Noblesse oblige
by alwyn13
Summary: A sa majorité, Hermione apprend la vérité sur sa naissance. Sa vraie famille essaye de la récupérer et ce ne sont pas les seuls... Cerise sur le gâteau, elle se retrouve avec le pire fiancé qu'elle aurait pu imaginer : Drago Malefoy. Un secret de famille ? Oui, et pas qu'un seul ! Un père inconnu, un don mystérieux... où cela va-t-il la mener ?
1. Anniversaire

Bonjour ! Il s'agit de ma première fic sur le thème d'Harry Potter.

C'est un Drago/Hermione.  
>Mais il y aura aussi du HarryGinny, du Ron/OC et du Pansy/Blaize (oui j'écris son nom avec un z, et alors ? lol désolée si ça vous gêne ^^)

Disclaimer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient à l'exception des Rosens, des Amfell, des Sterns et certains autres. Pas plus que les écrits de Shakespeare ou de William Blake ! Je vénère juste ces grands auteurs.

Laissez des reviews que vous ayez aimé ou pas, c'est toujours enrichissant. Et je réponds à tout le monde ^^ les anonymes sont aussi les bienvenus ;) Mais surtout pensez à **signer vos commentaires** si vous êtes anonymes pour que je ne me perde pas dans les réponses !  
>Petite précision, je réponds toujours aux reviews au bas du chapitre pour lequel ils ont été postés. si vous postez au chapitre 4, la réponse sera au chapitre 4 et ainsi de suite.<p>

La fic est complète mais je réponds toujours aux reviews ! à jamais ! lol. N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser, j'y répondrai à coup sûr ;)

Un conseil avant de commencer ? Ouvrez les yeux ! Ma fic est truffée d'indices ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span> : Anniversaire

Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger. A première vue, j'ai tout à fait l'air d'une jeune fille ordinaire. La seule chose visible qui me différencie des autres est une tache de naissance en forme de coeur sur mon poignet gauche. La nature fait bien les choses. Mais ceux qui me connaissent bien savent que je suis une sorcière. Aujourd'hui je fête mes 17 ans et j'entre du même coup dans ma majorité. J'entends encore la voix de Ginny, ma meilleure amie, lorsqu'elle m'a appellé ce matin :

- Allo Hermione ? Joyeux anniversaire !

- Merci Ginny, dis-je toujours aussi impressionnée de la vitesse à laquelle mon amie s'était habituée à utiliser un téléphone.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

- Eh bien...

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de rester chez toi le jour de ton anniversaire ! Il n'en est pas question, c'est décidé, je t'embarque avec moi ! 17 ans ça se fête !

- Mais ...

- Pas de "mais", rendez-vous sur le chemin de traverse à 16 h. On va s'occuper de toi. A tout à l'heure !

Ginny avait raccroché avant que je puisse placer un mot. Je me retrouvais donc à l'attendre sur le chemin de traverse, légèrement anxieuse de savoir comment elle avait l'intention de "s'occuper de moi". Et puis... avait-elle bien dit "on" ?

- Salut !

- Bonjour Ginny.

- Envie d'une glace ?

- C'est comme ça que tu comptais t'occuper de moi ? En me bourrant de sucre ?

- Très drôle. Allez viens, ta meilleure amie va te payer une des meilleures glaces du monde.

- Je me demande qui est cette mystérieuse meilleure amie... dis-je amusée alors que nous prenions le chemin du glacier. Mais je reconnais que Florian Fortarôme est le meilleur glacier de cette planette.

- ça c'est méchant, répliqua-t-elle en me donnant une tape sur le bras.

- Pour toi. Pas pour Florian, ris-je.

- Tu ferais bien de te taire avant que je ne décide d'aller t'emmener faire les boutiques. Non mais regarde un peu comment tu es habillée...

- Ben quoi ? dis-je en jetant un oeil à ma tenue.

Je portais un jean et un chemisier blanc. Tout ce qui avait de plus banal.

- C'est **_trop_** banal.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer. Heureusement que tu vas me payer une glace parce que j'aurais eu peur que tu ne m'offres toute la panoplie de la petite greluche sexy pour mon anniversaire.

- Je ne veux pas te transformer en greluche, dit-elle vexée. ça m'énerve juste de te voir faire aussi peu attention à toi. C'est ton anniversaire, tu aurais pu faire un effort.

- Au dernières nouvelles, on va seulement manger une glace. Je ne pense pas que la robe de soirée était indiquée.

- Oui... aux dernières nouvelles, murmura Ginny pour elle-même avec un petit sourire.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le glacier, je m'étonnai de ne voir personne en terrasse. Nous étions pourtant le 25 juillet... En plein été, le glacier était généralement bondé.

- Ginny... dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Dépèche-toi, dit-elle en entrant la première.

"OK... elle me prend pour une idiote". Il était évident qu'une surprise m'attendait à l'intérieur. Et je ne fus pas déçue lorsqu'en entrant, j'entendis de multiples voix me crier :

- Joyeux anniversaire !

Toute la famille Weasley était là. Ainsi qu'Harry bien sûr.

- Joyeux anniversaire, me souhaita-t-il me serrant dans ses bras.

- Merci Harry.

- Bon anniversaire Hermione, me souhaita Ron en m'enlaçant à son tour. Tu as 17 maintenant.

- Oui. C'est gentil d'avoir organisé quelque chose. Même si vous auriez pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour m'emmener jusqu'ici.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que tu t'es grillée toute seule juste avant de raccrocher le téléphone. Tu as dit : _**on**_ va s'occuper de toi. Et aux dernières nouvelles quand on est seule à venir on dit _**je**_.

- Bravo Ginny ! s'exclama Fred en lui donnant un coup sur la tête.

- Nous qui pensions que c'était toi la plus maline de la famille, ajouta Georges dépité.

- Après nous bien sûr, lui fit remarquer son frère jumeau.

- ça va de soi Fred.

- Oh ça va ! s'exclama Ginny en rendant son coup à Fred sur l'épaule. Elle est là non ? C'est tout ce qui compte.

- Oui, n'écoute pas ces idiots Ginny, intervint Fleur.

- Tu dis ça parce qu'on a failli détruire ta robe de mariée hier soir, ricanna Georges.

- Tu aurais dû voir sa tête Hermione, approuva Fred. C'était grandiose.

- Ce n'était pas drôle du tout ! Comment j'aurais fait pour le mariage ? C'est dans moins d'une semaine !

- T'en aurais loué une autre, dit Georges en haussant les épaules.

- Hors de question que je devienne la femme de Bill dans une pauvre robe louée !

- Moi qui pensais que c'était les sentiments qui comptaient avant tout le reste... soupira Fred.

- La robe aussi ça compte !

- Laissez-la un peu tranquile, intervint Bill en posant les mains sur les épaules de sa futur femme. Moi aussi je n'ai pas apprécié votre petite blague.

- Oh... c'était juste un petit sortilège de feu-follet, dit Georges. ça pouvait pas faire de mal.

- Les robes c'est combustible, lui fit remarquer Ginny. Et c'est vous les plus malins ?

- Toi la ramène pas ! s'exclama Fred en l'attrapant sous son bras avant de lui frotter le haut du crâne avec son poing. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes Georges ?

- Maquillage glacé ? proposa son frère en prenant une des coupes de glace posée sur la table la plus proche.

- Très bonne idée.

- Hermione sauve-moi ! me supplia la rouquine.

Mais ce fut sa mère qui intervint :

- ça suffit ! Lâchez tout de suite votre soeur. C'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione je vous le rappelle.

- Alors on la maquille elle ? demanda Georges en s'avançant dangereusement vers moi avec la coupe de glace.

- Essaye un peu pour voir, répliquai-je en sortant ma baguette.

- J'ai dit... répéta Mrs Weasley en tremblant de rage. ça... SUFFIT !

D'un coup de baguette, elle obligea la main de Georges à bouger afin qu'il repose la coupe sur la table. Mais sa colère avait dû rendre ses gestes brusques et imprécis car la coupe de glace lui échappa des mains avant d'aller s'écraser sur la tête de Ron.

- Génial... soupira-t-il. Merci maman.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire et Mrs Weasley se précipita pour débarbouiller son fils. Je vins l'aider en riant et je retirai la cerise qui lui était tombée sur le bout du nez.

- Tu fais le clown maintenant ? C'est spécialement pour mon anniversaire ?

- Non... les tuiles c'est toujours pour moi...

Nous passâmes ensemble le reste de l'après-midi dans la bonne humeur. Ron et Harry m'offrirent un bracelet en argent où les initiales de nos trois prénoms étaient suspendues. Cela me toucha tellement que je faillis fondre en larmes. Cependant l'émotion s'évapora lorsque j'ouvris le cadeau de Ginny. "C'est pas possible..."

- Tu as décidé de me foutre la honte pour mon anniversaire ? dis-je en refermant brusquement la boite contenant des sous-vêtements que je qualifierais de "osés".

- Mais non, regarde un peu ce que j'ai là. Fleur m'a aidé à choisir.

Fleur me tendit un autre paquet contenant différents types de vêtements qui étaient à mon grand soulagement branchés mais sobres.

- Merci Fleur... murmurai-je tout bas.

- Pas de problème, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Je peux te dire que tu l'as échappé belle Hermione.

- ça je n'en doute pas, dis-je en lançant un regard à ma meilleure amie.

- Maintenant tu vas me jurer de brûler tout tes vieux vêtement moisis ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Mais...

- Jure.

-...

- Jure tête de mule !

- Bon... je jure.

- Bien ! dit-elle satisfaite.

Nous rîmes tout en dégustant les délicieuses glaces de Florian. Cette journée s'annonçait parfaite. Jusqu'à ce qu'un étrange appel de mes parents vienne tout chambouler.

- Allo ? Oui maman. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ? Mais je suis avec mes amis... Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

Je mis quelques secondes avant de me lever une fois que j'eu raccroché. Ma mère m'avait expressément demandé de rentrer à la maison le plus vite possible. Mais ce qui m'avait parut le plus étrange était le son de sa voix. J'aurais parié qu'elle luttait pour retenir ses larmes.

- Je suis désolée, dis-je aux autres qui m'observaient avec des regards interrogateurs et inquiets. Je dois rentrer chez moi, ça semble urgent. Je vous rappellerai.

- Tout va bien ? Me demanda Ginny inquiète.

- Je l'espère.

Je transplanai juste devant la porte de chez moi. Tout sembait calme à l'intérieur. Une fois entrée, j'appellai mes parents. La voix de mon père me parvint depuis le salon. Lui et ma mère étaient assis côte à côte. Mon père me fit signe de m'assoir en face d'eux. Mes soupsons furent confirmés lorsque je vis les larmes couler le long des joues de ma mère. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

- Maman ?

Elle étouffa un sanglot en entendant le son de ma voix.

- Hermione, commença mon père. Tu es majeure aujourd'hui. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, mais je n'en aurai pas la force.

- Papa tu me fais peur. Dis moi ce qui se passe.

- Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour que tu passes dans cette maison.

- Quoi... ? Vous me chassez ?

- Pas du tout Hermione, rectifia-t-il. Nous sommes obligés de nous quitter.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu dois retrouver ta place dans la famille de ta mère.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- Nous ne sommes pas tes parents biologiques.

En entendant cela, ma mère éclata en sanglots. Et j'étais sur le point de l'imiter.

- Tu plaisantes... réussis-je à articuler la gorge nouée.

- Malheureusement non. Je suis désolé chérie, nous ne t'en avons pas parlé jusqu'à maintenant afin de rendre les choses moins difficiles le moment venu.

- Ce n'est pas possible... vous êtes mes parents ! Maman...

Celle-ci pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras de son mari qui faisait de son mieux pour l'appaiser.

- Ce soir, continua mon père, quelqu'un viendra te chercher. Cette personne t'emmènera auprès de tes grands-parents maternels.

- Alors je suis vraiment obligée de partir ? Je suis majeure maintenant, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais leur obéir ?

- Ils sont ta seule famille.

- _**Vous**_ êtes ma seule famille.

- Hermione... sache que nous ne te quittons pas de gaité de coeur. Mais c'était le contrat...

- Le _**contrat**_ ? Notre famille n'a toujours reposé que sur un bout de papier ?

- Bien sûr que non. Nous t'aimons plus que tout. Ta mère et moi ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfants... alors quand nous t'avons trouvée à notre porte dans les bras de cette femme... de ta _**vraie**_ mère...

- Ma vraie mère...

- Elle était très malade. Elle t'a confiée à nous et a utilisé ses dernières forces pour sceller un contrat qui nous garantissait ta garde jusqu'à ta majorité... jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Je ne comprend pas...

- Nous ne savons pas. Quelques jours plus tard, des sorciers sont venus frapper à notre porte. Ils voulaient te récupérer. Mais le sort de ta mère faisait toujours effet et ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre ça. Tes grands-parents ont alors accepté que nous te gardions. Mais ils sont maintenant en droit de te récupérer.

- Me récupérer... je suis quoi ? Un objet ? Visiblement, ma mère cherchait à les fuir... je ne veux pas aller dans une famille pareille !

Soudain la sonnette retentit. Retenant notre souffle, on se tourna tous vers la porte sans oser faire un geste pour aller l'ouvrir. Mais lorsque la personne insista en sonnant une deuxième fois, je pris mon courage à deux mains et me levai pour aller ouvrir, bien décidée à les chasser de _**ma maison**_. Mais je restai muette en apercevant sur le pas de la porte une jeune femme qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. De longs cheveux noirs cascadaient dans son dos et elle m'observait avec ses incroyables prunelles bleues nuit... La jeune femme semblait sortie tout droit d'un rêve.

- Bonjour, dit-elle aimablement en voyant que je réagissais pas.

-... bonjour, réussis-je à dire au bout de quelques secondes.

- Tu dois être Hermione. Ravie de te rencontrer. Je suis Line Rosens.

Avec un sourire chaleureux, elle me tendit la main. Mécaniquement, je la lui serrai. Je dois avouer que je ne savais plus du tout où j'en étais ! Plus tard, je me suis même souvent demandé si Line ne m'avait pas envoutée... Lorsque nos mains entrèrent en contact, elle sourit étrangement comme soulagée, puis demanda :

- Je peux entrer ?

Avant même que j'ai pu prononcer le moindre mot, elle entra dans la maison, m'y entrainant par l'épaule avec elle. Refermant la porte, elle salua mes parents comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus. Ceux-ci étaient un peu effrayés et n'osaient pas se lever ou dire quoi que ce soit. S'en rendant sûrement compte, Line dit avec gêne :

- Je sais ce que vous devez ressentir... et croyez-moi, j'aurais préféré qu'elle reste ici avec vous. Mais je dois emmener Hermione avec moi.

Je repris soudainement mes esprits et m'exclamai :

- Et pourquoi je devrais vous suivre ? Je ne veux pas partir d'ici !

- Je le sais bien Hermione, dit tristement Line. Mais le contrat...

- Je me fiche du contrat ! Je suis majeure et...

- Et quand bien même, la coupa Line. Tu dois me suivre. Si je ne te ramène pas... d'autres viendront te chercher. Et ils te récupèreront par _**tous**_ les moyens.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux Granger qui écarquillèrent les yeux face au sous-entendu.

- Ils pouraient leur faire... du mal ? Demandai-je le teint pâle.

- Rassure-toi, nous ne sommes pas une famille de mangemorts ou de criminels. Mais... tu es très importante... alors...

- Je vois... alors je n'ai pas le choix.

- Malheureusement non.

- Je vais... préparer mes affaires.

- Je t'attends ici.

Je montai les escaliers à pas lents. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette famille ? Pas des criminels ? Et pourtant ils me menaçaient de s'en prendre à mes parents. Je rassemblai toutes les affaires qui me tenaient à coeur, mais je n'emportai en matière de vêtements que ceux que Fleur et Ginny m'avaient acheté. Après tout, j'avais juré à Ginny de me débarrasser des anciens. M'assurant que j'avais ma baguette sur moi, je redescendis les marches. Line m'attendait en observant avec intérêt la décoration.

- J'ai la même chez moi ! Dit-elle joyeusement en pointant du doigt la radio posée sur le buffet.

Je levai un surcil surpris. Elle avait une _**radio**_ chez elle ?

- Vous êtes une sorcière, non ? Demandai-je.

- Oui... sang pur, dit-elle en faisant une grimace.

- Et vous avez une radio chez vous ?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Il est temps qu'on y aille.

Line sortit dans le jardin le temps que je dise au revoir à mes parents. Pour dire vrai, j'espérais de tout mon coeur que je n'étais pas en train de leur faire mes adieux. Mon père glissa un petit paquet dans mon sac avant de me serrer très fort contre lui, ma mère se joignant à notre étreinte. Ce serait peut-être le dernier cadeau d'anniversaire que je recevrais d'eux. Un grand poids se posa sur mon coeur lorsque je refermai la porte d'entrée. "Pitié, faites qu'un jour je puisse la rouvrir". Puis Line me tendit la main avec un sourire rassurant. Je la lui pris en tremblant, et la seconde qui suivit, nous disparûmes dans la nuit.

* * *

><p>Donnez-moi votre avis s'il vous plait.<p>

la suite ne devrait pas tarder.

Réponses aux reviews :

**lena-malefoy** : Tu vas être servie xD

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : merci beaucoup :) voilà la suite

**Istehar** : en fait je suis complètement d'accord avec toi au sujet de ce chapitre. Plus je le relis, plus il m'énerve lol. J'envisage sérieusement de le réécrire. (la partie relooking je l'avais écrite il y 100 millions d'années avant mes fic 07 ghost et maintenant que j'ai écris la suite elle me gêne) je réécrirai ce chapitre quand la fic sera terminée. Je suis contente que tu aies donné une deuxième chance à ma fic lol. merci pour tes compliments ^^

Ne t'en fais pas je comptais le réécrire avant que tu me le fasses remarquer lol. tu n'y es pour rien ;) tu m'as juste confortée dans mon idée que ce chapitre était pourri. je le savais et ça m'énervais quand je le lisais (j'avais presque envie d'exploser mon écran tellement je trouvais ça nul mdr) alors pas d'inquiétude ;) je suis contente que la modification te plaise. On commence avec un note d'humour et ça rafraichi ^^ oui je sais pour les Guest (c'est nul) alors pensez bien à signer quand même au bas de vos reviews comme l'a fait Istehar ! gros bisous ^^

**Lady-Dramione** : merci beaucoup ! ^^

**Yagaelle** : ah... ça faisait brouillon ? j'espère que la suite te plaira un peu plus ^^ à bientôt

**InfinitiPotter** : wow, ben ça c'est la consécration en tant qu'auteur. Tu pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir. Merci ! ^^ gros bisous à toi

**garfield** : ils ne sortent pas d'une guerre. Voldemort est toujours bien vivant. ce chapitre se situe lors de l'été entre la 6e année et la 7e année d'Hermione à Poudlard.

**Nam Sae Hee** : c'est vrai que c'est brutal. Ils ont attendu le dernier moment. Mais je pense que autant difficile pour eux que pour Hermione. et c'est son anniversaire, ils ont eu des scrupules a lui gâcher la journée sachant qu'elle devait rejoindre son amie. Hermione a une grande importance. Tu sauras pourquoi en lisant la suite ;) pleins de mystères à découvrir. merci beaucoup, bisous ^^

**aurlia** : merci beaucoup. Je sais que c'est déroutant et sûrement décevant qu'Harry ne concrétise pas la prophétie lui-même. Désolée pour ça ^^ Je compte écrire un autre Dramione, mais pas tout de suite. Et je risque fort d'oublier que je devais te prévenir d'ici là lol (mémoire de poisson rouge) Mais tu peux me laisser ton adresse quand même, on sait jamais si j'arrive à guérir d'Alzheimer entre temps xD Sinon inscrit toi sur le site et mets-moi en "alerte auteur", ce sera plus simple. Bisous !

**Samyye33** : merci ^^

**Demeter07** : merci beaucoup de lire cette fic (plusieurs fois lol) et d'apprécier. gros bisous ;)

**Micro mania** : j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^

**Mione159** : Salut ! ^^ merci, ça me fait super plaisir. je suis contente d'avoir pu te "captiver" xD. Gros bisous !

**Julia pierce** : je te remercie, c'est une victoire pour moi si tu l'as lues plusieurs fois ^^ biz

**BiBi two** : ça me fait très plaisir ! merci beaucoup ^^

**Mia** : je suis toujours bien présente sur le site ^^ e t je te remercie, ça me fait très plaisir, je suis contente que la fic t'ait plu. bisous


	2. Le manoir Rosens

Chapitre 2 : Le manoir Rosens

Line nous fit réapparaître devant une grille imposante, marquant l'entrée d'une résidence qui était à première vue isolée du reste du monde. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie, ni même aucun bruit aux environs. Seulement des arbres délimitant l'entrée d'un bois sombre.

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'aventurer dans ce bois, me conseilla Line en ouvrant la grille à l'aide de sa baguette.

- Pourquoi ?

- Va savoir ce qu'il y a dedans... on entend parfois de drôles de bruits. Surtout la nuit.

-...

Je restai pétrifiée de savoir qu'elle-même ignorait ce qui se cachait dans ce bois.

- Il n'appartient pas à la propriété ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Disons qu'on s'en sert pour éviter que des visiteurs inopportuns ne s'approchent trop près d'ici. On a étendu les sortilèges anti-transplanage seulement jusqu'à la grille qui ne s'ouvre qu'avec un mot de passe. Le bois fait le reste.

- Je vois...

"Super sécurisé !"

- Ne reste pas trop longtemps de ce côté. Entre.

Je me dépéchai de franchir la grille qui se referma derrière moi. Puis j'emboitai le pas de Line tout en jetant un dernier regard au bois. Dans l'obscurité des arbres, il me sembla voir un instant quelque chose briller. Je frissonnai à l'idée qu'une bête sauvage ait pu nous observer tout le temps de notre discution. Nous mîmes près de 5 minutes avant d'arriver à la porte d'entrée. Un grand parc s'étendait entre la grille et le manoir et je soupçonnai qu'il s'étende encore plus loin de l'autre côté de la bâtisse. Cela me fit penser à Poudlard et je me demandai soudain si je pourais y passer ma dernière année. "Bien sûr... il ne vont quand même pas me séquestrer ici. Je dois terminer mes études". Line frappa à la porte et la seconde qui suivit, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Mais à ce que je pouvais voir, il ne semblait y avoir personne dans l'embrasure. Malgré tout, je fus surprise d'entendre :

- Bon retour Maîtresse Line.

- Merci Senny, répondit Line en entrant.

La vue dégagée, je pus apercevoir la minuscule elfe de maison qui tenait toujours la porte ouverte, attendant que j'entre à mon tour. L'elfe portait un tablier blanc pour tout vêtement.

- Hermione ? Appela Line de l'intérieur en s'apercevant que je ne l'avais pas suivie.

- Oui ! Répondis-je en entrant rapidement.

L'elfe referma la porte derrière moi et me demanda :

- Je peux prendre vos affaires Miss ?

- Heu...

- S'il te plait Senny, intervint Line. Emmène-les dans la chambre bleue.

L'elfe cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, l'air un peu surpris. Puis elle sembla réaliser quelque chose et s'inclina humblement devant moi.

- Pardonnez-moi ! Bienvenue Maîtresse !

Puis elle prit rapidement mes affaires avant de disparaître en courant dans les escaliers du hall.

- Senny est du genre _**très**_ fidèle, me dit Line en souriant doucement. Plus que la plupart des autres elfes, c'est pour te dire... Mais j'avoue qu'il lui arrive d'être un peu maladroite. Sois gentille avec elle.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi... elle serait déjà libre.

- Un jour, ça pourait dépendre de toi.

Line m'observait étrangement. Elle avait un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

- Line ! S'exclama une voix masculine sur leur droite.

Marchant rapidement vers nous, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les yeux aussi bleus que Line, sera la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?

- Bonsoir papa. Tu viens de rentrer toi aussi ?

- Oui j'étais au minist...

Il se tut soudain en se rendant compte de ma présence.

- Julia... murmura-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

- Papa, intervint Line. Je te présente Hermione.

- Hermione ? Bien sûr, Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il en me prenant à mon tour dans ses bras.

Je restai complètement figée. Qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi était-il tellement heureux de me voir ?

- Papa, je crois que tu l'étouffes, lui fit remarquer Line en pouffant.

- Désolé, dit l'homme en me relachant enfin. Mais comme tu lui ressembles !

- Je ressemble à qui ?

- Ta mère bien sûr ! Julia.

- Hermione est encore un peu perdue, dit Line. On ferait mieux de tout lui expliquer calmement.

- Oui, tu as raison. Le diner est servit, venez.

Avec un sourire rassurant, Line m'intima de le suivre. Nous entrâmes dans une grande salle à manger au centre de laquelle trônait une table presque aussi longue que celle de la table des professeurs de Poudlard. Déjà redescendue, Senny posait les couverts sous l'oeil vigilant d'une femme à l'allure très stricte.

- Elle est arrivée Mila ! S'exclama joyeusement l'homme.

- Calme-toi Robert, dit sèchement la femme en s'avançant.

Puis elle me détailla des pieds à la tête pour finalement dire :

- Bonsoir. Je suis Milana Rosens. Je suppose que tu es Hermione.

- En effet.

- Bienvenue au manoir Rosens, dit Robert. Mila et moi sommes tes grands-parents maternels.

Je restai muette sous le coup de la nouvelle. J'aurais dû le comprendre dès le moment où je les avais vus mais... toute cette histoire était encore trop fraiche pour moi. "Au moins ils n'ont pas l'air d'être des mages noirs..." Je m'assis à table aux côtés de Line et de Robert qui occupait la place d'honneur. En face de moi, s'assit ma "grand-mère". Milana Rosens. J'eu l'occasion de l'observer plus en détail alors qu'elle se faisait servir par Senny. Cette femme me ressemblait énormément. Les mêmes yeux chocolat... la même couleur de cheveux... Aucun doute sur le fait que j'avais un réel lien de parenté avec elle.

- Je vous sers maîtresse ? Demanda Senny près de moi.

- Oh ! Oui, s'il te plait.

L'elfe sourit, sûrement heureuse de me voir aussi polie avec elle. Je portai la première cuillère de soupe à mes lèvres quand Milana dit :

- A partir de maintenant tu vivras ici, au manoir Rosens.

- Oui... murmurai-je.

- Il t'est formellement interdit de sortir de la propriété.

- Mais... je dois retourner à Poudlard à la fin des vacances...

- Bien sûr, me rassura Robert. Mais tu devras rester ici jusqu'au 1er Septembre. Et tu rentreras pour les vacances scolaires.

- Je pensais... les passer chez mes amis...

- C'est hors de question ! S'exclama Milana en tapant sur la table.

- Doucement Mila, la tempéra Robert.

- Je suis déjà réticente à te laisser retourner à l'école. Heureusement que ton fiancé y sera avec toi.

J'avallai de travers ma cuillerée de soupe, et je toussai fortement pour retrouver ma respiration.

- Vous allez bien maîtresse ? Demanda Senny inquiète en me tendant une serviette .

M'essuyant rapidement, je m'exclamai :

- Mon... mon quoi ?

- Ton fiancé, répéta Milana en haussant les sourcils devant ma réaction qu'elle trouvait visiblement exagérée.

- Fiancé ? Vous voulez dire... futur époux ?

- Oui, dit-elle comme si j'étais devenue folle. Un jeune noble au sang pur, comme toi.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Sang-pur, noble... il pourait être le fils du ministre de la magie que je ne quotionnerais pas un tel mariage arrangé !

- ça a été décidé à votre naissance, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Tu n'as pas le choix.

- C'est ce que nous verrons !

- C'est tout vu. Le sortilège que tu portes au poignet le garanti.

- Sortilège ? Demandai-je perplexe.

Soudain je relevai vivement ma manche, fixant ce que jusqu'ici je croyais être un simple grain de beauté.

- Vous parlez de ce coeur ? Dis-je en levant le bras.

- Absolument. Ton fiancé en porte un identique. Le charme s'est activé ce soir. Vous ne pourez être avec personne d'autre désormais.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

- Si jamais un autre homme se montre... intime avec toi, tu te sentiras très mal. Ce charme assure une fidélité mutuelle et il veillera à ce que vous restiez ensemble.

- Mais...!

- Il n'y a _**pas**_ de mais. Tu épouseras ce jeune homme en temps voulu. D'ici là, tache de bien t'entendre avec lui.

Serrant les poings, je me levai brusquement pour sortir de la pièce. J'allais me ruer sur la porte d'entrée, mais Senny apparut dans un "pop" et s'interposa.

- S'il vous plait maîtresse ! Vous ne devez pas sortir.

- Laisse-moi passer.

- Mais maîtresse Rosens m'a ordonné...

- Je me fiche de ce qu'elle a bien pu ordonner ! Je veux sortir de ce manoir !

- Pitié maîtresse, supplia l'elfe paniquée. Pitié !

Je me calmai aussitôt en apercevant des larmes couler sur le visage de l'elfe. Bien sûr, je comprenais ce qu'elle ressentait. Senny était _**obligée**_ de respecter les ordres de ma grand-mère. Si je partais malgré tout, elle s'infligerait une lourde punition.

- J'ai compris Senny, dis-je en me baissant pour poser ma main sur son épaule tremblante.

- Hermione ! S'exclama Line en accourant vers moi.

- ça va... murmurai-je en me tournant vers elle. J'ai compris que je ne devais pas sortir.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, soupira Line. Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à ta chambre.

- Hum... acquiesçai-je sombrement.

Elle me montra le chemin à travers les couloirs sombres. Ce manoir avait quelque chose de froid. Tout le contraire de la petite maison des Granger. Repenser à eux me serra le coeur.

- Ne t'en fait pas, dit Line en voyant ma mine déconfite. Maman est un peu rude, mais elle n'a pas mauvais fond. Quand à papa... eh bien ! Tu as dû remarquer, c'est un amour !

- Oui...

L'entendant les appeler ainsi, je me rendis soudain compte d'une évidence qui m'avait jusque là échappé.

- Line... vous... vous êtes... ?

- Ta tante oui, dit-elle en souriant. Tu t'en es enfin rendue compte. Et tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, nous n'avons pas une si grande différence d'âge. Une dizaine d'années tout au plus.

- Je... tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt.

- J'avoue que... lorsque tu sauras tout, tu ne seras peut-être pas très heureuse d'être un membre de cette famille. Encore plus que ce soir.

- Quand je saurai tout ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de t'en parler. Tu le saurais déjà si tu ne t'étais pas ruée hors de la salle à manger.

- J'étais... hors de moi...

- J'ai vu ça. Tu as un sacré tempérament. C'est un caractère que possèdent toutes les femmes de notre famille. Toutes Griffondor !

- Même grand-mère ? Demandai-je dubitative. "Elle aurait très bien pu être Serpentard !"

- Et oui, même elle, rit Line en devinant sûrement mes pensées. Tu dois savoir que tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est dans ton intérêt.

- Me séquestrer ici ? M'obliger à épouser un inconnu ? Tout ça, c'est pour mon bien ?

- Etrange, n'est-ce pas ? Mais oui. Je te l'ai dit, tu comprendras bientôt.

- Je préfèrerais que ce soit toi qui m'explique ce qui se passe !

- Tu t'es déjà attachée à moi ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait.

- Disons que... tu es celle dont je me sens le plus proche dans ce... manoir froid et bizarre.

- Il n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Bizarre peut-être, mais pas froid. En tout cas... tant que Julia était encore là.

- Tu parles de ma mère ?

- Oui.

- Tu veux bien m'en dire un peu plus sur elle ?

- Je le ferai. Mais pas ce soir. Tu ferais bien de te reposer. Papa aura sûrement beaucoup de choses à t'expliquer demain.

- Tant que je n'ai pas affaire à _**elle**_...

- Je vois que tu ne portes pas maman dans ton coeur... ça commence bien.

- J'ai quand même mes raisons !

- Je te comprends Hermione. Mieux que personne. Et ta mère t'aurait aussi comprise.

- Toutes les deux aussi vous avez dû être forcées à un mariage arrangé, réalisai-je soudainement.

- C'était le cas de ta mère. Moi... c'est différent.

- Comment ça ?

- Nous sommes arrivées, dit Line pour éluder ma question.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, et je la suivis à l'intérieur. A peine y avais-je jeté un oeil que je ne pus retenir une exclamation de surprise. Cette pièce n'avait rien à voir avec le reste du manoir. Le plafond était peint de la couleur d'un ciel nocturne. Je pouvais même y voir de minuscules étoiles scintiller.

- C'est un plafond magique, expliqua Line. Un peu comme celui de la grande salle de Poudlard. Heureusement, celui-ci n'affiche que les moments de beau temps. Le soir un ciel étoilé, et la journée un ciel parfaitement clair.

Je m'assis sur le lit à baldaquin, frolant les couvertures de soie bleue du bout des doigts.

- Est-ce que ça te plait ?

- C'est très... bleu.

- C'est vrai ! Rit Line. Mais c'était la couleur préférée de Julia alors...

- Tu veux dire que... c'était la chambre de ma mère ?

- Oui. Joyeux anniversaire Hermione.

Je restai sans voix, imaginant une femme me ressemblant allongée sur ce lit tout en observant les étoiles briller au dessus d'elle. Soudain, mes yeux se posèrent sur un cadre posé sur la table de nuit. Je retins mon souffle lorsque je vis ma propre image me sourire en agitant doucement la main. Prenant le cadre, j'observai cette jeune femme au regard pétillant me faire signe.

- C'est elle ? Demandai-je en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- C'est Julia. Elle avait exactement ton âge le jour où cette photo a été prise.

- Merci Line.

- De rien. Je pensais bien que tu aimerais avoir au moins une photo d'elle.

- Je ne la connais pas... et pourtant...

- Je sais, dit-elle en posant une main affectueuse sur mon épaule. Tu en apprendras plus sur elle dans cette chambre. Nous avons concervé toutes ses affaires. Maintenant repose-toi. Tu as ta propre salle de bain et cette porte-fenêtre mène sur le balcon. De là, un escalier te mènera jusqu'au jardin.

- Jusqu'au _**parc**_ tu veux dire...

- C'est vrai qu'il est gigantesque, pouffa la jeune femme. Tu es libre d'y circuler autant que dans le manoir. Si jamais tu te perds, appelle Senny. Mais surtout... n'essaye pas de franchir les grilles. Et il vaudrait mieux que tu en restes éloignée le plus possible.

- Mais pourquoi ? A cause du bois ?

- C'est une des raisons. Tu sauras le reste demain.

- Je suppose que mes amis ne pouront pas venir me rendre visite ?

- Je suis désolée...

- Ha... soupirai-je en tombant allongée sur le lit. Vivement le 1er septembre !

- Je resterai ici jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, dit Line en souriant.

- Tu vas partir ensuite ? Demandai-je encore plus déprimée.

- Pas avant la réception.

- Réception ? M'exclamai-je en me redressant.

- Oui... elle aura lieu dans une semaine. Tu seras présentée au reste des familles nobles de notre cher pays, ironisa-t-elle. Un grand rassemblement de sang-purs !

- Génial... j'ai déjà du mal à me faire à l'idée que j'en sois une moi-même...

- ça doit être difficile après avoir toujours vécu avec des parents Moldus.

- Hum, acquiesçai-je.

- Courage. Ce ne sera qu'un mauvais moment à passer. A présent je te laisse. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, répondis-je peu convaincue.

Allais-je vraiment réussir à passer une _**bonne**_ nuit ? J'en doutais fortement. Me levant, j'ouvris l'armoire se trouvant en face du lit. A peine eus-je ouvert les battants que je les refermai aussitôt. "Je crois que je viens d'avoir une hallucination..." Rouvrant doucement l'armoire, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas du tout imaginé les tonnes de vêtements qui remplissaient le meuble. Que ce soit des robes de soirées ou des vêtements de la vie de tous les jours, tout semblait hors de prix. Apercevant mon sac dans un coin du meuble, je m'en saisis avant de refermer l'armoire. "Tout ça fait aussi partie du cadeau de Line ? Il va falloir que je discute avec elle. Comment je pourrais porter des vêtements aussi... chers et tape à l'oeil ! Heureusement que j'ai ramené les affaires que j'ai acheté avec Ginny." Me rasseyant sur le lit, je sortis le petit paquet que mon père m'avait donné avant que je ne quitte la maison... _**ma**_ maison... A l'intérieur, j'y découvris un large cadre. C'était aussi une photo, me représentant moi et les Granger. Moi et mes parents. C'était la photo de mon précédent anniversaire. Mes parents souriaient tendrement en me regardant souffler les bougies. Je remarquai soudain un petit mot glissé dans l'emballage. C'était l'écriture de mon père.

_Hermione,_

_Nous savions que nous n'aurions pas l'occasion de fêter joyeusement ton 17e anniversaire. Sache que tu seras à jamais dans nos coeurs. Quoi qu'on en dise, tu es et resteras toujours notre fille adorée. _

_Tes parents qui t'aiment._

Je ne pus retenir les larmes qui montèrent à mes yeux. Ils me manquaient déjà tellement !

* * *

><p>Voilà, vous avez eu un aperçut de la nouvelle famille d'Hermione.<p>

Un papi gâteau et une mami sado ! mdr

Quand à Line... attachante mais mystérieuse n'est-ce pas ?

A venir, chapitre 3 : La vérité

Oui, je lève le voile sur tout ces mystères !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Al** : Heureuse que ça te plaise :) la suite pas avant dimanche soir

**Laya** : merci, j'aime aussi beaucoup mon perso de Robert. Il a un grand rôle dans le prochain chapitre ;)

**H223** : on peut dire que Milana et Robert sont deux pôles opposés. Mais comme on dit, les contraires s'attirent !

**RoseWeasley98** : merci beaucoup biz

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : oui, elle a du tempérament !

**Yzeute** : merci d'avoir laissé ce review

**KristinKreuk** : ce sera pour bientôt t'en fais pas ^^

**Istehar** : je suis très contente que mes OC te plaisent ^^ c'est dur de les faire accepter d'habitude lol. tu as raison c'est là que les choses deviennent interressantes. merci, bisous

oui dans ce chapitre il n'y avait pas grand chose à modifier. juste la phrase que tu as réécrite ;) merci d'ADORER mes OC xD *trop contente* biz

**Lady-Dramione** : en fait je ne voulait pas lui faire prononcer le mot de passe à voix haute devant hermione (pour que celle-ci le devine ensuite le soir de Noël) alors j'ai fais comme si le mot de passe était un sortilège qui pouvait aussi être informulé. c'est pas très clair je sais lol. biz

**Lady Narein** : merci j'espère que les autres te plairont aussi encore plus ^^ on se fait un crescendo ? xD biz

**Yagaelle** : je suis rassurée ^^ tu en sauras beaucoup plus dans le prochain chapitre ;) bisous !

**Zarranouille** : ne te décourage pas stp ! lol. j'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira aussi et te donnera envie de continuer à lire. Je confirme, le bois est flippant xD merci, à+

**Samyye33** : évidemment ! ;) Là on envie Hermione lol.

**Guest** : non, elle fête bien ses 17 ans. C'est juste que pour les besoins de la fic j'ai modifié sa date d'anniversaire. Le 19 septembre 1979 est remplacé par le 25 juillet 1980.


	3. Un don

Chapitre 3 : Un don

Le lendemain, je descendis les escaliers du hall l'esprit embrumé. Il avait fallu que je m'y prenne par deux fois avant de retrouver mon chemin dans la grande bâtisse. Considérant qu'il n'était pas convenable d'appeler Senny aussi tôt, j'avais décidé de me débrouiller seule. J'avais tout de même redouté la possibilité de croiser Mrs Rosens au détour de l'un des couloirs sombres. Ayant passé une assez mauvaise nuit, je ne me sentais pas du tout d'humeur à l'affronter. Aussi fus-je soulagée en entrant dans la salle à manger de voir Robert prendre seul son petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il en me voyant approcher. Viens t'asseoir ici.

Il se leva pour reculer ma chaise et, lorsque je fus installée, il se rassit à mes côtés.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda-t-il jovialement en commençant à me beurrer des tartines.

-... Pas vraiment.

- Je comprends. Ça a dû être très difficile pour toi de quitter les Granger.

- Ce sont mes parents.

- Oui... dit-il un peu plus sérieusement en déposant une première tartine dans mon assiette. Nous en sommes parfaitement conscients tu sais.

- Vous savez... dis-je en le voyant saisir une seconde tartine. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de... beurrer mes tartines.

- Oh ! dit-il en souriant. Pardonne-moi, je le faisais toujours pour ma petite Julia. Tu lui ressembles tellement.

- Oui... Line m'a donné une photo d'elle.

- Elle a eu raison. Quoi que tu puisses penser de nous, Julia était ta mère.

- Ce n'est pas que je pense du _**mal**_ de vous... Il semble évident que j'appartiens véritablement à votre famille. Je ressemble beaucoup trop à votre fille et à votre femme pour le nier. Mais... tout ça est trop soudain. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été _**arrachée**_ aux Granger. Et j'ai peur à l'idée que je ne puisse plus jamais les revoir.

Robert me prit la main avec douceur.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé Hermione. Mais il était important que tu reviennes vivre ici.

- Est-ce qu'on va enfin se décider à m'expliquer pourquoi ? Demandai-je en mordant dans ma tartine.

- C'est la première chose dont nous aurions dû parler hier soir, dit-il en riant et déposant la seconde tartine devant moi. Mais la conversation à un peu dévié... il a fallut que Mila mette _**ça**_ sur le tapis dès le premier soir.

- Je ne veux pas de ce mariage arrangé.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Mais comme elle l'a dit... j'ai bien peur que tu n'aies pas le choix. Il te faut un mari fort pour te protéger.

- Me protéger de quoi ?

Robert cessa soudain de préparer mon petit déjeuner et reposa le couteau à beurre en soupirant. Puis il se leva lentement et dit :

- Suis-moi, s'il te plait.

Certaine qu'il allait enfin me donner toutes les réponses à mes questions, je le suivis docilement. Nous arrivâmes rapidement dans une pièce qui éveilla mon émerveillement. Pas seulement car c'était la première pièce du manoir, après ma chambre, qui me donna un sentiment de confort et de chaleur. Un feu brûlait dans une cheminée devant laquelle étaient installés deux fauteuils. Un long canapé était placé sous la grande fenêtre éclairant la pièce des rayons du soleil matinal. Mais surtout car la quasi totalité des murs était recouverte d'étagères remplies de centaines de livres.

- Incroyable, murmurais-je bouche bée.

- Oh, la bibliothèque de Poudlard est certainement beaucoup plus grande que celle-ci, rit Robert devant mon enthousiasme. Il s'agit de ma bibliothèque personnelle. Mais tu peux venir y lire quand et autant que tu veux.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr. Je suis heureux de voir que tu apprécies autant que moi la lecture. Je commençais à me demander si il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui cloche chez moi, dit-il en souriant. Mila désespère toujours de me voir m'enfermer ici pendant des heures. Et Line est incapable de rester en place deux secondes. Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui faire lire un livre en entier !

- C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à l'imaginer assise au coin du feu avec un livre à la main, dis-je en me penchant sur la cheminée crépitante.

- Senny ! Appela-t-il soudain.

- Oui maître ? Demanda l'elfe en apparaissant sur le pas de la porte.

- Apporte-nous un peu de thé.

- Tout de suite, maître.

- Je me rends compte que je ne t'ai pas laissée terminer ton petit déjeuner Hermione.

- Ce n'était pas la peine...

- Assis-toi, dit-il en désignant l'un des fauteuils situés près du feu.

Lui obéissant, je le vis attraper un long rouleau de parchemin posé sur l'une des étagères. Puis il s'assit à mes côtés et déroula le papier qui, à première vue, semblait _**très**_ ancien. Toute une série de noms et de dates y étaient inscrites, chaque noms reliés entre eux par de fins traits rougeatres.

- Il s'agit de l'arbre généalogique de notre famille, expliqua Robert. Comme tu peux le voir, l'existence des Rosens remonte à la nuit des temps.

- En effet... murmurai-je en voyant que les inscriptions semblaient n'en plus finir. Mais... de quel genre d'encre...?

- Une idée ?

-...

Alors que Senny revenait avec un plateau à thé, je plissai les yeux, touchant du bout des doigts les inscriptions écarlates.

-... du sang ? Demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

- C'est un vieille tradition, dit-il en me tendant une tasse. Il revient au chef de famille de garder cet arbre à jour.

- Alors c'est... avec votre sang que vous...

- En effet. J'y ai inscrit les noms de mes filles. Ainsi que le tiens.

Il désigna mon nom écrit tout en bas du parchemin. Et je me rendis soudain compte d'une chose troublante.

- Il n'y a pas le nom de mon père.

En effet, le nom de Julia n'était pas relié à celui d'un quelconque époux.

- J'étais réticent à te montrer ce parchemin. Pour tout te dire... j'ignore le nom de ton père. Aussi n'ai-je pas pu le retranscrire.

- Vous l'ignorez ? Je pensais que ma mère avait aussi été contrainte à un mariage arrangé.

- Tu as raison. Mais le nom du mari de Julia ne nous a jamais été révélé.

- Quoi ?

- Tu dois me prendre pour un père irresponsable pour avoir donné la main de ma fille à un inconnu...

- Je pense que vous aviez vos raisons...

- Tu es gentille Hermione. Mais même maintenant... après si longtemps... je ne peux me détacher de l'idée que j'ai causé la perte de ma chère fille. La raison qui me poussait à la protéger... est devenue la cause de la mort de Julia.

- Je ne comprend rien.

- Notre famille détient les clés d'un secret... un pouvoir immense. Il est transmit directement à l'aîné de la dernière génération. Ta mère en était la dernière détentrice.

- Mais de quel genre de pouvoir s'agit-il ?

- Précognition.

- Vous voulez dire... voir dans le futur ?

- C'est cela.

- Ma mère avait un don de voyance ?

- C'est plus que de la voyance Hermione. Ce sont des visions parfaitement claires d'évènements futurs. Julia maitrisait son don à la perfection.

- Et c'est pour ça vous vouliez la protéger ?

- Je voulais la protéger car elle était ma fille. Et bien que j'ai qualifié ce don de "secret"... ce n'en est plus un depuis longtemps.

- D'autres personnes le convoitent, réalisai-je.

- Voir dans l'avenir est un pouvoir bien trop tentant pour qu'on puisse le négliger. Notre famille est l'une des plus respectées à cause de ce don. Mais nous sommes aussi _**craints**_... L'idée que que nous puissions savoir des choses que le reste du monde ignore encore... Je ne pense pas exagérer en disant que les Rosens ont toujours été placés sur un piédestal par les autres familles, même de sang pur. Mais il y a aussi bien sûr ceux qui nous _**envient**_... et ce sont de ces personnes que je voulais à tout prix protéger Julia. C'est le père de Mila, l'ancien chef de famille, qui a lié notre enfant à son futur époux mystérieux. Mon beau-père a refusé de nous dévoiler l'identité de la famille avec laquelle nous allions sceller ce mariage. Mais il nous a assuré que cela assurerait une protection parfaite à Julia. Mila et moi avions une totale confiance en lui et nous avons donc accepté. Il semble que nous nous soyons trompés.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

- Non, mais nous le regrettons tout de même amèrement. Le père de Mila en est mort de regret. Et Mila elle-même... ma femme n'a plus jamais été la même depuis la mort de Julia.

- Mais, savez-vous qui exactement en avait après ma mère ?

- Je ne pense pas me tromper en désignant le plus terrible mage noir de tous les temps.

- Voldemort ? M'exclamai-je en sursautant et renversant du même coup un peu de thé sur le tapis.

- Lui-même, répondit Robert en faisant disparaître la tache d'un coup de baguette. Je suis étonné que cela te surprenne. Il a toujours été avide de pouvoir.

- Oui mais... savoir qu'à cause de lui ma mère et peut-être même mon père sont morts...

- Voldemort a tué beaucoup trop de gens pour ne serait-ce que se souvenir de leurs visages ou de leurs noms. Mais je pense que Julia était une exception. Tout comme le jeune Potter qui est, je crois, ton ami. Voldemort a traqué ma fille et elle est morte en tentant de lui échapper.

- Vous l'appelez par son nom, dis-je surprise.

- Il a tué ma fille. Que ce soit de ses mains ou par l'intermédiaire de ses mangemorts... il n'y a pas de place pour la peur dans mon coeur. Seulement une haine aussi profonde que mon désespoir. Aussi j'espérais que tu accepterais de rester parmi nous. Car toi, Line et Mila, êtes tout ce qu'il me reste de plus précieux. Sans compter ces livres bien sûr ! Dit-il en pouffant de rire.

Je ne pus m'empécher de lui offrir un petit sourire compatissant. Il essayait de son mieux de cacher sa tristesse. C'était un homme au coeur brisé qui riait sous mes yeux. Et je réalisais à quel point il était fort. Me reparler de tout ça devait vraiment lui coûter cher.

- Encore un peu de thé ? Demanda-t-il aimablement.

- Avec plaisir, dis-je en tendant ma tasse.

Il sembla heureux de me voir lui sourire. Mais son visage s'assombrit lorsque je demandai :

- Le don a été transmis à Line, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non... même si de toute façon, ma Line a perdu son droit sur la succession des Rosens.

- Elle a perdu... mais qu'a-t-elle fait pour être déshéritée ?

- Rien de condamnable, Hermione. Si ce n'est aux yeux de la plupart des sang-purs.

- C'est à dire ?

- Elle est tout simplement tombée amoureuse. D'un jeune homme brillant, bon sous tout rapports, excepté le fait... qu'il ne soit pas sorcier.

- Un Moldu... murmurai-je en comprenant enfin pourquoi Line avait semblé si à l'aise chez les Granger. "Voilà l'explication pour la radio..."

- Oui, un Moldu, confirma Robert. Cette petite coquine l'a épousé avant que le charme marital soit activé. Et une ancienne magie, appliquée à la plupart des familles de sang pur et malheureusement à la notre, a privé Line de son héritage.

- Alors c'est un de vos neveux qui a reçu le don ? Demandai-je en riant devant le terme "petite coquine" qu'il venait d'utiliser pour désigner sa fille.

"Je la vois bien en train de se marier en douce. J'imagine d'ici la tête qu'a dû faire sa mère !"

Mais mon hilarité disparut quand j'entendit Robert dire :

- Celle qui a récupéré le don... c'est toi Hermione.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Demandai-je pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

- Je n'ai ni neveux, ni nièces. Et comme je te l'ai dit, le don est transmis directement à l'aîné de la dernière génération. C'est à dire... toi. Tu es la dernière héritière des Rosens.

Posant subitement ma tasse, je me saisis du parchemin afin de vérifier l'arbre. Milana avait bien un frère et une soeur. Mais il étaient tous les deux morts sans avoir d'enfants. Mon nom était le dernier de la liste.

- Mais... et vous ? Vous devez bien avoir un frère ou une soeur...

- J'ai une soeur en effet. Mais elle et moi n'appartenons pas _**vraiment**_ à la famille Rosens. C'est Mila qui a hérité du don et qui l'a transmis à Julia. À présent c'est _**toi **_qui le possède. Et plus tard, tu le transmettras à ta fille ou ton fils aîné.

- Ce n'est pas possible... je...

Je compris soudain pourquoi on m'avait forcé à quitter les Granger dès ma majorité. La raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas le droit de sortir de la résidence, ni même d'approcher les grilles. Ce mariage prévu pour me protéger... tout ça était lié au don que Voldemort convoitait.

- Alors, quand Line a dit que si je ne la suivais pas... _**d'autres**_ viendraient me chercher... elle ne parlait pas seulement des Rosens.

- Voldemort sait que Julia avait un enfant. Et crois-moi, il va tenter par tous les moyens de te récupérer.

- Mais... il sait que c'est moi ?

- Peut-être pas encore, mais... il le saura bien assez tôt.

- La réception... réalisai-je. Line a parlé d'une réception où je devais être présentée.

- Oui. Toutes les familles de sang pur seront présentes. Et il se peut que parmi elles se cachent des espions de Voldemort.

- Eh bien, il suffit de ne pas me présenter !

- C'est impossible Hermione. Si tu n'es pas présentée correctement, tu n'auras aucune crédibilité future à leurs yeux.

- Je me fiche de leur acceptation !

- Pas moi. La famille de ton futur époux sera présente.

- Et alors ? Demandai-je en croisant les bras, peu encline à discuter de ce sujet.

- Vos fiançailles seront officiellement annoncées et cela donnera à réfléchir à nos ennemis avant qu'ils ne tentent quoi que ce soit contre toi.

- Justement, ils pouraient très bien agir lors de cette réception !

- Crois-tu que je laisserais mon unique petite fille sans défense face à une salle remplie d'ennemis potentiels ?

-... je pense que non.

- Et tu penses juste. Fais-moi confiance, personne n'aura l'occasion de te faire du mal tant que je serai là.

Il me fixait comme s'il voulait s'assurer que j'avais parfaitement compris ce qu'il venait de dire.

- D'accord...

- Bien, dit-il en souriant avec douceur. Maintenant, je suppose que tu as des questions au sujet du don.

- Oui, dis-je en réalisant que j'avais la capacité de voir dans le futur. Comment ça marche ? Est-ce que ça se passe pendant le sommeil ? Pourquoi je n'ai encore eu aucune vision ? Qu'est-ce qui...

- Doucement Hermione, dit-il en riant. Je répondrai à toutes tes questions, même s'il vaudrait mieux que tu en parles avec Mila.

- Désolée... et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à parler calmement avec votre femme.

- On peut dire que vous avez commencé du mauvais pied toutes les deux, murmura-t-il en cachant son sourire derrière la tasse qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

- Hum... Concernant le don, dis-je en changeant de sujet, expliquez-moi... comment surviennent les visions ?

- Eh bien... elles surviennent le plus souvent pendant le sommeil. C'est là qu'elles sont les plus claires. Mais tu peux aussi avoir des visions éveillée suite à un choc émotionnel intense.

- Alors elles peuvent venir n'importe quand ?

- Oui. Julia arrivait même à les provoquer. C'était ce qui la rendait d'autant plus interressante aux yeux de Voldemort. Il doit sûrement espérer que toi aussi tu sois capable d'en faire autant.

- Vous croyez que je peux ?

- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais une sorcière très brillante.

- Vous en savez beaucoup sur moi, dis-je en réalisant qu'il savait aussi que j'étais l'amie d'Harry.

- Pardonne-moi. Je ne t'ai pas fait suivre ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Quelqu'un me donnait seulement de tes nouvelles.

- Quelqu'un ? Qui ?

- Une autre question sur le don ? Dit-il malicieusement en changeant le sujet comme je l'avais fait une minute plus tôt.

- Pourquoi je n'ai encore jamais eu de visions ?

- Comme le charme à ton poignet, le don s'active à la majorité. C'est sûrement pourquoi Julia a décidé de te confier à une famille de Moldus. Pour préserver ton enfance et ton innocence. Ma fille a dû grandir dans l'attente de l'arrivée de ses visions. Constament protégée et sans pouvoir circuler librement dans ce monde. C'est le destin de tous ceux qui naissent avec ce don. Toi tu as pu y échapper.

- Pour un temps... marmonai-je sombrement.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Ce sera difficile pour le moment, mais tes amis pouraient venir passer les vacances de Noël ici. A condition que tu aies une totale confiance en eux.

- Je leur confierais ma vie, assurai-je rassurée. Merci Robert.

- Attends un peu, et je suis sûr que tu t'habitueras à ta vie ici. D'ici là, j'attendrai le moment où tu m'appelleras enfin "grand-père".

* * *

><p>c'est toute une histoire n'est-ce pas ? xD Et oui, tous les sang purs cachent de lourds secrets de famille ^^<p>

Réponse aux reviews : (désolée si je répond à certains de façon groupée... les mots de remerciment n'en finiraient jamais sinon xD)

**RoseWeasley98**, **modigou29 **et** Emma-des-iles-974 **: merci ^^

**H223** et **Manoirmalfoys** : bientôt la réception. Un peu de patience :)

**ChloetheCrazy** : ce que tu me dis me rassure beaucoup. merci !

**Elinoa33** : dubitative ? j'ai eu peur en lisant les premiers mots de ton review lol. mais le mot génial a tout de suite fait redescendre la pression xD. Merci à toi ! (pour la rencontre d'Hermione et Drago... ce sera un gros choc tu t'en doute !)

**Flash beg** : je crois que "génie" est un bien grand mot ^^. j'apprécie beaucoup que tu prenne du plaisir à lire ma fic.

**phanimaniacs** : ce ne sera pas pour le prochain mais pour celui d'après juré ! j'essayerai de poster les deux en même temps pour que tu ne restes pas sur ta faim ^^

**Miss-Writer33** : merci. c'est vrai que Hermione Nott... impossible ! xD

**AliceCulen** : merci beaucoup. la suite ce soir si l'inspiration est au rendez-vous ^^

**lena-malefoy** : J'adore quand on pose un mystère et que les gens se mettent à chercher la solution ! xD mais je n'ai aucune déclaration à faire lena-malefoy ^^ (si comme lena vous avez des hypothèses sur l'identité du père d'Hermione, faites m'en part. même si bien sûr je ne vous dévoilerai jamais la vérité. Enfin... jusqu'au moment fatidique ! méditez là dessus xD)

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : les prochains chapitres sont là. A toi de voir ^^

**Istehar** : je voulais faire en sorte qu'Hermione ne se sente pas trop étrangère dans cette nouvelle famille. Un papi sympa comme robert était donc nécessaire xD et il adore aussi les livres, comme si cette passion était héréditaire mdr. ce que tu dis sur Line m'interplelle. Je me rends compte maintenant de cette anomalie... quand j'ai écrit le chap 3 je ne savais pas encore tout à fait où j'allais. Et je ne pensais pas faire mourrir le don avec le "premier né". en fait je voyais ça comme : le don transmis au 1er né puis à son frère ou sa soeur si il meurt _puis_ aux descendants de la prochaine génération. Le problème c'est qu'en essayant de modifier ce chapitre, ça me bousille le suivant qui est basé sur la culpabilité de Line lol. je ne sais pas comment je vais faire... et oui, c'est voldy le méchant ! xD qui de mieux ? et je pouvais pas mettre hermione dans une mauvaise famille avec tous les problèmes et les mésaventures qui lui arriveront après lol. bisous

oui je voulais quand même qu'on en sache un peu sur elle et sur le reste de la famille ^^ merci, bisous !

**Samyye33** : Robert est vraiment sympa ^^


	4. Les femmes Rosens

Chapitre 4 : Les femmes Rosens

Ma discution avec Robert prit fin lorsqu'il dût partir pour le ministère. Apparement, il travaillait au département de la justice magique et j'eus beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer en train de présider une audience avec un air sérieux. "J'aimerais voir ça au moins une fois". Pouffant toute seule de rire, je marchais dans l'immense jardin, jetant par moment quelques coups d'oeil en direction de la grille. Y avait-il de l'autre côté toute une troupe de mangemorts attendant que je sorte ? "Non... le bois est sensé nous protéger. Et la propriété doit être aussi bien protégée que Poudlard par toute une liste de sortilèges". Soudain je m'aperçus que plus j'avançais vers l'arrière de la propriété, plus le terrain était en pente. Et accélérant le pas, je débouchai sur une crête surplombant une vaste étendue d'eau. "Nous sommes en bord de mer !" Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais oublié de me renseigner sur la localisation du manoir. Je ne savais même pas où j'étais ! Cherchant des yeux un chemin pour descendre, je trouvai rapidement un sentier circulant entre les rochers, et deux minutes plus tard, je marchais sur une plage de sable fin. Protégé d'un côté par la mer, et de l'autre par le bois, je me rendais compte que le manoir Rosens avait été spécialement construit ici pour préserver les porteurs du don de toute tentative d'attaque ou d'enlèvement. "ça m'empèche aussi de partir..."

- Ha... soupirai-je. J'ai tellement envie de parler à Harry, Ron ou Ginny...

Prononcer le nom de ma meilleure amie me rappela son coup de fil et je me mis à fouiller mes poches en cherchant mon portable tout en me maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. "C'est sensé être moi la plus Moldue !" Je tapais déjà le numéro de Ginny lorsque j'entendis derrière moi :

- Inutile d'essayer. Ça ne passe pas ici.

Line m'observait avec un air amusé, et n'entendant aucune tonalité, je dû me rendre à l'évidence. Elle avait raison.

- Je suppose que c'est toi qui a conseillé un tel sortilège ? Devinai-je en rangeant mon portable.

- Oui, un appel pourait trahir ta localisation. Voldemort n'est pas fan de ce genre de technologie, mais on est jamais trop prudent.

- Vigilance constante ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être venue vivre dans la famille de Maugrey ?

Cela fit éclater Line de rire.

- C'est ce bon vieux Fol'Oeil qui a placé la plupart des enchantements protégeant le manoir.

- C'est un ami de la famille ? Demandai-je surprise.

- On peut dire ça. Papa a dû te dire qu'on avait beaucoup "d'amis".

- Et d'ennemis.

- Je vois que tu sais tout.

- Tout savoir ? Je n'en suis pas sûre... je parie que vous me réservez encore des surprises.

- Je ne crois pas... dit-elle en réfléchissant. Mais ce n'est pas pour parler de ça que je suis venue te voir.

- Pourquoi alors ?

- Je pensais que tu voulais que je te parle de ta mère.

- Oui ! Je veux en savoir plus sur elle. Et sur toi.

- Sur moi ?

- Robert m'a parlé de ton mariage secret, dis-je amusée. Réussir à épouser un Moldu avant ta majorité... Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu t'y es prise. Par contre je trouve injuste que tu aies dû être déshéritée. Comment peut-on te reprocher d'être tombée amoureuse ?

- Les sang-purs ne sont pas très tolérents. Mais peu importe, je suis heureuse comme ça. Et même si j'ai provoqué un scandale, autant que ça en vaille la peine. De toute façon en tant que tête brûlée, j'aurais forcément causé des problèmes à mes parents, pouffa-t-elle. Je ne suis pas comme toi ou Julia. Vous êtes du genre à toujours penser aux autres avant vous-même. Tu es comme ta mère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? On s'est rencontrées hier.

- J'ai toujours eu de l'instinct.

- Et d'après toi... je vais pouvoir bien m'entendre avec mon "futur mari" ?

- J'en suis sûre. Je sens que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

- Ce serait au moins ça... En tout cas, j'espère rencontrer ton mari un jour !

- Tu le verras à la réception, dit-elle en souriant heureuse.

- Tu plaisantes ? Un Moldu à une réception de sang-purs ?

- C'est _**notre**_ réception. Papa n'a aucun préjugé. Et maman non plus.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui vraiment. Tu la vois comme une diablesse ou quoi ?

- Tu n'es pas loin...

- Eh bien tu as tors. C'est juste que Julia lui manque cruellement.

- Au fait, tu es venue pour me parler d'elle, oui ou non ?

- C'est vrai. Assis-toi.

Nous nous assîmes sur le sable après avoir retiré nos chaussures, les vagues nous mouillant les pieds à un rythme régulier.

- On venait souvent ici ta mère et moi, commença Line. Il nous est plusieurs fois arrivé de rester assises pendant des heures pour écouter le bruit des vagues ou regarder le soleil se coucher sur la mer.

- J'aime aussi la mer. Nous y allions souvent l'été avec... avec mes parents.

Voyant mon expression triste au souvenir des Granger, Line enchaina :

- Il faut savoir que Julia avait une passion pour deux choses : la mer et les romans Moldus. Mais elle adorait surtout Shakespeare. Elle me lisait tous les soirs un passage de _Roméo et Juliette_. Mais elle adorait aussi _Le Conte d'hiver_. Tu sais maintenant d'où viens ton prénom.

- C'est vrai que c'est un prénom peu commun.

- J'adorais ma soeur. Non, plus que ça... je la vénérais ! Elle était mon modèle. Un modèle de douceur et de perfection. J'ai été déchirée le jour où elle a dû quitter la maison pour aller vivre avec ce mari inconnu. Nous n'avons même pas pu assister à son mariage.

- A ce point ?

- Oui. Même sur son lit de mort, mon grand-père a refusé de nous révéler son identité. Ton père est le plus grand mystère qui existe. Tu peux me croire, j'ai _**tout**_ tenté pour le retrouver. Je voulais qu'il m'explique pourquoi il n'avait pas protégé correctement ma soeur. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu s'excuser ? Il aurait quand même pu assister à l'enterrement ou même ne serait-ce que présenter ses condoléances !

- Il est peut-être tout simplement mort... dis-je sombrement.

- Excuse-moi Hermione, je ne voulais pas...

- Non, ce n'est rien. Où a-t-elle été enterrée ?

-... dans le caveau familial. Il est un peu plus loin. Je te le montrerai.

- Merci.

- Julia était comme un soleil. Et papa dit souvent que je suis une lune. Je ne sais pas si c'est très flatteur...

- Bien sûr ! La lune nous éclaire la nuit. Sans elle pour nous guider, on serait comme aveugle. Perdu dans les ténèbres sans espoir de sortie.

- Mais la lune à besoin du soleil pour briller. Et mon soleil à disparu...

- Maman ne devait pas être ton seul soleil. Tu as toujours tes parents. Et ton cher mari.

- Tu as raison ! Rit Line.

Soudain, Senny apparut afin de nous prévenir que le déjeuner était servit.

- Prête pour affronter la diablesse ? Plaisanta Line alors que nous remontions vers le manoir.

- ça changera quelque chose si je répond non ?

- Absolument pas ! Rit ma tante en me poussant légèrement dans le dos pour m'obliger à presser le pas. Mais en se dépéchant, on a des chances d'espérer qu'elle soit de meilleure humeur.

Après nous être nettoyées du sable, nous filâmes jusqu'à la salle à manger où Mrs Rosens nous attendait.

- Où étiez-vous passées ? Demanda-t-elle vivement.

- Sur la plage, répondit Line en s'asseyant à la même place que la veille. On discutait.

- Vous auriez pu me prévenir. J'étais sur le point de fouiller tout le manoir pour retrouver Hermione.

- Tu aurais dû envoyer tout de suite Senny, dit Line surprise.

- Je... c'est ce que j'ai fait !

Je perçus le trouble dans sa voix. Etait-elle tellement inquiète pour moi qu'elle avait oublié de demander l'aide de l'elfe ? Un silence gêné s'instala. Puis je vis Line me faire signe d'engager la conversation avec Milana. Ce n'était pas une tache facile après notre éclat de la veille.

- Heu... Mrs Rosens ? Demandai-je timidement.

- Oui ?

- Pouvez-vous... pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve le manoir exactement ? Nous sommes toujours en Angleterre au moins ?

- Bien sûr. Nous sommes près de Dover.

"C'est assez loin de Dartmouth" me dis-je en pensant à la ville où j'avais grandit.

- Mais c'est une chose que tu dois garder secrète, précisa Milana. Robert a dû tout t'expliquer.

- Oui... il m'a parlé du don... et de ma mère.

Je remarquai que Milana avait légèrement tremblé à l'évocation de sa fille aînée. Je crus presque qu'elle allait fondre en larmes, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

- C'est bien, dit-elle un peu trop vite. Personne ne pourra t'atteindre ici.

- Au fait, comment les invités de la réception vont-ils faire pour venir ici si l'emplacement du manoir est secret ?

- C'est Senny qui est chargée de les faire transplaner jusque devant la grille, expliqua Line. Ils sont fouillés et on leur retire leurs baguettes.

- Ils ne se sentent pas vexés ?

- Penses-tu ! Ils râleront sur ce sujet toute la soirée ! Les sang-purs sont tellement...

- Roseline, l'interrompit sa mère. Faut-il te rappeler qu'aux dernières nouvelles tu es toi-même une sang-pur ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, se plaignit Line en faisant la grimace.

Je souris devant sa parfaite imitation de Tonks.

- C'est le prénom que nous t'avons choisi, répliqua sèchement sa mère.

- "Line" suffit amplement. Et j'ai beau être une sang-pur, je refuse de m'identifier à ces idi... gens.

Elle s'était reprise en voyant Milana froncer les sourcils.

- Tâche juste de rester polie, dit sa mère. Et tu devras aussi faire attention Hermione. C'est un moment important.

- Votre mari m'a expliqué.

- Bien, dit-elle satisfaite.

- Il m'a aussi dit... que mes amis pouraient venir ici pour les vacances de noël.

Milana resta silencieuse quelques instants et je m'empressai d'ajouter :

- J'ai une totale confiance en eux ! Et si ça vous rassure, ils pourront subir les mêmes règles que vos invités...

-... Dans ce cas, je pense... que je n'ai aucune raison de m'y opposer.

- Vous acceptez ? Demandai-je sans réussir à y croire.

- C'est ce que je viens de dire.

- Merci, murmurai-je incrédule.

- C'est génial ! N'est-ce pas ? Demanda Line enthousiaste. Emmènes-en plein ! Il y aura enfin un peu d'agitation dans ce manoir !

- Roseline, la tempéra Milana.

- J'ai une autre question, intervins-je. Je vais pouvoir prendre le Poudlard Express avec les autres ?

- Grand dieu, non ! S'exclama Milana. Tu transplaneras directement à Poudlard avec Senny. Le directeur est au courant de ta situation. Et je préfèrerais que tu ne discute pas de ton don dans les couloirs. Fait très attention Hermione et ne te promène jamais seule.

- Vais-je garder le nom de Granger ?

- Tu es une Rosens à présent. Tu ne pourras plus porter d'autre nom après la réception.

- Je vois...

Il allait m'être difficile de me séparer du nom des Granger. C'était un peu tout ce qu'il me restait d'eux, car j'étais consciente qu'il serait difficile de les revoir sans les mettre en danger, eux et moi-même. Mais arriverais-je un jour à m'habituer au nom des Rosens ?

* * *

><p><span>Réponse aux reviews<span> :

**lena-malefoy** : merci de laisser un commentaire à chaque chapitre, ça me fait super plaisir. en fait j'adore l'expression de Maugrey. Vigilance constante ! :)

**Miss Potter Cullen** : tu t'appelles aussi Roseline ? je trouve que c'est un joli nom et qu'il allait parfaitement à une personne de sang-pur. (tu portes un nom de noble à mes yeux lol) en tout cas merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu continueras à suivre ma fic ;)

**Istehar** : ça par contre j'avais prévu de faire passer Hermione devant un tribunal et d'y faire présider Robert. Toi au moins tu as remarqué le petit clin d'oeil entre ce chapitre et celui du procès ^^ hermione aurait voulu le voir pour s'amuser, mais la rigolade n'était pas au rdv lors du procès xD. biz

ouf ! j'ai réussi xD et c'est pas une tache facile de placer des clins d'oeil un peu partout lol. Des fois ça me venait au fur et à mesure. Je me disais : oh ! tiens je vais placer ça là, on va voir si quelqu'un va le remarquer après xD mais toi tu vois tout alors tu es la lectrice parfaite ;) bisous


	5. Réception

Le chapitre tant attendu ! notre Drago international fait son entrée, faites de la place ! (il est 3h du mat, je poste ce chapitre à la suite du précédent rien que pour vous ^^)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5<span> : Réception

Les jours suivants s'enchaînèrent à toute allure. Je passais mon temps à discuter avec Line, lire des livres dans la merveilleuse bibliothèque de Robert, et bien sûr... Milana m'enseignait l'étiquette afin que je ne fasse pas de faux pas lors de la réception. Elle m'avait conseillé d'éviter les conversations autant que possible, mais surtout de ne jamais baisser les yeux devant eux. Je ne devais montrer aucun signe de faiblesse.

- C'est facile à dire..., murmurai-je assise devant ma commode alors que Senny s'occupait de ma coiffure.

- Un problème maîtresse ?

- Non Senny. Merci de t'occuper de moi, je ne me coiffe pas souvent ainsi.

L'elfe avait relevé mes cheveux en un chignon lâche mais sofistiqué et je devais avouer que ça m'allait plutôt bien. Soudain, on frappa à la porte et j'entendis Line s'exclamer :

- Décente ou pas, j'entre !

Mais lorsqu'elle me vit, ma tante écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Tu n'es pas habillée ?

- Pas encore, murmurai-je en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

Line était sublime. Elle portait une robe fuseau bleu-nuit fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse. De multiples barrettes d'argent retenaient quelques unes de ses mèches noires à l'arrière de sa tête, le reste de sa chevelure cascadant dans son dos. Son teint pâle semblait faire d'elle une vraie poupée de porcelaine. Sans parler de l'incroyable couleur de ses yeux. "Est-ce qu'on est vraiment du même sang ?"

- ça ne va pas du tout ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain. Il faut te dépécher, la plupart des invités sont déjà arrivés.

- Vraiment ? M'inquiétais-je en me levant.

- Oui ! Tu as choisi une robe ?

Sans attendre ma réponse, je la vis ouvrir l'armoire "hors de question". Elle n'allait tout de même pas me forcer à porter une de ces tenues tape à l'oeil ! Ça ne m'irait jamais...

- Celle là est bien, dit Line en sortant une robe rouge brodée de fils d'or plutôt bien décoltée, mais surtout assez courte.

- Du rouge ? Demandai-je gênée. J'aime les couleurs de Griffondor, mais pour ce soir... j'aimerais me faire un peu plus discrète. Je suis déjà l'attraction principale de la soirée...

- Hum, je comprends. Alors celle-ci.

Elle me montra une jolie robe bustier bleu pastel, à la fois simple et élégante, agrémentée d'une ceinture blanche. J'acquiesçai et me mis à l'enfiler, Line remontant la fermeture éclair dans mon dos. Je me regardai dans le miroir et j'eus une vision totalement onirique de moi-même. Je n'étais pas parfaite comme Line, mais j'étais belle. Et j'eus soudain la curieuse impression d'avoir déjà vu l'image que me renvoyait le miroir.

- C'est étrange, je...

J'écarquillai soudain les yeux et je me précipitai vers ma table de chevet, saisissant la photo de ma mère. Elle me faisait toujours signe en souriant, portant sur elle une robe identique à la mienne.

- C'est...

- Cette robe appartenait à ta mère. Une robe bleue ! Rit-elle. Il est normal que tu la portes aujourd'hui. Car en un sens, ce soir tu deviens officiellement sa fille.

- Tu comptais me la faire porter depuis le départ, n'est-ce pas ? Devinai-je.

- Oui, mais j'avais quand même envie de te faire essayer la rouge ! Dit Line avec un air malicieux.

- Toi alors... soupirai-je en souriant tout de même.

- Maintenant que tu es prête, on se dépèche ! Décréta-t-elle en m'attrapant par le bras.

Elle me traina littéralement à travers les couloirs. L'angoisse s'était soudainement emparée de moi et je ne me sentais pas du tout prête à affronter les regards inquisiteurs de tous ces sang-purs.

- Tu marches à reculon ou quoi ? Dit Line en remarquant mes efforts pour freiner notre progression.

- Je ne le sens pas trop...

- Allez petite Griffondor, rit-elle. Courage !

Nous arrivâmes rapidement (trop raidement) devant la porte de la salle de réception. Me voyant tendue, Line murmura en poussant doucement les portes :

- Respire.

Suivant son conseil, je pris une grande inspiration et je fis un pas à sa suite à l'intérieur de la pièce. Tout autour de moi s'éleva soudain le bruit des discutions. Des dizaines de sorciers et sorcières s'étaient rassemblés spécialement pour me voir. Même si Line avait ouvert les portes tout à fait normalement, je fus soulagée de voir que la plupart d'entre eux ne s'étaient pas vraiment rendu compte de notre entrée, tous trop absorbés par leurs discutions. Mais alors que nous avancions dans la salle, certains me jetèrent des coups d'oeil curieux en me voyant aux côtés de Line. "Ils doivent se demander si c'est bien moi."

- Tu vois, dit Line, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Ils n'ont même pas vu qu'on était entrées tellement ils se soucient de leur petite personne. Je te l'ai dit, les sang-purs sont vraiment idiots.

Elle avait dit cela tout en saluant d'un geste de la tête, un sourire faussement aimable aux lèvres, un couple qui nous dévisageait.

- Regarde leurs têtes, continua-t-elle. Tous des coincés. Tu les entends discuter ? Comme prévu ils sont en train de se plaindre.

En effet, la plupart des tons employés autour de moi semblaient scandalisés. Comme Line, je n'étais vraiment pas très heureuse d'appartenir à ce monde là.

- Le voilà, dit Line rassurée.

- Qui ? Demandai-je en frissonnant. "Mon fiancé ?"

Elle me conduisit jusqu'à un homme élégament vêtu, aux cheveux chatains et aux yeux bleus. Je rougis lorsqu'il sourit en nous voyant. Il était un peu plus âgé que moi, mais vraiment charmant. J'étais encore un peu troublée quand j'entendis Line dire :

- Hermione, je te présente Thomas Sterns. Mon mari.

- Ton... ton mari ? Demandai-je confuse. Je croyais que...

Mon visage s'empourpra davantage en comprenant ma méprise. Line sembla aussi comprendre car elle éclata brusquement de rire. Plusieurs sorciers aux alentours se retournèrent vers nous, une expression outrée au visage devant cette attitude déplacée. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, Line essuya une larme de rire qui avait coulé sur sa joue et dit :

- Désolée Hermione... mais Thomas est à moi et je ne partage pas.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire ! Murmurai-je morte de honte.

- Si tu voyais ta tête, dit Line se retenant de ne pas exploser de rire à nouveau.

- ça suffit...

- Tu dois être Hermione, intervint Thomas en me tendant la main. Ravi de te rencontrer.

- Veuillez m'excuser, répondis-je en lui serrant la main. C'est juste qu'on me parle de ce fiancé depuis plusieurs jours et...

- Je comprends. Ça doit être difficile. Line, arrête de rire, tu devrais la comprendre mieux que personne.

- Pardon, dit ma tante en se reprenant. Oui, c'est très difficile. Heureusement que j'ai pu te rencontrer avant mes 17 ans.

- Au fait, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques, demandai-je. Comment tu as pu te marier si tu n'étais pas majeure ?

- Oh, un petit sortilège de confusion et le tour était joué. Le mage perdait souvent le fil de son discours mais... j'ai réussi à épouser Thomas magiquement. Il avait 19 ans et moi 16. Puis on a attendu que j'ai 18 ans pour célébrer un mariage Moldu. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lancer un sort à toute sa famille !

- Vous avez dû être surpris d'apprendre que Line était une sorcière, devinai-je en jetant un oeil à Thomas.

- Plutôt oui. Mais j'étais amoureux. Très amoureux pour l'avoir épousée seulement un mois après l'avoir rencontrée.

- Un mois ? M'exclamai-je surprise.

- Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps, expliqua Line. Et c'était lui que j'avais choisi.

- Je me souviendrai à jamais du jour où elle m'a dit : si tu m'aimes épouse-moi parce que dans deux mois il sera trop tard.

- Quel ultimatum ! Dis-je en riant avec lui.

- Tu l'as dit. Mais je ne voulais pas la perdre, alors j'ai accepté. Nous vivons ensemble à Dover depuis.

- Thomas travaille dans un cabinet d'avocat, précisa Line. C'est sûrement parce qu'il sait comment ne pas se faire marcher dessus qu'il peut assister sans problème à ce genre de réception de sorciers.

- Sans problème... dit son mari peu convaincu. Je peux très bien sentir leur hostilité.

- Ils ont beaucoup de préjugés sur les Moldus, dis-je en jetant un regard à la ronde. Je crois que votre présence est aussi un de leur sujet de conversation.

- Qu'ils se plaignent ! S'emporta Line. Thomas est mon mari et il a autant le droit qu'eux d'être présent ici. Si ce n'est plus !

- Il ne se plaignent même pas, dit son mari en posant une main sur son épaule pour l'appaiser. Personne ne m'a lancé un regard depuis que je suis arrivé. Ils font comme si je n'existais pas. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal.

- Si tu savais ce que je donnerais pour qu'ils fassent comme si _**je**_ n'existais pas... dit Line en soupirant alors qu'elle se forçait de nouveau à sourire à un sorcier qui la saluait avec un air grave. J'en ai vraiment marre de jouer la comédie avec eux. Ils veulent tous se faire bien voir de mes parents. Ils espèrent sûrement pouvoir leur commander quelques prédictions.

- Ils veulent que je prédise leur futur contre de l'argent ? Demandai-je choquée.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Mes parents n'accepteraient jamais une telle proposition.

- C'est vrai, dis-je en repensant à ce que Robert m'avait dit. "Personne n'aura l'occasion de te faire du mal tant que je serai là."

- Mais je me demande où sont papa et maman... soupira Line en jetant un regard autour d'elle. Papa aurait oublié qu'il devait te présenter ?

- J'en doute, dit Thomas.

Soudain, un sorcier à la peau brune s'approcha de nous en s'exclamant à l'intention de Line :

- Miss Rosens ! Comment allez-vous ?

- C'est Mrs Sterns, Mr Zabini, le reprit aussitôt Line avec un sourire crispé.

- Oh oui, bien sûr... dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil furtif à Thomas. Mais où est passé votre père ? Nous cacherait-il votre nièce ?

- Je vais chercher à boire, murmurai-je à Thomas en m'éclipsant.

Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'être présentée aussi tôt dans la soirée. J'espérais qu'on me laisserait tranquile le plus longtemps possible. Marchant à grands pas vers le buffet, je me saisis d'un verre, mais à peine y avais-je trempé les lèvres que je le reposai. "Whisky Pur-Feu !" Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'avais l'occasion d'en boire. Mais consommer de l'alcool fort lors de cette réception était une très mauvaise idée. "Si je finis saoule... je ne veux même pas l'imaginer !" La gorge en feu, je toussai quelques fois. Puis je me figeai quand j'entendis soudain :

- Tout va bien ?

Cette voix... j'aurais pu la reconnaitre entre mille. Combien de fois cette voix m'avait-elle insultée, moi et mes amis ? Tournant lentement la tête, je croisai le regard d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds platine, ses yeux gris m'observant avec perplexité.

- Malefoy ? Dis-je dans un souffle.

- Granger ? Répondit-il surprit en semblant enfin me reconnaitre.

-...

-...

**dx un ange passe xp**

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? M'exclamai-je en retrouvant la première mes esprits.

- C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question ! Qu'est-ce qu'une sang-de-bour...

- Attention à ce que tu vas dire ! Le prévins-je furax.

- Je dis ce qui me chante ! Maintenant répond. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- ça ne te regarde pas !

- A partir du moment où tu t'es infiltrée ici je ne sais comment, ça me regarde moi et le reste des gens dans cette salle !

- Je pense plutôt que c'est toi qui est venu sans invitation.

- Quoi...? Bien sûr que je suis invité. Je suis un sang-pur, tu l'as oublié ?

- Tu es surtout un fils de mangemort ! Voire mangemort tout court !

- Et toi une fille de Moldus ! Pour moi il n'y a pas pire !

- T'en prendre aux Moldus, tu ne sais faire que ça ! Sale type !

Je me retournai vivement pour m'éloigner le plus possible de cet énergumène.

- Reviens ici Granger ! L'entendis-je crier derrière moi.

Mais j'avais réussi à m'éclipser dans la foule et je constatai avec soulagement qu'il ne me suivait pas. Repérant Line du regard, je me ruai sur elle, et la prenant par les épaules, je m'exclamai :

- On a un gros problème !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète en me voyant dans un état fébrile.

- Des mangemorts. Il y a des mangemorts dans la salle, répondis-je vivement. J'ai croisé Malefoy et... je suis sûre que son père est là lui aussi.

- Doucement Hermione, dit Line en posant une main appaisante sur mon épaule. Calme-toi. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis. Des mangemorts ?

- Oui ! Les _**Malefoy**_ !

- Mais les Malefoy ne sont pas...

Elle fut coupée par la voix de Robert qui s'exclama d'une voix forte :

- Chers invités ! Je vous remercie d'être présents ce soir. Il y a peu, ma petite fille a fêté ses 17 ans. Mais le plus important pour moi, c'est qu'elle est revenue vivre parmi nous. Ce soir, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter la dernière héritière de notre illustre famille. Hermione Rosens.

Il tendit la main vers moi et aussitôt je devins le point de convergeance de tous les regards de la salle. J'eus l'impression d'étouffer sous ce soudain gain d'intérêt. Mais le sourire rassurant de Robert me permit de me ressaisir. Et croisant le regard de sa femme qui se tenait près de lui, je me souvins des conseils de Milana, et me mis à marcher droit vers Robert, la tête haute. Dès que je pris sa main, je me sentis rassurée, protégée. Je n'étais pas seule. Sous les applaudissements, je saluai de la tête la foule qui m'observait. Alors, je remarquai en frissonnant la famille Malefoy qui me fixait dans un coin. Lucius et Narcissa me détaillaient des pieds à la tête. Mais lorsque je croisai le regard de leur fils, je fus stupéfaite de voir l'expression de choc qu'il arborait. "Il ne dois pas arriver à croire que je suis une sang-pur moi aussi. J'espère que ça lui donnera matière à réfléchir". Mais je restai tout de même perplexe. Il avait _**vraiment**_ l'air abasourdi. Comme s'il était en pleine halucination. J'étais sur le point de décider que je n'en avais absolument rien à faire de toute façon, quand Robert s'exclama :

- Merci ! Mais j'ai à présent une autre annonce à faire. En effet, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que ma chère Hermione fête ce soir ses fiançailles. Son destin est maintenant lié à celui du jeune Drago Malefoy.

Alors là c'est moi qui halucinais. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Mon destin lié à celui de Malefoy ? Je n'eus même pas le temps de demander à Robert s'il n'avait pas trop forcé sur le whisky, que je vis le Serpentard s'avancer vers nous, suivi de ses parents. Lorsqu'il fut tout proche et que nos regards se croisèrent de nouveau, je me sentis complètement perdre pieds. J'étais comme gelée. N'arrivant ni à détourner les yeux, ni à réfléchir correctement. Puis, je pris conscience que Robert me faisait tendre le bras et que Lucius en faisait de même pour son fils. Il releva la manche du serpentard et j'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur en apercevant à son poignet, une marque en forme de coeur. Je continuai à fixer cette marque qui signifiait pour moi la fin de tout. Du bonheur, du courage, de l'espoir. Il ne me resterait plus rien de tout ça. Et mon sentiment d'agonie était parfaitement identique à la brûlure qui me traversa le poignet quand Malefoy se saisit de mon bras, plaquant nos marques l'une sur l'autre. Enfin, je relevai les yeux vers lui. Et la dernière chose que je vis avant de sombrer dans le néant, furent deux prunelles grises me fixant intensément.

* * *

><p>et là, c'est le drame... xD je pense que c'en était trop, même pour Hermione.<p>

Réponse aux reviews :

**Eiweane** : prépare les galions puisque c'est forcément moi qui te donnerai la réponse à cette question xD mais il faudra un peu patienter pour connaitre la réaction de ses amis. d'abord, place à la tornade qui va secouer le manoir Rosens, j'ai nomé Hermione ! lol (mais ils n'ont jamais dit que Drago était "bon sous tout rapport". Ce terme s'appliquait à Thomas. Line a juste dit que d'après son instinct, elle sentait que Drago était quelqu'un de bien ^^)

**H223** : merci !

**Miss-Writer33** : je suis gentille hein ? lol. La confrontation ? moi je dirais que ça va barder xD

**lena-malefoy** : oui c'est dur... lol. En fait on saura surtout pourquoi c'est lui qui a été choisi... héhé !

**RoseWeasley98** : c'est pour bientôt ;)

**Cha** : merci ! la suite est déjà là ;)

**pam** : c'est aussi ce qu'a dû penser Hermione xD

**Fotine** : mais tu es géniale toi ! xD ça fesait un moment qu'une review ne m'avait pas autant fait sourire ^^ désolée de bousiller ton stage lol. (t'en fait pas tu peux faire des blagues sur les films SF je dois être une des rares filles à être fan de Star wars et de Stargate mdr) je me fiche bien des fautes d'orthographe (j'en fais aussi et je sais que sur les portables c'est pas simple) du moment que tu trouves un petit moment pour me donner ton avis ^^ en tout cas un grand merci et pleins de bisous à toi aussi. à bientôt ;)

**Istehar** : thomas aurait aussi bien fait l'affaire comme fiancé. Il est canon (en tout cas je le vois très canon... dans ma tête d'auteur lol) moi aussi j'aurais tourné de l'oeil xD biz

**Isaide Louka** : ah oui ? ^^ tu entres en quelle année ? moi je viens à peine d'avoir mon concours, je fais mon stage d'initiation ;) je suis contente que la fic te plaise pour l'instant. à bientôt ! biz

**Dragolove** : merci ^^ je sais que c'est horrible, mais heureusement tu as la suite ;) biz


	6. Pourquoi lui ?

Chapitre 6 : Pourquoi lui ?

Tout était froid autour de moi. Froid et sombre. J'étais comme enveloppée dans les ténèbres. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Une douleur cuisante me transperçait la poitrine. J'avais du mal à respirer. Soudain, je me rendis compte que quelqu'un pleurait près de moi. Des pleurs d'enfant ? J'eus brutalement envie d'apaiser cette personne. Mais mon corps refusait de m'obéir. Je réussisais à peine à bouger les doigts, sentant mes mains trempées dans un liquide. De l'eau ? Les pleurs redoublèrent, puis je l'entendis hoqueter et le silence s'instala, brisé par moments par une respiration saccadée s'aténuant de plus en plus. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi n'arrivais-je même pas à prononcer le moindre mot ? Complètement désespérée, je sentis mes larmes couler le long de mes joues.

- Maîtresse !

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et je me redressai haletante. "Où suis-je ?" Je reconnus l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la bibliothèque de Robert. On m'avait allongée sur le capané se trouvant sous la fenêtre. Tout était sombre à l'extérieur et je frissonnai en me rappellant de l'obscurité qui semblait m'avoir entourée quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Vous allez bien maîtresse ?

Je me rendis enfin compte que Senny se tenait près de moi, des larmes d'inquiétude coulant sur son visage.

- Oui... murmurai-je soulagée de voir que je pouvais parler.

Etait-ce Senny que j'avais cru entendre pleurer ? Portant une main à ma poitrine, je vérifiai que je ne portais aucune blessure. La douleur s'était volatilisée à l'instant où j'avais ouvert les yeux.

- Vous en êtes sûre ? S'assura l'elfe. Vous pleuriez dans votre sommeil...

Je me rendis compte qu'elle avait raison. Mes joues étaient mouillées par les larmes. Je m'essuyai rapidement le visage d'un revers de main. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Etait-il possible que mon rêve...

- Hermione ! S'exclama Line soulagée en entrant.

Elle s'agenouilla à mes côtés et me caressant doucement la joue, elle dit :

- Tu nous as fait peur. Tu vas bien ?

- Si je vais b...

Les évènements de la soirée me revinrent subitement en mémoire.

- Line ! M'exclamai-je en la prenant par les épaules. Je t'en suplie... dis-moi que la réception n'a pas encore commencé. Fiancée à Malefoy... ce n'était qu'un cauchemar pas vrai ? Ça ne pouvait pas être _**réel**_ ?

- Bien sûr que c'était réel, répondit Line perplexe. Tu t'es cogné la tête en tombant ? Papa t'a pourtant rattrapée...

- Non non non non ! Dis-je en me levant pour faire les cents pas. Je dois encore être en train de rêver.

- Hermione...

- _**Moi**_ fiancée à _**Malefoy**_ ? Impossible ! Ça n'a aucun sens, c'est juste aberrant.

- Du calme Hermione.

- C'est vrai, pourquoi est-ce qu'on me fiancerait à lui ? Il n'y a aucune raison plausible. Il est le fils de la famille la plus liée à Voldemort, alors ce serait complètement idiot. Ça reviendrait à m'offrir sur un plateau d'argent à l'ennemi.

- Hermione, tu m'entends ?

- Robert a promis de me protéger, jamais il ne me fiancerait à un fils de mangemort.

- Hermione ! S'exclama Line en m'attrapant par le bras pour m'empécher de continuer à déambuler dans la pièce.

Elle m'observait inquiète, se demandant sûrement si j'avais perdu la raison. Mais si ce qu'elle me disait était vrai... Si tout ça était réel... se serait _**eux**_ qui étaient devenus complètement fous ! Il n'y avait pas 36 explications. C'était soit l'un soit l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Demanda Line très inquiète.

- Tu me jures que je ne rêve pas ?

- Mais oui je le jure.

- Je suis fiancée à Malefoy ?

- Oui.

- Et tu disais que c'était quelqu'un de _**bien**_ ? M'emportai-je. Line, tu n'as _**aucun**_ instinct !

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches ?

- La liste est trop longue. Il est cynique, imbu de lui-même, égoïste, irrespectueux... tout simplement _**mauvais**_ !

- ça fait plaisir de l'entendre... dit froidement Drago sur le pas de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? Demandai-je en sentant ma colère monter.

- Je suis venu voir si ma fiancée n'était pas décédée. Pour tout te dire... c'est ce que j'espérais.

- Désolée pour toi mais je suis bien vivante ! Et ne prononce plus jamais le mot "fiancée" devant moi !

- Je ne suis pas non plus très heureux d'apprendre que ce mot s'applique à toi. Mais apparement, je n'ai pas le choix et toi non plus.

- Oh si j'ai le choix ! Il me suffit de te faire disparaitre pour que tous mes problèmes soient réglés !

- Hermione, dit Line en essayant de me calmer.

- Je crois que c'est de moi que tu devrais te méfier, répliqua-t-il. Tu sais que les serpentards n'ont aucun état d'âme.

- C'est bien pour ça que je ne te supporte pas ! Criai-je hors de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce remue ménage ? Demanda la voix de Robert en apparaissant derrière Drago.

Le Serpentard s'avança pour le laisser entrer. Robert était suivit par Milana et le couple Malefoy. Mon grand-père se précipita aussitôt vers moi et demanda :

- Tu vas bien Hermione ?

- Non, répondis-je un peu trop sèchement. Ça ne va pas du tout.

- Pour qu'elle raison ?

Je pointai Drago du doigt pour toute réponse.

- Un problème avec ton fiancé ?

- Un _**problème**_ ? Mais enfin...! Vous savez _**qui**_ est ce garçon ?

- Le jeune Drago Malefoy, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je l'encourageai à continuer d'un signe de tête.

- Fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, compléta-t-il.

- Oui ! M'exclamai-je en tapant des mains soulagée qu'il soit au moins conscient de ce fait. Oui, Robert. Le fils de _**Lucius**_ Malefoy.

- Hermione j'ai du mal à te suivre.

- C'est un mangemort bon sang ! Murmurai-je vivement. Vous ne pouvez pas l'ignorer !

Robert resta soudain silencieux. Réalisait-il l'erreur qu'il avait comise en me fiançant à Malefoy ? Apparement non, et je restai ébahie devant sa réponse.

- Tu es au courant de ça.

- Mais _**tout le monde**_ le sait ! Et _**vous**_ le savez aussi apparement ? Alors pourquoi m'avoir fiancée à lui ?

- C'est vrai que tu es très liée à l'Ordre toi aussi... réalisa-t-il. J'aurais dû prévoir ta réaction.

- Vous allez répondre à ma question ? Demandai-je impatiemment.

- Bien sûr mais... dit-il en jetant un oeil vers la porte d'où on pouvait entendre le bruit de l'agitation qui avait dû s'installer dans la salle.

- Je vais m'occuper des invités, dit Milana en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Elle sortit et referma la porte derrière elle.

- Alors ? Je vous jure que sans une bonne explication je ne pourais pas continuer.

"Et même avec ça... comment je pourais accepter d'épouser Malefoy ?"

- Bon... soupira Robert. Dis-moi Hermione, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis ici même ?

- Oui, dis-je exaspérée. _Personne n'aura l'occasion de te faire du mal tant que je serai là. _

- Exactement. Je m'attendais donc à un peu plus de confiance de ta part.

- Confiance ? Mais vous m'avez fiancée à l'ennemi ! Ce sont des alliés de Voldemort !

Je vis Narcissa et Lucius frissonner à l'évocation de ce nom. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire qu'ils redoutent d'entendre ou de prononcer le nom de celui qu'ils appelaient "maître". Je voulais seulement comprendre.

- Il est vrai que Mr Malefoy porte la marque des ténèbres. Mais il y a 17 ans, lorsque nous avons scellé le pacte de mariage, Voldemort venait de disparaitre et la marque avec lui. C'était peu après la mort de ta mère. Nous espérions tous qu'il avait disparu à jamais. Mais personne ne se faisait trop d'illusions. Après des années vécues dans la peur, chacun essayait de se remettre sur pieds. Les Malefoy sont venus me voir avec leur fils né depuis peu et m'ont proposé de t'unir à lui. Je connaissais bien la famille Malefoy et en particulier Sir Abraxas qui était un ami de ma famille et l'une de mes proches connaissances. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et nous avons décidé que te lier à une famille aussi puissante que les Malefoy était le meilleur choix à faire.

- Mais vous saviez qu'ils étaient des partisants de Voldemort !

- Lucius seulement. Et je sais qu'il regrettait amèrement de s'être allié à lui. Excuse-moi Lucius.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit celui-ci. Continue.

- Il le regrette ? Alors pourquoi être revenu vers lui quand Voldemort est réaparu ?

- Il ne voulait pas le faire. C'était _**mon**_ idée.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je incrédule.

- Je te l'ai dit. Je voue une profonde haine à Voldemort. Placer une personne proche de lui était le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour espérer un jour me venger. Lucius et Narcissa avaient peur pour leur fils et ils ne voulaient pas qu'il soit confronté un jour à Voldemort. Mais parce que je leur avais fait un grand honneur en te liant à Drago, ils ont accepté de retourner à son service. Ils m'offraient ainsi un atout stratégique et la meilleure des protections pour toi.

- Protection ?

- Ne comprends-tu pas ? Tout ce que vera Voldemort en apprenant que tu es liée aux Malefoy, c'est que tu es liée à lui-même. Il croira t'avoir en son pouvoir et ne tentera donc pas de te récupérer à tout prix. Tant que Lucius joue son rôle.

- Mais tout de même... murmurai-je en lançant un regard aux Malefoy.

Je croisai les yeux froids de Lucius aussi gris que ceux de son fils. Pouvait-on faire confiance à cet homme ? Robert n'avait-il pas peur que Lucius trahisse les Rosens ? Car après tout, les seuls qui risquaient quelque chose dans cette histoire c'était bien nous ! En me livrant à Voldemort, les Malefoy récupèreraient sa confiance et seraient sûrement grâcement récompensés. Me voyant encore hésitante, Robert me força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Hermione. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Lucius ne nous trahira pas.

- Comment vous pouvez être aussi sûr de cela ?

- Je suis certain que tu sais ce qu'est un serment inviolable.

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise. Quelle idiote. Bien sûr que Robert savait ce qu'il faisait. Il l'avait dit... il ne permettrait à personne de me faire du mal. La mort de sa fille l'avait trop blessé pour qu'il se permette de laisser le sort de son unique petite-fille entre les mains d'un seul homme sans aucune garantie. Il m'attira contre lui et me serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

- Fais-moi confiance Hermione. Je ne laisserai personne te blesser.

- Hum... acquiesçai-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Quand j'ai accepté de te lier au fils de Lucius, continua Robert, je venais à peine de retrouver ta trace et Julia avait lancé ce sort qui m'empéchait de te récupérer. Je ne pouvais même pas te prendre dans mes bras ni même te toucher.

Je me souvins de l'expression rassurée de Line lorsqu'elle m'avait serré la main sur le perron des Granger.

- J'étais incapable de te protéger. Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé c'était de te lier à lui. C'est irréversible. Pardonne-moi si cela te fait souffrir à présent, mais c'était et ça reste la seule solution.

- J'ai compris.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur mon front et essuya doucement mes larmes. Plusieurs sentiments se bousculaient en moi. J'étais émue de l'attention que Robert me portait. Effrayée à l'idée que Lucius nous trahisse tout de même sous la pression de Voldemort. Mais surtout désespérée à l'idée que pour échapper aux griffes du mage noir, je devrais accepter un mariage sans amour. Car je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, je ne pouvais pas avoir de futur heureux avec Malefoy. Celui-ci m'avait observée en silence tout le long de l'explication de Robert, les bras croisés. Lui aussi semblait en vouloir à ses parents pour l'avoir lié à moi sans qu'il ait son mot à dire. Et il me fixait comme s'il espérait que je finirais par me transformer en une toute autre personne.

- Nous partons Robert, dit soudainement Lucius. _**Il**_ attend mon rapport et risque de se douter de quelque chose si je ne le rejoins pas tout de suite.

Je remarquai qu'il se tenait le bras avec un air crispé. La marque devait le brûler. Son maître l'appelait à lui.

- Merci d'être resté si longtemps Lucius. Senny, ramène-les.

- Oui maître, dit aussitôt l'elfe en accourant vers les Malefoy.

Elle tendit la main vers eux et se prépara à transplaner. Avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, je croisai une dernière fois le regard gris du Serpentard. Un frisson me parcourut toute entière et je vacillai légèrement après qu'il soit parti. "Seigneur... je n'y arriverai jamais. Je ne peux pas l'épouser." Line me prit doucement par la main et dit :

- Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre. Il faut que tu dormes.

- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai...

Elle pressa doucement ma main dans la sienne et m'entraina en direction de la chambre bleue. Après m'avoir déshabillée, elle me coucha et resta près de moi en voyant que mes larmes recommençaient à couler.

- ça ira Hermione, dit-elle en me caressant les cheveux.

- Pourquoi _**lui**_ ? C'est le seul que je ne peux pas me forcer à aimer.

- Tu n'as pas à te forcer. Peut-être qu'avec le temps...

- Non Line, le temps ne changera rien. Tu as bien vu, on ne se supporte pas. Je ne serai jamais heureuse...

- Ne dit pas ça. Nous sommes une famille. On fera tout pour te rendre heureuse. Crois-moi. Maintenant dors.

Sentant qu'elle retirait sa main, je la saisis rapidement. Je ne voulais pas rester seule. Line était la seule sur qui je pouvais m'appuyer.

- Ne pars pas Line.

Elle sembla d'abord surprise, puis elle sourit doucement et m'embrassa sur le front comme l'avait fait son père.

- Je resterai là jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

- Merci... murmurai-je en serrant sa main un peu plus fort.

Avec la présence apaisante de Line près de moi, je m'endormis plus vite que ce que j'espérais. Je voulais oublier ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là. Que ce soit la découverte de l'identité de mon fiancé ou le rêve mystérieux que je soupçonnais être une vision du futur. Qu'allait-il m'arriver ? Les Malefoy étaient-ils la raison pour laquelle je me retrouverais un jour paralysée au plus profond des ténèbres ? Et surtout... qui était cet enfant qui pleurait à mes côtés ?

* * *

><p>Ta dam ! première vision ! vous vous y attendiez pas hein ? lol<p>

En bons fans d'Harry Potter, je suis sûre que vous savez qui est Abraxas Malefoy (je souffle : le père de Lucius). J'aime bien prononcer son nom... Abraxas ! xD (genre abracadabra ! mdr). Mort de la dragoncelle... vraiment pas de chance. C'était le presque ami de Robert. (Abraxas avait quand même sale caractère, surtout en ce qui concerne les Moldus, car pour lui, la pureté du sang était presque une religion. Drago a malheureusement hérité de ses préjugés)

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ^^

Réponse aux reviews :

**H223** : moi aussi ;) j'adore écrire les passages avec Robert. il y en aura encore un sympa dans le prochain chapitre. Et oui, Hermione a eu une vision. normal avec le gigantesque "choc émotionnel" qu'elle viens d'avoir xD

**Miss-Writer33** : l'idée du serment m'est venue ce soir lol. Je me creusais la tête pour trouver une excuse crédible au fait que Lucius soit du côté d'Hermione. Puis finalement, la révélation ! (Lucius est vraiment trop lâche pour trahir volontairement Hermione avec cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête. Mais on a Voldemort en face, alors qui sait... xD)

**lena-malefoy** : oui, c'est le grand père qu'on rêve tous d'avoir ;) Et oui, obligé pour Lucius (je voulais pas non plus le faire trop passer pour un gentil). Robert se méfie suffisament de lui pour lui avoir fait préter serment. Et autre chose, Lucius n'a aucun lien avec l'Ordre (contrairement à Robert ^^) alors il reste tout de même un Malefoy imbu de lui-même avec des préjugés sur les Moldus... tout comme Drago. Il n'y a que son lien avec Robert qui le retient un tant soit peu du côté d'Hermione. Quant à Narcissa, tout ce qui compte pour elle c'est sa famille, alors il n'y a rien à craindre de sa part.

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : ce sera difficile d'ignorer Drago. Réponse au prochain chapitre ! ;)

**phanimaniacs** : non, pas gagné ! xD Pour Robert... ben Hermione doit retourner à Poudlard. Mais je ferai en sorte qu'on ai de ses nouvelles ! ;)

**Looklook** : alors je n'ai aucune idée de la longueur qu'aura cette fic. Même si j'ai la trame générale de l'histoire, j'écris au jour le jour. Alors difficile de te répondre. En tout cas merci de suivre cette fic ! :)

**Baka BabaCOol** : YES ! contente que tu ai succombé ! xD Pour mes publications, j'essaye de le faire tous les jours, mais il pourait malheureusement y avoir de plus plus grandes périodes de latence. En tout cas pas plus de 4 jours ! (je m'y engage ;) )

**Fraulein Takoor** : salut ! Je viens d'aller voir la fic dont tu m'as parlé. Tu parles du fait qu'Hermione apprend qu'elle est une sang pur à sa majorité ? Apparement, on est plusieurs à avoir eu cette idée lol. J'espère que ma fic te plaira aussi. (j'ai cru comprendre que oui, très chère Fan xD)

**Lily-lullabycoco** : vraiment désolée pour mes fautes. Je dois absolument relire tous mes chapitres. Je pensais pas qu'il y en avait autant. mais merci ^^ et à bientôt ;)

**Istehar** : une première vision qui met à l'aise... lol. ça n'augure rien de bon. contente que l'explication de robert t'ai "surprise" ^^ bisous


	7. La dernière année commence

Bonjour tout le monde ! La 7e année commence au 7e chapitre, normal non ? lol

**ATTENTION** : Alors, je viens de remarquer que j'avais oublié de faire une petite précision importante. Ma fic se situe hors chasse à l'Horcruxe (Va falloir trouver un autre moyen de tuer Voldy xD). Donc Dumbledore est bien vivant ! (Ouais ! Dumby va se mêler de l'affaire ;)) Il va très bien (pas de main droite maudite par une certaine bague maléfique). Pour ce qui est des professeurs, Slughorn en potions et Rogue en DCFM. (on retrouve notre cher Severus antipathique qui leur en fera peut-être voir de toutes les couleurs !)

Allez, je vous laisse lire. enjoy !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7<span> : La dernière année commence

Le reste des vacances d'été passa comme un éclair à mes yeux. Line avait quitté le manoir avec Thomas mais elle revenait au moins une fois tous les deux jours pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Elle m'avait montré la tombe de ma mère et j'allais m'y recueillir à chaque fois que je sentais mes larmes monter. Sinon, je passais la plupart de mon temps sur la plage, faisant tourner autour de mon poignet le bracelet qu'Harry et Ron m'avaient offert. J'avais vraiment hâte de les revoir. Mais en même temps j'étais terrorisée. Comment allaient-ils réagir lorsque je leur apprendrais que je n'avais jamais été celle qu'ils pensaient ? Et surtout comment leur annoncer que j'étais fiancée à Malefoy ? Je tremblais déjà de peur à l'idée qu'ils puissent me rejetter. "Non... ils ne feraient jamais ça." Je fis de mon mieux pour m'en convaincre jusqu'à l'arrivée du 1er Septembre.

- Je crois que tout y est, dit Robert satisfait en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Je me tenais debout au milieu du hall d'entrée, entourée par une montagne de bagages. Senny était revenue avec mes affaires scolaires la veille et j'avais réussi à tout faire rentrer dans une malle, mes vêtements compris. Excepté mon chaudron, le reste avait été ajouté par Robert.

- Heu... dis-je en fixant la dizaine de malles suplémentaires. Vous voulez que j'emporte _**tout ça**_ ?

- Bien sûr ! Dit-il joyeusement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? Demanda Line en descendant les escaliers en compagnie de sa mère.

- Il parait que ce sont mes bagages, répondis-je en lui lançant un appel à l'aide du regard.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a là dedans ? Demanda-t-elle à son père.

- Toutes sortes de choses.

- Mais encore ?

- Des cadeaux de la part de Milana et moi, des détecteurs de magie noire, quelques douceurs, et bien sûr, des livres de ma bibliothèque !

- Je suppose que les livres occupent la plus grosse partie... devina Line.

- C'est évident, répondit son père en souriant.

- Bon, dit-elle en soupirant. Hermione ignore-le. Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui de toute façon.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda Robert perplexe.

- Elle ne peut pas prendre tout ça avec elle Robert, dit Milana pour le ramener à la raison.

- Mais... dit-il déçut. Et nos cadeaux ?

- Ils seront très bien ici. Elle n'a pas besoin de les trimbaler partout.

- Et les objets de protection ?

- Papa ! S'impatienta Line. Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr du monde, à l'exception de ce manoir.

- Oui mais... je ne serai pas là bas. Et s'il arrivait quelque chose ?

- Tu te souviens pourquoi tu l'as fiancée ? Drago la protègera.

Robert n'était pas rassuré et je l'étais encore moins que lui. Malefoy me protéger ? Line n'avait-elle toujours pas compris à qui elle avait affaire ? Il se mettrait à neiger en enfer avant que Malefoy prenne ma défense contre quoi que ce soit.

- Prend ça, dit Milana en me tendant un petit paquet. Ça suffira amplement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un miroir à double sens. Préviens-nous s'il arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Merci, dis-je rassurée d'être en possession d'un objet aussi utile.

- J'apparaîtrai au moindre problème, assura Robert.

- Tu ne peux pas transplaner à Poudlard, lui fit remarquer sa fille.

- Et bien je transplanerai à l'entrée et je défoncerai la grille, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Où est le problème ?

- Je doute que Dumbledore autorise une telle violation de domicile, rit Line.

- Il comprendra. Si Hermione est en danger, ce n'est certainement pas une grille qui va m'arrêter.

- Tu as fini de dire des anneries ? Demanda Milana. Il est temps qu'Hermione parte ou elle sera en retard au banquet.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte... marmonna-t-il la mine triste.

Il me prit subitement dans ses bras et s'exclama :

- Prends bien soin de toi ! Et utilise aussi le miroir pour nous donner de tes nouvelles.

- D'accord, dis-je en souriant.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front avant de me relacher.

- N'oublie pas que nous t'aimons Hermione, dit-il en souriant doucement.

Je lui rendis son sourire et en offrit aussi un à Milana.

- Vous êtes prête maîtresse ? Demanda Senny à mes côtés.

- Oui, dis-je en réduisant ma valise et mon chaudron pour les mettre dans ma poche.

L'elfe me pris la main pour nous faire transplaner et avant de disparîitre, j'entendis Line s'exclamer :

- A bientôt Hermione !

La seconde suivante je me tenais devant les escaliers de marbre de Poudlard. Je soupirai de bonheur en retrouvant ce lieu familier. Cela faisait des semaines que je n'étais pas sortie du manoir. N'entendant encore aucun bruit dans la grande salle, je devinai que j'étais la première arrivée.

- Vous voilà ! S'exclama soudain le professeur McGonagall en descendant rapidement les escaliers.

- Bonsoir Professeur.

- Bonsoir Miss Grang... Miss Rosens.

- Vous êtes déjà au courant ? Dis-je légèrement surprise.

- Evidemment. Le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir dans son bureau. Suivez-moi.

- Je vous laisse maîtresse, dit Senny en s'inclinant devant moi.

- Merci beaucoup Senny. Dis-leur que je suis bien arrivée, dis-je en pensant que ce serait la première question que poserait Robert.

- Oui maîtresse. Passez une bonne année.

Puis l'elfe disparut et je suivis le professeur McGonagall jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

- Malice réglisse ! S'exclama mon professeur une fois devant la gargouille.

Une fois le passage ouvert, elle me dit :

- Le directeur est déjà la haut. Lorsque vous aurez fini, retournez directement dans la grande salle.

- D'accord.

Elle me laissa et je montai les marches menant au bureau directorial. Après avoir frappé à la porte, j'entendis le directeur m'inviter à entrer.

- Bon retour à Poudlard Miss, dit-il une fois que j'eus refermé la porte.

J'allais lui répondre quand je remarquai soudain que nous n'étions pas seuls. Apparement, je n'étais pas la première arrivée. Malefoy était déjà assis sur une des chaises placées en face du bureau. Il me jeta un regard froid et je restai figée. Je ne m'attendais pas à être confrontée à lui aussi vite.

- Prenez place, dit gentilement Dumbledore pour me faire reprendre mes esprits.

Je détournai enfin le regard du serpentard et fis ce que le directeur me demandait.

- Bien. Sachez que je suis au courant de votre situation. Et particulièrement de la votre Miss Rosens.

Voyant que je restais muette, il continua.

- Je connais très bien la famille Rosens et je suis un ami de longue date de votre grand-père ainsi que de son regrété beau-père.

- Alors vous étiez au courant depuis le début ? Vous avez toujours su qui j'étais ?

- Effectivement.

- C'est incroyable... soupirai-je. Tout ce temps vous saviez...

- Je ne vous ai rien dit pour les mêmes raisons qui ont poussé votre mère à vous confier aux Granger. Pour préserver votre enfance.

- Oui, on me l'a expliqué.

Soudain je réalisai une chose qui m'avait troublée depuis un moment.

- C'est vous qui donniez de mes nouvelles à... mon grand-père ?

- On ne peut rien vous cacher.

- Vous auriez pu lui expliquer... certaines choses, dis-je en lançant un regard à mon voisin.

- Même si je lui avais parlé de l'hostilité réciproque qui règne entre vous et Mr Malefoy, cela n'aurait rien changé. Le charme a été scellé à votre naissance.

Malefoy et moi soupirâmes en même temps. Cela fit rire le directeur.

- Vous devrez apprendre à vous accomoder de cette situation. Bien sûr, le château bénéficie déjà de toutes les protections nécessaires. Mais la surveillance intérieure sera renforcée. Nous ne pouvons pas exclure le fait que l'un de vos camarades puisse s'en prendre à vous Miss.

- Un serpentard ? Demandai-je ironique.

Cette remarque me valut le regard froid de Malefoy.

- Le danger pourait venir de n'importe quelle maison, répondit calmement Dumbledore.

- Je maintiens qu'il aurait été plus prudent que je garde le nom des Granger.

- C'est impossible, étant donné que plusieurs parents d'élèves étaient présents lors de votre présentation officielle. Vous ne pouvez plus porter d'autre nom que celui des Rosens.

- Excusez-moi, intervint Drago. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Ce que vous avez à dire à Granger ne m'interresse pas.

- C'est Miss Rosens, le reprit Dumbledore. Et la suite de la conversation vous concerne directement.

- Alors dépéchez-vous.

Je fronçai les sourcils devant son manque de respect pour le directeur. "Il se crois vraiment tout permis"

- Très bien, dit Dumbledore sans faire attention à son insolence. Dans ce cas j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous êtes tous les deux promus au titre de préfets-en-chef.

- Vraiment ? Demandai-je en me redressant.

- Absolument, répondit le directeur en souriant devant mon enthousiasme.

Drago avait levé les yeux au ciel, visiblement peu joyeux d'être mon homologue masculin. Mais je m'en fichais royalement. J'avais toujours espéré obtenir ce poste. Dumbledore sortit les insignes d'un de ses tiroirs et nous invita à les mettre. J'étais très fière et je pensai à la joie qu'auraient eu les Granger en apprenant la nouvelle. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur envoyer de hibou puisqu'eux ne pouvaient pas me répondre. Et il valait mieux que je n'entre pas en contact avec eux ou j'aurais invariablement envie d'aller les retrouver.

- Merci Mr le directeur, dis-je en lui faisant un signe de tête.

- Vous le méritez Miss.

Je fus heureuse qu'il ne signifie pas le même fait à Malefoy. Mais celui-ci semblait s'en foutre royalement.

- Cependant, continua Dumbledore. Avec la fonction, vient un autre privilège. Vous vivrez dans des appartements privés.

- Des apparements privés ? Demandai-je encore plus enthousiaste. Dans la tour de Griffondor ?

- Non... vous vivrez conjointement au 5e étage.

- Conjointement ? Demandai-je sans comprendre. C'est à dire ?

- Vous partagerez les mêmes appartements.

- QUOI !

Nous nous étions tous les deux levés de notre chaise après avoir poussé ce cri.

- Du calme, dit-il en nous voyant prêts à exploser de colère.

- Vous plaisantez n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je vivement. "Dites-moi que vous plaisantez"

- Non, c'est ainsi que ça s'est toujours passé. Vous ne ferez pas exception.

- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ça ! Se plaignit Drago. Il est hors de question que je passe l'année dans les mêmes appartements qu'_**elle**_.

- Il est hors de question que _**je**_ passe l'année dans les mêmes appartements que lui ! Renchéris-je.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix.

"Il y a trop de choses dont nous n'avons pas le choix en ce moment"

Puis Dumbledore se leva et alla ouvrir la porte du bureau.

- Notre entrevue est terminée, annonça-t-il. Rejoignez la grande salle, le banquet va bientôt commencer.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais en rage contre Dumbledore. Comment osait-il me faire ça ? Les nerfs à vif, Malefoy et moi marchions si vite que nous arrivâmes rapidement devant les portes de la grande salle. Nous ne nous étions pas adressé le moindre mot, ni le moindre regard, et poussant les portes, nous nous séparâmes en silence pour rejoindre chacun notre table sous les coups d'oeil curieux des personnes déjà présentes. Mon moral remonta quand j'aperçus Ginny se lever pour me serrer dans ses bras.

- Hermione ! Dit-elle soulagée. Où étais-tu passée ? Si tu savais comme on s'est inquiété.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Ginny.

Harry et Ron s'avancèrent à leur tour, soulagés de voir que j'allais bien. Après les avoir brièvement serrés dans mes bras, nous nous assîmes à la table des Griffondors et les questions fusèrent :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Hermione ? Demanda Harry. On a essayé de te joindre tout l'été.

- Je suis désolée.

- Mais où étais-tu ? Insista Ron. Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris le train avec nous ?

- S'il vous plait. Je vous raconterai tout plus tard mais... pour l'instant je veux éviter de penser à tout ça.

Cela fit plus pour les inquiéter que pour les rassurer. Mais ils furent obligés de respecter ma demande car le directeur venait de prendre la parole pour annoncer le début de la répartition. Lorsque tous les premières années furent dispatchés dans les quatres maisons, Dumbledore reprit :

- Bienvenue à tous pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant d'ouvrir le banquet, je dois vous présenter un nouveau professeur qui nous a rejoint cette année. Depuis la disparition regretable de Miss Charity Burbage, Mrs Roseline Sterns sera en charge de l'enseignement de l'étude des Moldus.

Je mis du temps à reconnaitre le nom de Line. Mais en croisant le regard mauve de ma tante qui s'était levée sous les applaudissements, je restai complètement bouche bée. Puis Line m'offrit un clin d'oeil avant de se rasseoir entre le professeur Slughorn et Hagrid avec qui elle entama joyeusement la conversation. "Celle-la... !" pensai-je en reprenant mes esprits.

- Elle est pas mal... dit Dean à Seamus.

- Elle est mariée ! M'exclamai-je outrée.

Tout le monde tourna les yeux vers moi, les sourcils levés.

- C'était juste une remarque, se défendit Dean.

- C'était surtout déplacé, répliquai-je peu désireuse de voir mes camarades s'extasier sur le physique de ma tante.

- Est-ce que tu la connais ? Demanda Ginny.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je gênée.

- Tu as réagit au quart de tour.

Je profitai de l'annonce de l'ouverture du banquet pour éluder la question.

- Tu pourais au moins nous dire pourquoi tu es arrivée en retard en compagnie de Malefoy, fit soudain remarquer Harry.

- Dumbledore nous a annoncé qu'on était les nouveaux préfets-en-chef, dis-je en montrant mon insigne et parfaitement consciente que je ne pouvais pas éviter toutes leurs questions.

- Félicitation, dit Ginny. Je savais bien que ce serait toi. Mais Malefoy...

- Ne m'en parle pas. En plus on doit partager les appartements des préfets.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent-ils choqués.

- On a réagit de la même façon que vous.

- Il n'a pas le droit de vous forcer à cohabiter ! S'exclama Ron furieux.

- On n'a pas le choix, marmonnai-je en piquant rageusement dans un brocolis avec ma fourchette.

- Cohabiter avec Malefoy... dit Harry en essayant sûrement de l'imaginer. Tu vas vivre un cauchemar Hermione.

"Si vous saviez..."

- Lui non plus ça n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter, dit Ginny en lançant un regard à la table des Serpentards.

En effet Drago semblait hermétiquement fermé à toute interraction extérieure. Il ignorait même royalement Blaize et Pansy qui devaient essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez sur la raison de son arrivée tardive en ma compagnie. Lorsque le repas prit fin, Ron se chargea d'emmener les premières années jusqu'au dortoir tandis que je sortais dans le hall en me rendant compte que je ne savais pas où se trouvaient exactement mes nouveaux appartements. C'était aussi apparement le cas de Malefoy qui me jeta un coup d'oeil fatigué. La soirée devait vite se terminer où nous allions imploser.

- Hermione ! S'exclama soudain Line en me faisant signe près des escaliers.

Je la rejoignis rapidement sous les regards surpris des élèves.

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, la réprimandai-je gênée.

- Pourquoi ? On n'est pas encore en cours.

- En parlant de ça ! Est-ce qu'il faut que je t'explique la différence entre "bientôt" et "tout de suite" ?

- Je voulais te faire la surprise, dit-elle malicieusement.

- Eh bien c'est réussi. Professeur d'étude des Moldus. Evidemment...

- C'est logique puisque je vis avec l'un d'eux depuis mes 18 ans. Alors ? Tu es heureuse d'avoir pu retrouver tes amis ?

- Oui. Mais la soirée aurait pu mieux se passer.

- Tu parles du fait que tu dois partager tes appartements avec ce jeune homme ? Dit-elle en désignant Drago du regard.

- Avec ce démon, la repris-je.

Line éclata de rire, et faisant signe à Drago, elle dit :

- Venez ! Je vais vous montrer le chemin.

Nous la suivîmes à travers les couloirs en silence jusqu'à ce que je demande :

- Comment tu connais le chemin ?

- J'étais préfète-en-chef lors de ma 7e année.

- Alors le fait de cohabiter est vraiment une tradition ? Demandai-je surprise.

Moi qui étais sûre que Dumbledore s'était moqué de nous.

- Bien sûr. C'est pour renforcer les liens entre les maisons.

Malefoy poussa un soupire méprisant. "Ne t'en fais pas Malefoy, moi non plus je n'ai pas l'intention de resserrer mes liens avec toi. La situation est déjà suffisament exaspérante". Arrivés au 5e étage, Line s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant un peintre occupé avec sa palette.

- Bonsoir, dit Line à son intention.

- Ne me dérangez pas, répondit le peintre. Je suis en pleine création.

Line fixa l'oeuvre du peintre et dit :

- ça n'a pas beaucoup avancé en dix ans.

Cette remarque le força à se retourner vers nous, le visage en feu.

- Vous ne connaissez rien à l'art !

Pouffant de rire, Line s'éloigna en nous disant :

- Bonne chance ! Je vous laisse faire connaissance.

- J'en sais déjà assez sur lui ! M'exclamais-je en pointant Drago du doigt.

- Je parlais du tableau, dit-elle en riant.

Je rougis légèrement face à ma confusion. Et me retournant vers le tableau, je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas croiser le regard de Malefoy que je savais amusé.

- Excusez-moi, dis-je au peintre qui s'était reconcentré sur son oeuvre inachevée.

- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de déranger les gens ? S'emporta le peintre.

- Nous sommes les nouveaux préfets-en-chef, expliquai-je en essayant de garder mon calme. Est-ce que nous pouvons entrer ?

- Faites voir vos insignes, dit-il suspicieux en consentant à nous jeter un regard.

Une fois qu'il eut vérifié que je disais vrai, il dit :

- Le mot de passe ?

- Heu... nous ne le connaissons pas.

- Je vous demande de _**choisir**_ un mot de passe Miss, dit-il comme si c'était une évidence. Ne soyez pas sotte.

Je prenai une grande inspiration pour m'empécher de lui lancer une réponse cinglante. Malefoy semblait s'amuser de me voir traiter de "sotte" par le peintre.

- Je ne sais pas... soupirai-je en sentant un mal de crâne arriver.

- Peu importe, dit Drago. Du moment qu'on rentre.

- Vous devez vous mettre d'accord sur ce mot de passe, précisa la peintre.

- C'est vraiment important ? Dis-je en n'imaginant pas pouvoir me mettre d'accord avec Malefoy sur le moindre sujet et certainement pas un mot de passe.

- Bon tu te dépèches Granger ? S'impatienta le serpentard.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Tu n'as qu'à trouver un mot de passe si tu te crois supérieur !

- Je me fiche de ton mot de passe ! Je donnerais tout pour ne pas être ici avec toi !

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, c'est réciproque !

- Alors ce mot de passe ? Demanda le peintre exaspéré.

- J'arrive pas à croire que ça puisse tomber sur moi ! Se plaignit Drago. Dire que je vais avoir une Miss je-sais-tout coincée comme coloc !

- Et moi je n'arrive pas à croire que je serai obligée de croiser ta face de fouine tous les jours !

- Vous allez me le donner ce mot de passe ! s'écria le peintre à bout de patience.

- GALÈRE !

Nous avions hurlé ce mot d'une même voix, et le peintre dit en nous jetant un regard sidéré :

- Très bien. Entrez.

A peine le tableau fut-il ouvert que nous nous engouffrâmes dans l'ouverture, débouchant dans un petit salon commun éclairé par une cheminée. Face à nous, se présentaient deux portes. Et sans même réfléchir, nous fonçâmes nous enfermer chacun derrière l'une d'elles. Moi à droite et lui à gauche. Le claquement des portes résonna dans le salon avant de laisser place au silence. L'année commençait mal !

* * *

><p>Galère ! xDD (oui, ça résume bien leur situation)<p>

Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Drago va en prendre plein la tête dans le prochain. Il va se passer quelque chose que j'ai rarement vu dans les autres fics (enfin je l'ai jamais vu mais je ne peux pas l'affirmer. vous pouvez me renseigner à ce sujet quand vous saurez de quoi je parle ?) Vous êtes curieux ? va falloir attendre demain ! (je suis machiavélique xD toujours à vous faire mariner)

Réponse aux reviews :

**Elinoa33** : il faut être patiente. Ils ne peuvent pas s'entendre dès le premier soir. Mais c'est un Drago/Hermione donc bien sûr ils se rapprocheront. Il faut leur laisser le temps ;)

**Fraulein Takoor** : j'adore le fait que tu adores xD merci et à bientôt. (demain surement)

**Miss-Writer33** : ça fait plusieurs fois qu'on me pose la question sur les visions... vous avez pourtant bien compris qu'elle en avait eu une dans le chapitre 6 ? Non ? est-ce que je me serais mal expliquée ? mais elle en aura bientôt une deuxième ;)

**anonyme** : mais qui êtes vous ? lol. ça va venir, comme je l'ai dis ce n'est que le premier soir.

**lena-malefoy** : j'ai dis que _moi_ je ne l'avais jamais vu (malheureusement il y a trop de fanfics pour que je puisse toutes les avoir lues) du coup, j'ai peur, je vais peut-être te décevoir toi et les autres... (non ! T.T) xD mais c'est quelque chose que j'aurais voulu voir dans une fic au moins une fois pour le fun. ;) Pour le miroir, c'est vrai que ce serait génial ^^

**Mailoan** : tu verras bien ;) pour le peintre, je me suis longtemps creusée la tête. Je voulais qu'il ai mauvais caractère, qu'il soit amusant et aussi un peu attachant. je crois que j'ai bien réussis dans le premier domaine xD

**RoseWeasley98** : tout pour vous faire plaisir ;)

**Ta fan** : (oui c'est elle qui a choisit ce pseudo toute seule. je ne l'ai pas du tout influencée, si ce n'est avec mes chapitres ^^) Merci ! ça me fait trop plaisir, biz

**Aurelie Malfoy** : oui pauvre Hermione. merci à toi :)

**virginie01** : merci beaucoup ^^

**laloudu77** : merci ! C'est très difficile d'écrire au passé simple mdr. Surtout à la première personne. Je préfère écrire à la 3e, mais j'ai commencé dans la tête d'Hermione alors faut continuer ;) je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il y ait le moins de fautes possible :)

**brilou** : ma brilou ! je savais bien que c'était toi quand j'ai vu le pseudo ^^ merci cocotte ;) tu as même créé un compte ? :) il y a pleins d'histoires géniales sur ce site et pas que sur Harry Potter ;) éclate-toi ! bisous

**Istehar** : oui je devais faire en sorte qu'ils vivent ensemble puisqu'ils sont fiancés ^^ mes weasley te plaisent tant mieux ;) ben ils sont dans une grosse GALERE xD bisous et merci

**chatounette** : ils ont décidé ça d'une manière si spontanée mdr. Bisous !

**Tryphon21** : je suis d'accord, un mariage n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Mais il fut un temps où beaucoup de gens étaient fiancés à la naissance alors... Merci de me corriger pour le verge asseoir. Je m'étais référencée au fait qu'on dit aussi à l'impératif : assis ! (comme pour les chiens lol).


	8. Etude des Moldus ?

Bonjour ! Alors à partir de ce chapitre, il arrivera qu'on passe au point de vue de Drago. (c'est le cas du début de ce chapitre) Mais je considère qu'Hermione reste l'héroïne principale, donc elle sera la seule à penser à la 1ère personne. Alors, dès que vous voyez "je", vous vous retrouvez dans l'esprit d'Hermione ! ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8<span> : Etude des Moldus ?

Le lendemain, Drago se retrouvait à nouveau assis à la table des Serpentards. Il avait vraiment passé une mauvaise nuit, tellement remonté contre la Griffondor qu'il avait eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. "Je ne vais pas pouvoir la supporter. Je suis sûr que je finirai par la tuer..." Il repensait encore à leur éclat de la veille devant le tableau. Ils avaient fini par trouver ensemble un mot de passe, même si ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'on pourait appeler _**se **__**mettre d'accord**_. Mais cet idiot de peintre l'avait accepté, alors autant ne pas revenir là-dessus. A l'image des jours qu'il allait passer dans ce château avec elle, le mot _**galère**_ était plutôt adapté. Il pourait relacher sa frustration au visage du peintre au moins une fois par jour.

- Tu m'écoutes Drago ? Demanda Pansy en face de lui.

- Non, répondit-il sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Le visage de Pansy se crispa, mais elle ne répliqua pas. A la droite de Drago, Blaize intervint :

- Dis donc, tu n'as pas bientôt fini de nous ignorer ? On te parle depuis hier soir et tu ne nous as toujours pas dit plus de deux mots à la suite.

- Lachez-moi.

- Voilà, ça fait deux. C'est ton maximum ?

- Bon sang Blaize ! S'emporta Drago. Je ne suis pas d'humeur !

- On l'a bien remarqué. Mais pourquoi ? Ça a un rapport avec Granger ? Vous êtes arrivés ensemble hier.

- On est les nouveaux préfets-en-chef, dit-il sombrement.

- C'est super ! S'exclama Pansy. Si tu es en colère parce que Granger est ton homologue, tu n'as qu'à tout simplement l'ignorer.

- Je ne peux pas... marmonna-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- On doit partager les appartements, dit-il la machoire serrée.

Croyant avoir mal entendu, Pansy et Blaize se penchèrent vers lui.

- Répète, demanda Blaize en tendant l'oreille.

- Je dois cohabiter avec Granger, dit-il furieux qu'ils l'obligent à répéter ce fait atroce.

- Tu plaisantes ! S'emporta Pansy. C'est hors de question !

- C'est pas toi qui devrais être révoltée, lui fit remarquer Blaize. Mais c'est vrai que c'est un coup dur.

- Un _**coup dur**_ ? Demanda Drago. Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Je vais passer l'année avec la pire des Griffondors.

- T'as pas besoin de lui faire la conversation, dit Blaize en haussant les épaules. Et puis Granger s'est pas mal arrangée, tu ne trouves pas ?

- T'as pas honte Blaize ? S'indigna Pansy. C'est de _**Granger**_ que tu parles.

- Je dis juste qu'elle est regardable. Pas que je suis amoureux.

- T'as intérêt à ne pas tomber amoureux, dit vivement Drago.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna son ami.

- Je te l'interdis, c'est tout. Si _**elle**_ tombe amoureuse de toi, j'aurai encore plus de problèmes.

- C'est à dire ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

Pansy et Blaize se jetèrent un regard surpris. Qu'est-ce que les histoires de coeur d'Hermione pouvaient bien avoir à faire avec lui ? Finalement, Blaize dit :

- En parlant d'amour... tu pourrais nous décrire ta fiancée.

Pansy serra les points à l'évocation de ce sujet.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, dit Drago en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Allez ! Insista Blaize. Crache le morceau, mon père était présent et il m'a dit qu'elle était plutôt pas mal.

"Plutôt pas mal ? C'est sûr que bien habillée... mais ça reste Granger."

- Pourquoi tu me poses des questions si tu as déjà les réponses ?

- Il ne m'a rien dit de plus. Sauf qu'elle s'était évanouie pendant le rituel des fiançailles. T'as dû lui faire un sacré effet !

Drago sourit légèrement en imaginant Hermione s'évanouir devant son charme. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas la raison qui avait poussé la Griffondor à perdre conscience ce soir là. Elle était juste désespérée d'apprendre qu'il était son fiancé. Tout comme lui-même avait été choqué d'apprendre qu'elle était sang-pur et sa future femme par dessus le marché. Maudit sortilège !

- Peut-être, répondit Drago en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

- Ah ! Voilà les emplois du temps, dit Blaize en lui tendant le sien.

Drago se saisit du bout de papier de son autre main. Et après l'avoir parcouru pendant quelques secondes, il écarquilla soudain les yeux et recracha son jus de citrouille en aspergeant la pauvre Pansy face à lui. Il se leva d'un bond, et ignorant les plaintes de la Serpentard, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la table des professeurs. S'arrêtant devant Dumbledore, il plaqua son emploi du temps devant l'assiette du directeur dans un grand "VLAM !" qui fit osciller dangereusement les verres des professeurs les plus proches. Heureusement, Dumbledore tenait le sien dans ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? S'exclama Drago en fixant le directeur d'un air furieux.

- Bonjour Mr Malefoy, dit aimablement Dumbledore alors que le professeur McGonagall semblait plus qu'outrée.

- Répondez ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Il semble que ce soit votre emploi du temps de l'année.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot ! Pourquoi je devrais assister à cette matière ? Je ne l'avais encore jamais suivie jusqu'à présent et vous le savez _**parfaitement**_ !

- Je me suis rendu compte que Miss Rosens était la seule de son cercle d'amis à assister à cette matière.

- Quel est le rapport avec le fait que Granger y aille ?

- Miss_** Rosens**_, Mr Malefoy.

- Je m'en fiche ! Expliquez-moi !

Dumbledore reposa son verre avant d'expliquer calmement :

- Cette matière a lieu dans l'aile ouest qui, comme vous devez le savoir, est assez isolée du reste du chateau. Il serait dangereux de laisser Miss Rosens s'y rendre seule. Vous devrez donc l'y accompagner et y assister avec elle avant de vous rendre ensemble à la grande salle pour prendre votre déjeuner. Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûr que vous réussirez à rattraper votre retard.

- Rattraper le retard ? Je ne vais rien rattraper du tout parce qu'il est hors de question que j'assiste à ce cours !

- Ne pas y assister vous recalerait à l'examen. Si vous tenez à repasser une année en ma compagnie, je vous encourage en effet à ignorer cette matière.

Le directeur avait dit cela avec un petit sourire, comme s'il était enthousiaste à l'idée que Drago puisse redoubler seulement pour qu'ils puissent se revoir. Mais le serpentard enrageait. Lançant un regard mauvais à Dumbledore, il reprit son papier et s'éloigna rapidement pour sortir de la salle. Lorsque les portes de la grande salle se furent refermées derrière lui, ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur purent entendre son cri de rage exploser dans le hall.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à celui-là ? Demanda Ginny assise à côté de moi alors que nous venions de voir Malefoy passer en coup de vent après s'être plaint de Dieu sait quoi au directeur.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondis-je en me reconcentrant sur mon assiette. Et franchement, je m'en fiche.

- ça s'est mal passé hier soir ? Demanda Harry.

- On s'est engeulés pour choisir le mot de passe et on s'est enfermés dans nos chambres.

- Et c'est quoi le mot de passe ? Demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire...

- Quoi ? S'exclama le rouquin indigné.

- Ce n'est pas contre vous. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler calmement avec Malefoy. Si je vous donne le mot de passe, il le donnera aussi aux Serpentards et je n'ai pas envie de passer mes soirées entourée de serpents.

- Je te comprends... soupira Ginny.

- Mais... insista Ron.

- Tu voudrais qu'elle vive avec des Serpentards devant la porte de sa chambre ? Le coupa sa soeur.

- Un, c'est déjà suffisant, approuva Harry. En plus c'est le pire.

- Si elle ne nous dit pas le mot de passe, continua Ginny, elle aura plus de chances de convaincre Malefoy d'en faire autant.

- C'est bon ! Se plaignit Ron de voir sa soeur lui faire la morale. J'ai compris. Dites-moi plutôt ce qu'on a comme cours ce matin.

- On commence par sortilège, dit Harry en regardant leur emploi du temps. Ensuite toi et moi on a divination.

Il avait fait la moue à l'évocation du cours enseigné par le professeur Trelawney.

- Et toi Hermione ? Demanda Ron. Tu as quoi en deuxième partie ?

- Etude des Moldus.

- Tu vas avoir la nouvelle prof, dit Ginny en jetant un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs où Line prenait son café en baillant. Elle a l'air à la fois cool et bizarre.

- C'est à peu près ça... dis-je en souriant.

- Alors tu la connais ! S'exclama mon amie heureuse de la gaffe que je venais de faire.

Je soupirai vaincue. Sachant que je ne pouvais plus y couper, je répondis :

- Oui, je la connais. Je l'ai rencontrée cet été.

- Où ça ? Elle a un rapport avec ton absence ? Pour ne pas dire disparition...

- Ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour en parler, dis-je en lançant un regard aux Griffondors autour de nous qui m'avaient jeté des regards curieux après l'exclamation de Ginny.

- Alors _**quand**_ est-ce que tu vas nous en parler ? Demanda Ron. Je te signale qu'on s'est inquiété pour toi pendant tout l'été !

- Je le sais Ron. Ecoutez... on a tous un trou cet après midi après le déjeuner. Je vous expliquerai tout à ce moment là. Ça vous va ?

Ils acquiesçèrent, soulagés de savoir que j'allais bientôt tout leur raconter. Puis je partis en cours de sortilège avec les garçons, tandis que Ginny se rendait dans les cachots pour son cours de potion. Le cours du professeur Flitwick se déroula sans encombre. Mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'avais pas levé la main, trop effrayée que mon proffesseur m'appelle par mon nouveau nom. Je voulais attendre de parler avec mes amis avant qu'ils apprennent que je ne m'appellais plus Granger. Malgré tout, ils avaient remarqué mon absence de réativité face aux questions de Flitwick et me le firent remarquer en sortant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Hermione ? Demanda Harry. C'est la première fois que je ne te vois pas lever la main en deux heures. Même Flitwick a eut l'air surpris.

- Tout à l'heure... dis-je en soupirant.

- Regardez qui est là, dit soudain Ron en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir.

Levant les yeux, je m'aperçus avec surprise que Malefoy était appuyé contre le mur en face de la salle de sortilèges. Il me fixait, et l'idée qu'il m'attendait me traversa l'esprit avant que je me reprenne. "N'importe quoi ! Malefoy ? M'attendre ? Et pour quelle raison de toute façon ?"

- Bon je vous laisse, dis-je à Harry et Ron. On se retrouve dans la grande salle.

- D'accord... dit Ron en jetant un dernier regard suspicieux à Drago.

Ils s'éloignèrent et je me retournai pour prendre la direction opposée. Je venais de passer devant Malefoy quand je me rendis compte qu'il m'avait emboité le pas. Il marchait à une bonne distance derrière moi, mais je pouvais encore entendre le bruit de ses pas me suivant. Je passai un premier tournant et il en fit de même. Puis un deuxième, et le Serpentard m'imita. "Je rêve ou il me suit ?" J'accélérai le pas en entrant dans l'aile ouest et j'entendis l'allure de Malefoy s'accélérer à son tour. Ma tension ayant atteint un point critique, je me retournai vivement en criant :

- Tu vas arrêter de me suivre ? C'est vraiment flippant !

- Ferme-la ! Répondit-il l'air passablement énervé. Tout ça c'est de ta faute.

- _**Tu**_ me suis et c'est de _**ma**_ faute ? M'indignai-je.

- Parfaitement !

-... Tu t'es cogné la tête Malefoy ? On t'a lancé un sortilège de confusion ?

- Si seulement... dit-il en soupirant. Mais c'est le vieux qui m'a obligé à venir.

"Le vieux ?" pensai-je en fronçant les sourcils perplexe. Me rappellant de ce qui s'était passé dans la grande salle ce matin, je le repris :

- C'est le _**directeur**_.

- C'est un vieux ! Et complètement sénile pour m'obliger à aller en étude des Moldus !

-...

Avais-je bien entendu ?

- Tu peux me répéter ça ? Demandai-je les yeux ronds.

- Je dois suivre les cours d'étude des Moldus avec toi, expliqua-t-il. Soit disant parce qu'il est trop dangereux que tu te promènes seule dans l'aile ouest.

Certaine d'avoir bien compris, je serrai les dents pour m'empécher de rire. Mais je ne tins pas deux secondes, et mon éclat de rire résonna contre les murs du couloir vide.

- Granger, dit Drago d'une voix menaçante.

J'essayais vraiment de me calmer, consciente du fait qu'il allait m'attaquer si je continuais. Mais c'était peine perdue. "Malefoy ! En étude des Moldus !" Ça avait autant de chances d'arriver que Voldemort serrant la main de Dumbledore ! Et pourtant...

- Granger ! S'exclama le Serpentard dont les yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs.

- Ou... oui, répondis-je en essuyant mes larmes de rire. Désolée... c'est plus fort que moi. Quand les autres vont savoir ça !

Il me saisit soudain par le bras et planta son regard gris glacé dans le mien.

- Si tu parles de ça à quelqu'un... menaça-t-il. Je ferai de ta vie un enfer.

J'avais envie de lui répliquer que c'était déjà le cas. Mais en sentant ses doigts se resserrer autour de mon bras, je sus qu'il était sérieux et qu'il trouverait des milliers de façons de me gâcher un peu plus la vie.

- Tu m'as entendu Granger ? Demanda-t-il resserrant encore plus sa prise.

Mon visage se crispa, et finalement j'acquiesçai en disant :

- Je ne le dirai pas. Mais on n'est pas les seuls élèves à suivre ce cours tu sais ?

- Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de Serpentards. Les élèves des autres maisons crègnent trop la mienne pour aller leur raconter quoi que ce soit. Alors reste silencieuse là dessus si tu veux que je t'accompagne à ce cours stupide.

- Si je _**veux**_ ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé à Dumbledore de t'y inscrire ! Si tu ne veux pas venir, ne te gêne pas ! Maintenant lâche mon bras, tu me fais mal !

Il cligna des yeux surpris et me lâcha aussitôt. Je me massai le bras où une marque rouge était apparue. Il la fixa quelques secondes avec un drôle d'air avant de se reprendre en disant :

- Dépèche-toi de me montrer le chemin Granger. Le cours a déjà dû commencer.

Réalisant qu'il avait raison, je tournai les talons avant de filer vers la salle de cours. Malefoy me talonnait et je ne pus m'empécher de penser "Il aurait quand même pu s'excuser". Puis, frappant à la porte, j'entendis la voix de Line me dire d'entrer.

- Miss Rosens, Mr Malefoy, dit-elle en souriant. Je ne vous attendais plus.

- Veuillez nous excuser professeur, répondis-je gênée.

- Asseyez-vous, dit Line en montrant les deux places renstant au fond de la salle.

Nous prîmes rapidement nos places sous les regards surpris de la plupart des élèves, et Line reprit son explication sur le fonctionnement de la poste Moldue. Je soupirai en sortant mes affaires, ouvrant mon livre à la page correspondante. Soudain, je lançai un regard à mon voisin en me rendant compte qu'il n'avait sûrement pas encore son manuel. Mais celui-ci avait croisé les bras, observant le parc par la fenêtre et ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à ce que pouvait raconter Line. "Evidemment..." L'obliger à venir, ce n'était pas l'obliger à _**suivre**_ le cours. Décidant de l'ignorer, je pris des notes sur ce que Line expliquait. Après deux heures de cours passionnantes, surtout du fait que Line était très douée pour faire comprendre les choses à ses élèves car elle savait très bien de quoi elle parlait, nous sortîmes de la salle. De retour dans le couloir, je vis Malefoy s'étirer en soupirant.

- Difficile de rester assis sur une chaise sans rien faire ? Demandai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai cru que j'allais mourrir d'ennui, répondit-il sur un ton méprisant.

- Même si tu ne prenais pas de notes tu aurais au moins pu écouter. Le fonctionnement de la poste Moldue est très complexe et tu auras l'air fin si on tombe là dessus à l'examen.

- Je t'ai accompagnée et je suis resté. Ça devrait suffire au vieux.

- Au directeur !

- Tu me gonfles à toujours jouer au jeu de la fille parfaite !

- Moi c'est ton manque de respect pour tout ce qui n'est pas toi qui m'énerve !

Nous poussâmes un soupir synchro en détournant la tête exaspérés. Après une minute de silence, je dis :

- Au fait. Mes amis m'ont demandé le mot de passe de nos appartements.

- Tu leur as quand même pas donné ! S'emporta-t-il en consentant à tourner à nouveau la tête vers moi.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas fait ! Parce que _**moi**_ j'ai le sens du respect. Je leur ai dis que je devais d'abord parler avec toi.

- Vraiment ? Dit-il légèrement surpris.

- Oui. Alors je te propose un accord. Je ne donnerai pas le mot de passe à mes amis si tu ne le donnes pas non plus aux Serpentards.

- ...

- Tu ne leur as quand même pas déjà donné ? Demandai-je effrayée.

- Non. Je réfléchissais. Tu ne leur donneras vraiment pas ? Je ne veux pas voir Potter et Weasley devant ma chambre.

- C'est _**moi**_ qui devrais me méfier, dis-je indignée. C'est toi le Serpentard.

- Bon très bien.

- C'est promis ?

- Oui, je le promet ! Dit-il à moitié énervé.

- Alors je le promet aussi.

Une gêne étrange s'installa entre nous. C'était la première fois qu'on se mettait d'accord sur quelque chose sans hurler. C'était étrange à dire, mais je ne savais plus trop comment agir avec lui. Décidant de continuer la conversation pour briser ce silence gênant, je dis :

- Mes amis m'ont posé des questions sur ce qui m'était arrivé cet été. Je vais tout leur expliquer tout à l'heure.

- Tu vas aussi leur parler de... _**ça**_ ?

Je compris immédiatement de quoi il parlait, ayant moi-même redouté l'idée de devoir l'annoncer à mes amis.

- Je ne peux pas leur cacher un truc aussi important.

-...

- Je suppose que tu en a déjà parlé avec Parkinson et Zabini ? Son père était présent à la réception.

-...

"Quoi ? Pour une fois que j'essaye de parler avec lui, il m'ignore ?"

- Tu m'écoutes ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ouais... dit-il d'une voix trainante. Je leur en ai pas encore parlé. Mais ils le sauront quand tout le monde comprendra qui tu es vraiment.

- Et ça t'embêtes, devinai-je.

- Hein ?

- Evidemment. Tu ne veux pas que tes amis de Serpentard apprennent que tu es fiancé à une Griffondor qu'ils considéraient jusqu'à présent comme... une sang-de-bourbe.

Il ne me répondit pas, mais je savais que c'était le cas. Et étrangement, je me sentis profondément blessée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il joue le rôle du fiancé parfait. Mais au fond de moi, j'avais tout de même espéré que, comme moi, il l'accepte. Car j'y avais pensé toute la nuit. Dumbledore avait raison, nous n'avions pas le choix. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que Malefoy me respecte un tant soit peu. "Mais ce n'est apparement pas dans ses intentions" pensai-je en touchant mon bras encore un peu douloureux. Nous n'eûmes pas l'occasion de continuer cette conversation, car sans s'en rendre compte, nous étions déjà arrivés devant les portes de la grande salle. Je le vis me jeter un coup d'oeil avant que je prenne la direction de la table des Griffondors. Mais il ne prononça pas un mot et il finit par rejoindre sa propre table.

* * *

><p>Alors ne vous jetez pas sur moi ! lol. On vient de me faire remarquer qu'Hermione ne suivait plus l'étude des Moldus depuis sa 3e année. En effet, je m'en souviens maintenant, elle a arrêté en même temps que Divination... alors pour le bien de ma fic, considérons qu'elle n'a pas arrêté lol. Désolée pour cette "anomalie". (Et merci à Mai96 :) ) Je sais aussi que l'étude des moldus n'est pas le seul cours qu'Hermione suit sans Harry et Ron. Il y a aussi l'Arithmancie et l'étude des runes. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il en est pour Drago, mais nous allons supposer qu'il assiste aussi à ces deux cours en compagnie de Pansy et Blaize. L'étude des Moldus est donc le seul cours où Hermione et Drago se retrouveront seuls. (Ha ha ! xD)<p>

Maintenant, à vous la parole !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Fraulein Takoor** : Ah ! Merci ! ;)

**Mai96** : merci pour ta remarque, j'avais omis ce détail. Désolée, j'étais sûre que je finirais par faire une erreur. (mais c'est ma première fic HP alors pardonnez moi ! xD) La suite demain. ;)

**Flash beg** : j'ai compris ;) je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant. Mais il faudra bien que je m'arrête un jour non ? (ou suis-je condamnée à écrire jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ? lol) on en est qu'au début, il nous reste encore un long chemin à parcourir t'en fait pas ;) Mais je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner une fic en cours. vous verrez une fin juré !

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : oui il lui a fait un peu mal (et il s'est même pas excusé le méchant ! xD). S'en voudrait-il ? Mais on ne peux pas vraiment encore parler de jalousie. Drago sait juste qu'Hermione et lui ne peuvent pas se rapprocher d'autres hommes ou femmes sans en souffrir à cause du charme. Mais bien sûr, il n'accepterait pas que sa fiancée fleurte avec qui que ce soit (pour qui il passerait ? on ne se moque pas d'un Malefoy ! ^^) Mais est-ce que ces belles excuses finiront par se transformer en autre chose ? ;)

**Looklook** : toutes tes réponses dans le prochain chapitre ;)

**lena-malefoy** : oui le pauvre (il va se taper la honte si ça se répand xD) C'est vrai que j'ai pas été très cool sur ce coup là. Ce sera pire au prochain chapitre mdr. (possible d'être pire ? je vous jure que oui ! ^^)

**Aurelie Malfoy** : oui et Pansy en a fait les frais lol. Pas agréable de se faire asperger de jus de citrouille ! xD (Mais elle pardonne tout à Drago alors... ^^)

**Istehar** : drago en étude des moldus... fallait le faire lol. il lui a quand même fait bobo au bras xD bisous !

**Dragolove** : merci beaucoup ! ça me fait plaisir ^^ à bientôt


	9. Lien révélé

Chapitre 9 : Lien révélé

Lorsque nous eûmes finit de manger, mes amis et moi nous rendîmes dans le parc et nous prîmes la direction du lac. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, je les fis s'asseoir sous un grand chêne.

- Assurdiato, murmurai-je tout de même en agitant ma baguette.

- J'ai peur de ce que tu vas nous dire en te voyant prendre autant de précautions, dit Ginny un peu inquiète.

- Tu veux le savoir oui ou non ? Demandai-je en levant un sourcil.

- Bien sûr. Je t'ai appelé au moins mile fois cet été. Je n'arrivais même pas à avoir la...

Elle semblait chercher le mot sans réussir à se le rappeler.

- Tonalité ? Dis-je. Moi non plus.

- Tu as aussi essayé de m'appeler ?

- Oui. Mais les enchantements bloquaient tout.

- Quels enchantements ? Demanda Harry.

-... Vous vous souvenez que j'ai reçu un appel de mes parents le jour de mon anniversaire ?

- Bien sûr ! Dit Ginny. On ne t'a pas revue depuis. Je me suis aussi inquiétée pour eux.

- Mes parents vont bien. Ils avaient seulement quelque chose à m'annoncer.

Prenant une grande inspiration en sentant mes larmes monter, je dis faiblement :

- Je ne suis pas la fille des Granger.

-... quoi ? Demanda Harry en n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Je vous en supplie... dis-je d'une voix tremblante. Ne m'obligez pas à le redire.

Ils comprirent aussitôt que j'étais très sérieuse.

- Comment c'est possible ? Demanda Ginny en me prenant la main.

- Je l'ai appris ce jour là, et on m'a tout de suite fait transplaner dans ma "vraie" famille.

- Transplaner ? S'étonna Ron. Ta nouvelle famille... ce sont des sorciers ?

- Oui. Des sang-purs.

Ils retinrent tous une exclamation de surprise.

- Tu plaisantes ? Demanda Ginny interloquée. Tu es une_** sang-pur**_ ?

- Oui... et le professeur Sterns est ma tante.

- Cette prof ? Dit Harry. C'est ta tante ?

- C'est elle qui est venue me chercher chez les Granger. J'ai passé l'été avec elle dans le manoir de ses parents... _**mes**_ grands-parents.

- J'ai vraiment du mal à le croire... dit Ron encore sous le choc. T'imaginer chez des sang-purs...

- J'ai été présentée officiellement une semaine après mon anniversaire. Je ne me suis vraiment pas sentie à l'aise au milieu de tous ces gens.

- Evidement, dit Harry. Ce sont des sang-purs. Le genre de personnes qui méprisent les Moldus. Mais apparement ce n'est pas le cas de ta tante puisqu'elle a choisit d'enseigner cette matière.

- Oui, Line est mariée avec un Moldu. Excepté sa famille, elle déteste les autres sang-purs.

- Line ? Demanda Ginny.

- C'est comme ça qu'elle veut qu'on l'appelle, dis-je avec un petit sourire. Si vous discutez avec elle, ne l'appelez surtout pas Roseline.

- Alors tu es quand même tombée dans une bonne famille, dit Harry rassuré.

- Oui, ce ne sont pas des adeptes de la magie noire.

- Contrairement aux Malefoy, dit sombrement Ron.

Sa remarque me glaça le sang. Qu'allaient-ils dire quand je leur apprendrais que je devais épouser le fils Malefoy ?

- Tes grands-parents sont sympas avec toi ? Demanda Ginny.

- Oui, dis-je en souriant faiblement. Robert est une vraie perle, il s'occupe bien de moi. Et Milana... elle est assez stricte mais attentionnée à sa façon. En fait j'ai appris que ma véritable mère était morte... et que mon père était un parfait inconnu.

- Je suis désolée pour ta mère... Mais elle aurait fait une fugue pour épouser ton père ? Supposa Ginny à la fois surprise et amusée.

- Non, dis-je réticente à aborder le sujet des fiançailles. Ils étaient fiancés.

- Alors comment peut-il être inconnu ?

- Mon arrière-grand-père les a fiancés sans révéler l'identité de mon père. Mais il semble qu'il appartenait à une famille très puissante.

- Pourquoi forcément puissante ? Demanda Harry surpris.

On abordait la question du don. Et je leur dis très sérieusement :

- Ce dont je vais vous parler, n'est bien connu que des sang-purs. Je veux que vous n'en parliez à personne. Vous me le promettez ?

Ils acquiesçèrent inquiets et j'annonçai :

- J'ai hérité d'un don de ma mère. Je peux voir dans le futur.

-... voir dans le futur ? Murmura Harry les yeux ronds.

Je remarquai que Ron et Ginny s'étaient lancé un étrange regard. Comme si ma révélation les avait effrayés.

- Oui, je peux avoir des visions du futur quand je dors ou sous le coup d'une forte émotion. Et il semble que... Voldemort en a après ce pouvoir.

- Tu es traquée par Voldemort ? S'exclama Harry.

- Oui... c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu sortir du manoir de tout l'été. Il est protégé contre toute entrée ou même sortie. Je ne pouvais pas non plus prendre le train avec vous.

- Mais c'est affreux ! Dit mon ami en m'attrapant par les bras. Voldemort en a après toi et tu _**cohabites**_ avec Malefoy ?

Devant ma grimace, Harry me relacha aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ce n'est rien... dis-je en cachant mon bras.

Mais il ne se laissa pas convaincre et me força à relever ma manche. Je portais toujours une marque rougeâtre là où Malefoy m'avait saisit, juste au-dessus du coeur ensorcelé.

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Hermione... dit faiblement Ginny. Tu peux nous dire ton nouveau nom de famille ?

- Rosens, dis-je dans un souffle.

Mon amie me fixa avec un air totalement choqué. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot. Soudain, je compris. "Les Weasley sont des sang-purs !" Quelqu'un de leur famille devait aussi être présent à la réception.

- On s'en fiche de son nom ! S'emporta Harry. Qui t'a fait cette marque Hermione ?

- C'est _**lui**_... murmura Ron en me fixant.

Je retenai mon souffle en voyant que Ron avait compris. Plus les secondes passaient, plus je voyais son visage se crisper dans une expression de fureur.

- Quoi ? Demanda Harry perdu en alternant les coups d'oeil entre Ron et moi.

- Ron... murmurai-je effrayée.

Soudain le rouquin se leva d'un bond, et il partit en courant vers l'entrée du château.

- Ron ! M'exclamai-je en même temps que Ginny alors que nous nous relevions.

Nous nous mîmes à courrir derrière lui, Harry sur nos talons qui ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Ron fit claquer les portes de la grande salle, et à l'intérieur, tout le monde tourna les yeux vers lui.

- Ron attends ! Criai-je en le voyant se ruer vers la table des Serpentards.

Drago venait de terminer son repas et il s'était à peine levé qu'une tornade rousse venait de déferler sur lui. Ron l'attrapa par le col et s'écria :

- Je vais te tuer Malefoy !

- Baisse d'un ton Weasley. Et enlève tes sales pattes.

- Ferme-la ! Sale fils de mangemorts, tu dois être fier de toi !

- Arrête Ron ! Intervins-je en arrivant enfin près d'eux.

J'échangeai un regard avec Malefoy et il comprit le problème.

- Voilà pourquoi, je n'étais pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de le dire, me dit Drago. Tu ne me poses que des problèmes Granger.

- Dire quoi, hein ? Demanda Ron furieux. Que tu l'as forcée à se fiancer avec toi ?

- Je n'ai forcé personne. Maintenant lache-moi Weasley.

- Et le bleu sur son bras ? C'est quoi ?

Malefoy tourna à nouveau les yeux vers moi, puis il les abaissa vers mon bras gauche. Profitant du fait qu'il venait de baisser sa garde :

- ça c'est pour Hermione ! Cria Ron en lui décrochant une droite.

Sous la force du coup, Drago tomba en arrière mais Blaize le retint avant qu'il ne s'étale au sol. La lèvre fendue, le Serpentard se redressa, prêt à bondir sur Ron, le poing levé. Mais je me plaçai entre eux et Drago se stoppa net lorsque je me mis à crier :

- STOP !

Les larmes aux yeux, je croisai le regard gris du Serpentard. J'avais été incapable d'arrêter Ron, et je fus surprise de voir Malefoy baisser le bras. Cependant il garda les poings serrés, tout en lançant un regard haineux à Ron qui le lui rendait bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? S'exclama Ginny en attrapant son frère par le bras.

- Tu as vu ce qu'il lui a fait ? S'emporta Ron. Et tu as entendu comme moi ce qu'a dit tante Muriel ! La fille Rosens s'est fiancée avec Malefoy !

- J'ai surtout vu le coeur qu'Hermione porte au poignet ! Répondit Ginny sur le même ton. Espèce d'idiot ! Ni elle, ni Malefoy n'ont eut le choix !

Cela calma un peu son frère qui me lança un regard troublé.

- Tu viens de promettre à Hermione de ne pas parler de ce qu'elle nous a dit, et tu trouves le moyen de faire un esclandre ? Continua Ginny. Excuse-toi tout de suite !

- Je... je suis désolé Hermione, dit Ron penaud.

- Attendez un peu... intervint Pansy. Vous voulez dire que _**Granger**_ est la fille Rosens ?

Voyant que personne ne lui répondait, elle se jeta sur moi et releva ma manche. Je sentis ses doigts se crisper sur mon avant bras alors qu'elle fixait le coeur, non consciente qu'elle me faisait atrocement mal. Voyant mon expression de souffrance, Drago intervint et força Pansy à me relacher. Il la poussa en arrière et Blaize l'attrapa par les épaules.

- Laisse-la Pansy, lui intima son ami.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? S'exclama le professeur Rogue en avançant vers nous à grands pas. Vous vous battez dans la grande salle ?

- Professeur... tenta d'expliquer Blaise.

- Taisez-vous Mr Zabini. Je vois qu'il s'agit d'une dispute entre préfets. J'enlève 100 points aux maisons Griffondor et Serpentard ! Et vous serez tous les 7 en retenu !

- Nous aussi ? S'exclama Harry indigné en se désignant lui-même et Ginny.

- Parfaitement Potter ! Vous viendrez tous dans mon bureau demain soir après les cours.

- Mais...

- Plus un mot ! Maintenant, dépéchez-vous d'aller en cours.

Et leur cher professeur repartit comme il était venu alors qu'Harry restait bouche bée. "J'ai même pas compris ce qui s'est passé et je suis aussi punis ?" pensa le Griffondor sidéré.

- Tu devais leur expliquer Granger, dit Drago en s'essuyant la lèvre d'un revers de main. Pas les monter contre moi.

- J'avais oublié que Ron et Ginny étaient aussi des sang-purs, dis-je désolée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout leur expliquer correctement...

- Alors pour que ce soit clair, dit Drago aux Griffondors. Granger et moi n'avons pas souhaité cette situation. Nos familles avaient leurs raisons de nous lier et nous ne pouvons plus y échapper. Maintenant je ne veux pas que ça devienne une raison pour que nous nous voyons tous plus souvent. Restez à votre place, je resterai à la mienne. Quant à toi Weasley... encore un mot au-dessus de l'autre et tu prendras cher, crois-moi.

- Et toi, répondit Ron. Touche encore une fois à un cheveux d'Hermione et je te jure que même ta mère ne te reconnaitra plus.

Ils se défièrent du regard, et me trouvant toujours au milieu, je retins mon souffle. "Je suis vraiment trop stupide ! Oublier un truc aussi important sur mes amis..." Me voyant mal à l'aise, Ginny força son frère à la suivre hors de la salle. S'apprêtant à les suivre, Harry me demanda :

- Tu viens Hermione ?

- Oui, dis-je en jetant un dernier regard à Malefoy avant d'emboiter le pas de mon ami.

Drago poussa un soupir exaspéré en remettant ses vêtements en place.

- Drago ? Demanda Baize.

- Quoi ? Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter.

- Alors tu vas vraiment épouser Granger ? Demanda Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est Rosens maintenant. Tâche de t'en souvenir.

Il avait dit cela en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement. Même Griffondor, c'était une sang-pur qu'il épouserait. Et certainement pas une sang-de-bourbe.

- Et je te préviens Pansy, continua-t-il. Maintenant que tout le monde est au courant... tenter quelque chose contre elle, c'est tenter quelque chose contre moi.

En effet, dans la salle la plupart des gens n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la dispute et ils étaient toujours attentifs. Il en profitait ainsi pour que tout le monde sache à quoi s'en tenir. Quoi qu'il puisse en penser, Hermione était maintenant sa fiancée. Il devait l'accepter et son orgueil de Malefoy et de sang-pur le préservait de laisser qui que se soit s'en prendre à lui à travers elle. "En plus mon père a fait ce serment. Si il arrive quelque chose à Granger... je n'arriverai pas à consoler ma mère".

- On a compris Drago, lui assura Blaize.

- Alors je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce sujet.

Il s'empressa de sortir de la grande salle pour se soustraire aux regards des autres élèves. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait laissé Weasley lui mettre un coup de poing devant tout le monde. "Et je n'ai même pas pu lui rendre à cause d'elle ! Elle aurait pu attendre que je le défigure avant de s'interposer."

Ce soir là, après avoir donné le fâmeux mot de passe au peintre, Malefoy entra dans le salon des appartements qu'il partageait avec moi. Je me levai aussitôt du fauteuil dans lequel j'étais assise. En me voyant, le Serpentard se figea.

- Bonsoir... dis-je faiblement.

Détournant le regard, il s'apprêtait à se rendre dans sa chambre quand je l'arrêtai :

- Malefoy attends !

Il se stoppa de nouveau et tourna un regard interrogateur vers moi.

- Je... je t'ai apporté ça.

Je le vis lever un sourcil perplexe lorsque je lui tendis une petite boite métalique.

-... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-il en désignant la boite que je tenais dans mes mains.

- C'est... dis-je gênée. C'est pour... ton visage.

Il avait encore la lèvre fendue et un ématome était apparut sur sa paumette. Le sang séché et le bleu juraient atrocement avec sa peau pâle. Malefoy me regardait comme si j'étais devenue folle et il dit sidéré :

- Tu m'apportes de quoi me soigner ?

- Vu que c'est Ron qui t'a frappé... expliquai-je.

- Répète encore cette phrase et je ne répondrai plus de moi Granger.

Bien sûr. Il avait été touché dans sa fierté de Malefoy.

- Tu la prends ou pas ? Demandai-je finalement en agitant la boite.

Soupirant, il s'en saisit et après l'avoir retournée plusieurs fois entre ses doigts il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé en faire ?

- Pardon ? Dis-je surprise.

- ça m'a tout l'air d'un truc Moldu.

- Ah... oui. C'est une trousse de secours.

- Trousse de secours ?

- Oui. C'est très utile pour les petites blessures. J'en ai toujours une dans ma valise.

- ça ne me dit pas comment l'utiliser.

- Si tu commençais par ouvrir la boite ? Suggérai-je.

Non content de mon petit ton railleur, il me jeta un regard d'avertissement. Puis il ouvrit la boite et pris la bouteille de désinfectant avant de me regarder avec un air interrogatif.

- Je dois le boire ?

- Surtout pas ! Dis-je effrayée à cette idée.

- C'est pas un genre de potion ?

- Non ! Tu dois en mettre sur ton visage.

Débouchant la petite bouteille, je le vis avec horreur l'approcher de son visage, prêt à appuyer dessus.

- Ne fais pas ça ! M'exclamai-je en lui arrachant la bouteille à temps. Tu veux devenir aveugle ?

- ça a l'air hyper dangereux ton truc ! S'emporta-t-il à bout de patience. Tu n'essayerais pas de me tuer ?

- Je t'aurais laissé faire si c'était le cas !

- Alors explique-toi correctement !

- Ce n'est pourtant pas sorcier !

- C'est quoi cette expression bidon ? Evidemment puisque c'est Moldu ! Et c'est justement pour ça que je ne sais pas quoi en faire !

- Oh ! Soufflai-je. Très bien monsieur le sang-pur ! _**Je**_ vais le faire !

Je lui repris la boite et j'en sortis une compresse.

- C'est pas croyable, murmurai-je en l'humidifiant avec le désinfectant.

Lui attrapant le menton, j'appuyai la compresse sur sa lèvre enflée pour nettoyer le sang séché.

- ça fait mal ! S'exclama Malefoy en me saisissant le bras pour m'obliger à m'écarter.

Je grimaçai lorsqu'il appuya sur mon bras et m'exclamai :

- Oui ça fait mal ! Et je ne me plains pas ! Alors reste tranquile !

Comprenant de quoi je parlais, il me relacha et se tint immobile. Je fus troublée de le voir devenir soudain si docile. Me rendant compte que _je tenais __Malefoy par le menton_, je ne pus m'empécher de rougir légèrement. Aussi lui lachai-je le visage tout en continuant à tapoter sa lèvre. Gênée du silence qui s'était instalé, je dis :

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Ron... qu'il irait aussi loin, me repris-je en voyant son regard redevenir menaçant.

- C'est parce que tu as un don pour expliquer les choses, dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

- En tout cas, dis-je vexée en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'aurait pas dû utiliser la violence. Et je suis contente que tu te sois arrêté. Je n'aurais pas voulu vous voir vous battre...

- Tu avais peur pour moi ? Demanda-t-il ironique.

-...

- Non, tu avais seulement peur que je tue Weasley. Ce qui se serait sûrement produit.

- Je ne voulais pas que mon ami et mon... fiancé... se battent à mort.

Ça m'avait beaucoup coûté de lui attribuer ouvertement ce qualificatif. Mais ça ne servait plus à rien de le nier. Tout le monde était au courant à présent.

- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait plus prononcer ce mot ? _Fiancé_.

- C'est trop tard, je ne peux plus y échapper, dis-je sombrement.

Il continuait de me fixer et dit avec un petit sourire :

- Tout le château doit être en train de parler de nous. En nous sachant tous les deux seuls ici, tes amis vont s'imaginer des choses.

- Il n'y a rien à imaginer ! M'exclamai-je en lui mettant la compresse dans la main pour qu'il continue tout seul.

Puis je sortis un tube de pommade de la boite métalique et j'expliquai clairement :

- Applique-toi ça sur ton ématome, dis-je en mimant le geste. Tu devrais pouvoir y arriver tout seul. Pour ce qui est de mes amis, je leur ai tout _**bien**_ expliqué. Alors ce qui s'est passé à midi ne se reproduira pas. Maintenant, bonne nuit !

Je me dirigeais déjà vers ma chambre quand Malefoy m'appela :

- Granger.

- Quoi ! M'exclamai-je en me retournant exaspérée.

- ça non plus ça ne se reproduira pas, dit-il en pointant mon bras du doigt.

Je restai hébétée en comprenant de quoi il parlait. Malefoy regrêtait-il de m'avoir fait mal ? Il ne s'était pas excusé mais... ça revenait au même. Non ? Mais je n'eus pas l'occasion de lui poser de questions à ce sujet, car il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Toujours un peu troublée, j'entrai moi-même dans la mienne. M'asseyant sur le lit, je pris le cadre à photo de ma mère posé sur la table de chevet et murmurai :

- Il vient de se passer quelque chose de très bizarre maman. J'ai soigné Malefoy et il s'est presque excusé. Tu crois que je suis devenue folle ?

* * *

><p>Mais non Hermione ! Tu as toujours toute ta tête ! xD C'est ma faute si tout ça est arrivé. T'en fait pas, tu peux aller te coucher. Mdr<p>

Alors les amis ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Lena-malefoy, tu avais raison, je suis sadique avec Drago lol. Il y a pire qu'un Malefoy assistant à un cours d'étude des Moldus ? Oui, un Malefoy se prenant une droite devant tout le monde de la part d'un Weasley. xD

Désolée Mailoan, mais il fallait bien qu'il y en ai un qui s'énerve, lol. C'est tombé sur Ron. Mais si il n'avait pas mit une droite à Drago on aurait pas eu la scène de la trousse de secours ! xD (D'où me sortent ces idées ? ^^) Mais ils ne sont pas du tout remontés contre Hermione comme tu le voulais ;) Par contre, je l'avais dit que Drago allait en prendre plein la tête ! xD

Et c'était donc la tante Muriel qui a assisté à la réception. Ça m'a étonné que personne ne me demande si un Weasley n'était pas présent puisque ce sont aussi des sang-purs. En même temps, heureusement, parce que je n'aurais pas pu vous répondre sans cramer la suite de l'histoire ^^

Réponse aux reviews :

**Aurelie Malfoy** : oui, elle pouvait pas leur cacher. Quant à Ron... il agit toujours avant de réfléchir. Ginny est plus mature que lui ^^

**Geuh** : oui désolée pour mes incohérences. contente que tu apprécie quand même ;)

**Looklook** : merci ! (mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec tes reviews ? ils se sont multiplié comme des greemlins ! lol)

**Miss-Writer33** : tu as fait une parfaite analyse du chapitre ;) Et oui, il fallait bien que tout le château l'apprenne (quel meilleur moyen qu'un esclandre en pleine grande salle ? lol, ça va jaser !) Et il fallait bien que je rapproche drago et hermione. (j'allais pas les faire s'entre tuer quand même mdr ! Mais bon, on sait jamais... peut-être se taper dessus xD) A partir de maintenant, ils pourront avoir des discutions un peu plus calmes ;)

**RoseWeasley98** : No problem ! I can understand english very well xD Pleins de bisous Rose ;)

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : je suis contente, merci ! biz !

**lena-malefoy** : oui j'y suis allée un peu fort. Devant tout le monde... mais c'était obligé. Pardonne-moi Drago xD

**sev** : merci beaucoup ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ;)

**Istehar** : sos trousse de secours xD au moins Drago aura appris quelque chose sur les moldus ;) Drago n'est pas un gros méchant. Il sait reconnaître ses erreurs. Il est pas fier de lui avoir fait mal. biz

**Zarranouille** : oui désolée mais pas de bisous lol. merci à toi, biz

**Passion Fugace** : merci beaucoup ^^ c'était marrant d'imaginer Drago prêt à s'asperger la tête de désinfectant xD biz !

**lison** : c'est une phrase que beaucoup de monde utilise pour annoncer qu'on va refaire le portrait à quelqu'un lol.


	10. Retenus

Chapitre 10 : Retenus

Le lendemain, je fus désespérée de voir que Malefoy avait raison. _**Tout**_ le château parlait de nous. Peu importe où je passais, on me jetait des regards curieux, effrayés et même écoeurés ! J'attirais la curiosité des sang-purs sachant que j'avais le don, et la peur de ceux qui craignaient déjà Malefoy. La dernière catégorie, c'étaient les Serpentards qui me la réservaient. Et en particulier Parkinson. Aux repas, elle m'observait avec un air crispé depuis sa table. Dans les couloirs, elle me lançait des coups d'oeil mauvais. Et en cours, je sentais son regard malveillant dans mon dos. "Qu'est-ce que ça va être ce soir pour la retenue ? Si on se retrouve toutes les deux seules, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau..."

- ça va ? S'inquiéta Harry en voyant ma mine sombre.

- Oui... répondis-je peu convaincante.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione, s'excusa Ron. C'est ma faute si tout le monde est au courant...

- Ils l'auraient su tôt ou tard. "J'espérais juste que ce ne soit pas dès le premier jour..."

- Tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas ?

- Contente-toi de rester calme en présence de Malefoy et tout ira bien. Je ne veux plus vous voir vous battre.

- Je l'ai pas raté, dit-il avec une petite pointe de fierté. Vous avez vu sa tête ?

- Ron ! M'exclamai-je indignée. Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

- Quoi ? Ça fait des siècles que les Weasley rêvent de mettre une droite à un Malefoy. C'est l'ambition de toute une famille que j'ai réalisé hier.

- Quelle ambition ! Bravo Ron... dis-je en secouant la tête consternée.

- T'as pas le droit de me gacher ça Hermione. Et puis il le méritait.

Ron était toujours furieux que Malefoy ai pu laisser une telle marque sur mon bras. J'avais beau lui dire que je n'avais déjà plus mal, le rouquin refusait tout ce qui aurait pu excuser Drago. Et je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'avais reçu cette marque après m'être payée la tête du Serpentard. Je devais encore garder le secret sur l'étude des Moldus ou Malefoy reviendrait sur ce qu'il m'avait dit hier soir. "ça se reproduira plus... on est jamais trop prudent. Il peut s'en passer des choses qui pouraient le mettre hors de lui. Par exemple le fait que mon ami idiot se vante partout de l'avoir mit au tapis..."

- Sérieusement Ron, arrête de parler de Malefoy. Ignore-le.

- ça va être difficle, me fit remarquer Harry. Puisqu'on est en retenue avec lui ce soir. D'ailleurs merci Ron.

- Désolé, dit sincèrement son ami.

- On y est, dis-je en apercevant Ginny qui nous attendait devant la porte du bureau de Rogue.

- Les serpentards ne sont pas là ? Demanda Harry à la jeune fille.

- Non.

- Ils n'ont quand même pas réussi à s'esquiver en amadouant Rogue ? Demanda Ron furieux.

Soudain la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et le professeur Rogue s'exclama :

- Dépéchez-vous de rentrer au lieu de discuter dans le couloir !

Le suivant à l'intérieur, Harry murmura à son ami :

- Tu crois vraiment que _**quelqu'un**_ peu l'amadouer à lui ?

Et il avait raison, car les trois serpentards étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Croisant le regard de Pansy, je ne pus m'empécher de grimacer. Elle se tenait entre Blaize et Drago, les bras croisés et l'air franchement haineux.

- Bien, dit Rogue. Puisque les Griffondors nous font enfin l'honneur de leur présence, il est temps que je vous explique en quoi va consister votre retenue.

"Ben va y, crache le morceau !" pensa Harry excédé.

- Miss Rosens, Mr Malefoy et Mr Potter, vous irez nettoyer les lunettes des télescopes de la tour d'astronomie. Miss Weasley et Mr Zabini récureront la volière. Enfin, Miss Parkinson et Mr Weasley s'occuperont de l'inondation des toilettes des filles du 2e étage.

- Les toilettes de Mimi geignarde ? S'exclama Ron désespéré. Pourquoi on se prend la pire punition ?

- Peut-être parce que vous êtes le seul à vous être montré violent, répondit froidement Rogue. Quand à Miss Parkinson, elle s'est montrée très inatentive lors de mon cours du matin.

"Evidemment, elle était trop occupée à me fusiller du regard" pensai-je en me souvenant avec humour de la façon dont le sort de répulsion de Pansy avait ricoché avant d'atteindre Rogue. Celui-ci avait effectué un magnifique vol plané sous les yeux de ses élèves ébahis et hilares.

- Maintenant, donnez-moi vos baguettes, exigea Rogue en tendant la main.

Faisant tous la moue, nous sortîmes nos baguettes et les lui confiâmes. La soirée promettait d'être longue. De retour dans le couloir, nous allions nous séparer quand Harry dit :

- Ginny !

- Oui ? Demanda la rousse alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà avec Blaize.

- Fait attention, dit-il simplement en lançant un regard au serpentard.

- Pas de problème, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Visiblement rassuré, Harry nous rejoignit moi et Malefoy. Au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, nous récûrames les lentilles de la trentaine de télescopes. Faisant à chaque fois attention à la démonter et à la replacer correctement tout en la manipulant avec précaution. Nous savions ce que nous risquions si jamais ne serait-ce que l'une d'entre elles se brisait. Le soleil s'était déjà couché et nous avions presque terminé. Mais tout le long du nettoyage, Harry n'avait cessé de lancer des regards du côté de la volière, manquant plusieurs fois de briser l'une des précieuses lunettes. Exaspéré par son attitude, Malefoy lui fit remarquer :

- Il ne va pas la violer tu sais.

- Ferme-la Malefoy ! S'énerva Harry effrayé à l'idée qu'une telle chose puisse arriver.

- Tout ce que je dis, c'est que Blaize n'en a rien à faire de ta pauvre copine Weasley.

- Malefoy, le prévins-je en sachant qu'Harry pouvait se montrer aussi virulent que Ron surtout s'il s'agissait de Ginny.

- Vous trouvez que je juge les Moldus, mais ça n'a pas l'air de vous déranger de juger les Serpentards.

- Peut-être parce qu'on a de bonnes raisons, répliqua Harry, contrairement à vous.

- J'écoute tes raisons, répondit froidement Drago.

- Vous êtes tous liés de près ou de loin à Voldemort. Et toi de _**très**_ près.

- Harry ! Grondai-je.

- C'est la vérité ! Son père est mangemort ! Et tu sais ce que sa tante a fait à Sirius !

- Oui, sa tante, pas lui. Tu ne peux pas l'accuser de ça gratuitement !

- Laisse tomber Granger, dit Drago en se dirigeant vers le dernier télescope. Ce que pense Potter de moi est le dernier de mes soucis.

- Oui mais...

- Depuis quand tu prends sa défense ? Me demanda Harry. Il a profité du fait que vous soyez seuls pour te lancer un sort ?

- Je t'aurais dit la même chose s'il s'était agit d'un autre Serpentard ! Et il me semble t'avoir tout expliqué sur le rôle des Malefoy auprès de Voldemort !

- Ne soit pas naïve ! S'emporta Harry. Lucius Malefoy finira par te trahir, j'en suis certain. Et si ce n'est pas lui, ce sera sûrement son fils !

- Quoi ?

- Réfléchis ! Si Malefoy te livre lui-même, son père n'aura pas à souffrir du serment inviolable ! Tu ne vois donc pas que ce fils de mangemort tient ta vie entre ses mains ? Ouvre les yeux Hermione !

- Harry... je sais que tu es inquiet parce que Ginny est seule avec Zabini sans baguette. Mais là tu vas trop loin. Arrête tout de suite.

- Tu sais que c'est tout à fait possible ! C'est de _**Malefoy**_ dont il est question !

- Harry...! m'exclamai-je les larmes aux yeux. Arrête je t'en prie...

Quand il vit que j'étais sur le point de fondre en larmes, Harry se calma immédiatement. Tout ce qu'il venait de dire... j'en étais parfaitement consciente et ça me terrorisait. L'idée que je marchais en permanence sur une corde raide m'angoissait tellement que je n'avais pas passé une seule nuit en paix depuis le soir de la réception. La présence de Line, la bienveillance de Robert, les conseils de Milana, le soutient de mes amis... voilà tout ce qui me m'empéchait de sombrer dans le piège de la peur. Si l'un de ces éléments venait à défaillir, je ne savais pas ce qu'il adviendrait de ma santé mentale. Surtout maintenant que tout le château était au courant de mon identité. Toute la journée, j'avais scruté la moindre trace de menace dans les yeux des élèves que je croisais. Je ne pouvais pas encore vraiment compter sur Malefoy pour me protéger... et la possibilité que le danger vienne de lui n'était pas étrangère à mon esprit. Mais _**Harry**_... il était comme un frère pour moi. Si lui me tournait le dos, je serais finie pour de bon.

- Je suis désolé Hermione, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Je ne le défends pas... pleurai-je doucement contre lui. Tout ce que je veux... c'est que ce que tu dis ne se réalise pas...!

- Je sais. Pardon.

Il me carressa le dos pour me calmer et déposa un baiser sur le haut de ma tête. Je pouvais sentir le regard de Malefoy sur ma nuque. Mais j'étais trop chamboulée pour y prêter grande attention. Lorsque mes larmes cessèrent de couler, Harry me relacha et Drago dit froidement :

- Je m'en vais, on a terminé.

Il venait en effet de replacer la dernière lentille dans son télescope et nous le suivîmes dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Mais au bas des marches, nous fûmes surpris de trouver la porte fermée. Actionnant la poignée, Malefoy s'exclama :

- C'est pas vrai ! Elle est fermée à clé !

- Quoi ? Demanda Harry en le poussant pour essayer à son tour.

Mais la porte refusait bien de s'ouvrir.

- Je sais tourner une poignée Potter, lui fit remarquer sèchement Drago.

- Rusard a dû passer par là... devinai-je.

- Ce salaud de Rogue n'a pas prit la peine de le prévenir qu'on serait là ! S'exclama Harry furieux. Je vous parie tout ce que vous voulez qu'il l'a fait exprès !

- Ce serait un peu trop sadique même pour lui, dis-je dubitative.

Harry me lança un regard hébété avant de dire :

- _**Rien**_ n'est trop sadique pour Rogue ! Surtout quand ça me concerne !

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je sois envoyé ici avec toi... marmonna Drago démoralisé. On n'a même pas nos baguettes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demandai-je anxieuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire à part attendre que cet idiot de concierge vienne nous ouvrir ? On dirait qu'on va passer la nuit ici.

- Génial... marmona Harry en s'asseyant sur les marches.

Je pris place à côté de lui et Malefoy se cala contre la porte. Une heure passa. Puis deux. Et je me sentis gagner par le sommeil. Me voyant dodeliner de la tête, Harry passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'offrit la sienne en guise d'oreiller.

- Tu peux dormir Hermione. La nuit va être longue.

- Merci Harry, murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

Tout à fait calmée, je pouvais parfaitement sentir le regard du Serpentard peser sur moi. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Je ne peux pas m'appuyer sur l'épaule de mon ami ? Il ne peut pas y avoir d'ambigüité après le sketch que nous a fait Harry au sujet de Ginny et Blaize. Et puis, même fiancés, nous ne sommes _**pas**_ ensemble. Je n'ai pas de compte à rendre à Malefoy !" Un quart d'heure passa et je ne trouvais toujours pas le sommeil. J'avais froid et même les frictions d'Harry sur mon bras ne m'aidaient pas. Par ailleurs... plus le temps passait, plus je sentais une pression peser sur mon coeur. Je me sentais vraiment mal. Me redressant, je dis :

- Je crois que je vais vomir.

- Sympa... dit Harry en levant les sourcils.

- C'est pas toi Harry.

- Bien sûr que c'est lui, intervint Drago.

- Répète ça ? Dit Harry furieux.

- Viens ici Granger, m'ordonna-t-il en désignant la place à ses côtés.

-... pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas te voir vomir devant moi ! Ramène-toi !

En voyant son regard furax, je me levai avant de m'asseoir lentement à côté de lui, laissant tout de même le plus de distance possible entre nous. Appuyée contre la porte, je sentis soudain le poids sur mon coeur se lever.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Devina-t-il.

- Oui... dis-je surprise. Comment ça se fait ?

- C'est le charme. Tu es restée trop longtemps dans les bras de Potter.

- Je vois... Apparement, il vaut mieux que je reste là, dis-je en jetant un regard désolé à Harry.

- Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu puisses dormir, dit-il en me donnant un sourire rassurant.

J'appuyai donc ma tête contre la porte et je fermai à nouveau les yeux. Le sommeil m'enveloppa presque immédiatement.

Je marchais dans les couloirs du château. Arrivée devant le tableau du chevalier du catogan, je me figeai sur place. Mon coeur s'accéléra lorsque j'entendis des pas s'approcher vivement derrière moi, et je pris mes jambes à mon cou. La personne me suivait toujours et je poussai une exclamation de peur quand un rayon de lumière rouge passa juste au-dessus de ma tête. Mais quelques mètres plus loin, je me sentis violemment projeter contre un mur. La tête douloureuse et l'esprit brouillé, je tentai de me relever avec peine. Mais un nouveau sortilège me frappa et une douleur cuisante me transperça la jambe. M'écroulant au sol, je rempai pour essayer d'échapper à mon agresseur dans un dernier effort.

- Hermione ?

J'ouvris les yeux en entendant la voix d'Harry m'appeller. J'étais encore haletante, comme si j'avais vraiment couru quelques secondes plus tôt. Me rendant compte que j'avais la tête posée sur l'épaule de Malefoy, je me redressai brusquement en rougissant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Granger ? Me demanda-t-il en me voyant confuse.

- Je... je n'ai pas fait exprès de... dis-je en désignant son épaule pour me justifier.

- On s'en fiche de ça ! S'énerva-t-il. Dis-nous plutôt de quoi tu as rêvé. Ça n'avait pas l'air marrant. C'était une vision ?

- Je crois... dis-je un peu plus calmement en essayant de me rappeller de ce que j'avais vu. Je me faisais attaquer dans les couloirs...

- Attaquer ? S'inquiéta Harry. Par qui ?

Il avait posé cette question tout en jetant un imperceptible regard à Malefoy.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Tu es sûre que c'était une vision et pas seulement un cauchemar ? Demanda Harry. Après tout, tu avais la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Malefoy.

- Va te faire voir Potter ! Répliqua le Serpentard.

- C'était une vision, assurai-je pour les calmer.

- Tu en avais déjà eu une ? Demanda Drago soupçonneux.

- Oui... le soir de la réception.

- Quand tu as perdu connaissance, devina-t-il. Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

- Rien.

- Rien ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

- J'ai juste entendu quelqu'un pleurer, expliquai-je. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger et tout était noir.

- Peut-être parce que c'était la première, supposa Harry. Tu ne contrôles pas encore ce don.

- Mais ce soir c'était... très clair. Quelqu'un va m'attaquer dans le château.

- Quand ? Où ? Questionna Harry.

- Est-ce que vous vous souvenez où a été placé le tableau du chevalier du catogan ?

- J'en sais vraiment rien, dit Harry perplexe. Depuis sa bourde avec Sirius, je n'ai plus croisé ce chevalier dégénéré.

- Moi non plus... dit Malefoy en réfléchissant. Tu vas te faire attaquer devant ce tableau ?

- On dirait bien. Mais je ne sais pas quand.

- Alors tu ne dois vraiment plus te promener seule, dit Harry inquiet. Et ne sors plus de tes appartements après le diner.

- Mais on a des rondes à faire, dis-je en me désignant avec Malefoy. On est préfets-en-chef.

- Tu veux dire que tu vas te promener seule la nuit avec Malefoy ? Et tu ne penses pas que ça a un rapport avec ta vision ?

- Harry, soupirai-je fatiguée de le voir à nouveau suspecter Malefoy. Si il voulait m'attaquer, il aurait eu l'occasion de le faire dans nos appartements tu ne crois pas ?

- ça reste Malefoy.

- Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- Imagine qu'il se transforme en un truc bizarre la nuit, dit Harry en faisant la grimace.

- Je vous signale que je suis là, dit froidement Drago. Et je n'ai pas besoin de me transformer pour te réduire en bouillie Potter.

Soudain il y eut un déclic et la porte derrière nous s'ouvrit, nous faisant tomber en arrière Malefoy et moi. Nous nous étalâmes au sol aux pieds du concierge qui se mit à hurler :

- Des élèves hors de leurs dortoirs ! Et trois en plus !

- Calmez-vous Mr Rusard, dis-je en essayant de me relever chose difficile puisque Malefoy était tombé sur moi. Pousse-toi Malefoy, tu m'écrases !

- Tu crois que je le fais exprès Granger ? Se plaignit-il en s'accrochant à la poignée de la porte pour se relever.

Puis il me tendit la main et m'aida à me remettre sur pieds.

- Mais... murmura Rusard confus. Vous êtes les préfets-en-chef !

- Bravo... marmonna Harry en s'assurant que j'allais bien. On vous a déjà dit que vous aviez un sacré sens de l'observation ?

- Ne faites pas le malin Potter ! S'exclama le concierge en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Je vais m'assurer que le professeur Rogue s'occupe de votre cas !

- Il s'en est déjà occupé, répliqua Harry. Il nous a envoyés en retenue hier soir dans la tour d'astronomie. Mais _**vous**_ nous avez enfermés !

- Il n'y avait personne dans la tour, dit Rusard avec mauvaise foi. J'ai vérifié.

- Vous n'avez rien vérifié du tout ! S'emporta le Griffondor.

- Nous allons voir ce qu'en pense le professeur Rogue. Avancez !

Nous poussant devant lui, Rusard nous conduisit jusqu'au bureau de Rogue dans lequel il entra presque en vainqueur.

- Professeur Rogue ! Regardez qui ont passé la nuit hors de leurs dortoirs !

Rogue nous jeta un regard étonné et dit :

- Je pensais que vous étiez tous tombés de la tour d'astronomie. Heureux de voir que vous allez bien Mr Malefoy.

Le fait qu'il ne se soit adressé qu'à Drago n'échappa pas aux Griffondors. "Il espérait vraiment qu'on soit morts !" pensa Harry ulcéré.

- Vous pouvez partir Mr Rusard, continua-t-il. Je m'occupe d'eux.

- Très bien professeur, répondit le concierge déçu que Rogue ne se soit pas mit en colère contre eux.

Lorsqu'il fut sorti, Rogue demanda :

- Vous avez passé la nuit à vous amuser dans les couloirs ?

- Nous étions enfermés dans la tour d'astronomie, expliqua calmement Drago tandis que je prévenais Harry du regard de ne pas exploser de colère.

- Je vois. Voici vos baguettes.

Lorsque nous les eûmes récupérées, il ajouta :

- Que l'incident de la grande salle ne se reproduise plus. J'ai déjà prévenu Mr Weasley. La prochaine fois vous risquerez tous plus qu'une simple retenue. Est-ce clair ?

Nous acquiesçâmes et il nous permit enfin de nous retirer. Dans le couloir, Harry explosa :

- Je le hais ! Amusés ? On s'est gelés toute la nuit ! Il savait qu'on avait un problème et ça ne l'a même pas empéché de dormir !

- On devrait aller retrouver Ginny et Ron, fis-je remarquer pour détourner ses pensées de Rogue. Ils ont dû s'inquiéter pour nous.

Cela fonctionna, car au moment où Harry entendit le nom de Ginny il se calma et s'exclama :

- Vite ! A la grande salle !

Poussant un soupir amusé, je le suivis pour aller prendre notre petit déjeuner, Malefoy sur nos talons.

* * *

><p>Vous aussi vous êtes en train d'imaginer Rogue faire un vol plané en pleine salle de cours ? xDD<p>

Hermione a fait dodo sur l'épaule de Drago ! Hihihi ! ;) Mais elle apprend qu'un danger imminent la menace.  
>Aïe Aïe Aïe ! xD<p>

Si cette retenue prolongée vous a plus, faites-le savoir !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Miss-Writer33** : Merci ;) et oui, vision numéro 2. Qui va attaquer Hermione ? ^^

**Looklook** : c'est pas grave pour tes reviews ça arrive aussi à mon ordi de beuguer ;) sourtout n'arrête pas de me donner des commentaires à cause de ça ! continue s'il te plait ^^ Par contre faudra attendre qu'Hermione se fasse attaquer pour connaitre l'agresseur. Ou peut être que vous allez le deviner tout seuls comme des grand(e) lol. Bien sûr que Drago est un peu jaloux. sa fiancée (même si pour l'instant ce n'est que de nom) est serrée dans les bras d'un autre. Si il y avait eu des témoins, je crois qu'Harry serait mort... je l'ai dit, on ne se moque pas d'un Malefoy ! xD A bientôt !

**AliceCulen** : et oui, ça se rapproche petit à petit ;) Enfin... petit à petit... vous verrez ! xD

**lena-malefoy** : oui j'étais morte de rire en l'écrivant : "J'ai envie de vomir" "Sympa..." xD (je devais donner une vengeance à Drago sur le fait que ça faisait déjà deux fois qu'Harry la prenait dans ses bras sous ses yeux ;) ) Je te le dis, Drago ne trahira pas Hermione. Je peux même pas imaginer écrire ça ! Non aucun soucis là dessus, mais je pouvait pas non plus intégrer Drago tout de suite dans l'esprit amical des amis d'Hermione. Et oui, dormir sur l'épaule de Drago... Haaaa... ça fait rêver ^^

**Myth444** : merci ;) voilà la suite

**Aurelie Malfoy** : Oui il espérait même qu'Harry soit tombé de la tour lol. (t'es pas sensé le protéger séverus ? "Oui, mais il y a des fois où je peux pas m'empécher de le faire souffrir" Ah... d'accord -.-' ) xD

**Sarah S** : dans ce cas va vite dévorer le prochain chapitre ;)

**laetitia** : et moi je lis ton commentaire et je suis aussi morte de rire ! xD quand la fic sera finie (et oui ça doit bien arriver un jour sniff !) je prendrai bien le temps de la relire depuis le début. Il y a de quoi rester pliée en deux xD

**Istehar** : pauvre Harry, lui dire qu'elle se senty malade quand elle est dans ses bras ! xD drago a dû jubiler mdr. et encore une vision de malheur... aïe aïe aïe ! ;) bisous


	11. Frappe la prochaine fois

Je sens que ce chapitre va plaire. Pourquoi ? lisez ;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11<span> : Frappe la prochaine fois

Assise à la table des Griffondors, j'écoutais Ron nous raconter son horrible soirée avec Pansy.

- Tu te rends compte ? Demanda-t-il à Harry. J'ai écopé toute l'eau en écoutant les gérémiades de Mimi toute la soirée pendant que Parkinson se tournait les pouces assise sur le seul lavabo sec des toilettes ! Franchement, je ne sais pas comment Malefoy et Zabini font pour la supporter ! Et Rogue n'a même pas bronché quand je suis arrivé trempé et dégoutant dans son bureau alors qu'_**elle**_ était parfaitement sèche et propre !

- Tu n'étais pas le seul à être dégoutant, lui fit remarquer Ginny. Je te signale que Zabini et moi on a récuré la _**volière**_. Et tu te plains pour un peu d'eau et quelques gérémiades ?

- Quelques...? dit-il outré. Je te parle de _**Mimi Geignarde**_ ! Et ses innondations sont de vrais tsunamis !

- Au moins vous avez dormi dans vos lits, leur fit remarquer Harry. Personnellement, avec le froid et la tronche de Malefoy juste en face, il m'a été impossible d'espérer trouver le sommeil. Et lui aussi apparement.

- Vous êtes restés éveillés toute la nuit tous les deux ? Demandai-je surprise. Vous avez parlé ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? Répondit-il en faisant la grimace. On t'a juste regardée dormir.

- Malfefoy aussi ? Dis-je en rougissant légèrement.

- Vu votre position... dit-il avec un petit sourire amusé. Difficile de faire autrement.

- Quelle position ? Demanda immédiatement Ron.

- Il n'y avait pas de position particulière, dis-je vivement en lançant un regard noir à Harry.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et ferma les yeux, me mimant indubitablement.

- C'était trop bizarre, dit-il en riant.

- Ce qui me paraît bizarre... répliquai-je. C'est que tu n'aies pas encore posé de question à Ginny sur sa soirée avec Zabini.

- Elle a raison ! S'exclama-t-il soudain en redevenant sérieux et plantant son regard dans celui de Ginny. Il ne s'est rien passé pas vrai ?

- Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, répondit-elle en soupirant.

- Pourquoi tu soupires ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement. Tu me caches quelque chose ?

- C'est fou ce que tu peux être jaloux, dit-elle amusée. Mais je ne me plains pas.

Elle se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Vu le sourire qui éclaira le visage d'Harry, il semblait être définitivement rassuré.

- Faites pas ça devant moi, se plaignit Ron en détournant le regard.

- ça fait déjà des mois Ron, lui dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Il serait temps que tu t'y habitues.

- C'est ma soeur...

- Tu devrais être content qu'elle soit avec Harry. A lui tu peux lui faire confiance. Maintenant je vous laisse, il faut absolument que je prenne une douche avant d'aller en cours.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne à tes appartements ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

- Non, c'est gentil. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de chevalier du catogan sur le chemin.

- Fais quand même attention, dit Ginny en me souriant doucement.

- A tout à l'heure.

Nous avions longuement parlé de ma vision. Aucun de nous ne savait où se trouvait le tableau du chevalier fou et il semblait donc logique de supposer qu'il était accroché dans un lieu que nous fréquentions très rarement, voire jamais. Du moment que je restais dans des lieux fréquentés, je n'avais vraisemblablement rien à craindre.

- Galère, dis-je au peintre.

- Encore... dit-il en soupirant et m'ouvrant le passage.

"Désolée d'habiter ici" pensai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. J'allais entrer quand j'eus soudain l'idée de demander :

- Excusez-moi. Vous sauriez où se trouve le chevalier du catogan ?

- Cet excité ? Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui.

- Mais vous savez où se trouve son tableau ? Insistai-je.

- Non, je ne le sais pas. Il doit être enfermé au fond d'un placard à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai toujours dit qu'il n'était pas fait pour garder les dortoirs.

"Parce que _**vous**_, c'est votre vocation ?"

- Merci quand même, dis-je déçue en entrant.

Je me rendis directement dans ma chambre, me déshabillant et sortant une serviette du placard dans laquelle je m'enroulai pour me préserver du froid avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. "Je devrais quand même en parler à Rob..." Mes pensées furent soudain bloquées par la vision qui s'imposa à moi dans la salle de bain. L'air était chargé de volutes de vapeur, mais je pouvais voir clairement Malefoy dos à moi, entièrement nu, en train de s'essuyer avec sa propre serviette. Ayant sûrement entendu la porte s'ouvrir, il tourna ses yeux gris vers moi. Mon esprit refusait de fonctionner et j'étais incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Nous nous fixâmes pendant quelques secondes en silence avant que, très lentement, je recule d'un pas pour refermer la porte. Un silence de mort règnait dans les appartements. Soudain, mon cerveau se remit à fonctionner comme en accéléré et j'hurlai :

- AAAAAAAAAHH !

Sortant dans le salon, je mis le plus de distance entre moi et la salle de bain. "C'est pas possible... Qu'est-ce que...! OH MON DIEU !"

- Tu as vu quelque chose d'intéressant Granger ? Demanda Malefoy en apparaissant dans le salon habillé et se séchant les cheveux.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi ! M'exclamai-je paniquée de le revoir aussi vite. C'était...! J'arrive pas à le croire ! _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là_ ?

- La même chose que toi apparemment. Je suis venu prendre ma douche.

- Mais tu aurais pu...! Je ne sais pas... me prévenir...

- On partage la salle de bain. C'était à toi de frapper avant d'entrer.

Il avait raison mais... je n'arrivais pas à me sortir cette image de la tête. Malefoy nu. "C'est pas possible, j'ai pas pu voir ça..." Voilà ce qu'avait voulu dire le peintre par "encore". Malefoy était rentré juste avant moi.

- C'est la première fois que tu vois un homme nu ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

-...

- Alors ? Dit-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ce que tu as vu t'a comblée ?

- Je n'ai rien vu du tout ! M'exclamai-je en rougissant.

- Bien sûr, dit-il pas du tout convaincu. En tout cas tu devrais te dépécher d'aller prendre ta douche. Les cours vont commencer et... tu risques d'attraper froid si tu restes trop longtemps dans cette tenue.

Baissant les yeux, je réalisai que je ne portais moi-même qu'une serviette. Mon visage s'enflamma et je courrus m'enfermer dans ma chambre. "Je ne sortirai plus jamais d'ici. Je vais faire ma vie dans cette chambre. Oui... c'est la meilleure solution. Parce que si je sors, je croiserai forcément à nouveau Malefoy... et je mourrai de honte !"

Malheureusement, je fus bien obligée de sortir. Toute la journée, j'avais senti le regard de Malefoy sur moi. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer en cours, commettant des erreurs idiotes qui me valurent les remontrances de mes professeurs. Particulièrement Slughorn qui avait faillit être aspergé de potion d'enflure alors qu'il passait devant mon chaudron. Malefoy devait bien s'amuser de me voir aussi troublée et gênée. Et j'en eus la confirmation le soir même en me rendant compte avec horreur que nous devions faire notre première ronde de l'année. "Le sort s'acharne ?" Marchant en silence dans les couloirs, je l'entendis dire :

- Journée intéressante tu ne trouves pas ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi... répliquai-je en refusant toujours de tourner le regard vers lui.

- Eh bien... tu as vu ce qu'il y a de plus beau sur cette terre, alors tu peux mourrir en paix maintenant.

- C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe !

- Non, approuva-t-il. Et je dois dire que je suis aussi plutôt satisfait.

- Pardon ? Demandai-je en me stoppant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ?"

- Finalement Blaize avait raison. Tu t'es vraiment bien arrangée Granger. Il y a de l'espoir.

- De l'espoir _**où**_ ? Et tu parles de moi à ce sujet avec Zabini ?

- C'est juste une remarque qu'il m'a faite. Et on va se marier je te le rappelle.

- Et alors ? Demandai-je prudemment pour savoir où il voulait en venir.

- Un jour ou l'autre tu n'auras même plus de serviette pour te cacher.

- Ce jour n'arrivera jamais ! M'emportai-je. Et même si je suis obligée de t'épouser, ce ne sera pas avant très, _**très**_ longtemps !

- On ne pourra pas rester _fiancés_ indéfiniment.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ça règlerait le problème.

- Tu oublies le charme. Si tu comptes passer ta vie dans l'abstinence, sache que ce n'est pas mon cas. Réjouis-toi. Tu vas épouser un expert dans ce domaine. Je vais t'apprendre plein de choses sur la vie.

Hors de moi, je me mis soudain à hurler sur le fait que je n'avais aucune intention de le laisser me toucher ou m'apprendre quoi que ce soit et qu'il ferait mieux de ne plus jamais évoquer l'incident du matin. Exaspéré par mes cris, Malefoy sortit sa baguette sans prévenir et me lança le maléfice du bloclang. La langue collée au palais et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, je le vis impuissante sourire de satisfaction. Mais me voyant devenir rouge de fureur, il retira le sort et j'hurlai :

- Tu vas me le payer !

Si tôt que j'eus prononcé ces mots, Malefoy s'aggripa le bras gauche avec une exclamation de souffrance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Demanda-t-il une expression de douleur au visage.

- Mais... rien... dis-je confuse.

- ça me brûle !

- ça te...

Brusquement je sortis ma propre baguette et la pointai sur lui. En croisant mon regard méfiant, il demanda en fronçant les sourcils :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Eloigne-toi de moi, ordonnai-je.

-... Quoi ? Demanda-t-il hébété.

- Harry avait raison. J'aurais toujours dû me méfier de toi.

- Mais de quoi tu parles !

- Toi aussi tu portes la marque des Ténèbres ! L'accusai-je. C'est _**elle**_ qui te brûle !

- Mais non...

- N'essaye pas de m'avoir !

- Tu es beaucoup plus stupide qu'on le pense Granger ! Tu as bien vu mon bras à la réception ! Il n'y avait pas la marque dessus.

- Des semaines ont passé ensuite et _**il**_ a eu tout le temps nécessaire pour te l'apposer.

- Je ne suis pas un mangemort.

- Prouve-le ! M'exclamai-je. Relève ta manche !

Il me fixa un moment sans bouger et dit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu feras si je dis vrai ?

- Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de ce que je ferai si tu mens ! Dis-je en agitant ma baguette.

- Si je dis la vérité... premièrement tu t'excuseras. Deuxièmement... tu me donneras un baiser.

- Pardon ? Demandai-je en levant les sourcils. Je n'embrasse pas les mangemorts.

- Je viens de te dire que je n'en étais pas un.

- Alors relève ta manche !

Tendant le bras, il remonta doucement sa chemise sur son bras. Tout ce que je pus voir, c'était le coeur du charme devenu rouge flamboyant. Mais aucun signe de la marque des Ténèbres.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il n'y a rien... dis-je en n'en croyant pas mes yeux.

J'étais pourtant certaine qu'il s'agissait de ça. Étais-je devenue complètement paranoïaque ?

- J'attends, dit fermement le serpentard.

- Je... je suis désolée, dis-je en abaissant ma baguette.

- Mon père risque sa vie pour toi Granger. Si il t'arrive quelque chose, c'est lui trinquera. Peut-être que pour toi, je n'ai pas le sens du respect... Mais j'ai au moins le sens du devoir. Celui envers ma famille... et envers ma fiancée. Le charme est irréversible et il semble que... qu'il se soit enclanché quand je t'ai lancé le sortilège du bloclang. Il nous empêche de nous faire mutuellement du mal ou de nous rapprocher de qui que ce soit d'autre. Je ne _**peux**_ pas te faire de mal, alors arrêtez avec votre méfiance mal placée !

- J'ai compris, assurai-je. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir accusé.

- Du moment que tu le reconnais.

- Maintenant on devrait se dépécher de terminer cette ronde. Si on reste trop longtemps dans les couloirs, on va se faire jeter par Rusard.

J'avais déjà fait quelques pas quand je m'aperçus que Malefoy ne m'avait pas suivie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je perplexe.

- Tu as oublié ton deuxième gage ?

- Le deuxième...

Réalisant de quoi il parlait, je rougis fortement.

- Je me suis excusée, ça devrait te suffire !

- A cause de toi, ça fait plusieurs semaines que je n'ai pas touché ou embrassé une fille. Comme il semble que ça va continuer encore un moment, je profite de ton erreur.

- Je ne...! commençai-je outrée.

- Granger, dit-il simplement.

Son ton était irrévocable. Il ne bougerait pas de là tant qu'il n'aurait pas eut ce qu'il voulait. Soupirant, je m'avançai vers lui. Il m'observait avec un air amusé et cela m'enragea. Posant brusquement ma main sur ma bouche, j'embrassai ma paume avant de la plaquer sur la bouche de Malefoy. Celui-ci resta complètement figé d'incompréhension.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda-t-il une fois que j'eus retiré ma main.

- Un baiser indirect.

- Tu n'as plus trois ans. Je parlais d'un _**vrai**_ baiser.

- Tu n'as rien spécifié. C'était un baiser.

M'attrapant soudainement par le menton, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je tentai de le repousser, mais il me tenait fermement contre lui. Et forçant le passage de mes lèvres, je le sentis approfondir le baiser. Il n'était ni violent, ni tendre. Mais je me sentis tout de même frissonner dans ses bras. Je pouvais sentir les contours de sa musculature à travers sa chemise. Ce corps que j'avais aperçu le matin même dans son intégralité était pressé contre le mien. Un corps que je devais avouer être parfait. "Mais à quoi je pense ! Il est en train de me forcer à..." Je m'accrochai à sa chemise, à la fois dans l'espoir de pouvoir me détacher de lui, mais aussi pour ne pas perdre pieds. Après des secondes qui s'emblèrent durer des heures, il me relacha enfin à bout de souffle et murmura :

- _**ça**_, c'était un baiser.

Voir son petit sourire plein de fierté me mit hors de moi. Et lui écrasant brusquement le pied, je m'exclamai :

- Eh bien j'ai connu mieux !

L'entendant se plaindre derrière moi, et le laissant seul dans le couloir, je fonçai directement vers notre dortoir. Puis me jetant sur mon lit, je hurlai dans mes coussins. "Donnez-moi la force de le supporter !"

* * *

><p>Ne me regarde pas comme ça Hermione, tout est de ta faute.<p>

Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais frappé avant d'entrer. Maintenant tu as donné des idées à Drago. xD Il ne faut jamais réveiller un dragon qui dors. ^^ (et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas apprécié ;) c'est MOI qui manipule ton esprit lol)

Bon, je suppose que vous avez des choses à me dire xD Lachez-vous.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Geuh** : et oui, baiser forcé mais qui ne l'a pas laissée totalement indifférente ;) Oui Drago est un tombeur et à cause d'elle il ne peux plus rien faire... normal qu'il cherche à assouvir ses pulsions surtout depuis qu'il l'a vue en serviette. xD

**London123** : je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ^^ Tu auras encore de quoi t'éclater demain ;)

**RoseWeasley98** : patiente la suite demain. Biz ;)

**Miss-Writer33** : un baiser volé... (moi, même comme ça je serait contente à sa place lol) a partir de maintenant va s'installer une relation de jeu entre-eux ;) sous entendus de Drago à profusion ! xD Et merci à toi de lire cette histoire.

**lena-malefoy** : après tout ce que j'avais fait subir à Drago, je devais bien le récompenser lol. (et puis c'est quoi son problème à Hermione ? Elle réalise pas que le plus beau mec de la terre viens de l'embrasser et qu'il est tout à elle ? Moi j'en profiterais à fond ! xD)

**NY0Z3KA** : ça me fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai une lectrice (lecteur ?) de plus ^^

**Madz-Lelea** : toi aussi tu frissonnes ? xD A demain ;)

**lisou** : ça veux dire quoi lecture rapide ? Tu trouves que mes chapitres ne sont pas assez longs ? J'ai pourtant pas l'impression d'écrire des drabbles lol. Mais je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, merci ;)

**Tite Rei** : miam miam Drago mdrr ! merci ;)

**Lyrmia** : merci d'avoir accroché ;) A bientôt

**Caroline** : bonjour et merci xD je publie tous les jours pour l'instant. J'espère pouvoir continuer. En tout cas rdv demain pour le prochain chapitre ;)

**Sarah S** : tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir ! Grand MERCI ! xD biz !

**FlashB** : que dire à part MERCI ! je suis super heureuse qu'il y ai autant de choses que tu aimes dans ma fic. j'espère te revoir demain ;)

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : en fait Drago sait très bien qu'il n'y a rien entre Harry et Hermione, mais il est jaloux de leur complicité. peut-être aurait-il préféré qu'Hermione vienne directement s'asseoir à côté de lui dans la tour ;) Mais il a quand même eu le droit à la tête d'Hermione sur son épaule, même si c'était inconscient.

**Looklook** : pas de problème je suis encore debout lol. tes reviews me font toujours plaisir alors continue ;) A demain... heu non... à tout à l'heure xD

**Istehar** : tu vénère ma fic parce qu'on a aperçu Drago tout nu ? xD évidemment que c'est un tombeur, il se prend pour un Dieu vivant mdr. bisous forcé mais premier bisous quand même ;) biz !

**Miny M** : amazing ! (Norman, sors de ce corps ! mdr) merci beaucoup ! ^^ bisous

**Samyye33** : elle en a de la chance ;)


	12. Repas au milieu des serpents

Bonjour ! wow ! le chapitre précédent à fait un carton  
>(on a atteint un record de 15 reviews ! Faites la hola ! Ooooooooolllllééééééé ! xD)<br>En même temps, baiser volé et Drago tout nu ça pouvait que marcher mdrr !  
>J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi ;)<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12<span> : Repas au milieu des serpents

Nous avions déjà passé la mi-octobre et il ne m'était toujours rien arrivé de facheux. J'étais maintenant certaine que Malefoy ne représentait pas de danger et je m'efforçais donc d'être un maximum aimable avec lui. Même si je ne lui pardonnais pas son comportement immoral. "On ne force pas les gens à être intimes avec nous ! C'est du harcellement !" Voilà ce que je lui avais hurlé dès que je l'avais recroisé après l'incident. Depuis, il s'était tenu à carreaux, mais je le soupçonnais de chercher un nouveau moyen pour me piéger. Un vrai Serpentard ! Mais bon... au moins je pouvais un peu plus compter sur lui qu'avant. On avait arrêté définitivement de s'insulter, mais il nous arrivait encore de nous prendre la tête. Malgré cela, je sentais étrangement que nous agissions vraiment comme deux personnes fiancées. Du moins, deux personnes _forcées_ dans des fiancailles mais s'y étant _résolues_. Il n'y avait certainement pas de sentiments amoureux entre nous. Juste une _amitié_ bizarre. Il se souciait de ma sécurité et me demandait chaque matin si j'avais eu une nouvelle vision. Mais ma réponse était toujours non. Nous faisions donc très attention à ce que celle que j'avais eu dans la tour d'astronomie ne se réalise pas. Et nous avions apparement réussi jusqu'ici. Il était frustrant de savoir qu'une chose allait se produire sans pouvoir en déterminer la date précise. Mais peut-être qu'en évitant les endroits isolés, j'avais déjà fini par changer le cours des évènements. C'est ce que pensaient mes amis.

- Ton agresseur s'est découragé en ne te voyant jamais seule, disait Ron alors que nous sortions du cours de sortilèges.

- Ou peut-être qu'il attend encore...

- T'en fait pas Hermione, me rassura Harry. On est tous là pour te protéger.

- Oui... marmonna Ron. _**Tous**_.

Il avait dit cela tout en lançant un regard à Drago qui, comme tous les lundis, m'attendait appuyé au mur.

- Je vous laisse, dis-je en m'avançant vers lui.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il vienne la chercher _**exprès**_ pour l'emmener en cours d'étude des Moldus, entendis-je Ron dire à Harry.

- Du moment qu'Hermione n'est pas seule, tout me va. Allez viens.

- Potter et Weasley parlent encore sur mon dos, marmonna Drago alors que nous nous éloignions.

- Ils s'inquiètent pour moi, c'est tout. Et puis c'est vraiment bizarre que tu m'attendes ici tous les lundis.

- Tu leur as dis que j'assistais au cours ? Demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

- Non, seulement que tu m'accompagnais.

- Et je suppose que tu ne leur as toujours pas parlé d'_**autre chose**_.

Comme chaque fois qu'il évoquait ce qui s'était passé lors de notre première ronde, je me crispais. Malefoy et moi, on s'était embrassés... enfin... _**Malefoy**_ m'avait embrassée. "Comment je pourais dire ça à Harry et Ron ?"

- Il n'y a rien à raconter.

- Il serait peut-être temps qu'on recommence. Ça fait des semaines.

- Ecoute-moi bien Malefoy ! M'emportai-je brusquement. L'autre fois tu m'as eue par surprise et je sais que tu es très fier de toi. Mais ça ne se reproduira jamais plus !

- Ne jamais dire jamais.

- Tu t'entends ? Il y a deux mois tu m'aurais craché à la figure et maintenant tu cherches par tous les moyens à obtenir quelque chose de moi !

- Il y a deux mois, nous n'étions pas officiellement fiancés. Et puis les gens se posent des questions en nous voyant rarement ensemble. C'est pas bon pour ta sécurité.

- Tu trouves qu'on passe pas assez de temp ensemble ? Dis-je bouche-bée. On partage nos appartements. On est ensemble dans la plupart des cours y compris l'_**étude des Moldus**_.

- Mais ça très peu de personnes le savent.

- On est préfets-en-chef, continuai-je à énumérer. On fait nos rondes ensemble, on arrive toujours ensemble à la grande salle... et on doit préparer _**ensemble**_ la fête d'Halloween ! Ça fait plus que 4 fois que je prononce le mot "ensemble" Malefoy ! Est-ce que tu l'as remarqué ?

- Oui mais ça ne suffit pas. Tu devrais venir manger à la table des Serpentards de temps en temps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Demandai-je abasourdie.

- Si tu manges avec moi à la table des Serpentards, ça leur montrera définitivement qu'ils feraient bien de t'accepter. Je n'ignore pas que le principal danger viens de ma maison tu sais.

- A quoi pensait Robert en me fiançant à un serpentard ? Soupirai-je désemparée.

- Je ne suis pas né serpentard, me fit-il remarquer. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir.

- _**Toute**_ ta famille est allée à serpentard... c'était déjà un signe non ?

- Pas toute. Je crois que j'ai un cousin au second degré qui n'y est pas allé.

- C'était un Black, pas un Malefoy. C'était le meilleur des hommes et il s'appelait Sirius.

- Tu en sais beaucoup sur la généalogie de ma famille. Tu m'étudies aussi en plus de tes autres matières ? Demanda-t-il comme emballé à cette idée.

- Je connaissais seulement très bien le parrain d'Harry.

- Le meilleur des hommes hein ? Tu n'avais pas un faible pour lui par hasard ?

- J'admirais seulement son courage ! Réussir à se montrer aussi rieur et attentionné avec Harry après avoir été enfermé à Azkaban pendant 12 ans à tort... Être enfermé, coupé du monde... qu'y a-t-il de pire ?

Je frissonnai à cette idée. Me souvenant de ma première vision où j'étais totalement paralysée dans le noir, je me dis : "Est-ce que c'est ce qu'on ressent... quand il n'y a plus d'espoir ? Quand cette vision va-t-elle se réaliser pour moi ?"

- ça va ? Demanda Drago en me voyant trembler légèrement.

-Ou... oui, répondis-je avec difficulté. Dépéchons-nous.

Je pressai le pas mais il me retint par le bras et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Tu n'aurais pas eu une autre vision ?

- Non, assurai-je.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je n'en ai pas eu d'autre.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Car je lui avais déjà parlé de ma première vision. Même si ce n'était pas en détail... Le simple fait d'y penser me mettait dans cet état, alors comment aurais-je pu _**décrire**_ cette vision ? Mais il n'avait pas du tout l'air convaincu et je dis :

- On va encore être en retard. Line est peut-être ma tante, mais c'est aussi notre professeur.

Il me lacha enfin et nous pûmes nous rendre en classe. Après nous être excusés, nous prîmes place et je vis Malefoy sortir son manuel pour la première fois. Lui jetant un regard étonné, je murmurai :

- Tu es tombé sur la tête Malefoy ? Tu vas_** suivre**_ le cours ?

- ça me gonfle, mais si je n'ai pas la moyenne je serai quand même recalé à l'examen.

"Dumbledore sait vraiment s'y prendre avec lui... réussir à forcer Malefoy à étudier les Moldus. Châpeau bas professeur."

- Est-ce que tu vas aussi prendre des notes ? Demandai-je amusée.

- Calme ta joie Granger, j'en suis pas encore là.

- Mr Malefoy, dit soudain Line avec un air sérieux. Je sais que votre voisine est irrésistible, mais je vous demanderai de vous concentrer sur mon cours. Est-ce que vous pouvez répéter ce que je viens de dire sur l'utilité des trousses de secours ?

- Elles sont très utiles pour les petites blessures, dit-il aussitôt avec un air de premier de la classe. Leur utilisation est assez simple du moment où elle est expliquée correctement.

Il m'avait jeté un regard en coin avec un petit sourire et je lui rendis un regard noir.

- Et le désinfectant ? Demanda Line à la fois surprise que Drago sache ce qu'était une trousse de secours et amusée à l'idée que ce soit moi qui lui ai expliqué tout ça.

- ça nettoie les plaies. Mais il ne faut pas le boire ou s'en mettre dans les yeux.

Par contre cette réponse faillit me faire éclater de rire. Je plaquai donc ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer mon pouffement.

- En effet, dit Line en levant les sourcils devant mon étrange attitude. 10 points pour Serpentard.

- Serpentard te remercie Granger, me murmura Malefoy en riant aussi à moitié.

- C'est pour moi, répondis-je en m'efforçant de redevenir sérieuse. J'espère que Serpentard s'en souviendra avant de m'attaquer.

- Nous verrons bien tout à l'heure.

- Tout à l'heure ?

- Aujourd'hui tu manges avec moi.

- Non Malefoy...

- Du calme au fond, soupira Line. Ce serait stupide de perdre des points que vous avez gagné il n'y a même pas 30 secondes.

- Désolée professeur Sterns, dis-je avec un air d'excuse.

Le reste du cours se passa dans le calme et nous allions sortir de la salle quand Line nous appela :

- Hermione ! Drago ! Venez par ici.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je à moitié inquiète. Tu vas nous mettre en retenue ?

- Non, rit Line. Drago a répondu à l'une de mes questions, il faudrait plutôt sortir le champagne.

- Alors de quoi tu veux nous parler ? Demandai-je en souriant.

- Je suis allée au manoir ce week-end. Papa m'a demandé de tes nouvelles et je lui ai dit que tu allais bien. Et que ça avait l'air de mieux se passer entre vous, dit-elle avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

- ça ne se passe pas bien à ce point là, dis-je en imaginant parfaitement ce qu'elle pensait.

- Arrête. Vous étiez en train de rire tous les deux. Ne me dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé...

Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Malefoy pour essayer de lui soutirer l'information que je refusais de lui donner.

- Eh bien puisque vous en parlez... commença Drago avec un petit sourire.

- C'est tout ce que tu avais à nous dire ? Demandai-je à Line tout en coupant Malefoy.

- Non. Papa voudrait te parler. Utilise le miroir ce soir. Et comme Drago est aussi concerné, ce serait mieux que vous le fassiez ensemble.

- Bien sûr que nous allons le faire ensemble, dit Drago en me regardant avec un sourire carnassier.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dis-je en lui donnant une tappe sur le bras.

Je savais parfaitement que ce qu'il avait à l'esprit n'avait rien à voir avec l'utilisation du miroir.

- Bon, vous pouvez y aller, dit Line en pouffant de rire.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la salle, je m'exclamai :

- J'aimerais que tu cesses avec tes allusions perverses !

- Allusions perverses ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Oui ! Tu fais ça rien que pour m'énerver. C'était pareil pour le baiser ! Quand on a pas de sentiments pour quelqu'un, on ne l'embrasse pas et on ne couche certainement pas avec !

- Toi, tu as une vision _**super**_ romantique de ce que doit être relation, dit-il ébahi. C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais connu personne et que j'ai réussi à te prendre ton premier baiser.

- Excuse-moi ? Demandai-je outrée. Mais j'ai _**déjà**_ connu quelqu'un Monsieur-je-crois-tout-savoir. Et ce... _**baiser forcé**_ n'était pas mon premier baiser !

- Et on peux savoir qui c'était ? Weasley ?

- Non.

- C'était pas Potter quand même ? Demanda-t-il comme écoeuré.

- Non plus.

- T'es sûre ? Vous aviez l'air super proches dans la tour d'astronomie.

- Jaloux ? Demandai-je pour me venger.

- De Potter ? Jamais.

- Pas forcément d'Harry. Mais de celui qui m'a connue avant toi. Ça te met la rage pas vrai ? Tu étais tellement fier de toi quand tu as cru avoir eu mon premier baiser. Raté Malefoy.

Il me lança un regard noir et répliqua :

- J'ai d'autres choses à te prendre.

- C'est ce que tu crois.

- Quoi ? T'es pas vier...

- On est arrivés, le coupai-je en ouvrant les portes de la grande salle.

J'allais me diriger vers mes amis, mais Malefoy m'attrapa par le poignet et dit :

- Tu as oublié que tu devais manger avec moi ?

- Oh je t'en prie ! Suppliai-je. Pas ça...

- Trop tard Granger, dit-il en me trainant avec lui vers sa table.

Je vis Harry, Ron et Ginny me lançer un regard surpris et je leur fis un signe d'excuse. Plus j'approchai de la table des Serpentards, plus je sentais la tension monter dans la salle. Tout le monde avait l'air de se demander : "Est-ce qu'elle va oser faire ça ?" Et j'aurais sincèrement voulu leur répondre non. Mais Malefoy ne m'avait pas donné le choix. Il me relacha arrivé au niveau de Pansy et Blaize, puis il s'assit en face d'eux. Je restai debout près de la table sans oser m'approcher plus, les regards lourds des Serpentards braqués sur moi. "Je crois qu'un replis stratégique serait à envisager... Je vais me faire mordre !"

- Assis-toi Hermione, me dit Malefoy en désignant la place à côté de lui.

Effrayée à l'idée de m'asseoir parmi eux, je fus encore plus choquée par le fait qu'il vienne de m'appeller pour la première fois par mon prénom. "Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?" Voyant que je restai complètement figée, il se releva et, me prenant par les épaules, me fit asseoir de force. Puis il prit mon assiette et me servit lui-même en demandant :

- Tu veux des carottes Hermione ?

Je le regardai avec des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes. Et c'était d'ailleurs le cas de tous ceux qui nous observaient. Excepté Zabini et Parkinson qui ne semblaient absolument pas choqués par ce qui se passait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malef...

- Des carottes ? Répéta-t-il avec un regard insistant.

- Oui...

Il me servit et déposa l'assiette devant moi. Puis il prit mon verre et le remplit de jus de citrouille. Quand il me le tendit, j'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander ce que tout ça signifiait mais il me devança.

- Prend ton verre chérie.

En face de moi, Pansy serrait tellement fort sa fourchette dans sa main qu'elle était sur le point de la plier en deux. Quand à moi, j'étais juste perdue. "Il va pas bien ?" Me voyant bloquée, Malefoy me prit la main et me fit prendre le verre. Les regards haineux des Serpentards s'étaient accentués. Mais je remarquai aussi qu'ils semblaient en même temps résolus. Et certains détournèrent même les yeux quand Malefoy s'approcha de moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

- Joue le jeux Granger, me murmura-t-il tout bas. Appelle-moi Drago.

"Alors tout ça ce n'est qu'un scketch ? Il aurait pu le dire avant ! Je pensais qu'il était devenu complètement taré !"

- Merci Drago, dis-je buvant une gorgée.

- Bonjour Miss Rosens, me salua aimablement Zabini.

- Bonjour Za... Blaize.

Il me sourit puis donna un petit coup de coude à Pansy qui serrait toujours les dents.

- Bonjour, dit-elle froidement.

- Bonjour Pansy... dis-je avec un petit sourire gêné.

- La matinée s'est bien passée ? Demanda Blaize à Drago.

- C'était génial, répondit-il en plaçant son bras autour de mes épaules.

Sa réponse à double sens ne m'enchanta pas le moins du monde. "Ils vont tous croire qu'on a passé la matinée à faire... _**ça**_ !"

- Le cours de sortilège était interressant, dis-je pour limiter les dégats.

Il sourit devant ma tentative pour clarifier les choses.

- Hermione est très douée, ajouta-t-il.

"Malefoy !"

Il m'offrit un sourire complice et je le lui rendis en touchant sa main sur mon épaule. Mais il retira vite son bras lorsqu'il sentit que je le pinçais jusqu'au sang.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous deviez préparer une fête pour Halloween, dit Blaize pour venir à mon secours en changeant de sujet.

- Oui, dit Drago en se massant la main sous la table.

- Et vous avez une idée de ce que vous allez faire ?

- On est pas sensés vous le dire, répondis-je.

- Allez Hermione, dit Drago. On peut le dire à Blaize et Pansy.

"Vu que tout le monde écoute notre conversation, ça reviendrait plutôt à l'annoncer officiellement..."

- Ce sera une soirée déguisée, expliquai-je. Les costumes seront tirés au sort.

- Vraiment ? Demanda avec enthousiasme la Serpentard assise à côté de moi.

D'abord choquée, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'une première année.

- Oui...

- Et comment on tirera au sort ? Demanda-t-elle interressée.

- Tout le monde passera derrière un rideau magique.

- C'est génial ! Est-ce qu'il y aura de la musiq...

- Ne lui parle pas Cath, l'interrompit un serpentard assis à quelques places de là.

La jeune fille se tut immédiatement et baissa les yeux.

- Un problème Nott ? Demanda Drago en lui lançant un regard dur.

- Je me demandais juste ce que _**ça**_ faisait ici, répliqua-t-il.

L'entendre parler de moi comme de la pire des souillures me mit hors de moi et j'allais lui lancer une réponse cinglante quand Drago me devança :

- Tient ta langue ! Tu parles de ma fiancée.

- C'est Granger.

- C'est Rosens, répliqua froidement Drago. Que ce soit clair.

- Justement ! Si elle est vraiment la fille Rosens... qu'est-ce qu'elle fait encore ici ?

- Elle est à sa place à mes côtés.

- ça c'est à _**lui**_ de le décider.

Mon sang se glaça lorsqu'il fit allusion à Voldemort. Le père de Nott était aussi un mangemort.

- Théo, le prévint Blaize en voyant le regard furieux de Drago.

- Cette sale Griffondor devrait déjà être enfermée entre quatre murs.

- Théo ! Répéta Blaize avec plus de force alors que Drago se levait d'un bond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à jouer au couple parfait avec elle ? Demanda Nott en se levant à son tour. Granger n'est qu'un outil !

- C'est Rosens ! S'exclama Drago en l'attrapant par le col.

- Tu l'appelles bien Granger à tout bout de champ !

- _**Je**_ l'appelle comme ça me chante. _**Toi**_ tu t'adresses à elle avec respect et tu l'appelles Miss Rosens. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Voyant que les professeurs commençaient à se lever pour intervenir et me souvenant de ce que nous avait dit Rogue, je me précipitai vers eux en disant :

- Mal... Drago ! Arrête.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça.

- On aura des problèmes si tu continues, dis-je en désignant la table des professeurs.

Après quelques secondes pour considérer si ça valait le coup ou pas d'en mettre plein la tête à Nott au risque d'être renvoyé, il choisit de relacher Théodore. La jeune Cath lui attrapa le bras pour le forcer à se rasseoir.

- Viens Théo, dit-elle en tirant sur sa manche.

Mais il se dégagea d'un coup sec et prit le chemin de la sortie.

- J'aurais dû lui refaire le portrait, marmonna Drago.

- Et tu aurais été renvoyé. Et il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait...

- Je suis vraiment désolée, me dit Cath gênée. Théo n'aurait pas dû...

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, dis-je en souriant. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu t'appelles Cath ?

- Oui. Cathelyn Rosier.

-...

"Ils sont partout autour de moi..." pensai-je en frissonnant. "Je ne peux pas leur échapper" Je perçus soudainement le bras de Drago autour de ma taille et il m'emmena nous rasseoir. Je me sentis alors rassurée. Et il ne me lacha pas de tout le reste du repas.

* * *

><p>Wow ! C'était dangereux ! Entrer dans un nid de serpents... bravo Hermione. Heureusement que tu avais le roi des serpents avec toi pour te protéger ^^<p>

"Tu veux des carottes Hermione ?" MDR ! Puré ! Je suis toujours Morte De Rire en répétant cette phrase ! J'imagine trop Drago la dire et c'est pas crédible deux secondes ! xD (j'ai hésité avant de la laisser mais je me suis dit : tant pis c'est une fic lol)

Réponse aux reviews :

**Miss-Writer33** : ça t'as plu ? Super ! Ils commencent à se rapprocher mine de rien ;)

**Aurelie Malfoy** : Drago ira peut-être manger à la table des Griffondors. Mais qui sait... ce sera peut-être de son plein gré ? ;)

**dunvelbz** : tant que tu m'écris une review tu es pardonnée ;) merci de suivre la fic et à demain j'espère

**Fraulein Takoor** : Milana est une Rosier ? j'ai écris ça quelque part ? Non, c'est une **_Rosens _**de pure souche. Pas de confusion là dessus ;)

**Mackensy** : contente de savoir que je ne suis pas seule à rire devant mon écran ! xD Oui Line est géniale ;) (elle et robert plaisent à beaucoup de monde... pauvre Milana ! xD)

**London123** : je suis voyante mdr ! Hermione m'a refilé son don. Et oui Drago essaye mais il s'y prend un peu mal aussi... halala... est-ce que je vais réussir à les mettre ensemble ces deux là ? (Oui vous en faites pas xD) Pour bientôt la fête d'Halloween ! Mais d'abord, on va retrouver notre cher Robert ! ^^

**Geuh** : non ? ils se prennent la tête ? MDR (j'ai l'impression d'écrire que des disputes lol) oui mais ça va s'arranger. faites-moi confiance. ;)

**Sarah S** : J'espère que tu apprécieras les prochains. ;)

**Looklook** : et oui dur de l'accepter. Nott a dit tout haut ce que tous les autres pensaient tout bas. Blaize est comme le bras droit de Drago. Il cherche toujours à faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. Même forcer Pansy à dire bonjour à Hermione ! lol

**NY0Z3KA** : ah ! ces carottes ! (en plus je déteste ça ! C'est idiot, je sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai mi cette phrase ! Juste pour le fun quoi... xD Mais même avec un autre légume ça n'aurait rien changé ^^)  
>EEEEETTTTT BRAVO ! Tu as écris le 100e Review ! un énorme <em><strong>MERCI<strong>_ à toi et à tous ceux qui ont commenté cette fic ! Je vous fait pleins de bisous !

**Loulou c'est moi** : sympa de venir exprès pour me reprendre loulou xD attention c'est moi qui vais sortir le marteau ! (oui, faute d'inattention) Pour la marque, faisons comme si personne ne l'avait jamais remarquée lol. L'auteur te remercie de ces compliements. Biz biz cocotte. ;)

**lena-malefoy** : ça va devenir la phrase mythique de cette fic MDR. Merci de la suivre lena, j'ai toujours le sourire quand je vois ton : Hello =) (là je me dis "Ah ! le commentaire de lena ! xD)

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : Hermione sait frapper là où ça fait mal. Elle le mène par le bout du nez xD Drago est vraiment en train de se demander si il ne s'était pas toujours trompé sur elle lol.

**Ashtana3** : je ne dirai encore rien sur le père d'Hermione. Surprise surprise ! xD merci d'avoir laissé ce review ;)

**virginie01** : oui, Hermione était complètement perdue lol. merci biz

**GiselleLevy** : inconcevable n'est-ce pas ? XD merci de t'être arrêtée pour m'écrire ce comentaire ;) a+

**Istehar** : et oui, vigilance constante ! xD il faut se méfier de tout ;) difficile ce premier repas chez les serpents mais il va falloir qu'elle s'y habitue ^^ bisous

**Lady Narein** : merci à toi d'être là ^^ bisous !

**tulusito** : j'espère que ce sont des frissons positifs lol. T'es pas dégoûtée quand même ? Ou déçue ? ou alors j'ai fait une grosse faute de grammaire... (la fille qui stresse à mort pour rien xD) biz

**Zarranouille** : héhé ! merci ! ^^

**Cherlfoy** : je sais lol. merci ! biz

**a-little-piece-of-sky** : ce moment me fait toujours autant rire xD merci Alpos !

**Samyye33** : je me souviendrai toujours de ce passage ! xD


	13. Sur la défensive

Chapitre 13 : Sur la défensive

Durant la suite du repas, les serpentards autour de nous firent mine de nous ignorer. Mais ils avaient compris le message. Malefoy venait de m'intégrer à cette table et ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire. Il m'intégrait du même coup à son cercle de proches dont faisaient déjà parti Zabini et Parkinson. A plusieurs reprises, je croisai le regard inquiet de mes amis assis à la table des Griffondors et leur je offris à chaque fois un petit sourire rassurant. Après avoir découvert sa véritable identité, j'eus plus de mal à discuter avec Cath. Je m'en voulais car elle avait l'air d'une fille tout à fait bien mais... son nom me glaçait le sang autant que celui de Nott. Mais je faisais de mon mieux pour cacher mon effroi. J'eus même un semblant de conversation avec Pansy sur le fait que la soirée d'Halloween se fasse en couple ou pas. Elle sembla heureuse que je lui réponde non. "Parce que Malefoy et moi nous ne seront pas obligés d'y aller ensemble... elle pourra le récupérer le temps d'une soirée". Quant à Blaize, je fus étonnée de le trouver très amical avec moi et je me surpris à aprécier discuter avec lui. Je le fis d'ailleurs remarquer à Malefoy lorsque nous rentrâmes dans notre dortoir.

- Je trouve ça bizarre de bien m'entendre avec Zabini.

- Blaize est mon meilleur ami. Il sait ce que j'attends de lui. Pour Pansy... du moment qu'elle te parle correctement. Et tu devrais t'habituer à les appeller par leur prénom, parce ce genre de repas risque de se reproduire assez souvent. Les serpentards doivent s'habituer à ta présence et ils t'accepteront.

- Par pitié ! Tu ne vas pas m'imposer à nouveau cette épreuve ! Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'étais... mortifiée ! Toutes les personnes autour de moi portaient des noms de mangemorts ! J'ai été tellement choquée de savoir que Cath est la fille de Rosier...

- Je porte aussi un nom de mangemort, me fit-il remarquer. Je te fais peur ?

- Non... plus maintenant.

- T'en fais pas Hermione, dit-il en posant sa main sur ma tête pour me rassurer. Ils ont tous compris le message. C'est _**moi**_ qui tient les serpentards. Pas Nott.

- Tu continues à m'appeler Hermione ?

- C'est un problème ?

- Non... c'est juste que... oublie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Nott avait raison. J'ai changé de nom et tu continuais quand même à m'appeller Granger. Alors que tu leur ordonnes à tous de m'appeller Rosens. J'ai du mal à saisir.

- Parce que tu voulais que je t'appelle Rosens ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil. Si c'était le cas, tu me l'aurais dit depuis longtemps. En fait, tu étais contente que je continue à t'appeller Granger. Parce que si j'arrêtais, plus personne ne prononcerai ce nom. Et ce serait comme si l'existance de tes parents Moldus avait tout simplement été effacée. Je me trompe ?

"Il a compris ça tout seul ?" pensais-je ébahie. "_**Malefoy**_ m'a comprise ? Et depuis le début !"

- Mais maintenant je ne peux plus continuer à t'appeller par ton nom de famille. On doit rester crédibles devant les autres. Désolé Hermione.

- Je n'y tenais pas tant que ça, dis-je en détournant le regard.

- A partir de maintenant, tu vas t'habituer aussi à m'appeller Drago. La façon dont tu prononces mon nom de famille... on a l'impression que tu vas te mettre à vomir juste après.

- On s'est toujours méprisés.

- Plus maintenant, dit-il en plantant son regard gris dans le mien.

Je ne pus m'empécher de retenir mon souffle, me rendant compte que nous étions très proches l'un de l'autre. Il se pencha vers moi et mon coeur s'accéléra. "Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ?" Voyant son visage tout proche du mien, je fermai inconsciemment les yeux, certaine que j'allais recevoir un second baiser. Mais les lèvres de Drago se posèrent délicatement sur mon front. Je mis du temps à réaliser que je m'étais complètement trompée et en rouvrant les yeux, j'aperçus le sourire railleur de Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que tu espérais plus. Ça peut toujours s'arranger tu sais ?

- J'ai dit plus jamais ! M'exclamai-je en le poussant loin de moi.

Il rit de voir mon visage devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate, et dit :

- C'est ça... Maintenant va chercher ce miroir qu'on discute avec ton grand-père.

Je disparus un instant dans ma chambre avant de revenir avec le précieux miroir. Drago était assis sur le canapé et avec un petit sourire, il tapota la place à côté de lui. "Il m'énerve !" M'asseyant en soupirant, je plaçai le miroir devant nous et m'exclamai :

- Famille Rosens !

La surface du miroir se troubla un instant puis je reconnu la décoration du salon des Rosens.

- Robert ? Milana ? Appellai-je.

Je vis l'image bouger et le visage de Milana apparut aussitôt devant nous. A chaque fois que j'avais utilisé le miroir, c'était toujours elle qui était apparue la première. Elle devait l'emmener partout avec elle en attendant que je les contacte.

- Bonjour Hermione.

- Bonjour. Line nous a dit que Robert voulait nous parler.

- Un instant. Robert ! Hermione est là.

Elle n'avait pas eut besoin de crier très fort pour que les pas précipité de mon grand-père se fassent entendre. Puis je l'entendis s'exclamer :

- Où ? Hermione est rentrée ?

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Milana en soupirant. Elle est dans le miroir. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a demandé à ce qu'elle l'utilise ce soir.

Soudain, le visage de Robert apparut après qu'il ait sûrement arraché le miroir des mains de Milana.

- Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il heureux. Ça faisait tellement longtemps !

- On s'est parlé la semaine dernière, lui fis-je remarquer en souriant.

- C'est bien ce que je dis ! Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas le miroir tous les soirs ?

- Parce que tu l'empècherais de dormir, dit Milana. La dernière fois j'ai dû t'arracher le miroir de force pour qu'elle puisse enfin aller au lit. Il était 3h du matin !

- En parlant de ça, tu ne devrais pas lancer des sorts de confusion aussi puissants sur ton mari. J'ai eu mal à la tête tout le lendemain.

- Tu n'avais qu'à être raisonnable, répliqua sa femme.

- Vous vouliez nous parler de quelque chose de spécial ? Demandai-je amusée en imaginant Milana lancer un sort à Robert pour qu'il lache enfin le miroir.

- Oui, dit Robert un peu plus sérieusement en s'asseyant à côté de sa femme pour que nous puissions les voir tous les deux. C'est au sujet de ta vision Hermione. J'ai parlé avec Lucius.

- Et... qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demandai-je anxieuse en sachant que l'avis de Lucius impliquait celui de Voldemort.

- Lucius m'a fait part du fait que Voldemort était de plus en plus insitant avec lui et qu'il voulait que Drago trouve un moyen pour te faire sortir du château. Voldemort veut que Drago te livre à lui.

- Et que lui a répondu mon père ? Demanda Drago en me sentant me raidir à ses côtés.

- Il a dit que le château était bien protégé et que vous étiez étroitement surveillés par Dumbledore. Et que de plus, tu étais fiancé à elle et que c'était toi seul qui devait décider du moment où tu la livrerais au mage noir. Evidemment, ça n'a pas plu à Voldemort. Ton père a été puni pour son insolence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? Demanda Drago inquiet.

- Il lui a lancé plusieurs Doloris.

Drago serra le poing pour contenir sa rage.

- Et quel est le rapport avec ma vision ?

- Puisqu'il ne peut pas compter sur Drago pour l'instant, il a demandé à ses autres mangemorts de s'occuper de toi. J'ai peur que ta vision ait toujours toutes ses chances de se réaliser. Méfie-toi des élèves.

- Tu crois que Nott... demandai-je à Drago anxieuse.

- ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il tente quelque chose après ce qu'il nous a dit à midi. Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser s'en sortir comme ça.

- Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée que je mange avec les serpentards...

- Tu as mangé à la table des Serpentards ? Demanda Robert surpris.

- Oui. Drago voulait qu'ils m'acceptent. Mais Nott a mal réagit.

- Vous vous êtes disputés avec Théodore Nott ? Demanda Milana. C'était dangereux. Maintenant il va vraiment envisager de s'en prendre à Hermione.

- Je suis sûr qu'il l'envisageait déjà, répliqua Drago.

- Mais c'est peut-être votre dispute qui va déclancher la réalisation de la vision.

- J'ai fait ça pour protéger Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il furieux.

- Je ne doute pas de vos intentions... seulement des conséquences.

- Milana... dis-je en voyant que Drago serrait les dents de rage.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, intervint Robert, vous devrez être doublement attentifs et prudents. Ne reste _**jamais**_ seule Hermione.

- C'est déjà le cas, assurai-je. Drago et mes amis sont toujours avec moi.

- Ne commettez plus l'erreur d'aujourd'hui, dit Milana.

- Je fais confiance à Drago, dit Robert en souriant. Je ne lui aurais pas confié la perle de mes yeux sans ça.

Les mots de confiance de Robert semblèrent détendre Drago qui répondit :

- Il ne lui arrivera rien monsieur.

Les battements de mon coeur s'accélérèrent en l'entendant prononcer cette phrase comme un serment. Tenait-il tant que ça à ma sécurité ? "Mais c'est seulement parce que celle de son père est aussi impliquée..." Pourquoi étais-je déçue face à ce constat ? Est-ce que je voulais que Malefoy _s'interresse sincèrement_ à moi ? "Pourquoi je voudrais une chose pareille ? Je n'ai pas de... de sentiments pour..." Alors pourquoi étais-je prête à le laisser m'embrasser tout à l'heure ? Si je n'avais vraiment aucun sentiment pour lui ? "C'était juste parce que j'ai été touchée qu'il m'ait comprise. Il n'y a rien de plus..." Mais dans ce cas pourquoi étais-je si confuse ! "Qu'est-ce que j'attends de lui ? Qu'il tombe amoureux de moi ? Malefoy ? Que nous devenions de _véritables_ fiancés ?" Je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Tout ce que je voulais c'était être heureuse. Mais pouvais-je l'être avec Malefoy ? Avec Drago ?

- Hermione ? M'appella Drago en me voyant plongée dans mes pensées.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je confuse en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Je te demandais si tu ne voulais vraiment plus manger à la table des Serpentards.

- Ce serait mieux d'éviter en effet, approuva Milana.

- Mais tout à l'heure tu as dis... que je devais le faire pour qu'ils m'acceptent.

- Mais si ça te fait peur... je ne veux pas t'obliger à manger à la même table que des personnes comme Nott.

- Tu me laisserais choisir ?

- Je ne suis pas un tortionnaire, dit-il vexé. Si tu ne veux plus manger avec moi...

- Non ! M'exclamai-je soudain en le coupant.

J'avais donné une réponse si vive que même Drago en fut étonné et il me fixa abasourdi. Je rougis et balbutiai :

- Je... je vais manger avec toi... de temps en temps...

- D'accord... dit-il à mi-voix.

Un silence gênant s'installa et ce fut Robert qui le brisa :

- Line m'avait dit que ça se passait bien entre vous, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça, dit-il en souriant.

- _**ça**_ quoi ? Demandai-je perplexe.

- J'espère pouvoir être bientôt arrière-grand-père, dit-il tout heureux.

- C'est en cours, dit Drago avec un petit sourire.

- Ce n'est pas _**du tout**_ en cours ! M'exclamai-je en m'empourprant. Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi !

- Du moment que vous vous entendez bien, rit Robert. J'ai bon espoir.

- Comme je le disais à Line... on ne s'entend pas bien à ce point !

- Allez on vous laisse, continua-t-il sans m'écouter. Passez une bonne soirée.

- Une minute ! M'exclamai-je en voulant à tout prix lui faire comprendre que Malefoy et moi n'avions pas ce genre de relation.

Mais les Rosens avaient disparu du miroir.

- Pourquoi tu te fatigues ? Me demanda Drago. C'est évident que tu lui donneras des arrière-petits-enfants.

- C'est... évident ? Demandai-je en le regardant le souffle coupé.

- Tu en auras tout le tour du ventre. Fais-moi confiance.

- T'es cinglé ! Pour ça il faudrait que je te laisse faire.

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser faire ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Je me penchai en arrière pour me reculer le plus possible. Mais il continuait de s'approcher. Je me déplaçai donc de plus en plus en arrière sur le canapé tandis qu'il tendait la main vers moi.

- Arr... arrête ça, dis-je le visage en feu.

Ses doigts étaient à quelques centimètres de ma joue quand je me sentis soudain basculer en arrière, arrivée au bout du canapé. Poussant une exclamation de surprise, je sentis le bras de Drago s'enrouler vivement autour de ma taille pour empécher ma chutte. Toujours en équilibre au dessus du vide, je m'agrippai à sa chemise pour me redresser. Le coeur battant, j'essayais de me remettre de ma surprise.

- ça va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet en me voyant confuse.

- Tu es fou ! J'ai failli me cogner la tête par terre !

- Tu n'avais qu'à te laisser faire.

- _**Tu**_ n'avais qu'à ne _**rien**_ faire ! M'exclamai-je furieuse.

- Mais je n'ai rien fais. Je ne t'ai même pas touchée. C'est toi qui t'es excitée pour rien. Et tu me dis que tu as connu un mec avant moi ? Désolé mais j'ai du mal à te croire.

- Tu as fait ça pour me tester ? Criai-je hors de moi.

- ça a marché, dit-il amusé. Je sais maintenant que tu m'as mentit. C'est évident que personne ne t'as jamais touchée.

- Tu te trompes ! Dis-je en rougissant. J'ai réagi comme ça parce que c'est _**toi **_Malefoy !

-...

L'expression de Drago n'était plus du tout amusée. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux que je recommence à l'appeler par son nom de famille. Et le sous-entendu sur le fait qu'il me dégoûtait n'arrangeait rien. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas ce que j'avais voulu dire mais... comment lui faire comprendre sans qu'il se fasse des idées sur mes sentiments ?

- Je vois, dit-il froidement en me relachant.

- Attends... c'est pas...

Mais il s'était déjà levé.

- Drago ! M'exclamai-je alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Je soupirai en me prennant la tête dans les mains. "Pourquoi j'ai dis ça ? _Parce que c'est toi Malefoy_ ? Ça voudrait dire que j'aurais laissé faire n'importe qui d'autre ? N'importe quoi ! C'est juste qu'il est... tellement... je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer ! J'ai l'impression qu'il se fiche de moi et en même temps... si c'était vraiment le cas, il ne se serait pas mit en colère. Est-ce qu'il est _**sérieux**_ quand il dit tout ça ? Qu'il va me protéger, qu'il veux vite m'épouser, qu'il veux des _enfants_ avec moi ? J'ai vraiment trop de mal à y croire. Je ne peux pas m'empécher d'être sur la défensive avec lui. C'est _Malefoy_. Alors pourquoi il me trouble autant ?"

* * *

><p>Mais parce que tu l'AIMES ! Enfin... tu <em><strong>commences<strong>_ à l'aimer. Mais c'est déjà ça ! Arrête de te poser des questions et fonce ! Quand Drago dit qu'il veux te faire des enfants la seule réponse c'est : OUI ! Ou bien : on commence quand ? xD Je te comprendrai jamais Hermione.

Hum ! Pardon je me suis égarée xD

On commence à voir que Drago éprouve peut-être quelque chose pour elle. Il est très protecteur avec elle et, même si il s'y prend un peu mal, il lui envoie des messages. (Drago il faut arrêter de dire ces choses à Hermione sur le ton de la plaisanterie. C'est une personne sérieuse qui ne s'engagera jamais si elle ne te fait pas confiance.) Et Hermione est confuse de tout cela. (Hermione toi tu es _trop_ sérieuse ! Décomplexe toi !)

Voilà, j'ai fais la morale à nos héros, ils vont peut-être suivre mes conseils dans les prochains chapitres. ^^ (Vous ne me trouvez pas folle n'est-ce pas ? xD loulou si tu es là, je connais déjà ta réponse mdr)

Réponse aux reviews :

**pam** : je vois que tu as lu la fic en un coup lol. Oui je suis une tortionnaire xD

**Fraulein Takoor** : alors à demain ;)

**Miss-Writer33** : oui c'est bête. Rapprochement mais engeulade juste derrière lol

**NY0Z3KA** : donc pour toi la réponse est oui ? Lol. merci, prochain numéro demain

**loulou c'est moi** : et oui... xD merci, tu veras demain ;)

**Elodie-Malefoy** : wow... merci pour ce commentaire ça me touche ! plus je lisais plus la joie montait en moi ! MERCI ! (tu vas me faire pleurer... ;) ) j'en ai rarement des aussi longs et précis. Tu me rassures beaucoup au sujet des "anomalies" repérée par certains yeux acérés lol. J'espère que tu me laisseras aussi un review demain ;)

**Looklook** : je suis contente que tu penses à venir lire un chapitre après l'école lol amuse-toi bien ;) a demain

**Djat** : tu as tout lu d'un coup ? lol. ça me fait super plaisir :)

**Tite Rei** : elle est presque finie d'écrire, je la poste demain ;)

**lauue** : merci bien ! :) oui je poste un chapitre par jour ;)

**lena-malefoy** : Drago laisse-la tomber et épouse moi ! xD Et oui notre cher Robert deviens complètement gaga quand il s'agit d'Hermione ;)

**Aurelie Malfoy** : super, merci ;)

**stefanyboh** : wow tout lu dès le réveil :). J'espère que ça t'a réveillée avec le sourire ;) la suite tous les jours

**Ashtana3** : mais oui ! j'arrête pas de leur dire... mes propres personnages ne m'écoutent pas vous vous rendez compte ? xD où va le monde ? (en fait à la base j'aime bien théo moi aussi. Mais dans cette fic... ça va être difficile de le poser en gentil. Fils de mangemort quand même... il suit les ordres de son père. Malheureusement je n'ai pas lié Nott par un serment inviolable. et je ne le ferai pas. bouh hou hou T.T)

**Geuh** : oui, fini les _Malefoy ! _et les_ Granger ! _lol. Maintenant c'est _Drago..._ et_ Hermione... smoosh ! _MDR mais REprise de tête par contre... fffff... xD

**virginie01** : oui, elle a tout gaché ! rooh ! Hermione pourquoi t'a dis ça ? drame ? Qui sait... lol

**Istehar** : ils ne pouvaient pas s'appeller Granger et Malefoy éternellement ^^ et tu as raison, hermione devait apercevoir un bon côté de Drago ou on s'en serait jamais sorti xD hermione ne veut pas admettre qu'elle voulait un bisous sur la bouche ! mdr. celle-là alors ! et oui pour le miroir je voulais absolument qu'on oublie pas les grands parents d'Hermione et qu'on puisse les voir de temps en tant (je les adore ! surtout bébert ! xD) bisous

**Cherlfoy** : en effet, tout est de ma faute xD je m'amuse bien à les voir galérer ^^ à + !

**heritieredesalaz** : oui ils sont quand même mignons ^^ biz


	14. Unhappy Halloween !

Chapitre 14 : Unhappy Halloween !

Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement et le soir d'Halloween se présenta. Drago et moi avions préparé la fête ensemble mais un sentiment d'incomfort régnait entre nous. Je n'avais toujours pas réussi à m'expliquer avec lui et il restait maintenant plus froid avec moi. Il avait cessé ses plaisanteries et même s'il continuait à rester avec moi à tout instant, ce n'était plus comme avant. Il me reprochait de lui refuser quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû exister entre nous. Une relation. Nous étions comme un couple d'amoureux s'étant disputés alors qu'aux dernières nouvelles, nous n'étions _**pas**_ amoureux. Et j'étais sensée lui courir derrière pour lui demander de me pardonner ? C'était _**lui**_ qui s'était mit de côté tout seul en prenant la mouche parce que je refusais de le laisser être intime avec moi. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre que sans sentiments j'étais incapable de le laisser me toucher ? Trop romantique ? Je ne suis tout simplement pas une fille facile ! Est-ce que c'est ce genre de fille qu'il a toujours connu ? Qui se jetaient dans ses bras dès qu'il leur accordait un sourire ? "Désolée mais je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je ne peux pas le laisser me toucher si je n'ai pas une idée de ses sentiments". Quant à mes propres sentiments... tout était confus. Lorsqu'il s'approchait trop près de moi, je rougissais. Et j'étais déçue quand il s'éloignait tout de suite. Quand il passait son bras autour de mes épaules à la table des Serpentards, mon coeur battait plus vite. Mais sachant que ce n'était qu'une mascarade, j'étais _**aussi **_déçue ! Déçue tout le temps ! Cela voulait-il dire que j'étais déjà amoureuse de lui ? Il ne s'était pourtant rien passé pour ! Bon... je l'avais vu nu, il m'avait embrassée, il était très protecteur, il voulait que tout le monde me respecte, il _**suivait**_ même l'étude des Moldus et il avait compris mes sentiments sur le fait que les Granger me manquaient atrocement.

-...

Tout cela n'étaient pas déjà des raisons suffisantes ?

- Hermione ? M'appella Ginny qui m'aidait à décorer la grande salle.

-...hum ? Dis-je distraite.

"Est-ce que je ressens quelque chose pour Malefoy ?"

- Tu m'écoutes ? Insista Ginny.

- Hum...

"Et lui... il ressent quelque chose pour moi ?"

- Hermione ?

"Si seulement je le savais ! Je pourais me faire une idée sur ce que je dois faire..."

- Je suis enceinte Hermione.

- Hum...

-...

-...

-...

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? M'exclamai-je soudain en me tournant choquée vers ma meilleure amie.

- Grâce au ciel ! Dit Ginny soulagée. Tu es revenue. J'ai vraiment cru que ton âme s'était envolée ailleurs.

- Tu es _**enceinte**_ ? Insistai-je.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je voulais juste te faire réagir.

- Ha... soupirai-je rassurée. Ce que j'ai eu peur... J'ai cru que j'allais perdre mon meilleur ami. Ron aurait tué Harry ça avait été vrai.

- Mais à quoi tu pensais ? Non... rectification, à _**qui**_ tu pensais ?

- Quoi ? Dis-je gênée.

- C'est lui qui te met dans cet état ?

- Malefoy ne me met dans aucun état particulier ! M'exclamai-je en rougissant.

- Je n'ai pas encore prononcé le nom de Malefoy, dit mon amie avec un petit sourire victorieux.

- Oh... tu m'énerves, soupirai-je. Tu arrives toujours à me sortir les vers du nez.

- Je suis ta meilleure amie. Je ne devrais pas avoir à te sortir les vers du nez. Allez raconte maintenant.

- Raconter quoi ?

- Ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Malefoy. Vous êtes bizarres depuis un moment.

- Bizarres ?

- Distants. Je veux dire... vous mangez souvent ensemble et vous êtes toujours ensemble en cours ou dans les couloirs mais... je ne sais pas comment le dire. Vous êtes à côté mais en même temps c'est comme si vous étiez chacun à un bout du château.

- Peut-être...

- Hermione qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je croyais que vous aviez fini par bien vous entendre. Vous vous êtes disputés ? Tu lui as dit quelque chose ?

- Pourquoi c'est _**moi**_ qui lui aurait dit quelque chose ? Demandai-je en levant les sourcils.

- Parce que j'ai l'impression que Malefoy t'en veux. Toi tu lui jettes tout le temps des regards, mais lui il t'ignore.

- Je ne lui jette pas de regards.

- Je t'assure qui si. Même quand tu manges avec nous. Tu as toujours le regard rivé vers la table des serpentards. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu préfèrerais passer tous tes repas là-bas.

- N'importe quoi. Moi ? Vouloir passer plus de temps avec les serpentards ? Tu es folle ?

- Je ne parle pas de tous les serpentards mais d'un en particulier. Accessoirement ton fiancé.

- Ginny qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Je crois que tu es amoureuse de Malefoy.

- Je ne pense pas...

- Mais tu n'en es pas certaine, dit-elle en souriant. Hermione, tu te rends compte qu'il y a quelques semaines tu m'aurais répondu catégoriquement "non" ? Et maintenant tu me dis "je ne pense pas" ? Avoue-le, il se passe quelque chose.

- J'en sais rien Ginny ! Ce mec est tellement... Haa... tellement sûr de lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il me prend pour une idiote et je déteste ça ! Si je lui cède il me rira au nez, fier de lui.

- Hermione il ne te ferait pas la tête comme ça si tu n'étais pas un minimum importante pour lui. Tu devrais essayer de lui parler.

- Parler à qui ? Demanda Harry en s'approchant avec Ron.

- Personne... répondis-je en prenant un grand pot de confiseries pour aller le poser sur la table des professeurs.

Mais je n'avais pas fait deux pas que je croisai le regard de Théodore Nott qui m'observait un peu plus loin. "Depuis quand il me regarde ?" Mon coeur s'accéléra devant son regard noir. Tout en lui transfigurait de l'hostilité envers moi. J'étais complètement tétanisée. Je n'entendis même pas Ginny me demander ce qui m'arrivait. Je faillis même lacher le pot en voyant Nott faire un pas dans ma direction. Mais une main le retint à temps avant qu'il ne tombe et j'entendis la voix de Drago près de moi dire :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne casse pas la décoration.

Je levai des yeux apeurés vers lui et il sembla déconcerté. Puis remarquant Nott, il passa vivement son bras autour de mes épaules pour me plaquer contre lui et lança un regard de défi au serpentard. Il se fixèrent un moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Nott consente à détourner le regard le premier et sorte de la grande salle.

- Il est parti, dit Drago en voyant que j'étais restée figée contre lui.

- Il... il me fixait depuis tout ce temps. J'ai cru... qu'il allait m'attaquer.

- Il est parti Hermione. Continue ce que tu faisais.

Il me laissa pour aller s'occuper des baderoles. Je le regardai partir en pensant "Tu n'as pas vu que j'étais morte de peur ? Ne me laisse pas toute seule !" J'avais été aussitôt rassurée quand il m'avait prise dans ses bras. Mais maintenant qu'il s'était éloigné... "Ginny doit avoir raison. J'éprouve sûrement quelque chose pour lui."

Quelques heures plus tard, tout était en place. Nous avions même installé le rideau magique à l'entrée de la grande salle. Les gens avaient déjà commencé à entrer et on pouvait entendre leurs rires et leurs exclamations de surprise de l'extérieur.

- En quoi tu vas nous transformer ? Me demanda Ginny alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer avec les garçons.

- Je ne choisis pas. Tu verras bien.

- Vous pariez que je tombe sur le pire des costumes ? Demanda Ron avec un air sombre.

- Genre ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire sachant que c'était fort possible.

- La citrouille.

Nous éclatâmes de rire à cette idée. Un roux déguisé en citrouille... c'était juste hilarant.

- Dépéchez-vous, dis-je en essuyant une larme de rire. Les gens attendent.

En effet, derrière eux de nombreuses personnes faisaient la queue, impatients d'entrer. Ils passèrent le rideau et j'entendis un cri d'horreur. Ron s'était-il vraiment changé en citrouille ?

- Avancez ! Dis-je aux autres impatiente d'aller voir.

Quand tout le monde fut passé, je traversai le rideau à mon tour. A l'intérieur les rires éclataient de tous les côtés. Les élèves s'amusaient à comparer leurs costumes et ils regardaient émerveillés la décoration, se baissant à chaque fois qu'une nuée de chauves-souris passaient au dessus de leurs têtes.

- Tout le monde est entré ?

En reconnaissant la voix de Drago, je tournai la tête. Appuyé sur le montant de la porte, il m'observait intensément. Quant à moi, je restai sans voix. Il était... incroyablement beau. Vêtu entièrement de blanc, deux ailes noires étaient déployées dans son dos. Un ange déchu. J'en eu le souffle coupé.

- Hermione ? Dit-il en voyant que je ne lui répondais pas.

- Oui ? Demandai-je en sortant de ma rêverie.

- Mon costume te plait ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

- Pas spécialement, dis-je en rougissant.

- Vraiment ? En tout cas le tient est à tomber par terre.

Je levai les sourcils surprise avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à ma tenue. Je retins une exclamation horrifée en m'apercevant que je n'avais presque rien sur le dos. J'étais vêtue d'un mini short noir et d'un corset à rayures noires et rouges. Je portais aussi des cuissardes et de longues mitaines. Drago désigna le sommet de mon crâne avec un air amusé. Me tapotant la tête, je m'aperçus que je portais des cornes ! J'avais même une queue rouge à bout pointu ! Une diablotine !

- Je... je crois que je vais sortir d'ici avant qu'on ne me voie.

- Trop tard, dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière moi.

- Hermione ! S'exclama Harry en s'approchant avec Ginny et Ron. Wow ! Pas mal la diablotine.

- Ne dis pas ça, le suppliai-je. J'ai tellement honte...

- ça te va plutôt bien, dit Ginny en souriant.

Elle et Harry formaient un magnifique couple de vampires. Le rideau avait été sympa avec eux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Ron... Il était momifié ! Je ne pus m'empécher de rire en voyant son costume. On ne distingait plus que ses yeux et sa bouche.

- C'est pas sympa Hermione, me fit-il remarquer.

- Pardon ! Dis-je en me reprenant.

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il avait hurlé. C'était pire que la citrouille !

- Alors tout le monde est entré ? Me redemanda Drago.

- Oui.

- Très bien.

Sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna pour aller rejoindre Blaize et Pansy. J'aurais pu être amusée de voir que c'était Pansy qui était tombée sur la citrouille et qu'elle était en train de s'en plaindre à Blaize déguisé en zombie, mais le fait que Drago soit parti si vite m'avait refroidie. Il s'était éloigné dès que mes amis étaient apparus. Se disant sûrement que je n'avais plus besoin de lui. "Crétin".

- Vous avez fait du super travail, dit Ginny en voyant ma mine sombre.

- Merci. C'est Drago qui a eu l'idée des chauves-souris.

- ça me fait toujours bizarre de t'entendre l'appeller comme ça, dit Ron en grimaçant. Et je ne parle pas du fait qu'il t'appelle aussi "Hermione".

- C'est mieux pour la sécurité d'Hermione, lui dit Ginny en le regardant de travers. Tu n'as rien à redire là dessus.

- Oui mais c'est bizarre. Comme le fait que tu manges avec eux. Je sais pas comment tu fais.

- Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais, dis-je en apercevant Cath me faire signe un peu plus loin.

J'avais souvent discuté avec elle pendant les repas. Nott lui jetait toujours des regards outrés mais la jeune fille semblait ne plus s'en soucier. C'était la seule à l'exception de Blaize et Pansy qui acceptait de discuter avec moi. Le reste de la table faisait le plus souvent comme si je n'étais pas là et ça m'arrangeait. Le regard haineux de Nott était bien suffisant à supporter. La jeune Cath s'approcha de nous et s'exclama :

- Bonsoir ! Cette soirée est géniale ! Et la musique est... d'enfer ! Dit-elle en riant.

En effet, debout sur la table des professeurs, des lutins jouaient de la musique plutôt lugubre sous le regard amusé du professeur Dumbledore déguisé en un remarquable épouvantail.

- Merci Cath. Ton costume est...

- Complètement stupide n'est-ce pas ? Une sorcière déguisée en sorcière. La seule différence avec ma tenue de tous les jours c'est le balais.

Elle portait une robe noire déchirée et un chapeau pointu couvert de toiles d'araignées, un balai à la main.

- Tu exagères. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vue recouverte de toiles d'araignées.

- C'est vrai, rit-elle. Mais celui que je préfère, c'est le costume du professeur Sterns.

Nous jetâmes un rapide coup d'oeil à Line déguisée en chat noir et qui discutait avec le professeur Slughorn vêtu en comte Dracula, lequel était plus concentré sur les oreilles et la queue de Line plutôt que sur la discution.

- Le coup du rideau, c'était aussi super bien trouvé, continua Cath. Le seul bémol c'est qu'on va vite manquer de jus de citrouille à cette allure.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je en jetant un regard à la salle.

- Il y a plusieures personnes qui se sont déjà plaintes, dit Cath avec un air d'excuse.

- C'est Drago qui devait se charger de ça... soupirai-je.

Jetant un regard vers lui, je le vis toujours avec ses deux amis, Pansy accrochée à son bras.

- Bon... je vais m'en occuper, dis-je en me retournant pour sortir de la salle.

- Où tu vas ? Demanda Ginny inquiète.

- A la cuisine pour demander aux elfes de nous envoyer plus de jus.

- Je viens avec toi, proposa-t-elle.

- Non c'est bon. Le chevalier du catogan n'est pas sur le chemin et de toute façon, tout le monde est ici.

Je retraversai rapidement le rideau, reprenant ma forme habituelle une fois dans le hall. Je soupirai soulagée de retrouver mon uniforme et partis à grands pas vers les cuisines. "Je comptais sur lui pour les boissons ! Il faut tout faire sois-même !" J'étais presque arrivée lorsque je me figeai soudain sur place. Face à moi se trouvait le tableau du chevalier du catogan. Mon coeur s'accélérant je demandais dans un souffle :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Bien le bonsoir gente dame ! Puis-je faire quelque chose pour votre bon plaisir ?

- Répondez-moi ! Vous n'étiez pas accroché ici ce matin ! M'exclamai-je en cherchant dans ma mémoire.

- Parbleu non ! On m'a libéré ce soir. Cet horrible concierge m'a retenu si longtemps enfermé dans son placard, que mes yeux ne sont toujours pas habitués à la lumière !

"Alors il était vraiment enfermé dans un placard ?" pensai-je en me rappellant de ce que m'avait dit le peintre. Soudain j'entendis des pas s'approcher rapidement derrière moi. Ma vision se réalisait ! Je pris immédiatement mes jambes à mon cou alors que le chevalier s'exclamai :

- Au revoir Milady !

"Nott a dû me voir sortir de la salle !" pensai-je effrayée en l'entendant courir derrière moi.

- Stupéfix !

Je poussai une exclamation de peur en voyant le rayon de lumière rouge passer au dessus de ma tête. Je savais ce qui viendrait ensuite et j'entendis effectivement :

- Expulso !

Projetée contre le mur, je m'affessai au sol. J'avais tellement mal à la tête ! Ma vision était brouillée et mon esprit avec. Je m'appuyai contre le mur pour essayer de me relever en tremblant.

- Diffindo !

- Arrrgh ! Criai-je en retombant au sol.

Le sort m'avait ouvert profondément la jambe droite et dans un dernier espoir, je me mis à ramper avec difficulté. Entendant les pas se rapprocher plus calmement, j'essayai de retenir mes sanglots d'angoisse. "Drago !" pensai-je alors que les pas s'arrêtaient juste derrière moi.

- Stupéfix.

* * *

><p>Cliché de l'ange déchu je sais. Mais bon... j'étais obligée ! Mdrr Et une Hermione diablotine ! XD<p>

Alors il était vraiment enfermé dans un placard ? Mdr ! Et oui !

ça y est, la terrible vision s'est réalisée... que va-t-il arriver à Hermione ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**Djat** : j'ai remarqué que quand vous étiez vraiment contents cous marquiez plusieures fois les mêmes phrases lol. moi aussi il me tarde que tu lise la suite pour me donner ton avis )

**Ashtana3** : la réponse au prochain épisode ^^

**Fraulein Takoor** : c'est pour entretenir le suspens mdr (j'aime bien quand les gens se font des films sur ce qui pourait se passer xD oui je suis complètement tarée lol)

**Aurelie Malfoy** : on va voir si super Drago va faire son apparition xD

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : à demain lol.

**xDrayMioneex** : oui je suis une méchante lol. pour les sentiments d'Hermione... ben on en est au 14e chapitre et tout ce qu'ils ont réussit à faire c'est s'embrouiller. Je ne peux pas décrire tous les jours de l'année scolaire, mais ça fait deux mois qu'ils passent leurs journées ensemble. Et si je les rapproche pas maintenant, je ne les rapprocherai jamais lol.

**Mailoan** : :) (je sais ce n'est pas une réponse lol)

**RoseWeasley98** : biz ! :3

**Lyrmia** : criminel ! naninana ! (cherchez pas ça ne veux rien dire lol) Hermione enlevée ou sauvée, réponse au prochin chapitre ;)

**Miss-Writer33** : peut-être si je suis d'humeur charitable mdr. A 8h du mat ça te va ? lol (le temps de finir la fin)

**London123** : eh oui... quand tout le monde regarde ailleur hop ! on agresse les gens... c'est du joli -.-' (et c'est moi qui l'ai écris lol)

**dunvelbz** : je sais c'est horrible, tout le monde me le dis lol. oui c'est un soulagement qu'Hermione commence à comprendre ce qu'elle ressent. en fait elle s'en veux vraiment pour sa dispute avec Drago parce qu'elle sait que c'est sa faute. elle a d'abord faillit le laisser l'embrasser puis elle lui envoie à la figure qu'elle ne veux pas qu'il s'approche parce que c'est un Malefoy. Pas gentil ça Hermione...

**Lila de Jarjayes** : merci, à demain ;)

**Eiweane** : on tous un peu sadiques au fond de nous lol. a+

**Looklook** : et oui, tout pour vous faire plaisir. Sauf vous faire mariner au moment fatidique lol

**lena-malefoy** : oui, juste ce soir là il s'est décidé à ressortir le tableau lol.

**Istehar** : enfin une vision se réalise, même si elle n'est pas tyrès joyeuse lol. Méfiez-vous des petites serpentard ! Elles sont malines xD oui ils ne resteront pas fâchés longtemps ^^ réconciliation mais gaucherie pour ce qui est de leurs sentiments xD biz

**Zarranouille** : c'était chaud pour Hermione. Mais ils sont arrivés à temps, heureusement ^^ merci et à bientôt !


	15. Agresseur ?

Chapitre 15 : Agresseur ?

Drago écoutait Pansy se plaindre une énième fois de son costume en soupirant.

- Mais vous m'avez vue ? Je suis sûre qu'elle l'a fait exprès !

- Qui ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Ta _**fiancée**_ !

- Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ?

- Elle est jalouse parce que ces derniers temps tu t'entends mieux avec moi plutôt qu'avec elle !

- Je ne m'entends pas avec elle ?

- Bien sûr que non Drago ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de l'ignorer. La preuve, tu es ici avec nous et pas avec elle. Et pour se venger, elle m'a affublée de cet horrible costume !

- Je te trouve mignonne en citrouille, dit Blaize.

-... c'est vrai ?

- Mais oui.

- Tu penses pareille ? Demanda-t-elle à Drago pleine d'espoir.

- Ouais ouais... dit-il en jetant un oeil vers l'entrée.

- Comment ça "Ouais ouais" ? Demanda-t-elle furieuse. Tu me trouves mignonne oui ou non ?

- Où elle est passée ? Marmonna-t-il en tendant le cou.

Apercevant Harry, Ron et Ginny, il fut surpris de ne pas voir Hermione avec eux.

- Tu as vu Hermione, Blaize ?

- Non. Elle n'est pas avec ses amis ?

- Non... dit-il en la cherchant dans le reste de la salle.

Soudain, il retint une exclamation de douleur en sentant son bras le brûler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Pansy inquiète.

"Pourquoi ça me brûle ? J'ai pas lancé de sort à Hermione..." Soudain il se figea horrifié à l'idée que la marque puisse réagir même si ce n'était pas _**lui**_ qui lançait le sort.

- Où est Nott ? Demanda-t-il vivement en fouillant la salle du regard.

- Je ne sais pas... répondit Blaize. Il n'a pas l'air d'être là.

Drago se mit à courrir vers les Griffondors qui furent surpris de le voir déraper devant eux.

- Où est Hermione ? S'exclama-t-il vivement.

- Elle est allée en cuisine, répondit Ginny. Parce qu'on manquait de jus de citrouille.

- Quoi ? Mais non, j'en avais prévu le double au cas où.

- C'est pourtant ce qu'a dit Cath...

- Cath ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Oui, elle est allée rejoindre Hermione parce qu'elle s'inquiétait.

- Vous avez laissé Cathelyne _**Rosier**_ la suivre ? S'exclama-t-il furieux.

- R... Rosier ? Demanda Ginny mortifiée. On ne savait pas !

Drago partit à toute allure en direction des cuisines, les Griffondors sur ses talons. En apercevant le tableau du chevalier, le serpentard doubla l'allure. "Celui qui a accroché ce tableau va m'entendre !" Il n'eurent qu'à traverser quelques couloirs de plus avant de voir Cathelyne marcher tout en faisant léviter devant elle le corps inerte d'Hermione.

- Cathelyne ! S'écria Drago en sortant sa baguette.

Celle-ci se retourna et lui lança un sort de stupéfixion. Il l'évita et contra avec un sortilège de désarmement. La serpentard s'en protégea avec un charme du bouclier, mais lorsqu'il disparut elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer à l'attaque d'Harry qui la pétrifia. Le sort retenant Hermione dans les airs n'agissant plus, son corps s'apprêta à tomber au sol. Mais Drago se jeta pour la rattraper et il glissa au sol en la tenant dans ses bras, tout en protégeant sa tête.

- Incarcerem ! S'exclama Ginny en faisant apparaitre des dizaines de cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour de Cathelyne.

- Comment va Hermione ? Demanda Ron inquiet en s'approchant de Drago.

- Elle l'a stupéfixiée. Enervatum !

Hermione ouvrit subitement les yeux et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Drago elle murmura :

- Drago...

Elle appuya sa tête contre son torse en versant des larmes d'angoisse et Drago la serra contre lui, les dents serrées en sentant son bras le brûler de nouveau.

- J'ai eu... tellement peur ! Réussit-elle à dire. Il m'a suivit jusqu'ici...

- C'était Cathelyne, dit-il doucement. Mais tout va bien maintenant. Je suis là.

- Elle saigne beaucoup, lui fit remarquer Harry. Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

- J'y vais.

Il passa un bras sous les genoux d'Hermione et la souleva.

- Vous vous occupez d'elle ? Demanda-t-il aux Griffondors en désignant Cath avant de partir.

- Ouais, répondit Harry. Ginny, va avec lui.

En compagnie de la rousse, Drago partit vivement vers l'infirmerie. Hermione était à nouveau au bord de l'inconscience et il fut furieux de ne trouver personne à l'intérieur.

- Mrs Pomfresh ! S'exclama Ginny.

Sortant de son bureau, l'infirmière demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Hermione est blessée, dit sèchement Drago comme si c'était une évidence. Occupez-vous d'elle.

- Allongez-la ici, répondit l'infirmière sans faire cas de son ton rageur.

Drago déposa délicatement Hermione sur le lit indiqué et Pomfresh s'afféra autour d'elle en demandant :

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Ça s'est passé à la fête ?

- Dans les couloirs, répondit Ginny. Une serpentard l'a attaquée. Mais on ne sait pas quels sorts elle a reçu.

- Elle a l'air de s'être cogné violement la tête. Et elle a la jambe profondément ouverte. Vous dites que c'est une autre élève qui lui a fait ça ?

- On s'en fiche ! S'exclama soudain Drago. Soignez-la !

- Du calme Mr Malefoy. Je m'occupe d'elle, alors retournez à la fête.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je peux encore m'amuser après _**ça**_ ? Demanda-t-il en serrant les poings. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici !

- Alors restez silencieux ! Je vais lui donner une potion de sommeil. Cette pauvre jeune fille doit souffrir atrocement.

Revenant rapidement avec la potion, elle tenta de la faire boire à Hermione. Mais celle-ci, à demi consciente, n'aurait pu avaler quoi que ce soit.

- Miss Rosens ! Dit l'infirmière désemparée. Reprenez-vous, vous devez boire cette potion ou vous allez beaucoup souffrir...

Soudain Drago lui arracha la fiole des mains, et il prit une gorgée de potion.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'écria Pomfresh stupéfaite.

Sans répondre, Drago se pencha sur Hermione et lui releva la tête. Posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, il la força à avaler la potion. Mrs Pomfresh rougit en le voyant faire et Ginny resta bouche bée. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'Hermione avait bien avalé le liquide, il se redressa et rendit la fiole à l'infirmière.

- Maintenant soignez-la, ordonna-t-il.

-Ou... oui... répondit faiblement Pomfresh les joues toujours rouges en retournant aux côtés d'Hermione.

- Mr Malefoy ! S'exclama le directeur en entrant suivit de Line et des garçons.

- Professeur, dit Ginny. Hermione a été attaquée...

- Par Miss Rosier, compléta-t-il. Mr Potter et Mr Weasley m'ont tout raconté.

- Comment va Hermione ? Demanda Line inquiète à Drago.

- Elle dors. Elle a été blessée à la tête et à la jambe.

- Je ferais mieux d'aller prévenir papa. Tu restes avec elle Drago ?

- Oui.

- Je vous serai gré de l'empécher de faire sauter la grille d'entrée, dit Dumbledore alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

- Comptez sur moi ! Dit-elle en disparaissant dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Rosier ? Demanda Ginny.

- Miss Rosier est enfermée dans mon bureau, répondit le directeur. Je dois dire que votre sortilège de ligotage était parfait Miss Weasley.

- Merci.

- Et Nott ? Demanda Drago. Est-ce que vous savez où il est ? Je ne l'ai pas vu dans la salle avant de partir. Lui et Cath sont peut-être de mèche.

- Je peux affirmer que Mr Nott était dans la salle. Il a d'ailleurs malencontreusement renversé son verre sur le professeur Rogue.

- ça a dû être sa fête, marmonna Harry.

- En effet, affirma le directeur avec un éclat de malice dans le regard.

- Il a dû le faire exprès... marmonna Drago.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron étonné.

- Pour qu'on ne le soupçonne pas d'avoir participé à ça. Comme ça si Cath se faisait prendre, il pourait toujours agir plus tard. Je vous le dis, ces deux là étaient de mèche depuis le début. Ils voulaient qu'on se concentre sur Théodore pour qu'on ne se méfie pas de Cathelyn.

- C'est en effet très probable, approuva Dumbledore.

- Mr le directeur, intervint Pomfresh. Nous avons une blessée et il vaudrait mieux...

- J'ai compris Pompom. Venez, laissons Miss Rosens passer sa nuit au calme.

- J'ai dit à Line que je restai ici, lui fit remarquer Drago.

- Dans ce cas tenez votre promesse. Nous reviendrons demain.

Avant de sortir, Ginny lui dit :

- On te la confie.

Harry et Ron la fixèrent surpris. Mais Drago acquiesça et ils sortirent tous. Lorsque Pomfresh eut fini de prodiguer ses soins à Hermione, il demanda :

- Elle va mieux ?

- Je l'ai soignée mais elle a une comotion cérébrale. Et bien que refermée, sa jambe risque de la faire souffrir encore quelques jours.

- Je vois... dit-il en fixant la jeune fille endormie.

- Vous pouvez utiliser le lit d'à côté. Je vous laisse.

L'infirmière repartit dans son bureau et Drago prit place sur le tabouret au chevet d'Hermione. "Cette idiote d'infirmière pense vraiment que je vais pouvoir dormir ?" Il prit délicatement la main d'Hermione et soupira en la regardant. "Pourquoi je n'étais pas avec elle ? Ça ne serait pas arrivé si seulement j'étais _resté avec elle _!" En effet, ni le chevalier du catogan, ni le concierge qui avait raccroché le tableau n'étaient en faute. C'était lui et seulement lui. Il aurait pu voir à travers le mensonge de Cath au sujet du manque de jus de citrouille. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était rester près d'elle. "J'ai promis à son grand-père qu'il ne lui arriverait rien ! Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire quand il arrivera demain pour me tuer ? Désolé, je l'ai ignorée ? Tout ça à cause de ma foutue fierté !" Il serra un peu plus la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. "Je m'en fiche si je te dégoûte. Du moment que tu restes en vie. Du moment que tu restes ici... avec moi". Il déposa un baiser sur le dos de la main de la jeune fille. Car Drago Malefoy avait commencé à développer des sentiments pour elle dès l'instant où Hermione était venue soigner son visage alors qu'il l'avait lui-même blessée quelques heures auparavant. Elle ne s'était pas plainte alors qu'elle en avait tous les droits. Elle avait pris sa défense face à Harry au sommet de la tour d'astronomie bien qu'elle était terrorisée à l'idée que lui-même pouvait la trahir. Il pouvait _toujours_ la trahir. Mais elle restait à ses côtés. Elle lui faisait suffisament confiance. "Et moi je l'ai laissée seule..."

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je pris conscience d'un poid sur mon ventre. Clignant des paupières, je distingai avec surprise le visage de Drago endormi. N'osant pas bouger de peur de le réveiller, j'essayai de me rappeller des évènements de la veille. "C'était la fête d'Halloween... je me suis faite attaquer... Drago est venu m'aider ?" J'avais du mal à me souvenir. Pourtant je me rappellais avoir entendu sa voix rassurante. Me rendant compte que j'étais à l'infirmerie, je fus encore plus surprise de la présence du Serpentard à mes côtés. "Il est resté ici toute la nuit ?" Puis je levai ma main devant mon visage. Elle était encore chaude. Mon mouvement sembla l'avoir réveillé, car il se redressa lentement en clignant des yeux.

- Bonjour... dis-je faiblement.

Il se rendit enfin compte que j'étais réveillé et demanda aussitôt :

- Tu te sens bien ?

- Je ne sais pas trop... dis-je en essayant de me redresser. Arrgh !

Ma tête me faisait toujours horriblement mal.

- Reste allongée, dit-il en me repoussant doucement sur le coussin.

- Vous avez attrapé Nott ? Demandai-je en soupirant.

- Ce n'était pas lui. C'est Cathelyne qui t'a attaquée.

- Cath ? Dis-je héberluée. Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seule.

- J'étais avec mes amis.

- Je n'aurais pas dû partir quand même !

Je le fixai bouche bée. Pourquoi s'emportait-il ? Puis me souvenant de la chaleur de ma main, je demandai :

- Dis Drago... est-ce que tu m'as tenu...

- Hermione ! Me coupa la voix de Robert qui entra dans l'infirmerie suivi de sa femme et de sa fille.

Il se précipita de l'autre côté du lit et me prit la main.

- Comment tu te sens ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Où est l'infirmière ? Mila appelle l'infirmière !

- Calme-toi Robert, dit Milana. C'est toi qui va la rendre encore plus mal. Alors comment te sens-tu Hermione ?

- J'ai très mal à la tête. Et à la jambe droite aussi. Mais je survirai, dis-je en souriant.

- Hermione... pleura presque Robert. Ma pauvre enfant... comment ça a pu arriver ?

Je vis Drago se raidir à côté de moi et je m'empressai de dire :

- J'ai été imprudente. Je suis sortie toute seule. J'aurais dû accepter que Ginny vienne avec moi.

- Je suis désolé Monsieur, dit tout de même Drago. J'aurais dû être avec elle.

- Oh tu l'as très bien protégée jusqu'ici Drago. Sans toi, je suis certain qu'elle aurait été attaquée plus tôt.

- Bonjour à tous, dit Dumbledore en entrant suivit des trois Griffondors. Heureux de te revoir Robert.

- Bonjour Albus, répondit-il en lui serrant la main. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je me suis levé et la grille d'entrée était toujours en place. Alors je suppose que je vais très bien. Je vais peut-être même donner une augmentation à Mrs Sterns pour t'avoir contenu jusqu'ici.

- Enchantée de vous l'entendre dire professeur, dit Line en souriant.

- Ne te moque pas Albus. Tu sais à quel point nous tenons à elle.

- Oui et _**lui**_ aussi, dit-il sombrement.

- Tu as obtenu des informations ?

- J'ai interrogé Miss Rosier avec du véritaserum. Il semble qu'elle ait reçut un ordre de son père. Et j'ai cru comprendre que Mr Nott n'étais pas étranger à l'affaire. Mais nous ne devons pas baisser notre garde pour autant. D'autres élèves pouraient essayer de s'en prendre à elle. Et pas seulement des serpentards.

- Mais maintenant on est sûr que Nott va chercher à agir, dit Drago. Ça fait un moment qu'il tourne autour d'Hermione. On pensait que c'était lui l'agresseur.

- Et bien l'agresseur était une agresseuse, dit Dumbledore. Et nous ne pouvons rien faire contre Mr Nott tant qu'il n'aura rien fait de mal.

- Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Cath ? Demandai-je.

- Elle sera renvoyée bien sûr. Je ne tolère pas les agressions et les tentatives d'enlèvement dans mon établissement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce monde ? S'exclama Pomfresh en sortant de son bureau. Professeur Dumbledore, je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une infirmerie et...

Elle se tut soudain en apercevant les Rosens.

- Bonjour Pompom, dit jovialement Robert. Merci de vous être occupée de ma petite-fille.

- Bonjour... je vous en prie.

- Drago l'a aidée, fit remarquer Ginny avec un petit sourire.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Robert interressé.

- Oh... dit l'infirmière embarrassée. Il l'a portée jusqu'ici.

- Je te remercie Drago, dit Robert en lui donnant une tappe sur l'épaule. Heureux que tu fasses bientôt partie de la famille.

- Apparement ce ne sera pas avant _**très**_ longtemps, dit-il avec un sourire crispé en citant mes mots.

- Ce sera dès que vous serez diplômés, annonça Robert.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je surprise qu'ils aient déjà prévu le moment de mon mariage.

- Nous en reparlerons quand elle sera rétablie, intervint Milana.

- Non, dis-je catégorique. On peut en parler maintenant ?

- Tu vois ? Dit Robert à sa femme. Je t'avais dit qu'elle était enthousiaste.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils. C'est_** moi**_ qui déciderai du moment où je me marie.

- Tu veux te marier plus tôt ?

- Non ! M'exclamai-je en relevant la tête.

Mais c'était une mauvaise idée. Et je me rallongai en faisant la grimace.

- Bon ! S'exclama Pomfresh. Tout le monde dehors ! Elle doit encore se reposer.

- Mais combien de temps elle va rester ici ? Demanda Harry alors qu'elle les poussait tous vers la sortie.

- Le temps necessaire Mr Potter. Quelques jours. Vous pourrez venir la voir.

- On pourait pas rester encore un peu Pompom ? tenta Robert.

- Non, Mr Rosens. Je suis certaine que vous trouverez de quoi discuter avec le directeur.

- On reviendra ce soir Hermione, dit Ron en me faisant signe.

Je le lui rendis en souriant. Et avant que la porte se referme sur eux, je pus croiser le regard gris de Drago. Il avait l'air infiniment triste et coupable.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Sans mentir, qui avait vu le coup venir ? C'était Cath ! Agress<em><strong>euse<strong>_ pas agresseur ;)

Bon, je crois que c'est certain maintenant, nos deux héros sont bien amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais encore faut-il qu'ils se l'avouent... on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge les amis ;)

Réponse aux reviews : D'abord je tiens à dire que c'est la première fois que j'ai autant de reviews si tôt dans la journée lol. D'habitude vous vous lachez en soirée. comme quoi, vous l'attendiez ce chapitre ! mdr (bon allez, il faut que je réponde à tout le monde xD *se remonte les manches*)

**Eiweane** : et oui je ne peux pas faire mieux désolée. déjà poster tous les jours c'est dur. après ça nuirait à la qualité de ces merveilleux chapitres xD (la fille s'envoie des fleurs toute seule). biz !

**lyrmia** : en fait j'avais peur qu'au précédent chapitre tout le monde me dise : "c'est trop évident que c'est Cath ! genre l'excuse du jus de citrouille pour faire sortir Hermione de la salle...". Mais finalement, il n'y a qu'une ou deux personnes qui l'on soupçonnée lol. j'ai réussi à faire passer le loup pour un agneau. Mais ça n'a pas échappé à tes yeux acérés ! mdr ! sinon j'écris au jour le jour. Alors je ne sais pas quand vous verrez la fin de cette fic lol.

**LONDON123** : oui tous les deux ils sont si compliqués... et des fois on se demande si ils ne sont pas aveugles lol. potion bouche à bouche ! mdr

**Fraulein Takoor** : je ne suis pas folle ? Merci ça me rassure lol. (même si je suis réaliste xD) Super méthode de Drago pas vrai ? Il faudrait y penser dans les hopitaux. (mais seulement quand ce sont de beaux infirmiers qui s'occupent de nous mdrr ! Ce qui est rarement le cas malheureusement) oui Robert défonce tout quand on touche à sa famille lol. et c'était bien la "gentille" Cath. on avait affaire à deux ennemis. (il faut se méfier même des premières années et surtout s'ils s'appellent Rosier lol) Merci pour tes beaux compliments ;)

**Djat** : comme je le disais à Ashtana3, à la base j'aime bien théodore. Alors même si je l'ai posé en méchant, je ne voulais pas le virer si vite lol. d'abord on fait partir Rosier, on vera Nott après. xD

**Lila de Jarjayes** : *sourire sadique complice* émotions et frustration à venir. (là je suis un peu sadique avec toi de dire ça sans entrer dans les détails lol) Sinon biz et à demain ! ;)

**loulou c'est moi** : ma fic plait à loulou ! *danse de la joie* j'attend la tienne lol. Ah... amour quand tu nous tiens !

tu es trop choute ma loulou ! je t'adore ! ;)

**Aurelie Malfoy** : alors j'ai bien géré le truc lol. C'est bien, je peux vous surprendre xD. biz ! ;)

**RoseWeasley98** : mais merci ! ;)

**Geuh** : oui... sale soirée pour Hermione. mais elle a eu un "baiser" de Drago (même si elle le sait pas) et il lui a tenu la main toute la nuit (même si elle en est pas sûre). Cri des lecteurs : "_et comment tu veux que ça avance entre eux dans ce cas_ !" Pardon... T.T

**Ashtana3** : je t'avais dit que j'aimais bien théo lol. J'ai pas pu me résoudre à le faire expulser maintenant. Même si il y a de fortes chances pour que ça arrive quand même... T.T (non Théo ! pourquoi tu es méchant ? "_T'es stupide ? C'est toi l'auteur, **tu** as décidé ça_." Oui mais je suis quand même dégoutée... xD) C'est la première fois que pompom voit ça ! le choc ! (elle est de la vieille école aussi lol) Mais peut-être qu'elle y pensera la prochaine fois qu'elle aura un beau patient à soigner mdrr !

**Miss-Writer33** : et oui il s'en veut beaucoup. mais c'est Hermione qui l'a énervé au départ lol.

**Elodie-Malefoy** : ben voilà, encore ravie d'avoir lu ton review :) ça me touche, je suis trop émue. mile merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. question déclaration et baiser, t'en fait pas j'ai déjà prévu tout ça ;) vous l'aurez un jour, vous l'aurez. lol

**marie** : ok merci ;)

**baboune076** : merci. en fait je cherche des idées pour faire intervenir Line mais j'y arrive pas lol. elle est prof donc elle doit garder un peu de sérieux et de crédit face aux élèves. Donc impossible de la faire manger avec eux ou discuter joyeusement dans les couloirs lol (parce qu'avec Line c'est toujours joyeusement mdr)

**Looklook** : merci beaucoup ;)

**l'ombre de l'ames** : merci de la trouver sublime (la fic te remercie lol). et l'auteur aussi ;)

**Mailoan** : c'est vrai tu m'avais posé la question. Mais bien sûr je ne pouvais pas te répondre lol.

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : ben... elle est soignée maintenant lol. il fallait bien qu'elle se fasse attaquer et blesser, c'était dans sa vision ;) au moins Drago a pu venir la sauver et on est maintenant certaines qu'il l'aimeeeee mdr

**lena-malefoy** : hum... tu me fais penser. La question Draco/Drago. Je sais que ce sont les versions anglaise/française. Mais j'arrive vraiment pas à intégrer l'anglaise mdr. Je trouve que Drago Malefoy ça sonne mieux lol. pourtant esthétiquement, je trouve plus jolie la forme Draco ("_complètement folle, faut savoir ce que tu veux_ !" Ben mes oreilles préfèrent Drago et mes yeux Draco, j'y peux rien ! mais comme je dis mes dialogues à haute voix en les écrivant pour voir si ça rend bien, j'ai choisi la préférance de mes oreilles mdrr) (désolé pour ce petit aparté et désolée si tu préfère voir écrit son nom sous forme Draco xD) Sinon, je me doutai que tu soupçonnais Cath. Tu es très maline ! lol. Et oui, apparement Dumby à déjà eu l'occasion de voir Robert défoncer la grille de poudlard mdr Quand ? Aucune idée mais ça devait être pendant la scolarité de ses filles chéries xD (line est du genre à poser des problèmes xDD) Robert est réaliste quand même, il sait qu'Hermione et Drago on été forcés dans ce mariage, mais il a de l'espoir (et nous aussi ;) ) Et puis il doit rêver de voir son Hermione adorée en robe blanche ! lol. ce sera sûrement lui qui la mènera à l'autel. ;) (il y aura vraiment un mariage ? Ben oui, c'est le but de départ de la fic mdr)

**virginie01** : oui, tout le monde soupçonnait théodore. (même si il n'est pas étranger à l'affaire ;))

**Harry** : oui Cath paraissait toute innocente et inofensive. Eh ben non ! lol. merci, biz

**Istehar** : c'est sûr que Blaize rame xD Pansy n'a d'yeux que pour Drago (qui est quand même très beau en ange *bave* xD) Robert avait prévenu que si il se passait quelque chose il défoncerait la grille. Chose dite, chose faite mdr. Oui tout est inéluctable ! ^^ on ne contrôle pas son destin. En tout cas pas dans ma fic xD biz

**Riorim** : ben c'était Cath la méchante. Désolée ^^ bébé biendra plus tard lol d'abord faut qu'ils s'avouent leur sentiments ;) bisous ! et merci !

**Blanche Morte** : Ben en fait c'était la méchante ^^ elle cachait bien son jeu. merci pour le chat de Van ;) ça me fait plaisir. bisous !

**Tryphon21** : les parents de Cath n'ont pas attendu Poudlard pour lui apprendre les ficelles de la magie ^^ Elle est douée. à bientôt ;)


	16. On mange ensemble ?

Attention tout le monde !

Spéciale dédicace à **or elise **: Pardon pour la confusion chère lectrice. A cause de moi tu as été en manque de lecture lol. Je suis aussi une droguée de la lecture et je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir XD (vous moquez pas, c'est pas agréable de n'avoir rien à lire sous la dent lol) Pleins de bisous à toi en espérant que tu continueras à suivre ma fic. **alwyn13 **;)

Vous-voulez savoir de quoi je lui parle ? Cet top-secret ! XD (ouh les petits curieux lol)

Merci à vous tous de suivre cette fic et de me laisser vos impressions tous les jours ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 16<span> : On mange ensemble ?

- Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille Albus, dit Robert en faisant les cent pas dans le bureau du directeur. Je me demande si il ne vaudrait pas mieux qu'Hermione revienne au manoir.

- Un tel incident ne devrait pas se reproduire. Je vais faire le nécessaire. Et je pense qu'elle ne voudrait pas quitter l'école en sachant qu'elle devra rester enfermée au manoir.

- Mais après ce que m'a dit Lucius... _**Il**_ est déterminé à la récupérer Albus. J'espérais que Lucius pourait le convaincre plus longtemps de faire confiance à Drago. Mais j'ai peur qu'il ne soupçonne quelque chose. Lucius est en danger permanent. Si ça continue, il devra se retirer.

- Narcissa est aussi très inquiète, dit Milana.

- Je lui ai fait faire ce serment, continua Robert. Mais Voldemort pourait bientôt le _forcer_ à le briser. Si Lucius demande à Drago de livrer Hermione... je ne sais pas ce que son fils fera.

- Le jeune Malefoy ne la trahira pas. Je pensais que tu avais confiance en lui ?

- Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en Drago ! Mais... il s'agit de son père. Pourra-t-il rester de marbre si Lucius le supplie de livrer Hermione ?

- Je pense... que Drago est maintenant incapable d'imaginer pouvoir trahir ta petite-fille. Même si son propre père le lui demandait.

- Tu crois ? Il a été forcé dans ces fiançailles... et elle aussi.

- J'en suis certain, dit Dumbledore avec des yeux pétillants. Ne t'inquiète pas. Drago redoublera de vigilance après ce qui s'est passé. Hermione ne se retrouvera plus _**jamais**_ seule.

- Je l'espère, dit Milana.

- Je vous les enverrai pour les vacances de Noël comme convenu. D'ici là nous allons continuer à surveiller Voldemort, ses mangemorts... et les élèves.

Je dû rester à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine. Mes amis m'apportaient les cours tous les jours et j'étais heureuse de pouvoir discuter avec eux un peu chaque soir. Même les cours d'étude des Moldus étaient remontés jusqu'à moi. Drago avait prit des notes ! J'en étais restée stupéfaite en m'en rendant compte. Il était assidu dans ce cours pour moi. Mais ce qui m'avait profondément déçue, c'était qu'il n'était pas repassé depuis mon réveil. Le point positif c'était que ma tête avait cessé de me faire souffrir et je fus soulagée lorsque Mrs Pomfresh annonça :

- Bien ! Vous pouvez sortir. Si votre jambe vous fait encore mal, n'hésitez pas à revenir.

- Merci.

- C'est génial ! S'exclama Ginny en me prenant dans ses bras. Je suis tellement contente que tu sois guérrie.

- Tu vas pouvoir revenir en cours, dit Ron rassuré. Je peux te dire qu'on a galéré Harry et moi pour prendre des notes dignes de ce nom !

- C'est tout ce qui te rassure dans le fait qu'elle sorte de l'infirmerie ? Demanda Ginny en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Bien sûr que non.

- On peux y aller ? Demandai-je impatiente. Je veux sortir.

- Absolument, dit Harry en ouvrant la porte.

Une fois dans le couloir, je me figeai en m'aperçevant que Drago était là. Il semblait m'attendre. Mon coeur s'accéléra en le voyant me sourire rassuré.

- Alors Pomfresh t'a enfin laissée sortir ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui.

- Tu veux aller manger ?

- Oui.

Mes amis m'observaient sidérés devant mon état de confusion. Je n'arrivais pas à aligner plus de deux mots à la suite. J'étais tellement contente qu'il soit là ! Tout ce que je pouvais lui répondre c'était "oui" ! Heureusement qu'il n'en avait pas profité car il aurait pu tout obtenir de moi aujourd'hui.

- Alors allons-y.

Je le suivis comme une automate, mes amis toujours perplexes derrière moi. "Depuis quand m'attend-il devant la porte de l'infirmerie ? Est-ce qu'il est venu tous les jours ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas entré ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Toute une foule de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et je n'avais pas le courage de lui en poser une seule. "Si il me rit au nez... je préfère imaginer qu'il était là plutôt que d'être encore déçue" Nous entrâmes dans la grande salle et je m'apprêtais à me diriger vers la table des Serpentards quand il me retint doucement par la main.

- Ne t'approche pas de Nott.

- Mais... dis-je déçue en voyant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on mange ensemble.

- Tu tiens tant que ça à manger avec les serpentards après ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

- Je pensais... qu'on allait manger ensemble... avec Blaize et Pansy, rajoutai-je rapidement en rougissant.

Il me fixa pendant quelques secondes en silence. Et lorsque je levai les yeux vers lui, je m'aperçus avec surprise que ses joues avaient rosi. Je retins ma respiration et il détourna soudainement la tête gêné. Puis, serrant ma main plus fort dans la sienne, il m'entraina vers la table des Griffondors.

- Mais... où tu vas ? Demandai-je perplexe.

- On va manger ensemble comme je l'avais prévu.

J'écarquillai les yeux en me rendant compte que depuis le début il avait l'intention de manger avec moi à la table des Griffondors. Puis je baissai le regard sur sa main qui tenait la mienne. Cette sensation de chaleur était familière. M'avait-il vraiment tenu la main à l'infirmerie ? Les Griffondors nous regardèrent nous asseoir avec surprise. Et mes amis, qui s'asseyèrent en face de nous, étaient toujours stupéfaits face à ce qui venait de se passer. "Malefoy s'est assis avec les Griffondors !" pensa Harry en fixant le serpentard. "Il va manger avec nous !" Et la surprise s'accentua quand quelques secondes plus tard, Pansy et Blaize prirent place à nos côtés.

- Bonjour, dit Blaize comme s'ils avaient toujours mangé ensemble.

- B... bonjour, dit Ginny complètement perdue.

- Salut, dit un peu plus fraichement Pansy.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligés de venir, leur dit Drago.

- Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? Demanda Blaize surpris.

- Non. Hermione voulait manger avec vous.

- Sans blague ? Demanda Pansy en levant les sourcils.

- Ah... dis-je gênée. C'était que... je...

"Tout ce que je voulais, c'était manger avec _**lui**_"

- Alors tu es enfin sortie, dit Blaize en souriant alors qu'il avait sûrement compris ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Ça me rassure. Il était devenu insupportable.

Drago faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille.

- Blaize !

- Insupportable ? Demandai-je en jetant un coup d'oeil à Drago.

- Il soupire tout le temps. Et il a recommencé à nous ignorer. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense, mais ça lui retourne sacrément la tête.

- ça suffit, dit catégoriquement Drago à son meilleur ami qui se tut en gardant tout de même un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Hermione était aussi pas mal dans la lune, fit remarquer Ginny en faisant de son mieux pour garder son sérieux. Il lui arrivait d'être absente quand je lui parlais et elle regardait souvent la porte de l'infirmerie avec un air déçu. Je ne sais pas qui elle attendait, mais ça lui retournait aussi sacrément la tête.

Etrangement Blaize et la Griffondor se mirent à éclater de rire. Tout le monde les regardaient ébahis. En particulier Harry et Ron.

- Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre Ginny, dit Blaize en tendant la main à la rousse.

- Je le pense aussi Blaize, répondit-elle en la lui serrant. On a du travail sur la planche.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Demanda Harry excédé en les forçant à se lacher. Alors il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose pendant cette retenue ?

- Mais non, répondit Ginny pour le calmer.

- Et toi Blaize ? Demanda Pansy furieuse. Tu t'interresses à cette Griffondor ?

- Non. Juste à la meilleure amie de l'autre partie. Il y a des choses qu'on est les seuls à savoir.

- ça me rassure aussi de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à subir ça, dit Ginny.

- Mais subir quoi ? Demanda vivement Harry.

- Rien... tu veux plus de pommes de terre ?

Pendant tout le reste du repas, Harry harcela Ginny pour qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle et Blaize cachaient. "Franchement..." pensa la rousse. "J'arrive pas à croire que je suis la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Le fait que Drago soit assis juste en face de nous devrait être un signe suffisant. C'est évident qu'il a des sentiments pour elle et qu'Hermione en a aussi pour lui. Quand je repense à la façon dont il lui a administré la potion... je me dis que ce n'était peut-être pas la première fois qu'il posait ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Mais on dirait que quelque chose les bloque. C'est sûrement le sujet de leur dispute. Ils ne pouraient pas tout simplement s'avouer leurs sentiments et être heureux ensemble ? Mais ils sont tous les deux tellement butés et lents à comprendre. Pourquoi c'est toujours les meilleurs amis qui s'inquiètent en permanence et qui doivent toujours arranger l'affaire ? Blaize et moi on a du travail si on veux que ces deux là se mettent _**clairement**_ ensemble."

La journée passa rapidement et nous étions déjà sur le chemin du dortoir. Je marchais derrière Drago, l'observant furtivement. "Dire qu'il est venu manger avec moi à la table des Griffondors... à midi et ce soir aussi ! Est-ce qu'il mangera toujours avec nous maintenant ? Pourquoi il ferait ça ? C'était juste parce que je viens de sortir de l'infirmerie... Mais alors pourquoi il a rougit quand il a compris que je voulais manger avec lui ? Après m'avoir ignorée si longtemps, il ne peut pas... avoir développé... des sentiments ? Je me fais des idées... pas vrai ?"

- Pourquoi tu marches derrière ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant brusquement.

- Oh... pour rien.

- Alors met-toi devant, ordonna-t-il.

Il n'aimait pas la savoir hors de son champ de vision.

- Oui, répondis-je tout de suite en pressant le pas.

Mais je ressentis soudain un élancement dans ma jambe et je trébuchai. Il me rattrapa vivement par la taille et demanda inquiet :

- ça va ? Tu as encore mal à la jambe ?

- C'est rien, dis-je en m'écartant.

Mais il me retint par la taille et je levai des yeux surpris vers lui. Puis il se pencha et, passant un bras sous mes jambes, il me prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je en rougissant.

- Tu ne devrais pas sortir de l'infirmerie si tu n'es pas complètement guérrie, dit-il en prenant la direction du dortoir.

- Tu voulais que je reste là-bas à ce point ? Demandai-je la mine sombre.

- Quoi ? Dit-il surprit.

- Je pensais que tu passerais au moins pour m'apporter les cours d'étude des Moldus. C'était déjà bien de les faire passer à Ginny mais...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, poussant un petit soupir de déception.

- Mais je suis passé.

- Espèce de menteur ! M'exclamai-je furieuse. Si c'était vrai, je serais la première à le savoir tu ne crois pas ?

- Pas si tu dormais, dit-il doucement.

- Tu... es venu quand je dormais ? Dis-je en écarquillant les yeux.

- Je suis passé tous les soirs après mes rondes.

- Vraiment... ?

- Pomfresh te donnait toujours de la potion de sommeil. C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien remarqué.

- Alors pourquoi tu venais si tu savais très bien que j'étais endormie ?

-...

Il ne répondit pas et mon coeur battit plus vite à l'idée de la réponse. Éveillée ou pas, il voulait juste me voir.

- Galère, dit-il au peintre.

- Oh ! Vous êtes de retour, dit-il en m'apercevant. Je commençais à me demander si ce garçon ne vous avait pas assassinée.

"Vous n'auriez prévenu personne même si ça avait été le cas" pensai-je en lui offrant un sourire crispé.

- Je suis bien vivante merci.

- Dépéchez-vous de nous ouvrir, dit Drago. Elle doit se mettre au lit.

Je lui lançai un regard stupéfait. "Il me traite comme une enfant ou je rêve ?" Une fois à l'intérieur, il poussa la porte de ma chambre et me déposa sur le lit. Je fus gênée en me rendant compte que c'était la première fois qu'il entrait ici. "Normalement, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé entrer. On est quand même dans une _chambre_..." Je rougis en ayant une telle idée. Qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre nous... "Ne pense pas à ça Hermoine !"

- Bonne nuit Hermione, me dit-il en se redressant pour partir.

Dans un réflexe, je lui aggripai la chemise pour le retenir. Surpris, il se retourna vers moi et demanda :

- Oui ?

- Heu... dis-je complètement confuse. Je...

Pourquoi je l'avais retenu ?

- Je suis désolée, dis-je en le relachant rougissante. Tu peux y aller.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui...

Je le vis soudain tendre la main vers moi. J'étais complètement paralysée, n'osant même plus respirer. Je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à lever les yeux, de peur qu'il ne stoppe son geste. Frissonnant alors que ses doigts frolaient ma joue, je fus surprise de le voir subitement fermer le poing et retirer sa main.

- Bonne nuit, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur lui, je portai une main à ma joue. Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ressent pour moi !

Une fois enfermé dans sa chambre, Drago fixa sa main tremblante. Il était sur le point de la toucher... dans sa chambre... Si il l'avait vraiment touchée, il n'était pas sûr si il aurait pu se contrôler. Et il savait que ce n'était pas ce que voulait Hermione. Mais c'était tellement difficile ! Après l'avoir tenue dans ses bras... être entré dans sa chambre... après qu'elle l'ai retenu ainsi ! Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Elle ne pouvait pas avoir changé d'avis à son sujet.

- Elle a frissonné... Je lui ai fait peur ?

Il serra à nouveau le poing à cette idée. "Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'elle m'accepte ?" Soupirant, il partit se coucher, se retournant longtemps dans son lit en repensant à la Griffondor qui dormait à quelques mètres de là.

* * *

><p>Mais RIEN ! Juste lui DIRE ! Ginny, Blaize, bon courage !<p>

Réponse aux reviews :

**mimi3094** : merci beaucoup ;)

**Ashtana3** : t'en fait pas, ils comprendrons dans peu de temps. par contre pour le père d'Hermione il va falloir attendre ^^ Blaize et Pansy sont super fidèles à Drago ;)

**Eliana** : oui c'est pas si simple. Mais y a un moment où il faut y aller sinon... on ratte le coche ! lol. Ginny et Blaize se serreront les coudes. Alors pour le prénom de Blaize, je l'ai toujours écrit comme ça et je l'ai souvent vu écris de cette manière sur d'autres sites. Mais c'est vrai que l'écriture exacte serait plutôt "Blaise". C'est un peu comme je le disais à lena-malefoy, mes yeux préfèrent cette écriture donc je l'ai écrit comme ça d'instinct (j'avais déjà donné l'avantage à mes oreilles pour "Drago" mdr)(je vous avait prévenus que j'étais folle xD). ça n'a pas eu l'air de choquer les gens jusqu'ici alors j'ai continué de l'écrire comme ça.

**Geuh** : obligée de faire un peu de transition, Hermione ne peu pas être attaquée à tous les chapitres lol. (je sais que vous aimeriez que Drago vienne à sa rescousse toute les 30 secondes xD) biz

**or elise** : pourtant, c'est un tombeur, il devait avoir l'habitude des frissons de plaisir qu'il procure aux filles lol. Ah... je vous jure. Dès qu'il s'agit d'Hermione, il redevient un novice mdrr.

**Piha972** : merci. c'est pour bientôt ;)

**lena-malefoy** : oui même Drago peu rougir lol. Hermione perd tous ses moyens avec lui. Adieu le courage ! lol. mais toi tu doit le garder lena ! courage pour ton rapport ;)

**london123** : j'avais dis à Aurelie-Malefoy qu'il était possible que Drago vienne manger avec les Griffondors. Et de son plein gré en plus ! lol. merci bcp et biz !

**Mai96** : Oui dur dur... lol. Biz !

**Lila de Jarjayes** : oui ça ne nous arrange pas lol.

**loulou c'est moi** : du calme loulou, ça va arriver xD. Un peu de patience ;)

**Djat** : alors je le dis cash, aucun soucis à se faire pour le couple Harry/Ginny. pour moi, ils ont toujours été destinés à être ensemble et ils le resteront jusqu'à leur mort ! Pas d'amour entre Blaize et Ginny, seulement de l'amitié et de la complicité ! ;)

**Fraulein Takoor** : oui, ils vont bien s'entendre ;)

**leapitchoune** : attention, tu va détroner Elodie-Malefoy dans la catégorie "review le plus long" lol. MAIS NON ! surtout n'hésite pas à m'écrire des reviews comme ça ! J'ADORE ! Je me nourris de ça ! xD tu peux me parler _**autant**_ que tu veux et de _**tout**_ ce que tu veux ! ;) Bien sûr que tu peux être fan (quelle question ! lol) (si tu as le droit de le _dire_ ? Tu peux le HURLER chère amie xD) Très contente que ma fic te plaise à ce point (un peu tous les passages apparement lol) et aussi de savoir que j'arrive à faire passer les émotions au lecteur. Il n'y a pas plus beau compliment pour un auteur ! Voilà, je suis la fille la plus heureuse du monde xD J'espère que tu continueras à me soutenir et à suivre ma fic ;) pleins de bisous ^^

**Aurelie Malfoy** : c'est mimi tout plein ! lol. merci ;)

**AliceCulen** : j'ai très bien compris cette phrase lol. attention, Blaize et Ginny ça peut être dangereux mdr ! pour Hermione et Drago, il leur faut le déclic qui les décoincera ;)

**Looklook** : merci de prendre le temps de m'écrire un commentaire :) biz !

**Istehar** : ginny et blaize font un duo de choc xD et ils ne manquent pas d'imagination ^^ bisous

** Anouchka** : c'est ma première fic HP. C'est difficile d'écrire à la première personne. Je pense que je ne le referai plus pour mes prochaines fic ^^ bisous

**BellaMcCarthy** : Bonjour ! Tous tes petits commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir et je suis ravie que l'histoire t'intrigue. Hermione n'est pas tombé sur la pire famille qui soit, heureusement pour elle. Ils l'aiment tous (même Milana, je t'assure ^^) Tu comprendras plus tard pourquoi Robert ne connait pas le nom de son gendre. Moi aussi à la place d'Hermione j'aurais pris Thomas pour mon futur époux xD. Mais elle devra se contenter de Drago (je m'en contenterais mdr). Line pourra garder un oeil sur Hermione et Drago en restant à Poudlard avec eux. J'aurais voulu avoir une prof comme elle au lycée ^^ Hermione et Drago ont choisi leur mot de passe de façon très naturelle lol. Moi aussi j'en aurais profité si je m'était retrouvée face à un Drago en tenue d'Adam ;) Pour les carottes, ça me fera éternellement rire. j'imagine trop la tête des Serpentards et d'Hermione !  
>Après Halloween, beaucoup de choses sont tombées sur la tête d'Hermione, la pauvre elle est un peu perdue. En plus elle avait vraiment confiance en Cath... quelle déception. Espérons que Ginny et Blaise pourront faire avancer les choses entre Hermy et drago. bisous ;)<p> 


	17. Dans les airs

Il est minuit, je poste maintenant parce que j'ai pu finir à l'avance et que je ne pourai pas poster demain. (vous en faites pas pour samedi ce sera OK ;) BIZ !)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 17<span> : Dans les airs

Je constatai avec stupeur que Drago continuait à prendre ses repas à la table de Griffondor avec moi. De même que Pansy et Blaize. Ils arrivaient même à avoir des discutions avec mes amis ! "Où va le monde ?" Ginny et Blaize semblaient vraiment bien s'entendre. Mais ils avaient un comportement bizarre. Ils trouvaient toujours une excuse pour que je reste seule avec Drago. Et je les voyais souvent nous épier. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent ?" D'ailleurs, nous prenions notre petit déjeuner quand Ginny me dit :

- Il fallait que je te dise Hermione. J'ai croisé le professeur Vector en arrivant ce matin et il m'a dit que toi et Drago vous deviez aller remettre en état la salle d'Arithmancie. Apparement, quelqu'un a tout mis sans dessus dessous. Il était furieux...

- Il ne pouvait pas la remettre en état lui-même ? Demanda Drago en soupirant. Pourquoi c'est _**nous**_ qui devrions le faire ?

- Il a dit que ça s'était passé cette nuit. Et que comme vous étiez de ronde, vous auriez dû le remarquer.

- On a vérifié la salle hier soir et tout était en ordre, dis-je étonnée.

- Ben c'est plus le cas. Vous devriez y aller tout de suite avant le début des cours. Vous pouriez perdre votre badge si vous ne faites rien.

- Très bien... soupira Drago en se levant. On y va Hermione.

Je le suivis rapidement à travers les couloirs jusqu'au 6e étage. Quand nous entrâmes dans la salle d'Arithmancie, nous pûmes constater les dégats. Les bureaux et les chaises étaient renversés voire même cassés. Sur le tableau étaient griffonnés à la craie toutes sortes de dessins et de messages incompréhensibles. Du genre : _Fonce ! Crache le morceau ! Il faut pas attendre la fin du monde !_ Mais celui qui me fit lever les sourcils fut : _Dévergonde-toi !_

- Mais qui a fait ça ? Demandai-je en voyant que la vitre de la fenêtre était aussi cassée.

- Ningy et Alzibe apparement, dit Drago en jetant un oeil aux deux noms incrits au bas du tableau. Ils ont même signé leur oeuvre ces idiots.

- C'est pas des noms ça... à mon avis Peeves est passé par là.

- Peut-être...

- Bon. Dépéchons-nous avant que le professeur Vector ne revienne.

En quelques coups de baguette, tout fut arrangé.

- Ce prof aurait pu le faire lui-même, se plaignit Drago. C'était pas compliqué !

- Si ça s'est vraiment passé hier soir, alors on est responsables. C'est à ça que sont sensées servir les rondes.

- Ouais mais quand même...

- Retournons à la grande salle. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir mon petit déjeuner.

- Tu es un estomac sur pattes ?

- Je ne m'appelle pas Ron ! M'exclamai-je vexée. Je n'ai rien pu avaler !

- Je plaisantais, dit-il en me voyant furieuse.

Il se saisit de la poignée et la tourna. Je levai les sourcils en ne le voyant pas ouvrir la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je perplexe.

- Tu vas pas me croire... c'est fermé.

- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je en essayant à mon tour.

- Pourquoi toi et Potter vous avez l'air de croire que je ne sais pas tourner une poignée ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

- Alohomora !

Retentant d'ouvrir la porte, je désespérai en la voyant toujours hermétiquement fermée.

- C'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- La porte est ouverte mais elle est coincée par quelque chose.

- Tu crois que c'est Peeves ? Demandai-je.

- En tout cas c'est quelqu'un de vachement sournois.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Ginny et Blaize se tapèrent dans la main, fiers de leur méfait. Ils avaient bloqué la porte à l'aide d'un balais renforcé par leurs soins et qu'ils avaient emprunté furtivement à Rusard.

- Je suis très fière de ce que nous avons accomplis Alzibe, dit Ginny en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- C'était du grand art Ningy, dit Blaize en riant. Dommage que personne ne le verra. Ils ont déjà dû tout nettoyer.

- Quand même... en passer par là pour espérer qu'ils se mettent ensemble ! Ça fait des jours qu'on essaye de les laisser seuls et ils ne se sont toujours pas plus rapprochés.

- C'est la première fois que je vois Drago aussi hésitant. D'habitude avec les filles... en un soir c'était réglé.

- Ben crois-moi... la mienne est une vraie novice. C'est pas elle qui va se jeter sur lui, alors s'il ne le fait pas...

- Je me demande où est passé le prince des Serpentards... j'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il partage ses appartements avec elle et qu'il n'a encore rien tenté. Je suis sûr qu'il est amoureux d'elle.

- On va y arriver Blaize. Peut-être même aujourd'hui avec un peu de chance. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

- _**Si**_ il se passe quelque chose, fit remarquer Blaize.

- Arrête ! Deux personnes amoureuses l'une de l'autre enfermées dans une pièce... comment veux-tu qu'il ne se passe rien ?

- Même s'il se passe quelque chose on ne le saura pas s'ils ne nous disent rien.

- Je suis _**très**_ douée pour faire sortir les vers du nez à Hermione. J'ai plus de 4 ans d'expérience dans ce domaine.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à te faire confiance dans ce cas. Parce que je peux toujours attendre avant que Drago parle ouvertement de ce sujet. Je suis pourtant son meilleur ami... si c'est pas malheureux.

- C'est frustrant de ne pas les voir... Mais ça l'est aussi de ne pas les entendre ! Si seulement j'avais une oreille à ralonge sur moi...

- Oreille à ralonge ?

- Invention Weasley, dit-elle en levant le pouce. Oh... mais qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent ?

La jeune fille colla son oreille contre la porte, mais elle n'entendait rien de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demandai-je à Drago.

- On la fait exploser, proposa-t-il en levant sa baguette.

- Non ! Dis-je en lui abaissant le bras et sans savoir que je venais de sauver la vie de Ginny. On va se faire incendier par Rusard et Vector !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Oublie la fenêtre on est au 6e étage.

- Je sais mais...

Je me tus soudain en regardant la fenêtre. L'ouvrant, je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil au vide qui nous séparait du sol. Puis je soupirai désespérée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu comptais vraiment voir si il y avait moyen de sauter ?

- Pas sauter... voler.

- Voler ? Tu peux te faire pousser des ailes dans le dos ?

- Avec un balais, répliquai-je.

-...

Il me fixa quelques seconde, puis il s'exclama :

- Tu es un génie Hermione ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé ? C'est moi le joueur de Quidditch.

- La question serait plutôt... pourquoi _**moi**_ j'y ai pensé ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Rien... dis-je en rougissant.

Il m'observa perplexe, puis s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'exclama :

- Accio balais !

Une minute plus tard, nous entendîmes le balais filer dans les airs avant d'attérir dans la main tendue de Drago. Il ouvrit la fenêtre en grand et monta sur le rebord. Puis il me tendit la main et fut surpris de ne pas me voir la prendre. J'étais pétrifiée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je... je ne peux pas...

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- J'ai... pe...d...ide... marmonnai-je en détournant le regard.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas compris.

- J'ai peur du vide ! M'exclamai-je rouge de honte.

- Peur du vide ? Tu as le vertige ?

- C'est ça... Et je crains particulièrement de voler sur un balais. Ce qui est arrivé à Neville en première année... ça m'a traumatisée. Et Harry sort toujours blessé de ses matchs.

- Parce qu'il ne sait pas voler correctement.

- Il t'es aussi souvent arrivé d'être blessé ! Et Harry vole très bien !

- Et je vole très bien aussi. Je ne serais pas attrapeur sinon.

- J'y arriverai pas...

- Tu n'as pas confiance ?

- C'est au _**balais**_ que je ne fais pas confiance.

- C'est _**moi **_qui maitrise le balais, pas le contraire. Allez, viens.

-...

- Où est passé le légendaire courage des Griffondors ? Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il est en vacances...

Drago descendit et m'attrapa par la main. Me trainant devant la fenêtre, il m'aida à monter sur le rebord à ses côtés. Voyant à nouveau le vide devant moi, je pris une grande inspiration paniquée en m'agrippant à sa manche de toutes mes forces.

- Je ne peux pas Drago...

Il me tenait fermement par la taille, afin d'éviter que je ne tombe du rebord sous les coup de vents qui nous assaillaient de toute part.

- ça va aller, dit-il avec une voix rassurante.

Il enfourcha le balais et me plaça derrière lui.

- Tiens-toi fort à moi. Tu peux fermer les yeux si tu préfères.

Je passais immédiatement mes bras autour de sa taille, le serrant de toute mes forces.

- Tu es prête ?

- Non.

- Alors on y va, dit-il avec un petit soupir amusé.

- Doucement d'accord ? Pas de vrilles, de piqués ou de feinte de Wronski !

- Roulade ?

- Non ! Vole juste doucement... je t'en prie...

- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione. Ce sera terminé avant que tu n'aies pu dire "Quidditch".

- Quidditch. Tu vois bien que ça va durer plus longtemps que ça !

- Fais-moi juste confiance.

Je me serrai un peu plus contre lui en le sentant se pencher en avant. La seconde qui suivit, je poussai un hurlement de frayeur en nous sentant tomber dans le vide. Mais Drago nous stabilisa rapidement et nous nous immobilisâmes dans les airs.

- Je crois que tout le château t'a entendu, dit-il en riant.

- Je m'en fiche ! Fais moi descendre de là.

- Comme vous voudrez très chère.

Je nous sentis brusquement descendre et je retins une exclamation effrayée. Je serrais Drago tellement fort que je devais lui faire attrocement mal. Mais je ne pouvais pas apercevoir son visage, le mien étant plaqué contre son dos pour ne pas voir le vide entre nous et le sol. Je tremblais de tout mon corps et je sentis soudain la main de Drago sur les miennes. Il voulait sûrement me rassurer, mais c'était à moitié réussi :

- Tiens ce foutu balais avec les _**deux**_ mains ! M'exclamai-je le coeur battant.

- Je maîtrise, m'assura-t-il. On est presque arrivés.

Mais les secondes passaient et nous n'avions toujours pas atteint le sol. "Pourquoi ça prend autant de temps ? Il le fait exprès ou quoi ?"

Hermione ne se doutait pas à quel point elle était proche de la vérité. Car, si elle n'avait pas eut le visage plaqué contre son dos, la jeune fille aurait pu voir le sourire de contentement que le serpentard avait aux lèvres. "Elle me serre tellement fort..." pensa Drago. "Je peux sentir les battement de son coeur dans mon dos. Dommage que ce soit uniquement dû à sa frayeur... Pourquoi je ne peux pas faire battre son coeur aussi vite par moi-même ?"

Lorsque mes pieds touchèrent la terre, je poussai un soupir de soulagement, tentant de calmer les battements effrénés de mon coeur. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je le tenais toujours serré contre moi et que cela avait duré déjà plusieures secondes. Mais la voix de Drago me ramena à la réalité :

- Hermione ?

- Oui ? Dis-je maintenant calmée.

- On est arrivés au sol tu sais.

- Oui, je sais...

Je le relachai soudainement en rougissant fortement. Il m'observait les sourcils levés.

- D... désolée...

- C'est rien, dit-il avec un étrange petit sourire.

- On... on y va ? Dis-je en voulant m'éloigner rapidement.

Mais ma frayeur avait rendu mes jambes un peu engourdies à force de les crisper sur le balais. Il faut dire que j'avais vraiment eu peur de glisser. Je m'étallai donc à plat ventre dans l'herbe après avoir trébuché.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Drago en riant à moitié et me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever.

- Oui... dis-je rouge de honte.

- Même au sol il faut que tu te tiennes à moi ? Dit-il en m'entrainant par la main vers l'entrée du château.

- Pas du tout !

Je ne savais plus où me mettre. "Je me suis rétamée en beauté devant lui... Oh, la honte ! Je lui ai montré deux mauvais côtés de moi en même pas cinq minutes..."

oOo

Quelque part dans le château devant une certaine porte bloquée par un balais... :

- On a entendu Hermione crier. Mais maintenant j'entend vraiment rien ! S'exclama Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Tu crois quand même pas que Drago...

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas son genre de forcer une fille.

- Mais alors pourquoi elle a crié ?

- Je sais pas. On devrait peut-être ouvrir.

- ça m'énerve ! Notre plan était parfait.

- Pas si parfait si ils ont eu un problème. Allez on ouvre.

Ils retirèrent le balais et ouvrirent la porte. A l'intérieur, tout était en ordre. Seulement, aucun signe des préfets-en-chef.

-...

Ils se lançèrent un regard étonné. Puis remarquant que la fenêtre était ouverte, Ginny s'exclama :

- Ils n'ont quand même pas... !

Se précipitant vers le rebord, ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil au sol. Rien.

- Dis Blaize... tu es sûr qu'on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard ?

- Ben... aux dernières nouvelles oui.

- Alors _**O**__**Ù**_ sont-ils passés ? S'exclama-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Ils ont quand même pas pu s'envoler !

* * *

><p>Mais SI ! Avec un balais ! Un <strong><em>balais<em>** ! Pourquoi personne n'y pense ? Lol.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Geuh** : J'ai la rate qui se dilate, j'ai le foie qu'est pas droit... hum ! *redeviens sérieuse* Oui les noms anagrammes c'était trop évident mais bon... c'était marant lol. un autre méfait à suivre ;)

**lena-malefoy** : oui Hermione a été plus maline que tout le monde lol. c'est sûr... s'accrocher très fort à Drago ! Haaaa... :3

**Looklook** : merci bisous

**Lila de Jarjayes** : oui on est tous du côté de Ginny et Blaize. Continuez d'essayer ! xD il leur faut un coup de pouce :)

**Fraulein Takoor** : merci :) Biz !

**or elise** : Ginny croit halluciner lol. Pour elle son plan était parfait xD

**titeliloud79** : merci beaucoup. Biz

**Tite Rei** : héhé ! bientôt bientôt ;)

**Ashtana3** : ils sont complètement perdus et dégoutés lol. Bientôt un rapprochement... j'en dis pas plus xD

**Djat** : un peu de patience ça arrive. Je vous le jure ! xD

**Aurelie Malfoy** : les coeurs s'embalent dans les airs ! ;)

**leapitchoune** : merci d'être accro lol. Alzibe et Ningy... mdrr ! je ferai en sorte que ma fic ne soit pas trop courte ;) continue à me suivre :)

**Ptitoon** : merci :)

**London123** : ils se creusent la tête lol. biz

**virginie01** : oui, elle perd tout son courage dès qu'ils est question de vol sur balais xD

**Harry** : tu as raison le vol sur balais, c'est le plus grand point faible d'Hermy lol. Ningy et Alzibe ont encore de bonnes idées à mettre en place xD ils n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot ! à bientôt ^^

**Istehar** : oui, les problèmes ne peuvent pas survenir à tous les chapitres. Je dois laisser mes persos respirer xD et puis il faut les rapprocher ces deux là ! ^^ biz

**Cherlfoy** : c'est vrai ! mdr. j'avais pas pensé au balais bloquant la porte ^^ bien vu, elle aurait dû savoir. biz

**Nya** : mouais je sais lol. je me fais taper sur les doigts par tout le monde xD

**Howly Malfoy** : bonjour, je vais répondre à tous tes reviews ici ^^ tu as raison, je devrais relire mes chapitres. je manque de temps, mais je le ferai. C'est vrai que la fic commence doucement, ça monte en crescendo. Désolée si je te perturbe lol. merci pour tes commentaires, j'aime bien faire des références aux livres et être un minimum en accord avec eux même si je change beaucoup de choses. à bientôt ;)


	18. Collés serrés

Chapitre 18 : Collés-serrés

Depuis l'épisode du balais, Drago me taquinait souvent là dessus. Mes amis aussi avaient bien rit en apprenant que j'avais volé dans les airs car ils connaissaient ma phobie. Ginny et Blaize s'étaient même lancé un regard à la fois complice et... déçu ? C'est deux là... je les comprenais de moins en moins. Toujours à chuchotter à table ou dans les couloirs. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'ils faisaient en ce moment même alors que nous nous rendions en cours de potion. Encore une fois, nous ne savions pas de quoi ils parlaient.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait échoué... soupira Ginny. J'aurais dû jeter un sortilège d'obstruction sur la fenêtre...

- On doit trouver une autre solution.

- C'est déjà fait. Luna m'a dit que Slughorn avait traité avec eux la potion de répulsion, murmura Ginny. Tu sais sûrement où je veux en venir ?

- Je pense. Mais tu es certaine des infos de Lovegood ?

- Luna n'est pas folle ! S'exclama Ginny énervée.

- Moins fort, dit-il en lançant un regard aux autres qui leur avaient jeté un regard surpris. Mais tu dois avouer que cette fille n'est pas très claire dans ce qu'elle dit.

- Elle est... spéciale. Mais dans le bon sens !

- Très bien. Alors laisse-moi faire, je m'en occupe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Blaize ? Demanda Drago. Dépèche, on va être en retard.

- J'arrive, dit-il en laissant Ginny derrière lui après lui avoir fait un clin d'oeil.

Nous entrâmes en cours de potion, et avant que nous ayons pu nous installer, Slughorn s'exclama :

- Bien ! Aujourd'hui, vous allez vous mettre en binôme et me préparer une potion de répulsion.

Je savais qu'Harry et Ron comptaient se mettre ensemble. Je pris donc mon chaudron avant de me diriger vers Neville qui me regardait avec des yeux suppliants. Mais une main se posa sur mon épaule pour m'arrêter. Levant les yeux, j'aperçus avec surprise Drago près de moi.

- Où est-ce que tu vas Hermione ? Dit-il en faisant un signe discret en direction du reste des serpentards qui nous observaient.

Bien sûr... tout le monde devait s'attendre à ce que je me mette en binôme avec lui.

- Nul part, dis-je en offrant un regard désolé à Neville.

Je crus que celui-ci était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer. Et il n'eut d'autre choix que de se diriger vers Seamus. Avec ces deux là ensemble, une catastrophe était à prévoir. "Sûrement une explosion" pensai-je en voyant Seamus commencer à mélanger toutes sortes d'ingrédients sans la moindre précaution. Drago et moi nous plaçâmes donc à côté du binôme de Pansy et Blaize. Celui-ci nous jeta un regard amusé avant de se concentrer sur leur chaudron. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?" me demandai-je perplexe. Mais je n'eus pas l'occasion de me pencher sur la question, car Drago commençait déjà à me lire les instructions . Une heure plus tard, nous éteignîmes le feu pour laisser la préparation refroidir. Et après plus d'un quart d'heure, je tendis la main au dessus du chaudron. Je sentais déjà une légère répulsion provenant de la surface du liquide.

- Alors ? Me demanda Drago.

- C'est pas encore ça. On doit attendre un peu plus.

Tendant la main à son tour, il dit :

- Hum... ce sera bon dans 10 minutes je pens...

Il fut coupé par Blaize qui venait de nous bousculer. Nos mains s'enforcèrent dans la potion et Drago poussa un juron.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention Blaize ? S'exclama-t-il furieux alors que nous retirions vivement nos mains du chaudron. Imagine que la potion ait été bouillante ! Tu aurais brûlé Hermione !

"Lui aussi aurait été brûlé... pourquoi il ne retient que mon cas ?"

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Blaize.

- Tu n'as rien ? Me demanda Drago en me saisissant la main pour l'examiner.

- Comment j'aurais pu être blessée si tu ne l'as pas été ?

- On ne sait jamais.

Il examinait ma main avec attention et j'en fus gênée.

- Je vais bien, dis-je en rougissant. Tu peux me lacher la main.

- Ah. Oui désolé.

Mais il continuait à la tenir dans la sienne et je lui jetai un regard perplexe.

- Alors ? Demandai-je en devenant complètement écarlate voyant qu'il refusait de me lacher.

- J'y arrive pas.

Mon coeur s'accéléra. Que voulait-il dire ?

- Mais... pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu refuses de...

- J'ai pas dit que je ne_** voulais **_pas. "Même si c'est aussi le cas..." J'ai dit que je ne _**pouvais**_ pas.

Il desserra ses doigts autour de mon poignet pour me montrer qu'il était prêt à me lacher. Seulement... nos mains étaient resté collées par la paume ! Tirant respectivement dans des sens opposés, nous réussîmes à nous décoller. Mais ce ne fut que de quelques centimètres et dès que nous nous relachâmes, nos mains se recollèrent comme deux aimants.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Demandai-je paniquée. Professeur !

- Oui Miss ?

- Regardez ça ! M'exclamai-je en réitérant le phénomène.

- Hum... c'est étrange. Auriez-vous rajouté de la valériane ?

- Mais non ! Assurai-je.

- C'est pourtant ce qu'il semble. Votre potion de répulsion s'est changée en potion d'attraction.

- Mais je n'ai pas mis de Valériane ! M'exclamai-je essayant de me rappeller de chaque ingrédient. Et toi Drago ?

- Non plus...

- Peu importe qui l'a fait, intervint Slughorn. Vous allez devoir supporter un moment cette situation. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez fiancés alors...

- Que voulez-vous dire par attendre _**un moment **_?

- Quelques heures... au pire une journée.

- Vous plaisantez ? Demandai-je héberluée.

- Non Miss Rosens. Il n'y a rien à faire. Vous devez juste être patients.

"Juste être patient ? Est-ce qu'il se rend compte à quel point la situation est embarrassante ?" Non évidemment. Puisque tout le monde croyait que nous étions _**réellement**_ en couple. Ce qui à mon plus grand regret n'était pas le cas. Mais cette mésaventure me permettrait-elle de me rapprocher de Drago ? "A quoi je pense ? Il doit trouver ça ennuyant..." Jetant un regard au jeune homme, je le surpris perdu dans ses pensées. "Qu'est-ce qu'il...?" Soudain nos regards se croisèrent et il soupira.

- Tu es dégoûté à ce point ? Demandai-je vexée.

- Non... on verra ce soir.

"De quoi il parle ?"

Le cours prit fin et nous passâmes donc le reste de la journée main dans la main. Heureusement que nous avions classe avec les serpentards aujourd'hui ! A midi, Ginny sembla très amusée de notre situation.

- Toujours faire confiance à Luna, l'entendis-je murmurer.

- Pourquoi tu parles de Luna ?

- Pour rien, dit-elle avec un petit sourire à l'intention de Blaize.

Ils agissaient vraiment de plus en plus bizarrement. Le soir venu, Drago et moi nous retrouvâmes devant le peintre.

- Galère, dis-je.

- Oh ! Dit-il en remarquant nos mains jointes. Il y a de l'amour dans l'air ?

Je me mis à rougir fortement, troublée par cette remarque. Et je n'osais même pas lever les yeux vers Drago. Domage car j'aurais pu voir ses joues se colorer également.

- Dépéchez-vous d'ouvrir, dit-il rapidement.

- Haa... soupira le peintre. Les jeunes de nos jours. Ils n'ont vraiment honte de rien.

Je rougis encore plus et j'entendis Drago s'exclamer :

- Ouvrez-nous immédiatement !

- Bien...

Il nous ouvrit le passage et Drago me traina à l'intérieur. J'avais l'impression que sa main s'était réchauffée. Que ressentait-il en ce moment ? Qu'avait pu provoquer en lui la remarque du peintre ? Était-il embarassé ? "Non... il doit juste être exaspéré". Et le soupir qu'il poussa une fois à l'intérieur me conforta dans cette idée. Me faisant oublier la chaleur de sa main. Et m'empéchant de voir la rougeur des joues de Drago. Mais voyant qu'il ne disait rien, je brisais le silence :

- Ce peintre est vraiment idiot... n'est-ce pas ?

Il mit du temps à répondre. Et ce ne fut que pour me marmonner un :

- Hum...

Qu'avais-je espéré ? Qu'il me dise le contraire ? "Oui... j'aurais voulu qu'il me dise que le peintre avait raison..."

"Ce n'était pas du tout idiot" pensa Drago. "Du moins... pour ma part. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle posé cette question ? Ça me tue de savoir qu'elle ait trouvé cette remarque idiote !". Et maintenant un plus gros problème se posait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Drago.

- Comment ça ? C'est l'heure d'aller se couch...

Je me rendis soudain compte du problème qui s'imposait à nous. Où allions nous dormir ? La potion faisait toujours effet et cela pouvait encore durer des heures. Avec les cours du lendemain, on ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une nuit blanche !

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il. Quelle chambre ?

- Q... quelle...? Je propose qu'on dorme dans le salon, dis-je vivement.

- Par terre ? Tu veux me tuer ? Mon dos ne le supportera pas.

- Pardonnez-moi votre altesse... marmonnai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse d'un garçon aux goûts de luxe et de comfort ? Et puis... il n'a aucune apréhension à dormir dans la même chambre que moi ? Dans le même _**lit**_ que moi ?

- Bon... dit-il en voyant que je restais muette. On va dans ma chambre.

Je le retins immédiatement en protestant :

- Pas question !

Il me lança un regard surpris devant mon ton catégorique. "Rentrer dans la chambre d'un garçon... y dormir avec lui... je ne pourais jamais faire ça ! C'est pas comme ça que les Granger m'ont éduquée ! Même si je suis amoureuse de lui... ce n'est pas réciproque alors... je ne peux pas me jeter dans la geule du loup ! Drago est réputé pour ses multiples aventures... Si j'entre là-dedans, il se passera forcément quelque chose. Et je ne veux pas d'une relation sans sentiments."

- On va dans la tienne alors ? Proposa-t-il.

Deuxième problème. Est-ce que le laisser dormir dans mon lit était une bonne idée ? Son lit... mon lit... ça revenait au même ! Il avait dû comprendre ma réflexion car il m'assura :

- Je ne vais rien te faire si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

Je devins aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Était-il obligé de le dire à haute voix ? Et puis qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Que je ne l'interressais plus ? Même pas physiquement ? Il n'aurait aucun problème à dormir à côté de moi sans rien me faire ? Mon coeur se serra malgré moi. "Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je veux..."

- Très bien, dis-je en soupirant et me dirigeant vers la porte de ma chambre.

J'allais l'ouvrir quand il dit :

- Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander.

Me figeant, je me retournai vers lui en attendant qu'il continue.

- Tu as déjà dormis avec un mec ?

J'écarquillai les yeux devant sa question autant innatendue qu'embarrassante.

- P... pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Dis-je en baissant les yeux gênée.

- Tu t'es résignée un peu vite. Rassure-moi... tu plaisantais quand tu as sous-entendu que tu n'étais plus... je veux dire... tu m'as compris.

Je m'empourprai et m'exclamai :

- ça ne te regarde absolument pas !

- Ah non ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. On est quand même fiancés.

- Peu importe ! Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ma vie privée !

"Peu importe ?" pensa-t-il. "ça a de l'importance pour moi !"

- C'est ce type que tu as soit disant embrassé avant moi ? Demanda-t-il en sentant la colère monter en lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle de ça ?

- Répond. Qui c'était ?

-...

Furieux, il tappa de sa main libre contre la porte. Poussant la jeune fille à s'y plaquer en retenant sa respiration. Il vit qu'il l'avait un peu effrayée et il se maudit pour ça. "Fait chier ! Me dire qu'elle a eu un autre mec, ça me rend fou !" Hermione le fixait troublée et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui réponde :

-... Victor Krum.

- Krum ? Le célèbre joueur de Quidditch ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

- Oui. C'est avec lui que je suis allée au bal de noël en 4e année. On est restés ensemble quelques temps...

- Vraiment ? Dit-il les dents serrées.

"Comment ça _vraiment_ ?" pensa Hermione. "J'ai quand même ouvert le bal avec Victor ! Et c'était la première fois de ma vie où je me suis trouvée vraiment belle en me regardant dans la glace ! Pitié ne me dit pas que tu ne m'avais même pas remarquée !"

Drago savait qu'elle était allée au bal avec lui. Mais que s'était-il passé ensuite entre eux ? Elle venait d'avouer qu'elle l'avait embrassé... quoi d'autre ? Étaient-ils vraiment allés plus loin ? "Rien que le fait que ça soit possible... j'ai l'impression qu'on me piétine le coeur. Cette fille m'a complètement ensorcelé !"

- Alors ? Insista-t-il. Vous êtes allés jusqu'où ?

- Je t'ai dit que ça ne te regardait pas ! Est-ce que je te demande le nom de toutes filles qui sont passées dans ton lit ?

Cela lui coupa le sifflet. C'est vrai, il avait eu beaucoup d'aventures. "Mais je suis un mec ! Elle c'est pas pareil ! Krum n'a pas interêt à l'avoir touchée !" Puis il se reprit :

- Je peux te faire une liste si ça t'interresse vraiment. Alors répond-moi.

- J'en ai rien à faire de ta liste ! Je te rappelle qu'on fait _**semblant**_ d'être ensemble ! Et je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre !

Drago fit de son mieux pour contrôler sa colère. "Je sais qu'on fait semblant ! Tous les soirs je prie pour que ce ne soit pas le cas ! Et tu n'as pas de comptes à me rendre ? Le premier qui t'approche je le pulvérise !" Sentant qu'il était sur le point de gâcher ses chances de se raprocher d'elle, Drago prit une grande inspiration.

- ça suffit. Allons nous coucher maintenant.

Car ça, il ne l'avait pas oublié. Ce soir il passerait la nuit avec elle. Et il était hors de question que cette dispute le prive d'une telle chance.

- Tu jures que tu ne tenteras rien ? Demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

"ça la dégoûte à ce point le fait que je puisse essayer de la toucher ?"

- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

"Je ne peux pas te forcer à m'aimer. Alors comment je pourais te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre ? Je ne te toucherai pas tant que tu ne seras pas consentante idiote ! Les violeurs sont la lie de la société et je n'en fais certainement pas partie !"

Je lui jetai un dernier regard hésitant avant d'ouvrir la porte. Durant notre échange, j'avais complètement oublié que nous étions liés par la main, et ce fait me revenait maintenant en pleine face. "On va dormir main dans la main..." Debout devant le lit, aucun de nous deux n'osa faire le moindre geste pour y monter. D'ailleurs, cela m'étonna de lui.

- Bon... dis-je finalement. On va être obligés de dormir habillés.

Il me lança un regard interloqué. Et quand je compris le lapsus que je venais de faire, je me repris aussitôt :

- Je veux dire en uniforme ! M'exclamai-je en rougissant.

- Oh... oui.

"C'était pas vraiment ce qui m'avait le plus inquiété... Maintenant que je suis devant son lit... est-ce que je vais réussir à me contrôler ? Toute la nuit ? Je pourai pas fermer l'oeil. C'est sûr !"

- Heureusement qu'on a prit notre douche ce matin, marmonna-t-il pour lui même.

Mais Hermione l'entendit et rougissant de plus belle, elle s'exclama :

- T'as pas bientôt finit de parler de trucs embarrassants ?

- De toute façon tu m'as déjà vu nu.

- Je n'ai _**rien**_ vu !

- Mais bien sûr...

- Si tu continues on dormira par terre dans le salon !

- Alors dépéchons-nous.

Il retira ses chaussures et j'en fis de même. Drago monta le premier. Mais il sentit sa main retenue. Je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à le suivre. "Si il tente quelque chose... je ne sais pas si je pourai lui dire non. Je ne veux pas le faire sans sentiments... mais je l'aime." Soudain, je le sentis presser doucement ma main dans la sienne. Croisant son regard, je pus y voir qu'il me demandait de lui faire confiance. Il l'avait dit. Il ne tenterait rien. Drago me tira légèrement vers lui et je montai à mon tour sur le lit. Le moment le plus étrange fut celui où nous nous allongeâmes sous les draps. Je n'osais pas tourner la tête vers lui, et nous nous couchâmes dos à dos. Nous étions chacun à une extrémité du lit, bien que liés par nos mains aux doigts entrelacés.

En me réveillant le lendemain, je pris conscience d'un poid sur ma taille. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, je m'aperçus avec stupeur que nous avions bougé durant la nuit. Nous nous étions retrouvés au milieu du lit. Face à face. Mais ce qui fit s'emballer mon coeur ne fut pas de voir son beau visage endormi près de moi, mais plutôt le fait qu'il me tenait tout contre lui, un bras entourant ma taille. Essayant de me dégager, je me rendis compte avec surprise qu'il me tenait fermement.

- Drago... dis-je gênée en me tortillant pour m'éloigner de lui les joues en feu.

-...

- Drago réveille-toi, répétai-je en sentant mon coeur échapper à mon contrôle.

-...

- Drago ! M'exclamai-je au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Mon cri le réveilla en sursaut. Et constatant à quel point nous étions proches, je le vis faire en bond en arrière et il en tomba même du lit. "Notre proximité l'a choqué à ce point ?" me demandai-je le coeur serré.

- Drago ? Demandai-je inquiète en l'entendant grogner.

Il se redressa doucement et se leva en soupirant.

- Tu t'es fait mal ?

- ça ira.

"C'était chaud... je l'ai prise d'instinct dans mes bras pendant la nuit. En même temps avec les rêves que j'ai fait..." Il rougit au souvenir des images qui lui étaient passées par la tête durant la nuit. "Miracle... je me suis retenu".

- Je suis désolé pour... ça, dit-il tout de même.

- C'est pas grave...

Il l'observa les sourcils levés. "Comment ça _pas grave_ ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Elle veut de moi oui ou non ? J'arrive pas à savoir ! Ça m'énerve, c'est dingue !" Elle eut l'air embarrassée et dit vivement :

- Je vais prendre ma douche.

Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain avant de pousser un grand soupir pour relacher ma tension. Quel choc cela avait été de me réveiller dans ses bras ! Mais en même temps... j'étais vraiment heureuse. Il avait tenu parole. Maintenant... restait à savoir si cela lui avait couté cher ou pas.

Lorsque nous descendîmes dans la grande salle, je pus voir les visages rassurés d'Harry et Ron quand je leur souris, la main définitivement libre. Quand à Ginny, elle m'observait intensément. Elle semblait chercher un signe sur moi. Mais lequel ?

- Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? Nous demanda-t-elle quand nous fûmes installés.

- ça allait, répondis-je gênée.

- Et toi Drago ? Demanda Blaize.

- Pareil.

- Où est-ce que vous avez dormi ? Demanda Ginny interressée.

Mon regard croisa celui de Drago et nous déclarâmes d'une même voix :

- Par terre dans le salon.

Je pus voir le visage de Ginny se décomposer. Et les épaules de Blaize s'affaissèrent.

- Vous pouvez pas dormir dans un lit comme tout le monde ? Marmonna la rouquine en soupirant.

* * *

><p>Ahh ! Si tu savais Ginny. Vous aviez presque réussi xD<p>

Réponse aux reviews :

**Geuh** : oui, mais ça lui trotte dans la tête (le fait qu'Hermione ai pu faire quelque chose avec un autre mec) Il fallait qu'il demande lol. Même s'il n'a pas vraiment eu la réponse... ;)

**Looklook** : moi à sa place je lui aurais lancé un sort de stupéfixion pour qu'il ne se réveille pas xD. Ginny et Blaize sont à chaque fois dégoutés lol.

**leapitchoune** : merci ^^ toi aussi tu es choute xD

**Tite Rei** : mais non xD. Je suis gentille de poster tous les jours non ? lol. D'autres vous auraient fait attendre plus longtemps. RDV demain ;)

**LONDON123** : je cherchais une idée pour les faire dormir ensemble xD. trouvée hier soir lol.

**Madz-Lelea** : merci de prendre le temps de m'écrire un commentaire. T'en fait pas il n'y a pas de mal :) je sais que je me concentre sur eux, mais leur couple est quand même le fil rouge de mon histoire. Et t'en fait pas, c'était la dernière tentative de Ginny et Blaize que je décrirai (en fait je les ai utilisés pour les scènes du balais et du lit xD Oui je les manipule pour provoquer des situations interressantes lol). Et Drago prendra bientôt les devants ;) J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre malgré mes défauts :)

**Aurelie Malfoy** : merci ! :3

**Lila de Jarjayes** : oui ils sont stupides xD biz

**lena-malefoy** : je leur dit tous les jours mais ils ne m'écoutent pas. j'ai dû délaiguer à Ginny et Blaize xD

**Mlle-Emylie** : merci :) a+

**Djat** : merci ça fait toujours plaisir de l'entendre :3

**Eiweane** : oui je m'en voudrais de te les faire rater xD sinon, ça doit faire 36 fois que je le dis mais ça va s'arranger entre eux lol. biz

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : il veut la récupérer pour qu'elle lui prédise son avenir... il est prêt à tout pour obtenir ce pouvoir. Tout.

**Fraulein Takoor** : merci biz !

**xDrayMioneex** : mais si tu m'en avais déjà laissé :) ouais, on a l'impression qu'ils vont jamais s'en sortir. Mais c'est faux ! lol. Biz

**Ashtana3** : oui ils désespèrent et vous aussi (auteur de pacotille ! lol) biz

**virginie01** : MERCI ! Ginny et Blaize forment une bonne équipe lol.

**Istehar** : ben on a le même cerveau en même temps xD j'adore ces deux persos ^^ oui bon... c'est vrai qu'avec un main en mois c'est dur... mais c'est pas impossible ! xD on peut faire pleins de chose avec une seule main mdr. Allez stop, a+ lol

**Cherlfoy** : oui jaloux. Mais il a rien a dire en effet xD salut !


	19. Griffon vs Serpent

Chapitre 19 : Griffon vs Serpent

Entre l'incident du balais et la nuit que nous avions passé côte à côte, une nouvelle sorte de gêne s'était intallée entre nous. Nous en plaisantions tout en ressentant un certain malaise. Heureusement, Drago semblait plutôt se concentrer sur ma phobie des airs et il m'évita ainsi de rougir toutes les 10 secondes au souvenir de cette fameuse nuit. Un autre point positif, c'était que même si Drago passait son temps à se moquer de moi... il ne me quittait plus ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. J'étais heureuse de voir que nous étions revenus à la relation que nous avions avant notre dispute. Mais le fait que Drago reste ainsi constamment à mes côtés me troublait au possible. Le geste qu'il avait eu envers moi avant de se raviser l'autre nuit était-il le signe qu'il était attaché à moi ? Il était venu me voir à l'infirmerie presque tous les soirs sans que je le sache seulement pour me regarder dormir. Et il m'avait serré contre lui pendant la nuit. Tout cela n'était-il pas la _**preuve**_ qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi ? Alors pourquoi s'était-il ravisé et pourquoi ne me disait-il rien ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec mon agression ou avec notre dispute précédente ? Je ne pouvais m'empécher de me rappeller son regard triste et coupable en sortant de l'infirmerie. Il devait vraiment regretter de m'avoir laissée seule à la fête. Après tout, il avait fait une promesse à Robert. Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il était triste. "Plus je réfléchis... plus ça s'embrouille. Je dois seulement me faire des idées. Il faut que j'arrête définitivement. S'il ne me dit rien, c'est qu'il n'éprouve rien. Comme il l'a dit... il ne remplit que son devoir envers sa famille et sa fiancée. Sa fiancée Griffondor élevée par des Moldus." pensai-je en soupirant alors que j'écoutais vaguement ce qui se disait au repas de midi.

- Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard la semaine prochaine à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, dit Ginny.

- Oui, Drago m'en a parlé, répondit Blaize. Il faudrait peut-être retenter quelque chose à ce moment là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses du salon de thé de Mme Pieddodu ?

- Non pas possible, répondit Blaize catégoriquement. C'est pas _**du tout**_ le genre de la maison.

- Alors les Trois Balais...

- Il y a trop de monde.

- Je suppose que la Tête de Sanglier craint un peu trop... c'est justement pour ça qu'il n'y a personne là-bas.

- N'essaye même pas de penser à la cabane hurlante. C'est trop lugubre pour une balade romantique.

- Scribenpenne ça pourait être bien ! S'exclama Ginny en tapant des mains.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi prendre un verre... et c'est qu'une papeterie.

- Mais c'est _**vraiment **_le genre de la maison. Il faut juste passer avant chez Honeydukes.

- Hum... ça pourait le faire.

- Mais d'abord il faudra qu'on aille faire un tour dans la nouvelle boutique de cadeaux.

- Dites, intervint Harry. On vous dérange ?

- Non pourquoi ? Demanda Ginny perplexe.

- Je rêve ou vous êtes en train de faire des plans pour la sortie ? Tu comptes y aller en tête à tête avec lui ?

- Bien sûr que non, soupira Ginny.

- C'est pas ce qui m'a semblé.

- Arrête d'être jaloux dès que j'adresse la parole à Blaize. On discute c'est tout.

- Moi j'appelle ça fleurter, dit froidement Pansy.

Ginny et Pansy s'affrontèrent du regard.

- Du calme... dis-je gênée que l'ambiance se soit tout à coup refroidie.

- Blaize, vas y doucement avec la copine de Potter, dit Drago. Je ne veux pas d'embrouilles.

- Mais il n'y en a pas, se défendit son ami. Je te le jure Pansy.

Celle-ci détourna la tête en poussant un petit soupir contrarié.

- Je ne savais pas que Parkinson et Zabini étaient ensemble, murmura Ron à Harry.

- Moi non plus...

- On n'est _**pas**_ ensemble ! S'exclama Pansy furieuse.

- Désolé, dit Ron en la voyant réagir aussi violement.

Je remarquai que Blaize avait soupiré à côté de moi. "Ne me dites pas qu'il est... de _**Pansy**_ ?"

- T'occupes pas de lui, me murmura Drago en me voyant fixer son ami avec des yeux ronds. Il doit être maso.

- Tu le savais ? murmurai-je en tourant la tête vers lui.

Je me retrouvai soudain nez à nez avec le visage de Drago. Il s'était penché sur moi pour que notre échange de murmures ne soit pas entendu et nous n'étions maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je restai complètement statufiée, fixant ses lèvres si proches des miennes. Il semblait en faire de même et je fus certaine qu'il allait franchir le dernier espace qui nous séparait quand un bruit métallique retentit près de nous. Détournant vivement la tête au même moment, nous plaquâmes chacun une main sur notre bouche. "On a failli... dans la grande salle !"

- Bon sang ! S'exclama Ginny furieuse en engueulant un première année qui avait fait tomber sa fourchette. Tu peux pas faire attention quand tu manges ?

- D... désolé, dit le pauvre garçon effrayé en récupérant rapidement sa fourchette.

- C'est pas possible ! Dit-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains. On y arrivera jamais.

- ça va Ginny ? Demanda Ron surpris.

- C'est passé à _**ça**_ ! Dit-elle à Blaize en rapprochant son index de son pouce.

- J'ai vu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? Demanda Pansy soupçonneuse.

- Rien justement ! Dit Ginny dépitée.

- Tu es complètement folle Weasley, dit Pansy en secouant la tête sidérée.

- Je vais pas tarder à le devenir en tout cas. Je préfère aller en cours.

Elle se leva et partit à grands pas vers le hall.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Harry médusé.

- Je ne sais pas... dis-je perplexe.

Ginny était assise juste en face de nous. Est-ce qu'elle nous avait vus ? Jetant un coup d'oeil à Drago, je croisai son regard et mes joues s'empourprèrent. Les siennes en firent de même et nous tournâmes à nouveau la tête.

- On ferait bien d'y aller aussi, dis-je en me levant.

- Bonne idée, dit-il en sortant de table à son tour.

- Attendez-nous ! s'exclama Ron en enfournant sa dernière bouchée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions tous dans la salle de DCFM. Et nous fûmes tous surpris de voir que les bureaux avaient disparu. Apparemment, aujourd'hui c'était cours pratique.

- Bien, dit Rogue lorsque tout le monde fut entré. Comme vous le voyez, nous allons faire de la pratique. Vous vous battrez deux par deux. Voyons... avec qui allons-nous commencer ?

- 100 gallions que c'est toi, murmura Ron à Harry.

- Pourquoi je parierais le contraire ? T'as gagné d'avance, répondit son ami sur le même ton.

- Mr Potter ! S'exclama Rogue. Venez par là.

- Il aurait pu... je sais pas... créer la surprise, marmonna Harry en s'avançant. Mais non, faut que ce soit moi.

Arrivé au centre de la salle, Rogue se tourna vers les élèves de Serpentard.

- Prêt à affronter Potter, Mr Malefoy ? Lui demanda notre professeur.

- ça non plus c'était pas une surprise... marmonna Drago en s'avançant.

Les deux garçons se mirent en place, pour la première fois peu enthousiastes à l'idée de se balancer des sorts. "Je les ai trop habitués à être ensemble" pensai-je en voyant leurs mines déconfites. "Ils ne veulent même plus se battre !" Mais quand Rogue donna le signal de départ, ils furent bien obligés de commencer le duel. Après plusieurs échanges, Drago réussit à stupéfixier Harry et le duel prit fin. Il l'aida _**même**_ à se relever sous les regards ébahis des autres élèves. Revenant vers nous, Harry soupira :

- ça me gonfle de toujours avoir à me battre avec Malefoy.

- Pareil pour moi Potter. Surtout que je gagne toujours. C'est lassant.

- Je te demande pardon ? Demanda vivement Harry. Tu veux qu'on refasse ce duel pour qu'on sache qui est le meilleur Malefoy ?

- C'est quand tu veux Potter.

"... Mouais. C'était trop beau pour être vrai."

- Calmez-vous les garçons, dis-je en me mettant entre eux.

- Weasley ! Parkinson ! En place ! Appella Rogue.

Ron et Pansy livrèrent un combat acharné. Le jeune homme était bien décidé à se venger pour la fois où elle l'avait laissé nettoyer seul les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Mais alors qu'il avait pris le dessus, Ron sembla perdre ses moyens et ce fut Pansy qui le stupéfixia. Elle revint vers nous victorieuse sans s'être rendue compte, comme la plupart des autres personnes, que Blaize avait lancé un sortilège de confusion à Ron pour qu'elle puisse gagner.

- C'était pas fair-play, lui fis-je remarquer.

- C'était serpentard, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Lui-même dû se battre avec Neville. Le pauvre Griffondor n'en menait pas large et je fus reconnaissante envers Blaize de lui avoir évité un duel long et douloureux. Il l'avait stupéfixié seulement après le deuxième échange.

- Rosens ! Appella Rogue.

- C'est à toi, dit Harry en me tapotant l'épaule pour m'encourager.

- Oui...

Je m'avançai déjà quand Rogue s'exclama :

- Nott ! Venez au centre vous battre avec Rosens.

J'arrêtai soudainement ma progression. Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ? J'apperçus Théodore s'avançer et je lançai un regard effrayé à Drago.

- Professeur ! Intervint-il immédiatement. Laissez-moi me battre avec Nott.

- Vous vous êtes déjà battu Mr Malefoy.

- Alors choisissez un autre adversaire pour Hermione.

- Non. Rosens dépéchez-vous

- Vous ne comprenez pas... insista Drago.

- Je comprends que vous cherchez à perdre des points. Je suppervise ce duel, je ne vois pas ce que Miss Rosens aurait à redouter.

- Moi je le vois très bien ! Dit-il en lançant un regard à Nott.

- ça suffit ! Rosens dépéchez-vous !

Impuisante, je fis un pas vers Nott. Mais Drago me retint par le bras.

- N'y va pas.

- Mais...

- Reste ici.

- Si ça continue je ferai en sorte que vous soyez sévèrement puni Mr Malefoy !

- Faites ce que vous voulez ! Elle reste avec moi.

- Drago. C'est bon, dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

J'avais peur d'affronter Nott. Mais je redoutais encore plus le renvoi de Drago. "Je ferais tout pour qu'il reste avec moi".

- J'attends ! S'emporta Rogue.

Me détachant de la prise de Drago, j'avançai vers le centre de la salle.

- Hermione... dit Drago en serrant les dents alors que Nott avait un sourire aux lèvres en me regardant avancer vers lui.

Nous nous plaçâmes face à face et levâmes nos baguettes.

- Commencez ! Ordonna Rogue.

- Stupéfix ! Criai-je la première.

Mais il l'évita aisément et s'exclama :

- Confringo !

- Protégo ! Dis-je vivement pour me protéger.

"Il est malade ! Il a faillit me faire exploser !" Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il enchaina les sortilèges de stupéfixion, de coupure et de répulsion jusqu'à ce que je pus enfin m'exclamer :

- Silencio !

Incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, je sus que je l'avais emporté sur lui. Mais alors que j'allais le stupéfixier, il agita sa baguette avec un sourire méprisant et un sortilège me frappa de plein fouet. "Un sortilège informulé ! Mais lequel ?" N'ayant mal nul part, je restai une seconde perplexe. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde car je me rendis soudain compte que j'étais incapable de reprendre ma respiration. "Sortilège d'asphyxie !" Suffocant, je tombai à genoux au sol alors que Nott s'apprêtait à me lancer un nouveau sortilège. Mais le professeur Rogue intervint et le stupéfixia lui-même.

- Hermione ! S'exclama Drago en s'agenouillant près de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Incapable de parler, je lui montrai ma gorge et tapai sur ma poitrine.

- C'est un sortilège d'asphyxie ! S'exclama Blaize.

Sortant rapidement sa baguette, Drago s'exclama :

- Anapneo !

Prenant une grande inspiration, je toussai dans ses bras. Je le vis serrer les dents lorsque le charme lui brûla le bras. Mais il semblait ne pas s'en soucier, me serrant contre lui.

- Vous êtes satisfait ? Demanda-t-il rageur à Rogue.

- Mr Nott sera en retenue lorsqu'il se réveillera.

- Une retenue ? C'est tout ? Il a faillit la tuer !

- Miss Rosens respire à présent. C'est tout ce qui compte.

- Pas pour moi ! Répondit Drago furieux. Ce qui compte c'est qu'elle ne soit pas mise inutilement en danger !

M'aidant à me relever, Drago m'emmena hors de la salle en claquant la porte. Il marchait à pas vif et je me rendis compte qu'il m'emmenait à l'infirmerie.

- Drago...

-...

- Drago, je vais bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie.

- ...

- Drago...

Il marchait si vite ! J'avais du mal à le suivre.

- Drago, j'ai encore mal à la jambe, lui fis-je remarquer.

Il se stoppa net. Inquiet il demanda :

- C'est vrai ? Je suis désolé.

- C'est bon. Mais je n'ai pas très envie de retourner à l'infirmerie.

- J'arrive pas à croire que Rogue t'ait forcée à affronter Nott. Dumbledore a pourtant dû demander à tous les professeurs de le surveiller !

- Il a dit qu'on ne pouvait rien faire tant que Nott n'avait rien fait de mal. Peut-être que le professeur Rogue nous a fait faire ce duel pour...

- Pour l'amener à te faire du mal en public ! S'emporta Drago. Je trouve que c'est l'idée la plus stupide du monde ! Je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal seulement pour coincer Nott !

- Merci... dis-je en souriant doucement. Ça me rassure.

- Hey Hermione, dit-il en me prenant par les épaules pour que je le regarde bien dans les yeux. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de laisser qui que ce soit te faire du mal. Je pensais que tu le savais.

- Oui... bien sûr...dis-je en détournant les yeux.

"Ne me dis pas des choses pareilles si tu n'éprouves rien pour moi... Si je continue à me faire des idées... je vais devenir folle"

- Hermione ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Comment tu peux penser ça ! M'exclamai-je soudain en relevant la tête.

Il cligna des yeux surpris que je réagisse aussi violemment à sa question.

- Tu as _**entièrement**_ confiance en moi ?

- Oui ! Assurai-je.

- Même après ce qui t'es arrivée ? C'était de ma faute tu le sais ?

- C'était de _**ma**_ faute. J'aurais pu venir te voir quand Cath m'a dit ce mensonge sur le jus. J'y ai pensé puis je me suis ravisée et je suis partie toute seule. Tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était faire quelques pas pour venir t'en parler ! Mais on s'était disputés et... je pensais que tu n'apprécierais pas que je vienne.

"Alors elle crois en moi... mais elle pense que je ne veux plus d'elle ? Cette fille est stupide ou elle le fait exprès ? Je lui dis que je suis venue la voir le soir à l'infirmerie... je passe tous mes repas avec elle à la table des _**Griffondors**_... je fais tout mon possible pour m'entendre avec ses amis, dont _**Potter**_... et elle pense que je fais ça comme ça ? Sans raison ? Je le fais parce que je t'aime imbécile ! Et toi tu... tu ne comprends même pas ça ?" Mais même si elle le comprenait. Croire en lui ne voulait pas dire l'aimer. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lui avouer ses sentiments s'il n'était pas sûr de ceux de la jeune fille. "Je suis peut-être con, mais je suis _**super**_ fier. Je m'en remettrai pas si elle me jette. Et je ne veux pas la forcer".

- N'hésite plus jamais à venir me voir, dit-il simplement. Ok ?

- D'accord, dit-elle en souriant.

Voyant le sourire qu'elle lui adressait, les mains de Drago se crispèrent sur les épaules d'Hermione. Il fixait ses lèvres rosées qu'il savait incroyablement douces. Il les avait presque frolées à midi... Plus il les fixait, plus il avait envie d'embrasser Hermione. Il réalisa qu'il était déjà penché sur elle, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, quand il l'entendit retenir sa respiration. Il se redressa lentement et soupira. "Je ne veux pas l'embrasser comme la première fois".

- On rentre au dortoir ? Demanda-t-il avec un faible sourire.

Les joues roses, la jeune fille aquiesça. Et il lui prit doucement la main pour l'emmener à travers les couloirs jusqu'à leurs appartements, sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de rendre Hermione plus confuse que jamais.

"Il s'est penché pour m'embrasser... mais il s'est encore ravisé. Pourquoi ?"

* * *

><p>Si Ginny avait été là, elle aurait pété un cable ! Lol (et vous aussi je sais. Désolée :$. Au secours je vais me faire descendre T.T)<p>

BON SANG DRAGO ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS ? LE MESSIE ?

Rassure-toi Ginny, on attendra pas aussi longtemps. D'ailleurs... hihihi ! RDV au prochain chapitre ;)

(méchante ! Tu leur dis toujours la moitié des choses ! xD)

Réponse aux reviews :

**Lila de Jarjayes** : ça se fera sans l'aide de Ningy et Alzibe ! xD tout seuls comme des grands ! biz

**Geuh** : contente que tu ne sois pas trop exaspérée ^^ (ce serait compréhensible xD)

**London123** : oui tu as raison. Blaize l'aime mais Pansy reste quand même accrochée à Drago alors c'est compliqué. oui tout est compliqué dans cette fic xD

**or elise** : je ne sortirais pas vivante de cette séance de torture xD. Je t'ai trop fait attendre toi et les autres lol.

**loulou c'est moi** : c'est exactement ce que va faire Drago (mettre sa fierté de côté ;))

**lena-malefoy** : pardon, je vais arrêter de vous torturer (même si vous aurez sûrement encore quelque chose à me reprocher T.T). Mais Drago n'a pas besoin qu'on l'insite à la violence. Si Sev n'avait pas stupéfixié Théo celui-ci serait mort à l'heure qu'il est lol.

**leapitchoune** : c'est le jeu des montagne russes lol. T'en fait pas le tour de manège est bientôt terminé ;) merci bcp biz !

**Ashtana3** : oui Sev sait que Théo raconte tout à son padre XD alors il s'est protégé tout en sepérant le faire expulser. mais Théo ne sera que suspendu ;)

**lily1008** : moi aussi je veux un chevalier Drago ! xD merci, biz

**Fraulein Takoor** : merci ^^ biz !

**nevermind the bollocks** : merci de suivre la fic malgré tout ça ^^ par contre les couples proposés ne se feront pas, désolée

**Djat** : mais non ! un auteur n'aurait aucun intérêt à vouloir tuer ses lecteurs xD tu ne stresseras plus longtemps ;)

**Aurelie Malfoy** : merci ^^ a+

**Looklook** : merci ;)

**Lily-lullabycoco** : je suis terriblement désolée. J'ai commencé à reprendre mes chapitres pour corriger les erreurs. Je crois que j'ai voulu les poster trop vite lol. ça m'embête que ça gêne à ce point la lecture... je mettrai les bouchées doubles ! bisous et merci ^^

**Istehar** : oui Poudlard deviens dangeureux surtout quand on s'appelle Hermione Rosens xD tu vas en avoir encore ^^ bisous

**Riorim** : oui il n'y croit surement pas. J'aurais dû mettre Merlin lol. en tout cas merci ^^ biz

**nad** : merci pour tous ces reviews ^^ Ginny et Blaize sont ceux qui galèrent vraiment lol. mais ça finira par s'arranger ;) bisous !


	20. Entre rêve et cauchemar

Chapitre 20 : Entre rêve et cauchemar

Ce soir là, Drago mit du temps à s'endormir. Il méditait sur la façon dont il pourait pousser Hermione à tomber amoureuse de lui. Ou... si il avait de la chance... à lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais comment savoir sans lui demander directement ? Quels signes pourraient le mettre sur la piste ? "Elle ne me repousse plus quand j'essaye de la toucher ou l'embrasser... mais elle se crispe tellement ! On dirait que je lui fais peur. Pourtant elle dit qu'elle a confiance en moi... alors qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? Mais le pire... c'est quand je repense à la façon dont elle s'est énervée quand son grand-père lui a parlé du mariage. Mon coeur a fait un bond quand il a dit qu'on se marierait à la fin de l'année scolaire. Elle... elle a presque fait un bond hors de son lit pour demander des explications à Robert ! Est-ce que j'arriverai un jour à lui passer la bague au doigts ? A ce train là, on va finir par mourrir_** fiancés**_. Et insatisfait pour ma part... j'arrive toujours pas à croire que ça fait presque _**4 mois**_ que je n'ai pas eu de relations sexuelles ! A cause d'_**elle**_ ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de tomber amoureux d'une fille aussi sérieuse ? Sans parler de tomber amoureux... pourquoi j'ai été fiancé à ce genre de fille ? Mais c'est vraiment bizarre... maintenant je me dis que je n'aurais voulu personne d'autre. L'amour... ça fait peur ! C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Me prendre autant la tête pour une fille... Mais bon, c'est pas n'importe qu'elle fille. C'est ma futur femme". Soupirant en se demandant si ce "futur" finirait un jour par arriver, il remonta ses draps et ferma les yeux pour se forcer à dormir. Chose difficile. Mais lorsqu'il eut enfin trouvé le sommeil, un cri le réveilla en sursaut. C'était Hermione ! Se levant brusquement de son lit, il courut jusqu'à la chambre voisine et s'exclama en entrant :

- Hermione !

Celle-ci était assise sur son lit, recroquevillée, le visage contre ses genoux. S'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce, il s'avança vers elle.

- Hermione ? Appella-t-il doucement lorsqu'il fut près d'elle.

La jeune fille releva la tête et il eut un pincement au coeur en voyant son visage couvert de larmes. Poussant un sanglot, elle se jeta contre lui, se pressant contre son torse nu. Il resta d'abord figé, n'osant pas la prendre dans ses bras. "Elle ne porte presque rien..." pensa-t-il en rougissant et jetant un oeil à la fine nuisette rouge d'Hermione. Mais elle pleurait contre lui et cela eut raison de ses dernières hésitations. Il la serra dans ses bras pour la calmer tout en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-il inquiet. Tu as eu une vision ?

- Je ne crois pas... c'était juste un cauchemar... mais...!

- Chuuut, dit-il doucement. Tout va bien. Raconte-moi.

- Je... C'était horrible... répondit-elle difficilement. J'ai vu Nott rentrer ici... il est rentré dans ma chambre ! Je t'ai appelé mais tu ne venais pas...! Tu ne venais pas...

- Je suis venu. Je suis là.

Bien qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait bien en sortant du cours de DCFM, ce n'était apparemment pas du tout le cas. Son duel avec Nott l'avait beaucoup marquée. Au point d'en faire des cauchemars. "Je vais tuer Rogue !"

- Je te demande pardon Drago, dit-elle subitement.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- C'était pas ce que je voulais dire...

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il perdu.

- Ce n'était pas parce que tu es un Malefoy que je ne t'ai pas laissé me toucher ce soir là. Je ne peux simplement pas faire ce genre de choses avec quelqu'un si il n'y a pas de sentiments ! Je n'y arriverais pas...

Il se sentit rassuré de savoir qu'elle n'éprouvait ni dégoût ni peur envers lui. Tout ce temps, il s'était inquiété pour rien. Et tout ce qu'elle lui reprochait, c'était de ne pas être amoureux d'elle. "Si elle savait !" Devait-il le lui dire ? Il n'avait jamais eu à faire ça. Toutes les filles lui étaient toujours tombées dans les bras. Et la seule qu'il désirait vraiment ne le laisserait pas la toucher s'il ne lui expliquait pas clairement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il devait mettre sa fierté de côté et lui dire. Après ce qu'elle avait subi à cause de sa négligeance, il pouvait bien faire ça pour elle. Et il voulait aussi connaitre à tout prix la réponse à la question qui l'avait tourmenté jusqu'ici. Hermione ressentait-elle quelque chose pour lui ?

- Et si il y en avait ? Demanda-t-il tout bas.

Il sentit les pleurs de la jeune fille se calmer soudainement. Elle releva lentement la tête et demanda :

-...quoi ?

- Si il y avait des sentiments... tu n'essayerais plus de m'échapper ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

- Est-ce que tu me laisserais t'approcher ? Continua-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

- ça me paraît clair Hermione... tout ce que je veux c'est toi. La seule chose que je désire et qui se refuse à moi. _**Toi**_. Tu es si près de moi mais quand je tends la main, j'ai l'impression de n'attraper que du vide. Jusqu'à maintenant ma fierté m'empéchait d'agir. Mais si te dire tout ça me donne une chance de te saisir... Alors je peux mettre ma fierté de côté et te l'avouer. Je t'aime.

Son coeur battait si vite que Drago crut qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il avait _**osé**_ le dire ? Il s'était retourné la tête pendant des heures pour finalement abandonner toute stratégie en lui avouant ses sentiments au risque qu'elle lui rit au nez ? Mais à son grand soulagement, Hermione ne semblait pas du tout être sur le point d'éclater de rire. Elle le fixait avec des yeux ronds, la bouche à moitié ouverte dans une expression d'hébétement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit...? murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Se disant qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, Drago répéta :

- Je t'aime Hermione.

Comprenant enfin le sens de ses paroles, elle prit une grande inspiration. Et il vit avec désespoir que ses larmes recommençaient à couler.

- Hermione... murmura-t-il en sentant son coeur se serrer.

- Je... je...

- Tu n'as pas besoin de pleurer Hermione, dit-il finalement en soupirant. Je vais te laisser dormir maintenant.

Il fit un geste pour se lever, mais la jeune fille le retint vivement par le bras.

- Ne t'en vas pas...!

Il se figea devant sa supplique. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle...?"

- Ne t'en vas pas Drago... répéta-t-elle. Ne pars pas...

- Je suis toujours là.

- Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ? Tout ça... ça peut pas être réel...

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il perdu.

- Si je me réveille... si je m'aperçois que ce n'était qu'un rêve... je ne veux pas être encore _**déçue**_ !

- Déçue ?

- Déçue quand tu t'éloignes. Déçue quand tu m'ignores. Déçue quand tu n'es pas près de moi. Déçue de ne pas _réellement_ former avec toi le couple parfait qu'on montre aux autres. Déçue quand tu t'approches et te ravise tout de suite après. Déçue quand nos lèvres se frolent mais ne se touchent jamais. _**Déçue**_... déçue tout le temps !

Il la fixait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Son coeur s'accéléra en comprenant ce qu'Hermione était en train de lui dire. Elle aussi le voulait. Peut-être même plus que _**lui**_ la voulait.

- ça fait tellement mal ! Pleura-t-elle en posant son front sur son torse. Me dire que je vais bientôt me réveiller... ça me tue !

- Tu ne vas pas te réveiller Hermione, dit-il en la serrant à nouveau contre lui. Parce que tu ne dors pas. Ce n'est pas un rêve. Je suis _**là**_.

Il prit la main d'Hermione et la posa sur son coeur. Elle pouvait sentir le rythme endiablé des battements de coeur du jeune homme.

- Tu vois ? Tu ne rêves pas.

- Tu es vraiment là ?

- Oui.

- Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

- Oui. Je t'aime.

- Drago... dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

Il la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, embrassant le creux de son épaule.

- Je t'aime tellement... murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Je crois que je vais mourrir de bonheur.

- Alors je suis déjà mort.

Se reculant, Hermione vit Drago se pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser. Mais il s'arrêta à la dernière seconde. Elle allait à nouveau pleurer de désespoir quand il murmura tout bas :

- Hermione... si tu m'aimes... embrasse-moi.

Il voulait que ce soit _**elle**_ qui le fasse. Il voulait être certain que ce baiser... elle le voulait aussi. Il ne voulait plus jamais la forcer à quoi que ce soit. Puis la jeune fille posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui faisant goûter à ce plaisir dont il avait mile fois rêvé. Embrasser Hermione. Et être embrassé par Hermione. Ni volé, ni forcé. Un baiser qu'ils désiraient tous les deux. D'abord chaste, puis plein de passion. Il aurait pu l'embrasser toute la nuit. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Simplement que ça dure à jamais. Drago la sentait frissonner contre lui. Son corps uniquement recouvert par le fin tissu rouge pressé contre son torsu nu. Elle était à bout de souffle. Ses joues rosies la rendaient si mignonne. Si belle. Si désirable. Sous ses caresses le masque était tombé. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que la jeune fille n'avait jamais connu personne aussi intimement. Il était le premier à l'embrasser ainsi. Le premier à la toucher ainsi. Il avait tellement envie d'elle. Mais lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer faiblement son nom... il sut qu'elle n'était pas prête.

- D... Drago... je ne...

- Je sais, murmura-t-il simplement en la gardant dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée...

Il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front et dit :

- Moi je ne le suis pas. Ne le sois pas non plus. Dors maintenant Hermione. Je serai là quand tu te réveilleras. Je ne te quitterai jamais.

- Tu me le jures ?

- J'en fais le serment.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, je fis une prière avant d'ouvrir les yeux. "Pitié seigneur... faites que je n'aie pas rêvé... faites que l'ange blond soit toujours là". Ouvrant lentement les paupières, un sourire éclaira mon visage lorsque j'aperçus celui de Drago près de moi, toujours endormi. Il était bien là. Un ange tombé du ciel rien que pour moi. Tout ce qu'il m'avait dit hier... c'était bien réel. Je pouvais encore sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses mains sur mon corps. Je rougis en me rendant compte que je l'avais obligé à s'arrêter. Et qu'il l'avait fait sans se plaindre. C'était la meilleure preuve qu'il pouvait me donner. Une preuve d'amour. Je le vis soudain ouvrir les yeux, et je ne pus m'empécher d'être embarrassée. Mais il me sourit doucement.

- Bonjour.

- B... bonjour.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il. Tu n'as pas refait de cauchemar ?

- Non. J'ai fais un rêve.

- Combien de fois je dois te répéter que ce n'étais pas un rêve ? rit-il.

- Jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, dis-je en souriant.

Il m'embrassa doucement puis se redressa pour se lever.

- On devrait y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Je rougis en m'apercevant enfin qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer. "Evidemment, je l'ai réveillé en pleine nuit". Jetant un oeil à ma propre tenue, je me pris la tête dans les mains en reconnaissant l'une des nuisettes légères que Ginny m'avait offerte. "Il m'a vue comme ça. C'est sûrement un miracle qu'il ait pu s'arrêter". Lorsque nous eûmes tout deux prit notre douche, nous descendîmes prendre notre petit déjeuner. Arrivée devant les portes de la grande salle, je me figeai.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Tu vas rire. Mais je suis nerveuse.

- Tu es nerveuse ? Dit-il amusé.

- J'ai passé cette porte je ne sais pas combien de fois avec toi. Et tout le monde nous a toujours vus comme un couple. Mais pour moi... aujourd'hui c'est la _**première**_ fois que je la franchis en étant_** vraiment**_ en couple avec toi.

Souriant doucement, il me prit la main délicatement et poussa les battants. A l'intérieur, personne ne nous prêta plus d'attention que d'habitude. Nous prîmes donc la direction de la table de Griffondor et nous assîmes aux côtés de nos amis Griffondors et Serpentards.

- Vous voilà enfin, dit Harry. On commençait à se demander si vous n'aviez pas été attaqués en chemin.

- Non, on n'a croisé personne, répondis-je en me servant du jus de citrouille.

- Ils m'ont raconté ce qu'il s'était passé hier, dit Ginny. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je vais très bien, dis-je en souriant. Vraiment _**très**_ bien.

"Est-ce que j'aurais pu aller mieux ? Je ne pense pas". Je vis Drago sourire à côté de moi devant mon accentuation sur le "très".

- Tant mieux. Nott n'est pas à la table des Serpentards. Je crois qu'il est dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Tu penses qu'il va se faire renvoyer ?

- Peut-être temporairement... il t'a quand même lancé des sortilèges très dangereux. Quelqu'un de moins doué que toi aurait été gravement blessé.

- Alors le faire se battre en duel avec moi était peut-être vraiment une stratégie du professeur Rogue...

- Tu sais ce que je pense de ses stratégies, dit froidement Drago.

- A mon avis Nott ne sera pas renvoyé définitivement comme Cath, dit Blaize. Seulement suspendu ou étroitement surveillé.

- Il aurait déjà dû être étroitement surveillé, lui fit remarquer Drago. La prochaine fois que je le croise...

- Tu t'abstiendras de toute violence qui pourait te faire renvoyer, le coupai-je. N'oublie pas tes promesses aussi vite.

"Tu as promis que tu ne me quitterais pas !"

- J'ai pas oublié.

- Quelle promesse ? Demanda Ginny interressée.

- Celle d'arrêter de se battre avec Nott, dis-je vaguement. Plus on le provoque, plus il devient dangereux.

- Mais c'est_** lui**_ qui nous provoque, me fit remarquer Ron. Tout ce que tu as fait pour le provoquer, c'est t'appeller Rosens. Je trouve ça faible comme provocation.

- Peu importe. Tout ce que je veux... c'est l'éviter, dis-je frissonnante en me souvenant de mon cauchemar.

Drago me prit la main et la serra dans la sienne pour me rassurer. Il était là. Je n'avais pas à avoir peur.

- Ce sera bientôt les vacances de noël, dit Pansy songeuse. Mon père m'a déjà envoyé une lettre pour que je rentre au manoir. Il est vraiment lourd.

Je me rendis soudain compte que j'avais oublié d'annoncer à mes amis qu'ils étaient invités à venir au manoir Rosens pendant les vacances. Une fois que je leur eus dit la nouvelle, Harry s'exclama :

- Tu plaisantes ? On peut vraiment venir dans le manoir de tes grands-parents ?

- Oui, j'ai même eu la permission de ma grand-mère.

- C'est trop cool ! S'exclama Ron. On va aller dans un vrai manoir.

- Je suppose que Drago vient aussi ? Demanda Ginny.

- Heu... on en a pas parlé, dis-je en interrogeant Drago du regard.

- Bien sûr que je viens.

Ginny lança un regard enthousiaste à Blaize. Ignorant que le travail qu'ils s'étaient attribué venait d'être réalisé le soir même.

- Je suppose que Blaize... et Pansy, sont aussi invités dans ce cas ? Demanda la rousse.

- Il n'y a pas de problème pour moi, répondis-je. Tu penses pouvoir venir Pansy ? Tu as dit que tu avais reçu une lettre de ton père.

- Aucun problème, dit-elle enthousiaste à l'idée de passer Noël avec Drago. Je me charge du vieux.

- Très bien. Je préviendrai quand même Robert ce soir. 6 personnes ça fait quand même beaucoup. La pauvre Senny va avoir du travail.

- Qui est Senny ? Demanda Harry.

- Notre elfe de maison.

Ron faillit s'étouffer avec sa pomme de terre.

- T... toi ? Tu as une _**elfe de maison**_ ? Et la SALE ?

- La S.A.L.E, le repris-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Senny n'est pas _**mon**_ elfe de maison, c'est celle des Rosens. Et elle est très bien traitée.

- J'ai hâte de la voir, dit Ginny.

- Ce sera sûrement elle qui viendra nous chercher. Elle m'a fait transplaner ici en début d'année.

- Attends... réalisa Ron. Ça veux dire qu'on va aussi passer Noël avec le professeur Sterns ?

- Je suppose.

- Cool... dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

- Il y aura aussi sûrement son mari, dis-je pour le faire immédiatement redescendre de son nuage.

- Moins cool, dit-il en faisant la grimace.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et passâmes le reste du repas à imaginer nos vacances au manoir Rosens. Moi qui avait eu tellement envie de le quitter cet été. Voilà que j'étais impatiente d'y retourner avec mes amis. Et surtout... avec Drago.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ding Dong !"<em>

_- Oui ? Ah ! Bonjour, on vous attendait. GINNY ! Le messie est arrivé !_

_- J'arrive !_

_- Installez-vous. Alors racontez, qu'est-ce qui vous a autant retardé ? _

_- Eh bien voyez-vous, vos deux personnages principaux n'ont pas arrêté de se prendre la tête. Ils se rapprochaient, se disputaient, s'inquiétaient... mais ne s'avouaient jamais rien ! Comment voulez-vous que je sache **quand** je devais arriver ? _

_- Oui ça a dû est dur. Pour nous aussi..._

_- Bref, je n'ai pas réussis à convenir d'un rendez-vous avec eux. Et figurez-vous que lorsqu'ils ont enfin consentit à m'appeller, c'était en plein milieu de la nuit ! Le messie dort comme tout le monde ! Vous devriez mieux éduquer vos personnages !_

_- Veuillez m'excuser..._

_- Enfin... je suppose que le principal c'est qu'ils se soient avoué leurs sentiments. _

_- Oui, on est tous ravis. Mais il leur reste à l'annoncer à tout le monde maintenant... je crois qu'on aura encore besoin de vos services. _

_- Encore ! _

_- Je suis sincèrement désolée..._

_- Haaa... je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Arrangez-vous quand même pour que ce soit en journée._

_- Je ferai de mon mieux._

_- Bien, je dois vous laisser. D'autres gens ont besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de vos cas sociaux tout le temps ! _

_- Je vous comprends. -.-'_

_- Dans ce cas je vous dit à bientôt, Mlle alwyn13. _

_- A bientôt Mr le messie. _

"_Clac !"_

_- alwyn13 ? Ben... où est passé le messie ? _

_- Tu viens de le rater Ginny. _

_- QUOI ? Tu pouvais pas le retenir ? _

_- Toi aussi... t'en as mis du temps pour arriver. Le messie à autre chose à faire tu sais. _

_- Attends un peu que je le rattrappe ! _

"_Zoooooommmm"_

_- wow... elle cours super vite. J'espère qu'elle sera de retour pour le prochain chapitre. _

dx silence des lecteurs xp

oh le délire ! XD Mais j'avais trop envie d'écrire ce petit hors fic lol.

Bon, vous êtes soulagés ?

_Oui mais... pourquoi ils l'ont pas fait ? _

J'ai mes raisons ^^ (comme toujours)

Réponse aux reviews :

**l'ombre de l'ames** : super ;) biz

**lena-malefoy** : on reverra bientôt Robert ;) merci et bisous :3

**Geuh** : je suis réaliste tu sais lol. Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours même si c'est pas l'histoire du siècle ;) biz

**Lila de Jarjayes** : merci :) biz !

**Djat** : merci (oui j'ai pas pu résister à écrire ce passage lol, comme quoi je suis consciente de vous avoir fait attendre xD) ;)

**EuhhxNan23** : que dire à part... chacun ses goûts :) merci d'avoir donné ton avis

**Fraulein Takoor** : fallait que ce soit aprfait après toute cette attente lol. Biz

**leapitchoune** : MERCI ! xD à demain pour la suite ;)

**Maggie338** : YESSSS ! tu es la première à me dire ça et je suis trop contente ! xD tout le monde n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis une sadique mais en fait pas du tout ! lol. et oui, il faut leur laisser le temp ! (en fait les autres trouvaient ça long parce qu'ils avaient un temps d'attente entre chaque chapitre. Mais quand tu lis la fic d'un coup, ça fait beaucoup moins long ;)) merci bcp ! bisous bisous !

**dunvelbz** : ça va venir :) d'abord pré-au-lard ;)

**Looklook** : merci :) biz

**Aurelie Malfoy** : merci ^^

**AliceCulen** : ^^ biz biz !

**LONDON123** : POP ! Je te serre un verre ? xD (oups ! j'ai renversé... je me suis déjà bu une bouteille à moi seule lol)

**Ashtana3** : ce sera un soulagement pour Ginny et Blaize ;) ils se sont enfin mis ensemble ! yahou ! xD

**virginie01** : " J' " ? j'espère que c'était un_ j'aime_ ou un _j'adore_ xD (oui, je répond même aux reviews d'une lettre lol) biz

**Harry** : ben oui alors xD il était temps et le messie te remercie pour tes inquiétudes mdr. tu verras les réactions de leurs amis dans pas longtemp ;) biz

**Istehar** : oh oui... je t'embrasse Drago chéri ! smack ! xD ça c'était une mission pour le messie mdr. Heureusement qu'il m'a aidée ^^ merci. Bisous

**Blanche Morte** : moi et mes délires xD

**Kanli** : salut ! réponse groupée ici ^^ c'est vrai que la jolie princesse Mononoke nourrit son Ashtaka chéri comme ça lol. (j'adore ce film). Ginny et Blaize forment un duo d'enfer xD. Je les vois bien amis et ils peuvent être super complices (imaginer les messages qu'ils auraient pu laisser sur le tableau était très drôle). Et oui ! enfin Drago et Hermione se sont décoincés. C'est pas trop tôt ^^ allez, gros bisous !

**nad** : ça c'était un gros délire lol. je me suis bien amusée ^^


	21. Cadeaux & Co

Chapitre 21 : Cadeaux & Co

Le week-end de la sortie à Pré-au-lard arriva enfin pour le plus grand bonheur de Ginny. Elle n'avait pas arrêté d'en parler et plus particulièrement avec Blaize. Leur complicité nous laissait tous perplexe. Pour ne pas dire furieux dans le cas d'Harry. Mais Drago et moi savions qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Pour la simple raison que Blaize avait étrangement des sentiments pour Pansy et que je savais Ginny folle amoureuse d'Harry. Aussi je me posais constamment des questions sur l'étrange entente de la Griffondor et du Serpentard. Me souvenant de la réaction furieuse de Ginny quand Drago et moi avions failli nous embrasser dans la grande salle et que nous avions été ramenés à la réalité par la fourchette d'un première année, je me disais que leur complicité avait peut-être un rapport avec nous. Blaize était sûrement au courant des sentiments de Drago pour moi. Et comme Ginny m'avait déjà soupçonnée là dessus le soir d'Halloween, peut-être que ces deux là essayaient tout simplement de nous caser ensemble. "Si ils discutent autant de nous, c'est bizarre qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué que leur objectif était déjà atteint..." Arrivés à Pré-au-lard, nous nous extasiâmes tous devant les milliers de flocons tombant autour de nous.

- C'est la première neige ! S'exclama Ginny enthousiaste.

- C'est super beau, dit Harry en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- C'est un signe ! Dit-elle à Blaize en levant le pouce.

- Quel signe ? Demanda Pansy. C'est juste de la neige.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucun esprit romantique, lui dit Ginny en soupirant.

- J'en ai pas besoin ! S'exclama Pansy en rougissant.

- Dites... intervint Ron. C'est pas un peu dangereux pour Hermione de sortir de l'enceinte du château ?

- Tu crois qu'on y a pas pensé ? Demanda Ginny. T'es le seul à t'inquiéter aussi tard.

- Et donc ? Demanda-t-il vexé.

- Dumbledore a dit qu'il avait étendu les sorts de protection spécialement pour aujourd'hui, expliquai-je. Et à part les commerçants, ils n'y aura que des élèves de Poudlard à Pré-au-lard.

- Ils ont fermé tout un village rien que pour toi... dit Harry impressionné.

- Je crois que c'est Robert qui lui a demandé cette faveur. Il culpabilise un peu que je sois traquée comme ça seulement parce que je suis sa petite-fille. Et que du coup je ne peux rien faire pour m'amuser.

- Il est super prévenant avec toi, dit Harry.

- Oui... murmurai-je en souriant.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Pansy. J'en ai marre de rester plantée là dans le froid.

- Et si on allait tout de suite à la boutique de cadeaux ? Proposa immédiatement Ginny. Elle a ouvert il n'y a pas longtemps. J'ai vraiment hâte d'acheter mes cadeaux de Noël.

- On y va ? Demandai-je en lançant un regard à Drago.

- Mais bien sûr. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas m'acheter pour Noël.

Rien que cette phrase aurait dû mettre la puce à l'oreille des autres. Mais ils avaient dû croire à une plaisanterie, car aucun d'eux ne réagit. Même si Ginny s'exclama :

- Ah non ! On va séparer les filles et les garçons ! Pas question de voir vos cadeaux avant l'heure !

Ainsi, garçons et filles se séparèrent dans le magasin nommé _Magicadeaux_. Je savais que Pansy cherchait un cadeau pour Drago. Et même si ça m'embêtait un peu de savoir la jeune fille amoureuse de lui, je la laissais faire. Elle ne pourait jamais l'avoir de toute façon. Lui et moi étions destinés à être ensemble.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas acheter à Harry ? Demandai-je à Ginny en jetant un oeil aux étagères.

- Je suppose que ce sera ce nouveau nécessaire à balai, dit-elle me montrant ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Ce fou du Quidditch ne jure que par son balais. Je crois que c'est mon principal rival.

Cela nous fit éclater de rire et je vis même Pansy sourire derrière nous.

- Tu vas acheter quelque chose à Blaize ? Demandai-je en voyant la serpentard jeter un oeil à un meug magique sur lequel l'initiale "B" changeait de couleur et de forme toutes les cinq secondes.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Demanda-t-elle en détournant le regard du meug.

- ça lui ferait peut-être plaisir. Tu ne lui as jamais rien offert ?

- Non. Je ne fais de cadeaux qu'à Drago.

Mon sourire se crispa, à la fois jalouse au sujet de Drago et désolée pour Blaize.

- Et Blaize ? Il te fait des cadeaux ?

- Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ? Demanda-t-elle les joues légèrement roses.

- Pour rien, dis-je en devinant que la réponse devait être oui.

- Et toi ? Me demanda Ginny.

- Quoi moi ?

- Un cadeau pour Drago ?

- Je suppose... je compte offrir quelque chose à tout le monde.

- Vraiment ? Mais tu crois qu'il compte t'en offrir un ?

- Je n'en sais vraiment rien, dis-je en toute vérité.

J'avais du mal à imaginer Drago échanger des cadeaux sous le sapin. "Mais ce serait quand même logique qu'il m'en offre un... n'est-ce pas ?" Pour ma part, j'avais très envie de lui offrir quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pourait bien lui faire plaisir ? Je me rendis soudain compte que je ne savais absolument rien de ses goûts. "Il aime le quidditch comme Harry puisqu'il est attrapeur. Mais... c'est mon premier cadeaux, je ne vais pas lui offrir un nécessaire à balais. Sinon... je le vois bien porter quelque chose en argent. Ça irait si bien avec la couleur de ses yeux..." Je rougis légèrement en l'imaginant porter une chaine ou une gourmette en argent que je lui aurais offerte. M'apercevant que la boutique avait une petite partie bijouterie, je m'en approchai discrètement pour éviter que Ginny ne me suive. Je n'arriverais jamais à acheter quelque chose pour lui, si quelqu'un était penché sur mon épaule. Jetant un oeil à la vitrine, je pus voir toutes sortes de bijoux d'or et d'argent scintiller sous mes yeux. Tout était très beau. Mais surtout très cher. Je n'avais certainement pas les moyens d'acheter l'une de ces chaînes ou de ces gourmettes. Soupirant, prête à abandonner, mes yeux se posèrent sur un petit écrin dans lequel tronaient deux minuscules boucles d'oreille d'argent. Je cru d'abord qu'il s'agissait de croix, mais me rapprochant, je pus distinguer la forme de deux serpents enroulés l'un autour de l'autre. "Un caducée..."

- Bonjour ! Me dit soudain la vendeuse.

- Oh ! Dis-je surprise en sursautant. Bonjour...

- Ces boucles d'oreille vous interressent ?

- Ce sont des caducées ?

- Oui. Les deux serpents représentent la dualité. Enroulés autour du baton ailé, ils représentent un équilibre entre deux forces contraires. C'est un symbole de paix.

- Un équilibre...

- Je peux vous les faire à 5 gallions, dit-elle avec un sourire. D'habitude les gens passent sans les remarquer. Mais pas vous. Peut-être qu'elles vous attendaient.

- Vous croyez à ce genre de chose ? Demandai-je surprise.

- Je crois en la magie des sentiments.

Je rougis en voyant qu'elle avait compris que je destinais ce cadeau à mon petit ami.

- Je vais les prendre.

- Très bien, dit-elle en ouvrant la vitrine.

Elle prit l'écrin et le referma avant de me le tendre. Après l'avoir payée, je le rangeai vivement dans ma poche en entendant Ginny m'appeller.

- Merci, dis-je à la vendeuse avant de rejoindre mon amie.

- Joyeux Noël, me répondit-elle simplement.

Puis je choisis d'acheter un nouveau jeu d'échec pour Ron (car il avait encore réussit à perdre certaines pièces du dernier qu'on lui avait offert), une écharpe chauffante pour Harry, une grande trousse à maquillage pour Ginny et un porte-clé magique annonçant l'heure quand on le lui demandait pour Blaize. J'avais même acheté une superbe pince à cheveux fleurie changeant de couleur selon l'humeur pour Pansy. J'avais aussi réussit à trouver un fin foulard de soie bleu pour Line, une cravate pour Robert et un châle pour Milana. J'étais sur le point de partir quand j'aperçus de mignons petits tabliers près de la caisse. "J'ai hâte de l'offrir à Senny".

- Vous avez enfin fini ? Nous demanda Ron alors qu'il nous attendait déjà à l'extérieur avec les autres garçons.

- Oh ça va ! Répliqua sa soeur. Je parie que vous nous avez acheté les pires trucs du magasin.

- N'importe quoi... marmonna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Harry.

- Hermione, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu devais aller faire un tour chez Sribenpenne ? Me demanda aussitôt Ginny.

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Alors vas-y avec Drago. On va vous attendre aux Trois Balais.

- On a qu'à y aller avec eux, fit remarquer Harry perplexe.

- Non ! Dit fermement Ginny. On a pas besoin de se retrouver tous serrés dans cette petite papeterie. Allez y tous les deux.

Elle nous poussa en direction de la papeterie puis revint vers les autres. Je la regardais toujours avec surprise quand je vis Blaize lui murmurer quelque chose. Soudain la rouquine se retourna et me cria :

- Et passe à Honeydukes m'acheter du chocolat !

Puis elle força les autres à partir en direction des Trois Balais. Pansy protesta mais Blaize la prit par la main pour la forcer à les suivre. Drago et moi étions restés immobiles au milieu du chemin, complètement perplexes.

- Elle agit vraiment bizarrement, murmurai-je.

- Laisse-tomber. Si elle me donne une excuse pour passer plus de temps seul avec toi... ça me va parfaitement.

Je rougis après l'avoir entendu et il demanda :

- Tu veux d'abord aller chez Honeydukes ?

- Non. Pas question que je ramène du chocolat dans une papeterie.

- Evidemment... dit-il en souriant.

Il me prit soudainement par la main et m'entraina vers Sribenpenne. Je remarquai alors qu'il avait les mains vides. Il n'avait apparemment rien acheté à la boutique. Ne comptait-il _**rien**_ acheter ? "Ni aux autres... ni à moi ?" Bien sûr je ne pouvais pas lui poser une telle question. Et ce n'était pas comme si on s'était promis qu'on s'offrirait quelque chose. Mais n'était-ce pas _**normal**_ maintenant que nous étions ensemble ? "S'il ne compte rien m'offrir, je vais me sentir idiote avec mes caducées..." Une fois entrés dans la boutique, j'examinai les différentes sortes de plumes et de parchemins, Drago toujours près de moi. Et pensant encore à l'attitude de Ginny et Blaize, je lui demandai :

- Est-ce que Blaize est au courant que... que tu...

- Oui ? Dit-il amusé de me voir aussi gênée.

- Il sait que tu as des... sentiments pour moi ? Demandai-je en rougissant.

- Je ne le lui ai jamais dit directement, mais je pense que oui.

- Je pense que Ginny sait aussi ce que je ressens pour toi.

- Et ?

- Tu ne trouve pas bizarre qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien ? Et quand ils discutent c'est toujours d'un sujet mystérieux. Alors je me disais...

- Que ce sujet mystérieux ce serait nous ? Devina-t-il.

- Oui. Je crois qu'ils cherchent un moyen de nous mettre ensemble. Que ce soit Pré-au-lard ou les vacances de Noël... ils planifient des choses. Tu as bien vu comme Ginny a insisté pour qu'on vienne ici seuls.

- Tu n'es pas contente de te retrouver seule avec moi ?

- Bien sûr que si ! M'exclamai-je aussitôt.

En voyant son petit sourire, je rougis et baissai les yeux.

- Moi ça me fait plaisir de voir que mon meilleur ami s'entend bien avec la tienne, précisa Drago. Et puis mine de rien... Pansy aussi commence à participer aux discutions.

- C'est vrai.

- Tu veux qu'on leur dise ?

- Quoi ? Demandai-je gênée.

- Qu'on est ensemble Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas... j'ai un peu peur de la réaction d'Harry et Ron. Pour eux on a toujours fait semblant. Ils l'ont accepté parce que c'était pour ma sécurité.

- Alors on ne le leur dira jamais ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! J'aimerais tellement que...!

Je me tus soudain embarassée.

- Que ? Demanda Drago en m'encourageant à continuer du regard.

- Que... que toi et moi... dis-je en rougissant.

-...

- Qu'on soit... un couple comme les autres. Et que tout le monde l'accepte. Que ce soit les serpentards, les griffondors... ou mes amis. Et sans qu'un mage noir soit constamment à mes trousses.

-...

- Je veux pouvoir t'aimer sans contraintes.

Drago m'observait intensément en silence et je levai la pile de parchemins que j'avais dans les mains pour cacher mon visage en feu. Mais il me força à les rabaisser et se pencha doucement sur moi.

- Hum hum ! Toussota le vendeur alors que nous lui bloquions le chemin.

Nous nous écartâmes et je vis Drago lui lançer un regard noir.

- Il ne pouvait pas passer par un autre rayon ? Marmonna-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je embarrassée.

- Pour moi ça l'est.

"Il avait à ce point envie de m'embrasser ?" me demandai-je en rougissant.

Quand j'eus réglé mes achats, nous prîmes la direction d'Honeydukes. Bien que je soupçonnais Ginny de ne pas vraiment en avoir la nécessité, j'achetai deux tablettes de chocolat. Soudain, je fus surprise de voir Drago payer le vendeur pour une grande barbe à papa.

- Barbe à papa ? Demandai-je amusée quand nous fûmes sortis.

- Elle est pour toi, dit-il en me la tendant.

- Merci... dis-je un peu perplexe.

- C'est ta récompense pour ta jolie déclaration de tout à l'heure.

- Ma déclaration ? Dis-je gênée.

- _Je veux pouvoir t'aimer sans contraintes_, cita-t-il.

- Ne répète pas ce genres de choses... dis-je embarrassée.

- Pourquoi ?

- On est en plein milieu de la rue, dis-je en jetant un oeil aux autres élèves qui m'observaient moi et ma gigantesque barbe à papa.

- J'en ai rien à faire. On se promène un peu ?

J'acquiesçai et nous partîmes un peu plus loin, jetant un oeil à la vitrine de chez Zonko derrière laquelle toutes sortes de pétards et autres objets piégés explosaient en tous sens dès qu'un cilent s'en approchait. La neige continuait de tomber et elle nous offrit une magnifique vision du village enneigé. Soudain nous passâmes devant le salon de thé de Mme Pieddodu et alors que je pensais que nous n'y jetterions même pas un regard, j'entendis avec surprise Drago me demander :

- Tu veux entrer là dedans ?

- Je te demande pardon ? Demandai-je ébahie.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre d'endroit... mais si ça te fait plaisir.

- Non merci, répondis-je aussitôt en ne m'imaginant pas deux secondes assise à une table prenant un café avec lui entourés de toutes sortes de fanfreluches. C'est l'endroit le plus niais que je connaisse.

"Il m'offre une barbe à papa... il m'invite à entrer chez Mme Pieddodu... où est passé Drago Malefoy ?"

- Eloignons-nous vite d'ici avant d'être contaminés, dis-je en me détournant vivement du salon de thé.

Mais j'avais à peine fait deux pas que je me sentis glisser sur le verglas. Drago me rattrapa à temps mais il ne put pas sauver la barbe à papa.

- Fais attention, dit-il en m'aidant à me redresser.

- Désolée... dis-je en jetant un oeil au bonbon gaché. Elle est fichue.

- Non... il en reste juste ici.

Il se pencha sur mon visage et je le sentis me lécher la comissure des lèvres. Autant dire que lorsqu'il me jeta un coup d'oeil j'étais complètement confuse et rouge d'embarras.

- Tu... tu viens de... de me léch... Tu te prends pour un chat ? M'écriai-je en ne sachant plus où me mettre.

Cela le fit exploser de rire. Et plusieurs personnes se retournèrent vers nous.

- Ce que tu peux être mignonne, réussit-il à dire. Un chat...!

- Arrête de te moquer de moi. Et arrête de rire, tout le monde nous regarde.

Brusquement, il plaça sa main derrière ma nuque et pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'étais tellement surprise qu'il n'eut aucun mal à passer la barrière de mes lèvres et il approfondit le baiser. Drago était en train de m'embrasser à pleine bouche devant tout le monde ! Honteuse, je tentai de le repousser, mais il ne me laissa pas la moindre chance. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que je sente mes jambes flancher, forcée de m'agripper à lui pour rester sur pieds. Mon esprit était devenu aussi brumeux que le ciel neigeux. Voyant sûrement que j'étais sur le point de manquer d'air, il me relacha tout en me gardant serrée dans ses bras. Je reprennai difficilement ma respiration, mon coeur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

- Tu... tu es... complètement barjo ! Réussis-je finalement à dire.

- Je ne pense pas, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Et devant tout le monde en plus... dis-je cachant mon visage enflammé contre son torse.

- Moi je me fiche de ce que les autres peuvent penser, dit doucement Drago en me serrant un peu plus contre lui. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je relevai lentement la tête. Et croisant ses yeux gris, je l'entendis murmurer :

- Pour moi... t'aimer n'est pas une contrainte Hermione.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau, bien que plus chastement. Puis passant un bras autour de ma taille, il m'emmena en direction des Trois Balais sous les regards stupéfaits de la foule. J'avais complètement oublié la possibilité qu'il puisse ne pas m'offrir de cadeaux de Noël. Par ces mots, il venait de m'offrir le plus beau des cadeaux.

* * *

><p>Tu veux bien aussi faire le chat avec moi Drago ? xD<p>

Bon, un peu de guimauve mais ça fait pas de mal de temps en temps ;) (ils ont mis tellement de temps à se mettre ensemble, je devait leur créer un moment romantique lol)

Réponse aux reviews :

**Maggie338** : tu vas avoir ce que tu voulais ;)

**Geuh** : merci ^^

**loulou c'est moi** : ah ouais... j'avais même pas remarqué ! xD biz loulou

**Lyrmia** : surprise pour noël ;) allez, biz barbe à papa ! xD

**Aurelie Malfoy** : lovey dovey ! xD merci biz :)

**Lila de Jarjayes** : je suis là ! lol. Tous les jours ma chère ;) (même si il va falloir que je me calme un peu... j'ai des exams à passer T.T)

**LONDON123** : meow ! xD merci biz

**nevermind the bollocks** : merci beaucoup ça me rassure que vous trouviez pas ça cucul :) t'en fais pas, je vais caser tout ce petit monde. Ce sera seulement pas les couples que tu as proposé ;)

**Djat** : tout le monde va sauter au plafond ! xD

**Fraulein Takoor** : vous aussi chers lecteurs ! :3

**or elise** : je vais faire attention... xD merci ^^

**leapitchoune** : tu frissonnes tout le temps ? xD merci et biz biz !

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : merci ;)

**lena-malefoy** : petit petit ! petit Drago viens voir ici, j'ai du bon lait pour toi ! xD (oui domange pour Ginny et Blaize lol)

**Ela** : ravie de rencontrer une nouvelle lectrice ! ^^ merci beaucoup ;)

**Ashtana3** : oui, fais nous le chat Drago ! meow ! so cute ! (je souris aussi :)) biz

**Looklook** : merci ^^oui, il en faut mais pas trop sinon après ça écoeur lol.

**Istehar** : oui je sais que les boucles d'oreille c'était bizarre mais je voulais faire dans l'originalité xD c'est extrêmement rare de voir des amoureux porter des boucles d'oreille de couple mdr. (ça n'arrive jamais lol) et c'est une jolie déclaration que lui a fait Drago pas vrai ? *soupir* xD biz

**Dramione du 21** : non je le garde ! miaw ! ;)


	22. Au fait, on sort ensemble

_- Alors Ginny ? Tu as réussis à rattraper le messie ? _

_- Non, je suis dégoûtée... on aurait dit qu'il voulait à tout prix m'échapper._

_- N'importe qui aurait eu peur en voyant une tornade rousse le poursuivre... (tu as peut-être grillé toutes nos chances pour qu'il accepte d'intervenir de nouveau... -.-')_

_- Mais **toi** alwyn13, tu pourais pas me raconter ce qu'il t'a dit ? _

_- Désolée, mais il n'y a que moi et les lecteurs qui sommes censés le savoir. A la base, c'est nous les maîtres de cette fic. _

_- Allez ! Tu peux bien me le dire à moi. Je le répèterai à personne. _

_- Je ne suis pas Hermione. On ne me tire pas les vers du nez. _

_- T'es pas sympa ! _

_- Je poste régulièrement un chapitre tous les jours et je répond à tous les reviews. Je me trouve super sympa comme fille. Et j'espère que les lecteurs aussi (même si je les fais toujours un peu mariner lol)._

_- Donne-moi au moins un indice ! _

_- Je peux pas. Je gacherais le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. _

_- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? _

_- Si tu allais te mettre en place avec les autres au lieu de discuter avec moi, tu pourais vite le savoir. -.-'_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 22<span> : Au fait, on sort ensemble

Nous entrâmes dans le pub bruyant de conversations. Je vis Ginny nous faire signe dans un coin de la pièce et nous allâmes prendre place à leur table.

- Alors ? Me demanda ma meilleure amie avec impatience.

- Voilà ton chocolat, dis-je en déposant les tablettes devant elle bien que je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas à ce sujet qu'elle m'avait posé la question.

Elle sembla déçue que je ne lui raconte pas notre balade à deux. Et sans se démonter, elle demanda :

- Vous avez mis beaucoup de temps à revenir. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Rien de spécial... dis-je en rougissant tout de même. On a fait Scribenpenne et Honeydukes.

- ça m'étonnerait. Vous avez dû rester plutôt longtemps dehors pour avoir les cheveux pleins de neige comme ça.

Drago et moi nous jetâmes un regard et nous nous mîmes à rire en constatant qu'elle avait raison. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux pour la faire tomber et il en fit de même pour moi. Quand je retournai la tête vers Ginny, je vis qu'elle nous observait avec les sourcils levés, un demi sourire aux lèvres. Une idée semblait être en train de faire son chemin dans son esprit. Puis elle lança un regard à Blaize qui lui fit un signe de tête pour dire qu'il avait aussi remarqué. Ce fut quand je retirai vivement ma main des cheveux de Drago en rougissant que Ginny se leva d'un bond de sa chaise en nous pointant du doigt et criant :

- HA ! Il s'est passé quelque chose !

- Moins fort Ginny, marmonnai-je en voyant plusieurs élèves se retourner vers nous.

- Allez ça suffit, dit-elle en prenant appuis sur la table comme si elle menait un interrogatoire. Crache le morceau.

- Le morceau ? Demanda Harry perplexe. Tu nous caches quelque chose Hermione ?

"Le phrase qui tue... tant pis je vais tout leur dire"

- Rassis-toi d'abord Ginny.

Elle fit ce que je lui demandais et me fixa avec attention, les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

- Voilà... dis-je en tournant les yeux vers Harry et Ron dont je redoutais le plus la réaction. En fait... Drago et moi... on est ensemble.

J'avais prononcé les trois derniers mots dans un souffle et je crus d'abord qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu. Soudain, Ginny et Blaize se levèrent en criant : YES ! Alors qu'Harry, Ron et Pansy criaient : QUOI ?

Le silence se fit dans le pub. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés vers nous. Mais la situation n'empécha pas une jeune femme portant un tablier de s'approcher et de me demander d'une voix trainante :

- Je vous sers quelque chose ?

-... deux bierres-au-beurre, dis-je en levant les sourcils.

"Elle n'a pas vu la tension qui s'est installée ?"

- C'est noté, dit-elle sur le même ton avant de partir derrière le bar.

- C'est une nouvelle serveuse ? Demanda Drago perplexe. Je la trouve bizarre...

- Oui... très bizarre.

- Eh oh ! S'exclama soudain Ron. On est là ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous as dit Hermione ? Vous êtes ensemble... _**ensemble**_ ?

- Oui.

- C'est génial ! S'exclama Ginny en tapant dans la main de Blaize.

- Tu trouves ça _**génial**_ ? Demanda Harry sidéré. C'est Malefoy !

- C'est son fiancé, le reprit-elle. Ils ont toujours été ensemble de toute façon. Maintenant il le sont plus concrètement. C'est tout.

- C'est tout ?

- Harry ! Dit-elle en soupirant. Tu as très bien accepté Drago jusqu'ici. Tu manges avec lui tous les jours et tu discutes avec lui. Vous allez même passer les vacances ensemble ! Je ne dis pas que vous êtes amis, mais vous n'êtes certainement plus ennemis.

- Mais c'était juste pour protéger Hermione !

- Très bien ! Alors je t'écoute.

- Quoi ?

- Dis-moi ce que tu reproches à Drago.

- Il est... il est... c'est un serpentard !

- Je trouve ça maigre comme argument. Enfin ! Il s'occupe bien d'Hermione, il la protège ! Et il la respecte j'en suis sûre !

- Mais... C'est un Malefoy...

- Depuis quand on juge les gens selon leur nom ? Est-ce que ton père à jugé Sirius parce qu'il s'appellait Black ? C'était l'une des plus sombres familles à l'époque !

Cet argument coupa le sifflet d'Harry.

- Alors ? Est-ce qu'il l'a fait ?

- Non...

- Est-ce que tu vas le faire ?

-...

- J'attends !

- Non !

Ils se fixèrent un long moment en silence. Je n'avais jamais vu Ginny aussi remontée contre lui. Mais elle avait réussi comme toujours à le forcer à s'avouer vaincu. De toute façon, aucun argument ne pouvait être plus fort que celui de James et Sirius. Aussi, Harry soupira et tourna le regard vers Drago.

- Tu es amoureux d'elle ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

- Oui, répondit-il très sérieusement.

- Alors écoute-moi bien. Je me considère comme son frère. Si tu lui fais du mal, si tu la trahis, si tu la blesses ou si tu lui brises le coeur... je serai la _**dernière**_ personne que tu verras avant de mourrir. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- C'est très clair.

- Voilà vot' commande, dit la serveuse en posant les deux choppes sur la table avant de repartir comme elle était venue.

"Elle est définitivement bizarre !"

- Et toi Ron ? Demanda Ginny.

- Tu es vraiment amoureuse de ce type ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, j'aime Drago.

Un "oui" aurait suffi mais il fallait que je le dise clairement à mes amis. Ginny m'offrit un sourire heureux tandis qu'Harry et Ron semblèrent totalement résignés. Que pouvaient-ils faire de toute façon ? M'enfermer ? Je l'étais déjà bien assez... Soudain je sentis les doigts de Drago s'entrelacer avec les miens. Et il se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser légèrement.

- C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Ron en détournant le regard. On viens juste de l'apprendre ! Vous pouvez pas attendre un peu pour faire ça devant nous ?

- Désolée... dis-je gênée alors qu'ils se rasseyaient tous.

J'entendis Pansy soupirer, complètement dégoûtée.

- ça a toujours été censé arriver, lui fit remarquer Blaize. Il serait temps que tu l'acceptes.

- Toi lâche-moi ! S'exclama-t-elle furieuse en croisant les bras et lui tournant le dos.

- Bon... dit Ginny en jetant un regard désolé à la serpentard. Racontez-nous. Vous vous êtes mis ensemble tout à l'heure ?

- Non, dis-je en buvant une gorgée de bierre-au-beurre. On est ensemble... depuis une semaine. Le soir du duel contre Nott.

- _**Une semaine**_ ? S'écria la rousse. Qu'est-ce que vous attendiez pour le dire ? Vous savez depuis combien de temps Blaize et moi on se _**creuse**_ la cervelle pour essayer de vous mettre ensemble ?

- Alors c'était _**ça**_ vos messes basses ? Demanda Harry ébahi.

- On savait très bien qu'ils étaient amoureux, expliqua Ginny. Mais ils n'arrivaient pas à se l'avouer.

- ça ne va pas Hermione ? Me demanda Ron inquiet.

- Si... dis-je faiblement. J'ai juste un peu mal au coeur. Ça doit être la barbe à papa.

- Barbe à papa ? Demanda Harry surpris.

- Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, dis-je en me levant pour me diriger rapidement vers les toilettes des femmes.

- Tu l'as pas déjà mise enceinte quand même ? Demanda Harry à Drago.

- Non. Je ne l'ai pas encore touchée si tu veux tout savoir.

Cela sembla faire remonter Drago dans l'estime d'Harry.

- C'est bien... dit-il en prenant une gorgée de bierre-au-beurre.

Quand à Blaize, il fixait Drago avec des yeux ronds. "Il ne l'a pas encore touchée ? 4 mois qu'il n'a rien fait avec personne et il a réussit à se retenir ? Lui ? Ça fait une semaine qu'ils sont ensemble ! Je savais que tu l'aimais Drago... mais à ce point". En effet, il avait toujours connu Drago comme étant un vrai tombeur, enchaînant les conquêtes à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il n'y avait que Pansy qu'il n'avait pas touché par égard pour lui.

- Bonjour ! S'exclama Mme Rosmerta en s'approchant. C'est bon ? Vous avez été servis.

- Oui par votre nouvelle serveuse, répondit Ginny. Mais dites... elle est pas un peu bizarre ?

- Oh je l'ai engagée très récemment. Elle n'était pas comme ça au début, sinon je ne l'aurais pas embauchée. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle a l'air un peu absente depuis hier. En même temps avec ce qui s'est passé...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Deux hommes sont venus poser des questions. Au sujet de cette sortie. Ils voulaient que je les garde ici jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Complètement zinzins ! Heureusement, avec l'aide de quelques clients fidèles, nous avons réussi à les mettre dehors. La pauvre fille a dû être choquée par leur virulence. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient l'air louche.

Drago plissa les yeux. Puis il jeta un oeil à la choppe à peine entâmée d'Hermione. La saisissant, il la goûta du bout des lèvres. "Elle a un goût bizarre !" Jetant un regard au comptoir, il vit que la serveuse n'était plus là.

- Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond et courant vers les toilettes.

- Drago ? Appella Blaize aussi surpris que les autres.

Il fit claquer la porte des toilettes en l'ouvrant. Il n'y avait personne !

- Elle a disparu ! S'exclama-t-il à l'intention des autres.

- Ils ont dû lancer un Imperium sur la serveuse, réalisa Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Du calme, dit Blaize. Elle n'a pas pu transplaner. Elles sont toujours dans le village.

- Jusqu'où s'étendent les sorts de protection ? Demanda Drago à la gérante.

- Jusqu'à la cabane hurlante, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Ils se précipitèrent tous à l'extérieur, courant à toute jambe vers la cabane lugubre.

J'avais la tête lourde. Je sentais vaguement que quelqu'un me tenait sur son épaule. "Il fait froid..." J'entendais le bruit du crissement de pas dans la neige. "Je suis dehors...? Est-ce que c'est Drago qui..." Je me sentis soudainement tomber au sol. On m'avait laissée tomber dans la neige. "Non... ce n'est pas Drago... il ne m'aurait jamais lachée..." Le froid sur mon visage mit un peu d'ordre dans mon esprit. Clignant des yeux, j'aperçus debout près de moi la serveuse du pub. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que... vous m'avez fait ? Murmurai-je faiblement.

Elle ne me répondit pas.

- Je n'arrive plus... à bouger... Pourquoi ?

Je me demandai alors si ma première vision n'était pas en train de se réaliser. Pourtant je voyais clairement et personne n'était suceptible de pleurer près de moi. La serveuse avait vraiment un air perdu au visage. Imperium ?

- Il semble que vous avez fait du bon travail, dit soudainement une voix masculine.

J'entendis plusieurs bruits de pas s'approcher. Deux hommes apparurent devant mes yeux et je les reconnus immédiatement pour avoir déjà vu leurs photos dans la gazette du sorcier. Evan Rosier et son ami Nott. Les pères de Cath et Théodore.

- Bien le bonjour Miss Rosens, dit Nott. On dirait que vous avez réussi à faire suspendre mon fils et à faire renvoyer la fille d'Evan. Le maître est très en colère vous savez.

- Voldemort... a toujours été en colère... depuis qu'il a été vaincu... par un bébé... par Harry...

- Fermez-la ! S'exclama furieusement Rosier. On ne prononce pas le nom du maître ! Il est de retour et vous avez de la chance qu'il ait besoin de votre langue pour prédire le futur ou je vous l'aurais déjà arrachée !

- Du calme Evan. Dépéchons-nous de l'emmener.

Nott se pencha sur moi et m'attrapa par le bras. Son visage était si semblable à celui de son fils qu'il me glaça d'effroi.

- Drago... murmurai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Comme en réponse à mon appel, la voix du serpentard résonna dans l'endroit presque désert :

- Diffindo !

Le sort frappa le bras de Nott qui me tenait et celui-ci me lâcha en poussant un cri de souffrance. Je retombai lourdement dans la neige teintée de pourpre par le sang de Nott qui m'avait giclé au visage. Les sorts fusaient au-dessus de moi. Constatant que j'arrivais faiblement à bouger les jambes et voyant que la serveuse se tenait toujours debout avec un air ahuri en plein milieu du combat, je rassemblai mes forces pour lui donner un coup sec dans les chevilles ce qui la fit tomber en arrière au sol. Heureusement, elle n'essaya pas de se relever. Je pouvais voir les deux mangemorts reculer de quelques pas sous les assauts de mes amis. Avec son bras blessé, Nott peinait à attaquer et se protéger en même temps. J'entendis soudain le cri de Pansy et je m'inquiétai pour la jeune fille. Elle aussi était venue me chercher. Quel sort avait-elle reçut ? "Pitié... tout mais pas un sortilège de la mort... pas la meilleure amie de Drago... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si Pansy ou Blaize meurent à cause de moi ? Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner d'être la cause de la mort des amis de Drago !" Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que ce combat cesse. Je voulais voir si mes amis et ceux de Drago allaient bien. Je voulais voir si _**lui**_ allait bien ! Mes attentes furent comblées car lorsqu'un sortilège d'explosion lui frôla la joue, Rosier dû estimer qu'il valait mieux qu'ils se retirent. L'instant d'après les deux hommes avaient disparut.

- Hermione ! Cria Drago en accourant vers moi.

"Il va bien..."

Il s'agenouilla près de moi et lorsqu'il vit le sang sur mon visage une expression d'horreur marqua ses traits.

- Je t'ai touchée...? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche en pâlissant.

- Non... c'est le sang de Nott...

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, il me serra de toutes ses forces contre lui.

- Ce que j'ai eu peur... dit-il en m'embrassant le sommet de la tête. Tu as mal quelque part ? Ils t'ont fait quelque chose ?

- Non... ils voulaient juste m'emmener...

- Je te ramène à Poudlard, dit-il en me soulevant de terre.

- Et Pansy ? Demandai-je inquiète.

- Blaize s'occupe d'elle.

- Mais elle va bien ?

- Elle est inconsciente.

"Elle est toujours en vie..." pensai-je avec soulagement.

- Hermione tu vas bien ? Demanda Ginny folle d'inquiétude en apparaissant près de Drago.

- Oui. Je suis juste engourdie... Il faut ramener la serveuse.

- Harry et Ron s'occupent d'elle. Elle était vraiment sous l'effet d'un Imperium. Dumbledore voudra sûrement l'interroger.

- Dépéchons-nous de rentrer, dit Drago. Ils pourraient revenir.

Alors qu'Harry et Ron portaient la serveuse sur leurs épaules, nous partîmes rejoindre le château, Pansy dans les bras de Blaize et moi dans ceux rassurants de Drago. Mme Rosemerta avait dû prévenir le directeur car lui et Line vinrent à notre rencontre à l'entrée du château.

- Hermione ! S'exclama ma tante. Mon Dieu, mais tu es couverte de sang !

- Ce n'est pas le mien, dis-je pour la rassurer. Je ne suis pas blessée.

- Et Miss Parkinson ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Un Doloris, répondit Blaise en serrant la jeune fille inconsciente dans ses bras.

Mon souffle se coupa et je jetai un regard effaré à Pansy. "Un Doloris... elle a prit un Doloris à cause de moi..."

- Emmenons-les à l'infirmerie, dit Dumbledore.

Quand Pompresh m'eut examinée, elle dit :

- Tout va bien. Ce n'était qu'une potion paralysante. A forte dose elle cause des nausées. C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes sentie mal.

- Mais elle va bien ? S'inquiéta Drago. Il y en avait beaucoup dans sa bierre-au-beurre. J'y ai à peine trempé les lèvres et je commence à ressentir les effets.

- Vous devriez vous allonger dans ce cas. Miss Rosens ne craint rien.

- Et Pansy ? Demandai-je.

- Je lui ai donné une potion anti-douleur. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Elle ira mieux quand elle se réveillera.

"Rien d'autre à faire ? Il y a forcément quelque chose à faire ! Elle s'est évanouie de douleur ! De douleur... elle doit encore plus me haïr. Elle a bien raison !"

- A présent, dit Dumbledore. Occupons-nous ce cette jeune femme.

Il s'approcha de la serveuse allongée sur le lit d'en face et la pointant avec sa baguette, il dit :

- Finite incantatem.

Elle papillonna un instant des yeux avant de se redresser lentement.

- Où suis-je ?

- Vous êtes à Poudlard. Quel est votre nom ?

- Fany Hughs, répondit-elle vaguement. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? J'étais en train de travailler...

- Vous avez reçu un sortilège de l'Imperium.

- Imperium ?

Soudain elle croisa mon regard et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- C'est vous qu'ils cherchaient !

- Vous parlez de messieurs Nott et Rosier ?

- Je ne connais pas leur noms... ils sont venus aux Trois Balais. Ils voulaient passer la nuit là-bas. Mais le village devait être fermé aux gens de l'extérieur pour la sortie des élèves.

- En effet.

- Mme Rosemerta leur a demandé de partir. Ils se sont mis en colère et on a dû se mettre à plusieurs pour les faire sortir. J'allais rentrer dans le pub quand... je ne sais plus... tout est flou... Mais je me souviens que votre visage revenait sans arrêt dans mon esprit. Je devais absolument vous emmener à la cabane hurlante.

- Vous ont-ils donné des détails sur leurs plans ? Savez-vous où ils comptaient l'emmener ?

- Je... je ne sais pas...

- Très bien. Mrs Sterns. Vous voulez bien la racompagner chez Mme Rosemerta ?

- Bien sûr, dit Line en tendant la main à la jeune femme. Venez.

Avant de sortir, elle me demanda tout de même :

- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien Hermoine ?

- Oui. Et dit à Robert qu'il est inutile de venir. On sera au manoir dans quelques jours de toute façon.

- D'accord. Je vais essayer de le contenir.

- J'aimerais aller me nettoyer de ce sang, dis-je une fois qu'elle fut partie.

- Bien sûr, dit Dumbledore.

- Je te ramène au dortoir, dit Drago.

- Mais tu as dit que tu ressentais les effets...

- Je te ramène, dit-il fermement.

Il me reprit dans ses bras, et je le sentis légèrement vaciller avant de se reprendre et de sortir de l'infirmerie.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Demandai-je inquiète en voyant son visage crispé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. C'est toi qui a failli être enlevée.

Son ton amer me signala qu'il était furieux qu'une telle chose se soit produite sous son nez. Quand nous entrâmes au dortoir, il fila directement dans la salle de bain. Mon corps était encore engourdi et il m'aida donc à me déshabiller. Je ne pus m'empécher de rougir en le voyant déboutonner mon chemisier. Il dût le remarquer car il ne défit que quelques boutons, ce qui était suffisant pour nettoyer mon cou et mon épaule. Il me débarbouilla lui-même du sang qui me tachait, procédant avec douceur.

- J'ai vraiment cru qu'ils allaient réussir à m'emmener... murmurai-je en frissonnant.

- Je suis désolé Hermione. J'avais vu qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net avec la serveuse mais...

- Tout le monde l'avait vu. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Il soupira profondément.

- Avec toi, rien n'est jamais de ma faute.

- Mais c'est la vérité !

Il me serra soudain à nouveau contre lui.

- Quand j'ai remarqué que tu avais disparu... que tu avais peut-être déjà été emmenée... j'ai cru mourrir de peur.

- Je suis là. Tu es encore arrivé à temps.

- Si j'avais fait plus attention, je n'aurais pas eu _**besoin**_ d'arriver à temps. Tu étais juste à côté de moi et la seconde d'après tu avais disparu.

- Je suis sûre que tu as été le premier à le remarquer. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais... si ils t'avaient blessée...

- Je vais bien. On est ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte. Ne t'en fais pas pour le reste.

Je me redressai et tendis le cou pour atteindre ses lèvres. Nous nous embrassâmes doucement puis je l'entendis murmurer :

- Dors avec moi cette nuit.

-... quoi ? Dis-je en rougissant.

- Je ne te toucherai pas. Je veux juste que tu dormes dans mes bras. Tu veux bien ?

- Tu es sûr que...

- S'il te plait Hermione.

- D'accord...

Il me porta jusqu'à son lit et m'y déposa délicatement. Je rougis fortement en le voyant se déshabiller. Mais il ne retira que sa chemise et me la tendit.

- Enlève la tienne et met ça.

Morte d'embarras, je retirai mon chemisier taché par le sang et enfilai la chemise de Drago alors que celui avait détourné le regard pour ne pas me gêner. Elle était beaucoup trop grande pour moi. Puis il s'allongea à mes côtés et me repris dans ses bras. J'étais dans la chambre de Drago. Dans le lit de Drago. Dans les bras de Drago. Tout ici avait la même odeur. La sienne. Dans son étreinte protectrice, je me laissai gagner par le sommeil. Pensant aux caducées se trouvant dans ma poche. Et espérant qu'il accepte d'en porter un. Car en ce moment... nous étions enlacés à l'image des serpents.

* * *

><p><em>- Les amis d'Hermione ont accepté leur relation. Ginny a fait tout le travail. Finalement, on aura pas eu à vous déranger Mr le messie.<em>

_- Et qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire là ? _

_- Veuillez m'excuser... :$_

J'ai été gentille, je vous ai pas mis le suspens aujourd'hui lol. (genre : "Hermione à été enlevée par la serveuse ! Nooooon !" Et clac ! On coupe xD)

Réponse aux reviews :

**Lila de Jarjayes** : oui (or elise me fait peur... lol pas du tout ;)) je voulais pas entrer dans de nouvelles complications si ses amis ne l'avait pas accepté. Hermione a besoin de soutient ! ;)

**Geuh** : oui, c'est un peu moi le messie lol. Si je ne l'avais pas décidé, les choses se seraient peut-être pas aussi bien passées ;) mais pour moi, pas question de disputes entre amis !

**xDrayMioneex** : ah ! enfin quelqu'un qui me fait une remarque sur les caducées :) je trouve ça très mignon aussi, surtout la signification qui leur va à ravir (Hermione et Drago sont deux complets opposés ;))

**Djat** : oui, les histoires où ils se braquent m'énevent ! xD c'est quand même leur meilleure amie ! ils devraient être capables d'accepter son choix avec le sourire !

**leapitchoune** : quelle lectrice fidèle ! :3 je suis enchantée ;)

**or elise** : oula ! l'effroi que j'essayais de cacher vient de monter d'un cran xD je vais faire attention, mais il y aura forcément encore du suspens à un moment donné. (mais je ne vais quand même pas marcher sur la pointe des pieds à chaque fois que je viens poster un chapitre lol) biz de la "petite chose" ;)

**Ashtana3** : on m'a déjà fait la remarque pour Blaize. Mais c'est trop tard je ne changerai pas (caprice d'auteur lol). désolée si ça te gêne. je serais très triste que les gens abandonnent cette fic pour une histoire de z/s. Biz :)

**Fraulein Takoor** : le "à" de ton clavier est cassé ? xD drago le chevalier servant ! :3

**Aurelie Malfoy** : Ginny n'en croyait pas ses oreilles (ça fait une semaine qu'elle fait des efforts pour rien lol) biz ;)

**La Parisienne D** : en fait Nott n'a pas pour but de la tuer (Voldemort la veux vivante). Il s'est seulement laissé emporter lors du duel parce qu'il était en colère pour Cath. j'espère pouvoir continuer à te faire rire (et te faire passer pour une folle par la même occasion lol) merci ^^

**pam** : c'est vrai ? :3 merci ! Bien sûr que Drago à un cadeau ! non mais ! il l'a juste commandé dans une autre boutique ;) hihi vous verrez

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : ça finira bien par arriver. Elle ne peut pas leur échapper indéfiniment...

**lena-malefoy** : oui, c'est gênant. mais ils leur ont dit ! *danse de la joie avec Ginny et Blaize en arrière plan* (d'où vous les sortez ces maracas ? xD)

**Looklook** : nous sommes au mois de décembre ;) vers le milieu et il est temps pour eux de rejoindre le manoir Rosens pour y fêter Noël ;)

**Kissa** : je suis toujours contente quand quelqu'un lit la fic d'une traite, c'est qu'elle vous plait vraiment :) merci !

**virginie01** : yeah il assure lol. les mangemorts sont très créatifs xD

**Istehar** : la première phrase citée, c'était Ginny ;) c'est notre petite rousse qui a su convaincre Harry. tu as raison il aurait mieux valu que la vision se réalise maintenant lol. je vous avais déjà assez mis le suspens. Là j'ai décidé de tout déballer lol. Bisous

**Blanche Morte** : Je crois que Ginny aurait explosé si je l'avais fait mariner plus longtemps mdr.


	23. Tourner la page

Chapitre 23 : Tourner la page

Le lendemain, nous retournâmes à l'infirmerie pour aller prendre des nouvelles de Pansy. Blaize était assis près d'elle bien sûr, et en la voyant toujours allongée, je m'empressai de demander :

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui... dit-elle sans me regarder.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Pansy... tu es venue m'aider et...

- J'ai seulement suivi Drago, me coupa-t-elle.

Elle devait encore m'en vouloir pour avoir annoncé que lui et moi étions ensemble. Car maintenant elle était _**obligée**_ de se résigner. Elle avait été amoureuse de lui plus longtemps que moi. Et même si à cause du charme tout était joué d'avance... Drago m'avait _**choisie**_. _**Il m'aimait**_. Et ça, ce n'était pas forcément censé arriver. Nous aurions pu faire un mariage sans sentiments. Et elle aurait pu continuer à l'aimer. Mais maintenant ça n'avait plus aucun sens. Il n'y avait vraiment plus d'espoir pour elle. Et j'en étais sincèrement désolée. Mais rien n'aurait pu me faire renoncer à Drago. M'approchant d'elle, je lui pris doucement la main. Elle me regarda surprise et tenta de la retirer, mais je la tenais fermement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu... ? Commença-t-elle en tirant plus fort.

- Je suis désolée... murmurai-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Quoi ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, répétai-je.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Rosens !

- Je sais très bien... ce que tu penses. Je le _**sais**_ Pansy. Tout le monde l'a toujours su. Lui aussi, il le savait. Tu es restée plus longtemps que moi à ses côtés. Et malgré ça c'est moi qu'il a choisi.

- Tais-toi... murmura-t-elle.

- Il n'étais pas obligé de le faire. Il n'étais pas obligé de m'aimer.

- _Tais-toi_ Rosens !

- Mais maintenant il n'y a plus rien à faire. On ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour revenir sur ce que j'ai dit au pub. Drago et moi nous sommes maintenant _**vraiment**_ fiancés.

- Ferme-la ! S'exclama la jeune fille au bord des larmes.

- Mais même si je suis sincèrement désolée Pansy... même si je regrête que tu puisses souffrir de ça... je refuse _**catégoriquement**_ de l'abandonner ! Je ne _**peux pas**_ te le laisser Pansy. C'est hors de question... Tu peux me détester, me haïr autant que tu veux... je pense que tu en as tous les droits. Mais je ne peux pas quitter Drago. Ce n'est pas une question de sortiège... c'est une question de sentiments. Même s'il n'y avait pas le charme, je ne le laisserais partir avec personne d'autre. _**Personne**_...

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Pansy alors que nous nous fixions. Je n'avais pas le droit de détourner le regard. Je devais la regarder en face pour lui dire tout cela. Elle devait comprendre pour pouvoir tourner la page.

- Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, dis-je doucement. Je ne te demande pas d'être mon amie. Tout ce que je veux... c'est que tu l'acceptes pour pouvoir enfin arrêter de souffrir. Tu es la meilleure amie de Drago. Je ne veux pas que vous vous éloigniez parce que je suis soudainement apparue dans vos vies. Je ne veux pas gâcher ta vie... mais je ne peux pas gâcher la mienne non plus. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

-...

- Je t'écoute Pansy. Peu importe ce que tu as à me dire, je t'écoute.

- Tu... tu n'es qu'une... une sale fille méprisable ! Oser venir me dire tout ça en face !

- Pans... commença Drago pour la prévenir de rester polie.

Mais je le coupai aussitôt :

- Ferme-la Drago.

Blaize et lui me jetèrent un regard ébahi. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de lui dire ?" se demanda Blaize. "Et lui, il ne répond même pas !"

- Continue, dis-je à Pansy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ? Me demanda-t-elle furieuse. Me narguer ? Me dire des choses que je sais déjà ? Rien que pour me faire du mal ? Je l'ai aimé plus longtemps que toi ! Tu crois pouvoir comprendre ce que je ressens ? Tu crois que je vais te pardonner ? Je m'en fiche que tu sois désolée ! J'ai reçu un Doloris à cause de toi ! Et ça m'a fait moins mal que l'entendre dire qu'il t'aimait ! Est-ce que tu as déjà reçut un Doloris ?

- Non.

- Alors tu ne peux même pas _**imaginer**_ ce que je ressens ! Tu ne peux même pas concevoir ce que c'est d'éprouver un amour à sens unique en sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y _**aucun**_ espoir ! Oui je te hais ! J'ai toujours su qu'une fille viendrait le prendre ! Mais que ce soit _**toi**_...! Hermione Granger ! La parfaite petite Griffondor ! J'arrivais pas à le digérer ! Et maintenant il _**t'aime**_ ? _**Toi**_ qui lui a toujours été _**destinée**_ contrairement à _**moi**_ !

Pansy reprit difficilement sa respiration. Elle serrait tellement fort ma main dans la sienne que j'eus l'impression qu'elle allait me briser les doigts. Mais je n'avais pas grimacé, ni détourné les yeux. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était l'écouter.

- Je te déteste tellement...! pleura-t-elle. Même si tu n'as pas demandé à être liée à lui... je te déteste...

- Tu peux me détester Pansy. Et c'est autant mieux. Comme ça la prochaine fois tu n'auras pas à venir à mon secours. Tu ne te prendras pas un autre sortilège à cause de moi. J'ai eu tellement peur quand je t'ai entendue crier. Je ne vous voyais pas et... si c'était un sortilège de mort qui t'avait touchée... si Drago avait perdu sa meilleure amie à cause de moi... je n'aurais plus jamais réussi à le regarder en face...! Alors déteste-moi et ne viens plus à mon aide. D'accord ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux en me voyant presque la supplier de m'abandonner la prochaine fois qu'il m'arriverait quelque chose. Puis elle retira de force sa main de la mienne et s'écria :

- Tu ne me donnes pas d'ordres ! Je fais ce que je veux !

Je l'observai un moment sans rien dire et je la vis sécher ses larmes avant de retomber lourdement sur ses coussins en croisant les bras, un air boudeur au visage. Elle avait détourné les yeux. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle veux dire par là ? Qu'elle viendrait m'aider si ça lui chante ? Moi ?" Je jetai un regard à Blaize pour voir s'il avait aussi compris la même chose que moi. Et je le vis sourire doucement en regardant Pansy. "Est-ce qu'elle envisage vraiment une infime possibilité de s'accomoder de la situation ? S'accomoder de moi ?"

- Drago, tu es forcément ensorcelé, dit-elle soudainement.

- Sûrement, dit-il en souriant doucement.

Je lui lançai un regard noir. "C'est la seule explication pour toi ?" Il me regarda l'air de dire : "Tu l'as cherché, il ne fallait pas me parler sur ce ton tout à l'heure".

- Coucou tout le monde ! S'exclama soudain Line en entrant.

Elle avait les mains chargées de paquets et je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de nos achats d'hier.

- Tu les as récupérés ?

- Oui, Mme Rosmerta les avait mis de côté. Il faut dire que vous avez dû partir en coup de vent.

- Oui, dit Blaize en récupérant les siens et ceux de Pansy.

- Tu as prévenu Robert de ce qui s'était passé ? Demandai-je en récupérant mes paquets.

- Oui... Tu n'imagines pas le mal que j'ai eu à le convaincre de rester au manoir. Dumbledore est allé le voir je crois. Il n'était pas dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Je crois qu'ils vont renforcer les sortilèges qui protègent le manoir avant votre arrivée. Mais tu devrais quand même utiliser le miroir ce soir pour rassurer papa et maman.

- Je crois que ce serait mieux en effet, dis-je en imaginant l'état de fébrilité de Robert à l'idée que je me sois faite attaquer par deux _**véritables**_ mangemorts.

Ainsi, le soir venu, Drago et moi nous retrouvâmes à nouveau assis sur le canapé et tenant le miroir j'annonçai :

- Famille Rosens !

Je n'eus même pas à appeler leur nom, les visages de Robert et Milana apparurent aussitôt. Ils devaient être morts d'inquiétude.

- Enfin Hermione ! S'exclama Robert. J'étais sur le point de partir pour Poudlard !

- Mais je vais bien. Line a dû vous le dire.

- Rosier et Nott ! Si je leur mets la main dessus !

- Nott est parti avec un petit souvenir de ma part, dit Drago. Je me suis laché sur le sortilège de coupure.

- Vu le sang qui s'écoulait de son bras, dis-je en hochant la tête. Ton sort avait l'air bien plus puissant que celui que m'a lancé Cath.

- Cath était peut-être bien entrainée, mais c'était une première année. Et elle n'a pas lancé ce sort pour protéger quelqu'un d'important.

Je rougis en l'entendant parler ainsi devant les Rosens. Robert sourit et dit :

- Je suis content que tu aies vengé Hermione, Drago.

- Je rêvais d'en mettre une au fils... j'ai eu le père.

Cela nous fit tous sourire.

- Je suis rassuré qu'Hermione aille bien, dit Robert. Et j'ai hâte qu'elle revienne au manoir. Mila et Senny préparent votre arrivée depuis des jours.

- J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop...

- Mais non ! S'exclama Robert. J'ai très envie de faire plus connaissance avec tes amis.

- Senny viendra vous chercher dans le bureau de Dumbledore, dit Milana. Roseline en profitera pour rentrer avec vous.

- D'accord.

- Bien, dans ce cas nous vous laissons. Il est tard.

- Encore un peu Mila... se plaignit Robert.

- Non, dit-elle catégorique. Elle a été attaquée hier. Laisse-la dormir.

Robert allait encore se plaindre mais Milana désactiva brusquement le miroir.

- C'est la même chose à chaque fois que j'utilise le miroir, dis-je en riant et le déposant sur la table basse.

- Il sera très rassuré de t'avoir à côté de lui pendant deux semaines.

- J'ai hâte de passer Noël avec tout le monde. Et je suis contente d'avoir pu m'expliquer avec Pansy.

- Je suis content que tu lui aies dit tout ça. Même si le "ferme-la Drago" était de trop.

- Désolée... dis-je sincèrement.

- Mais c'était une dispute entre fille, je n'avais pas à intervenir. Même si j'étais le sujet principal de la discorde. Tu en as dis des belles choses.

- Quel genre de choses ? Je ne me rappelle plus.

- Eh bien... _je refuse catégoriquement de l'abandonner. _Ou bien : _je ne le laisserais partir avec personne d'autre_... mais ma préférée c'est : _**je ne peux pas quitter Drago**_.

- Comment tu peux répéter si facilement des choses aussi embarrassantes ? Dis-je en rougissant fortement.

-_ Je ne peux pas quitter Drago_, dit-il amusé.

- Arrête.

- _Je ne peux pas quitter Drago_ ! Dit-il sur un ton chantant.

- ça suffit ! M'exclamai-je en me jetant sur lui pour plaquer mes mains sur sa bouche.

Nous tombâmes en riant sur le canapé. Allongée sur lui et en position de force je m'exclamai :

- Répète encore cette phrase et je te chatouille à mort !

- _Je ne peux pas_... commença-t-il.

Mais il fut coupé par mon attaque de chatouillis et éclata de rire.

- ça c'est aussi pour avoir fait le chat la dernière fois ! Dis-je en riant avec lui.

Il me saisit soudainement les poignets et renversa la situation, me plaquant sur la banquette.

- ça t'a marquée cette histoire de chat, dit-il au-dessus de moi. C'est tout ce que t'évoque le fait de lécher ?

- Il n'y a que des pervers comme toi pour lécher les gens !

- Oh ? Je suis pervers ?

- Faire ça en pleine rue... tu n'as donc pas honte ?

- Pas du tout. Puisque je l'ai fait avec toi. Mais maintenant il n'y a personne... Envie de recommencer ?

Je rougis encore plus.

- Certainement pas !

- Ok... alors je vais me contenter de ça.

Il s'empara de mes lèvres et me donna un baiser semblable à celui que nous avions échangé la veille dans la rue enneigée. Je fus rapidement à bout de souffle, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. C'était tellement intense... Je m'agrippai à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Mon esprit était devenu complètement blanc... et je sentis à peine sa main sur ma cuisse. Mais alors que je soupirais d'aise, il se redressa d'un coup. Ce brusque mouvement de recul me choqua un peu.

-...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je perplexe.

-... si je continue je ne pourai pas m'arrêter.

Comprenant de quoi il parlait, je rougis et lui offris un regard désolé. Il se releva et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me redresser. Je sentais que je lui devais des excuses. Car sauter ce pas avec lui m'effrayait un peu. Il était tellement impressionnant. Drago devait avoir eu des dizaines de conquêtes et être très... expérimenté. Mais moi pas du tout. Son seul baiser m'avait mise dans tous mes états. Et je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer aller plus loin pour l'instant. "Il doit vraiment me détester pour ça..."

- Je suis vraiment désolée...

- Non. C'est moi. De toute façon, moi non plus je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça.

- Comme ça ?

- Pas sur une banquette sous le coup d'une pulsion. C'est quand même ta première fois.

- Ne dis pas ça tout haut, grondai-je rouge pivoine.

- Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. Je suis plutôt satisfait en fait.

- Satisfait ? Demandai-je surprise.

- Bien sûr. Je serai le premier à te toucher de cette manière. Et le dernier aussi.

- Je pensais que... que tu...

- Que quoi ?

- Que tu serais plutôt déçu... de mon... inexpérience.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu dire ça. J'ai trop honte !"

- Tu sais... dit-il en souriant. En fait ce sera aussi un peu ma première fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pas la peine de me mentir, tout le château est au courant que tu es un casanova.

- Justement. J'ai toujours couché avec les autres filles. Mais avec toi, ça n'a absolument rien à voir. Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi... Je vais te faire l'amour Hermione.

J'aurais pu m'évanouir d'embarras.

- Ce sera la première fois que je le ferai avec la fille que _**j'aime**_. Alors j'ai autant envie que toi que ça se passe bien. Tu n'as donc pas à me présenter des excuses à chaque fois. Je ne te ferai rien tant que tu ne seras pas prête.

- Mais... ça doit être difficile de... t'arrêter à chaque fois.

- J'ai bien réussi à me retenir jusqu'ici. Je continuerai jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes d'aller plus loin.

- Que je _**demande**_ ?

- Eh ben oui. Je ne peux pas deviner.

- C'est juste trop embarrassant !

- T'en fais pas. Je te tendrai la perche le plus souvent possible.

- Me tendre la perche ?

- Je ferai le chat.

- Arrête avec ça ! M'exclamai-je en voyant son petit sourire amusé.

- Allez, dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front. Va dormir Hermione. On fera le chat plus tard.

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter !

Je le vis partir en riant vers sa chambre et je partis à grands pas vers la mienne. Il avait une telle facilité pour me taquiner ! "Je dois être complètement maso pour être tombée amoureuse de lui !"

* * *

><p>Et lui alors ? Le pauvre, il est obligé de se retenir ! Tu es plutôt sado avec lui ! Lol (et moi avec vous je sais. <em>rooh ! mais quand est-ce qu'ils vont le faire ?<em> Quand je marche dans la rue, j'ai l'impression que des regards mauvais me suivent... le flip ! xD)

Réponse aux reviews :

**or elise** : oui je psychote un peu mdr. j'adore les chats ! xD j'en ai 2 chez moi c'est pour ça lol.

**Aurelie Malfoy** : merci ! ^^

**titeliloud79** : rdv au prochain chapitre alors ;)

**Geuh** : les deux miennes elles sont grises lol. mais plutôt sveltes (ma mère s'en vante tout le temps mdr) c'est vrai que les chats on tendance à prendre du poid, mais pas les miennes ! Ha ! xD

**anon** : merci :)

**Lila de Jarjayes** : explications necessaires pour que Pansy puisse aller de l'avant ;)

**Djat** : il y a de grandes chances ;)

**La Parisienne D** : coquinou lol. biz biz !

**Fraulein Takoor** : bisous ;)

**nevermind the bollocks** : je poste trop vite ? attention tu vas te faire tabasser xD (je ne citerai personne mdrr) non, pas de problème ;) du moment que tu suis la fic je suis contente ! :) je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres

**virginie01** : merci ;)

**loulou c'est moi** : ça va je vais me calmer sur les chats lol. mais il faut la comprendre c'est dur pour Pansy :)

**lena-malefoy** : oui la pauvre. mais je devais applanir le terrain pour Blaize ;) oui, Mila est très stricte avec son cher époux xD (mais Robert adore ça en vérité ;) se chamailler avec elle)

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : on va le revoir mais pas tout de suite il est suspendu :)

**Ashtana3** : merci ! à demain ;)

**Looklook** : bien sûr que je te pardonne ;) en plus tu as écris le 300e review ! o.o un grand merci à toi et aux autres biz !

**laloudu77** : meow ! xD merci, à bientôt ;)

**Istehar** : ça n'a pas plu à Pansy non plus lol. Mais c'était nécessaire qu'elles s'expliquent. sinon... meow ! xD ben quoi ? il fera le chat mdr (_il parlait pas du miaulement_... ah bon ? lol) biz

**Riorim** : raconte-moi ta life, je t'écoute ;) c'est vrai que cette phrase peut déclancher des fous rires par ça fait un peut bizarre. C'est comme : tu veux des carottes Hermione ? xD Grâce à moi, Drago fera le chat dans les rêves de beaucoup de filles lol. Meow ! et bisous ^^


	24. Retour au manoir

Chapitre 24 : Retour au manoir

Lorsque le soir des vacances fut enfin arrivé, nous nous rassemblâmes tous dans le bureau de Dumbledore, valises en main.

- Je crois ne jamais avoir eu autant de monde dans mon bureau, dit le directeur amusé.

- Désolée... dis-je gênée en sachant parfaitement que j'étais la cause du dérangement.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi Miss Rosens. Vous ne pouvez malheureusement pas rentrer en train. Toutefois, sachez que votre grand-père et moi nous sommes arrangés pour vous assurer une sécurité totale lorsque vous serez au manoir.

- Je vous remercie.

- On ne sait même pas où il se trouve ce manoir, fit remarquer Ron. Même si c'est pour la sécurité d'Hermione... c'est un peu angoissant.

- Désolée de ne rien pouvoir vous dire, dis-je avec un sourire d'excuse. Mais Milana n'a accepté votre venue qu'à condition que vous respectiez les règles de sécurité. Vous ne devez pas savoir où se trouve le manoir et vous serez peut-être privés de vos baguettes...

- Ta grand-mère est du genre super soupçonneuse non ? Demanda Harry.

- Les Rosens ont toujours appliqué ces règles de sécurité, lui fit remarquer Drago. Même moi qui suis le fiancé d'Hermione, je ne connais pas la position du manoir. Et je ne le saurai que lorsque je l'aurai épousée.

- Drago... murmurai-je embarrassée.

Je jetai un oeil à Pansy mais celle-ci observait le parc à travers la fenêtre, les bras croisés. "Je ne sais pas si elle l'a accepté mais au moins elle ne me jette plus des regards furieux... Elle doit faire de son mieux pour ignorer ce genre de remarques concernant mon mariage avec Drago" Il y eut soudain un "pop" et Senny apparut au milieu du bureau. Ils lui jetèrent tous un regard étonné qui s'accentua quand l'elfe s'inclina devant moi en disant :

- Bonsoir maîtresse.

- Bonsoir Senny. Je suis contente de te revoir.

L'elfe se redressa et m'offrit un grand sourire.

- C'est le truc le plus bizarre que j'ai jamais vu... marmonna Ron. Hermione a une elfe qui l'appelle "maîtresse".

- Senny n'est pas _**mon**_ elfe ! Le repris-je à nouveau. En quelle langue je dois te le dire ?

- ça va...

- Vous n'êtes pas contente de moi maîtresse ? Me demanda soudain l'elfe affolée.

- Bien sûr que si Senny, dis-je aussitôt en voyant qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. C'est juste une question de principes...

- Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal...

- Je t'assure que non ! Dis-je paniquée à mon tour. Je suis très contente de toi. Très fière. Tu fais très bien ton travail.

- C'est vrai ? Je peux être très maladroite pourtant...

- Mais non. J'étais contente que tu sois avec moi cet été. Et j'avais hâte de revoir.

- Merci maîtresse, dit-elle en pleurant de joie cette fois.

- Je t'en prie arrête de pleurer... je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je sortis un mouchoir de ma poche et le lui tendit. Cela la fit verser encore plus de larmes alors qu'elle pressait son visage contre le papier blanc.

- Aidez-moi, suppliai-je mes amis.

- C'est ton elfe, dit Ron en haussant les épaules impuissant.

- Nous sommes ravis de rencontrer Senny, dit Ginny en lançant un regard noir à son frère. Bonsoir, je suis Ginny Weasley.

- B... bonsoir, dit l'elfe en se mouchant bruyamment.

Je présentai le reste du groupe à Senny et elle se calma pour leur présenter ses respects. Puis je conseillai aux autres de réduire leurs valises pour ne pas encombrer le transplanage de Senny. Une fois cela fait, ils fixèrent l'elfe comme si ils attendait qu'elle leur dise quoi faire. Devaient-il tous lui tenir la main ? Mais Senny resta silencieuse et Harry demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

- La retardataire, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Au même moment la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Line qui s'exclama :

- Je suis là ! Désolée pour l'attente.

- Bonsoir Maîtresse Line.

- Bonsoir Senny. Mr le directeur, salua-t-elle.

- Il ne manquait plus que vous Mrs Sterns.

- J'ai eu du mal à rassembler toutes mes affaires. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu bordélique, dit-elle en riant. Thomas s'en plaint sans arrêt.

- Thomas ? Me demanda Ron.

- Son mari, précisai-je.

- Bien, dit Dumbledore. Si tout le monde est prêt, il serait temps que vous partiez avant que Robert ne débarque ici pour venir vous chercher lui-même.

- Passez de bonnes vacances monsieur, dis-je en souriant.

- Vous de même.

- Tenez-vous tous par la main s'il vous plait, dit Senny.

Drago me prit aussitôt la main et Ginny me prit la deuxième toute excitée. Je vis du coin de l'oeil Blaize prendre celle de Pansy qui ne pu s'empécher de rougir légèrement. Je me demandai si la jeune fille savait ce que Blaize ressentait pour elle. "Elle doit le soupçonner". Quand tout le monde fut prêt, Senny nous fit transplanner et nous réapparûmes devant la grille d'entrée des Rosens.

- Wow, dit Ron. Un peu lugubre non ?

- Nous sommes très isolés, dit Line. Il n'y a pas d'habitants à moins d'un kilomètre.

- Je parlais aussi de la forêt...

- Ne vous aventurez jamais dans ce bois, les prévint Line comme elle l'avait fait pour moi.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron inquiet.

- Bien, dit-elle sans répondre. Il est temps que vous me donniez vos baguettes. Je suis désolée mais ce sont les règles.

Ils s'exécutèrent puis Line se retourna pour ouvrir la grille. Ils allaient la passer quand un bruissement se fit entendre dans les fourrés derrière nous. Vu que nous étions désarmés, Line se plaça aussitôt entre nous et le bois, baguette levée. Nous étions en train de retenir notre souffle tout en plissant les yeux pour distinguer ce qui se cachait dans l'ombre des arbres.

- Lumos, murmura Line.

Nous vîmes une forme reculer lorsque la lumière éclaira l'orée du bois. "Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

- Line ? Demandai-je en voyant qu'elle ne bougeai pas.

Mais je me trompais. Line tremblait.

- Line ? Répétai-je inquiète.

- Rentrez immédiatement, dit-elle sur un ton rageur.

Elle avait l'air furieuse. Tremblait-elle de rage et non de peur comme je l'avais d'abord cru ? Nous reculâmes à l'intérieur du jardin et Line referma la grille derrière nous. Puis elle partit à grands pas en direction du manoir. Elle courait presque et nous avions du mal à la suivre.

- Je vais le tuer... l'entendis-je marmonner. Comment a-t-il pu...

C'était donc envers un homme qu'était dirigée la rage de Line. Et à ma connaissance... il n'y en avait qu'un au manoir Rosens.

- ROBERT ROSENS ! Hurla-t-elle en poussant les portes de l'entrée avec fracas.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda celui-ci inquiet en arrivant avec précipitation en compagnie de son épouse.

Line se jeta sur lui et, sans la moindre hésitation, elle lui asséna une giffle magistrale. Le son du claquement sourd résonna dans le hall devenu complètement silencieux. Nous ne pouvions ni parler ni bouger, complètement ébahis par la scène qui se déroulait sous nos yeux. Line respirait difficilement tellement sa colère était grande. Son père, la joue rougie, la fixait avec un air grave. De même que Milana qui était choquée par ce que Line venait de faire.

- COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ FAIRE ÇA ! Hurla-t-elle. CE N'EST PAS UN OUTIL A UTILISER !

Il sembla comprendre de quoi elle parlait, car il soupira profondément en fermant les yeux.

- J'en ai parlé avec...

- Je me fiche de ce que tu as pu dire ! Pour _**qui**_ tu te prends ? Tu n'avais pas à demander _**ça**_ !

- Calme-toi, on va en discuter.

- NON ! J'y retourne.

Faisant volte face, Line repartit à grands pas dans le jardin et elle disparut de notre vue dans l'obscurité du soir. Robert soupira de nouveau, puis il nous dit :

- Eh bien... Bienvenue au manoir Rosens.

- Merci... dit Ginny avec hésitation sans savoir s'il plaisantait ou pas.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer. Je parlerai avec Line quand elle se sera calmée. En tout cas, je suis enchanté d'accueillir ici les amis d'Hermione. Nous nous sommes croisés à Poudlard. Nous sommes ses grands-parents, Robert et Milana Rosens.

Lorsque toutes les présentations furent faites, Milana nous dit :

- Il est tard, vous devez avoir faim. Venez, je vous en prie.

Ils nous conduirent à la salle à manger et nous prîmes place.

- Bien ! S'exclama Robert soudain plus en joie. Racontez-moi un peu comment vous êtes devenus amis avec Hermione et Drago.

- Ron et moi on a rencontré Hermione dans le train en première année, dit Harry. C'était une rencontre bizarre mais on a fini par devenir les meilleurs amis du monde tous les trois.

Je me souvenais encore comment j'avais réparé les lunettes cassées d'Harry et je souris en revoyant son expression surprise.

- Il a quand même fallu qu'on abatte un troll pour devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, fit remarquer Ron.

- Un troll ? Demanda Robert étonné mais interressé. Que faisait donc un troll à Poudlard ?

- Ne me posez pas la question... dit sombrement Harry en se souvenant de "l'incident Quirrell".

- En fait j'ai été prise au piège dans les toilettes des filles en présence d'un troll des montagnes et les garçons sont venus m'aider. Je serais sûrement déjà morte écrasée par un gourdin sans eux...

- C'était courageux de s'attaquer à un troll aussi jeunes. Et vous Miss Weasley ?

- Hermione a passé une grande partie de ses vacances chez nous. En tant que soeur de Ron, il est normal que nous soyont devenues amies. Et je suis l'unique fille d'une famille de 9 personnes... alors quand une fille a débarqué autant dire que j'étais ravie !

- Vous avez donc 6 frères ? Demanda Robert ébahi.

- Oui... c'est un combat de tous les jours.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. A l'exception de Ron bien sûr qui regardait sa soeur avec un air vexé. "Je ne suis pas aussi insuportable que ça !"

- Et vous Miss Parkinson ? Vous connaissez Drago depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis _**très**_ longtemps.

Je sentais que cette phrase m'était adressée et je souris à Pansy. Je n'avais rien à redire là dessus.

- Nous avons toujours été ensemble tous les trois, ajouta Blaize. On peut dire que _**je**_ m'occupe d'eux depuis toujours.

- Blaize, dit Drago en n'appréciant pas le fait qu'il le compare à un petit enfant.

Cela fit éclater de rire Robert qui lui dit :

- Vous m'avez en effet l'air d'un garçon qui a la tête sur les épaules. Prenez aussi soin d'Hermione voulez-vous ?

- Bien sûr monsieur. C'est la fiancée de mon meilleur ami.

- Je vois que vous avez des amis très fidèles tous les deux, dit Robert en nous fixant Drago et moi.

- Je leur confierais ma vie, dis-je en souriant. En fait je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois et ils ont toujours été là pour moi.

- Erreur Hermione, dit soudain Harry. Sans _**toi**_ on serait morts étoufés par une plante géante en première année. Je trouvais le troll moins dangereux en comparaison.

- C'est vrai que le Filet du diable... on s'en souviendra toute notre vie. N'est-ce pas Ron ?

- Ouais... foutue plante !

Harry et moi nous mîmes à rire au souvenir de l'épisode. Ron avait été incapable de se calmer.

- Puisqu'Hermione vous fait à tous autant confiance. Je pense que je demanderai à Line de vous rendre vos baguettes... quand elle sera revenue.

- Vraiment ? Dis-je étonnée.

- Tu es d'accord Mila ? Demanda tout de même Robert avant de me répondre.

- Oui. Ils ont bien protégé Hermione jusqu'ici.

- Merci, dis-je en souriant.

- Et maintenant, que diriez-vous de boire un verre ensemble. J'ai ramené ce merveilleux hydromel vieillit en fut spécialement pour le retour d'Hermione.

- Robert... soupira Milana.

- Quoi ? Il sont tous majeur.

- Pas tout à fait, murmurai-je en lançant un regard à Ginny qui me fit signe de me taire.

- Ramène-nous l'hydromel Senny.

- Oui maître.

Nous passâmes la soirée à boire et rire avec mes grands-parents. La bouteille entière d'hydromel y passa, et je soupçonnais Robert d'en avoir fait ramener une autre en voyant qu'il continuait à nous servir sans interruption depuis trop longtemps. Nous étions bien sûr tous euphorique à la fin de la soirée, et nous avions même oublié ce qu'il s'était passé avec Line. Celle-ci n'était pas rentrée de la soirée... et peut-être même de la nuit.

- Bien ! S'exclama soudain Milana en arrachant la bouteille des mains de son mari. Il est temps qu'ils aillent se coucher.

- Oh...! Mila chérie. Juste un peu plus.

- ça suffit Robert. Ils sont peut-être majeurs mais je ne te laisserai pas les rendre malades.

- Ils sont pas malades, dit-il en nous jettant un coup d'oeil. Pas vrai ?

J'avais l'esprit embrumé et ça devait aussi être le cas des autres. Particulièrement Ron qui dormait à moitié sur la table. Ginny avait la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Harry, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Et Pansy observait le fond de son verre comme si elle cherchait à déterminer s'il était vide ou rempli. Il faut dire, qu'assise juste à côté de Robert, elle avait dû être la plus servie de tous. Avec Drago qui, à ma grande surprise, avait l'air frai comme un gardon. "Il doit souvent boire aux réceptions..." Blaize aussi semblait sobre et il suveillait toujours Pansy du regard.

- Venez, dit Milana. Je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

J'allai secouer l'épaule de Ron pour le ramener à la conscience, mais Harry dû le soutenir pour qu'il puisse marcher droit, tenant Ginny par la main de l'autre côté. "Pauvre Harry... les Weasley n'ont pas l'air de bien tenir l'alcool". Et moi non plus apparement, car j'avais l'impression de zigzager vaguement alors que nous marchions dans les couloirs sombres du manoir. Avec un petit soupir amusé, Drago me prit par la taille pour m'aider.

- Ne te prends pas les murs.

- Je ne suis pas saoule à ce point, répondis-je vexée.

Il ne restait plus que nous deux après que Milana ait attribué leurs chambres à nos amis.

- Bien, dit-elle. Je suppose que vous allez partager la chambre d'Hermione, Drago.

Je faillis m'étaler par terre en l'entendant prononcer ces mots. Heureusement, Drago me tenait fermement.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je un peu paniquée. Mais...

Je jetai un oeil à Drago. Partager la chambre... c'était un peu... stressant pour moi et difficile à supporter pour lui non ? Nous avions déjà dormi dans le même lit et il ne s'était rien passé mais... le faire pendant deux semaines... Voyant ma confusion, Drago sourit et dit à Milana :

- Je me contenterai de la chambre face à la sienne.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Le ton de sa voix me parut soulagé. Peut-être nous avait-elle testés pour savoir où en était notre relation. Il semblait qu'elle partageait ma vision des choses et elle s'éloigna lorsque nous fûmes arrivés devant ma chambre. Puis Drago me demanda avec un petit sourire :

- Tu vas réussir à trouver le chemin jusqu'à ton lit ?

- Je crois que je vais m'en sortir, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas saoule.

- Juste un peu ivre.

- Et toi tu ne l'es pas du tout ? Comment ça se fait ?

- J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de boire beaucoup plus que ça. Je peux te dire qu'il en faut pour me rendre saoul.

- On dirait bien. Bon... dis-je en ouvrant la porte. Bonne nuit.

- Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

-...

Revenant sur mes pas, je tendis le cou et lui donnai un baiser de bonne nuit.

- Tu peux aller te coucher maintenant. Je suis juste en face au cas où.

- Au cas où ?

- Au cas où tu aurais une _**demande**_ pressante à me faire, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- C'est ça... bonne nuit.

- Fais de beaux rêves Hermione.

Je refermai la porte de ma chambre en soupirant. Mon esprit était tellement embrouillé que je doutais pouvoir faire le moindre rêve. "Je vais dormir comme une souche" C'était ce que je pensais. Mais à mon plus grand déplaisir... Ce ne fut pas le cas.

* * *

><p>Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider, je vais me faire tuer par mes lecteurs... xD<p>

_Mais arrête de nous mettre le suspens comme ça ! Et pourquoi tu t'obstines à ne pas les faire "dormir" ensemble ?_

Pardon... T.T (j'attend le moment idéal)

_C'était déjà le moment idéal quand ils se sont déclarés !_

Mais pour la suite de la fic, il faut que ça arrive un peu plus tard. Encore pardon. (mais c'est pour _**très**_ bientôt)

Réponse aux reviews :

**Djat** : mystère et boule de gomme ! xD vous le saurez bientôt ;)

**LONDON123** : oui, c'était la scène la plus improbable xD Line a donné une giffle à son père. et pour cause ;)

**Geuh** : toujours en train de supplier sa femme mdrr c'est le destin de Robert ! xD pitié Mila ! (et la phrase préférée de Mila c'est :_ ça suffit Robert !_ lol)

**Fraulein Takoor** : ça arrive ;)

**Ashtana3** : mystèèère xD mais qui se cache dans le bois ? lol.

**leapitchoune** : vous vous doutez un peu de ce qui va se passer (Hermione va au dodo et son sommeil va être agité... donc ? lol un gros BISOU à celui qui me donne la réponse ! xD)

**or elise** : oh... c'est dégoutant xD m'ouvrir le petit doigt ? ça fait super mal ! T.T mais je tiendrai bon ! lol

**Mane-jei** : trop contente ! ^^ merci beaucoup ;) a+

**lena-malefoy** : yeah Robert is back mdr toujour aussi déjanté même si il s'en est pri une o.o oui Drago est très subtil lol.

**virginie01** : merci enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend :3

**Istehar** : hihi ! j'ai un don pour surprendre xD Ah non pas frustré du tout mdr. Il aura besoin d'une douche froide mais c'est juste pour se réveiller le cerveau lol. biz

**Riorim** : héhé, oui une autre vision. à tout de suite pour voir de quoi il s'agit ;)


	25. Frayeur et hurlement

Bonjour ! Je tenais à vous remercier de suivre ma fic. On a dépassé le cap des 300 reviews et j'en pleure de joie ! T.T

Merci infiniment d'être toujours là, de me laisser vos impressions et d'être chaque jours plus nombreux.

Je vous adore tous et toutes ! Bisous

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 25<span> : Frayeur et hurlement

Drago faisait un drôle de rêve. Il était allongé dans son lit, sommeillant tranquillement, lorsque soudain la porte de sa chambre s'était ouverte avec fracas. Se redressant, il apercevait Hermione sur le pas de la porte, vêtue d'une nuisette bleue. Le temps de dire le nom de la jeune fille et celle-ci se jetait sur lui, offrant au serpentard un baiser passionné. Peut-être l'alcool lui était-il monté à la tête et elle était venue lui faire la _**demande**_ qu'il lui avait suggéré avant qu'elle aille se coucher. Elle le poussait sur le lit tout en l'embrassant et il parcourait son corps de ses mains. Elle se faisait pressante, et lui croyait devenir fou. Il était sur le point de lui retirer sa nuisette quand un grand fracas le réveilla en sursaut. Il était seul dans son lit. Ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Alors pourquoi Hermione était-elle sur le pas de la porte ? Pourquoi portait-elle une nuisette bleue ?

- Hermione ? Demanda-t-il perdu.

La jeune fille se précipita sur Drago et lui sauta au coup, l'embrassant avec passion. Excepté dans ses rêves, c'était la première fois qu'Hermione prenait l'initiative d'un tel baiser. Que se passait-il ? Etait-il toujours en train de rêver ? Ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'être le cas. Il la sentait bien réelle contre lui. Alors pourquoi son rêve se réalisait-il ? Avait-il lui aussi un pouvoir de visions ? Hermione continuait de l'embrasser à pleine bouche et pour la première fois ce fut lui qui en eut le souffle coupé. Il posait ses mains sur ses hanches quand il eut la confirmation qu'il n'avait aucun don pour prévoir le futur. Au lieu de le renverser sur le lit, Hermione le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

- Mon dieu... tu vas bien... dit-elle en soupirant de soulagement.

-...?

- J'ai eu tellement peur...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermione ? Je suis complètement perdu. "Et un peu déçu..."

- J'ai eu une vision horrible... avoua-t-elle en le serrant plus fort.

Elle tremblait contre lui et il la prit dans ses bras.

- Et ça me concernait, devina Drago.

- Oui...! Mais je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il va m'arriver Hermione.

- Je n'en sais rien ! S'exclama-t-elle avec désespoir.

- Je ne comprend pas... tu as dis que tu avais eu une vision.

- Je t'entendais hurler. Hurler à la mort ! On était séparés par une porte...

- Quelle porte ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Cette vision n'était pas claire du tout ! Je n'arrivais pas à voir ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Tout ce que je voyais... c'était cette porte contre laquelle je tambourinais. Mais elle était fermée... et tu hurlais de l'autre côté. Je n'arrivais pas à te rejoindre !

- Doucement, dit-il en la voyant paniquer. Je suis là et je vais bien.

- Mais ce ne sera bientôt plus le cas...

- Tu es sûre que c'était moi qui criais ?

- Je hurlais ton nom en frappant contre la porte. Et je reconnaitrais ta voix entre mile.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens d'un autre détail ?

- C'était tellement flou ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi...

- Peut-être parce que tu as trop bu hier... supposa-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, même si elle était consciente qu'il avait sûrement raison.

- Alors ? Aucun autre détail ? Dit-il amusé.

- Des arbres sombres... la forêt interdite je pense. Et je crois qu'il y avait... un autre hurlement... c'était un loup.

- Un loup ?

- Oui...

- ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a plus de loups en angleterre.

- Et si c'était un loup-garou ? Demanda-t-elle effrayée. Je vais peut-être me faire mordre...

- Il n'y a ni loup, ni loup-garou dans la forêt interdite. Enfin... faudrait le demander à Dumbledore. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr c'est que ta vision aura lieu à Poudlard. Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour l'instant.

- Mais j'angoisse tellement à l'idée que tu seras sûrement blessé !

- Moi ce qui me fait peur, c'est que tu seras à proximité. Je ne sais pas qui va m'attaquer mais une porte pour t'en protéger ce n'est pas suffisant.

Elle posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Drago. "Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit..."

- Hermione... murmura-t-il alors qu'elle continuait de l'embrasser.

- Hum ?

- Maintenant retourne dans ta chambre.

-... quoi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- A moins que tu n'aies une _**demande**_ à me faire ?

-...

- Si ce n'est pas le cas, sors d'ici. Je ne tiendrai pas très longtemps.

Il vit la jeune fille baisser les yeux et ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut la protubérance cachée par les draps. Hermione se recula brusquement.

- P... pardon, dit-elle les joues en feu et manquant de tomber du lit.

- Ce n'est rien... mais évite de me sauter dessus si tu n'as pas envie que... que je fasse le chat.

- Tu n'arrêteras jamais avec cette expression ? Demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas concrétisée. Alors ça ne dépend que de toi.

- Je sais... murmura-t-elle. "Et je m'en veux d'être comme ça... aussi lâche. Elle a beau dos la Griffondor. Je l'aime tellement et lui aussi... qu'est-ce qu'il me faut de plus ? Comment Drago arrive à accepter ça ? Est-ce qu'il me laissera si je m'obstine à lui résister ? Il m'a juré qu'il ne le ferait pas mais... rien n'est certain dans la vie."

- Hermione ? Demanda Drago surpris de voir qu'elle était restée figée sur le seuil.

Elle tourna le regard vers lui. Et il fut surpris d'y voir un profond malaise.

- Je t'aime Drago.

Les doigts du garçon se crispèrent sur les draps. "Sors Hermione avant que je ne perde l'esprit !" La jeune fille lui obéit et quitta la chambre. Son corps se détendit et il se prit la tête dans les mains. "A ce niveau là c'est de la torture. Entre mon rêve et elle qui débarque vraiment en me sautant dessus... En plus elle me sort la phrase que je préfère par dessus tout. _Je t'aime Drago_."

- Bon... soupira-t-il en se levant. Douche froide.

Quand je fis part de ma vision à mes amis, ils lancèrent tous un regard inquiet à Drago.

- Je ne vais pas mourrir, dit-il en levant les sourcils.

- Peut-être que si... murmura Pansy en se mordant nerveusement les lèvres.

- On a pas pu empécher la dernière vision d'Hermione, fit remarquer Harry.

- En tout cas, je ne suis pas encore mort. Et elle m'a seulement entendu hurler.

- C'est suffisant pour s'inquiéter, dit Blaize. Un hurlement mène à un grande souffrance qui mène à une mort imminente.

- ça me rassure ce que tu dis Blaize, ironisa Drago.

- Et tu as entendu un loup ? Me demanda Ginny.

- Oui... peut-être un loup-garou.

- Alors on a pas trop à s'inquiéter pour l'instant. La pleine lune c'était hier.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. Alors ta vision n'aura lieu que dans un mois. Voir plus...

- Il faut quand même que j'en parle avec mes grands-parents et Line.

- En parlant de ta tante... je me demande ce qui lui a pris hier soir.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais ça a un rapport avec le bois. La forme qu'on a entrevue... ça devait être une créature très dangereuse. On aurait pu être attaqués pendant qu'on parlait devant la grille.

- Tu crois ? Demanda Ron avec un frisson.

- Line m'a déjà dit qu'elle ignorait ce qui se cachait dans ce bois. Elle a dû le découvrir hier. Et ça ne lui a pas plu...

Je repensai à ce que Line avait dit à Robert la veille : _Tu n'avais pas à demander ça ! _"Demander quoi ? Et à qui ? Cette créature lui a-t-elle été fournie par quelqu'un proche de Line ?" Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement. Line apparut sur le seuil, l'air déprimé et fatigué. Où avait-elle passé la nuit ? Dehors dans le bois ? Était-elle partie chasser la créature ?

- Line, dis-je en la voyant passer rapidement sans nous accorder un regard.

Ma voix sembla attirer son attention et elle se stoppa.

- Oh... murmura-t-elle. Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu vas bien ?

- Pas vraiment... soupira-t-elle. Les gens ici sont si têtus...

-... ?

De quoi parlait-elle ?

- Line qu'est-ce que...

- Line ! S'exclama Robert en descendant rapidement les escaliers. Tu es restée dehors toute la nuit ?

- ça me parait évident, dit-elle froidement. Je devais à tout prix la débusquer.

La créature ? Elle était vraiment partie la chasser ?

- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Demanda-t-il en soupirant.

- Non ! Dit-elle furieuse. _**Tu**_ as eu ce que tu voulais ! Utiliser de tels moyens ! Même si c'est pour protéger Hermione... je ne l'accepte pas ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

- Protéger Hermione c'est notre priorité.

- Parce que tu crois que je ne considère pas la sécurité de ma nièce comme une priorité ? Demanda-t-elle avec indignation.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais je dois utiliser toutes les options. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu leur rendes leurs baguettes.

- Utiliser _**toutes**_ les options ? Pas celle-là ! Même pour protéger Hermione... il y a des valeurs morales auxquelles je ne dérogerai pas ! Et ça m'enrage que toi tu le fasses !

Soudain, un toquement se fit entendre. Sur le seuil de l'entrée se tenait Remus Lupin.

- Je crois que je dérange... dit-il en jetant un regard à Line dont l'expression était toujours furieuse.

- Pas du tout Remus, dit Robert en souriant doucement.

- Alors là... marmonna Line en tremblant de tout son corps.

- Reste calme Line, lui demanda son père.

- Vous êtes tous complètement malades ! S'exclama-t-elle en proie à une rage sombre.

- Je suis désolé Line... murmura Remus. Mais c'est important pour moi. Et pour les autres...

- Taisez-vous Remus, lui ordonna-t-elle. Vous devriez comprendre mieux que personne !

- Essaye de le comprendre _**lui**_... intervint Robert. C'est un cas unique...

- Cas unique ou pas, elle n'a rien à faire dans ce bois ! Vous me dégoutez avec vos petites expérimentations !

Sortant prestement nos baguettes de sa poche, elle me les fourra dans la main avant de monter les marches quatre par quatre, pestant toujours contre son père. "Quelle créature pourait être un cas unique ? Une expérimentation ? Robert avait-il croisé plusieurs espèces ?"

- Pardonne-la Remus, dit Robert en tendant la main à son ami.

- Ce n'est rien. Je suis heureux de voir que les jeunes sont ici.

- Bonjour Remus, dit Harry avec un sourire.

- Vous êtes en mission pour l'ordre ? Demandais-je intriguée.

- Pas du tout... c'est une affaire personnelle.

- Vous venez d'arriver ? Demanda Harry perplexe. "Une affaire personnelle ?"

- Non, j'ai passé la nuit dans le bois.

- Vous étiez aussi dans le bois ? M'exclamai-je surprise.

"C'était la pleine lune hier... il était dans le bois sous sa forme de loup..."

- Et vous n'avez pas croisé Line ? Demanda Ginny perplexe.

- J'évite de croiser qui que ce soit quand je suis... sous cette forme.

Même les serpentards savaient de quoi il parlait pour l'avoir découvert en troisième année. En l'observant de plus près, ils pouvaient tous voir les traits tirés et fatigués du visage de Remus. Drago et moi échangeâmes un regard. Etait-il possible que...

- Viens avec moi Remus, dit Robert en lui montrant le chemin du salon. Tu dois être très fatigué.

- Merci Robert.

Ils partirent tous les deux et Drago me demanda aussitôt :

- Tu crois vraiment que ce hurlement faisait partie de ta vision ?

- Je ne sais pas... cette vision était très floue. Peut-être que j'ai juste entendu Remus hurler dans la nuit... peut-être ai-je pensé que le hurlement faisait partie de la vision alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

- C'était sûrement ça Hermione, dit Ginny. On avait trop bu hier soir, et tu as confondu rêve et réalité.

- Mais vous ? Vous l'avez entendu hurler ?

- On a tous dormis comme des souches alors... dit Ron gêné qu'ils aient découvert qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool.

- En tout cas, dis-je, le hurlement de Drago faisait vraiment partie de la vision. C'est cette partie là qui m'inquiète le plus.

- Arrête d'angoisser, dit-il en me prenant par la taille. Il n'arrivera rien ici de toute façon. Ce manoir est une vraie forteresse.

- C'est vrai... dit Pansy. Et cette chose qui vit dans ce bois...

Elle frissonna en se remémorant la forme sombre que nous avions aperçu.

- Vous croyez que c'était Remus ? Demanda Ginny.

- Non... répondis-je. Line était surprise de le voir ce matin. Elle a traqué cette chose toute la nuit et elle a l'air de savoir exactement ce que c'est.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-il passé la nuit dans le bois ?

- Peut-être qu'il y viens toutes les pleines lunes... suggéra Pansy. Pour éviter de faire du mal aux gens...

- Remus prend de la potion tue-loup, dit Harry en secouant la tête. C'est Rogue qui la lui prépare...

- Peut-être qu'il a oublié de la préparer... dit sombrement Drago. Comme il a oublié qu'on devait protéger Hermione de Nott.

- Il n'oublierait jamais une chose aussi importante, dis-je en soupirant. Et je te répète qu'il avait sûrement ses raisons pour Nott. Je te signale qu'il est agent double auprès de Voldemort au même titre que ton père.

- C'est vrai... dût-il admettre.

- Voldemort lui a sûrement demandé de me confronter à Nott.

- Mais franchement, intervint Ron. Qu'est-ce qui se cache dans ce bois ? Ça a l'air d'un truc super dangereux !

- J'espère que ton grand-père sait ce qu'il fait, dit Ginny inquiète.

- Moi aussi...

Remus nous quitta quelques heures après son arrivée au manoir, le temps pour lui de discuter avec Robert ainsi que d'échanger des nouvelles avec nous. L'ordre était toujours sur le pied de guerre. Et les informations que Lucius donnait à Robert leur étaient aussi précieuses que celles que ramenait Rogue. Drago demanda des nouvelles de son père à Robert et celui-ci lui répondit que Lucius était toujours dans une situation délicate mais qu'il tenait bon. Pour éviter d'être renvoyé de ses services il avait dû dire au mage noir qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur les agissements de Drago et que Dumbledore empéchait toute communication entre eux. Le jeune homme fut soulagé de savoir que ses parents allaient bien. "Peu importe qu'on me fasse porter le chapeau, du moment que ça leur permet de résister à ce fou..." Pour ma part, j'avais parlé de ma vision à mes grands-parents, mettant de côté le hurlement dont nous soupçonnions qu'il s'agissait de celui de Remus. Ils furent inquiets pour Drago mais assurèrent qu'il ne pourait rien lui arriver ici. J'avais aussi essayé de parler avec Line de ce qui se cachait dans le bois, mais celle-ci se fermait dès que quelqu'un y faisait allusion. Elle disparaissait d'ailleurs chaque soir, traquant sûrement la bête sans relache. Etait-elle à ce point déterminée à l'éradiquer ? Robert aussi restait silencieux sur le mystère du bois. La réaction de sa fille semblait beaucoup l'affecter. Peut-être regrettait-il de ne pas l'avoir consultée avant. Moi qui pensais venir passer de joyeuses vacances au manoir avec mes amis... l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe. Nous avions tout de même trouvé de quoi nous amuser dans cette grande bâtisse, profitant du jardin au maximum. Robert nous avait même prêté des balais pour mener un match de Quidditch auquel il avait particpé avec joie. Harry, Ron et Ginny jouaient donc contre Drago, Blaize et Robert, respectivement Attrapeurs, Gardiens et Poursuiveurs. Pansy et moi étions restées à les encourager au sol en compagnie de Milana qui soupirait à chaque fois que son mari effectuait une figure dangereuse dans le seul but d'épater la galerie.

- Il va finir par se tuer... marmonna-t-elle en nous servant le thé.

- Merci, dis-je en prenant la tasse. Il a l'air de bien s'amuser.

- Oh oui ! Dit-elle en secouant la tête d'exaspération. Il a _**toujours**_ l'air de s'amuser. C'est à se demander comment notre famille à réussi à garder son statut jusqu'ici...

- Il sait aussi être sérieux, dis-je en me remémorant notre discution dans la bibliothèque.

- Qu'elle idée de faire un match de Quidditch dans ce froid, dit-elle en resserant son manteau.

- C'est idiot qu'il n'y ai pas de batteur, fit remarquer Pansy.

- Je monterais bien là-haut pour remettre les idées de mon mari en place à l'aide d'une batte... dit Milana.

Devant son air parfaitement sérieux, je ne pu m'empécher de rire. Elle en était bien capable ! Milana eut un petit sourire en me voyant rire.

- Alors tu n'es pas trop déprimée d'avoir dû revenir ici pour les vacances... mumura-t-elle avec un certain soulagement.

- Bien sûr que j'en suis heureuse, dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux.

- Vivre avec Robert et Line, ça a dû beaucoup te manquer, dit-elle avec un drôle de sourire forcé.

Que sous entendait-elle ? Que je n'étais pas heureuse de passer mes vacances avec elle ?

- Vous...

- Ohé ! S'exclama Robert en nous faisant signe. Regarde un peu ça Mila !

Il fit une dangereuse roulade avant de marquer le but avec le manche de son balais.

- ROBERT ! S'exclama sa femme furieuse et inquiète. Descend maintenant !

- Mais on a pas fini le match, se plaignit-il avec un air boudeur.

- Si tu ne descends pas tout de suite, je viendrai te chercher moi-même !

Il dû jurer à sa femme qu'il ne recommencerait plus pour pouvoir finir le match qu'il remporta non sans une certaine fierté. _Héhé ! Pas mal pour mon âge hien ?_ Nous avait-il dit en bombant le torse. Milana l'avait remis à sa place en lui faisant remarquer que c'était Drago qui devait recevoir le mérite pour avoir réussi à saisir le vif d'or. Finalement... ces vacances s'annonçaient tout de même bien.

* * *

><p>Bon ! Je suppose que vous n'avez rien compris lol. C'est normal, tout s'éclairera quand vous saurez ce qui se cache dans le bois ;)<p>

Réponse aux reviews :

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : tu le sauras bientôt ;)

**Tite Rei** : merci ^^ quelle impatience ! xD

**Fraulein Takoor** : je vais réaliser ton voeux ;) même si ça va se faire d'une façon un peu dure... :) (sourire de faux cul de la fille qui viens de donner un indice sans le développer mdr)

**Amnesike** : oui, mais j'ai des lecteurs très impatients mdr. vous le découvrirez dans le chapitre 27 ;) d'abord, place à la fête de Noël !

**Looklook** : petite flemmarde xD et oui ça va se réaliser. ça se réalise toujours...

**Djat** : merci ;) biz

**Kissa** : ils vont le faire t'en fait pas. désolée pour le sadisme xD Merci et biz !

**Geuh** : oui Robert est foufou. Le pire c'est qu'il appelle Milana pour qu'elle le regarde faire des bétises alors qu'il sait très bien qu'elle va se mettre en colère xD je crois qu'il aime bien quand elle lui crie dessus mdrr Merci ;)

**Lila de Jarjayes** : oui j'y répondrai ;) à demain biz !

**or elise** : ;p à demain

**Dramione** : d'abord merci beaucoup ^^ Alors... oui Hermione va revoir ses parents, Pansy va progressivement se faire à l'idée que pour Drago ben faut lacher l'affaire lol et pourquoi pas se tourner vers Blaize ;) Quant à Voldy, on risque de le voir dans pas longtemps ^^ Appeller ses fans des moldus ? XD je ne suis pas aussi prétencieuse lol (sans vouloir vexer la personne qui utilise ce terme) je ne suis pas la seule à détenir tous les pouvoirs sur cette fic. Vous aussi chers lecteurs, car si vous n'êtes pas là pour la lire elle n'a aucune raison d'être et je serai très triste T.T Vos commentaires m'encouragent à continuer. Vous êtes ma force magique alors vous n'avez rien de moldus ! ;) (mais si vous voulez je peux essayer de vous trouver un surnom xD si vous avez des propositions n'hésitez pas ;) Pourquoi pas "les chatons" puisque vous rêvez toutes de faire le chat avec Drago mdrr )

**lena-malefoy** : il doit se les geler aussi xD tu te doutes de la réponse quand même lol. Crèvera jamais ! xD pas tant qu'il n'aura pas fait le chat avec moi ! (je veux dire avec nous mdr)

**London123** : tout s'éclairera dans le chapitre 27 ;)

**Ashtana3** : c'est carément ça ! mdr Milana aussi crain un peu le vol sur balai ;)

**virginie01** : allez, t'en fait pas personne va mourrir. Je peux pas tuer Drago quand même lol.

**Istehar** : je suis sadique avec eux mdr. c'est vrai que Remus est apparu de nul part et qu'on se dit : mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? xD robert et ses péripéties aériennes ! lol Mila va péter un cable. biz


	26. Joyeux Noël

Chapitre 26 : Joyeux Noël...

Le matin de Noël, j'étais allée me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère en compagnie de Drago.

- Roséus, murmurai-je en pointant ma baguette sur la stelle.

Un bouquet de roses rouges se matérialisa et je dis en souriant :

- Joyeux noël maman.

- Joyeux noël madame, dit Drago à mes côtés.

Je lui lançai un regard surpris. Et le voyant me sourire en me prenant la main, je souris à mon tour.

- Je suis contente d'avoir pu rentrer ici pour les vacances, continuai-je en me retournant vers la tombe. Ce n'était pas gagné au début... mais j'ai fini par m'attacher à cette famille. J'ai d'abord eu du mal avec Milana. Mais je sais qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Peut-être plus que Robert. Malheureusement, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'imagine que je lui en veux pour m'avoir enfermée ici tout l'été et pour m'avoir transmis le don à travers toi. C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'ai encore du mal à parler avec elle aussi librement qu'avec Robert. Et ça ne facilite pas les choses. Quand à Line... elle m'inquiète. Elle a vraiment l'air épuisée. Passer ses nuits dehors... moi qui pensais qu'elle irait tout de suite rejoindre son cher mari. Le pauvre Thomas doit se sentir délaissé. Comment ce qui se cache dans le bois pourrait être plus important que lui ? Mais bon... passons. J'ai autre chose à te dire. La dernière fois que je suis venue te voir, je me suis plainte de l'injustice que j'avais subi en étant fiancée au plus horrible des serpentards.

Je vis Drago lever les sourcils à côté de moi.

- Mais... continuai-je avec un petit sourire. Qui aurait pensé que j'en tomberais amoureuse ? De ce vaniteux, égoïste et insupportable Malefoy...

- Hé, dit Drago. Je suis juste à côté de toi.

- Tu le vois ? Demandai-je en le pointant du doigt. Il se prend pour un dieu vivant. Et ça me tue d'avouer qu'il a raison. Tout semble parfait chez lui. Contrairement à moi... Je me demande comment il arrive à supporter mes caprices.

- Ce n'est pas un caprice, dit-il en sachant pertinament de quoi je parlais. Votre fille à seulement été bien élevée. Il faudrait remercier les Granger. Ou je n'aurais jamais pu prétendre à sa première nuit.

- Ne parle pas de ça devant ma mère, murmurai-je faussement gênée.

- C'est toi qui a commencé. Bref, je vous remercie de l'avoir mise au monde. Je suis peut-être un horrible serpentard, mais je prendrai soin d'elle, faites-moi confiance.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma main qu'il tenait dans la sienne. Je frissonai et il me demanda :

- Heureuse ?

- J'ai froid, répondis-je en rougissant.

- Elle ne sait pas mentir, dit-il en souriant vers la stèle.

- ça suffit on rentre. Au revoir maman.

Nous retrouvâmes nos amis dans le hall et à mon grand soulagement, je vis aussi le sourire de Line. Mais c'était compréhensible, elle était dans les bras de Thomas.

- Bonjour Thomas ! Dis-je en allant aussitôt lui faire la bise.

- Bonjour Hermione, dit-il avec le sourire. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

- J'espérais bien que vous viendriez pour noël, dis-je rassurée de voir Line revenue à un état normal.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as encore des vues sur mon mari, dit Line faussement soupçonneuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Dis-je en soupirant.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda aussitôt Drago.

- C'est rien, répondis-je.

- Tu avais des vues sur lui ?

- Pas du tout ! C'était un malentendu... dis-je gênée.

- Elle croyait que Thomas était son fiancé, dit Line avec amusement. Si tu l'avais vue rougir !

- C'était de ta faute ! M'exclamai-je. Tu aurais dû le présenter tout de suite !

- Alors il te plait ? Insista Drago.

- Mais non ! Enfin... vous êtes très bien Thomas. Mais... oh ! Vous êtes fatigants !

Ils rirent tous de me voir aussi embarrassée. Bien que Drago garda un air inquisiteur envers Thomas.

- Ne le regarde pas comme ça, dis-je tout bas en lui attrapant le bras. Il n'y est pour rien.

- Alors tu avoues qu'il ne te laisse pas indiférente ?

- Mais non ! Dis-je désespérée.

- Attention Hermione. Je ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois te dire pour te convaincre ?

- Une idée ? Dit-il avec petit sourire.

- Pas devant tout le monde... dis-je gênée.

Il se pencha vers moi en tendant l'oreille.

- Je t'écoute, murmura-t-il.

Je lui murmurai à l'oeille les trois mots qu'il désirait entendre et il se redressa avec le sourire.

- Haa... soupirai-je. "je vais devoir faire attention à ne pas le rendre jaloux..."

Nous passâmes la journée dans le salon, discutant joyeusement et mettant en place le sapin de Noël.

- Tu m'aides à mettre la guirlande Pansy ? Demandai-je en lui en tendant un bout.

Elle fixa quelques seconde la guirlande sans bouger et je crus qu'elle allait m'envoyer balader. Mais finalement, elle la prit et fit le tour du sapin avec moi. J'en fus très heureuse et je levai même le pouce en direction de Drago. Peut-être arriverais-je un jour à bien m'entendre avec la jeune fille. Du moment qu'elle ne m'ignorait pas et qu'elle acceptait de partager mes occupations, j'avais grand espoir !

- Ce sapin est magnifique ! Dit Ginny en accrochant les boules de Noël. Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? Il ne viens tout de même pas... du bois ?

- Je suis allé le couper moi-même ! Dit malicieusement Robert.

- Nous l'avons acheté à Dover, intervint Milana pour couper court aux mensonges illusoires de son mari.

- Mila ! Se plaignit-il. C'était plus drôle qu'ils pensent que j'ai fait le bûcheron spécialement pour ce soir.

- Toi ? Le bûcheron ? On en reparlera le jour où tu couperas toi-même le bois pour le feu de la cheminée.

- C'est vrai que papa n'est pas très doué pour les tâches manuelles, dit Line en riant. Il serait perdu dans le monde Moldu.

- On a une baguette, se défendit Robert. Autant s'en servir.

- On a surtout une merveilleuse elfe de maison. C'est Senny qui a choisi le sapin.

- Tu as le coup d'oeil Senny, dis-je en souriant à l'elfe.

- Merci maîtresse, dit-elle contente.

- Tu veux mettre l'ange au sommet du sapin ? Demandai-je en agitant l'ange magique qui battait des ailes entre mes doigts.

- C'est à vous de le faire maîtresse, dit l'elfe en rougissant. C'est trop d'honneur pour moi.

- Honneur ? Dis-je surprise. Ce n'est qu'un ange. Tiens.

Je le lui mis entre les mains et l'encourageait à le déposer là haut. L'elfe monta timidement sur l'escabeau, et mit l'ange en place.

- Tu vois ? Ce n'était pas si difficile. Maintenant, il est parfait.

- Il est l'heure Senny, dit soudain Robert en montrant la pendule qui indiquait 20h55.

- Oh ! Tout de suite maitre ! Dit l'elfe en disparaissant.

- L'heure pour quoi ? Demandai-je perplexe.

- Pour recevoir ton cadeaux de noël, dit Robert avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Mais... il n'est pas minuit...

- Ton cadeau est très spécial.

- Qu'est-ce que...?

Nous entendîmes soudain le bruit caractéristique du transplanage de l'elfe qui semblait être réapparue dans le hall. Toujours perplexe sur ce qu'avait dit Robert, j'allai ouvrir la porte du salon pour voir ce qu'avait ramené Senny. Mais la question n'était pas : qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ramené ? Mais _**qui**_ ? Mes amis avaient dû se rendre compte que je m'étais soudainement figée, silencieuse. Aussi, Ginny demanda :

- Hermione ?

Je me mis brusquement à fondre en larmes, les épaules secouées par de violents sanglots.

- Hermione ! S'inquiéta Drago en tendant la main pour me saisir l'épaule.

Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de m'atteindre que je me précipitais déjà vers les deux personnes se tenant aux côtés de Senny. Leur tombant dans les bras, nous nous mîmes tous les trois à pleurer bruyamment. Ils étaient là ! Ceux que je voulais voir le plus au monde ! Les Granger...! _**Mes parents**_...

- Vous êtes là... dis-je en les serrant un peu plus contre moi. Vous êtes là...!

- Ma chérie... pleura ma mère.

- Je pensais que je ne vous reverais plus jamais ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué !

- Toi aussi Hermione, murmura mon père. Toi aussi...

- Je suis si contente ! Papa... maman...

- Je suis rassurée de voir que tu vas bien, dit ma mère en me caressant tendrement les cheveux. On s'est tellement inquiété.

- Je vais bien.

- Vous êtes heureuse maîtresse ? Demanda Senny en souriant.

- Oui... Tout est parfait maintenant. Merci...

Je m'étais retournée vers les Rosens. Robert et Milana me souriaient.

- De tout mon coeur... merci.

- C'était naturel Hermione, dit Robert. Noël se fête en famille. Bienvenue au manoir Rosens. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés... il y a longtemps.

- Je m'en souviens, dit Mr Granger. Cela fait 17 ans que nous l'avons recueillie... jour pour jour. Votre petite-fille a été le plus beau cadeaux de Noël que nous ayons reçu.

Je fus surprise d'appendre la date à laquelle les Granger m'avaient recueillie. C'était aussi la date de la mort de ma mère... un soir de Noël. Etions-nous en train de fêter le réveillon avec mon véritable père ? Avions-nous été attaqués en pleine fête ? Ma mère avait-elle été obligée de fuir seule dans la neige pendant que mon père tentait de retenir les mangemorts ? Ou mon père avait-il trahi ma mère ? "ça expliquerait pourquoi il ne s'est pas montré par la suite..." Je fus tirée de mes idées sombres par la voix de Robert :

- Julia a été avisée de vous la confier. Merci d'avoir pris soin d'Hermione jusqu'ici.

Lui et Milana avaient incliné la tête en signe de remerciement et les Granger se sentirent gênés.

- Je... je vous en prie, dit Mr Granger.

- Venez, les invita Milana. Le dîner est déjà servi.

Assise entre mes parents, nous partageâmes un repas comme nul autre pareil. C'était le dîner le plus heureux de toute ma vie. Je discutai des derniers mois passés avec eux, leur présentai mes amis et... avec un léger embarras... mon fiancé.

- Alors c'est lui... murmura ma mère avec surprise en fixant Drago.

Elle semblait le trouver à son goût car je remarquai que ses joues étaient légèrement rosies quand il lui présenta ses homages. Quant à mon père... il l'observa d'un oeil inquisiteur, cherchant en Drago le moindre défaut. Mais il ne dû pas en trouver car il lui serra la main avec amabilité. Et j'en fus rassurée !

- Puis-je vous demander quel métier vous exercez ? Demanda Robert avec curiosité. Pour ma part, je travaille au département de la justice magique.

- Vous êtes juge ? Dit ma mère impressionnée.

- En effet.

- Eh bien nous ne sommes que d'humbles dentistes, répondit Mr Ganger en souriant.

- Dentistes ?

- Ils soignent les dents des gens, souffla Harry qui était le plus proche de mes grands-parents.

- ça semble fascinant ! Vous faites ça sans baguette ?

- A l'évidence... dit mon père.

- Tu vois qu'il y a des tonnes de choses qu'on peut très bien faire sans baguette, dit Line avec un petit sourire.

- Désolé de ne pas être doué de mes dix doigts... marmonna son père.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, et le dîner se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. J'étais heureuse de voir que Line n'était plus braquée contre son père. Je les avais toujours vus comme une famille soudée... et les disputes ne leur allaient vraiment pas ! Et pour mettre tout le monde dans de bonnes dispositions, Robert semblait avoir commandé plusieurs caisses d'hydromel, car il coula à flot toute la soirée. "On est prêts pour se retrouver dans le même état que le soir de notre arrivée..." A la fin du repas, nous nous rassemblâmes au pied du sapin, attendant que sonnent les 12 coups de minuit. Je remarquai soudainement que ma tante avait mystérieusement disparu et je demandai à Thomas :

- Où est passée Line ?

- Ne me le demande pas... dit-il en soupirant.

J'eus ma réponse quand les portes du salon s'ouvrirent brusquement sur Line qui s'exclama :

- Oh oh oh ! J'espère que vous avez été sages !

Vous l'aurez compris, ma tante était apparue déguisée en mère Noël !

- Non... murmurai-je en fixant son déguisement avec des yeux ronds.

- Et si... marmonna Thomas. Elle me fait le coup tous les ans.

- Comme si ça ne te plaisait pas, dit Line avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle portait un grand sac en toile sur son épaule et le déposa au pied du sapin.

- Tu as récupéré tous nos cadeaux ? Demandai-je surprise en appercevant plusieurs embalages.

- Presque, dit-elle en me lançant un coup d'oeil entendu.

Elle avait dû fouiller les chambres, mais n'avait pas trouvé celui que je destinais à Drago. Et pour cause, l'écrin se trouvait dans ma poche en permanence. D'ailleurs, je stressai outre mesure à l'idée de lui offrir mon cadeau. "Je ne pourrai jamais le faire devant tout le monde. Je ne sais même pas si il va m'offrir quelque chose !"

- Tenez ! S'exclama soudain Line en m'enfonçant un bonnet de Noël sur la tête.

Elle en distribua un à chaque fille et réussit même par je ne sais quel miracle à en faire porter un à sa mère. Pansy avait mis le sien avec une légère gêne mais elle l'avait mis quand même et je vis Blaize lui murmurer un compliment qui la fit légèrement rougir. Par contre Ginny ne s'était pas faite prier. Ma mère et moi, échangeâmes un sourire au souvenir de nos propres fêtes de Noël. Nous aussi avions l'habitude de porter de tels bonnets pour le réveillon. Line sembla comblée de me voir si heureuse et elle me serra dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda soudain Ginny en pointant le plafond du doigt.

- Du gui bien sûr ! S'exclama joyeusement Line.

- Pourquoi ça bouge ? Demanda Ron en jetant un regard circonspect au gui.

En effet, le gui était en train de les survoller, faisant de grands cercles autour d'eux.

- C'est simple, expliqua malicieusement Line. Quand il s'arrête au dessus de vous, vous devez vous embrasser.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un oeil à Harry et Robert assis à ses côtés.

- Il s'arrête de façon aléatoire, alors bonne chance à tous !

- Eh ! Comment ça bonne chance ? Se plaignit le rouquin. "C'est moi qui suis dans la pire des positions !"

- Ne fais pas d'histoires Ron, le réprimanda sa soeur.

- Tu dis ça parce qu'Harry est ton petit ami ! Je ne veux l'embrasser ni lui, ni le grand père d'Hermione !

Je ris sous cape en imaginant Ron embrassant Robert. Quoique le voir embrasser Harry aurait été tout aussi comique.

- Hum... dit Line en réfléchissant. Je suppose que Ron est dispensé de jeu du gui.

Je vis Ron soupirer de soulagement, mais je fus plutôt surprise que Pansy n'ait pas râlé. Je compris vite pourquoi en m'apercevant qu'elle était assise entre Blaize et _**Drago**_. "Elle n'a pas encore totalement lâché l'affaire..." Avant que minuit sonne, le gui s'était arrêté deux fois. Au dessus de mes parents et au dessus de moi... cette satanée branche de gui était légèrement décalée sur ma droite ! C'est à dire... du côté de Thomas. Quand je vis le regard meurtrier de Drago, je crus qu'il allait mettre le feu au gui et au mari de Line par la même occasion. Aussi m'étais-je rapidement penchée sur mon fiancé et l'avais-je embrassé avant que quelqu'un ne m'encourage à embrasser Thomas. J'étais très embarrassée de l'avoir fait devant mes parents, mais je crois que nous étions tous un peu trop euphoriques à cause de l'hydromel qui continuait de nous être servis. Drago passa son bras autour de ma taille et lança un regard menaçant à Thomas qui semblait gêné.

- Arrête, murmurai-je. Il n'a rien demandé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche assis à côté de toi ? Répliqua Drago en me resserrant un peu plus contre lui. Il l'a fait exprès ? Ou _**tu**_ l'as fait exprès ?

- Je l'aurais embrassé lui si ça avait été le cas espèce d'idiot !

- Hum... dit-il comme s'il n'était pas convaincu.

Il me fit passer de l'autre côté pour que je sois encadrée par lui et Pansy, qui en passant semblait complètement dépitée. "Il aura l'air malin si le gui s'arrête au dessus de lui et Thomas..." pensai-je en riant intérieurement. Soudain, les 12 coups sonnèrent et nous nous souhaitâmes tous un joyeux Noël. Puis nous débalâmes nos cadeaux sous les éclats de rire. Mes amis furent ravis et Robert pleura presque quand je lui offris la cravate.

- Hermione...

- Joyeux Noël grand-père, dis-je en souriant.

Il me fixa un instant en silence, serrant la cravate dans ses mains. Il semblait être en train d'essayer de déterminer si ce qu'il avait entendu n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Mais il sembla être sûr du contraire quand il me sauta dessus en criant :

- Ma petite-fille !

Nous tombâmes lourdement au sol sous les rires de l'assistance.

- Tu m'écrases, dis-je en riant.

- Grand-père portera cette cravate tous les jours pour le travail ! C'est promis. Je dirai à tout le monde qui me l'a offerte.

- Ce n'est qu'une cravate, dis-je en ayant enfin réussi à me redresser.

- C'est la plus belle cravate du monde ! Dit-il en essuyant une larme de joie. Tu ne pouvais pas me rendre plus heureux.

Je savais que sa joie extrême n'avait rien à voir avec la cravate, mais plutôt avec la phrase que je lui avais offerte avec. Line m'offrit un bisou sur la joue pour me remercier du foulard. Et je vis du coin de l'oeil Milana toucher délicatement le châle que je lui avait acheté comme si c'était un tissu très précieux. Elle le mit d'ailleurs aussitôt sur ses épaules, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Quand nos regards se croisèrent elle me fit un signe de tête pour me remercier.

- Oh non... se plaignit Ron. Maman a recommencé !

Il tenta de cacher honteux le pull violet orné d'un grand R jaune tricotté par Mrs Weasley et qui semblait trop grand et trop large même pour lui. On aurait presque dit une robe remarquai-je en riant. Ginny le força malgré tout à le mettre, lui faisant la morale sur le fait que tous les cadeaux étaient précieux et spécialement ceux venant de nos parents.

- Merci Hermione, me dit Blaize en tenant devant lui porte clé qui annonçait à la cantonnade : _minuit vient de sonner !_

- Ce n'est rien.

- Remercie-la aussi Pansy, dit Blaize à la jeune fille qui observait avec attention la pince à cheveux fleurie.

- Merci... murmura-t-elle sans en décrocher son regard.

Le jeune homme sourit et la lui prit des mains. Elle protesta mais se rendit vite compte qu'il avait seulement l'intention de la lui mettre dans les cheveux. Alors qu'il manipulait délicatement ses mèches, je vis Pansy rougir et la pince prit une couleur rosée.

- Hum... marmonna Ginny en tenant la notice dans ses mains. Rose... gêne et contentement !

Pansy tenta de lui arracher la notice des mains mais elle échoua et la serpentard se mit à courir derrière la Griffondor à travers toute la pièce sous les éclats de rire.

- Senny ? Dis-je en voyant l'elfe nous observer un peu en retrait.

- Oui maîtresse ?

- Joyeux Noël, dis-je en lui tendant un paquet.

- Q... quoi ? Dit-elle gênée. P... pour moi ?

- Bien sûr, dis-je en souriant et l'obligeant à prendre le cadeaux. Je sais bien que si cette fête s'est aussi bien passée, c'est grâce à toi. Et puis... sans toi mes parents n'auraient pas pu venir. Merci infiniment Senny.

- Maîtresse... dit-elle au bord des larmes.

- Ouvre-le.

Les mains tremblantes, l'elfe déchira le papier cadeaux. Mais elle lacha le paquet comme si il l'avait brûlé en apercevant son contenu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je perplexe.

- Un... un tablier...

- Oui. Il ne te plait pas ?

- C'est un vêtement... dit-elle gênée.

- Oh je vois. Mais ce sont Robert et Milana tes vrais maîtres. Tu peux donc accepter mon cadeau.

- Mais...

- Tu ne le trouves pas mignon ? Demandai-je en ramassant le tablier.

- Il est très beau mais... dit-elle en lançant un regard à ses maîtres.

Robert hocha la tête pour l'encourager à prendre mon cadeau et Senny agrippa le vêtement en le serrant fort contre elle.

- Merci maîtresse ! Pleura-t-elle.

- Ne recommence pas à pleurer je t'en prie, dis-je à nouveau gênée face à ses larmes intarrissables.

- Oui maîtresse, dit-elle en s'essuyant le visage avec son ancien tablier.

Je l'aidai à passer le nouveau et Robert s'exclama joyeusement :

- Trinquons ! Où est l'hydromel ?

- Tu n'en as pas déjà bu suffisamment ? Demanda sa femme en soupirant. On trinque depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Je veux porter un vrai toast ! N'est-ce pas Mr Granger ?

- Bien sûr... répondit mon père gêné d'être mêlé à ce débat entre les époux Rosens.

- Tu veux bien aller nous en racheter rapidement Senny ? Demanda Robert.

- Oui maître ! S'exclama-t-elle en disparaissant immédiatement.

Attendant que Senny revienne, nous nous rassîmes pour comparer nos cadeaux. Je vis Harry soupirer d'aise avec son écharpe chauffante autour du cou. Et Ron venait déjà de défier Thomas dans une partie d'échec. Il avait trouvé un adversaire à sa taille. Pansy observait une superbe brosse à cheveux en argent qu'elle faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Je compris tout de suite qu'il s'agissait du cadeaux de Blaize et je vis d'ailleurs celui-ci sourire en posant près de lui un certain meug. "Elle l'a vraiment acheté !" pensai-je en pouffant de rire. Soudain Ginny s'exclama :

- Oh ! Le gui !

En effet, la branche de gui venait de s'immobiliser... au dessus des deux serpentards. Il n'y avait aucune confusion possible et Pansy ne pouvait pas espérer recevoir un baiser de Drago. Mais quand elle croisa le regard de Blaize, la jeune fille devint rouge tomate. Le rose de sa pince à cheveux s'intensifia. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand Line s'exclama :

- Allez ! On s'embrasse !

- P... pas question... marmonna la jeune fille en détournant le regard.

- Oh... ce n'est qu'un petit baiser. C'est obligatoire, sinon tu auras un gage. Et ça pourait être pire crois-moi.

- Tu peux lui faire confiance là dessus, dit Thomas avec un regard désolé pour Pansy.

- Pire comment ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même.

- Eh bien j'ai d'autres costumes de mère Noël sexy sous la main, dit Line en lui faisant un clin d'oeil coquin.

Je vis Pansy serrer les poings. Elle semblait prise au piège d'un cruel dilemme. Mais elle sembla juger que le gage de Line était beaucoup plus embarrassant, car elle se retourna vivement vers Blaize et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais ce fut suffisant pour que le jeune homme se fige comme une statue de sel. Il fixait la jeune fille qui n'osait pas le regarder en face, le visage en feu et sa pince à cheveux devenue rouge sang.

- Rouge... murmura Ginny. Passion dévorante !

Les yeux de Pansy se posèrent sur elle et la pince prit une couleur noire profonde.

- Noir... murmura à nouveau Ginny en cherchant dans la notice.

- Pas besoin de lire la notice pour savoir à quoi correspond cette couleur, lui fit remarquer Harry. A ta place je courrais pour ma vie.

- ça y est ! S'exclama la rousse en l'ignorant. Une effroyable colère !

Pansy fut sur pieds d'un bond et leur course reprit sous les éclats de rires. Line était carrément pliée en deux.

- Tu sais... fit-elle remarquer à Pansy qui venait de réussir à attaper Ginny en lui donnant des coups sur la tête avec sa brosse à cheveux Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais obligée de l'embrasser sur la bouche. La joue aurait suffit.

Pansy se figea immédiatement, tournant des yeux exorbités vers Line.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche alors que sa pince devenait jaune canari.

- La honte de sa vie... marmonna Ginny en jetant un oeil à la notice.

Nos rires redoublèrent alors que Pansy se déchainait sur la griffondor. Mais dans l'hilarité générale, je remarquai que Drago me fixait intensément, les bras croisés. Une question semblait lui brûler les lèvres. "Il se demande sûrement où est mon cadeau pour lui... mais je serais en droit de lui poser la même question ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne m'ai rien offert..." J'évitai donc son regard intentionnellement. Fixer trop longtemps ses prunelles grises m'aurait imanquablement conduite à lui céder et je lui aurais offert mes caducées même si il ne m'offrait rien en retour. "Mais pas question ! Je les lui offrirai, mais il va mariner autant que moi !"

- Senny en met du temps pour revenir, remarqua soudain Robert. Tous les magasins devraient être ouvert pourtant.

Nous entendîmes alors le bruit caractéristique du transplanage de l'elfe dans le hall.

- Ah ! J'ai parlé trop vite.

Mais nous fûmes surpris de voir que l'elfe n'entrait pas dans le salon.

- Senny ? Appellai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte, Robert et Milana sur mes talons.

Nous mîmes un pied dans le hall puis nous nous figeâmes. Senny était bien là. Seulement elle était loin d'être seule.

* * *

><p>*Pan !* oneshot... I'm owned ! XD ou je le serai bientôt puisque vous allez me tuer lol (nouvelle séance de torture ? xD)<p>

Réponse aux reviews :

**Djat** : tu es toujours là à cette heure ? (environ 3h du mat lol) moi aussi en même temps xD. mais oui il va offrir quelque chose ;) j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre. La course poursuite entre Pansy et Ginny particulièrement mdr.

**Fraulein Takoor** : bonne idée le gui hein ? lol. contente de t'avoir pliée en deux xD

**Aurelie Malfoy** : mais qui ça peut être ? xD à demain pour le savoir ;) merci et biz !

**Lila de Jarjayes** : ouf ! merci de me pardonner ;) à demain ^^

**Jude O'Malley** : t'en fait pas, Senny ne va ni mourrir ni se faire renvoyer ;) a+

**London123** : et oui, il fallait aller dire joyeux noël à Julia ^^ Drago voit vraiment Thomas comme un rival maintenant xD bien tenté mais la réponse demain ;)

**mione010** : merci beaucoup ^^

**Ashtana3** : drago est dégouté mdr. Oh tu veux dire le vrai père d'Hermione (une seconde je me suis dit : mais les granger sont déjà là... lol) je sais que ça vous intrigue, et il y a un indice très subtile sur lui dans le chapitre 4 (oui, ce chapitre ne sert pas à rien mdr) Je vous laisse vous creuser les méninges ;)

**Geuh** : merci ma chère ;)

**Dramione** : merci ;) à demain

**kooki** : Désolée mais je crois que si...

**Drago-n'aime-que-moi** : j'adore le pseudo xD merci de suivre ma fic ;) oui elle a acheté le meug ! la petite coquine mdr

**or elise** : je savais que tu dirais ça... alors cette fois c'est le ventre ? xD

**GiselleLevy** : c'est justement ce qui va se passer qui va faire sauter le cran de sécurité d'Hermione lol. (oui ça me dit quelque chose... je sais plus quel chewing-gum c'était xD)

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : pardon :$

**lena-malefoy** : elle l'a appellé grand-père ! maintenant il faut qu'elle l'appelle papi ! xD c'est des personnes habillées en noir... ( _ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens..._ Ah bon ? j'étais sûre que vous comprendriez xD)

**Kissa** : ne tue pas Drago il a un cadeau ;) sacrifie des mangemorts si tu veux (ça aidera Hermione) mais pas en mon nom... c'est trop flippant ! xD

**virginie01** : oui, elle devait revoir ses parents. c'est noël quand même ! lol. a+

**Looklook** : ok, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me mettre un com aujourd'hui ;)

**Istehar** : c'était le chapitre joyeux ! (sauf la fin bien sûr qui jette un froid) drago se devait d'aller saluer sa belle-mère ^^ avec Line thomas est bien immergé dans le monde sorcier. Il maîtrise xD Bien sûr que les rosens sont conscients que les Granger resteront toujours les parents d'Hermione :) je crois que c'était le plus beau jour de la vie de Robert quand elle l'a appellé Grand-père lol. et oui le châle si précieux qui finira taché de sang... mais pas pour longtemps ^^ pour le tablier j'ai hésité au début puis je me suis dit : allez c'est mila et bébert les vrais maîtres. ça va passer xD je les embête tout le temps pendant les fête mdr pourquoi ? je sais pas lol. le gui et la pince c'était pour mettre l'ambiance xD merci, bisous


	27. Ou presque

Chapitre 27 : …ou presque

Aucune caisse d'hydromel aux côtés de Senny. Seulement trois hommes et une femme, entièrement vêtus de noir. Quatre mangemorts.

- Joyeux Noël, nous souhaita Bellatrix Lestrange un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Robert se plaça immédiatement devant moi et Milana, celle-ci m'attrapant par le bras, sa baguette tendue.

- Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici, dit sombrement Robert en les menaçant de sa baguette.

- Nous nous y attendions.

- Senny ! Criai-je en voyant l'elfe immobile au mileu des mangemorts.

Mais elle ne bougea pas et elle continuait de fixer un point invisible droit devant elle.

- Vous allez maintenant nous donner gentillement votre petite-fille, dit Dolohov, Crabbe et Goyle ricanant à ses côtés.

- Allez au diable !

J'entendis la voix de Drago m'appeller de l'intérieur du salon avant que les sorts ne commencent à fuser.

- Emmène-la Mila ! S'exclama Robert alors que les autres sortaient du salon, baguettes brandies.

Milana me tira sur le côté en direction de la porte d'entrée.

- Attendez, dis-je en jetant un oeil derrière moi.

Drago me fixait tout en tentant d'aider Robert à contenir les mangemorts. Mes amis étaient aussi entrés dans la bataille et je vis Line tenter de convaincre son mari de rester dans le salon.

- Tu ne dois pas sortir Thomas ! S'exclama-t-elle. Reste avec les Granger !

- Pas question que je te laisse seule face à ces fous ! Dit-il en repoussant son bras tendu pour lui barrer le passage.

Mais Line prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion. Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise qu'elle le poussa dans le salon en s'exclamant :

- La sorcière c'est moi chéri !

Puis elle claqua la porte et la vérouilla magiquement.

- Roseline ! Hurla Thomas de l'intérieur en frappant contre le battant.

Ses cris furent étouffés par une explosion juste derrière moi. Je tombai à terre en poussant un cri d'effroi.

- Hermione ! S'exclama Drago.

Heureusement je n'avais pas été blessée et Milana non plus. Mais un problème s'imposait à moi. Où était ma baguette ? Je l'avais lachée en tombant et je ne la voyais plus nul part.

- Je ne trouve plus ma baguette ! M'exclamai-je alors que Milana m'aidait à me relever.

- Le plus important c'est que tu sortes d'ici ! Dit-elle en me tirant à nouveau vers la porte d'entrée.

- Attention ! Criai-je en voyant Crabbe et Goyle lancer simultanément un sortilège de stupéfixion.

Elle invoqua un charme du bouclier suffisamment puissant pour les contrer et nous nous retrouvâmes dos à la porte, les deux mangemorts continuant de nous attaquer et Milana parant avec adresse. "Elle est extrêmement douée" pensai-je impressionnée.

- Tu dois partir Hermione, dit-elle en lançant un sort de répulsion sur les mangemorts qui s'étallèrent au sol.

- Mais...

- Petit Drago, entendis-je Bellatrix chantonner. On ne salue pas sa tante ?

- Pardonnez-moi, je croyais avoir affaire à une folle dégénérée, répondit Drago sur un ton d'excuse.

Il lui lança un sort d'entrave et elle en parut outrée.

- A genoux devant ta tante ! S'exclama-t-elle. Endoloris !

Le sort le toucha en pleine poitrine et il s'affessa au sol en hurlant.

- Drago ! Criai-je en tentant de m'élancer vers lui et sentant mon bras gauche me brûler.

Mais Milana me retint en me tirant en arrière alors qu'un sort de Crabbe me frolait la joue.

- Ne touchez pas à ma petite-fille ! S'exclama Milana en lui envoyant un diffindo en pleine face.

Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et Goyle se pencha sur lui pour tenter de l'aider. Profitant de leur inatention, Milana me saisit par le poignet et ouvrit prestement la porte d'entrée. Voyant qu'elle tentait de me faire sortir, je me débattis violemment en criant :

- Non ! Je ne peux pas partir !

- Hermione il le faut, tenta-t-elle de me convaincre.

- Pas question ! Drago !

- Hermione...

- Drago ! Criai-je à nouveau en me débattant encore plus.

Soudain, Milana me mit une claque majestueuse pour me faire reprendre mes esprits. Puis elle me prit par les épaules en s'exclamant :

- Tu dois sortir d'ici Hermione !

Alors qu'elle me poussait violemment à l'extérieur, j'eus le temps de voir Bellatrix se rapprocher de Drago.

- Cissy serait très triste de voir ça, dit-elle en soupirant et augmentant la puissance du sort.

Il hurla à gorge déployée et je ne pus même pas croiser son regard avant que Milana referme les portes sur moi en s'exclamant :

- Collaporta !

- Non ! Hurlai-je en me jetant sur les battants.

- Va t'en Hermione ! Cria Milana pour couvrir les cris de Drago.

Soudain je l'entendis pousser un cri de surprise et je m'inquiétai en entendant un bruit sourd contre la porte.

- Milana ? Appelai-je inquiète. Milana !

- Va... me murmura-t-elle. Quitte le manoir immédiatement.

J'entendais toujours les hurlement de Drago et plus un mot venant de Milana.

- Grand-mère ! Hurlai-je en frappant contre la porte. Drago !

Ma vision se réalisait. La porte que j'avais vue... c'était celle du manoir ! Je hurlai inlassablement le nom de Drago, des larmes de désespoir coulant sur mes joues alors que mon bras gauche me brûlait comme l'enfer ! Il continuait de hurler à la mort et je ne pouvais rien faire.

- Mais que quelqu'un l'aide ! Criai-je. Pourquoi personne n'intervient ?

- Je t'ai dit de partir Hermione, dit faiblement Milana.

- Grand-mère ! m'exclamai-je rassurée de l'entendre de nouveau.

- Nous ferons tout pour qu'ils ne t'emmenent pas... alors va t'en ! Hurla-t-elle.

La puissance de son ordre me fit reculer d'un pas. Je n'avais pas de baguette... je ne pouvais rien faire ! Tremblant de désespoir, je me retournai en essayant de retenir mes sanglots, et courant à toutes jambes vers la grille d'entrée. "Je vais aller prévenir l'ordre. Restez en vie... restez tous en vie je vous en supplie !" Je me jetai sur les grilles mais elles refusèrent de s'ouvrir. Vérouillées !

- Line a dit qu'il fallait un mot de passe... murmurai-je effarée. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?

Je sursautai en entendant une explosion derrière moi. Les portes du manoir étaient maintenant grandes ouvertes. Deux silhouettes couraient vers moi et je savais que ce n'était pas celles de mes amis. "Crabbe et Goyle... qu'ont-ils fait de grand-mère ?" Poussant un cri de rage, je frappai contre les grilles.

- Ouvrez-vous ! Je ne sais pas... Milana ! Roseline ! Hermione !

"Bon sang ! Mais quel mot de passe a bien pu choisir Robert ? J'aurais pourtant parié que c'était mon nom..." Soudain je réalisai ma bêtise. Robert n'avait pu choisir qu'un seul nom et ça n'était certainement pas le mien.

- Julia... murmurai-je.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en voyant la grille s'ouvrir. Mais je n'eus même pas le temps de mettre un pied dehors qu'on sortilège me frappa en plein milieu du dos. Je tombai au sol dans un cri. Les deux mangemorts étaient encore à une bonne distance mais il se rapprochaient rapidement. Pourtant... leur sortilège ne m'avait causé aucun mal. Pourquoi ? Me relevant je tentai de rassembler mes esprits pour transplaner. Mais je m'aperçus avec horreur que je ne pouvais pas le faire ! "Voilà le sens de ce sortilège !" J'entendis les mangemorts crier d'autres sortilèges à mon intention, et sans trouver d'autre solution, je me mis à courir droit dans le bois. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qui m'attendait à l'intérieur. Mais une chose était sûre... je ne me laisserais pas attrapper ! Pas après tous les efforts qu'ils avaient fait pour moi ! Pour que je m'échappe seule ! "Je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'être partie en les laissant derrière..." La seule chose qui me rassurait, c'était la brûlure de mon bras qui avait disparue. Mais était-ce vraiment bon signe ? "Et si Drago... non, je ne dois pas penser à ça ! Il est vivant... j'en suis sûre." J'entendais le bruit de la course de Crabbe et Goyle juste derrière moi. Ils me hurlaient de m'arrêter et je leur hurlais d'aller se faire voir. J'attisais leur colère, leurs cris, hurlant plus fort qu'eux. Peu importe ce qui se cachait dans ce bois. La créature apparaitrait. "Et tant pis si elle ne fait pas de distinction entre eux et moi !" Alors que nous nous enfoncions de plus en plus profondément dans l'obscurité des arbres, je me rendis soudain compte que d'autres bruits de pas se mêlaient aux notres. De nombreux autres... "ça y est ! Ils ont l'air nombreux... il n'y avait pas qu'une seule créature ?" Les mangemorts et moi nous figeâmes d'un coup en entendant le long hurlement d'un loup. "Alors ça faisait bien partie de ma vision ! Ce n'était pas la forêt interdite que j'avais vue... c'était le bois ! Je suis vraiment trop idiote !" Je n'eus pas le temps de me pencher plus sur la question qu'un des loup bondit hors de l'ombre en se jetant sur moi. Dans un cris d'effroi, je me protégeai le visage de mes bras, mais il me mordit à l'épaule droite avec un grognement. Nous roulâmes au sol et je vis les mangemorts se faire attaquer de toute part, tentant de repousser les loups à l'aide de divers sortilèges. "Plus de loups en Angleterre ? Mon oeil !" pensai-je en essayant de me dégager de la prise de celui qui me maintenait au sol en grognant.

- Lâche-moi ! M'exclamai-je en essayant de trouver du regard une branche ou une pierre pour contre attaquer.

Mais les crocs du loup se reserrèrent et je hurlai de douleur. Les mangemorts se débrouillaient bien mieux que moi et je vis même Crabbe se déplacer dans ma direction. "Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère... les loups ou les mangemorts ?" Je vis Crabbe s'apprêter à lancer un sort au loup qui me retenait mais le silence s'imposa quand un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre. C'était une plainte plus puissante et plus profonde que la précédente. "Le chef de meute ?" Une grande forme bondit soudainement des arbres et se jeta sur Crabbe. La créature ! Le mangemort poussa un hurlement alors que la bête le mordait à la gorge. Je détournai les yeux déjà consciente que Crabbe ne se relèverait plus jamais. Goyle sembla être arrivé à la même conclusion et il recula de plusieurs pas en voyant la bête tourner la tête dans sa direction. La créature n'eut qu'à grogner pour que le mangemort disparaisse en transplanant. Puis ce fut mon tour d'être terrorisée. La bête se tourna vers moi et je pus enfin me rendre compte de son véritable aspect. Je n'avais pas fait erreur... c'était bien un loup-garou.

- R... Remus ? Tentai-je en le voyant s'approcher.

Il poussa un nouveau grognement et je fermai les yeux, certaine qu'il allait se jeter sur moi. Mais à ma grande surprise, le loup qui me retenait me relacha. Le loup-garou venait-il de donner un ordre au loup ? Les autres loups se dispersèrent dans le bois avant de disparaître, emmenant le corps de Crabbe avec eux. Me redressant de mon mieux, j'observai le loup-garou qui continuait de me fixer. Le sang de Crabbe s'écoulait toujours de ses cros.

- C'est vous Remus ? Demandai-je à nouveau la voix tremblante.

Il ne me fit aucun signe pour me montrer que j'avais raison. Soudain un fait troublant me frappa. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, je vis le croissant de lune qui éclairait faiblement cette nuit noire. Ce n'était pas la pleine lune ! Ça ne pouvait pas être Remus. Et ça n'aurait dû être personne ! Pourquoi y avait-il un loup-garou sous mes yeux alors que la pleine lune n'était que dans 3 semaines ? Qu'était donc vraiment cette créature ? Pourquoi ne m'attaquait-elle pas ?

- Hermione !

En reconnaissant la voix de Drago, je pus enfin détourner le regard de la bête.

- Drago ! Appellai-je.

Il apparut derrière moi et je le vis sourire en me voyant. Mais son expression se figea en apercevant la créature et il pointa sa baguette sur elle en me saisissant vivement par le bras pour me placer derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Mes amis arrivèrent à leur tour et chacun retint une exclamtion de terreur en voyant le loup-garou. Ils se placèrent tous en cercle autour de lui, baguettes brandies.

- Ce n'est pas la pleine lune... murmura Pansy dont le bras tremblait légèrement.

- Pourtant cette chose est bien là, dit Ron.

Sa remarque lui valut un grognement de la part du loup-garou. "Il nous comprend..." pensai-je bouche bée. Voyant Ron lever sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort je dis :

- Attend !

- Expelliarmus ! Intervint la voix de Line derrière moi.

La baguette de Ron lui sauta des mains et elle attérit droit dans celle de ma tante.

- Baissez vos baguettes, ordonna-t-elle en allant se placer devant le loup-garou.

Les voyant hésiter, elle s'exclama :

- Tout de suite !

Ils firent ce qu'elle demandait et Drago reporta son attention sur moi et ma blessure.

- C'est lui qui t'a mordue ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Non... d'autres loups.

- C'est évident, dit Line d'un ton sec.

Puis elle se retourna vers le loup-garou, et posant sa main sur son front, elle demanda doucement :

- Tu vas bien ?

Le loup lui répondit par un grognement et Line sembla rassurée.

- Merci de l'avoir sauvée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Harry. Vous dites que ce loup-garou l'a sauvée ? Ça ne peut pas être Remus ? Si ?

- Ce n'est pas Remus. Elle s'appelle Tiana.

- Elle ? Demanda Ron perplexe. Une fille ?

Line ignora sa question et dit doucement :

- Tu devrais reprendre ta forme humaine. Il n'y a plus de danger maintenant.

"Quoi ?" me demandai-je en voyant le loup se diriger vers l'obscurité des arbres alors que Blaize écartait Pansy de son chemin car elle semblait tétanisée de voir la créature s'avancer vers elle. "Reprendre sa forme humaine ?" Quand elle eut disparu sous le couvert des arbres, le silence se fit. Aucun de nous n'osait bouger ou parler, attendant de voir ce qui allait revenir vers nous. Mais rien ne semblait prêt à réapparaitre. Soudain, une petite voix gênée se fit entendre :

- Line ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Tiana ?

- Tu sais bien...

Line réfléchit deux secondes avant de taper dans ses mains en réalisant quelque chose.

- Suis-je bête ! Attend deux secondes.

Elle jeta des regards autour d'elle, puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Ron et elle eut un petit sourire.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il gêné.

- Donne-moi ça, dit-elle en pointant son pull du doigt.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne fais pas d'histoires. Allez !

Il retira son pull et le lui donna toujours perplexe. Puis Line se dirigea vers les arbres et une minute plus tard, elle réapparut en compagnie d'une jeune fille. Elle était blonde. Les yeux verts à ce que je pouvais en juger. Et quand je croisai son regard... un frisson me parcourut et je sentis mon coeur s'emballer. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien. Sûrement la frayeur de savoir ce qui se cachait au plus profond d'elle. Pourtant rien en elle n'aurait pu indiquer sa nature de lycanthrope. Rien excepté... sa peau aussi pâle que le clair de lune. Elle était menue et plus petite que moi. Il était incroyable de penser que quelques secondes plus tôt, elle incarnait cette énorme bête. Mais pieds nus au milieu du bois avec le pull de Ron pour tout vêtement, un air sauvage se dégageait d'elle. Le sang de Crabbe marquait encore les contours de sa bouche. Elle sembla s'apercevoir de notre trouble à ce sujet car elle s'essuya rapidement d'un revers de main. Mais c'était peine perdue, le sang ne s'étala que plus sur son visage.

- Je vous présente Tiana, dit Line en posant une main sur son épaule. C'est l'une de mes grandes amies. Pour ne pas dire la meilleure.

- Bonsoir, dit la jeune fille en renonçant à faire disparaître le sang.

- Bonsoir, répondis-je en avançant vers elle tout en me tenant l'épaule. Merci d'être intervenue.

- Je suis là pour ça...

- Certainement pas ! S'exclama soudain Line. Ça fait des jours que j'essaye de te le faire comprendre. Tu n'as rien à faire dans ce bois ! Dire qu'Alex a donné son accord...

- Mais si je n'avais pas été là... ta nièce aurait été enlevée. Ou dévorée par les loups.

- Bien sûr que je te remercie d'avoir sauvé Hermione... mais...

- On en a déjà parlé. Ton père ne m'a pas forcée.

- Il n'avait même pas à te le demander ! Se servir de mes amis ! En plus il t'a envoyé Remus !

- J'étais contente de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un qui puisse me comprendre. Même si nous ne somme pas tout à fait identiques lui et moi.

- C'est vrai, intervint Ginny. Comment se fait-il que... vous pouvez vous changer en loup-garou quand ça vous chante ?

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

- Et les soirs de pleine lune ? Demandai-je. Vous pouvez ne pas vous transformer ?

- Non, les soirs de pleine lune je suis obligée de me transformer. Même si je peux réussir à retarder le phénomène de quelques minutes. Mais comparé aux autres jours je garde un esprit... à peu près lucide.

- Et... vous prenez de la potion tue-loup ?

- Non.

"Voilà pourquoi Remus était tant interressé par elle. Si il pouvait comprendre comment Tiana faisait..."

- Vous devez vraiment être une mage très puissante, dit Blaize impressionné. Quoi que je ne sais même pas si un tel mage arriverait à contrôler ainsi ses transformations.

Tiana eut l'air gênée et Line répondit pour elle :

- Tiana n'est pas sorcière. Elle est Moldue.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Dit Drago en écarquillant les yeux.

- Une _**Moldue**_ lycanthrope qui _**contrôle**_ ses transformations ? Demanda Pansy ébahie.

- En effet. Incroyale n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne sait pourquoi.

- Vous êtes sûre que c'est une Moldue ? Demanda Ron circonspect.

- Elle n'a aucun autre pouvoir magique. Si on peut considérer ça comme un pouvoir...

Le visage de Line s'assombrit et Tiana posa sa main sur son bras.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête. Tu le sais.

- Difficile de m'en défaire.

- ça ne vas pas avec ton costume, dit la jeune fille avec un demi sourire.

Line portait toujours son costume de mère Noël et la remarque de Tiana fit naître un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. "Il s'est passé quelque chose entre elles..." pensai-je perplexe.

- Vous passez toutes vos nuits dans ce bois ? Demanda Harry.

- Non. Enfin... j'y fais un tour chaque soir. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de monter la garde, les loups le font pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

- Quand ils ressentent un danger, je le sens immédiatement et j'interviens comme ce soir. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas arrivée en même temps qu'eux. Les loups s'occupent de retenir les intrus le temps que j'arrive. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont été introduits dans ce bois. Une sorte de signal d'alarme pour que j'intervienne. Désolée que l'un d'eux t'ait mordue.

- Ce n'est rien, dis-je en souriant.

- Et depuis quand vous gardez ce bois ? Demanda Ginny.

- C'est très récent. Robert a dit qu'il fallait augmenter la sécurité parce que sa chère petite-fille rentrait au manoir pour les vacances. Et qu'en plus elle avait déjà été attaquée par des mangemorts.

- Et toi tu as accepté... marmonna Line.

- ça ne concerne pas qu'Hermione. Mais toute ta famille. Je suis contente de pouvoir vous aider. Au moins ce pouvoir sert à quelque chose.

- Hum, dit sombrement Line.

- Excusez-moi de vous demander ça, dis-je gênée. Mais, vous avez toujours eu ce pouvoir ?

Le visage de Line se tendit de nouveau. Et Tiana répondit :

- Non. Seulement depuis 2 ans environ.

- Elle s'est faite mordre par Greyback, dit ma tante. Elle a essayé de me protéger...

Line poussa un soupire de frustration.

- La sorcière qui se fait sauver par une Moldue ! Dit-elle exaspérée. C'est _**moi**_ qui aurait dû la protéger et pas le contraire !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

- Tiana habite Dover dans le même quartier que Thomas. Je rentrais à l'appartement et je ne me suis pas rendue compte que j'étais suivie. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de sortir ma baguette que Greyback m'avait déjà sauté dessus. Mais Tiana est sortie de nul part et elle s'est interposée. Les cros de Greyback se sont refermés sur son bras alors qu'ils auraient dû se refermer sur ma gorge.

Je vis Tiana porter une main à son bras gauche. Gardait-elle toujours la marque de cette morsure ?

- Je me suis débarrassé de cette ordure, mais il était trop tard, continua Line. J'étais effarée en me rendant compte que nous étions un soir de pleine lune. Quelqu'un était devenu loup-garou à cause de moi. Une jeune fille !

- ça suffit calme-toi, l'interrompit Tiana.

- Ce salaud de Greyback voulait me récupérer pour faire chanter papa ! Il voulait qu'on lui révèle où tu te trouvais Hermione ! Il a mordu Remus et Tiana... Ce sale chien, la prochaine fois que je le croise...!

- Roseline ! S'exclama sèchement Tiana. Cesse de parler de ça. Je t'ai aidée parce que je le voulais.

Ma tante garda un air frustré mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

- Maintenant... est-ce qu'on pourait rentrer ? Demanda la jeune fille en se radoucissant. Il fait froid tu sais.

Vêtue comme elle l'était, Tiana devait cruellement souffrir du froid de cette nuit de décembre. Une nuit qui avait été joyeuse... mais aussi terriblement sombre.

- Oui, dit aussitôt Line. Rentrons.

Drago passa son bras autour de ma taille et m'entraina avec les autres vers le manoir. Je fus soulagée de sortir du bois et je me sentis en sécurité une fois les grilles passées. Même si... cette soirée était la preuve que même le manoir Rosens avait ses failles. Une faille terrible et qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu envisager. Leur elfe de maison.

* * *

><p>Un petit mot pour moi ? ^^<p>

Réponse aux reviews :

**Aurelie Malfoy** : oui c'est le principal ;) bisous

**London123** : ahouuuu ! (cri du loup mdr) merci a+

**Djat** : oui, une vraie attaque de mangemorts ^^ Crabbe s'est fait bouffé par les loups xD bisous

**or elise** : t'es jamais contente xD soit je coupe au mauvais moment soit c'est trop court mdr. pourquoi tu m'as choisie moi pour tes dissections ? ;)

**hp-drago** : ouais en plus elle n'a eu que de mauvaises visions jusqu'ici. merci biz

**Geuh** : tu le relis ? xD oui de l'action enfin ! ;) Tschüss

**xDrayMioneex** : pourquoi pas de réponse ? non ce n'est pas un animagus, juste un cas hors norme xD ensuite ? ben il rentrent au manoir, ils vont se soigner et... il se passera ce que vous attendez toutes. ;)

**Lila de Jarjayes** : à quoi ? l'attaque de mangemorts ou le loup-garou dans le bois ? xD oui, pleins de rebondissements ;) Tiana et son esprit sauvage ! xD

**dramione** : ben c'est un mystère. personne ne peut l'expliquer. Il y a beaucoup de mystères dans la nature, Tiana en est un exemple ;)

**GiselleLevy** : merci :) ça y est il est motivé. attention les yeux ! rdv au prochain chapitre ;)

**loulou c'est moi** : 2 secondes parce que tu le lis lol. mais de longues minutes se sont écoulées entre le moment où hermione les quitte, le temps qu'elle atteingne le portail, qu'elle trouve le mot de passe, qu'elle cours dans le bois... xD je rappelle que le jardin est immense mdr. oui, il y aura des précisions sur ce qui s'est passé. en fait Line est venue au secours de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle se sont débarrassés de Milana (ils l'ont pas tuée rassurez vous ^^) Bellatrix s'est enfuie, et Dolohov s'est fait dézinguer xD ils étaient quand même 7 contre bellatrix et Dolohov alors ça a été réglé suffisament vite pour qu'il puissent voler au secours d'Hermione pas très longtemps après le départ de Goyle et Crabbe. donc ont seulement réussi à fuir Bella et Goyle. voilà, petites précisions faites ;) bisous loulou.

**Fraulein Takoor** : qui voulais-tu que ce soit ? le laitier ? MDR non, je sais que vous vous attendiez à voir Voldy. Mais ça va venir vous en faites pas ;)

**Looklook** : oui il y en aura de positives ;) du genre qui vont la rassurer ou lui donner des indices sur son père :3 ouh ! j'en ai beaucoup dit ! xD Tiana a été très courageuse de s'interposer entre un loup garou et une inconnue alors que c'est une Moldue. J'admire cette fille !

**lena-malefoy** : Hello =) court forest ! court ! xD oui Drago a eu bobo snif ! pauvre senny, elle va s'en vouloir à mort...

**Ashtana3** : j'ai dit un indice _**subtil**_ ! xD (extrêmement subtil en fait. Quand vous saurez, vous me direz _Mais comment tu voulais qu'on le remarque !_ Mais il y en a qui pouraient le voir et je flippe à cette idée T.T) sérieux vous imaginez Maugrey papa d'Hermione ? mdr. déjà, trop vieux. et je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait fallu cacher son identité. en plus je n'arrive pas à imaginer Hermione dans ses bras en découvrant que c'est son père xD quoique si c'est Voldemort, elle ne lui tomberais sûrement pas dans les bras non plus mdr (j'ai dit tout ça parce qu'on m'avait déjà proposé Maugrey, je n'insulte en rien ta logique ;) c'est vrai que la façon dont je l'ai présenté dans le chapitre pourait porter à confusion) Voilà. J'ai remarqué que peu de gens étaient allé relire le chapitre 4. Peut être que vous vous en foutez ou alors vous ne lisez pas les réponse aux reviews des autres ! tant pis pour vous ! je donne parfois des indications ;)  
>Revenons à ton review Ashtana3, c'était pas la soirée de Crabbe. Il s'est pris un diffindo en pleine face et il s'est fait bouffer par les loups ! xD C'est le destin d'Hermione d'être poursuivie en permanence lol. et ça va peut-être pas s'arranger parce qu'après cet echec, Voldy va peut-être trouver un meilleur moyen de la récupérer. Mila est vivante mais avec 2 mangemorts sur le dos elle n'a pas pu avoir qu'une égratinure... à demain ;)<p>

**Jude O'Malley** : merci ! *je danse avec toi* on en saura plus sur sa famille, c'est à dire le "Alex" mentioné par Line. Vous l'avez pas remarqué ? lol. biz !

**virginie01** : ouais c'est affreux... mon Drago ne pleure pas ! Tiana est cool hein ? xD trop forte la Moldue ;)

**Istehar** : oui notre tiana nationale fait son apparition ! xD on l'adore celle-là. beaucoup d'angoisse dans ce chapitre. Pour mila et drago. Et pour Hermione (se demande si elle va pas se faire dévorer dans le bois comme le petit chaperon rouge mdr) je sais que c'est louche pour tiana lol. Mais ça a eut l'air de passer quand même ;) biz

**Anonymus** : merci beaucoup ^^ ça me fait très plaisir. à bientôt j'espère ;)


	28. Tu m'appartiens

Chapitre 28 : Tu m'appartiens

Les portes du manoir étaient sorties de leurs gonds. Des débris de pierre étaient éparpillés sur le sol du hall. Et dans la poussière, j'aperçus le petit corps de Senny prostré aux pieds de son maître. Elle tremblait tellement ! Tout son corps était secoué par des sanglots incontrôlables.

- Je... je suis... désolée maître... hoqueta-t-elle. Punissez-moi ! Punissez Senny ! Senny mérite de mourrir...!

- Senny, dis-je en faisant un pas vers elle.

Mais Robert me fit signe de ne pas m'approcher. Il était le maître. Il devait parler.

- Relève-toi Senny, ordonna-t-il.

L'elfe fit aussitôt ce qu'il commandait, restant debout, la tête baissée.

- Je suis très déçu, dit-il en croisant les bras.

- Je suis désolée maître... recommença-t-elle à pleurer.

- Grand-père, tentai-je d'intercéder.

- Vraiment très déçu, continua-t-il en m'ignorant. Comment se fait-il que tu sois revenue sans hydromel ?

Nous le regardâmes tous choqués et même Senny leva les yeux vers lui.

- Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir demandé d'en acheter. Et toi tu me ramènes une bande de mangemorts. Ils ne sont pas très comestibles tu sais. Comment veux-tu que je porte un toast avec _**ça**_ ?

Il avait dit cela en donnant un coup de pied dans la jambe de Dolohov, dont le corps innerte était allongé au sol.

- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

- Au... au sujet de l'hydromel ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Senny était complètement perdue. Et nous l'étions autant qu'elle.

- Oui, je t'écoute.

- Je... je suis allée au chemin de traverse. J'ai acheté toute une caisse d'hydromel comme le maître le voulait. J'allais revenir mais... on m'a attaquée...! Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est le maître tenant ma maîtresse dans ses bras ! Ma maîtresse a été gravement blessée à cause de moi !

Les sanglots de Senny reprirent. Et je m'inquiétai pour Milana.

- Milana est ma femme, dit Robert sans équivoque. C'était mon devoir de la protéger, pas le tien. Si elle a été blessée c'est à cause de ma négligeance.

- Mais...

- Elle a besoin de soins, je te demande d'aller chercher un médicomage à Ste Mangouste. Tu veux bien continuer à nous servir comme tu l'as toujours fait ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Au lieu de la renvoyer il était en train de lui demander si elle _**acceptait**_ de rester !

- Ou... oui maître, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Merci maître.

- Va Senny, je compte sur toi.

Quand elle eut disparu, Robert se tourna vers moi et il me pris délicatement dans ses bras.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui grand-père, dis-je en me serrant contre lui.

- Tu as trouvé le mot de passe, dit-il avec un doux sourire.

- Bien sûr.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et je demandai :

- Senny était sous l'emprise d'un Imperium n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, elle n'y était pour rien. Je me suis trop reposé sur elle et j'ai été négligent. Tout le monde sait qu'elle est notre elfe. Ainsi que le seul moyen d'entrer ici... tout le monde a été mis en danger.

- Où est grand-mère ? Demandai-je soudainement.

- Dans le salon.

Je me précipitai vers la pièce où nous avions tellement ri et j'aperçus Milana allongée sur le sofa. Mes parents se tenaient près d'elle et leur air inquiet ne me rassura pas.

- Grand-mère, dis-je en m'agenouillant près d'elle.

Elle avait le teint pâle. Sa respiration était difficile. Mais le pire fut de voir le châle que je lui avais offert couvert de sang. Je tendis la main pour voir sa blessure mais elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux et m'arrêta.

- Ne regarde pas Hermione. Laisse ce châle en place.

- Mais...

- ça ira. Je suis très têtue tu sais. Je ne vais pas mourrir ce soir.

- Tout ce sang... dis-je effrayée.

- Hermione, dit-elle doucement. Ça va aller.

- Mais c'est ma faute ! Si je t'avais écoutée et que j'étais partie tout de suite... si je ne m'étais pas débattue... tu n'aurais pas eu à baisser ta garde !

- Tu sais, je suis une bonne duelliste. Mais je ne suis pas invincible. Ils auraient fini par prendre le dessus. Je suis contente d'avoir pu te protéger.

- Oh grand-mère... je suis désolée.

- Je n'ai pas supporté de perdre Julia. Et je ne supporterais pas de te perdre non plus. Ma petite-fille.

Je pris sa main en pleurant. Comment se fait-il que je ne me sois pas entendue aussi bien avec elle qu'avec Robert ? Je réalisais que tout ce temps, je n'agissais avec douceur qu'envers lui. C'était vers Robert que je me tournais. Mais elle le méritait tout autant ! Bien sûr qu'elle pensait que je n'étais pas heureuse de revenir vivre ici avec elle... c'était tout ce que je lui avais montré... de la distance. Proche de Robert et Line mais pas d'elle. Pourtant c'était elle qui apparaissait toujours la première dans le reflet du miroir. C'était elle qui guettait mes appels. Line avait raison, tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était pour mon bien. Ce soir elle m'avait gifflée pour mon bien. Elle m'avait protégée et s'était blessée pour moi. Elle gardait précieusement ce châle sur elle. Même s'il était taché de sang... elle ne voulait pas que je m'inquiète pour elle. Milana ne voulait pas que je culpabilise. _**Ma grand-mère**_ ne le voulait pas !

- Je suis désolée grand-mère, répétai-je inlassablement. Je suis désolée...

- Ne pleure pas. Les Rosens restent dignes en toutes circonstances. Excepté une... mais ça n'arrivera pas ce soir. A aucun membre de notre famille. Ça n'arrivera pas Hermione.

- ça n'arrivera pas... dis-je en souriant à travers mes larmes.

- Maintenant va te soigner, dit-elle en essuyant mon visage avec sa manche. C'est une affreuse blessure que tu as là.

- Je vais bien.

- Vous vous occupez d'elle Drago ? Demanda Robert en me forçant à me relever et prenant ma place aux côtés de Milana.

- Oui, dit-il en me prenant par la main.

- Line est rentrée ? Demanda Thomas.

- Oui, elle est dans le hall...

Il sortit à grands pas du salon et en apercevant sa femme qui s'attelait avec les autres à remettre le hall en état, il s'exclama :

- Roseline Sterns !

- Ouille... marmonna-t-elle. Ça sent les reproches.

Il s'avança rapidement vers elle et la saisit par les poignets.

- Comment as-tu osé m'enfermer derrière cette porte ? Cria-t-il furieux. Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Ma nounou ou ma femme ?

- Je suis la femme d'un homme sans pouvoirs magiques qui se serait fait tuer si je ne l'avais pas enfermé.

- Un homme sans pouvoirs magiques peut-être, mais un homme tout de même !

- Je me fiche bien de ta fierté masculine. Ta vie est plus importante pour moi. Les mangemorts ne sont pas des tendres, tu le sais.

- Oui je le sais ! Et je ne pouvais pas laisser ma femme se battre contre eux sans moi.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?

- Je t'aurais protégée.

- Comment ? Tu te serais interposé entre un sortilège et moi ? JE NE VEUX PAS DE ÇA !

Line avait les larmes aux yeux. Et elle pointa soudain Tiana du doigt en disant faiblement :

- Je ne veux _**plus**_ de ça... Plus jamais. Plus personne. Surtout pas toi.

Elle se serra contre lui, tentant de retenir ses sanglots. Thomas semblait complètement calmé et il l'enlaça tendrement.

- Jamais toi Thomas... jamais...

- J'ai compris. Pardon d'avoir crié.

- Si j'étais une femme normale... tu n'aurais pas été mis en danger ce soir.

- Tu n'as rien d'anormal. Si ce n'est ton goût pour les déguisements...

Cela fit rire sa femme et il lui fit relever la tête pour l'embrasser.

- Maintenant tu comprends ce que je ressens, dit Tiana amusée. Ta femme est une vraie culpabilisatrice. Du genre à se flageller dès que quelqu'un s'implique pour la protéger.

- Pourquoi tu es presque nue ? Demanda Thomas en observant Tiana perplexe.

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Oui, mais je voulais te le faire remarquer. Va te changer.

- Oui papa... marmonna-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Et débarbouille-toi ! Tu n'es pas une _**vraie**_ louve tu sais ?

Elle monta les marches de l'escalier en lui faisant signe qu'elle avait compris, se rendant sûrement dans la chambre de Line.

- Celle-la... soupira Thomas. Une vraie fille de la nature.

- Vous avez l'air de très bien vous entendre tous les trois, dis-je en souriant.

- Elle a sauvé ma femme. J'ai une dette envers Tiana.

- Tiana vit avec son oncle dans une maison à la lisière opposée du bois. A deux pas de chez nous. Alex est vraiment un homme charmant... dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Rappelle-moi _**qui**_ est ton mari ? Demanda Thomas en lui pinçant la joue.

- Ché toaa... répondit-elle en se serrant à nouveau contre lui.

- Excusez-moi, intervint Blaize. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ?

Il désignait le corps sans vie de Dolohov.

- On s'en débarrasse bien sûr, dit Line en sortant sa baguette.

- Et on le met où ? Demanda Harry.

- Là où vont toutes les ordures. A la poubelle.

D'un geste, elle fit léviter le corps du mangemort et le propulsa à l'extérieur. Ils entendirent un grand bruit lorsqu'il s'écrasa au sol et Line referma la porte qu'elle avait réparée quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Voilà, dit-elle en se tapant les mains. C'est tout de suite plus propre comme ça.

- Maman sera contente, dit Ron à sa soeur. Oncle Fabian et oncle Gideon ont été vengés ce soir.

- Oui, dit-elle en souriant.

- Je suis quand même dégouté que Lestrange se soit échappée, dit sombrement Harry.

- Désolée, dit Line. Elle s'est enfuie quand je suis venue aider Drago.

- D'ailleurs merci, dit celui-ci.

- Pas de quoi futur neveu ! Dit-elle en lui tapant dans le dos.

- Goyle aussi s'est échappé, fis-je remarquer. Mais Crabbe est mort.

Je frissonnai en me rappellant de la façon dont Tiana s'était jetée sur lui.

- ça en fera toujours moins pour te courrir derrière, dit Line en me tendant ma baguette qu'elle avait retrouvé sous les décombres.

- Hum, acquiesçai-je.

- Il est toujours très tard, continua-t-elle. Je sais que ce sera difficile, mais vous devriez essayer d'aller dormir quelques heures. On aura sûrement de la visite demain. Enfin... tout à l'heure.

- Je ne pourai pas dormir, lui fis-je remarquer. Je veux savoir ce que le médicomage aura à dire au sujet de la blessure de grand-mère.

- Hermione. Va te coucher. Allonge-toi au moins. Maman ne craint rien, et tu dois te soigner aussi. Il devrait y avoir de l'essence de dictame dans le tiroir de ta table de nuit.

- Mais... protestai-je.

- Occupe t'en Drago, dit-elle en souriant au garçon.

- Oui M'dame.

Il me força à monter les escaliers et me traina presque jusqu'à ma chambre.

- Drago je m'inquiète pour Milana !

- Et moi je m'inquiète pour toi, dit-il en serrant ma main dans la sienne.

Il claqua la porte de ma chambre et me força à m'asseoir sur le lit. Puis il ouvrit le tiroir qu'avait indiqué Line et y trouva le flacon de dictame. Ensuite, il se tourna vers ma valise et l'ouvrit, fouillant à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je gênée de le voir fouiller dans mes sous-vêtements.

- Où tu l'as mise ?

- Quoi donc ? Et arrête de fouiller dans mes petites culottes !

- Ta trousse de secours ! Tu as dis que tu en avais toujours une dans ta valise.

- Oh... de l'autre côté, sous mes pulls.

J'étais étonnée qu'il se soit souvenu d'un détail pareil. "Au moins il écoute tout ce que je dis" Quand il eut trouvé la boite métallique, il l'ouvrit et en sortit une compresse et le désinfectant.

- Enlève ton chemisier, m'ordonna-t-il en humidifiant la compresse.

- C'est bien nécessaire ? Demandai-je gênée.

- Bon sang Hermione ! Enlève ton chemisier. C'est quand même une bête sauvage qui t'a mordue, il faut désinfecter. Ou tu veux perdre ton bras ?

- Non... dis-je en commençant à déboutonner mon chemisier.

Je retirai délicatement mon bras droit en faisant la grimace lorsque je fis jouer les muscles de mon épaule. Ce loup ne m'avait pas ratée. J'observai la blessure en faisant la moue. Et je me rendis soudain compte que Drago était resté silencieux. Levant les yeux vers lui, je m'aperçus qu'il me fixait. Il aurait été plus juste de dire qu'il fixait une partie particulière de mon anatomie.

- Es-tu comblé Malefoy ? Demandai-je en me souvenant qu'il m'avait posé une question similaire lorsque je l'avais vu nu.

- Bien sûr, dit-il en se reprennant. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Alors active toi un peu. Ça fait mal tu sais ?

Il s'assit à mes côtés et dessendit délicatement la bretelle de mon soutien-gorge. Dieu que j'étais embarrassée ! Et cela s'accentua lorsqu'il dégagea mes cheveux en les plaçant sur mon épaule gauche. Je le vis me jeter un coup d'oeil mais je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux. Avec un imperceptible sourire, il appuya la compresse sur ma blessure. Je me tendis aussitôt en retenant un gémissement de souffrance.

- Et là ça fait encore plus mal, marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

- Ah ! Tu vois ? Ce satané désinfectant pique comme les flammes de l'enfer.

- J'ai connu pire... il n'y a même pas une heure.

Je posai ma main sur mon poignet où se trouvait la marque en forme de coeur. Lorsque Drago avait été sous l'emprise du doloris... c'était comme si j'avais plongé ma main dans les flammes. Drago le comprit et il me saisit le poignet, déposant un baiser sur la marque.

- Je suis désolé que tu aies eu si mal...

- Je suis désolée que tu aies reçu ce sort pour me protéger. Tu as dû avoir _**beaucoup**_ plus mal que moi. C'est incroyable que tu puisses encore tenir debout.

- Quand j'ai été libéré du sort, je n'ai pas réfléchi et je me suis levé pour courir sur tes traces. J'avais tellement peur pour toi, que je ne ressentais plus la douleur.

- Menteur... dis-je en remarquant le léger tremblement de sa main qui continuait de me tamponner délicatement.

La plaie désinfectée, il ouvrit le flacon de dictame.

- Tu crois que je vais garder une cicatrice ? Demandai-je inquiète.

- Pas avec le dictame, dit-il en m'en appliquant.

Ça me brûla encore plus et je serrai les dents. Mais à mon grand soulagement, la blessure se referma totalement. Il finit de me nettoyer du sang tachant ma peau puis déposa un baiser sur mon épaule. Je ne pus m'empécher de frissonner. Il le remarqua et m'embrassa doucement avant de me serrer contre lui. J'étais heureuse de sentir la chaleur de son corps. J'avais vraiment redouté de le retrouver mort.

- J'ai eu si peur pour toi, murmurai-je.

- _**J'ai**_ eu si peur pour toi ! S'exclama-t-il.

Son ton furieux me surprit.

- J'étais incapable de te protéger... prisonnier de ce sort ! Ta grand-mère a dû le faire pour moi ! Et vois dans quel état elle est maintenant...

- Tu n'y pouvais rien.

- Je n'y peux _**jamais**_ rien ! S'emporta-t-il en se levant brusquement.

- Drago...

- Et le fait que tu essayes de me consoler me rend plus furieux encore ! Dit-il en faisant les cent pas devant moi.

- Mais...

- J'ai rien pu faire quand Cath t'as attaquée. Quand la serveuse t'a enlevée ! Et maintenant c'est un loup qui manque de te tuer, sans parler des mangemorts qui étaient à tes trousses ! C'est de pire en pire ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera la pochaine fois ? Je les laisserai t'emmener sous mon nez en souriant ?

- Tu n'y es pour rien... dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Arrête de répéter cette phrase ! Quand ça concerne ta sécurité, j'y suis forcément pour quelque chose ! Quand ça te concerne _**toi **_tout simplement ! Je relache sans arrêt ma vigilance alors que je ne devrais pas le faire une seule seconde !

- Drago...

- Je t'ai laissée seule dans la grande salle parce que tu étais avec tes amis. Je t'ai laissée aller seule aux toilettes parce que je pensais que les mesures de Dumbledore étaient parfaites ! Je ne t'ai pas suivie dans le hall parce que je pensais que ce manoir était imprenable ! Mais à chaque fois... à chaque fois j'avais tors ! Combien de fois me faudra-t-il encore pour retenir la leçon ? Tu es en danger permanent ! Et c'est à moi de t'en protéger !

- Drago ! M'exclamai-je prête à fondre en larmes.

Il se stoppa quand je me jetai dans ses bras.

- Je t'en prie... le suppliai-je. Arrête... je suis parfaitement en sécurité avec toi.

- C'est faux...

- C'est vrai ! Criai-je en le serrant plus fort. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ? Tant que tu me serres dans tes bras, je suis en parfaite sécurité. Et c'est quand tu t'emportes comme ça que j'ai le plus peur... Si jamais tu réalisais que c'était trop difficile... trop difficile d'être avec moi... Qu'est-ce que je ferais mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais...?

- Hermione... murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- M'aimer n'est pas une contrainte ? Tu vois bien que si ! Tu aurais toutes les raisons de partir ! La seule qui pourait te retenir c'est ce fichu charme ! Et je ne veux pas d'une telle raison !

- Je ne partirai pas Hermione, dit-il en m'enlaçant dès qu'il sentit mes larmes couler sur son torse.

- Ne t'en vas pas... pleurai-je doucement. Reste juste avec moi...

- Je reste là. Je te l'ai promis.

- Je me fiche de ta promesse ! Je veux que tu restes parce que tu en as envie et pas parce que tu me l'as juré !

- Je reste parce que je t'aime.

Il m'embrassa doucement le front. Et je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour lui en demander plus. Il m'offrit le baiser que j'attendais et je passai mes bras autour de son cou. Il était là. Il m'aimait. Il voulait de moi. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour qu'il reste toujours près de moi ? Que quelqu'un me le dise !" Lorsque nos lèvres se détachèrent je soupirai en effouissant mon visage dans son cou.

- Je t'aime tellement... murmurai-je.

- Alors où est mon cadeau de Noël ? Demanda-t-il subitement.

Je me figeai dans ses bras. Et j'eus d'abord envie de lui retourner la question sur un ton acide. Mais en ce moment... j'étais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot contre lui.

- Je ne pouvais pas te l'offrir devant tout le monde, dis-je gênée.

- Ce serait pas un truc coquin ? Dit-il malicieusement.

- Non ! Dis-je aussitôt en me reculant.

- D'accord d'accord, dit-il en me ramenant à lui. Ne te braque pas. Dis-moi ce que c'est.

Lentement, je sortis l'écrin de ma poche. Le voyant, il leva les sourcils.

- Tu vas te mettre à genoux et me demander en mariage ?

Je relevai immédiatement le couvercle, un air crispé au visage. "Il m'énerve..." Il prit délicatement l'écrin et observa les boucles d'oreille.

- Caducées ?

- Oui, dis-je en prenant l'une des boucles.

Je la plaçai à mon oreille gauche et j'attendis qu'il en fasse de même.

- Et ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Mets la deuxième, dis-je exaspérée.

- Il y a un petit problème mon coeur, dit-il en tapotant son oreille gauche.

J'écarquillai les yeux en me rendant compte de mon erreur. Evidemment ! Il n'avait pas les oreilles percées !

- Et je suis la miss-je-sais-tout ? Dis-je en baissant la tête dépitée.

- Ce n'est pas grave Hermione. Ce sera un honneur de me faire percer l'oreille par une aussi jolie jeune fille.

- Tu veux que _**je**_ te perce l'oreille ? Demandai-je ébahie.

- J'aurais du mal à le faire tout seul.

Avalant ma salive avec difficulté, je sortis ma baguette de ma poche. J'étais sur le point de percer l'oreille de Drago Malefoy !

- ça risque de faire un peu mal, dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur son lobe.

J'eus à peine prononcé cette phrase qu'il me saisit le poignet, m'écartant de lui.

- Tu as peur à ce point ? Demandai-je surprise. Ça va juste picoter.

- _**Toi**_ ça ne va pas seulement te picoter. Je suis idiot, heureusement que tu as dit cette phrase.

- Oh, dis-je en réalisant qu'il parlait de la marque sur mon poignet. Ce n'est pas grave.

- Non, je demanderai à Blaize de le faire demain.

- Je t'assure...

- N'insiste pas.

- _**Toi**_ n'insiste pas ! M'énervai-je. Tu vas mettre immédiatement cette boucle d'oreille.

Il resta silencieux devant mon insistance.

- Oh je vois, dit-il finalement avec un petit sourire.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je embarrassée.

- Mademoiselle veux marquer son territoire ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Demandai-je en rougissant.

- Cette boucle d'oreille... c'est pour montrer aux autres que je t'appartiens.

- Bon ! Si tu ne veux pas la mettre, dis-je en faisant mine de la lui reprendre.

Mais il éloigna l'écrin de moi et dit avec le sourire.

- Percez-moi l'oreille s'il vous plait.

Je soupirai et pointai à nouveau ma baguette vers lui. Mais ce qu'il m'avait dit m'avait rendue nerveuse car je savais en un sens qu'il avait raison. Voyant ma main trembler, je dis :

- A... assis-toi sur le lit.

- Comment refuser une telle proposition ? Dit-il en riant à moitié.

Je ne répliquai pas, déjà trop troublée par la situation. On était assis sur mon lit et j'étais à moitié nue. De plus, Drago me fixait intensément. Je m'approchai de lui et posant doucement mes doigts sur son menton, je l'obligeai à tourner légèrement la tête. Ses prunelles grise étaient tout de même dirigées vers moi et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à garder mon calme. Prenant une petite inspiration, je murmurai :

- Persus.

Nous grimaçâmes en même temps, une même douleur vrillant son oreille gauche et mon bras gauche. Une même brûlure. Puis il me tendit l'écrin et me fit signe de lui mettre la boucle d'oreille moi-même. Je mis délicatement le caducée en place et il me pris la main, embrassant le bout de mes doigts tachés de son sang. Mon coeur s'accéléra et je crus mourrir quand il s'empara de mes lèvres. Je lui répondis avec avidité, passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux et me pressant contre lui. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais lorsqu'il m'emprisonna dans son étreinte, je sus que plus rien ne pouvait me faire peur. Tant qu'il était avec moi. Tant que je pouvais le toucher. Tant qu'il m'appartenait. Je me rendis à peine compte qu'il venait de me renverser sur le lit. Tout ce dont j'avais conscience, c'était ses mains sur mon corps. Ses caresses. Ses baisers. Chauds. Si chauds. Tout n'était que brûlure. Un feu inextinguible brûlait en moi. J'étais déjà en sous-vêtements sous lui et je m'efforçais de lui retirer sa chemise. Mes mains tremblaient à peine. Mais ce n'était que d'impatience. D'urgence. Je le voulais tellement à présent ! Pourquoi lui avais-je résisté jusqu'à maintenant ? Folie ! J'étais folle tout ce temps. Et ce soir j'ouvrais enfin les yeux. J'étais fiancée au meilleur des êtres. Je fis voler sa chemise qui alla s'écraser au sol dans un froissement. Il déposa des baisers papillon dans mon cou et je caressai son corps si bien fait. Nos respirations étaient lourdes, emplies de notre désir. Je poussai un gémissement en le sentant tout contre moi et il se tendit brusquement. Je le sentis me serrer contre lui, humant mon parfum. Puis j'entendis le froissement des draps. Il les serrait entre ses doigts. Mais il ne bougeait plus et je commençais à paniquer, ne voyant pas son visage enfouit dans mon cou. Soudain, je l'entendis me murmurer d'une voix rauque :

- C'est le moment de me dire d'arrêter Hermione.

Mon coeur manqua un battement. Mes mains sur son torse, je le repoussai légèrement pour pouvoir apercevoir son visage. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant son regard devenu presque noir de désir. Et pourtant... il me demandait la permission. Il essayait de se contrôler. Pour moi... pour mes caprices stupides ! Le coeur battant, je tendis la main vers sa joue, le carressant du bout des doigts.

- Ne t'arrête pas... murmurai-je en l'attirant de nouveau à moi. Ne t'arrête jamais.

Il scella à nouveau nos lèvres, mêlant nos souffles et nos âmes. Cette nuit je m'étais abandonnée à son étreinte. Il m'appartenait et je lui appartenais. Nous nous étions littéralement laissés emporter par l'amour, sous un plafond étoilé.

* * *

><p>Alors j'ai envie de demander... SATISFAITS ? Vous le vouliez ? Vous l'avez eu ! xD<p>

_Pourquoi tu dis ça comme si c'était une punition ? MDR_

Je suis folle, c'est pas nouveau ;)

Pour le cadeau de Drago (oui, je sais que vous allez me poser la question xD), RDV au chapitre suivant !

_Et... est-ce que Drago a fait le chat ? :$_

OF COURSE ! xDD

Réponse aux reviews :

**Amnesike** : il en a un, reste à savoir ce que c'est ;)

**Ashtana3** : je suis contente de voir que certains se raclent la soupière pour essayer de comprendre. j'aime les lecteurs dans ton genre Ashtana3, même si maintenant je stresse T.T t'es super maline et tu risques de trouver. tout ce que j'ai a te dire c'est que ce n'est pas Maugrey et qu'il est très probable qu'il soit de cette génération. lui et Julia se sont marié à 17 ans dès leur sortie de Poudlard ;) Je m'avancerai pas plus ^^ Donc à ce jour, les suspects son Sirius et peut-être Voldy même si peu probable (il aurait fallu qu'il change d'apparence et se fasse passer pour un élève parce qu'au moment de la scolarité de James et Sirius, il était déjà un mage puissant et il est plus vieux qu'eux. en plus il fallait tromper le grand père de Julia. Mais tout est possible dans cette fic alors...)

**stefanyboh** : rated T pas M désolée lol. contente d'être une de tes privilégiée xD merci beaucoup a+

**or elise** : oui mais après j'avais peur de tomber dans le M ;)

**Djat** : merci ! ^^ bisous !

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : c'était bieau ! (bien et beau xD) tout est possible ;)

**Geuh** : mdr. Merci beaucoup ^^ caresse ton chat pour moi lol.

**GiselleLevy** : oui c'est SON Drago. Personne n'y touche ! xD j'irai voir ta fic promis ;)

**xDrayMioneex** : oui xD c'est plus facile pour répondre à vos questions en rapport avec le chapitre ;) vous êtes toutes des impatientes ! mdr. merci et a+

**Fraulein Takoor** : tu trouves ça bizarre ? On en met une seule et à l'oreille GAUCHE ! Parce qu'à la droite ça fait mec de l'autre bord xD Je précise que ce sont des boucles d'oreille puce, pas des pendantes ! (quelle horreur ! xD) merci à demain ;)

**loulou c'est moi** : du moment que tu as compris mdr. (non je ne me moque pas de toi ma loulou tu le sais ;)) Pour Sirius, le fait qu'il soit de la même famille de Drago ne poserait apparemment pas de problème à la logique car Robert ne connaissait pas l'identité du père quand il a fiancé Hermione à Drago. donc il pouvait pas savoir ! Mais ça ne veux pas dire que c'est Sirius (la fille qui tourne autour du pot en laissant entendre que c'est lui pour finalement dire que peut-être pas mdr Je vous embrouille je sais) Ce sera quand je le déciderai. Faut attendre encore un peu :) biz !

**london123** : réponse demain ;) (moi je l'enfermerai à double tour dans ma chambre xD)

**lena-malefoy** : Ben moi je vais bien même si comme toi je suis dégoutée que Drago nous ai trahies T.T. merci bien ! Par contre toi tu es aussi maline qu'Ashtana3 xD je n'ai toujours pas dit que c'était Sirius le papa attention ! lol. Alors ce que je ne comprend pas dans ton raisonnement, c'est ce que tu dis par rapport aux dates. Les Potter sont morts en 81 mais ils sont sortis de poudlard en 78 ! tout comme les parents d'Hermione. Donc les parents d'Hermione se sont mariés en 78 et vu son âge, Hermione est née en 80 (même si je sais que JK a dit que c'était en septembre 79 désolée encore pour cette anomalie mais son anniv devait tomber en été juste avant que la 7e année commence ^^) donc elle est née 1 ans avant la mort des Potter. Voldy était donc bien vivant quand Julia est morte car elle a confié Hermione aux Granger alors que ce n'était qu'un bébé de quelques mois. donc les mangemorts qui les ont attaqués agissaient sous ses ordres et pas parce que ça leur a pété d'un coup mdr. donc je n'ai changé aucune date excepté la date de naissance d'Hermione mais seulement d'un an ce qui ne change pas grand chose à l'histoire. (en fait Hermy elle a un an de plus qu'Harry ! O.O) C'est pas James évidemment (james et lily le plus beau couple du monde), Remus est peu probable, quand à Peter tu peux l'oublier ce sale rat ! mdr Rogue pourquoi pas rien ne l'empèche à première vue (sauf son amour fou pour sa lily mais si c'était décidé à sa naissance il aurait pas eu le choix ) Je rappelle que les fiançailles magiques se font à la naissance donc le papi de Julia pouvait pas savoir qui allait tourner mal quand il les a fiancés. Donc le père d'Hermione peut être un gentil comme un méchant. Seul compte le sang pur et la puissance de la famille. Mais il y a aussi un paramètre que vous avez tous oublié... l'insistance du papi de Julia pour garder son identité secrète (il y a forcément une raison à ça) Voilà, je crois que vous ai bien embrouillés xD Méditez...

**mione31** : tu vérifies aussi souvent ? xD merci beaucoup :3 Mystère pour le papa d'Hermione. à demain ;)

**Looklook** : merci beaucoup ^^ a+

**hp-drago** : oui plus aucune retenue ! :) merci bisous !

**A** : la fic te rend cet amour ;) biz !

**Naguina** : merci ! ^^

**clochette** : mais oui, je suis dégoutée que ça marche pas T.T

**Marie** : je vous ai dit qu'il y avait un problème. je fais de mon mieux pour que vous puissiez le lire. Désolée si ça t'agace. T.T

**Istehar** : oui on plaisante même avec les dépouilles des mangemorts xD et oui hermy veut marquer son territoire lol. je la comprends, quand on a un mec comme drago. Il faut lui accrocher une pencarte autour du coup avec marqué : chasse gardée ! xD bisous

**Riorim** : on va voir ça ;) patience patience lol. biz


	29. L'oncle et la nièce

Chapitre 29 : L'oncle et la nièce

Quand les rayons du soleil carressèrent ma peau nue, j'ouvris lentement les yeux. Mon regard se porta sur le plafond enchanté, m'offrant une vue magnifique sur un doux ciel d'azur. Hier soir... les étoiles nous avaient éclairé. Elles avaient été témoins de notre amour. Je sentis soudain des doigts fin passer entre les mèches de mes cheveux. Tournant la tête je vis que Drago était réveillé. Il me fixait. "Depuis combien de temps ?" Peu importe, il me souriait doucement. Et prenant ma main, il déposa un doux baiser au creux de ma paume.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il.

- ça va, dis-je en souriant.

Mon corps était encore un peu endolori de nos ébats de la nuit passée. Et c'était ma première fois alors... bien sûr que j'avais eu mal. Mais seulement au début. Après... Je rougis en repenssant au plaisir que Drago m'avait donné. C'était incroyable.

- Arrête d'y repenser, tu me redonnes envie, dit-il en ayant sûrement remarqué la rougeur de mes joues.

- Désolée... c'est difficile.

- Quel beau compliment. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais aimé à ce point.

- Idiot...

- Mais tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux, dit-il en se tapotant l'oreille gauche. Je t'appartiens, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, je me souviens.

- Qui t'a recommandé des caducées ? C'était vraiment un choix approprié.

- Tu connais la signification ?

- Bien sûr, dit-il en souriant. Je suis heureux que tu te compares à l'un de ces serpents. T'aurais-je convertie en Serpentard ?

- Non, dis-je en riant.

- Alors qui es-tu ? Le feu ou l'eau ? Le bien ou le mal ?

- Le griffon a plutôt la connotation du feu et le serpent de l'eau... mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est l'inverse pour nous ? Demandai-je amusée.

- Oh tu étais en feu hier soir, dit-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Je n'étais pas la seule, dis-je en lui donnant une pichenette sur le front. Quand à bien ou mal... je ne vois aucun de nous deux dans la deuxième catégorie.

- Heu... si tu voyais mes pensées en ce moment, tu me placerais dans cette catégorie.

- Pervers...

- J'assume.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et il me serra contre lui.

- Je t'aime, dis-je en l'embrassant doucement.

- Moi aussi. Et j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je perplexe.

Il se redressa et je ramenai les couvertures à moi, soudain gênée de ma nudité. Mais ce n'était absolument pas son cas, car il se leva en tenue d'Adam et sembla chercher quelque chose.

- Tu ne saurais pas où j'ai lancé mon pantalon ?

J'éclatai de rire en lui indiquant la porte de la salle de bain. Le pantalon reposait au sol juste devant le battant.

- Ah merci, dit-il en traversant la pièce.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Demandai-je en le voyant fouiller dans ses poches. Mets quelque chose, tu vas attrapper froid.

- Je ne voudrais pas te gâcher le spectacle, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Je rougis, et détournai les yeux. Oui... il était vraiment très beau. "Et il en est conscient le maudit !" pensai-je en sachant qu'il ne cesserait jamais de me taquiner là dessus.

- Hermione.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je avec un air boudeur.

- Quand un homme offre un cadeau à une femme, la moindre des choses c'est qu'elle l'accepte en le regardant dans les yeux.

Fronçant les sourcils, je tournai la tête vers lui. "Un cadeau ?" Il s'était assis sur le rebord du lit, me tendant un petit écrin noir similaire à celui des boucles d'oreille. Et je me demandai un instant s'il ne se moquait pas de moi en me rendant l'écrin vide.

- Joyeux Noël Hermione, dit-il en souriant.

Mon cadeau de Noël ? Je n'y pensais même plus ! Alors il m'en avait acheté un... Me redressant, je pris l'écrin et l'ouvris délicatement. À l'intérieur tronait un anneau d'argent. Orné d'un magnifique solitaire. Je restais muette de stupéfaction.

- Tu vois ? Dit Drago. Je crois qu'on a eu la même idée.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je complètement perdue.

- Tu m'as offert cette boucle d'oreille pour que les gens sachent qu'on est ensemble. Je t'offre cette bague dans le même but.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre...

Il me prit l'écrin des mains et en sortit la bague. Puis il planta son regard dans le mien et dit :

- Toi et moi, on est fiancés depuis notre naissance. C'est notre destin d'être ensemble. Mais avant d'être ma fiancée, tu es une femme. Celle que j'ai choisi. Oublie le charme et répond seulement à ma question.

Il prit doucement ma main gauche et y déposa un baiser. Puis, accrochant mon regard de ses prunelles grises, il demanda :

- Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser Hermione ?

Mon coeur s'emballa, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Mon silence sembla légèrement le déconcerter.

- Je sais que j'aurais dû te poser la question avant qu'on le fasse... Mais hier... je n'arrivais à penser qu'à une chose, et c'était te serrer contre moi.

- Oui... murmurai-je.

- Tu m'en veux ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Oui... non ! Tu ne comprends pas... dis-je confuse.

Je serai sa main dans la mienne et m'exclamai :

- Oui ! Je veux t'épouser.

- Oui ?

- Oui ! Dis-je en le serrant contre moi. Oh... mile fois oui Drago.

Il me força à m'écarter pour pouvoir me donner le baiser le plus passionné de toute ma vie. Nous en tombâmes même sur le lit. Souriant, il passa la bague à mon annulaire gauche.

- Alors maintenant, dit-il, c'est plus qu'officiel. Tu es à moi. Aucun autre homme n'a le droit de te toucher ou de te regarder.

- ça va être difficile, dis-je en riant. Deux de mes meilleurs amis sont des garçons ! Et le tiens l'est aussi.

- Personne, dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

- Est-ce que tu vas me garder recluse dans ta chambre ? Plaisantai-je.

- Ne me donne pas des idées... tu pourais le regretter.

- Au secours ! Dis-je en riant.

Quand nous descendîmes prendre le petit déjeuner, je remarquai que le manoir était en effervescence. Mais c'était compréhensible. Les parents de Pansy et Blaize étaient rassemblés dans le hall, discutant avec leurs enfants. Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient aussi présents et ils serraient leurs enfants ainsi qu'Harry dans leurs bras. Descendant les escaliers main dans la main, nous aperçûmes aussi le couple Malefoy discutant activement avec Robert et Dumbledore. Quand Narcissa vit son fils, elle s'exclama :

- Drago !

Elle le prit dans ses bras, le serrant très fort contre elle.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Oui mère.

- Bella nous a tout dit. Elle n'a pas pu s'empécher de s'en vanter devant son maître !

- Nous avons appris ce matin ce qui s'était passé, dit Lucius. _**Il**_ nous a tenus à l'écart de cette mission. Il n'a plus confiance en nous. Je suis sincèrement désolé Robert.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, lui assura-t-il. Voldemort redoutait que vous puissiez avertir Drago. Mais dans un sens... il aurait pu te forcer à nous attaquer. Le serment se serait activé. Tu n'as pas eu à trahir Hermione, Lucius.

- Je crois que nous ne te servons plus à rien.

- Pas tout à fait. Où est-il en ce moment ?

- Au manoir... dit sombrement Lucius. Il s'y est installé pour mieux nous surveiller.

- Est-ce que vous pouriez continuer à jouer le jeu encore un peu plus longtemps ? Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander... mais je veux connaitre sa position le plus longtemps possible.

- Je te l'ai promis. Nous ferons de notre mieux pour récupérer un maximum d'informations.

- Merci.

- Est-ce que ma tante et Goyle ont été punis pour avoir échoué ? Demanda Drago. Cette furie... elle est complètement folle.

- Bien sûr, dit sa mère. Mais Bella ne démors pas de son admiration pour lui. Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour elle.

- Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire, fit remarquer Dumbledore. Même si dans le cas de votre soeur, la manière forte est de rigueur.

- Vous voulez dire, l'enfermer ? Elle a passé plusieurs années à Azkaban et ça ne lui a fait ni chaud ni froid. Elle lui est la plus dévouée. Non... le seul moyen serait d'anéantir ce mage noir. Et même avec cela... je suis sûre qu'elle continurait de le chercher. Je ne supporte pas de voir ce qu'il a fait de ma soeur.

Lucius posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme et celle-ci soupira pour relacher sa frustration.

- Nous devons repartir, dit Lucius. Maintenant que nous sommes sûrs que Drago va bien. S'absenter trop longtemps du manoir n'est pas bon pour notre couverture.

Narcissa déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils et dit :

- Porte-toi bien.

- Vous aussi. Faites attention.

- Où est Senny ? Demandai-je en ne la voyant pas dans le hall.

- Je l'ai envoyée chercher l'oncle de Tiana, répondit Robert. Elle devrait revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

En effet, l'elfe réapparut un instant plus tard, tenant la main d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il avait les yeux aussi verts que Tiana. Mais ses cheveux étaient d'un chatain très clair. Aussi charmant que Thomas. Voire même plus...

- Je suis heureux de vous voir Alex, dit Robert en lui serrant joyeusement la main.

- Moi de même.

- Votre nièce ne devrait plus tarder, elle est avec ma fille. D'ailleurs, je vous remercie encore d'avoir accepté que Tiana joue ce rôle. Elle a sauvé ma petite-fille hier soir.

- Quand Tiana décide quelque chose, même moi j'ai du mal à l'arrêter, dit Alex avec un sourire crispé.

- Je vous présente les époux Malefoy.

- Vous êtes Moldu ? Demanda Lucius en lui serrant la main.

- Oh... oui, répondit Alex un peu gêné de son regard inquisiteur.

- Et tu lui fais entièrement confiance ? Demanda-t-il à Robert.

Cette question lâcha un léger froid et Narcissa lança un regard désaprobateur à son mari.

- Bien sûr, répondit Robert. Sa nièce a sauvé ma fille des griffes d'un loup-garou et elle en est malheureusement devenue une elle-même. Alex ne nous a pas blamés et il a même accepté que Tiana participe à la sécurité du manoir.

- Il a accepté tout ça sans se plaindre ? Vous êtes un Moldu très ouvert d'esprit.

- Je vous remercie, répondit Alex en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un compliment.

- Allons Lucius ! Dit Robert. Voldemort ne recrute pas chez les Moldus. Je pense que tu aurais été le premier à le savoir si ça avait été le cas.

- En effet...

- Allons y Lucius, dit Narcissa en l'entrainant vers Senny. Rentrons au manoir avant qu'_**il**_ ne se doute de quelque chose.

Ils disparurent tous les trois et Drago s'excusa :

- Veuillez pardonner mon père. Il n'a jamais été très sociable. Spécialement avec les Moldus.

- Il n'y a pas de mal.

- Je te présente Drago Malefoy, dit Robert. Et la magnifique demoiselle à ses côtés... c'est ma petite-fille, Hermione.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer, dis-je en lui tendant la main avec le sourire.

Quand son regard croisa le mien, son expression se crispa. Puis je vis ses prunelles vertes se déplacer vers la gauche de mon visage. Pendant une seconde, je le crus stupéfait. Qu'avait-il vu ? Ma boucle d'oreille ? Le temps passait et il ne faisait toujours aucun geste pour saisir ma main. Refusait-il de me saluer ? Je l'avançai tout de même vers lui pour lui signifier que j'attendais qu'il me la serre. Il fixa quelques secondes ma main tendue comme s'il hésitait à la prendre. Puis il me la serra brièvement et une chose me choqua. C'était presque imperceptible mais... il tremblait. Pourquoi ? Que craignait-il de moi ? Ou était-il en colère ? On se rencontrait pour la première fois et pourtant il avait l'air hostile envers moi. "Peut-être qu'au fond... il m'en veux pour ce qu'est obligé de faire sa nièce. Line a raison, c'est quand même dangereux pour une jeune fille aussi frêle que Tiana de roder seule dans le bois. Même sous sa forme de loup elle aurait pu recevoir un sortilège mortel. Et puis il doit aussi me trouver étrange. Savoir que je peux voir le futur. Il pense peut-être que je peux avoir des visions en touchant les gens... C'est quand même un Moldu, il ne doit pas s'être totalement habitué au monde sorcier" Soudain mes yeux accrochèrent un scintillement argenté dans le col de sa chemise. Une chaine peut-être.

- Albus Dumbledore, se présenta soudainement le directeur.

- Alexander Amfell, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

- Heureux de faire votre connaissance, dit Dumbledore avec son habituel air malicieux.

Alex détourna le regard alors que le directeur s'amusait à lui secouer vivement le bras.

- Pourquoi ce vieux à toujours l'air d'avoir quelque chose derrière la tête ? Me murmura Drago.

- Chut, dis-je en craignant que Dumbledore ne l'entende. Grand-père, où sont papa et maman ?

- Dans le salon avec Mila.

- Il faut que j'aille la voi...

- Oncle Alex ! S'exclama soudain Tiana en descendant les escaliers.

- Ah, te voilà, dit-il alors qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras. Je suis content de voir que tu n'as rien.

- J'ai protégé Hermione avec mes griffes et mes crocs ! S'exclama-t-elle serrant le poing en signe de victoire.

- Combien de fois il faut te répéter que tu n'es pas une louve ? Demanda Thomas qui descendait avec Line. Bonjour Alex.

- Bonjour Thomas. Line, dit-il en souriant.

- Salut Alex, dit-elle avec un petit ton mielleux ce qui lui valut le regard noir de son mari. Heureuse de te voir. Ramène vite cette petite sauvage et essaye de lui faire entendre raison. Elle ne veux pas m'écouter.

- Parce que tu crois qu'elle m'écoute moi ? Quand elle a une idée, elle n'en démors jamais... si je puis dire.

Nous rîmes du sous-entendu en rapport avec les crocs de Tiana. Mais nous fûmes interrompus par le cri de Pansy :

- NON !

- Allons, essaya de la raisonner son père. Tu dois rentrer avec nous. Après ce qu'il s'est passé...

- Je veux rester ici avec Blaize et Drago.

- C'est dangereux.

- Pas du tout. On s'est très bien débrouillés hier.

- Je préfèrerais aussi que Blaize rentre, fit remarquer Mrs Zabini.

C'était une femme incroyablement belle et son mari à ses côtés semblait en être particulièrement fier.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous paraître impoli Mr Rosens, dit-il à l'intention de Robert. Mais je suis de l'avis de ma femme. Une attaque de mangemorts ici...

- Je vous comprend Mr Zabini. Néanmoins, je peux vous assurer qu'un tel évènement ne se reproduira pas. Croyez-moi, j'ai pris des mesures.

- Même en ce qui concerne votre elfe ?

- En effet. Avec l'aide du professeur Dumbledore ici présent.

Les couples Zabini et Parkinson, dévisagèrent le directeur. Tous savaient qu'il était un puissant sorcier.

- Et pouvons-nous savoir ce que vous avez fait exactement ? Demanda Mr Parkinson.

- C'est une magie très complexe, répondit Dumbledore. Elle protègera Senny de toute intrusion dans son esprit. Une sorte de haute occumencie qui protège des effets de l'Imperium.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'appliquer sur les sorciers dans ce cas ? S'étonna Mr Zabini.

- Parce que seuls les elfes de maison ont un esprit suffisament fort pour suporter ce genre de sortilège. Leur dévouement envers leurs maîtres est absolu, contrairement aux humains. Le sort combiné au dévouement de Senny la protègera de ceux qui voudraient à nouveau l'obliger à trahir ses maîtres.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel sort...

- Il a été inventé par un viel ami, dit Dumbledore en souriant. Rares sont ceux qui peuvent le pratiquer.

- Plus vieux que lui ? Murmura Drago. Tu crois que c'est possible ?

Je n'eus pas à lui dire de se taire car l'elfe réapparu et dit à son maitre :

- Ils sont bien arrivés maitre.

- Merci Senny.

- Alors vous nous laissez rester ? Demanda Pansy à ses parents.

Son père soupira, vaincu. Si Dumbledore leur assurait que les mangemorts ne pouraient plus s'introduire ici...

- Très bien.

Les parents de Blaize acceptèrent à leur tour et Senny les renvoya chez eux. Quand elle revint, ce fut au tour d'Alex de dire :

- Désolé de te déranger. Mais je crois que c'est à notre tour de partir.

- Aucun problème monsieur.

- Tu ne veux pas rester pour le petit déjeuner ? Demanda Line. Il est très tôt.

- Non, dit-il catégoriquement.

- Comme tu veux... dit-elle un peu troublée de son insistance pour partir.

- Tiens, dit Tiana en s'étant raprochée de Ron et lui tendant son pull violet. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il t'appartiens.

- Heu... dit-il gêné en voyant les taches de sang sur les manches avec lesquelles Tiana avait tenté de s'essuyer la bouche. Tu peux le jeter.

Sa mère s'indigna mais Ron refusait de reprendre le pull ensanglanté.

- Bon... dit Tiana en haussant les épaules. Ben je m'en servirai comme serpillère.

Mrs Weasley sembla choquée d'apprendre que le pull qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à tricoter allait finir en vulgère chiffon. Mais je soupçonnais que Tiana avait seulement voulu se venger pour la remarque qu'avait faite Ron hier soir : _Pourtant cette __**chose**__ est bien là_. La jeune fille revint vers nous et me tendit la main.

- A bientôt Hermione. Fait attention.

- Merci Tiana, dis-je en souriant.

Soudain elle fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers moi. Je fus stupéfaite de voir qu'elle essayait de sentir mon odeur. Son oncle lui donna un coup sur le sommet du crâne en s'exclamant :

- On ne renifle pas les gens !

- Mais elle n'a pas la même odeur qu'hier, se défendit Tiana en se frottant la tête.

- Tu as conscience que cette phrase sortant de la bouche d'une jeune fille semble complètement bizarre ? Demanda son oncle dépité.

- Pas pour une jeune fille lycanthrope, répondit-elle en tapotant son nez. J'ai un très bon flair.

- Tu te prends pour un chien ?

- Tu m'as comprise.

Soudain, elle tourna le regard vers Drago. Et sentant son odeur, elle dit avec un sourire :

- Oh je vois...

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Demanda Line interressée.

- Désolée, dit-elle en levant les main. Mais je n'entre pas dans la vie privée des gens.

- Parce que les renifler, ce n'est pas entrer dans leur vie privée ? Demanda Alex en lui donnant un deuxième coup sur le crâne.

- Arrête, je vais avoir une bosse.

- On y va maintenant, dit-il en lui prenant la main et tendant l'autre à Senny. J'ai du travail qui m'attend.

- Quel travail ? Marmonna Tiana. T'es toujours en vadrouille.

- Justement parce que je travaille.

- T'en parles jamais. Tu te prends pour un agent secret ?

Nouveau coup sur le crâne.

- Mais arrête ! Se plaignit-elle.

- Au revoir Robert, dit Alex en reprennant la main de Tiana. Mr Dumbledore.

- Ce fut un plaisir, dit le directeur en souriant.

- Au revoir, saluai-je à mon tour.

Alex ne m'offrit qu'un signe de tête et il disparut avec Senny et Tiana. Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions sur la froideur de l'homme à mon égard car Line me sauta littéralement dessus.

- Allez crache le morceau ! Vous l'avez fait ?

- Line ! Me plaignis-je en rougissant.

- Que c'est mignon ! Dit-elle en frottant sa joue contre la mienne.

- C'est merveilleux, renchérit Robert au bord des larmes. Mes chances d'être arrière-grand-père augmentent.

- ça suffit...

- Oh ! Mais regardez-moi ça, dit Line en me prenant la main gauche pour mieux voir la bague. Alors là... ya pas à dire, tu sais y faire Drago.

- Je suis fier de toi fils, dit Robert en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Merci monsieur.

- Ne prend pas cet air sérieux ! Dis-je en voyant le garçon serrer solenellement la main de mon grand-père.

- Et tu n'avais pas cette boucle d'oreille hier, fit remarquer Ginny. Étrange, Drago porte la même...

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, soupirai-je dépitée.

- Hermione est une vraie femme maintenant, dit Line en faisant semblant d'essuyer une larme de joie.

- Je suis une femme depuis que j'ai 12 ans... marmonnai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un silence fit place à ma remarque et mon visage s'embrasa.

- Wow... dit Harry. Tu nous dit d'arrêter mais c'est toi qui sort le truc le plus embarrassant.

- Sans commentaire, dis-je les dents serrées en voyant Ginny prête à éclater de rire.

Puis décidant qu'il était temps de changer de sujet de conversation je demandai :

- Qu'a dit le médicomage au sujet de grand-mère ?

Redevenant immédiatement sérieux, Robert répondit :

- Elle est hors de danger. Son bras gauche a été très endomagé et il semble qu'elle aura des difficultés à l'utiliser.

- Seigneur... dis-je en plaquant mes mains sur ma bouche.

- On lui a transfusé du sang et elle va bien mieux qu'hier, même si elle reste fatiguée.

Je pris aussitôt la direction du salon et j'y trouvai Milana assise sur le canapé, discutant avec ma mère. Quand mon père me vit, il dit :

- Bonjour Hermione. Est-ce que ton épaule est guérie ?

- Oui... dis-je faiblement en me raprochant de ma grand-mère.

- Bonjour, me dit-elle.

Son bras gauche était en écharpe. Mais elle portait toujours le châle que je lui avais offert. A mon grand soulagement, les taches de sang avaient disparu. "Merci Senny" pensai-je.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Demandai-je en m'assayant à côté d'elle.

- Les médecins de Ste Mangouste sont très doués tu sais.

- Tu aurais peut-être dû aller à l'hôpital.

- Pourquoi ? Rester allongée dans un lit ? Après ce qui s'est passé hier, j'ai envie de rester près de ma famille. Même si Robert a pris des mesures je crains trop que d'autres viennent t'enlever. On doit tous rester sur le pied de guerre, moi comprise. Heureusement mon bras droit fonctionne parfaitement.

L'entendre dire ça me déchira le coeur. Je la serrai dans mes bras, mes larmes coulant sans que je puisse les retenir. En sentant les gouttes d'eau couler dans son cou, Milana dit :

- Ne pleure pas...

- Je te demande pardon.

- Hermione je t'ai dit hier que...

- Je ne parle pas de ça ! La coupai-je. Je ne parle pas de ça...

Je la serrai encore plus fort et je crois qu'elle comprit mes sentiments. Car elle passa doucement ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour me calmer. J'étais tellement désolée. Désespérée à l'idée d'avoir ignoré si longtemps la personne qui s'inquiétait le plus pour moi. Milana était ma grand-mère. Je lui ressemblais autant qu'à ma mère. Elle était un membre important de ma famille, au même titre que Robert, Line ou les Granger. Ayant hérité du don avant Julia et moi, elle était celle qui me comprenait le mieux. Je n'avais pas compris sa gentillesse. Je m'étais braquée dès le début en pensant qu'elle me forçait à faire des choses déplaisantes. M'enfermer dans le manoir. Me fiancer à un inconnu. Mais tout ça était parfaitement justifié. Je l'avais su dès le lendemain. Et pourtant... un malaise était resté entre nous. C'est _**moi **_qui avait entretenu ce malaise. Elle avait seulement peur de perdre un membre de sa famille... comme elle avait perdu sa fille. Son coeur était blessé, et je n'avais fait qu'approfondir la blessure. Il fallait que je lui dise...

- Je t'aime grand-mère, murmurai-je faiblement.

Je sentis sa main se figer dans mes cheveux. Et je compris qu'elle pleurait aussi quand elle me serra contre elle en tremblant.

- Je t'aime Hermione.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Hermione définitivement réconciliée avec mami Mila !<br>C'est quand même un soulagement ^^

Vous savez maintenant qui est l'oncle de Tiana. Ce Moldu a un peu les foies face à Hermione ou serait-il en colère ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**Lila de Jarjayes** : oui dsl pour le pb technique. tu crois que Lucius a raison et qu'Alex est un espion de Voldy ? il se serait mi a recruter des moldus ? pourquoi pas, il l'est à moitié lui-même. (est oui faut pas l'oublier ^^)

**or elise** : ben c'est fait, non ? ;)

**virginie01** : merci beaucoup ^^ biz

**hp-drago** : sniff sniff. Hum... tu sens le sex toi ! mdr Cette Tiana alors xD bisous !

**Geuh** : Alex barje ? Non... en tout cas pas plus que l'auteur xD _Tu ne nous rassure vraiment pas là_ lol

**Fraulein Takoor** : so cute ! ^^ il t'a bien plu alors ce chapitre xD

**LONDON123** : oui alex est bizarre. lol merci ;)

**loulou c'est moi** : mystère loulou. C'est sûr qu'il cache quelque chose mais quoi ?

**Djat** : comment sortir la phrase la plus embarrassante du monde ? Appelez Hermione xD biz !

**Clochette** : vous verrez bien :) merci a+

**sexasexa** : TIANA la renifle, puis elle dit qu'elle veux pas s'en mêler xD biz

**lena-malefoy** : merci ^^ C'est **TIANA** xD ( déjà deux personnes qui confondent mdr) Mystère pour les caducées ;) tu as tout a fait raison très peu probable que Voldy ai recruté un Moldu. Toi si je continue à répondre à tes question, tu vas trouver. Le père est un sorcier et il a été à Poudlard ^^

**Ashtana3** : oui, Hermione et Mila devaient se réconcilier complètement. ça devenait vraiment trop injuste pour Mila. une jolie bague de fiançaille. Et oui, faut faire ça dans les règles quand même ! lol. toujours le mystère autour d'Alex...

**Istehar** : je le dis depuis le début que je mets des indices partout dans la fic lol. Ouvrez les yeux ! xD (mais je jubile trop de vous voir passer à côté mdr) par contre maintenant je m'inquiète pour ma prochaine fic. Tu vas me griller dès le premier chapitre xD ouais Dumby s'éclate de la situation. il doit être pété de rire dans sa tête. le couple tiana/ron a beaucoup de succès et j'en suis très fière (surtout de mon ronnie xD) et cette louve qui agit comme un niffleur mdr. un jour elle va nous trouver un filon d'or c'est sûr ! *pleure de rire* bisous

**Guest** : merci beaucoup ^^ en espérant que la suite te plaise aussi, bisous !

**ALittlePony** : merci de me laisser un commentaire ^^ si t'en es persuadée, je ne peux que te conseiller de lire la suite pour confirmer ou pas ;) biz ! et encore merci

**Nya** : ce qui est sûr c'est qu'Alex semble louche... bisous !

**nad** : mais pourquoi se mettrait-il dans cet état pour des boucles d'oreille ? ^^

**Tryphon21** : il y a un mystère sur ce qu'Alex porte au cou, c'est sûr ^^ à plus !


	30. Bonne année ?

Chapitre 30 : Bonne année ?

La semaine suivante passa comme un éclair. Nous étions encore sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé le soir de Noël. Mes parents étaient rentrés dans l'après-midi et je dois dire que j'étais rassurée de les savoir loin d'ici, en toute sécurité à Dartmouth. Car au manoir nous étions en permanence sur nos gardes. L'expression "vigilance constante" prenait tout son sens. Même si les mangemorts ne pouvaient plus utiliser Senny pour s'introduire dans la bâtisse, nous redoutions que Goyle ait pu laisser une marque dans le bois. Tout se jouait sur le fait que Voldemort ignorait la position du manoir. Même si les sorts de protection étaient puisssants, ils ne tiendraient pas indéfiniment sous une attaque massive. Grâce à Greyback il devait déjà savoir que Line habitait Dover. Si il faisait le lien avec le bois longeant la ville...

- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Harry alors que nous dînions pour le nouvel an. Si le père est comme le fils, alors Goyle n'a laissé aucune marque dans le bois. Sûrement beaucoup trop stupide pour y avoir pensé.

- Je suis de l'avis d'Harry, fit remarquer Ron.

- Je suis déçue qu'à cause d'eux nous n'ayons pas pu profiter pleinement des vacances ici, dit Ginny en soupirant.

- Peut-être auriez-vous dû rentrer avec vos familles finalement, dit Robert.

- Oh ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire...

- Je le sais Miss, ne vous en faites pas. Mais vous serez à Poudlard demain soir, alors profitons de cette soirée. Il est bientôt minuit. Nous n'avons pas pu porter de toast à Noël, alors rectifions le tir.

La bouteille d'hydromel passa de mains en mains, chacun remplissant son verre. Je me fis un devoir de remplir celui de Milana assise à côté de moi et elle m'offrit un sourire de remerciement. Nous levâmes nos verre et Robert s'exclama :

- Au salut de tous ceux qui nous sont chers.

- A leur salut.

Nous vîdâmes notre verre et minuit sonna. "J'espère que nous avons été entendus... Je ne veux plus voir de blessés." Nous nous souhaitions la bonne année quand une étrange sonnerie retentit. Je crus d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un téléphone. Puis réalisant l'incongruité de ma pensée, je tournai des yeux surpris vers Robert qui venait de se lever de son siège.

- C'est quoi cette sonnerie ? Demanda Harry qui avait dû penser à la même chose que moi.

- Il y a quelqu'un au portail, répondit Robert.

Nous retînmes tous notre souffle. Les mangemorts étaient-ils à notre porte ?

- Vous croyez que finalement Goyle est moins stupide que son fils ? Demanda Ron.

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, dit Robert en se dirigeant vers le hall. Reste ici avec Thomas, Mila.

- Mais... protesta le mari de Line.

- Veille sur ma mère s'il te plait, lui demanda sa femme. Toi aussi Hermione.

- Pas question, répondis-je. Je vous ai laissés à Noël, ça ne se reproduira pas.

Déterminée à les suivre, je partis à grands pas sur les traces de Robert avant que quiconque ait pu m'en empécher. Baguettes en main, nous marchâmes en silence dans le jardin. Plus nous nous rapprochions, plus nous entendions distinctement le bruit sourd d'un martellement contre la grille. Drago saisit ma main avec anxiosité. Quelqu'un semblait décidé à entrer.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Robert d'une voix forte en brandissant sa baguette.

- Pitié ! Aidez-moi ! Répondit une voix paniquée.

- C'est Tiana ! S'exclama Line en courant vers la grille.

- Attendez, la prévint Ron en essayant de la retenir. Elle n'est peut-être pas seule.

- C'est Tiana, répéta fermement Line.

- Ouvrez-moi je vous en supplie ! S'exclama la jeune fille en frappant de nouveau contre la grille.

Line ouvrit immédiatement la grille et nous pûmes voir qu'il s'agissait bien de la lycanthrope. Ron avait raison, elle n'était pas seule. La jeune fille soutenait son oncle sur son épaule. Il semblait inconscient.

- Qu'est-ce que...? murmura Line.

Tiana soupira de soulagement en la voyant. Puis Alex glissa de son épaule alors qu'elle même s'effondrait dans les bras de Ron.

- Tiana ! S'inquiéta Line.

- Elle... elle a perdu connaissance, dit Ron sur un ton très gêné.

Et il y avait de quoi être gêné. La jeune fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras était complètement nue. Elle avait dû se transformer pour traverser le bois et avait repris forme humaine devant la grille. Même dans l'obscurité, je pus voir que le visage de Ron était devenu aussi flamboyant que ses cheveux.

- Faites quelque chose, supplia-t-il en nous voyant stoïques.

Robert retira sa veste et en enveloppa le corps de Tiana avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Et Alex ? Demanda-t-il à Line.

- Lui aussi est inconscient... mon Dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle brusquement. Il est blessé ! Il perd beaucoup de sang...

- Ramenons-les vite à l'intérieur.

Line referma la grille alors que Drago et Blaize hissaient Alex sur leurs épaules. Milana et Thomas nous attendaient sur le perron. Ils furent d'abord rassurés de nous voir tous revenir, puis s'inquiétèrent en voyant l'état d'Alex. Il fut déposé dans le salon et Line souleva délicatement son pull pour examiner sa blessure. Une large entaille marquait son flanc droit. La blessure avait l'air profonde.

- Mais comment c'est arrivé ? Murmurai-je.

- On devra attendre qu'ils se réveillent pour le savoir, dit Robert en déposant Tiana dans un fauteuil. D'ici là, nous devons faire quelque chose pour Alex.

- Il nous faut du dictame, dit Line en sortant précipitament de la pièce.

- On doit arrêter le saignement, dis-je.

- Tenez maîtresse, dit Senny en me tendant des linges propres.

- Merci.

Je les appuyai sur la blessure afin d'empécher au maximum le sang de s'échapper du corps d'Alex. La douleur sembla lui faire reprendre conscience car il grogna en serrant les dents. Sa respiration était difficile et je tentai de lui dégager le cou de son col et de sa chaîne d'argent. Mais à peine avais-je posé les doigts sur la chaîne qu'il me saisit brusquement la main, les yeux à présent grand ouverts.

- Ne touche pas à ça, m'ordonna-t-il fermement.

- D... désolée, dis-je en voyant son regard sévère et le sentant me serrer fortement la main.

Il me relacha et détourna le regard. Cet homme avait vraiment une dent contre moi ? Ou aurait-il réagit de la même façon avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Je l'ai ! S'exclama Line en revenant avec un flacon d'essence de dictame.

Je m'écartai pour qu'elle puisse soigner la blessure d'Alex. Celui-ci retint un cri de douleur alors que la plaie se refermait petit à petit.

- Mais comment tu t'es fait ça ? Demanda Line sidérée. C'est super profond !

- Un accident, répondit vaguement Alex.

- Accident ? Tu te fiches de moi ? On dirait un coup de poignard !

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Line.

- Et à moi ? Demanda faiblement Tiana qui venait de se réveiller.

-...

- ça fait presque une semaine que tu as disparu... pour ton soit disant travail ! Et je te retrouve blessé, affalé devant la porte ! Je ne t'ai même pas entendu crier à l'aide...

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et son corps tremblait.

- J'ai eu tellement peur... je ne savais pas quoi faire. Line et Thomas n'étaient pas chez eux... Je me suis transformée et je t'ai porté jusqu'ici ! Mais la grille ne voulait pas s'ouvrir... tu perdais tellement de sang !

La jeune fille pleurait recroquevillée sur elle-même. Robert posa une main apaisante sur son épaule en murmurant des mots rassurants.

- Je suis désolé... murmura Alex.

- Tu es désolé ? S'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement la veste de Robert tombant à ses pieds.

Tous les garçons de la pièce détournèrent les yeux en rougissant. Mais je pus voir la marque de morsure zébrant le haut de son bras gauche. Une marque effroyable... la douleur avait dû être affreuse.

- Si tu es désolé, alors dis-moi en quoi consiste ton foutu travail !

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

- Je le crois pas... tu te prends _**vraiment**_ pour un agent secret ?

- Calme-toi Tiana, dit Robert en essayant de la couvrir de nouveau avec sa veste.

- Je ne me calmerai que lorsque mon oncle stupide se sera décidé à me dire la vérité !

- On a déjà eu cent fois cette conversation, dit fermement Alex. Ne me pose pas des questions auquelles je ne peux pas te répondre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Demanda-t-elle en serrant les poings.

- Ta sécurité et mon égoïsme ! Répliqua son oncle.

-... ton égoïsme ?

- Parfaitement. Tout est de ma faute alors ne te soucie pas de ça.

- Mais tu es mon oncle ! Ma seule famille ! Comment je pourais ne pas m'en soucier ?

- Ne t'en soucie pas. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir ne se reproduira pas.

- Je ne te crois pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu rentres blessé. Tu croyais que je ne le remarquais pas ? Ce n'était que des vêtements déchirés, des égratignures mais... des blessures quand même. Ça fait plus de deux ans que ça dure ! Et après ce qui s'est passé ce soir je ne peux plus fermer les yeux !

- ça n'arrivera plus. Pour moi le sujet est clos.

- Pas de chance, il ne l'est pas pour moi !

Mais Alex refusa obstinément de lui répondre malgré ses insistances. Line avait fini de le soigner et il se leva pour sortir du salon.

- Reviens ici ! Hurla Tiana.

Robert partit sur les traces d'Alex alors que Line essayait de calmer Tiana. Celle-ci s'effondra dans ses bras, complètement épuisée et désespérée que son oncle refuse de répondre à ses questions. Elle confia la jeune fille à son mari qui l'emmena avec lui vers l'une des chambres du manoir.

- C'est incroyable ! S'exclama Line. C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'Alex fabrique ?

- J'ai réussi à le convaincre de rester, dit Robert en revenant. Il est dans la bibliothèque. Je compte aller faire un tour chez eux pour voir si tout va bien.

- C'est une bonne idée, dit Milana. Il faut s'assurer que ses agresseurs ne rôdent pas dans le quartier.

Il partit et Line soupira.

- Je dois aller m'occuper de Tiana, dit-elle. Senny tu peux préparer quelque chose à manger pour eux ?

- Oui maîtresse.

- Cet idiot d'Alex doit reprendre des forces après tout le sang qu'il a perdu. Et je veux que Tiana boive quelque chose de chaud avant de s'endormir. Tu m'apporteras le plateau quand ce sera prêt Senny ? Hermione tu veux bien t'occuper de donner le sien à Alex ?

- Heu... d'accord, dis-je gênée de devoir aller le voir seule.

Line allait sortir du salon mais elle ajouta :

- Et reste avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ai _**tout**_ avalé ! Cet homme est mignon mais c'est une vraie bourrique !

Lorsque Senny eut finit de préparer les deux plateaux repas, elle m'en confia un et partit donner le deuxième à Line. Timidement, je frappai à la porte de la bibliothèque. Personne ne me répondit et je sus qu'Alex ne voulait voir personne. Mais Line avait insité et je devais le faire manger à tout prix.

- Excusez-moi, dis-je gênée. Je vous apporte à manger.

Toujours aucune réponse, aussi décidai-je d'entrer. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Apparement oui, car il était assis dans l'un des fauteuil près de la cheminée, le regard fixé vers les flammes. M'approchant lentement je dis :

- Heu... je...

- Je n'ai pas faim, me coupa-t-il.

Je m'y attendais. Mais Line avait été très claire.

- Line m'a demandé de... de vous apporter à manger et...

- Je n'ai pas faim, répéta-t-il. Tu peux partir.

J'étais désespérée. Que faire ? "Pourquoi me l'a-t-elle demandé à moi ?" Peut-être parce qu'à cause de toi Milana ne peux plus porter de plateaux ! Soupirant, je déposai le plateau sur la table basse et m'asseyai dans le fauteuil à côté de lui. Je me retrouvais dans la même position que le jour où Robert m'avait tout expliqué sur mon don. Mais ce soir, ce n'était pas Robert qui était à mes côtés et la tension était palpable.

- J'ai dit que tu pouvais partir, dit-il en fixant toujours les flammes.

- Je sais... mais Line m'a demandé de rester jusqu'à ce que vous ayez tout avalé.

Je n'obtins qu'un soupir de sa part et il ne fit pas un geste vers le plateau.

- Vous savez... la cuisine de Senny est excellente, tentai-je. Et vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces après...

- Je ne veux rien avaler.

- Je vois...

-...

Les minutes passaient et il ne prononçait pas le moindre mot. Il ne m'avait même pas accordé un regard depuis que j'étais entrée. Et je devais absolument lui faire avaler ce repas ! "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Il m'ignore complètement..."

- Est-ce que vous avez eu affaire à un gang ? Demandai-je subitement pour briser le silence pesant et espérant capter son attention.

Cela fonctionna car il daigna enfin tourner la tête vers moi, les sourcils levés.

- Heu... dis-je gênée. J'ai été élevée par des Moldus vous savez.

- Je sais, dit-il en croisant les bras.

- Et... même si vous n'êtes sûrement pas un agent secret... peut-être êtes-vous un policier sous couverture ?

-...

- Ou... quelque chose comme ça...

Il m'observa quelques secondes en silence avant de pousser un soupir amusé.

- Un flic aurait une arme sur lui.

Je pris espoir en le voyant enfin consentir à me répondre.

- C'est vrai... alors votre travail est peut-être illégal...

- Tu penses que je suis un dealer ?

- Non ! Je n'ai pas dis ça...

Bien sûr que l'idée m'avait traversé l'esprit. Un travail dont il ne pouvait pas parler et qui comprenait des risques... Mais tout de même... il ne semblait pas être ce genre de personne.

- Je te rassure, je ne suis ni un criminel, ni un trafiquant.

- Bien sûr ! Je le sais... dis-je embarrassée.

- Personne n'a besoin de savoir ce que je fais. Ni toi, ni Tiana.

- Désolée de m'être mêlée de ce qui ne me regarde pas...

-...

Le silence s'était réinstallé. J'étais épuisée. Et la douce chaleur de la cheminée ne m'aidait pas. Soudain, je fus surprise de voir Alex briser le silence :

- C'est un caducée.

Ce n'était pas une question. Juste une affirmation.

- Pardon ?

- Ta boucle d'oreille.

- Oh... oui.

- Où l'as-tu eu ?

- Je l'ai achetée dans une boutique de cadeaux...

- Tu sais ce que ça représente ?

- Heu... un équilibre entre deux forces opposées.

J'étais très perplexe. Pourquoi me parlait-il de ma boucle d'oreille ?

- Hum... dit-il en tournant à nouveau son regard vers le feu.

-...?

"C'est tout ? Il voulait juste savoir ça ?" Je crus qu'il s'était à nouveau emmuré dans le silence mais à ma grande stupéfaction, il me demanda :

- Tu la portes tout le temps ?

-...oui.

- Je vois... dit-il en secouant légèrement la tête, un petit sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Quoi ? Y avait-il une autre signification que j'ignorais ? Une mauvaise signification ? Avais-je l'air idiote de porter cette boucle d'oreille ?

- Vous pouvez peut-être m'en dire plus ?

- Non, dit-il catégoriquement.

- Ok...

Cet homme était-il lunatique ? Il me posait des questions avant de me rembarrer. Un coup il avait l'air amusé, un autre il avait l'air froid et distant. "La nièce loup-garou... l'oncle lunatique... qu'est-ce que c'est que cette famille ?" Je jetai un oeil au plateau repas désespérée. Il lui suffisait juste de manger et il aurait été débarrassé de ma présence ! "Il le fait exprès pour m'ennuyer ? Il est presque une heure du matin, j'en peux plus !" Repensant à son léger tremblement lorsqu'il m'avait serré la main, je demandai :

- Est-ce que je vous fais peur ?

- Je te demande pardon ? Dit-il en me regardant les yeux exorbités.

- Je vous met mal à l'aise alors ? C'est à cause de mon don ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que je vous touche ou que je reste à côté de vous que je vais avoir une vision de votre futur.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- C'est bien ça qui vous gêne ? Vous avez peur que je prédise une catastrophe qui vous concerne.

- Pas du tout, dit-il perplexe.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Le fait que Tiana rôde dans le bois à cause de moi ?

- Attends... qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire ? Que j'ai une dent contre toi ?

- C'est pas le cas ?

- Je ne t'en veux pas à toi particulièrement...

- C'est pas ce qui m'a semblé. Je suis la seule que vous ne vouliez pas saluer.

- Je t'ai saluée il me semble.

- Avec un gros temps de retard. Et vous trembliez.

- Je ne tremblais pas.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non !

- Je vous dis que si ! Criai-je.

Nous nous fixâmes quelques secondes et je me rendis compte de mon impolitesse. J'avais élevé la voix contre un homme de 20 ans mon ainé.

- Pardon, dis-je en rougissant. Je n'aurais pas dû crier.

- C'est pas grave, dit-il en soupirant. Oublie ça tu veux ? Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu veux qu'on se dispute ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Je veux dire... pourquoi pas avec _**moi**_ ?

- C'est seulement la deuxième fois qu'on se voit. Pourquoi je voudrais me disputer avec toi ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Je ne prends pas plaisir à me disputer avec les gens tu sais ?

- C'est évident mais... je voulais seulement comprendre.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. _**N'essaies pas**_ de me comprendre. Maintenant reprend ton plateau et laisse-moi.

- Je ne peux pas. Line a été très claire. Si vous voulez que je parte, il va falloir manger. _**Tout**_ manger.

- Alors bonne nuit, parce que je ne mangerai pas.

"Quelle tête de mule !" Mais je pouvais me montrer aussi têtue que lui. "Tu va voir ! Je resterai éveillée toute la nuit s'il le faut, mais il mangera !" Je croisai les bras en soupirant d'exaspération. Et comme lui, je plantai mon regard dans les flammes. Une heure passa. Puis deux, et je sentis mes paupières devenir lourdes. Les flammes avaient un étrange effet hypnotique et je me sentais dodeliner de la tête. Ni lui ni moi n'avions prononcé un mot, obstinément emmurés dans notre silence. Je dûs finalement rendre les armes et le sommeil m'enveloppa.

Un grand portail noir. De longs couloirs sombres. Des rires. Beaucoup de rires. J'avais froid. Je tremblais. Je pleurais ? Pourquoi pleurer au milieu des rires ? Parce que j'avais envie de vomir. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi mal. C'était pourtant un merveilleux clair de lune. Pas un nuage dans le ciel. Mes doigts se refermaient sur de doux draps de soie. Mais je n'étais pas seule... qui était là ? Pourquoi mon coeur était-il à ce point à l'agonie ? Ce n'était pas mon poignet qui me brûlait comme l'enfer... mais mon oreille gauche.

J'ouvris subitement les yeux. Et la lumière des flammes m'aveugla. Poussant un gémissement, je refermai aussitôt les paupières. "Quelle vision sombre... Elle n'avait aucun sens. C'était flou et bizarre. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un état second... Pourtant je n'ai pas particulièrement bu hier soir. Peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai mal dormis dans ce fauteuil." Prenant soudain conscience que j'étais toujours dans la bibliothèque, je jetai un regard au fauteuil d'à côté. Personne. Alex était parti. Mais j'eus au moins la satisfaction de voir que le plateau était vide. "Il a fini par tout manger... Pourquoi je me suis endormie !" Prenant le plateau et me levant, je me rendis en cuisine.

- Bonjour maîtresse ! Me dit joyeusement Senny qui préparait le petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour Senny, dis-je en posant le plateau sur la table.

- Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

- Pas vraiment... Où est Alex ?

- Il est rentré chez lui avec Miss Tiana.

"Déjà rentré hein ? Ça l'a vraiment pas gêné de laisser une jeune fille dormir dans un fauteuil à cause d'un caprice ! Et tout ça pour finalement manger entièrement le repas ! Il l'a vraiment fait exprès..."

- Bonjour ! Dit Robert en entrant avec Drago.

- Bonjour... soupirai-je.

- Tu as une petite mine, remarqua mon grand-père. Mal dormi ?

- Hum... j'ai eu une vision.

- Quelle vision ? S'inquiéta Drago.

- ça n'avait _**aucun**_ sens. Un grand portail noir, des rires et un mal de coeur.

- C'était sûrement le portail de Poudlard. C'est tout ?

- A peu près oui.

- Tu vas peut-être tomber malade, supposa Robert. Fait attention à ce que tu manges.

- Merci du conseil, dis-je en souriant amusée.

- Où tu as passé la nuit ? Me demanda subitement Drago. Je pensais que tu me rejoindrais. Et tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre.

- J'étais dans la bibliothèque.

- Tu as dormi là-bas ? Tu as lu des livres jusqu'à pas d'heure ?

- Non. Je veillais sur un soit disant blessé.

- Alex ? Ce Moldu t'as causé des problèmes ?

- Est-ce qu'on fait encore des caprices quand on a plus de trente ans ?

- Ah non Senny ! S'exclama soudainement Robert en faisant la moue. Je t'ai déjà dis que je voulais mes oeufs au plat, pas brouillés.

- Je les refais tout de suite maitre.

-... oublie ma question, dis-je en secouant la tête sidérée.

- Il semble qu'on en fait encore quand on en a plus de cinquante, rit Drago.

- Grand-père ?

- Oui ma chérie ? Demanda-t-il en reportant aussitôt son attention sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a donné l'inspection du côté de chez Tiana et Alex ?

- Rien à signaler. Pourtant il semble qu'il a été poignardé devant chez lui car il n'y avait pas de traces de sang aux alentours.

- Tiana l'aurait entendu crier...

- Que veux-tu que je te dise. Alex est un vrai cabochard.

- J'avais remarqué...

- Il ne veux rien dire, pas même à sa nièce. Je lui ai proposé de rester ici mais... il dit que tout va bien.

- Oui, se faire poignarder en pleine nuit devant chez lui c'est le signe que tout va bien. Je comprend ce que ressent Tiana.

- On ne peut rien y faire. Ça me tue de te demander ça, mais tu as préparé ta valise pour ce soir ?

- Non, j'y vais.

La journée passa rapidement, et nous en profitâmes au maximum. Le soir venu, nous étions tous rassemblés dans le hall, prêts pour le départ.

- Bon, dit Robert. Comme toujours, faites très attention. Protégez Hermione et protégez-vous. Mais surtout... protégez Hermione !

Nous éclatâmes de rire et Robert me serra contre lui. Je serrai aussi Milana dans mes bras et lui murmurai :

- Prends soin de toi.

- C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. Utilise le miroir le plus souvent possible. J'y répondrai toujours.

- Je sais, dis-je en souriant.

- Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Senny.

- Oui ! S'exclama Line en levant la main. A bientôt chéri.

Elle embrassa rapidement son mari avant de prendre ma main. Les vacances au manoir avaient été fortes en émotions. J'espérais que notre retour à Poudlard calmerait les choses... "Pitié, faites que je puisse passer des jours tranquiles avec mes amis et Drago".

* * *

><p>C'est à moi que tu parles Hermione ? XD<p>

Désolée mais être entourée par les problèmes c'est ton destin ! Mdr

Voilà, une louve-garou (ça se dit ? xD) et un lunatique. Ils ont vraiment un problème avec la lune ces deux là lol. Comme ça vous avez eu un aperçut des caractères des deux nouveaux. Une sauvageonne (qui n'a aucune pudeur finalement) et un ronchon. XD Alex serait-il vraiment agent secret ? ^^

Ron le veinard ! mdr

Réponse aux reviews :

**or elise** : possible. Ou il n'a pas crié parce qu'il ne voulait pas alerter Tiana pour qu'elle ne sorte pas et se fasse attaquer à son tour. Je ne vois pas le rapport entre Julia et les caducées... biz a+ !

**virginie01** : ah... déjà une antifan xD désolée Alex c'est vrai que tu as un drôle de caractère lol.

**Aurelie Malfoy** : pourquoi c'est bizarre ? O.o Je suis moldue et je connais la signification xD je comprend pas, le caducée est un signe qu'on trouve ds la vie de tous les jours (ex : les pharmacies. Oui je suis étudiante en pharmacie c'est pour ça lol)

**Jude O'Malley** : ouais m'a énervé ce bug ! tu peux oublier ce sale rat de Pettigrow ! je le déteste tellement qu'il n'apparaitre sûrement jamais dans ma fic ! RRRRRR! xD

**Morgane** : merci pour tout ces compliments. Oui, hermione est un peu comme Line, elle culpabilise beaucoup. Elle devrait prendre exemple sur sa bonne humeur ^^. Drago est toujours parfait où qu'il aille xD (halala les carottes ! ça a marqué beaucoup de monde mdr) oui, Tiana la sauvage et Alex le têtu lol. pour ta supposition sur lui, tout est possible. Comme l'est la possible paternité de Sirius (remarque d'Ashtana3 et lena-malefoy ;)) A ce niveau ton cerveau ne bouillonne plus il s'évapore xD merci de te creuser la tête et de t'interresser de près à la fic et ses mystères ^^ biz !

**hp-drago** : oui, sa vision n'était pas claire du tout. qu'est-ce qui l'attend encore ? alex le mystère... biz

**Lila de Jarjayes** : une bourique ce Alex ! un cabochard comme dit Robert xD a demain :)

**Geuh** : comme je dis toujours, tout est possible. Mais ça aurait été prendre un gros risque de la fiancer à un moldu :)

**Fraulein Takoor** : mystère... ;) merci bisous

**Djat** : hihi. Quand je vous expliquerai tout vous allez tomber sur le cul mdr. biz à demain

**Mane-jei** : et ça va pas s'arranger pour elle... contente que tu aime la nièce ET l'oncle mdr. Biz

**xDrayMioneex** : eh ! on s'insulte pas soi même ! lol. tu as vu c'est chou hein ? Draconichou ! xD bisouilles (j'adore ce mot ! mdr)

**lena-malefoy** : ton meilleur ami ? xD pas de moldu comme protecteur. c'est pas Regulus :)

**Looklook** : tout le monde le trouve bizarre ^^

**Ashtana3** : Oui je suis sadique là dessus. Une folle des mystères impossibles à résoudre xD c'est bien que tu aimes Alex :) Pour le sang, tu n'es pas la seule à le penser... je vous expliquerai tout ! ;)

**Istehar** : oui. C'était le chapitre trop frustrant une fois qu'on sait tout de l'histoire lol. Bisous

**Guest** : héhé, j'ai une âme d'humoriste mdr ! biz ;)


	31. Une journée paisible

Chapitre 31 : Une journée paisible

Cela faisait deux jours que nous étions de retour à l'école. Et déjà... Pansy se plaignait :

- J'arrive pas à le croire !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? soupira Drago.

- J'ai perdu ma brosse en argent !

- Celle que Blaize t'a offerte ? Devinai-je en lançant un regard en coin au garçon.

- Oui... ça fait à peine une semaine que je l'ai et je ne la retrouve plus. Je suis dégoûtée...

- Tu y tenais à cette brosse, remarqua malicieusement Ginny. Parce que Blaize te l'a offerte ?

- Parce que j'aimais beaucoup cette brosse, se défendit la serpentard en rougissant.

- Parce que Blaize te l'a offerte, insista Ginny.

- Tu cherches la bagarre Weasley ? Menaça Pansy.

- Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait Parkinson. Un fait évident.

Elles se fixèrent froidement et je décidai d'intervenir :

- On se calme les filles. Est-ce que tu es sûre de ne pas l'avoir laissée au manoir Pansy ?

- Je l'ai utilisée hier soir ! Ensuite je suis allée prendre ma douche et je ne l'ai plus retrouvée.

- Est-ce que les filles qui partagent ta chambre étaient là ? Demanda Blaize.

- Non j'étais seule. Mais avec le bruit de l'eau je ne les ai peut-être pas entendues entrer. Si c'est l'une d'entre elles qui me l'a piquée... Elle va le regretter !

- Et tu as bien cherché partout dans la chambre ? Demandai-je.

- J'ai _**retourné**_ la chambre ! Rien !

- Tu vois que tu y es sacrément accrochée à cette brosse, marmonna Ginny.

- Tu finiras bien par la retrouver, dis-je avant que Pansy ne puisse lancer une remarque acerbe à ma meilleure amie. On te l'a peut-être seulement empruntée.

- Tu empruntes souvent les affaires des autres sans leur permission ?

- Non...

- Haaa... soupira-t-elle. Ça m'énerve !

- Je trouve votre histoire de brosse fascinante, intervint Harry. Mais regardez plutôt qui est là.

Il nous désigna les portes de la grande salle. Nous fronçâmes tous les sourcils en apercevant Théodore Nott entrer. A notre grande surprise, nous nous aperçûmes qu'il avait le visage tuméfié.

- Ouais... soupira Pansy. Il était dans la salle commune hier soir.

- ça a failli dégénérer, dit Blaize.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je surprise. Vous vous êtes battus avec lui ?

- Blaize lui a mis une droite, dit Pansy d'une voix légèrement gênée.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est son père qui a lancé le Doloris sur Pansy, répondit le serpentard. Théo s'en est vanté, je l'ai frappé. CQFD.

- Je vois... dis-je en lançant un regard à Pansy qui avait rougit.

- Bien joué Blaize, dit Drago en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. J'espère que tu lui as donné un deuxième coup de ma part.

- La préfète m'en a empéché, dit-il en désignant Pansy du menton.

- Tu voulais te faire renvoyer ? Demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. Nott est allé se plaindre à Rogue ce matin. Voilà pourquoi il est en retard pour le petit déjeuner.

- Quel cafteur ! S'exclama Ron. Il croit que Rogue est de son côté. Si il savait !

- Chut, murmurai-je. Ne parle pas de ça.

- En tout cas, dit Drago. Je suis dégoûté qu'il n'ait pas été suspendu plus longtemps. On va encore devoir faire attention à lui.

- Et à Crabbe et Goyle, intervins-je. On les avait oubliés ces deux là.

- Eux ? Dit Harry. Ils sont trop stupides pour monter un plan. La preuve il n'ont pas bougé d'un pouce depuis le début de l'année.

- Oui mais la mort du père de Crabbe les décidera peut-être à bouger.

- Arrête... dit Ron. Ils savent même pas lancer un stupéfix. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur Nott.

- Je vais utiliser la carte pour suivre ses faits et geste, dit Harry. J'y jetterai un coup d'oeil le plus souvent possible.

- La carte ? Demanda Drago perplexe.

- La carte du maraudeur, expliquai-je tout bas aux serpentards. Grâce à elle, Harry peut savoir où se trouvent les gens dans le château.

- Sans blague ? Demanda Pansy intéressée. Où vous avez eu ça ?

- Un cadeau de mon père et ses amis, répondit Harry. Surtout gardez ça pour vous.

- Pas de problème, répondit Blaize.

- Salut, dit soudainement Line en apparaissant derrière lui. Alors comme ça, on se défoule sur ses camarades ?

- Je ne me suis pas défoulé sur un camarade, je me suis défoulé sur Nott, répondit Blaize.

- Vous avez entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé dans la salle commune ? Demanda Pansy.

- Bien sûr. J'étais assise à côté de Rogue pour le petit déjeuner. Je crois qu'il a parlé d'inconscience et d'immaturité.

- Pas face à ce qu'il a dit devant Pansy, répliqua fermement Blaize. J'aurais pu le tuer.

Je vis Pansy rougir de plaisir, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- En tout cas, tu lui as bien refait le portrait. Une véritable oeuvre d'art ! Rit Line.

- Il faudrait demander l'avis du peintre, dis-je amusée.

- Le peintre ? Demanda Harry perplexe.

- Celui qui garde l'entrée de nos appartements, expliquai-je.

- Bon, trève de bavardages, dit Line. Blaize, je suis désolée mais tu as une retenue avec le professeur Rogue demain soir.

- Je m'y attendais...

- Et oui. Bon courage.

Elle s'éloigna et je me levai de la table.

- Où tu vas ? Demanda Drago.

- Je dois passer à la bibliothèque avant les cours.

- Je viens avec toi ! S'exclama Ginny en se levant. Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

- Je vous accompagne, dit Drago en commençant à se lever.

- C'est un sujet de _**filles**_ Drago, l'arrêta Ginny. Je prendrai soin de ta fiancée, t'en fais pas.

Ginny m'attrapa par le bras et me traina à l'extérieur de la salle avant que Drago ait pu protester.

- De quoi tu veux me parler ? Demandai-je une fois que nous fûmes seules.

- De ça, dit Ginny en désignant ma bague de fiançailles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- J'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le demander. Mais je voulais qu'on en parle. Je suis ta meilleure amie pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr.

- Alors raconte-moi. Il te l'as offerte avant ou après ?

- Après... répondis-je en rougissant.

- Et ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce qu'on raconte est vrai ? Drago Malefoy est-il aussi doué qu'on le dit ?

- Ginny ! M'indignai-je.

- Allez, tu peux bien me le dire.

- Oui il est doué. Tu es contente ?

Elle se mit à soupirer d'un air rêveur et je m'exclamai aussitôt :

- Ne va pas fantasmer sur lui ! Tu as déjà Harry.

- Mais non je pensais à autre chose.

- A quoi ?

- Alors c'est vraiment sûr ? Toi et lui ce sera pour la vie ?

- C'était sûr à notre naissance...

- Oh mais il y a une différence Hermione entre se marier par obligation ou par amour. Pour tout te dire... même si vous nous avez annoncé que vous êtiez vraiment ensemble, j'avais un peu peur que tu ne fasses marche arrière après ce qui s'est passé à Noël.

- Tu veux dire... le fait qu'il ait été torturé par sa tante à cause de moi ?

- Oui... tu dois avoir très peur qu'une autre vision de ce genre ne se produise. Jusqu'ici on a pas pu les empécher. Tu crois qu'elles se réalisent à tous les coups ? Qu'on ne peut rien y faire ?

- Je ne sais pas... mais Robert m'a dit que ma mère pouvait les provoquer en se concentrant.

- Tu as déjà essayé ?

- Non... tu l'as dit, je n'ai eu que de mauvaises visions. Je ne veux pas en provoquer une autre qui m'annoncerait un nouveau malheur. Si l'un de vous apparaît encore dans une de ces visions...

Ginny me prit doucement la main pour me rassurer.

- Tout ira bien Hermione.

Nous étions presque arrivées à la bibliothèque quand j'eus l'idée de demander :

- Moi aussi je voulais savoir... Toi et Harry, est-ce que vous... vous l'avez fait ?

Ginny m'offrit un petit sourire malicieux et je m'empressai de demander :

- Quand ?

- Le soir de notre arrivée au manoir.

- Mais tu étais saoule ! Harry a profité de la situation ?

- Pas du tout. C'est moi qui en ai bien profité. Pour qui tu me prends ? Quelques verres d'hydromel ne suffisent pas à m'ennivrer ! Je ne m'appelle pas Ron.

- Alors tu étais sobre ?

- Parfaitement sobre. J'ai juste fais semblant pour qu'Harry m'accompagne jusqu'à ma chambre. Et je l'ai piégé à l'intérieur. Il a pas eu le choix, c'est moi qui l'ai attaqué.

- Pauvre Harry... il s'est fait dévorer.

- C'est à peu près ça.

- Passe-moi les détails merci.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, mais Mrs Pince nous remit vite à notre place. Le soir venu, j'étais assise dans un fauteuil de notre salon. J'entendis Drago sortir de la salle de bain, et me voyant feuilleter un livre, il me rejoignit et s'asseya sur l'accoudoir.

- Alors ? De quoi voulait te parler Ginny ?

- C'est top secret, dis-je mystérieusement.

- Je parie que vous avez parlé de moi.

- Non, dis-je sur un ton peu convaincant.

- Tu lui as dit que j'étais une bête de sex ?

- Quel vantard ! M'exclamai-je en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Laisse-moi lire mon livre en paix.

- C'est le livre que tu es allée emprunter ?

- Oui... dis-je en parcourant le sommaire.

- _La symbolique des signes_... lut-il sur la couverture. Ça m'a l'air ennuyeux à mourir.

- Pas du tout ! M'offusquai-je.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu cherches comme signe ?

- Le caducée.

- Tu as dit que tu connaissais la signification, dit-il étonné.

- Oui. Mais il en a peut-être une autre. J'en ai parlé avec Alex et...

- Avec Alex ? Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux seuls dans la bibliothèque toute la nuit ? Vous avez parlé de caducées ? Rien d'autre ?

- Il a 20 ans de plus que moi ! M'exclamai-je outrée. Que veux-tu qu'il se soit passé ?

- Je ne sais pas... ce qui se passe entre un blessé et la jolie demoiselle qui viens prendre soin de lui.

- Tu es complètement parano ! D'abord Thomas, ensuite Alex ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Insista-t-il.

- On a dormis ! Enfin, je me suis endormie et...

- Tu t'es endormie la première ? Il a peut-être profité de ton corps de déesse pendant ton sommeil.

- Mon corps de déesse ? Demandai-je amusée alors qu'il déposait des baisers dans mon cou.

- Mais oui. Quand la plus belle créature de la Terre est endormie à côté de soi il est difficile de résister.

- Je crois que l'amour t'aveugle. Tu n'aurais jamais dit ça il y a quelques mois.

- Jamais dit, mais pensé. Tu es très belle Hermione.

- Arrête, je vais finir par te croire.

- Je suis très sérieux, dit-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

Mon sourire ironique disparut instantanément de mes lèvres. Il était vraiment sérieux. Il me trouvait belle. Moi. Timidement, j'avançais la tête vers lui, posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne bougeait pas, me laissant faire. Le coeur battant, j'approfondis moi-même le baiser, passant l'une de mes mains dans ses cheveux encore humides. Mais sous mes caresses, il s'empressa de me répondre, me plaquant contre lui et m'obligeant à lacher le livre qui tomba au sol avant de disparaître sous le fauteuil.

- A... attends... dis-je essouflée en le sentant déjà passer une main sous ma jupe.

- Pas question.

- Ha... ah...! gémis-je lorsqu'il carressa du bout des doigts mon intimité.

Il avait un contrôle total sur moi. Mes doigts se crispaient dans ses mèches blondes, complètement hypnotisée par ses iris grises. Le souffle court, je basculais la tête en arrière, une main posée sur son bras aventureux afin de garder un minimum de lucidité. N'y tenant plus, il m'embrassa de nouveau. Puis il me souleva dans ses bras et je fus obligée d'enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille.

- Où tu m'emmènes ? Demandai-je en riant.

- Tu le sais très bien. On l'a fait dans ta chambre hier soir. Ce soir on va dans la mienne.

- Mais... j'ai pas fini de lire ce livre.

- Ne me dis pas que tu préfères lire un livre plutôt que de passer une nuit torride avec moi ?

- ça n'a rien à voir. J'en ai juste pour deux secondes.

- Et moi j'en ai pour toute la nuit, dit-il en m'embrassant pour me faire taire. Je vais t'expliquer tout ce que tu as à savoir sur les caducées. Tu vas adorer ma méthode d'apprentissage.

J'éclatai de rire alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre. Drago n'avait pas mentit. Ce fut la nuit la plus torride que nous ayons passée jusqu'ici.

* * *

><p>- Apprend-moi Drago ! Je veux être ton élève !<p>

_- Pourquoi **une** journée paisible ? Qu'est-ce qui va encore se passer ?_

- Des problèmes, toujours des problèmes. Mais là ça risque d'être le pire...

-…

-…

_- Et ?_

- Quoi ? Vous voulez que je développe ?

_- Bien sûr ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?_

- Un peu j'avoue xD

_- Alors ? _

- Alors quoi ?

_- Oh ! Tu nous gonfles ! _

- RDV au prochain chapitre pour le savoir ;)

_- C'est ça... un jour plus personne n'ira à ce RDV et faudra pas venir pleurer_

-...

-...

- Vous plaisantez ? Pas vrai ?

-...

- Eh oh !

-...

- Répondez merde ! T.T

- _On dit pas de gros mots ! _

- Ouf vous êtes là... -.-'

Réponse aux reviews :

**lena-malefoy** : Professeur Drago ^^ mais il ne vous apprendra pas le secret des caducées. C'est moi qui le ferait ;). ouais... théo s'en ai pris une. il l'avait méritée.

**Lila de Jarjayes** : ouf ! on verra si tu diras toujours ça ds quelques chapitres... oui trop stupide hermione ! xD a+

**Aurelie Malfoy** : merci ! ^^ à demain

**Djat** : faudra attendre un peu pour les caducées. Mais vous en faites pas tout s'éclairera ;) merci a+

**Morgane** : je me rends compte que tu as totalement raison xD on va dire alors que c'était explosif ! mdr Pansy et Blaize se rapproche de plus en plus ;) oui à demain, je poste tous les jours ;)

**Amnesike** : il y en a plusieurs qui le soupçonnent :)

**GiselleLevy** : pas de probleme camarade ! ;) il y aura des scènes romantiques ;) (même si c'est pas à tous les chapitre, ce serait trop et faut faire avancer l'histoire et éclaircir les mystères et... et pleins de chose ! xD Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête mdr) bisous ! ;)

**or elise** : je crois que tu as raison mdr. _C'est pas je crois, tu **ES** une schizo !_ Bon ok... ben je trouve ça marrant d'être schizo xD (j'aime bien essayer de deviner vos pensées lol) plus tard pour les caducées, c'est trop tôt ;) biz biz !

**virginie01** : coucou ^^ merci. Oui Pansy tiens à Blaize mais elle essaye encore de le nier xD peut-être un déclic dans le prochain chapitre ;) biz

**Fraulein Takoor** : merci :)

**Geuh** : merci d'être là ! ;) mystère mystère... (j'ai l'impression d'écrire ce mot dans presque toutes mes réponses au review xD vous voulez tous en savoir plus mais je peux pas vous le dévoiler sans gacher l'histoire ^^) allez, bisouilles lol

**xDrayMioneex** : merci ! j'aime bien le couple Pansy/Blaize, ils vont bien ensemble ^^ bisouilles ! xD

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : merci ;) bisous

**hp-drago** : merci ^^ biz biz

**Looklook** : Pansy refuse d'avouer son attachement pour Blaize ^^ à demain biz

**gagadu62** : merci ! je me dépèche xD

**Ashtana3** : je sais que tu es triste pour Théo. Mais je peux rien faire... désolée :$ mais un rapprochement entre Pasny et Blaize ! yay ! xD

**Istehar** : mais oui, il y a des indices presque à chaque chapitre ^^ c'est vrai qu'Hermione avait une excellente raison pour oublier ce livre lol. Biz

**HeadGirlHotChick** : je te remercie beaucoup et je vais sérieusement réfléchir à ta proposition. Bien sûr que je serais heureuse de la voir traduite pour la partager avec encore plus de monde. mais je veux avant tout la terminer. alors je te recontacterai quand le dernier chapitre sera posté ^^ voilà. Bisous !


	32. PolyPansy

Chapitre 32 : PolyPansy

Le lendemain matin, nous étions rassemblés devant la cabane de Hagrid pour notre cours de soins aux créatures magiques en commun avec les serpentards. Attendant que le professeur se montre, nous restions tous perplexes face à un étrange ronronnement provennant de l'enclos à l'arrière de la cabane.

- Qu'est-ce que Hagrid a bien pu nous ramener ? Demanda Harry.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas quelque chose de trop dangereux, marmonna Ron.

- Plus dangereux que cette bête là ? Demanda Pansy en désignant Nott du menton qui nous observait d'un oeil noir.

- Oh cette bête là, je m'en occupe quand tu veux Pansy, répondit Blaize.

Nous rîmes sous cape alors qu'Hagrid sortait enfin de sa cabane.

- Bonjour à tous ! Je vous ai ramené quelque chose de très intéressant. Venez je vais vous montrer.

Je m'inquiétai. Car _très intéressant_ pour Hagrid signifiait _très dangereux_ pour nous. Nous fîmes le tour de la cabane et approchâmes prudemment de l'enclos. Quelque chose était allongé à l'intérieur et semblait dormir. Osant me pencher plus en avant, j'aperçus une énorme créature à tête de lion, au corps de chèvre et à la queue de serpent. Tous les autres se reculèrent en retenant des exclamations effrayées alors que je m'exclamai le plus bas possible pour ne pas réveiller la bête :

- Vous n'avez pas fait _**ça**_ Hagrid ? Ce n'est pas possible !

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il surpris. Vous ne la trouvez pas jolie ?

- _**Jolie**_ ? C'est une chimère !

- Oui c'en est une. Vous entendez ? Elle ronronne, dit-il en la regardant tendrement.

- C'est une des créatures les plus dangereuses après les dragons ! Essayai-je de le ramener à la raison. Comment vous l'avez eue ?

- Vous en faites pas j'ai toutes les autorisations. Le ministère est au courant.

- C'est pas possible, on croit rêver...

- Vous êtes en 7e année maintenant. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Oui, c'est sérieusement inquiétant.

- Vous ne craignez rien, elle est endormie.

Il sortit un spray de la poche de son grand manteau et en aspergea le museau de la chimère. Nous retînmes notre souffle en la voyant bouger dans son sommeil, mais les ronronnements reprirent de plus belle. Elle avait l'air profondément endormie.

- C'est une potion somnifère, expliqua Hagrid en nous montrant le spray. Elle va dormir des heures alors aucun danger. Vous pouvez vous approcher.

Seuls certains osèrent faire quelques pas vers l'enclos et lorsque Hagrid demanda si nous voulions la caresser, nous répondîmes en coeur :

- NON !

Quand le cours fut fini, tout le monde s'éloigna rapidement pour retourner à l'intérieur du château. Mais j'entendis Hagrid m'appeller :

- Hermione ?

- Oui ? Demandai-je en revenant sur mes pas avec Drago.

- J'ai un petit service à te demander. A vous demander, dit-il en croisant le regard de Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je perplexe.

- Eh bien Dumbledore m'a confié une mission de dernière minute ce matin. Tu sais... pour l'ordre.

- Et ?

- Tu voudrais bien t'occuper de la chimère pendant mon absence ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? M'exclamai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

- Oh, seulement s'assurer qu'elle continue de dormir. Tenez, voilà le spray.

- M... mais... balbutiai-je en refusant de le prendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire exactement ? Demanda Drago en le prenant à ma place.

- Normalement elle ne devrait pas se réveiller. Alors faites juste un tour pendant votre ronde pour vérifier. Et si elle se réveille, aspergez-la comme je viens de le faire.

- Si elle se réveille ? Hagrid vous plaisantez... dis-je désespérée.

- Merci à vous, dit-il en souriant avant de se diriger vers sa cabane. Je vous fais confiance.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais il referma la porte de sa cabane avant que j'ai pu prononcer le moindre mot.

- C'est pas possible... murmurai-je alors que nous retournions vers le hall.

- Il a dit qu'elle ne devrait pas se réveiller.

- Mais les créatures de Hagrid causent toujours des catastrophes... je le sens mal.

- ça ira Hermione. Maintenant va rejoindre les autres à la grande salle, je dois passer au dortoir pour récupérer mon livre de potions.

Il m'embrassa légèrement avant de partir et je rejoignis mes amis dépitée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête ? Demanda Ginny.

- Une mission suicide...

- Hein ? S'étonna Harry.

- Drago et moi on doit s'occuper de la chimère ce soir.

- Wow... murmura Blaize. Bon courage.

- C'est plus du courage, c'est de l'inconscience. Cette créature ne devrait même pas être ici.

- Celle-la non plus, dit sombrement Ron en désignant Nott qui venait de rentrer dans la grande salle. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'a pas tout simplement renvoyé ?

- Il m'a attaquée, mais c'était un duel organisé.

- Mais il a été suspendu juste un mois ! En plus il y avait les vacances au milieu...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire... Au fait, tu sais en quoi consiste ta retenue Blaize ?

- Je vais devoir nettoyer toutes les tapisseries du 1er étage, dit-il en soupirant.

- Il y en a un paquet... dit Ginny désolée pour lui.

- Je te le fais pas dire.

- Bon courage, dis-je comme il l'avait fait pour moi.

Après que nous ayons pris notre repas du soir, Blaize partit en trainant des pieds jusqu'au bureau de Rogue. Pansy rejoignit la salle commune des Serpentards et mes amis celle des Griffondors. Drago et moi passions devant les portes d'entrée pour rejoindre notre dortoir avant notre ronde, quand un rugissement venant de l'extérieur nous stoppa net. Nous nous jetâmes un regard effarés avant de sortir en courant dans le parc. Plus nous nous rapprochions de la cabane de Hagrid, plus les rugissements s'intensifiaient. Bien sûr, la chimère s'était réveillée et tentait de briser la barrière de l'enclos.

- C'est pas vrai ! M'exclamai-je. Vite Drago ! Le spray !

Je le vis fouiller dans son sac avant de se figer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demandai-je paniquée.

- Tu vas rire Hermione...

- Non, je ne crois pas !

- J'ai oublié le spray dans le dortoir quand j'y suis passé à midi.

Je le fixai la bouche ouverte complètement abasourdie. Mais le choc de la chimère contre la barrière me fit sursauter et je repris mes esprits.

- Tu es vraiment trop stupide ! M'exclamai-je en pointant ma baguette sur la chimère qui semblait être sur le point de réussir à forcer le passage.

- Je pensais qu'on repasserait par le dortoir avant notre ronde, se défendit Drago.

- Eh bien elle s'est réveillée avant !

- J'avais remarqué, dit-il ironique.

- Ne commence pas à jouer à ça avec moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Il faut aller chercher le spray...

- Alors dépèche-toi !

- Je ne peux pas te laisser seule.

- Alors j'y vais.

- Je ne te laisserai pas y aller seule non plus. Nott rôde toujours et...

- Drago, il y a une_** chimère**_ prête à s'échapper ! Nott est le dernier de mes soucis !

- Pas des miens !

La barrière craqua un peu plus et je m'exclamai :

- Incarcerem !

Les cordes immobilisèrent la chimère mais elle s'attela vite à les mordre pour s'en défaire en rugissant de plus belle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Oh Pansy tu tombes bien, dis-je soulagée.

- T'étais pas retournée dans la salle commune ? Demanda Drago.

- J'y ai croisé Nott. Je suis ressortie et j'ai entendu ces rugissements.

- Tu peux aller chercher le spray maintenant Drago, dis-je en lui faisant signe d'y aller.

- Vous allez vous en sortir toutes les deux ?

- On s'en sortira bien mieux si tu te dépêches.

Il hésita un instant avant de dire à Pansy :

- Je te la confie, fais attention.

- Aucun problème.

Il se mit à courir en direction du château et lorsqu'il disparut, la chimère avait réussit à se libérer.

- Oh non... incarcerem ! Répétai-je.

La créature exaspérée se débatit encore plus violemment que tout à l'heure et elle fit siffler sa queue de serpent dans notre direction. Je poussai un cri de surprise en voyant le serpent se jeter sur moi mais Pansy m'attrapa par l'épaule et me poussa en arrière avant de crier :

- Imperium !

Aussitôt, la chimère se calma. Et sous les ordres de Pansy, elle resta allongée au sol, complètement stoïque.

- M... merci, dis-je. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû utiliser ce sort. Il est interdit.

- J'avais pas vraiment le choix.

- Hum... au moins elle est calmée. Cet Hagrid ! Il avait dit qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas avant...

Je fus coupée par un coup sec porté derrière ma nuque. Mes yeux papillonnèrent et je tombai allongée au sol complètement sonnée.

- Q... qu'est-ce que...?

- J'attendais ça depuis si longtemps, soupira Pansy en fouillant dans ses poches. Finalement c'était plus facile que prévu.

- Pansy... pourquoi tu...

Elle m'attrapa subitement par les cheveux et fit sauter le bouchon d'une petite fiole.

- Avale, ordonna-t-elle en me forçant à ouvrir la bouche.

Elle m'enfonça le goulot dans la gorge et je fus obligée d'avaler le contenu de la fiole. Je toussai fortement lorsqu'elle me la retira de la bouche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demandai-je en m'apercevant que ma vue se troublait.

J'avais la tête qui tourne et l'esprit embrouillé. A genoux dans l'herbe, j'essayai en vain de me relever. Mon corps était engourdis. "Elle m'a droguée..." Pansy utilisa un sortilège d'attraction, et la minute qui suivit, elle saisit un balais au vol. Puis elle m'attrapa par le bras et me plaça devant elle avant de décoller. Me maintenant d'un bras par la taille et tenant le manche de l'autre, je vis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les grilles d'entrée.

- Bon sang Pansy... murmurai-je. Où tu m'emmènes ?

- On va lui rendre une petite visite. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'_**il**_ veut te voir.

Je frissonnai en me rendant compte qu'elle parlait de Voldemort. Elle allait me livrer à lui. Bientôt je serais face au mage noir. Et Drago apprendrait que sa meilleure amie m'avait trahie. J'étais tellement désespérée à l'idée que je pourais ne plus le revoir... mon coeur était aussi engourdi que mon corps. Le vide qui défilait sous mes peids était le dernier de mes soucis. Chaque seconde qui passait je m'éloignais de lui... je m'éloignais sous le clair de lune d'un ciel sans nuages.

oOo

Harry sortit de la salle de bain, laissant Ron y entrer à son tour. Torse nu, il s'affala sur son lit en soupirant et Ginny lui vint brusquement à l'esprit. Cela faisait seulement deux nuits qu'ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard. Et pourtant ça avait été pour lui deux nuits de torture. Il ne cessait de repenser aux moments qu'il avait partagé avec elle lors des vacances au manoir Rosens. C'était elle qui lui avait sauté dessus le premier soir. Il avait d'abord été réticent, persuadé qu'elle agissait sous l'effet de l'alcool. Mais lorsqu'il avait constaté que la jeune fille était en parfaite possession de ses moyens, il avait irrémédiablement succombé. Leur première nuit passée ensemble... lui rendu fou par le désir et elle si belle dans ses bras. Sa peau de nacre... ses cheveux de feu... ses lèvres pleines... Il soupira de nouveau en sentant ses souvenirs prendre le dessus. "Maudits dortoirs ! Je ne survivrai pas au sevrage !" Se redressant, il chercha une occupation afin d'éviter de penser à la jolie rousse qui devait prendre sa douche non loin de là. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la carte du maraudeur posée sur sa table de chevet et il la déplia avant de la pointer de sa baguette.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, murmura-t-il.

Lorsque les noms et les lieux apparurent, il se mit à chercher celui de Nott. "Hum... il n'est pas dans la salle commune des serpentards". Soudain, il aperçut avec surprise le nom de Drago avancer rapidement en direction du 5e étage. "C'est là-bas qu'est leur dortoir... Mais où est Hermione ?" Il se mit à fouiller la carte à sa recherche et l'aperçut enfin. Harry écarquilla les yeux avant de se lever d'un bond. Carte en main, il dévala les escaliers du dortoir et sortit en courant dans les couloirs. En une minute, il avait atteint le 5e étage, cherchant des yeux le portrait d'un peintre. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, il s'exclama :

- Laissez-moi entrer, vite !

- Le mot de passe ?

- Q... quoi ? On s'en fiche ! Ouvrez-moi !

- Je regrette, c'est la règle. Pas de mot de passe, pas de passage.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Demanda-t-il hors de lui. Ma meilleure amie est en danger ! Ouvrez-moi tout de suite !

- Hurler ne sert à rien.

- Bon sang ! Hurla Harry en tapant contre le mur. Vous ne comprenez pas qu'on est en pleine galère ?

- Vous pouvez entrer.

- Hein ? Demanda-t-il ébahi.

Lorsque le tableau s'écarta, il s'engouffra aussitôt à l'intérieur. "C'est quoi leur mot de passe ? _**Sang**_ ? C'est super glauque ! Ça doit être Malefoy qui l'a choisi..."

- Malefoy ! Cria-t-il une fois dans le salon.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Drago en sortant de sa chambre le spray à la main.

- Pourquoi tu as laissé Hermione toute seule ? S'énerva Harry.

- Je ne l'ai pas laissée seule, elle est avec Pansy.

- Non... elle est avec _**Nott**_ !

-... quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Tu l'as laissée avec Nott !

- Non, elle était avec Pansy.

- Eh bien c'est pas ce que dit la carte ! Dit Harry en agitant le bout de papier.

Drago la lui arracha des mains et chercha le nom d'Hermione dans le parc.

- Je ne la vois pas... où elle est ?

- Elle a disparu. Avec Nott.

- Ils... ils sont sortis de l'enceinte ? Demanda Drago le teint pâle.

- Oui...

Sans plus attendre, Drago se précipita à l'extérieur en direction des cachots. Sur ses talons Harry essayait de le suivre. Mais même en courant à toutes jambes, il fut distancé par le serpentard. Drago n'arrivait pas à le croire. "C'est pas possible... ça n'a pas pu arriver. Ce n'est pas possible !" Il donna le mot de passe pour entrer dans le dortoir des Serpentards et appercevant Pansy, il se rua sur elle.

oOo

Blaize venait de terminer son heure de retenue. Il marchait d'un pas las dans les cachots, bien décidé à aller s'affaler sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Que ne fut pas sa surprise en croisant Harry, à moitié nu, qui se démenait pour trouver le moyen d'entrer.

- Vous me faites tous chier avec vos mots de passe ! Hurla le Griffondor.

- Du calme Harry, dit Blaize amusé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais presque nu dans les cachots ?

- Malefoy est entré mais il ne m'a pas attendu !

- Drago est à l'intérieur ? Le mot de passe c'est _**coeur sanglant**_.

Le passage s'ouvrit et Harry marmonna :

- Vous vous prenez pour des vampires à parler tout le temps de sang ?

Blaize n'eut pas le temps de lui demander de quoi il parlait car la scène qui se déroulait dans la salle commune le glaça d'effroi. Drago tenait Pansy par les épaules, la secouant en hurlant :

- JE L'AVAIS LAISSÉE AVEC TOI !

- Je ne sais pas... de quoi tu parles... pleurait la jeune fille.

- MENTEUSE ! TU ÉTAIS AVEC ELLE ! Hurla-t-il en la secouant de plus belle.

Voyant Pansy gémir de douleur, les larmes coulant sur son visage, Blaize intervint immédiatement et il força Drago à s'écarter d'elle. La jeune fille se blottit tout de suite contre lui en pleurant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Drago ? Demanda Blaize en serrant Pansy dans ses bras.

- Ce qui me prend ? Cria-t-il. Hermione a disparu avec Nott !

-... quoi ?

- Parfaitement ! Dit-il désespéré.

- Et quel rapport avec Pansy ?

- J'avais laissé Hermione avec elle ! Je l'avais laissée avec Pansy dans le parc !

- Non... sanglota la jeune fille. Je suis restée ici depuis qu'on est sortis de la grande salle... je n'ai pas bougé d'ici...

- Tu mens !

- Je le jure...! Je le jure...

- Je te crois Pansy, la rassura Blaize en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- PAS MOI ! Cria Drago.

- Drago, dit Blaize menaçant. Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais... Arrête immédiatement de lui hurler dessus.

- Hermione a été enlevée ! Par Nott ! Elle l'a forcément aidé !

- Pansy te dit qu'elle est restée ici. Elle ne te mentirait pas, tu le sais !

- Je te le jure Drago... dit Pansy. Je n'ai trahi personne...

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu ne pouvais pas être ici et dans le parc en même temps ! Tu ne pouvais pas... Tu ne...

Il se tut brutalement, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

- Non... murmura-t-il soudainement en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil derrière lui.

- Quoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Quel con... dit Drago en se prenant la tête dans les mains. La brosse...

- La brosse ? Répéta Harry surpris. Celle de Pansy ?

- C'est _**lui**_ qui l'a prise. C'était Nott !

- Polynectar, réalisa Blaize.

- Ce n'est pas avec Pansy que je l'ai laissée ! C'est avec Nott ! JE L'AI LAISSÉE AVEC NOTT ! Hurla-t-il en tapant du poing sur les accoudoirs alors qu'il se relevait d'un bond pour faire les cent pas dans la salle.

- Mais une potion pareille, dit Harry. Il faut du temps pour la préparer.

- Un mois ! Il faut un mois ! Répondit Drago. Un mois de suspension !

- Il faut aller prévenir Dumbledore.

- Drago tu dois des excuses à Pansy, lui fit remarquer Blaize alors que la jeune fille tremblait dans ses bras toujours choquée de ce qui venait de se passer.

- C'est vrai. Je suis sincèrement désolé Pansy. Même si ça avait été toi, je n'aurais pas dû la quitter. Tout est de ma faute. Pardonne-moi.

- Je ne t'aurais pas trahi Drago... je ne l'aurais jamais fait...

- Je sais, dit-il en posant doucement sa main sur sa tête pour la rassurer. Je suis vraiment désolé de m'être emporté.

- Allons vite voir Dumbledore, répéta Harry.

Ils sortirent rapidement et prirent la direction du bureau directorial. Arrivés devant la gargouille, Harry soupira.

- Encore un mot de passe ?

- C'est toujours un genre de bonbon, dit Blaize.

- Je m'en fou, je dégomme la gargouille, dit Drago en sortant sa baguette. Hermione a été enlevée, pas le temps pour ces conneries de vieux sénile !

- sucettes au sang ? Tenta Harry.

La gargouille s'ouvrit à leur grande stupéfaction.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Marmonna Harry en montant l'escalier à la suite de Drago. Tous des vampires.

Entrant dans le bureau sans même frapper, Drago s'exclama :

- Nott a enlevé Hermione !

- Je le sais... soupira Dumbledore.

- Vous le _**savez**_ ? S'indigna Drago. Et vous comptez faire quelque chose ?

- J'ai senti quelqu'un sortir de la barrière de protection. Mais à l'heure qu'il est... Mr Nott a déjà dû transplaner avec Miss Rosens.

- Ils sont sûrement au manoir Malefoy ! Mes parents ont dit que Voldemort s'était instalé là-bas !

- Oui. Tout comme le reste de ses mangemorts. Le manoir est imprenable.

- Alors on ne va rien faire ? Il a gagné ? On va abandonner Hermione ?

- Bien sûr que non. Nous trouverons un moyen de la sortir de là. Je vous rappelle que vos parents sont là-bas. Ils pourront peut-être faire quelque chose.

- Et Rogue ?

- La marque vient de le brûler. Il est déjà sur place. Il fera de son mieux pour aider Hermione. Nous ne pouvons plus qu'attendre.

- Attendre ? Je ne peux pas attendre sans rien faire.

- Vous n'avez aucun moyen de la sauver Drago. Y aller serait du suicide.

- Je n'ai aucun moyen de la sauver... murmura Drago en tombant assis sur une des chaises en face du bureau. Je ne peux rien faire ?

- Non. Excepté faire confiance à Miss Rosens. Et à son courage...

- Je l'ai laissé l'emmener... dit Drago en crispant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

"Tout est de ma faute... je l'ai laissée seule encore une fois. Je ne retiendrai jamais la leçon... Je l'ai laissée seule ! Et maintenant elle est loin de moi... Je ne peux plus la voir ou la toucher... elle n'est plus là... Hermione...!" Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago versa des larmes, le visage plongé dans ses mains. Des larmes d'angoisse et d'agonie.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qui a d'abord vraiment pensé que Pansy s'était retournée contre eux ? Le titre du chapitre vous avait sûrement mit sur la voie ^^<p>

A présent, le plus grand mage noir va enfin faire son apparition. Vous l'attendiez, il arrive. Que va-t-il faire d'Hermione...?

Réponse au reviews :

**Fraulein Takoor** : théo nous l'a volée ! xD

**Geuh** : pardon ^^ oui... le pire. bisous

**Lila de Jarjayes** : c'est vrai xD mais qd Drago apprend qu'Hermione a disparu, la seule chose qui lui reste dans la tête c'est _NOOOOOOOON !_ lol pour lui elle était en sécurité avec Pansy. ce qui va lui arriver ? ... T.T

**Mailoan** : bien pensé ! ;)

**Lyrmia** : tu n'es pas la seule a avoir pensé à Thomas :) c'était une grande possibilité ;) la première nuit est arrivée trop vite ? (chap 28 quand même lol, on me suppliait de tous les côtés et j'en ai fait mariner beaucoup ^^) c'est vrai qu'Hermione est dépassée par les évènements et qu'elle les subit... je vais essayer de lui faire reprendre du poil de la bête ! xD même si ce sera peut-être pas dans les deux prochains chapitres... avec Voldy en face ça va être difficile lol. merci à toi. Biz !

**or elise** : que quelqu'un me sauve T.T Bisous a+ ;)

**Ashtana3** : à demain pour le savoir. Sirius ? ok je note... lol

**nevermind the bollocks** : grande réflexion sur Alex ! lol l'histoire des parents d'Hermione est en fait très compliquée. Tout va s'éclairer ;) Théo trop méchant, Drago trop gentil... haaa... si seulement je pouvais contenter tous mes lecteurs ! mais vous avez tous des gouts différents et je suis obligée de suivre les miens ;) j'aime bien théo, mais dès que j'ai décidé de le mettre dans le camp des méchants, je ne pouvait pas envisager de lui donner un coté gentil, désolée... J'adore Drago (son coté dur est très sexy ^^) mais j'ai lu trop de fic où il délaissait Hermione. J'ai envie qu'il prenne soin d'elle dans ma fic ^^ après je ne fais pas de lui de la guimauve non plus lol (c'est peut-être le fait qu'il pleure qui t'as choquée. Mais personne l'a vu son visage était plongé dans ses mains, il n'y a que nous qui le savons lol. Et puis, il y avait de quoi verser aux moins une larme). Pour Hermione, je te renvoie à la réponse que j'ai donné à Lyrmia ;) Non, ma fic est loin d'être écrite à l'avance lol. j'ai le stress tous les jours de savoir si je vais réussir à finir le chapitre prévu xD je dois trouver l'inspiration, ne pas faire de chapitres trop courts ou de mauvaise qualité... je suis tellement nerveuse de lire vos commentaires à chaque fois, pitié ne doutez pas de moi ! lol. (d'ailleur je ne savais même pas comment allait précisément finir ma fic avant hier mdr. mais ça y est j'ai réussit à penser à une grande partie de la trame de l'histoire ;) c'est surtout l'histoire du père d'Hermione qui est difficile à mettre en place. a quel moment je dois le révéler, de quelle façon... vous attendez ça avec tellement d'impatience, il faut que ce soit parfait ! xD) bisous ^^

**Djat** : oui, je pouvais pas mettre pansy en traitresse. Elle commence à peine à se rapprocher de Blaize ! xD à demain ! biz

**Morgane** : ça déménage ! xD tu vas le voir ton Voldy ^^ mais oui Drago, je ne peux pas faire mourrir l'héroïne principale de ma fic xD Et Voldy la veut vivante sinon ça sert à rien de l'avoir traquée jusqu'ici mdr. bisous !

**Aurelie Malfoy** : ça va être dur pour vos yeux... et pour mon coeur T.T ben ouais, Drago ne pouvait que craquer. il aime tellement Hermy... j'espère que tu continueras à faire dans les longs commentaires xD bisous !

**AudeHP43** : t'en fait pas, je comprend que nous avons tous des besoins naturels xD ne tombe pas malade à cause de ma fic surtout ^^ merci à bientôt ;)

**lena-malefoy** : oui tout était dans le titre ;) non hermy jamais en paix. -.-' ça va bientôt aller mieux ;) bon courage pour le déguisement de harpie ! lol. au sujet de severus, je me suis rendue compte hier que ça ne pouvait pas être lui de toute façon puisque c'est un sang mêlé ! O.O comment on a pu oublier ça ? Le prince de sang mêlé quoi lol. je suis trop stupide parce qu'au début quand j'ai voulu écrire ma fic je l'avais sérieusement envisagé en tant que père. Trop nule l'auteur... un peu plus et ma fic ne tenait pas debout. voilà, petit mea culpa lol. bisous ;)

**loulou c'est moi** : hermione va passer un mauvais quart d'heure... pourquoi le sang ? J'en sais rien, ça m'a pété comme ça lol. j'avais le _bon sang_ et j'ai eu l'idée d'enchainer les mots de passe sanglants pour rendre ça marant par rapport à Harry xD

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : bravo petite maline ;)

**xDrayMioneex** : oui il a versé des larmes T.T ça va être dur pour hermione a+

**hp-drago** : Tout le monde a été surpris pour une fois lol. hermy va souffrir... T.T bisous !

**GiselleLevy** : j'ai adoré lui faire dire ça moi aussi xD biz

**virginie01** : je vous ai rassuré tout de suite sur Pansy ;) je voulais pas que vous la haissiez trop longtemps lol. bisous

**Harry** : oui, théo a eu l'idée tout seul lol. je peux pas laisser hermione s'en sortir à chaque fois, ce serait pas crédible. (moi aussi je le voudrait ^^) rdv dans le prochain chapitre pour savoir ce qu'il va advenir d'Hermione... biz

**Istehar** : polypocket ! xD j'en avais plein quand j'étais petite lol. hagrid ne changera jamais et on l'aime bien pour ça ^^ pour les mots de passe je sais pas pourquoi j'ai bloqué sur le sang mdr. et désolée pour la torture :$ je sais que c'est horrible. Biz

**Blanche Morte** : d'un côté il a raison Harry. C'est quoi ce délire sur le sang ? xD


	33. La lune et les larmes

Chapitre 33 : La lune et les larmes

Pansy nous avait fait attérir à Pré-au-lard. J'avais tenté de hurler pour que quelqu'un vienne à mon aide. Mais les lumières des maisons s'étaient à peine allumées que nous avions disparu dans un tourbillon de couleurs sombres. Transplanage. Lorsque mes pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol, je sentis mes jambes se dérober et je tombai à genoux à terre. J'étais sur le point de hurler à nouveau quand je me rendis compte avec horreur que des barreaux se dressaient devant moi. Les barreaux d'un grand portail noir. Pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas plus inquiétée de ce que j'avais vu dans ma dernière vision ? N'avaient-elles pas été toujours néfastes jusqu'à présent ? Evidemment que ce n'était pas le portail de Poudlard... C'était celui du manoir Malefoy !

- Debout, dit Pansy en me tirant par les cheveux.

Dans un cri de douleur, je fis de mon mieux pour me relever. M'accrochant aux grilles pour tenir debout.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Pansy ?

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

- Compris quoi ? Que tu as trahi Drago ?

Soudain les grilles s'ouvrirent en je tombai dans les bras de quelqu'un. Un homme. Levant la tête, j'aperçus avec horreur le visage de Nott sénior.

- Regardez qui viens nous rendre visite, dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Bien joué fils.

"Fils ?" Je tournai la tête, et à ma grande stupéfaction je vis Pansy se transformer petit à petit en Théodore Nott. Que ressentais-je en ce moment ? Un soulagement de savoir que la meilleure amie de Drago ne nous avait pas trahie ? Ou une infinie angoisse à l'idée de ce qui m'attendait dans ce manoir ?

- Tu lui as donné la potion ? Demanda son père.

- Oui, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas transplaner à Pré-au-lard ou ici.

- Parfait. Allons-y, le maître attend.

Il me prit par l'épaule et m'obligea à avancer. J'avais encore les jambes flageolantes et il me trainait presque sous son bras. Plus nous approchions de la bâtisse, plus mon corps tremblait. Le remarquant, Nott me demanda :

- On a peur Rosens ?

- Non... je vais très bien. Et votre bras ?

- Tu vas payer pour ça.

J'avais remarqué qu'il ne m'avait rattrapée que d'un bras. L'autre devait être dans le même état que celui de Milana. Sur le perron, je vis deux mangemorts gardant l'entrée. Goyle et Rosier...

- Bien joué Théodore, dit Rosier avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Le maître sera très content. Je ne manquerai pas d'annoncer la nouvelle à Cathelyne.

- Elle est aussi fourbe que vous... répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire. Est-ce que vous avez été punis tous les deux pour avoir échoué ?

Il m'offrit une giffle en réponse. Puis me saisissant le visage, il murmura :

- Tiens ta langue. Le seigneur des Ténèbres ne se contentera pas d'une giffle.

- Voldemort n'est qu'un lâche qui ne sait que déléguer ses tâches aux autres, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Deuxième giffle. Et il était sur le point de m'en mettre une troisième quand quelqu'un s'exclama dans l'ombre du couloir :

- ça suffit Evan. Ne l'abîme pas.

Bien sûr, je sus immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Sa voix ne trompait personne. Bellatrix. Nott me fit entrer à l'intérieur et je la vis m'observer les bras croisés avec un petit sourire. Elle fit signe à Nott de me confier à elle et Bellatrix me soutint par la taille, caressant ma joue du bout des doigts.

- Nous ne voudrions pas qu'elle perde déjà connaisance. La fête ne fait que commencer.

Puis elle me saisit par les cheveux et me traina à travers les couloirs sombres. Je protestai en me débattant de mon mieux, mais la potion faisait toujours effet. Mon corps et mon esprit ne me répondaient pas comme je le voulais. Tout n'était qu'obscurité dans ce manoir et je frissonai en pensant que Drago y avait grandi. Soudain une porte s'ouvrit et enfin de la lumière m'éclaira. Mais ce qui m'attendait à l'intérieur était pire que tous les recoins sombres de ce manoir. Trônant au centre de la pièce remplie de mangemorts, un être aux yeux rouges et aux narines de serpent me fixait. Il était là. Voldemort. Un sourire très satisfait aux lèvres. Son regard me glaça le sang. J'aperçus les Malefoy debout contre le mur. Croisant le regard de Lucius, je vis l'effroi dans ses prunelles. Il ne m'avait pas trahie mais... si je venais à mourir il en paierait les conséquences. La machoire de Narcissa était crispée dans sa tentative de faindre l'indifférence. Mais ses doigts serrés autour du poignet de son mari trahissaient son anxiété. Le professeur Rogue se tenait derrière le siège de Voldemort. Sa présence me rassurait autant qu'elle me désespérait. Il n'interviendrait pas. Quand Bellatrix me jeta aux pieds de Voldemort les autres mangemorts présents ricanèrent.

- Nous vous l'avons amenée maître, dit fièrement Bellatrix.

- Très bien, dit-il satisfait. Ton fils a fait du bon travail Nott.

- Mon maître, répondit-il en s'inclinant en même temps que Théodore.

- Bienvenue... Miss Rosens. Ou Miss Granger ? J'avoue que je m'y perds.

Je ne lui offris qu'un regard noir en réponse.

- La fille de Moldus... qui se révèle être fille de sang-purs. Vous auriez été la dernière personne que j'aurais soupçonné être la fille perdue des Rosens. Votre mère... a bien su vous cacher.

- Ne parlez pas de ma mère ! M'emportai-je. Espèce d'assassin !

Bellatrix m'offrit un coup de pied pour me faire taire.

- Elle aussi, continua-t-il, elle m'a donné du fil à retordre. Je l'ai longtemps cherchée après qu'elle ait quitté la protection de Poudlard. Et comme je gagne toujours... j'ai pu la retrouver.

- Vous gagnez toujours ? Demandai-je ironique. Si c'était le cas vous m'auriez récupérée ce jour là. Et vous ne vous seriez pas fait anéantir par un bébé il y a 16 ans.

- Silence ! Cria Bellatrix en m'offrant plusieurs coups de pied.

Mais Voldemort leva la main pour lui signifier d'arrêter.

- Je vois que Miss Rosens a la langue bien pendue.

Cela déclancha les rires nerveux de ses mangemorts, se sentant obligés de plaisanter après ce que j'avais osé dire. La stricte vérité.

- Peut-être l'utilisera-t-elle pour nous dévoiler un secret sur le futur ?

- N'y comptez pas ! Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi.

- Oh... ma chère. J'obtiendrai ce que je veux. De gré ou de force. A présent dévoilez moi mon futur.

- Je vois... que vous allez vous faire anéantir ! Une fois pour toute !

- Endoloris ! S'exclama-t-il en me pointant de sa baguette.

Je me tordis au sol en hurlant. Chaque parcelle de mon corps me faisant atrocement souffrir. Lorsqu'il leva le sort, je repris ma respiration, tremblante.

- C'était une mauvaise réponse, dit-il sur un air désolé. Mais je vous donne la chance de réessayer. Concentrez-vous cette fois, et prédisez-moi l'avenir.

- ça ne marche pas comme ça...

- ça marche comme _**je**_ le décide. Votre mère pouvait voir le futur en se concentrant m'a-t-on dit.

- Pas moi.

- Dans ce cas nous allons devoir tabler sur la forte émotion, dit-il en réitérant son sortilège.

Je hurlai à nouveau, les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'il consentit à me relacher.

- Cette émotion était-elle assez forte ?

- De toute façon je ne vous dirais rien...

- Apparement non, dit-il en recommençant.

Je crus que des miliers d'aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans ma tête. Est-ce cette souffrance que Drago avait ressentie sous l'emprise du sortilège de sa tante ? C'était insoutenable !

- Et maintenant ?

- A... allez vous faire voir ! Hurlai-je.

- Endoloris !

Il me jeta le sort au moins trois fois avant de demander :

- Pouvez-vous toujours m'entendre Miss Rosens ?

- Haa... soupirai-je la gorge nouée par mes hurlements.

- Avez-vous vu quelque chose ?

Je ne me donnai même pas la peine de lui répondre.

- Hum... legilimens !

Je le sentis s'introduire dans mon esprit. Affaiblie, je ne trouvai même pas la force d'essayer de lui résister._ Debout devant la glace, portant une robe bleue. Robert me serrait dans ses bras. Nos rires lors du réveillon. J'embrassais Drago sous une branche de gui. _

- Que c'était touchant, dit-il amusé. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je cherche. Recommençons voulez-vous ? Legilimens !

_Les Granger pleurant en me serrant dans leurs bras. Line et moi discutant au bord de l'eau. Je pleurais devant la blessure de Milana. Un loup se jetait sur moi._

- Très interressant... un bord de mer ?

Je tressaillis en me rendant compte qu'il cherchait aussi des informations sur la localisation du manoir Rosens.

- Un bord de mer... et un bois à ce que m'a dit Goyle. N'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en se retournant vers l'intéressé.

- Oui maitre, répondit-il en s'inclinant.

- Y a-t-il autre chose que je pourais trouver dans votre mémoire Miss Rosens ?

Oh oui il y avait autre chose. Milana m'avait fait part du fait que le manoir se trouvait près de Dover. "Il ne doit pas voir ça !" Le voyant me pointer à nouveau avec sa baguette, je tentai de fermer mon esprit, et de penser à une seule et unique chose. La première idée qui me vint en tête fut Drago.

- Legilimens !

_La marque sur le poignet de Drago. Son baiser forcé. Drago et moi sur un balais. Allongée dans ses bras. Son visage endormi. Notre premier baiser d'amour. Il me léchait la commisure des lèvres. Notre première nuit ensemble..._

- STOP ! Hurlai-je. "Je ne veux pas qu'il voie ça... c'est mon précieux souvenir."

- Tiens tiens. Il semble que vous soyez réellement attachée au jeune Malefoy. Et il doit l'être aussi pour avoir trahi ses parents et son maître. N'est-ce pas Lucius ?

- ...Oui, maître.

- Nous nous occuperons de lui plus tard bien sûr. C'est votre cas qui m'interresse pour l'instant. Avez-vous déjà eu des visions jusqu'ici ?

-...

- Le maitre t'a posé une question, me fit remarquer Bellatrix.

- Non...

- Le mensonge dans la bouche d'une femme est ce qu'il y a de plus commun, dit Voldemort en déclanchant les ricannements de ses partisants. Parlez-moi de vos visions. Se sont-elles toutes produites ?

-...

Il utilisa de nouveau la légimencie pour tenter de voir mes précédentes visions. Et à ma grande surprise, ainsi qu'à la sienne, je n'eus même pas à me concentrer pour les lui cacher. Il ne pouvait pas les voir... Très frustré, il demanda :

- Vous espérez vraiment pouvoir me tenir tête ?

- C'est ce que je fais déjà...

Il allait me lancer un nouveau doloris quand un grand bruit retentit à l'extérieur du manoir. Et je sentis le sol trembler.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en se levant furieux.

- Quelqu'un essaye de forcer le portail maître, répondit Goyle en revenant de son poste de garde.

"Ils viennent pour moi ! Je suis sûre que Drago est là..."

- Combien sont-ils ?

- Une personne mon seigneur. Je crois que c'est la même que la dernière fois. Mais elle se cache toujours derrière un écran de fumée.

- Eh bien, débarrassez-vous en ! Activez la barrière incandescente. Cette personne, homme ou femme, qu'elle essaye de passer ce portail et je la brûle vive ! Allez-y !

Les mangemorts se ruèrent à l'extérieur et il cria :

- Severus !

Je vis mon professeur s'approcher et je le suppliai désespérément du regard d'intervenir. Mais je savais qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sans se compromettre. Tout comme les Malefoy.

- Assure-toi que personne ne monte à l'étage, lui dit Voldemort. Je veux parler seul à seul avec Miss Rosens et je serais très contrarié d'être dérangé.

Alors qu'il s'adressait à Rogue, je sortis discrètement ma baguette qu'on avait ômit de me confisquer. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas aller bien loin, mais l'espoir que la personne se trouvant au portail soit Drago... cet espoir pouvait me donner des ailes. Et même si ce n'était pas lui. Il s'agissait d'une personne venue pour me sauver. J'en étais certaine. "Si seulement je pouvais la rejoindre..." Mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Vu mon état, je ne pouvais pas espérer le vaincre au combat. Il ne me restait que l'effet de surprise. "Et la chance..." Je me mis donc à genoux, prête à bondir. "Faites que je sois capable de courir !"

- Obscurus, murmurai-je.

Aussitôt, le noir complet se fit dans la pièce et je me mis sur mes jambes avant de me diriger difficilement vers la sortie. Je n'y voyais rien. Mais eux non plus.

- Lumos ! S'écria Voldemort avec fureur en me cherchant à la faible lueur de sa baguette.

J'avais atteint la porte. M'accrochant au montant en sentant mes jambes faiblir, je fis un pas dans le couloir. Mais Voldemort n'eut même pas à prendre la peine d'essayer de m'imobiliser. Une chose au sol le fit pour lui. Les jambes bloquées, je tombai lourdement en arrière sur le sol, ma tête heurtant le plancher et ma baguette roulant sur le sol. J'étais sonnée. Mais j'avais parfaitement conscience que quelque chose était en train de glisser sur moi.

- Bon travail Nagini, le félicita Voldemort. Il semble que nous avons affaire à une petite anguille.

La lumière réapparut dans la pièce et je pus distinctement voir le terrible serpent darder sur moi son regard si semblable à celui de son maître. Morte de peur, je tentai tout de même de récupérer ma baguette. Mais Nagini l'envoya rouler loin de moi à l'aide de sa queue, et elle attérit aux pieds de Rogue qui la ramassa.

- Apparement, Miss Rosens n'a pas compris qu'une fois entre mes griffes... on ne s'échappe pas. Elle va avoir besoin d'une correction.

Je déglutis en voyant le serpent se rapprocher de mon cou. Mais il ne fit que me siffler au visage avant de descendre de mon corps. Voldemort s'était rapproché et il prit mon visage entre ses doigts glacés.

- N'espérez pas partir Miss. Et attendez-vous à subir les conséquences de votre obstination. Vous n'aurez pas de repos cette nuit.

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux la mettre aux cachots et continuer son interrogatoire demain, tenta Lucius. D'autres intrus pouraient se présenter...

-_ Silence_ Lucius ! Toi et ta femme, allez repousser cet intru avec les autres. Bella, tu montes la garde avec Severus.

Celle-ci jeta un regard noir à Rogue et elle en fit de même pour moi quand Voldemort me saisit lui-même par le bras avant de me trainer littéralement jusqu'à l'étage. Mon esprit était tellement brouillé... j'avais l'impression que tout tangait autour de moi. Voilà pourquoi ma vision n'avait pas été précise. Parce qu'on m'avait droguée et torturée. Qu'y avait-il ensuite dans cette vision déjà ? Il ouvrit l'une des nombreuses portes et me jeta à l'intérieur. La pièce était éclairée par la seule lumière de la lune filtrant à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Je me trainai dans cette direction. "Si seulement je pouvais sauter..." Mais Voldemort me saisit de nouveau et me jeta sur l'unique lit présent dans la pièce.

- On voudrait passer par la fenêtre ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

Me redressant en position assise, je dis :

- Je ne vous dirai ni ne vous prédirai rien ! Vous pouvez me torturer autant qu'il vous plaira !

- Oh, je l'ai bien compris Miss. Et il semble que même la légimencie ne me permette pas d'accéder à vos visions. Je n'ai pas pu en voir une seule bribe. Étrange pouvoir que vous avez là. Aussi vais-je envisager d'employer une autre méthode pour récupérer vos pouvoirs.

- R... récupérer mes pouvoirs ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Eh bien, je pense que...

Il fut coupé par un hurlement de fureur venant de l'extérieur. Etait-ce l'intrus ? Aucun doute possible sur le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Puis, le cri se transforma en plainte et s'arrêta brusquement. Avait-il été abattu ? "Drago est-ce que c'était toi ?"

- Il semble que mes fidèles mangemorts aient fait le ménage. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui... je pense que je n'obtiendrai rien de vous tant que votre haine envers moi ne se sera pas tarie. Et nous savons tous les deux que cela n'arrivera jamais. Vous ne me parlerez jamais volontairement de vos visions.

- Bien sûr que non !

- Dans ce cas... je devrai les obtenir de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Q... quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui ?

- Une personne à venir.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- On m'avait dit que vous étiez intelligente. Ne me faites pas l'affront de devoir vous expliquer ma chère.

Sous son regard insitant, je compris de quoi il parlait et j'en fus glacée d'effroi.

- Vous êtes fou... il vous faudrait attendre 17 ans de plus !

- Oh, je ne crois pas. J'ai les moyens de faire "accélérer" le temps de croissance.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille ! C'est contre nature !

- C'est l'avantage de ceux qui maîtrisent la magie noire. Tout nous est permis. Envers et contre tout principes. Même ceux de la nature.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas me toucher !

- Comme si vous aviez la force de résister à présent, dit-il en me saisissant les poignets.

- Lâchez-moi ! Hurlai-je alors qu'il me renversait sur le lit.

- Vous allez avoir l'honneur de porter l'héritier du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

- Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps !

Il m'administra une giffle monumentale et j'en restai sonnée.

- Ma chère Hermione. Dois-je vous rapeller votre position ? Me mettre plus en colère ne serait pas dans votre intérêt.

- Je vous interdis de me toucher... le seul enfant que je porterai sera celui de Drago !

- C'est le mien que vous porterez. Je l'élèverai moi-même. Il me prédira le futur à ma guise. Et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour l'empécher.

- Lâchez-moi... pleurai-je tétanisée en sentant sa main sur ma cuisse.

Le sentant remonter plus haut je me débattis de mon mieux en hurlant :

- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !

L'une de ses mains se resserra sur ma gorge, m'empéchant de crier et me plaquant complètement sur les draps. Je tentai de lui faire lacher prise, mais c'était peine perdue. Il était trop fort... et j'étais trop faible. Je me sentis frissonner de dégoût sous ses horribles caresses. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur mon visage. Incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Incapable de me dégager. Incapable de lui résister. Mais je me refusais à le regarder. Le sentir sur moi était déjà bien assez horrifiant. Tout ce que je voyais... c'était la lune brillant dans le ciel. Mes doigts se resserrant sur les draps de soie, j'observais le seul éclat de lumière qui pouvait m'apporter de l'espoir. De l'espoir ? Il n'y en avait plus. Mes larmes intarissables en étaient la preuve. Ce soir... mon âme allait être brisée. Mon coeur était à l'agonie sous les caresses d'un autre homme... d'un autre être que Drago. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi mal et désespérée. J'avais envie de vomir. Vomir sans m'arrêter. Et ce n'était pas seulement dû au charme. L'air me manquait... je me crus sur le point de mourrir. Au comble du désespoir, j'appellai silencieusement son nom. Drago. Puis je sombrai dans l'inconscience... mon oreille gauche me brûlant douloureusement.

* * *

><p>Attention... impact dans 10 secondes.<p>

...

Impact dans 5 secondes.

4

3

2

1

_**MAIS POURQUOI TU AS FAIT ÇA ?**_

T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T (auteur recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce alors que ses lecteurs la menaçent avec toutes sortes d'armes mortelles)

_**TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU VIENS DE NOUS FAIRE LIRE ?**_

Pitié calmez-vous...

_**QU'ON SE CALME ? T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ! ON VA PLUTOT SE BARRER D'ICI VITE FAIT !**_

NOOOOOOONNN ! (auteur qui tente désespérément de les retenir malgré les armes braquées sur elle)

_**LACHE-NOUS !**_ (s'exclament-ils en lui donnant des coups de pieds pour qu'elle lache prise)

Je vous en supplie ! Ne m'abandonnez pas maintenant ! Ça va s'arranger...

_**COMMENT TU VEUX QUE ÇA S'ARRANGE ?**_

Vous avez bien dû le remarquer ! C'est écris noir sur blanc !

_**REMARQUER QUOI ?**_

Je peux pas le dire... vous devez le voir tout seuls...

_**DE QUOI TU PARLES ? C'EST SENSÉ ETRE UNE ROMANCE PAS UN DRAME ! **_

Mais c'est pas un drame...

_**HERMIONE QUI SE FAIT TUUUUUT PAR VOLDY C'EST PAS UN DRAME ?**_

Si vous l'aviez vu vous sauriez que non !

_**MAIS VU QUOI ?**_

T.T (auteur complètement désespérée) Il n'y a vraiment rien qui vous met la puce à l'oreille ?  
>Je n'ai pas écris ce chapitre pour vous embêter. Je laisse des indices partout, faut ouvrir les yeux !<br>Mais par pitié n'écrivez pas le mot vio* dans vos commentaires. Je me sens pas bien rien que d'y penser. On va dire TUUUT.  
>Evidemment que j'ai fait s'évanouir Hermione. Rien que quand j'ai écrit que Voldy avait mit la main sur sa cuisse, j'ai faillit vomir... pas question d'en décrire plus.<br>Oui, vous avez parfaitement le droit de me dire que ce chapitre vous a fait vomir, qu'il vous a écoeuré et que vous me détestez...  
>Mais je vous en supplie, laissez-moi une deuxième chance T.T<br>Je suis prête à recevoir toute votre colère. (et la joie des déjantés...)

Pour ce qui est de faire accélérer la croissance du bébé, pourquoi pas ? ;)  
>Ben oui c'est possible, il est super doué en magie noir et il a peut-être des nanites (seuls les fans de Stargate on comprit le dernier mot MDR)<p>

Réponse au reviews :

**or elise** : toi tu aimes ça ? tu fais donc partie des déjantés xD désolée, mais je ne peux pas développer un truc pareil. ça a été une torture pour moi de l'écrire cette fin de chapitre. j'ai envie de dire que je suis la fille la plus subtile du monde mdr. Tous les indices que je vous ai balancé depuis le début de la fic sans que vous les ayez remarqués ou décriptés xD tu te rends pas compte du stress que j'ai a l'idée que vous compreniez tout avant l'heure lol. mais bon je suis rassurée de savoir que je ne me ferai pas découper ce soir ^^ à demain ! bisous.

**Drago-n'aime-que-moi** : pardon, j'essayerai de poster demain matin ^^

**nevermind the bollocks** : ignoble je sais. Hermione à essayé de s'enfuir mais... qand nagini s'en mêle, c'est même pas la peine ! xD et puis, elle était toujours droguée et elle avait subit beaucoup de doloris. j'aimerais trop voir la tête de voldy si ça se passait comme tu l'as suggéré lol. on va voir... :) a+

**Morgane** : désolée... oui, l'intru mystère n'est pas Drago. merci de rester pour attendre la suite ^^ bisous

**Lila de Jarjayes** : merci de rester :) non tu n'es pas folle lol. à demain ;)

**xDrayMioneex** : pardon T.T Merci d'aimer mon style d'écriture ^^ (trop contente ! :)) ah ! tu es de retour xD alors tu pense a la fic même avant de t'endormir ? mdr. alors comme je l'ai dit à lena-malefoy, ce n'est pas James. Pour moi Lily et James forment LE couple parfait. j'aurais jamais imaginé mettre James en père d'Hermione. Mais ce n'était pas mal pensé. Tu es seulement tombée sur la mauvaise auteur lol. tu crois qu'Hermione pourait être une Dumbledore ? ^^ ben pourquoi pas ? lol. bisouilles

**Fraulein Takoor** : elle s'est évanouie avant, donc on ne sait pas vraiment. Peut-être plus de précisions dans le prochain chapitre ^^ t'en fais pas les horreurs s'arrêtent ici ;)

**AlyxAleone** : par pitié si tu sais ne dis rien. Je t'en supplie ! T.T tu peux m'en parler par MP si tu veux ;) sinon, merci beaucoup ^^ a+

**Aurelie Malfoy** : merci ^^ on va venir à l'aide d'Hermione ;) à demain

**Esilia** : pour ce chapitre je tolère parfaitement la grossièreté, je vous comprend... je vois que ça s'embrouille dans votre tête lol. à demain :)

**loulou c'est moi** : hum hum ! encore le mystère des caducées lol à demain ;)

**hp-drago** : on verra... bisous !

**Ashtana3** : on verra dans le prochain chapitre ^^ a+

**Madz-Lelea** : ton review du chapitre 18 ? J'y ai répondu au chapitre 18. tu m'as écris un autre review ? Si c'est le cas, il n'apparait pas parce que je fais bien attention à répondre à tout le monde. je n'ai rien pris mal du tout, je t'assure que j'y ai répondu dès que j'ai vu ton commentaire ^^ J'espère bien que tu persiste ! lol. alors, oui je ne pouvais pas développer cette scène. Trop horrible. En plus c'est Voldemort quoi... le pire du pire ! Alors toi aussi tu penses à une Hermione Dumbledore ? ça ne peu pas être lui parce qu'il est trop vieux ^^. merci beaucoup et à bientôt j'espère ;) bisous.

**Julie** : merci ^^ (c'est une voix d'homme qu'on entend au portail) à demain :)

**Jude O'Malley** : je te comprend. a+

**Lyrmia** : merci beaucoup et désolée lol. chose promise chose dûe, le chap 34 est là ^^

**GiselleLevy** : ouf ! lol. on verra si je suis cruelle ou pas ^^ oui, il s'est passé quelque chose avec son caducée ;)

**lena-malefoy** : alors c'est vrai que je n'ai pas dit précisément que les fiançailles se faisaient entre sang pur... parce qu'en fait je trouvais ça évident. Ce genre de chose ne se fait qu'entre personnes de la hautes société, même dans notre monde lol. On fiance pas n'importe qui à la naissance. j'aurais du faire en sorte que mila ou robert explique précisément le concept des fiancailles, désolée. pour remus, je ne sais plus non plus si il est sang pur. Tu peux donc l'éliminer des suspects. bises ^^

**Geuh** : merci de rester ^^ oui, toutes les fic ont leurs moments difficiles. bisous ;)

**Djat** : à voir ^^ bisous !

**Looklook** : oui, se retrouver seul avec voldy... c'est très inquiétant. biz !

**viviwi** : merci à bientôt ^^

**kooki** : il serait réapparu exprès pour sauver sa fille ? ^^ possible. Biz !

**virginie01** : oui, elle lui répond sans trembler ^^ courageuse Hermy. elle essaye de s'enfuir et tout, mais c'est Voldemort... domage. A +

**Istehar** : alors, pour la boucle d'oreille. En effet alex l'a ensorcelée pour qu'elle réveille la barrière d'Hermione ^^ tu vois que tu as tout compris lol. c'est sûr que vous aviez des soupçons sur lui mais en même temps je l'avais placé en moldu et en plus, c'est vrai qu'on voyais pas trop pourquoi il ne s'était pas annoncé ^^ intrigue quand tu nous tiens xD bisous

**Blanche Morte** : moi aussi je suis raide dingue des frères Black ;) (non, sans blague ? xD Mais je choisirais quand même Regulus lol)

C'est quoi ce délire sur les serpents ? xD


	34. Détresse apaisée

Bonjour ! alors je viens de remarquer une anomalie au niveau des dates que j'ai rectifié. J'avais dit que Tiana s'était faite mordre il y a cinq ans. Mais c'est pas possible puisque Greyback agissait sous les ordres de Voldy et qu'il n'était pas revenu il y a cinq ans. J'ai donc modifié et j'ai marqué qu'elle s'était faite mordre il y a deux ans ^^. Voilà, désolée pour anomalie. c'était pas très important en fait mais il vaut mieux garder un maximum de cohérence.

Et pour continuer dans ma bêtise, on viens de me faire remarquer une autre incohérence... j'ai oublié de préciser dans ce chapitre que le bras de drago l'avait brûlé alors qu'Hermione se faisait torturer. Erreur corrigée. Pardon et merci à lululoulou ;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 34<span> : Détresse apaisée

Deux ombres se faufillèrent à pas furtifs dans les couloirs obscurs du manoir Malefoy. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever et ils devaient faire vite. Montant prestement les escaliers, ils jettèrent un oeil dans le long couloir de l'étage. Quelqu'un se tenait debout devant l'une des portes.

- C'est Severus...

Ils s'avancèrent donc rapidement vers lui et lorsqu'il les vit, Severus murmura :

- Dépéchez-vous. Il s'est retiré dans ses appartements. Mais il avait l'air furieux, alors il pourait revenir.

Il leur ouvrit la porte et ils se glissèrent tous les trois à l'intérieur.

- Oh... s'exclama Narcissa dans un soupire effrayé. Mon Dieu, Lucius...

Sur le lit devant eux, reposait Hermione. Le corps à moitié dénudé, la jeune fille était allongée... inerte. En s'approchant, Narcissa put voir les larmes marquant encore son visage.

- On doit la sortir d'ici tout de suite, dit Lucius.

Il retira sa cape et recouvrit Hermione avec. Puis il la prit dans ses bras.

- Quand Drago va l'apprendre... murmura Narcissa désespérée.

- On parlera de ça plus tard, dit Severus en lui tendant la baguette d'Hermione. Vite.

Ils ressortirent en silence de la chambre et sur un signe de tête de Severus, Narcissa le stupéfixia. Il tomba au sol, et les Malefoy prirent la direction de la sortie. Marchant toujours à pas de loups, ils se stoppèrent en apercevant Nott et son fils discuter avec Rosier sur le pas de la porte. Ils étaient de garde, et Narcissa devait les neutraliser.

- Ils sont trois... ça va être compliqué.

- Je vais t'aider, concentre-toi sur les adultes, dit Lucius en sortant sa baguette. Le jeune Théodore n'est pas le plus redoutable.

- C'est quand même lui qui a réussi à l'enlever... Heureusement que Bella n'est pas là. Elle doit être... avec _**lui**_.

- On ne peut rien faire pour Bellatrix, dit-il en ayant remarqué le ton sombre de sa femme. Prépare-toi.

Narcissa prit une grande inspiration puis murmura :

- Maintenant !

Leurs sortilèges atteignirent parfaitement leurs cibles, Nott et Rosier s'effondrant aux pieds de Théodore qui était resté complètement stupéfait. Lucius et Narcissa, se mirent a courir en direction de la sortie et Théo n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette ou de donner l'alarme qu'ils l'avaient à son tour stupéfixié. Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Nagini soit aussi présent. S'enroulant autour des pieds de Narcissa, il la fit trébucher comme il l'avait fait pour Hermione. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri effrayé en le voyant montrer ses crochets, prêt à frapper. Mais Lucius intervint juste à temps et expulsa le serpent loin de sa femme. Nagini attérit dans le couloir, et Lucius referma la porte d'un mouvement de baguette. Il prit la main tremblante de Narcissa et elle se releva avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou. Enlaçant Hermione par la même occasion.

- Merci... murmura-t-elle tout bas en le serrant contre elle.

- Viens, dit-il doucement.

Il l'entraina rapidement vers le portail. Puis passant les grilles, les Malefoy disparurent avec Hermione.

oOo

Cette nuit là, Drago faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Ils étaient allés prévenir Ron et Ginny. Celle-ci pleurant dans les bras d'Harry.

- Comment ça a pu arriver ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de Hermione ?

- Ginny... dit Harry en jetant un coup d'oeil à Drago dont l'expression s'était crispée plus encore. Je suis sûr que l'ordre va intervenir. Rogue est sur place. Et les parents de Malefoy aussi.

- Mais ça fait déjà des heures...

- Utiliser mon apparence pour l'enlever... murmura Pansy. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dû penser ?

- Elle sait sûrement maintenant que ce n'était pas toi, la rassura Blaize. Et Harry a raison, les parents de Drago feront quelque chose pour elle.

Celui-ci s'affessa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, observant l'obsurité de la nuit et la lune brillant dans le ciel. "Peux-tu voir cette lune Hermione ? Tiens bon, je t'en prie..." Les heures passèrent et Drago fut incapable de trouver le sommeil. Son bras l'avait brûlé une bonne partie de la nuit. Il avait fait de son mieux pour le cacher aux autres. Pour ne pas les inquiéter. Mais lui était fou d'inquiétude. Qu'est-ce que le mage noir pouvait bien faire subir à Hermione ? La torturait-il pour l'obliger à utiliser son don ? Etait-elle en train de subir mille tourments ? "Je ne le supporte pas ! Hermione..." Son bras l'avait d'abord brûlé par sacades. Puis, il se mit à le faire souffrir en continu pendant de longues heures. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Quel genre de sortilège pouvait durer aussi longtemps ? "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait bon sang !" Les brûlures avaient cessé lorsque le jour allait enfin se lever. Drago s'était endormi depuis peu lorqu'il fut réveillé par un grand bruit métalique provenant de l'extérieur. Les autres dormaient encore dans la salle. Pansy, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Blaize, et les Griffondors affalés sur le canapé. Ils avaient tous attendu des nouvelles. Mais aucune n'était venue cette nuit. Le bruit qui l'avait réveillé en était-il le prémice ? Drago se leva et sortit de la salle commune en silence. Il devait aller voir Dumbledore. Lui demander ce qui se passait et si il avait reçu des nouvelles de ses parents ou de Rogue. Il arriva devant la gargouille et donna le mot de passe avant de monter les marches. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir ses parents dans le bureau du directeur.

- D'après le bruit, disait Dumbledore, Robert doit être arrivé. Il va encore falloir que je remplace la grille...

- Vous êtes là ! S'exclama Drago en le coupant. Où est Hermione ? Elle est toujours là-bas ? Comment va-t-elle ? Parlez bon sang !

- Nous l'avons ramenée, réussit à dire Lucius sous le flot de ses questions angoissées.

- Ramenée... ? Elle est_** ici**_ ?

- Dans votre dortoir, dit sa mère. Mais elle...

Sans attendre la fin de ses explications, Drago fit demi-tour et courut à toutes jambes jusqu'au 5e étage.

- GALÈRE ! Hurla-t-il au peintre depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à son niveau, le passage était déjà ouvert. Le jeune homme le remercia même de ne pas l'avoir fait attendre. Dans quel état allait-il retrouver Hermione ? "Du moment qu'elle est _**là**_... près de moi". Ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Hermione à la volée, il appela son nom. Mais il n'y avait personne. La pièce était vide.

- Hermione ? Appela-t-il de nouveau.

Mais aucune voix ne lui répondit. Il crut avec désespoir que ses parents avaient menti. Qu'elle n'était pas revenue... Pourtant il reconnaissait la cape de son père posée sur le lit. Puis il remarqua le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain. "Elle est là dedans" se dit-il en ouvrant la porte avec espoir. A l'intérieur, l'eau de la douche coulait. Mais le rideau était fermé et il ne pouvait voir de l'autre côté. "Elle est juste derrière ce rideau... je n'ai qu'à tendre la main". Drago n'osait même pas appeler son nom. Il avait peur qu'elle ne s'évapore dans les airs. Qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau. Tendant une main tremblante vers le rideau, il le repoussa tout doucement. Elle était bien là. Hermione. Son Hermione. Mais il n'arrivait pas à voir son visage. Pourquoi était-elle prostrée dans un coin de la douche ? Elle était encore habillée... ses vêtements mouillés lui colant au corps. Qu'est-ce que le mage noir lui avait fait ?

- Hermione ? Appela-t-il enfin.

La jeune fille ne bougea pas, le visage toujours plaqué contre ses genoux.

- Hermione, je suis là. Tu m'entends ? Demanda-t-il en tendant la main vers elle.

- Ne m'approche pas... murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Il stoppa son geste et crut que son coeur s'était brisé en mille morceaux en l'entendant prononcer cette phrase. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait entendre venant d'elle.

- Hermione... dit-il tout de même en avançant la main vers elle.

- Ne me touche pas... je suis sale.

Le désespoir fit place à l'incompréhension. Que voulait-elle dire ? Puis il se rendit compte que l'eau était glacée et que la jeune fille frissonait.

- Pourquoi tu restes sous l'eau froide ? Dit-il en tendant la main pour allumer l'eau chaude.

-...

- Hermione qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Il l'entendit retenir un sanglot et n'y tenant plus il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle se débatit en criant :

- Arrête ! Laisse-moi... Je suis _**sale**_ Drago ! Ne me touche pas...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda-t-il en la tenant fermement contre lui. Tu es sale ? Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

- Il m'a salie... il m'a salie... pleura-t-elle en essayant encore de se dégager.

Mais il ne lui permit pas de s'écarter de lui. Maintenant qu'elle était dans ses bras, il ne comptait pas la lâcher. Pas alors qu'elle essayait de le repousser. S'il ne voulait pas la perdre, il devait la garder contre lui. Quelqu'un l'avait salie ? Que voulait-elle dire ?

- Il m'a touchée... pleura-t-elle à nouveau. Voldemort m'a souillée...

Alors Drago comprit l'horreur de la situation. On avait touché à son Hermione. Voldemort l'avait touchée. Et il l'avait prise. Drago crut que son coeur s'était arrêté. Que le monde avait basculé. Elle pleurait désespérée dans ses bras. Elle avait subi la pire des tortures.

- Le monstre... murmura-t-il furieux.

- Je suis désolée Drago... je suis tellement désolée...!

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? demanda-t-il en la serrant plus fort contre lui. Pourquoi Hermione ?

- Parce que je ne peux plus être avec toi...

- Je t'interdis de dire ça Hermione, dit-il en la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Je t'interdis de _**penser**_ ça !

- Mais... dit-elle désespérée.

- Toi et moi... dit-il en lui prenant la main gauche. C'est pour la vie d'accord ? Je te vengerai, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras mais... par pitié ne prononce plus jamais ces mots. Plus jamais tu entends ?

Elle se blottit contre lui en pleurant, cherchant son étreinte rassurante. Se serrant l'un contre l'autre, mouillés pas l'eau qui continuait de s'écouler, ils cherchaient tout les deux à se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Le regard de Drago n'avait comporté aucune once de doute. Il la voulait toujours et elle avait prié pour ça.

- J'étais désespérée... j'ai cru mourrir... mourrir à l'idée que tu ne veuilles plus de moi... parce qu'il m'a souillée...

- Tu n'es pas sale Hermione. Tu es pure. Bien plus que moi. Je t'ai encore laissée seule. Je les ai laissés t'emmener. Tu n'y es pour rien, tu entends ? Pour rien...

- J'ai eu tellement peur de ne plus pouvoir te voir...! J'ai cru que ce cauchemar ne se terminerait jamais...

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait d'autre ? Dis-le moi pour que je leur rende au centuple.

- Il m'a torturée pour que je lui prédise l'avenir... Il est entré dans mon esprit... Il n'a pas réussi à voir mes visions mais... Il a vu mes plus beaux moments. Mes moments avec toi.

Il la serra encore plus dans ses bras, la berçant doucement pour calmer ses pleurs.

- Ensuite il m'a traînée dans cette chambre...! Cette chambre sombre...

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler, dit-il le coeur serré.

- Il a dit, continua-t-elle tout de même, que comme il n'arrivait pas à obtenir de visions de moi... je devrais lui donner un enfant qu'il élèverait et utiliserait à sa guise. Il m'a étouffée sur le lit et j'ai cru mourrir ! Je suis tombée inconsciente... mais je _**sais**_ ce qu'il m'a fait, et c'est le plus horrible !

Au fond de son coeur, Drago fut rassuré de savoir qu'Hermione n'avait pas été consciente. Le souvenir, bien qu'horrible, était atténué. "Je l'aurais retrouvée sans âme si elle avait été consciente. Je l'aurais vraiment perdue..." Mais il subsistait aussi un espoir...

- Si tu étais inconsciente... peut-être que... tu ne sais pas si c'est réellement arrivé.

- Pourquoi se serait-il arrêté ? Il n'y a pas d'espoir Drago. Il faut voir la vérité en face.

- Mais il reste une chance.

- Trop infime. Alors ne le dis pas aux autres je t'en supplie... je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas que mes amis l'apprennent. J'ai déjà demandé à tes parents et Dumbledore de se taire. Je veux que personne à part toi ne le sache.

- D'accord.

- Personne ne doit savoir... Ni les Rosens... ni mes amis. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Je ne veux plus y penser...

- Personne ne le saura.

- Je t'aime... Drago...

- Et je t'aime plus que tout. Rien ne changera ça. Rien au monde. Tu es tout ce que je veux.

Il la força à relever la tête pour capturer ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Pour lui prouver qu'il disait vrai. Pour la rassurer. Pour que son coeur guérisse. Pour qu'elle continue de l'aimer. Pour qu'elle n'abandonne pas. "Qu'elle ne m'abandonne pas..." Puis il la prit dans ses bras. Et l'enveloppant dans une serviette, il la mena jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle s'accrochait à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et c'est ainsi qu'il la sécha lui-même. Séchant et touchant la moindre parcelle de son corps. Remplaçant les caresses du mage noir par les siennes. Il était le seul à qui ce corps et ce coeur appartenait. Le seul. Et il tuerait Voldemort de ses mains pour avoir touché à ce qui lui appartenait. Touché le corps et brisé le coeur. Il lui retira ses vêtements et elle lui retira les siens. Puis ils s'allongèrent, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Peau contre peau. Coeur contre coeur. Voldemort pouvait bien tenter tout ce qu'il voulait. Il ne leur arracherait jamais la chose la plus précieuse. Leur amour.

oOo

Le professeur McGonagall était venue prévenir leurs amis qu'Hermione était sauve et qu'elle était de retour au château. Ils s'étaient précipités au 5e étage, et dans un dérapage, Harry s'exclama devant le peintre :

- Sang !

Le peintre l'observa en silence, les sourcils levés. Mais il ne fit rien pour ouvrir le passage.

- Alors ? S'impatienta Harry. Ouvrez !

- Le mot de passe ?

- Je viens de vous le dire ! _**Sang**_ !

- Ce n'est pas le mot de passe.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Non.

- Saleté de peintre ! Vous m'avez ouvert la dernière fois quand j'ai dit _**bon sang**_ !

- Ce n'était pas le mot de passe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais dit d'autre Harry ? S'impatienta Ginny. Je veux voir Hermione !

- J'en sais rien... dit-il en essayant de se souvenir. Je l'ai engueulé, j'ai pas arrêté de crier.

- Alors on essaye toutes les insultes qu'on connait ? Demanda Ron.

- T'es pas sérieux ? Demanda Pansy.

- Je suis d'accord ! S'exclama Ginny.

Les trois Griffondors se mirent à insulter le peintre de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables sous le regard sidéré des serpentards. Mais aucun d'eux ne prononça le mot "galère". Exaspéré, le peintre se mit bientôt à leur répondre et la cacophonie dû réveiller tout le chateau. Excepté les deux âmes soeurs serrées l'une contre l'autre. Plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre.

oOo

Lorsque je me réveillai, Drago me serrait toujours dans ses bras. Il n'avait rien tenté d'autre. Il m'avait seulement tenue serrée contre lui. Pendant des heures. De longues heures. Mais ça m'était nécessaire. J'avais besoin de le sentir près de moi. Contre moi. Effacer les mauvais souvenirs. Garder ceux qu'il m'offrait. Tout au fond de mon coeur... j'espérais que Voldemort ne soit pas allé au bout de ce qu'il comptait faire. J'espérais qu'il avait abandonné lorsque j'étais tombée inconsciente. Ne pas être sûre... c'était ce qui me torturait le plus. Mais y avait-il un espoir ? "Je ne crois pas... pourquoi se serait-il arrêté ? Il y était déterminé". Mon oreille gauche ne me faisait plus mal maintenant. Mais elle m'avait brûlée la nuit dernière. Et je m'interrogeais sur cette douleur. Ça n'avait aucun sens. L'avais-je imaginé ? Pourquoi m'aurait-elle brûlée ? J'avais dû inconsciemment le penser. Associant ce caducée à mon amour pour Drago. "Tout comme cette bague". Je levai la main gauche et embrassai la bague à mon annulaire. "Oui... je n'ai fait qu'imaginer la douleur. Une douleur identique à celle de mon coeur". Mon mouvement avait réveillé Drago et il me serra un peu plus contre lui. Déposant un baiser sur mon front.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Non. J'ai rêvé de toi. Seulement de toi.

Et c'était vrai. Dans la chaleur de son étreinte, aucun mauvais rêve n'était venu me hanter. Il suffisait que Drago soit là pour que tous mes soucis s'envolent. Il m'embrassa doucement, caressant ma joue de sa main.

- Je t'aime Hermione, murmura-t-il.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Tu veux qu'on reste ici aujourd'hui ?

- Non... je veux voir mes amis. Et mes grands-parents sont sûrement là. Je veux les voir.

- D'accord.

Nous nous habillâmes, remarquant que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Nous avions dormi toute la matinée. Sortant dans le salon, nous entendîmes plusieures voix provenant de l'extérieur.

- Il y a quelqu'un dans le couloir, dis-je en m'approchant de l'entrée.

Lorsque le passage s'ouvrit devant moi, je pus distinctement entendre les cris d'Harry et Robert :

- Espèce d'atardé ! Cria Harry.

- Demeuré ! Hurla Robert.

- C'est de moi que vous parlez ? Demandai-je en apparaissant devant eux.

- Hermione ! Cria Robert en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Grand-père...

- Comment te sens-tu Hermione ? Demanda Milana inquiète en posant sa main sur ma joue.

- Bien, répondis-je simplement. Et exténuée.

Je ne pouvais pas leur dire que tout allait dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais pas question qu'ils sachent. Car au final, moi-même je ne savais pas. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de partager cette angoisse avec moi.

- Je suis tellement contente que tu sois revenue, dit Ginny en me prenant dans ses bras à son tour. On s'est tellement inquiétés...

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait là-bas ? Demanda Ron.

Ils me virent tressaillir et Harry lui donna un coup de coude.

- Elle ne veut peut-être pas en parler.

- J'ai reçu des coups de pieds et des doloris, répondis-je doucement. Quelques giffles aussi, mais ça peut aller.

- Des coups de pieds et des giffles ? Demanda Line surprise. Ils se mettent au combat à main nue maintenant ? Je croyais que c'était un style _trop Moldu_ pour eux.

- Hermione, intervint Pansy. Tu sais...

- Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien Pansy. Il a pris ton apparence. Et c'est parce que je te faisais confiance qu'il a réussi à m'avoir. J'ai confiance en toi et en Blaize autant qu'en mes amis.

Elle acquiesça rassurée. Pansy avait eu peur qu'Hermione ne sache pas que c'était Nott qui se cachait sous ses traits.

- Le point positif, c'est que Nott ne reviendra sûrement pas, dit Ron.

- Oui. C'est déjà ça, dit Drago. Une enflure en moins dans le paysage.

- Grand-père, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, dis-je subitement. Il s'est introduit dans mon esprit et il sait que le manoir se trouve en bord de mer.

J'avais croisé le regard de Line et elle comprit que Voldemort nous avait vues toutes les deux en train de parler sur la plage.

- Il sait donc pour le bois et la plage, dit Robert ennuyé. Il va vite nous retrouver. Il sait déjà que Line habite Dover.

- Mais il doit se dire que je ne suis pas assez stupide pour m'être installée près du manoir, intervint Line.

- Il enverra quand même quelqu'un pour vérifier, dit Milana.

- Nous verrons en temps voulu, décida Robert. Les défenses du manoir tiendront un moment. Nous aurons largement le temps de nous échapper avec Senny. Ils n'entreront peut-être même pas si nous disparaissons sous leurs yeux. A quoi bon forcer les grilles d'un manoir vide ?

- Mais ils resteront en attente de notre retour éventuel, fit remarquer Milana.

- Nous n'aurons qu'à nous installer ici le temps de voir comment évoluent les choses. Si je remplace moi-même la grille de Poudlard, Albus acceptera sûrement de nous accueillir.

Nous rîmes en imaginant déjà les murmures de tous les élèves et des professeurs qui auront remarqué que les grilles de Poudlard avaient été enfoncées.

Mais à plusieurs kilomètres de là, les hurlements avaient remplacé les rires.

- C'EST INACCEPTABLE ! Hurla Voldemort en faisant valser tout ce qui se trouvait dans le salon du manoir Malefoy.

- C'est la faute de Severus, Maître, murmura Bellatrix. Il n'a pas su monter correctement la garde.

- Les Malefoy m'ont eu par surprise, se défendit Rogue. Ils m'ont attaqué dans un angle mort, parfaitement dissimulés. Ce manoir est le leur après tout.

- L'alarme n'a même pas été sonnée !

- Ils m'ont stupéfixié avant que je ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot. Tout comme l'a dit Théodore.

- Lui c'est un gamin ! Mais toi tu...

- ÇA SUFFIT ! Intervint Voldemort. Bellatrix ! Cesse tes chamailleries avec Severus ! Vous allez plutôt vous concentrer sur la façon de récupérer Rosens ! Je ne permettrai pas qu'on se moque de moi ! Cette fille et les Malefoy vont en payer les conséquences !

- Dois-je retourner à Pourdlard maître ? Demanda Rogue.

- Oui... Le jeune Théodore ne poura pas y retourner. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te retirer toi aussi. Va ! Et essaye de trouver un moyen pour me la ramener !

- Oui, maître, dit Severus en s'inclinant avant de se retirer.

- Et qu'attendez-vous de moi mon seigneur ? Demanda Bellatrix avec dévotion.

- Nous allons débusquer la famille Rosens ! Ils sont en bord de mer, trouvez-les ! Et quand ce sera fait... je ferai regretter son évasion à cette fille élevée par des Moldus. Ils trinqueront pour elle.

* * *

><p>et maintenant vous me haissez parce que je vous laisse dans l'incertitude...<p>

Réponse aux reviews :

**Aurelie Malfoy** : c'est vrai tu avais raison ;) on verra par la suite ce qui s'est vraiment passé. bisous !

**luna-love** : tout est possible. merci de la lire ^^ à bientôt

**Lila de Jarjayes** : c'est plausible ^^ à demain ;)

**loulou c'est moi** : tu as confiance en moi loulou ? xD gros bisous :3

**Ashtana3** : possible ^^ je sais que vous l'attendez lol. patience, ça se met en place ;) bisous

**Jude O'Malley** : tu m'as creuvé les tympans xD mais je l'ai mérité lol. Biz !

**Geuh** : "implanter sa chose" xD ben il s'est forcément passé quelque chose qui lui a déplu ;) à demain

**dunvelbz** : pas de problème ;) merci beaucoup. oui il faut toujours un peu d'action pour faire bouger les choses ^^ bisous.

**Djat** : ils sont mimi ^^ drago a su la rassurer et l'appaiser. à demain, biz

**xDrayMioneex** : je crois que je vous ai tous déclanché une migraine de tout les diables xD oui, trop mignons ^^ biz !

**GiselleLevy** : la suite arrive ^^ à demain

**Lyrmia** : mais de rien lol. à demain ;)

**Fraulein Takoor** : vous essayez tous de vous en convaincre lol. on verra bien ;) biz

**Esilia** : aïe aïe aïe ! qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ? Une nouvelle tortionnaire ? xD tu pouras pas détronner or elise mdr. à demain ;)

**Rosina12** : tu aimes mes dialogues hors fic ? xD je m'éclate à les écrire lol. tant mieux qu'hermy sang-pur ça te plait ^^ le prochain chapitre demain ;)

**Looklook** : le moment de la douche à plus a plein de gens apparement ^^ je suis contente :3 à bientôt ! bisous.

**Mane-jei** : l'espoir fait vivre... non je plaisante lol. il y a plusieures bonnes raisons d'espérer que Voldy n'y soit pas arrivé :) bisous

**lululoulou** : ... -.-' hum, bonne question xD j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu ômettre ce détail. je vais modifier le chapitre. Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer._ t'es vraiment trop nule..._ oh ça va ! :$

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : yen a qui trouvent leur compte, c'est bien lol. à suivre ;)

**lena-malefoy** : pharmacien dangereux ? xD alors il dealerait des médocs ? mdr. en tout cas, il semble tenir à sa chaine d'argent :) je te donne un de ses pieds ça te va ? xD le reste c'est pour hermy et moi ^^ non, je rigole, on va dire chacune notre tour ok ? alors c'est sirius ou l'illumination divine ? xD bisous :3

**xDrayMioneex** : il est 10h30, j'ai posté le chapitre 35 directement en rentrant des cours lol. je pouvais pas faire autrement ^^

**hp-drago** : vous serez bientôt fixés ;) harry a faillit devenir dingue mdr. biz

**virginie01** : ouais, surtout Lucius. Il a défendu sa femme tout en portant Hermione lol. trop fort !

**viviwi** : merci ) biz

**Lily-lullabycoco** : je suis en train d'éplucher mes chapitres. Demander à une beta pour quelques fautes qui me seraient passées sous le nez... je fais de mon mieux, ça devrait aller. merci pour tes compliments. T'en fait pas, tu auras ta dose de mystère avec moi lol. La fic en est truffée. alex est intriguant je sais ^^ à bientôt ;) bisous

**Istehar** : ouais, Harry "galère" (lol) encore pour deviner le mot de passe alors qu'il était sûr de l'avoir trouvé xD merci ^^ bisous


	35. Touche moi

Chapitre 35 : Touche moi

Les Malefoy étaient rentrés au manoir Rosens avec mes grands-parents. Désormais, seul Rogue pouvait nous apporter des informations sur les agissements de Voldemort et intercéder en notre faveur. J'avais chaudement remercié le couple Malefoy pour m'avoir sortie de cet enfer. Sans eux j'y serais encore. Encore avec _**lui**_...

- Miss Rosens ? Demanda Line en me fixant de son bureau.

- Ou... oui ? Répondis-je en me rendant compte qu'elle m'avait posé une question.

- Je vous demandais la fonction d'un micro-onde.

- Oh... ça sert à réchauffer les plats. Parfois à les faire cuire.

- 5 points pour Griffondor. Mais restez attentive.

- Désolée...

- Est-ce que ça va ? Me murmura Drago.

- Oui. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Il me caressa doucement la joue et j'embrassais sa paume. Je savais qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus j'allais mieux. Les deux premiers jours de mon retour j'avais souffert du contre coup des Doloris reçus. Mon corps était complètement courbaturé. Mais à présent je ne souffrais plus du tout. Je plaçai ma main sur la sienne en souriant pour le rassurer.

- Hum hum, toussota Line en ayant vu notre manège.

Drago retira aussitôt sa main. Et j'en fus profondément déçue. "Line ! D'habitude c'est toi qui nous encourage". Je soupirai. Depuis que j'étais revenue du manoir Malefoy, Drago et moi n'avions rien fait. Nous dormions ensemble, mais il se contentait de me prendre dans ses bras. Cela faisait quand même plus de deux semaines ! C'est vrai que les premiers soirs, je ne m'étais pas sentie d'humeur à partager des ébats avec lui. Le souvenir de Voldemort était quand même bien présent. Drago l'avait compris et n'avait bien sûr pas protesté. Mais maintenant... je me sentais plus que prête à reprendre nos "relations nocturnes". J'avais essayé de lui faire comprendre, cherchant constamment le contact. M'asseyant tout contre lui voir même sur ses genoux dans le salon. Je l'embrassais dès que j'en avais l'occasion mais il trouvait toujours un moyen de mettre fin à mes avances. "Je m'y prend peut-être mal. Ça a toujours été lui qui prenait les initiatives pour nos... relations. Et le lui demander de vive voix... c'est trop embarrassant. En plus vu son absence de réaction, j'ai trop peur qu'il me dise qu'il se sent mal à l'aise de le faire avec moi parce que... parce qu'il est très possible que... qu'_**il**_ m'ai touchée". Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Drago assis juste à côté de moi. "Est-ce vraiment la raison du fait qu'il n'a _**rien**_ tenté depuis mon retour ?" Mes yeux se posèrent sur sa main qu'il avait mise sur son genoux après la remarque discrète de Line. Nous étions au fond de la classe. Je pouvais bien la lui prendre discrètement sans que ça gêne personne. Doucement, je plaçai ma main sous mon bureau avant de la décaler lentement vers la droite. Prête à me saisir de sa main, je touchai légèrement sa cuisse. Et à ma grande surprise et à celle de toutes les autres personnes dans la salle, Drago se leva d'un bond, sa chaise tombant au sol.

- T... tu... balbutia-t-il en me fixant.

Ses joues étaient légèrement colorées et il me regardait comme si j'étais devenue folle. Mais il ne se rendait sûrement pas compte que le reste de la classe le regardait de la même manière.

- Un problème Mr Malefoy ? Demanda Line stupéfaite.

Drago devint presque cramoisi en se rendant compte de la situation. Et ramassant sa chaise avant de se rasseoir, il marmonna :

- N...non. Pas de problème.

- Bien... dit Line en fronçant les sourcils perplexe. Reprenons.

Je vis Drago se prendre la tête dans les mains, les coudes appuyés sur son bureau. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi avait-il réagi aussi violemment ? Pourquoi refusait-il de me regarder à présent ? Je dûs attendre la fin du cours pour pouvoir lui parler. Nous marchions en silence dans les couloirs et je l'observais du coin de l'oeil. Il avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées.

- Drago...

- Hermione...

Nous nous arrêtâmes en nous rendant compte que nous avions parlé au même moment.

- Oui ? Demandai-je perplexe.

-... Non, rien.

Il reprit sa marche puis s'arrêta après quelques pas.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant soudainement vers moi.

- Heu... je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. Tu avais l'air très troublé.

- Je vais bien... dit-il en soupirant.

Nous reprîmes notre marche silencieuse en direction de la grande salle. Assis à la table des Griffondors, Ginny me demanda comme elle l'avait fait chaque fois que nous nous voyons :

- ça va ?

- Oui, répondis-je comme toujours.

- Le cours d'Etude des Moldus était intéressant ? Demanda Harry. C'était quoi cette fois ? La télévision ?

- Le micro-onde, répondis-je amusée.

- C'est quoi une _telle et vision_ ? Demanda Pansy perplexe.

- Une boite d'images gesticulantes et parlantes, répondis-je.

- Hum... marmonna-t-elle les sourcils froncés en essayant de se l'imaginer.

- Est-ce que Line t'a interrogé Drago ? Demanda Blaize amusé.

-...

- Drago ?

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en levant enfin les yeux vers lui.

- T'as pas l'air en forme, remarqua son ami.

- Je vais bien.

Nous avions expliqué à nos amis que Drago suivait les cours d'Etude des Moldus pour ma sécurité. Ils avaient vraiment tous bondi de leur siège en l'apprenant. Me demandant si je ne me payais pas leur tête. Pendant toute une journée, ils lui avaient lancé des regards en coin, n'arrivant toujours pas à le croire. Cela avait beaucoup exaspéré Drago. Et le soir, quand Ron eut la mauvaise idée de le taquiner là dessus, il s'était pris un jet de purée en réponse. Nous avions vraiment ri ce jour là. Mais je ne riais plus du tout aujourd'hui. Et Drago non plus. Il ne prononça que quelques mots de tout le reste du repas. A un moment, nous avions tendu la main au même moment vers le pichet de jus de citrouille et j'en avais profité pour le toucher, espérant qu'il me prendrait la main par la suite. Mais il s'était contenté de la retirer vivement en me priant de me servir la première. Tout ça sans me regarder dans les yeux. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ?"

Nous avions une heure de libre avant le prochain cours, aussi nous décidâmes de la passer dans le parc. Nous étions à la mi-janvier et il faisait assez froid. Et rester assis sans bouger sous le grand arbre au bord du lac ne nous aidait pas à nous réchauffer. Frottant mes mains l'une contre l'autre en soufflant dessus, j'espérais que Drago remarque que j'attendais qu'il en prenne une dans la sienne. Mais rien. Sans me démonter, je passai mon bras sous le sien et me serrai contre lui. Je le sentis se tendre brusquement. Il ne fit rien pour se dégager, mais son malaise était évident. "Pourquoi il réagit comme ça dès que je le touche ?" Je me serrai plus contre lui et je le sentis se décaler imperceptiblement dans le sens opposé. Les autres semblaient n'avoir rien remarqué. Blaize étant en train de frictionner les mains de Pansy avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, alors que celle-ci se plaignait faiblement qu'elle pouvait bien le faire seule, le rouge aux joues malgré tout. "Pourquoi ce n'est pas nous qui faisons ça ? Pansy et Blaize ne sont pas encore en couple et ils ont l'air plus amoureux que nous..." Pas encore, mais je savais que ça arriverais tôt ou tard. Depuis mon retour j'avais remarqué que Pansy jetait des regard en coin au serpentard. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle le voie soudainement sous un nouveau jour ? "Peut-être parce qu'il l'a défendue contre Nott... Mais il doit y avoir autre chose. Drago doit savoir". Je levai les yeux vers mon fiancé et nos regards se croisèrent un instant. Seulement un instant. Car la seconde qui suivit, il avait tourné la tête dans l'autre direction. Il était en train de m'observer alors que je fixais Pansy et Blaize. Pourquoi avoir détourné le regard ? Je ne pus m'empécher de soupirer et Harry leva un sourcil perplexe :

- Fatiguée Hermione ?

- C'est à peu près ça, marmonnai-je.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de tes grands-parents ? Demanda Ron. Voldemort ne les a toujours pas repérés ?

- J'ai parlé avec eux hier. Apparemment non, tout va bien pour l'instant. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il les trouve. Il doit être en train de vérifier toutes les villes côtières...

- Et tu as eu des nouvelles de Tiana et son oncle ?

- Tu t'interresses à eux ? Ou seulement à la nièce ? Demandai-je amusée.

- Q...quoi ? Demanda-t-il gêné.

- Ce serait normal après avoir tenu une jeune fille nue dans tes bras, dit Harry sur un ton plein de sous-entendus.

- Il... il faisait noir... j'ai rien vu et j'ai rien senti !

La rougeur de ses joues prouvait le contraire.

- Non, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'eux. Je m'inquiète un peu pour Tiana. Je ne sais pas en quoi consiste le travail d'Alex, mais ça pourrait la mettre en danger.

- Cet homme est assez bizarre non ? Demanda Pansy. Je le trouve louche. Se faire poignarder et ne rien vouloir dire, même à sa nièce.

- Ne le juge pas trop vite, dit Blaize. Il a dit que c'était pour la sécurité de Tiana.

- Et pour son égoïsme à lui !

- Tout le monde est égoïste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'énerva-t-elle. Tu me trouves égoïste ?

- Est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? Demanda-t-il perplexe devant sa réaction.

- Hum... dit-elle en croisant les bras et lui tournant presque le dos.

Je ris sous cape et murmurai à Drago :

- Elle lui pique déjà des crises de couple.

Ne le voyant pas me répondre, je le secouai légèrement. Vexée qu'il continue de rester silencieux, je me redressai et lui murmurai à l'oreille :

- Je sens une attirance. Pas toi ?

- De quoi ? S'exclama-t-il brusquement en s'écartant.

Il me fixait avec des yeux ronds comme il l'avait fait en cours d'étude des Moldus. Son mouvement brusque m'avait fait lâcher prise et je me sentis vide tout à coup.

- ça va pas ? Demanda Ron aussi perplexe que les autres.

Drago ouvrit plusieures fois la bouche sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte. Puis il se rassit correctement en marmonnant que tout allait bien. Nous dûmes nous séparer pour les cours de l'après-midi et je fus surprise de ne pas le trouver à la table des Griffondors pour le repas du soir.

- Où est Drago ? Demandai-je à Blaize.

- Il n'avait pas faim. Il m'a demandé de te raccompagner au dortoir.

- Hum... soupirai-je en m'asseyant lourdement sur le banc.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris tout à l'heure ? Demanda Ron.

- J'en sais rien...

"Il va vraiment falloir que je lui parle ce soir". Blaize et Pansy me raccompagnèrent donc au dortoir des préfets-en-chef et me laissèrent devant le portrait du peintre.

- Galère, dis-je sombrement.

"Pourquoi on a choisi ce mot de passe ? J'ai l'impression d'y être constament dans la galère. Pas besoin de le dire à haute voix tous les jours !" J'entrai lorsque le passage se libéra et je m'aperçus que Drago était assis sur le canapé, les yeux fixés sur le feu de la cheminée et apparemment en proie à une grande réflexion. "Il ne m'a pas entendue rentrer..." Avançant à pas de loup, je me plaçai derrière lui et soufflai à son oreille :

- A quoi tu penses ?

Il se leva d'un bond, poussant une exclamation de surprise. Lorsqu'il me fit face, je vis le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Demandai-je surprise.

- Toi qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Venir me... me souffler dans l'oreille sans prévenir. J'ai cru que j'allais faire une attaque !

- C'est un peu excessif non ?

- Non je ne trouve pas, dit-il en se rasseyant lourdement sur le canapé tout en soupirant.

J'allai m'asseoir à côté de lui et demandai :

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

- A quoi tu pensais ?

-... rien.

- ça n'avait pas l'air d'être rien. Il y a un rapport avec ce que tu n'as pas voulu me dire dans le couloir ?

-...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as donné ta langue au chat ?

- Quoi ? Me demanda-t-il surpris.

- C'est une expression Moldue. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler ?

- Mais je te parle.

- Oh oui... ironisai-je. Quelle incroyable conversation. Je te pose une question et le silence me répond. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, tu peux me le dire en face tu sais.

- Te reprocher ?

- Oui ! Apparement monsieur semble complètement mal à l'aise quand je m'approche de lui !

- Mal à l'aise ? Evidemment que je le suis ! Dit-il en se levant.

-...

Que voulait-il dire ? Mes soupçons étaient-ils fondés ?

- Aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment cru ne plus avoir affaire à la même Hermione, continua-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Rien que ce qui s'est passé en Etude des Moldus ! Ton geste m'a plus que surpris.

- Mon geste ?

- Je me dis que ça ne pouvait pas être intentionnel, mais en même temps qu'est-ce que ta main faisait là ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Sois plus clair.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de toucher au juste ?

- Quoi ? Demandai-je sidérée. Tu as cru que je...? Je voulais juste te prendre la main !

- Me... prendre la main ?

- Bien sûr ! Comment tu as pu imaginer que je puisse... _**en pleine classe**_ !

- C'est pour ça que j'ai réagi aussi violement ! J'arrivais pas à le croire...

- ça n'aurait même pas dû te traverser l'esprit ! Te... toucher de cette manière en plein cours !

- Attends, c'est pas fini ! Ce que tu m'as murmuré dans le parc, qu'est-ce que c'était sensé vouloir dire ?

- Ce que j'ai...murmurai-je en réfléchissant. _Je sens une attirance_ ? Je parlais de Pansy et Blaize !

- Quoi ?

- Tes deux meilleurs amis ! Ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés ! Voilà le sens de ma phrase.

- Oh... dit-il en baissant les yeux et se rasseyant. Je vois.

-...?

Pourquoi avait-il l'air déçu ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait bon sang ! Le voyant se passer la main à l'arrière de la tête en soupirant, je la lui saisis et le forçai à entrelacer ses doigts avec les miens. "ça suffit maintenant. J'en ai marre de te voir essayer de te retirer. Tu ne peux donc même pas me tenir la main ?" Drago m'observa avec un air surpris.

- Pourquoi tu...

- J'ai besoin d'une raison ? Demandai-je aussitôt.

- Non bien sûr... dit-il en détournant la tête.

Mais je ne l'entendais pas ainsi. Me penchant sur lui, je murmurai :

- Drago...

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il en tournant de nouveau la tête vers moi.

Je m'empressai de capturer ses lèvres. Et lorsque j'approfondis le baiser, je le sentis se tendre avec exaspération. "Mais pourquoi il réagit comme ça ?" Plaçant une main derrière sa nuque et serrant fortement sa main de l'autre, je mis encore plus de passion dans ce baiser. Il devait comprendre. Et je devais comprendre ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Mais je crus soudainement que mes doutes étaient infondés lorsqu'il se mit à répondre ardemment à mon baiser. C'était maintenant moi qui avait du mal à le suivre. Il passait sa main libre dans mon dos, descendant toujours plus bas et me procurant des frissons d'excitation. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il décida de me repousser avant de se lever d'un bond. Sa brusquerie m'avait laissée pantoise et blessée. Terriblement blessée. Drago ne voulait plus de moi.

- Pourquoi tu m'as poussée ? Demandai-je tout de même alors qu'il me tournait le dos.

-...

- Drago réponds.

-...

- Drago !

- Parce que je ne peux pas te toucher ! S'écria-t-il en se retournant vers moi.

Sa phrase m'avait fait tellement mal... je me sentais déchirée. Mes larmes coulèrent sans que je puisse les retenir.

- Hermione ? Demanda-t-il en pâlissant brusquement.

Je plaquai une main sur ma bouche pour retenir mes sanglots. Je ne devais pas pleurer. Il avait été honnête.

- Hermione ? Répéta-t-il en se rapprochant.

- Alors... finalement... tu ne peux pas passer outre.

- ...quoi ? Passer outre quoi ?

- Le fait qu'il m'ait touchée ! Criai-je. Tu n'as plus du tout envie de moi...

- Qui a dit ça ? Que je lui explose la tête ! S'écria-t-il furieusement.

- Tu viens de le dire à l'instant ! Criai-je encore plus fort._ Je ne peux pas te toucher_ !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... dit Drago en se rapprochant et posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre sens à cette phrase ! M'exclamai-je furieuse. Ton comportement le prouve !

- Mon... comportement ?

- A chaque fois que j'essaye de me rapprocher de toi, tu t'enfuies, tu te crispes ou tu t'emmures dans le silence ! Ça fait des jours que j'essaye... de te faire comprendre que... que je voudrais qu'on reprenne nos "activités"...

- Nos activités ?

- Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour Drago ! Est-ce que c'est trop dur à comprendre ? Je pensais avoir été assez explicite pourtant !

-...

Il me regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

- Et tu me dis que tu ne peux pas me toucher...? Demandai-je désespérée. Que veux-tu que je fasse à part verser des larmes ?

Puis, avec douceur, il me serra contre lui. Je sentis son coeur battre à tout rompre. Et lorsqu'il passa délicatement sa main dans mon dos, remontant jusqu'à ma nuque puis ma joue pour y essuyer mes larmes, mon coeur s'emballa à son tour. Relevant la tête, je m'aperçus avec surprise que ses yeux étaient déjà noirs de désir. Il me pressa plus contre lui, et je pus sentir sa virilité dressée. Nous n'avions pourtant rien fait. A part échanger des mots.

- Drago... murmurai-je le souffle coupé en sentant le désir monter en moi.

- Si tu savais... combien j'attendais que tu prononces ces mots. J'avais tellement envie de toi, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer, te blesser ou te rappeler... de mauvais souvenirs. J'ai remarqué tes approches mais... je n'arrivais pas à savoir si tu essayais de me faire passer un message ou pas. Tu es tellement innocente d'habitude. Je me suis dit que je m'imaginais des choses. Mais plus maintenant.

Je gémis légèrement en le sentant se presser encore plus contre moi. Je le voulais... maintenant. Il m'embrassa avec passion tout en défaisant les boutons de mon chemisier. Puis, me renversant sur le canapé, il me murmura à l'oreille :

- Par pitié ne reviens pas sur ce que tu as dit Hermione. J'ai tellement envie de toi... je ne pourai pas m'arrêter à présent.

Le sentir ainsi sur moi, parcourant mon corps de ses mains, et déposant des baisers dans mon cou... Comment aurais-je pu changer d'avis ?

- Je t'en supplie Drago... touche-moi, murmurai-je en passant mes mains dans son dos.

Il captura de nouveau mes lèvres et nous laissâmes nos corps agir. Hors du contrôle de toute raison. Nous aurions pu nous trouver n'importe où dans le monde, dans n'importe quel lieu ou circonstance. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que nous puissions assouvir cette envie. Ce besoin. Le besoin de communier à nouveau l'un avec l'autre. De ne faire plus qu'un. Déprouver ce plaisir infini et ennivrant. Comme il m'avait manqué... Et je lui avais aussi manqué apparemment. Il n'était pas brutal mais... si insistant ! Murmurant inlassablement mon nom. Et moi enfonçant mes ongles dans son dos sous les vagues de plaisir qu'il me procurait. C'était tellement intense ! Et lorsque cette intensité atteignit son paroxisme, nous criâmes d'une même voix toute notre jouissance face à ce contentement infini. Lui et moi nous étions complètement retrouvés.

* * *

><p><span>Réponse aux reviews<span> :

**Aurelie Malfoy** : merci :3 a+

**Djat **: oui, c'est le genre de truc qui n'arrivera JAMAIS dans cette fic ^^ Ne plus vouloir d'Hermione... et je fais quoi après moi ? xD Bisous

**xDrayMioneex** : et oui, c'était normal. ils sont mignons à s'inquiéter pour rien chacun de leur côté xD

**GiselleLevy** : oui, un peu de romance ^^ c'est quand même le thème de la fic xD bisous !

**Geuh** : caliente ! xD ben elle voulait le faire réagir lol. mais bien sûr Dray a repris le dessus ;) comme ça ils peuvent repartir du bon pied et avoir une relation la plus normale possible ^^ merci bien :3  
>Et d'autant plus merci, car tu as écris le 500e review ! éjà autant de commentaires ? O.O J'ai du mal à y croire. Merci à tout le monde ! bisous<p>

**Fraulein Takoor** : ok je dis plus rien lol. bisous à demain ;)

**Madz-Lelea** : dans ce cas je vais continuer comme ça ^^ merci beaucoup (tu as vu mes réponses à tes reviews ?) j'espère pouvoir continuer à vous poster de bon chapitres ;) bisous

**Dramione** : bizarre ? Parce qu'au début on dirait vraiment que Dray ne veut plus d'elle ? lol. Tu n'as pas tors mais il faut le comprendre aussi, il s'inquiète pour elle et il n'ose pas faire quelque chose qui pourait la blesser. Mais en même temp il a l'impression qu'elle l'attaque sans en être sûr. Pas étonnant qu'il soit perdu ^^

**Mane-jei** : oui... c'est wooooah ! ^^ j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre. Ils sont pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde mais quand il se trouvent c'est l'explosion ! xD

**Janifael** : ok merci ^^ bisous, bye bye ! ;)

**Myth444** : merci :3 à la prochaine

**Lila de Jarjayes** : je sais que j'ai fait peur à beaucoup de monde lol. Mais c'était pour que vous soyez encore plus rassurés à la fin ;) biz

**lululoulou** : merci beaucoup. A demain ;)

**Looklook** : il n'y a jamais de review pouri ;) merci à demain

**Esilia** : ce n'était pas fait pour être une blague xD j'avais prévu ça de longue date. quand Hermy reviens de chez Voldy, dray doit lui laisser le temps de se remettre. et du coup il ne sais plus quand il doit reprendre lol. bisous, à demain ;)

**lena-malefoy** : ne crois pas que je n'y ai pas pensé lol. mais je dois penser à la fic avant tout T.T mais non c'est pas méchant. J'ai trouvé que c'était parfaitement normal et dans la logique des choses ce que j'ai écris dans ce chapitre xD (oh la folle !) oui, barrière remboursée mdr. pour le titre, je savais que tu dirais ça ! xD je t'ai donné un faux espoir pardonne moi ;) c'est pas en france généralement, l'absence de vacances de paque est réservé aux étudiants de première année de pharmacie. j'ai toujours eu de la chance... -.-' je trime alors que les autres ont 2 semaines de vacances. (trop dégoutée quoi ! lol) mais je fini le 16 mai ! (on se console comme on peut xD) bisous :3

**Ashtana3** : Alex va arriver à poudlard ;) biz

**hp-drago** : oui, il est temp qu'elle passe à l'attaque ! lol. Bisous

**virginie01** : bien sûr que ça s'arrange ^^ pauvre Drago lol.

**Istehar** : ces mecs ne savent pas se qui passe dans notre cerveau... ils sont irrécupérables xD biz

**Dowrine** : je suis trop contente que tu relises ma fic ! En plus quand tu l'as déjà lue, à la deuxième lecture c'est sûr que tu remarques tous les indices que je laisse ^^ En fait on comprends vraiment la fic à la deuxième lecture lol. merci beaucoup, big biz !


	36. Tous à Poudlard

Chapitre 36 : Tous à Poudlard

Le mois de Janvier venait à peine de se terminer. Et une nouvelle catastrophe se présenta. Pourquoi ne pouvions-nous pas vivre en paix ? Pourquoi étais-je la source de tous ces malheurs ? Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter ça ? Absolument rien. Excepté vivre près de ma famille. Près du manoir Rosens. Près de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Drago perplexe face au brouhaha emplissant la grande salle.

- Aucune idée... répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la table de Griffondor dans l'espoir que mes amis puissent m'éclairer.

Ils ne nous avaient pas vus arriver. Comme la plupart des gens dans la salle, ils étaient penchés sur un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier. J'essayai de tendre le cou pour apercevoir le titre en première page, mais j'étais gênée par Blaize.

- Une mauvaise nouvelle ? Demandai-je finalement.

Ils se retournèrent aussitôt vers moi, un air grave sur le visage.

- Hermione... murmura Ginny.

- Quoi ? Vous en faites de têtes, tentai-je de plaisanter. Alors ? Que dit la gazette ?

- Eh bien... dit Harry gêné. Il y a eu une attaque massive à Dover. Beaucoup de Moldus sont morts.

-... quoi ? Demandai-je en pâlissant.

- Il semble que Voldemort ait trouvé le manoir, dit Ron. Mais il ne s'est pas contenté d'attaquer ta famille.

- Il a attaqué les habitants de Dover ? Demandai-je effarée. Combien de morts ?

- Heu... dit Harry en se passant la main nerveusement dans les cheveux.

- Combien ? Répétai-je fortement.

- Une centaine... dit-il faiblement. Apparemment... les quartiers les plus proches du bois ont été incendiés.

- Une centaine... murmurai-je en plaquant mes mains sur ma bouche, les larmes aux yeux.

- Hermione ! S'exclama Line en accourant vers moi.

- Line...

- Tu es au courant ?

- Oui... dis-je désespérée. Tous ces morts...

- Ne t'en veux pas, dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Voldemort est le mal incarné.

- Et Thomas ? Demandai-je brusquement.

Je sentis Line se tendre soudainement.

- Je n'ai pas encore eu de nouvelles... murmura-t-elle en tremblant. Ni même de Tiana ou Alex...

Je la serrai fort dans mes bras. "Pourvu qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé... Pas le mari ou les amis de Line !"

- Et vos parents ? Demanda Blaize. Et ceux de Drago ?

- Ils sont avec Dumbledore dans le hall, annonça-t-elle. Ils viennent juste d'arriver.

Nous nous précipitâmes hors de la salle et nous pûmes constater avec soulagement que les Rosens et les Malefoy allaient parfaitement bien.

- Maîtresse, me salua Senny.

- Je suis rassurée de voir qu'aucun de vous n'est blessé.

- Nous nous sommes échappés comme prévu, dit Robert. Sous leur nez.

- Dire qu'ils ont quand même attaqué les habitants... dit Milana.

- Il a voulu se venger de l'évasion d'Hermione, dit Lucius.

- Il sait à quel point le sort des Moldus la touche, approuva Narcissa. Il espère peut-être la pousser à se monter.

- Je le ferai sans hésiter si il continue à tuer des innocents ! M'exclamai-je hors de moi. Comment peut-il...

- Doucement Hermione, me tempéra Drago. Tu n'iras nul part. Peu importe qui il tue ou torture, je ne le laisserai pas t'approcher de nouveau.

- Je ne peux pas vivre tranquilement en sachant que des gens meurent par ma faute !

- S'ils meurent c'est par _**sa**_ faute ! Pas la tienne !

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour les laisser mourrir !

- Hermione... me prévint Ginny.

Je remarquai avec désespoir que les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Line. "Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Elle est morte d'inquiétude pour son mari et ses amis. Et tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est parler des victimes de Voldemort..."

- Ma chérie... dit Robert en la prenant dans ses bras. Je suis certain que Thomas va bien.

- Je n'arrive pas à le joindre... Tiana et Alex ne répondent pas non plus...

- ça va aller. Les mangemorts ont déjà dû quitter la ville.

- Ils ont assiégé le manoir, fit remarquer Lucius. Et ils doivent encore y être.

- J'ai envoyé des membres de l'ordre afin de le vérifier, dit Dumbledore. D'autres se chargent d'essayer de retrouver Mr Sterns et les Amfell.

- Si il leur est arrivé quelque chose... murmura Line en fondant en larmes. Tellement de Moldus sont déjà morts...

- Line, dis-je en lui prenant la main. Je suis désolée...

- Vous devriez aller vous reposer au calme, dit Dumbledore. Vous ne pouvez pas enseigner dans ces conditions.

- Mais...

- Je vous préviendrai dès que j'aurai des nouvelles. Ne vous en faites pas Line, nous allons les retrouver. Sains et saufs.

- Il a raison ma chérie, dit Milana.

- Je vais rester avec toi, décidai-je. On va attendre des nouvelles ensemble. D'accord ?

- Merci Hermione, dit-elle en souriant faiblement.

Main dans la main, nous nous rendîmes toutes les deux jusqu'aux appartements de Line. Je me fichais bien des cours que je sautais. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que je puisse rassurer Line.

- Je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que je viens dans tes appartements, dis-je en examinant la pièce chaleureuse.

- Mauvaise nièce, dit-elle en tentant de plaisanter. Tu ne rend même pas visite à ta tante alors que nous vivons au même endroit. Qu'aurait dit ta mère ?

-... je ne sais pas trop. Je me demande quel genre de caractère elle avait.

- Oh... dit-elle gênée. Excuse-moi. Je n'arrive même plus à faire des blagues qui tiennent la route...

Elle s'assit lourdement sur un canapé placé en face d'une petite cheminée, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Craignant que ses larmes se soient remises à couler, je m'assis à côté d'elle et la forçais à me regarder. Elle ne pleurait pas mais... son visage reflettait sa profonde inquiétude.

- On va retrouver Thomas, dis-je en replaçant tendrement l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Il a dû s'enfuir avec Tiana et Alex. Je suis sûre qu'ils sont ensemble et qu'ils vont bien. Tu verras.

Je lui offris un sourire rassurant en lui prenant la main et elle me la serra.

- Elle était comme ça... murmura-t-elle soudainement avec un petit sourire.

- Pardon ?

- Ta mère. Julia. Elle trouvait toujours une façon de me rassurer. De m'appaiser. Je n'étais qu'une gamine quand elle est partie. Je me suis sentie tellement perdue sans elle.

- Une gamine ?

- Julia et moi avions 8 ans de différence. Je n'ai même pas pu partager une seule année à Poudlard avec elle. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue vivante... j'avais 9 ans. Elle est morte deux ans après.

-...

- Désolée, dit-elle gênée. Tu n'as peut-être pas envie de l'entendre...

- Continue de me parler d'elle, dis-je en sachant parfaitement que cela l'empéchait de s'inquiéter pour Thomas. Est-ce qu'elle avait des amis ?

-... j'étais petite. Je ne sais pas trop. Personne n'avait le droit de venir nous rendre visite au manoir alors...

- Je vois... dis-je déçue.

- Mais je crois qu'elle connaissait Remus. Il était là pour l'enterrement.

- Alors je devrais aller lui poser des questions.

- En tout cas, son fiancé ne semblait pas se trouver à Poudlard. Ou il se cachait bien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que personne ne s'est présenté à elle lorsqu'elle est entrée à Poudlard. Et pourtant, être le fiancé de l'héritière du don des Rosens... il y avait de quoi s'en vanter ! Je me souviens que Julia désespérait de ne pas savoir qui elle allait épouser. Ta mère espérait pouvoir faire connaissance avec lui à Poudlard et peut-être en tomber amoureuse. Ainsi, elle aurait pu célébrer un mariage heureux. Mais elle a été très déçue de ne pas le rencontrer.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il n'était pas à Poudlard ? Il aurait été à Beauxbatôns ou... à Durmstrang ?

- Possible. Même si je doute que mon grand-père l'ai fiancée à un fils de famille pratiquant la magie noire. Je pense qu'on peu éliminer Durmstrang. Mais... la France n'est pas très loin.

- Dover est la ville la plus proche des côtes Françaises. Votre grand-père connaissait des mages français ?

- Il connaissait beaucoup de monde. Malheureusement, je ne connais pas bien les familles françaises au sang pur. J'ai essayé de faire des recherches, mais ça n'a rien donné.

- Alors peut-être qu'il était à Poudlard. Mais qu'il ne s'est pas présenté pour la même raison qui a poussé votre grand-père à cacher son identité.

- Peut-être. Tu ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour la connaître cette fichue raison.

- Moi aussi... j'aimerais en savoir plus sur lui. Savoir _**quelque chose**_ ! N'importe quoi. Sans parler de connaître son visage, je n'ai même pas un nom à lui donner. C'est mon _**père**_ bon sang ! S'il est en vie et qu'il se soucie un minimum de moi pourquoi ne se montre-t-il pas ? Il est peut-être mort et je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. Il a peut-être trahi maman, mais ça non plus je ne peux pas l'affirmer ! Je voudrais tant savoir... connaître la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé. La vérité sur la mort de maman.

Elle serra encore ma main. Cette fois pour me rassurer. Et j'éprouvai de la honte à l'idée que j'avais encore ramené la conversation à moi et mes problèmes. Soudain, Senny apparut devant nous en s'exclamant :

- Maîtresses ! Ils sont là ! On les a retrouvés.

- Mène-nous jusqu'à eux, ordonna aussitôt Line en lui tendant la main. Vite, je t'en prie !

L'elfe nous fit transplaner dans le hall et nous pûmes voir avec joie que Thomas, Tiana et Alex étaient sains et saufs. Tonks était aussi présente et elle discutait avec le directeur. Line se jeta dans les bras de son mari. Versant des larmes de joie et de soulagement.

- J'ai eu tellement peur Thomas, murmura-t-elle.

- Je vais bien, la rassura-t-il. C'est grâce à Tiana et Alex. Ils sont venus me prévenir du danger avant qu'on m'attaque. Malheureusement leur maison et la notre ont été complètement réduites en cendres.

- Du moment que vous allez bien, dis-je en souriant à Tiana.

- Hum, dit-elle en frottant son visage aussi couvert de suie que ses cheveux devenus presque noirs. On l'a échappée belle. J'ai senti l'agitation des loups et on a pu s'enfuir. Mais heureusement que cette personne nous à aidé.

- J'ai cru que je ne vous retrouverais jamais, dit Tonks amusée. Vous étiez très bien cachés. Et je m'y connais en dissimulation.

- C'est parce qu'oncle Alex est doué pour cacher des choses aux autres, dit Tiana en lançant un regard noir à son oncle.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas à la provocation, se contentant de croiser les bras en soupirant. Je remarquai que ses mains étaient bandées. Des brûlures à ce que je pouvais en juger. Mais seulement sur ses mains...

- C'est vrai que sans Alex nous étions foutus, dit Thomas. Il a su nous guider à travers les flammes sans qu'on se fasse brûler. Tu n'aurais pas été pompier dans une autre vie ?

- Comment je pourais le savoir ? Demanda Alex en levant un sourcil.

- … ce n'est qu'une expression tu sais, répondit Thomas.

- Je ne crois pas aux vies antérieures, dit Alex en haussant les épaules.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Tiana. Moi j'aime bien ce concept.

- Laisse-moi deviner... dit son oncle. Tu étais une vraie louve avant de te réincarner ?

- Absolument ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- N'importe quoi... soupira-t-il sidéré.

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu n'y crois pas dans ce cas.

- Nous n'avons qu'une seule vie. Il n'y a pas de seconde chance. Ceux qui pensent le contraire se voilent la face.

Il avait parlé d'une voix implaquable. Cela semblait être pour lui une vérité absolue.

- Mais il se peut qu'une seconde chance nous soit apportée par cette même vie, dit malicieusement Dumbledore. A nous de la saisir.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent quelques secondes en silence. Dumbledore souriait, mais le visage d'Alex était fermé. Ce fut lui qui détourna le regard en premier ceci dit.

- Chacun son opinion, dit-il en soupirant. Je garde la mienne.

- Il est difficile d'en changer, approuva Dumbledore. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs. Bienvenue à Poudlard. Vous êtes ici chez vous.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit Tiana en souriant et lui serrant la main pour son oncle borné.

- Mrs Sterns ? Voulez-vous bien les conduire jusqu'aux appartements jouxtant les vôtres ?

- Oui monsieur.

Line les pria de la suivre et ils montaient les marches de l'escalier de marbre quand un nouvel arrivant fit son apparition.

- Remus ! S'exclama Tonks avec soulagement en lui sautant au cou. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, et toi ? Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur son ventre.

- Nous allons très bien tous les deux, dit-elle malicieusement en l'embrassant.

- Tonks... tu es enceinte ? Demandai-je ébahie.

- Eh oui. J'ai de la chance que ça ne se voie pas trop, dit-elle en passant ses mains sur son large pull me permettant ainsi de voir son ventre rebondi. C'est prévu pour fin avril.

- Félicitations, dis-je en souriant au couple.

- Le manoir Remus ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Assiégé. Les Rosens sont ici n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Et leurs amis viennent d'arriver avec moi, dit Tonks en désignant les personnes montant l'escalier.

Remus leva les yeux vers le haut des marches. Lorsqu'il aperçu les nouveaux arrivants, je vis son visage se crisper dans une expression de stupéfaction. Puis il fronça les sourcils en murmurant :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

C'était plutôt la question que j'avais envie de lui poser. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réaction ?

- Albus, dit-il finalement en tournant le regard vers Dumbledore. Est-ce que...

- Il vaudrait mieux que vous me fassiez l'intégralité de votre rapport dans mon bureau Remus, le coupa-t-il. Vous voulez bien rester avec Hermione, Nymphadora ?

- Oui... marmonna-t-elle furieuse de l'entendre prononcer son prénom.

Les deux hommes nous laissèrent et je restai perplexe face à ce qui venait de se passer. Remus avait-il été surpris de voir la véritable apparence de Tiana ? Ne l'avait-il jamais vue avant ? "Elle devait être sous sa forme de loup quand ils se sont vus dans le bois. Mais tout de même... il savait déjà que c'était une fille. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu le surprendre ? Sa frêle apparence ? Et pourquoi Dumbledore l'a-t-il interrompu ? Je n'y comprends rien..."

* * *

><p><span>Réponse aux reviews<span> :

**Geuh** : ok je prend le bénéfice du doute xD ça peu servir ;) Alex sorcier français, c'est noté. oui, voldy a tué des innocents pour rien ! rrrrrrrh ! J'ai posté à genre minuit et demi ou 1H ce soir parce que j'avais fini le chapitre et pour que l'ai gens l'aient tout de suite au réveil ^^ (bon toi tu dormais pas encore lol comme lena-malefoy je crois xD) allez, concentre toi ;) bisous

**lena-malefoy** : moi ? mentir ? Jamais. Ou alors par omission xD Alors... Tu ne m'as jamais demandé clairement si Alex était bien un moldu ^^ chap 29 : tu as dis qu'il était impossible que voldy ai recruté un Moldu et je t'ai répondu que tu avais raison. je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'avais pas recruté Alex. Chap 30 : tu m'as demandé si il était possible que le papi de julia ai pu choisir un moldu comme protecteur et je t'ai répondu non. Pas qu'il n'avait pas choisi alex... (tu vois l'embrouille ? XD répondre sans citer de nom c'est répondre à côté mdr) je m'attend à ce que tu me hurle dessus en me disant que je me fiche de toi lol. (tu me pose pleins de questions et je suis obligée d'y répondre vaguement pour ne pas cramer l'histoire lol)désolée lena, mais comme pour tout ceux qui soupçonnent Alex je ne pouvait pas te dire oui c'est bien lui. et je ne l'ai toujours pas dit xD même si je sais que maintenant il est votre suspect principal ;) Par contre le papa est bien de sang pur :) tu as fait plein de bonnes suppositions ;) (moi sadique ? c'est toi qui a comencé à me faire maroner sur le fait que tu étais en vacances et pas moi T.T) Au fait ! j'ai vu quelque part que mumus était de sang mêlé ^^ allez, bisous :3

**Myth444** : je suis obligée de couper à un moment lol. à bientôt ^^

**Lila de Jarjayes** : je vous embête hein ? xD il y a un mystère de plus à chaque chapitre et ça pas s'arranger lol. RDV au prochain biz !

**Aurelie Malfoy** : oui toutle monde est en vie. Même si ce n'est pas la même chose pour tous ces pauvres Moldus T.T une idée sur la réaction de Rémus ? je pensais que vous alliez tous me sauter en me disant _Mais bien sûr !_ _c'est forcément ça !_ bisous a+

**lululoulou** : ça ne peut pas être Rogue (sang-mêlé) car le père est un sang pur. bisous

**Djat** : vous me posez la question à tous les chapitres xD patience ! mdr. tu veux dire Ron et Tiana ? Il y a de fortes chances ^^ bisous

**Fraulein Takoor** : si tu en es sûre ^^ a+

**xDrayMioneex** : de rien ^^ je sais que ça vous exaspère lol. un peu plus de précisions sur la réac de remus dans le prochain chapitre et sur Tiana ;) Alex n'est pas cracmol ^^ bisouillettes ! xD

**laloudu77** : merci :) a+

**Dramione** : comme je le disais à xDrayMioneex, Alex n'est pas un cracmol. Après faut voir ^^ oui, il y aura du Ron x Tiana ;) biz

**luna-love** : une lectrice sûre d'elle ^^ merci beaucoup fidèle lectrice ;) à bientôt

**attaleia** : beaucoup de soupçons sur Alex ^^ évidemment, la réac de remus n'était pas sans raisons ;) hermione est le perso principal. c'est autour d'elle que se passent les choses "interressantes". Donc, oui elle est le centre de la fic xD à demain

**Lady-Dramione** : je me disais aussi en voyant le pseudo (tiens... est-ce que Dramione a créé un compte ?) ^^ tu me demande déjà des conseils alors que je n'en suis qu'à ma première fic sur HP lol. flattée, mais désemparée. Si je trouve une bonne idée, je te le ferai savoir. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'interresse ? Poudlard ? Post-Poudlard ? Voyage temporel ? par exemple leur enfant qui viendrai du futur (mais déjà fait des milions de fois je crois par d'autres...) Je ne suis pas trop inspirée pour les post-poudlard (genre une fois qu'ils ont trouvé un travail et qu'ils se retrouvent par hasard...) en fait je crois que je vais épuiser mon inspiration sur ce couple dans cette fic lol. j'aime bien les fic où ils se retrouvent fiancés et je voulais développer la mienne dans ce sens en y ajoutant une mystérieuse histoire familiale. il n'y a que l'enfant du futur qui pourait m'inspirer pour une nouvelle fic. mais il faudrait y ajouter quelque chose d'inédit, ce qui est difficile... Sinon une fic Poudlard tout simplement, mais il faudrait trouver la bonne idée pour les rapprocher. on va trouver. Tu voudrais écrire une fic longue ou courte ? (tu as remarqué que je n'était pas douée pour les longs chapitres xD en fait ma fic semble longue mais elle ne l'est pas du tout mdr) Dis moi déjà ce qui t'interresse comme sujet concernant ce couple. ;) On peux en parler par MP si tu veux. Ce sera mieux :)

**loulou c'est moi** : c'est sûr. Je vous cache **plein** de choses xD biz

**Ashtana3** : la faire se rapprocher de lui dans quel sens ? Tu voudrais qu'Alex tombe amoureux d'elle ? xD biz

**Esilia** : oh non ! ne lui demande pas de conseils T.T je vais avoir doublement mal xD (oui je suis morte de rire lol. Le pire c'est que les mystères s'additionnent encore ^^) le jour où je mettrai l'explication pour tout vous serez soulagés d'un gros poids lol (la semaine prochaine normalement ;)). Biz

**Theloveuse** : peut-être ^^ merci de suivre cette fic :)

**virginie01** : oui ouf ! thomas va bien ^^ (mais tu aurais voulu qu'Alex meurt dans les flammes ? lol. Non quand même pas, je sais. Mais que cache-t-il ? O.o) Bisous

**hp-drago** : oui, le château se rempli ! xD merci, biz !

**Istehar** : oui très coupable. tant de moldus innocents tués rien que pour la faire réagir... ce voldy est un vrai trou du cu*. Comme tu dis même si ce sont des Moldus ils ont été _amenés_ à Poudlard par Tonks donc ça devrait passer lol. et ils sont trois Moldus. Tu oublies Thomas. Le pauvre lol. je crois que tout le monde s'en fiche de lui en fait. C'est un perso qui a du passer tertiaire sans que je m'en rende compte lol. En même temps il ne fait pas grand chose mais c'est normal sans pouvoirs magiques. Mais moi je t'aime Thomas, comme tous mes persos ;) Oui, fin de l'apparté xD merci et gros bisous !

**Hardcoredrugs** : merci, ça me fait plaisir ^^


	37. Feudeymon

Chapitre 37 : Feudeymon

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de parler avec Remus ce jour là. Lui et Tonks étaient rapidement repartis afin de continuer la surveillance des abords du manoir. Mes amis avaient à peine eu le temps de les féliciter pour l'heureux évènement qu'ils attendaient pour fin avril.

- C'est dingue... dit joyeusement Ginny alors que nous mangions le repas du soir. Ils auraient pu nous le dire avant !

- On les a à peine croisés cet été, dit Ron. Pour le mariage de Bill et Fleurk...

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, dis-je en lui donnant un coup de pied sous la table. Il y a une époque où elle te plaisait bien. Pour Remus et Tonks, ils ne le savaient peut-être pas encore. Mais maintenant que j'y pense... c'est vrai que j'ai aussi manqué le mariage. Sans parler de ton anniversaire Harry.

- Tu n'avais pas le choix. Les Rosens t'ont embarquée le 25 juillet.

- On a quand même vu Remus au manoir Rosens pendant les vacances de Noël, insista Ginny. Ça ne lui coutait pas grand chose de dire : _Au fait, Tonks est enceinte_.

- Je trouve ça dangereux qu'elle continue à travailler dans sa condition, dis-je. Même si l'attaque était finie, elle est quand même allée chercher seule Thomas, Tiana et Alex. En plus elle est si maladroite...

- Je plains Remus, dit Harry amusé. Il doit s'inquiéter en permanence.

Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent et les Rosens ainsi que les Malefoy entrèrent dans la grande salle. La table des professeurs avait été rallongée exprès pour eux et ils s'y installèrent sous les regards surpris des élèves. Puis entrèrent Thomas et Tiana. La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de moi alors que Thomas rejoignait sa femme.

- Haa ! Soupira Tiana en repoussant ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son épaule. Ça fait du bien d'être propre. Toute cette suie ! J'ai cru que mes cheveux resteraient noirs à jamais.

- Le blond te va mieux, dit Ron.

-... merci, dit-elle en souriant doucement.

Nous avions tous tourné le regard vers lui, les sourcils levés.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en rougissant.

- Mais rien, dis-je en cachant mon sourire amusé derrière mon gobelet.

- Vous vous êtes bien instalés ? Demanda Ginny.

- Oui. On est tous dans l'aile Ouest avec Line.

- Et où est Alex ? Demandai-je en jetant un regard vers le hall.

- Tu croyais que la tête de mule daignerait descendre prendre le diner avec nous ? Dit-elle en soupirant. Qu'il mange tout seul si ça l'amuse. Je prèfère être ici avec vous. Je dois dire que ce plafond magique m'émerveille.

Elle avait levé la tête, observant les étoiles qui avaient commencé à apparaître. C'est sûr que pour une Moldue... ce devait être un spectacle fascinant.

- Raconte nous ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé à Dover, dit Blaize.

- Eh bien... j'étais à la maison avec Alex. Et j'ai soudainement senti les loups s'agiter. Je suis sortie dans la rue pour me rendre dans le bois afin de me transformer. Mais c'était déjà la panique dans le quartier.

- En parlant de ça... dit Pansy. Comment tu vas faire ici pour les jours de pleine lune ?

- Je resterai enfermée dans nos appartements. Je vous promet de ne pas faire trop de bruit et de ne pas rôder dans les couloirs, dit-elle en riant.

- Je ne m'inquiétais pas de ça... dit Pansy. C'est juste que ce serait embêtant pour toi que les autres l'apprennent. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point les... gens comme toi son mal vus chez les sorciers.

- C'est ce que Line et Remus m'ont dit.

- Est-ce que Remus a déjà vu ta forme humaine ? Demandai-je soudainement.

- Bien sûr. Quand il est venu me voir dans le bois, nous nous sommes retransformés tous les deux à l'aube.

"Alors ce n'était pas ce qui l'a surpris tout à l'heure..."

-... mais, dit Ron perplexe. Vous n'étiez pas nus tout les deux ?

- Oui mais nous avions des vêtements de rechange. Ce n'était pas comme le soir de Noël où j'ai été prise au dépourvu. Et puis il est trop vieux pour moi, dit-elle en riant.

- C'est sûr, dit Ron en l'observant. "Elle doit avoir une quinzaine d'années..."

- Continue de nous raconter ce qui s'est passé, intervint Harry. Tu as dit que c'était la panique dans les rues.

- Oui, tout le monde courait dans tous les sens. Plusieurs maisons étaient déjà en feu. Alex m'a dissuadée de partir dans le bois et nous sommes allés chercher Thomas. On était de retour dans la rue... quand on a croisé Greyback.

Elle porta instinctivement une main à son bras gauche.

- Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu... et j'ai eu l'impression de ressentir à nouveau la douleur de sa morsure dans mon bras. Mon oncle a failli se jeter sur lui de rage. Mais Thomas et moi l'en avons empêché. On était trois Moldus face à un sorcier. Alex a voulu protester quand j'ai décidé que je devais me transformer pour les protéger.

- Et tu l'as fait ? Demanda Ginny inquiète.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Une conduite de gaz a explosé et les flammes nous ont séparé de lui. Par miracle, nous n'avons pas été blessés.

- Et Greyback ? Demanda Ron.

- Aucune idée. Mais c'est un sorcier alors...

- J'espère qu'il a eu son compte.

- Moi aussi, dit-elle en souriant ce qui fit rougir Ron.

- Et comment vous avez pu échapper aux flammes ? Demanda Pansy.

- Mon cher oncle s'est révélé utile. Il a réussi à nous guider à travers le feu. C'était incroyable, on a même pas eu une seule brûlure. J'ai vraiment horreur du feu... dit-elle sombrement.

Elle ne dit rien de plus. Se contentant de fixer les bougies brûlant au dessus de nos têtes.

- Mais Alex s'est brûlé les mains... non ? Demandai-je perplexe face à son mutisme soudain.

- Oh ça... dit-elle enfin. Non, il avait déjà les mains dans cet état avant l'attaque. Mais ne me demandez pas comment il a fait pour se brûler...

- Encore son mystérieux travail, devina Drago.

- Tout juste. Celui-là... dire qu'avant il était médecin.

- Médecin ? Dis-je étonnée.

- Oui. Et un sacré bon médecin en plus. Mais il a quitté cette profession il y a environ deux ans. A peu près à l'époque où je me suis faite mordre. Et depuis je ne sais plus du tout ce qu'il fait.

Réléchissant, je me dis que c'était peut-être la raison de ses questions sur ma boucle d'oreille. Le caducée dans le monde Moldu était un signe pharmaceutique, touchant donc de près la médecine. "C'est un signe qui doit lui être familier. Il doit en savoir un rayon là dessus."

Alex ne se montra pas de toute la semaine qui suivit. Quand à Tiana, elle montrait son ennui profond de devoir rester sans rien faire alors que nous assistions aux cours. Elle prenait ses repas avec nous et je l'avais même surprise en train de s'introduire en cours de DCFM. Mauvais choix. Rogue l'avait fichue dehors dès qu'il l'avait repérée. Il n'y avait que Line qui la laissait assister à ses cours. Mais évidemment, l'étude des Moldus n'avait rien d'intéressant pour elle.

- C'est vraiment trop nul ! Soupira-t-elle alors que nous sortions de la classe de Line avec Drago. _L'étude des Moldus_ ! Pourquoi je ne peux assister qu'à ce cours là ?

- Tu ne devrais même pas y assister, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Et qu'est-ce que je fais de mes journées moi ? Je regarde la tête de mule dans le blanc des yeux ?

- Alex est toujours au château pas vrai ? Demandai-je. On ne le vois jamais.

- Heureusement qu'il est encore ici ! Si je le vois partir en escapade je le mordrai jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !

- Tu veux dire... sous ta forme de loup ? Demanda Drago amusé.

- Parfaitement ! J'adore mon oncle mais son entêtement me met hors de moi. Et à ce stade, c'est de l'impolitesse. Ne même pas venir manger avec tout le monde !

- Il faut le comprendre... tentai-je. Il est Moldu et contrairement à Thomas, il n'a pas de femme dans le corps enseignant.

- Moi non plus ! Il n'a qu'à venir manger avec moi.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas pareil. Un adulte aurait l'air bizarre assis parmi les élèves.

- Ne le défends pas Hermione. Il connait très bien Line et Thomas, rien ne l'empèche de manger à côté d'eux. Ce n'est pas écrit sur notre front que nous sommes Moldus !

- Mais beaucoup de gens le soupçonnent. Ils voyent bien que tu n'es pas une élève.

- Peu importe. Alex n'est qu'un...

Elle se tut soudainement, les sourcils froncés. Puis elle s'arrêta au milieu du couloir.

- Qu'est-ce que...? demanda Drago.

- Chut ! Lui intima-t-elle en humant l'air. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre.

Nous sortîmes aussitôt nos baguettes, scrutant les environs. Tiana tendait l'oreille tout en continuant de sentir l'air.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sens ? Demandai-je.

- Le brûlé.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander d'où ça venait qu'une grande forme lumineuse traversa le couloir, passant au dessus de nos têtes et explosant à l'autre bout du couloir dans un grand amas de flammes.

- Aguamenti ! M'exclamai-je en agitant ma baguette en direction des flammes.

Mais mon sortilège ne les atténua pas du tout. Elles s'élevaient toujours vers le plafond, commençant déjà à atteindre les tapisseries. Nous n'avions d'autre choix que de revenir sur nos pas. Soudain Drago se plaça devant moi et Tiana en s'exclamant :

- Protégo !

Avec une exclamation de surprise, nous vîmes des rayons de lumière rouge fuser autour de nous. Nous nous faisions attaquer.

- C'est Crabbe ! S'exclama Drago en lui envoyant des sortilèges.

Avec un cri d'effroi, je vis plusieurs autres formes lumineuses foncer sur nous. Et je pus remarquer que certaines avaient la forme de dragons ou de chimères.

- C'est un sortilège de Feudeymon ! Criai-je en prenant Tiana dans mes bras afin de la préserver des flammes qui nous entouraient. On ne peut pas étiendre ces flammes avec de simples aguamentis...

- Je sais... marmonna Drago en tentant tout de même d'arrêter la progression des flammes.

- De la part de mon père Rosens ! S'exclama Crabbe en nous envoyant d'autres flammes enchantées.

Soudain je m'exclamai :

- Repulso !

Je parvins à faire dévier les flammes qui retournèrent à l'envoyeur. Crabbe fut touché par l'explosion et il tomba au sol dans un cri de souffrance. Mais notre situation venait de se compliquer encore plus. Nous étions coincés dans ce couloir. Entre deux murs de flammes progressant rapidement vers nous. De plus, la fumée commençait à nous étouffer.

- Finite incantatem ! Tenta Drago. Reducto !

Toujours aucun effet. Nous allions mourrir brûlés vifs. "Comme beaucoup de ces Moldus..." Drago s'était penché sur nous, nous protégeant Tiana et moi de son corps. Nous savions qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Les flammes étaient déjà là...

- C'est fini... murmurai-je en me serrant contre Drago.

- Non, dit-il soudainement. Regarde.

Levant les yeux je m'aperçus que nous étions entourés de toutes part par les flammes. Mais elle s'étaient étrangement arrêtées au dessus de nous. Un cocon de feu. Voilà quelle était notre situation. Et j'en restée bouche-bée. Que se passait-il ? Je sentis Tiana trembler dans mes bras, sa tête plaquée contre mon épaule. Elle devait être terrorisée bien sûr. Elle l'avait dit... elle avait horreur du feu.

- ça va aller Tiana, essayai-je de la rassurer. Le feu s'est arrêté.

Elle ne me répondit pas et je m'inquiétai sérieusement.

- Tiana ?

- Disparus dans le feu... marmonna-t-elle. Disparus...

Brusquement, les flammes disparurent réellement. Le couloir était toujours noir de suie et les tapisseries en cendre, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de feu. Nous nous redressâmes et nous pûmes voir Dumbledore et Alex courir vers nous. Rogue était en train d'examiner Crabbe.

- Personne n'est blessé ? Demanda Alex avec inquiétude. Hermione ? Tiana ?

- Non... répondis-je perplexe de le voir nous examiner du regard. Mais je crois que Tiana est sous le choc.

- Donne-la moi, dit-il en tendant les bras vers elle.

Il souleva la jeune fille qui s'accrocha instinctivement à son cou, le corps toujours tremblant et murmurant des choses incompréhensibles.

- Je sais... murmura-t-il d'une voix rassurante en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Tout va bien maintenant. C'est fini.

Je m'aperçus que Tiana pleurait doucement dans ses bras. "ça l'a vraiment traumatisée..."

- Je la ramène dans nos appartements, dit Alex à l'intention d'Albus.

- Bien sûr. Je viendrai vous voir tout à l'heure.

Alex partit aussitôt avec Tiana, et Drago m'aida à me relever.

- Professeur Dumbledore, c'est vous qui nous avez protégés des flammes ? Demandai-je.

- … à l'évidence Miss.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour arrêter le feu ?

- Je ne l'ai pas arrêté, seulement envoyé ailleurs. Quelque part au milieu de l'océan Pacifique il me semble...

- Je vois... dis-je perplexe.

"Il y a pourtant eu un temps de latence entre le moment où elle se sont arrêtées autour de nous et le moment où elles ont disparu..."

- Mr Crabbe est toujours en vie, nous précisa Rogue en approchant. Mais il est sérieusement brûlé.

- Transportez-le à l'infirmerie Severus. Nous l'interrogerons quand il sera rétabli.

- Il a essayé de nous tuer, dit furieusement Drago. Virez-le d'ici avant que lui ou Goyle ne s'en prennent à Hermione.

- Mr Crabbe reste mon élève, et il est de ma responsabilité de m'assurer de sa survie. Ne vous en faites pas, je le renverai lorsqu'il sera rétabli et qu'il aura répondu à mes questions. Il est innofensif à présent.

- Mobilicorpus, murmura Rogue en faisant s'élever le corps de Crabbe dans les airs.

- Vous avez senti la fumée ? Demanda Drago. Pourquoi personne d'autre n'est venu ?

- Quand un sortilège d'une telle puissance est lancé dans l'enceinte du château, vous pouvez être sûr que je le sentirai, répondit le directeur.

"Alors il était dans son bureau avec Alex et Rogue ?" me demandai-je surprise. "Qu'est-ce qu'Alex pouvait bien faire là-bas ? De quoi ont-ils pu parler ?" Je soumis plus tard ma perplexité à Drago qui répondit :

- Moi aussi je trouve ça bizarre. Il s'est passé autre chose dans ce couloir. Quelque chose que le vieux ne veut pas qu'on sache.

- Je suis d'accord... mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ?

- Il va falloir le découvrir seuls. Ce directeur stupide ne nous dira jamais rien.

Nous racontâmes ce qui s'était passé dans l'aile Ouest à nos amis lors du dîner.

- Comment va Tiana ? Demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Elle avait vraiment l'air sous le choc. Le feu semble lui faire très peur.

- Elle a sûrement vécu une épreuve traumatisante en rapport avec ça, devina Ginny.

- La voilà ! S'exclama Harry en désignant les portes de la grande salle.

A notre grande surprise, nous pûmes voir Alex à ses côtés. Il avait apparemment décidé à venir prendre ses repas avec tout le monde. Ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui était sûrement la cause de ce changement d'attitude. Il voulait faire plaisir à sa nièce. Tiana nous offrit un petit sourire avant de s'asseoir avec nous, son oncle rejoignant Line et Thomas à la table des professeurs après avoir déposé un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Je croisai un instant son regard vert mais il détourna rapidement les yeux.

- Comment tu te sens Tiana ? Demanda Ginny.

- ça peut aller... j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais me faire dévorer par les flammes. Désolée d'être restée sans rien faire Hermione.

- Tu n'as aucun pouvoir, c'est parfaitement normal. Je n'aurais pas voulu que tu te mettes en danger inutilement. Et tu étais vraiment sous le choc.

- Oui... je vous l'ai dit, je déteste le feu.

- Tu peux nous dire pourquoi ? Demanda prudemment Harry. Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre.

- Je crois que c'est parce que mes parents sont morts dans un incendie... J'étais toute petite, je ne m'en souviens pas très bien. C'est Alex qui s'occupe de moi depuis que j'ai 3 ans. C'est le frère de ma mère.

Puisque Tiana vivait seule avec son oncle, nous nous doutions déjà qu'elle avait perdu ses parents. Mais l'entendre le dire... "Ils sont morts dans un incendie. C'est donc d'eux qu'elle parlait... _Disparus dans le feu"_

- Il tient beaucoup à toi Tiana, dis-je. Il a tout de suite essayé de te calmer dans le couloir. Et il a fait l'effort de venir manger ici ce soir.

- Oui... quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais allongée sur mon lit. Il était à côté de moi et il me tenait la main.

- Alors il n'est pas si mal que ça comme oncle, dit Ginny en souriant.

- Je suppose, dit-elle en jetant un oeil à Alex qui discutait avec Thomas.

Je fus heureuse de voir un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de Tiana. Alex comptait beaucoup pour elle et c'était réciproque. "Tout à l'heure on aurait dit un père berçant sa fille venant de faire un cauchemar... Il a vraiment un côté tendre finalement. Son mauvais caractère n'est qu'une façade. Peut-être est-ce la mort des parents de Tiana qui l'a rendu ainsi. On a chacun nos blessures. J'aimerais pouvoir compter sur mon père autant que Tiana compte sur Alex. Mais c'est impossible pour moi..."

* * *

><p><span>Réponse aux reviews<span> :

**Jyuune-chan** : il sera bientôt temps de lever le voile sur l'identité du père de Hermione, voilà pourquoi on en entend bcp parler dans ces chapitres ^^ je suis flattée que vous parliez de ma fic entre amies :) à demain pour la suite ! ;)

**xDrayMioneex** : oui j'ai posté tôt parce que sinon ce ne serait pas avant 15H (je pense à vous ! ;)) c'est vrai que Dray est moins au centre de l'attention. c'est parce que j'essaye de mettre en place la découverte du père d'Hermy et je dois un peu parler d'Alex et Tiana qu'on a pas vu depuis un moment :) merci et bisouillettes !

**lena-malefoy** : AAAHH ! Lena ! comment as-tu fais pour ne pas le voir ? xD Pour une fois je vais t'éclairer mdr. Oui, Alex a demandé "Personne n'est blessé ?" mais JUSTE APRES tu n'as pas vu qu'il a d'abord demandé à Hermione avant Tiana ? (en passant il ne s'est même pas inquiété pour Drago lol) Et puis il a pris Tiana dans ses bras parce qu'elle était vraiment en état de choc et que Hermione semblait aller bien. (Alex à déjà vécu une expérience comme ça avec Tiana et il sait qu'il doit vite la calmer ^^) je suis d'accord, Hermy aurait préféré avoir son vrai père près d'elle. Mais si Alex est le père, crois moi il a ses raisons d'agir comme ça et ce n'est pas que de la culpabilité ) (en plus il y a un petit facteur que vous semblez avoir oublié ^^ : le charme de Julia sur Hermione qui empèche les sorciers de la toucher. Même Robert n'a pas pu la prendre dans ses bras. Comment aurait fait son père ? tu vas me dire que c'est idiot parce qu'elle a très bien pu interragir avec des sorciers depuis sa scolarité à Poudlard. mais bon... vous verrez lol il y a aussi une explication pour ça) Alex avait les mains brûlées avant que Dover soit attaqué ^^ (je sens que tu tiens quelque chose mdr) Tu chauffes grave ! xD c'est pour me faire pardonner d'être une horrible créature mdr. bisous

**Geuh** : oui, elle est un peu plus laxiste avec Drago lol. en même temps il est toujours là pour la rassurer et ça va continuer dans les prochains chapitres ;) Mais oui, le décalage ! c'est pour ça ! lol. du coup t'as des chapitres un jour sur deux parfois ? biz

**Lila de Jarjayes** : pourtant c'est Crabbe qui lance le Feudeymon dans la salle sur demande du tome 7 (et en passant il meurt normalement lol. Mais je l'ai laissé en vie pour une bonne raison ;)) le suspens j'adore ça lol. à demain :)

**Aurelie Malfoy** : merci. Il va encore lui tomber une tuile sur la tête mdr biz

**lululoulou** : ça ne va pas s'arranger lol. A +

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : pourtant vous devriez toutes en avoir une petite idée ^^

**capu23** : pas de problème ! du moment que tu la lis je suis satisfaite ^^ merci beaucoup pour tes compliments :)

**Djat** : c'est ce que je pensais ^^ bisous !

**Kalmah** : bravo à toi pour avoir tout lu d'un coup lol. la couleur des yeux d'Alex n'est pas très importante lol. je n'avais pas remarqué que j'insistait à ce point dessus mdr. tout ce que j'ai à dire sur Tiana c'est qu'on sait déjà qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres moldus ;) elle aurait un pouvoir caché ? ^^ je m'attendais à ce qu'on me saute à la gorge sur la vitesse à laquelle Hermy s'est remise de son traumatisme. Finalement tu es la seule à me l'avoir fait remarqué lol. ce que tu dis est tout à fait sensé, donc je suppose que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ou pas :) Lucius gentil avec Hermione tu veux dire ? Ben c'est sa future belle fille et c'est lui qui est allé chercher Robert pour la fiancer à Drago, il ne peut pas être méprisant avec elle. Gentil avec Narcissa quand il l'a sauvée de Nagini ou quand elle s'inquiète pour Bellatrix ? Ben c'est sa femme quand même ! lol j'aime bien les voir comme un couple froid en apparence mais tout de même très amoureux. Il a pas été très aimable avec Alex quand ils se sont rencontrés ^^ voilà ! bisous :)

**luna-love** : attention... tout est possible ! xD gros bisous ;)

**loulou** : ça s'écrit "traînée". Va réviser ton orthographe avant de venir m'insulter gratuitement ^^

**loulou c'est moi** : oh non... ma chère loulou s'énerve contre moi T.T Mais même si je vous laisse dans le flou tu m'aimes bien quand même pas vrai ? ^^ Bisous :3

**Eryn13** : il s'agit bien du caducée d'Hermes (avec les deux serpents) et ce n'est pas qu'un symbole de commerce (aussi symbole de fécondité par exemple) (en fait il est aussi symbole de médecine dans certaines parties du monde. Mais c'est vrai qu'en europe ce serait plutôt celui d'asclépios avec un seul serpent) Mais ce n'est pas vraiment cette symbolique qui m'interresse (en partie quand même) mais une autre moins connue ^^ (heureusement sinon vous auriez compris tout de suite lol) merci et à bientôt

**Fraulein Takoor** : super :) à bientôt

**Astriid** : merci ^^ beaucoup de personnes soupçonnent Alex. On verra si vous avez raison ;)

**Blune** : merci beaucoup :)

**Naguina** : enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend lol. Mais oui, il faut du mystère pour que vous restiez interressés par l'histoire. Et c'est plus marant comme ça ^^ merci à toi, biz !

**Eloka58** : Bonjour ! ^^ je suis contente que tu ai décidé de commencer à lire la fic malgré le fait que tu n'aime pas trop les "Hermione sang-pur" :) merci et à bientôt j'espère ;)

**Mane-jei** : oui, Alex sait se montrer tendre aussi :) tu soupçonnes bien ;) Tiana x Ron à suivre ! biz

**Ashtana3** : héhé ;) hum je vois... je ne sais pas trop. je ne crois pas que je les rapprocherai facilement. d'ailleurs, Hermy pourait se braquer contre lui -.-' même si ce sera que momentané. ;) biz

**Looklook** : Alex est bizarre depuis le début xD les titres doivent être pertinents ^^ à bientôt :3

**Esilia** : c'est vrai que je parle beaucoup de feu dernièrement lol. les corciers sans baguette ça n'existe pas. Mais les dons particuliers ça existe ;) (les rosens ne sont peut être pas les seul à posséder un don héréditaire... oh ! l'indice de fou que je viens de donner ! xD non en fait ça vous aidera pas vraiment à découvrir l'identité du père d'Hermione. quoi que... ;) il faut voir les prochains chapitres) son père a quelque chose de TRES spécial ^^ biz

**virginie01** : merci. je l'ai laissé en vie exprès, tu verras ^^ on m'appelle miss secret xD

**hp-drago** : C'était chaud xD bizarre hein ? ^^ Alex sucite beaucoup de perplexité. a+

**LuluMalfoy** : à toi de me le dire ^^ bisous

**LilyP. Wooz** : c'est bien de lire mes réponses aux reviews, tu as raison tu peux grapiller pleins d'infos ! lol. et pour le review de cette étrange lectrice, oui je n'ai pas compris non plus d'où ça lui était venu... pleins d'insultes sans justification, ça m'a fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Enfin... bref ! merci de ton commentaire qui me fait extrêmement plaisir ^^ gros bisous !

**Istehar** : c'est vrai que c'est un couple génial lol. pour les OS on verra. Si une idée me viens un jour ;) Mais oui il y a des indices partout. Et ça m'amusait trop de vous voir passer à côté. Même si en même temps je stressais à mort... est-ce qu'ils vont me griller ou pas ? *gros psychotage* xD tu comprendras pourquoi je met autant de temps à écrire le chapitre sur Alex... mon dieu j'ai l'impression qu'il est interminable xD J'ai tellement de choses à dire sur mon perso préféré ^^ Et oui c'est Alex que je préfère dans cette fic. Pour la prochaine fic tu devrait aussi être servie question mystères lol. biz

**AliceEtMoi** : si tu es sûre de toi, je te laisse lire la suite et découvrir par toi-même si tu as raison ^^ bisous !

**Anne O. Nym** : merci de laisser un commentaire ^^ C'est vrai, il faudra lire la suite pour savoir si tu as raison. bisous ;)


	38. Le Bal de St Valentin

Chapitre 38 : Le Bal de St Valentin

L'aile Ouest avait été remise en état et Mrs Pompresh avait annoncé que Crabbe devrait rester alité pendant au moins deux semaines. Ses brûlures semblaient tellement graves que l'infirmière avait entouré son lit de rideaux pour le cacher à la vue des autres étudiants. Et seul Gregory Goyle allait lui rendre visite. Mais tout cela était sorti de mes préoccupations. Car je devais à nouveau me casser la tête sur un sujet concernant mes responsabilités de Préfète-en-chef. Un bal pour la St Valentin. Tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois m'avait épuisée... et Dumbledore me confiait maintenant cette tâche ! Heureusement que Drago était là, où je serais tombée d'épuisement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sérieusement ? Demandai-je en soupirant assise sur le canapé du salon. On ne peut pas déguiser les gens comme pour Halloween. C'est censé être un bal romantique... une idée ?

- On pourait emprunter l'idée du gui de Line. Il y aurait une couronne de roses rouges flottant dans la salle et qui emprisonnerait les gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient embrassés. Bien sûr, je me ferais un plaisir de me laisser piéger avec toi, dit-il en se penchant sur moi pour m'embrasser.

- Je n'en doute pas, dis-je en riant. C'est une bonne idée, même si certains pourraient râler comme l'a fait Ron.

- C'est un bal mais aussi une fête, il faut s'amuser.

- Hum... on pourait aussi tirer les couples au sort.

- Je te demande pardon ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Pas question que je prenne le risque que tu tombes avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Seulement pour les célibataires, ajoutai-je amusée. Moi non plus je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'une autre fille danse avec toi.

Je lui tapotai l'oreille gauche du doigt et il rit en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Puis prenant ma main gauche il y déposa un baiser et murmura :

- Je vais pouvoir passer une St Valentin tranquile avec ma fiancée. N'est-ce pas ?

- Je l'espère bien. Après tout, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourait nous arriver. Tout est calme depuis l'attaque de Crabbe.

- Justement... le calme avant la tempête.

- Ne parle pas de malheur je t'en prie.

- Bon... que dit-tu de ça : j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

- Eh bien... si c'est vrai alors je suppose que c'est une bonne chose à dire.

- Je reviens tout de suite, dit-il en se levant pour disparaître dans sa chambre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut de retour avec un paquet entouré d'un ruban rouge dans les mains. Lorsque je pris la boite qu'il me tendait, je me rendis compte que le paquet était très léger. "Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a acheté ?" pensai-je en essayant de voir une inscription sur la boite.

- Si tu veux savoir ce qu'i l'intérieur, il te suffit de l'ouvrir, dit-il amusé en me voyant essayer de deviner.

- Un cadeau de St Valentin avant l'heure ? Demandai-je en tirant sur le noeud.

- En fait c'est plutôt un cadeau que je me fais à moi-même, dit-il mystérieusement.

- Pardon ? Dis-je avec perplexité.

- Ouvre.

Retirant le couvercle, je découvris une magnifique pièce de tissu rouge. La sortant de la boite, je pus voir qu'il s'agissait d'une robe. Une robe de soirée. Elle était magnifique. A ceci près que... je n'oserais jamais la porter. Le décolleté n'était pas provoquant mais il était assez plongeant. Apparement c'était une robe qui se portait _**très**_ près du corps. Elle était longue heureusement mais... fendue très haut au-dessus de la cuisse. Et je ne vous ai pas encore parlé du pire. Il semblait ne pas y avoir de tissu dans le dos. Je me dis d'abord qu'il devait y avoir une erreur, avant de me rendre compte avec effarement qu'il s'agissait d'une robe avec un dos nu plongeant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Murmurai-je en examinant la robe.

- Il semble que c'est une robe de soirée, dit-il amusé. J'aurais pourtant juré que tu le devinerais au premier coup d'oeil.

- Je veux dire... pourquoi ce genre de robe ? Je ne pourai jamais porter ça !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Parce que c'est... trop ! Ça ne m'ira pas du tout, je vais avoir l'air d'une idiote...

- Tu n'as vraiment pas confiance en ton physique.

- Sans parler de physique Drago, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre. Regarde-moi ça, dis-je en lui montrant la profonde échancrure dans le dos. Ce n'est plus une robe, c'est un dos nu !

- Hermione, dit patiemment Drago. Rappelle-moi ce nous sommes en train d'organiser.

- Un bal.

- Et que portent les jeunes filles pour les bals ?

- Des robes de bal...

- Bravo ! Tu m'impressionnes.

- Ne te paye pas trop ma tête. Line a essayé de me faire porter une robe de ce genre pour la réception de nos fiançailles et j'ai été catégorique. Ça ne peut pas m'aller et ce serait trop gênant de toute façon.

- Toutes les filles vont porter ce genre de robes.

- Tu parles ! Je vais avoir l'air d'une allumeuse !

- Mais tu n'allumeras que moi, dit-il avec un petit sourire. N'est-ce pas ?

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on me voie habillée comme ça ? Demandai-je pour éluder la question. Où est passé le Drago jaloux de tout ce qui s'approche de moi ?

- Tout le monde te verra mais je serai le seul à pouvoir te toucher, dit-il en faisant glisser son doigt sous mon menton. C'est moi qui ai le plus de chance et je veux que tout le monde le sache.

Je frissonnai et il m'embrassa doucement. Approfondissant le baiser, il passa l'une de ses mains sous mon chemisier. Je soupirai d'aise sous ses caresses, passant mes bras autour de son cou. Mais il s'arrêta soudainement et je vis qu'il souriait.

- Tu la porteras pour moi ? Demanda-t-il malicieusement.

- Sale serpentard... marmonnai-je.

- Je suppose que ça veux dire oui, dit-il en riant et m'entrainant avec lui sur la banquette.

J'avais été obligée de lui céder ce soir là. Et aujourd'hui... j'en payais les conséquences.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le laisser m'embobiner ? Marmonnai-je en fixant la robe posée sur mon lit.

Je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à l'enfiler. Comme pour la réception, Senny était venue m'aider pour la coiffure. Mais la robe... semblait être un problème encore plus épineux.

- Hermione ? M'appela Drago depuis le salon. Tu es prête ?

- Non... soupirai-je. Je n'arrive pas à me décider d'enfiler cette robe !

- Je peux venir t'aider si tu veux, dit-il en riant.

Voyant la poignée de ma chambre s'actionner, je me précipitai sur la porte pour la coincer.

- Ne rentre pas !

- Tu es toute nue ? Ça ne me gêne pas.

- ça je le sais... mais si tu rentres j'aurai encore plus de mal à passer cette robe !

- D'accord, alors dépèche toi. C'est nous qui sommes censés nous occuper du bal, tu te souviens ?

- C'est toi qui insiste pour que je porte cette robe, répondis-je sur le même ton. Tu te souviens ?

- Si dans 10 secondes tu n'as pas enfilé cette robe, j'entre de force. Tu sais qu'exploser la porte ne me posera aucun soucis.

- Tu es vraiment...

- Un ! Commença-t-il à compter.

- Drago ! Me plaignis-je.

- Deux !

"Il est sérieux..." Je me déshabillai en vitesse et, me jetant sur la robe, je fis de mon mieux pour l'enfiler. Je fus prête lorsqu'il eu prononcé le chiffre neuf. Et me précipitant de nouveau sur la porte je l'ouvris à la volée. Il était là, vêtu entièrement de noir à l'exception d'une cravate blanche, la baguette pointée sur la porte et un petit sourire aux lèvres. "Il était vraiment sérieux !"

- Di...

Mais la fin du nombre resta concée dans la gorge de Drago quand il l'aperçut. Elle était essouflée, les joues rosies par son empressement et une mèche de cheveux s'étant échappée de son chignon lâche. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement au rythme de ses tentatives pour reprendre sa respiration. La robe lui allait comme un gant. Elle avait même prit la peine d'enfiler les escarpins rouges qui allaient avec ! Le décolleté laissait voir juste ce qui était nécessaire de sa poitrine pleine. Sa jambe droite, nue, dépassait de la fente de la robe montant jusqu'à mi-cuisse. La robe ne lui irait jamais ? Quelle idée ! Elle était... belle. Incroyablement belle. Sa fiancée. Celle qui lui était destinée. Et qui n'appartiendrait à personne d'autre. C'était _**sa**_ bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire gauche. Ils seraient mariés dans quelques mois, il le savait. Du moins, il ferait tout pour que cela arrive. Tout pour l'avoir. Posséder Hermione à jamais.

Je restai perplexe en le voyant stoïque. Il avait abaissé sa baguette et perdu son sourire, se contentant de me fixer intensément. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Avais-je vraiment l'air idiote dans cette tenue ?

- Où est passée ta langue ? Demandai-je finalement.

- Le chat l'a prise, répondit-il du tac au tac.

J'éclatai de rire en voyant qu'il avait déjà assimilé l'expression Moldue.

Et maintenant elle riait. Et il ne l'en trouva que plus belle.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même. Satisfait ?

Il avait pu voir l'échancrure dans son dos révélant sa peau légèrement hâlée. "J'ai été complètement fou de choisir cette robe. Tout le monde va la dévorer des yeux... c'est sûr !".

- Tu es parfaite, répondit-il enfin.

Puis, s'approchant doucement d'elle, il passa sa main sur son bras nu. Remontant jusqu'à l'épaule avant de descendre dans son dos. Elle frissona sous cette simple caresse et il captura ses lèvres. Envie d'elle... c'était peu dire ! Chaque fibre de son corps la réclamait.

- Drago... murmura-t-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle sous son baiser enflammé.

Il plaqua son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux. Il devait se ressaisir. On les attendait en bas. Ils étaient déjà en retard. L'embrassant une dernière fois sur les lèvres, il se recula puis remit en place sa mèche de cheveux égarée.

- Allons-y princesse, dit-il en lui tendant le bras. Avant que je ne vous saute dessus.

Je souris en secouant légèrement la tête et passai mon bras sous le sien.

- Vous savez vraiment parler aux femme, dis-je amusée.

- Des années d'entrainement pour en arriver à ce résultat.

- ça je ne veux pas le savoir, dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Mais j'aurai des décénies pour me perfectionner avec toi, dit-il aussitôt.

- Bien rattrapé, dis-je en riant à moitié.

Nous rejoignîmes le hall et nous nous apperçûmes que tout le monde était déjà à l'intérieur.

- On risque de se faire incendier... marmonnai-je.

- Tu aurais dû me laisser t'aider à enfiler cette robe.

- Si tu étais entré nous serions encore dans la chambre. Tu le sais.

- Tu me connais bien dis donc, rit-il.

Il poussa les portes de la grande salle et à mon grand soulagement, personne ne sembla remarquer notre arrivée. Personne excepté la maudite couronne de fleur qui s'arrêta au dessus de nos tête en nous emprisonnant dans une barrière magique. Tout le monde tourna alors les yeux vers nous et nous nous crispâmes.

- Rappelle-moi qui a eu cette idée... marmonna Drago.

- Je suis sûre que c'était toi.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, nous nous embrassâmes rapidement et la couronne partit piéger un autre couple. La salle était remplie de roses rouges. Il y en avait dans tous les coins. Et des balons roses et blancs gonflés à l'hélium flottaient dans les airs.

- Quelle entrée ! Dit Ginny en s'approchant au bras d'Harry.

Elle portait une très jolie robe verte faisant ressortir ses cheveux de feu.

- N'en parle pas... dis-je en voyant le professeur McGonagall foncer vers nous.

- Mais _**où**_ étiez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle furieuse. Vous savez que ce bal est sous votre responsabilité ?

- Nous sommes désolés professeur.

- Heureusement que tout s'est bien passé jusqu'à maintenant. Dorénavant faites un peu plus honneur à votre statut ! Vous êtes préfets-en-chef !

- ça ne se reproduira pas, assura Drago.

- Je l'espère, dit-elle avant de rejoindre Dumbledore.

- C'est quoi le problème de cette vieille chouette ? Marmonna Drago. Elle l'a dit elle-même, tout s'est bien passé.

- ça m'étonne de t'entendre râler alors que tu t'es fait piéger avec Hermione comme prévu, dit Blaize en s'approchant avec Pansy vêtue de noir.

- Oui, répondit-il. Mais j'ai fait un mauvais calcul sur le _**moment**_ où ça devait arriver.

- Vous êtes venus ensemble finalement, remarquai-je en souriant aux deux serpentards.

-...oui, dit Pansy en rougissant légèrement.

- Et où est Ron ? Demandai-je à Ginny.

- Je crois qu'il essaye d'échapper à Lavande, me dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

- Oh... je vois.

En effet, je pus appercevoir Ron en train de se faufiller jusqu'à nous parmi les élèves, Lavande le cherchant du regard un peu plus loin.

- Tu passes une bonne soirée Ron ? Demandai-je amusée.

- Je t'en ficherais ! C'était quoi cette idée stupide de mettre les célibataires en couple au hasard ?

- J'avais oublié que tu n'avais jamais eu de chance avec l'aléatoire, dis-je en retenant un rire.

- Je crois qu'il n'est pas le seul, dit Drago en me montrant la table des professeurs du menton.

Je pus y voir avec étonnement Alex, assis aux côtés du professeur Trelawney qui était en train de lui lire les lignes de la main. Le pauvre homme semblait complètement dépité d'entendre ce qu'elle lui prédisait.

- Et tu te plains Ron ? Dis-je en lui lançant un regard entendu.

- Ouais... je dois avouer que pour le coup, c'est dur pour Alex.

- Je ne te le fait pas dire, intervint Tiana juste derrière nous.

- Tu étais là ? Dis-je surprise.

Portant une robe bleu nuit, la jeune fille regardait son oncle avec un petit air amusé.

- Il a l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou, rit-elle.

- Où est ton cavalier ? Demanda Harry.

- Je l'ai laissé sur la piste de danse. Avec une magnifique marque rouge sur le visage en prime.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ses mains étaient sur mes hanches et elles ont fini beaucoup trop au sud à mon goût.

- Un serpentard ?

- Un griffondor.

- Ha ! S'exclama Drago avec un air triomphant. Vous la ramenez moins là. Les pervers sont partout, pas seulement à Serpentard.

- Non, il n'y a que la majorité d'entre eux, dis-je pour plaisanter. Et le plus beau spécimen à mon bras.

- Attention à toi Hermione, me prévint Blaize. Ne l'encourage pas dans cette voie.

- Trop tard, dit Drago en me prenant par la taille avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche devant tout le monde.

- Je ne m'y habituerai jamais... soupira Ron en détournant les yeux.

- Qu'il est mignon, rit Tiana. Tu n'as jamais embrassé personne Ron ?

- Si... dit-il en rougissant. Mais ça me gêne de voir ma meilleure amie et notre ancien ennemi le faire sous mes yeux.

- Tu es toujours gêné quand je le fais avec Harry, lui fit remarquer Ginny.

- Tu es ma soeur ! Combien de fois il faut que je te dise que c'est spécial !

- Oui, oui... soupira-t-elle.

- On va danser ? Demanda Blaize à Pansy.

- D'accord, dit-elle le rouge aux joues en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre ces deux là pour qu'ils en soient arrivés à venir ensemble au bal de la St Valentin ? Demandai-je quand Drago m'eut enfin relachée.

- Eh bien... dit Harry. Quand tu as été enlevée, Drago a... un peu malmené Pansy. Et Blaize s'est interposé. Depuis, j'ai l'impression qu'elle le voit d'un autre oeil.

- Tu as malmené Pansy ? Demandai-je bouche-bée à mon fiancé.

- Je pensais qu'elle avait participé à ton enlèvement. J'ai été stupide, mais la colère m'a aveuglé.

- Aïe... murmura Ginny. On dirait que Lavande t'a repéré Ron. Tu devrais vite te trouver une autre cavalière.

- Mais qui ?

- Demande à Tiana.

- Elle est peut-être trop jeune pour moi... dit-il hésitant.

- Mais c'est pas grave.

- Je vous signale que je suis là, intervint Tiana. Et au passage... j'ai 20 ans.

Nous la fixâmes un moment en silence. Voyant qu'elle était parfaitement sérieuse, nous éclatâmes de rire alors que Ron devenait rouge cramoisi.

- Finalement c'est toi qui est trop jeune pour elle ! S'exclama Ginny morte de rire.

- Tu fais beaucoup plus jeune que ça, dis-je médusée.

- On me le dit souvent. C'est parce que je suis petite et toute fragile. Si ils savaient ce qui se cache en moi...

- Oui, _**fragile **_n'est pas le mot, dis-je en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Demanda Ron en voyant Lavande s'approcher de plus en plus.

- Allez, soupira Tiana en lui prenant la main. Par ici le jeunôt.

Elle l'entraina vers la piste de danse et nous vîmes Lavande les fixer avec un profond regard noir. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Tiana serait morte.

- On y va aussi ? M'invita Drago.

- Avec plaisir, répondis-je en souriant.

Nous dançâmes plusieures danses, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ce faisant, nous nous fîmes de nouveau piéger par la couronne de fleur et brisâmes le sortilège avec un peu plus d'entrain que la première fois. Pansy et Blaize furent piégés à leur tour, et la jeune fille embrassa timidement son cavalier. C'était un baiser chaste, mais un baiser tout de même. Elle garda d'ailleurs les joues rougies tout le reste de la soirée, tandis qu'un petit sourire ne quitta pas les lèvres de Blaize. Ron et Tiana y eurent aussi droit. Mais à ma plus grande déception et, je le savais, à celle de Ginny, il se contenta de l'embrasser sur la joue. Il en avait rougi plus que Pansy !

- Pourquoi on a pas fait en sorte que le baiser se fasse obligatoirement sur la bouche ? Marmonnai-je déçue.

- C'est toi qui m'a dit que c'était mal sain de forcer les gens, répondit Drago. Surtout si il s'agissait de leur premier baiser, parce que c'était un souvenir précieux.

- Ah oui... c'est vrai... dis-je vaguement.

Je trébuchai soudainement et Drago me maintint par la taille.

- ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- J'ai la tête qui tourne... On a trop dansé. Et l'odeur des roses est un peu trop forte, dis-je en plaçant une main sur ma bouche et mon nez. On a dû abuser sur la quantité de fleurs.

- Je ne trouve pas. Mais c'est vrai que tu as l'air fatiguée depuis quelque temps. Viens.

Il m'emmena hors de la piste de danse et nous rejoignîmes Harry et Ginny.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce... cet _imbécile_ n'ait pas saisi cette chance ! S'exclama Ginny furieuse. Il avait l'excuse parfaite pour l'embrasser !

- Tu te trompes peut-être sur ses sentiments... tenta Harry.

- Oh, je t'en prie ! J'ai le flair pour ce genre de choses. Il s'interresse à Tiana et il y a une petite chance pour que ce soit réciproque.

- On en est pas encore là, dis-je.

- Pas si il ne se bouge pas le...

- Bonsoir, l'interrompit Line en arrivant à point nommé au bras de Thomas.

Comme à son habitude, ma tante était magnifique, dans sa robe blanche moulante.

- Vous parlez de notre louve nationale ? Devina Thomas.

- Oui, dit Harry. Ginny pense que ça pourrait marcher entre elle et Ron.

- J'en suis _**sûre**_ ! Ça marche déjà.

- Les voilà, la prévins-je.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud, soupira Tiana.

- Alors ? Demanda Ginny. Ron est un bon danseur ?

- Ginny, la menaça son frère.

- C'était pas mal, répondit Tiana. Pour un petit jeune.

Nous nous mîment à rire en voyant que Ron était toujours gêné de l'erreur qu'il avait faite sur l'âge de Tiana.

- Ah ! Dit celle-ci. Voilà mon cher oncle.

- J'en peux plus, marmonna Alex en arrivant à notre niveau. Qui c'est cette folle ?

- Je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance du professeur Trelawney, dit Harry amusé. Alors ? C'est pour quand ?

- Pour la mi-août, répondit-il en comprenant tout de suite de quoi Harry parlait. Pensez à réserver une journée pour mes obsèques.

- C'est noté, dit Tiana en faisant semblant de le marquer sur un calpin imaginaire. Je ferai un beau discours, ne t'en fait pas.

- Je compte sur toi, dit-il amusé.

- Heureusement que la couronne de fleur ne s'est pas arrêtée au dessus de toi et Sibylle, dit Line en riant.

- Tu vas me donner envie de vomir si tu continues de parler de cette éventualité... dit Alex.

- Pauvre professeur Trelawney, dit Thomas en soupirant.

- ça ne va pas ? Me demanda Drago. Tu es toute pâle.

- Ce... ce n'est rien.

Entendre Alex parler de vomir m'avait soudainement donné moi-même envie. Et l'odeur des fleurs beaucoup trop intense à mon goût ne m'aidait pas. J'avais la gorge serrée et je pris une grande respiration pour me calmer. "Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?"

- Tu es sûre ? Demanda Drago.

- Oui... j'ai juste besoin d'aller m'asseoir...

J'eus à peine prononcé ces mots que je m'effondrai dans ses bras. J'entendis Drago appeller mon nom, mais je n'étais déjà plus connectée avec la réalité. Sombrant dans l'inconscience, je pestai contre les roses qui m'avaient volé la fin de cette magnifique soirée avec Drago.

* * *

><p>Oh oh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?<p>

_Tu prends plaisir à leur gacher les fêtes ? L'aniv d'Hermione, Halloween, Noël, le nouvel an, la St Valentin... il se passe toujours quelque chose quand tout devrait aller bien !_

Maintenant que vous le dites... xD

Réponse aux reviews :

**luna-love** : je ne trouve pas ça méchant du tout, je suis d'accord avec toi lol. Je suis très bien consciente que je vous torture à force de vous mettre le suspens comme ça ^^ (la fille sourit en avouant qu'elle aime torturer mentalement les gens... xD) pardonnez-moi :) je ne suis pas du genre à rembarer pour si peu ;) (du moment que vous ne m'insultez pas gratuitement comme l'a fait une certaine lectrice hier... j'accepte toute critique ! :)) tu n'es pas du tout une emmerdeuse ma chère, si vous avez des commentaire à faire n'hésitez pas ! vous pouvez revenir autant de fois que vous le voulez sur un même chapitre ;) alors je ne te dirai pas "tout est possible". Attention... tu as bien deviné ! elle est enceinte ;) mais de qui ? ^^ (**là** tout est possible xD) oh non ! encore une qui craque sur Drago ! lol. lena ! on va se le faire piquer c'est sûr ! vite ! Cachons Drago dans mon placard xD (_Pourquoi le tiens ?_ demande Lena soupçonneuse. Je ne sais pas... mdr) en plus si elle est du genre Bellatrix elle ne va pas lacher l'affaire ! lol. Allez ! Bisous luna-bella xD

**bereng** : oui, ce n'est pas qu'un coup de fatigue ;) merci et bisous !

**Clois4ever51** : alors à toi, il semble que je ne puisse pas le cacher lol. elle est enceinte. j'espère que tu auras la réponse que tu attends ^^. Bisous

**Geuh** : pas de bénéfice du doute aujourd'hui lol. Elle est enceinte, c'est trop évident ;) hum... tu me donnes aussi envie de dessinner ! j'adore faire ça lol. désolée si tu as des jours sans chapitres. Pourquoi tu habites si loin aussi ? lol. Bisous

**Mailoan** : ah ben là, ça ne pouvait pas tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre lol. A +

**lena-malefoy** : QUOI ? Je ne savais pas non plus qu'on ne pouvais pas poster plus de deux coms sur le même chap ! merci de t'être déconnectée juste pour moi ^^ (je ne m'en fiche pas du tout !) je connais princesse sissi mais je n'ai jamais regardé tous les films jusqu'au bout lol (je préfère la série des Angélique ^^). Du coup la scène où elle s'évanouit m'a échappée et c'est donc de la pure coincidence mdr. continue de reviewer je suis très contente que mes chapitres te plaisent :) (toi aussi tu deviens schizo ? C'est contagieux ? Mon dieu ! j'ai contaminé Lena ! lol) tu as raison il aurait fallut le mettre avant, mais je voulais pas que ça se remarque trop non plus ^^ tout ça c'est une longue histoire, ça va s'éclairer petit à petit (ou se compliquer aussi lol) j'étais sûre que le passage "pervers" de Drago vous plairait. Et Sibylle avec Alex... je rêvais de le faire ! xD elle est enceinte, mais n'arrête pas te hypothèses (même si j'ai du mal à y répondre à chaque fois lol) gros bisous :3

**Ptitoon** : oui Tiana n'est pas vraiment vieille, mais 3ans de plus alors qu'elle en fait facile 3 de moins lol. le mystère de la paternité du bébé d'Hermione... à suivre ;)

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : ok, ben je vais continuer de tout gacher alors lol (il y en a qui vont te maudire mdr) tu voudrais un bébé de Voldy ? ^^ biz

**laloudu77** : mais oui ! c'est obligé ;)

**stefanyboh** : oui, pas de drame à part l'évanouissement. Ils ont quand même pu fêter la st valentin ! bises

**Aurelie Malfoy** : est-ce qu'il se passera encore quelque chose à la prochaine fête ? ^^ (c'est quoi la prochaine ? Paques ? ok, je vais prévoir un petit truc pour les embéter xD) merci, biz !

**Jude O'Malley** : ben moi je dis... tu as raison ! allez, pour une fois que vous éclaire sur ce qui se passe lol. c'est elle qui a oublié, ou Drago... ou Voldy lol (même si dans son cas ce n'est pas du tout un oubli xD) oui, j'en suis déjà au 39. Oufff ! c'est dingue. Pour l'instant j'en ai déjà prévu au moins 52 et ce ne sera pas fini après ça lol. jusqu'où vais-je aller ? ^^

**nevermind the bollocks** : arrêtez de vous en vouloir parce que vous ne laissez pas de review à chaque chapitre lol. tant que vous êtes là moi je suis contente ^^ (mais c'est quand même un plaisir encore plus intense de lire vos impressions ;)) c'est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé de sirius et que Sev n'intervient qu'occasionnellement. Mais il aura une grande part dans le chapitre 40 ;) c'est sûr, aucun perso n'est là pour faire beau ^^ ha ha ! tu soulève un gros point, c'est vrai il devrait y avoir des sort anti moldu autour du manoir malefoy ^^ alex étais médecin... mais aux yeux de tiana et des moldus (la précision de ouf que je viens de faire ! lol) les caducée existent autant dans le monde sorcier que moldu ;) est-ce que sibylle va avoir raison pour une fois ? Tu voudrais que je tue Alex en aout ? tu l'aime pas du tout ? xD (j'y crois pas lol "ce serait fun" mdrr ! que celles et ceux qui veulent qu'Alex se fasse démonter en aout lèvent la main ! xD ha... tu m'as trop fait rire ^^ _Non mais... je suis sérieuse. _Ah... je vois_._ Désolée Alex, tu es malaimé xD) Surtout ne prend pas mal tout ce que je viens de dire :) par contre, tu as une admiratrice Tiana. mais dépèche toi de te mettre avec Ron, oui tu risque de finir comme Alex lol. cliché du bébé de drago ? C'est sûr. en même temps, même si c'est celui de voldy, Hermy et Dray en auront quand même un a eux un jour. quand on est en couple, avoir un bébé deviens une évidence (enfin... pas pour certains, mais bon) je te laisse de l'espoir ^^ Bisous !

**xDrayMioneex** : oui ! du drago du début à la fin ! ça fait du bien ^^ à demain

**Djat** : oui, je les laisse jamais tranquiles lol. à demain :)

**lululoulou** : bonne suposition ^^ merci ! bisous

**Ashtana3** : oui Tiana a 20 ans comme moi lol. (_on s'en fiche carément tu sais... essaye déjà de nous pondre un chapitre sans embrouilles )_ je vais voir ce que je peux faire xD

**Theloveuse** : c'est une fic à problèmes non ? _c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? on te le dit depuis le début_. Ah oui, c'est vrai xD bisous

**Kalmah** : non ce n'est pas possible xD oui, elle est enceinte ^^ je n'ai jamais marqué qu'elle avait 15 ans (c'était seulement une suposition de Ron dans le chapitre précédent ;)) ils vont se mettre ensemble ces deux là t'en fais pas :) par contre, je ne comprend pas pour Goyle. Gregory c'est bien le fils. Donc il est déjà à poudlard. bien sûr que son père ne serait pas autorisé à entrer ^^ oui, la guimauve est de retour xD merci, a+

**lyrmia** : vous l'aurez un jour votre explication ;) dans le chapitre 40 vous saurez ce qui s'est passé entre hermy et voldy :) on va quand même encore les faire un peu stresser dans le chap 39 et puis il y aura la délivrance xD mais pas le total éclaircissment non plus ^^ biz

**Fraulein Takoor** : une maladie qui va durer 9 mois ;) biz

**Julie** : désolée ^^ il est important qu'elle tombe enceinte maintenant. je dois la faire acoucher pendant l'été pour pouvoir mettre un terme à la première partie de l'histoire. Mais ce sera pour mieux embreiller sur la deuxième. a +

**sexasexa** : oui. De qui ? ^^

**Manoirmalfoys** : bébé ^^

**Glad** : je suis contente qu'elle t'interresse. Merci ^^ à demain pour la suite ;)

**loulou c'est moi** : qui c'est cette Marina ? Je ne connais personne de ce nom là... (ne balance pas mon vrai nom comme ça Louise !(nah ! xD) je tiens à mon identité secrète mdr) évidemment que ce n'est pas qu'une odeur de rose qui l'a faite s'évanouir. Elle est bien enceinte ^^

**virginie01** : Dray voulait voir son Hermione dans une jolie robe sexy ^^ l'amour est là, les couples se forment ;) bisous

**Mane-jei** : vous serez vraiment fixés dans le chapitre 40 ;) merci et à +

**Esilia** : j'arrivais pas à caser une scène de jalousie... désolée pour ça. très bonne illumination ;) en fait vous le saviez depuis le début qu'il allait y avoir un enfant ^^ à demain

**hp-drago** : merci. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'aime bien bousiller les fêtes xD biz

**Istehar** : Tiana ne se laisse pas faire. J'adore ses réactions. Et puis elle a toujours le mot pour rire. N'oublie pas poképhilo xD Sortir ça à un moment pareil, il fallait vraiment le faire mdr. bisous


	39. Evènements inattendus

Chapitre 39 : Evènements inattendus

Lorsque je repris conscience, j'étais allongée sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. Tous mes amis et ma famille étaient rassemblés à mon chevet. Ils avaient vraiment l'air inquiets. Même Dumbledore et Rogue étaient là. Ainsi que les Malefoy.

- Mrs Pomfresh ne vous a pas encore tous virés ? Demandai-je faiblement avec un petit sourire.

- Comment tu te sens ? Me demanda Drago en me prenant la main.

- Barbouillée... j'ai encore un peu mal au coeur.

- Tu nous as fait très peur, dit Tiana en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du lit. Tu es tombée d'un coup.

- J'ai suffoqué à cause de la forte odeur des roses... dis-je en me redressant sur le lit.

- ça fait un moment que tu es fatiguée, dit Drago. A mon avis tu es malade.

- Je n'ai pas de fièvre. Qu'a dit Mrs Pomfresh ?

- Elle pense que c'est un coup de fatigue, dit Robert. Mais je voudrais en être sûr.

- Cette jeune fille n'est pas malade ! Intervint Mrs Pomfressh en revenant avec une carafe d'eau et un verre. Elle a besoin de repos. Buvez ma chère, ça vous fera du bien.

Elle me servit un verre et je pus boire l'eau fraiche qui me remit un peu les idées en place.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir imposé l'organisation du bal Miss Rosens, dit Dumbledore.

- Ce n'est rien monsieur, je vais bien.

- Tu en es sûre ? Demanda Tiana en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- Oui.

Soudainement, je sentis la main de Tiana se crisper. Elle fronça les sourcils, et comme elle l'avait déjà fait une fois, elle se mit à me reniffler.

- Tiana tu recommences ? S'indigna Alex.

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se contentait de me fixer avec stupéfaction.

- Elle est enceinte, murmura-t-elle enfin.

Silence dans la salle. Plus personne ne bougeait ou ne respirait. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Ils avaient dû mal entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda prudemment Harry.

- Elle est enceinte, répéta Tiana. Ça se sent.

- ça... ça se _**sent **_? Demanda Ron les yeux exorbités.

- Ben oui. Avec le bon odorat on peut tout sentir. Hermione est enceinte.

- C'est impossible, murmurai-je. Je...

Je me mis à compter sur mes doigts le nombre de semaines qui étaient passées depuis mes derniers cycles. Quand je dépassai le chiffre 5, je jetai un regard désemparé à Drago. Mrs Pompresh se précipita alors pour vérifier ce que disait Tiana. Et après m'avoir examinée minutieusement, elle annonça :

- Elle est bien enceinte. Environ un mois et demi.

L'information fit son chemin dans leur esprit. Brusquement, Ginny, Line et Robert explosèrent de joie alors que les autres se contentèrent de sourire.

- Nous allons être arrière-grands-parents ! Cria Robert en enlaçant sa femme.

Ginny et Line serraient Tiana dans leurs bras en déclamant ses louanges.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas senti avant ? Demanda Thomas à Tiana.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment pris la peine de sentir son odeur. Vous n'arrêtez pas de me dire qu'il ne faut pas que je le fasse.

- Tu es _**géniale**_ Tiana ! S'exclama Line en la prenant de nouveau dans ses bras. Félicitations à vous, Hermione et Drago !

Je ne répondis pas. Car Drago et moi nous nous fixions en silence. "Un mois et demi... la période de Noël et du nouvel an. Ça ne peux pas être..."

- Félicitations Drago, dit Blaize en lui tapant l'épaule. Ça m'étonne un peu que tu n'aies pas pris tes précautions mais...

- Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? S'écria-t-il en se levant brusquement avec rage. Bien sûr que je les ai prises ! Je ne suis pas un irresponsable !

Le silence revint dans la salle. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Hermione était enceinte. Il ne pouvait pas les avoir prises.

- Je... dit-il en faisant les cent pas complètement agité. Je les ai prises... elle ne devrait pas...

- Drago, l'interrompit son père. Fait attention à ce que tu dis.

Il désigna Hermione du menton et Drago se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle le fixait avec un regard désespéré.

- Ce n'est pas possible... murmura-t-elle faiblement en pleurant. Ça ne peut pas être... le sien...

- Hermione, dit Drago en se rasseyant à ses côtés et la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle pleurait contre lui. Et ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui avait pu se passer au manoir Malefoy étaient complètement perdus.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ron. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione pleure ?

- Avez-vous un moyen de savoir qui est le père de cet enfant ? Demanda soudainement Narcissa à l'infirmière.

- Pas avant des mois. Il est beaucoup trop tôt...

- Ce n'est pas possible... ! Pleurai-je. Je ne veux pas... tout mais pas ça...!

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! S'exclama Harry furieux que personne ne les éclaire sur la situation.

- Il se peut... expliqua Narcissa. Que le mage noir ait... touché Hermione lors de sa capture.

- Il a passé des heures avec elle dans une chambre, ajouta Lucius.

Tout le monde tressaillit et mes pleurs redoublèrent.

- C'est impossible, dit Ginny. Réfléchi Drago ! Il y a forcément un moment où tu n'as pas fait attention ! Tu as oublié ou... je ne sais pas ! Réfléchi bon sang ! Ça ne peut être que _**ton**_ enfant !

- Non je...

Il se tut brusquement, réfléchissant rapidement. Puis il se tourna vers Mrs Pomfresh et demanda :

- ça remonte à plus ou moins d'un mois et demi ?

- Oh... dit-elle gênée. C'est difficile à dire. Ce genre de chose n'est pas facile à déterminer même magiquement.

- Tu as une idée Drago ? Demanda Line avec espoir.

- Je ne me souviens pas si j'ai pris mes précautions la première fois... Hermione, je ne crois pas les avoir prises à Noël.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Tremblant dans ses bras, son désespoir l'avait complètement isolée de la réalité.

"ça ne peut pas être celui de Voldemort. Ça ne peut pas être le sien ! Je ne veux porter que l'enfant de Drago... Je ne veux pas porter celui d'un autre...!"

- Hermione, dit-il en la secouant légèrement. Tu m'écoutes ?

- Je ne veux pas... répétait-elle inlassablement le visage plongé dans ses mains. Je ne veux pas...

- Hermione !

- Je ne veux pas ! Hurla-t-elle.

Drago fut soudainement projeté en arrière. Et sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance, il tomba au sol de l'autre côté du lit voisin. Que venait-il de se passer ?

- ça va ? Demanda Blaize en l'aidant à se relever.

- Je ne sais pas... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Hermione ? Demanda Ginny inquiète.

Celle-ci avait soudainement cessé de pleurer. Elle regardait ses mains et son corps avec incompréhension.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Demanda-t-elle perdue. C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?

Dumbledore s'approcha d'elle avec prudence et tendit la main. Mais il fut obligé de s'arrêter à environ un mètre de Hermione.

- Une barrière, dit-il enfin. Respirez Miss, et abaissez-la.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer. J'avais senti une grande force émaner de moi. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais j'avais failli blesser Drago. Je devais me reprendre. Je fis de mon mieux pour annuler cette étrange barrière et Drago put se rapprocher à nouveau.

- Tu vas bien ? Demandai-je en prenant sa main. Je suis désolée... je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

- T'en fais pas pour moi. C'était quoi cette barrière ? Demanda-t-il au directeur.

- Difficile à dire.

- Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! Cria Drago furieux. Il est arrivé une chose similaire quand Crabbe nous a attaqué ! On a été protégés du feu grâce à une sorte de barrière !

- C'est peut-être un pouvoir dormant, supposa Robert. Ça pourait avoir un rapport avec le don.

- Je les aurais instinctivement protégés des flammes avec ce pouvoir ? Demandai-je perplexe. Je ne crois pas... et quel rapport avec le don de vision ?

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel phénomène dans ma famille, dit Milana.

- Alors... murmura Pansy. Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec... l'état d'Hermione ?

Etait-il possible que ce pouvoir provienne du bébé ? L'enfant du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ?

- Hermione porte _**mon**_ enfant ! S'emporta Drago. Celui de personne d'autre, compris ?

- Bien sûr... dit-elle gênée. Ce n'était... qu'une supposition.

Mais avait-elle raison ? Y avait-il une autre explication ? "Si quelqu'un en connait une, qu'il me la dise ! Je ne peux pas porter l'enfant de Voldemort !"

- Hermione, dit Drago en voyant mon visage inquiet et serrant ma main dans la sienne. Tu portes mon enfant. D'accord ? C'est un petit Malefoy qui grandit dans ton ventre. On l'a conçu tous les deux à Noël. Je le sais. Ce salaud ne t'a pas touchée et tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Tu me fais confiance ?

- Oui mais...

- Tu me fais confiance ? Répéta-t-il en posant sa main sur ma joue.

Nous nous fixâmes quelques secondes et je pus voir dans ses yeux gris à quel point il était sûr que cet enfant était le sien.

- Je te fais confiance, dis-je en me serrant contre lui.

- Nous devons malgré tout garder cette information secrète, dit Dumbledore. Voldemort ne doit jamais l'apprendre. Où il essayera de vous récupérer avec encore plus d'acharnement.

- C'est vrai... dit Milana. Il voudra récupérer l'enfant. Quand Hermione l'aura mis au monde, le don lui sera transmis.

- Hermione perdra son pouvoir de vision, dit Robert. Et il ne réapparaitra que lorsque l'enfant aura 17 ans.

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait les moyens d'accélérer sa croissance, annonçai-je. Si il me capture et qu'il réussit... à prendre mon bébé...

- Il n'y arrivera pas, assura Drago en me serrant plus contre lui. Je vous protègerai tous les deux. Toi et notre enfant.

Comment arrivait-il à être aussi confiant ? Evidemment, je priais pour que cet enfant soit celui de Drago. Mais il n'y avait qu'une semaine d'intervalle entre Noël et mon enlèvement. Si Voldemort m'avait vraiment touchée... et si Drago avait vraiment oublié de se protéger à Noël... "Il y a beaucoup trop de_** si **_! Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun moyen de le savoir ?"

- Il faudrait laisser cette pauvre jeune fille se reposer au calme, dit soudainement Mrs Pomfresh. Elle a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle est enceinte après tout. Et il y a cours demain.

- Mais comment je vais faire ? Demandai-je brusquement. Mon ventre va grossir ! Tout le monde va le voir...

- Ce n'est pas très grave, dit Ginny. Avec ta robe de sorcière, on ne verra pas grand chose. Et tu feras surtout attention à ne pas te fatiguer. Drago je compte sur toi pour prendre soin d'elle.

- Bien sûr, dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

- Et enlève ces talons Hermione, intervint Milana. C'est mauvais pour les femmes enceintes. Tu feras attention à ce que tu mangeras et jamais une goutte d'alcool... pas même de bière-au-beurre !

- Oui grand-mère, dis-je amusée de la voir énumérer tout ce que je devais faire ou pas.

- Et hydrate-toi bien aussi...

- On a compris Mila, intervint Robert. Hermione fera attention.

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu sais que tu peux venir me voir, ajouta-t-elle simplement.

- Oui, je le sais, dis-je alors qu'elle me serrait contre elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, murmura-t-elle. Drago a raison. C'est votre enfant que tu portes. Mon arrière-petit-fils ou arrière-petite-fille.

- Merci.

Mes amis et ma famille nous raccompagnèrent jusque devant le tableau du peintre. Ils s'inquiétaient tous tellement pour moi. Seul Alex était absent. "ça ne le concerne pas vraiment..." Il était resté silencieux dans l'infirmerie, se contentant d'observer ce qui se passait. J'avais cru voir sa machoire se crisper et ses poings se serrer lorsque nous avions parlé de l'éventualité de la paternité de Voldemort. Cela devait le dégoûter autant que les autres. Et comme eux, il avait semblé stupéfait de voir ma nouvelle capacité de défense. Mais pas un mot n'était sortit de sa bouche, tout comme Rogue. Puis Alex et lui s'étaient éclipsés quand nous étions sortis. Étaient-ils partis ensemble ? Pourquoi ? "Peut-être la même raison qui a fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le bureau de Dumbledore quand Crabbe nous a attaqués... mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça peut être".

- ça va ? Me demanda Drago en me voyant songeuse.

- Oui. Je vais aller retirer cette robe.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte de ma chambre quand il me retint doucement par la main.

- Je suis heureux Hermione.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je surprise.

- Je me rend compte que je ne te l'ai pas dit... mais je suis plus qu'heureux de savoir que tu es enceinte. J'espère que tu l'es toi aussi.

- Bien sûr que je le suis... malgré les circonstances...

Il me força à le regarder dans les yeux et murmura :

- Tout les deux... on va se marier et fonder une famille avec cet enfant. Notre famille. Celle de personne d'autre. Toi, moi... et notre fils.

- Fils ? Demandai-je surprise. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est un garçon ?

- Le premier né Malefoy a _**toujours**_ été un garçon. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait.

- Tu veux dire que c'est dans vos gènes ? Demandai-je amusée.

- C'est ça, dit-il en souriant.

- J'aimerais que ce soit une fille rien que pour voir ta tête ! Dis-je en riant.

"Enfin... elle a rit" pensa Drago. Il la serra contre lui en soupirant d'aise. "Je sais que c'est mon enfant qu'elle porte. Il n'y a pas de doute à avoir"

- Drago... murmurai-je soudainement.

- Oui ?

- Comment tu fais pour... être si sûr de toi ? L'autre éventualité me glace le sang...

- Il n'y a pas d'autre éventualité. Je suis sûr de ne pas m'être protégé à Noël. J'avais tellement attendu notre première nuit ensemble que tout le reste n'avait plus eu d'importance. Tu ne t'imagines pas... à quel point j'étais coupé de la réalité et de toute raison. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était toi. Tout ce que je voyais c'était toi. Tout ce que je voulais... c'était _**toi**_. Le reste n'avait plus aucune importance. Le reste n'a toujours pas d'importance. J'ai doublement envie de te protéger du moindre mal maintenant que je sais que tu portes mon enfant. Parce que pour moi ça ne fait pas de doute. Et tu ne dois pas douter non plus.

Il passa délicatement sa main sur la peau nue de mon dos.

- Quand tu auras donné naissance à cet enfant. Nous en ferons un autre. Puis encore un. Et encore...

- Combien tu comptes m'en faire ? Demandai-je en riant.

- Je t'avais prévenu que tu en aurais tout le tour du ventre. Tu croyais que je n'étais pas sérieux ?

Je me serrais un peu plus contre lui en souriant. Il savait vraiment quoi dire pour me rassurer.

- Je t'aime Hermione.

Sa déclaration était plus que bienvenue. Oui, il m'aimait. Et même si cet enfant se révélait être celui d'un autre... il continurait. "Il a déjà accepté l'éventualité que Voldemort ait pu me toucher. Jusqu'où ira-t-il pour moi ?" Il me força à lever la tête pour pouvoir sceller nos lèvres. Puis il fit délicatement glisser le fin tissu rouge de mes épaules jusqu'à mes pieds. Pratiquement nue dans ses bras je me sentis comme dans un cocon. En parfaite sécurité. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas m'ôter cet affreux doute ? L'étrange pouvoir qui s'était réveillé en moi provenait-il de l'enfant ? Pansy avait-elle vu juste ? Car j'étais certaine comme Milana que ce pouvoir n'avait rien à voir avec mon don. N'y avait-il donc aucun moyen de m'assurer que Drago était bien le père de cet enfant ? Aucun ? Avec autant de pouvoir, étais-je donc incapable de me rassurer afin de vivre ma grossesse en paix ? D'éprouver simplement le bonheur infini d'être bientôt mère ? De partager pleinement cette joie avec Drago et mes proches ? Un moyen...! Il ne m'en fallait qu'un seul ! Mais peut-être qu'il y en avait un justement... Je n'avais jamais tenté de le faire jusqu'à présent. Mais... si seulement je pouvais avoir une vision du futur ! Une vision de cet enfant ! Tout ce que je voulais savoir, c'était s'il ressemblerait à Drago. "Cela me suffirait... je dois essayer. Ma mère pouvait provoquer ses visions, je devrais pouvoir en faire de même. Il faut que j'essaye."

* * *

><p>Pas cool, je vous laisse dans le flou ^^ bébé Dray ou bébé Voldy ? fille ou garçon ? (un ou plusieurs aussi lol)Vous serez fixés dans le prochain chapitre. Je vous ferai pas trop attendre pour une fois lol.<br>J'ai déjà décidé du sexe de l'enfant, mais juste perso, vous préfèrez quoi ? (je fais ma petite curieuse lol)

Par contre, on découvre un nouveau pouvoir d'Hermione... d'où provient-il ? Une idée ? ^^

Réponse aux reviews :

**Eloka58** : peut être que tu as trouvé le bon chemin :) à suivre ;)

**Mailoan** : ok, 1 pour la fille ^^ c'est vrai que ça a un peu l'air mal barré... biz

**Lorane** : Merci ^^ interressantes supputations lol. et je suis contente que tu apprécie la façon dont j'ai abordé le sujet "sang-pur adoptée" bisous et encore merci :)

**lena-malefoy** : merci lena ^^ (rassurée de savoir que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai contaminée lol) oui j'imagine la tête d'un bébé voldy et... brrr ! Beurk ! (moitié serpent ac des cheveux touffus ! xD tu m'as tuée, je suis MDR) Alors ? je ne peux encore rien te dire ^^ un peu d'éclaircissement au prochain chapitre ;) ça fait 2 pour la fille ^^ biz

**xDrayMioneex** : il n'y a pas de review sans valeur ^^ (tu ne serais pas la seule à péter un cable lol) et 3 pour la fille ! a+

**Mai96** : oui PDV d'hermy, mais ça ne garanti rien ^^ on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. mais il vous reste un bon espoir, avec ce que j'ai dit dans le chapitre 33 ;) ça fait 4 pour la fille :) le mystère d'Alex vous énerve lol. bisous :3

**Ptitoon** : et 5 pour la fille (vous avez quoi contre les garçons ? lol) oui, il ne faut rien oublier dans cette histoire lol. Sinon, on est vite perdus. (_même avec ça on est perdus_... oui, mais c'est ma faute ^^) biz

**Fraulein Takoor** : 6 pour la fille. Un bébé super puissant alors ? ^^ biz

**Anonyme** : et de 7 ! je rappelle les scores : Fille 7 - Garçon 0 ! xD

**Maelle Du Phenix** : une fille blonde ! ça fait 8 ^^ elle va être assez longue, c'est tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant. On en est déjà au 39. En tout cas il y aura plus de 50 chapitres c'est sûr ! bisous :)

**nevermind the bollocks** : oui, c'est vrai que la pauvre sibylle est trop souvent discrditée alors qu'elle a vraiment un don de voyance ! lol. ce serait parce qu'Alex cache quelque chose qu'elle aurait prédit sa mort comme pour Harry ? ^^ ok, alors pour toi c'est sûr, tu penses qu'Alex est un sorcier. oui, des précisions demain :) Je ne sais pas exactement combien de chapitres. Plus de 50 et sûrement même plus de 60. Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que je peux dire, vu que la suite n'est pas encore écrite. il y aura genre deux parties à cette fic. Une "pré-bébé" (celle de maintenant) et une "Post-bébé" (je vais sûrement devoir faire un bond de quelques année pour faire grandir cet enfant ^^) enfin, vous verrez ;) bisous

**Lady-Dramione** : 9 pour la fille ^^ tu veux que le bébé ai le même caractère que voldy ? xD oula ! ça va chauffer alors ! mdr. Biz

**Aurelie Malfoy** : oui, tu avais raison ^^ ok, bébé drago pour toi ;) biz

**lululoulou** : AH ! enfin quelqu'un qui ne discrimine pas les garçons ! lol. Grâce à toi nous en sommes à : Fille 9 - Garçon 1 (youhou ! xD c'est déjà ça mdr) merci et bisous ^^

**fan-hermy** : 10 pour la fille O.O le garçon est balayé lol. merci, à demain pour la suite ;)

**Lila de Jarjayes** : oui, hermy est trop forte, elle l'a développé toute seule lol. Non ce n'est pas venu de nul part comme tu t'en doute ;) ça viens du bébé ou du père ^^ et 11 pour la fille xD

**melle x** : merci :) ah ! 1 pour les faux jumeaux lol. bisous à demain ;)

**sexasexa** : oui, tout est étrange... ^^ à bientôt

**Ashtana3** : tu es seulement la deuxième à vouloir d'un garçon lol. normalement, si tout se passe comme je l'ai prévu, je vous dévoilerai tout sur Alex et le père d'Hermione dans les chapitres 44 à 47 ^^ (ça mérite une longue explication lol) plus très longtemps à attendre donc ;) désolée, mais je ne compte pas parler de Regulus. Il n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire. bisous

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : la popularité du garçon commence à remonter ^^ 3 contre 11 pour la fille. et bébé voldy en plus ! lol. biz

**fan-veela** : oui, papi lucius serait surpris d'apprendre que c'est une fille lol. le pouvoir viens du père pour toi ^^ ok, bisous :)

**Geuh** : oui, garde ce que tu sais pour toi ;) (tu n'as pas résisté finalement lol) 13 pour la fille lol. la tête de lulu si c'est ça ! (lulu c'est lucius mdr) merci d'être là tous les jours ^^ bisous

**Sybille** : tu as des pouvoir de voyance comme sibylle ? xD si tu le sens gros comme une maison alors... lol. Biz

**loulou c'est moi** : et 14 pour la fille ! ;) (3 pour le garçon je précise au cas où lol) bisous loulou ^^

**Hermione-Draco** : c'est vrai que je n'en parle pas beaucoup. Bon, Fred et Georges ne sont plus à Poudlard. j'ai cité une fois luna, neville et seamus. mais j'ai déjà tellement de personnages à mettre en scène que c'est difficile d'en ajouter d'autres. Surtout qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment concernés par ce qui se passe. j'ai privilégié les très proches amis d'Hermione et Drago. Désolée pour les autre T.T

**Djat** : oui, difficile à imaginer lol. Bisous ^^

**Looklook** : 2 pour les faux jumeaux ^^ ce serait l'idéal c'est sur :) bisous

**Esilia** : qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver dans le cas contraire ? lol. bientôt les révélations ;) ah ! 4 pour le garçon ^^ biz

**Eryn13** : je vois ^^ 15 pour la fille, 4 pour le garçon et 2 pour les faux jumeaux. On va voir si vous avez vu juste :)

**luna-love** : merci la conscience ! (j'ai eu chaud ! xD) t'as pas tors pour le Quidditch lol. écoute ta conscience, si je suis plus là, plus de fic, plus de drago, plus RIEN ! mdr. alors je t'en prie, essaye de suporter un peu le suspens ^^ un garçon ? Pas de voldy ? on va voir :) bisous luna-bella (je peux pas oublier xD)

**LONDON123** : 6 pour le garçon. il est en remontée ! lol.

**lyrmia **: ben oui ce serait pas mal ;) il n'y aura pas de mariage forcé lol. t'en fais pas, l'intrigue ça me connait xD vous aurez pas de quoi vous ennuyer ^^ et 16 pour la fille :) à demain

**laloudu77** : moi non plus... (_ Heu... c'est un peu toi l'auteur de la fic -.-'_ Ah... oui, c'est vrai. _O.O_) biz

**Hermione** : c'est sûr, ça jetterais un froid... on verra, je ne peux pas contenter tout le monde xD a+

**Glad** : ton plan est diabolique xD c'est sûr que tout le monde serait content. Sauf ceux qui attendent un bébé asticot MDR ! bisous xD

**Naguina** : 7 pour le garçon ^^ merci, biz

**Mane-jei** : et de 8 ! xD merci bcp ^^ Bisous ;)

**virginie01** : merci ! à bientôt, biz ! ^^

**Celui qui te leche le minou** : ... C'EST QUOI CE PSEUDO ? O.O Tu es un mec qui s'est perdu et qui a attéri sans le faire exprès dans un dramione ? xD Je te demanderai un peu plus de retenue à l'avenir. la réponse à ta question un peu plus tard lol.

**Harry** : je crois que tu vas remporter le pari ^^ tu verras c'est un gros secret que porte Alex. je dirais même ENORME ! lol. Biz

**Istehar** : tu as vu comme je suis maline xD et oui c'était le moment parfait pour faire intervenir la barrière. et c'est vrai que pour une fois, l'annonce de sa grosse n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus joyeux mdr. Biz

**Gemini Potter** : Alex est mystérieux ^^ que fait-il donc et qu'a-t-il a cacher ? La réponse plus tard ;) biz

**Cyciou** : oui, vous avez le stress hein ? xD mais tu es courageuse tu va continuer lol. Bisous !

**Blanche Morte** : ouais mais les enfants, si ils sont deux, ils seront obligatoirement du même père lol. Moi je préfère rien, j'ai déjà choisi ^^

**AimCy** : j'apprécie que tu donnes ton opinion ^^ (il m'arrive aussi de m'embrouiller avec les marqueurs temporels. Mais il me semble bien qu'une semaine après Noel c'est le nouvel an lol). Je suis ravie, j'espère que la suite te plaira !


	40. Caducée ensorcelé

Chapitre 40 : Caducée ensorcelé

Assise en tailleur sur mon lit, les yeux fermés, je faisais de mon mieux pour me concentrer. Je devais à tout prix déclancher une de mes visions. Il fallait que je sache. Être certaine que je portais l'enfant de Drago. Cela faisait deux jours que j'essayais. Et toujours rien.

- Allez ! Murmurai-je. Rien qu'une toute petite vision... Je veux juste voir un bébé blond !

Mais tout ce que je réussis à faire, fut d'activer l'étrange barrière magique qui m'enveloppa moi et mon lit. Cela s'était produit plusieurs fois depuis que j'essayais de déclancher mes visions. Quand je me concentrais trop, la barrière apparaissait. Soupirant, je fis de mon mieux pour la faire disparaître et je tombai allongée sur le matela, complètement dépitée. "Au moins j'arrive un peu à maîtriser cet étrange pouvoir... Je me demande pourquoi il ne s'est pas manifesté avant. C'est sûrement à cause de mon angoisse... je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal que lorsque Drago a dit qu'il s'était tout le temps protégé. Même le soir de nos fiançailles je n'étais pas aussi désespérée. Mais il s'est finalement souvenu qu'à Noël il n'avait pas fait attention. Heureusement sinon je serais devenue folle... Il reste une chance et je dois la confirmer" Je me redressai pour faire une nouvelle tentative mais j'entendis Drago frapper doucement à la porte.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? On ne va pas avoir le temps de manger avant les cours.

- J'arrive, soupirai-je en me levant.

- Tu étais encore en train d'essayer ? Me demanda-t-il une fois que j'eus ouvert la porte.

- Essayer quoi ? Demandai-je innocemment.

- D'avoir une vision.

- Oui... avouai-je. Je ne comprends pas... ma mère y arrivait, alors pourquoi pas moi ?

- Combien de fois je dois te dire que tu n'as pas besoin d'être rassurée sur l'identité du père de cet enfant ? Tu l'as juste sous les yeux.

- Je n'arrive pas à m'en empécher... et puis même sans ça, je devrais pouvoir y arriver !

- Bon... dépéchons-nous, on a DCFM en premier. Pas question d'y aller le ventre vide.

Nous descendîmes jusqu'à la grande salle pour prendre notre petit déjeuner avec les autres. Puis nous nous rendîmes tous en cours de DCFM. Le professeur Rogue nous y attendait assis derrière son bureau. Il semblait que nous n'aurions pas de cours pratique aujourd'hui. Les bureaux étaient en place.

- Page 129, annonça-t-il alors que nous nous installions.

Ouvrant mon manuel, je pus voir le titre du chapitre : _Le charme d'intouchabilité_. "Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ?"

- Bien, dit Rogue en se levant. Nous allons parler aujourd'hui du charme d'intouchabilité. Il permet de rendre un objet inatteignable. Mais il peut aussi être lancé sur une personne, bien que cela ne se fasse que très rarement.

- Pourquoi est-ce rare monsieur ? Demandai-je.

- Je ne vous ai pas vu lever la main Miss Rosens.

Retenant un soupir, je fis ce qu'il attendait et il put enfin me répondre :

- Ce charme est très complexe. Le lancer sur un objet est déjà difficile et demande beaucoup de force. L'utiliser sur une personne pourait donc se révéler dangereux. Certains sorciers on perdu la vie en tentant de le faire.

"C'est ce qui est arrivé à ma mère..."

- Cependant, il reste tout de même un excellent moyen de protéger quelque chose que l'on juge précieux. Même si c'est en dernier recours.

Levant de nouveau la main, je demandai :

- Comment le lance-t-on ?

- L'investigateur formule une condition qui détermine la durée du charme et ce contre quoi il doit protéger l'objet. Toute personne qui tenterait de toucher l'objet sans y être autorisé par le charme serait repoussée.

- Est-il possible d'y inclure plusieurs conditions ? Demanda Drago.

- C'est possible, répondit Rogue sans le reprendre sur le fait qu'il n'ait pas levé la main. Mais plus le charme est complexe, plus il est dangereux. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait déjà tenté de lancer un tel sortilège avec plusieurs conditions. Il peut être mortel avec une seule alors...

Rogue se tut soudainement. Et nous pûmes voir l'expression de son visage se crisper. Que lui arrivait-il ? Puis je remarquai qu'il avait serré le poing gauche, faisant blanchir les joitures de ses doigts. "La marque des Ténèbres le brûle !"

- Alors mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable, finit-il en se reprenant.

Il continua le cours en nous expliquant l'importance de la formulation des conditions. Ce qui était très similaire à la démarche employée pour un serment inviolable. Il fallait être très précis pour que le charme ne puisse pas être contourné. "Je suis certaine que c'est ce charme que ma mère à utilisé en me confiant aux Granger. La limite de temps, je sais déjà que c'était mes 17 ans. Et elle a sûrement demandé à me protéger de tout sorciers. Mais alors pourquoi ai-je pu aller à Poudlard sans problème ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose de plus... Aurait-elle ajouté une autre condition ?" Lorsque le cours prit fin, Rogue sortit avec nous de la salle. Je savais où il se rendait. Prévenir Dumbledore que Voldemort l'avait appelé.

- De quoi veut-il lui parler d'après toi ? Demandai-je à Drago.

- Comment le savoir...

- Il ne préparerait tout de même pas une nouvelle attaque contre des Moldus ? Dis-je inquiète. Je m'inquiète pour mes parents ! Si il découvre où ils vivent...

- Ce sont des Moldus qui n'ont aucun lien avec le monde magique à part toi. Il doit y avoir des centaines de Granger dans le pays. Comment trouverait-il leur localisation ?

- C'est Voldemort... il les trouvera si il les cherche vraiment.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Il veut sûrement le voir pour manifester son mécontentement face à l'incapacité de Rogue à te livrer. Il l'a juste appelé pour se plaindre.

oOo

En effet... Voldemort était en rage. Assis dans le salon des Malefoy, il martelait de ses doigts l'accoudoir de son siège. Mais ce n'était pas seulement le fait qu'Hermione ne soit toujours pas revenue à ses côtés qui le mettait dans cet état. Autre chose... Une nouvelle qui l'avait mis hors de lui. Et il faisait maintenant de son mieux pour garder son calme. Lorsque Severus se présenta, Bellatrix l'accueillit sur le pas de la porte avec un petit sourire.

- Je sens que tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure Severus, minauda-t-elle. Le maître est furieux.

- Alors je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour traîner en ta compagnie. Quel soulagement...

Il la dépassa en la bousculant légèrement et elle sortit sa baguette prête à l'attaquer. Mais Voldemort intervint :

- Laisse-nous Bellatrix.

Elle parut d'abord outrée, mais se ravisa rapidement en croisant le regard du mage noir. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour ses caprices. Bellatrix sortit donc en fermant la porte derrière elle. Severus se retrouvait seul en compagnie de son "maître". Enfin... son fidèle serpent était présent lui aussi. Voldemort caressa doucement la tête du reptile sans dire un mot.

- Vous m'avez appelé Maître, dit Severus en voyant que Voldemort restait silencieux.

- Tu en a mis du temps pour me rejoindre.

- J'assure des cours à Poudlard.

- Défense contre les forces du mal... n'est-ce pas ? Comme c'est ironique.

- Vous vouliez m'entretenir de quelque chose ?

- Oui... j'ai reçu une lettre ce matin. De la part du jeune Gregory Goyle.

Severus cilla. Qu'est-ce que Goyle avait pu lui raconter ? Les brûlures de Crabbe ? En quoi le mage noir pouvait-il s'y interresser ? Excepté le fait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à capturer Hermione et qu'il avait même failli la tuer. "Mais cela, je lui en ai déjà fait part dans mon rapport"

- Sais-tu ce que ce jeune homme m'a appris ?

- Le fait que Crabbe a attaqué Miss Rosens ? Je vous en ai pourtant déjà avisé...

- Non, le coupa-t-il. Réfléchi encore.

-...

Severus ne voyait vraiment pas quelle information Goyle aurait pu lui livrer.

- Dumbledore ne t'en aurait donc pas fait part ? Supposa Voldemort face à son mutisme. Il semble qu'il ne te fait pas entièrement confiance Severus.

- Je ne sais pas maître...

- Hermione Rosens est enceinte, dit-il abruptement.

-...? "C'est pas vrai ! Comment Goyle a pu savoir ça ?"

- Cela ne te choque-t-il pas ?

- Bien sûr... Dumbledore s'est gardé de me le dire. Sinon vous pouvez être sûr que je vous l'aurais annoncé.

- Eh bien, heureusement que le jeune Crabbe se trouvait toujours à l'infirmerie quand l'état de Miss Rosens a été découvert. Il a pu en aviser son ami qui m'a ensuite fait part de la nouvelle.

"Crabbe était réveillé ! Il nous a entendu, caché derrière les rideaux entourant son lit... Il est heureux que je n'aie pas prononcé un mot. Je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est".

- Elle est enceinte et cela me contrarie fortement, continua Voldemort.

- Mais... n'y a-t-il pas une possibilité pour que cet enfant...

- Qu'il soit le mien ? Evidemment, tu sais très bien ce que je prévoyais pour Miss Rosens. J'ai passé des heures avec elle dans cette chambre.

- Alors... pourquoi êtes-vous contrarié ?

Voldemort cessa de carresser son serpent et il darda son regard rouge sur Severus.

- C'est vrai... pourquoi le serais-je ? Dit-il en se levant avec lenteur.

-...

- Cette fille est toujours hors de ma portée, dit-il en sortant sa baguette et verrouillant la porte.

-...

- Elle va bientôt donner naissance et ainsi perdre son don, continua-t-il en insonorisant la pièce.

-...

- Ils cacheront l'enfant quitte à le séparer de sa mère. Et j'aurai encore plus de mal à mettre la main sur lui que sur elle.

Il agita sa baguette et les volets se fermèrent brusquement, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. Ils n'étaient plus éclairés que par la faible lueur du feu brûlant doucement dans la cheminée.

- Mais pourais-je me consoler en imaginant que cet enfant est le mien ? La réponse est... **NON** ! Hurla-t-il soudainement.

Les flammes dans la cheminée s'avivèrent et la pièce s'illumina brièvement. Cela fit siffler le serpent qui vint se lover aux pieds de son maître.

- Mais vous avez passé la nuit avec elle...

- Oh oui... dit-il avec un rire jaune. J'ai passé des heures dans cette chambre. Des heures à essayer de la toucher... à essayer de la prendre... Mais je n'ai pas pu le faire. On m'en a empéché.

- J'ai pourtant monté la garde avec Bellatrix. Personne ne s'est approché de cette chambre... Qui aurait pu... ?

- Pas qui... Mais _**quoi**_ ? Le reprit Voldemort. Une _boucle d'oreille_ Severus. Sa boucle d'oreille était ensorcelée !

-... le caducée qu'elle porte à l'oreille gauche ?

- C'est cela. Miss Rosens est tombée inconsciente et j'allais la prendre quand sa boucle d'oreille s'est activée et m'a repoussé. La fille était enfermée dans une barrière impénétrable... Même pour_** moi**_ !

"Une barrière similaire à celle qu'elle a fait apparaitre dans l'infirmerie... Elle avait déjà activé une fois son pouvoir inconsciemment. C'était bien ce que nous pensions..."

- Elle était déjà enceinte Severus. Ce pouvoir semble venir de l'enfant et il a été emplifié par la boucle d'oreille.

- Pourquoi viendrait-il de l'enfant ?

- D'où pourait-il provenir si ce n'est pas de lui ? Une telle capacité de défense n'a jamais existé ! Je le saurais !

- Cela venait peut-être de la boucle d'oreille en elle-même.

- Un tel sortilège ne peut pas durer aussi longtemps ! Rosens a de nouveau eu recours à cette barrière il y a deux jours, le jeune Goyle m'a aussi informé de cela ! Non... ce pouvoir est en elle. Dans son ventre !

- Mais si ce n'est pas votre enfant, rien ne le prédispose à posséder un tel pouvoir...

- Le don de cette fille est un mystère ! Il semble s'emplifier de générations en générations ! Sa mère pouvait parfaitement le contrôler dès qu'il s'est activé. Et la fille a pu m'empécher de voir ses visions dans son esprit ! Tôt ou tard, elle pourra aussi voir le futur à sa guise. Et l'enfant qui va naître sera plus puissant encore ! Il pourra se protéger de moi ! Je ne pourrai pas l'atteindre !

- Mais même si vous avez raison... ce ne sera pas avant ses 17 ans. Vous avez encore tout le temps pour le récupérer.

- Il possède déjà ce pouvoir de défense alors qu'il est dans le ventre de sa mère ! Il l'aura à la naissance. Il faut la récupérer maintenant et l'enfermer ! Je dois façonner l'esprit de cet enfant pour qu'il réponde à mes exigences !

- Je comprends.

- Je _**veux**_ la récupérer Severus, dit-il dangereusement. Ramène-la moi !

- J'ai les mains liées à Poudlard. Si je tente quoi que ce soit et que j'échoue... vous n'aurez plus aucune information sur ce qui se passe là-bas. Crabbe et Goyle ne pouront pas vous être plus utile que moi.

- Ils l'ont été aujourd'hui ! Et tu devrais en avoir honte.

- Pardonnez-moi maître...

- Va. Et trouve un moyen pour que je puisse mettre la main sur elle. Je ne peux pas encore me permettre d'attaquer Poudlard de front. Je vais donc essayer de découvrir où vivent ses parents Moldus. J'en ai déjà une petite idée... Il ne devrait pas y avoir des centaines de Granger à Dartmouth.

-... "Il s'en doutait déjà..."

- Allez ! Cria-t-il en lui désignant la sortie.

Il y eu un déclic, et la porte s'ouvrit. Sortant dans le couloir, Severus s'aperçut que Bellatrix était toujours là, appuyée contre le montant, les bras croisés. "Elle essayait sûrement d'écouter ce qu'on disait. Elle doit être déçue de n'avoir rien pu entendre".

- Oh, dit-elle faussement étonnée. Tu es en un seul morceau ?

- Pour ton plus grand plaisir, répondit-il avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention. A la moindre erreur, le maître te tuera.

- Je suis toujours vivant, dit-il amusé de voir son expression se crisper dans une fureur noire.

- Peut-être plus pour longtemps... marmonna-t-elle en s'éloignant à grands pas.

- ça... je te fais confiance.

oOo

J'étais assise à une table de la bibliothèque. Tiana et Ginny discutaient joyeusement à côté de moi, bien qu'elles étaient obligées de parler tout bas. Le parchemin sur les runes anciennes que j'étais en train d'étudier commençait sérieusement à me faire somnoler. En plus il était bientôt l'heure du dîner. Je devais rejoindre Drago dans la grande salle. Soupirant, mon regard accrocha l'une des runes dont la forme me faisait penser à une rose. "Rose comme Rosens" pensai-je amusée. "Je crois que Rosen veut dire rose en allemand... il faudrait que je demande à Robert si nous avons des origines allemandes. Bien que ça m'étonnerait !" Puis, je fronçai soudainement les sourcils. Plus je regardais cette rune... plus je sentais quelque chose s'éveiller en moi. "C'est peut-être le moment pour une vision..." Continuant de fixer la rose, je me concentrai dessus. Je sentais que je pouvais y arriver. J'y étais presque... Puis, fermant les yeux, je sentis la vision m'envahir.

J'étais debout devant la tombe de ma mère. Et je déposais deux roses rouges au pied de la stèle. Quelle tristesse... une larme coula sur ma joue. Mais je souriais. Soudain, on m'appela : _Maman !_ Me retournant, je vis Drago me sourire. Mais le plus important, c'était que la petite fille dont il tenait la main me sourait elle aussi. Une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un gris profond.

- Hermione ? M'appela Ginny en me secouant légèrement par l'épaule.

Reprenant conscience, je papillonnai des yeux. "ça y est... j'ai réussi..."

- Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Tiana.

- J'ai réussi ! M'exclamai-je folle de joie.

Puis me levant précipitamment, je partis à toutes jambes en direction de la grande salle, mes deux amies sur mes talons me priant de ralentir. Je n'eus pas à débouler dans la grande salle pour trouver Drago. Il se trouvait dans le hall avec ses parents et mes grands-parents, discutant avec le directeur et le professeur Rogue. Sans même prendre la peine de ralentir, je lui sautai dans les bras en criant :

- J'ai réussi Drago !

- Tu es folle de courrir comme ça.

- C'est ce qu'on a pas arrêté de lui dire, dit Ginny en arrivant avec Tiana essoufflées.

- Peu importe ! Dis-je. J'ai enfin réussi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as réussi à faire ?

- Une vision ! J'ai pu déclancher une vision ! Et je l'ai vue !

- Vu qui ?

-_** Elle**_ ! Dis-je comme si c'était une évidence. Notre fille ! J'ai vu notre fille !

Je l'embrassai avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite. L'information dût faire son chemin dans son esprit avant qu'il ne réalise la portée de ce que je venais de dire. Et je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi, me serrant très fort contre lui. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent la première chose qu'il put dire fut :

- Une_** fille **_?

- Oui, dis-je amusée de voir son étonnement. Ils ont beau dos tes gènes. Mais le plus important c'est que c'est la tienne !

- ça je le savais déjà, dit-il en souriant.

- Cela confirme ce que vous venez de nous annoncer Severus, dit Dumbledore amusé. Il semble que nous n'ayons pas à nous inquiéter de l'identité du père de cet enfant.

- C'est vraiment merveilleux, dit Robert en serrant sa femme contre lui. Tu as entendu Mila ? Nous n'avons plus à nous inquiéter.

- J'ai entendu chéri, dit-elle en souriant.

- Alors c'est vraiment une fille ? Demanda Narcissa en se rapprochant de son fils et sa future belle-fille.

- Oui, dis-je en lui souriant. Une fille... et elle ressemble à Drago comme deux gouttes d'eau.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il heureux. Elle me ressemble ?

- Elle est aussi blonde que toi et elle a aussi tes yeux.

- Il semble que vous êtes sur le point de briser une des plus anciennes tradition Malefoy, dit Lucius avec un air légèrement déçu. Le premier né ne sera pas un garçon.

De toute évidence, il aurait préféré que son premier petit enfant soit un garçon. Mais la nature en avait décidé autrement et il n'avait pas le choix.

- Il va faloir que je modifie le testament... dit-il en soupirant. Seuls les garçons sont sensés pouvoir hériter...

- Désolé père, mais je n'en ai vraiment rien à faire, dit Drago en me serrant à nouveau contre lui. Je vais avoir une fille et elle va me ressembler.

- Félicitations Hermione, dit Tiana en souriant. Je suis contente que tu sois enfin fixée.

- Est-ce que tu sais aussi comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda Ginny avec malice.

- Non, il va falloir y réfléchir.

- Tout cela est bien gai, intervint Rogue. Mais je n'ai pas fini de vous rapporter les propos de Voldemort.

- Continuez Severus, dit le directeur.

- Il a su pour l'état de Miss Rosens par l'intermédiaire de Crabbe et Goyle. Mr Crabbe nous a espionné depuis son lit le soir de la St Valentin.

- Alors Voldemort sait que je suis enceinte ? Réalisai-je effarée. Et il sait que ce n'est pas son enfant ?

- Oui. Il le sait car il n'a pas pu vous toucher le soir de votre capture. Il n'a rien pu vous faire.

- Il ne m'a rien fait ? Demandai-je avec espoir. Vous en êtes _**sûr**_ ?

- Oui.

- Quel soulagement... soupirai-je en plaquant mon visage contre le torse de Drago. Il ne m'a rien fait Drago.

- J'en étais déjà certain, dit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

- Mais comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait rien pu lui faire ? Demanda Tiana.

- Il semble que Miss Rosens se soit protégée de lui instinctivement. Elle a eu recours à la barrière magique. Voldemort pense que ce pouvoir vient de l'enfant.

- Si cet enfant n'est pas de lui, pourquoi aurait-il un tel pouvoir ? Demanda Lucius perplexe. Ça ne viens pas du côté de la famille Malefoy...

- Il pense que les Rosens deviennent plus puissants de génération en génération. Et que ce pouvoir n'est qu'une évolution du don. D'après lui, il a été emplifié par la boucle d'oreille de Miss Rosens.

- Severus... soupira Dumbledore.

Rogue haussa les épaules.

- Les absents ont toujours tors, marmonna-t-il.

- Ma boucle d'oreille ? Demandai-je perdue sans faire cas de leur étrange échange.

- Il semble qu'un sortiège ait été placé sur ce bijoux. Un sortiège qui aurait peut-être activé votre pouvoir dormant.

- Ma boucle d'oreille m'a brûlé juste avant que je perde conscience, réalisai-je. Je voulais tellement lui échapper...

- Il semble que tu aies réussi, dit Drago. Tu as repoussé le plus grand des mages noirs. J'aurais voulu le voir être expulsé dans les airs comme tu l'as fait avec moi l'autre soir.

- Vraiment désolée pour ça, m'excusai-je encore.

- Mais qu'allons-nous faire à présent ? Demanda Milana. Maintenant qu'il sait qu'elle est enceinte le danger est d'autant plus grand ! Il pourrait même envisager d'attaquer Poudlard !

- Pas pour l'instant, la rassura Rogue. Il pense avoir encore une carte à jouer. Il faudrait mettre les parents de Miss Rosens en lieu sûr. Il sait que les Granger habitent Dartmouth.

- Comment a-t-il pu savoir ça ? Demandai-je apeurée. Il compte se servir d'eux comme otages ?

- Peu importe comment il l'a su, dit Dumbledore avant que Rogue ne puisse parler. Il devient urgent de les évacuer. J'enverrai des membres de l'ordre les mettre à l'abri dès ce soir. Ne vous en faites pas Hermione.

- Merci.

Je partageai plus tard avec le reste de nos amis la joie de savoir que j'attendais une petite fille et que Drago en était bien le père. Mais l'histoire de ma boucle d'oreille me perturbait. Nous avions vérifié, celle de Drago ne semblait pas ensorcelée. Il n'y avait que la mienne. Bien que le sortilège se soit maintenant estompé. Était-ce vraiment mon bébé qui générait cette barrière ? Était-ce une autre manifestation du don ? Ou est-ce que nous nous trompions sur toute la ligne...? Qui avait pu ensorceler ma boucle d'oreille ? Qui avait tenté de me protéger ? Qui connaissait l'existence de ce pouvoir présent en moi ? _**Qui**_ ?

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Alors pour celles qui sont déçues que Voldy ne soit pas le père... désolée.<p>

Pour les autres... yahou ! Hermy ne s'est pas fait TUUUT ! ^^ (tu avais raison loulou, je ne suis pas aussi cruelle ;)) Par contre, il est temps qu'Hermione pose des questions sur les caducées ^^ Nous allons sûrement revoir la mystérieuse vendeuse de cadeaux :)

Sinon, ça va ce chapitre était tranquile. Non ? Ils ont tous pu être rassurés et personne n'a été attaqué ^^ en plus vous en savez long sur le petit bébé xD (comment vais-je l'appeler ?) Et vous en savez plus sur le sortilège qu'a utilisé Julia.

Le prochain chapitre risque de vous étonner et vous allez me hurler : _Arrête ! C'est pas possible !_ xD

Bisous tout le monde !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Marine** : il est suspect hein ? XD à suivre ;)

**xDrayMioneex** : YOUHOUUU ! xD super que tu aies aimé ^^ (très beaucoup vraiment bien xD pas français mais j'ai très bien compris ;)) oui, je vous en dit de plus en plus :) disons que ça va vous laisser un peu perplexes xD bisouillettes !

**lena-malefoy** : oui, j'ai enfin réussi à la rassurer et a l'éclairer un peu plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec sa mère ^^ ben non, une babygirl ! mdr on va voir d'où viens ce pouvoir ;) pour Julia, c'est sûr que si j'ai spécifié qu'on pouvait mettre plusieures conditions ça surement passé comme tu l'as dit ;) oui, sev parlait sûrement d'Alex. et il était pas obligé de préciser que le caducée avait été ensorcelé mais il l'a fait quand même pour l'embéter xD Et tu m'as encore tuée ! XD Tu as écris spy au lieu de psy et j'ai cherché pendant 3h le sens de ta phrase lol (pas remarqué l'inversement de lettre mdr) Je me suis dit : pourquoi un spy ? Qui elle veut espionner ? ptdr. oh je suis vraiment à l l'ouest mdr. ça m'arrive souvent de rire toute seule (c'est ce que je suis en train de faire XD) surtout quand ces derniers temps quand je repenses à vos commentaires lol. A cause de vous, tout le monde s'aperçoit que je suis cinglée ! mdr. Allez, bisous lena ^^

**lizzzouxx** : presque ? alors un doute subsiste ? ^^

**Aurelie Malfoy** : merci ^^ à bientôt !

**Maelle Du Phenix** : oui, tu avais tapé dans le mile lol. par contre je peux vous dire que je n'appelerai pas le bébé Julia. Désolée. Mais il y aura quand même un clin d'oeil à Julia dans le nom que j'ai choisi ^^

**Fraulein Takoor** : OUI ! xD merci, à demain pour la suite ;)

**Mane-jei **: sev et Alex cachent qq ch. Dumby aussi xD ou alors... mdr à voir, bisous

**Lila de Jarjayes** : on posera la question à la vendeuse dans le prochain chapitre ^^ à demain

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : drole je ne sais pas si c'est le mot xD effrayant non ? lol biz

**Ashtana3** : la rune ne signifie rien de spécial. C'est la forme de rose qui est importante ^^ Non, sev ne va pas mourrir ;)

**Djat** : merci. oui, lulu dégouté xD bisous !

**Esilia** : à voir ;) yes ! il ne l'a pas TUUUT ! ^^ a+

**Drago-n'aime-que-moi** : mignon colombe ^^ bye bye ;)

**luna-love** : oui, plus facile d'avoir des visions en se concentrant sur les roses ^^ ce ne sera pas une petite julia, désolée. ben non je veux pas que tu le prenne lol. Drago il est dans mon placard et il va y rester ! xD j'ai déjà colé les portes du placard avec de la super glue mdr. (_t'es bête, tu ne pouras pas ouvrir le placard non plus..._ j'avais omis ce détail... non ! vite ! je dois enlever la glue ! xD _trop tard, ça a séché... _drago si tu m'entend frappe deux fois. Tap tap tap... ça veux dire quoi trois coups ? il doit être vénère lol Bon, au moins il est toujour vivant... _sors Dray de là tout de suite !_ je vais trouver une solution *en pleine panique*) bisous

**Jyuune-chan** : sev est de sang-mêlé. ça ne peut pas être lui. tu as mal interprété l'indice "les absents ont toujours tord" il ne parlait pas de lui-même. Et c'est seulement la marque qui l'a brulé ^^ la petite fille qui crie "maman !" c'est cro meugnon ! xD biz

**Naguina** : oui, ouf ! lol hermy arrive à se dérouiller toute seule maintenant ^^ elle suit les traces de sa mère :) oui, c'est une fifille xD biz

**luna-love** : merci pour le dissolvant ! Dray à pu me sauter dans les bras en sortant du placard. (même si c'était pour me tapper dessus lol c'est pas grave, je l'aime quand même) j'ai laissé la conscience lui mettre une main pour qu'elle puisse continuer à te contenir xD par contre je crois que j'ai omis de dire qui avait eu l'idée du dissolvant mdr. à l'aide !

**Morgana Serpentard** : merci ^^ oui, c'était juste horrible avec Voldy. mais tout s'est bien terminé ;) pour l'instant... bisous !

**nevermind the bollocks** : tu es en train de me dire que si j'ai choisi Sirius comme père j'ai vraiment fait un choix à la con et sans crédibilité ? mdr. je plaisante bien sûr ;) tes raisons son excellentes et c'est vrai que niveau du sang, Hermy et Dray seraient un peu trop proches ^^ (mais sirius était peut-être braqué contre les sang-pur mais sûrement pas tous. Et les Rosens ont l'air sympa alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait refusé quelqu'un comme Julia qui était une fille bien. James était un sang pur ! et ils s'entendaient comme larons en foire xD. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait refusé Julia. Mais bon, on pense que ce n'est pas lui père alors... ça sert à rien que je m'excite là dessus mdr) les OC vont toujour ensemble ? lol. je sais que c'est cliché la petite qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Drago mais je voulais absolument rassurer Hermione sur sa paternité ^^ là il n'y pas photo, c'est Dray le papa. bisous !

**hp-drago** : re ! ok, soulagée que tu sois contente de tout ça ^^ biz

**Killashandra** : ah ! une équidéenne ^^ oui, enfin tranquille... biz

**Geuh** : il faut un peu attendre pour les caducée. D'abord l'identité du père ;) pour ce que je compte faire, un bébé c'est déjà chaud. Alors deux... bisous

**Lyrmia** : il faut encore attendre pour la première vision ^^ c'est l'une des plus cruciales ;)

**lululoulou** : chacun son tour XD Oui, beaucoup de gens soupçonnent Alex. Nous verrons si vous avez raison ^^ bisous

**Glad** : il n'y aura pas de jumeau T.T pauvre lulu lol. c'est sur, rose rosens, fallait pas aller chercher loin xD merci d'aprouver mon choix pour l'aparence de la fillette ^^

**Looklook** : Merci. Oui, beurk ! mdr. a+

**virginie01** : oui, dray papa d'une jolie petite fille qui lui ressemble. Que demander de mieux ? lol. lulu dégouté mais il ne peut rien y faire mdr. merci, biz

**viviwi** : merci :)

**Genevieve** : continues à lire et tu auras la réponses à toutes tes questions lol. en tout cas, merci d'aimer ma fic et de la lire ^^ mais dors un peu quand même, faudrait pas te tuer la santé xD bisous !

**Istehar** : et oui. Qui a bien pu ensorceler ce caducée ? Puré je crois que c'est trop évident mais que personne n'ose l'envisager mdr. Soit parce qu'ils ne l'aiment pas (c'était le cas de beaucoup de gens au début, alors qu'à la fin tout le monde à pleuré pour lui xD encore une fois je suis trop forte mwahaha ! *tête qui enfle* bon je me calme lol). Soit parce qu'il est censé être Moldu. et tu as vu comme j'ai fait passer cette vision comme anodine alors que c'est en fait la plus importante. personne n'a capté les _deux_ roses qu'elle dépose ! ahlala... *re tête qui enfle* stop alwyn ! ok je recommencerai plus lol. Bisous

et oui, deux roses les amis. Faites attention à tout sinon vous allez vous faire mener en bateau xD biz

**Anne O. Nym** : je comprends ton point de vue sur la grossesse d'Hermione. C'est vrai qu'elle est très jeune. Mais si elle est tombée enceinte, c'est autant sa faute que celle de Drago. Et pour moi Hermione est le genre de fille qui prend ses responsabilités. Elle n'a peut-être que 17 ans, mais elle est assez mature pour s'en sortir et je ne la vois pas DU TOUT avorter. Si je l'ai faite tomber enceinte c'était pour les besoins de l'histoire, même si ça fait cliché, tant pis. Elle aura fini ses études quand le bébé arrivera et elle aura 18 ans (ce qui est toujours très jeune évidemment). Un autre personnage peut-être, mais Hermione Granger... non, elle ne renoncerait pas à donner la vie.

**p'tite Gaby** : hum... c'est vrai que le bébé de Piper a des pouvoirs même dans son ventre. J'adore cette série ^^ Je ne donnerai pas d'infos sur le père d'Hermione. Tu le découvriras vite de toute façon ;) Merci à toi ! (et oui, je suis complètement folle xD) bisous

**Callissa** : merci beaucoup ^^ je compte relire tous mes chapitres pour éliminer les fautes. Savoir que j'en ai laissé derrière moi m'énerve (perfectionniste) encore merci, et à bientôt ;)

**Moonlight-and-Sunshine** : je suis vraiment contente, merci ! tu sauras bientôt qui est le père d'Hermione ;) un peu de patience lol. Bisous

**Tryphon21** : et oui, les absents ont toujours tort ^^ merci à toi. Biz

**nadra** : merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu as pu dormir lol. gros bisous


	41. Seulement un oncle ?

Bonjour (plutôt bonsoir quand il est 1h du mat lol) Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais j'ai fais passer la fic en Romance/Famille. Car c'est quand même un gros secret de famille qui mène l'intrigue : l'identité du père d'Hermione. Vous allez voir, c'est un truc de fous ! xD Bisous.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 41<span> : Seulement un oncle ?

Le mois de Mars passa comme un éclair. Crabbe avait été renvoyé de l'école après que Rogue l'ait interrogé sous véritaserum. Mais il n'avait pu lui arracher aucune information importante concernant Voldemort. Pas même la façon dont il avait eu connaissance de la localisation de mes parents. Ceux-ci avaient pu être mis à l'abri. Mais je redoutais l'état dans lequel les mangemorts pourraient mettre la maison en découvrant qu'elle était vide. Ils brûleraient sûrement tous mes souvenirs d'enfance... M'interrogeant toujours sur ma boucle d'oreille, je dûs attendre la sortie à Pré-au-lard d'avril pour pouvoir poser la question qui me troublait à la personne qui était la plus suceptible d'en avoir la réponse. La vendeuse de la boutique de cadeaux. Il me fallait savoir si ma boucle d'oreille était déjà ensorcelée lorsque je l'avais achetée. Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi seulement la mienne ?

- Bonjour, me dit la vendeuse en me voyant approcher de la partie bijouterie de sa boutique.

- Bonjour. Est-ce que vous avez une seconde à m'accorder ? Il y a une question que je voudrais vous poser.

- Je vous écoute.

- Vous vous souvenez de ces boucles d'oreille ? Demandai-je en lui montrant celle que je portais.

- Bien sûr. Je vous les ai vendues juste avant Noël.

- Vous avez une bonne mémoire. Est-ce parce qu'elles sont particulières ?

- Je m'en souviens car nous avons toutes deux parlé du destin.

- Vous aviez dit qu'elles m'attendaient... me rappelai-je.

- Toute chose en attend une autre. Si vous n'étiez pas venue pour elles, ces boucles d'oreille seraient encore dans ma vitrine. Les bijoux sont faits pour être portés.

- Alors, il n'y avait pas d'autre sens caché ?

- Un sens caché ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

- Ces boucles d'oreille étaient-elles ensorcelées ? Demandai-je plus précisément.

- Oh non. Pas que je sache. Je ne les aurais jamais mises en vente si je les avais soupçonnées d'être ensorcelées.

- Je vois... dis-je en soupirant.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider plus. Mais je peux vous assurer que ces bijoux sont tout à fait normaux.

"Alors on a ensorcelé ma boucle d'oreille après... C'est impossible ! Je la porte tout le temps sur moi ! Et même quand je ne la portais pas, elle était tout le temps dans ma poche, bien protégée dans son écrin ! Tout ça n'a aucun sens... J'aurais parié que la vendeuse savait quelque chose. Quelle déception..."

- Merci quand même, dis-je en me retournant.

- Au plaisir de vous revoir, dit-elle aimablement.

Déçue, je sortis de la boutique. Et je trouvai Tiana, seule, appuyée contre la façade.

- Où sont les autres ? Demandai-je étonnée.

- Ils sont en train de te préparer une surprise. Je crois qu'ils ont réservé un pub entier rien que pour fêter dignement ta grossesse. Ils m'ont demandé de te tenir occupée et de ne rien te dire. Alors quand tu y seras, fait semblant d'être étonnée.

- Pourquoi tu me l'as dit dans ce cas ? Demandai-je en riant et me disant que finalement ce n'était pas l'année pour les fêtes surprises.

- Parce que je ne sais pas garder les secret. Ils ne le savaient pas, tant pis pour eux.

- Et combien de temps tu es censée me "tenir occupée" ? Dis-je amusée.

- Encore un quart d'heure je crois.

Pré-au-lard était sous bonne garde. Je ne risquais rien à attendre un peu dans la rue avec Tiana. Les professeurs et les membres de l'ordre patrouillaient dans tous les coins du vilage. Il ne pouvait vraiment rien m'arriver aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi c'est toi qu'ils ont choisi ? Demandai-je à Tiana.

- Parce que je n'y comprends rien à leur histoire de bière à la margarine et de balais. Il y en a trois je crois... qu'est ce que tu pourrais bien faire avec trois balais ?

- C'est de la bière-au-beurre ! M'éclatai-je de rire. Et les Trois Balais, c'est le nom du pub.

- De la bière au _**beurre**_ ? Quel goût ça doit avoir ce machin ?

- Tu seras étonnée de voir à quel point c'est délicieux.

- Tant que c'est magique, moi je veux bien essayer, dit-elle sur un ton enjoué. Votre monde me fascine vraiment.

Elle fixait la devanture de Zonko. Nous étions déjà au printemps et les gérants semblaient avoir inventé de nouvelles farces et attrapes en rapport avec la saison. Sur une affiche on pouvait voir marqué : _Venez découvrir nos nouveautés printanières ! Depuis les amusantes jonquilles aspergeantes aux dangereuses roses multiplicatrices, chacun y trouvera son mauvais coup !_

- Ils comptent ensevelir les gens sous des amas de roses ? Demanda Tiana amusée.

- Garre aux épines, répondis-je. Les roses sont belles mais elles peuvent aussi se révéler dangereuses.

- Est-ce que tu es une rose dangereuse ?

- Quel est ton avis ?

- Hum... oui et non. Je sais que tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche, mais tu es quand même très impressionnante avec tous tes drôles de pouvoirs ! Voir l'avenir... utiliser une barrière magique pour te protéger... qu'est-ce que tu sais faire d'autre ?

- Rien de plus que les autres.

- En tout cas, plus de choses que moi.

- Mais tu as aussi un genre de super pouvoir. Tiana la louve.

- C'est vrai que je me débrouille bien pour une Moldue, dit-elle avec fierté. Mais je préfèrerais voir l'avenir comme toi.

- Tu sais... ce don m'apporte plus de problèmes que d'avantages.

- Tu arrives bien à maîtriser tes visions maintenant ?

- Pas tout à fait. Mais je me suis rendue compte que j'y arrivais mieux si je me concentrais en pensant aux roses. J'ai posé la question à Robert et il m'a dit que c'est l'emblème de notre famille. Ça doit être la raison pour laquelle ça aide le don à se manifester.

- Tu ne voudrais pas te concentrer sur ces roses et me prédire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant les fleurs derrière la vitrine de Zonko.

- Te prédire quoi ?

- Quelque chose sur le maudit travail d'Alex. Ou sur Alex tout court ! Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il est un peu bizarre ces derniers temps ? Depuis l'histoire du feu des démons il est sans arrêt sur mon dos !

- Feudeymon, soufflai-je.

- Si tu veux, dit-elle rapidement avant de continuer. Il avait réagi de la même façon à l'époque où je me suis faite mordre. Il n'arrête pas de me demander si ça va ou si je fais des cauchemars... J'ai l'impression qu'il a peur de quelque chose.

- Il s'inquiète pour sa nièce. C'est plutôt normal non ?

- Ce qui n'est _**pas**_ normal c'est qu'il me cache des choses ! Allez, s'il te plaît. Juste une petite vision sur le cabochard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu feras si je prédis sa mort pour la mi-août ?

- Aucun risque. Mon oncle est une teigne. C'est lui qui nous enterrera tous.

- Je n'ai tout de même pas envie de prendre le risque...

- Tu l'as bien fait pour ta fille ! Tu peux le faire pour une amie, dit-elle en me faisant des yeux de "louve battue".

- Très bien, soupirai-je. Mais je ne te garantis rien. Ce ne sera peut-être pas une vision sur Alex et je n'en aurai peut-être même pas du tout.

- Je veux juste que tu essayes.

- Bon...

Nous nous asseyâmes sur un banc tout proche et je fixai mon regard sur les roses en face de moi. Je crus au début que je n'arriverais à rien avec les discutions des autres élèves dans la rue. Mais doucement... je sentis la vision s'imposer dans mon esprit.

Le parc de Poudlard. Des sortilèges fusaient de toutes parts. Tous les professeurs et mes proches se démenaient contre les mangemorts qui nous assaillaient. Lui aussi étais là. Voldemort en personne. Il faisait de son mieux pour essayer de m'atteindre. Mais Drago était à mes côtés. Renvoyant les sortilèges pour moi. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me défendre avec ma baguette ? Parce que j'avais les mains prises. Je portais un bébé dans mes bras. Que faisais-je en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille avec ma fille dans les bras ? Elle aurait dû être à l'abri ! Puis je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Levant les yeux, je croisai le regard vert d'Alex. Mon coeur battait rapidement. Je tremblais légèrement. Avais-je peur ? Oui. Mais peur de quoi ? De lui ?

- Attention ! Hurla soudainement Tiana.

La vision s'estompa et je sentis un poids s'affesser contre moi. Tiana m'était tombée dans les bras. Elle m'avait protégée de quelque chose avec son corps. Des cris de frayeur s'élevaient autour de moi. Apercevant Goyle en face de nous prêt à attaquer de nouveau, j'activai immédiatement ma barrière magique qui absorba le sort qu'il venait de me lancer. Furieux de n'arriver à rien, il continua de m'attaquer en continu. Mais c'était peine perdue.

- Stupéfix ! Cria le professeur McGonagall en accourant.

Goyle tomba au sol sous les cris de surprise des élèves ayant asssité à la scène. Et pour faire bonne mesure, Minerva le ligota magiquement. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait c'était Tiana qui ne répondait pas à mes appels.

- Tiana ! M'exclamai-je en la secouant.

Elle n'avait aucune blessure apparente. Mais j'avais beau crier "enervatum" en agitant ma baguette, elle ne réagissait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Line en accourant avec les autres. On a entendu des cris.

- Mr Goyle s'est manifesté en plein jour, répondit Minerva en secouant la tête dépitée. Quel idiot...

- Il a quand même réussi à blesser Tiana ! Lui fit remarquer Ron. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

- Et vous ? Répliqua-t-elle en metant les poings sur ses hanches.

- Nous... nous préparions la fête...

- Elle est réussie, dit sarcastiquement le professeur de métamorphose.

- Aidez-moi au lieu de vous chamailler pour savoir qui est responsable ! Criai-je hors de moi. Tiana !

- Montrez-la moi, dit Rogue en s'approchant.

Il examina rapidement Tiana et me rassura :

- C'est un sortilège de sommeil. Votre amie dors.

- Elle... elle dors ? Demandai-je perdue.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, je pouvais sentir la douce respiration de Tiana contre moi. "Elle est seulement endormie ! Mon Dieu que j'ai eu peur...!" pensai-je en la serrant dans les bras rassurée.

- Je crois que la fête est compromise, dit Robert. Rentrons à Poudlard.

- Il est temps d'éliminer définitivement toute trace de déchet du château, dit Line en donnant un petit coup de pied à Goyle.

Son attitude me fit penser à celle que Robert avait eu avec Dolohov et je ne pus qu'en sourire. "Ils sont pareils !"

- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda Drago une fois que Thomas eu pris Tiana dans ses bras.

- Oui. Tiana m'a protégée du sort de sommeil. Et j'ai ensuite utilisé ma barrière.

- Je suis heureux que tu aies ce nouveau pouvoir. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seule. Mais je voulais te faire la surprise...

- On fera une fête la prochaine fois. Il faut que j'aille parler à Dumbledore.

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, je laissai les autres derrière moi pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur. Je devais l'informer de ce que j'avais vu dans ma vision. "Poudlard va être attaqué". Une fois devant la gargouille, je soupirai. Quel bonbon étais-ce cette fois ? "Pourquoi il se sent obligé d'en changer tout le temps ? Il ne doit plus en rester beaucoup..."

- Barbe à papa ? Tentai-je.

Il semblait que pour une fois, j'avais de la chance. La gargouille bougea et je pus monter les marches. Ce faisant, je pensai à la sensation de peur que j'avais ressentie dans ma vision. Etait-ce vraiment Alex qui m'avait inspiré cette frayeur ? La main sur la poignée, je me figeai en entendant la voix de Dumbledore provenant du bureau et disant :

- Vous êtes son père Alex.

"Alex ? Le père de qui ? Je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'il avait des enfants..."

- Son père... soupira Alex avec ironie. C'est un bien grand mot.

- C'est votre fille. Et vous lui devez la vérité.

"Une fille ?"

- Non. Personne ne doit le savoir. Personne.

- Mais il faut que vous disiez la vérité à Tiana...

- Tiana, le coupa Alex, n'a pas besoin de savoir. C'est trop tard pour lui dire et ce serait trop dangereux. Elle ne doit jamais apprendre qui elle est. Qui nous sommes.

"Tiana serait la fille d'Alex ?" me demandai-je éberluée. Il semblait que je venais d'entrer en connaissance d'un lourd secret. Le secret sur la véritable filiation d'Alex et Tiana. "Alex est plus que son oncle... c'est son père ? Pourquoi cacher une telle chose ?" Tendant l'oreille, j'essayai d'en apprendre plus.

- Mais ça commence à devenir instable, essaya de le raisonner Dumbledore. Depuis qu'elle a été mordue...

- Elle n'aurait même pas dû se faire mordre ! J'aurais dû mieux la protéger ! C'est mon rôle et mon devoir !

- Vous la mettez aussi en danger en ne lui disant rien. Elle n'a pas pu se protéger tout à l'heure. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'un sortilège de sommeil mais...

- Tiana doit cesser de rester aux côtés d'Hermione ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Et elle va finir par se douter de quelque chose...

"Alors Alex est froid avec moi parce qu'il s'inquiète pour la sécurité de sa fille... la sécurité de Tiana. Il me trouve dangereuse"

- Elle se doute déjà de quelque chose Alex. Elle cherche des réponses. Après ce qui s'est passé, je trouve ça évident.

"Oui... elle en est même venue à me demander une vision"

- Je n'ai rien pu faire... se blama Alex. Regardez-ça ! C'est la preuve de mon échec !

Je ne savais pas ce qu'Alex était en train de montrer à Dumbledore. Mais le directeur lui dit :

- Vous devriez arranger ça. Ce serait facile de le faire avec...

- Il est hors de question que je l'utilise pour moi ! Je ne suis pas comme_** lui**_ !

Il avait comme craché le dernier mot. Peu importe de qui il parlait, Alex semblait le haïr profondément.

- Je sais. Vous ne cessez de me le répéter...

- Parce que vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre ! Tout ça... c'est entièrement de sa faute.

- Combien de fois dois-je vous le dire ? Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix ferme. Cessez de blamer les morts.

- Mort en effet, dit Alex avec un petit rire jaune. La belle affaire ! Tout ce gâchis pour ça... Il a gâché ma vie ! Et ce n'est pas le caducée qui va me la rendre !

"Caducée ? Qu'est-ce que ça viens faire dans cette conversation ? Et de quel mort parlent-ils ? Je ne comprends rien..."

- C'est justement pour ça que vous devriez dire la vérité à votre fille. Ne voyez-vous pas que vous êtes en train de gâcher seul votre vie et la sienne ? N'a-t-elle pas le droit de savoir que son père est toujours en vie ? Qu'il est là, juste à côté d'elle ?

"Tiana pense que ses parents sont morts dans un incendie... mais Alex semble y avoir réchappé. Pourquoi ne lui dit-il pas qui il est ?"

- Parce que vous pensez... que je n'ai pas _**envie**_ de lui dire ? Que je n'ai pas envie de la serrer dans mes bras en lui avouant qui je suis pour elle ? Qui elle est pour moi ? Elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde ! Et c'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle ne sache rien !

Ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens. Cacher son identité pour le bien de Tiana ? À quoi cela rimait-il ? "Si j'étais à la place de Tiana je voudrais que mon père me dise qu'il est là ! Alex ne se rend-il pas compte à quel point c'est difficile de vivre sans son père ? Sans parents ?"

- ça suffit... soupira finalement Alex. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation et je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je vais voir comment va Tiana.

J'entendis ses pas se rapprocher de la porte et je paniquai soudainement. Il ne devait pas savoir que j'avais écouté cette conversation ! Je me plaquai contre le mur lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Heureusement, il ne prit pas la peine de la refermer et je pus disparaitre derrière le battant. Cependant, il y eu un petit bruit sourd lorsque la porte entra en contact avec mon corps. Je retins ma respiration quand j'entendis ses pas se stopper et je pus presque sentir son regard se tourner dans ma direction. Mais il ne vint pas vérifier et il s'éloigna rapidement. Sûrement en direction de l'infirmerie. Je soupirai de soulagement. Je trouvais cet homme de plus en plus étrange. Entre ce que j'avais ressenti dans ma vision et ce que je venais d'entendre... Qui était Alex et que faisait-il ? Il semblait bien connaître Dumbledore. Avait-il un lien quelconque avec le monde magique excepté les Rosens ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il sait sur les caducées que j'ignore ? Plongée dans mes interrogations, j'avais presque oublié la raison de ma venue ici.

- Vous pouvez sortir à présent Miss Rosens, dit soudainement Dumbledore. Alex n'est plus dans les parages.

Rougissant, je sortis de ma cachette et j'entrai dans le bureau directorial.

- Je... je ne voulais pas espionner...

Il m'observa pendant quelques secondes en silence. Puis il dit :

- Gardez pour vous ce que vous avez entendu. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Me voyant ouvrir la bouche, il ajouta :

- Et ne posez pas de questions.

"C'est vrai que ça ne me concerne pas..."

- Très bien, dis-je finalement.

- Vous vouliez me parler ?

- Oui... Tout à l'heure à Pré-au-lard...

- Minerva m'a envoyé un message. Je sais déjà ce qui s'est passé. Et Mr Goyle doit être de retour chez lui à l'heure qu'il est. Il n'était pas très malin de vous attaquer en plein jour devant des témoins. Mais il est tout de même heureux que vous ayez su utiliser votre barrière magique pour vous protéger.

- Je n'ai pas pu protéger Tiana. Je n'ai pas pu le faire parce que... j'étais en train d'essayer de déclancher l'une de mes visions. Et j'ai réussi.

- Vous commencez à maîtriser votre don. Qu'avez-vous vu ?

- Poudlard va être attaqué. J'ai vu Voldemort et ses mangemorts dans le parc. Il va venir ici.

Dumbledore s'adossa contre le dossier de son siège avec un air songeur.

- Quand ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

- Pas avant la naissance de ma fille. C'est à dire... Septembre ?

- Je vois... merci de m'avoir prévenu. Je demanderai à Severus d'être doublement vigilant sur les agissements de Voldemort.

J'étais un peu surprise de ne pas le voir plus affolé que ça. Voldemort allait quand même forcer les portes de Poudlard ! Mes visions s'étaient toutes réalisées jusqu'à présent et celle-là ne ferait sûrement pas exception. "Est-ce qu'il espère compter sur quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que ça pourait être ?"

* * *

><p><em>- Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens de nous faire là ? Alex papa de Tiana ? Tu déconnes ?<em>

- ...

_- Tu réponds quand on te parle ?_

- Hein ? Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

_- C'est ça ! Fais la sourde !_

- A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! ^^

_- On s'en fout ! C'est pas ça qu'on t'as demandé ! _

_- _=D

_- Arrête de sourire ! _

_- _=D

_- Bon tu nous as saoulés, on s'en va._

- T.T

Réponse aux reviews :

**Caroline** : génial ^^ bisous et a+

**lauue** : merci :) je ne sais pas trop combien de chapitres ma fic fera... au moins plus de 60 c'est tout ce que je peu dire pour l'instant ^^ donc il en reste plus d'une vingtaine ;) biz

**Oceane** : encore une que j'ai drogué lol. nous verrons si tu as raison pour alex :) bisous et merci

**Geuh** : la pro des phrases à double sens c'est moi xD elles seraient soeurs ? ^^ hum hum ! xD On verra ça :) Je sais que je vous emmèle tous. c'est fait exprès ;) _Non ? Sans blague ?_ si je vous jure xD à demain biz

**xDrayMioneex** : j'accepte ce surnom avec plaisir xD (alors où j'en suis : la petite chose, la mystérieuse... qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'autre ? Ah oui ! la schizo mdr) cette conversation avait plein de sens possible. Malheureusement, Hermione est arrivée en cours de route :) je n'ai ni compte Twitter, ni facebook, ni rien xD msn peut-être mdr (le truc qui ne s'utilise plus lol) je fais partie d'une minorité qui pensent qu'il n'y a aucun interet à étaler sa vie devant des milions de gens. Je suis bête ? Ben ouais lol. alors pas de blog ou de compte sur un réseau social. La fille injoignable xD il y a toujour les MP :) bisous

**lena-malefoy** : tu es plus intelligente qu'elle lena ^^ le _**lui**_ est une autre personne (je suis gentille de te dire ça mdr _Si tu étais vraiment gentille tu me dirais qui c'est._ Hors de question, c'est un peu la clé de l'histoire ^^) oui, 3 ans c'est jeune pour se souvenir de quelque chose précisément. surtout si il y a eu un traumatisme ;) (on a tendance à vouloir oublier ce qui nous fait peur ou ce qui nous choque ;)) un peu plus ou un peu moins... ds le cas présent, c'est BEAUCOUP plus xD si voldy apprend la vérité, faudra pas chercher, il la traquera lui-même jour et nuit. et maintenant tu réfléchi, je t'en ai déjà dis beaucoup mdr. oui, je sais que tu n'avais pas fait exprès pour le spy lol. tu ne m'as pas cru ? Quoi ? tu ne me fais pas confiance ? XD tu as sûrement raison, j'arrête pas de vous mener en bateau lol. Biz

**Aurelie Malfoy** : on verra ^^ biz et a+

**Mai96** : tu crois que je vais te dire laquelle des deux est la bonne ? lol. A+ pour le savoir ;) bisous

**Lorane** : oui, il y a plusieures interprétations. mais pour Hermy, alex est un moldu alors... Merci et bisous !

**nevermind the bollocks** : je suis pas cool, je t'embrouille le cerveau pendant tes révsions lol. deux théories interressante, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire ;) _méchante !_ bisous ^^

**Ashtana3** : oui, heureusement Tiana a juste fais dodo xD et hermione morte d'inquiétude pour rien mdr ! bisous

**killashandra** : mdr, a cause de moi on va te prendre pour une folle. Désolée xD biz

**Lila de Jarjayes** : mais oui, de qui parle-t-il ? ^^ des créatures spéciales ? Des extraterrestres peut-être... lol. à demain ;)

**Lyrmia** : c'est vrai qu'il y avait un peu de tout ^^ bisous

**Yuhasa** : salut ! je te répond ici au lieu du premier chapitre parce que tu as l'air de tout avoir lu ^^ ton hypothèse particulière est tout a fait plausible. ça colle parfaitement (comme celles des autres xD). petit indice : il y a un point sur lequel tu as parfaitement raison, et deux autres juste en partie. Nous verrons desquels il s'agit par la suite. merci beaucoup de suivre la fic. Bisous !

**lululoulou** : une tortionnaire sympathique ^^ non ? bisous ;)

**hp-drago** : c'est sûr que question clareté, il y a mieu lol. Biz :)

**Glad** : l'incohérence de Goyle mdr et Crabbe ? ça t'a pas étonnée qu'il puisse lancer un sort aussi puissant que le Feudeymon ? lol. crabbe et Goyle c'est du pareil au même xD. Alex n'est pas du genre à aimer les sucreries lol. une tête de louve pottée finalement mdr. oui, désolée pour toi et lulu xD Et OUI ! j'adore LAVY ! mon petit chéri :3 (d'ailleurs j'ai pas pu resister et je l'ai mi en avy . Un avy Lavy ! xD) on parle bien du même Léonis. Mon Dieu ! que cette série est géniale ! (une passionnée d'Egypte ancienne ^^ et j'aime bien Menna :)) j'écris très tard le soir après avoir révisé mes cours lol. c'est à vous que je pense juste avant de me coucher ;) bisous

**Djat** : elle ne sais pas garder les secrets xD biz

**Lady-Dramione** : hum ! mystère mystère ! xD a+

**loulou c'est moi** : tout est encore possible ;) heu... tu es déjà folle loulou, tu l'as oublié ? xD Tu as vu ? Brilou a laissé un commentaire au chapitre 7 ! elle est gentille comme toi ^^ biz

**Kalmah** : oui ça s'additionne XD wow ! rejet total d'Alex mdr. la vendeuse n'a pas été d'une grande aide. Mais ça aurait vous conforter dans quelque chose ^^ qui a pu avoir l'occasion d'ensorceler cette boucle d'oreille ? Il n'y a pas 36 personnes ;) alors toi aussi tu crois que j'ai créé des extraterrestres mdr. J'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire. Mais la réponse est non. ;) biz et merci

**Lulu Malfoy** : wow ! tu as l'air sûre de toi xD a+

**luna-love** : hermione, tu viens de te faire insulter lol. C'est vrai que tu n'es pas fut fut xD

**Dborah** : salut ^^ pour Alex, ptet ben qu'oui, ptet ben qu'non xD (non, je ne suis pas normande mdr) merci, biz !

**Looklook** : ok merci ^^ à bientôt

**lululoulou** : merci ^^ déjà 700 reviews qu'est-ce que je suis contente ! merci à toi et à tous les autres ! gros bisous les chatons ! :3

**Luna Cave** : je suis toujours impressionnée quand les gens me disent qu'ils ont tout lu d'un coup lol. merci beaucoup ! gros bisous ! :)

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : merci, à demain ;)

**Esilia** : ohlala ! quelle réflexion sur des corps carbonisés ! xD bisous et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! (_tu aimes bien cette phrase ?_ Assez lol)

**virginie01** : goyle stupide c'est pas un scoop lol. alex le papa ? ^^ A+ pour la réponse

**Istehar** : Tiana est géniale. Sa mère l'était aussi ^^ on en saura un peu plus sur Jessica dans le bonus. ben oui il faut être réaliste. Moi même je comprends souvent les choses de travers xD merci ! bisous

**Melatonine** : surprise ? ^^ j'ai hâte de lire ron commentaire quand tu auras lu la suite lol. Biz

**Gemini Potter** : tu n'es pas la seule à être folle rassure-toi xD hermy fille de voldy c'était une possibilité tentée par beaucoup de monde ;) bisous

**Hermione Zabini** : moi je pense que j'ai trop tendance à essayer d'embrouiller le cerveau des gens mdr. On verra ça ;) j'écrirai peut-être une autre fic de ce genre. à suivre ^^


	42. Pâques chez les Black

Chapitre 42 : Pâques chez les Black

J'avais fait part de ma vision aux autres et ils s'étaient aussi étonné de l'étrange calme de Dumbledore à ce sujet. Que préparait le directeur ? Pourquoi était-il si confiant ? Mais nous dûmes mettre cela de côté car les vacances de Pâques étaient là, et nous comptions bien les passer tous ensemble au 12 square Grimmaurd. Tiana et Thomas étaient bien sûr du voyage. Et Alex n'avait pas eu le choix, trop soucieux du sort de celle que je savais maintenant être... sa fille. Tiana s'était réveillée 24 h après avoir reçu le sortilège de sommeil. Et elle semblait n'avoir fait qu'une bonne grosse sièste à ses dires. Je m'étais excusée qu'elle ait dû me protéger, mais elle avait bien sûr répondu que c'était sa faute pour m'avoir demandé de lui prédire l'avenir. Et elle avait été déçue que je ne puisse pas lui donner d'informations sur Alex. "Mon Dieu... si elle savait". Je ne pouvais pas lui faire part de ce que j'avais entendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur m'avait demandé de garder le silence. Et le silence... c'est ce que nous étions en train de respecter alors que nous entrions dans le repaire de "La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black".

- Pas un mot, murmurai-je à Tiana en la voyant observer l'entrée lugubre d'un air ébahi.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle haut et fort.

Elle eut vite sa réponse...

- SALES TAS DE FUMIER ! Hurla Mrs Black en apparaissant de derrière ses rideaux. HORS DE MA DEMEURE !

- Tiana... soupirai-je alors que Ron et Harry faisaient de leur mieux pour rabattre les rideaux du tableau. Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ?

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça...

- RACLURES ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS SOUILLER LA NOBLE MAISON DE MES ANCÊTRES ?

- Elle va continuer longtemps ? Demanda Drago tout aussi stupéfait que ceux qui n'était jamais venus ici.

- Elle est infatigable... répondis-je en allant aider mes amis.

- Elle est effrayante, me repris Pansy en s'écartant le plus possible du tableau.

Soudain, Remus apparut et grâce à lui, nous pûmes fermer le clapet de la mère de Sirius. Puis nous partîmes tous rejoindre la cuisine afin de pouvoir discuter en paix. Tonks était assise à un bout de la table, son ventre montrant qu'il serait bientôt temps de donner naissance à l'enfant Lupin. Elle discutait joyeusement avec Fred et Georges qui se moquaient gentiment d'elle.

- Tu ressembles à une grosse barrique, dit Fred.

- Je dirais plutôt une montgolfière, le reprit Georges.

- On verra à quoi vous ressemblerez quand je vous aurai lancé un maléfice cuisant, répondit Tonks en leur donnant chacun une tape derrière la tête.

- Comment vas-tu Tonks ? Demandai-je en m'approchant.

- Oh ! En voilà du monde, dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue. Félicitations Hermione. J'ai appris que toi aussi tu allais bientôt ressembler à une "grosse barrique".

- Je ne sais pas si je dois te dire merci, dis-je en riant.

- Prends juste bien soin de toi. Mais tu as du monde pour te protéger maintenant, alors je ne m'en fais pas trop pour toi. Et il paraît que tu es devenue une sorte de super sorcière.

- Ouais ! Intervint Fred. Montre-nous un peu tes super pouvoirs.

- Tu pourrais faire dégonfler Tonks ? Demanda Georges avec enthousiasme.

- Tu pourais leur faire fermer leur clapet ? Demanda Tonks sur le même ton.

- Je vais essayer, dis-je en les frappant derrière la tête comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

- On ne se moque pas des femmes enceintes, leur fit remarquer Tiana en souriant amusée.

- Bonjour, dit Fred en se rapprochant d'elle soudainement. Quel est votre nom jolie demoiselle ?

- Tiana.

- Et avez-vous déjà envisagé de vous marier avec un roux ? Demanda Georges en poussant son jumeau pour saisir la main de Tiana avec un air charmeur.

- Lâchez-la ! Intervint Ron en donnant une tape sur la main de Georges.

- Oh ! Dit Fred avec malice. Elle t'a tapé dans l'oeil Ronnie ?

- Je... elle... dit-il gêné.

- Si c'est pas le cas, on a toutes nos chances, dit Georges. N'est-ce pas jolie Tiana ?

- Je n'aime pas les garçons trop facétieux, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Plus on se moque de moi, plus je sors mes griffes.

Ils la regardèrent avec surprise et Line intervint :

- A votre place je n'insisterais pas. Faites attention, elle mord.

Nous éclatâmes de rire devant leur air ahuri. Et apprendre la vraie nature de Tiana les refroidit un peu. Mais ce ne fut que temporaire, car ils partirent ensuite sur toutes sortes de blagues en rapport avec les loups. Au plus grand désespoir de Remus.

- Quel vacarme ! S'exclama Mrs Weasley en entrant avec son mari. Vous allez encore réveiller la mère de Sirius à ce rythme.

Mais je criai tout de même de joie en apercevant derrière eux les Granger.

- Vous êtes ici ! Dis-je heureuse en sautant au cou de mon père.

- On est allés les chercher pour les mettre à l'abri, dit Arthur. Nous savions que vous viendriez pour les vacances alors...

- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais enceinte ? Demanda aussitôt ma mère. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Oh... oui. Vous allez être grands-parents.

- Je trouve que tu es un peu trop jeune, dit mon père en lançant un regard à Drago qui sembla brusquement gêné.

- Ne le regarde pas comme ça, réprouvai-je. Je suis autant responsable que lui.

- Je prendrai soin de votre fille et de la mienne monsieur, assura Drago.

- Je l'espère.

- Doutez-vous de mon fils ? Demanda sombrement Lucius en croisant les bras.

- Je n'aurais pas à le faire s'il n'avait pas déjà mis ma fille enceinte, répliqua Mr Granger.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard et je fus ébahie de voir à quel point mon père ne redoutait pas le moins du monde le puissant sorcier à qui il s'adressait. Moldu et Sorcier. Dentiste et Mangemort. Mais pères tout les deux. Et cela semblait balayer tous les autres paramètres. Leurs femmes tirèrent chacune sur la manche de leur mari pour les pousser à se calmer. Puis, mon père sembla remarquer quelque chose juste derrière Lucius qui détourna immédiatement ses pensées à mon plus grand soulagement.

- Mr Amfell ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

Stupéfaction totale. "Ils se connaissent ?"

- Bonjour Mr Granger, répondit Alex avec un sourire crispé.

- Comment allez-vous ? Demanda ma mère en souriant et serrant sa main.

- ça va bientôt faire 3 ans, dit mon père en lui serrant la main à son tour. Quel heureux hasard.

- Vous... vous vous connaissez ? Demandai-je perdue.

- Bien sûr, dit mon père. Mr Amfell était le médecin de notre quartier. Mais il a déménagé il y a trois ans. Tout le monde a été très déçu. Vous aviez un don pour soigner les gens.

- C'est beaucoup dire... répondit Alex gêné.

- Pas du tout ! Ajouta ma mère. Grâce à vous, notre Hermione a pu guérrir.

- Moi ? Demandai-je abasourdie.

- Quand tu avais 5 ans, tu es tombée très malade, expliqua ma mère. Nous nous inquiétions beaucoup. Mais Mr Amfell t'a donné un médicament et tu as été très vite rétablie.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que tu connaissais les Granger ? Demanda Tiana à son oncle. Je ne me souviens pas d'eux.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'agissait d'eux. Il n'y a pas qu'une famille Granger dans le pays. Je ne suis allé chez eux que cette fois. Tu étais à l'école.

- Alors vous aussi vous habitiez Dartmouth ? Demandai-je.

- Ils habitaient juste à côté de l'église, dit mon père.

- Mais c'est à deux rues de chez nous !

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ne se soit jamais croisées, dit Tiana perplexe. Elle était à Poudlard toute l'année, mais tout de même !

- Est-ce que c'est si important ? Demanda Alex en soupirant.

- Ben...! Oui ! Maintenant qu'on la connaît !

- Vous parlerez de tout ça un peu plus tard, intervint Mrs Weasley. Les enfants, allez tous dans le petit salon. Les adultes ont du travail.

Tiana tenta de protester mais Molly nous poussa tous hors de la cuisine.

- C'est _**incroyable**_ ! Dit Tiana en montant les marches avec nous. Dire qu'on a habité pendant presque 15 ans à moins de 200 mètres l'une de l'autre !

- Oui, dis-je en ouvrant la porte du salon. C'est ahurissant.

- Et cet Alex ! Dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Il n'a pas fait le rapprochement ! Il y a peut-être des centaines de Granger, mais il n'y en a pas 36 qui ont une fille qui s'appelle Hermione ! Je vous jure...

- Tu voudrais bien nous parler de ta vie à Dartmouth ? Demandai-je interressée. On comprendra peut-être pourquoi on ne s'est jamais vues.

"Et j'aurai peut-être plus d'éclaircissements sur les raisons d'Alex pour lui avoir caché qui il est vraiment"

- Eh bien... dit-elle en réfléchissant. Alex et moi, on vivait juste à côté de l'église. Et je peux vous dire qu'entendre les cloches sonner toutes les heures, ça peut vite rendre fou.

- Oui, dis-je en riant. On les entendait aussi très bien de chez moi.

- Alex me forçait à aller écouter les chants de Noël pour chaque réveillon. Il disait que c'était important de le faire en famille... et puis, mes parents sont morts un soir de Noël.

Tout le monde se tendit en voyant son expression triste. Quand à moi, je crispai la machoire. "Alex est un monstre pour ne rien lui dire".

- A quelle école allais-tu Hermione ? Demanda Tiana pour faire baisser la tension ambiante qu'elle avait déclanché.

- St Marc.

- Moi c'était Ste Lucile. Pas étonnant qu'on ne se soit pas croisées.

- Ste Lucile ? C'est presque à l'autre bout de la ville ! M'exclamai-je surprise.

- Alex disait qu'il préférait me savoir dans une très bonne école même si elle n'était pas très proche. Il m'a accompagnée tous les matins et il est venu me chercher tous les soirs juqu'à mes 11 ans. Et ça a continué au collège ! Je vous jure... j'avais vraiment honte.

- Si le collège était aussi loin que l'école... dit Ginny.

- Mais non, c'est bien ça le pire ! Le collège était à deux pas de chez nous ! Je ne vous dis pas la réputation que j'avais. J'étais _"la_ _fille prise en charge_". Et vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai parfois envie de trucider mon cher oncle ?

- Je ne pensais pas qu'Alex étais aussi protecteur, dit Harry étonné.

- Protecteur ? C'était presque de la réclusion ! Je n'ai jamais eu le droit d'aller dormir chez une amie. Et j'avais un satané couvre-feu ! Si je n'étais pas à 18h à la maison, il venait me chercher par la peau des fesses.

- Et tu te demandes pourquoi on ne s'est jamais croisées ? Demandai-je en levant les sourcils.

- ça s'est calmé quand on a déménagé à Dover, continua-t-elle. J'étais majeure et il n'avait plus son mot à dire. Au début je lui en ai beaucoup voulu pour m'avoir séparée de tous mes amis de Dartmouth. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus me séparer de lui. Et pendant quelques mois, tout se passait bien dans cette nouvelle ville. Jusqu'à ce fameux soir où j'ai été mordue...

- Tu as vraiment été courageuse de t'interposer entre Greyback et Line, dis-je en souriant doucement.

- C'était vraiment douloureux... Alex m'a ramenée à la maison mais j'ai passé une nuit horrible. Je sentais que... quelque chose changeait en moi. J'avais l'esprit complètement brouillé. Puis Line est venue le lendemain et elle nous a dit qui elle était et ce qu'impliquait cette morsure. Au début je ne voulais pas la croire. Mais quand j'ai été obligée de me transformer un mois après... il a bien fallut que je l'accepte. Et on s'est ensuite rendus compte que je pouvais aussi me transformer à volonté.

- Dément... murmurèrent les jumeaux ébahis. Tu voudrais bien nous montrer ?

Ils reçurent un coup sur la tête de la part de Ron.

- Et Alex était toujours médecin à Dover ?

- Non. C'est là qu'ont commencé les cachoteries. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait depuis qu'on a déménagé...

- Et... dis-je prudemment. Comment s'appelaient tes parents ?

Elle me lança un regard étonné avant de répondre :

- Paul et Jessica Amfell.

"Paul... un nom inventé ?"

Soudain, on frappa à la porte et Milana nous prévint que nous pouvions descendre. De retour dans la cuisine, nous nous rendîmes compte qu'un grand repas avait été préparé et qu'une belle décoration avait été installée.

- Surprise ! Dit Line en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

- C'est la fête qu'on a pas pu faire à pré-au-lard, dit Robert en soufflant dans un cotillon.

- Arrête de souffler là dedans, dit sa femme en le lui arrachant des mains. Tu vas réveiller Mrs Black.

Trop tard, nous entendîmes la mère de Sirius hurler depuis l'entrée. Remus et Arthur dûrent aller la calmer en soupirant. Je vis que mes parents discutaient joyeusement avec Alex qu'ils étaient manifestement heureux de le retrouver. Lui avait l'air plus réservé. "Mais il est toujours comme ça de toute façon..." Je m'assis à table aux côtés de Remus une fois qu'il fut revenu et notre proximité me rappela que j'avais des questions à lui poser.

- Dites-moi Remus, vous avez connu ma mère ?

- En effet. Nous étions à Poudlard ensemble.

- Vous étiez_** ami**_ avec elle ?

- Julia était très amie avec Lily. Elles partageaient leur chambre. Et par la force des choses, je suis devenu ami avec Julia quand j'ai été nommé préfet en même temps que Lily.

- Alors nos mères étaient amies ? dit Harry qui n'avait pas manqué une miette de la conversation dès que le nom de Lily était apparu.

- Oui. Les meilleures amies. Lily disait tout le temps qu'elle voulait que Julia soit la marraine de son premier enfant. Mais nous avons perdu la trace de Julia à la sortie de Poudlard. Nous ne l'avons jamais revue.

- Elle est partie se marier... dis-je sombrement. Remus, est-ce que vous savez quelque chose sur... mon père ? Était-il à Poudlard ?

- Pas que je sache.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Il n'y avait personne qui s'interressait à elle ? Ou à qui elle s'interressait ?

-... beaucoup de personnes s'interressaient à Julia. Mais certainement pas le contraire.

- Comment ça ?

- Tout le monde savait qui elle était. Et tout le monde cherchait à s'attirer ses bonnes grâces. Les garçons de Poudlard ne la laissaient jamais en paix.

- Elle était pourtant fiancée !

- Mais le charme ne devait s'activer qu'à ses 17 ans. D'ici là... ils espéraient tous pouvoir réussir à la séduire. Et en plus, son fiancé ne s'était pas présenté. Ils avaient le champ libre. Sirius et James ont même dû en venir aux mains pour les calmer en 7e année quand le don de ta mère s'est manifesté. Proche de moi, Lily s'était petit à petit rapprochée d'eux et Julia aussi. Ces deux là se faisaient un devoir de protéger Julia comme deux grands frères.

- Incroyable, murmura Harry. Tu te rends compte Hermione ? Ta mère et mes parents étaient amis ! C'est le destin si on l'est devenus nous aussi !

- Un beau hasard en tout cas, dit Remus en souriant.

- Elle s'entendait vraiment bien avec Sirius ? Demandai-je brusquement.

Il dû comprendre ma pensée et me détrompa vite :

- Ce n'est pas lui Hermione.

- Mais... c'est un sang-pur ! Et il a été à Azkaban pendant 12 ans, alors c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il n'a pas pu venir me voir...

- Hermione. Ce n'est pas Sirius. Il n'y avait pas d'amour entre lui et Julia. Et il ne portait pas de marque au poignet.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

Au fond de moi, j'espérais que ce soit Sirius. Un homme héroïque qui n'aurait jamais pu trahir ma mère. Quelqu'un de confiance. Le meilleur des hommes... Et un homme que j'avais au moins pu connaitre. Mais Remus balaya mes illusions :

- J'en suis certain.

Je soupirai de déception. Ne pourrais-je jamais savoir qui était mon père ?

- Et quand vous dites "pas le contraire", vous voulez dire que ma mère ne se laissait pas approcher ?

- Elle savait qu'elle était destinée à quelqu'un. Julia ne voulait donc pas prendre le risque de tomber amoureuse en sachant qu'elle devrait irrémédiablement quitter cette personne.

- Je vois... Et elle n'avait pas d'autres amis à part vous ?

- Elle connaissait Severus par l'intermédiaire de Lily. Mais celle-ci s'est brouillée avec lui à la fin de notre 5e année. Julia a encore continué de lui parler un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle juge qu'il était trop impliqué dans la magie noire. Je crois qu'elle essayait de le raisonner.

"Alors Rogue connaissait aussi ma mère..."

- Personne d'autre ? Demandai-je tout de même.

Il mit quelques secondes à me répondre et je fronçais les sourcils devant son air gêné.

- Non... dit-il enfin. Pas à ma connaissance.

J'avais cru voir son regard se décaler vers mes parents qui discutaient toujours avec Alex, ainsi qu'avec Tiana. Aussi demandai-je :

- Vous aviez l'air surpris la dernière fois que vous êtes venu à Poudlard. Pourquoi ?

- Surpris ? Dit-il en crispant la machoire.

- Oui. Vous regardiez Alex et Tiana il me semble.

- J'ai été surpris de les voir à ce point couverts de suie et sans blessures.

- C'est tout ?

- Pour quelle autre raison ?

- Je ne sais pas... dis-je soupçonneuse. "Alex connaît Dumbledore. Connaît-il aussi Remus ?"

- Remus, intervint Tonks. Occupe-toi un peu de moi. Ta femme est en train de se dessécher.

- Désolé, dit-il en se jetant sur la caraffe qu'elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre.

Je ne pus rien obtenir de plus de Remus ce soir là. Ni les autres jours. Il prétextait toujours devoir prendre soin de Tonks. "La belle affaire ! Il me cache quelque chose lui aussi". Mais il eut l'excuse parfaite le lundi de Pâques, lorsque Tonks se mit à hurler :

- REMUS ! À L'AIDE !

Se précipitant dans le salon où elle jouait aux cartes avec Ginny et moi, Remus s'écria :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Du bas des escaliers on pouvait entendre les hurlement de Mrs Black.

- Je crois que c'est le moment Remus...

- Le moment ? Tu veux dire... _**le**_ moment ?

- Je veux dire _**LE**_ moment ! S'écria-t-elle avec une expression de douleur au visage.

- Elle a perdu les eaux, dit Ginny près d'elle.

- Mais c'était sensé être pour fin avril... dit-il désemparé.

- Va dire ça au bébé ! S'écria Tonks. Il arrive...! Je t'en prie...

- Ok, dit-il en se reprenant.

Il prit sa femme dans ses bras et nous l'accompagnâmes dans le hall où Harry et Drago se démenaient pour faire taire Mrs Black.

- BANDE DE RATS ! RETOURNEZ DANS VOS TROUS !

- Mais fermez-la ! S'énerva Drago en réussissant enfin à rabattre le rideau.

- On va à Ste Mangouste ! Cria Remus aux autres personnes présentes et qui s'interrogeaient sur ce qui se passait.

- Tonks ne va pas bien ? Demanda Ron inquiet.

- Elle va accoucher, précisai-je.

Ils retinrent une exclamation de surprise et d'un commun accord, nous décidâmes de tous nous rendre à l'hôpital. Le petit Lupin demandait à naître.

* * *

><p>Ça y est ! C'est l'heure pour Ted de faire son entrée (ou plutôt sa sortie xD)<p>

J'adore ! Remus trop perdu... "Le moment ?" comme si il y en avait 36 mile ! mdr

Réponse aux reviews :

**xDrayMioneex** : un surnom de 3 km xD je comprend à 3h du mat ;) j'espère que tu as fai un gros dodo ^^ merci, bisouillettes !

**Geuh **: Mrs Black trouve toujours de bonnes insultes xD l'histoire d'Alex se précise ^^ le clash papa granger/papa malefoy xD j'ai adoré écrire ça, Dentiste vs Mangemort mdr ! merci, bisous

**lena-malefoy** : Tiana l'a fait exprès juste pour voir ce qui allait se passer mdr ! oui, Hermione ouvre les yeux bon sang ! lol. et oui ce n'est ni sirius, ni sev ^^ c'est exactement ce que je veux dire ^^ la papa de mila n'a pas choisi n'importe qui ;) biz

**Lyrmia** : C'est la moindre des choses de vous répondre. (Il n'y a pas tous les auteurs qui le font ? O.O) ça va se préciser un peu entre Ron et Tiana dans le prochain chapitre ;) Mr Granger et lulu défendent leur honneur ! xD merci, bisous ^^

**nevermind the bollocks** : environ 3-4 h ^^ j'essaye d'écrire entre 12h et 14h puis avant de me coucher. ils ne sont pas très longs et je sais de quoi doit traiter le chapitre (je me suis fait une sorte de plan, en tout cas pour la première partie ^^) c'est troublant qu'il vivait près d'elle tout ce temps ;) merci de m'avoir ajoutée ^^ à demain (courage ;))

**Lady-Dramione** : oui, c'est l'heure pour Teddy ! ^^ biz

**plume** : merci ! ^^ Alors, le sortilège qui l'a touchée et qui semblait sans effet était un sort anti-transplanage. C'est pour ça qu'elle a été bligée d'aller se cacher dans le bois (c'est vrai que je n'ai pas dit "c'est un sortilège anti-transplanage !" lol mais hermy a pensé : "voilà le sens de ce sortilège !" je pensais que c'était clair mais apparement pas, désolée) j'adore fabian et gideon, mais ce ne sont pas eux ^^ on va bien voir qui c'est ;) encore merci et bisous ! :)

**Lila de Jarjayes** : ok lol. un don pour vous faire mariner xD bisous ^^

**Aurelie Malfoy **: merci ^^ à demain

**Hot-Chocolate-isgood** : merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que mes OC vous plaisent ^^ Normal que tu te méfie, je vous ai trop souvent menés en bateau lol (comme le faux TUUUT d'Hermy). tous les indices se croisent, se recroisent et vous ne savez plus où donner de la tête. Mais ça se précise de plus en plus (bientôt fini la surchauffe ! lol) encore merci et au plaisir de te revoir ^^ bisous

**The Twincess** : c'est toi Glad ? ^^ (la brune ou la blonde ? lol je suis allé voir ton profil ;)) Mrs Black a une façon toute particulière d'accueillir ses hôtes lol. C'est vrai que Mr Granger a déjà dû se faire mordre mdr. oui, Tonks + Ted, ça fait deux enfants à s'occuper pour Remus lol. Bonne chance ! xD Non, Alex n'aime pas trop ça. Mais qui sait... un jour peut-être que quelqu'un réussira à les lui faire aimer ;) Menna est un super soldat ! xD il se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds ! t'inquiète pas, je fais de bien jolis rêves ^^ bisous :3

**Djat** : Alors, Mr est le diminutif de Mister (monsieur) et Mrs le diminutif de Misses (madame). Mrs est donc la version anglaise de Mme. Il me semble que c'est aussi écrit de cette façon dans le bouquin. je pense que la première partie fera 54 chapitre. Je ne sais pas combien en fera la deuxième. Conclusion, on risque de se voir encore un moment sur cette fic xD merci et à demain ;) biz

**loulou c'est moi** : d'accord, si tu es sûre de toi ^^ bisous la folle (*lui dit la fille encore plus folle*)

**Glad** : c'est nul tu as vu ? Les anonymes peuvent poster plus de reviews que les membres. Il n'y a pas un pb quelque part ? O.o je n'ai pas lu ces livres, je vais me renseigner merci ^^ Délire : j'identifie Montu à Ron (le goinffre), Léonis à Harry (celui à qui il n'arrive que des emmerdes et qui tien le destin du monde dans ses mains) et Menna à... Drago ? xD (celui que j'aime quoi lol) bisous

**Glad** : et Léonis à les yeux verts en plus ! lol je suis de l'acamédie aix-marseille ^^

**Barbyes Malefoy** : merci beaucoup ^^ bisous

**luna-love** : je suis consciente que Dray est un peu moins présent. Mais là on entre dans la phase qui est le papa d'Hermy ? éclaircir ça accapare l'intrigue qui se recentre encore plus sur hermione (qui est le perso principal) je dois faire avancer l'histoire, pardon Drago T.T (c'est aussi parce que je le séquestre chez moi lol) biz

**Yuhasa** : ben ouais, si je lui fait tout capter dès les premiers chapitres c'est pas drôle xD (parce que du coup, vous captez aussi lol) alors Hermy est plus bête que d'ordinaire dans ma fic mdr. Drago mérite TOUJOURS mieux lol. biz

**Ashtana3** : ce n'est pas Sirius. (ça aurait été beau T.T) mais l'histoire aurait été moins interressante ;) (parce que son père est mort et puis voilà, c'est fini. Non papa est bien vivant :)) tu veux encore un clash dentiste vs mangemort ? lol. faut que je trouve la bonne excuse pour qu'il se mettent sur la tête xD juste encore un peu de patience ^^ ça arrive :) biz

**lululoulou** : nooon ! encore un peu s'il vous plait lol. sans lui, je ne peux pas dormir mdr (hugging pillow ! xD). à demain ^^

**killashandra** : tonks la première ^^ hermy ds quelques mois. a+

**Esilia** : c'est les vacances de paques, on va les faire un peu sortir du chateau ^^ et puis hermy devait parler avec Remus, et Alex devait revoir les granger, et... et... pleins de choses ;) en fait Sev s'en fou un peu royalement. Dumby à convaincu Remus de se taire (Dumby ne va pas balancer l'info alors qu'il n'est pas le principal interressé. il faut respecter le choix d'autrui ^^) biz

**Tchoupi** : merci d'avoir pris le temps de la lire ^^ désolée pour ma conjugaison maladroite (le passé simple c'est pas facile lol) et normalement je suis plus à l'aise à la 3e personne. Ecrire à la 1ere personne déjà ça me perturbe car mes 2 premières fic (sur le manga 07-ghost) étaient écrites à la 3e. du coup je suis parfois un peu perdue. Lol. vraiment désolée pour ça, j'essayerai de relire plus attentivement mes chapitres ^^. à demain pour la suite ! biz

**brilou** : toujours debout ? ^^ moi aussi. à demain pour la suite ;)

**Looklook** : hey ! merci :) bisous

**hp-drago** : la mère de Sirius est déjantée lol. Biz

**virginie01** : le petit ted arrive ^^ mumus ! crache le morceau ! lol. Biz

**viviwi** : coucou ^^ merci

**Lily-lullabycoco** : salut ! je te remercie ^^ je ne sais pas si j'écrirai un autre dramione. En tout cas ce ne sera pas pour la prochaine fic. en fait j'ai l'impression d'avoir mit toutes mes idées sur le dramione dans cette fic et il va me falloir retrouver l'inspiration sur leur couple. Alors dans ma prochaine fic je m'occuperai de Sirius/OC. j'ai déjà le fil de l'histoire et j'ai très envie de l'écrire ^^ voilà, bisous

**Istehar** : ah oui... lol il faut l'écrire en toute lettre sinon ça marche pas (bizarre bizarre... xD) c'était il y a trois ans ;) à l'époque de la renaissance de Voldy ^^ Tu as raison pour Alex, ça commençait à devenir évident. Ouais, mumus connait tout le monde lol. lily et Julia étaient de très bonnes amies. à voir dans le bonus ;) merci, biz !

**audelie** : désolée si l'histoire semble stagner. Mais il y a tellement de choses que je veux aborder. à bientôt j'espère ;) biz


	43. Au clair de lune

Chapitre 43 : Au clair de lune

Lorsque nous débarquâmes à Ste Mangouste, on peut dire que nous fîmes une entrée remarquée. Remus hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre que sa femme allait accoucher en essayant de se faire comprendre par dessus les cris de souffrance de Tonks. Heureusement, elle fut vite prise en charge et nous nous retrouvâmes à attendre dans le couloir, seul Remus ayant eut l'autorisation d'entrer dans la salle d'accouchement.

- Eh ben ! Dit Ron en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Ça a l'air de faire un mal de chien.

- Va dire ça un peu plus loin Ron, lui dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

Entendre les cris de Tonks m'angoissait au plus haut point. "Ce sera mon tour dans quelques mois..."

- ça va bien se passer, me rassura Drago en prenant ma main. Je serai à côté de toi, tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter.

- Si tu le dis... murmurai-je anxieuse en serrant ses doigts dans les miens.

Je vis Alex s'éclipser au bout d'une heure. Les cris devaient l'insuporter. De plus, l'accouchement semblait devoir durer des heures et les hurlements de Tonks m'angoissaient tellement que j'en avais du mal à respirer.

- Tu veux qu'on s'éloigne un peu ? Demanda Drago inquiet.

- O... oui. S'il te plait.

- On va prendre un peu l'air, dit Drago aux autres en m'aidant à me lever.

- On a qu'à essayer de voir si on peut trouver un cadeau pour le bébé, proposa Ginny.

- Dans la boutique de l'hôpital ? Dit Ron peu convaincu.

- Dans la rue commerçante, dit Tiana. Il y a plein de boutiques juste dehors.

- On va lui acheter un cadeau Moldu ?

- Un problème ? Demanda Tiana en levant les sourcils.

- Non... dit-il aussitôt.

Nous nous éloignâmes en direction de la sortie, et de retour dans la rue, nous jetâmes un oeil aux boutiques suceptibles de convenir à nos attentes.

- Là ! Dit Tiana en désignant une petite boutique où étaient vendues toutes sortes de peluches.

Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur et mes amis qui n'avaient encore jamais mis les peids dans une boutique Moldu, observèrent les moindres recoins avec un oeil intéressé. Que ce soit les étiquettes digitales annonçant les prix, la caissière qui était au téléphone avec un client, ou la télé juste derrière elle qui donnait le bulletin météo.

- Alors c'est ça une _telle et vision_, dit Pansy stupéfaite en regardant le présentateur annoncer la pluie sur toute la partie Nord de l'écosse.

- A quoi ça sert de prévoir le temps qu'il va faire ? Demanda Ron perplexe. Un petit "impervius" et le tour est joué.

- Les Moldus ne peuvent pas utiliser de "petit impervius", lui fis-je remarquer en secouant la tête.

- Et les parapluies ? Demanda Drago amusé. Vous ne connaissez pas ?

- Très drôle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Demanda Blaize à Tiana en désignant la vendeuse. Pourquoi elle parle toute seule ?

- C'est un téléphone ! Dit Ginny toute contente de savoir ça.

La vendeuse lui jeta un regard surpris, se demandant pourquoi elle sortait une évidence pareille.

- Les Moldus discutent à distance avec ça, expliquai-je plus bas.

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous extasier, intervint Tiana, on poura choisir une peluche pour le bébé.

- Quel est l'intérêt de ce truc ? Demanda Ron en saisissant une peluche en forme de souris. Ça ne parle pas, ça ne bouge pas.

- Mais c'est doux, dit la jeune fille en prenant sa main pour le forcer à carresser la peluche. Tu vois ?

- O... oui, dit-il en rougissant plus concentré sur sa main tenant la sienne que sur le duvet de la peluche.

- Les bébés adorent ça, dis-je en prenant un gros ours en peluche. Et certains dorment mieux si ils ont quelque chose à serrer contre eux.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Drago en caressant l'ours. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de tenir quelque chose pour m'endormir.

- Ton cas n'est pas une généralité. Et c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à t'imaginer en train de serrer une peluche dans ton sommeil, riai-je. Pourtant le manoir Malefoy est tellement effrayant et lugubre qu'il y avait des raisons de faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour le sommeil de notre fille, nous n'irons sûrement pas vivre là bas.

Je me tus immédiatement en me rendant compte que je parlais de l'endroit où il avait grandi.

- Je suis désolée, dis-je aussitôt en me tournant vers lui. Je ne voulais pas...

- Ce n'est rien, dit Drago en soupirant. Tu ne l'as pas visité dans les meilleures conditions.

- Oui mais...

- On achètera l'une de ces choses à notre fille si ça te fait plaisir, dit-il en me coupant dans mes excuses. Comment ça s'appelle déjà ?

- Peluche, dis-je en posant ma tête contre son épaule.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé ! S'exclama Tiana toute guillerette. Regardez ça !

Elle exhiba sous nos yeux une petite peluche en forme de loup.

- Remus va péter un cable quand il va voir ça, dit Ron observant la peluche avec un air amusé.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Tiana perplexe.

- Il n'aime pas trop qu'on parle de... sa condition, expliquai-je en prenant la peluche.

- C'est stupide. Il sera content de voir son bébé serrer un loup contre lui. Il faut l'habituer tout jeune, comme ça il prendra mieux la chose quand il sera plus grand.

- Si tu le dis, marmonnai-je en me dirigeant vers la caisse.

- 10 livres s'il vous plait, me dit la caissière.

J'allais fouiller dans mes poches quand je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas d'argent Moldu sur moi. "C'est malin Hermione..."

- Laisse, dit Tiana en saisissant mon problème. C'est pour moi.

Elle paya la vendeuse et pris la peluche.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée, dis-je gênée. Tu connais Tonks et Remus seulement depuis...

- C'est pour remercier Tonks d'être venue nous chercher à Dover. Sans elle j'y serais peut-être encore, dit Tiana en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

- C'est gentil.

Nous sortîmes de la boutique, après avoir arraché Pansy de l'écran de télévision. Mais nous avions fait seulement quelques pas dans la rue que nous entendîmes murmurer :

- Comme c'est touchant.

Nous retournant d'un bond, nous pûmes apercevoir Bellatrix Lestrange adossée contre la devanture de la boutique.

- Ah ! Cria Tiana alors qu'Evan Rosier la saisissait par le bras en apparaissant à son tour.

- Lâchez-la ! Cria Ron en se ruant sur lui.

Mais il fut maitrisé par le père de Goyle avant d'avoir pu atteindre sa cible. Voyant Bellatrix me pointer de sa baguette, je fis apparaître ma barrière protectrice qui m'engloba moi et mes amis. Mais je ne pouvais rien pour Tiana et Ron. D'abord étonnée, Bellatrix lança plusieurs sortilèges qui furent sans effets. Puis elle tapa du poing contre la barrière et fut presque électrisée.

- Ha... souffla-t-elle. On arrive mieux à se défendre maintenant ?

- Laissez Ron et Tiana partir !

- Je les laisserai s'en aller si tu viens avec moi.

- Ne l'écoute pas Hermione ! S'exclama Ron. Tu sais bien qu'elle ment comme elle respire !

- Tais-toi ! S'exclama Bellatrix en lui lançant un doloris.

Goyle le lacha à temps et Ron tomba au sol en hurlant. C'était déjà la panique dans la rue, mais les gens se mirent à courir pour s'éloigner.

- Ron ! S'inquiéta sa soeur.

- Alors ? Repris Bellatrix en se tournant vers moi. Tu vas sortir de cette maudite barrière ?

- Il fera du mal à mon bébé, murmurai-je désespérée. "Je ne peux pas partir avec elle ! Mais je ne peux pas non plus la laisser torturer Ron ou Tiana !"

- Mais non, dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Il veut seulement que tu lui prédises l'avenir. Il ne te fera aucun mal.

- A part l'enfermer indéfiniment dans un cachot ! S'exclama Drago fou de rage. Je ne permettrai pas que vous l'emmeniez !

- Reste à ta place Drago. C'est avec ta fiancée que j'ai affaire.

- C'est justement ma place.

- ça suffit ! Sors immédiatement Rosens ! Ou je les tue sous tes yeux, dit-elle en pointant Tiana de sa baguette.

- NON ! Hurlai-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Alors... _**viens ici**_.

Mais je ne bougeai pas. Incapable de me livrer ou de laisser mes amis mourrir.

- Tu es bien comme ton père, dit soudainement Bellatrix avec un petit sourire narquois. Tu vas donc les laisser mourrir pour te protéger toi et ton bébé ? Comme il a laissé mourrir ta mère ?

J'écarquillai les yeux face à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Ton père l'a trahie, la pauvre, minauda-t-elle. Elle est morte à cause de lui.

- Vous mentez...

- Non. Je l'ai torturée et il n'a rien fait. Je l'ai poignardée... et il n'a _**rien**_ fait !

- Vous mentez ! Hurlai-je en pleurant.

- Pourquoi mentirais-je ? C'est bien comme ça que ça s'est passé Evan ?

- Oui, répondit Rosier en souriant.

- Espèces de monstres ! Cria Tiana en se débattant. Arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi !

- Toi tu ferais mieux de la fermer, dit Bellatrix en plaçant sa baguette sous sa gorge.

Croisant le regard haineux de Tiana, la mangemort fronça les sourcils.

- On ne se serait pas déjà vues chérie ?

- Je m'en souviendrais ! Cracha Tiana.

- Hum... peu importe. Il est temps que tu te décides Rosens.

- Laissez-les... suppliai-je en tremblant.

- Par lequel vais-je commencer ? Le garçon ?

Elle jeta un nouveau doloris à Ron qui se tortilla au sol en hurlant.

- Non ! Criai-je.

- Alors la fille ?

Rosier lacha Tiana pour qu'elle puisse recevoir le doloris, et elle s'éfondra aux côtés de Ron.

- Arrêtez !

- Décide-toi ! Cria Bellatrix en les attrapant chacun par les cheveux.

- Surtout... murmura Tiana. Ne bouge pas Hermione...

- Mais...!

- ça va aller... garde ta protection...

- Elle est courageuse celle-la, marmona Bellatrix. Ou complètement stupide !

Elle avait fait signe à Goyle de tuer Tiana quand quelqu'un hurla :

- Expulso !

Goyle fut projeté à travers la vitrine de la boutique de peluche alors que les Rosens, les Weasley et les Malefoy accouraient vers nous. C'était Robert qui était intervenu. Se voyant trop peu nombreux, Bellatrix fit signe à Rosier qu'il était temps de se retirer. Mais à notre grand désespoir, elle avait décidé d'emmener Ron et Tiana avec elle.

- Non ! Cria Alex en accourant depuis l'autre bout de la rue.

Mais c'était trop tard. Ils avaient disparu. Seule restait la peluche en forme de loup là où Tiana et Ron se trouvaient quelques secondes plus tôt. Je retirai ma barrière et tombai à genoux au sol en pleurant. Drago me prit dans ses bras et me berça doucement.

- Elle les a emmenés ! Pleurai-je. Elle les a emmenés...

- ça va aller, murmura Drago. On va les ramener. Rogue pourra les aider.

- Tiana... murmura Alex en reprenant son souffle.

Il avait l'air complètement perdu. "Sa fille a été enlevée... mais où était-il ?" Il croisa mon regard et s'avança vers moi. J'eus un mouvement de recul en sachant pertinemant qu'il m'en voulait. Tiana avait été enlevée parce qu'elle était avec moi. C'était comme il l'avait dit à Dumbledore. Elle n'aurait pas dû rester près de moi. C'était trop dangereux. Et ce qu'il s'était passé en était la preuve. Mais il se stoppa soudainement, les poings serrés. Et il détourna le regard en soupirant.

- On devrait la donner à Tonks, dit Harry en ramassant la peluche. Tiana voulait la lui offrir.

- Ne parle pas d'elle comme si elle était morte ! Hurlai-je.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit... me fit remarquer Drago en me serrant plus contre lui.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu les protéger avec tout le monde ? Murmurai-je.

- Ils ont pris mon garçon ! Pleura Molly dans les bras d'Arthur.

- Goyle a disparu, dit Lucius en revant de l'intérieur de la boutique de peluches.

- Comment ont-ils su qu'on était là ? Demanda Line perplexe.

- On a fait une entrée plutôt remarquée... suposa Thomas. Un des médecins ?

- Rentrons à l'intérieur, décida Arthur en jetant un oeil à la foule qui nous observait. Des gens du ministère ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Drago me releva et nous rejoignîmes Ste Mangouste. Inconscient de ce qui venait de se passer, Remus nous accueillit en souriant et criant :

- C'est un garçon ! On va l'appeller Ted !

Puis il remarqua nos mines déconfites et demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ron et Tiana viennent d'être enlevés, annonça Robert. Par Bellatrix Lestrange.

Il ouvrit la bouche plusieures fois complètement stupéfait. Puis il s'excusa auprès des Weasley et d'Alex.

- On peut voir Tonks ? Demanda Ginny qui faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes alors qu'elle serrait la peluche contre elle.

- Oui...

Nous nous rendîmes dans la chambre de Tonks qui discutait joyeusement avec les jumeaux et les Granger. Ma mère s'extasiait sur le petit Ted et elle retint une exclamation de surprise quand les cheveux bruns du bébé virèrent au bleu.

- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est normal, dit Fred en voyant son expression choquée.

- Oui, renchérit Georges. Ce bébé est aussi bizarre que sa mère.

- Si vous vous réveillez un jour avec les cheveux teints en bleu vous saurez d'où ça viens, dit Tonks avec un air menaçant.

- Chérie, intervint Remus.

- Oh ! Vous êtes là. Venez voir la merveille.

Seule Ginny s'approcha et elle lui tendit la peluche en disant :

- C'est Tiana qui l'a achetée. Elle voulait te l'offrir.

- Mais où est-elle ?

- Elle et Ron viennent d'être enlevés, dit Remus tout bas.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux et Tonks prit doucement la peluche que Ginny lui tendait.

- Regarde Ted, murmura-t-elle. C'est un loup. Comme papa et Tiana.

oOo

Cela faisait des heures que Ron et Tiana étaient enfermés dans l'un des cachots du manoir Malefoy. On les y avait menés directement et il n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de croiser le seigneur des Ténèbres. La nuit était maintenant tombée.

- ça va ? S'inquiéta Ron pour la énième fois en voyant Tiana trembler.

- Oui... Ce sortilège... il est horrible. Et il fait froid.

- On va sortir de là, dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais...

- Ah... rit-elle faiblement. Il faudrait commencer à réfléchir alors...

- La porte est la seule sortie de ce cachot. Mais il y a un garde devant.

- Merci d'avoir essayé de m'aider Ron, dit-elle soudainement.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit-il en rougissant.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait encore plus qu'il y a quelques secondes.

- Tu as vraiment froid ? Demanda-t-il en la frictionnant légèrement.

- N... non. C'est pas ça...

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il comprit aussitôt lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Tiana. Ce soir, c'était la pleine lune.

- Je vais être... obligée de me transformer...

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite ?

- Je... pensais pouvoir me retenir...

- ça fait combien de temps que tu te retiens ? Demanda-t-il effaré.

- Une... demi heure... c'est mon record... ah...!

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même, croisant les bras pour retenir les spasmes qui agitaient son corps.

- ça va aller Tiana, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Mais elle le repoussa en disant faiblement :

- E... éloigne-toi. Tu te souviens ? Je ne suis pas... très lucide... les soirs de pleine lune.

- Mais...

- Je dois pas te faire de mal... dit-elle les larmes aux yeux à force de retenir sa transformation.

- Mais tu as l'air de souffrir.

- Ecoute... c'est peut-être notre chance... Je vais sûrement hurler quand... je vais me transformer. Le garde va rentrer... je lui sauterai dessus. Et toi tu en profiteras pour partir...

- Tu veux dire... sans toi ? Tu es complètement folle !

- Je serai derrière toi... mais tu dois partir très vite... Je vais goûter au sang et... j'aurai encore plus de mal à rester lucide. Je n'arriverai peut-être pas à faire... la distinction entre toi et les mangemorts... Alors cours aussi vite que tu peux.

- Et après ? Une fois qu'on sera sortis ?

- Il y a une forêt pas loin... je me cacherai là bas... Toi, tu rejoins les autres...

- Tiana, je ne m'en irai pas sans toi.

- Fais... ce que je te dis. Maintenant... recule !

Elle tremblait tellement qu'elle en convulsait presque. Ron recula à contre coeur et se plaça près de la porte. Tiana se pris la tête dans les mains en retenant ses cris de souffrance. Mais la douleur fut tellement intense lorsqu'elle se transforma, qu'elle en hurla. Le garde entra aussitôt et elle se jeta sur lui avant qu'il n'ait pu pousser un cri, mordant à la jugulaire. Ron fit de son mieux pour ne pas détourner les yeux. Puis il se glissa dans le couloir, et constatant que la voie était libre, il courut à toutes jambes vers la sortie, s'assurant que Tiana le suivait. Il n'avait pas de baguette. Et il courait un peu à l'aveugle en essayant de se souvenir du chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté en venant. Il tomba sur deux mangemorts et se stoppa, reculant d'un pas. Mais Tiana sauta par dessus lui et elle se jeta sur les mangemorts, mordant et griffant à tout va.

- Tiana ! S'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle grogna et il sut qu'elle lui demandait de continuer. La sortie était toute proche.

- Je ne pars pas sans toi !

Elle grogna encore et réussit à mettre les deux mangemorts hors d'état de nuire. Puis elle se précipita vers la sortie, Ron sur ses talons. Ils coururent vers les grilles et alors qu'ils venaient de les passer, Ron entendit Tiana glapir de douleur. Une forme sombre s'était jetée sur elle. Greyback ! Lui aussi s'était transformé et il mordait Tiana à l'épaule.

- Lâche-la ! Hurla Ron en lui donnant un coup de pied faute de baguette pour la défendre.

Il tourna la tête vers Ron en grognant de rage et le jeune homme crut qu'il allait se jeter sur lui. Mais Tiana avait saisi cette chance pour donner un coup de griffe au mangemort en pleine face, le forçant à s'éloigner d'eux. La respiration de Tiana était rapide et son épaule saignait. Mais elle se plaça devant Ron en grognant dangereusement vers Greyback. "Elle ne doit pas se battre avec lui !" Sans plus réfléchir, Ron la prit par le bras et transplana. Il les fit réapparaître au milieu de la forêt, loin du manoir et des mangemorts. Mais ils étaient à peine réapparus que Tiana le poussa violement loin d'elle et il se cogna contre un tronc d'arbre en s'y affessant. Sonné, il la vit se mettre face à lui, ses crocs acérés et couverts de sang bien en vue.

- Tiana... murmura-t-il.

Elle grogna et il tressaillit légèrement. Non. Il ne devait pas avoir peur. C'était toujours Tiana. Et elle avait voulu le protéger une minute plus tôt. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne bougeait pas. Se contentant de l'observer de loin en grognant légèrement. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit que la lune était encore haute. Elle ne se retransformerait pas avant des heures. Se relevant, il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Jugeant sûrement qu'il était trop proche, elle grogna férocement et il se figea, les mains écartées.

- ça va aller, dit-il. Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à la fin de ta transformation.

Il fit à nouveau un pas vers elle. Puis un autre. Mais elle lui défendit de s'approcher plus. Alors il s'assit au sol. Et ils restèrent ainsi pendant des heures à se fixer en silence. Tiana avait tenté de lécher sa plaie à l'épaule. Et Ron était dépité de ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle. Mais lorsque la lune disparut enfin et que Tiana reprit forme humaine, il se leva aussitôt pour la rattraper alors qu'elle s'effondrait au sol. Retirant sa veste, il en envelopa le corps nu de la jeune fille.

- Désolée de t'avoir poussé tout à l'heure... dit-elle tout bas. Tu étais trop près.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il en rabattant un peu plus les pans de sa veste sur le corps de Tiana pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid.

- Merci Ron... murmura-t-elle faiblement.

- Tu me remercies alors que c'est toi qui a fait tout le travail ?

- Merci d'être resté... précisa-t-elle.

Elle sourait faiblement. Et il la serra dans ses bras.

- Aïe ! Se plaignit-elle quand son épaule la fit souffrir.

- Désolé, dit-il aussitôt en la relachant.

- C'est pas grave, dit-elle en le retenant. On peut rester comme ça encore un peu ? S'il te plaît...

Ron rougit et acquiesça.

- Tu as froid ? Dit-il gêné.

Elle leva des yeux surpris vers lui et ne pu s'empécher de rire.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

- J'aime bien les garçons innocents, répondit-elle simplement en posant sa tête contre son torse.

"Elle... elle parle de moi ?" Timidement, il la serra à nouveau contre lui avec plus de délicatesse. Et elle ne broncha pas. Son coeur s'emballa quand il l'entendit soupirer d'aise. "Qu'est-ce que je fais ?"

- Calme ton coeur ou tu vas faire une crise cardiaque, lui dit Tiana amusée.

- D... d'accord.

Elle pouffa de rire et dit :

- ça te gêne tant que ça de serrer une fille plus âgée que toi dans tes bras ?

-... trois ans... c'est pas grand chose.

- C'est vrai... ça ne me gêne pas non plus.

Il frisonna quand il la sentit se serrer un peu plus contre lui. Puis sa respiration se bloqua quand elle demanda :

- Tu as déjà embrassé une fille plus vieille que toi ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il crut que son coeur allait exploser en croisant son regard vert. Est-ce qu'elle l'invitait... à l'embrasser ? Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le faire au bal de St Valentin, mais il n'avait pas pu. Mais ce soir... il en avait vraiment envie. Alors, se penchant lentement sur elle, il essaya de voir si elle lui permettrait de le faire. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception quand Tiana posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres pour l'empécher d'aller toucher les siennes.

- Pas maintenant... dit-elle amusée. J'ai du sang plein la bouche.

- Peu importe, répondit-il en lui écartant la main.

Puis il captura ses lèvres au plus grand étonnement de la jeune fille. Mais elle lui répondit dès qu'il aprofondit le baiser. Elle avait été heureuse que Ron n'ai pas eu peur d'elle et qu'il ne l'ai pas laissée.

Ce baiser ensanglanté avait un goût metallique. Mais c'était Tiana. Et Ron s'en fichait éperdument. Tout ce qui comptait c'était ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son corps dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il la relacha à bout de souffle, il croisa à nouveau son regard vert et Tiana sourit. Puis elle tendit la main pour essuyer le sang qui avait taché les lèvres de Ron.

- Pas trop écoeuré ?

- Pas du tout, dit-il en la soulevant dans ses bras. C'était le plus beau baiser de ma vie.

- Je m'inquiète pour les précédents, rit-elle.

- Inquiète-toi plutôt pour les suivants.

Elle leva les sourcils et Ron se fit rattraper par sa gêne.

- Heu... si tu es d'accord bien sûr, dit-il le rouge aux joues.

- J'aurais dû leur répondre oui, dit-elle en appuyant sa tête contre son épaule avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- A qui ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Tes frères.

- Quoi ? S'écria-t-il choqué. Tu préfères Fred et Georges ?

- Mais non, dit-elle en pouffant. Laisse tomber.

"Alors de quoi elle parle ?" Il eut soudain un déclic._ Avez-vous déjà envisagé de vous marier avec un roux ?_ C'était de ça qu'elle parlait ?

- Tiana tu...

- Oui ? Dit-elle en levant la tête.

- Rien, dit-il précipitament en détournant le regard.

"Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui demander ? Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? Je suis vraiment trop con..."

- On rentre, dit-il simplement avant de transplaner avec elle.

* * *

><p>Wouh ! Ça se précise entre Ron et Tiana ! ^^ ha... baiser sanglant<br>(il n'y a que moi que ça fait rêver ? XD je trouve ça romantique qu'il l'embrasse malgré ça, sous un clair de lune... haaa... bon ok j'arrête lol)

Par contre... ce qu'a dit Bellatrix ne vous inquiète pas ? D'après elle, Julia a été trahie par son mari. Quelle est la vérité ? Que s'est-il vraiment passé ? Vous le saurez bientôt ^^

Réponse aux reviews :

**Aurelie Malfoy** : oui, je ne vous ai pas mis le suspens pour savoir si ron et tiana allaient s'en sortir lol. ils se sont bien débrouillés et tous seuls en plus ! lol (prend en de la graine Hermione ! _Oui mais moi j'étais droguée, je ne suis pas lycanthrope et un con de serpent m'a fait trébucher ! tu as tout fait pour que je ne puisse pas m'enfuir !_ c'est vrai, je m'en rend compte... mdr) ah ! tu as aimé le baiser ^^ à demain :)

**unelectricequiaimecequelleli t** : merci de t'être décidée ^^ Hermy va cesser de devenir une victime maintenant que tous les dangers potentiels (fils ou filles de mangemorts) ont été foutus hors de Poudlard. justement, elle a sa barrière maintenant, et elle va pouvoir circuler un peu plus librement. merci beaucoup ! biz

**laloudu77** : merci ^^ bisous

**nevermind the bollocks**: ouais, de l'action ! j'aime quand ça bouge ! xD moi aussi je n'aime pas trop la façon dont ron est souvent décrit dans les autres fic. Je voulais le rendre un peu plus fiable on va dire (et innocent, j'aime bien le voir comme ça ^^ surtout quand il est avec une fille très sûre d'elle comme Tiana) c'est sûr, Bella a déjà croisé le père d'Hermione le soir où Julia est morte.

pourquoi seulement culpabilité et lacheté ? tout le monde dit ça T.T (bon il y a sûrement une part de culpabilité, mais certainement pas de lacheté ^^) Hermione a reçu un sort d'intouchabilité ! même robert ne pouvait pas la toucher ! _Il aurait pu au moins lui dire qu'il était son père !_ Je répondrais : robert aurait pu lui dire qu'il était son grand père ! Robert ne l'a pas fait pour préserver l'enfance d'Hermione puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec lui. pourquoi le père d'Hermione ne pourait-il pas avoir la même raison ? Julia a lancé ce sort, ils ont pensé respecter sa volonté. il n'y a qu'un reproche à faire au père d'Hermione, c'est de ne pas avoir "essayé" de la toucher... Bon il faut que j'arrête, je suis en train de débaler toute l'histoire lol. mais ça m'énerve qu'on casse du sucre sur le dos du père d'Hermione (oui, bah moi je connais toute l'histoire ! _ben nous non, alors lache nous !_c'est vrai désolée). On a tous nos raisons pour agir comme nous le faisons (surtout un père envers sa fille) et on fait tous des erreurs. Je tiens à dire que je ne m'adressais pas à toi directement nevermind mais à tous les lecteurs ^^ c'était juste un pétage de cable personnel, ne le prend pas mal il fallait que ça sorte.(c'est pas avec toi que je m'étais emportée sur Sirius ? lol tu soulèves toujours les points les plus importants et qui me touchent à coeur aussi mdr. Mais honte sur moi, je te geule dessus alors que tu as tes partiels... bon courage et bonne chance ^^)

où j'en étais ? Ah oui, ce ne serait pas un hasard d'avoir fait s'éloigner Alex juste à ce moment là ? tu commences à bien me connaitre ^^ bisous à demain ;)

**Lila de Jarjayes** : vous aurez bientôt votre délivrance ^^ je vais lever le voile sur tous les mystères ! youpi ! xD bisous à demain :)

**Lady-Dramione** : je ne m'interresse pas à facebook... j'irai quand même voir si j'ai le temps ^^ merci (j'adore le couple de ron et tiana, c'est la moment de la fic "heure de gloire" pour eux lol. J'essayerai de faire un truc avec pansy et Blaize ;) ça fait un moment que je ne parle plus de leur avancée lol) biz

**Ashtana3** : ils vont bien ensemble hein ? ^^ il y aura une autre scène entre eux dans pas longtemps normalement ^^ hermy et dray ont eu leur heure de gloire, au tour des autres au moins pour un court instant ;) biz

**Fraulein Takoor** : ils ne se sont pas dit clairement qu'ils étaient ensemble... je pense que c'est clair pour Tiana mais pas pour Ron. Ils discutaient un peu trop sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Tout va vraiment se concrétiser à donf (xD) entre eux dans peu de temp ! je vous promet encore une scène Ron x Tiana ! et là il n'y aura pas photo ^^ bisous

**Hot-Chocolate-isgood** : miam miam... (non c'est dégoutant xD) ouais, les mangemorts adorent ça, plomber l'ambiance lol. à demain, bisous !

**Geuh** : oui, demain ça commencera à se préciser. Et dans le chapitre suivant encore plus. Et dans celui d'après ENCORE PLUS. et ainsi de suite lol. Jusqu'à ce que vous sachiez enfin tout dans le chapitre 48 (finalement c'est 44 à 48 lol. Comme quoi, la fic n'est pas écrite à l'avance ^^ chapitres 46 et 48 cruciaux !) merci :3 Bisous !

**lululoulou** : Hermy serait la soeur de Blaize ou Pansy ? O.O j'aimerais bien savoir d'où t'es venue cette idée. Je crois que tu peux rayer Blaize déjà (la couleur de peau ne colle vraiment pas lol) bisous ^^

**Djat** : ils sont mimi ^^ Oui, tout le monde doit se poser la question. Bientôt la réponse ! biz

**xDrayMioneex** : wow ! 7 km ? j'avais dit 3, ça augmente lol. Mais j'aime mieux 7, c'est le chiffre magique le plus puissant ! xD (_pourquoi tu sors ça d'un coup ?_ J'en sais strictement rien mdr. killashandra, tu sais maintenant pourquoi j'ai choisi le 7 à ta tombola lol. Oui je sais que tu n'en a rien à faire xDrayMioneex mdr _t'as pas bientôt fini ton délire ? En plus j'y comprend rien._ Ok j'arrête ^^) c'est vrai que j'ai mi un peu de tout dans ce chapitre :) bisouillettes !

**lena-malefoy** : merci merci lol. alors... je crois avoir saisis xD tu veux dire qu'il a laissé mourrir julia pour protéger hermione ? (et que julia était d'accord) c'est ça ? peut-être ^^ en fait demain c'est juste une info sur Alex ;) grande révélation dans le chapitre d'après :) (là si tu as fait le lien, tu as tout compris ^^) bisous

**Alpo** : coucou ! :) merci, heureuse qu'elle te plaise ^^ à demain pour la suite ;)

**luna-love** : oh oui... baiser sanglant avec drago ^^ non non ! il reste avec moi lol. biz

**brilou** : j'adore leur couple aussi ^^ tu as raison pour vampire knight, ça me dit quelque chose. C'est entre Yuki et Kaname je crois O.o quand il la transforme non ? Franchement brilou **va lire ces livres** ! c'est un sacrilège de ne pas le faire lol. Bisous ^^

**Banana Split. p** : coucou ! merci :) Tu as un compte ? sans ça tu ne peux pas publier. pour t'inscrire clic sur "sign up" (en haut à droite de l'écran) ^^ puis suis les instructions du site dans "publish" = info/guide )

**Esiliale** : c'est julia elle-même qui a laissé hermione chez les granger (cf 1er chapitre ^^) après, supositions interressantes :) bisous :3

**Tchoupi** : En fait je me suis posée la question... on vraiment besoin de la baguette ? Je ne sais plus ! lol. Si c'est vraiment le cas alors désolée. Biz ^^

**anon** : on a tous nos points forts, toi c'est les chiffres, moi c'est... la capacité de vous embrouiller ! xD bisous

**Mlle-Emylie** : merci de me laisser ce commentaire ^^ je suis très heureuse de ton avis sur ma fic :3 (je suis bien d'aoord avec toi, c'est horrible les dramione qui finissent en Ron x Hermione) ce n'est pas grave, ce review me donne déjà du baume au coeur. Merci de lire ma fic ;) bisous

**hp-drago** : tout va bien ^^ tiana x ron trop mimi hein ? lol. Biz !

**virginie01** : oui, pour une fois on peut presque dire : merci bella ! lol (presque, parce qu'elle les a bien torturés avant xD) le monde moldu est tojours un émerveillement pour les sorcier... et inversement ! mdr. Biz

**viviwi** : merci ^^

**Istehar** : c'est sûr, une scène touchante. il manque un loup dans cette meute xD plus tard on vois que Tiana s'est bien intégrée dans le coeur de Teddy ^^ Et le gros rapprochement entre ron et tiana, au clair de lune... hihi ! moi aussi j'adore ! (c'est bien pour ça que je l'ai écris lol. Pourquoi je balance des évidences ? xD) bisous !

**Hermione Zabini** : c'est le baiser qui te dégoûte ? xD


	44. Pas celui qu'on pense

Chapitre 44 : Pas celui qu'on pense

Ron avait transplané avec Tiana directement devant l'hôpital. Sa blessure à l'épaule devait être examinée et il espérait que les autres étaient toujours là.

- S'il vous plaît ! S'exclama-t-il en se présentant à l'accueil du hall. Elle a été mordue.

- Quelle genre de morsure ? Demanda machinalement le médicomage.

- Un loup-garou.

Ron vit son visage palir et il expliqua aussitôt :

- Mais elle est déjà loup-garou elle-même. Elle maîtrise bien ses transformations.

- Je vois... premier étage.

- Et, est-ce que les Lupin sont toujours admis ?

Le médicomage n'eut même pas à vérifier sur sa liste pour répondre :

- Pour sûr ! Il y a eu un vrai chambardement depuis qu'ils sont arrivés hier. Des hommes du ministère n'ont pas arrêté de défiler. C'était la panique chez les Moldus et je peux vous dire qu'il y en a eu des sortilèges d'amnésie à lancer. Ils nous ont même demandé d'aider !

- Ok...

Ron allait se diriger vers le 1er étage mais Tiana protesta :

- Non, on va voir Tonks et les autres !

- Tu saignes beaucoup Tiana.

- Ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude ! On doit aller les voir d'abord.

-... d'accord.

Il partit donc à grand pas en direction de la chambre de Tonks et lorsque ses parents l'aperçurent, ils hurlèrent de joie. Molly serra son fils dans ses bras, écrasant aussi Tiana par la même occasion.

- Doucement maman, elle est blessée, lui fit remarquer Ron.

- Oh mon Dieu... pleura-t-elle sans l'écouter. Comme on a eu peur !

- Maman ! S'emporta Ron. Tiana est _**blessée**_ !

Molly se recula immédiatement en entendant son ton furieux. Ron déposa la jeune fille sur le lit voisin de Tonks, et Alex vint la serrer dans ses bras.

- Comment vous avez fait pour vous en sortir ? Demanda-t-il en caressant les cheveux de Tiana.

- C'était la pleine lune hier soir, devina Tonks. C'est pour ça que Remus est parti.

C'est vrai, le mari de Tonks n'était plus présent. Il avait prétexté aller chercher les affaires de sa femme.

- Il aurait pu le dire tout simplement, marmonnai-je.

- Alors tu t'es transformée ? Demanda Harry à Tiana. C'est comme ça que vous vous êtes enfui ?

- Oui. J'ai encore mordu du mangemort hier soir.

- Ils ont quel goût ? Demanda Fred amusé.

- Infâme !

- Et vous avez passé la nuit dehors ? Demanda Ginny en serrant le bras de son frère rassurée.

- Oui, répondit-il. Il fallait bien attendre que Tiana redevienne humaine.

- Ils vous ont fait du mal ? Demandai-je inquiète. Je suis tellement désolée...

- Ils ne nous ont rien fait Hermione. On n'avait pas vraiment de valeur. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était que tu t'inquiètes et que tu te rendes.

- Mais on a été plus malins qu'eux ! Dit Tiana en souriant à Alex.

- Je vais chercher un médicomage, dit Line en sortant. Il faut soigner l'épaule de Tiana.

- Il paraît que le ministère a débarqué ici, dit Ron en regardant son père.

- Oui. Ils nous ont posé plein de questions. C'était la panique avec les Moldus. Mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant.

- Alors c'est le petit Lupin ? Demanda Tiana en observant le bébé dans les bras de Tonks qui serrait dans sa main l'oreille du loup en peluche.

- Il s'appelle Ted, précisa Tonks. Merci pour le cadeau Tiana.

- Pas de quoi.

Un médicomage vint s'occuper de l'épaule de Tiana, et lorsque Remus refit sont appartion, nous laissâmes les Lupin en famille avant de rejoindre le square Grimmaurd. Alex emmena immédiatement Tiana vers l'une des chambres pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Les lendemains de vraie transformation étaient difficiles. Surtout après qu'elle ait essayé de se retenir.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Me demanda Drago quand nous nous retirâmes dans notre chambre.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Tu penses à ce qu'a dit ma tante ?

- Oui. Apparemment c'est elle et Rosier qui ont attaqué ma mère. Elle a dit qu'elle l'avait torturée et poignardée...

- Et en ce qui concerne ton père...

Il se tut en se rendant compte que je pleurais doucement.

- Hermione, dit-il en me serrant contre lui. Tu ne dois pas écouter ce que raconte ma tante. Ron l'a bien dit, elle ment comme elle respire. Ton père n'a pas pu trahir ta mère.

- Alors pourquoi elle est morte ? Pourquoi... pourquoi il n'est pas près de moi ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me chercher ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonnée...?

- Je ne sais pas. Ma tante ne t'a peut-être pas tout dit. Elle a peut-être tué ton père. Tu ne peux pas le blamer si il est mort Hermione.

- On ne blame pas les morts ? Demandai-je en me souvenant de la phrase qu'avait dit Dumbledore à Alex.

Soudain, je me figeai dans les bras de Drago. Etait-ce ça ? La raison pour laquelle Alex s'était montré froid avec moi depuis le début ? Plus que mettre sa fille en danger... j'étais celle d'un homme qu'il haïssait ? Cette personne morte à qui il vouait une haine terrible... était-ce mon père ? Le connaissait-il ? Mon père lui avait-il causé du tort ? Comme il en avait fait à ma mère en la trahissant ? Mon père était-il à ce point un monstre ? Est-ce qu'Alex espérait se venger à travers moi ? La sensation de peur dans ma vision... est-ce qu'Alex allait me trahir lorsque Voldemort attaquerait le château ? Était-ce lui qui avait prévenu les mangemorts de notre présence à Ste Mangouste ? Il s'était éclipsé juste avant l'attaque... "Mais il était désespéré de voir Tiana se faire enlever..." Il ne l'avait sûrement pas prévu. Il allait se jeter sur moi après son enlèvement. "Il devait être furieux ! Il connaît Dumbledore et il a un lien avec le monde magique. Ce lien... est-ce que c'est mon père ?" Dumbledore devait le savoir. Dumbledore devait tout savoir. Cet homme avait toujours tout su. Il est l'ami de Robert, mais il était aussi celui de mon arrière-grand-père. Il savait sûrement qui était mon père. Aussi, la première chose que je fis lorsque nous rentrâmes à Poudlard, fut de frapper à la porte du bureau du directeur.

- Entrez.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi. Et avant que le directeur ait pu ouvrir la bouche, je demandai :

- Qui est mon père ?

- Bon retour à Poudlard Miss Rosens.

- Je viens de vous poser une question.

- Et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais la réponse.

- Vous ne voyez pas _**pourquoi**_ ? Demandai-je hors de moi.

C'était la première fois que je manquai de respect au directeur. Mais je ne pouvais plus me contenir à présent. Il devait me répondre.

- Vous êtes... vous êtes Dumbledore ! L'homme qui sait tout ! Et je suis sûre que vous connaissez l'identité de mon père ! Vous étiez un ami du père de Milana, c'est _**vous**_ qui me l'avez dit ! Il a dû vous demander conseil... j'en suis certaine. Vous êtes quelqu'un de très sage...

- Merci.

- Je vous en prie ! M'exclamai-je en m'appuyant sur son bureau. Dites-moi qui est mon père.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Et il ne disait toujours rien. Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas de réponse à vous donner.

- Alors dites-moi ce qu'il a fait. Pourquoi a-t-il trahi ma mère ?

- Qui vous a dit cela ? Bellatrix ? Cette femme ment...

- Comme elle respire ! Oui ! Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai ! Une possibilité de mensonge ! Je ne peux pas vérifier si ce qu'elle dit est vrai, alors dites-moi la vérité. Vous la connaissez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de la mort de ma mère. Vous savez pourquoi elle est morte... à cause de qui elle est morte... à cause de lui...?

- Vous ne devez pas croire ce que Bellatrix vous raconte.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je dois croire ? Des bruits de couloir ? Ce dont je vous ai entendu discuter avec Alex ?

- … Quelles conclusions en avez-vous tiré ?

- Alex est le père de Tiana ! Et je ne sais pas pour quelle raison mais... il hait mon père ! Cet homme mort dont vous parliez... c'était lui n'est-ce pas ? C'était mon père ?

-...

- Pourquoi vous ne dites rien ? Parce que j'ai raison ?

- Pourquoi votre père serait-il forcément mort ?

- Parce qu'il n'est jamais venu pour moi !

- Il a peut-être ses raisons...

- Quelles raisons ? Sa trahison justement ? Il a peur de me regarder en face ? Il s'en veux peut-être ? Dis-je ironiquement.

- Cessez d'essayer de le positionner en traître.

- Alors dites-moi comment je suis sensée le positionner ? Soit il est mort, soit il a fait quelque chose d'affreux ! Ou peut-être même les deux ! Et c'est sûrement ce que lui reproche Alex.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'Alex pourrait en vouloir à votre père ?

- Depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés la première fois, Alex a toujours été distant avec moi ! Il ne m'aime pas ! Parce que je lui rappelle mon père ! Il le connaissait, j'en suis sûre ! Alex veut se venger de lui à travers moi... mais de quoi ?

- Vous poussez la réflexion un peu trop loin.

- Trop loin ? Qui a prévenu les mangemorts que nous étions à Ste Mangouste ? Qui s'est éclipsé juste avant l'attaque ? Alex !

- Comment voulez-vous qu'un Moldu aille prévenir les mangemorts ?

- Je... je ne sais pas.

- Vous voyez bien.

- Parfait, oublions Alex. Mais il sera trop tard quand il nous aura trahis.

- Il ne trahira personne.

- Vous avez sûrement confiance en lui comme vous avez confiance en Rogue, dis-je avec un petit rire ironique. Vous allez me dire : j'ai toutes les raisons de lui faire confiance, alors faites en de même. Eh bien je suis comme Harry ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Pas sans explications. D'ailleurs ces deux là trainent un peu trop souvent ensemble pour que ce soit net. Ils complotent peut-être tous les deux contre nous.

- Cessez vos accusations lorsqu'elles sont sans fondements et sans preuves. J'ai confiance en Alex et Severus.

- Bien ! Mettons les de côté. Mais dites m'en plus sur mon père.

-...

- Etait-il à Poudlard ?

-...

- Je pense que oui. Mais qu'il ne s'est pas montré pour la même raison qui a poussé mon arrière-grand-père à cacher son identité.

-...

J'essayais de trouver une trace d'indice dans son regard. Quelque chose qui aurait confirmé ce que je disais. Mais rien. Soupirant de frustration, je sortis du bureau en lançant :

- Parfait ! Je trouverai les réponses toute seule ! Comme d'habitude !

"Vous allez voir. Je découvrirai la vérité. Et le meilleur endroit pour ça..." Fonçant vers mon lieu de prédilection, j'entrai comme une furie dans la bibliothèque.

- Est-ce que vous avez les registres des élèves de Poudlard ? Demandai-je à Mrs Pince en me jetant presque sur son bureau.

- Miss Rosens ! Dit-elle outrée. Un peu de tenue...

- Est-ce que je peux les consulter ? La coupai-je en insistant.

- Les élèves ne sont pas sensés y avoir accès.

- Je suis préfète-en-chef. Je devrais pouvoir y jeter un oeil. Et puis ce sont des registres datant de plus de 20 ans qui m'interressent. Je ne cherche pas d'informations sur mes camarades.

- Hum... dit-elle hésitante. Quelle année ?

- 1971.

- Très bien. Mais vous devrez rester dans mon champ de vision.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez.

Alors qu'elle partait chercher le registre, je parcourus les étagères à la recherche d'un livre qui me serait précieux dans mes investigations.

- Le voilà, murmurai-je en sortant un gros volume de l'étagère. _Les Très Nobles Lignées_.

- Miss Rosens ? M'appela Mrs Pince.

- Je suis là, dis-je en la rejoignant.

- Voilà le registre, dit-elle en désignant l'ouvrage monumental posé sur la table. Il est assez ancien alors faites attention quand vous manipulez les pages.

- J'ai l'habitude Mrs Pince, la rassurai-je en m'asseyant.

- Les élèves sont classés par maisons, puis par ordre alphabétique.

- Merci.

Elle retourna à son bureau mais je savais qu'elle me surveillait de près.

- C'est parti, murmurai-je en sortant un parchemin et une plume.

Je devais noter les noms de tous les garçons de sang-pur étant entrés à Poudlard la même année que ma mère. Je sentais que parmi ces noms se cachait celui de mon père. Commençant par Griffondor, je tombai évidemment sur les noms de James et Sirius. Bien sûr, j'éliminai James. Et Remus avait été catégorique au sujet de Sirius. Je fus amusée de voir leurs photos de jeunesse. Et je m'attardai un moment sur celle de ma mère. "Même à cet âge, on se ressemblait" Les autres noms de sang-pur Griffondors ne me disaient pas grand chose. Ceux que je trouvai chez Poufsouffle non plus. Excepté le nom de Smith. "Sûrement le père de Zacharias". À Serpentard... il y en avait un paquet. Mais rien de très parlant. Dépitée de ne pas trouver un autre nom que je connaissais au moins vaguement, je parcourai la liste des Serdaigles nonchalamment. Aucun des sang-purs de ma liste ne correspondaient au registre. "Année pauvre pour Serdaigle..." J'allais refermer le registre quand le premier nom de la liste des Serdaigles accrocha mes yeux. Amfell. Rouvrant bruquement l'ouvrage, sous l'air pincé de la bibliothèquaire qui n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom et qui semblait outrée que j'agisse avec autant de brusquerie en manipulant le précieux registre, je me jetai sur le nom de l'élève en haut de la liste des Serdaigles.

- Alexander Amfell, murmurai-je en lisant stupéfaite.

La photographie qui accompagnait le nom ne laissait pas de doute sur l'identité du jeune élève. Même avec 25 ans de moins, il était toujours reconnaissable. C'était Alex ! Je revérifiai dans _Les Très Nobles Lignées_, mais le nom des Amfell n'apparaissait pas. Il n'était pas de sang-pur... mais c'était un sorcier ! Et il était à Poudlard en même temps que ma mère !

- Calme-toi Hermione... réfléchis...

J'avais sous les yeux la preuve qu'Alex mentait. Qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être. Qu'il était sorcier ! "Remus a été surpris parce qu'il l'a reconnu... Alex devait donc bien le connaître. Et il en allait sûrement de même pour ma mère !" Alex était-il l'un de ces prétendants qui lui courait après ? Avait-il été amoureux de ma mère ? "C'est pour ça qu'il déteste mon père... parce qu'il lui a volé la femme qu'il aimait ! Si il a eu l'air surpris la première fois qu'on s'est vus... c'est parce que je ressemble à Julia ! Il veut se venger de mon père pour l'avoir laissée mourrir... C'est un sorcier, alors il a très bien pu prévenir les mangemorts !" Refermant le registre, je le pris sous mon bras avant de me précipiter vers la sortie, ignorant les cris de Mrs Pince qui me hurlait de revenir. Courant à toutes jambes, je me ruai vers la grande salle où je savais que le dîner avait commencé. J'étais sûre de trouver Alex là-bas. Poussant les portes avec fracas, j'avançai à grands pas en direction de la table des professeurs sous les regards stupéfaits de l'assistance. Je m'arrêtai juste devant Alex et déposai lourdement le registre devant lui, faisant sauter les couverts les plus proches. Il me fixait avec un air perdu, se demandant sûrement comme tout le monde dans la salle ce qui pouvait bien me prendre. Puis je plaquai ma main sur le registre en m'exclamant :

- Fini de mentir ! Je sais qui vous êtes !

* * *

><p>Oh ! Ça va barder ! XD Hermy est déchainée.<p>

Que ceux qui pensent qu'Alex va s'en prendre plein la tête lèvent la main ! (Moi ! Moi ! Dit-elle en agitant la main lol)

Réponse aux reviews :

**Hot-Chocolate-isgood** : on va bientôt tout savoir sur le "sombre passé" d'Alex lol. hermione s'est enfin bougée pour savoir la vérité mdr à demain :)

**xDrayMioneex** : des doutes sur quoi ? Le père d'Hermy ? ^^ je sais que vous êtes en surchauffe lol. la délivrance demain ;) biz

**Geuh** : tu es dans mon esprit ? Comment ça se fait que tu connaisse la suite ? lol la grosse désillusion d'Hermy à suivre ! ce petit cachotier d'Alex ! mdr c'est pas beau de mentir à tout le monde (surtout à Tiana qui a dû vivre en moldu alors qu'elle est sorcière... elle va se facher tout rouge ! lol) à demain ;)

**luna-love** : arrête un peu lol. Drago apparait dans les chapitres, je le laisse sortir de temps en temps ^^ (dray reviens ici ! xD) elle est bête mais elle a vérifié et les Amfell semblent ne pas être de sang-pur. Alors pour elle, ça ne peut pas être son père ;) bisous luna-love ^^

**lena-malefoy** : tout le monde lui disait qu'il était pas à Poudlard avec sa mère. Pourquoi vérifier le registre ? ^^ (et il y avait toujours la théorie du papa français mdr) mais là tout deviens suspect autour d'elle (remus qui lui dit la moitié des choses, dumby qui ne veux rien lui dire... ça suffit maintenant ! lol) oui, petit mensonge de Dumby pour couvrir Alex lol. Mais c'était pour lui faire renoncer à l'idée que c'était lui qui les avait balancés à Ste mangouste ^^. le repas va être assez mouvementé mdr. biz

**Mailoan** : ok ! on verra demain ^^ biz

**nevermind the bollocks** : *happy* aye sir ! lol (laisse tomber... mon délire) 2 théories qui se tiennent ^^ Alex ne poura plus se cacher derrière son masque de "froideur". Il va falloir tout expliquer à Hermy (rdv chap 46 pour ça ;)) bisous

**EleaG** : oui, je poste tous les jours pour l'instant. Je me démène comme une folle ! lol. (c'est dur T.T) merci et à demain ;)

**Mai96** : à demain pour le savoir ! lol. Bisous ^^

**Lila de Jarjayes** : innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! lol. à demain ^^

**Esilia** : wow ! trop de supposition, tue la supposition lol. ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça ^^ tu verra dans le chap 46 ;) bisous

**Tchoupi** : sinon considère qu'il a ramassé la baguette d'un des mangemorts "dévorés" par Tiana lol. mais du coup il aurait pu défendre tiana de greyback magiquement alors ça m'embète... allez, c'est pas grave, c'est pas la première incohérence xD (cf hermy en étude des moldus alors que normalement elle a abandonné -.-' _Tu es vraiment pourie comme auteur..._ T.T) biz

**Ashtana3** : je vais essayer lol. à demain ;)

**Djat** : mais oui des réponses ^^ à demain :3

**lululoulou** : j'ai été obligée de couper là. Après c'était impossible lol. bisous

**The cat with blue eyes** : super, merci beaucoup ^^ à bientôt !

**brilou** : ouais (d'ailleur je suis allée revoir la scène xD) pourquoi tout le monde me prend pour une sadique ? mdr bisous

**Fraulein Takoor** : entre nous, c'est une forte possibilité ;) bisous

**Lady-Dramione** : oui oui oui, lol ils vont tous s'énerver xD hermy, tiana et alex (oui, même lui mdr). c'est vrai que le nom des Amfell n'est pas inscrit dans Les très nobles lignées ^^ Biz

**stefanyboh** : bravo ! lol 3000% c'est beaucoup mdr. Merci a+

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : je pense aussi lol. Biz

**Naguina** : et oui ;) à demain ^^

**Dborah** : oui, enfin lol. Merci :) bisous

**Hermy-Dray** : je ne sais pas (36 fois qu'on me pose la question lol) sûrement plus de 60, c'est dûr à déterminer.

**Aurelie Malfoy** : désolée lol. a demain ;)

**cc** : merci, je me dépèche lol. biz

**Barbyes Malefoy** : au moins une que j'ai réussi à avoir lol. merci ^^ bisous

**hp-drago** : hermione en a marre lol. dumby en a fait les frais xD bisous

**virginie01** : tout le monde fait les frais de son envie de savoir la vérité lol. biz !

**viviwi** : ok, lol. Biz a+

**kooki** : c'est ce que tu penses ? ^^ à suivre ! biz

**Istehar** : ben oui, elle en avait marre. il était temps qu'elle sache. Oui, hermy la reine de la bibliothèque forever ! mdr. contente d'avoir bien manoeuvré le coup amfell/flamel ^^ merci ! biz

**Dowrine** : repose-toi quand même lol. Je t'imagine tomber de fatigue, la tête sur ton clavier mdr.


	45. Je suis là

Bonjour ! j'ai changé le titre du chapitre parce que j'ai remarqué que pas mal de gens se spoilaient lol. Voilà, bisous tout le monde ! ;)

Chapitre 45 : Je suis là

Un silence de mort règnait dans la grande salle. Tout le monde me fixait avec un air perplexe. Et particulièrement Alex dont le teint avait soudainement blanchit.

- Tu sais qui je suis ? Demanda-t-il tout bas.

- Oui ! Vous n'êtes pas celui que vous prétendez être ! Vous êtes un sorcier !

Ceux qui connaissaient bien Alex haussèrent les sourcils.

- Hermione... murmura Line assise à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- J'en ai la preuve ici ! M'exclamai-je en ouvrant le registre.

Ma tante se pencha sur l'ouvrage et elle put voir que je disais vrai.

- Alex ? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

- Miss Rosens, dit Dumbledore en se levant. Je ne pense pas que ce soit l'endroit approprié...

- Moi je pense que si ! Comme ça tout le monde saura qu'il ment et que c'est lui qui nous a trahis à l'hôpital !

- Je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas lui.

- C'était lui ! Il a disparu juste avant qu'on se fasse attaquer. Il veut se venger de mon père !

- Se venger de ton père ? Demanda Thomas sans comprendre.

- Alex était à Poudlard en même temps que ma mère ! Je suis sûre qu'il était amoureux d'elle et qu'il est furieux parce que mon père l'a laissée mourrir !

Alex était blanc comme un linge. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir prononcer un mot, ne serait-ce que pour démentir ce que je disais. Et pour moi... c'était la preuve de sa culpabilité.

- La première fois que vous m'avez vue... vous avez été troublé parce que je ressemblais à Julia. A la femme que vous aimiez. Puis vous avez été froid envers moi parce que je suis la fille de l'homme qui vous l'a ravi ! Vous me détestez. Vous avez prévenu les mangemorts. Et vous comptez me trahir lorsque Voldemort...

- Hermione ! Cria le directeur pour me couper.

Bien sûr... il ne voulait pas que le reste des élèves apprenne que le château allait être prochainement attaqué.

- Je vous prie de vous calmer, continua le Dumbledore. C'est l'un des médicomages qui a prévenu les mangemorts de votre présence à Ste Mangouste. Le ministère m'en a fait part il y a une heure.

- Non... il cache quelque chose... je suis sûre qu'il m'est hostile... Il ment sur son statut de Moldu. Il a caché qu'il était sorcier depuis le début...

- Hermione... dit Tiana en s'approchant avec Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Alex ne peut pas être un sorcier... je le saurais.

- Il t'a mentit Tiana. J'en ai la preuve.

Puis je me tournai vers Alex en me rendant compte d'un détail qui m'avait échappé.

- Pourquoi Tiana n'a-t-elle pas de pouvoirs ? Elle doit sûrement en avoir, c'est pour ça qu'elle peut contrôler ses transformations. Elle doit avoir un pouvoir immense...

-...

- Répondez ! C'est votre fille, alors qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

-... ma fille ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- Parfaitement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous ne lui avez rien dit mais... il serait peut-être temps de le faire.

- Je ne suis pas le père de Tiana.

- Si, vous l'êtes ! Je vous ai entendu en parler avec Dumbledore.

Tiana fixait Alex avec effarement. Et il répéta aussitôt :

- Je ne suis _**pas**_ le père de Tiana !

- Pourquoi vous vous obstinez à le nier ? Vous êtes son père...

- _**Je ne suis pas Paul ! **_S'écria Alex en se levant d'un bond.

Sa respiration était rapide. Il avait l'air furieux.

- Je ne suis pas Paul... répéta-t-il. Je ne pourrai jamais être le père de Tiana. Et je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être. Je ne suis que son oncle. Le frère de sa mère. _**Le frère de Jessica**_.

- Mais je vous ai entendu ! Vous avez une fille ! Ça ne peut-être que Tiana...

"ça ne peut être qu'elle... Qui d'autre ?" Je retins mon souffle en croisant le regard d'Alex. "Non..."

- Hermione... murmura Alex faiblement.

Pourquoi me regardait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air de souffrir le martyr ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette infinie tristesse que je voyais dans ses yeux ? Qu'essayait-il de me faire comprendre ? Il ne pouvait pas... c'était impossible !

- Non... murmurai-je en secouant la tête.

- Hermione, au fond de vous, vous connaissez la vérité, intervint Dumbledore.

- Non ! Ça ne peut pas être lui...

Je me saisis brusquement du bras gauche d'Alex et je lui relevai la manche. Aucune marque sur son poignet.

- Vous voyez ! M'exclamai-je. Pas de trace de charme !

- Ce n'est qu'un charme de fiançailles, me fit remarquer Dumbledore. La marque disparaît quand le mariage est prononcé.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Demandai-je à Drago.

- Oui...

- Alors il n'y a pas de preuve qu'il soit mon père ! En plus c'est peut-être un sorcier, mais pas de sang-pur ! Mon père est un sang pur, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je à Robert.

-...

- Grand-père ! m'exclamai-je avec un regard suppliant.

- Oui... dit finalement Milana. Mon père m'en avait assuré.

- Alors ce n'est pas Alex ! Dis-je en reportant mon regard vers lui.

- C'est Alex, insista Dumbledore. Il est de sang pur.

- Dumbledore ! S'écria le principal concerné.

- Je pense qu'il est temps Alex. Hermione et Tiana doivent savoir.

- Les Amfell ne sont pas de sang pur ! Intervins-je. Je l'ai vérifié dans _Les Très Nobles Lignées_ !

- C'est une histoire longue et compliquée Hermione. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'Alex est votre père. Vous aviez raison. C'est moi qui ai donné conseil à votre arrière-grand-père. Je lui ai dit que choisir Alex serait la meilleure solution pour protéger votre mère.

- Ma mère est _**morte**_ ! Hurlai-je. Il ne l'a pas protégée ! Il l'a trahie ! Et c'est moi qu'il va trahir à présent !

- Il n'a trahi personne...

- C'est à _**lui**_ de me répondre ! S'il ne l'a pas trahie, qu'il le dise ! Est-ce que vous avez laissé mourrir ma mère ?

Alex ne répondit pas. Et je me sentis perdre pieds. Drago me rattrapa alors que je vacillais.

- Pourquoi vous ne répondez pas ? Demandai-je désespérée. Répondez !

- Je suis responsable de la mort des parents de Tiana. Je suis responsable... de la mort de Julia.

- Alex, ne leur parlez pas à demi-mots ! S'exclama Albus en voyant mon expression et celle de Tiana se décomposer. Ecoutez Hermione, la vérité...

- C'est la vérité, le coupa Alex. Ils sont morts à cause de ma négligeance. J'avais la possibilité de les protéger. C'était pour ça que j'avais été choisi. Pour protéger Julia. Et j'ai échoué. Et j'ai menti. Menti à ma fille. Menti à ma nièce. Je n'ai rien dit à Hermione et j'ai scellé les pouvoirs de Tiana.

- Pour de bonnes raisons, dit Albus.

- Et pour des raisons égoïstes.

- Tu as scellé mes pouvoirs ? Demanda Tiana ébahie. J'ai toujours été une sorcière et tu m'as forcée à vivre en Moldue ?

- Oui.

- C'était pour votre sécurité Tiana, précisa Albus. Vos pouvoirs étaient devenus instables et dangereux.

- Mais il aurait pu me le dire ! M'expliquer ! Il m'a menti toute ma vie ! Je ne lui pardonnerai pas.

Elle fit volte face et partit à grands pas en direction du hall.

- Tiana, dit Ron en essayant de la retenir par l'épaule.

Mais elle se dégagea d'un mouvement sec et sortit de la grande salle. Ron était décontenancé. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il voulut la suivre, mais il savait pertinement qu'elle voulait rester seule pour l'instant.

- Je ne vous pardonnerai pas non plus... murmurai-je. Ça fait des mois que vous êtes juste à côté de moi et vous ne m'avez rien dit. Vous avez vécu pendant 15 ans à deux rues de chez moi et vous n'êtes pas venu me voir ! Même après mes 11 ans. Quand j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière... pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu ? Quand j'ai appris que je n'étais pas la fille des Granger... _**pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit**_ !

- Calme-toi Hermione, me dit Drago en voyant que j'avais du mal à respirer.

- J'en suis venue à penser que mon père avait trahi ma mère ! Hurlai-je. Est-ce que vous savez à quel point cette seule pensée a pu être horrible ? Horrible de croire que mon père était un monstre ! Et pour me rassurer, il ne vous suffisait que de prononcer trois mots ! _**Je suis là **_!

Je m'effondrai dans les bras de Drago en pleurant. Avant de me laisser gagner par l'inconscience.

- Hermione ! S'inquiéta Drago.

- Elle est enceinte, rappela Line. Tout ce stress, c'est très mauvais pour elle. Tu devrais l'emmener se reposer au calme. Quant à toi Alex, j'espère que tu es satisfait. Si Hermione fait une fausse couche, se sera de ta faute.

Drago prit sa fiancée dans ses bras et Line l'accompagna à l'extérieur de la salle après avoir jeté un regard noir à Alex qui était lourdement retombé sur son siège avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

- Alex... dit Dumbledore en soupirant.

- Fermez-la, le coupa-t-il. Comme vous le dites si bien... c'est ma fille. Cessez de vous mêler de ça. Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez. Elle sait qui je suis maintenant. Et elle me déteste encore plus. Mais elle peut me haïr autant qu'elle le voudra... elle ne saura pas le reste. Et je vous défends, vous et Rogue, de lui en parler. À elle ou à Tiana.

- Vous serez obligé de le faire un jour. Le caducée doit être protégé...

- Il me semble vous avoir dit de la fermer, le coupa de nouveau Alex en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Mr Amfell ! S'indigna Minerva à bout de patience.

- Laissez Minerva, dit Albus en posant une main sur son épaule. C'est à vous de décider Alex. Je ne suis pas en droit de parler de ce sujet avec Hermione. Et Severus non plus.

- Puisque c'est clair... dit-il en se levant.

Alex avait déjà atteint le hall quand il fut rattrapé par les époux Rosens.

- Attendez ! S'exclama Robert.

Il se stoppa immédiatement en tressaillant, et il leur fit face.

- Alors vous êtes vraiment le mari de Julia ? Demanda Milana.

- En effet, dit-il tout bas. Je suis désolé que vous l'ayez appris de cette façon. Comme je suis désolé qu'Hermione l'ai appris ainsi. Je comprendrais que vous souhaitiez me voir disparaître...

- Parlez-nous de notre fille, l'interompit Robert.

- Je vous en prie, supplia Milana en lui attrapant le bras. Vous avez vécu deux ans avec elle. Est-ce que Julia était heureuse ?

-...

Alex fut décontenancé de voir que les Rosens se fichaient éperdument qu'il ait pu mentir tout ce temps. Qu'il ait échoué dans son rôle de protecteur. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient... c'était qu'il leur parle de leur fille.

- Elle souriait tout le temps, répondit-il simplement en souriant doucement lui-même au souvenir de sa femme. Vous lui manquiez beaucoup.

- Racontez-nous tout, demanda Robert en posant une main sur son épaule.

oOo

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la première chose que je vis fut le visage inquiet de Drago. Nous étions dans ma chambre.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il en dégageant mon front d'une mèche perdue.

- Bien, si tu me dis que je n'ai pas déboulé dans la grande salle avant d'apprendre que mon père y prenait ses repas depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

- Hermione...

- Alors, mal.

- Il va falloir que tu lui parles. Calmement. Il t'expliquera sûrement tout. Tu ne dois plus t'effondrer comme tu viens de le faire.

- Et le bébé ? Demandai-je soudain inquiète.

- Elle va bien.

- Merci mon Dieu... soupirai-je en posant mes mains sur mon ventre déjà arrondi.

- Ne me fais plus peur comme ça. Et ne panique plus de cette façon. Je sais que ce que tu as appris ce soir était difficile mais...

- Difficile ? Je ne veux plus voir cet homme.

- C'est lui qui a les réponses à toutes tes questions. Il faut que tu apprennes la vérité de sa bouche. Il n'y a que comme ça que tu pouras avoir l'esprit tranquile.

- Peut-être. Mais pour l'instant je ne me sens ni d'humeur ni de taille à affronter... Alex.

Je n'arrivais pas à dire "mon père". Et je ne savais pas si j'y arriverais un jour. C'était cruel à dire mais... j'étais déçue. Rassurée qu'il soit vivant. Rassurée qu'il n'ait pas livré ma mère à Voldemort. Mais déçue qu'il s'agisse d'un homme qui s'était montré à ce point froid avec moi. D'un homme qui nous avait à tous menti.

oOo

Ce soir là, Ron se tenait devant la porte des appartement de Tiana et Alex. Il voulait absolument voir comment allait la jeune fille. Mais il était nerveux. "Je ne sais pas si on peut considérer qu'on est ensemble... elle va sûrement me rembarrer en me disant de me mêler de ce qui me regarde". Cependant, prenant son courage à deux main, il frappa à la porte. Ce fut Alex qui ouvrit et Ron se sentit gêné. D'autant plus qu'il entendit Tiana hurler :

- VA T'EN ! Je ne veux pas te voir pour l'instant !

Puis une porte claqua et Alex soupira.

- Tu veux sûrement parler à Tiana, dit-il à Ron.

- Si c'est possible...

- Je t'en prie, dit-il en sortant. Je crois que je vais aller dormir ailleurs ce soir. Ma louve de nièce ne veux plus me voir.

Alex s'éloignait quand Ron lui dit :

- Je suis sûr que vous aviez vos raisons. Pour avoir bridé les pouvoirs de Tiana... et pour le reste.

Alex se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant.

- Je ne pense pas que Tiana et Hermione voient les choses du même oeil. Mais merci. C'est la porte de gauche, tache de ne pas te faire mordre.

Il laissa ainsi Ron et celui-ci prit une grande inspiration avant d'entrer dans les appartements. Une fois à l'intérieur, Ron se rendit vite compte que l'indication d'Alex sur la porte de la chambre de Tiana était superflue. Un grand vacarme s'élevait de l'autre côté. Tiana semblait être en train de balancer toutes sortes d'objets à travers la pièce. Les bruits sourds entrecoupés par ses cris de rage.

- Allez... marmonna-t-il pour se donner du courage.

A peine eut-il frappé à la porte que Tiana hurla :

- DÉGAGE !

-...

Il refit une tentative et cette fois la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Tiana en furie qui s'écria :

- TU ES SOURD ? J'AI DIT QUE JE NE VOULAIS PLUS TE VOIR !

Mais son masque de fureur s'évapora quand elle se rendit compte que c'était Ron qui se tenait sur la pas de la porte. Elle sembla décontenancée. Et il l'était aussi. Ron fut stupéfait de voir la tenue de Tiana. Elle portait un long pull violet avec un grand R jaune brodé sur sa poitrine. Le bout des manches toujours tachée par le sang qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas réussi à faire partir.

- Ron... murmura-t-elle maintenant parfaitement calmée.

- Bonsoir... je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Mais je peux partir si tu ve...

Il n'eut pas finit sa phrase que Tiana vint appuyer sa tête contre son torse en soupirant. Elle ne dit rien. Mais Ron savait ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Alors il la serra doucement dans ses bras. Puis il dit d'une voix hésitante :

- C'est sûrement idiot de te demander ça mais... tu vas bien ?

- Mieux maintenant, dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de lui. Merci d'être venu.

- J'avais peur de te déranger.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir repoussé aussi brutalement tout à l'heure. Je voulais juste sortir de cette salle.

- Je sais.

Soudain, il la sentit légèrement trembler dans ses bras et elle se serra plus fort contre lui. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin pour savoir ce qui se passait. Tiana pleurait. En silence, mais elle pleurait.

- Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? Demanda-t-elle tout bas avec une voix brisée.

- Tu devrais lui parler calmement pour le savoir, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Je lui en veux tellement...

- Dumbledore a dit que tes pouvoirs étaient instables...

- Je ne doute pas du fait qu'il avait de très bonnes raisons pour brider mes pouvoirs...! Mais ne pas me dire que j'étais une sorcière... Ne pas me dire qu'il était sorcier...

- Mais tu n'en as pas souffert. N'est-ce pas ? Il a dû le faire pour que tu aies une vie normale. Ça doit être difficile de savoir qu'on a des pouvoirs mais qu'on ne peut pas les utiliser parce qu'ils sont dangereux pour nous et les autres. En tant que sorcier, c'est ce que je pense. Et Alex est aussi sorcier, il le sait. Tu ne crois pas que c'est ce qui a poussé ton oncle à te mentir ?

Elle leva un regard larmoyant vers lui. Et le coeur de Ron se serra. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour la calmer ? Pour la rassurer ?

- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas à m'en mêler.

Tiana sourit faiblement et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres. Puis elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit le baiser. La pressant contre lui, il la souleva presque de terre. Elle était si petite. Si frêle. Et pourtant si forte. Mais pas ce soir. Ron sentait qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

- Bien sûr que tu peux t'en mêler, murmura-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du garçon. Ce que tu dis m'apaise. Je me sens bien quand tu me serres dans tes bras. Comme dans la forêt...

- Tiana... dit-il en rougissant. Tu sais je... heu... tu me plais beaucoup et... c'est la deuxième fois qu'on s'embrasse... alors... j'aimerais bien qu'on se mette ensemble... si tu es d'accord.

Elle releva brusquement la tête, les soucils froncés. "Elle l'a mal pris ?"

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Ron ? On est déjà ensemble.

- Hein ?

- Attends... tu crois que je suis le genre fille à embrasser n'importe quel garçon sur un coup de tête ?

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... C'est juste que... tu es quelqu'un de très sûre de toi. Et tu es plus âgée... Dans la forêt on parlait sur le ton de la plaisanterie... et tu es la première fille à qui je m'interresse _**vraiment**_. Je veux dire... _**sérieusement**_. Et puis...

- C'est bon, dit-elle amusée en posant sa main sur sa bouche. C'était ma faute. J'aurais dû être plus claire. C'est vrai que tu es un garçon très innocent.

- Juste pour savoir... tu considères ça comme un compliment ?

- Bien sûr ! Puisque j'aime les garçons innocents, dit-elle en souriant.

- Alors... toi et moi on est...

- Ensemble Ron, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Elle mit beaucoup de passion dans ce baiser. Et Ron en eut le souffle coupé.

- D... d'accord, dit-il une fois qu'elle l'eut relaché.

- Mais ça ne te gêne pas du tout le fait que je sois... lycanthrope ? C'est tout les mois tu sais... ça fait deux ans que je suis seule à cause de ça. Je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes peur plus tard... ou que tu regrettes... parce que tu me plais beaucoup aussi et que j'aurais du mal à me résoudre à te laisser partir...

- Je ne partirai pas. Crois-moi. Je resterai même avec toi pendant tes transformations si tu veux. Comme dans la forêt.

- J'ai pas aimé que tu me voies comme ça... dit-elle en faisant la grimace. En plus je suis dangereuse les soirs de pleine lune. Je t'ai balancé contre un arbre...

- Tu voulais seulement m'éloigner. Tu as juste... un peu de mal à contrôler ta force. Et j'ai vraiment eu peur quand Greyback t'a sauté dessus.

- Au fait. La prochaine fois, ne donne pas de coups de pieds à un loup-garou si tu n'as rien pour te défendre. Même si c'est pour me défendre moi. Il a failli t'attaquer.

- Je voulais juste t'aider.

- Je sais. C'était mignon, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Ron rougit quand elle le prit par la main pour l'entrainer dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte, il dit avec gêne :

- Heu... Tiana ?

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi tu fermes la porte ?

Elle leva les sourcils et dit :

- Cet idiot d'Alex pourait revenir tu sais. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il nous voie le faire.

- Faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il nerveusement.

-...

-...

- Tu es sérieux ? Demanda-t-elle bouche bée.

-...

- Tu ne peux pas être innocent à ce point Ron !

- J'ai bien compris de quoi tu parlais...! s'exclama-t-il les joues en feu. Je veux dire que ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment...

- Hum... dit-elle en secouant la tête et s'avançant vers lui. Je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisi à qui tu avais affaire.

- A qui j'ai...? Wow ! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle le poussait sur le lit.

Tiana se mit à califourchon sur lui et défaisant la cravate de son uniforme elle dit :

- Tu es venu pour que je me sente mieux.

- Oui mais... marmonna-t-il en essayant de l'empécher de continuer à le déshabiller.

- Il va falloir aller jusqu'au bout, dit-elle tout bas en se pressant plus fort contre lui.

-...

Il s'était statufié. Sentant monter en lui une réaction naturelle.

- Bon garçon, murmura-t-elle en jetant la cravate et pressant ses lèvres sur celles de Ron.

Les mains tremblantes, il l'enlaça pour la serrer contre lui. Sentant la douceur de la laine, il se rappela qu'elle portait son pull.

- Tu ne l'as pas jeté finalement ? Le pull...

- Bien sûr que non. On ne jette pas les vêtements s'ils peuvent encore servir Ron. Tachés de sang ou pas. Et puis ta mère a dû mettre un temps fou pour le tricotter.

- Tu dors avec depuis combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il gêné.

- A ton avis ? Dit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Tout ce temps ? S'exclama-t-il stupéfait.

- Tu veux peut-être le récupérer.

- Heu... non tu peux le garder, dit-il en détournant les yeux.

- Récupère-le Ron, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle en entendant le murmure qui sonnait plus comme une supplique pour lui. Elle voulait qu'il lui retire le pull. Maintenant. Alors, lentement, il passa ses mains sous la laine et la fit glisser sur le corps de Tiana. Il déglutit en se rendant compte qu'elle était complètement nue en dessous. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. Qu'il la serrait dans ses bras ainsi. Mais le contexte était totalement différent. Ce soir, Tiana était en train de se donner à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Et il ferait en sorte que ça continue. Il caressa la peau douce de son bras, remontant vers son épaule et effleurant la marque de morsure jurant atrocement sur son teint de lait. Tiana l'observait en silence. Elle était consciente que cette cicatrice n'avait rien d'attirant. Et si Ron decidait de se raviser... elle n'aurait rien à dire pour l'en disuader. Mais il dût comprendre sa crainte. Car croisant son regard, il déposa un doux baiser sur la cicatrice. Le coeur de Tiana fit un bond. Et lorsque leur regards se croisèrent de nouveau, elle sut qu'elle ne pourait jamais se détacher de lui. Peu importe s'il regrettait plus tard. Elle ne le laisserait pas partir. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu bouger, Ron la pressa contre lui et lui donna un baiser enflammé. Carressant sa joue d'une main et son dos nu de l'autre. Tiana frissonnait tout en le débarrassant de sa chemise, ses gémissements étouffés par le baiser fiévreux que lui imposait Ron. Quand il relacha ses lèvres, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se pressa contre son torse nu.

- J'espère que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques Ron, dit-elle le souffle court. Quand j'ai posé mes griffes sur quelqu'un... je ne le lâche plus.

- Alors ne me lâche pas, répondit-il simplement en la faisant basculer sur les draps.

* * *

><p>wow ! C'était chaud ! XD Tiana sait y faire. Elle va le manger tout cru ! Mdr elle a réussi à décoincer un peu Ron je crois lol. ces deux là officiellement et définitivement ensemble.<p>

SINON ! Ben voilà, vous savez maintenant qui est le père d'Hermione. C'était bien Alex. J'ai essayé de vous embrouiller jusqu'au dernier moment, mais il fallait bien l'annoncer un jour xD Il est bien l'oncle de Tiana et le père d'Hermione. Ces deux là sont donc cousines ^^ même si elles ont des caractères très différents. C'était drôle, en écrivant le passage Ron x Tiana, j'ai eu l'impression que les rôles étaient échangés par rapport aux Dray x Hermy. Tiana ressemble plus à Dray mdr. Elle est plus entreprenante qu'Hermy ^^

Et je sens aussi qu'il y en a beaucoup qui m'en veulent pour les avoir encore menés en bateau.

- _Ouais ! Tu nous fais croire que Hermy s'est fait TUUUT, que Tiana est la fille d'Alex... mais tout était faux ! Arrête de nous embrouiller !_

Je ne recommencerai plus. Enfin... je vais essayer lol. Il me reste encore un mystère à éclaircir : les caducées. Je ne vous embrouillerai pas là dessus. Parole d'alwyn13 !

- _ça vaut quelque chose ta parole ? _

Bien sûr... vous êtes méchants T.T Je ne mens jamais. J'induit en erreur, c'est pas pareil MDR. La conversation entre Alex et Dumby était à double sens, il suffisait de le remarquer ^^

- _Tu nous cherches ? _

Moi ? Non XD. Ne me trucidez pas si vous voulez la suite de la fic lol. Bisous !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Geuh** : papy-albus mdr Oui Drago s'est retrouvé au milieu d'une dispute familiale Amfell xD hermione ne restera pas fachée longtemp ;) et ron a déjà su appaiser tiana (bravo mon coco ! lol) alex va venir parler à hermione, il lui doit l'explication. C'est pas à elle d'aller le chercher ;) bisous

**Madz-Lelea** : oui je ne pouvais pas laisser ron tout seul (et je lui ai pas donné n'importe qui en plus ! lol estime toi chanceux ron !) merci ^^ bisous

**stefanyboh** : trop forte ^^ j'espère que tiana nous le rendra en un seul morceau lol. biz

**laloudu77** : j'arrive bien à deviner ce que vous pensez hein ? lol. j'aime beaucoup écrire ces conversations avec vous (avec moi-même en fait xD) pauvre Alex... biz

**Tchoupi** : ça va s'arranger ;) bientôt l'histoire des caducées ^^ hermione a sauter un trop vite aux conclusions lol. bisous

**lululoulou** : encore plus de réponses demain ;)

**xDrayMioneex** : merci de rester ^^ pourquoi dumby n'est pas cohérent ? (parce qu'il s'est énervé contre hermione ? lol. C'est normal tu imagine la panique dans poudlard si ils apprenaient que voldy va venir ^^ dit moi ce qui te gêne dans ses réactions que je puisse voir si je doit rectifier le tir ;)) alors... oui c'est un dramione. Mais je ne peux pas (et je ne veux pas) axer la fic que sur leur couple . Là c'était le moment de développer le couple de ron et tiana, de révéler qui est le père d'hermione, il va y avoir les explications,... j'ai du mal à leur caser un moment romantique dans tout ça lol (pour moi c'est l'intrigue qui compte le plus, mais je sais que pour vous c'est autre chose lol. Je vais essayer:))on ne vera pas du tout dray dans le prochain chapitre, désolée mais ce doit être un grand moment entre hermione et alex. Mais il sera bien présent dans le suivant ! et blaize et pansy aussi ! je te fais de gros bisous ^^ a+ !

**Ashtana3** : ouf ! je suis pardonnée lol Bisous ;)

**Djat** : c'est réversible pour Tiana ;) elle va récupérer ses pouvoir pour pouvoir se protéger comme hermione ^^ biz

**lyrmia** : mystère sur le "lui" xD mystère très important ;) alex parlait de ses marques de brulure aux mains. Il les a eue en essayant de sauver hermione au manoir malefoy. c'était lui l'intrus bien sûr ! il est allé essayer de sauver sa fille mais a échoué (c'est donc la "marque de son échec" comme il le disait ;) mais avec quoi aurait-il pu arranger ça... hihi) à demain ^^

**lena-malefoy** : je ne sais pas où tu vas, mais amuse-toi bien ! ^^ merci de me laisser ce commentaire ;) bisous

**brilou** : et oui, il fallait s'y attendre. petite maline ^^ oui, ils sont mignons :) bisous

**luna-love** : oui je m'éclate xD Mais merci de m'aimer quand même lol. je sais que tu le retrouveras ^^ bisous et merci ;)

**Aurelie Malfoy** : merci beaucoup ^^ a+

**Fraulein Takoor** : c'est pas simple, nuance lol. bisous

**Lila de Jarjayes** : grosses révélations sur l'histoire d'alex demain ;) il va tout nous raconter... enfin presque ^^ biz

**nevermind the bollocks** : oui, il était temps ^^ ça ira entre elle et Alex ;) contente de te faire aprécier Ron lol. Bisous et merci :3

**Esilia** : c'était bien Alex ^^ tout de suite les explications ;) biz

**maba** : merci beaucoup :) c'était un peu évident et j'ai essayé de noyer le poisson mais vous êtes trop malins ! lol. Bisous

**hp-drago** : bravo ^^ tiana très entreprenante lol. Biz

**Glad** : oui, dumby est un petit cachotier, il aime savoir des choses que les autres ignorent lol. les deux filles étaient en furie, heureusement que les garçons étaient là lol. Biz !

**virginie01** : oui, c'est bien Alex le papa ^^ ron et tiana je les adore ! lol. Bisous ;)

**Istehar** : je dirais que c'est le chapitre suivant qui a été difficile à écrire. je devais vous donner un aperçu de ce qu'avait vécu alex pour qui vous le portiez enfin dans votre coeur xD (je supportais plus de voir dénigrer mon perso d'amour ! mdr) merci, et le ron/tiana ça marche à tous les coups lol. Bisous

**Gemini Potter** : et oui, c'était ce que tu pensais au début ^^ bravo ! bisous

**a-little-piece-of-sky** : trop maline Alpos, j'ai pas réussi à te retourner le cerveau xD

**ALittlePony** : trop forte pour moi ;) tu avais tout de suite compris, bravo ! et merci

**Dowrine** : moi aussi c'est mon petit chouchou ^^ Ron va se faire dévorer mdr.

**La Plume de Sucre** : réponse groupée à tes reviews ici : la mi-août ? Aux alentours du 15 août. tu avais raison pour Alex, bravo ! ^^ mais Hermione et Tiana sont seulement cousines. Très proches tout de même. pour le romantisme, j'ai peur que ça "dégouline" un peu trop par moments lol.

**Mana** : je réponds à tous tes reviews ici ^^ toi aussi tu avais raison pour Alex ^^ tu as su repérer des détails importants (c'est vrai que j'aime bien en semer partout hihi !). je m'excuse pour Drago lol. j'avoue, je l'ai un peu perverti. mais Hermione a tellement de problèmes à affronter, je voulais que ça aille au moins bien de ce côté là. biz !


	46. Alexander Amfell

Chapitre 46 : Alexander Amfell

Pendant deux semaines je refusai de voir Alex. Il me fallait du temps pour digérer ce que j'avais appris. Alexander Amfell était mon père. Un homme qui avait vécu près de moi pendant 15 ans sans se manifester. Un homme qui m'avait simplement serré la main lorsqu'il m'avait retrouvée des mois plus tôt. Un homme avec qui j'avais passé toute une nuit devant un feu de cheminée et qui n'avait pas pris la peine de me dire qui il était. Un homme qui nous avait menti à tous. Même à sa nièce. Même à sa fille... même à moi. Assise seule au bord du lac, j'observais les reflets du soleil sur l'eau calme. "Si seulement je pouvais être aussi calme que cette eau..." Tout était silencieux et je fermai les yeux pour apprécier cette sérénité. Mais le silence fut brisé par des bruits de pas se rapprochant. Je n'eus pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. Je savais qui s'approchait. J'avais demandé à Drago et aux autres de me laisser seule un moment. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui ne m'avait pas entendue. Une personne que je n'avais pas croisé ces deux dernières semaines. Le seul que je ne voulais pas voir. Et pourtant... il était tout proche maintenant.

- Allez-vous en, dis-je les yeux toujours fermés.

Les pas se stoppèrent. Le silence revint pendant quelques secondes. Puis j'entendis les pas s'éloigner. Il avait fait demi-tour. "C'est tout ? Il n'essaye même pas de me convaincre de l'écouter ? Pourquoi es-il venu si c'est pour capituler aussi facilement ? Avais-je abandonné le soir du nouvel an ? J'étais restée même lorsqu'il m'avait demandé de partir ! Ne comprend-il pas de c'est de ça que j'ai besoin ? Qu'il insiste ! Qu'il montre qu'il en a quelque chose à faire de moi ! Je ne pourrai pas l'accepter sans ça !" Je rouvris brusquement les yeux hors de moi.

- RESTEZ ICI ! Criai-je avec fureur.

Je vis Alex se figer de nouveau. Je ne voyais que son dos. Il mit du temps avant de se retourner vers moi. Et je serrai les dents en croisant son regard plein d'espoir. Alors je détournai les yeux en soupirant, ramenant un peu plus mes genoux contre ma poitrine. "Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Si vous vous souciez de moi asseyez-vous. Sinon... allez-vous en, et ne revenez jamais". Pourquoi mon coeur fut à ce point soulagé de le voir choisir la première option ? "Parce que je ne m'en serais pas remise s'il avait choisi la deuxième. Et parce que je veux savoir. Savoir pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'infimement espérer un jour lui pardonner. Ou du moins l'accepter". Alex s'assit doucement à mes côtés. Nous fixions tout les deux en silence les faibles remous du lac, comme nous avions fixé les flammes d'une cheminée il y a quelques mois de cela. Pourquoi ne pouvions-nous être ensemble que dans le silence ? Stoïques ? Étions-nous si distants qu'il ne nous était pas possible d'avoir une conversation calme et posée ? Je me rendis compte que j'avais rarement parlé à Alex. Vraiment parlé. Nous n'avions échangé que quelques mots tout au plus. Toujours à nous observer de loin. Je ne le connaissais pas. Et j'étais censée être sa fille ? Il était censé être... mon père ? Le silence était maintenant devenu insupportable. J'avais envie de hurler. Mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire ! Même la question "pourquoi" ne voulait pas sortir de mes lèvres. Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il avait dit que j'étais ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde. Mais son attitude m'avait prouvé le contraire ! Lorsque la personne qui vous est la plus précieuse est à quelques mètres de vous, n'est-il pas logique de vouloir la prendre dans ses bras ? La toucher, lui parler ? Mais il n'avait rien fait de tout ça... et je tournai subitement la tête vers lui en ouvrant la bouche, bien décidée à lui balancer ma colère, quand il murmura doucement :

- Ces mots... j'ai toujours voulu les prononcer.

Je restai la bouche ouverte. Complètement surprise. Il dût comprendre que je ne voyais pas de quoi il parlait, car il ajouta :

- Je suis là.

Je refermai subitement la bouche. Ma colère était passée. Je voulais tout savoir maintenant.

- Alors pourquoi vous ne les avez pas dit ? Pourquoi vous avez été aussi froid avec moi ?

- Parce que si tu avais su que j'étais ton père, tu m'aurais posé des questions auxquelles je ne peux pas te répondre.

- Vous ne _**pouvez**_ pas, ou vous ne _**voulez**_ pas ?

- Les deux.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je outrée. Vous comptez encore me cacher des choses ? Je n'ai pas le droit à l'entière vérité ?

- Bien sûr que tu y as le droit. Tiana aussi. Mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Savoir vous mettrait en péril.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si Voldemort entre dans vos esprits... et qu'il apprend ce secret... plus rien ne pourra vous protéger. Vous n'aurez plus un seul moment de paix dans votre vie. Il te cherche aujourd'hui. Mais si demain il l'apprend... il te _**traquera**_. Il vous traquera toi et Tiana. Lui-même... et sans relache.

- Ce serait quelque chose... d'encore plus interressant que de voir l'avenir ?

- Oui...

Je déglutis difficilement. Quel était ce secret qui pourait me mettre encore plus en danger que je ne l'étais déjà ?

- Est-ce que c'est aussi une sorte de pouvoir...

- Je ne te dirai rien de plus à ce sujet Hermione, me coupa-t-il.

- Et ce serait à cause de ce secret que vous ne vous êtes jamais présenté à moi ? Que vous m'avez laissée seule pendant plus de 17 ans ?

- Tu n'étais pas seule...

- Seule sans mon vrai père ! Bien sûr que j'ai été heureuse avec les Granger. Et avec les Rosens. Mais vous êtes mon_** véritable**_ père ! Votre sang coule dans mes veines ! Vous avez épousé ma mère... mon nom aurait toujours dû être Hermione Amfell ! Et c'est seulement maintenant que je l'apprends... mon _**vrai nom**_... Et ne me dites pas que ce n'est qu'un mot !

- Ce n'est pas qu'un mot. C'est ton nom. Le nom que je t'ai légué et le prénom que Julia t'a choisi.

Je me calmai immédiatement en l'entendant prononcer le nom de ma mère.

- Racontez-moi tout, je vous en prie. Expliquez-moi pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu me chercher... Parlez-moi de ma mère.

- Je vais tout te dire... jusqu'à une certaine limite. Crie autant que tu veux, je ne cèderai pas sur ce point.

- Parlez, je crirai ensuite.

- Très bien, dit-il avec un petit soupir amusé. La première fois que j'ai rencontré Julia, c'était sur la voie 9¾ pour notre première année à Poudlard. Je dis rencontrée... mais ce n'est pas vraiment le mot. C'était plutôt la première fois que je l'apercevais. Je ne l'ai _**rencontrée**_ que 5 ans plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Je ne l'ai pas approchée. Je savais qui elle était mais Julia ignorait qui j'étais. Je savais qu'elle était la fille Rosens. Ma fiancée. Celle que j'étais destiné à épouser. Mais je ne suis pas allé la voir pour lui dire qui j'étais. Je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole. Nos regards ne se sont jamais croisés. Pas pendant près de 5 ans.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demandai-je sidérée.

- Parce que rester dans l'ombre... c'était mon destin. Personne ne devait savoir que j'étais un sang-pur. Et je ne pouvais donc pas m'afficher avec elle.

- _**Pourquoi**_ ?

- Je ne te le dirai pas Hermione. N'insiste pas. Mais ce n'était pas non plus la seule raison.

- Il y avait une autre raison que votre satané secret ? Demandai-je sarcastique.

- Je détestais Julia.

Cette phrase me laissa pantoise. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?

- Vous détestiez ma mère ?

- Je l'ai détestée pendant plus de 3 ans. Enfin... c'est ce dont j'essayais de me convaincre. Ce n'étais pas vraiment Julia que je détestais. Mais une idée. _**Le destin**_. J'étais destiné à protéger un secret et une lourde responsabilité. J'étais destiné à me fondre dans la masse. J'étais destiné à l'épouser. Je n'avais jamais rien pu choisir. Ni la façon dont je devais mener ma vie. Ni la femme que je devais épouser. Et, alors qu'elle n'avait rien choisi non plus, j'en ai rendu bêtement Julia responsable. Pendant longtemps. Trop longtemps. Je l'observais de loin avec animosité. Mais mon hostilité s'est peu à peu changée en une toute autre chose. En intérêt. Au début je la regardais avec haine, puis avec curiosité. Et je me suis rendu compte que l'observer était devenu une habitude. Et quand je me suis aperçus que je la _**cherchais**_ du regard... j'ai compris que mes sentiments avaient changés du tout au tout. Entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas. Seulement ce pas... je ne sais pas _**du tout**_ quand est-ce que je l'ai franchi. En tout cas, en 4e année, devenu un peu plus mature et moins borné, j'ai été obligé d'admettre que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Et là ont commencé mes véritables années de torture.

- Torture ?

- J'étais fou amoureux d'une fille que je n'avais pas le droit d'approcher. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'étais son fiancé alors que ça me brûlait les lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer mes sentiments. Parce que mon secret me l'imposait et parce que Julia ne se laissait pas approcher de toute façon. Même si je m'étais rapproché d'elle et que je lui avait avoué mes sentiments, elle m'aurait repoussé. Et quand j'ai cru qu'un miracle s'était produit en 5e année quand je l'ai _**vraiment **_rencontrée... les choses ont empiré. Nous sommes devenus amis. _**Amis**_ ! J'étais l'ami de ma fiancée. Et je ne pouvais être rien de plus avant la fin de ma scolarité.

- Comment vous l'avez rencontrée ?

- J'ai été nommé préfet de Serdaigle. Ha ! Encore une responsabilité. Je m'en serais bien passé. Mais c'est ce qui m'a permis de me rapprocher de Julia. En fait, je passais beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Et j'ai sympathisé avec le préfet d'une autre maison qui était aussi très familier de cet endroit. Remus.

- Alors c'était bien ça. Il vous connaissait, et il vous a reconnu. Remus savait que vous étiez un sorcier.

- Dumbledore l'a convaincu de garder le secret sur ma nature de sorcier. Mais Remus ne savait pas, et il ne sait toujours pas, que j'étais le fiancé de Julia. Je suis devenu ami avec lui. Puis avec Lily.

- Et ensuite avec ma mère... devinai-je.

- Exact. J'ai "rencontré" Julia dans la bibliothèque. Elle aussi aimait beaucoup s'y rendre. Et je profitais de ces moments pour passer du temps avec elle. Essayer de la connaître. Et plus j'en apprennais sur elle... plus je l'aimais. Et plus j'étais frustré. Il a fallu que j'attende la fin de notre 7e année pour avoir ma délivrance.

- Comment est-ce qu'elle l'a pris ? Le fait que vous lui ayez caché la vérité ?

Alex se contenta de me lancer un regard entendu.

- Elle l'a pris comme moi, devinai-je.

- Tu es bien la fille de ta mère Hermione. Julia m'a hurlé dessus. Elle en est même venue aux mains.

- Elle vous a frappé ?

- Elle avait bien raison. Mais je lui ai ensuite tout expliqué et elle s'est calmée. Elle a compris. Et elle l'a accepté. Et tout ce que j'espère... c'est que tu l'acceptes toi aussi.

- Mais à moi vous ne m'avez rien expliqué.

- Tu as raison. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai épousé Julia une semaine après sa sortie de Poudlard. Le temps qu'elle dise adieu à sa famille. Elle est venue vivre avec moi à Dartmouth. Nous nous sommes mariés à l'église à côté de laquelle j'ai vécu 15 ans avec Tiana.

- Alors vous aviez toujours vécu à Dartmouth ?

- Les Amfell vivent à Dartmouth depuis des générations. Ma soeur y habitait aussi.

- Jessica ?

- Elle avait 2 ans de plus que moi. Elle et son mari sont morts le même soir que Julia.

- Un soir de Noël... murmurai-je en me rendant compte de cette coïncidence qui m'avait échappée.

- Nous fêtions ensemble le réveillon. Jessica, Paul, Tiana, Julia, moi... et toi. Tu n'avais que 5 mois. Je n'ai eu droit qu'à 2 ans de bonheur avec Julia. Et seulement 5 mois avec toi...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce soir là ? Demandai-je faiblement. Racontez-moi.

- Nous fêtions Noël. Il était presque minuit et nous étions sur le point de partir pour l'église. Pour écouter les...

- Les chants de Noël, complétai-je en me souvenant de ce qu'avait dit Tiana.

- Oui... C'est une chose qui doit se faire en famille. Mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de partir. Les mangemorts nous ont attaqués. Renseignés par le mage qui m'avait uni à Julia. Paul et Jessica sont morts avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit. C'était la panique. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était te prendre dans mes bras. Je t'ai sortie de ton berceau et j'allais rejoindre Julia pour que nous puissions nous enfuir avec Tiana. Mais c'était trop tard. Les mangemorts les avaient saisies toutes les deux. Ils m'ont demandé de donner ma fille en échange de la vie de ma femme et de ma nièce. Mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser t'emmener. Ils ont torturé Julia. Bellatrix Lestrange... a torturé ma femme sous mes yeux. Elle a... murmuré des choses horribles à l'oreille de Tiana. Elle a forcé une petite fille de 3 ans à voir les corps de ses parents disparaître dans les flammes. Cette femme a brûlé les corps de ma soeur et de mon beau-frère. Elle a poignardé ma femme. Et je ne pouvais _**rien**_ faire. Parce que tu étais dans mes bras et qu'il était hors de question que je te lâche. Et hors de question que je parte. Bellatrix a blessé ma femme, et elle a traumatisé ma nièce. Traumatisée à tel point... que Tiana a perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Ils ont explosé. Et tout a été détruit dans la pièce. Les mangemorts ont été sonnés, juste le temps que je te confie à Julia et qu'elle puisse t'emmener. Mais Tiana était toujours en état de choc et ses pouvoirs menaçaient de tout balayer de nouveau. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner ma nièce. Alors j'ai laissé Julia partir seule avec toi. Pour calmer Tiana et pour retenir les mangemorts. Mais ils sont partis quand ils ont compris que tu n'étais plus là. Ils ont cherché Julia dans Dartmouth, car ils savaient qu'elle n'avait pas pu transplaner bien loin avec ses blessures. Et j'ai aussi cherché ma femme. Je ne savais pas où elle était partie se réfugier. Quand je me suis enfin rendu compte qu'elle était allée là où nous étions sensés nous rendre en famille... près de l'église... il était trop tard.

-...

- Julia était morte... dit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Je suis arrivé trop tard. Et je me suis juré de la venger. De traquer Bellatrix Lestrange. Parce qu'elle m'avait abattu. Elle a révélé le sens caché de mon nom...

- Sens caché ?

Alex se saisit d'un bout de bois et il s'en servit pour écrire le mot AMFELL dans le sable. Puis il y ajouta 3 lettres.

- I am felled, murmura-t-il en me voyant froncer les sourcils. Je suis abattu.

-...

- Ironique n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous êtes complètement _**stupide**_, dis-je ébahie. Serdaigle ? Vraiment ? Vous perdez souvent votre temps à vous morfondre ? À imaginer des choses qui n'existent pas ? Je vais vous montrer un autre sens caché de ce nom.

- Quoi ?

J'effaçai du pied le D de "felled". Puis lui arrachant le bout de bois des mains, je traçai un R à la place.

- Vous voyez ? Ça devient : I am feller. Vous n'êtes plus abattu, vous êtes celui qui abat. Une lettre suffit à changer le sens des choses. Ne me dites pas que vous m'avez laissée seule à cause d'une lettre.

- Bien sûr que non, dit-il en souriant faiblement. Je t'ai laissée chez les Granger parce que Julia t'avait lancé un sort d'intouchabilité.

- Mais vous n'avez pas essayé de me récupérer ?

- Quand je t'ai retrouvée, tes grands parents étaient devant la porte des Granger. Robert lui-même n'a pas pu te toucher. Comment aurais-je pu le faire ?

- Vous n'avez pas essayé ! M'emportai-je. Pourquoi vous n'avez même pas _**essayé**_ ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ma femme en est venue à lancer ce sort qui l'a tuée. Mais c'était fait, et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Il était évident qu'elle t'avait protégée contre tout sorcier. C'était la condition de ce charme.

- Il y en avait sûrement une deuxième ! Je _**sais**_ qu'il y en avait une deuxième... maman a sûrement fait en sorte que vous puissiez me toucher...

- Personne n'a jamais mis deux conditions à ce genre de charme...

- Je suis sûre qu'elle l'a fait ! Dis-je les larmes aux yeux. Je suis sûre que vous pouviez me toucher !

- Non Hermione...

- J'en suis _**certaine**_ ! Enfin...! Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre que j'aie pu aller à Poudlard sans problème jusqu'à mes 17 ans ?

- Elle a dû te protéger contre les sorciers puissants...

- Non... il y a autre chose je le sais...

- On ne peux pas le savoir.

- Mes parents doivent le savoir.

Je vis la machoire d'Alex se crisper. C'était le "mes parents" qui avait dû le gêner. Mais c'était la vérité. Les Granger étaient mes parents.

- Si j'avais su... murmurai-je. Je leur aurais demandé à Pâques.

- Il y a peut-être un autre moyen de le savoir...

Je tournai un regard plein d'espoir vers lui.

- Quel moyen ?

- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne à part les Granger suceptible de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé après que Julia ait transplané.

- Moi ? Mais je n'étais qu'un bébé ! Je ne peux pas me souvenir de grand chose.

- Il existe un sortilège... _prima memoria_. La première mémoire. Il permet de ramener à la surface des souvenirs remontant à la toute petite enfance.

- Mais... est-ce qu'on tombera sur le bon souvenir ?

- S'il est assez fort. Et je pense qu'il l'est. Tu as reçu un sortilège très puissant pour la première fois.

- Alors je veux essayer. Allez-y.

Alex sortit sa baguette de sa poche arrière. Je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois que je le voyais avec une baguette dans la main. Et je pris vraiment conscience qu'il était sorcier.

- Je pourrai aussi voir le souvenir, me prévint-il.

- Je suis prête.

Me pointant le front de sa baguette, Alex murmura :

- Prima memoria.

Je pris une grande inspiration en sentant mon esprit se troubler. J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau était en ébullition. Puis des images se formèrent et passèrent sous mes yeux. Le tourbillon de souvenir se stoppa brusquement sur une scène dans laquelle je plongeai. C'était encore plus clair que dans mes visions.

_Il neigeait. J'étais à genoux au milieu de la rue, la respiration difficile et un paquet de langes serré contre ma poitrine. Non... ce n'était pas moi. C'était ma mère... Julia. On pouvait entendre les chants de Noël résonner depuis l'église se trouvant non loin de là. Julia tourna la tête dans cette direction. Elle allait se lever pour se diriger vers l'église quand une violente toux la prit. Une tache écarlate se forma au sol sur le tapis de neige blanche. La main tremblante, elle rabattit la neige pour cacher la trace de sang, puis elle s'essuya la comissure des lèvres. Minuit sonna. Et le bébé qu'elle tenait dans les bras se mit à pleurer. _

_- Chuuut, murmura-t-elle doucement en le berçant. Tout ira bien Hermione. Papa va venir nous chercher. _

_Soudainement, le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage se fit entendre. Tournant un regard plein d'espoir dans cette direction, elle entendit crier au coin de la rue :_

_- Trouvez-la ! Elle n'a pas pu transplaner bien loin !_

_Les mangemorts. Julia fit de son mieux pour se relever. Puis elle se glissa à l'intérieur du jardin de la maison la plus proche. Se laissant tomber sur le perron, elle s'adossa contre le montant de la porte. _

_- ça ira ma chérie, dit-elle tout bas en dégageant les langes pour voir le visage de sa fille. Ils ne te trouveront pas..._

_Elle toussa de nouveau plus fortement et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit. Retirant sa main, elle la découvrit couverte de sang. Julia serra le poing pour retenir ses larmes. Les cris des mangemorts se rapprochaient. _

_- Elle est sûrement par ici ! _

_- Alex... souffla-t-elle. Je ne peux plus attendre mon amour..._

_Alors Julia retint un sanglot, et elle frappa doucement à la porte. _

_- Je ne les laisserai pas t'emmener Hermione, murmura-t-elle alors que des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'intérieur. _

_- Oui ? Demanda Mrs Granger en ouvrant la porte. _

_Apercevant Julia, elle retint une exclamation de stupeur et appella :_

_- Chéri viens vite !_

_- Je vous en prie... dit Julia alors que Mr Granger apparaissait à son tour. Prenez-la._

_- Vous êtes malade ? S'inquiéta Mrs Granger. Entrez à l'intérieur. _

_- C'est trop tard... Prenez-la, je vous en supplie. _

_Elle tendit le bébé à Mrs Granger qui la prit doucement dans ses bras. _

_- Elle s'appelle Hermione... elle est née... le 25 juillet 1980. Protégez-la. _

_Les Granger se regardèrent un instant. Puis il se retournèrent vers elle et acquiescèrent. Alors Julia posa sa main sur le front de sa fille, tenant sa baguette de l'autre, et le visage en larmes elle murmura :_

_- **Non tangere**... Protégez cette enfant de tous sorciers jusqu'à sa majorité... ou jusqu'à ce que son père vienne pour elle. _

_Sa main se crispa et son expression aussi. Julia fit de son mieux pour mener le charme jusqu'à son terme. Elle y mit ses dernières forces. _

_- Papa viendra pour toi... dit-elle dans un souffle. Console papa mon coeur... et sois heureuse avec lui..._

_Puis ma mère m'offrit un dernier sourire. Avant de sombrer dans le néant. _

Le souvenir prit fin, et je repris mes esprits. Je savais à présent l'entière vérité. Ma mère avait donné sa vie pour moi. Pour me protéger des mangemorts. Et elle avait bien ajouté une deuxième condition au charme. La venue de mon père... Levant les yeux vers Alex, je me rendis compte qu'il pleurait en silence. Ses doigts étaient crispés autour de sa baguette toujours pointée vers moi. Et sa main tremblait. Puis il laissa retomber son bras et sa baguette lui échappa. Baissant la tête en serrant les dents, il donna un coup de poing dans le sol en murmurant :

- Julia...

- Je savais que vous pouviez me toucher... dis-je les larmes aux yeux. Vous êtes venu pour moi quand j'étais malade 5 ans plus tard... Depuis ce moment là, vous pouviez me toucher...

- Pourquoi j'ai pas essayé ! Cria-t-il de rage. Bon sang...! Je pouvais te prendre dans mes bras tout ce temps ! Je suis désolé Hermione... je suis sincèrement désolé...

J'observai un instant cet homme fou de désespoir. Et ce qu'il avait dit à Dumbledore me revint en mémoire.

_Parce que vous pensez... que je n'ai pas __**envie**__ de lui dire ? Que je n'ai pas __envie de la serrer dans mes bras en lui avouant qui je suis pour elle ? Qui elle est pour moi ? Elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde ! _

Alors je posai ma tête contre son épaule en pleurant.

- Maman t'attendait... elle t'a attendu jusqu'au dernier moment... Mais elle n'avait plus le choix... elle était déjà mourante !

Alex me pris dans ses bras et il me serra contre lui. Nous pleurâmes un long moment. Ma mère avait eu confiance en lui jusqu'au bout. Elle avait attendu qu'Alex vienne nous chercher. Et elle ne m'avait confié aux Granger qu'en dernier recours. Elle voulait toujours que mon père vienne me chercher...! Et même si c'était 17 ans trop tard... il était là. _**Maintenant**_ il était là... et il me demandait pardon. Et la question ne se posait plus. Après ce que je venais de voir... ce n'étais pas que je n'avais _**pas le droit**_ de le repousser... c'était que je ne le _**voulait plus**_ du tout ! Je ne pouvais plus ignorer Alex. La dernière volonté de ma mère... c'était que je le retrouve ! Elle voulait que je sois heureuse avec Alex... Avec mon père...!

- Je suis tellement désolé Hermione... répéta-t-il en me serrant plus fort contre lui.

- Ne t'en va plus... d'accord ? Pleurai-je. Ne me laisse plus toute seule...

- Je ne suis jamais vraiment parti. Je t'ai vue grandir de loin... sans savoir que j'aurais pu t'élever moi-même ! Pardonne-moi...

- Pourquoi tu as décidé de vivre en Moldu ?

- Parce que j'avais scellé les pouvoirs de Tiana. Elle ne pouvais plus utiliser de magie. Et la magie... je n'en voulais plus. Ma magie n'avait pas pu vous protéger. Elle avait pris ma femme et ma famille. La seule magie que je pouvais tolérer, c'était celle de la médecine et des potions. Je n'avais pas pu guerrir Julia du coup de poignard que Bellatrix lui avait asséné dans le dos... je n'en avais pas eu le temps. Mais je pouvais en guerrir d'autres. Et je devais disparaître car les mangemort savaient maintenant que j'étais ton père. Alors pour pouvoir rester près de toi... je me suis caché parmi les Moldus de Dartmouth... comme je l'avais toujours fait en un sens. Je me suis installé à côté de l'église où j'avais passé mes plus beaux moments en famille. Où j'avais épousé la femme de ma vie...

- Pourquoi tu as déménagé ? Pourquoi tu t'es encore plus éloigné de moi ?

- Des mangemorts m'avaient repéré... j'avais peur pour toi. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'ils te trouvent. Alors j'ai déménagé à Dover avec Tiana. Je savais que tu viendrais là-bas dans peu de temps. J'ai attendu tes 17 ans... traquant Bellatrix quand elle est sortie de prison... voilà en quoi consistait mon "travail". Venger ta mère... et te savoir en sécurité... C'est tout ce qui importait pour moi.

- Ta blessure du nouvel an... tu as attaqué les mangemorts ?

- J'étais furieux qu'ils aient presque réussi à t'emmener. Je les ai attaqués sans réfléchir. Je suis allé au manoir Malefoy quand j'ai entendu la mère de Drago dire que Voldemort était là-bas.

- L'intrus... réalisai-je en levant subitement la tête. C'était toi. Tu es aussi venu là-bas le soir de mon enlèvement.

- J'ai cru mourir de désespoir en apprennant que tu avais été enlevée. Et c'était pire quand j'ai échoué à te sortir de là.

Je me saisis brusquement de ses mains et j'observai les brûlures toujours présentes sur ses paumes. Il avait essayé de forcer la barrière incandescente de Voldemort à mains nues...

- C'est toi qui a ensorcelé ma boucle d'oreille... réalisai-je. Tu es le seul qui a pu le faire... dans la bibliothèque. Tu m'as demandé si je la portais toujours sur moi...

- Ils avaient réussi à rentrer dans le manoir Rosens. Je devais faire quelque chose pour assurer ta protection...

- Alors tu savais pour la barrière. Ce pouvoir... je l'ai hérité de toi ?

- Oui... et Tiana le possède aussi. Il s'est manifesté dans l'aile ouest quand elle a été confrontée aux flammes. Ce pouvoir de protection... c'est la seule chose que je suis heureux de devoir à mes ancêtres. Il vous permet de vous défendre.

- C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu me défendre, dis-je en appuyant ses mains contre mon front. Merci...

- Je ne mérite pas tes remerciements...

- Merci, insistai-je. Merci...

Il retira sa main droite pour la passer dans mes cheveux. Et tenant toujours la gauche, je remarquai quelque chose de troublant.

- Où est-elle ?

- Quoi ?

- Ton alliance. Tu ne la portes pas.

Il sourit doucement et dégagea la chaîne en argent qu'il portait toujours autour du cou. Sa chaîne si précieuse. Et il y était accroché ce qui était vraiment précieux pour lui. Son alliance.

- Je la porte toujours sur moi. Mais maintenant elle peut retourner à sa juste place.

Il défit la chaîne et en sortit l'anneau qu'il plaça à son annulaire gauche. Mais je fus surprise de le voir remettre sa chaîne. A quoi bon si il n'y avait plus rien d'accroché dessus ? Je me rendis compte que tout le temps où il m'avait montré la bague, il avait gardé le poing droit serré. Il tenait quelque chose d'autre dans sa main. Il y avait autre chose d'accorché à cette chaîne.

- Est-ce que c'est un pendentif que tu as autour de cette chaine ?

Son visage se crispa.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ton secret ?

- Oui... mon secret...

- Je vois...

-...

-...

Je tendis vivement la main pour essayer de sortir à nouveau la chaîne de son col.

- Non Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il en me saisissant les poignets.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je t'ai dit que je ne te parlerais pas de ça. Je peux tout te raconter... mais pas ça.

- Je trouverai. Comme j'ai découvert que tu étais un sorcier. Je trouverai ce que tu caches. J'apprendrai pourquoi les Amfell se font passer pour des sorciers normaux alors qu'ils sont de sang pur. J'apprendrai pourquoi tu es resté silencieux même après mes 17 ans. Je saurai pourquoi toi et maman avez dû attendre la fin de votre scolarité pour pouvoir être heureux. Quelle qu'elle soit, dangereuse ou pas. Je trouverai la vérité. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que la seule chose que tu aies hérité de moi... ce soit mon entêtement ?

- Je ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à maman. Il fallait bien que j'hérite de ton sale caractère.

- Abandonne Hermione, s'il te plaît.

- Tous les deux il va falloir qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Je vais apprendre ton secret et tu vas apprendre que je n'abandonne jamais.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Vous savez à peu près tout sur Alex. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas. Je sais que c'est compliqué. Pour moi ça semble clair parce que c'est ma fic lol. Mais ça ne l'est peut-être pas pour tout le monde. J'espère aussi que ceux qui détestaient Alex se sont un peu radouçis à son sujet. Tout ce qu'il a fait jusqu'ici, c'était pour le bien de sa fille. Même lui cacher son secret (que je ne vais pas tarder à vous révéler ;) oui, grande série de chapitres pleins de révélations. Il était temps ! Mdr vous allez enfin pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passe) et donc être froid avec elle pour qu'elle ne se pose pas de question et qu'elle ne le harcèle pas comme elle est en train de le faire lol.<p>

Hermione, c'est mal poli d'essayer d'arracher les bijoux des gens... heureusement qu'Alex a de bons réflexes mdr.

*Non tangere : ne pas toucher ;)

Réponse aux reviews :

**Mane-jei** : mais oui ! c'est un homme génial (ne le détestez pas je vous en prie T.T On le sent que c'est mon perso préféré de l'histoire ? lol. avec dray bien sûr ! mdr) mais... _**un elfe des forêts** _? MDR ! je suis pliée en deux ! je crois que je vais mourrir, aidez moi ! *pleure de rire* fouu ! merci pour ce moment d'hilarité xD (_mais... j'étais très sérieuse..._ stop. Si tu continue, je vais vraiment mourrir le sourire aux lèvres xD) Bisous.

**nevermind the bollocks** : c'était Alex depuis le début qui oeuvrait pour le bien d'Hermione (la boucle d'oreille ensorcelée, l'intrus chez les Malefoy... un papa concerné par le bien de sa fille ! tu comprend pourquoi j'ai pété un cable l'autre jour xD) son nom c'est Hermione Rosens Amfell Granger (dans l'ordre où elle les a reçus) et bientôt un quatrième : malefoy lol. Mais elle ne peut plus porter le nom des granger donc elle n'en aura que trois en définitive ^^ (pour ces idiots de sorciers c'est le sang et le mariage qui compte... mais elle restera aussi granger dans son coeur :)) on laisse le nom Rosens même si c'est le nom de jeune fille de sa mère parce que les rosens sont une famille trop importante pour que leur nom disparaisse ;) c'est pour ça que Robert a pris le nom de Rosens en entrant dans la famille de Milana (ces sang-pur alors ! lol) Ne me demandez pas de quelle famille viens Robert je ne l'ai pas décidé et je n'arrive pas à trouver XD je voulais faire de lui un Prewett mais je n'en sais pas assez sur la famille de Molly. Est-ce qu'elle et ses frères étaient les derniers Prewett ? J'en sais rien ! lol. Alors je n'ai pas donné le premier nom de Robert pour cette raison ^^ ce n'est pas de première importance de toute façon. Par contre le père de Tiana est un Smith ! Paul Smith ^^ un cousin du père de Zacharias ;) mais ça aussi ce n'est pas très important lol. Merci d'être de mon avis sur la tournure de la fic qui ne s'axe pas seulement sur le dramione ^^ gros bisous :3

**Geuh **: hermy n'aura même pas besoin de roses ! lol. trop forte cette hermy xD (enfin ! lol) une partie de la réponse sur le secret d'Alex dans le prochain chapitre ;) biz

**Dborah** : vous avez eu la larmichette ? vraiment ? ^^ (rare d'être contente d'avoir fait pleurer ses lecteurs xD) je ne regarde pas gossip girl. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles xD merci, biz !

**Ashtana3** : bien sûr qu'il y a un rapport ;) vous savez maintenant les vraies conditions de la mort de Julia T.T (tu étais une bonne maman ma juju :) oui je parle à mes personages même quand ils sont morts. Plus rien ne devrait vous étonner avec moi xD) biz !

**Lila de Jarjayes** : oui, je vais tout vous dévoiler dans les prochains chapites ;) bisous !

**luna-love** : merci ^^ j'avais la larmichette en écrivant le souvenir (j'avais trop envie de faire survivre julia au sort mais c'était impossible ! la rage ! xD) biz luna-love ^^

**brilou** : il y a de quoi s'inquiéter pour la petite xD gros bisous :3

**hp-drago** : elle trouvera dans le prochain chapitre lol. Donc pas trop de mal, mais pleins d'indices vont lui revenir en pleine face ^^ (je vous rapelle que j'en glisse depuis le début de l'histoire mdr) merci, bisous ^^

**Djat** : contente que tu commence à apprécier Alex ^^ rdv dans le prochain chapitre pour connaitre une partie de son secret ;) biz !

**Fraulein Takoor** : T.T, que d'émotions ! ^^ bisous

**Aurelie Malefoy** : grand merci ^^ biz à demain ;)

**cc** : merci ! :3 j'essayerai d'en faire encore plein ! xD bisous

**xDrayMioneex** : bien sûr que je vais pas m'énerver lol. En plus je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais là dumby devait crier pour faire taire hermione lol. et la fois où il s'est énervé contre alex c'est parce que celui-ci parlait mal du "lui" ^^ (_mais qui c'est ce "lui" !_ vous le saurez bientôt ;)) merci et bisous !

**Tchoupi** : je devais montrer la mort de julia à alex et hermione (et à vous aussi ^^) pour qu'ils puissent vraiment comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'ils puissent se récocilier ;) merci, bisous ;)

**lululoulou** : tu as posté au 45 mais tu me parle du 46 lol. alors je te répond ici. Pocahontas ? xD j'adore ce dessin animé lol. Mais je n'y nai pas pensé en écrivant le chapitre mdr. merci biz

**Esilia** : vous savez toute l'histoire ^^ enfin réconciliés. bisous !

**lena-malefoy** : hello =D ! enfin tu es de retour ^^ oui, alex a été idiot sur ce coup là. Essaye au moins, bon sang ! lol. mais quelle lumière blanche ? O.o (tu dois parler de la fumée lol) a+

**virginie01** : ils se sont enfin rapprochés ^^ tout ira mieux entre eux maintenant ;) biz

**Harry** : et oui, ils auraient pu être ensemble depuis le début... mais tu as raison, c'était sûrement mieux comme ça. En tout cas pour la sécurité d'Hermione ^^ Alex c'est un papa qui aime sa fille plus que tout. il va bien s'occuper d'elle maintenant. biz

**Istehar** : hermione ne sait plus ce qu'elle veut. Elle voudrait bien qu'Alex comprenne qu'elle a besoin de le voir insister pour lui prouver qu'il se soucie d'elle. c'est sûr que pour lui, le soir de noël a marqué un tournant dans sa vie. Son monde s'est effondré ce soir là. et pour julia, je voulais absolument qu'on voie comment elle est morte. Et surtout qu'alex le voie. quand il se rend compte qu'il aurait pu élever sa fille sans problème... mon dieu ce qu'il a dû ressentir T.T bisous

**Cherlfoy** : j'adore cette phrase ! ^^ hermione a vraiment trop la classe ;)

**Anne O. Nym** : bravo, tu m'avais percée à jour ^^ Je postais un chapitre par jour et je crois avoir fait une pose de quelques semaines pour les études. Donc disons plus de 3 mois. Mais j'aurais peut-être dû prendre un peu plus mon temps...

**clemmy** : je suis ravie que la fic te plaise ^^ tu reverras Pansy et Blaize ;) bisous !


	47. Indices recoupés

Chapitre 47 : Indices recoupés

Pendant tout le mois de Mai... Tiana et moi avions essayé d'arracher la vérité sur son secret à Alex. Nous étions heureuses de nous savoir cousines. Et j'étais d'autant plus proche de Tiana. Son oncle lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait aussi utiliser la barrière par moments de grand choc même si ses pouvoirs étaient bridés et il lui avait expliqué comme à moi d'où provenait ce don. Il était dans notre sang. Un don héréditaire, comme mon don de voyance, mais qui avait au moins l'avantage d'être transmis à tous les descendants. Et ce don rendait la famille Amfell très intriguante. Sang-purs non déclarés. Une famille visiblement aussi puissante que les Rosens mais qui restait dans l'ombre. J'avais essayé de me renseigner sur les Amfell. Mais je n'avais pas trouvé grand chose sur eux. Ils semblaient être une famille tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Pas un haut fait, pas un scandal. Rien. Et je trouvais ça suspect. C'était comme si ils avaient toujours tout fait pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Que pouvaient-ils bien cacher ? Qu'est-ce que mon père cachait ?

- Hermione, m'appela Drago. Je te signale qu'on fête mon anniversaire. Tu pourrais sourire.

- Désolée, dis-je en souriant doucement et me penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Nous étions le 5 juin. Drago fêtait ses 18 ans. Rassemblés dans le salon de nos appartements avec nos amis, nous discutions joyeusement en dégustant le gâteau que Senny avait préparé pour nous.

- J'arrive pas à croire que votre mot de passe soit _**galère**_, dit Harry sidéré.

- On l'a choisi dans des conditions particulières, dis-je amusée à ce souvenir.

- J'aurais bien aimé être là, dit Ginny en riant. Je demanderai au peintre de me raconter.

- Si il consent à t'accorder son attention.

- Bon ! Dit Tiana. On offre les cadeaux ?

Blaize offrit à Drago le tout dernier parfum magique pour homme. Et Pansy un très bel ensemble noir. "Ces vêtements sont très beaux... mais c'est encore du noir..." pensai-je dépitée. Je n'avais encore jamais vu Drago porter autre chose que des couleurs sombres. Du blanc à la limite...

- Pourquoi vous vous acharnez à essayer de me l'habiller en noir ? Demandai-je en soupirant.

- Parce que le noir et le blanc sont les couleurs qui lui vont le mieux, dit Pansy vexée.

- Le vert aussi ? Demandai-je amusée. Serpentard jusqu'au bout, c'est ça ?

- Ne va pas essayer de l'habiller en rouge ! S'exclama Pansy.

- Quelle horreur... marmonna Blaize.

- Ha ! Dit-elle avec fierté. Blaize est d'accord avec moi !

- Evidemment qu'il est d'accord avec toi.

- Comment ça "évidemment" ?

- Pansy... dis-je avec un air entendu. Ne fais pas l'innocente. Ça fais déjà des mois que vous êtes ensemble.

- Q... quoi ? D'où... d'où tu sors ça ? Demanda-t-elle mi furieuse, mi gênée.

- De ce que j'ai sous les yeux. Tu es assise à côté de lui.

- ça... ça ne prouve rien !

- C'est ma faute, j'ai mal précisé. Tu es _**toujours**_ assise à côté de lui. Et tu lui jettes plein de regards.

- C'est complètement faux, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Je l'ai vu plus d'une fois te prendre la main. Et tu ne l'as pas repoussé !

- ça suffit !

- Oui ça suffit, dit Blaize en passant son bras autour des épaules de Pansy. Si tu continues tu vas me la braquer Hermione. Ne gache pas tous mes efforts. Ça fait 7 ans que j'attends.

- Désolée Blaize, dis-je le sourire aux lèvres en voyant Pansy devenir rouge écarlate.

Alors Blaize était amoureux de Pansy depuis la première année ? "Le pauvre... il a un destin semblable à celui de mon père..." Pansy était restée muette. Mais elle n'avait pas essayé de se dégager de son étreinte. "Et elle essaye encore de le nier. Quelle est mignonne..." pensai-je amusée.

- Maintenant à notre tour ! S'exclama Tiana en présentant un paquet à Drago. C'est de la part de moi, Ginny, Ron et Harry.

- Vraiment ? Dis-je ébahie en fixant les garçons.

- Ben j'ai pas tout compris... marmonna Ron. C'est Tiana et Harry qui ont choisis.

- Harry ? C'est gentil, merci.

- On verra les remerciements lorsqu'il aura ouvert le paquet, dit mon ami assis par terre entre Ginny et Tiana.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Drago suspicieux. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ouvre tu verras, dit Tiana avec malice.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit le paquet, j'écarquillai les yeux en apercevant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. "Non... ils ne lui ont pas offert _**ça**_ ?"

- J'ai dû rater un cours d'étude des Moldus... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il circonspect.

- C'est... c'est un porte-bébé, expliqua Tiana en faisant un effort monumental pour garder son sérieux.

- Porte... bébé ?

- Tu le places sur ton ventre et tu peux porter ton bébé partout en ayant les mains libres. Joyeux anniversaire Drago.

-...

Vu la tête que faisait Drago, il était difficile de dire qu'il était heureux de recevoir ce cadeau si particulier. Plus le silence durait plus je serrais les machoires pour m'empécher de rire. Et je savais que Tiana et Harry en faisaient de même. Mais nous ne réussîmes pas à tenir plus d'une minute. Et nous explosâmes de rire à l'unisson. Harry frappait le sol du poing alors Tiana était effondrée sur son épaule, des larmes de rire coulant sur ses joues. Moi-même je me tenais les côtes, incapable de contrôler mes éclats de rire et tapant du pied. Les "sorciers" nous regardaient comme si nous étions devenus complètement fous.

- Mon Dieu... réussis-je à articuler. Mais où vous avez eu ça ?

- J'ai demandé à Line de nous le rapporter le week-end dernier, dit Tiana.

- C'est pas possible, ris-je. J'ai cru halluciner quand il a ouvert la boite ! Vous êtes des malades... offrir _**ça**_ à _**Drago**_ !

- C'était trop tentant, rit Tiana. Il fallait que je le fasse... je voulais trop voir sa réaction !

- Je ne suis pas déçu, renchérit Harry. Tu aurais vu ta tête Malefoy !

- Tu prends toujours plaisir à te foutre de ma gueule Potter ? Demanda dangereusement Drago.

- Je crois que c'est dans mes gènes...! rit-il en essuyant une larme de rire.

Drago se saisit d'un des coussins et le lui envoya en pleine face. Harry tomba en arrière, allongé au sol, tout en continuant à s'éclater de rire, le corps comme secoué par des spasmes. Drago prit le vase posé sur la table mais je lui attrappai le bras.

- Doucement, dis-je pour le calmer. Ne tue pas mon meilleur ami s'il te plaît. Et toi Harry, arrête de rire.

- Mais j'essaye...!

- Menteur.

- Oh laisse-moi en profiter Hermione. C'es pas tous les jours...!

- ça n'arrivera plus quand je t'aurai tué, le menaça Drago.

- Harry, dit Ginny en lui secouant le bras. Arrête-toi vite, je crois que Drago est sérieux.

- Je n'ai toujours pas très bien saisi la blague, dit Ron. Il doit juste porter son bébé ? Et alors ?

- Si ça ne te gêne pas, je t'en achèterai un aussi, dit Tiana en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu seras encore plus mignon avec notre bébé sur le ventre.

- N... notre bébé ? Dit-il les joues en feu et tournant un regard ébahi vers elle.

- ça arrivera bien un jour. Je t'en ferai toute une portée, dit-elle en riant.

"Elle est sérieuse ?"

Le voyant stupéfait, elle se pencha sur Ron pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Je t'avais prévenu pourtant. C'est trop tard maintenant, je ne te lacherai plus.

Puis elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et passa son bras sous le sien.

- Incroyable... murmura Ginny. Mon frère a trouvé quelqu'un qui veuille bien de lui. Et une fille géniale en plus !

- Sympa... marmonna Ron. Tu es vraiment ma soeur ?

- Un jour, on risque d'être tous de la même famille, dit Tiana en riant. Excepté Blaize et Pansy. Désolée...

- On a pas besoin de vous pour fonder notre famille, dit Blaize en riant et serrant un peu plus Pansy contre lui.

Les mains de la jeune fille se crispèrent sur sa robe de sorcière. J'avais l'impression de voir de la fumée s'élever de sa tête !

- Attention, je crois que Pansy va faire une syncope, le prévins-je.

- Ferme-la Rosens... marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Ne taquine pas Pansy, dit Drago. Et dépèche-toi de m'offrir mon cadeau.

- Monsieur ordonne ?

- Monsieur exige.

- Alors madame s'exécute, dis-je en secouant la tête.

Je sortis une petite boite rectangulaire de ma poche et je la lui tendis.

- Joyeux anniversaire. Tu es majeur chez les Moldus maintenant.

- C'est 17 ans chez les sorciers car ils sont vraiment plus matures que les Moldus, dit Drago en lançant un regard noir à Tiana et Harry qui avaient toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ouvre la boite, dis-je pour ramener son attention sur mon cadeau.

Il retira le couvercle de la boite et observa la gourmette en argent.

- Une boucle d'oreille... un bracelet... dit-il. Bientôt un colier et une laisse ?

Je lui donnai une petite tape sur la tête et je retournai la gourmette. Drago put y voir gravé au dos : _Drago x Hermione._

- Il y a de la place juste en dessous pour y ajouter une date, précisai-je. Je voulais que tu la choisisses.

- Hum... alors ce sera le 25 Décembre 1997... vers une heure du mat...

Je lui donnai une deuxième tape pour le couper.

- Pas _**cette**_ date, dis-je en reconnaissant le moment et l'heure de notre première nuit passée ensemble. Et tu as besoin de préciser l'heure ?

- Attention Hermione, ça fait deux fois que tu me frappes.

- Attention Drago, ça fait deux fois que tu dis une connerie.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à y inscrire la date de votre mariage, intervint Ginny. C'est pour quand au fait ?

- Le 1er Juillet, annonça Drago.

- Quoi ? Dis-je stupéfaite. Depuis quand ça a été décidé ? Est-ce que c'est Robert qui...

- Non c'est moi. Ton grand-père a dit qu'on se marierait après avoir reçut notre diplome. On est diplomés le 30 Juin, donc on se marie le 1er Juillet. C'est logique.

- C'est logique... dis-je ébahie. Tu sais que "après" ne veux pas dire "le lendemain".

- Tu es sûre ? Demanda-t-il faussement perplexe.

- Je t'assure.

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas m'épouser ? Dit-il avec un petit air vexé.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Alors c'est décidé. Je t'épouse le 1er Juillet 1998. Grave la date s'il te plait.

- Drago... c'est dans moins d'un mois et on a rien préparé...

- Hermione, grave-la-date, me coupa-t-il en accentuant chaque mot.

Je dûs capituler, et sortant ma baguette, je gravai la date qu'il demandait. A présent j'étais fixée. J'épouserais Drago dans moins d'un mois.

Nos amis étaient partis et je remettais le salon en ordre. Rengeant les coussins à leur place et débarrassant les restes du gâteau. Poussant l'un des fauteuils, je butai sur quelque chose au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Murmurai-je en me baissant pour voir ce qu'il y avait sous le fauteuil.

Me rendant compte de ce dont il s'agissait, j'écarquillai les yeux en me saisissant aussitôt du livre. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil et débarrassai l'ouvrage de la poussière qui l'avait recouvert.

- _La symbolique des signes_, murmurai-je en lisant le titre. Je l'avais complètement oublié...

"Il est temps de savoir ce que signifie le caducée". Cherchant de nouveau dans le sommaire, je trouvais la bonne page et me mis à lire :

_Le caducée d'Hermes, symbole de paix, représente le difficile équilibre de tendances antagonistes autour de l'axe du monde (les serpents représentant le feu et l'eau, la baguette la terre et les ailes le ciel).  
><em>_L'interprétation de l'accouplement des serpents en fait aussi un symbole de fécondité.  
>Hermès est aussi le dieu de l'Alchimie : les deux serpents représenteraient les principes antagonistes (soufremercure, fixe/volatil, humide/sec, chaud/froid…) qui doivent s'unifier dans l'or unitaire de la tige.  
><em>_Et le caducée peut représenter la lutte maîtrisée entre les maladies et la santé, avec une issue forcément spirituelle. __  
>Messager des dieux, Hermès est : le dieu du commerce, des professions qui s'occupent de la communication comme les imprimeurs, le gardien des routes et des carrefours, des voyageurs, des bergers, et dieu de la ruse, du vol et des voleurs, puis dieu accompagnateur des âmes des morts aux Enfers.<br>__Le caducée d'Hermès ne doit pas et ne peut pas être utilisé comme emblème médical.  
>Cependant vers le XVIe siècle, une confusion est apparue avec le bâton d'Esculape (qui est aussi un caducée), et peu à peu, le caducée d'Hermes a quitté le domaine militaire auquel il avait été d'abord cantonné comme symbole de la paix, et il est devenu l'emblème de la profession médicale dans de nombreux pays.<em>

(**Attention ! **Cette explication que j'ai simplifiée est tirée d'une référence internet. Je voulais vous mettre le lien mais ce n'est pas possible. Bonne lecture)

Je soupirai en refermant le livre.

- Interressant... au moins il n'y a pas de mauvaise signification. La vendeuse avait raison, c'est un signe de paix. De fécondité, et qui a aussi un rapport avec la médecine et l'alchimie... Alex m'en a parlé parce qu'il est médecin.

Je me levai et saisis le tisonnier pour attiser les flammes de la cheminée. Remuer les cendres me rappella le jeu de mot stupide d'Alex sur son nom, et je traçai la phrase dans la cendre : I AM FELLED. "Qu'est-ce qu'il est idiot !" J'effaçai aussitôt les lettres superflues pour ne plus laisser que le nom des AMFELL. "Voilà mon vrai nom". Puis je me redressai pour partir rejoindre les autres pour le repas du soir, caressant du bout des doigts la reliure du livre oublié. Je n'avais fait que quelques pas quand, soudain... je me figeai. Je n'étais pas la seule avec qui Alex avait parlé de caducée. Qu'avait-il dit à Dumbledore à ce sujet ?

- _Ce n'est pas le caducée qui va me la rendre_... murmurai-je en me souvenant des paroles de mon père.

"Lui rendre quoi ? Sa vie ? Ou ma mère...? Peut-être les deux. Et de quel caducée parlait-il ? De celui qu'il porterait autour du cou ? Il ne me l'a pas montré parce qu'il savait que j'aurais cherché la signification"

- La signification... alchimie...

Me retournant brusquement vers la cheminée, je me précipitai sur l'âtre. Le mot AMFELL était toujours inscrit dans la cendre. La main tremblante, je saisis de nouveau le tisonnier. Et, effaçant le nom, je le réécrivis en changeant la place de deux des lettres.

- Impossible... murmurai-je en lachant la barre de fer.

Le nom brûlant dans le feu : FLAMEL.

* * *

><p>ça y est ? Tout le monde a capté ce qui se passait vraiment dans cette fic ? Lol.<p>

Vous aviez l'anagramme sous les yeux depuis le chapitre 29. Je ne vous dis pas comme j'ai stressé jusqu'ici parce qu'à la prononciation, Amfell/Flamel, ça se ressemble beaucoup trop ! Lol.

Ne vous jetez pas sur moi en disant que ce n'est pas possible. Dans une fic (et surtout avec moi mdr) TOUT est possible. La grande explication demain ;)

Et on connais maintenant la date du mariage ^^ plus longtemps à attendre.

Réponse aux reviews :

**nevermind the bollocks** : merci ^^ hermione en est à 5 mois et demi (tombée enceinte le 25 décembre) et elle a déjà un "beau ventre" lol. C'est l'une des raisons qui me gênent pour créer des moments entre elle et drago. ce n'est pas une grossesse accessoire, mais on va pas s'extasier dessus pendant 30 ans lol. pansy et blaize plus discrets que tiana et ron, c'est sur lol (surtout tiana mdr) les réponses à tes questions dans le prochain chapitre ;) bisous

**Tchoupi **: les explications au prochain chapitre ;) Drago était très choqué lol (il se demandai si hermione comptait vraiment l'obliger à porter ça xD) biz

**Astriid** : Oui, c'est nicolas flamel qui a découvert la pierre philosophale. merci et bisous ! ^^

**Ptitoon** : bientôt les réponses à vos interrogations ;) biz

**EleaG** : tu sauras leur secret dans le prochain chapitre ;) j'espère encore pouvoir vous surprendre lol. Merci et bisous ! :3

**Mane-jei** : ah oui, tu m'as bien éclatée xD contente que les couples te plaisent ^^ merci, biz !

**Cassandre** : vous comprenez maintenant les raisons d'Alex :) en fait je suis la seule à relire mes chapitres à haute voix lol (ça m'aide à voir si les dialogues sont cohérent mdr) merci beaucoup ^^ bisous

**xDrayMioneex** : oui dray était là ! youpi ! xD à demain ^^ (on est dans la Ve république *petit murmure* je suis allée voter tout à l'heure ^^)

**Dborah** : en fais quand je dis "vous" c'est lorsque je dis quelque chose qui concerne tous les lecteurs ^^je ne te parlerai qu'à toi personnellement si ça te gêne ;) merci a+

**Ashtana3** : je vous ai eu ! lol. bisous ^^

**cc** : merci :) a+

**Mlle-Emylie** : ça explique beaucoup de choses, plus de précisions demain ;)

**stefanyboh** : eh oui, je vous avais dit que j'avais mis des indices partout xD

**Geuh** : je le dis depuis le début ! lol. le père d'hermione avait ses raisons ;) oui, Drago et porte-bébé ça ne va pas dans la même phrase xD je n'y connais pas grand chose à la grossesse mdr. Mais même si c'est conseillé, ça me gêne quand même lol. Bisous et merci ^^

**Fraulein Takoor** : ne crie pas lol. Oui c'est une flamel ^^

**Barbyes Malefoy** : un gros scoop hein ? lol. Biz

**Galicia** : tu es quand même allée au bout même si c'était à chier ? Tu es courageuse lol. merci d'avoir donné ton avis ^^

**Glad** : ils feront seulement un mariage magique ^^ (hermione n'a pas encore 18 ans et c'est futile puisqu'ils vont vivre chez les sorciers) bonnes vacances à tous ! biz

**Aurelie Malfoy** : merci ^^ bisous !

**Djat** : t'en fais pas il ne le portera jamais lol. Merci ^^ à demain, biz !

**Sillvers** : merci beaucoup :) bisous et à bientôt

**Lila de Jarjayes** : j'avais déjà utilisé des anagrammes pour Ningy et Alzibe lol. Du coup j'avais peur que vous remarquiez celui-là. Heureusement, personne n'a capté ^^ à demain ;)

**Esilia** : évidemment que ce n'est pas nicolas flamel lol. Alex est son descendant ;) à demain

**lululoulou** : j'y ai réfléchi 300 ans lol. J'ai hésité entre Amfell et Emfall qui étais encore plus discret que Amfell. Mais je voulais placer le truc du "I am felled"/"I am feller". L'autre je n'avais que "make them fall" et pas d'autre analogie. Bref ! on s'en fou lol. Amfell a très bien fonctionné c'est tout ce qui compte ^^ merci beaucoup a+

**luna-love** : je ne coirs pas que ce soit le feu... je sais pas lol. marant le coup du porte bébé hein ? lol. j'étais pliée en deux en écrivant ce passage (comme Harry mdr) je sens que je vais pleurer en écrivant le moment du mariage xD (nooon ! drago chéri reviens ! lol) bisous

**lena-malefoy** : moi j'ai 665 ans pour flamel lol. je crois que c'est sa femme Pernelle qui en avait 658 ^^ alex est leur descendant :) le "lui" c'était bien Flamel ;) Parce que tu ne ris pas en imaginant drago avec un porte-bébé ? O.O MDR ! Drago quoi... le serpy et sang-pur de base. Sa fille il la portera dans ses bras, mais il ne soufrira pas la honte de la porter dans un porte-bébé xD (essaye d'imaginer lucius avec porte-bébé et on verra si tu ne te plie pas en deux lol. Je trouverait ça mignon pour n'importe quel autre homme (excepté voldy bien sûr xD) mais Drago ou lulu c'est trop l'éclate mdr) bisous ;)

**virginie01** : merci :) entre elle et Tiana, alex a dû galérer tout ce mois lol. Biz !

**hp-drago** : toi aussi tu as ris ? xD merci, biz !

**Istehar** : oui comme d'hab lol ah les petites piques hermione/drago, je peux pas y résister xD et oui, ça y est vous commencez a tout entrevoir. les plus grands mystères se dévoilent. Son père, ses origines... mais des choses plus compliquées restent à venir. Caducée mystique ;) bisous

**Guest** : la maline ! tu avais donc tout deviné ? Mince j'ai pas été assez discrète... lol mais je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te surprendre avec l'histoire des Flamel ^^ bisous !

**Anne O. Nym** : encore une fois, tu es trop forte !


	48. Le caducée

Chapitre 48 : Le caducée

Je dévalais les escaliers du grand hall, _La symbolique des signes_ serrée contre moi. J'allais enfin pouvoir forcer mon père à tout me raconter. J'avais découvert son secret ! Drago montait les marches, il comptait sûrement aller me chercher pour le dîner.

- Hermione ? Dit-il surpris en me voyant descendre l'escalier comme une tornade.

- J'ai trouvé, dis-je en lui souriant fière de moi. J'ai enfin... ah !

J'avais glissé et heureusement que Drago avait été là pour me rattraper.

- Ne cours pas dans les escaliers ! S'exclama-t-il fou d'inquiétude. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a failli se passer ?

- Désolée... dis-je une main posée sur mon ventre arrondis et le coeur battant. Tu sais où es Alex ?

- Juste là, dit-il en désignant le bas des escaliers.

Je descendis à nouveau les marches avec plus de prudence.

- Arrêtez-vous ! Criai-je alors que je les voyais tous s'apprêter à rentrer dans la grande salle.

- Hermione ? S'étonna Tiana. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Me précipitant vers mon père, je repris ma respiration pendant quelques secondes avant de m'exclamer :

- Je sais qui tu es !

Silence dans l'assistance.

- Hermione... dit Line amusée. Je crois que ton disque est rayé. Tu nous as déjà fais le coup le mois dernier. Tu te souviens ?

- C'est pas pareil. Je suis sûre de moi. Je sais qui il est.

- Heu... dit Ron sans comprendre. On a déjà saisi que c'était ton père.

- Je ne parle pas de ça !

- Tu as vraiment compris ? Demanda Alex en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui ! J'ai tout compris ! Au sujet du caducée, de l'anagramme, du fait que tu es le descend...

- Wow ! S'exclama-t-il en pressant sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. Doucement Hermione. Je suis fier de savoir que ma fille est aussi intelligente mais... tu as dû momentanément oublier le sens du mot _**secret**_.

- T...eu...lu...ien...cher... bafouillai-je contre sa paume.

- Tu disais ? Dit-il amusé en retirant sa main.

- Tu ne peux plus rien me cacher ! Répétai-je. Il est temps de tout m'expliquer.

- Tu ne veux pas attendre la fin du dîner ? Tenta-t-il.

- Non ! _**Maintenant**_ !

- On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Harry perplexe.

- Rien, répondis-je en même temps qu'Alex.

- Ok... dit-il en levant les sourcils. Père et fille, c'est sûr. Vous êtes bizarre.

- Maintenant ? Me demanda Alex en soupirant.

- _**Tout de suite**_ !

- Bien... allons dans mes appartements. Tiana tu viens avec nous.

- Un peu que je viens ! S'exclama-t-elle. Si Hermione a réussi à te sortir les vers du nez, je ne veux pas manquer ça !

Nous nous éloignions sous les regards surpris des autres quand Alex se stoppa.

- J'ai dit maintenant, lui fis-je remarquer avant qu'il ne trouve une excuse pour retarder l'échéance.

- J'ai compris Hermione, dit-il amusé. Drago !

- Oui ? Répondit celui-ci alors qu'il était sur le point d'entrer dans la grande salle avec les autres.

- Accompagne-nous. Toi aussi tu dois savoir.

Lorsqu'Alex referma la porte de ses appartements, je l'entendis soupirer. Nous nous installâmes alors qu'il sortait sa baguette, verouillant la porte et insonorisant la pièce.

- Heu... dit Drago. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tant de précautions ?

- Parce que mon père va tout nous expliquer sur le secret du siècle, répondis-je. J'arrive toujours pas à le croire...

- Croire quoi ? Demanda Tiana. Allez ! Crache le morceau, j'en peux plus !

- Mon cher père n'est autre que le descendant de _**Nicolas Flamel**_. Et nous aussi par la force des choses !

-...

-...

- Tu leur as balancé l'information un peu trop abruptement, me fit remarquer Alex en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Parce que vous êtes sérieux ? Demanda Drago ébahi.

- Oui, confirmai-je. Les Amfell ont toujours vécu à Dartmouth... une ville du Devon ! Là où vivait Nicolas Flamel ! Personne ne connaissait la ville exacte pour sa sécurité.

- Nicolas Flamel ? Dit Tiana perplexe. C'est cet alchimiste qui aurait soit disant découvert le secret de l'immortalité ? Qui pourait croire une chose pareille ?

- Il l'a vraiment découvert Tiana, dit sombrement Alex. Pour mon plus grand malheur...

- Mais c'est impossible ! S'exclama Drago. Flamel est mort sans avoir d'enfants. Tout le monde le sait.

- Et tout le monde se trompe, dit Alex. Franchement... vous arrivez à croire que ce vieux débris n'ait pas eu d'enfants alors qu'il a vécu plus de _**six**_ siècles ?

- Vieux débris ? Dis-je en levant les sourcils.

- Six siècles ? S'exclama Tiana bouche bée.

- 665 ans pour être exact, précisa Alex. Et oui, ça fait de lui un vieux débris. Une... _**saleté**_ de vieux débris !

- Vous avez l'air de le porter dans votre coeur, dit Drago amusé.

- Je le hais. Je ne supporte même pas d'entendre prononcer son nom.

"Alors c'était Flamel... Le "_**lui**_" qu'il semblait tant détester"

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Tiana.

-...

- Nous attendons, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Que ce soit clair. Ce que je vais vous dire... vous devrez le garder pour vous. Vous ne devrez le dire à _**personne. **_Famille, amis... personne ! Et peu importe si on vous supplie. Peu importe si ce sont les personnes qui comptent le plus pour vous. Ça doit rester un _**secret absolu**_. J'ai votre parole ?

- Bien s... commença Tiana.

- Votre ultime parole, précisa-t-il. Vous devez être conscients que c'est très important et... très dangereux. Jurez.

Nous jurâmes et il continua :

- Hermione et Tiana, je vais vous révéler ce secret parce qu'en tant que membres de la famille Amfell, c'est votre droit et votre devoir de le savoir. Drago... tu vas bientôt épouser Hermione et tu feras aussi partie de cette famille. C'est pour que tu puisses mieux protéger ma fille que je te mets au courant.

- Ron aurait pu tout aussi bien venir à ce compte là... marmonna Tiana.

- Vous en êtes déjà là tous les deux ? Demandai-je étonnée.

- Ce qui compte c'est que moi je le suis. Maintenant Ron n'a plus son mot à dire. Il est à moi.

- Enfin bref, dit Alex en secouant légèrement la tête. Écoutez bien parce que je ne le répèterai pas deux fois.

Nous nous redressâmes, tendus. Attendant qu'il nous dévoile son secret si important.

- La famille Amfell détient le secret de la vie éternelle... et de la mort absolue.

- …? Mais encore ? Demandai-je perplexe.

- Le... vieux débris, expliqua mon père qui se refusait à prononcer le nom de l'alchimiste, a fait une découverte que la plupart des gens ont qualifiée de "miracle". Pour moi et ma famille... c'est une "malédiction".

- Je ne vois pas en quoi la découverte de la pierre philosophale peut être une malédiction... dit Drago perplexe.

- Surtout qu'elle est détruite maintenant, ajoutai-je. C'était peut-être embêtant lorsque tout le monde la cherchait... mais c'est terminé. Elle n'existe plus.

- Je suppose que c'est Dumbledore qui vous a dit ça, devina Alex.

- Il l'a dit à Harry. Après que Voldemort ait essayé de la récupérer ici.

- Eh bien, ce cher directeur a menti. La pierre n'a pas été détruite... elle ne _**peut pas**_ être détruite.

-... quoi ? Dis-je sidérée.

- La pierre est toujours intacte. Et la deuxième aussi...

- La deuxième ? Dit Drago en écarquillant les yeux. Il y en a_** deux**_ ?

- Il y a des siècles... mon ancêtre a fait la découverte de deux pierres parfaitement identiques en apparence. Mais opposées dans leur utilité. L'une apporte la vie... l'autre la mort.

Nous retînmes notre souffle. Vie éternelle et mort absolue... une découverte à la fois fascinante et effrayante.

- Il les a nommées pierre philosophale et pierre létale, continua Alex. Seulement il s'est bien gardé de présenter la deuxième au reste du monde. Il aurait aussi mieux fait de taire l'existence de la pierre philosophale. Quand il a réalisé que les gens étaient obnubilés par le pouvoir de la pierre... il a décidé de la détruire. De _**les**_ détruire. Leur existance était devenue trop dangereuse. Mais il n'y est pas arrivé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Tiana. Qu'elles sont indestructibles ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles... oui. Alors il a ensuite décidé de les cacher. Et de confier leur protection à ses descendants... jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le moyen de les détruire. Et donc après lui et sa femme, lorsque la lignée des Flamel s'est éteinte... celle des Amfell a vu le jour. Notre famille est destinée à prendre soin des pierres. Et pour cela... nous avons dû vivre cachés. Mentant sur nos origines et sur notre sang. Incapable d'imaginer pouvoir entreprendre de grandes choses et nous forçant à avoir une conduite irréprochable... pour protéger_** deux pierres**_ ! Sacrifiant notre vie pour ce "devoir" pendant que... le _**vieux débris**_ continuait à vivre grâce à son fichu élixir ! Sois disant pour essayer de trouver un moyen de détruire les pierres et nous délivrer de notre responsabilité... Cette excuse l'arrangeait bien.

Alex avait croisé les bras, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Et je suppose qu'il n'a pas trouvé ce moyen avant de mourrir, devina Drago.

- Non. Rien trouvé ! Les pierres sont toujours là, et intactes !

- Même après qu'il ait autant utilisé la pierre philosophale ? Demandai-je stupéfaite.

- Parfaitement. Les deux pierres sont dans le même état que le jour de leur découverte.

- Quels sont leurs pouvoirs exactement ? Demanda Tiana.

- La pierre philosophale permet de guérrir toute blessure et toute maladie. Et elle prolonge considérablement la durée de vie. On est "immortel" à condition de boire de l'élixir de longue vie régulièrement. Quant à la pierre létale... son élixir provoque une mort fulgurante.

- Fulgurante ? C'est à dire ? Demanda Drago.

- Votre cas est réglé en quelques secondes. Ça dépend de la dose ingérée. Mais ce n'est pas le pire...

- Il y a pire que mourrir ? Demandai-je perplexe.

- Oui... provoquer la mort d'autrui. Un corps contaminé par l'élixir mortel deviens contagieux.

- La mort se transmet par contact ? Demanda Drago effaré.

- Vous comprenez pourquoi l'existance de cette deuxième pierre a été gardée secrète. Elle pourrait provoquer une hécatombe.

- C'est... flippant, murmura Tiana. Si Voldemort l'apprend...

- Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas vous en parler. Il a déjà réussi à vous capturer toutes les deux. Il pourait bien recommencer. En vous interrogeant, il découvrirait que la pierre philosophale qu'il convoitait tant est toujours intacte. Et qu'il existe une seconde pierre qui lui donnerait un pouvoir absolu. Pour l'instant c'est moi qui ai la charge de veiller sur les pierres. Et quand je disparaitrai, ce sera à ton tour Hermione, ou à celui de ton fils si tu en as un plus tard. Le poid de la charge est préférentiellement transmis aux garçons. Voilà pourquoi cette responsabilité m'a échut plutôt qu'à Jessica, ma soeur aînée.

- Mais... ces pierres... dis-je perplexe. Tu les as sur toi ? Ou tu les as cachées ?

Alex sortit la chaîne de son col et il nous montra son mystérieux pendentif. Comme je le présumais... un caducée. C'était un magnificue caducée en argent, les yeux des deux serpents représentés par deux minuscules rubis.

- Tu connais la signification du caducée, me dit Alex.

- Oui... l'équilibre entre deux forces antagonistes. Le feu et l'eau, le chaud et le froid, le bien et le mal...

- La vie et la mort, compléta mon père. Le caducée est devenu l'emblème de la famille Flamel, et donc Amfell, depuis la découverte des pierres. Celui-ci est transmis de générations en générations. Les pierres sont cachées à l'intérieur.

- _**A l'intérieur**_ ? Demanda Drago ébahi.

- Vitam et mortem, murmura Alex.

Aussitôt, apparurent dans ses mains deux pierres rougeâtres semblant parfaitement identiques.

- Incroyable... dit Tiana. Elles sont sorties de nule part !

- Regardez, dit Alex en montrant le caducée.

Les deux pierres rouges que j'avais pris pour des rubis avaient disaprus.

- Alors elles sortent vraiment du caducée, dis-je interressée.

- Il suffit de dire "vitam" pour que la pierre philosophale apparaisse, et "mortem" pour la pierre létale. On rajoute "finite" devant chaque mot pour les faire disparaitre.

- C'est quand même dingue ce qu'elles se ressemblent, dit Drago en avançant la main vers les pierres.

Mais il stoppa brusquement son geste et dit à Alex :

- Avec votre permission...

- Tu peux les prendre, répondit mon père en les lui tendant.

- Merci.

Drago examina les pierres sous tous les angles. Les soupesant même. Puis il dit :

- Elles n'ont aucun moyen de distinction. Comment vous faites pour ne pas vous tromper alors qu'elles sont identiques ?

- Passe-les à Hermione, répondit simplement Alex.

Lorsque j'eus les pierres en main, je m'exclamai :

- Tu plaisantes Drago ? Identiques ? Il y en a une plus chaude que l'autre !

- Quoi ? Mais non... dit Drago en posant ses doigts dessus. Elles ne sont ni chaudes ni froides...

- Je t'assure que...

Je me tus avant de lancer un regard ébahi à mon père.

- On est les seuls à pouvoir le sentir ? Seulement les Amfell ?

- Tu as tout compris.

- Ingénieux... dit Tiana en prenant les pierres à son tour. C'est vrai que celle-ci est plus chaude.

Elle désigna la pierre qu'elle tenait dans la main droite et je demandai à Alex :

- Laquelle est-ce ? La chaude ?

Il mit quelques secondes à répondre, comme si il hésitait encore à me dévoiler tout ce qu'il savait. Mais il dût décider que nous aurions peut-être un jour à nous servir des pierres et qu'il valait mieux que nous sachions laquelle utiliser, car il murmura :

- C'est la pierre létale.

- ça aussi c'est ingénieux, dit Drago. On aurait pu penser : chaud comme la vie et froid comme la mort. Mais tout est fait pour tromper les utilisateurs malintentionnés.

Alex récupéra les pierres et les fit disparaître.

- Comment on les utilise ? Demanda tout de même Tiana.

- Il faut prononcer la formule "pro caduceo".

- Au nom du caducée, traduisis-je.

- Oui. Mais je ne veux pas que tu aies à le porter de si tôt Hermione. Je le porterai le plus longtemps possible.

- Je l'espère...

Alex cligna des yeux surpris. "Quoi ? Evidemment que je veux qu'il continue de le porter. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt !" pensai-je effarée à cette idée. Alex était mon père et je ne voulais pas le voir disparaître. Qu'il puisse en être surpris me vexait un peu...

- Merci, dit-il finalement en souriant. Mais à présent que vous êtes au courant... il va falloir protéger vos esprits.

- C'est à dire ? Demanda Tiana perplexe.

- Je me doute que Drago est déjà un assez bon occlumens. N'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai eu un bon professeur...

- Severus est doué dans ce domaine. Mais je le suis aussi bien sûr. Et je compte bien apprendre à Hermione et Tiana comment fermer leur esprit. Mais pour ça... je vais devoir libérer les pouvoirs de Tiana.

- C'est possible ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- Oui. Mais c'est dangereux. Je t'ai déjà vue perdre le contrôle de tes pouvoirs... et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour t'arrêter c'était de les sceller. Mais je pense que tu es maintenant assez mature pour les maîtriser. Et je veux que tu puisses parfaitement te défendre, tout comme Hermione. D'autant plus que vous savez la vérité maintenant et que vous connaissez la responsabilité de notre famille. Mais il y a une chose que je veux que vous fassiez...

-...

- Ne gachez pas vos vies pour _**ça**_, dit-il en exhibant le pendentif. Jamais.

- Jamais, répondis-je en acquiesçant.

Je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire. Le caducée lui avait gaché la sienne. Sans lui, il aurait pu vivre des années de bonheur en plus avec sa fiancée à Poudlard. Il n'avait eu droit qu'à deux ans avec ma mère...

- Bien. Maintenant, je vais libérer tes pouvoirs Tiana.

- Tout de suite ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Tu veux peut-être attendre encore un an ou deux...

- Non ! Dit-elle aussitôt. _**Maintenant **_!

- Vous n'êtes que des impatientes toutes les deux, marmonna-t-il amusé. Allez... viens ici.

Tiana vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et Alex ressortit sa baguette. Il plaça une main sur sa tête et visa son front de l'autre. Puis il marmonna une longue série de mots latins et je le vis pâlir à vue d'oeil. "Est-ce que ce serait un sort similaire à celui d'intouchabilité ?" me demandai-je inquiète. Quant à Tiana, elle avait les sourcils froncés et les paupières closes. Et lorsque le sort fut achevé, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sa barrière apparut, propulsant Alex en arrière qui vint se cogner contre le mur.

- Aïe... marmonna-t-il en se passant la main derrière la tête après qu'il se fut affessé au sol.

- Tu vas bien ? M'inquiètai-je en accourant vers lui.

- Oui... soupira-t-il. Je m'attendais à ce que ça se produise.

- Désolée oncle Alex, dit Tiana en s'accroupissant près de lui. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès...

- Je sais Tiana. Retenus trop longtemps, tes pouvoirs ont demandé à se manifester. C'est normal.

- Et c'est aussi normal que tu sois autant fatigué ? Demandai-je en voyant qu'il transpirait.

- Ce n'est pas le sortilège le plus simple. Mais il n'est pas aussi complexe que... qu'un autre sort.

Lui aussi avait pensé au sort d'intouchabilité et je vis sa machoire se serrer. Revoyait-il lui aussi la scène de la mort de ma mère ? La mort de sa femme... "J'ai eu tellement peur... je ne veux pas perdre mon père comme j'ai perdu ma mère"

- On s'entrainera à l'occlumentie plus tard, dit Alex alors que Drago l'aidait à se relever. Et je t'apprendrai à utiliser correctement tes pouvoirs Tiana. Mais là... j'ai besoin de récupérer. Allez manger maintenant.

- Tu ne viens pas ? Demandai-je inquiète. Tu devrais manger quelque chose...

Alex sourit comme s'il était très amusé.

- Quoi ?

- ça me rapelle une certaine nuit, dans une certaine bibliothèque, au coin du feu.

- Tu avais fini par manger. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu m'a laissée...

Je me tus en me rendant compte que son sourire était devenu doux. Puis il posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me pousser vers la sortie avec Drago et Tiana.

- Tu dois le savoir, dit-il simplement avant de fermer la porte.

"Il l'a fait exprès pour passer du temps avec moi... c'était la première fois en 17 ans qu'il pouvait passer un moment seul avec moi. Si près de moi... Est-ce qu'il a passé la nuit à me regarder dormir ? Cet idiot..."

* * *

><p>Précisions :<p>

Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel ont changé les extraits de naissance de leurs enfants (nés après la découverte des pierres) et les ont cachés au reste du monde. C'est ainsi qu'est née la famille Amfell. Ils se transmettent le caducée depuis ce temps là. De préférence aux garçon car ils sont supposés être "plus forts" que les filles... (sexisme ! Lol). Bien sûr, il a pu arriver qu'il y ai des abus au sein de la famille et que certains membres aient tenté d'utiliser les pierres dans leur propre intérêt alors que ça leur est interdit (les Amfell doivent absolument rester discrets et n'ont donc pas le droit de les utiliser). Dans le cas d'abus, la personne était traquée par les autres membres de la famille. En ce moment, Alex, Tiana et Hermione sont les derniers représentants de cette illustre famille qui s'est peu à peu évanouie au fil des siècles. La soeur et les parents d'Alex sont morts. Il pourait facilement utiliser la pierre pour lui, mais il s'y refuse par principe. (il n'a pas guérrit ses brûlures aux mains, c'est ce qu'il avait montré à Dumby dans son bureau en parlant de la marque de son échec : il a échoué à sortir Hermione du manoir Malefoy)

Une question que vous devez vous poser : pourquoi seule la pierre philosophale a été confiée à Dumbledore pour qu'il la protège à Poudlard ?

Eh bien, Alex portait les deux pierres depuis ses 14 ans (mort de ses parents) jusqu'à la mort de Julia. Il est allé voir Dumby pour qu'il l'aide à trouver une solution pour les pouvoirs de Tiana. Après les avoir scellés, il décide de vivre en Moldu loin du monde sorcier et il confie donc la pierre philosophale à Dumby pour que Flamel puisse continuer à se fabriquer de l'élixir et continuer ses recherches sur la destruction des pierres. Mais quand Voldy essaye de voler la pierre philosophale, Alex reprend la pierre pour la protéger dans le caducée et Flamel meurt sans avoir trouvé le moyen de détruire les pierres.

L'indice extrêmement subtile du chapitre 4 c'était Dartmouth, ville du Devon où habite Hermione avec ses parents et où vivait Nicolas Flamel. Je voulais juste que vous fassiez le rapprochement entre le devon et Flamel ^^ (oui, c'était impossible à trouver xD)

Je crois que vous savez tout maintenant ^^ Je suis ouverte aux questions si ce n'était pas clair ;)

* * *

><p><strong><span>ANNONCE<span> :**

A présent... il est temps que je me fasse tuer T.T

Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir faire une pause dans la fic. Je dois passer des examens très importants (genre ceux qui conditionnent le reste de votre vie) et je ne peux pas me permettre de les rater, c'est ma dernière chance. Je suis dans la dernière ligne droite et je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire du tout.

...

Dites quelque chose vous me faites peur...

...

Il y a quelqu'un ? T.T

_**TRAHISON !**_

Nooon ! Je tiens à vous dire que je n'ai pas le choix, vraiment. C'est déjà un miracle si j'ai réussi à tenir ce rythme aussi longtemps. Je tenais à ce que vous ayez toutes les explications et je me suis vraiment déchirée pour écrire les trois derniers chapitres. Je ne peux plus continuer.

_Et tu comptes nous faire poireauter combien de temps ? _

Ben... jusqu'au week-end du 19 et 20 Mai...

_Mais ça fait presque **un mois** ! _

Oui, mais je ne suis pas folle au point de rater mes exams pour la fic T.T Je vous posterai le prochain chapitre le samedi 19 Mai, promis. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer !

_Tu as intérêt ! On t'attend au tournant, fais gaffe !_

Je sais... En tout cas, vous l'avez bien compris, cette fic n'est en AUCUN CAS abandonnée. Jamais de la vie ! J'ai trop envie d'écrire la suite et de vous la faire partager. Je vérifierai quand même les reviews de temps en temps pour au moins vous répondre ;) (brilou, loulou, je risque de me faire discrète sur le fow pendant cette période. Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas parce que je suis morte dans la nuit xD)

Voilà, pleins de bisous (en attendant vos commentaires virulents... Au secours, je vais me faire fusiller ! T.T)

* * *

><p><span>Réponse aux reviews<span> :

**Tchoupi** : merci ! à bientôt ^^

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : des fois mon imagination me fait peur lol. D'où je sors tout ça ? xD. merci ^^ bisous

**luna-love** : bon, je veux bien te laisser drago parce que j'aurai pas le temps de m'occuper de lui, mais tu devras partager avec lena-malefoy parce que sinon elle aussi va me tuer xD. j'ai promis que je serai là le 19 mai, tu peux compter sur moi ^^ bisous à toi et à la conscience ! lol. merci pour tes encouragement :) (t'en fais pas pour tes fautes, c'est bon je décripte bien tes messages maintenant lol) a+

**caro** : alors si tu n'as rien dit jusqu'ici c'est que tu aimes la fic. Ouff ! lol. merci beaucoup ^^ à bientôt

**Lyrmia** : pour le bouclier magique j'avais dit dans les 2 précédents chapitres que c'était un don qu'Hermione a hérité de son père (et tiana de sa mère). Il se transmet à tous les descendants (contrairement au don de voyance). Donc la barrière ne venait pas du bébé mais bien d'hermione elle-même. les flamel sont une famile aussi illustre (voir plus) que les rosens, c'est assez logique qu'ils aient aussi un don héréditaire ;) voilà, j'espère t'avoir éclairée là dessus. merci à toi lectrice impatiente ^^ bisous !

**Geuh** : je ne laisserai jamais hermione tranquile lol. merci beaucoup ! ^^ gros bisous Geuh ;)

**Aurelie Malfoy** : merci beaucoup :) bisous !

**Mailoan** : peut-être que je la ferai entrer à Poudlard ^^ ouf ! tu me pardonnes :) merci, a+

**Mane-jei** : merci ! ^^ à beintôt :)

**Fraulein Takoor** : merci pour le "h" ! lol. Pas souvent l'occasion d'écrire ce mot mdr. bisous !

**Miss Sarah90** : grand merci :) biz et au 19 ! ;)

**Glad** : arrête, tu me donnes le stress lol. oui, hermy va bien assumer tout ça t'en fait pas. (flamel c'est un secret ;)) à bientôt :)

**AudeHP43** : merci ^^ à bientôt ! ;)

**Djat** : je ne crois pas rajouter d'autres secrets aussi importants lol. Merci et gros bisous ^^ à dans un mois ! ;)

**viviwi** : merci à toi ^^ biz

**Lila de Jarjayes** : je ne comprend pas ce qui te chiffonne lol. oui, flamel était d'accord avec sa propre mort. C'est aussi le cas dans ma fic. Il a accepté qu'Alex récupère définitivement la pierre et continue à vivre en moldu sans contact avec le monde magique (c'est pourquoi flamel ne peut plus avoir d'élixir et qu'il meurt) parce que c'est devenu trop dangereux de laisser la pierre à l'air libre. Voldy aurait pu refaire une tentative. donc dumby dit que la pierre est détruite pour brouiller les pistes. flamel a abandonné la recherche de la destruction des pierres pour qu'elles puissent être protégée et pour laisser enfin Alex vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait, mais les pierres doivent tout de même être protégées. tu veux dire quoi par "abandonner de chercher la pierre" ? merci biz

**Oohfemmeluxieuse** : alors personne ne lis les commentaires que je met en début et fin de chapitre... haa... lol. Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres (plus de 60 c'est au moins sûr) je fais 8 pages word par chapitre au minimum, des fois plus ^^ hermione va porter un 4e nom : malefoy ! lol. merci beaucoup :) (je pense peut-être faire une scène pansy/blaize dans le prochain chapitre. Cadeau d'aniv si tu aime ce couple lol) bisous !

**lena-malefoy** : merci lena ^^ oui, je voulais tout vous expliquer avant d'arrêter. Comme ça vous aurez le temps de digérer toutes ces nouvelles infos lol. gros bisous ! :3

**brilou** : c'est super ! ^^ fière de moi et fière de toi lol. ces bouquins sont géniaux tu verras ;) bisous

**lululoulou** : merci ^^ bisous

**Ashtana3** : interressante et complexe lol. Merci ;) bisous !

**lauue** : non désolée je ne peux pas T.T j'arrête pour être au max de ma concentration ^^ merci et à bientôt ;)

**virginie01** : merci ^^ à bientôt ;)

**anna-cool** : ça me fais plaisir, merci ^^

**xDrayMioneex** : merci beaucoup ^^ à bientôt ! Bisouillettes xD

**Tite Rei** : très bon raisonnement lol. oui, j'ai juré ^^ compte sur moi ;) merci et à bientôt !

**Naguina** : c'est toute une histoire lol. Merci beaucoup ^^ bisous !

**Lady-Dramione** : merci ^^ bisous !

**Gwen** : merci beaucoup :) je vous abandonne pas ;) biz !

**hp-drago** : merci, contente que ça te plaise ^^ bisous !

**sexasexa** : je n'abandonnerai pas ;) merci, biz biz ! ^^

**xDrayMioneex** : désolée :$ plus que 10 jours ;) bisous

**Hermione x Love x drago** : ça peut aller :) ok, c'est compris ;) biz (ton pseudo ne s'affiche pas si je met les points entre les mots O.O Bizarre...)

**EleaG** : merci ^^ contente que cet anagramme se soit fait discret lol. je me suis raclée la soupière xD gros bisous

**loulou c'est moi** : toujours vivante lol (même si c'est qu'à moitié... qu'on vienne à mon secour ! les exams en veulent à ma vie T.T) xD merci d'avoir posté le 900e review loulou ! gros bisous :3

**Istehar** : oui alex le cachotier a encore frappé xD tu remarqueras qu'il a hésité avant de répondre. il ne voulait pas de nouveau mentir à sa fille mais finalement, il a décidé que pour le bien de l'humanité, un petit mensonge de plus ou de moins... mdr. Et notre louve redevenue sorcière, ça fait plaisir ^^ biz

**Anne O. Nym** : Il fallait absolument un moyen de différencier les pierres. Et faire en sorte que seuls les amfell puissent le sentir ^^ Par contre c'est vrai que c'est sexiste lol. la tradition remonte à très longtemps aussi, mais bon ils auraient pu faire évoluer les choses xD

**Dowrine** : tu rigoles, continue de parler, j'adore ^^ Oh tu sais les fautes il doit y en avoir pas mal dans la fic alors xD encore merci de me relire ;) bisous


	49. Un grand coup de brosse ?

yo !

_Ne nous dis pas "yo !" après un mois d'absence. Excuse-toi d'abord à genoux. _

Mes plus sincères excuses (se prosterne)

_Bien. Maintenant tu peux partir dans tes délires. _

Merci ! Alors je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver. Un mois ça a été long. Je vous ai manqué ?

_**Les chapitres** nous ont manqué._

T.T Vous m'avez tellement manqué à moi... Mais je suis là comme promis ;) et avec un chapitre assez long. Je crois que c'est le plus long que j'ai écris jusqu'ici. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

_Tu comptes nous tenir la jambe encore longtemps ? C'est bon ? On peut lire tranquilement le chapitre ? On te dira ce qu'on en pense après. _

Oui c'est bon. Je voulais juste ajouter que toute question sur le déroulement de mes examens et **PROSCRITE** ! Pas que ça c'est mal passé, mais je ne veux pas en entendre parler.

_On en avait rien à faire de toute façon._

T.T (vous aimez me faire pleurer ? Insensibles !)

_C'est toi qui nous as demandé de ne pas nous y intéresser... -.-'_

Ouais mais quand même... un peu de tact ! Enfin bref, je voulais aussi vous dire que même si mes exams sont finis je ne garantis pas un rythme journalier. Je vais faire de mon mieux bien sûr. Mais c'est difficile de se remettre directement dans le bain. Je dois aussi mettre toutes mes idées en ordre pour ne rien oublier ^^ Il va s'en passer des choses ;) Allez ! Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 49<span> : Un grand coup... de brosse ?

Seul dans son dortoir, Blaize rangeait ses affaires de la journée lorsqu'il entendit discrètement frapper à la porte.

- Oui ?

- C'est... c'est moi, murmura timidement la voix de Pansy.

Surpris, le jeune homme alla ouvrir la porte et il découvrit une Pansy gênée tripotant entre ses doigts une petite brosse en argent. Blaize eut un sourire. Il avait retrouvé la brosse le matin même et l'avait déposée sur le lit de Pansy.

- Je... je l'ai trouvée sur mon lit.

- Je sais.

- Alors c'était bien toi... merci.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi Pansy.

- Mais... depuis quand tu l'as trouvée ?

- Ce matin. Nott l'avait drôlement bien cachée. Sous une latte du plancher.

- Mais alors... tu cherchais ma brosse depuis tout ce temps ?

- J'avais cru comprendre que tu y tenais.

- C'est vrai.

Elle serra la brosse contre sa poitrine, se mordillant la lèvre en proie à une hésitation évidente. Elle avait l'air de vouloir dire ou demander quelque chose sans pouvoir s'y résoudre. Et lui ne pouvait s'empécher de la regarder se triturer les lèvres, désirant plus que tout qu'elle cesse ou qu'elle l'embrasse. "Qu'elle fasse l'un ou l'autre, mais qu'elle arrête de me tenter involontairement !" Blaize dû se retourner pour échapper à cette vue qui le rendait fou. Il n'avait embrassé Pansy que deux fois. À Noël et pour la St Valentin. Mais à chaque fois, une branche de gui ou une couronne de fleurs s'en étaient mêlés. Jamais encore le baiser qu'il souhaitait... passionné. Se dirigeant vers son lit, il entendit la porte de sa chambre se refermer et il soupira de soulagement à l'idée que l'objet de sa tentation venait de partir rejoindre sa propre chambre.

- ça fait vraiment 7 ans ?

Blaize se figea. Pansy n'était pas partie. Elle était toujours là, dans sa chambre. Et ils étaient seuls.

- Blaize ?

- Tu disais ? Demanda-t-il sans toutefois se retourner et se remettant à ranger ses affaires.

- Eh bien... dit-elle gênée. Tout à l'heure dans le salon de Drago tu as dit que... ça faisait 7 ans que tu attendais. Tu parlais bien de moi pas vrai ?

- Heu... dit-il en l'entendant se rapprocher. Ben en fait... oui. C'est de toi que je parlais.

- Et... qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste ?

Blaize fut tellement choqué par cette question qu'il tourna enfin la tête vers elle. Pansy était devenue rouge écarlate.

- Ce que j'attends de toi ?

- Je voulais dire... Est-ce que tu es...? heu... amou... attiré par... moi ?

-...

- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, dit-elle vivement en se retournant pour partir.

Elle avait déjà atteint la porte quand Blaize plaqua sa main contre le battant pour la maintenir fermée. Il vit la jeune fille se statufier.

- Si tu me demande si je t'aime... la réponse est oui, Pansy.

Le coeur de Pansy s'emballa. C'était la première fois qu'ils en parlaient ouvertement. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait accepté ses marques de tendresse sans broncher. Le laissant s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui prendre occasionellement la main. Elle l'avait même embrassé lors du bal de la St Valentin ! "Et à Noël aussi... c'était la première fois que nos lèvres se touchaient" Mais elle n'avait jamais eu de vraie discutions avec lui sur leurs sentiments mutuels. Elle pensait jusqu'ici que Blaize voulait juste la réconforter sur le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être avec Drago. Mais ce qu'il avait dit dans le salon sur ses 7 ans d'attente et sur le fait qu'il comptait fonder une famille avec elle... ça l'avait complètement chamboulée ! Et maintenant... elle retrouvait sa précieuse brosse grâce à lui. Et il venait de lui faire une déclaration.

- Tu m'as entendu Pansy ? Demanda-t-il en ne la voyant pas réagir.

- O... oui.

- Bien. Tu peux y aller maintenant, dit-il en relâchant la porte.

Pansy était perplexe. "C'est tout ? Il me dit ça et je suis censée partir ? Il ne veux même pas que je lui réponde ?" Mais lui répondre quoi ? Elle avait toujours été amoureuse de Drago, ne voyant que lui. Et voyant surtout que le jeune homme ne l'aimait pas. En tout cas pas de cet amour là. Ressentait-elle encore quelque chose pour Drago à présent ? "Je ne sais pas..." D'un autre côté, Blaize avait toujours été là pour elle. Prenant constamment sa défense, la rassurant, la consolant même. "Me consoler... c'est ce que je pensais qu'il faisait même maintenant. Mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas... il m'aime. Et moi ? Est-ce que j'aime Blaize ?" Comme pour Drago, elle aurait voulu se dire qu'elle n'en savait rien. Mais il aurait été idiot de nier l'évidence. À Noël, la remarque d'Hermione sur le fait que Blaize lui offrait souvent des cadeaux mais qu'elle ne lui donnait rien en échange lui avait ouvert les yeux sur son manque de reconnaissance envers le garçon. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle avait reçu le doloris de Nott sénior... c'était Blaize qui était resté à son chevet. Pas Drago. Mais Blaize. Puis Line l'avait obligée à l'embrasser sous la branche de gui et même si ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde, c'était suffisant pour la mettre dans tous ses états. "Ginny en a bien profité pour se moquer de moi..." Blaize avait aussi pris sa défense contre Théodore, et elle en avait été heureuse. Et lorsque pour la première fois de sa vie... Pansy avait été térifiée par Drago... c'était encore Blaize qui l'avait protégée. "Il a dit qu'il me croyait... Il a tout de suite cru en moi, sans me poser de questions" Alors après tout ça... quand Blaize est venu l'inviter pour le bal... elle n'avait trouvé aucune raison pour refuser. Mais à ce moment là, elle s'était encore voilé la face en se disant que de toute façon elle n'aurait pas pu y aller avec Drago, donc autant y aller avec Blaize. "Je suis pathétique..." Puis la couronne de fleur les avait emprisonnés et elle avait encore été obligée de l'embrasser. Mais cette fois-ci... le baiser avait duré plus d'une seconde. Il était timide et chaste... mais c'était un véritable baiser. Et Pansy avait crut perdre pied à ce moment là. "Heureusement qu'il me tenait... dans ses bras". C'était depuis ce soir là que leur étrange relation avait débuté. Ils étaient ensemble... sans vraiment l'être. Les gestes tendres venaient toujours de Blaize. Lui prendre la main... passer son bras autour de ses épaules... rester constament à ses côtés. "Et retrouver ma brosse" Elle tenait vraiment à cette brosse. Et elle savait maintenant pourquoi. En fait ce n'était pas la brosse en elle-même qu'elle chérissait... mais ce qu'elle représentait. Un cadeau précieux... un cadeau de Blaize. "Et je me demande encore qu'elle réponse je dois lui donner ? Stupide Pansy ! Tu sais très bien ce que tu dois lui répondre !" Peut-être qu'elle aimait encore Drago... mais elle était sûre d'aimer Blaize davantage à présent.

- Blaize ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que le jeune homme avait de nouveau regagné son lit face à son silence.

Blaize se figea. Pourquoi ne partait-elle pas ? Connaissant Pansy, après ce qu'il venait de lui avouer... la jeune fille aurait dû saisir la chance qu'il lui donnait, en lui disant qu'elle pouvait y aller, pour s'éclipser sans avoir à se sentir coupable ou gênée. Mais comme précédemment, elle était restée. Et que voulait-elle lui dire maintenant ? "Pansy... pourquoi tu prononces mon nom dans de pareilles circonstances ? Si je me retourne, tu n'auras plus l'occasion de sortir de cette pièce. Et pour de bon !"

- Blaize... appela-t-elle de nouveau.

"Ne prononce pas mon nom comme ça...! Pas aussi doucement... Sérieusement Pansy... sors d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard"

- Tu peux partir Pansy, dit-il au prix d'un effort monumental. Tu n'es pas obligée de me rép...

Il fut coupé par les bras de la jeune fille qui l'enlacèrent par derrière. La respiration de Blaize se bloqua et son corps se statufia. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle...?" Il tenta de se dégager, mais Pansy resserra son étreinte, se plaquant contre lui. Sentir la jeune fille collée à lui mit Blaize plus que mal à l'aise. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Que je perde le contrôle ? C'est ce qui va arriver si tu continues Pansy !"

- Pansy... lâche-moi... s'il te plait.

- Non.

-...? "Non ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle entend par là ?"

- Pansy...

- Je suis désolée Blaize.

- Désolée ? Dit-il avec une pointe au coeur. "Elle est en train de me rembarrer..."

- Oui... j'ai été idiote. Je suis idiote.

Blaize ne comprenait pas.

- Pourquoi tu...

- ça fait 7 ans que tu es là... près de moi. Et je ne l'ai même pas vu. Je n'ai pas compris...

- Je ne te reprochais rien. C'est moi qui ne me suis pas manifesté. T'en fais pas. Pars maintenant.

- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je parte ? Tu ne comprends pas ?

- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas...

Il lui saisit brusquement les mains pour la forcer à le lâcher et il la plaqua contre le montant du baldaquin.

- Est-ce que tu as saisis ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il alors que Pansy le fixait stupéfaite.

- Oui, j'ai compris.

- Alors sors d'ici avant que je ne fasse quelque chose d'irréversible.

Pansy déglutit difficilement. Blaize voulait qu'elle sorte parce qu'il avait envie d'elle. Et qu'il ne voulait rien lui faire sans qu'elle ait des sentiments pour lui. "Mais des sentiments... j'en ai Blaize".

- Je ne sortirai pas, souffla-t-elle en lui lançant un regard catégorique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? Demanda-t-il en serrant les dents. Ça t'amuses de me torturer ?

- C'est toi qui me tortures en ne voulant pas comprendre !

- Comprendre quoi ?

Pansy se tut en rougissant. Et Blaize écarquilla les yeux en entrevoyant la vérité. "Elle me fait marcher... est-ce qu'elle essaye de me dire que... qu'elle..."

- Je t'ai posé une question Pansy.

- J... je...

Elle serrait la brosse entre ses doigts. Tellement embarrassée. "C'est pourtant simple à comprendre... idiot de Blaize !"

- Je vois... dit Blaize en soupirant et s'écartant d'elle. En fait tu ne sais pas comment me le dire sans me blesser. T'en fais pas Pansy, j'ai très bien compris.

-... hein ?

- Tu n'arrives pas à oublier Drago et mes avances te gênent. La preuve... à chaque fois que quelqu'un fait une allusion sur le fait qu'on soit ensemble, tu nies en bloc immédiatement.

- A... attends...

- Et maintenant, tu essayes de me réconforter après ma subite déclaration. Je dois vraiment te faire pitié...

- Non !

- Bien sûr que si. Mais n'agis pas comme ça d'accord ? Je préfère être rejeté clairement plutôt que d'essayer de trouver un sens caché à tes gestes. En tout cas, un sens qui m'arrangerait... Allez Pansy, c'est pas grave. T'inquiète pas, je ferai en sorte de ne plus te mettre mal à l'aise.

-... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Blaize se retourna et murmura :

- C'est fini. Notre pseudo-relation est terminée.

"C'est bon Pansy. Je te rend ta liberté. Je ne veux ni te forcer, ni te faire sentir coupabl..." Le cours de ses pensées fut stoppé par une douleur cuisante à l'arrière de son crâne. Il y eu un bruit sourd et il vit la brosse en argent rouler à ses pieds. Se retournant vers Pansy, il vit la jeune fille lui lancer un regard enragé. Mais... elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Toi... dit-elle les dents serrées. Ça t'arrive de prendre le temps d'écouter ce que les gens ont à te dire ? Ne décide pas de mes sentiments à ma place !

-...

- Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que j'étais encore amoureuse de Drago ? Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que tu me mettais mal à l'aise ? Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que je voulais mettre fin à notre "pseudo-relation" comme tu l'appelles ! QUAND ?

-...

- QUAND ? Hurla-t-elle de nouveau.

- Jamais... répondit-il aussitôt. Tu l'as pas dit.

- Absolument ! J'ai encore rien eu le temps de dire, alors mets-la en sourdine et écoute un peu !

-... je t'écoute.

- Premièrement ! Ça fait un bon moment que j'ai abandonné pour Drago. J'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps et j'enrage toujours du fait qu'il ait fallu que la griffondor vienne me faire la morale là-dessus. Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit... ça m'a frustrée et ça m'a soulagée en même temps ! Frustrée parce que ça me faisait chier de savoir qu'elle avait parfaitement raison, et soulagée parce que cet amour à sens unique me faisait souffrir. Sérieusement... être amoureux de quelqu'un... ça ne devrait pas être aussi douloureux. Dans le cas contraire c'est qu'il y a un problème. Ce n'était plus de l'amour, c'était de l'acharnement ! Je courais encore après Drago parce que c'était ce que j'avais toujours fait. Et il fallait que ça cesse. Maintenant, je ne dis pas que mes sentiments étaient faux. J'ai sincèrement aimé Drago. Et pour être honnête... je ne l'ai toujours pas effacé de mon coeur et je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai un jour.

"Tu sais que ça me déprime ce que tu es en train de dire ?" pensa Blaize dépité.

- Mais ! Ne pas pouvoir effacer des sentiments ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas en ajouter d'autres par dessus. Des sentiments plus forts...

Le coeur de Blaize fit un bond. "Des sentiments plus forts... pour moi ?"

- Deuxièmement ! Continua Pansy le rouge aux joues. C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à garder mon calme quand on fait allusion à notre relation... C'est pas par pitié que je te laisse me prendre la main ou me prendre dans tes bras. Et ce n'est pas non plus pour que tu me consoles ! Si j'ai autant de mal à avouer aux autres notre relation... c'est justement parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que je me suis rabattue sur toi par dépit. Il y a encore quelques mois... j'étais : _Pansy, la fille folle amoureuse de Drago_. Et agir aussi subitement comme des tourtereaux avec toi... ça paraitrait... faux et bizarre. En plus, jusqu'ici je n'étais pas certaine de ce que tu ressentais pour moi. Mais maintenant que c'est clair... je ne vois aucune raison de mettre fin à notre relation. Et je dis bien_** relation**_ ! La façon dont tu en parles, j'ai l'impression d'être une fille qui laisserait n'importe qui agir ainsi avec elle ! Ne me prend pas pour une fille facile !

- Je ne l'ai jamais pensé. "Tu es la fille la plus difficile à séduire... ça fait quand même 7 ans que je trime"

- Alors... troisièmement. Je veux que tu saches que... que cette brosse j'y tiens beaucoup parce que c'est toi qui me l'a offerte. Que j'ai refusé de sortir ou de te lâcher parce que je voulais te donner ma réponse à ta déclaration. Parce que... j'ai pas besoin de mille ans pour réfléchir.

Blaize retint son souffle. Il allait avoir sa réponse. La réponse de Pansy. Et il sentait que c'était celle qu'il voulait entendre. Celle qui le rendrait heureux.

- Je... commença Pansy en passant nerveusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Je suis très contente de savoir que tu m'aimes... Et la raison c'est que... je... jet'aimeaussi !

Elle avait prononcé les derniers mots à une vitesse impressionnante. Mais Blaize avait saisi le message. Cependant...

- Je n'ai pas bien saisi les derniers mots, dit-il en souriant doucement. Tu peux répéter ?

- Je t'aime Blaize ! S'exclama-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, les joues en feu. Alors... ne dis plus que nous deux... c'est fini. Je ne veux plus l'entendre sortir de ta bouche. S'il te plaît...

"Seigneur... voilà qu'elle me supplie de ne pas la quitter"

- Tu vas me rendre fou Pansy... soupira-t-il en s'avançant.

Il la serra dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer mais elle ne s'en plaint pas. Ainsi, elle pouvait sentir les battements de coeur de Blaize. "Son coeur bat plus vite que le mien" réalisa-t-elle en entourant le garçon avec ses bras.

- Je t'aime Pansy.

"Ah non... maintenant c'est mon coeur qui s'est emballé" pensa-t-elle en souriant.

- Tu souris ? Demanda-t-il en lui faisant lever la tête.

- Idiot... je suis censée pleurer ?

- Si c'est de joie, ça ne me gêne pas, dit-il en l'embrassant doucement.

C'était soudain, et Pansy mit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre. Elle le laissa forcer le passage de ses lèvres et s'agrippa à lui. Les sensations qu'il lui fit découvrir la firent planer. "... il est doué" pensa-t-elle en rougissant.

- Merci, murmura Blaize en relachant ses lèvres avec un petit sourire.

- Q... quoi ? Dit-elle paniquée. J'ai parlé à voix haute ?

- Non. C'est marqué sur ton visage : c'est le dieu des baisers.

- Toi... marmonna-t-elle en lui pinçant la joue. Ne commence pas à te la jouer parce que j'ai dit ce que tu voulais entendre. Si j'ai trouvé ce baiser pas mal, c'est parce que je n'ai pas de moyen de comparaison.

- Je le sais bien, dit-il en lui prenant la main qui le pinçait. C'était le seul avantage de ton amour pour Drago. Personne ne t'as touchée.

- Toi par contre je me souviens t'avoir vu avec plusieures filles depuis qu'on est à Poudlard, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Récemment ?

-... c'est vrai que ça date. Mais...

- Pas depuis la troisième année, précisa-t-il. J'ai compris dès le départ que tu ne voulais personne d'autre à part Drago. Alors j'ai essayé de t'oublier. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Quand j'embrassais une fille, j'avais ton image en tête. A cause de toi... je suis passé à côté des joies de la jeunesse. Je ne te raconte pas la torture de voir Drago s'amuser sans retenue.

- Alors... dit-elle gênée. Tu n'as jamais... avec personne ?

- Si.

- Qui ? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt en l'agrippant par la cravate.

- Avec toi dans mes rêves.

Pansy rougit. Et elle se rendit alors compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans le dortoir. Si proches du lit de Blaize...

- I... idiot, balbutia-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Blaize serra soudainement plus fort la main de la jeune fille qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne.

- Pansy... murmura-t-il en humant son parfum.

Elle frissonna. "Q... quoi ? Il veut le faire _**maintenant **_? Si vite ? Ça fait seulement 5 minutes qu'on s'est avoué nos sentiments..."

- C'est... marmonna-t-elle paniquée. C'est pas raisonnable Blaize. Les autres garçons pouraient revenir d'un instant à l'autre.

- Quels autres garçons ?

-...

Maintenant qu'il le disait... Drago qui vivait avec Hermione... Nott, Goyle et Crabbe renvoyés... Blaize occupait le dortoir des 7e années à lui seul !

- Tu pourrais venir t'installer ici que personne ne s'en apercevrait, dit-il amusé.

- Mes camarades de chambre s'en apercevraient ! S'exclama-t-elle en rougissant.

- Je sais. Je plaisantais Pansy.

Elle rougit de plus belle en le voyant se retenir de rire.

- Toi ! S'exclama-t-elle en le poussant.

Mais il refusa de la lâcher. Et alors qu'elle se débattait de plus belle, ils perdirent l'équilibre et tombèrent sur le lit de Blaize. Pansy alongée sur lui. Elle voulut rapidement se redresser, mais il l'en empécha en la serrant contre lui.

- Du calme, dit-il. Je ne vais pas te manger.

- Ah non ? Ce n'est pas ce que pense le bas de ton abdomen... marmonna-t-elle extrêmement gênée.

- J'y peux rien, la fille que j'aime viens de me dire qu'elle m'aime aussi et elle m'a renversé sur mon lit.

- C'est pour ça que je voulais me redresser, dit-elle entre ses dents. Et je ne t'ai pas renversé sur ce lit ! C'était un accident...

- La providence, non ?

- Un _**accident**_ !

- D'accord, dit-il amusé. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais te lâcher.

- Et ça va durer combien de temps ?

- L'éternité.

- Désolée, mais je ne suis pas immortelle. L'éternité, c'est un peu trop long. Et puis les humains ont des besoins naturels tu sais ?

- Comme faire l'amour à l'être aimé ?

- Comme aller aux toilettes !

- Quel sens du romantisme Pansy... Tu aurais pu me dire boire ou manger.

- C'est de ta faute si je ne sais plus ce que je dis !

- Oh... vraiment ?

La tête enfouie dans son cou, Pansy ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Blaize. "Je parie qu'il sourit fièrement ! Celui-là... il ne pourait pas être pire que Drago ? Si ?" En tout cas... l'érection de Blaize était toujours présente et la jeune fille commençait à sentir son propre bas-ventre se réchauffer. Elle s'agrippa à lui et contre toute attente, même la sienne, elle murmura :

- T'as gagné... fais ce que tu veux.

Le sang de Blaize lui monta aussitôt à la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ?

- P... Pansy ?

- Quoi ? C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

- Mais... tu es sûre ?

- Je t'aime de toute façon. Ça doit bien arriver un jour ou l'autre. Et puis... ça doit être douloureux pour toi.

Heureusement qu'il ne voyait pas son visage. Elle n'aurait jamais pu lui dire tout ça en face.

- Merci de t'inquiéter, dit-il en la serant plus fort contre lui. Mais je ne veux pas te forcer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire depuis tout à l'heure ? Espèce d'hypocrite.

- Désolé, dit-il en la relachant. Tu peux partir si tu veux.

- Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que je voulais partir ? C'est trop tard maintenant...

- Trop tard ?

-...

- Pansy ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Il l'avait relachée et pourtant elle n'avait pas fait un geste pour se redresser. Au contraire... il avait l'impression qu'elle se serrait un peu plus contre lui. "... crap ! Elle est sérieuse" Blaize la serra de nouveau dans ses bras et il déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête avant de murmurer :

- Je t'aime Pansy.

-...

- Tu as entendu ?

- Oui ! Je t'aime aussi, alors ferme-la et fait-le !

-... n'en parle pas comme ça. On dirait que je vais commettre un crime.

- Je n'ai pas encore fêté mes 17 ans... légalement, c'est un crime.

- Tu les auras dans quelques semaines.

- Le 1er Juillet... marmonna-t-elle. Je vais voir le garçon que j'aimais se marier le jour de mon anniversaire. Décidément, cette griffondor aura tout fait pour m'emmerder !

- C'est Drago qui a choisi la date. Pas Hermione.

- M'en fout ! Bouda-t-elle.

- Alors ? Je le commet ce crime ou pas ? Je dois t'avouer que t'entendre te plaindre sur le mariage de Drago, ça m'a un peu refroidi.

- Désolée, dit-elle en se rendant compte de son manque de tact. Je t'aime Blaize, crois-moi.

- ça par contre... ça a l'effet inverse, dit-il en la renversant sur les draps.

Il fut surpris de voir à quel point le visage de Pansy était rouge. Elle ne pouvait plus le cacher. Et il la trouva incroyablement mignonne. Blaize savait qu'à ce stade, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Mais il redemanda tout de même :

- Tu es sûre ?

Timidement, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa.

- Je prend ça pour un oui, dit-il en approfondissant le baiser.

oOo

Drago dormait dans sa chambre, Hermione dans ses bras. C'était décidé, il l'épouserait le 1er Juillet. Et donc, il rêvait déjà de ce que pourrait être la cérémonie. Attendant seul devant l'autel que son Hermione vêtue de blanc s'avance vers lui.

- Hermione... murmura-t-il dans son sommeil.

- Drago ! S'exclama brusquement sa fiancée.

Il se redressa en sursaut, jetant des regards perdus dans toute la pièce.

- Quoi ? Marmonna-t-il. Le prêtre n'est pas là ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Hermione assise à côté de lui.

- Hein ? Dit-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

- Est-ce que tu rêvais du mariage ? Demanda-t-elle amusée.

- Non... dit-il avec mauvaise foi.

- ça t'arrive souvent ?

- Je viens de te dire non.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'un prêtre faisait dans tes songes ?

- Il exorcisait le vieux.

- Le _**directeur**_, le reprit-elle en riant.

- Passons. Pourquoi tu as crié ?

- Ah oui ! Dit-elle subitement en lui saisissant la main avant de la poser sur son ventre. Elle a bougé !

- Vraiment ? Dit-il en posant son autre main sur le ventre d'Hermione. Je ne sens rien...

- Attends. Je suis sûre qu'elle va le refaire.

Il sentit soudainement un tout petit coup sous ses doigts et il sourit à Hermione.

- Je l'ai senti.

- ça y est, elle commence à remuer. J'en suis presque à 6 mois après tout. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à le cacher. Les gens ont commencé à le remarquer...

- Et alors ? Comme si tu avais besoin de le cacher. C'est ma plus belle oeuvre que tu portes dans ton ventre. Je veux que tout le monde le sache.

- Ouais... une oeuvre. En tout cas elle pèse lourd. Je commence à avoir mal au dos et je ressemble de plus en plus à une grosse vache. De quoi j'aurai l'air le jour du mariage ?

- De ma femme, enceinte de ma fille.

- J'aurais préféré que tu me rassures sur "la grosse vache"...

- Tu n'es pas si grosse que ça. J'arrive encore à te...

- Du calme Drago, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la bouche de son fiancé pour le faire taire. Ne sors pas des insanités devant notre fille. Même dans le ventre, les bébés entendent tout tu sais ?

- Sérieusement ?

- Mais oui.

- Bah ! Si ce que je te fais tout les soirs ne l'a pas choquée...

- ça _**suffit**_, dit dangereusement Hermione.

- D'accord. Mais maintenant que tu m'as réveillé, on pourrait remettre ça.

- On pourrait aussi discuter du nom de notre fille, dit-elle sarcastique en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as une idée ?

- Pas vraiment. Et toi ?

- Non plus... mais je crois que mon père aimerait bien qu'on la nomme Lucrétia.

- Lucrétia ? Je crois que l'une des tantes de Sirius s'appelait comme ça... mais pas question que je donne ce nom à ma fille.

- Pourquoi ?

- _**Lucrétia**_. Non, c'est hors de question. Même pas pour faire plaisir à ton père.

- Le pauvre... il n'a pas pu avoir le petit-fils qu'il attendait. Il voudrait au moins que le nom de notre fille ressemble au sien. Sinon, il y a Luciana.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ton père. Mais j'aurais du mal à appeler ma fille avec un nom qui ressemble au sien. _Luciana, viens me faire un calin_... Non, ça ne va pas, dans ma tête je penserai à "Lucius".

- Alors comment on va l'appeler ?

- On trouvera bien. On a jusqu'en septembre...

Le visage d'Hermione s'était soudainement assombrit et Drago demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je vous ai parlé de ma vision. Voldemort va venir ici et on va engager le combat. Et notre fille sera en plein milieu du champ de bataille. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais prise avec moi ? Même si c'était une attaque surprise... pourquoi je ne serais pas rentrée la mettre à l'abri ? Je restais là, debout sans rien faire pendant que tu me protégeais des sortilèges.

- C'est d'ailleurs étonnant. Tu as ta barrière magique maintenant. Pourquoi tu ne l'aurais pas utilisée.

- Oui, c'est troublant. D'autant plus que... j'étais terrifiée par quelque chose. Je crois que ça a un rapport avec mon père.

- Tu en as discuté avec lui ?

- Pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait me dire de toute façon ? Il ne savait pas non plus que Voldemort va nous attaquer.

- Dire que vous êtes des Flamel... et qu'il porte la pierre philosophale autour du cou !

- Ce n'est pas la seule pierre qu'il porte... dit-elle sombrement. La deuxième est terrifiante. Je me demande si elle a déjà été utilisée.

- Je ne pense pas. Ça aurait été remarqué.

- Sauf si le corps a été enterré magiquement avant que quelqu'un ait pu le toucher. Pour découvrir son utilisation... Flamel a bien dû faire une expérience.

- Certainement pas sur un humain. Contrairement à moi tu ne descends pas d'une famille noire Hermione. Ni du côté de ta mère... ni de ton père. Je pense que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

- Je le pense aussi, dit-elle en souriant enfin. Mais c'est si difficile d'installer une relation père-fille aussi vite. Pour l'instant... nous somme toujours Alex et Hermione. J'aimerais trouver le moyen de l'appeler "papa" au moins une fois. Mais j'ai l'impression que l'occasion ne se présente jamais.

- ça va venir. La naissance de notre fille pourait être une bonne occasion.

- Justement... c'est un autre détail qui me trouble. Si je dois accoucher en septembre... alors qu'est-ce qu'on faisait encore à Poudlard avec la petite lors de l'attaque de Voldemort ?

- Je ne t'en ai pas encore parlé Hermione, mais je pense qu'on devrait rester ici cet été. Et même jusqu'à ce que la petite soit née. On ne peut ni retourner au manoir Rosens, ni aller au manoir Malefoy. Poudlard offre la meilleure des protections. Je veux vous garder à l'abri toutes les deux le plus longtemps possible. Vous seriez exposées à de trop gros risques en sortant d'ici. Et à la fin de ta grossesse tu auras du mal à te déplacer. J'ai demandé au vieux, et il a accepté.

- C'est très gentil de sa part. Et tu veux quand même l'exorciser ?

- Ouais... si tu avais vu son petit air amusé quand je suis allé lui demander cette "faveur". J'ai cru que j'allais l'étrangler.

- Tout doux. On risque d'avoir besoin de lui quand Voldemort attaquera.

- Je vous protégerai toutes les deux, dit-il en posant à nouveau sa main sur son ventre et prenant la main d'Hermione de l'autre.

- Je sais. Je l'ai vu, dit-elle en souriant.

Il embrassa tendrement sa fiancée et relâcha sa main pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Puis il l'allongea sur le lit, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller plus loin dans ses "intentions romantiques", Drago sentit un violent coup sous ses doigts toujours posés sur le ventre d'Hermione.

- Oh ! Dit celle-ci. On dirait que la petite te demande de te calmer.

- Elle va vite comprendre à quel genre de père elle a affaire, dit-il en continuant ce qu'il avait déjà entreprit.

- Un papa obsédé... génial.

- Je savais que ça te plaisait.

- C'était sarcastique.

- Tu mens mal Hermione, dit-il en pressant l'un de ses seins entre ses doigts.

- Ah ! Combien de fois je dois te dire que ça fait mal ?

- Tes seins ont grossi et je ne peux même pas jouer avec ?

- Un, ce ne sont pas des jouets. Deux, les femmes enceintes ont des seins gros mais douloureux !

- Tout ce que j'ai retenu de ce que tu viens de dire c'est : jouets, seins et gros.

- Quel genre d'animal es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en soupirant d'exaspération.

- Le genre demandeur, dit-il en l'embrassant pour la faire taire.

- Chérie... réussit-elle finalement à dire à l'intention de sa fille. Sauve maman de papa.

Ils rirent lorsque la petite donna à nouveau un grand coup de pied. Très intelligente. Elle comprenait déjà tout ce qu'on lui disait.

* * *

><p><span>Réponse aux reviews<span> :

**Aurelie Malfoy** : merci ! ^^ bisous

**nevermind the bollocks** : ça me fais aussi plaisir de vous retrouver tous ^^ désolée, pas de ron/tiana lol. Oui, j'ai fait de pansy et blaize deux personnes pures mdr. Pour changer ;) pansy est peut-être un peu peste mais je ne la voie pas non plus comme une "gourgandine" xD (comment elle pourait espérer récupérer Drago si elle fait n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui ?) Blaize c'est un peu moins crédible... mais bon (il a jamais rien fait, c'est ce qu'il dit mdr). biz

**Lady-Dramione** : coucou ^^ merci. La petite se débrouillera bien lol. Biz

**Lila de Jarjayes** : merci, pansy et hermione doivent s'accrocher lol. je vais essayer de poster ce soir ;) sinon demain. Biz

**Myth444** : merci, je suis contente d'être là avec vous ^^ oui, pas trop d'action (ça change de d'habitude où hermy se fait attaquer toutes les 2 secondes lol) a+ biz

**Hermione x Love x drago **: super ! tu adores ^^ ouaip, ils vont rester à Poudlard encore un petit moment ;) bisous et merci.

**AudeHP43** : mimimignon ! xD biz a+

**Geuh** : j'ai tenu ma promesse ^^ je suis là. oui, ça fait bobo à la tête xD. drago va finir par manger hermione lol. Merci et bisous ! ^^

**Fraulein Takoor** : oui ! lol. à bientôt pour la suite ;)

**brilou** : c'est à moi que tu parles ? xD merci brilou, gros bisous. a+

**killashandra** : merci, la petite est aussi intellignetre que sa mère lol. Bisous à toi et tes copines ^^

**loulou c'est moi** : oui, l'identité secrète lol. le nom de la petite est secret lui aussi mdr. bisous ^^

**Tchoupi** : le retour de la guimauve ! lol. à bientôt ;) biz

**luna-love** : vous m'avez tous manqué aussi ^^ je me demande aussi d'où je sors ces drôles d'idées lol. ce genre de photos je les garde pour moi xD allez ! bisous petite perverse mdr.

**Rosaaaa** : love love ! ^^ merci, bisous ! ;)

**lyrmia** : merci, contente de te revoir aussi ^^ a+ biz !

**miss angel whitlock** : merci beaucoup, j'espère pouvoir te faire encore rire ^^ biz !

**Miss Clo Malefoy** : c'est le retour ! lol merci a+

**The Twincess** : quel accueil ! lol merci ^^ oui, il ne faut rien changer à Dumby ;) bisous

**barbye'sMalefoy** : merci beaucoup :) bisous et a+

**hp-drago** : je suis de retour ! ^^ grand merci et gros bisous

**Mane-jei** : vous devez avoir hate que la petite sorte du ventre d'Hermy ^^ (c'est pour bientôt ;)) merci, biz

**lena-malefoy** : no comment xD oui, pansy a enfin ouvert les yeux. le messie est arrivé pour Blaize ! hallelujah ! non, ces deux là ne souffrirons pas lol. biz a+

**Djat** : pas de pb ;) merci et à bientôt ^^ biz !

**lululoulou** : ça ma fais plaisir aussi ^^ merci et bisous !

**Istehar** : je salue la patience et la tenacité de Blaize. 7 ans ! châpeau mon gars lol. et pour Lucretia... hors de question ! ;) biz

**clemmy** : la première vision d'Hermione est très particulière. Tu verras ^^ Les Amfell ne redeviendront pas Flamel, ils doivent continuer à protéger les pierres inconito. à bientôt ;)

**AimCy** : c'est à moi de dire WOUAH ! Tu es sérieuse ? ça me fait vachement plaisir que mon Blaise et ma Pansy te plaisent ^^


	50. Fin de la 7e année

Chapitre 50 : Fin de la 7e année

Le mois de Juin... En un mot ? Épuisant ! Entre les révisions pour les ASPIC, les préparatifs du mariage, les séances d'occlumancie, et les aléas de la grossesse... Je m'étonne d'être encore apte à tenir debout ou à réfléchir correctement. Tout va trop vite et s'enchaîne. Je passe mes examens dans deux jours... je me marie dans un peu plus d'une semaine... on a choisi les fleurs, les musiques, le gâteau. Narcissa a fait faire ma robe sur mesure, j'ai eu si peu de temps pour écrire mes voeux... il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais dire à Drago. Tout s'emmêle dans mon esprit. Par ailleurs... ma fille bouge de plus en plus, je grossis à vue d'oeil et... seigneur ! De quoi vais-je avoir l'air dans ma robe de mariée ? Et la lune de miel ? Il nous est impossible de partir quelque part en amoureux. On est coincés ici. Et notre première nuit en tant que maris et femme... pauvre Drago, il ne poura pas avoir grand chose de plus que ce que nous faisons d'ordinaire. Mon ventre restreint les choses... je ne pourrai lui donner qu'une nuit banale.

- Vide ton esprit Hermione, me prévint soudainement Alex assis en face de moi et Tiana.

-... facile à dire, marmonnai-je en essayant de l'empêcher d'entrer dans ma tête.

- Tu es en train de me communiquer ton stress, soupira-t-il. Et toi Tiana... arrête de penser à Ron. Ce que je vois est très embarrassant.

- C'est embarrassant pour _**moi**_ ! Se plaignit sa nièce. Je ne veux pas que mon oncle vois mes moments intimes avec mon copain ! Espèce de voyeur...

- Voyeur ? Demanda Alex visiblement énervé. C'est toi la perverse pour penser à de telles choses en pleine journée ! Et en plein entrainement !

- Tais-toi ! Répliqua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. Oncle stupide ! J'ai à peine appris à maîtriser ma barrière que tu t'introduis déjà de force dans mon esprit ! Ça fait seulement quelques semaines que j'ai récupéré mes pouvoirs, ne l'oublie pas !

- Et quel est le rapport avec tes pensées douteuses ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Je... j'essaye de me focaliser sur une seule chose comme tu l'as conseillé.

- Et c'est _**ça**_ que tu as choisi ?

- J'ai choisi Ron ! Dit-elle en rougissant un peu plus. Mais une chose en entraine une autre et... peu importe ! J'ai du mal à te faire sortir de ma tête ! En plus je me demande si ce n'est pas impossible... Tu arrives à entrer dans mon esprit et celui d'Hermione en même temps. T'es trop fort pour nous...

- Voldemort est _**beaucoup plus**_ _**fort**_, répondit Alex sombrement. Si vous n'arrivez pas à me bloquer moi, vous ne le bloquerez pas lui. Mais bon... je suppose que je dois déjà m'estimer heureux que tu puisses utiliser correctement ta barrière... Tiana.

- Ouais ! Dit-elle fièrement. Je la maîtrise parfaitement maintenant.

- Pas parfaitement, la reprit-il. J'ai dit _**correctement**_.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Hermione et toi, vous êtes encore loin de la maîtriser à la perfection.

- Même moi ? Demandai-je étonnée.

- Oui... Mais c'est suffisant pour l'instant.

- Dis... demanda Tiana soupçonneuse. Il n'y aurait pas une double fonction qui permettrait de repousser les tentatives d'intrusions mentales ? C'est pour ça qu'on arrive pas à s'infiltrer dans ton esprit !

-... non.

- C'était quoi ce silence avant de répondre ? S'exclama-t-elle furieuse en l'accusant du doigt. Tu te fiches de nous depuis le début ! Tu nous demandes de te repousser jusqu'à infiltrer ton esprit, mais c'est impossible !

- Ne confond pas impossibilité et incompétance.

- Répète un peu ça ! S'écria-t-elle de rage en se levant.

- Du calme, essayai-je de la tempérer. Et toi, ne la provoque pas sans raisons. Tu sais bien comment elle est...

- Comment je suis ? Demanda Tiana vexée.

- Sauvage... répondis-je prudemment.

- Hum... tu t'en sors bien, dit-elle en se rasseyant.

- Je crois qu'on va arrêter pour aujourd'hui, soupira Alex. Je ne veux pas trop fatiguer Hermione et Tiana est trop dissipée.

- Tu continues à me chercher ? Dit Tiana en serrant le poing. Attention, tu risques de me trouver.

- Mais malgré tout ça... continua-t-il en se levant et se rapprochant d'elle.

- Quoi ? Demanda Tiana méfiante.

Il tendit soudainement les mains et en posa une sur le haut de notre tête. Puis nous carressant doucement, il dit en souriant :

- Vous avez fait d'énormes progrès en très peu de temps. Je suis fier de vous.

- Q... qu'est-ce que tu racontes oncle stupide ? Marmonna Tiana en rougissant un peu.

- Eh bien... Hermione est à deux doigts de réussir à fermer complètement son esprit. Le problème c'est le contexte stressant qu'elle vit en ce moment. Quant à toi... tu es vraiment nulle pour l'occlumentie.

- Quoi !

- Mais... tu progresses doucement. Et tu maîtrises ta barrière aussi bien qu'Hermione. Et puis... tu contrôles très bien tes pouvoirs. Les premiers jours je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. J'avais vraiment peur pour toi. Mais maintenant je ne m'inquiète plus. Tu seras une grande sorcière. Comme ton père et ta mère.

Tiana s'était instantanément calmée. Elle le regardait maintenant les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu crois ?

- Aucun doute là dessus, répondit-il en souriant et lui ébourifant un peu plus les cheveux.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne pour qu'il cesse son geste.

- Oncle stupide... tu m'emmèles les cheveux.

Mais malgré tout, elle ne fit rien pour lui faire retirer sa main. Au contraire, elle la serra dans la sienne.

- Quant à toi Hermione, dit-il en tournant les yeux vers moi. Plus les jours passent... plus j'ai l'impression de voir Julia s'épanouir sous mes yeux. Je sais que tu peux être aussi forte qu'elle. Mais je suis surtout certain... que de là où elle est... ta mère est très fière de toi. Mais certainement pas plus que moi.

- Merci... pa...

On frappa soudainement à la porte et je ne pus pas finir ma phrase avec regret. C'était Drago. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, je lui en voulais d'être apparu. J'avais enfin trouvé l'occasion ! "J'étais sur le point de l'appeler "papa"..."

- Qu'y a-t-il Drago ? Demanda Alex.

- ça fait trois heures... je voudrais que Hermione se repose.

- Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas, je comptais arrêter. On continuera après le mariage. Concentre-toi sur tes examens Hermione. Quant à toi Tiana... essaye de te sevrer de Ron.

- Me... me sevrer ? Je suis quoi ? Une droguée ?

- Ne me fais pas croire que c'est Ron qui insiste pour venir te rejoindre. Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui profite de lui.

- Il ne s'est jamais plaint jusqu'ici !

"Alors elle l'avoue..." pensai-je dépitée.

- Essayez au moins de ne pas oublier d'insonoriser la chambre, continua Alex. Je dors dans celle d'à côté tu sais...

- Voyeur ! S'écria-t-elle à nouveau.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je _**voulais**_ entendre...

- Bon, on va vous laisser, dit Drago gêné en m'aidant à me lever.

Les deux Amfell continuaient de se disputer et ils n'avaient même pas entendu la remarque de Drago. Celui-ci soupira avant de m'emmener à l'extérieur. Cependant, avant que la porte se referme j'entendis Alex s'exclamer :

- Bonne nuit Hermione !

- Ah...! dis-je en me retourant subitement. Bonne nuit pap...

Mais Drago avait refermé complètement la porte et je lui lançai un regard noir.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Est-ce que tu le fais exprès ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Hum... marmonnai-je en l'inspectant suspicieusement.

- Mais quoi ? Insista-t-il visiblement perdu.

- Non... tu ne serais pas aussi mesquin. N'est-ce pas ?

- Hermione je ne te suis pas.

- C'est vrai que je passe beaucoup de temps avec mon père plutôt qu'avec toi dernièrement. Mais tu sais que c'est pour mon bien et que je ne fais pas exprès de te délaisser.

- Heu...

- Et puis, je tiens beaucoup à en apprendre plus sur mon père. Je veux rattraper le temps perdu et entretenir avec lui une vraie relation père-fille. C'est mon _**père**_ tu comprends ?

- Hermione...

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas oublié le mariage. C'est juste qu'entre l'occlumentie, les ASPIC et la grossesse, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Mais tu n'as pas à te sentir mis de côté, parce que je n'aime que toi et tu le sais.

- Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il pour capter mon attention. Quand est-ce que je t'ai fait un reproche ?

- Alors tu me jures que tu n'essayes pas volontairement de m'empécher d'appeller mon père "papa" ?

-...

- Drago ?

- Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Parce que ! Tu es du genre jaloux et ça fais deux fois que tu m'interromps au moment crucial !

-... le mot _**coïncidence**_. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Oui, mais j'ai pas pu m'empécher de me poser la question.

- Moi jaloux de ton père... soupira-t-il. C'est un des rares que je ne peux pas soupçonner de vouloir te séduire. Les hormones te sont montées à la tête ?

- Bon ! Ça va ! On va pas y passer deux heures. Je suis fatiguée, excuse-moi.

- ça... je veux bien le croire. Je suis content que vous arrêtiez un moment.

- Papa s'inquiète ? Demandai-je avec un sourire malicieux.

- Evidemment ! C'est ma fille que tu portes ! Et je t'épouse dans une semaine !

- Est-ce que tu es impatient ? Tu fais toujours des rêves bizarres avec des prêtres ?

- Même si c'était le cas, dit-il en croisant les bras. Où est le mal ?

- Nulle part, dis-je en l'embrassant doucement.

Les ASPIC commencèrent deux jours plus tard et durèrent une semaine entière. J'avais eu peu de temps pour réviser dernièrement et je dois dire que j'étais plus qu'anxieuse lors des épreuves. Mais j'ai finalement été soulagée de voir que je pouvais répondre aux questions aussi facilement que d'habitude. Nous prenions tous ces examens au sérieux car nous étions conscients que les résultats détermineraient notre avenir. Vers quelle profession s'orienter ? Nous n'en avions qu'une vague idée jusqu'ici. Et le conflit avec Voldemort nous empéchait de nous projeter. "En tout cas... surtout en ce qui me concerne..."

- Félicitations à tous ! S'exclama Dumbledore lors du banquet de cloturation. L'année s'achève et nos plus anciens élèves terminent par là même leurs études au sein de ce château. Vous retrouverez tous vos familles demain, mais j'espère passer cette dernière soirée dans la joie et l'espoir que nos chers 7e années trouverons leur voie au delà des murs de Poudlard. Ce fut un réel plaisir de vous avoir eu comme élèves et d'avoir pu vous voir vous épanouir sous mes yeux ainsi que ceux de vos professeurs. Lorsque vous serez aussi vieux que moi, j'espère que vous vous rappellerez les 7 années que avez vécu ici. Et que vous n'aurez oublié ni votre directeur, ni vos professeurs... ni vos camarades. Vous faites tous partie de cette grande famille qu'est Poudlard. Et vous serez à jamais les bienvenus ici. Souvenez-vous en. Et gardez espoir en l'avenir. Car c'est vous qui en êtes l'incarnation.

Tout le monde applaudit, et Dumbledore demanda :

- à présent, j'aimerais que les 7e années chantent une toute dernière fois l'hymne de notre chère école.

Il agita sa baguette et les paroles apparurent au dessus de sa tête. Nous nous mîmes tous à chanter le célèbre hymne, et lorsque ce fut terminé, nous sentîmes tous notre coeur se serrer. Cétait la dernière fois. Nous partagions notre ultime repas tous ensemble. Demain nous quitterions tous Poudlard pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Enfin... presque tous.

- Nous aurons encore un sursis, dit Harry en soupirant.

- L'aventure n'est pas encore terminée pour nous, approuva Ron. On ne peut pas laisser Hermione toute seule ici.

- Elle n'est pas seule, lui fit remarquer Drago en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Je sais...

- Dis plutôt que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, dit Tiana en se serrant contre le garçon.

- Disons... marmonna-t-il en rougissant. Que ça joue...

- Tu es prête pour demain Hermione ? Me demanda Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne sais pas si on peux être "prêt" pour ce genre de chose... répondis-je gênée en sentant mon ventre se nouer à l'idée du grand évènement à venir.

- Tu as des doutes ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Non ! M'exclamai-je en sentant Drago se tendre à côté de moi. J'appréhende... c'est tout. Ce sera l'évènement le plus important de ma vie.

Je pris discrètement la main de Drago afin de le rassurer définitivement sur mes sentiments. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il pense que je regrêtais quoi que ce soit. Il sembla le comprendre, car il posa sur moi un doux regard. Lorsque le repas pris fin et que nous allions rejoindre nos appartements, Line intervint et nous arrêta dans le hall.

- Hermione !

- Oui ?

- Je voulais te dire que tes parents viennent d'arriver.

- Où sont-ils ? Demandai-je aussitôt.

- Senny les a accompagnés jusqu'à leurs appartements. Ils logent aussi dans l'aile ouest.

- Je veux les voir, dis-je à Drago en tournant mon regard vers lui.

- Je savais que tu dirais ça, dit Line en souriant alors que Drago acquiesçait. Venez, je vous accompagne.

Accompagnés de Thomas, nous nous rendîmes tous dans l'aile Ouest. Line frappa à une porte située dans le même couloir que ses propres appartements ainsi que ceux des Amfell. Ce fut ma mère qui ouvrit et elle me tomba dans les bras en me voyant.

- Ma chérie ! Dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue. Comment vas-tu ? Et le bébé ? Seigneur ! Que ton ventre à grossi depuis la dernière fois ! Tu te nourris correctement ? Est-ce que tu vas voir l'infirmière régulièrement ?

- Chérie... soupira mon père. Tu ne lui laisses même pas le temps de te répondre.

- Je vais bien, assurai-je en serrant mon père dans mes bras. Vous m'avez manqué ces dernières semaines.

- Oh... dit soudainement la voix d'Alex derrière nous. Bonsoir Mr et Mrs Granger.

- Mr Amfell ! Dit joyeusement mon père. Je me souviens maintenant que vous aussi habitez Poudlard à présent. J'espère que vous vous portez bien.

- Oui, merci.

- Je vous en prie, dit subitement ma mère. Veillez sur notre Hermione. Vous êtes médecin, vous savez ce qui est bon pour elle.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il en souriant faiblement.

Je retins mon souffle en me rendant compte que mes parents ignoraient toujours qu'Alex était mon vrai père. Ma mère venait de lui demander de prendre soin de moi... en tant que médecin. Et le sourire d'Alex... si crispé. Forcé. Je devais leur dire la vérité.

- Maman... papa... je...

Je m'arrêtai en me maudissant pour mon manque de délicatesse. Dire "papa" à un autre homme devant Alex... "Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote !" pensai-je en en voyant Alex baisser les yeux. "Je l'ai blessé ? Mais les Granger sont aussi mes parents... il le sait. Mais je ne l'ai toujours pas appelé papa_** lui **_! Oh ! Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire..."

- Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie ? Demanda ma mère en voyant mon trouble. Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu es fatiguée ? Bien sûr, il est tard. Va vite te coucher.

- Non, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Eh bien... vous voyez... en fait Alex est... il est...

Je vis Alex relever immédiatement les yeux en comprenant ce que je m'apprêtais à dire.

- Alex est... mon véritable père.

Les Granger restèrent choqué face à la nouvelle. Et leur regard se tourna lentement vers Alex qui continuait de m'observer bouche bée. Il semblait vraiment sidéré. Et je m'étonnais que ma démarche l'eut à ce point surpris. C'était normal non ? Je devais le dire aux Granger pour qu'ils cessent de le traiter comme un étranger.

- Mr Amfell est ton père ? Demanda Mr Granger en continuant de fixer Alex.

- Oui... je l'ai appris juste après être rentrée à Poudlard.

- Mais... murmura ma mère. Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi Mr Amfell ?

- C'est une longue histoire, dis-je à la place d'Alex. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Et je ne lui en veux plus à présent. Je voulais juste que vous le sachiez.

- Eh bien... dit Mr Granger. C'est une nouvelle pour le moins surprenante. Mais...

Il avança vers Alex et lui tendit la main en souriant doucement.

- Prenez soin de notre Hermione à présent.

- C'est à moi de vous remercier d'avoir veillé sur elle jusqu'ici, répondit Alex en lui serrant la main. Merci infiniment.

- Vous veillez sûrement aussi sur elle de loin. Je me rappelle maintenant que vous avez emménagé près de chez nous peu de temps après que nous l'ayons prise avec nous.

- Alors cette jeune dame, réalisa ma mère. C'était votre femme ?

- Oui, dit tristement Alex. Elle s'appelait Julia...

- C'est terrible... je suis désolée que nous n'ayons rien pu faire pour elle.

- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. C'était à moi de la sauver.

Mon coeur se serra en l'entendant dire cela. Tout comme le coeur d'Alex devait être pris dans un étau à cet instant. La triste scène de la mort de ma mère nous avait permis de nous rapprocher. Mais elle avait ajouté un poids supplémentaire sur les épaules de mon père. Il s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir vue l'attendre en vain. Elle qui était certaine qu'il viendrait la chercher... elle et leur enfant. Mais il n'était pas arrivé à temps et elle était morte en confiant leur fille à d'autres. "Maudite soit Bellatrix Lestrange" pensai-je en serrant le poing.

- Je vais vous laisser à présent, dit Alex. Vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à dire à votre fille.

Je relevai le regard vers lui instantanément. "Qu'a-t-il dit ? Votre fille ?" Je croisai son regard et il me sourit doucement avant de s'éloigner. Ce sourire signifiait qu'il comprenait... qu'il savait... Les Granger seraient toujours mes parents. Mais savait-il... qu'il serait aussi à jamais mon père ?

* * *

><p>Voilà un petit chapitre (toujours pas d'action désolée lol)<br>Mais le prochain chapitre traitera du... grand jour ! tatatada... tatatada... Et oui, ils vont enfin se marier ! alors restez dans le coin ;)  
>gros bisous à tous comme toujours ^^<p>

Réponse aux reviews :

**Fraulein Takoor** : ouh... mes oreilles lol. Bientôt la suite ;)

**luna-love** : ça va je te laisse Blaize lol. (mais fais gaffe à pansy quand même mdr) merci et gros bisous !

**Lila de Jarjayes** : 2 secondes ! lol. L'action va venir faut attendre un peu ;) a+ pour le mariage ^^

**hp-drago** : merci, biz ! ;)

**miss angel whitlock** : contente que ça t'ai plus ^^ à bientôt

**The cat with blue eyes** : merci beaucoup ^^ (et surtout de rester ;) et pour sursis aussi lol. Rhhaa, ces maudites fautes ! xD) bisous

**Mane-jei** : merci ^^ on se revoie au mariage lol. Biz

**anon** : oui. ils connaissent bien Alex. et se mettre en colère ne changera pas le fait qu'il est le père d'hermione. biz

**Aurelie Malfoy** : merci, à bientôt ^^

**Djat** : ça va être la bagarre lol. alex aura sa récompense dans le prochain chapitre ;) papa ! xD biz

**brilou** : oui elle va réussir ;) bisous et à bientôt ^^

**lululoulou** : merci bien ^^ biz !

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : i'm back ! lol. Oui ça aurait été marant mdr. merci, bisous ^^

**Istehar** : ouais, elles n'ont pas de don inné pour l'occlumentie lol. Surtout Tiana xD et il fallait bien annoncer aux Granger qu'ils n'étaient plus les seuls parents d'Hermione encore vivants ^^ bisous

**Zarranouille** : merci ! c'est vrai que ça se fait un peu dans l'urgence, mais ils sont tellement menacés qu'ils ont peur de ne pas en réchapper. Et Drago a l'air pressé lol. salut ! ;)


	51. Nos voeux

Chapitre 51 : Nos voeux

1er Juillet 1998. Je suis debout face au grand miroir de la chambre de Line. Celle-ci viens juste de sortir, me laissant seule avec Senny qui effectue les derniers ajustements à ma robe de mariée. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de blanc de toute ma vie. La robe... les gants... le voile... la traîne... les fleurs... et mon visage ? J'ai l'impression que tout mon sang s'est retiré de mon corps. Je ne sais même pas comment j'arrive à tenir debout. Mon esprit est complètement blanc lui aussi. Je vais me marier... Aujourd'hui je me marie. Et ça semble si irréel. Ma mère m'a souvent dit qu'il s'agissait du jour le plus important dans la vie d'une femme. Et c'était vrai. J'étais à la fois heureuse et angoissée. Ces deux sentiments ne cessaient de s'entremêler, broyant mon coeur dans le plus terrible des étaux. Celui de l'amour. J'aimais Drago de tout mon coeur. Et j'allais devenir sa femme. Bientôt je donnerai naissance à sa fille. Que demander de plus à la vie ? Posant ma main sur mon ventre arrondi, je souriai doucement en versant une larme de joie.

- Vous pleurez maîtresse ? S'inquièta Senny.

- Oui Senny. Je pleure de joie.

- Séchez vos larmes, dit-elle en me tendant un mouchoir. Vous allez abîmer votre beau visage.

- Merci Senny, dis-je en essuyant mes larmes avec le mouchoir.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. C'était mon père. Alex.

- Bonjour, dit-il en souriant doucement. Tu es très belle Hermione.

- Merci.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler un instant ?

- Bien sûr. Senny, tu veux bien nous laisser quelques minutes ?

- Oui maîtresse.

L'elfe disparut et Alex s'avança vers moi. Il me dévisagea encore un instant avant de soupirer :

- Seigneur... je croirais voir Julia. Enfin... presque.

- J'aurais voulu que maman soit là.

- Elle est là. Elle a toujours été là. Près de toi. J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant de moi...

- Tu étais là toi aussi, dis-je aussitôt en posant ma main sur son bras. Tu as toujours veillé sur moi. Même si je ne te voyais pas. Tu étais bien là. Mon père était là.

- J'ai été très surpris hier... avoua-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que tu en parlerais aux Granger dès leur arrivée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce sont tes parents. Je sais qu'il est difficile pour toi et pour eux... d'accepter ma soudaine apparition.

_Ce sont tes parents_. "Seigneur... pourquoi ça me fait autant mal de l'entendre dire ça ? J'ai l'impression qu'il s'exclu..."

- Je vois que tu ne portes pas de collier, dit-il soudainement.

- Oh... oui. La tradition veux qu'on porte quelque chose de neuf, d'ancien, d'emprunté et de bleu. Ginny m'a prêté ce bracelet. Line m'a trouvé ce peigne bleu pale pour tenir le voile en place. Ma... mère... m'a offert cette broche tout à l'heure. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver quelque chose d'ancien à mettre autour de mon cou.

- Je comprend... Tu peux dire "ma mère" et "mon père" en parlant des Granger tu sais ? Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je sais bien ce qu'ils représentent pour toi.

- Oui... mais...

- Je suis heureux de te voir t'inquiéter pour mes sentiments, dit-il en posant une main sur ma joue. Mais n'en fais rien. La seule chose à laquelle tu dois penser... c'est ton bonheur et rien d'autre. Parce que c'est aussi la seule chose à laquelle je pense.

- Tu es vraiment... dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Ne pleure pas. Je m'en voudrais. Regarde plutôt ce que j'ai à te donner. Tu n'auras plus à chercher quelque chose d'ancien.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je le vis sortir de sa poche une petite chaine d'argent. Je crus d'abord qu'il s'agissait de celle du caducée, mais le pendentif accroché était tout autre. Une rose en argent. Un ouvrage magnifique.

- Il appartenait à ta mère, précisa Alex.

Je relevais immédiatement les yeux vers lui.

- A ma mère ?

- Oui. Je le lui ai offert... le jour où elle a su que j'étais son fiancé. Je n'avais pas pu lui offrir de bague de fiançaille. Elle portait ce collier le jour de nos noces. J'espérais que tu... pourrais le porter toi aussi.

- Bien sûr que je vais le porter, dis-je en prenant la rose entre mes doigts.

Je n'eus pas à déclancher une vision pour imaginer le futur que j'aurais avec mon père. Je le voyais clairement : ma petite fille qui courait vers Alex en l'appellant "grand-père". Il la prenait dans ses bras et tout les deux me faisaient signe en souriant.

- Tu vas bien Hermione ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui...

- Tu as eu une vision ?

- Pas tout à fait. En fait... oui. Une vision de joie, répondis-je en souriant.

- J'en suis heureux.

Passant toujours mes doigts sur la rose, je sentis qu'il y avait quelque chose de gravé au dos. Retournant la rose, je pus lire :

- _La prospérité est le lien de l'amour_, murmurai-je. C'est une citation de Shakespeare... n'est-ce pas ?

- _Le Conte d'hiver_, approuva-t-il. Dont l'un des personnages se nomme...

- Hermione... complétai-je. C'est pour ça que...?

- Oui. Julia a choisi ton nom à cause de ce pendentif que je lui avais offert. Ta mère aimait vraiment Shakespeare.

- Oui, Line me l'a dit, souris-je.

Il me prit le pendentif des mains et me le passa autour du cou.

- Voilà... murmura-t-il. Maintenant... tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau.

- Merci... papa...

Il retint son souffle en me voyant lui sourire. J'avais enfin réussi. Je l'avais appelé "papa" pour la toute première fois. Et mon père me serra dans ses bras. Très fort. Si fort. Il aurait pu me briser les os. Je l'entendis murmurer faiblement "ma fille". Et je l'appelai de nouveau "papa". Mon Dieu... quel bonheur ! Je sentis ses larmes dans mon cou et il me serra encore plus fort contre lui.

- Ne pleure pas papa... Je me marie aujourd'hui mais... je serai toujours ta fille. On restera toujours ensemble. Pas vrai ?

- Oui. Je te promet que je resterai toujours près de toi. Ma chère fille... je te protègerai de tout. Je vous protègerai toutes les deux.

- Je t'aime papa. Je te connais si peu mais... je t'aime.

- Oh Hermione, murmura-t-il. Je t'aime tant ma fille. Mais j'ai manqué tellement de choses. Pardonne-moi ma chérie. Je t'en supplie... pardonne-moi.

- Tu m'as déjà demandé pardon. Tu me demandes sans cesse pardon. Et j'ai beau te dire que je ne t'en veux plus... tu continues à t'en vouloir.

- C'est parce que je ne peux pas me pardonner. Me dire qu'il suffisait que je tende la main vers toi...

- Tu es là maintenant. Tu me serres dans tes bras. Et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

- Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. Je donnerais ma vie rien que pour te voir sourire.

- Toi alors... soupirai-je. Je souris en ce moment alors reste en vie.

Je me reculai un peu pour qu'il puisse voir mon visage souriant. Mais lorsque je vis son visage en larmes, mon coeur se serra. "Papa..." Il essuya rapidement ses larmes, puis il déposa délicatement un baiser sur mon front.

- Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde ma fille.

- Merci papa.

Puis on frappa à la porte et Line passa la tête dans l'entrebaillement.

- J'espère que tu es prête Hermione. Tout le monde t'attend.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte dans quel état nous nous trouvions, elle dit :

- Seigneur... mais vous pleurez tout les deux ? Alex ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu ne sais pas que ta fille est censée être la plus belle aujourd'hui ? Ne la fais pas pleurer idiot !

- Désolé, dit-il en me relachant.

- Bon sang... marmonna Line en s'occupant de mon visage. Regarde-toi. J'ai passé une heure à te maquiller.

- ça ira Line.

- Oui. Tu es belle en toutes circonstances, dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue.

"Je crois que tu parles de toi..." Comme toujours, ma tante était sublime. En tant que demoiselle d'honneur avec Ginny, Tiana et Pansy, elle portait une robe bleu pâle. C'était là aussi un clin d'oeil à ma mère qui adorait cette couleur. Nous descendîmes jusque dans le hall où m'attendait Robert. C'était lui qui me conduirait jusqu'à l'autel. Il en était tellement heureux. Avant de sortir rejoindre les autres avec Line, Alex me souris une dernière fois. À l'extérieur, j'entendais le bruit des conversations. Tout était prêt. Mes amis, ma famille et celle de Drago... les professeurs et quelques autres élèves restés spécialement pour l'évènement tels que Luna, Neville, les 7e années de Griffondor et d'autres encore. Sans oublier les membres de l'ordre.

- Tu es prête ? Me demanda Robert en me tendant son bras.

- Oui grand-père, dis-je en rabaissant mon voile et passant mon bras sous le sien.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu me rends heureux Hermione. Je n'ai pas pu accompagner ma fille jusqu'à l'autel. Je suis ravi de pouvoir le faire pour toi.

- J'en suis aussi ravie.

Line semblait avoir donné le signal à l'orchestre car la musique se fit entendre.

- C'est l'heure, dit Robert en se positionnant devant la porte.

J'acquiesçai nerveusement et les portes s'ouvrirent. La lumière du soleil m'éblouit un instant. Mais je pus bientôt distinguer la foule qui attendait ma venue sous le soleil d'été. Plusieurs rangées de chaises étaient alignées devant l'entrée du château, ne laissant qu'une unique allée où je devais avancer avant de rejoindre mon futur époux se tenant devant l'autel. Des centaines de fleurs étaient éparpillées un peu partout, et leur odeur calma un peu les battement vifs de mon coeur. Placées juste à côté de la porte, Line, Ginny, Pansy et Tiana se mirent dernière moi une fois que je fus suffisament avancée. Ma tante et ma cousine s'occupant de tenir ma traîne. Je vis du coin de l'oeil Milana verser une larme aux côtés de Mrs Weasley qui s'était déjà éffondré en pleurs dans les bras de son mari. Les Malefoy semblaient satisfaits et souriaient légèrement. Les Granger me faisaient signe de la main et je le leur rendit en souriant. Ils se tenaient au premier rang avec Ron. Et à leur côtés... mon père. Je l'avais quitté seulement quelques secondes auparavant, mais... j'étais très soulagée de le voir. Rassurée. Puis je vis Harry, mon témoin, me sourire. Tout comme Blaize, le témoin de Drago. Et celui-ci... debout face à moi. Drago m'attendait. Il me fixait comme s'il ne voyait que moi. Comme si j'étais la seule chose existant dans son monde. C'était incroyable... son regard. Vêtu de blanc à mon image, mon futur époux n'avait d'yeux que pour moi. Et je n'avais à présent d'yeux que pour lui. Je m'étais trouvée très belle en me regardant dans le miroir. Mais lui... j'en avais le souffle coupé. Je sentais mes jambes flancher. Heureusement que Robert me tenait fermement. Seigneur... qu'il était beau ! Parfait. Comme toujours évidemment mais... là... ça prenait une toute autre dimension. "Je vais l'épouser... Je vais devenir la femme de Drago" C'était incroyable ! J'avais l'impression de le réaliser à peine maintenant. Je n'avais pas... _**saisis **_l'ampleur de ce que ce mariage impliquait. J'étais très pâle quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais à présent... je devait sûrement être rouge pivoine. Le regard de Drago me transperçait. A la fois le coeur et l'âme. C'était comme si ses yeux étaient la seule chose qui me permétaient de m'accrocher à la réalité. Et sans que je m'en rende compte, je fus déjà à ses côtés. Robert déposa un baiser sur le dos de ma main avant de me laisser seule avec Drago. Je plongeai mes yeux dans son regard gris et je ne pus m'empécher de sourire.

Hermione... si belle. Si rayonnante. Elle avait lentement avancé jusqu'à lui. Trop lentement. Il lui semblait que des heures s'étaient passées depuis le moment où son ange avait fait son apparition jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne se tenir à ses côtés en souriant. Drago avait cru mourrir d'impatience. Et de frustration. Son voile... maudit voile ! Il l'empéchait de distinguer clairement son visage. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, c'était le moyen de le lui arracher. Et de l'arracher _**elle**_ à ce lieu. L'emmener loin d'ici en un endroit que personne ne pourrait atteindre. Où personne ne pourrait la voir ou la toucher... excepté lui. La robe de sa future femme la rendait presque irréelle. On pouvait à peine distinguer son ventre arrondis. L'objet de ses désirs portait en son sein la chair de sa chair. Sa fille. Leur fille. Et en cet instant il ne pouvait être plus heureux. Car maintenant qu'elle était tout près de lui... il pouvait parfaitement le voir. Hermione souriait. Un sourire qui n'était destiné qu'à lui seul. Un sourire qu'il graverait à jamais dans sa mémoire. Tout comme cette journée. Cet instant. Dire qu'il avait été déçu d'apprendre qu'elle était sa fiancée. Balivernes ! Il ne voulait qu'elle. Hermione était à présent tout pour lui. Elle et leur fille.

Le mage qui devait nous unir entâma son discours. Je fus à peine consciente de ce qu'il racontait. Pour moi... seul Drago comptait. Mais je dûs reprendre mes esprit quand vint le moment pour moi de prononcer mes voeux. Harry s'avança et me tendit l'alliance destinée à Drago. Je la pris délicatement entre mes doigts, et replongeant mon regard dans celui du beau blond, je dis clairement :

- Drago. Toi et moi... j'ai toujours pensé que c'était impossible. Et j'en étais d'autant plus certaine lorsque j'ai appris que nous étions fiancés. Nous n'avions rien en commun. Tout nous opposait. Et pourtant... je suis là aujourd'hui. Et mon coeur est rempli de joie à l'idée de devenir ta femme et la mère de ta fille. Elle est en moi, elle bouge de plus en plus. Et chacun de ses mouvements me rappelle à quel point je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours Drago. C'est un sentiment qu'aucun sortilège... aucun charme ne peut altérer ou influencer. Ce sont mes sentiments. Mes sentiments pour toi. Et ça durera tant que je vivrai. Jusqu'à ma mort. Et sûrement même après ça. Ça durera éternellement.

Je passai la bague à son doigt et il se saisit de celle que lui tendait Blaize.

- Hermione. Aujourd'hui je fais plus que te prendre pour femme. Je te lie à moi à jamais. Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes ou que tu mesures l'ampleur de ce que cela signifie. Je ne te laisserai jamais partir. Tu m'appartiens à présent. Tu étais déjà tout pour moi. Mais aujourd'hui... tu deviens la seule et unique. Ma femme. La mère de mes enfants. La seule que j'aime et que j'aimerai jamais. La seule qui compte. Celle que je protègerai de tout. Celle pour qui je donnerais ma vie. Si on m'avait dit que je prononcerais ces mots un jour... je n'aurais pas pu le croire. Mais tu m'as changé. Suffisament pour que je puisse à présent exprimer ce que je ressens pour toi. Qui aurait cru qu'une Granger ferait fondre le masque de glace d'un Malefoy ? Personne. Et pourtant tu l'as fais. Et je ne t'en aime que plus.

Il me passa l'anneau à l'annulaire avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait tellement fier de lui ! "Celui-là alors... on dirait qu'il viens de remporter la plus grande des victoires"

- A présent, dit le mage. Tendez le bras gauche et unissez vos chairs.

Comme nous l'avions fait à la réception pour nos fiançailles, nous saisîmes chacun le bras de l'autre en plaquant nos marques ensorcellées l'une sur l'autre. L'un mouvement de baguette, le mage fit apparaître deux rubans de couleur rouge sang qui s'enroulèrent autour de nos poignets joints.

- Drago Malefoy, souhaitez-vous prendre Hermione Rosens ici présente pour épouse ? Jurez-vous de la chérir et de lui rester fidèle dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Je le veux.

L'un des rubans pris subitement feu et il disparut dans un crépitement, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une légère marque rouge sur nos poignets. Ainsi qu'une douleur cuisante à la jointure de nos marques.

- Hermione Rosens, souhaitez-vous...

- Amfell, dis-je brusquement en coupant le mage.

- Je vous demande pardon ? S'enquit-il perplexe.

- Hermione Rosens... Amfell, précisai-je. C'est mon nom.

Je vis du coin de l'oeil Alex m'observer la bouche ouverte. Il n'arrivait sûrement pas à en croire ses oreilles. Je lui souris doucement alors que je pouvais voir une unique larme couler sur la joue de mon père. Peut-être lui avais-je fais le plus grand des bonheurs.

- Bien... dit-il un peu perdu. Hermione Rosens Amfell. Souhaitez-vous prendre Drago Malefoy ici présent pour époux ? Jurez-vous de le chérir et de lui rester fidèle dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Je le veux.

Le deuxième ruban pris feu et avec lui s'évanouit la brûlure transperçant nos poignets. Nous relachant, nous pûmes constater que la marque du charme avait disparu pour chacun de nous. Nous étions à présent mariés et plus rien ne pourait se mettre entre nous. C'est ce que le mage confirma en disant :

- A présent, je vous déclare mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Comme si il s'était entraîné cent fois à le faire, Drago releva mon voile à une vitesse virtigineuse. Puis il pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec avidité. Peut-être était-ce de ce moment qu'il avait rêvé sans cesse depuis quelques temps maintenant. Il prolongea le baiser sous les applaudissements et les félicitations de l'assistance. Mon coeur aurait pu exploser de joie en cet instant. Puis, lorsque Drago consentit à me relacher enfin, nous parcourûmes ensemble l'allée sous la pluie de pétales de roses qui s'abatait sur nous de toutes parts. Une fois aux pieds des marches, je me préparai à lancer le bouquet. Toutes les jeunes filles s'étaient rassemblées pour la tradition. Et je suis heureuse de vous dire que ce fut Tiana qui l'attrappa. Qui _**s'en empara**_ serait plus exact. Je la vis presque sortir les crocs lorsque Lavande qui se tenait près d'elle protesta qu'elle l'avait poussée. Heureusement, Ron la calma avec un baiser. Et Tiana oublia vite la griffondor en tentant par tous les moyens de faire promettre au garçon qu'il l'épouserait dans l'année. Puis nous nous rendîmes tous dans la grande salle pour le banquet. Et chacun vint nous présenter personnellement leur félicitations. Mais de tous, ce furent celles de mon père qui me remplirent le plus de joie. Il me serra contre lui en murmurant :

- Tu ne pouvais pas me rendre plus heureux Hermione.

- C'est mon nom. Je suis ta fille.

- Alors ? Demanda Harry en s'avançant. Qu'est-ce que ça te fais d'être une Malefoy ?

- C'est incroyable, mais j'en suis infiniment heureuse ! Ris-je en serrant mon meilleur ami contre moi. Merci d'avoir accepté d'être mon témoin Harry.

- Pas de quoi. Et il fallait que je le fasse au cas où Malefoy aurait un jour besoin qu'on lui rappelle la promesse qu'il t'a faite aujourd'hui.

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de me rappeller quoi que ce soit Potter, dit Drago vexé. Je vais prendre soin d'Hermione.

- Tu as intêret, dit Ron. Sinon, Harry et moi on te fait la peau.

- Mon fils sait tenir ses engagements Mr Weasley, intervint Lucius en s'avançant avec sa femme. Et vous ?

- Moi ?

- Il me semble que vous êtes le fiancé de la jeune fille qui s'est saisie du bouquet, dit Narcissa amusée.

- Tu dois avoir la pression Ron, dit Ginny en riant.

- Eh bien... j'aime Tiana, dit Ron gêné.

- Tu veux dire que tu vas vraiment l'épouser dans l"année ? Demandai-je ébahie.

- On verra...

Le jeune homme observait la jeune Amfell, les joues rougies, alors qu'elle discutait un peu plus loin avec Line. Il était évident que c'était ce dont avait envie Ron. Et il était plus que certain qu'il s'agissait de ce que voulait Tiana.

- Et vous deux ? Demandai-je à Harry en faisant un signe de tête vers Ginny.

- Ginny est mineure... marmonna-t-il en rougissant.

- Plus pour longtemp, dis-je malicieusement. Le 11 août il me semble...

- Mais j'ai encore un an à passer ici, dit la rouquine en passant son bras sous celui d'Harry. Ça va te paraître étrange, mais je vais être raisonnable et attendre patiemment que mon prince vienne m'emmener lorsque j'aurais fini mes études.

- Ginny..._** tu **_vas être raisonnable ? Ris-je. En tout cas, j'espère que tu as compris le message Harry.

- C'est enregistré, dit le jeune homme en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Ginny.

- On dirait que c'est aussi enregistré pour d'autres, fit remarquer Drago en désignant Pansy et Blaize qui s'embrassaient un peu à l'écart.

Je remarquai quelque chose briller au doigt de la jeune fille et je dis avec amusement :

- On dirait que Pansy a eu son cadeau d'anniversaire.

- ça fait bizarre de les voir s'afficher, dit Ginny. Dire que Pansy nous sautait presque à la gorge quand on faisait allusion à leur couple.

- Hermione ? Intervint Narcissa en posant sa main sur mon bras.

- Oui ? Dis-je en me mettant un peu à l'écart avec le couple Malefoy.

- Vous êtes une Malefoy à présent, dit Lucius. J'espère que vous saurez vous en souvenir.

- Lucius ! Le repris Narcissa. Ne soit pas aussi formel. Hermione est notre belle-fille à présent. Ma chère, je veux que vous sachiez que je vous considèrerai à présent comme ma fille. Je vous confie mon fils.

- Je vous remercie. Je prendrai soin de Drago.

- Pour tout vous dire... continua-t-elle. Même en sachant que vous étiez l'héritière Rosens... nous avons eu beaucoup d'apréhension en apprenant qu'il s'agissait de _**vous**_. Et je suis sûre qu'il en a été de même pour vous. Nous n'étions peut-être pas la belle-famille dont vous rêviez. Et nous ne le sommes peut-être toujours pas... Mais vous portez en vous notre petite-fille, et ça... croyez-moi, ça éclipse tout le reste dans mon coeur. Et dans celui de Lucius, j'en suis sûre.

Elle avait lancé un regard en coin à son mari mais celui-ci ne dit rien de plus. "De toute façon... ça m'aurait paru vraiment trop bizarre de l'entendre me dire : _bienvenue dans la famille ma chère belle-fille !_"

- En fait... je tenais aussi à vous dire, commençai-je. Concernant le serment que vous avez fait...

Je levai les yeux vers Lucius et celui-ci m'observa en levant un sourcil.

- Eh bien... je sais que c'est un serment irréversible. Et pour cela... je suis vraiment désolée. Vous devez vivre avec cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de votre tête par ma faute. Peu importe ce que j'ai pu penser par le passé... je suis maintenant convaincue que vous ne ferez rien pour me nuire à moi où à ma fille. Je voulais que vous le sachiez... je vous fais confiance. Tout comme je fais confiance à votre fils.

- Nous en sommes heureux Hermione, assura Narcissa en donnant un petit coup de coude à son mari pour qu'il dise quelque chose.

- Bien sûr, dit-il enfin.

- Je suis heureuse d'avoir épousé Drago, leur assurai-je. Et j'espère pouvoir bien m'entendre avec vous. Cette petite aura besoin de ses grands-parents.

Je posai ma main sur mon ventre en souriant et Narcissa me le rendit. Je pus même voir le coin des lèvres de Lucius s'étirer imperceptiblement.

- Et en ce qui concerne le nom... commença-t-il.

- Hermione ! L'interrompit Line en me faisant signe. Viens vite, que je prenne une photo !

Elle brandissait un appareil photo, toute excitée à l'idée d'immortaliser cette journée.

- Veuillez m'excuser, dis-je aux Malefoy en m'avançant vers elle.

"Ouf ! J'ai cru que j'allais être obligée d'appeller ma fille Lucrétia... Line tu viens de nous sauver, moi et ma fille"

La fête battit son plein jusque tard dans la soirée. Jusqu'au moment où il fut temps pour Drago et moi de nous retirer dans nos appartements. Sous les regards des invités, il me prit dans ses bras et nous sortîmes ainsi de la grande salle accompagnés de sifflements et d'applaudissements. Arrivés devant le tableau du peintre, celui-ci nous observa en levant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce donc que tout cela ? Une soirée déguisée ?

- Un mariage, sombre idiot, répondit Drago. Je vous présente ma femme.

- Mariés ? Rien que ça ? Dois-je vous rappeler dans quelles conditions vous avez choisi le mot de passe pour entrer ici ?

- Nous avions beaucoup crié il me semble, dis-je en riant.

- Mes pauvres oreilles s'en souviennent encore ! Et pour choisir un tel mot...

- Il faudrait peut-être penser à le changer, dit Drago. Le mot "galère" ne correspond plus du tout à notre situation.

- C'est vrai.

- A votre place, dit le peintre, je ne m'embalerais pas si vite. Vous êtes mariés aujourd'hui, mais vous aurez tout le temps de vous détester plus tard...

- ça sent le vécu, murmurai-je amusée à l'oreille de Drago.

- Pas du tout ! S'exclama le peintre en rougissant.

- Peu importe, dit Drago. Je compte bien honnorer ma femme ce soir, alors faites-nous le plaisir d'ouvrir le passage.

- Veuillez me passer les détails, marmonna-t-il en dévoilant l'ouverture.

Après que nous fûmes entrés, nous pûmes entendre :

- Et félicitations tout de même.

- Merci ! Répondis-je sur un ton enjoué.

Drago leva un sourcil vers moi en me voyant si joyeuse, et je dis en haussant les épaules :

- Venant de lui, c'est le plus beau des compliments, tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu es celle qui compte le plus pour moi. Ça, c'est le plus beau des compliments mon amour.

- Je suis d'accord, répondis-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser.

Drago me déposa sur le grand lit qui avait été installé dans le salon juste en face de la cheminée. Puis il entreprit de me "déballer" comme un cadeau précieux qui lui aurait été donné en cette journée d'exception. Il me dénuda, puis fit lentement glisser ma jaretière le long de ma jambe avant de la faire tournoyer avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et de l'envoyer voler à traver la pièce.

- Tu t'amuses ? Demandai-je en souriant alors qu'il s'afferait à défaire les lacets de mon corset.

- Comme un petit fou, dit-il en embrassant la naissance de mes seins.

- Je suis désolée qu'on soit coincés ici à cause de moi... et de mon ventre. Tu ne pourras pas t'amuser autant que tu le souhaiterais.

- Tu as le plus beau des ventres. Et du moment que je m'amuse avec toi... le reste importe peu. Ce soir... tu es ma femme.

- Je t'aime Drago, murmurai-je en posant ma main sur sa joue.

Il la prit délicatement dans la sienne et déposa un baiser sur ma paume.

- Et moi je t'aime comme un fou.

Il finit de me dévêtir et j'en fis de même pour lui. Nus dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre... nous pensions compter sur la chaleur de la cheminée pour nous réchauffer. Mais nous dûmes vite nous rendre à l'évidence. Nous n'en avions nul besoin. Nos corps étaient en feu. Comme embrasés. Je ne portais plus que le pendentif de ma mère, le caducée accroché en permanence à mon oreille... ainsi que mon alliance. Ce bijoux sacré. Cet anneau qui représentait mon lien éternel avec Drago. Cet homme dont chaque carresse me brûlait la peau. Chaque baiser... J'aurais pu mourir de bonheur cette nuit là. Et de plaisir. Un infini plaisir, qui nous avait conduit tous les deux... jusqu'au firmament étoilé.

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews<span> :

**Aurelie Malfoy** : merci ^^ oui, lulu voulais essayer de la convaincre pour le nom de la petite lol. Line la sauveuse ! xD Hermione est une Amfell souvenez-vous en ! lol. Biz !

**Geuh** : vous saurez bientôt le nom de la petite ;) elle pointera le bout de son nez au chapitre 53 ! ^^ gros bisous

**nevermind the bollocks** : c'est vrai ? ça allait ? En fait j'avais aussi peur de ça (que ça fasse trop cucul) je suis rassurée ^^ désolée, on ne verra pas le mariage de Ron et Tiana T.T (aucun autre mariage d'ailleurs... SAUF... vous verrez ! :p) merci beaucoup et à bientôt ;) bisous

**loulou c'est moi** : héhé ^^ que va-t-il se passer ? Réalisation d'une vision je dirais ;) bisous a+

**Lila de Jarjayes **: ça y est ! c'est fait ;) (c'est vrai... 51 chapitres quand même lol) voldy va attaquer ? oui. il va mourrir ? non. Il s'accroche à la vie ce sale... rrraaahh ! lol. bisous ;)

**Mane-jei** : oui, moi aussi je voulais me marier avec lui. Alors j'ai eu du mal à écrire le chapitre lol. A chaque fois c'était : non ! je veux être à sa place ! xD bisous

**Fraulein Takoor** : il fallait apporter un peu d'humour dans cet évènement solennel ^^ bisous

**Eloka58** : oui, beaucoup de monde va se marier ^^ mais on ne verra pas leur mariage désolée. il n'y en a qu'un seul autre qu'on verra ;) (mais lequel ? mystère ^^)

**brilou** : il était temp lol. Oui hermy a eu chaud xD. (ne prononce pas mon vrai nom brilou ! J'ai fais la remarque à loulou, alors je te le dis aussi ;) bisous)

**Djat** : merci ^^ à bientôt pour la suite ;)

**EleaG** : merci ! ouf ! c'était pas cucul mdr. bientôt le prénom de la petite ;) bisous

**Piha972** : merci ^^ ça arrive ;) biz !

**lena-malefoy** : merci, hermy et alex enfin père et fille ! je les adore ^^ bisous

**Hermione x Love x drago** : désolée pas d'autre mariage en perspective (enfin, ils vont se marier mais je le décrirai pas) sauf un spécial ;) bisous

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : moi aussi ! lol. Geuh m'a rassurée là dessus, mais j'ai encore du mal xD. c'est pas terrible pour une nuit de noce mdr. Enfin, on fais ce qu'on peut lol. bisous !

**sabi1301** : merci beaucoup ! ^^ très contente que ça te plaise. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres. Plus de 60 c'est sûr. après... faudra bien que ça se finisse un jour lol. encore merci et bisous !

**lululoulou** : super que tu aimes ^^ oui, j'ai déjà choisis le nom depuis le commencement de la fic lol. j'aodre lire les fictions évidemment :) je vais pas souvent sur hp fanfiction, donc je ne pense pas les avoir lue. Je vais voir ça ^^ merci ! gros bisous

**LilyP. Wooz** : Alex cache toujours quelque chose lol. c'est un homme plein de mystères ;) on ouvre les paris pour le nom de la petite ? lol. vous serez vite fixés ;) bisous !

**Gwen** : salut ^^ oui, c'était un chapitre plutôt attendu lol. la suite est là, bisous :)

**viviwi** : hermy fait partie du cercle malefoy maintenant lol. Merci et biz !

**hp-drago** : merci beaucoup ^^ bisous

**Harry** : tu suppose bien au sujet de Ron et Tiana lol. dans leur couple, c'est Tiana qui porte la culotte mdr. Biz

**Istehar** : je sais sais bien que vous vous en fichez pas vraiment de Thomas. c'est un personnage important à sa manière. J'avais bien envie d'écrire sa rencontre avec Line mais je verrai ça plus tard. Finissons d'abord le premier bonus ^^ J'ai très bien décripté ta phrase lol. c'est un beau moment. Comme si julia lui donnait sa bénédiction pour le mariage. A présent hermione portera toujours sur elle un souvenir de sa mère ^^ c'est vrai que tempérament parlant Line et Tiana ont l'air de deux soeur xD bisous !

**Anne O. Nym** : je plaide coupable pour le cliché du mariage lol.

**Tryphon21** : désolée si le mariage ne t'a pas plu, mais je suis contente d'avoir pu te surprendre avec Flamel ^^ merci, bisous


	52. Sursis

Chapitre 52 : Sursis

De nouveau assise face à mon père, celui-ci tentait pour la énième fois d'entrer dans mon esprit. Nous nous fixions intensément et je le voyais froncer petit à petit les sourcils au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Je sentais la tentative de son esprit pour pénétrer le mien. Et dans un grand effort mental, je le repoussai de toutes mes forces. Non seulement je réussis à l'expulser de ma tête, mais je pus même infiltrer ses pensées et voir durant un bref instant ses propres souvenirs :

_Alex était tout jeune et il s'amusait avec une petite fille aux yeux aussi verts que lui. Plus âgé, il était assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et observait une marque en fome de coeur à son poignet. Puis, debout dans le couloir de la grosse dame, il tenait dans sa paume ouverte une rose dont les épines étaient ensanglantées. _

Mon père réussit à me repousser, et finalement, il sourit et dit :

- Félicitation Hermione. Je n'ai pas pu voir la moindre de tes pensées. Et tu as même réussi à voir les miennes.

Je soupirai de soulagement. J'avais enfin réussi. Après des semaines d'entrainement, je pouvais maintenant fermer totalement mon esprit. Mes pensées et mes souvenirs seraient toujours à l'abris. Et il était temps que j'y arrive. J'en était presque à 7 mois de grossesse et mon état me pesait. J'étais de plus en plus fatiguée. "Si ça avait dû durer... mon accouchement se serait peut-être déclanché avant l'heure"

- Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta mon père en me voyant un peu pâle.

- Oui... On va arrêter maintenant. Pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr. Si tu te sentais aussi mal, tu aurais dû me le dire.

- ça va, je t'assure.

"Mais ce que j'ai vu dans son esprit... La petite fille, ce devait être sa soeur, Jessica. Mais cette rose ensanglantée... qu'est-ce que c'était ?" J'allais le lui demander quand Tiana s'exclama :

- A mon tour ! Je suis sûre que je vais réussir cette fois !

- Voyons ça, dit Alex amusé.

Mais malheureusement pour ma cousine... Alex réussit une fois de plus à infiltrer son esprit.

- J'en ai marre ! Se plaignit-elle. Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?

- C'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Alex. Tu n'as récupéré tes pouvoirs que récemment. Ne brûles pas les étapes. Tu n'a pas eu l'enseignement d'Hermione.

- Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je veux devenir une vraie sorcière !

- Pour ça, il n'y a qu'une seule solution, dis-je.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire... entrer à Poudlard ? Tu crois que c'est possible ?

Tiana avait les yeux brillants d'excitation. Et j'en fus très amusée.

- Il faut voir avec Dumbledore.

- Ce serait géant ! Je pourais apprendre pleins de sortilèges et de potions !

- Le revers de la médaille, c'est l'histoire de la magie... marmonnai-je.

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien. Je peux t'accompagner pour demander la permission au directeur si tu veux.

- Tu ferais ça ? Oh, merci Hermione ! S'exclama-t-elle en me sautant au cou.

- Avec un peu de chance, tu rentreras à Poudlard en septembre.

- Allons-y !

- Tout de suite ?

- Oui ! Maintenant !

- Ta cousine est fatiguée Tiana, lui fit remarquer Alex.

- Oh... râla-t-elle. Mais maintenant que j'ai cette idée en tête, je ne peux plus attendre !

- Bien... soupirai-je. Allons-y.

- Je viens avec vous, dit mon père en me tendant la main.

- Merci, murmurai-je alors qu'il m'aidait à me relever et qu'il me soutenait pour sortir.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le bureau du directeur, nous fûmes surpris d'y trouver le professeur Rogue.

- Il faudra bien qu'il comprenne que c'est la seule solution... disait-il avant de se rendre compte de notre présence.

- Garde ta foutue solution pour toi, dit Alex sur un ton menaçant.

Mon père et Rogue s'affrontèrent du regard pendant une longue minute. Ce fut Dumbledore qui mit fin au silence pesant qui s'était installé.

- Bonjour à vous. Mr et Miss Amfell. Mrs Malefoy.

Cela me fit tout drôle de l'entendre m'appeler ainsi. "Il va falloir que je m'y habitue. Mais plus important... qu'est-ce qu'il viens de se passer ?" Alex et Rogue continuaient de se fixer dangereusement. Pourquoi ? De quelle solution parlaient-ils ? Pourquoi mon père avait-il l'air aussi furieux ?

- Je vous remercie Severus, dit le directeur. Nous continuerons cette discution plus tard.

- Non, je ne crois pas, dit Alex en tournant son regard furieux vers le directeur. Il me semblait vous avoir dit que je ne voulais plus que vous mentionniez cette "solution". A quoi bon en parler derrière mon dos ? Je ne l'accepterai pas.

Alex me soutenait toujours et il tenait ma main dans la sienne. Lorsqu'il prononça sa dernière phrase, il serra ma main tellement fort que j'en eus terriblement mal.

- Papa ? Demandai-je inquiète.

Il tourna les yeux vers moi, et comme s'il venait à peine de se souvenir que j'étais présente, il se calma et me sourit doucement.

- Tout va bien, dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

- On ne dirait pas... dis-je perplexe. Qu'est-ce que...?

- Je me retire, m'interrompit Rogue.

Alors qu'il allait sortir, Alex lui lança :

- Attends-moi, j'ai deux mots à te dire.

- Pas moi, répondit froidement Rogue en continuant son chemin.

- Sale...! pesta mon père. Je reviendrai te chercher Hermione.

Il m'aida à m'asseoir sur l'une des chaises en face du bureau de Dumbledore avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers pour rattraper Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe professeur ? Demandai-je inquiète au directeur. De quoi parliez-vous avec le professeur Rogue ?

- Si je vous répondais Mrs Malefoy... votre père trouverait certainement le moyen de mettre fin à mes jours. Je lui fais confiance pour ça...

- Mais...!

- Ce n'est qu'auprès de lui que vous pourrez trouver la réponse. Je suis désolé.

"Encore des secrets... j'en ai plus qu'assez ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me cache encore ?"

- Vous étiez venus me voir dans un but précis ? Demanda-t-il à Tiana en voyant que j'étais perdue dans mes réflexions.

- Oui... dit-elle gênée. Je crois que vous savez très bien que mes pouvoirs ont été scellés jusqu'à récemment. Je ne les contrôle pas encore parfaitement et... Hermione pense que c'est dû à mon manque de connaissances. Et que j'aurais peut-être besoin d'un enseignement... alors...

- Vous aimeriez entrer à Poudlard, devina-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

- Oui ! Dit-elle soulagée qu'il ait compris.

- Je suis d'accord avec Mrs Malefoy. Et je comptais d'ailleurs vous le proposer Miss Amfell.

- Vraiment ? Je vais étudier la magie ici ?

- Vous entrerez en 1ère année en septembre prochain. Malgré votre âge, vous comprenez que vous devrez tout de même suivre le cursus normal.

- Je vais passer 7 ans ici ?

- C'est le prix à payer.

- Et je serai ravie de le payer ! Dit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Merci monsieur !

- Je vous en prie, c'est normal. C'est moi qui ai aidé votre oncle à sceller vos pouvoirs.

- Je vais être répartie dans une maison et tout le tremblement ? Demanda-t-elle enthousiaste. Je pourrai avoir une baguette magique ?

- Oui Miss, répondit le directeur amusé.

- C'est génial ! Tu as entendu ça Hermione ?

-...

- Hermione ?

- Pardon ?

- Le directeur est d'accord pour que j'entre à Poudlard.

- C'est très bien...

- Oh oui. Ton enthousiasme me va droit au coeur, dit-elle avec ironie.

- Je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment contente pour toi.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air encore plus pâle que tout à l'heure.

- ça va.

- Ne vous surmenez pas trop, dit Dumbledore. Il ne faudrait pas que vous accouchiez prématurément.

- ça irait peut-être mieux si on acceptait de répondre à mes questions, dis-je sarcastique.

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait rien à répondre, comme d'habitude. Le directeur se contentait de m'observer à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune avec son habituel regard mystérieux. Et à mon plus grand agacement... il savait tout et me jaugeait comme s'il essayait de déterminer si j'allais bien prendre ce qu'il cachait. Mais il ne comptait rien me dire de toute façon !

- On y va, dis-je exaspérée en me levant.

- Alex a dit qu'il allait revenir te chercher, dit Tiana.

- Je crois connaître suffisament bien le chemin jusqu'à mes appartements.

Nous sortîmes du bureau, et alors que nous nous éloignions, nous croisâmes mon père qui revenait.

- J'avais dit que je te ramènerais, me fit-il remarquer surpris.

- Je suis fatiguée, j'en avais marre d'attendre.

Il soupira en entendant mon ton cassant.

- Je t'accompagne quand même.

- Et moi, je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Ron et aux autres ! Dit Tiana. Je vais être élève à Poudlard !

- C'est une bonne chose, dit Alex alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

- Au moins, _**elle**_ a eu la réponse qu'elle voulait.

- Tu as posé des questions à Dumbledore, devina-t-il. Il ne t'a rien dit ?

- Non ! Mais j'espère que _**toi **_tu le feras. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? De quoi vous parliez ?

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça, dit-il en m'entrainant vers mes appartements.

- Pourtant ça avait l'air grave. Tu t'es mis très en colère. Est-ce que ça me concernait ?

- Hermione. Il est inutile qu'on discute de ce sujet.

- Mais _**quel**_ sujet ? C'est quoi cette solution ? Et une solution _**à quoi **_?

-...

- En quoi ça concerne Rogue ? Et le directeur ? Et _**toi**_ ?

-...

- Est-ce que tu as des problèmes ? Est-ce que tu es malade ? Tu as besoin d'une des potions de Rogue ?

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il enfin pour calmer mes inquiétudes à son sujet.

- Alors, _**qu'est-ce que c'est **_?

- Hermione ! Dit-il en se stoppant. Pitié, arrête de t'inquiéter. Tout va bien.

- Mais je t'ai rarement vu autant en colère ! Enfin... tu es toujours un peu sur la défensive mais... là tu étais _**furieux**_. Tu m'as serré la main tellement fort que j'ai cru que tu allais me la broyer !

- Je suis désolé pour ça. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

- Papa... dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Je t'en prie. Ne me laisse pas dans l'ignorance. Jusqu'ici tes secrets étaient tous douloureux.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue et je posai ma main sur la sienne.

- Je t'en prie... le suppliai-je.

Je le vis serrer fortement la machoire. Et ses yeux se posèrent sur mon ventre le temps d'une seconde avant de se replonger dans les miens.

- Papa, murmurai-je en le suppliant du regard.

Son visage se tordit dans une expression d'impuissance, puis subitement, il me serra très fort contre lui.

- Papa ? Dis-je surprise.

- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione. Tout va bien. Et tout ira bien. Je te l'ai juré. Je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal. Ni à toi, ni à ma petite-fille. Tant que je vivrai... il ne vous arrivera rien.

- Tu me fais peur. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec l'attaque prochaine de Voldemort ? Drago et moi, on pense que Dumbledore a un plan vu qu'il ne semble pas trop s'inquiéter. Est-ce que c'est de ce plan...?

- Mon seul plan, me coupa-t-il. C'est te protéger à tout prix.

- Je sais... et c'est ça qui me fait peur. Tu n'envisages pas de te sacrifier ou un truc du genre ?

-...

- Dis-moi que non ! Je t'en supplie... murmurai-je en m'agrippant à lui les larmes aux yeux.

- Je veux vivre près de ma fille. Je veux te voir sourire. Je te l'ai dit, je ferai tout pour ça. Alors fais-moi confiance et ne t'inquiète de rien. Ne t'inquiète de rien.

Il essuya mes larmes et m'embrassa sur le front. Puis il prit ma main et m'emmena jusque devant le peintre.

- Va te reposer maintenant, me dit-il en souriant doucement. Ton mari doit t'attendre.

- Je confirme, dit le peintre avec un petit air agacé. Cela fait un quart d'heure qu'il ne cesse d'entrer et sortir. Il s'inquiète de ne pas vous voir revenir.

- Va le rassurer, dit Alex avant de s'éloigner.

- Papa ! M'exclamai-je avant qu'il n'ait pu aller bien loin.

- Oui ? Dit-il en se retournant.

J'étais toujours morte d'inquiétude au sujet de ce qu'il s'obstinait encore à me cacher. Le voir partir sans qu'il m'ait donné d'explications m'angoissait un peu. Beaucoup à vrai dire...

- Tu...

Je me retins de lui demander une énième fois ce qu'il me cachait. Cette tête de mule ne me dirais jamais rien. Et pourtant il m'avait serrée si fort contre lui. C'était sûrement quelque chose de très grave. "Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi buté ?"

- De... demain, dis-je finalement. C'est mon anniversaire. Tu t'en souviens ?

- Comment pourais-je l'oublier Hermione ? Le jour le plus heureux de ma vie.

Il m'avait sourit tendrement et mon coeur s'était serré.

- On passera la journée ensemble... d'accord ? Dis-je en sentant mes larmes monter.

- Tout ce que tu voudras Hermione.

Puis il partit et le passage s'ouvrit sur Drago.

- Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il avec soulagement. Tu es là. Ça fait un moment que tu aurais dû revenir.

-...

- Hermione ?

Je me plaquai subitement contre lui. Et il me serra dans ses bras pour me calmer.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Mon père me cache encore quelque chose... et je crois que c'est très dangereux. Je commence à me demander... au sujet de la peur que j'ai sentie dans ma vision... c'est peut-être de l'angoisse pour lui ! Il va peut-être lui arriver quelque chose.

- Ton père est un sorcier très puissant mine de rien. Tu le sais bien.

- Oui... mais il est trop téméraire quand je suis concernée. Après la tentative d'enlèvement de Noël, il est parti tout seul au manoir Malefoy et c'est comme ça qu'il a été blessé au nouvel an. Et quand j'ai été enlevée... il y est retourné seul pour me délivrer et il s'est blessé les mains. Il pense me rassurer en me disant qu'il ferait tout pour me protéger, mais c'est ça qui me terrifie ! Il donnerait sa vie pour moi, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux...

- Je donnerais aussi ma vie pour toi. Peu importe ce que tu peux en penser. On te protègera et c'est tout. Je comprend ton père. Parce que je ressens la même chose que lui.

- Vous n'êtes que des idiots... de parfaits idiots...

- Peut-être. Mais des idiots qui t'aiment.

- I... diots... murmurai-je faiblement.

Drago sentit sa femme s'affesser contre lui, et inquiet, il la prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Rentrant à l'intérieur, il alla la déposer sur son lit. Elle était seulement tombée d'épuisement. Drago prit sa main et murmura doucement :

- Tu es ma femme et tu es sa fille. Traite nous d'idiots tant que tu voudras. Mais quoi qu'il puisse arriver... ton père et moi, on te protègera.

oOo

Assis dans l'obscurité du salon des Malefoy, Voldemort caressait doucement la tête de son serpent. Puis entra Bellatrix qui referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle avant de venir s'agenouiller devant lui.

- Vous m'avez fait appeler maître.

- Des nouvelles de Severus ?

- Non maître. Pas depuis la dernière fois.

- Qu'attend-il pour faire quelque chose ? S'énerva le mage noir en se levant avant de faire les cent pas. On sait maintenant que Rosens... je veux dire... _**Malefoy**_ va continuer à se terrer à Poudlard jusqu'à la naissance de son enfant ! Une fille à ce qu'il paraitrait ! Et je ne peux rien faire pour les atteindre ! Cela fait déjà des _**mois**_ qu'ils vivent tous en paix dans ce satané château sans s'inquiéter de la "menace" que je pourrais représenter. Quelle menace ? Ils se sont mariés tranquillement et leur bébé naitra dans le bonheur. Peut-être devrais-je leur envoyer un faire-part lorsque la petite sera née ? Qu'en penses-tu Bellatrix ?

- Maître... dit-elle gênée. Je comprends votre colère.

- Et c'est Severus qui la sentira passer, crois-moi. J'en ai plus qu'assez d'attendre.

- Severus ne nous sert à rien maître. Il se cache sans cesse derrière Dumbledore.

- Et toi ? dit-il dangereusement. M'as-tu été utile lorsque je t'ai envoyée chercher la fille à l'hôpital ? Elle n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable ! Et tu as échoué ! Les otages ont même réussi à t'échapper !

- Je vous supplie de me pardonner, dit-elle en se courbant le plus bas possible.

- Je ne pardonne pas ! siffla-t-il dangereusement alors que son serpent s'avançait lentement vers elle.

Nagini vint jusqu'à la frôler et commença même à monter sur son bras. Mais Bellatrix ne trembla même pas.

- Hum... marmonna Voldemort en l'observant. Nagini.

Le serpent revint aussitôt à ses côtés, et Bellatrix dit en gardant la tête baissée :

- Merci maître.

Il s'avança jusqu'à elle et l'attrapa par le menton pour lui faire relever la tête.

- Ne me déçois plus, dit-il menaçant en la fixant de son regard rouge.

- Je suis votre fidèle mangemort mon seigneur.

Après quelques secondes, il la relacha et repartit s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

- Je veux récupérer cette enfant ! insista-t-il finalement. Et j'y arriverai. Par n'importe quel moyen.

- Vous comptez attaquer Poudlard ? Mais nous ne sommes pas...

Elle fut réduite au silence par le regard foudroyant du mage noir. Elle ne devait pas se risquer à le mettre en colère une seconde fois. Elle signerait son arrêt de mort.

- Je veux dire... Poudlard est impénétrable...

- J'y entrerai tout de même. Au moment où ils serront les plus vulnérables.

- Le moment ?

- Lorsqu'ils ouvriront eux-même les grilles. S'ils nous ouvrent la porte... qu'ils ne s'étonnent pas si nous nous permettons d'entrer.

"Qu'ils profitent de leur sursis. Leur bonheur ne durera pas éternellement. Ils l'apprendront bien assez tôt. On ne se moque pas de Voldemort impunément. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux."

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews<span> :

**viviwi** : la princesse sera là au prochain chapitre ;) voldy prépare un plan tordu comme d'hab lol. Biz

**lena-malefoy** : je suis une méchante ! (avec Hermione lol) merci et gros bisous ! ;)

**Aurelie Malefoy** : il mijote un plan d'invasion xD biz !

**EleaG** : je fais de mon mieux ^^ pour Tiana, bilan familial : oncle à serdaigle, mère à serdaigle, père à poufsouffle... où va aller Tiana ? lol. Je la mettrai peut-être à serpentard rien que pour créer la surprise xD Pour Hermione tu as raison. Elle a le physique de sa mère et le caractère de son père ^^ bisous !

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : tu aurais préféré un garçon ? Désolée ^^ voldy va-t-il réussir à la récupérer ? Que cachent Dumby, Sev et Alex ? a+ pour le savoir ! ;)

**Lila de Jarjayes** : le retour des mystères ! lol. Je ne pouvais pas laisser la fic se dérouler tranquillement sans qu'il y ai un petit quelque chose sur lequel vous vous creusiez la tête xD ça faisait un moment qu'on avait pas vu Voldy, je devais le faire apparaitre (énervé comme toujours lol) que va-t-il se passer ? La réponse bientôt ;) bisous

**Fraulein Takoor** : super que ça te plaise. Hermy semble être entre de bonnes mains (entre son mari et son père, elle n'a aucun soucis à se faire ^^ sauf s'inquiéter pour eux bien sûr) biz

**hp-drago** : en tout cas il va essayer lol. oh non... ne lachez pas l'affaire, essayez de deviner (sinon c'est pas drôle mdr. _T'es une psychopathe !_ xD) bisous

**Naguina** : merci ^^ et oui encore un secret lol. Vous devez avoir l'habitude maintenant :p. Biz

**Geuh** : hermy doit se ménager où ça risque de mal se passer. elle est très aimée. Mais il ne faudrait pas que cet amour la rende malade. Tu as raison, fini les joies et la paix. Le retour de voldy et des intrigues ;) biz

**E.C.J.L** : merci beaucoup ! ^^ ouais plein de suspens lol. bisous

**Djat** : Poudlard va être pris d'assaut. pour Alex... ben Sibylle a prédit qu'il mourrait à la mi-aout donc... xD vous pensez que pour une fois ça va se réaliser ? :p en tout cas merci ! bisous

**lolo974** : une nouvelle lectrice ! *dance de la joie* merci beaucoup ^^ je suis super contente que ça te plaise. à bientôt pour la suite ;)

**brilou** : pas de pb ;) la suite très prochainement :) bisous

**Harry** : oui, ça ne nous arrangerait pas que Voldy ai tout ce qu'il veux lol. Ce serait la fin du monde mdr. biz

**Istehar** : et oui je vais développer tout ça ^^ je n'écris jamais rien au hasard, tu devrais le savoir maintenant ;) c'est sûr que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour Tiana de s'intégrer dans sa classe de petits jeunes xD Mais bon... c'est Tiana, alors elle s'intègre où elle veut quand elle veut mdr. je m'inquiète pas pour elle. et oui, encore une fois beaucoup de suspens ! j'adore ça ^^ bisous


	53. Le songe d'une nuit d'été

Chapitre 53 Le songe d'une nuit d'été

Comme prévu, j'avais passé la journée de mon anniversaire avec mon père. J'en avais profité pour en savoir plus sur ma mère et les moments qu'il avait passé avec elle. Ainsi que sur lui-même bien sûr. Sa soeur, sa scolarité, les années passées avec ma mère... ainsi que celles passées sans elle. Il y avait tellement de choses que j'ignorais à son sujet. Comme je l'avais dit... je le connaissais si peu. Et plus j'en apprenais sur lui, plus je me sentais proche de mon père. C'était un sentiment incroyable. Je n'avais pourtant jamais manqué de l'attention d'un père. Mr Granger avait été parfait et il l'était toujours. Mais savoir que je partageais le même sang qu'Alex... ça changeait toute la donne. Il avait maintenant une place très spéciale dans mon coeur. Il était devenu si important que j'avais tendance à délaisser Drago pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec Alex. Occasionnellement j'entend. Mais mon mari ne se privait pas pour me le faire remarquer.

- Tu comptes encore passer la soirée avec ton père ? Me demanda-t-il alors que nous fêtions l'anniversaire de Ginny.

Alex venait juste de me laisser pour aller discuter avec Dumbledore qui lui avait fait signe.

- Hum ? Dis-je alors que je tentais d'écouter leur conversation d'où j'étais.

- Hermione, insista-t-il en m'attrapant par le bras.

- Attend, j'essaye d'entendre ce qu'ils se disent, murmurai-je en tendant l'oreille.

Pour tout dire, le temps que je passais avec mon père était aussi dédié à mon enquête sur ce qu'il me cachait de nouveau. Mais je n'avais rien pu savoir jusqu'ici...

- Regarde-moi, m'ordonna Drago en me forçant à me tourner vers lui.

Lorsque je vis son regard furieux, je me concentrai aussitôt sur ce que mon mari avait à me dire.

- Pardon, m'excusai-je. Tu disais ?

- Hermione... tu te souviens de moi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Répond juste à la question.

- Oui, Drago Malefoy, je me souviens de toi, dis-je mi amusée mi perplexe.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, c'est de ta faute si je suis énorme et si j'ai autant mal au dos, continuai-je en posant une main sur mon ventre. C'est toi qui m'a mise enceinte.

- C'est déjà une bonne chose que tu le saches... marmonna-t-il. Rien d'autre ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre... dis-je en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Mais il me semble que je t'ai épousé le mois dernier. Je m'appelle Hermione Malefoy maintenant.

- Et je suis donc ton...?

- Mari ? Complétai-je.

- Bravo Hermione ! J'avoue que tu m'épates.

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? Demandai-je un peu plus sérieusement.

- Tu es ma femme et j'apprécierais que tu cesses de m'ignorer.

- T'ignorer ? Je ne t'ignore pas voyons.

- Dernièrement tu passes plus de temps avec ton père qu'avec moi.

-...

Je restais muette. Pas parce que je m'en voulais. Même si c'était aussi le cas bien sûr. Mais plutôt parce que je tentais par tout les moyens de retenir l'incommensurable éclat de rire qui menaçait de s'échapper de ma bouche à tout instant. Plus les secondes passaient, plus j'avais du mal à garder une expression sérieuse. Drago devait savoir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de ma tête car son regard noir me remémora ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il m'avait avoué qu'il devait assister aux cours d'étude des Moldus.

- Hum... toussotai-je aussitôt. Pardon.

- Tu fais bien de t'excuser.

- Toi qui disais que tu ne pourais pas être jaloux de mon père, dis-je amusée.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux de lui mais du temps interminable que tu lui consacres.

- C'est la même chose pour moi...

- Hermione, me prévint-il à bout de patience.

- Désolée Drago, dis-je sincèrement. Mais c'est vraiment important pour moi d'en savoir plus sur mon père. Et puis... tu sais bien... il me chache encore quelque chose de grave.

- Et tu...

- Oui, je dois absolument découvrir ce que c'est, le coupai-je avec détermination. Écoute... son premier secret, c'était sa paternité. Le deuxième, ses origines. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que cache le troisième. Si tu l'avais vu, lorsqu'il a surpris la conversation de Rogue et Dumbledore... Je crois que ce qui l'a mis le plus en rogne, c'était le fait que je sois présente. Il ne _**veux pas**_ que je sache. Et ça me fait terriblement peur. La force avec laquelle il m'a serrée dans ses bras ensuite... il avait l'air impuissant. J'ai l'impression qu'il doit faire un choix mais qu'il refuse de s'y résoudre. Accepter ou pas la mystérieuse solution de Rogue et Dumbledore.

- Mais tu ne sais même pas à quoi correspond cette solution.

- ça me concerne Drago. Ça m'a toujours concerné. Il ne cesse de me le répéter tout ce qu'il fait, c'est pour moi. Il a peur de quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il a tout simplement peur que je sois au courant. Mais c'est pour ça que j'ai d'autant plus envie de savoir.

- Tu penses que ça à quelque chose à voir avec Voldemort ?

- Oui... évidemment que ça a un rapport ! Notre problème, ça a toujours été mon don. Je te rappelle que c'est pour ça qu'on se terre ici au lieu de profiter tranquilement de notre vie couple.

Je m'étais un peu énervée et j'avais levé le ton sans m'en rendre compte. Je m'en voulais terriblement.

- Je suis désolée Drago... murmurai-je en posant une main tremblante sur ma bouche.

Je ne m'excusais pas seulement pour avoir haussé le ton. Je m'en voulais d'être responsable de notre situation. Et il le savait. Voilà pourquoi il me prit doucement dans ses bras.

- Je sais pourquoi tu t'excuses. Mais je ne regrette pas une seconde de t'avoir épousée. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Merci... murmurai-je en me blotissant un peu plus contre lui.

- Cesse de te faire du mauvais sang.

- C'est impossible. Posséder ce don... c'est si difficile. Si lourd. Je sais que je vais bientôt le perdre en donnant naissance à notre fille. Mais je ne veux pas non plus que ça se produise parce qu'ensuite c'est après _**elle **_qu'il en aura. Et c'est encore pire ! Il voudra me prendre mon enfant...

- Calme toi, dit-il en me sentant trembler dans ses bras. Il ne prendra rien ni personne.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Tonks en s'approchant.

- Oui... répondis-je en souriant faiblement.

- On ne dirait pas. Allez Teddy, fait rire la cousine Hermione.

Le petit qu'elle tenait dans ses bras se fit pousser des moustaches sur les joues et des oreilles poilues sur la tête.

- Bravo mon chat ! Le félicita sa mère en riant. Vous avez vu ça ? Il est déjà très doué.

- C'est bien vrai, dis-je en riant avec Drago. Mais pourquoi tu lui as appris le chat ?

- Bah quoi ? Dit Tonks en haussant les épaules. C'est mignon non ?

- Il a à peine quelques mois et tu lui apprends déjà des trucs bizarres... dit Drago.

- Ne m'en parlez pas, dit Remus en se joignant à nous. Vous ne l'avez pas vu faire le loup...

- C'est la première chose que je lui ai apprise ! Dit fièrement Tonks.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Dis-je en lançant un regard amusé à Remus qui semblait désespéré.

- Tu verras que toi aussi tu seras très enthousiaste à l'idée d'apprendre toutes sortes de choses à ta fille, dit Tonks en me faisant un clin d'oeil. C'est un vrai bonheur. En attendant... tiens, entraîne-toi.

Elle me mit dans les bras le petit Ted qui avait repris une apparence normale. Le voir m'observer avec les mêmes yeux ambrés que son père me fit chaud au coeur. Ce petit ressemblait déjà beaucoup à Remus. Mais ses dons de métamorphage le liait d'autant plus à sa mère. Je n'avais pu apercevoir ma fille que brièvement dans ma vision. Et je savais qu'elle ressemblait à Drago. Qu'hériterait-elle de moi ? "Peut-être le caractère bien trempé des Amfell ?" pensai-je amusée. Je fis légèrement sauter le bébé dans mes bras et je réussis à lui arracher un rire.

- Tu es mignon, dis-je en souriant.

Je recommançai et il rit une seconde fois.

- Tu as trouvé le truc pour le faire rire, dit Tonks en riant à son tour.

Je m'amusai encore à faire rire le petit garçon une ou deux fois avant de m'arrêter brusquement. Tonks me demanda perplexe :

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Je levai lentement les yeux vers elle. Tonks n'eut besoin que d'une seconde pour comprendre ce que mes yeux tentaient de lui dire.

- Seigneur... murmura-t-elle. Drago ! Vite !

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

- C'est _**le **_moment ! Dit-elle en me pointant du doigt et faisant des gestes flou pour essayer de lui faire comprendre la situation.

Connaisant le code de sa femme, Remus me prit Ted des bras et je pus m'agripper de toutes mes forces au bras de Drago.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... continua-t-il.

Il se tut en appercevant l'humidité du sol.

- Bon sang ! S'exclama-t-il en me prenant aussitôt dans ses bras.

Le mouvement brusque m'arracha un cri de souffrance et il partit à toute vitesse en direction de l'infirmerie en criant à tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin : _dégagez ! Je vais devenir père !_

- Quoi ? Dit Ginny en s'arrêtant dans le déballage de ses cadeaux.

- Elle a perdu les eaux ! Précisa Tonks qui talonnait Drago.

Tout le monde s'observa un instant, sûrement pour déterminer s'ils avaient bien tous entendu la même chose, avant de se précipiter à notre suite vers l'infirmerie.

- Mrs Pomfresh ! Hurla Drago en faisant claquer les portes qu'il avait ouvert d'un grand coup de pied. Hé ! POMFRESH !

- Que se passe-t-il ? Se plaignit l'infirmière en sortant en trombe de son bureau. On ne hurle pas dans une infirmerie.

- Hermione est sur le point d'accoucher ! Cria tout de même Drago.

- A... accoucher ? Murmura-t-elle bouche bée.

- Oui ! Donner naissance, vous comprenez ? Dit-il sarcastique.

- Bien sûr que je comprends. Allongez-la ici.

Drago me déposa sur le lit le plus proche alors que le reste de nos amis et familles faisaient leur apparition.

- Dites, intervint Ron. Si c'est une blague que vous nous faites, je ne trouve pas ça très drôle.

- Est-ce qu'Hermione a l'air de plaisanter ? Demanda Drago en lui laçant un regard noir.

En effet, mon visage tordu dans une expression de souffrance ne laissait aucune place au doute. Ma fille demandait à sortir. J'avais angoissé lorsque Tonks avait accouché et je m'étais imaginé la douleur que je pourrais ressentir lorsque viendrait mon tour. Mais c'était au-delà de mes prévisions. Même un doloris m'aurait fait moins mal.

- Je confirme, dit l'infirmière en m'auscultant. Le bébé s'apprête à naître.

- Mais... réussis-je à dire entre mes dents serrées. C'est bien trop tôt...

- Malheureusement, ces choses là ne se commandent pas. Ne vous en faites pas, tout se passera bien. Je vous demande à tous de sortir !

- Tout le monde ? Demanda Robert peu enclin à me laisser.

- Tout le monde, confirma-t-elle. Excepté Mr Malefoy.

Lorsqu'elle les eut tous mis à la porte, Mrs Pomfresh put s'occuper de moi et me fit boire une potion pour soulager la douleur. Elle était assez puissante pour que je puisse respirer normalement. Mais pas trop pour me permettre de garder l'esprit clair et la possession de mes moyens.

- ça ira Mrs Malefoy, me rassura l'infirmière. Respirez bien et poussez quand je vous le dirai.

J'acquiesçai et Drago me prit la main alors que je lui jetais un petit regard effrayé.

- Je suis là Hermione.

Une contraction se présenta et Mrs Pomfresh m'ordonna de pousser, ce que je fis en retenant un gémissement. Quel cauchemar ! Etais-je née pour souffrir ? Apparement oui, car mon calvaire se prolongea plusieurs heures. Je n'avais même pas la force d'imaginer l'état de fébrilité des personnes attendant de l'autre côté des portes. Notamment mon père et mon grand-père. Non, tout ce qui me traversait l'esprit... c'était ma fille et rien d'autre. C'était mon devoir de mère de la mettre au monde. "En bonne santé, par pitié...!" Mais j'avais beau y mettre toutes mes forces, la petite se refusait à sortir. Et j'étais à présent dans un état second. Drago appelait mon nom pour m'encourager et me faire reprendre mes esprits. Je serrais sa main si fort que je m'étonnais de ne pas le voir grimacer ne serait-ce qu'une fois. J'étais pourtant sur le point d'en faire de la bouillie, pour sûr !

- Allez ! Dit Mrs Pomfresh. Encore un effort, vous y êtes presque. La tête s'apprête à sortir.

Serrant les dents, je poussai de nouveau avant de tout relacher... J'entendis vaguement Drago et Mrs Pomfresh m'appeler. Mais ma conscience s'était égarée.

Je me tenais debout, dans un tout autre endroit. Tout semblait dévasté dans cette pièce étrange et pourtant familière. Le plafond s'était effondré, laissant apparaitre à mes yeux un ciel sombre. Mais tout cela n'était que détails insignifiants comparé à la personne qui se tenait devant moi. Une peau blanche comme de la craie... des yeux rouges comme le sang... Voldemort. Et il ne se contentait pas de rester debout face à moi. Nous nous tenions par les bras. De minces fils étincellants brillaient sur notre peau nue. Mon père se tenait à ma droite. Et le professeur Rogue à ma gauche. Ils étaient en train de sceller tous les deux le double serment inviolable qui allait me lier au seigneur des ténèbres.

- HERMIONE ! Cria Drago pour me faire reprendre conscience.

- Je... Voldemort... dis-je vaguement.

- Mrs Malefoy ! S'exclama l'infirmière. Reprenez-vous ! Vous devez continuer à pousser.

- Je ne peux plus... murmurai-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu peux le faire Hermione, m'encouragea Drago en serrant un peu plus ma main dans la sienne. Je t'en prie... pousse.

- On voit bien... que tu n'es pas à ma place...

- Si vous ne poussez pas, la petite risque d'étouffer, me prévint Mrs Pomfresh.

- Hermione, me supplia Drago du regard.

Mais je n'avais pas besoin de ses suplications. Ma fille risquait d'étouffer et j'étais la seule à pouvoir la sauver. Hurlant comme jamais, je me mis à pousser si fort que mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de Drago et je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue. La douleur m'aidait à me concentrer et Drago ne broncha pas une seule seconde.

- C'est ça ! Une dernière fois Mrs Malefoy !

Je criai donc une toute dernière fois, basculant ma tête en avant, et poussant avec mes dernières forces, avant que des cris d'enfant ne se mêlent aux miens. Relachant tout, je me laissai retomber sur les oreillers en prenant de grandes inspirations à l'image de ma fille qui continuait de s'époumonner. Drago déposa un baiser sur mon front en serrant toujours ma main. Nous étions comme soudés. Mais il dût se résoudre à me lâcher lorsque Mrs Pomfresh lui présenta le cordon ombilical. L'honneur de le couper revenait au père. Nous écartâmes nos doigts délicatement et je vis avec remors les marques rougeatres que mes ongles lui avaient infligé. Lorsqu'il eut coupé le cordon, l'infirmière alla nettoyer le bébé et l'envelopper dans un linge avant de nous la présenter.

- C'est bien une petite fille, dit-elle en la posant contre ma poitrine. Et en parfaite santé.

- Elle est belle comme un ange, murmurai-je en versant une larme de joie et d'épuisement. Tu la vois Drago ?

- Oui... sourit-il en caressant le front de la petite du bout des doigts. Elle est parfaite.

Il m'embrassa tendrement, puis je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Nous contemplâmes notre fille comme si nous faisions un doux rêve, avant que ses grands-parents et arrière-grands-parents ne passent leur tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- On peut la voir ? Demanda mon père.

- Si vous n'en faites pas trop, concéda l'infirmière.

Robert fut le premier à se précipiter vers nous. Etonnament suivi par sa femme qui ne se donnait même plus la peine de cacher son empressement, ainsi que par mon père et les Malefoy. Ma cousine, ma tante et nos amis les suivaient de près.

- Une merveille ! S'écria Robert les larmes aux yeux.

En remarquant le regard noir de Mrs Pomfresh, il répéta plus bas comme un murmure :

- Une merveille...!

- Tu as vu Lucius ? Demanda Narcissa. Elle est déjà blonde. Si seulement elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux... J'ai l'impression de voir Drago lorsqu'il est né.

- C'est une Malefoy, dit fièrement Lucius.

- Elle est minuscule, fit remarquer Tiana toute émue.

- Elle est née un peu plus tôt que prévu, approuva Line. Mais on est heureux de la voir avec de l'avance.

- Elle est née un 11 août ! Comme moi ! S'exclama ma meilleure amie avec enthousiasme.

- Comme sa marraine, confirmai-je en souriant.

- Alors c'est vraiment moi la marraine ? Demanda Ginny folle de joie.

- Joyeux anniversaire, plaisantai-je. Oui Ginny, qui d'autre que toi pour être la marraine de ma fille ?

- Je suis tellement contente ! dit-elle en sautant au cou d'Harry faute de pouvoir me sauter dans les bras.

- Et on espère que Blaize voudra bien être le parrain, continuai-je en lançant un regard interrogateur au meilleur ami de Drago.

- Bien sûr que oui, répondit-il en tapant l'épaule de son ami.

- Je vois que vous avez beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça, remarqua Milana. Mais pour le nom ? Vous avez choisi ?

- On ne s'est pas encore décidé, avoua Drago.

- Dans ce cas... commença Lucius.

- En fait, le coupai-je. C'est fait.

- Vraiment ? Me demanda mon mari. Première nouvelle.

- Oui... je sais comment doit s'appeller notre fille. Si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

- Je t'écoute.

Je fixai en souriant ma petite fille qui s'amusait avec ma rose en pendentif. La réponse m'était alors apparue comme évidente.

- Eh bien... ma mère a choisi mon nom à cause de ce pendentif que mon père lui avait offert. Mais c'était aussi parce qu'elle était amoureuse des écris de Shakespeare.

- Qui ça ? Demanda Drago en levant un sourcil.

- Un auteur Moldu. Mon nom est issu du _Conte d'hiver_. Mais ce n'est pas la seule oeuvre qu'il a écrite. On peut aussi retenir _Le Songe d'une nuit d'été_. Or en cette nuit d'août, j'ai vraiment l'impression de vivre un rêve. Un magnifique rêve. C'est pourquoi, à l'image de l'un des personnages... j'aimerais appeler ma fille... Helena.

- Encore un H ? demanda Harry amusé.

- Oui encore un, répondis-je en souriant. Drago... tu es d'accord ?

- C'est un nom de princesse, alors oui, dit-il m'embrassant.

- C'est un joli nom, approuva Narcissa. N'est-ce pas Lucius ?

- Hum...

Croisant le regard de mon beau-père, je pus facilement voir ce qu'il pensait. Déçu bien sûr. Non seulement, le nom de son unique petite-fille ne ressemblait pas au sien... mais en plus, il était tiré d'une oeuvre_** Modue**_ ! Son air crispé était compréhensible.

- Ce choix aurait fait très plaisir à Julia, dit mon père en posant une main sur mon épaule. Et je suis aussi heureux que ce soit ce pendentif qui te l'ait inspiré.

- C'est l'un de mes précieux trésors.

En effet, j'avais maintenant plusieurs trésors. Mon pendentif, ma boucle d'oreille, mon alliance, mon amour pour Drago et mes proches... et à présent, ma petite fille. Notre petite fille. Helena.

* * *

><p>Vous connaissez maintenant le nom de la petite ! Ce sera donc Helena.<br>En fait dans _Le songe d'une nuit d'été_, il y a un second personnage qui se nomme Hermia. Ce nom m'a fait pensé à Hermione et puis la coïncidence a voulu que la petite naisse une nuit d'été et c'est vrai que c'est un beau songe qu'ils sont en train de vivre... la naissance de cette petite tant attendue (qui s'est montrée un mois à l'avance lol)

Je voudrais aussi qu'on fasse une minute de silence pour le pauvre Lucius qui aura tenté jusqu'au dernier moment de les convaincre d'appeler la petite Lucrétia. On compatit Lulu... Mais il y a un L dans HeLena xD (je le console comme je peux mdr)

Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'Hermione a fait un autre genre de songe cette nuit... double serment inviolable ? Avec Voldy ? qu'est-ce que ça présage ? Les problèmes en tout cas xD On en parlera au prochain chapitre)

*Double serment inviolable* on m'a posé la question alors j'explique. Pour un serment simple, l'un des deux protagonistes fait jurer à l'autre trois choses. Donc trois promesses que l'un fait à l'autre. ex dans le bouquin c'est Narcissa qui fait promettre à Severus. Et dans ma fic, c'est Robert qui fait promettre à Lucius. Pour mon double serment, Hermione va faire promettre trois choses à Voldy, et Voldy va faire promettre trois choses à Hermy. En tout, 6 promesses. Vous comprendrez en fin de fic pourquoi ils vont faire tout ça Il y aura une sorte de challenge entre Hermy et Voldy. Je n'en dis pas plus^

bisous tout le monde !

Réponses aux reviews :

**nevermind the bollocks** tu fais bien de ne pas le sentir... lol. Il me semble que c'est toi qui voulait que les prédictions de Sibylle se réalisent pour une fois. Si Alex meurt se sera de ta faute mdr. Non je plaisante. Nous verrons. Ouais un double serment, pourquoi pas ? lol. vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard Désolée pour Lucrétia et pour le cliché, mais tu comprends j'avais pas le choix lol. merci et bisous !

**Lila de Jarjayes** merci pour lulu xD sadique ? Moi ? Oui j'avoue mdr. je savais que la participation d'Alex vous étonnerait. mais le serment sera necessaire si on veux espérer mettre une raclée à Voldy. bisous, a+

**hp-drago** si ça se réalise toujours... merci et à bientôt biz

**Fraulein Takoor** merci ouais Dray pète un peu un cable lol. Que tout le monde s'écarte ! Je vais être papa ! xD bisous

**Djat** merci ! à bientôt bisous

**E.C.J.L** ta réponse un peu plus haut merci beaucoup bisous et à bientôt

**brilou** comme ta cousine ? ah ! les coïncidence... lol. merci et adieu Lucrétia xD biz

**Lady-Dramione** oui comme l'actrice lol je sens que ça va plaire à luna-love xD pour la rose ensanglantée vous ne saurez que bien plus tard ce que ça signifie (en fin de fic en fait lol) Le serment intrigue et inquiète, je sais mdr. faut rajouter du piquant xD. je suis désolée d'avoir perdu mon rythme Un mois d'arrêt ça laisse étonnament des traces. ça m'énerve ! je fais de mon mieux, pardonnez-moi T.T En tout cas merci ! bisous

**Aurelie Malfoy** merci cette vision signifie des problèmes comme d'hab' mdr. Tout se passait trop bien dernièrement, il fallait que je les embête xD bisous

**lena-malefoy** la petite Helena est là ! ah, toi sans H lol. ben moi avec tu me cuisines déjà sur le serment ? XD je ne dirai rien ! mdr. je parlerai seulement de quitte ou double... débrouillez-vous avec ça ! xD allez, merci et bisous)

**Rosalieemmamailie** aïe, qu'est-ce que ça cache ? biz

**EleaG** ah oui ? Pourtant je me suis ramolie ces derniers temps... Et oui, à suivre pour le serment J'avais pensé à Rose bien sûr. Mais le fait que ce soit le nom de sa fille avec Ron dans le bouquin me gênait. j'aurais pensé à la petite rousse en écrivant et pas à la petite blonde(et peut être que les lecteurs aussi) Donc Rose n'était pas le meilleur choix. Bon, Helena ne plaira peut-être pas à tout le monde, mais je trouve humblement que c'est un beau nom (un nom de princesse comme l'a dit Drago. La princesse Malefoy quoi xD) bisous

**laloudu77** merci c'est surtout à moi que ça fait plaisir(moi c'est "chouette ! un review !" xD Je vous remercie tous de me laisser vos impressions sur les chapitres) bisous

**lululoulou** merciiiii ! xD biz

**killashandra** ok merci je vais aller faire un tour sur ton fow pour faire un petit coucou mais comme je n'ai pas encore lu le tome 4, je ne voudrais pas gacher mon plaisir en lisant ta suite. Désolée biz

**Cami** merci pour tes précieux conseils. C'est vrai je ne suis pas maman, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'on ressent quand on accouche. tout ce que je sais c'est que ma mère a eu beaucoup de mal à me mettre au monde et qu'elle se souvient encore de cette épreuve que je lui ai infligée lol. je crois que j'ai été influencée par ça. Pour la potion, il me semble bien avoir dit"_Elle était assez puissante pour que je puisse respirer normalement. Mais pas trop pour me permettre de garder l'esprit clair et la possession de mes moyens_." je sais très bien qu'une péridurale n'endors que la partie basse et ce n'est pas la potion qui a assomé Hermione. (je lui ai donné une potion orale qui a donc une action plutôt systémique, erreur de ma part. Mais je ne voyais pas comment faire une péridurale sorcière. La potion ne l'a donc anesthésiée que légèrement de façon générale. je tiens aussi à dire qu'elle se trouve dans une infirmerie scolaire qui n'est vraisemblablement pas spécialisée dans les accouchements. il n'y a qu'une infirmière et sûrement pas tout le personnel et les équipements adéquates. Ils sont sorciers ? Oui, mais je suppose que même les sorciers ont des méthodes spécifiques d'accouchement. Là c'est un peu comme si elle avait accouché chez elle. Si j'avais pu je l'aurais transférée à la Timone mais c'était pas envisageable... la marseillaise à parlé xD excuse-moi) Elle est "assomée" parce que l'accouchement se prolonge et qu'elle n'en peut plus. C'est une fatigue plus morale que physique. Et j'avais besoin de ça pour déclancher la vision. oui, j'ai exagéré pour le doloris. Mais dans ces moments on est pas objectif... je pense bien que les accouchements ne sont pas aussi horrible qu'on le dit, mais ça ne peut pas être une promenade de santé non plus. accouchement sanglant ? je ne me souviens pas avoir parlé de sang dans ce chapitre. bref, je suis tombée sur une experte. Pas de chance lol. je verrai ce qu'on ressent vraiment à l'accouchement quand j'y serai. que toutes celles que j'ai effrayé me pardonnent. je ne réécrirai pas le chapitre, mais encore merci pour tes précisions la suite bientôt)

**Gwen** suspens suspens ! lol. Merci, à bientôt.

**Emmawatson05** merci beaucoup ! =D oui, on compatit pour lulu xD gros bisous et à bientôt j'espère

**Istehar** : oui c'est pas facile pour Drago de donner un peu de bride à son Hermione lol. et oui, la potion calme juste un peu la douleur, ce n'est pas une péridurale ;) un accouchement c'est pas l'enfer mais c'est pas le paradis non plus. et la vision d'un moment horrible dans un moment de bonheur... bisous !


	54. Un plan dangereux

attention ! beaucoup de gens me le disent dans leur review mais drago n'est pas un papa poule ! hermione ne dit ça que pour l'embêter devant tout le monde. c'est elle qui le force à changer les couches et faire le rot xD ne confondez pas tout. bien sûr il aime sa fille, mais c'est un malefoy ! la porter dans ses bras ok, la regarder dormir ok, mais le reste très peu pour lui si possible. hermione se bat pour le changer et le forcer à s'occuper de la petite. Elle les connait les lascars malefoy, si elle ne met pas le holà tout de suite Drago va se la couler douce tout le temps. donc pas de papa poule ! ce n'est qu'une brimade.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 54<span> : Un plan dangereux

Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de s'extasier sur notre petite Helena, je repris tout mon sérieux et profitai de la présence du directeur pour parler de mon ultime vision. Car c'était bien la dernière. Maintenant que ma fille était née, je n'aurais plus jamais de visions. Ce sera elle qui entreverra le futur... dans 17 ans.

- Un serment inviolable ? S'étonna Harry. Avec _**lui **_?

- Oui... et ce n'était pas qu'un simple serment. Il était double. Nous nous faisions des promesses l'un à l'autre.

- Et le professeur Rogue ainsi que votre père étaient vos Enchaîneurs ? S'assura Dumbledore.

- C'est cela.

- C'est impossible ! S'exclama mon père. Je ne permettrais jamais une chose pareille. Déjà, qu'elle se retrouve face à face avec lui... mais qu'elle soit en plus liée à lui par un serment ! Un serment inviolable !

- Et pourtant... dit Rogue. C'est ce qu'elle a vu. Tu vois donc que même toi... tu peux accepter de la laisser prendre des risques.

- Ferme-la Rogue, dit dangereusement Alex.

- Avez vous reconnu l'endroit où cela devait se passer ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Non... ça m'a semblé familier mais... tout était complètement dévasté.

- Un endroit où vous êtes donc déjà allée, dit-il en réfléchissant. Cela reste vague.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus. Je n'étais pas dans les meilleures conditions...

- C'est très compréhensible. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas savoir quand votre vision se réalisera. Peut-être lors de l'attaque prochaine de Voldemort. Même si cela m'étonnerait. Mais il est bon de savoir que Voldemort a choisi le professeur Rogue pour être son Enchaîneur. Il vous fait confiance Severus.

- Pourtant je ne suis pas vraiment dans ses bonnes grâces en ce moment... il est furieux que je ne fasse rien pour lui livrer Mrs Malefoy.

- Contente-toi de lui cacher la naissance d'Helena pour le moment, dit Alex. Il ne doit pas être au courant.

- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que j'ai à faire.

- Souviens-toi de cette phrase, parce qu'elle s'applique aussi à toi, répondit mon père sur un ton sec.

- Arrêtez tout les deux et dites-moi ce qui se passe ! M'exclamai-je furieuse. Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez ? Qu'est-ce que vous_** me**_ cachez ?

- Rien du tout, dit Alex sur un ton plus aimable mais sans me regarder en face.

- RIEN ? M'énervai-je. Redis-le encore une fois et je te fais manger ton caducée !

- Hermione ! S'indigna son père en m'entendant parler du caducée devant tout le monde.

Mais personne n'avait compris de quoi je parlais excepté Drago et Tiana. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le loisir de nous questionner sur ce sujet car mon éclat avait réveillé la petite qui pleurait à présent dans mes bras.

- Tout le monde sort maintenant ! S'exclama Pomfresh. Mrs Malefoy et cette petite ont besoin de repos et de calme !

- Mais... protesta Robert.

- Du balais ! Répondit-elle catégoriquement.

Elle les mit tous à la porte excepté Drago alors que je berçais ma fille pour calmer ses pleurs.

- Pardonne-moi d'avoir crié ma chérie, m'excusai-je. Rendors-toi.

Je mis pleusieurs minutes à la rendormir et soupirai de soulagement quand ce fut fait. "Je suis mère... c'est ma fille que je tiens dans mes bras" pensai-je en la regardant tendrement.

- Tu devrais dormir toi aussi, me dit Drago en m'embrassant doucement sur le front. Ne t'inquiète plus pour ton père ou pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ce soir, tu mérites un moment de repos.

- Je le mérites ?

- Oui. Pour l'avoir mise au monde... merci Hermione.

Je souriai en lui passant sa fille. Voir Drago Malefoy avec un bébé dans les bras... c'était très étrange. D'autant plus lorsqu'on savait que j'étais la mère. Mais cette vision me rendait très heureuse. Nous formions une famille à présent. Et je ne laisserais personne, pas même un mage noir, détruire ça.

Plus d'une semaine passa. Drago et moi nous nous habituions doucement à la vie parentale. Nous avions instalé le landeau dans ma chambre où nous dormions tous les soirs à présent. C'était dans ce lit que nous avions dormis pour la première fois ensemble. Même si c'était contraints et forcés. Souvenez-vous, la potion de répulsion qui s'était mystérieusement transformée en potion d'attraction. "Maintenant que j'y pense... ça devait être un coup de Blaize et Ginny ! Ces deux là vont recevoir une leçon sur la manipulation d'autrui" Mais si c'était vraiment eux... il fallait que je les remercie. Ce soir là, j'avais passé une nuit étrange certe, mais j'avais eu le plaisir de me réveiller dans les bras du beau serpentard. Bras qui m'enlaçaient à l'instant même. Et ce n'étaient plus seulement les bras de Drago Malefoy. Mais ceux de mon mari et du père de ma fille. Fille qui venait de se réveiller et qui réclamait qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Drago grogna dans son sommeil et me serra un peu plus contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou comme on enfouirait sa tête sous un oreiller. Comme si ce simple fait allait faire diminuer le son des pleurs de la petite.

- Drago... dis-je en soupirant. Je ne suis pas un oreiller.

- Tu es très confortable pourtant, marmonna-t-il.

- Lâche-moi, je dois aller prendre la petite, dis-je amusée.

- Le soleil vient à peine de se lever, se plaignit-il.

- Peu importe l'heure, du moment qu'Helena a faim, dis-je en le poussant.

Lorsqu'il m'eut enfin lâchée, j'allai prendre ma fille avant de revenir m'asseoir sur le lit afin de lui donner le sein.

- Tu vas me dire qu'elle a faim toutes les deux heures ? Demanda-t-il en m'observant du coin de l'oeil. Ce bébé est une machine à pleurer.

- Comme tu dis, c'est un bébé. Pas un jouet ou une machine. Elle a certains besoins. Et pleurer, c'est la seule façon pour elle de les exprimer. Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris ça ?

- Non, ça ne faisait pas partie de mes leçons de fils Malefoy. Tu sais comment sont les hommes de ma famille... le pouponage, très peu pour nous. On laisse les femmes s'en charger.

- J'espérais que tu serais l'exception qui confirme la règle.

- Je le suis déjà en épousant une griffondor... il ne faut pas trop en demander.

Je levai un sourcil pour lui montrer que ce qu'il disait ne me plaisait pas du tout. Voyant cela, il se redressa et ajouta :

- Excuse-moi Hermione. Helena est ma fille et je compte bien m'occuper d'elle. Mais ça fait seulement une semaine que je suis père et j'y suis pas habitué. Alors je dois avouer que changer les couches et les pleurs 5 fois par nuit... je ne suis pas trop réceptif.

- Tache de vite t'y habituer parce qu'il est hors de question que j'élève seule notre fille.

- C'est aussi hors de question pour moi. Je t'assure.

- Hum... marmonnai-je en me reconcentrant sur Helena qui buvait gouluement.

- C'est aussi un peu de ta faute de vouloir à tout prix lui donner le sein, marmonna Drago. Je peux pas prendre ta relève là-dessus.

- Le lait de la mère, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour un enfant ! Et ne prend pas cette excuse, parce que lui donner son bain et changer ses couches sont deux choses que tu peux aisément faire !

- Mais elle est minuscule ! Et si je la laissais glisser dans le bain ? Si je lui mettais du savon dans les yeux ?

- Oh, alors tu es un angoissé en puissance ? Admettons. Et où est ton excuse pour les couches ?

-...

- Alors ?

- D'accord ! J'ai pas d'excuse pour ça.

- Dans ce cas, tu vas t'y mettre et aujourd'hui même.

-...ok, répondit-il en se laissant retomber sur le lit.

- Eh ben ! Soupirai-je. Tu as vu chérie ? Jusqu'où il faut aller pour forcer ton père à faire quelque chose ? Tête de mule...

- Tu parles de toi non ? Demanda Drago mine de rien.

Il ne rajouta rien en croisant mon regard noir. Oui j'étais têtue, et alors ? Il n'avait qu'à aller se plaindre à Alex.

- Je changerai ses couches, mais il faut faire quelque chose pour l'empécher de pleurer la nuit. Si ça doit durer des années, je ne survivrai pas.

- Pauvre chose, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je vais lui acheter un de ces trucs tout doux... comment ça s'appelle déjà ?

- Une peluche Drago, dis-je en riant.

- ça doit sûrement marcher vu que Nymphadora est toujours vivante...

- Tu vas arrêter un peu ? Tiens, prends ta fille et fais-lui faire son rot. Je vais me doucher.

Je lui mis Helena dans les bras et lui passai un bavoir... au cas où.

- Tu sais comment faire, je te l'ai montré plusieurs fois, dis-je très amusée en le voyant un peu gêné.

- Oui... je sais.

Oui, Drago était gêné. Mais c'était vrai qu'il était aussi un peu angoissé. Il avait peur de mal faire. Je savais très bien que ce n'était pas _totalement_ de la mauvaise volonté de sa part. Même si le prince des serpentards était sans nul doute déçu d'avoir perdu sa petite vie tranquile. Mais il l'avait échangée pour une vie avec moi et sa fille. Et ça lui plaisait plus que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre. Il suffisait de le regarder quand il tenait Helena dans ses bras. Comme en ce moment même. Tapotant doucement le dos de sa fille, il caressait tendrement de l'autre main son fin duvet blond si similaire au sien. Et je l'avais surprit plus d'une fois penché au-dessus du landeau à observer sa fille dormir. "Drago Malefoy, tu pourrais être un père exemplaire si tu voulais bien laisser tomber ton masque de serpentard-sang pur-fils Malefoy. Je plains Narcissa..." Je me déshabillais pour entrer dans la salle de bain, quand j'entendis derrière-moi mon mari marmonner :

- En plus... je peux presque plus rien te faire sans risquer de la réveiller.

- Oh ! Alors c'est ça ! Réalisai-je en riant. En fait, tu fais exprès de traîner les pieds pour que je m'occupe de toi. Tu es jaloux de ta fille. C'est pas très mature Drago Malefoy.

- Tu te trompes complètement !

- à d'autres ! Dis-je en remarquant que ses joues étaient légèrement rosées.

Je continuai de rire en refermant la porte.

- Hermione ! Dit-il frustré que je lui ferme la porte au nez sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

Alors que je chantonnais pour faire comme si je ne l'entendais pas, je perçus distinctement le rot de ma fille qui coupa court aux protestations de mon mari. À en juger par le juron que venait de pousser Drago... le bavoir allait servir. "Bravo ma fille ! On a rabattu le clapet de papa !" pensai-je en serrant le poing en signe de victoire. "Je sens qu'on va faire une bonne équipe. Les femmes vont s'imposer dans la famille Malefoy, qu'il se tiennent prêts"

Lorsque nous descendîmes prendre le petit déjeuner, Dargo essayait toujours de revenir sur notre conversation.

- Laisse tomber Drago, j'ai vu clairement dans ton jeu, dis-je en m'asseyant à table avec les autres.

Depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, nous utilisions tous la même table. Que ce soit professeurs, familles ou anciens élèves.

- Quel jeu ? Demanda Blaize interressé.

- Celui du papa jaloux de sa fille, répondis-je en faisant gazouiller Helena.

- Vraiment ? Dit Harry amusé.

- Pas du tout ! Hermione, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi aux gens.

- Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. N'est-ce pas Helena ?

La petite me sourit et sa marraine qui était assise à côté de moi s'extasia sur elle. Voyant Ginny toute excitée et sachant qu'elle n'attendait que ça, je lui passai la petite pour pouvoir prendre mon petit déjeuner.

- Ah, qu'elle est mignonne ! S'exclama ma cousine dont Helena venait d'attraper le doigt. Je veux la même !

- Ce n'est pas un modèle standard tu sais ? Lui fit remarquer Ron un peu gêné.

- On en fera une presque pareille alors, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

"Je suis censé t'épouser avant ça..." pensa Ron en rougissant.

- Mais au fait, où est le professeur Rogue ? Demandai-je.

En effet, seul Severus manquait à l'appel. Et je compris tout de suite la raison en croisant le regard du directeur.

- Des affaires à régler, répondit-il simplement.

"Plutôt un mage noir à rejoindre..."

- Tout se passe bien avec la petite ? Me demanda Milana.

Je lançai un regard en coin à Drago qui me fixait déjà en attendant ma réponse, l'air de dire : attention à ce que tu vas répondre.

- Mais oui, répondis-je simplement.

Soulagé, Drago reporta son attention sur son assiette d'oeuf au bacon.

- Drago est un vrai papa poule, continuai-je avec un demi-sourire. Vous l'auriez vu faire faire le rot à sa fille.

Mon mari faillit s'étouffer avec son bacon.

- Hermione ! Se plaignit-il lorsqu'il eut avalé correctement sa bouchée.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Excepté Lucius qui s'était contenté de lever les sourcils en fixant son fils. Il devait penser "Mon fils ? Un papa poule ? Ne me dites pas qu'il change aussi les couches..." J'avais bien envie de lui dire que oui. Mais Drago m'aurait sûrement assassinée avant que je n'aie pu prononcer le mot _couches_.

- Vous réussirez peut-être là où j'ai échoué Hermione, me dit Narcissa en jetant un coup d'oeil à son mari et devinant sûrement aussi ses pensées.

- Je l'espère bien, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Cependant, nous dûmes mettre fin à notre hilarité lorsque les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent violemment sur le professeur Rogue qui semblait avoir couru des grilles jusqu'ici. Dumbledore se leva de son siège après avoir croisé son regard.

- Parlez Severus.

- C'est décidé. Il viendra bientôt. Avec tous ses mangemorts.

- Quand ?

- Le soir du 1er septembre.

Nous retînmes tous notre souffle. Voldemort allait nous attaquer dans moins de deux semaines.

- C'est ce que je redoutais... dit Dumbledore. Il vous a sûrement demandé de lui ouvrir les grilles.

- En effet.

- Eh bien ne le faites pas ! S'exclama Harry en se levant à son tour. Vous n'allez pas le laisser entrer avec les élèves !

- C'est évident, répondit le directeur. Je vais retarder la rentrée. Les élèves arriveront le 2 septembre.

- Mais... et Voldemort ? Ça veut dire que vous allez le laisser entrer ?

- Tout dépend... de ce que choisiront Mr et Mrs Malefoy, dit-il en tournant son regard vers Drago et moi.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Drago perplexe.

- La solution... murmurai-je en tournant les yeux vers mon père.

Celui-ci se leva et tapa du poing sur la table.

- Ce n'est pas une solution !

- Si, dit Rogue en le fixant. C'est la seule qui existe. Et elle sera radicale.

- Elle pourait être _**trop**_ radicale !

- Il faut prendre le risque.

- Hors de question !

- C'est à votre fille de choisir, intervint Dumbledore. Mrs Malefoy, Mr Malefoy. Veuillez me suivre.

Je récupérai Helena avant de me lever avec Drago.

- Non Hermione ! Essaya de m'arrêter Alex.

Je lui lançai un regard décidé. "ça suffit maintenant. Je saurai tout, que tu le veuilles ou non." Je suivis donc Dumledore et le professeur Rogue sous les regard perdus du reste de la salle. Et je ne fus pas étonnée de voir mon père nous emboiter le pas. Si je devais tout savoir, il tenait à être présent. Arrivés dans le bureau de Dumbledore, nous prîmes place et attendîmes qu'il nous explique tout de leur mystérieuse solution sur la venue de Voldemort.

- Vous voulez peut-être lui expliquer vous-même Alex ? Lui demanda Dumbledore.

- Ce n'est certainement pas _**ma**_ solution. Alors démerdez-vous.

- Bien. En fait, la solution dont nous parlons vous permettrais de vous soustraire à la traque de Voldemort. Il ne chercherait plus à vous récupérer, ni vous, ni votre fille.

- Vraiment ? Dis-je pleine d'espoir. Ce serait merveilleux ! Et tu es contre ça ?

Je m'étais tournée vers mon père, complètement surprise. Pourquoi refuserait-il une solution qui conduirait au bonheur de notre famille ?

- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il te parle Hermione, me répondit-il. Écoute-le jusqu'au bout.

Je reportai mon attention sur le directeur qui m'observait derrière ses lunettes. "Le revoilà... ce regard. Il essaye de savoir comment je vais réagir"

- Comme l'a dit Severus... il s'agit d'une solution radicale.

- Mais encore ? Demanda Drago.

- C'est simple... votre fille doit mourir.

Le silence régna dans la pièce pendant plusieurs secondes. Mon visage et celui de Drago se décomposant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que le directeur ne nous annonçait pas qu'il plaisantait. Voyant mon effroi, mon père cria en se levant :

- Comment pouvez-vous lui dire ça de cette façon ! Et c'est moi qui ne devrait pas parler à demi-mot ? Expliquez lui tout correctement ou fermez-la !

- Veuillez me pardonner, s'excusa Dumbledore. Je me suis mal exprimé.

- Vous n'envisagiez tout de même pas de tuer ma fille ? Demandai-je effarée en serrant Helena contre moi.

- Non. Mais votre fille doit mourir aux yeux de Voldemort pour qu'il vous laisse tranquiles.

- ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda Drago. _Mourrir aux yeux de Voldemort_ ?

- Nous allons lui_ faire croire _que votre fille est morte.

- Comment ? Demandai-je perplexe.

- Elle devra "mourir" sous ses yeux ou il n'y croira pas. Un sortilège de mort serait l'idéal.

- Vous comptez lancer un avada sur notre fille ? S'indigna Drago. Ce ne sera plus faire semblant, mais la tuer tout simplement !

- Pas si elle boit de l'élixir de longue vie avant, intervint Rogue.

- Vous êtes au courant ? M'étonnai-je en lançant un regard à mon père. Tu lui en as parlé ?

- Pourquoi j'en parlerais avec _**lui**_ ? Marmonna Alex en fixant Rogue froidement.

- En fait, intervint le directeur alors que Rogue renvoyait le même regard à mon père. Je me suis permis d'en parler au professeur Rogue. Je voulais son avis avant d'envisager sérieusement cette solution.

- Parce que vous n'êtes pas _**sûr**_ que ça marcherait ? Demanda Drago. S'il y a un risque pour ma fille...

- Bien sûr qu'il y a un risque ! S'exclama Alex. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'il vous en parle. Il est certain que l'élixir de longue vie ne suffit pas à suprimer les effets du sortilège de mort.

- Alors ce n'est pas une solution, dis-je perdue.

- A vrai dire, continua Dumbledore, nous espérons pouvoir diminuer suffisament la puissance du sortilège de mort pour qu'il devienne innofensif. En tout cas, sur une personne ayant bu de l'élixir.

- J'ai annalysé l'élixir, précisa Rogue. Et je pense que ça devrait marcher. Si le sortilège est suffisamment atténué, l'élixir la protègera.

- Et comment vous comptez diminuer la puissance d'un sortilège de mort ?

- Grâce à la barrière magique bien sûr, dit-il en souriant.

- Bien sûr, dis-je sarcastique.

Voyant qu'il étais sérieux, je demandai à mon père :

- On peut faire ça ?

- Oui.

- Mais je ne métrise pas suffisament bien ma barrière pour le faire.

- Mais votre père en est parfaitement capable, précisa le directeur.

Je croisai le regard de mon père et je pus voir dans ses yeux que Dumbledore disait vrai. Alex l'avait dit, il contrôlait _parfaitement _sa barrière. Tout reposerait sur ce fait et sur l'efficacité de l'élixir.

- Tu y arriverais ?

- Je pense que oui. Mais... le sort devra toucher Helena pour que Voldemort y crois. Et peu importe l'avis de Rogue... on a pas la preuve que l'élixir la protègera. Ça n'a jamais été tenté.

- Je fais confiance au professeur Rogue, dit Dumbledore. Si il dit que l'élixir annulera le reste du sortilège, c'est que c'est vrai.

- Il peut dire ce qu'il veut ! S'énerva Alex. Ne les écoute pas Hermione, c'est trop dangereux. Helena vient juste de naître.

- Oui mais... si ça marche ? Demandai-je faiblement.

- Hermione... murmura Drago autant ébahi que mon père. Tu pourrais accepter ça ? Tu prendrais le risque ?

- Evidemment que je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Mais je ne peux pas non plus le laisser continuer à gâcher nos vies. Si Helena "meurt"... le don mourrait avec elle. Nous serions libres. Parce qu'il ne me serait pas retransmis, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, approuva le directeur. Le don est transmis du parent à l'enfant. Le chemin inverse n'est pas envisageable. Voldemort le sait aussi.

- Alors c'est la seule solution... Je sais que c'est dangereux mais... je ne veux pas élever ma fille dans la peur.

- Hermione... murmura Drago en me prenant la main.

- Et je fais confiance à mon père, continuai-je en levant les yeux vers Alex. Je sais qu'il peut atténuer ce sort.

Mon père me fixait la machoire serrée. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu me parler de tout ça. J'aurais été furieuse de savoir qu'il envisageait de mettre ma fille en danger. Mais lui même ne le concevait pas. Il nous aimait plus que tout au monde.

- De plus, continuai-je. J'ai eu une vision. Je tenais Helena dans mes bras sur le champ de bataille. Mon choix a été prédit il y a longtemps.

- Mais tu peux changer ça maintenant, insista Alex. Si tu décides de rester dans le château, la vision ne se réalisera pas.

- Elles se sont toutes réalisées. Je crois que c'est immuable. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu voir si ce plan allait fonctionner. Tout ce que je sais... c'est que tu étais près de moi, prêt à agir.

-...

- Au début, j'ai toujours pensé que mes visions étaient toutes annonciatrices de malheurs. Mais il y en a une... où j'ai pu apercevoir ma petite fille tenir la main de son père. Elle m'a appellée "maman". Et je suis certaine que cette vision se réalisera comme toutes les autres. Helena va vivre. C'est certain. C'est pour ça que je pense que ce plan a des chances de marcher. Et je veux le tenter. Car grâce à ça... je pourrais peut-être voir ma fille me sourire plus tard. Je pourrais vivre en paix avec elle. Avec ma famille. Notre famille.

Drago serra ma main dans la sienne et je lui dis :

- J'ai vu Helena telle qu'elle sera dans quelques années. Elle était _**vivante**_ Drago.

- … d'accord, acquiesça-t-il finalement. Je te fais confiance.

- Expliquez-nous votre plan en détail, demandai-je au directeur.

- Pour plus de précautions, dit Rogue, il faudrait que votre fille commence à boire de l'élixir dès maintenant. Il faut qu'il soit présent en grandes doses dans son système. Ça augmentera les chances de réussite.

- Votre père se placera devant vous lors de la bataille, continua Dumbledore. Le professeur Rogue lancera le sortilège de mort en faisant croire que c'était lui qu'il visait. Alex filtrera le sort et se décalera au dernier moment pour qu'il aille toucher votre fille.

- Se décaler au dernier moment ? Dis-je un peu effrayée. Et si le sort le touchait ?

- C'est aussi un risque, avoua Rogue. Pour y remédier, il devrait aussi boire de l'élixir...

- C'est hors de question, le coupa Alex. Je n'en boirai _**jamais**_. Je porte peut-être le même nom et je partage peut-être son sang... mais je ne suis pas comme lui.

- Votre haine envers Nicolas ne s'apaisera donc jamais ? Soupira Dumbledore.

- Jamais.

- Papa, tu dois boire l'élixir au cas où.

- Je n'en boirai pas. C'est une question de principe.

- Non, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

- Eh bien je mourrai.

- Ne dis pas ça...

- Je n'en prendrai pas. De toute façon je suis assez vif pour me décaler à temps. Je suis un puissant sorcier tu sais ?

- Même puissant, personne n'est immortel.

- Hermione. Cette solution, c'est toi qui l'as acceptée. Je t'aiderai mais ne me demande pas de faire quoi que ce soit qui m'identifierait à _**lui**_.

- Tête de mule ! M'écriai-je frustrée.

- Et oui ma fille, dit-il amusé.

- Sois sérieux !

- Je le suis.

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas pensé au second problème ?

-...?

- Bellatrix Lestrange sera sûrement là. Elle connait ton visage et elle dira à Voldemort qui tu es.

- Et alors ? Ce sera une bonne excuse pour que Rogue tente de me tuer. Même si je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas besoin de ça...

Rogue lui offrit un sourire entendu. Ces deux hommes se détestaient vraiment. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir. En tout cas, moi je voyais le problème avec Bellatrix.

- Elle doit aussi savoir que tu maîtrises la barrière. Tu as dû l'utiliser le soir où... où... elle nous a attaqués.

- C'est vrai, je l'ai utilisée.

- Tu vois ? Dis-je fière de moi.

- Mais elle ne le sait pas. Elle ne l'a jamais su. Sinon tu penses bien qu'elle en aurait informé Voldemort avant. Et il n'aurait pas été surpris par ta barrière.

- Comment tu as fait pour l'utiliser sans qu'elle le sache ?

- J'ai réussi parce que _**moi**_ je contrôle _**parfaitement**_ ma barrière.

- Et ? Demandai-je vexée.

- Je fais en sorte qu'elle soit invisible. Que ce soit quand je l'active ou quand un sort ou un objet la frappe.

En effet, Tiana et moi matérialisions une barrière visible. Mais pas lui ?

- Voldemort pense que la barrière provient du bébé, ajouta Rogue. De son don qui aurait évolué. Il ne s'attend pas à ce que quelqu'un d'autre la possède. À son âge, votre fille est incapable de contrôler cette barrière. Aux yeux de Voldemort, vous serez sans défense.

- D'accord... alors on adopte ce plan.

- N'en parlez à personne d'autre, me prévint Dumbledore. Leur réaction devra être naturelle pour que Voldemort y crois. Et vous devrez jouer le jeu. Faire comme si votre fille était vraiment morte.

- Je sais.

- Nous lui donnerons une potion de sommeil avant le combat, ajouta Rogue. Il ne faudrait pas qu'un pleur nous trahisse.

- Je vais te préparer des bouteilles d'élixir pour que tu les donnes à boire à Helena, dit mon père en se levant.

- OK, dis-je en m'apprêtant à le suivre avec Drago.

Dumbledore connaissait peut-être la formule du caducée, mais à en juger par l'attitude de mon père avec Rogue... ce n'était pas le cas de celui-ci. Une fois dans les appartements d'Alex, il sortit la pierre philosophale du caducée en disant "vitam" et après avoir fait apparaître au moins 5 bouteilles, il les remplit d'élixir en prononçant la formule "pro caduceo". Comme il l'avait expliqué, la pierre ne diminua pas de volume malgré les grandes quantités d'élixir produits. C'était un pouvoir illimité.

- Voilà, dit-il en bouchonnant la dernière bouteille. Reviens me voir quand tu n'en auras plus.

- Mais combien je dois en donner à Helena par jour ?

-... bonne question. Tu devrais aller te renseigner auprès du chimiste sinistre. Moi j'ai assez vu sa tête pour aujourd'hui.

- D'accord... dis-je en soupirant. Dis-moi, pourquoi vous vous détestez autant ?

- Ce mec... il fait froid dans le dos. Non ?

- Ok, tu ne veux pas me le dire, acquiesçai-je en réduisant les bouteilles pour les mettre dans ma poche avant de me lever.

Nous allions sortir quand je l'entendis marmonner :

- Lui et moi... on était pareil. Il y a longtemps. Et ça me fait chier de savoir qu'on l'est peut-être encore. Qu'on l'a sûrement toujours été.

- Vous êtes pareil ? M'étonnai-je.

- Ne redis plus jamais ça, dit-il les dents serrées.

- Mais c'est toi qui viens de le dire !

- Et alors ? C'est pas parce que c'est _**peut-être**_ vrai que j'ai envie de l'entendre.

- Tu es... complètement malade. En tout cas, à part ton air parfois taciturne, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de similaire entre toi et Rogue.

-_** ça **_! Ça fait plaisir à entendre. Merci ma fille.

- De rien... dis-je en refermant la porte perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Me demanda Drago aussi perplexe que moi.

- J'en sais rien. Je n'ai vraiment pas une famille normale.

- Ah oui ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

- Très drôle, dis-je en lui mettant Helena dans les bras. Va coucher ta fille, elle a été ballotée dans tous les sens depuis ce matin. Moi, je vais retourner voir le chimiste sinistre.

- Heu... on peut pas échanger les rôles ?

- Non papa poule, dis-je en partant avec un petit rire.

- Ne t'avise plus de m'appeler comme ça !

Je gardai le sourire juqu'au bureau de Rogue. Et ma bonne humeur faillit me faire oublier que c'était _**Rogue**_ que j'allais voir. Et alors que j'étais sur le point d'entrer sans frapper, je me figeai en entendant des voix à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas seul. Et si je me permettais d'entrer en l'interrompant... "Mais je m'en fiche ! Je suis plus son élève maintenant" Prête à entrer, je m'arrêtai tout de même en reconnaissant la voix de Narcissa. Ce n'était pas le fait que ma belle-mère se trouvait dans la pièce avec Rogue qui m'avait interpellée. Non, c'était son ton suppliant quand elle lui avait dit :

- Je t'en prie Severus ! Fais-le pour moi.

- ça ne marchera pas Narcissa. C'est une idée stupide.

- Je veux quand même essayer ! S'il te plait.

- Tu penses que c'est aussi simple ? Qu'on peut tout effacer et recommencer ?

- Oui, j'y veillerai.

- Mais... tu sais que ce ne sera pas permanent. Je refuse. Tu te berces dans de douces illusions.

- De toute façon, si tu refuses, je la ferai moi-même. Mais j'aurai plus de chances si c'est toi qui t'en charge.

Rogue soupira profondément. Puis il dit :

- Très bien. Mais fais attention à ne pas te faire tuer. Elle ne se laissera pas faire.

- Je le sais bien. Merci Severus.

Il dût la congédier car j'entendis les pas de Narcissa se rapprocher de la porte. Je savais que contrairement à mon père, ma belle-mère était du genre à fermer les portes derrière elle. Aussi ne pouvais-je pas espérer pouvoir me cacher comme la dernière fois. Le plus rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible, je partis donc me cacher derrière une rangée de pupitres de la salle de DCFM. Par la grâce de Dieu, Narcissa ne me remarqua pas. Mais je restai un moment assise par terre à me demander ce qu'elle et Rogue pouvaient bien préparer. Ça ne concernait pas le plan puisqu'elle n'était pas censée être au courant. Mais alors... quoi ? Pourquoi était-elle venue supplier Rogue ?

* * *

><p>Oh ! même Narcissa s'y met ? C'est pas fini les secrets ? xD<br>attention ! le retour de l'action au prochain chapitre ! youhou ! mdr  
>bisous tout le monde<p>

Réponse aux reviews :

**EleaG** : ah oui ? une idée ? =D en tout cas merci, la réponse au prochain chapitre. Biz

**Aurelie Malfoy** : j'espère aussi que ça fonctionnera. _-.-' rappelle-moi qui est l'auteur ? _ah oui... j'oublie tout le temp xD merci et bisous

**laloudu77** : non ça parle pas d'elle lol. a+ pour le savoir

**Lady-Dramione** : mon 1000e review ! T.T *pleure de joie* merci à tous infiniment. C'est quand même quelque chose. vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point vos commentaires m'encouragent et me mettent du baume au coeur. vous êtes toujour là et je vous en remercie vraiment. énormes bisous à tous.  
>Pour toi Lady-Dramione, un encore plus gros bisou. voldy sera présent pour fêter ton anniv, t'es pas contente ? xD oui, je révèle vite les secrets maintenant lol. Vous connaitrez celui de Narcissa dans le prochain chapitre.<br>Je vous aime !

**Geuh** : oui, pour une fois ils ont une petite assurance xD tu aimes le chimiste sinistre ? mdr. moi aussi j'ai rie de toute la force de mon cerveau en trouvant le nom. Oui je rie de mes propres jeux de mot. Il me manque une case vous le savez. Bref ! merci Geuh ! je dois avoir un esprit tordu pour chercher toutes ces complexités mdr. si ça reste cohérent, je dois avouer que parfois ce n'est qu'un coup de chance xD j'ai une idée, je la tourne dans tous les sens, et comme au tétris, je trouve la façon de la placer MDR. gros bisous !

**Djat** : aaahhh ! xD il me tarde de finir d'écrire la suite pour vous la montrer ^^ *murmure* : ils préparent un coup fourré... mais ne le dis à personne surtout mdr. la réponse au prochain chapitre ! biz

**Lila de Jarjayes** : j'ai bien sentit que vous ennuyez une peu lol. Mais bon, de l'action à tout les chapitres ça peut provoquer des indigestions xD le prochain chapitre ne sera pas le point final de la fic. Happy end ? On l'espère tous ^^ biz

**nevermind the bollocks** : wow ! quel review ! lol. non ce n'est pas un papa poule. je confirme il est comme son père à la base. Pour hermione, ce sera un combat de tous les jours pour l'obliger à s'occuper de sa fille. Ce genre de chose n'est pas inné tu as raison. heu... non voldy ne veut pas tuer Helena au contraire. il la veut vivante bien sûr. Je rappelle que c'est Rogue qui doit lancer l'avada pas voldy. et oui, un gros poid sur les épaules d'Alex. tu crois qu'il va casser sa pipe ? xD Vous devriez pouvoir deviner pourquoi Alex pense qu'il est similaire à Rogue. si j'explique pas dans la fic (parce que j'aurai pas trouvé un endroit où caser l'explication), je le ferai à la fin promis. Narcissa à aussi un plan... mwahaha ! mais lequel ? (la folle à parlé) bisous !

**E.C.J.L** : non pas papa poule. Voldy lacher l'affaire ? Va faloir être convaincant ;) biz

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : il n'y a pas 36 mile possibilités. je pensais que c'était évident. ben... non. xD

**Fraulein Takoor** : elles vont retourner la maisonnée xD Narcissa veut tuer bella ? C'est sa soeur quand même. Elle_** l'aime**_. Oui, on sais pas pourquoi mdr. biz

**lululoulou** : non désolée pas encore. il faut être membre pour les lire et je ne me suis pas encore inscrite.

**Hermione x Love x drago** : mais non lol. elle lui veut du bien au contraire ;)

**alextyty** : 100 chapitres, je ne pense pas lol. mais moi aussi je veux rester avec vous le plus longtemp possible. merci en tout cas ;) bisous

**lululoulou** : ok je vais voir ^^

**brilou** : elle est bonne celle-là xD bisous

**killashandra** : quel genre de potion ? ^^ oui, faisons confiance à ses visions inéluctables xD biz

**hp-drago** : vos neurones vont finir par surchauffer xD je vous retourne le cerveau dans tous les sens... vous arrivez toujours à suivre l'histoire ? xD merci et bisous

**Mana Zabini** : c'est sympa, merci ^^ oui Drago et couches, c'est bizarre xD mais Hermione a aussi un moyen de pression (devinez lequel xD) biz

**Lady-Dramione** : mais si j'écris lol. C'est dur ce chapitre c'est tout ^^ merci pour la page de garde ;) alliance caducée et rose ! oh yeah ! Julia et Alex on pense à vous ! Hermione en est le résultat ^^ bisous

**Istehar** : fini les visions pour hermione, va falloir attendre qu'Helena grandisse ^^ Drago n'en mène pas large lol. ben oui un bébé ça manche, ça fait caca et ça se lave xD c'est sûr qu'il y a quand même un grand stress et oui je vois Narcissa de la même manière que JK ^^ bisous


	55. Une fin provisoire

Coucou ! oui je suis bien vivante xD désolée pour le délai mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. Le titre vous fait peur ? Parce qu'il y a écrit le mot "fin" ? Oui mais il y a aussi "provisoire" à côté ;) ce n'est donc certainement pas la fin de ma fic ! je posterai le prochain le plus rapidement possible ^^  
>Le chapitre le plus long de la fic ? C'est celui-la, le 55 lol. c'est aussi la raison de mon post tardif.<br>Allez, bisous tout le monde ! et bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 55<span> : Une fin provisoire

1er septembre, au matin. Nous prenions notre petit déjeuner comme si c'était le dernier. Pas un mot, pas un bruit. Même pas celui des couverts, car pour tout dire... rares étaient ceux qui avaient de l'appétit. Nous savions tous que Voldemort serait là dans quelques heures. Les membres de l'ordre et plusieurs aurors nous avaient rejoint. Leur présence mettrait forcément en péril la couverture du professeur Rogue. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Si nous voulions nous en sortir tous vivants, les renforts s'imposaient. Car ce soir le seigneur de Ténèbres nous rendait visite accompagné de sa clique de Mangemorts. Mais j'étais tout de même certaine que Dumbledore trouverait un moyen... une excuse pour justifier notre préparation. Et si les autres étaient stressés. Drago et moi étions morts de peur. Depuis deux semaines, je donnais régulièrement de l'élixir à ma fille. Est-ce que ça allait suffire ? "Bien sûr que oui... je l'ai vu... Helena va vivre. Ma fille va vivre." Mais malgré tout, les doutes s'insinuaient en moi sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Et si je m'étais trompée ? Si la petite fille que j'avais vu dans ma vision n'était pas Helena ? Peut-être aurais-je plus tard une seconde fille avec Drago ? "Non... c'était forcément elle" Je sentis les doigts de Drago s'entrelacer avec les miens et je lui souris faiblement. Nous devions garder confiance.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas l'intention de nous dire ce que vous avez préparé ? Demanda Harry.

- Tout se passera bien, me contentai-je de répondre en essayant de m'en convaincre moi-même.

- Est-ce que c'est une réponse ? Tu nous la sers depuis deux semaines.

- Ferme-la Potter, lui intima Drago en voyant mon visage s'assombrir.

- On ne mérite même pas de savoir ? Le cas Voldemort, ça me concerne aussi.

- Harry, intervint Dumbledore avant que Drago ne s'emporte contre mon meilleur ami. Ce qui s'est dit dans mon bureau ne vous concerne pas. Veuillez laisser Mrs Malefoy en paix. Le silence est parfois nécessaire.

Puisque c'était Dumbledore qui l'avait demandé. Plus personne ne moufta de la journée. J'étais consciente qu'Harry était le plus fébrile. Car il avait raison. Voldemort venait pour moi et ma fille... mais aussi pour lui. Il ne l'avait sûrement pas oublié. Et sachant que je serais protégée derrière la barrière de mon père, les renforts étaient en fait presque tous destinés à la protection de mon meilleur ami. Il y avait aussi eu un long débat sur la participation de Ginny... mais elle avait su s'imposer comme toujours. En ce qui concerne Narcissa, je n'avais rien dit de ce que j'avais entendu à Drago. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il serait forcément allé poser des questions à sa mère qui est maintenant, je vous le rappelle, ma belle-mère, et qui apprendrait, en même temps que le chimiste sinistre, que je les avais espionnés. Bref, ça n'aurait entrainé que des problèmes. Et nous n'en avions certainement pas besoin en ce moment. "Aujourd'hui..." Cependant, je ne pouvais pas m'empécher de m'inquiéter aussi pour Narcissa. Rogue lui avait dit de faire attention à ne pas se faire tuer. Bien sûr, cet avertissement nous concernait tous de toute façon. Mais tout de même... il y avait une différence entre un danger potentiel et un réel danger. Et celui qui se profilait devant ma belle-mère semblait appartenir à la seconde catégorie. "Il faudrait vraiment que j'en parle à Drago. S'il arrive quelque chose à sa mère et que je n'ai rien dit..." Malheureusement, je n'eus pas l'occasion de parler seule à seule avec mon mari. Nous avions passé le reste de la journée à vérifier les défenses, revoir notre plan tordu, et alors que le soleil se couchait, Rogue m'avait donné une potion de sommeil destinée à Helena.

- Elle devrait dormir jusqu'au matin avec ça, m'assura-t-il.

- Ainsi elle ne verra ni n'entendra rien qui puisse la traumatiser, dis-je en tendant la tétine du biberon à ma fille. Rien du tout...

- Parce qu'il ne se passera rien, me fit remarquer Drago. Je suis sûr que ça va marcher.

- Espérons-le, dit Alex en carressant le front de sa petite-fille dont les paupières commençaient déjà à s'alourdir.

Alors qu'il allait retirer sa main, je m'en saisis vivement et murmurai en plantant mon regard dans le sien :

- Promets-moi de faire attention.

Puis tournant la tête vers Drago, je précisai :

- Promettez-le moi tous les deux.

- Celle qui va se retrouver au milieu du champ de bataille sans baguette et avec ma fille dans les bras, c'est toi, me fit remarquer Drago. Je crois que tu as tout inversé.

- Je suis d'accord avec Drago, acquiesça mon père. Même derrière ma barrière tu resteras vulnérable si... si Rogue ne sait pas viser.

- Inquiète-toi pour tes réflexes plutôt que pour ma précision, répliqua Severus. Je te rappelle qu'on est pas professeur de potion sans être précis.

- Oui mais ça fait un an que tu ne pratiques plus. T'as peut-être perdu la main.

- Me dit celui qui n'a pas utilisé de baguette depuis 17 ans.

- Je l'ai utilisée ! Se récria Alex.

- Une fois tous les 5 ans ?

- Tu veux peut-être que je m'entraîne sur toi ? Demanda dangereusement mon père en sortant sa baguette. C'est vrai, j'ai peut-être perdu la main, faudrait vérifier.

Rogue sortit sa baguette à son tour et Dumbledore dût intervenir avant qu'un drame ne se produise avant l'heure :

- Vous ne cesserez donc jamais ? Soupira-t-il en leur saisissant les poignets afin qu'ils abaissent leur baguette. Pourquoi deux personnes si similaires ont-elles autant de mal à s'entendre ?

- On n'est pas similaires ! S'exclamèrent Rogue et Alex d'une même voix.

-...

Les deux hommes se jetèrent respectivement un regard noir, l'air semblant s'être soudainement chargé d'électricité.

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce type, continuèrent-ils dans un syncronisme parfait en se tournant le dos.

Echangeant à nouveau un regard meurtrier, mon père s'exclama le premier :

- Ferme-la Rogue !

Suivit de :

- Boucle-la Amfell !

- Hé, dis-je en posant une main sur le bras de mon père pour le calmer alors qu'il s'apprêtait à relever sa baguette. On se calme. Vous venez de dire deux phrases différentes, vous êtes contents ?

"Bien que le sens était le même..."

- Pas temps qu'on respirera le même air, marmonna Alex.

- Papa ! M'ofusquai-je. Tu crois que c'est le moment ? Je te rappelle que vous devrez être syncros tout à l'heure pour que tu t'en sortes vivant !

- C'est bien ce qui me gonfle.

- Ravi d'avoir ta vie entre mes mains, lança Rogue avec un petit rictus.

- N'envenimez pas les choses Severus, le prévint Dumbledore dont le regard semblait étrangement amusé.

"Qu'est-ce qui l'amuse au juste ? L'heure est grave, et les deux protagonistes principaux d'un plan bancal se font la guerre..." Heureusement, nous fûmes interrompus par Remus qui venait de frapper à la porte.

- Il est temps, annonça-t-il sombrement. Hagrid a repéré du mouvement sur le quai de la gare.

- Allez-y immédiatement Severus, dit le directeur. Je ne me serais jamais attendu à donner un tel ordre mais... ouvrez-leur les grilles.

Lorsque le professeur fut parti, je demandai :

- Et l'excuse pour l'absence du train ?

- Celle qui arrangera ce cher Tom. La précaution... la peur. Cela lui causera plus de plaisir que d'inquiétude.

- On commence à le connaître un peu trop... murmurai-je sombrement. Si seulement il pouvait tout simplement disparaître.

Dumbledore ne dit rien et j'ajoutai aussitôt :

- Je sais, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Mais est-ce que c'est seulement possible ? De le mettre hors d'état de nuir ?

- Nous aurons peut-être la réponse ce soir, Mrs Malefoy.

oOo

Devant la grille d'entrée, Voldemort s'impatientait. Que se passait-il ? Personne à Pré-au-lard, ni au quai de la gare. Avaient-ils été découverts ou Dumbledore s'était-il montré trop prudent ?

- Severus nous a sûrement trahis maître, persifla Bellatrix.

- Silence Bellatrix.

En effet, il avait entendu des bruits de pas s'approcher de façon assez précipitée. On courait vers eux de l'autre côté de la grille.

- Voilà Severus, dit Voldemort satisfait.

Celui-ci ouvrit les grilles et s'inclina humblement devant le mage noir.

- Puis-je savoir que ce tout cela signifie ? Demanda-t-il à Rogue. Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucun élève ?

- Il semble, maître, que Dumbledore ait voulu se montrer prudent. Il a repoussé secrètement la rentrée.

- Secrètement ?

- Il n'a mis aucun des professeurs au courant. Moi-même, je ne l'ai appris qu'il y a quelques minutes. J'ai aussitôt accouru jusqu'ici.

- Sait-il que tu es là ?

- Non maître.

- Ainsi ce vieil homme a pris peur et s'est muré dans le silence. Il sait qu'il est en danger. Pour ne pas t'avoir mis dans la confidence Severus, c'est qu'il doit être devenu complètement paranoïaque.

Les mangemorts derrière lui ricannèrent. Tous excepté Bellatrix Lestrange qui observait Severus d'un oeil suspicieux.

- A juste titre il me semble, dit-elle. Surtout si tu as été découvert, Severus. Ou si tu nous as trahis bien sûr.

- Dumbledore n'a pas eu besoin que je le prévienne pour qu'il prenne ses précautions, répliqua Severus. Il sait que la rentrée scolaire est le moment où Poudlard est le plus vulnérable et que le maître souhaite à tout prix récupérer le don de la fille. J'ai d'ailleurs une information pour vous à ce sujet.

- Parle, ordonna Voldemort.

- L'enfant est née. Il y a quelques jours...

- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir averti immédiatement ! S'écria Voldemort fou de rage.

- Je suis désolé. Dumbledore a fait venir des aurors ainsi que les membres de son ordre, et la surveillance s'est accrue. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans que cela ait l'air suspect. J'ai d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à m'éclipser pour venir vous ouvrir. Et si nous tardons trop, ils se rendront compte de mon absence et de ma trahison. Je vous en prie maître, il faut faire vite. Avant qu'ils ne puissent cacher l'enfant.

- Oh, je vais la récupérer, assura Voldemort. Et je tuerai ses parents pour faire bonne mesure. Ton neuveu et ta nouvelle nièce m'ont suffisament tenu tête Bellatrix. Et j'ai peur que ta soeur et son mari ne subissent le même sort.

- Narcissa vous a trahi maître. Elle mérite la mort.

- Qu'y a-t-il de plus beau que l'amour familial ? Demanda-t-il ironiquement et déclanchant les rires de ses fidèles.

Puis il s'avança et tous le suivirent. Pour la première fois depuis des décénies... Tom Jedusor entrait à Poudlard en personne.

oOo

Nous étions dans le hall, gettant par l'embrasure des portes l'arrivée de nos invités spéciaux.

- Ils arrivent, prévint mon père qui se tenait tout près des battants aux côtés de Dumbledore.

- Bon, Hermione tu restes dans le château, me dit Harry. Veille sur ta fille.

- Je sais, acquiesçai-je. Fait attention à toi Harry. Il te cherche aussi.

- Pas de problème, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Et toi tu restes avec elle, dit Line à son mari. Surveille ma nièce.

- Reviens vivante, dit simplement Thomas en serrant la main de sa femme dans la sienne.

- Allons-y, dit Dumbledore en sortant le premier.

Je les vis tous sortir un par un, mon mari en dernier. Il m'embrassa doucement avant de dire suffisament bas pour que Thomas ne puisse pas l'entendre :

- Je pars devant.

- Je te rejoins tout de suite.

Nous avions en effet décidé que j'apparaitrais la dernière. Sortir immédiatement avec ma fille sans défense aurait paru suspect. Et mes amis ne m'auraient pas laissée faire de toute façon. Pour le moment, j'étais donc obligée d'observer ce qu'il se passait de loin avant de rejoindre mon mari et mon père. "Drago... papa... j'arrive, attendez-moi"

Dans le parc, Voldemort et ses mangemorts se stoppèrent en appercevant le contingent de personnes qui se dirigeait vers eux. Le mage noir allait interroger Rogue quand Dumbledore s'exclama :

- Ainsi vous voilà Severus ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter de votre disparition. Mais il semble que j'ai eu tors. Vous êtes seulement allé rejoindre votre maître. J'avoue que je suis très déçu. Moi qui vous faisais confiance.

- Oui, je n'ai qu'un maître. Et votre confiance m'importe peu.

- Voilà qui est bien parlé, approuva Voldemort. Tu es devenu trop sénile pour faire la différence entre un allié et un espion, Dumbledore.

- Maître, intervint brusquement Bellatrix.

- Tais-toi.

- Mais... maître... insista-t-elle d'une voix pressante.

- Quoi ? S'énerva-t-il en lui lançant un regard furieux.

- Cet homme... dit-elle en pointant Alex du doigt.

- Eh bien ? S'impatienta-t-il.

- C'est le père de la fille.

Ce qu'elle disait interressa soudainement Voldemort qui tourna la tête vers Alex qui se tenait près de Drago.

- Voyez-vous ça. Tu en es sûre ?

- Oui maître. Je ne peux pas faire d'erreur.

- Je le reconnais aussi, approuva Evan Rosier.

- Le mari de cette chère Julia Rosens, dit Voldemort satisfait. Prêt à rejoindre ta femme ?

- Prêt à payer pour sa mort ? Répliqua Alex en levant sa baguette.

- Tu t'es terré bien longtemps... aurais-tu eu peur de la venger ?

- A quoi bon puisque mon ennemi avait déjà été terrassé par un enfant ? D'ailleurs, châpeau bas Harry.

- Merci, répondit celui-ci en pointant à son tour Voldemort de sa baguette. On recommence Tom ?

- J'aurai ta peau Potter, fulmina Voldemort. Votre peau à tous !

Alors qu'il allait lancer un sortilège, une voix résonna dans l'immense parc :

- NON ! PAPA ! HARRY !

Après avoir hurlé leurs nom, je me mis à courrir vers eux. Arrivée à leurs côtés, Harry s'écria :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? Retourne immédiatement à l'intérieur !

- Pas question de me cacher alors que vous vous battez aussi pour moi et ma fille !

- Mais que fait Thomas ? Demanda Line en se tournant vers l'entrée.

- Je l'ai stupéfixié... avouai-je.

- Tu es complètement inconsciente ! S'exclama Harry. Dis-lui Malefoy !

Drago n'eut pas à jouer la comédie car Voldemort intervint :

- Qui vois-je ? La nouvelle Mrs Malefoy. Et la jeune demoiselle qui a hérité de son don. Merci de m'avoir amené votre fille en personne.

- Vous ne l'aurez pas !

- Parce que vous pensez que ces risibles renforts pourront me repousser hors de cette enceinte ? À quoi pensais-tu Dumbledore en appelant des incapables et des enfants à ton secours ?

- Les deux jeunes gens que je vois derrière toi ne me semblent pas plus âgés, lui fit remarquer le Directeur en désignant Théodore et Cathelyne. Et je ne parle pas de l'incompétence de tes partisants...

- Tais-toi ! S'enraga Voldemort. Le temps des mots est révolu. Donne-moi Potter et l'enfant !

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir accepter ta requête. Et, pardonne-moi, mais je vais maintenant te chasser de l'enceinte de mon école.

- Nous verrons cela !

Il lança le premier sort et le combat s'engagea. Comme prévu, je restai près de mon père dont la barrière invisible nous protégeait déjà depuis mon arrivée. Drago se tenait à nos côtés, hors de la barrière à ma plus grande inquiétude. Et il faisait semblant de me protéger.

- Bonsoir Hermione, me lança Cathelyne en s'avançant.

- Cath... murmurai-je blessée de voir une expression malfaisante sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Je n'échouerai pas deux fois. Je t'emmène avec moi.

- Je pensais que tu étais différente des autres serpentards. Je croyais qu'on s'entendait bien.

- Eh bien, tu t'es trompée. J'avais pourtant presque réussi à t'emmener. Malheureusement, Drago est intervenu. Je vais peut être lui rendre la pareille ce soir. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Il aura presque réussi à échapper à la mort !

- Non ! Criai-je en la voyant diriger sa baguette vers mon mari.

- Avada Kedavra ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Drago ! Le prévins-je alors qu'il était concentré sur son combat contre Nott sénior.

Il était trop tard. Mais il fut poussé à terre au dernier moment par Ginny.

- Stupéfix ! S'exclama Line en immobilisant Cathelyne, Robert et Milana engageant le combat avec Nott et Rosier à la place de Drago.

- Merci, dit Drago en aidant Ginny à se relever.

- Pas de quoi. Vous voyez que j'ai bien fait de venir.

- Jette-toi encore devant un avada et c'est moi qui te tue Ginny ! S'exclama Harry à la fois inquiet et furieux.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, dit-elle en souriant avant de le rejoindre pour l'aider.

- Quand à toi, me dit Line, on parlera de ce que tu as fait à mon mari plus tard.

- Désolée, dis-je alors qu'elle partait rejoindre ses parents.

Un peu plus loin, Ron protégeait Tiana à qui Alex avait interdit d'utiliser sa barrière sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité. Elle envoyait donc sur les mangemorts le peu de sorts que son oncle avait eu le temps de lui apprendre. Mais elle n'obtenait pas beaucoup de résultats.

- Je ferais peut-être mieux de me transformer...

- Non. C'est bon, je vais te protéger. Garde ta baguette et défend-toi.

- Mais je ne l'ai que depuis deux semaines. J'ai encore du mal à m'en servir. Je serai plus utile si je me transforme...

- J'ai dit non.

- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que ça ne te faisait pas peur.

- Oui mais toi... ça te fait mal pas vrai ? Tu hurles à chaque transformation.

- Oh, dit-elle heureuse de voir que c'était ce qui l'inquiétait. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

- Je te protège d'accord ? Alors tu n'es pas obligée de...

Il la prit brusquement dans ses bras et cria en recevant dans le dos le sort de coupure qui était destiné à Tiana. Puis Ron s'effondra au sol.

- Ron ! Cria Tiana en s'agenouillant près de lui.

- Oups ! Manquée. Bah ! J'aurai la louve au second tir.

- Toi... dit Tiana dangereusement en pointant Greyback de sa baguette.

- J'ai tout de suite reconnu ton odeur... si particulière. Et j'ai bien envie de regoûter à ton sang. Même si je rêve aussi de te faire payer pour ça.

Il désigna la cicatrice qui courait sur son visage. Marque du coup de griffe qu'elle lui avait donné le soir de leur fuite du manoir Malefoy.

- Et mon bras se souviens encore de ta morsure, répliqua-t-elle. Je vais aussi te faire payer pour avoir osé me transformer en monstre. Moi... et Remus.

- Alors que tu n'as pas l'air de savoir utiliser une baguette ? Il est dommage que ce soir la lune ne soit pas pleine.

- Oui... aprouva-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier et jetant sa baguette à terre. Dommage pour toi !

Dans un long hurlement, Tiana prit sa forme de louve. Et à la plus grande surprise de Greyback elle se jeta sur lui. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour se défendre et Tiana le mordit à la gorge. Le tuant comme elle avait tué Crabbe. Le visage de Greyback était resté figé dans une expression de surprise et elle grogna satisfaite. "Ne sois pas étonné. Tous ceux qui s'en prennent à moi ou à mes proches le payent de leur vie". Puis elle partit s'occuper des autres mangemorts, mais restant suffisament proche de Ron pour surveiller quiconque essayerait à nouveau de s'approcher de lui pour l'achever. "Attend-moi chéri, je reviens".

Blaize avait assisté à la scène et fut soulagé de voir Tiana mettre Greyback hors d'état de nuire. Le jeune homme se tenait dos à dos avec Pansy et ils allaient bientôt être débordés.

- Il faudrait aller voir si Ron va bien, dit Blaize.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'on est un peu trop occupés ? Lui fit remarquer la jeune fille. Tiana s'en chargera.

- Tiana s'est transformée.

- Eh bien il se démerd... HAAA !

Elle avait hurlé après avoir reçut un doloris et elle tomba à genoux au sol en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

- PANSY ! Cria Blaize en se retournant.

- C'est la deuxième fois je crois, dit Théodore en s'avançant, qu'un Nott lance un doloris sur toi Parkinson. Le destin peut-être ?

- Théo ! Hurla Blaize fou de rage. Arrête ce sort immédiatement !

- B... Blaize... pleura la jeune fille à terre en essayant en vain d'échapper à la douleur.

- THÉO ! Répéta Blaize en lui lançant un sort pour qu'il lâche son emprise sur Pansy.

Il y parvint mais les autres mangemorts dont il ne s'était plus occupé le pétrifièrent. Pansy se redressa lentement et s'accrocha à la robe de sorcier de Blaize qui ne pouvait plus rien faire à par être spectateur des évènements. Et notamment... de l'approche de Théodore et des autres mangemorts qui comptaient maintenant en finir avec lui... et avec Pansy. Elle pleurait près de lui sans qu'il puisse la consoler ou la protéger. "Va t'en Pansy !" Mais elle n'en fit rien, levant sa baguette d'un bras tremblant. Son corps était encore secoué par des spasmes dûs au Doloris.

- Ne me fais pas rire Pansy, dit Théo. Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire dans ton état ?

- J... je... je n'en sais rien... murmura-t-elle ses larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. En fait, je ne peux sûrement rien faire... mais je vais rester près de Blaize.

S'il avait pu bouger, Blaize l'aurait serrée dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

- Stu... stupéfix... tenta-t-elle tout de même.

Mais rien ne se produisit. Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer pour lancer le moindre sort. "Allez..." pensa-t-elle. "Je ne suis pas une faible...! Je ne dois pas toujours compter sur Blaize" Elle tenta de nouveau de lancer un stupéfix qui se matérialisa à son plus grand soulagement. Mais il fut balayé aisément pas Théodore. Ils étaient maintenant encerclés. "Pas d'échappatoire..." pensa-t-elle dépitée.

- Plus rien à faire, confirma Théo. N'est-ce... ?

Il fut coupé par un rayon rouge qui le frappa en pleine poitrine.

- Enervatum ! S'exclama Remus en accourant avec Tonks et Maugrey.

Retrouvant enfin l'usage de son corps, Blaize saisit Pansy par les épaules et l'embrassa avec urgence.

- Blaize ? Dit-elle un peu perdue lorsqu'il la relâcha.

- La prochaine fois... laisse-moi derrière. T'as pas le droit de mourir à cause de moi. Plus d'états d'âme. On est serpentard non ?

- Oui, mais moi je suis amoureuse, dit-elle gênée.

-... comment ça se fait que j'ai galéré pendant 7 ans ? Soupira-t-il. Si maintenant tu me dis ça aussi facilement ?

- Je ne le dirai plus si c'est ce que tu veux, dit-elle vexée.

- Non je...

- Hé ! Intervint Maugrey. Vous êtes sur le champ de bataille. Si vous ne voulez plus vous battre dégagez, sinon levez vos baguettes. Vigilance...

- Constante, compléta Tonks en soupirant alors qu'elle épaulait son mari pour repousser les mangemorts. On sait Fol'oeil, alors arrête de nous casser les oreilles.

- C'est le principe de base pour survivre Nympha...

- Regardez ! S'exclama Remus en désignant le combat entre Dumbledore et Voldemort.

Les deux mages s'affrontaient violemment. Harry, Ginny, les Weasley et les Malefoy aux côtés de Dumbledore, alors que Rogue, Bellatrix, Crabbe et les Carrow s'affairaient aux côtés de Voldemort. Celui-ci venait de lancer son serpent sur Arthur qui réussit miraculeusement à éviter la morsure. Molly, ses fils et Fleur s'acharnèrent sur Nagini afin de le forcer à s'éloigner. Furieux, le serpent attrapa la cheville de Fleur avec sa queue et la fit tomber au sol avant de siffler dangereusement dans sa direction.

- Fleur ! Cria Bill en se jetant sur elle pour la faire rouler hors d'atteinte du serpent.

Les crocs de Nagini se refermèrent sur le sol et Tiana apparut soudainement en éloignant le serpent d'eux.

- ça va ? Demanda Bill en aidant sa femme à se relever.

- Oui... tu ne t'es pas fait mordre n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, ne t'en fais pas.

- RAAAAH ! Hurla Voldemort furieux. Viens ici Potter !

- Je n'ai pas très envie, répliqua Harry.

- Severus ! Bellatrix ! Ramenez-moi l'enfant pendant que je supprime Potter !

- Oui maître, acquiesça Bellatrix en s'esquivant de son combat contre sa soeur et son beau-frère.

- Attend Bella ! Tenta de la retenir Narcissa.

Mais elle ne put rien faire et se serait même pris un sortilège de mort sans la présence de son mari.

- Regarde devant toi Narcissa, lui ordonna Lucius en se défendant contre les Carrow. Il n'y a rien à faire pour ta soeur.

- Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire... murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour son mari.

J'avais été spectatrice de tous ces évènements sans pouvoir rien faire. Je devais rester près de mon père pour l'accomplissement du plan. "Mais qu'attend Rogue pour nous lancer ce sort ?" Je le vis soudainement s'approcher de nous en compagnie de Bellatrix. Ce serait bientôt le moment. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je levais les yeux vers mon père. Le coeur battant, je vis dans ses yeux vert qu'il était prêt. "Prêt d'accord... mais va-t-il réussir à esquiver le sort ?" Je savais maintenant avec certitude que la peur ressentie dans ma vision était une inquiétude panique pour lui. J'en tremblais même.

- Sois prudent, soufflai-je.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil avant de se placer juste devant moi. Drago s'était légèrement écarté pour laisser le champ libre à Rogue. Il faisait maintenant face à sa tante.

- Bonsoir Drago, dit-elle. Tu t'es remis de notre petite séance de Noël ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ma tante. Je suis tout à fait capable de vous rendre cette "séance".

- Marié à de la vermine. Tu es tombé bien bas.

- Vermine ? Voldemort n'essayerait pas de la récupérer elle et ma fille si c'était le cas.

- Et je vais la lui amener. Mais d'abord, je crois qu'il faut s'occuper de toi et de ce lâche qui a laissé mourir sa femme.

Mon père me tournait le dos, mais je n'avais pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'il était hors de lui. Son corps tout entier tremblait de rage. La vengeance qu'il attendait... l'assassin de sa femme se tenait sous ses yeux. Mais il ne devait pas s'emporter si nous voulions que le plan fonctionne. Il devait rester calme et garder la tête froide.

- Papa... murmurai-je en espérant le calmer.

Cela sembla marcher, car au bout de quelques secondes, le corps d'Alex cessa de trembler et il dit froidement mais sans trace de rage :

- Un jour vous payerez pour ça.

- Pas ce soir ? Dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

- Si vous insistez.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! Hurla Voldemort. Débarassez-vous de lui et ramenez-moi la petite !

Alex et Severus échangèrent un regard et le professeur le pointa de sa baguette. Il ouvrit la bouche et :

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

C'était la voix de Bellatrix qui avait claqué comme un coup de fouet. Le rayon de lumière verte sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea droit sur Alex.

- PAPA ! Hurlai-je en ne le voyant pas bouger.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le sort vienne d'elle et il mit du temps à réagir. Du temps... une fraction de seconde en fait. Mais ça m'avait paru durer une éternité. Voir ce sortilège de mort filer droit sur mon père... Mais en excellent sorcier qu'il était, Alex plongea sur le côté. Le sort lui frôla le flanc et j'eus peur qu'il ne l'ait touché lorsque je le vis rester au sol sans bouger. Mais le rayon vert vint ensuite toucher ma fille sous les yeux de l'assistance. Tombant à genoux au sol je hurlai :

- NOOOONN ! HELENA ! PAPA !

Toutes sortes de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Mon père avait-il réussis à esquiver correctement le sort ? Avait-il pu l'atténuer ? Nous avions été pris par surprise ! Et je n'avais pas eu l'impression que la puissance du sort avait été diminuée ! Enfin... je n'en savais rien... "Je ne sais pas ! Pourquoi il ne se relève pas ?"

- Papa... appellai-je. Répond-moi.

- Hermione ! Cria Drago en s'agenouillant à mes côtés. Helena ? Est-ce qu'elle respire ?

Baissant les yeux sur ma fille, je pus voir avec soulagement la couverture se soulever doucement au rythme de ses respiraton. "Elle est vivante... Dieu merci !" Mais il était temps de reprendre la comédie. Même si je ne savais pas comment allait mon père... je devais sauver ma fille du mage noir.

- Elle... balbutiai-je. Elle ne... Helena ne respire plus !

Je me jetai en hurlant de désespoir contre Drago qui me serra contre lui. Mes amis et ma famille nous regardaient attérés. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer sous leurs yeux.

- NON ! Hurla Voldemort à son tour. BELLATRIX !

- Maître... tenta-t-elle de s'excuser. Pardonnez-moi je...

- ASSEZ ! AVADA KEDAVRA !

Alors que le sortilège de mort fillait vers elle, un nouveau hurlement retendit :

- BELLA !

Narcissa vint se jeter sur sa soeur et l'entraina avec elle à terre alors que le sort fillait au dessus de leur tête. Ce fut comme le coup de signal. Tous les combats reprirent avec plus d'acharnement encore. Et Bellatrix tentait de se dégager de sa soeur qui la serrait toujours dans ses bras.

- Lâche-moi Narcissa ! Je dois aller rejoindre le maître pour me faire pardonner.

- Il vient d'essayer de te tuer ! Lui fit-elle remarquer. Il a voulu te _**tuer**_ Bella ! Comment peux-tu penser à le rejoindre ?

- Laisse-moi ! C'est le maître ! J'ai fait une erreur et il a voulu me punir. C'est normal !

- Non ça n'a rien de normal ! Ouvre les yeux je t'en prie...

- Ecarte-toi ou je te tue !

- Tu essayeras toujours de retourner vers lui n'est-ce pas ?

- TOUJOURS ! C'est mon maître !

- Alors je suis désolée Bella.

Maintenant d'une main sa soeur au sol, Narcissa fouilla dans sa poche afin d'en sortir une petite fiole contenant un liquide transparent.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Bellatrix en fronçant les sourcils et se débattant furieusement.

- La clé de ta liberté. La seule qui existe.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je n'avalerai pas !

- Je sais.

Vivement, Narcissa fit sauter le bouchon et posa ses lèvres sur le goulot.

- Qu'est-ce que tu...?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste pour lui échapper, Bella vit sa soeur se pencher vers elle et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comprenant ce qui se passait, Bellatrix l'agrippa par les épaules pour la pousser. Mais c'était trop tard et Narcissa n'avait pas l'intention de se séparer d'elle tant que sa soeur n'avait pas bu l'intégralité du liquide. Elle sentit les ongles de Bellatrix s'enfoncer dans sa chair à travers sa robe de sorcière mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle devait sauver sa soeur d'elle-même. Si Bellatrix retournait auprès de Voldemort, il la tuerait sans hésiter après ce qu'elle venait de faire par erreur. Les raisons de Narcissa pour l'éloigner du mage noir venaient de se renforcer. Lorsque qu'elle fut sûre que Bellatrix eut tout avalé et qu'elle sentit la prise de sa soeur sur elle s'affaiblir, Narcissa relâcha ses lèvres.

- Nar... cissa... murmura faiblement Bellatrix en lui lançant un dernier regard où se mêlaient reproche et désespoir avant de fermer les paupières.

- Pardonne-moi Bella, supplia-t-elle en la serrant contre elle. Pardonne-moi.

Plus loin, Voldemort était fou de rage. Ses yeux rouges brillaient comme jamais et il semblait vouloir se venger sur Harry et Dumbledore, comme si ce qui venait de se passer était entièrement leur faute. Mais il devait être réaliste... c'était fini. Il n'aurait jamais le don de voir l'avenir. Jamais. Il venait de disparaître avec cette enfant. "Mais Potter... Potter est bien vivant ! Et il va subir ma colère !"

- Je vais te tuer Potter !

- Combien de fois vous m'avez dit ça ? Et je suis toujours en vie.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il est judicieux de le mettre plus en colère Harry, lui fit remarquer Dumbledore.

- Pardonnez-moi professeur. Je ne peux pas m'en empécher.

- Je te comprends, rit malicieusement le directeur.

- Je vous tuerai tous ! S'écria Voldemort.

- Pas ce soir Tom, lui fit remarquer Albus. Le combat ne semble pas tourner en ta faveur.

Voldemort jeta un regard autour de lui et il put en effet constater que plus de la moitié de ses mangemorts étaient soit maîtrisés, soit morts. Et de plus en plus de sorciers se joignaient à Harry et Albus pour leur prêter main forte. Mais il n'aurait plus jamais une pareille occasion d'entrer à Poudlard.

- Maître ! S'exclama Rosier en essayant de repousser les aurors et les professeurs. Il est trop tard maître !

-...

- Maître ! S'exclama Crabbe aux prises avec les Rosens qui semblaient vouloir lui faire payer la blessure de Milana.

Il tourna une dernière fois les yeux vers Hermione qui pleurait toujours la mort de sa fille dans les bras de Drago.

- … RRRAAAAAH ! Hurla-t-il de frustration. SEVERUS !

Et il se mit à reculer en direction de la sortie de Poudlard. Sur un signe de tête de Dumbledore, Rogue partit à la suite de Voldemort et du reste de ses mangemorts. Et bientôt, il ne resta plus aucune trace d'eux dans le grand parc de Poudlard. Excepté les blessés qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux. Que ce soit nos amis... ou leurs propres camarades.

- Assurez-vous de bien les attacher, ordonna Kingsley aux autres aurors. Et gardez-les en vie. Ils auront peut-être des informations précieuses à nous donner.

- Hermione ! S'écria Harry en se précipitant vers moi avec le reste de mes amis et de ma famille.

- Comment va Helena ? Me demanda Robert. Elle ne peut pas être vraiment... elle n'est pas...

Mais je n'écoutais rien. De vraies larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Et confiant ma fille que je savais sauve à Drago, je me jetai sur le corps inanimé de mon père.

- PAPA ! Criai-je en le secouant. Répond-moi je t'en prie ! Le sort ne t'a pas touché n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a pas pu puisque qu'il a touché Helena. N'est-ce pas ? RÉPONDS-MOI !

Je pleurai sur le corps d'Alex qui se refusait toujours à bouger. Ne bougerait-il plus jamais ? Avais-je tué mon père en acceptant ce plan ? L'avais-je tué pour protéger ma fille ?

- Non... pleurai-je le visage enfouit dans son cou. Papa...

Puis, comme miraculeusement, je sentis une douce pression dans mon dos. Étais-je en train de rêver ? Mon père me serrait-il contre lui ?

- Her... mione... souffla-t-il faiblement.

"Non je ne rêve pas !"

- Papa ! M'exclamai-je en relevant la tête.

Lorsque je croisai son tendre regard, j'étouffai un sanglot avant de me jeter à son cou, l'entrainant au sol avec moi.

- J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! J'ai cru... j'ai cru t'avoir encore perdu papa...

- Il en faut plus pour me tuer... murmura-t-il en passant sa main dans mon dos pour calmer mes pleurs. Helena va bien ?

- Oui...! Elle est viante. Tu l'as sauvée.

- Vivante ? S'étonna Line tournant le regard vers Drago.

- Oui, les rassura-t-il. Elle va bien.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Lucius perdu. J'ai pourtant vu ce sortilège toucher ma petite-fille !

- On va vous expliquer, dit Dumbledore. Mais d'abord, occupons-nous des blessés.

J'aidai mon père à se relever et il s'appuya sur moi et Harry. Mais nous n'avions fait qu'un pas en direction du château qu'il se stoppa. Je le sentis trembler légèrement et se crisper. Ses sourcils étaient froncés.

- Papa ?

Tournant la tête dans la même direction que lui, je vis avec étonnement et angoisse Bellatrix Lestrange se relever doucement aidée par sa soeur. La mangemort n'était retenue par aucune entrave. Et elle tenait toujours sa baguette dans sa main. D'un mouvement vif, et malgré son état manifeste de faiblesse, mon père se saisit de sa propre baguette et la pointa dans sa direction.

- Non ! Cria Narcissa en s'interposant.

- Ecartez-vous ! Lui ordonna Alex.

- Hors de question. Rangez votre baguette.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? C'est une mangemort ! Et elle est libre de ses mouvements !

- Je sais. C'est ma soeur après tout. Et je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire de mal.

- Quoi ? Dit dangereusement Alex. Écoutez, nos enfants sont peut-être mariés, mais ça ne m'empèchera pas d'employer la violence s'il le faut. Alors écartez-vous d'elle !

- Je préfère mourrir !

- Papa... dis-je pour le calmer. Attends. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Pourquoi elle n'attaque pas ?

Nous concentrâmes nos regards sur Bellatrix dont les yeux semblaient hagards. D'un regard perdu, elle fixait les gens et l'environnement qui l'entouraient. Puis elle prononça la phrase qui nous fit à tous lever un sourcil :

- Où suis-je ?

Narcissa se retourna vers elle, et lui prenant doucement les épaules elle dit :

- Tout va bien. Tu es à Poudlard.

- Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis ta soeur, Narcissa.

- Ma soeur ? J'ai une soeur ? Mais... je ne me souviens même plus de mon propre nom... pourquoi ?

- Une minute, mais _**qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte**_ ? Demanda Harry.

Sans l'écouter, Narcissa lança un sort de sommeil à sa soeur qui s'effondra dans ses bras.

- ça va aller maintenant.

- Narcissa, lui dit son mari. Répond à la question de Potter.

- Je lui ai fait boire une potion d'amnésie, avoua Narcissa.

- Tu as fait _**quoi**_ ?

- C'était le seul moyen. Severus m'a aidée à la préparer pour augmenter les chances de réussite.

- Severus était au courant ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Je suis désolée Lucius. Tu m'en aurais empéchée.

- Evidemment ! C'était stupide ! _**C'est**_ stupide ! L'effet de ta potion ne sera pas permanente !

- Je lui en redonnerai...

- Narcissa ! Tu ne règles pas le problème en lui faisant tout oublier. Au plus profond d'elle, ta soeur restera fidèle au mage noir.

- Mais je devais la sauver ! Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé. Par bonheur, Helena est vivante mais... il a essayé de tuer ma soeur. Il la tuera si elle retourne vers lui. C'est _**ma soeur**_ Lucius.

- Peu importe qui elle est, intervint Alex. Votre soeur a tué ma femme. Et j'ai le devoir de la venger.

Il leva de nouveau sa baguette, mais Narcissa s'obstina à garder Bellatrix serrée contre elle.

- Si vous voulez la tuer, vous devrez vous débarrasser de moi d'abord !

- Ne m'y obligez pas !

- Papa, tu ne vas pas tuer Narcissa, dis-je effrayée. C'est la mère de Drago !

- Et elle protège l'assassin de ta mère !

- Je sais ce que tu ressens... je ressens la même chose papa...

Baissant les yeux vers moi, il dût s'apercevoir que j'avais les larmes aux yeux car son regard s'adoucit.

- Moi aussi je voudrais qu'elle paye, continuai-je. Mais je ne veux pas que mon père devienne un meurtrier.

- Hermione...

- Si tu la tues... tu seras envoyé à Azkaban comme ces mangemorts, dis-je en désignant ceux que nous avions capturé. Et je serai encore séparée de mon père. Et ça... je ne le veux pas ! À aucun prix !

- Hermione, dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

- A aucun prix, répétai-je. Je t'ai cru mort à l'instant. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Je ne veux plus être séparée de mon père. Pitié papa...

Je le sentis me serrer encore plus fort contre lui. Il n'y avait pas de doute, mon père essayait de se résigner. Il savait que j'avais raison. Mais ça devait être si difficile pour lui. Il avait tout de même passé 17 ans de sa vie à poursuivre cette femme. Et alors qu'il avait enfin l'occasion de venger son épouse bien aimée... je lui demandais de renoncer.

- J'ai compris Hermione, dit-il enfin tout en embrassant le sommet de ma tête.

- Rentrons à l'intérieur, dit Dumbledore en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Alex.

Celui-ci lança un dernier regard à Bellatrix qui dormait toujours dans les bras de sa soeur. Puis il se força à se retourner. Sa décision ne devait tenir qu'à un fil.

- Lucius... murmura Narcissa en suppliant son mari du regard.

Ses yeux se posèrent un long moment sur Bellatrix avant de croiser le regard de sa femme. Il connaissait très bien Narcissa. Sa famille était tout pour elle. Et elle avait toujours voulu sauver sa soeur. Il ne put que soupirer car il savait que sur ce terrain là, Narcissa aurait toujours le dernier mot. Ainsi, il prit Bellatrix dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur suivi de sa femme.

- Tiana ! Appela Line en cherchant son amie dans le parc.

Elle la trouva près du lac, un grognement ayant attiré son attention.

- Tiana ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

Line retint une exclamation de stupeur en voyant la dépouille du terrifiant serpent de Voldemort toujours entre les griffes de la louve. Elle reprit forme humaine et essuya le sang qui lui coulait de la bouche.

- T'es tombé sur la mauvaise bête sauvage, dit-elle au serpent mort.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Line inquiète de la voir couverte de sang.

- Oui. Ce sale serpent s'en est pris à la famille de Ron. J'ai dû lui régler son compte.

- Il t'a mordue ?

- Bien sûr que non. Je suis trop vive pour lui.

Elle frissonna dans la fraicheur du soir et elle sentit qu'on l'enveloppait délicatement dans une cape.

- Je suis content d'entendre ça.

- Ron ! S'exclama-t-elle heureuse et soulagée en se retournant pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Aïe ! Se plaignit-il lorsqu'elle posa ses mains dans son dos.

- Oh, j'avais oublié ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Mais j'ai été plutôt inutile...

- Espèce d'idiot. C'est moi qui aurait dû prendre ce sort. Tu m'as protégée.

Elle l'embrassa pour le remercier et Line dit en s'éloignant :

- Je crois que je suis de trop.

A l'intérieur, elle retrouva Thomas encore un peu secoué par le sort qu'Hermione lui avait lancé.

- Tu vas bien chéri ?

- Disons que je suis heureux d'être le mari et pas l'ennemi d'une sorcière. Vous attaquez souvent des gens de votre famille sans prévenir ? Ta nièce m'a... assomé.

- Stupéfixié, précisa-t-elle. Où sont-ils tous ?

- Dans la grande salle.

En y entrant, ils virent que tout le monde était rassemblé autour d'Hermione, Drago et Alex. La plupart ayant les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Line. Un procès ?

Je levai les yeux vers ma tante et son mari. M'excusant du regard auprès de Thomas.

- On était en train de tout expliquer.

- Eh bien on vous écoute, dit Tiana en entrant avec Ron.

- Va t'habiller d'abord, dit le rouquin gêné et peu enclin à ce que quiconque vois le corps nu de Tiana sous la cape.

- C'est bon, dit-elle en devinant ses pensées et s'emmitouflant un peu plus dans la cape. On vois rien. Pas vrai ?

- Non, répondirent les jumeaux en penchant la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose.

- Plus haut les yeux vous deux, dit dangereusement Ron en se plaçant devant Tiana.

- Bon ! Intervint Harry à bout de patience. On vous écoute. C'était quoi votre plan foireux ? Faire tuer Helena ?

- Tout le contraire idiot, répliquai-je. On voulait sauver ma fille.

Je leur expliquai en quoi avait consisté notre plan et comment son déroulement avait été chamboulé par l'intervention de Bellatrix.

- Mais comment Helena a survécu au reste du sortilège ? Demanda Blaize.

- Désolée mais... je ne peux pas vous le dire.

- Le principal, c'est qu'elle ai survécu, dit Alex.

- Et toi ? Demandai-je. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas relevé ? Le sort ne t'a pas touché, non ?

- Non, mais c'était juste. Je me suis évanoui après avoir atténué le sort. Ça m'a demandé plus de force magique que ce que je pensais.

- C'était un sortilège de mort après tout, approuva Dumbledore.

- En tout cas, nous sommes tous en vie, dit Ginny en souriant. Et ma filleule aussi.

- Maintenant qu'il la croit morte, Voldemort n'essayera plus de la récupérer, dit Drago. Il va laisser notre famille en paix. On va pouvoir partir d'ici.

- Malheureusement, il ne lachera pas l'affaire pour moi, marmonna Harry. Et il va redoubler d'effort maintenant que je suis redevenu son objectif principal.

- Désolée Harry, dis-je sincèrement.

- Je préfère savoir Helena à l'abri. Où est-ce que vous comptez aller ?

- Je veux que ma famille soit enfin réunie. Dans un lieu sûr où Helena sera en sécurité et où elle pourra vivre heureuse. Alors nous rentrons chez nous.

* * *

><p>ça vous a plu ? ^^ personne n'est mort ! hourra ! (sauf Nagini xD mais lui on s'en fout mdr. Merci Tiana !)<br>ben voilà ce que préparait Narcissa, une potion d'amnésie bien sûr ! _C'était évident que pour toi._ Ah bon ? xD  
>Quel rôle va jouer Bella dans l'histoire ? ben Cissy va s'occuper d'elle. (vous avez vu ? Elle a utilisé la méthode de son fils lol. Vous croyez que c'est dans les gènes ? mdr) sinon à suivre ;)<br>Bon... ben Sibylle s'est encore gourrée mdr. Désolée Nevermind xD Alex est en vie ! et Voldy ne nous cassera plus les bonbons ! (sauf Harry... pas de chance mon gars lol)

à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre : 7 ans de paix (cogitez ! ^^) biz

Réponse aux reviews :

**Geuh** : ouais j'ai tué Nagini pour enfoncer le clou lol. Désolé Voldy, ton plan s'est cassé la gueule et tu as aussi perdu ton serpent chéri xD il serait temps de prendre ta retraite tu crois pas ? mdr. Et puis entre nous... ce serpent me gonflait sévèrement xD voilà c'est dit. on a encore le temps avant de connaitre leurs promesses ^^ par contre pour les premiers mots d'Helena tu fais bien de demander parce que je crois que j'allais zapper cette partie de l'histoire. en fait je vais faire un saut de 7 ans dans le temp au chapitre prochain tu comprend, alors on aurait pas assisté à ses premiers pas ni ses premiers mots. Mais bon je vais m'arranger pour que vous sachiez quand même quel mot elle a prononcé en premier ;) que tout le monde remercie Geuh ! xD bisous

**E.C.J.L** : il est pas maudit, l'histoire reprend son cours normal lol. ben maintenant que Voldy n'a plus Hermione et sa fille dans la tête, il retourne vers son objectif du départ : Harry. ben oui mon gars t'as eu la vie facile pendant toute l'année, maintenant faut se remettre au boulot et essayer de nous le dézinguer le voldy xD (c'était ta mission du départ tu te souviens ? Prophétie... cicatrice... ça te dit quelque chose Harry ? mdr) non en fait il se pourait (et c'est même sûr cherchez pas) qu'Harry n'ai rien à voir dans la possible mort de Voldy ^^ en tout cas dans ma fic ;) on va contredire une prophétie vous vous rendez compte ? On est trop forts xD allez bisous et un grand merci ! contente que ça t'ai plus ^^

**nevermind the bollocks** : j'accepte ta critique parce que je sais qu'elle est véridique. J'ai eu vraiment du mal à écrire ce chapitre. J'espérais que leur réaction soit crédible... ben non. pourtant je l'ai fait pleurer, hurler... je sais pas. c'est plutôt drago qui n'a pas trop réagit. il a prit hermione dans ses bras pour la consoler mais c'est tout. A vrai dire, je ne pouvais pas le faire pleurer. Parce que déjà il ne pleure qu'en cas extrême et que là il savait que sa fille était vivante donc... difficile de produire de fausses larmes pour ce gros dur déjà qu'il n'en produit pas de vraies xD et oui... voldy est _**censé**_ être intelligent mdr.  
>mais j'aime bien théo ! je ne pouvais pas le tuer et je savais que beaucoup de personnes m'en auraient voulu. Ben ouais il va aller à Azkaban. Pas de chance t'es majeur mon gars. Par contre, il n'apparaitra plus. Adieu Théo ! T.T Pour Cath... ben elle va aller en maison de correction sorcière xD (ça existe ? Pourquoi pas lol. elle a 11-12 ans je rappelle ^^ précoce la petite mdr)<br>et pour les horcruxes vous pouvez les oublier. Si Tiana a pu tuer Niagini c'est qu'il n'était pas un horcruxe. on va flinguer voldy d'une autre façon ;) mais oui on va le flinguer ! xD sinon l'histoire ne se finirait jamais, ils seraient toujours en danger... c'est lourd quoi lol. non, tout le monde doit vivre heureux sans la menace voldy ! allez, merci et bisous ;)

**Aurelie Malefoy** : et ouais, Bella ne sait plus où elle en est. Elle va cesser de penser à Voldy. bien joué Narcissa ! ^^ bisous et merci

**Fraulein Takoor** : oui ! hihi. Tous en vie ;)

**Lady-Dramione** : merci. Oui pour l'anniv d'Hermione en fait je n'avais rien a mettre avec et ça aurait fait un "chapitre pour rien dire" lol. j'ai juste dit qu'elle l'avait fêté et qu'elle avait passé la journée avec son père. bon. Mais au prochain chapitre vous eurez celui d'Helena ! ^^ bisous

**Pommesama** : tu pleures pour ce *utain de serpent ? hé, faut lui dire adieu lol. moi je peux pas l'encadrer alors je l'ai creuvé xD Pour que quelqu'un meure quoi mdr. sinon ça aurait fait : ils sont venus, ils sont repartis xD biz

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : heu... quelle vision ? Lol. Celle avec Helena qui dit "maman" ? ou le double serment ?

**pam** : ça me fait plaisir ^^ bientôt la suite ;) biz

**Djat** : il va creuver t'en fais pas ;) mais en fin de fic bien sûr. Merci et a+ ^^ bisous

**lena-malefoy** : oui j'ai décider de ne tuer personne (sauf ce sale serpent ! rrrrh ! xD) j'ai laissé Blaize et Pansy tranquilles... ben ils sont en vie lol. ils devaient régler leurs comptes avec Théo ;) non je pouvais pas tuer Alex alors qu'il venait à peine de retrouver sa fille. tu imagines ? La cruauté de la chose ? ^^ bisous

**Fashionistas973** : merci ! ^^ à bientôt ;)

**Istehar** : oui c'était difficile lol. En plus le chapitre est long. il y avait tellement de choses que je voulais décrire. Comme dans le bonus en fait lol. c'est vrai que j'aurais pu m'arrêter, mais je voulais que cette histoire continue encore un peu. Et surtout je voulais ratatiner voldy une bonne fois pour toute ! niark niark niark ! ok je me calme lol. et la prochaine fois je te prérarerai un bunker lol tu seras à l'abri là-bas ^^ biz

**Yagaelle** : je sais pour ces erreurs. Désolée. c'est vrai qu'ils sont jeunes et que tout est un peu précipité. Mais l'histoire tourne autour de leur couple et de leur fille. et puis là ils se marient parce qu'ils sont obligés (fiancés à la naissance donc pas le choix) bon ils auraient pu attendre plus longtemps. mais je ne pouvais pas faire durer la fic indéfiniment lol. merci pour ton commentaire et à bientôt !

**Anne O. Nym** : ils risquent leurs vies, alors autant en profiter pour essayer de se marrer une dernière fois xD


	56. 7 ans de paix

**Votre attention !** : Salut ! ^^ Bon, avec ce chapitre nous entrons dans ce que j'appellerais la deuxième partie de la fic. cette deuxième partie sera malheureusement plus courte que la première (ne vous attendez pas à 50 chapitres lol).  
>Mais avant de commencer je voulais vous rappeller des choses importantes. Hermione a perdu son don et c'est Helena qui l'a récupéré. Donc, plus de visions pour Hermy.<br>MAIS ! N'oubliez pas que 3 des visions d'Hermione ne se sont toujours pas réalisées :  
>- la toute première : où elle est dans le noir sans pouvoir parler ou bouger avec quelqu'un qui pleure près d'elle.<br>- celle qu'elle a eu dans la bibliothèque : elle se trouve devant la tombe de sa mère et voit sa fille qui l'appelle "maman".  
>- la dernière : le double serment inviolable avec Voldemort.<br>Ces trois visions sont CAPITALES ! Ne les oubliez pas. Ce sont les plus importantes de la fic et elles concernent des moments clé.

Voilà, bisous et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 56<span> : 7 ans de paix

Assise sur des draps de soie bleue, sous la clarté d'un ciel d'été, je passais délicatement les dents d'un peigne dans les longs cheveux blonds d'une petite fille qui chantonnait en carressant son ours en peluche. Un ours portant un ruban bleu autour de l'oreille gauche et qui arborait les marques du temps. Nous étions le 11 août 2005. Et près de 7 ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la bataille du parc de Poudlard. La petite fille que j'étais en train de coiffer n'était autre qu'Helena... ma chère fille. Nous étions revenus au manoir Rosens. Puisqu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de laisser notre famille sous surveillance, Voldemort avait retiré ses mangemorts qui assiégeaient le manoir. Je le soupçonnais aussi de ne plus vouloir entendre parler de nous après la défaite cuisante qu'il s'était vu infliger. Le nom Rosens devait maitenant être tabou à ses oreilles. Mais peu importe, ce qui comptait c'était que nous n'avions plus eu à subir ses attaques. Mon père et les Sterns vivaient ici avec nous. Et ma cousine ainsi que nos amis nous rejoignaient chaque été. Et spécialement à cette date. Le jour de l'anniversaire de notre trésor. Un trésor gardé précieusement à l'abri.

- Tu as fini maman ?

- Oui mon coeur, répondis-je en nouant un ruban bleu dans les cheveux de ma fille.

- Grand-mère et grand-père seront là, pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et la dame noire ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-... je ne sais pas.

- Elle me fait un peu peur... murmura-t-elle en serrant son ours contre elle.

Je savais très bien de qui parlait Helena. Et je n'étais pas non plus enthousiaste à l'idée que Bellatrix Lestrange entre dans ce manoir. Mais surtout, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'approche de ma fille. Et mon père se refusait à être dans la même pièce qu'elle. Bellatrix vivait dans une petite maison de Dover avec Lucius et Narcissa. Des gens du ministère venaient régulièrement s'assurer que sa mémoire n'était pas revenue et qu'elle montrait un comportement irréprochable. Narcissa lui donnait tous les jours un peu de potion d'amnésie. Mais nous redoutions que ses effets s'estompent au fil du temps... ou qu'elle se rende tout simplement compte de ce qui se passait.

- Tout va bien chérie, dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Maman et papa sont là.

- Hum...

- On descend ? Tout le monde doit être arrivé. Tu veux sûrement voir ta marraine et ton parrain.

- Oh oui ! S'exclama-t-elle en tournant vers moi ses yeux gris qui pétillaient d'une nouvelle joie.

- Alors en route ! Dis-je en l'aidant à descendre du lit.

Dans le couloir, nous croisâmes Drago qui s'aprochait dans notre direction.

- Vous voilà ! Tout le monde n'attend plus que la princesse.

- Princesse Helena Malefoy ! S'exclama la petite. Présente papa !

- Et elle a l'air parfaite, dit Drago amusé en lui tendant la main.

- Toi tu es troujours très beau, dit-elle en lui donnant sa petite main.

- Tu as entendu ça ? Me demanda-t-il. Ce n'est pas pour rien que son premier mot a été "papa".

- C'est ta fille, elle n'est pas objective. Et je t'assure l'avoir entendue dire "caca".

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Dit-il en me lançant un regard noir.

- Rien, dis-je amusée. Tu as raison, la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.

- Je veux oui ! Dit-il en me tendant son autre main.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers et je me rendis compte qu'en effet, tout le monde était déjà présent. Excepté les Malefoy...

- Regardez comme ma petite Lena est jolie ! S'exclama Robert en la soulevant dans les airs.

- Elle s'appelle _**HE**_lena, lui fis-je remarquer en soupirant. Combien de fois je dois le dire ?

- Tu comprend maintenant ce que je ressens en entendant tout le monde appeller ma fille "Line" au lieu du nom "Roseline" que je lui avais choisi, compatit Milana.

- Oui grand-mère.

- Viens voir marraine ma petite Helena, dit Ginny avec enthousiasme.

Lorsque Robert eut déposé la petite au sol, elle se rua vers sa marraine et s'agrippa à ses jambes en s'exclamant :

- Joyeux anniversaire marraine !

- Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie, rit Ginny qui fit un pas en arrière pour ne pas tomber sous l'élan de la petite.

- Doucement Helena, la grondai-je. Tu sais que Ginny porte un bébé dans son ventre.

- Oui, pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en reculant.

- On peut dire que vous n'avez pas chômé, dit Blaize amusé. James est né depuis à peine un an qu'il aura déjà bientôt un frère.

- ça ne se commande pas, répondit Harry qui tenait leur jeune fils dans ses bras. Et l'héritier Zabini ? C'est pour quand ?

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires Potter, dit Pansy en rougissant.

- Et comment vous allez appeller le deuxième ? Demanda Fleur à Ginny.

- On ne sait pas encore, dit sa belle-soeur en posant une main sur son ventre.

- Pourquoi pas Tom ? proposa Harry.

Nous le regardâmes tous en silence. Il venait manifestement de jeter un froid dans le hall du manoir Rosens.

- Je plaisantais, se sentit-il obligé de préciser.

- Tu as un de ces humour... marmonna sa femme. Tout _**sauf**_ Tom.

Puis on frappa à la porte d'entrée et Senny ouvrit à Tiana et Ron. Ma cousine rétablissant immédiatement la bonne humeur.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Belle journée d'été pour tous se retrouver !

- Ravi de vous revoir Tiana, dit Remus en lui serrant la main.

- Moi aussi. Et comment vas-tu Teddy ? Demanda-t-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux du petit garçon qui se tenait près de sa mère.

- Je vais bien Tiana, sourit-il.

- Et le loup alors ? Dit-elle en caressant la peluche qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

- Il souffre beaucoup dernièrement, répondit Tonks. On arrête pas de le réparer.

- Il a pourtant le même âge que Teddy. C'est un tout petit louveteau !

- Je pense qu'il est trop grand maintenant pour les peluches, fit remarquer Remus.

- On ne va pas repartir là dessus, s'énerva sa femme. Tu dis ça parce que cette peluche t'a toujours mis mal à l'aise. Regarde Helena, elle a aussi toujours le sien.

- En fait je crois que c'est le nom du loup qui le gêne, fit remarquer Fred en pouffant de rire.

- C'est vrai que _**Mumus**_... approuva son jumeau.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et nous ne pûmes nous empécher d'en faire autant. Si Tonks avait espéré faire accpeter plus facilement la peluche à son mari en encourageant son fils à l'appeller ainsi, elle s'était lourdement trompée.

- Ne vous moquez pas du nom de Mumus ! Se plaignit le petit Ted dont les cheveux était devenus rouges de rage.

- Désolé Teddy, lui dit Tiana en posant une main rassurante sur sa tête. Ne les écoute pas. Tu sais que toi et Mumus vous êtes mes amis.

- Merci Tiana, dit le petit dont les cheveux avaient subitement repris une couleur normale.

- Tu es aussi l'amie de Julia, pas vrai tante Tiana ? Demanda Helena en tendant son ours à ma cousine.

- Bien sûr petit ange. Comme tu es belle aujourd'hui.

- Maman m'a mis un ruban dans les cheveux. Bleu ! Comme la couleur préférée de grand-mère. Et j'en ai aussi mis un à l'oreille de Julia.

- Je suis sûr que ça fait très plaisir à grand-mère, dit Alex en prenant la petite dans ses bras.

- Tu crois grand-père ? Elle nous regarde avec les anges ?

- Oui. Avec les anges, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Et vous ? Demandai-je à Ron. Comment va la vie de couple ? Heureuse d'être diplômée Tiana ?

- Oui ! Et j'ai obtenu la note maximum en DCFM !

- Tiens donc ? Dit Molly qui tenait sa petite-fille Victoire dans ses bras et qui était en train de lancer un regard soupçonneux à son fils. Tu as osé faire du favoritisme Ron ?

- Pas du tout ! Tiana n'est pas la seule à avoir obtenu une bonne note. Si je lui ai donné, c'est parce qu'elle le méritait.

- Merci chéri, dit Tiana en l'embrassant doucement.

Il faut que vous sachiez qu'après le départ précipité de Rogue aux côtés de Voldemort, Dumbledore avait accepté la candidature de Ron au poste de professeur de DCFM. Lui permettant ainsi de rester auprès de Tiana pendant tout le long de ses études. Celle-ci avait donc pu faire pression sur le rouquin pour qu'il tienne sa promesse et se marie avec elle dans l'année. Ainsi, le 25 décembre 1998, nous avions fêté, en même temps que Noël, le mariage de Tiana Amfell et de Ron Weasley. C'était Tiana elle-même qui avait choisi cette date, disant qu'elle voulait changer cette journée chargée de tristes souvenirs en moment de pur bonheur.

- Il est temps d'aller déjeuner, intervint Milana. Venez, nous avons dressé la table dans le jardin.

Alors que nous nous dirigions tous vers l'extérieur, Helena s'exclama :

- Attendez ! Grand-mère et grand-père ne sont toujours pas là...

- Ils viendront sûrement un peu plus tard pour le gâteau, la rassurai-je. Ne t'en fait pas Helena. Tes grands-parents n'ont jamais manqué un de tes anniversaire.

- Tout ça... c'est la faute de la dame noire... marmonna-t-elle en serrant le cou d'Alex.

Je vis le visage de mon père se crisper. Comme chaque fois qu'on évoquait Bellatrix Lestrange. Je posai une main sur son bras en souriant faiblement. Il me le rendit tant bien que mal avant de me suivre dans le jardin. Cette belle journée ne devait pas être gâchée.

oOo

Dans la nouvelle maison des Malefoy, Bellatrix était assise au soleil sur le balcon. Cela faisait presque 7 ans qu'elle vivait ici. Et elle avait toujours autant de mal à se sentir chez elle. Pourtant Narcissa s'occupait bien d'elle. Plus que bien même. Depuis son étrange perte de mémoire. On lui avait dit qu'elle avait été victime d'un sortilège qui avait mal tourné. Et depuis, toutes les semaines, un médicomage venait vérifier son état de santé. Bellatrix avait horreur de ces séances. On lui posait tout un tas de questions. Dont la principale était : vous êtes-vous souvenu de quelque chose ? Et à chaque fois, il n'y avait qu'une réponse : NON. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Le visage de Narcissa lui semblait pourtant familier. Et Bellatrix la croyait lorsqu'elle affirmait qu'elle était sa soeur. Il n'y avait qu'à voir son comportement avec elle. Elle était si gentille... si prévenante. "Je n'en dirais pas autant de son mari mais... il semble s'accomoder de ma présence par égard pour sa femme" Mais ce qui la gênait vraiment... c'était que _**tout le monde **_semblait en faire autant. Excepté sa soeur, personne ne s'approchait d'elle pour discuter gaiement. Ou du moins, leur amabilité lui semblait fausse. Bellatrix avait l'impression de n'être que tolérée. Et ça l'intrigait autant que ça la blessait et l'énervait. Mais il y avait un homme qui se refusait absolument à lui adresser la parole ou à lui accorder un regard. "Le plus souvent, il sort de la pièce quand j'entre... qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire ?" Mais le pire c'était les enfants. Ils avaient nettement peur d'elle. "Pourquoi ? Quelque chose dans ma conduite ? Dans mon physique ? Il faut dire que sans souvenirs... je n'ai pas la conversation facile. Il se peut que je ne l'ai jamais eu de toute façon"

- Allez savoir, marmonna-t-elle. Ils me prennent peut-être pour une folle...

- Absolument pas, dit Narcissa en entrant sur la terrasse avec un plateau à thé dans les mains. Tu n'es pas folle Bella.

- Alors pourquoi ils ne m'aiment pas ?

- Qui a dit qu'ils ne t'aimaient pas ? Dit-elle en posant le plateau sur une petite table avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face d'elle.

- ça se voit. Surtout sur le visage des enfants. Et de cet homme...

- Alexander ? Il est comme ça avec beaucoup de gens. Lucius par exemple. Mon mari n'a pas pu s'empécher de le rabaisser dès leur première rencontre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Un prétexte idiot, dit vaguement sa soeur en servant le thé.

- Mais sa fille a épousé votre fils, non ?

- Oui. Parce qu'ils étaient fiancés à la naissance.

- Mais...

- Bois ton thé, dit Narcissa en lui tendant une tasse.

- Je n'aime pas ce thé. Il a un goût horrible.

- C'est du thé à la camomille.

- Dans ce cas, je n'aime pas la camomille. Laisse-moi, j'ai mal à la tête.

- C'est pour ça que je te donne de la camomille. Pour soulager tes maux de tête. Allez, bois.

Bellatrix soupira et avala le thé le plus rapidement possible. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle reposa la tasse en faisant la grimace.

- Pourquoi tu me forces à boire ça tous les jours ?

- C'est pour ton bien. Le médicomage...

- Ce n'est pas du thé qui va me rendre la mémoire.

- Mais tu te sens mieux ?

-... oui. Le mal de tête est parti.

- Tu vois ? Maintenant il faut se préparer. Nous sommes le 11 août.

- J'ai aussi horreur de cette date. Je n'ai pas envie de voir tous ces gens qui me détestent.

- Personne ne te déteste Bella, crois-moi. Ils ne savent seulement pas comment agir avec toi. Ils ne veulent pas dire quelque chose qui pourrait te blesser.

- Si je connais tout ces gens... pourquoi ils n'essayent pas de m'aider à retrouver la mémoire ? Ce sont vraiment mes amis et ma famille ?

- Drago est ton neveu et c'est l'anniversaire de sa fille. Nous devons y aller. Je n'ai pas beaucoup l'occasion de voir Helena.

- Tu me fais un reproche ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de rester tout le temp ici avec moi !

- Pas du tout Bella. Tu es ma soeur et je t'aime. C'est un vrai bonheur de rester près de toi. Mais au moins aujourd'hui... allons voir ma petite-fille ensemble. Viens.

Narcissa l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre où Bellatrix se vêtit de noir comme à son habitude.

- Tu ne veux pas mettre un peu de couleur ? Tenta sa soeur.

- Non... j'aime bien le noir.

- Oui... on ne s'appelle pas Black pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? Rit Narcissa.

Puis on frappa à la porte et Lucius appella :

- Narcissa ! Shacklebolt est ici.

- Nous arrivons !

- Pourquoi il doit toujours nous accompagner ? Se plaignit Bellatrix.

- Tu m'as posé la question cent fois. Le médicomage l'a recommandé.

- ça n'explique pas _**pourquoi**_ !

- Ne fais pas attention à lui s'il te gêne. C'est un ami d'Hermione.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec nous. Et surtout avec moi. Ta petite Hermione m'est presque aussi hostile que cet Alexander !

- Calme-toi Bella. Tout s'arrangera quand tu auras retrouvé ta mémoire. Crois-moi.

- Alors aide-moi à la retrouver !

- Bien sûr que je vais t'aider. Je le fais déjà.

- Avec ton maudit thé à la camomille ? Ricanna Bellatrix en sortant de la chambre.

- Tout ce que je veux... murmura Narcissa sans qu'elle puisse l'entendre. C'est ton bien.

oOo

Nous avions fini de manger et nous discutions entre adulte pendant que Teddy, Helena et Victoire jouaient gaiement dans le jardin. Seul le petit James était resté sur les genoux de son père, observant de loin avec envie les petits rire et s'amuser.

- Désolée mon coeur, lui dit sa mère, mais tu devras attendre de savoir marcher tout seul.

- Ce sera pour bientôt, dit Harry.

- J'ai hâte qu'on ait le notre, dit Tiana avec enthousiasme.

- Tu viens à peine de terminer tes études à Poudlard, soupira Ron. Tu veux pas faire un temp de pause ?

- Attention à ce que tu dis ou je vais mal le prendre, le prévint-elle. Si tu ne veux pas d'un enfant avec moi, tu n'as qu'à le dire.

- Bien sûr que je...! Je...

Il rougit gêné d'avoir cette conversation devant tout le monde.

- Tu ? Dit-elle malicieusement.

- J... je...

- Allez Ron, c'est pas compliqué. Dis : je veux te faire un louveteau !

Nous éclatâmes de rire en voyant Ron devenir cramoisi.

- Ne taquinez pas trop mon fils Tiana, la prévint Arthur. Il pourrait mourir de honte.

- A vos ordres beau-père. Je tiendrai mon mari en vie, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Plus sérieusement, intervins-je. Est-ce que tout va bien pour vous Harry ?

- Notre maison est toujours protégée par le fidélitas. Apparemment Ron ne nous a pas trahis.

- Très drôle, marmonna son meilleur ami.

- Et au ministère ?

- On a pas mal de boulot. Les aurors sont souvent solicités pour des problèmes plus ou moins majeurs. Même si en 7 ans nous n'avons pas réussi à capturer beaucoup de mangemorts.

- Mais c'est normal, ajouta Blaize. Ils redoublent d'efforts pour se dissimuler après qu'on ait arrêté plus de la moitié d'entre eux à Poudlard. Voldemort ne doit plus avoir beaucoup de partisants. Même si bien sûr... nous pensons qu'il tente d'en recruter un maximum. Et notamment au sein du ministère.

- Des soupçons ? Demandai-je.

- Ben, réfléchit Harry. J'ai failli mourir aspergé d'acide la semaine dernière... une race de moutons modifiés à ce qu'il paraît. Le bureau de régulation des créatures magiques en a semble-t-il _**accidentellement**_ laissé un s'échapper et il aurait atterri dans mon bureau par le plus grand des hasards. Sachant qu'il a dû prendre l'ascenceur pour descendre de deux niveau avant de choisir le bureau à l'autre bout du couloir dont j'avais fermé la porte et tout ça sans croiser personne d'autre... je pense que ce mouton m'en voulait personnellement. Je ne me souviens pourtant pas avoir tondu sa famille.

Les jumeaux ricanèrent mais leur mère les arrêta en s'exclamant :

- ça n'a rien de drôle !

- Vous avez interrogé les gens du département ? Demanda Bill.

- Oui mais... pas de grands résultats. Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de chose m'arrive et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière.

- Tu devrais arrêter de travailler au ministère, dit Ginny inquiète. Tu es trop exposé là-bas.

- Je suis auror Ginny. On en a parlé cent fois. Je n'arrêterai pas tant qu'il ne sera pas vaincu.

- Oui mais je ne veux pas me retrouver seule avec mes fils.

- Toi seule ? Rappelle-moi qui a la famille la plus nombreuse du pays ?

- Ce n'est pas le problème Harry ! S'emporta-t-elle. Je ne veux pas perdre mon mari et je ne veux surtout pas que mes fils grandissent sans leur père !

- Je ne suis pas encore mort. Ne m'enterre pas avant l'heure.

- Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter ! Cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est d'attendre chaque soir ton retour ? En priant pour que tu ouvres la porte ? La moindre de tes minutes de retard est un suplice pour moi !

- Ginny... murmura-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui, James entre eux.

- A chaque fois qu'on me contacte pour me dire que tu as été attaqué ou blessé... pleura-t-elle. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que je ressens sur le chemin vers le ministère ou Ste Mangouste ? Promet-moi que tu vas quitter ce travail.

- Tout ce que je peux te promettre c'est de faire attention.

- C'est pas suffisant !

- J'en suis désolé, dit-il sincèrement. Mais je suis auror. Je ne mourrai pas si facilement Ginny. Je l'ai bien prouvé jusqu'ici.

- Mais on a tous peur pour toi Harry, dis-je. Je suis vraiment désolée que tout ça te soit retombé dessus.

- Tu te trompes. Ça m'est tombé dessus il y a plus de 23 ans. Et je suis heureux de voir la petite Helena rire. Dire qu'elle a déjà 7 ans.

- Oui... mais je sais qu'elle souffre beaucoup de son enfermement au manoir. Elle ne connaît pas d'autres enfants à par Ted et Victoire.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, dit Drago.

- Si... je compte l'inscrire à l'école primaire.

- Pardon ? S'étonna-t-il. À quoi ?

- Une école Moldue pour enfants.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Je voulais t'en parler mais... je savais que tu serais contre.

- Evidemment que je le suis !

- Tes préjugés sur les Moldus n'ont pas changés, dis-je blessée.

- Ne me parle pas de préjugés ! Ce que je ne veux pas, c'est exposer ma fille au danger ! Peu importe que ton école soit Moldue ou sorcière ! Je ne laisserai pas ma fille seule dans une salle de classe ! Et sans protection !

- Elle ira inconito. Personne ne saura qui elle est. Et c'est une école _**Moldue**_ de toute façon. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de risque.

- Inconito ?

- On avait pensé l'inscrire sous notre nom... intervint Tiana. Helena Weasley...

- Parce que tu y as réfléchi avec ta cousine ? S'ofusqua Drago. Est-ce que je suis le dernier au courant Hermione ?

- Je n'en ai parlé qu'à Tiana.

- Peu importe, je ne suis pas d'accord pour laisser ma fille entrer dans cette école ! Et pour quoi faire de toute façon ?

- Se faire des amis ! Connaître le monde extérieur. _**Notre**_ fille n'a pas franchi les grilles de ce manoir depuis sa naissance ! Ses seuls amis sont Ted et Victoire. Et ils font plus parti de la famille qu'autre chose ! Je veux qu'elle puisse _**vivre**_ normalement. Qu'elle soit heureuse...

- Parce qu'elle n'est pas heureuse avec nous ?

- Ce n'est pas un bonheur complet Drago.

Il serra les dents et détourna la tête en soupirant sèchement. Notre dispute s'arrêtait là. En tout cas... pour l'instant. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas continuer devant tout le monde. Mais j'en entendrais parler bien assez tôt. Et de toute façon, les cris d'Helena attirèrent notre attention :

- Mon ours s'appelle Julia ! disait-elle.

- C'est un nom de fille, répliqua Ted. C'est nul pour un ours.

- Mais Julia est une fille. C'est pour ça qu'elle a un ruban à l'oreille. Comme celui dans mes cheveux !

- Les ours fille, ça n'existe pas, dit Victoire.

- Si ça existe ! Maman dit qu'il y a des filles partout dans le monde. Et chez les ours aussi.

- C'est pas vrai, s'énerva la petite Victoire.

- Si ! Maman c'est la plus intelligente et elle a toujours raison.

- Et la mienne c'est la plus belle !

- De toute façon, dit Ted. Julia c'est nul pour un ours.

- C'est le nom de ma grand-mère qui est avec les anges. Je l'aime beaucoup et Valentin aussi.

- C'est qui Valentin ? Ton ami imaginaire ?

- Non ! Valentin il existe !

- N'importe quoi ! Tu connais personne à part nous.

- C'est pas vrai ! Je joue tous les soirs avec Valentin !

- T'es qu'une menteuse ! L'accusa Victoire.

- Je suis pas une menteuse... dit Helena les larmes aux yeux.

- Si tu mens ! Renchérit Ted. Personne connaît de Valentin.

- Ben moi oui ! Pleura-t-elle.

- Oh là ! S'exclama Bill en intervenant alors que je prenais ma fille dans mes bras pour la calmer. Ne sois pas méchante avec Helena, Victoire. C'est son anniversaire.

- Et on ne traite pas les gens de menteurs Ted, gronda Remus.

- Mais c'est vrai que son Valentin n'existe pas ! Se défendit le petit.

- Ted ! S'exclama son père en le menaçant du regard. Ça suffit.

Teddy dû baisser les yeux et Tonks ordonna :

- Demande pardon à Helena.

- Toi aussi Victoire, ajouta Fleur.

Les deux petits s'excusèrent faiblement alors que je venais de réussir à faire cesser les larmes de ma fille.

- En plus, question nom pour ours... ajouta Harry. Tu ne devrais pas la ramener _**Teddy**_.

Seuls Tiana, mon père, les Sterns et moi comprîmes ce qu'il venait de dire. Et nous dûmes retenir un rire en pouffant légèrement. Mais je repris vite mon sérieux lorsque je sentis ma fille me serrer fort en renifflant. Ce que je venais de dire se confirmait. Les enfants eux-même l'avaient dit. Elle ne connaissait que Ted et Victoire. Et j'apprenais aussi qu'elle s'était même inventé un ami imaginaire. Valentin. Je ne l'avais pourtant jamais surprise à parler seule. Excepté à son ours Julia. Un ours et un enfant invisible. Voilà tout ce qu'avait ma fille pour jouer dans ce manoir. Ce n'était plus possible. Ça ne devait pas continuer. Helena devait sortir et vivre une vie de petite fille normale.

* * *

><p>Hey ! il était bien ce bond dans le temp ? xD<br>Vous allez sûrement me le demander alors je vous fait un petit point sur les situations familiales et professionnelles de nos héros :  
>- Hermione travaille avec Alex qui a réouvert un cabinet de médecine Moldu à Londres. Elle s'occupe en fait principalement de sa fille et aide son père quand il en a besoin. Ils donnent des soins Moldus-magiques ;)<br>- Harry, Blaize et Drago sont aurors  
>- Pansy travaille à la Gazette du sorcier<br>- Ginny est femme au foyer  
>- Ron est prof de DCFM<br>- Tiana sort à peine de l'école

- James le fils d'Harry et Ginny à 1 ans. Et elle attend ce qui devrait être le petit Albus Severus Potter. (sauf qu'ils n'ont aucune raison de l'appeller comme ça puisque Dumby est vivant et que Rogue aussi lol. Il aura un autre nom)  
>- Victoire, la fille de Bill et Fleur, à 5 ans.<br>- Teddy, le fils de Tonks et Remus, à 7 ans comme Helena.

Réponse aux reviews :

**nevermind the bollocks** : je vois ce que tu veux dire (pour les 2 parties) mais comme la deuxième sera courte, ça aurait fait une longue fic et une micro suite lol. si je pensais faire au moins 30 chapitres, j'aurais peut-être séparé, mais là j'en prévois au max une quinzaine. (et oui c'est bientôt fini sniff !) je suis d'accord avec toi pour le nom d'albus xD pour bella, c'est vrai que sa marque me gêne. disons que les médicomages ont trouvé un moyen de couper le lien sans pour autant l'effacer (je pense que c'est impossible sauf si ce cher voldy meurt) maintenant qu'elle a tout oublié, elle ne doit pas savoir à quoi correspond sa marque donc pour elle c'est un tatouage bizarre lol. c'est vrai que ça doit gêner tout le monde d'entendre Helena appeller son ours Julia, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à une petite qui n'a jamais connu sa grand-mère et qui essaye de trouver un moyen pour s'en raprocher ? voilà, bisous et a+ ^^

**Aurelie Malefoy** : merci ^^ biz

**Fraulein Takoor** : contente de t'avoir bien fait rire lol. tu soupçonnes Valentin ? ^^ bisous

**Geuh** : en fait ils l'ont appellé Ted pas Teddy mais bon... lol. ça me fait toujours marrer quand je pense à l'ours en peluche ^^ Alors Valentin, vous ne le sentez pas trop ? lol. biz

**Djat** : merci ^^ gros bisous

**brilou** : coucou ! oui c'est ça DCFM ^^ bisous !

**viviwi** : Rogue est avec Voldy mais il donne souvent des infos à Dumby. Bien sûr il ne peut plus revenir à l'ordre ou à Poudlard. si je n'ai pas décrit les 7 ans c'est parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé de majeur. Donc pas de morts ;) ni dans la famille ni dans l'ordre. Pansy n'a aucun problème. Ils n'ont que 24 ans ils sont encore jeunes. pour bella, Narcissa à pu convaincre le ministère de la laisser "en liberté". Mais elle est sous bonne garde bien sûr. et puis jugée pour des actes dont elle ne se souviens même pas ? par contre si le moindre souvenir lui reviens, elle passera à la casserole immédiatement. il semble qu'Helena soit la seule à connaitre Valentin. ami imaginaire ou pas ? à suivre ;) bisous

**amandine** : Valentin sucite beaucoup de questions. Et on redoute tous que Bella retrouve la mémoire. je vous raconte pas les problèmes que ça causerait. à suivre ;) biz

**lena-malefoy** : mystère sur Valentin (encore un mystère oui lol. c'est comme ça avec moi, vous le savez xD) on saura bientôt s'il est réel ou pas ^^ biz

**Lila de Jarjayes** : que vais-je faire ? ^^ vous vous doutez bien que ce serait trop facile de les laisser continuer à vivre tranquilles. il faut que je les embète lol. pour Bella, ben elle se pose beaucoup de questions... Et Ron est tout aussi capable que n'importe qui ! lol. Quand tu repenses à Lockhart... on peut pas faire pire ! mdr. si lui a eu le poste pourquoi pas Ron ? ^^ Et ne t'en fait pas pour Tiana elle est pleine de ressources lol (tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? mdr) gros bisous !

**Tite Rei** : oui je compte tout boucler ;) je peux pas finir sans avoir tué Voldy sinon le pauvre Harry serait toujours en danger (vu que j'ai mi les horcruxes hors jeu...) et puis rien ne dit que Voldy ne saura jamais qu'Helena est toujours en vie ;) un grand merci et à bientô ^^

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : merci ! ^^ biz

**Hermione x Love x drago** : on verra si tu as raison ^^ merci et bisous !

**EleaG** : à suivre pour Valentin. pour la maison je ne l'ai pas dit c'est vrai. TIANA (pourquoi vous avez autant de mal avec ce prénom ? lol) était à Griffondor ;) désolée pour le rythme ^^ bisous

**lululoulou** : merci ! ^^ au fait, j'ai lu mariage blanc. c'était génial, merci. j'attend la suite avec impatience. Il me reste défi bébé ;) biz

**E.C.J.L** : ben oui, elle sort pas beaucoup... heu... pas du tout lol. biz

**Istehar** : oui enfin un peu de paix pour mes persos martirisés xD pas mal de monde s'attendait à un méchant valentin qui allait encore apporter des problèmes lol. Ben non ! ;) merci, biz

**clarinette** : houla ! j'espère que tu seras satisfaite pour Valentin ^^ merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

**Tryphon21** : je me rends compte que tu n'as pas tort pour Cath. j'aurais peut-être dû l'imaginer plus âgée. mais je voulais aussi qu'elle ait l'air le plus innocente possible. mal calculé. Pour Bella, il faudra la surveiller, c'est sûr. Ils ne vont pas la laisser se promener seule partout. Helena n'est fiancée à personne. Hermione n'aurait jamais accepté ça pour sa fille.


	57. Rentrée difficile

Chapitre 57 : Rentrée difficile

Dans l'après-midi, mes parents nous avaient rejoint. Les esprits s'étaient calmés et les enfants jouaient de nouveau ensemble comme si rien ne s'était passé. "C'est pour ce genre de choses que je les envie... pouvoir oublier les problèmes du passé aussi facilement. Pleurer et pouvoir rire la minute qui suit. S'ils pouvaient toujours garder leur innocence..." Ils étaient en train de jouer à la balle, Robert s'amusant avec eux pour leur faire oublier la dispute. Mais il dût s'arrêter un instant quand Senny l'appella :

- Maître !

- Oui Senny ?

- Les Malefoy sont arrivés.

- Eh bien ? Qu'attends-tu pour les faire entrer ?

- Je voulais vous prévenir que Mr Shackelbot est avec eux. Et Mrs Lest... Lestrange aussi.

Cette annonce avait jeté une vague de froid sur l'assistance. Je vis mon père serrer le poing à côté de moi et j'y posais ma main pour le calmer. Ainsi que pour me rassurer moi-même.

- Fais-les entrer Senny, dit Robert.

- Oui maître.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les Malefoy et Kingsley firent leur entrée. Et les suivant un peu en retrait... Bellatrix.

- Grand-père ! S'exclama Helena en courant vers eux. Grand-mère !

Elle sauta dans les bras de Narcissa qui déposa un baiser sur sa joue tandis que Lucius se contentait de lui caresser les cheveux.

- Vous êtes venus, dit la petite rassurée.

- Nous n'allions pas manquer ton anniversaire, dit Narcissa.

- Bon anniversaire jeune fille, lui souhaita Kingsley.

- Merci, sourit-elle.

Mais son sourire se crispa quelque peu en apercevant la "dame noire" juste derrière eux. Quand Narcissa se rendit compte du malaise de sa petite-fille, elle la redéposa à terre et dit :

- Devine qui va recevoir le plus beau des cadeaux ?

- C'est moi ? Dit la petite en ayant retrouvé un air malicieux.

- Bien deviné. Lucius ?

Son mari sortit de sa poche un petit paquet qu'il tendit à Helena. Pleine d'excitation, elle déchira le papier cadeau et découvrit une petite boite ronde finement ouvragée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une boite à bijoux ?

- Ouvre, l'encouragea Narcissa.

Relevant le couvercle, Helena vit avec émerveillement deux petits oursons de cire figé dans une posture de danse et tournant sur eux même au rythme d'une douce mélodie.

- Une boite à musique ! Et avec des ours !

- Merlin sait que tu aimes les ours, dit sa grand-mère heureuse de voir que le cadeau lui plaisait.

- Merci grand-mère ! Grand-père ! Dit-elle en agrippant leurs robe de sorcier.

- Je t'avais dit que ça lui plairait Lucius, dit Narcissa en souriant à son mari.

- Je ne serai pas passé pour un idiot devant le vendeur pour rien... marmonna-t-il.

- C'est vrai qu'il a failli s'étrangler en nous voyant entrer dans son magasin, rit-elle. Les Malefoy qui viennent commander une jolie petite boite à musique. Ça n'arrive pas tous les jours.

- ça n'arrivera plus jamais, dit-il les dents serrées.

- Allons, pour ta petite-fille.

- J'ai aussi hâte de voir enfin mon petit-fils, dit-il en me jetant un regard.

Je lui souris de manière crispée. Evidemment qu'il l'attendait. Un fils Malefoy. Et il s'arrangeait pour me le rappeller à chacune de nos rencontres.

- Mais venez vous asseoir, intervint Milana en me sentant gênée. Nous allions manger le gâteau. Senny !

- Tout de suite maîtresse.

La petite elfe alla chercher le gâteau alors que Kingsley et les Malefoy prenaient place. Bellatrix s'asseyant aux côtés de Narcissa... Le plus loin possible de nous. Et de mon père. "Heureusement. Ça aurait pu mal tourner." Elle n'avait pas décroché un mot, ni pour saluer ni pour engager un semblant de conversation, se contentant de rester les bras croisés à observer le jardin et les enfants qui avaient repris leurs jeux. Mais nous ne pouvions pas l'ignorer indéfiniment et Milana lui proposa :

- Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?

Les yeux sombre de Bellatrix se posèrent sur elle, mais l'ancienne mangemort ne répondit pas. Gênée de son silence, Milana ajouta :

- Il est très bon. C'est de la camomille.

Un imperceptible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Bellatrix. Un sourire qui avait quelque chose d'ironique. "Se moque-elle de ma grand-mère ?" me demandai-je outrée. "Elle pourrait au moins répondre !" Mais finalement elle dit d'une voix lente :

- Non... merci.

Le dernier mot semblait plus qu'étrange dans sa bouche. Mais son refus ne démonta pas ma grand-mère qui enchaîna :

- Un morceau de gâteau alors.

Et avant que Bellatrix ait pu refuser ou même répondre, elle découpa une part et la déposa devant elle. Qu'elle la mange ou pas, on ne pourrait pas accuser Milana d'avoir dérogé à son rôle d'hôtesse.

Bellatrix resta silencieuse tout au long des conversations. Elle n'avait rien à dire... à _**leur**_ dire, et eux non plus de toute façon. Et elle jetait des coups d'oeil autour d'elle, ignorant la part de gâteau qui lui avait été servie sans son accord. En 7 ans, Bellatrix ne s'était souvenu de rien concernant son passé, mais il était certain qu'elle avait horreur des sucreries. La bonne volonté de Milana l'avait profondément exaspérée. "Me proposer du thé à la camomille... comme si ma soeur ne m'en faisait pas déjà suffisamment boire !" Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose lui taper le pied et elle s'aperçut que les enfant avaient envoyé leur ballon dans sa direction. La petite Helena accourait déjà pour le récupérer. Mais lorsqu'elle vit à côté _**de qui**_ il s'était arrêté, elle ralentit son allure. Bellatrix put la voir clairement déglutir lorsqu'elle fut tout près d'elle. Helena allait se baisser pour ramasser le ballon en silence, mais Bellatrix fut plus rapide et s'en saisit doucement. Puis elle le lui tendit en disant :

- Tiens.

La petite ne bougea pas et elle tressaillit même. Cela interpella Bellatrix qui fronça les sourcils. Baissant les yeux, elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé. Helena fixait un tatouage ancré dans la peau de l'avant-bras de Bellatrix. "Ah... c'est vrai. Il y a ça aussi" pensa-t-elle en soupirant légèrement.

- Prend-le, dit-elle à la petite.

- O... oui, dit Helena en se saisissant lentement du ballon.

Puis elle souffla avant de se retourner :

- Merci...

La petite partit à toutes jambes rejoindre Ted et Victoire, tandis que Bellatrix croisait de nouveau les bras après s'être assuré que sa manche était bien baissée. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait ce tatouage. Et c'était sans nul doute ce qui gênait le plus son entourage. Un tatouage étrange et plutôt effrayant. Surtout aux yeux des enfants. Au tout début, il la brûlait. Mais les médicomages avaient remédié à cela. Cependant... il arrivait encore parfois... que la marque la démange. Et elle s'était réveillée plus d'une fois en pleine nuit à cause d'elle. Ce n'était pas un tatouage ordinaire. Cette marque avait quelque chose de magique. Mais son beau-frère en portait une similaire alors elle avait toujours supposé que ça avait un rapport avec leur famille. Narcissa lui avait dit de ne pas s'en soucier. Mais voir une telle réaction de peur dans les yeux d'une petite fille... seulement en ayant aperçut cette marque... et la gêne des autres... peut-être que tout y était lié. Que signifiait-elle vraiment ? La réponse se cachait dans ses souvenirs perdus. Et dans le regard des gens qui l'entouraient.

Voir ma fille s'approcher d'aussi près de Bellatrix et même presque la toucher... j'en avais eu des frissons. Et mon père s'était redressé sur sa chaise, près à lui sauter dessus au moindre geste suspect. Surtout lorsque qu'Helena avait prit un air effrayé. De loin, j'avais aussi pu la voir... sa marque des ténèbres. Si je n'aimais pas voir ma fille s'approcher de la mangemort, je ne supportais pas qu'elle lui montre cette marque horrible. C'était une chose qui transpirait le mal. Et qui avait de quoi créer des cauchemars à une si petite fille. Surtout que je savais Helena si fragile.

Lorsque tout le monde fut partit, il était déjà très tard et je devais absolument aller coucher mon petit ange qui s'était endormie dans les bras de son arrière-grand-père.

- Je peux aller la coucher moi-même ? Me demanda Robert avec un regard suppliant.

- D'accord, ris-je. Mais si elle se réveille, ne reste pas à discuter avec elle pendant des heures.

- Mais non.

- Je viendrai vérifier, le prévins-je avant de rejoindre Drago dans la chambre bleue.

- Tu as couché Helena ? Me demanda-t-il avant toute chose.

- Robert s'en charge. Tu as réussi à trouver une place pour tous les cadeaux ? Dis-je amusée.

- J'ai eu du mal mais... oui. Heureusement que ce n'est qu'une fois par an.

- Helena est très aimée. Je pense que le cadeau de tes parents lui a fait le plus plaisir.

- Notre bracelet n'était pas mal non plus, dit-il un peu vexé de s'être fait voler la vedette aux yeux de sa fille par ses propres parents.

- Evidemment, mais lorsqu'il est question d'ours... tu sais qu'on ne peut pas lutter. C'est toi qui lui as acheté cette peluche.

- C'est vrai...

- Il fallait choisir. Des nuits paisibles ou la fifille à son papa, ris-je. Tu as failli avoir les deux. Tu feras mieux la pro...

-...?

- Heu... dis-je gênée. Peu importe.

- Tu voulais dire : la prochaine fois ?

- Non, dis-je d'une voix peu convaincante.

- Hermione...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, le coupai-je. Il faut qu'on parle de la rentrée au primaire d'Helena.

Drago se renforgna encore plus. J'avais non seulement changé de sujet, mais en plus j'abordais quelque chose qui lui déplaisait.

- ça ne me plaît pas trop Hermione, confirma-t-il. Elle sera trop exposée.

- Elle a 7 ans Drago. J'avais un an de moins qu'elle quand je suis entrée au primaire. Je veux qu'elle s'éveille, qu'elle rencontre d'autres enfants et surtout... qu'elle sorte enfin d'ici. De ce manoir où elle commence à étouffer.

- Etouffer ? Tu exagères. C'est toute ta famille qui vit ici. Et c'est pour sa sécurité. Pour son bien.

- Mais ça commence à lui faire du mal. Tu l'as entendu ? Elle a un ami imaginaire ! Ce Valentin... Elle dit qu'elle joue tous les soirs avec lui ! Ce n'est pas une menteuse, elle n'aurait pas inventé cette histoire pour faire l'interressante devant Ted et Victoire. Puisqu'il est clair qu'aucun Valentin n'a jamais mis les pieds ici, c'est qu'elle se l'imagine.

- C'est vrai que ça m'a aussi interpellé... mais c'est si grave que ça ? Notre fille n'est pas folle.

- Qui a dit qu'elle était folle ? Soupirai-je. Mais chez les Moldus, c'est un prétexte suffisant pour l'envoyer voir un psychologue.

- Psycho quoi ?

- Un médecin de l'esprit.

- Et ton père ? Il ne peut pas le faire ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait fait de fac de psycho.

-...?

- Laisse tomber... Non, il ne peut pas. Et je suis sûre que le problème se règlera si elle _**sort d'ici**_.

- Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle doive porter le nom de Weasley... marmonna-t-il. Si ils s'en rendent compte, les sorciers vont penser que c'est une cracmol. Pourquoi pas Amfell ? Je préfèrerais...

- Parce Voldemort connaît ce nom. Depuis la mort de ma mère... pourquoi crois-tu que mon père a été obligé de se cacher parmi les Moldus ?

- Oui mais...

- Par chance, Bellatrix n'a pas reconnu Tiana. Elle n'a désigné qu'Alex à Voldemort. Il ne sait pas qu'elle est ma cousine. Il ne connaît donc pas notre lien famillial avec les Weasley.

- _**Ton**_ lien familial... marmonna-t-il.

- Oh, je t'en prie Drago. Ne commence pas.

-...

- Donc, repris-je. Comme tu l'as dit, si les sorciers s'aperçoivent de la présence d'Helena là-bas, ils la prendront seulement pour une cracmol de la famille Weasley. Vu que Voldemort les considère comme des traitres à leur sang, ça ne devrait pas l'étonner outre mesure.

- Et ta tante ne pourrait pas s'y infiltrer pour être sa prof ?

- ça serait trop gros...

- Ce qui me gêne c'est qu'il n'y aura personne pour la surveiller. Pour la protéger au cas où un mangemort débarquerait ! Après tout ce qu'on a fait, je ne veux pas qu'elle nous soit enlevée.

- Ce n'est pas non plus ce que je veux.

Il m'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je soupirai de soulagement une fois prise dans son étreinte rassurante. La dernière chose que je voulais... c'était le perdre lui et Helena. Je ne voulais pas perdre ma famille. Mais pour le bien de notre fille, il fallait la laisser sortir d'ici.

- Je comprend ce que tu veux dire Hermione... mais c'est si difficile. Elle a toujours été tout près de nous. Je savais exactement où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait. J'avais la garantie qu'elle était en sécurité ici. La laisser sortir dehors... j'avoue que... ça me... heu...

- ça me fait peur à moi aussi, complétai-je pour lui.

- Je n'ai jamais prononcé ce mot, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

- C'est pour ça que je l'ai fait pour toi, dis-je amusée. Je sais bien que les Malefoy n'ont peur de rien.

- C'est vrai... Mrs Malefoy, dit-il avec un sourire en me renversant sur le lit.

- Mrs Rosens Amfell Malefoy, précisai-je en riant.

- Oublie les détails, ordonna-t-il en m'embrassant. Tu es ma femme.

Les jours passèrent et lorsque j'annonçai à Helena qu'elle pourrait enfin sortir du manoir, ma fille en fut toute excitée. Elle avait déjà hâte d'y être. Mais le véritable jour de la rentrée... l'excitation avait fait place à l'angoisse dans le coeur de mon petit ange. J'avais décidé de l'accompagner moi-même pour la rassurer. Drago serait aussi venu si son travail d'auror ne l'en avait pas empéché. Tiana et Ron s'étaient chargés de l'inscrire dans une école de Dover et tout était prêt pour sa rentrée. Helena était toute mignonne dans sa petite robe blanche. "Enfin... elle est toujours mignonne bien sûr" pensai-je fière d'avoir donné naissance à la plus jolie des petites filles.

- Tu viens ? Demandai-je après avoir ouvert les grilles du manoir.

- Je peux vraiment sortir ?

Cette question me provoqua un pincement coeur. "Oui... elle est restée ici trop longtemps".

- Viens mon coeur, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Elle s'en saisit presque timidement et je la tirai légèrement pour qu'elle fasse son premier pas hors de l'enceinte du manoir. Ce simple pas... ça signifiait tellement de choses pour Helena. La fin de sa solitude. Son entrée dans le monde. De futures rencontres. Mais par dessus tout... sa liberté.

- Fais une bonne rentrée à l'école, lui dit Robert. Et fais-toi pleins d'amis.

- Oui papi.

- Sois sage, dit Milana. Et écoute ta... ta maîtresse ?

- C'est ça, confirmai-je.

- D'accord mamie, dit la petite.

Mais Helena semblait tout de même réticente à partir. Peut-être avait-elle peur de ne plus les voir. Mais mon père se chargea de la rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On se voit ce soir. A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure grand-père, dit-elle en souriant.

- Ton déguisement est d'enfer Hermione, me fit remarquer Line amusée.

- Merci, dis-je en réajustant mes lunettes de soleil et mon chapeau.

- Je t'aurais bien teinte en blonde mais... Drago n'aurait pas reconnu sa femme en rentrant ce soir.

- Les cheveux lissés, ça devrait suffire, dis-je en riant. Malheureusement, les cheveux brousailleux d'Hermione Granger sont légendaires.

- Oh ? Tu mériterais peut-être quelques lignes dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

- Vu que je suis sûrement la seule à l'avoir lu, ça devrait être une évidence, ris-je. Mais assez parlé, il est temps d'y aller. Tiens-moi bien fort Helena.

- On va trans... transplaner ? Dit-elle sans être très sûre du mot.

- C'est ça. Je te l'ai expliqué. On va disparaître et réapparaître à un autre endroit. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as rien à faire à part me tenir très fort. Je m'occupe de tout.

- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Dit-elle un peu effrayée.

- Non chérie. Ce n'est qu'un tourbillon de couleurs. Tu es prête ?

Elle acquiesça et ferma les yeux en s'agrippant très fort à ma main, tenant dans son autre bras son ours si précieux.

- A trois. Un... deux...

- Trois ! Dit-elle de sa petite voix.

Je nous fis disparaître et en moins d'une seconde, nous nous retrouvâmes dans une ruelle de Dover donnant sur une grande avenue.

- C'est fini, dis-je en voyant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas rouvert les yeux. Ce n'était pas si terrible.

- J'aime pas transplaner. Ça me fait mal au coeur...

- Ah... il faut un peu de temps pour s'y habituer. Ça va ?

- Hum, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Alors allons-y.

Lorsque nous fûmes sorties de l'ombre de la ruelle, le visage de ma fille s'éclaira en voyant les grands édifices et le nombre incalculable de gens circulant sur les trottoirs. Mais ce qui dût le plus l'impressionner... c'était sans conteste les voitures.

- C'est magique ? Demanda-t-elle bouche bée.

- Etrangement... non, dis-je amusée. Comme quoi, les Moldus s'en sortent très bien tout seuls. Tu sais qui sont les Moldus ma chérie ?

- Oui. Tu as dit que c'était des gens sans pouvoirs magiques. Grand-père et grand-mère Granger sont comme ça.

- Oui. Et dans ton école tous les enfants seront comme ça. Tu ne devras parler de magie à personne.

- De toute façon je ne sais pas encore en faire.

- ça arrivera plus tôt que tu ne le crois. Même les tout petits enfants ont de la magie en eux. Et toi... tu en as énormément. Crois-moi.

"Tu auras des visions du futur quand tu seras majeure. Grâce à ta grand-mère. Et une barrière magique. Grâce à ton grand-père. Un énorme flot de magie sommeille en toi. Helena Rosens Amfell Malefoy. Et Dieu sait qui tu vas épouser" pensai-je amusée. L'existance de notre fille étant secrète, la question des fiançailles ne s'était pas posée. Et de toute façon j'aurais refusé. Elle épousera le garçon dont elle tombera amoureuse. Qui qu'il soit. Sorcier ou Moldu. Et peut-être se cachait-il parmi ses nouveaux camarades de classe. Je voulais le bonheur de ma fille. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

- Nous sommes arrivés, dis-je une fois devant les grilles de l'école.

De nombreux enfants accompagnés de leurs parents étaient là. Les enseignants étant en train de les accueillir chaleureusement et rassurant certains enfants qui pleuraient déjà dans les jupons de leur mère, se refusant à la quitter. Cela dû faire peur à Helena car elle murmura en serrant ma main :

- Je... je ne sais pas si je veux y aller maman.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Les professeurs s'occuperont bien de toi. Tu vas apprendre plein de choses et tu te feras beaucoup d'amis.

- Ted et Victoire sont déjà mes amis...

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil mon coeur. Il est important de faire de nouvelles rencontres. Allez, donne-moi ton ours.

- Je ne peux pas garder Julia ? Demanda-t-elle effrayée.

- Non, elle doit rester avec moi. Mais on viendra te chercher ensemble à la sortie, c'est promis. Papa sera là lui aussi.

- Je ne veux pas laisser Julia et je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. Je ne connais pas ces gens. Je ne connais pas ce monde...

- Hé... murmurai-je en m'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur. Tout ira bien. C'est ton monde. Celui dans lequel tu dois vivre. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Tu fais confiance à maman pas vrai ?

- Oui...

- Alors sois la gentille petite fille que papa et moi avons élevé. Tu es très courageuse Helena.

- Je suis très courageuse.

Je tendis les mains et elle me passa lentement son ours au ruban bleu.

- C'est très bien, dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front avant de me relever en reprenant sa main. N'aie pas peur, je vais rester avec toi le plus longtemps possible.

- Hum...

- Bonjour, nous salua une des maîtresses. Quel est le nom de cette jolie petite fille ?

- Helena... Weasley.

Je vis ma fille lever les yeux vers moi avec étonnement, mais elle ne dit rien pour me contredire.

- Ravie de faire sa connaissance. Je suppose qu'elle est un peu anxieuse ?

- Oui un peu.

- Oh, mais tout ira bien.

Ses propos furent comme démentis par les pleurs d'un petit garçon qui redoublèrent, à un tel point que tous les parents et enfants présents reportèrent leur attention sur la mère gênée qui essayait de le calmer. Je sentis Helena me serrer la main un peu plus fort. Mais je ne pus pas la rassurer car la maîtresse enchaîna.

- Il est normal que les enfants aient du mal à se séparer de leurs parents. Surtout ceux qui ne sont pas passés par la maternelle.

- C'est le cas d'Helena.

- Eh bien, je la trouve plutôt calme.

Calme ? Je pouvais parfaitement sentir ma fille trembler à côté de moi.

- Elle est courageuse, dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux dans l'espoir de la calmer.

- Oh ! Mais que t'arrive-t-il ma chérie ? Demanda la maîtresse en se baissant sur ma fille. Tu pleures ?

Je dégageai aussitôt les cheveux d'Helena pour voir son visage. Les larmes coulaient bien sur ses joues alors qu'elle observait le petit garçon.

- Ne pleure pas mon coeur, ça va aller.

-...

- Helena ?

Ma fille ne me répondait toujours pas. Elle se contentait de fixer le garçon en silence. Le garçon ? Non... elle fixait le vide. Son regard était comme perdu. Et ses larmes continuaient de couler.

- Helena, répétai-je. Helena !

Je la secouai légèrement pour lui refaire prendre conscience mais elle se contenta de murmurer :

- Non... maman... pourquoi tu ne bouges pas ?

- C'est toi qui ne bouge pas ! Dis-je effrayée. Helena !

- Que lui arrive-t-il ? S'inquiéta la maîtresse.

- Maman... pleura ma fille.

- Regarde-moi chérie... la suppliai-je en mettant bien mon visage devant le sien.

- Maman...!

Sortant ma baguette, et sans prêter attention à tous les Moldus qui m'entouraient, je m'exclamai :

- Enervatum !

Mais je n'obtins aucun résultat. A ceci près que ma fille se mit à hurler :

- MAMAN !

Etant familière de ce phénomène, je reconnus immédiatement le pouvoir qui s'échappa du corps de ma fille. "La barrière magique !" Je serrai Helena dans mes bras en fermant les yeux alors qu'elle déployait sa barrière. Des hurlements retentirent autour de nous. Et j'entendis même un grand bruit métallique. Helena s'affessa dans mes bras et je pus voir qu'elle avait vraiment perdu conscience cette fois. Jetant un oeil autour de moi, je vis avec horreur que la voiture la plus proche avait été envoyée balader au beau milieu de la rue, se trouvant maintenant retournée. Les grilles de l'écoles étaient tordues, comme enfoncées, et la maîtresse qui nous avait accueilli était allongée au sol. Sa tête avait dût heurter violament le trottoir, car du sang s'écoulait de sa tempe.

- Seigneur... murmurai-je ébahie et complètement perdue.

Heureusement, aucun enfant ne semblait blessé et la maîtresse avait l'air d'être la seule atteinte. Mais la panique reignait. Et les témoins nous observaient, ma fille et moi, complètement apeurés. Je reportai mon attention sur Helena en essayant de la réveiller quand le bruit caractéristique du transplanage se fit entendre plusieurs fois. "Des mangemorts ?" paniquai-je en brandissant ma baguette. Non... pas de capes noires. Seulement des hommes et des femmes arborant un M argenté sur leur robe de sorcier. "Le Ministère..."

- Posez votre baguette au sol immédiatement, m'ordonna fermement l'homme le plus proche.

* * *

><p>oh oh... le retour des problèmes ? xD fini la belle vie. Vous avez eu droit à 7 ans (même si pour les lecteurs ça ne fait qu'un chapitre mdr) qu'est-ce que le ministère va faire d'Hermione et Helena ? à suivre ;)<p>

Réponse aux reviews :

**Rosalieemmamailie** : sachant que le ministère est plus que probablement infiltré... on va voir ;)

**Fraulein Takoor** : merci, j'avais pas vu à la relecture ^^ vous savez très bien ce qu'il lui est arrivé ;)

**EleaG** : oui c'est la princesse Malefoy xD pour la première fois le ministère va intervenir dans l'histoire... ça promet mdr. bisous

**Lila de Jarjayes** : rien leur faire... ^^ (ce sourire veut tout dire xD) personne ne va mourrir ni être envoyé à Azkaban si c'est la question ;) oui, les visions d'Helena ne devraient se déclancher qu'à ses 17 ans. Devraient... lol a+ pour l'explication ;)

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : non, je ne peux pas tuer Hermione. T'inquiète pas ;)

**Mllepkpo** : non pas de honte ^^ un grand merci, ça me fait plaisir ce que tu dis :) Tiana et Line font un tabac en tant qu'OC dans cette fic. J'en suis fière xD c'est pas souvent que les OC plaisent aux lecteurs et je suis contente que vous appréciez les miens ^^ gros bisous et à bientôt j'espère

**Djat** : merci ^^ grave ? tout est relatif xD les gens du ministère ne sont pas des enfants de coeur, mais je devrais pouvoir faire en sorte qu'Hermione s'en tire lol. biz

**E.C.J.L** : mais elle a rien fait Hermione ! lol. C'est Helena qu'il faut enfermer. (non je plaisante, vous en faites pas xD)

**lululoulou** : et tu as raison lol. Biz

**lena-malefoy** : oui, j'en ai peur... on ne poura pas tout cacher T.T (désolée pour la torture lol) biz

**Hermione x Love x drago** : la suite est là ;) non, elle va s'en sortir plutôt bien lol (c'est Hermione Granger ;)) pour Helena vous avez sûrement deviné ^^ biz

**Aurelie Malfoy** : merci beaucoup ^^ a+ et bisous !

**VAN-H** : merci beaucoup ^^ a + j'espère ;)

**Istehar** : je suis méchante xD helena n'a même pas pu faire sa rentrée. Une chose inattendue s'est encore produite ^^ mais cette petite malefoy est pleine de ressources. biz


	58. Procès

Chapitre 58 : Procès

Je mis du temps à réagir. J'étais complètement encerclée. Acculée. Je voyais dans les yeux des agents du ministère qu'ils me considéraient comme une grande menace. "Moi... ils pensent que je suis responsable. _**Moi**_. Pas Helena. Une chance que j'ai sorti ma baguette. Ma fille ne doit pas être inquiétée".

- Je vous le répète, dit dangereusement l'homme. Posez votre baguette au sol. Immédiatement !

Il avait de court cheveux blonds et des yeux sombres. Mais son regard était dur comme de la pierre. Il n'y avait pas moyen de discuter avec lui. Lentement, j'abaissai ma baguette pour la déposer au sol comme il me le demandait. Puis je relevai la main, paume ouverte, pour leur montrer ma coopération. Une femme ramassa vivement la baguette et m'ordonna :

- Donnez-moi l'enfant.

D'abord réticente, je serrai ma fille contre moi. Mais je devais me résigner si je voulais espérer m'en sortir. Alors doucement, je passai Helena à la femme qui la prit dans ses bras. Je lui tendis aussi l'ours, craignant qu'on ne me sépare de ma fille et qu'elle se réveille loin de moi, seule, sans rien ni personne qui puisse la rassurer. Puis les hommes m'empoignèrent et me forcèrent à me relever.

- Doucement, me plaignis-je. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir.

- Certe non, confirma le chef. Je suis Henri Powel, du Service des usages abusifs de la magie. Mrs Hermione Malefoy, nous vous arrêtons pour avoir usé de la magie devant des Moldus et en avoir blessé un.

- C'était un accident...

- Vous vous expliquerez lors du procès, me coupa-t-il en faisant apparaître des menottes magiques à mes poignets.

- Procès ? Dis-je en écarquillant les yeux.

- Exact. Pour l'heure, nous vous confisquons votre baguette.

Puis il se tourna vers deux de ses hommes et ordonna :

- Recueillez les témoignages et attendez la Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie. Puis venez me prévenir lorsqu'ils auront terminé leur travail ici. Et qu'on emmène la Moldue se faire soigner.

- Oui monsieur.

- Allons-y.

Les deux hommes qui me tenaient me firent transplaner dans le hall du ministère, juste devant la fontaine. Ils me traînèrent en direction de l'ascenceur et alors que nous passions devant le poste de sécurité, Mr Powel fit un signe de tête au sorcier-vigile qui le lui rendit. Nous étions six en comptant Helena et plusieurs personne me jetèrent des regards curieux lorsqu'il ordonna qu'on nous libère l'ascenceur. Grâce au ciel, je portais toujours mon "déguisement" et j'espérais que personne ne m'ait reconnue. Nous descendîmes directement jusqu'au niveau deux, puis nous traversâmes le long couloir. Je tendis le cou dans la direction du bureau des aurors en espérant voir mon mari ou l'un de mes amis. Mais ce ne semblait pas être le chemin que me destinait Mr Powel. Nous arrivâmes devant une grande arche où une plaque indiquait : Département de la justice magique. Mais alors que les sorciers me poussaient pour que je la franchisse, je vis la femme qui tenait ma fille dans ses bras prendre une autre direction.

- Attendez ! M'exclamai-je paniquée. Où l'emmenez-vous ?

- Au sein de nos services, répondit Powel en faisant signe à ses homme de me forcer à avancer. Mafalda se chargera d'elle jusqu'à ce que vous soyez entendue. Pour l'instant, vous serez enfermée.

- Enfermée ? Vous voulez dire... mise au trou ?

Il ne répondit pas et je me demandai si il avait compris l'expression Moldue. "Au moins je ne suis pas directement envoyée à Azkaban... mais je ne supporte pas qu'on me sépare de ma fille !" Malheureusement, il semblait que je n'avais pas le choix. Nous passâmes devant de nombreux bureaux et j'écarquillai les yeux en apercevant sur l'une des portes le nom de mon grand-père.

- Grand-père ! Appellai-je. Robert Rosens !

Je fus heureuse de le voir sortir en trombe de son bureau et je levai les sourcils en voyant qu'il portait la cravate que je lui avais offerte pour notre premier Noël en famille. "Il la porte sérieusement tous les jours ?" Mais mon amusement sur ce point s'évanouit en voyant son air choqué. Puis il s'exclama :

- Powel ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Relachez ma petite-fille immédiatement !

- Désolé Rosens. Vous n'avez pas à intervenir, je fais seulement mon travail.

- Votre travail ? Traiter ma petite-fille comme une criminelle, dit-il en désignant mes menottes, c'est ce que vous appellez faire votre travail ?

- Quand votre petite-fille s'est rendue coupable d'un crime, oui.

- Un crime ? Par Merlin ! De quel crime me parlez-vous ?

- D'usage abusif de la magie, voire d'attaque à l'encontre des Moldus.

- Attaque... murmura-t-il médusé. Hermione ? Attaquer des Moldus ? Vous avez perdu l'esprit ! Il est évident qu'elle est innocente !

- Nous en jugerons lors de son procès.

- Procès ? Attendez une minute...

- Emmenez-la, ordonna Powel.

- Grand-père... murmurai-je en essayant de leur résister.

- Je vous ai dit d'attendre ! Cria Robert en attrapant l'un des hommes par l'épaule.

Mais Mr Powel se saisit de son bras et l'obligea à lâcher prise.

- Ne vous en mêlez pas Rosens. À moins que vous ne vouliez agraver la situation. Réfléchissez... c'est votre petite-fille.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un long moment. Puis je vis mon grand-père serrer le poing jusqu'à s'en blanchir les jointures. Il devait penser : c'est justement pour ça que j'essaye de t'empécher de l'emmener, salaud. Mais il se retint d'en mettre une à Powel et se dégagea de sa prise d'un coup sec. Celui-ci fit un signe de tête à ses hommes qui m'obligèrent de nouveau à avancer. Je jetai un dernier regard à mon grand-père qui me dit d'une voix rassurante :

- Je vais régler ça Hermione, ne t'en fais pas.

Puis il fit volte face et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. On m'emmena jusqu'à un long couloir sombre où plus d'une dizaine de cellules s'alignaient. Je fus étonnée de voir qu'elles étaient presque toutes pleines, les prisonniers clamant leur innocence et suppliant qu'on les libère lorsque nous passions devant eux. On m'enferma dans la toute dernière et Powel récupéra mon chapeau et mes lunettes de soleil avant que ses hommes ne s'éloignent. Mais leur chef était resté et il m'annonça :

- Vous resterez ici jusqu'à l'heure du procès. Profitez-en pour mettre au point votre défense.

- C'est étrange... j'ai l'impression que vous m'avez déjà condamnée.

- Pardon ?

- Ce que vous avez dit à Robert tout à l'heure... _votre petite-fille s'est rendue __**coupable**__ d'un crime_. Alors je suis déjà coupable ?

- Vous étiez la seule sorcière à plus d'un kilomètre à la ronde. Essayez de prouver le contraire.

Je serrai les dents en sachant parfaitement qu'il avait raison. Si je voulais protéger Helena, je devrais endosser la responsabilité de l'incident. J'étais déjà coupable.

- Le nom de l'enfant qui était avec vous ?

-...

- Répondez.

- Helena Weasley.

- Helena hein ?

Je le vis sourire imperceptiblement avant de dire :

- A plus tard Mrs Malefoy.

Il s'éloigna en faisant tourner mon chapeau entre ses doigts et je soupirai en appuyant ma tête contre les barreaux froids. Mon coeur battait la chamade. Je devais me calmer. Ce Powel ne m'inspirait pas confiance et sa réaction en apprenant le nom d'Helena me conforta dans cette idée. Ce prénom lui semblait familier. Savait-il que l'enfant à qui j'avais donné naissance portait le même ? Cet homme était-il un espion de Voldemort ? Nous avait-il démasqués ? Peu de gens, hormis ma famille et mes amis, savaient que j'avais eu une fille nommée Helena. C'est pourquoi nous n'avions pas pris la peine de le modifier. Et puis ça aurait fait trop de bouleversements pour ma fille. "Rien qu'en ayant vu sa réaction quand j'ai dit à la maîtresse qu'elle s'appellait Weasley..." Mais il y avait pire encore. Les pouvoirs d'Helena s'étaient réveillés. "Elle a utilisé sa barrière. Et... elle a sûrement eu une vision" Pourtant ma fille n'avait que 7 ans et ce phénomène n'aurait pas dû se produire. Si son don s'était vraiment réveillé, il le faisait 10 ans trop tôt. "Je n'ai pas pu avertir Robert... pourvu que Drago vienne vite" Mes prières furent entendues car à peine dix minutes plus tard, je vis mon mari accourir vers moi en compagnie d'Harry et Blaize.

- Hermione ! S'exclama Drago en prenant mes mains liées à travers les barreaux.

- Drago... soupirai-je soulagée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Il paraît que tu as attaqué des Moldus.

- Celle-la, c'était la meilleure de l'année, dit Harry en n'y croyant toujours pas. Rassure-nous, tu n'as pas subi de lavage de cerveau ?

- Non, bougre d'âne. Je suis innocente.

- Raconte-nous tout Hermione, dit Blaize plus sérieusement.

- J'étais devant l'école primaire avec Helena. Je discutais avec l'une des maîtresses. La petite angoissait et j'essayais de la rassurer. Et puis j'ai remarqué qu'elle était entrée dans un état second.

- Un état second ? S'étonna Drago.

- Elle pleurait en silence. En tout cas au début. Parce qu'ensuite elle s'est mise à m'appeller comme si elle me suppliait de lui répondre. Et j'avais beau le faire, elle continuait de pleurer. Je n'arrivais pas à la "réveiller", alors j'ai essayé un Enervatum mais ça n'a pas marché non plus. Puis elle a hurlé et sa barrière magique est apparue. Elle a balayé tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité. La maîtresse a été blessée. Et quand les agents du ministère sont arrivés, Helena avait perdu connaissance. Ils ont vu que je tenais ma baguette et ils ont bien sûr pensé que j'étais responsable.

- Mais tu ne l'es pas, dit Harry.

- Si. Je suis coupable.

- Quoi ? Dit Drago. Bien sûr que non.

- Drago. Personne ne doit connaître l'étendue des pouvoirs d'Helena. Cette barrière magique, Voldemort la connaît bien. Je te rappelle qu'il pense toujours que notre fille était la seule à la posséder. Ils vont interroger les Moldus avant de leur effacer la mémoire. Ils leur diront ce qu'ils ont vu. Voldemort va reporter son attention sur nous. Surtout quand il saura qu'une petite fille du nom d'Helena se trouvait sur les lieux.

- Le contenu d'un procès doit rester confidentiel, assura Blaize. Voldemort ne devrait pas être mis au courant de...

- Je soupçonne Powel de travailler pour lui, murmurai-je.

- Henri Powel ? S'étonna Harry.

- Oui. Il a réagi quand je lui ai dit que la petite s'appellait Helena. Il n'y a que nous ou un partisant de Voldemort pour reconnaître ce nom.

- Et où se trouve notre fille maintenant ? S'inquiéta Drago.

- Avec lui, dis-je désespérée. Dans son service. Une certaine Mafalda s'occupe d'elle.

- Mafalda Hopkrik, précisa Blaize. Alors ça devrait aller. Je la connais, ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui pourrait s'allier à Voldemort. Elle a perdu la moitié de sa famille à cause de lui.

- Mais rien n'est certain, dit Harry. Et puis ça ne change pas grand chose si le chef du service est un partisant de Voldemort. Le danger reste le même.

- On avait vu juste, dit Blaize. Le ministère doit être infiltré dans presque tous les départements. J'ai des doutes sur celui de la justice depuis quelques temps. Je trouve que beaucoup trop de gens sont arrêtés pour des motifs dérisoires. Les cellules du ministère n'ont jamais été aussi pleines.

- Ce sont des gens qui ont commis des infractions ne méritant toutefois pas qu'on les envoie à Azkaban, acquiesça Harry. Et dont je soupçonne la plupart d'être innocents. "L'usage abusif de la magie" est devenu très relatif ces derniers temps.

- Preuve que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Et que Powel est impliqué.

- Helena a dû se réveiller, dis-je les larmes aux yeux. Elle est toute seule. Et peut-être avec lui.

- Je vais aller la rejoindre, m'assura Drago.

- Non ! Non, si tu y vas... tu ne feras que confirmer notre lien de parenté avec elle. Ne facilite pas la tâche à Powel... je t'en prie.

Il tapa durement contre les barreaux pour évacuer sa frustration puis souffla avant de dire :

- D'accord... alors je vais faire venir Tiana. Elle pourra au moins rassurer Helena.

- Excellente idée.

- Quand doit avoir lieu ton procès ? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas... ils comptent me faire mariner pour que je perde mes moyens le moment venu. Mais qu'ils ne se fassent pas d'illusions. Je ferai tout pour protéger ma fille. Et peu importe si je suis envoyée à Azkaban.

- Ne dis pas ça, m'ordonna Drago. On va trouver un moyen pour t'innocenter sans détruire la couverture d'Helena.

- Je l'espère. En attendant, si tu revois Robert ou si Milana arrive. Dis-leur que le don de notre fille s'est réveillé. Je suis certaine qu'elle a eu une vision.

- Mais elle n'a pas 17 ans.

- Et pourtant... ça s'est produit. Et ce qu'elle a vu l'a tellement effrayée qu'elle a inconsciemment utilisé sa barrière. Sûrement comme Tiana le soir de la mort de ses parents ou lorsqu'elle a bloqué le Feudeymon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'a vu Helena exactement ? Demanda Drago. Tu as dit qu'elle t'appellait en pleurant.

- Oui et... elle m'a demandé pourquoi je ne bougeais pas.

- Quoi ? Ne pas bouger... dans quel sens ?

- Je ne sais pas Drago ! Et peu importe, on en parlera plus tard. Pour l'instant... je prie pour que la maîtresse d'école ne se souvienne pas de ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Sinon elle dénoncera le comportement étrange d'Helena. Et tout sera fichu.

- Tout l'est déjà si tu n'as pas de moyen de te défendre, dit Drago les dents serrées.

- Je vais réfléchir. Je trouverai bien quelque chose. Mais peu importe la sentence, je protègerai notre fille. C'est moi qui ai voulu qu'elle s'expose.

- C'était tout de même un bon choix, me rassura Blaize. Et ne t'en fais pas, ton grand-père est en train de retourner le ministère pour qu'on te relache. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y aura même pas de procès.

- Avec beaucoup de chance... marmonnai-je. Tu n'as pas entendu Powel. Pour lui, je suis déjà coupable. Et condamnée.

Drago passa son bras à travers les barreaux et posa sa main derrière ma nuque pour que j'avance ma tête le plus près possible. Puis il déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Je l'entendis murmurer doucement :

- ça ne te va pas les cheveux raides.

- Merci de me remonter le moral chéri, dis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air amusée même si mon angoisse gâchait tout.

Il posa son front contre le mien en soupirant et dit doucement :

- Moi vivant, personne ne t'enverra à Azkaban.

- Je sais, dis-je en souriant faiblement.

- Tu vas sortir d'ici et on va récupérer notre fille. Promis.

- Promis.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant que Powel et ses hommes ne viennent me chercher. Drago, Harry et Blaize étaient repartis pour prévenir tous nos amis et essayer de trouver un plan qui me permettrait de m'en sortir. Le pire pour moi, c'était de ne pas avoir de nouvelles d'Helena.

- Levez-vous, m'ordonna Powel en m'observant alors que je restais assise contre le mur du fond de ma cellule.

Je le défiai du regard. "T'as qu'à venir me chercher toi-même !" Il dût comprendre le message car il ordonna à ses hommes de me relever de force.

- Assez perdu de temps, vous allez être entendue par le juge.

- Quel juge ?

- Certainement pas votre grand-père, si c'est ce que vous espériez.

En effet, je l'avais espéré. Mais j'étais aussi réaliste. On ne laisserait pas Robert m'aquitter aussi facilement.

- Alors ? Qui est-ce ?

- Vous verrez bien.

Il me conduisit jusqu'au département des mystères et je sus que mon procès se tiendrait dans l'une des vieilles salles d'audience. J'allais être jugée comme une vulgaire mangemort. "ça promet..." Mais en entrant dans la salle et voyant le comité du Magenmagot au complet attendant la moindre occasion pour me désigner coupable, je fus tout de même soulagée de voir que toute ma famille et mes amis avaient été autorisés à assister au procès. Même Dumbledore était là. Et je fus rassurée en voyant que Robert se trouvait sur le banc des juges. Même si celui qui semblait présider l'audience... n'était autre que le premier ministre en personne. Rufus Scrimgeour. "Tout ça rien que pour moi ? C'est Noël avant l'heure ?" pensai-je déconcertée. Surtout qu'après m'avoir installée dans le fauteuil aux chaînes... Mr Henri Powel alla prendre place à la droite du premier ministre. "Encore mieux ! Je devrais remercier Merlin qu'ils ne m'aient pas enchaînée à ce fauteuil. Enfin... Robert et les autres sont là, c'est ce qui compte. Mon grand-père a dû se dépasser pour que mon procès ne se fasse pas à huis-clos"

- Procès pénal du 1er septembre 2005, annonça Scrimgeour. Concernant la restriction de l'usage de la magie en présence des Moldus et l'infraction du Code international du secret magique. Reproché à Mrs Hermione Rosens Amfell Malefoy, domiciliée au Manoir Rosens à Dover. Interrogée par Rufus Scrimgeour, ministre de la magie, Robert Rosens, directeur du Département de la justice magique, et Henri Powel, chef du Service des usages abusifs de la magie. Greffier : Percy Weasley.

Un silence passa et il me demanda :

- Avez-vous un témoin pour assurer votre défense ?

- Non monsieur. Je me défendrai moi-même.

- Je vois.

- Mais avant de commencer, continuai-je. Puis-je poser une question monsieur le ministre ?

- … allez-y.

- J'aimerais seulement savoir ce qui me vaut l'honneur d'être jugée par le ministre en personne. Je crois que les procès sont monnaie courante dernièrement. En quoi mon cas est-il exceptionnel ?

- En tant que président du Magenmagot, il est de mon devoir d'assister et de présider occasionnellement certaines affaires. Cela relève de mes attributions autant que mon rôle de ministre de la magie.

- Occasionnellement... alors le hasard aurait joué contre moi. Très intéressant.

- Oui... dit-il gêné et essayant sûrement de déterminer si j'étais sérieuse ou si je me moquais de lui.

Un murmure s'était répandu au sein des membres du Magenmagot. Il semblait que Scrimgeour était le seul à être indécis sur le sens de ma phrase.

- Hum, dit-il pour s'éclaircir la voix et se donner un peu de contenance. Les charges retenues contre vous sont les suivantes : usage de la magie en présence de Moldus. Détérioration de la voie publique incluant une grille d'école et une... une voiture.

J'entendis nettement Arthur essayer de retenir une exclamation mêlant intérêt et contrariété. Mais il fut remis à l'ordre par sa femme et le ministre continua :

- Ainsi que la blessure de Mrs Eliane Wayne, institutrice et Moldue. Êtes-vous bien Mrs Hermione Rosens Amfell Malefoy ?

- Oui.

- S'agit-il de votre baguette ? Demanda-t-il en la brandissant pour que je la voie.

- C'est bien la mienne.

- Avez-vous fait usage de la magie devant des Moldus ?

- En effet.

- Les lieux ont-ils bien été endommagés ?

-... oui.

- Avez-vous attaqué Mrs Eliane Wayne ?

- Non, dis-je fermement.

- Non ? Alors comment a-t-elle été blessée ?

- C'était un accident.

- Bien sûr... dit Powel en m'observant avec son regard dur.

- La parole est à Mr Henri Powel, déclara Scrimgeour.

- Mrs Malefoy, commença-t-il. Vous venez d'avouer avoir usé de magie et pourtant vous assurez avoir blessé cette Moldue par accident ?

- J'ai usé de magie, c'est vrai. En présence de Moldus. Mais ce n'était en aucun cas pour attaquer cette femme.

- Pourquoi dans ce cas ?

- J'essayais de ranimer une enfant.

- Ranimer ?

- Weasley, intervint Scrimgeour en s'adressant à Percy. Veuillez me donner le rapport de l'enquête.

- Tenez monsieur, dit Percy en lui tendant une liasse de parchemins.

- Voyons. Sortilège incriminé : ...

Son silence engendra la curiosité de toute l'assemblée. Et moi-même je riais intérieurement en sachant parfaitement le nom du sortilège qu'il avait sous les yeux et qu'il avait tant de mal à annoncer.

- Monsieur le ministre ? Demanda Robert en levant un sourcil.

- Enervatum, annonça Scrimgeour sans arriver à croire ce qu'il lisait.

- Pardon ? Dit Powel en se penchant pour lire le rapport.

- Un Enervatum, confirma Robert. Quel dangereux sortilège d'attaque.

Cela déclancha les rires des spectateurs et le pouffement de certains membres du Magenmagot.

- Silence ! Ordonna Scrimgeour. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Mr Powel ?

- Je ne sais pas... dit-il un peu perdu.

Visiblement, il ne s'était pas arrêté sur ce détail là. "Il devait être tellement sûr de m'avoir coincée"

- Mais... se reprit-il. Elle a avoué avoir endommagé les lieux. Et déclaré que la blessure de la Moldue était dûe à un accident. Elle en est donc tout de même responsable !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais _**moi-même**_ endommagé les lieux, répliquai-je.

- Mais...

- Greffier ? Demandai-je en tournant la tête vers Percy.

- Heu... c'est exact, dit-il en relisant ses notes. Mr le ministre a seulement demandé si les lieux avaient été endommagés. Pas si elle l'avait fait elle-même.

- Dans ce cas, je reformule la question, dit Scrimgeour frustré de ne pas avoir été assez précis et sûrtout de me voir comme diriger ce procès à sa place. Avez-vous,_** vous-même**_, endommagé les lieux ?

- Non.

- Alors _**qui**_ l'a fait ?

- Mrs Eliane Wayne, monsieur.

Plusieurs exclamations de surprise s'élevèrent et Powel demanda :

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Mrs Eliane Wayne, répétai-je en articulant comme s'il était sourd. La Moldue en question.

Il n'aima pas me voir lui rappeller le nom de la Moldue comme s'il était sénile en plus d'être sourd.

- Et vous allez me dire que cette _**Moldue**_, a tordu les grilles de l'école et fracassé une voiture toute seule en se blessant par la même occasion ?

- Tout à fait.

- Essayez-vous de vous moquer de ce tribunal ? Demanda Scrimgeour en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non. Seulement de la situation qui a un peu trop duré à mon goût. Ces entrâves me blessent les poignets, dis-je en montrant les menottes magiques. Et elles ne vont pas du tout avec ma tenue.

Ginny pouffa de rire derrière moi. Et je voyais bien que Robert essayait de s'empécher d'en faire autant.

- En parlant de tenue, dit Powel. Pourquoi avoir obté pour un déguisement ?

- Déguisement ?

- Vous avez changé de coiffure. Et vous portiez ce chapeau et ces lunettes noires. Pourquoi teniez-vous tant à ce qu'on ne vous reconnaisse pas ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Nous sommes encore en été et le soleil tape fort. Les chapeaux et lunettes de soleil sont recommandés dans ces cas là. Quant à mes cheveux, j'en avais assez de les voir toujours emmélés. Ma tante m'a dit que cette coiffure ne m'allait pas et je commence à avoir des doutes. Peut-être pouvez-vous me donner votre avis ?

Cela déclancha d'autres pouffements de rire et le ministre dût intervenir :

- Assez, s'énerva Scrimgeour. Vous étiez la seule sorcière sur les lieux. Vous maintenez ne rien avoir à faire avec l'incident ?

- J'ai lancé un sortilège d'Enervatum devant des Moldus, je l'avoue. Votre rapport en atteste. Un seul et unique sort qui n'avait rien d'offensif. Je n'en ai pas lancé d'autre. Vous pouvez le vérifier avec le "Prior incanto", si le coeur vous en dit.

- Cela a déjà été vérifié, marmonna Scrimgeour en lisant le rapport.

- Je n'ai rien à voir dans l'incident qui a conduit à la blessure de Mrs Eliane Wayne et à la détérioration de la voie publique. Comme je l'ai dit, c'était un accident.

- Dans ce cas, veuillez nous éclairer sur les faits, dit sarcastiquement Powel.

- J'étais sur le trottoir devant l'école. Une des voitures qui circulait dans la rue a fait un écart et s'est emboutie contre la grille avant d'aller rouler sur la chaussée. Mrs Eliane Wayne était au volant et elle est passée à travers le pare-brise lors du choc. Voilà comment elle a été blessée et comment les lieux ont été endommagés. Ce n'était qu'un accident de voiture.

- Accident de voiture ? S'étonna Scrimgeour.

- C'est très courant chez les Moldus. Pour plus de précision, je vous recommande d'en discuter avec Mr Arthur Weasley.

Ils tournèrent tous le regard vers Arthur qui trépignait d'impatience à l'idée qu'on lui demande son avis sur la question et qu'il puisse faire un exposé sur les voitures, un sujet qu'il trouvait tout bonnement fascinant.

- Très bien... dit finalement Scrimgeour en soupirant. La cour appelle Mr Arthur Weasley du Service des détournements de l'artisanat Moldu à comparaître.

- Oui monsieur le ministre, dit Arthur en se levant d'un bond.

Il descendit des gradins pour me rejoindre dans la fosse. Puis il annonça :

- Arthur Weasley du Service des détournements de l'artisanat Moldu.

On devait rarement faire appel à son service pour témoigner lors des procès et le ton fier de sa voix me conforta dans cette idée.

- Quelle est l'utilité de ces... voitures ? Demanda le ministre. Et est-il vrai qu'elles sont souvent sujettes aux accidents ?

- Oui monsieur le ministre. En fait il s'agit d'une merveille de technologie Moldue qui roule grâce à un moteur et...

- Je vous en ai demandé l'utilité, pas un rapport détaillé sur leur assemblage, dit Scrimgeour agacé.

- Oui... dit Arthur un peu déçu. Et bien, les Moldus s'en servent pour se déplacer. Il s'agit de leur alternative au transplanage. Nous pouvons en voir partout dans les rues. Et il est vrai que ces engins peuvent se montrer parfois capricieux...

J'entendis Ron pousser un soupire ironique. Sûrement au souvenir de leur mésaventure avec la voiture volante d'Arthur. Mésaventure à laquelle j'étais soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à participer.

- Les Moldus en perdent parfois le contrôle, continua Arthur, et ils ont des accidents comme vient de le décrire Hermione.

- Bien... vous pouvez aller vous rasseoir, dit Scrimgeour.

Alors qu'il se rasseyait aux côtés de sa femme il dit tout bas :

- Tu as vu ça ? On m'a demandé mon avis sur les Moldus.

- Tais-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle. Je te rappelle qu'on est en train de juger Hermione.

- Oh, elle s'en sort bien jusqu'ici. Elle s'est presque innocentée toute seule.

- Presque, marmonna Drago assis derrière eux et observant le visage furieux de Powel.

Drago et moi savions qu'il n'en resterait pas là.

- Bien, soupira le ministre. Il semble que nous ayons été dérangés pour rien. L'état des lieux est en accord avec les dires de Mrs Malefoy.

- Une minute monsieur, intervint Powel. Elle n'a personne pour assurer sa défense. Pourquoi devrions-nous la croire sur parole ? Elle n'a pas de témoin !

- Et vous ? Répliquai-je. Où est votre témoin ?

Ma question déclancha une nouvelle vague de murmure dans l'assemblée.

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il outré. Ce n'est pas moi qu'on juge !

- Mais vous m'accusez. Et sans preuves. En tout cas, _**si**_ vous en avez, je ne les ai pas encore vues ou entendues.

- Des dizaines de Moldus étaient présents ! Ils ont certifié avoir vu un phénomène étrange tout balayer. Un phénomène dont vous étiez le centre ! Aucun d'eux n'a parlé d'accident de voiture.

- Dans ce cas, je voudrais les entendre. Pourquoi ne pas les faire venir pour témoigner ?

- C'est... c'est impossible. Ce sont des Moldus...

- Leur mémoire a déjà été effacée, n'est-ce pas ? Devina Robert en voyant où je voulais en venir.

- Mais mes hommes ont recueilli leur témoignage avant cela !

- Recueil qui a sûrement été fait en présence d'un membre de cette assemblée ? Demandai-je. Comme le prescrit l'article 412 du Code de la justice magique, concernant la recevabilité des témoignages précédant une modification de mémoire. N'est-ce pas Mr Rosens ?

- En effet, approuva Robert avec un petit sourire.

- Mr Powel ? Demanda Scrimgeour. Tout est-il en accord avec le Code ?

-...

Il ne dit rien et je crispai mes mains sur mes genoux. J'avais mis au point ma défense seulement une demi-heure avant qu'on vienne me chercher, le temp de me rappeller du numéro de l'article qui faisait allusion à ce genre de cas. Et maintenant... tout reposait sur la réponse de Powel. Si un membre du Magenmagot avait assisté au recueil des témoignages des Moldus tout serait fichu.

- Mr Powel ? Répéta le ministre. Avez-vous, vous-même, recueilli ces témoignages ?

- Non. Je me suis chargé d'emmener Mrs Malefoy au ministère.

- Dans ce cas, c'est un autre membre du Magenmagot qui l'a fait ? Dépéchons Powel, qui était-ce ?

-... personne monsieur, consentit-il enfin à avouer. Aucun membre du Magenmagot. Seulement mes hommes.

Je soupirai intérieurement de soulagement. Et les spectateurs derrière moi ne se privèrent pas de pousser de petites exclamations de joie.

- Dans ce cas, les témoignages de ces Moldus sont irrecevables, dit Scrimgeour exaspéré. Je sais que nous avons rarement affaire à ce genre de cas, mais vous auriez pu respecter le Code et nous éviter une perte de temps. Je suis obligé de déclarer un non-lieu.

- Attendez ! S'exclama Powel. J'ai un témoin dont la mémoire n'a pas été modifiée.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Demanda Robert soupçonneux.

- Il s'agit de Mrs Eliane Wayne elle-même. Nous l'avons envoyée se faire soigner à Ste mangouste, mais elle est ici à présent et apte à répondre à vos questions.

- Qu'on la fasse entrer, dit Scrimgeour.

Ma tension était remontée d'un cran en l'entendant parler de l'institutrice. Elle allait tout dire sur les véritables faits. Mrs Wayne entra, assise sur un fauteuil roulant poussé par une médicomage. Je crus la voir me faire un imperceptible clin d'oeil, mais ne la connaissant ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, je me dis que j'avais tout simplement rêvé.

- Bonjour Maria, la salua Scrimgeour.

- Bonjour mon oncle.

"_Mon oncle_ ? Maria Scrimgeour ? La nièce du ministre ? C'est bon, je suis fichue..." Powel n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Demander à la nièce du ministre de s'occuper elle-même des soins du seul témoin valable dans cette affaire... Scrimgeour allait se laisser amadouer. Et j'étais déjà condamnée. J'en tressaillis d'effroi.

- Vous êtes Mrs Eliane Wayne ? Demanda le ministre à la blessée.

- Oui.

- Pouvez-vous nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ?

- Ce matin ? Dit-elle un peu perdue.

- Oui... dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Vous travaillez dans une école n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien, dites-nous ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin lorsque vous vous y êtes rendue.

- Oh... en fait c'est un peu flou. Je me souviens avoir pris la voiture pour me rendre à l'école. Je suis sûre d'être partie travailler. Mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Je ne sais plus... je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé après que j'ai pris le volant. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans un endroit étrange avec cette dame, dit-elle en désignant la médicomage. Elle m'a dit qu'on m'avait soignée mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi.

- Vous plaisantez ? S'insurgea Powel.

- Maria ? Demanda Scrimgeour.

- Mrs Wayne a reçu un violent coup à la tête. Il est normal que ses souvenirs ne soient pas clairs après un tel traumatisme.

- Mais vous m'aviez assuré qu'elle était en parfaite santé ! S'énerva Powel.

- Sur le plan physique, oui. Je l'ai personnellement examinée et tout est en ordre. Excepté cette perte partielle de sa mémoire. Mais comme, je l'ai dit, c'est tout à fait normal...

- Normal ? Cria Powel en tapant du poing sur la table et se levant d'un bond. Cette petite perte de mémoire rend sa présence ici inutile ! Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on l'ait appellée ?

- Vous m'avez demandé de vous amener ma patiente et c'est ce que j'ai fait, se défendit Maria.

- Une patiente avec des souvenirs ! Petite idi...

- Baissez d'un ton Henri, le sermonna Scrimgeour furieux de le voir parler ainsi à sa nièce.

- Mais on a peut-être trafiqué sa mémoire, tenta Powel.

- On ? Et qui donc ?

- Je suis restée avec Mrs Wayne depuis qu'on me l'a confiée à Ste Mangouste, précisa Maria. Par vos hommes Mr Powel.

- Mais... dans ce cas... dit-il gêné.

- Je me trompe peut-être Henri, intervint le ministre. Mais ne seriez-vous pas en train d'insinuer... que _**ma nièce**_ aurait effacé la mémoire de cette femme ?

- Non je... monsieur le ministre...

- Taisez-vous. Maria, tu peux faire sortir Mrs Wayne. N'oublie pas de l'emmener voir les Oubliators avant de la reconduire chez elle.

- Bien sûr. Nous y allons Mrs Wayne, dit-elle à la patiente qui semblait choquée par l'éclat de voix de Powel.

- Ou... Oubliators ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elles sortirent et Powel se laissa tomber lourdement sur le banc des juges. Quant à moi... je tremblais toujours. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Que venait-il de se passer ? La chance avait-elle enfin tourné en ma faveur ? L'institutrice ne se souvenait de rien et tout allait se finir. J'allais être aquittée. "Incroyable... le plan de Powel s'est reourné contre lui. Il a voulu utiliser la famille du ministre et c'est ce qui m'a innocentée"

- Bien, dit le ministre. Maintenant, nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que ce procès grotesque a assez duré. Mrs Malefoy, je vous déclare...

- S'il vous plaît monsieur le ministre, insista Powel. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser partir comme ça... il y a encore des points à éclaircir et un témoin à entendre.

- Qu'allez-vous encore inventer ? S'emporta Robert. Ma petite-fille est innocente. Elle n'a pas attaqué cette Moldue !

- Mais que faisait-elle là-bas ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, répondis-je.

- Si vous n'avez rien à cacher, dites à cette assemblée pourquoi vous étiez sur les lieux !

- Veuillez nous le dire Mrs Malefoy, soupira le ministre. Qu'on puisse enfin sortir.

- J'étais venue accompagner une petite fille à l'école pour sa première rentrée des classes, dis-je les dents serrées.

J'étais frustrée d'avoir été obligée de parler d'Helena. J'espérais pouvoir sortir d'ici sans que ma fille soit inquiétée.

- Une petite fille ? Dit Powel avec un demi-sourire. _**Cette**_ petite fille ?

Il claqua des doigts et Mafalda Hopkrik entra avec ma fille qui tenait son ours dans ses bras. Je retins une exclamation de stupeur et de désespoir. "Non ! Il n'avait pas à la faire entrer ici ! Je ne veux pas que ma fille me voie attachée et jugée comme une criminelle ! Et Dieu sait ce que ce Powel va m'obliger à dire..." Je lançai un regard à Drago qui semblait tout aussi révolté.

- Que fait cette enfant ici Powel ? Demanda le ministre.

- Elle est la seule personne qui puisse se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé.

- C'est _**elle**_ votre dernier témoin ? Gronda Robert. Les dires d'une mineure, et d'une enfant par dessus tout, n'auront aucune valeur aux yeux de ce tribunal !

"Mais il s'en fiche... tout ce qu'il veut, c'est nous percer à jour" pensai-je désespérée. "Depuis le début, il comptait en venir là".

- Mr Rosens a raison, confirma Scrimgeour. Peu importe ce que cette enfant dira, nous n'en prendrons pas compte.

- Mais ce qui m'inquiète monsieur le ministre, dit Powel. C'est la raison pour laquelle Mrs Malefoy se trouvait en compagnie de cette petite. Vous m'avez bien dit qu'elle se nomme Helena Weasley ?

- Oui... répondis-je.

- Est-ce bien ton nom petite ? Demanda-t-il à ma fille.

M'ayant entendue l'appeller ainsi ce matin, Helena répondit immédiatement :

- Oui.

- Je ne me souviens pas que la famille Malefoy ait jamais eu de lien de parenté avec la famille Weasley. Mais alors... que représente cette enfant pour vous Mrs Malefoy ? Pour que vous l'ayez accompagnée personnellement à sa rentrée des classes... vous devez avoir un lien très fort avec cette petite fille. Quel genre de lien Mrs Malefoy ?

-...

- J'ai entendu dire... qu'il y a sept ans, vous avez perdu votre fille alors qu'elle venait à peine de naître.

"Tu as entendu dire ? C'est un mage noir qui t'en as parlé ! Espèce de salaud"

- Il me semble qu'elle s'appellait aussi Helena. Curieuse coïncidence n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment savez-vous tout cela ? Dit Robert soupçonneux. Seuls les partisants de Vous-Savez-Qui étaient présents. Hormis l'ordre du phénix et...

- Des aurors, compléta Powel. Nous travaillons tous au même étage. Vous devriez le savoir.

Je voyais bien que Robert se retenait de se lever pour aller flanquer son poing dans la figure de Powel.

- Et j'ai aussi lu dans leurs rapports... qu'Helena Malefoy possédait un étrange pouvoir, alors même qu'elle était dans le ventre de sa mère. Une sorte de barrière magique.

"Menteur ! Les aurors n'étaient pas au courant. Mais bien sûr, personne n'épluchera leurs rapports..."

- Une barrière magique ? S'étonna le ministre qui avait mordu à l'hameçon comme la plupart des mages présents.

- Oui. Une protection étonnante. Et qui correspondrait à la description des Moldus du phénomène de ce matin. Mais bien sûr... puisque leurs témoignages sont irrecevables... nous ne pouvons pas le prouver. À moins que cette petite soit réellement Helena Malefoy. Qu'en dites-vous Mrs Malefoy ? Cette enfant porte le même prénom que votre défunte fille.

-...

- Pourquoi ne pas répondre ? Par Merlin... seriez-vous sa mère ?

Ma respiration s'était coupée. Ce monstre allait m'obliger à prononcer la plus maudite des phrases. Et devant ma fille !

- Répondez à la question, m'ordonna le ministre qui était soudainement interressé par ce qui se disait tout comme le reste du Magenmagot.

- Non...

- Non ? S'ofusqua-t-il.

- Non... ce n'est pas ma fille.

Je n'osai même pas tourner le regard vers Helena. Mon petit ange devait être en train de pleurer. Et moi je serrai les poings tellement fort que je m'en blessais les paumes.

- Pourtant je trouve que cette petite ressemble étrangement à votre mari, insista Powel.

- Parce qu'elle est blonde ? Dit Robert les dents serrées. Vous l'êtes vous-même et personne ne vous soupçonne d'être son père ! Est-ce que vous allez enfin cesser de...

- Ce n'est pas ma maman, le coupa une petite voix fluette.

Mon coeur manqua un battement lorsque je reconnus la voix de ma fille. Et enfin, je pus tourner les yeux vers elle. Helena ne pleurait pas. Son visage était vide de toute émotion. Tout comme sa voix lorsqu'elle avait prononcé cette terrible phrase.

- Qu'as-tu dis petite ? Demanda Scrimgeour.

- Ce n'est pas ma maman, répéta-t-elle.

- Il s'agit de ma fille ! S'exclama Tiana en se levant de son banc.

- Vous n'avez pas la parole ! Dit le ministre frustré d'avoir été interrompu. Et par Merlin, qui êtes-vous ?

- Tiana Weasley, monsieur. La mère de cette petite fille.

- Weasley ? Dit-il avec doute en fixant sa couleur de cheveux.

- Je suis mariée à Ronald Weasley, expliqua-t-elle en agrippant son mari par le bras pour l'obliger à se lever. Helena est notre fille. Nous sommes ses parents.

- Ils se sont présentés à moi en tant que tel tout à l'heure, confirma Mafalda.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Demanda-t-il a Tiana.

- Nous n'avions pas la parole monsieur, lui rappella-t-elle d'une voix innocente.

- Hum... marmonna-t-il passablement énervé. Alors si c'est votre fille, pourquoi avoir chargé Mrs Malefoy de l'emmener à l'école ?

- Nous étions occupés aujourd'hui. Ron est professeur à Poudlard, il devait préparer la rentrée. Nous sommes le 1er septembre vous savez...

- Oui je le _**sais**_, dit-il exaspéré. Mais ça n'explique pas tout.

- Malgré mon âge, je viens à peine d'être diplomée de Poudlard. J'avais un important entretient d'embauche aujourd'hui et... nous ne pouvions malheureusement pas accompagner notre fille à l'école. Alors j'ai demandé à Hermione qui est l'une de mes proches amies de le faire à ma place.

- Et c'est pas égard pour votre _précieuse amie_... dit Powel sarcastique, que vous avez décidé de donner à cette enfant le même prénom que sa fille décédée ?

- Notre fille est née un mois avant celle d'Hermione. C'est elle qui a choisi d'appeler sa fille comme la mienne et non le contraire. Comme vous dites... nous sommes de _précieuses amies_.

Tiana lui offrit un sourire mielleux et je vis Powel serrer la machoire à s'en broyer les dents.

- Ce sont bien tes parents petite ? Demanda le ministre à Helena.

- Oui. J'ai les cheveux blonds comme maman.

- Pourquoi l'avoir envoyée dans une école Moldue ?

- J'ai moi-même vécu en Moldue pendant plus de 20 ans jusqu'à ce que mes pouvoirs se manifestent, expliqua Tiana. Voilà pourquoi je sors à peine de Poudlard. Et je veux que ma fille ait une éducation Moldue avant d'y entrer elle-même.

- Je confirme les dires de Mrs Weasley, aprouva Dumbledore. Elle était mon élève jusqu'à juin dernier.

- Il s'agit de l'enfant que vous essayiez de ranimer avec l'Enervatum ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, le stress de la rentrée lui a fait perdre connaissance.

- Bien... dans ce cas j'en ai assez entendu.

- Mais monsieur le ministre ! Tenta de nouveau Powel.

- ça suffit maintenant ! Gronda Robert en tapant du poing sur la table. Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger le lien qui _**pourait**_ exister entre ma petite-fille et cette enfant ! Vous n'avez aucune preuve qu'Hermione ait fait quoi que ce soit pour blesser ou attaquer des Moldus. Elle a peut-être fait une entorse au Code internationnal du secret magique, mais ça s'arrête là. S'il vous plait, monsieur le ministre.

- Tout à fait. Mrs Hermione Rosens Amfell Malefoy. Je vous déclare coupable d'avoir enfreint le Code international du secret magique et vous condamne à une amende de 10 000 gallions, le sort étant mineur. Par contre j'abandonne toutes les autres charges ayant été portées contre vous faute de preuve. Qui est en accord avec cette décision ?

La majorité des personnes leva la main dont Robert et lui-même. Puis il demanda :

- Qui est contre ?

Seul Powel et sûrement quelques connaissances qui lui étaient fidèles levèrent la main.

- La décision est donc appliquée. La séance est levée.

Il rassembla ses papiers et se leva lui-même tout comme le reste du Magenmagot, sous les yeux ulcérés d'Henri Powel. Finalement, celui-ci se leva aussi, rageur, et s'apprêta à sortir à grands pas quand mon grand-père l'interpella :

- Powel ! Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ?

Robert désigna mes menottes et, retenant un grognement, Powel agita sa baguette avant de s'éclipser. Mes mains retrouvèrent leur liberté et je pus tomber dans les bras de Drago qui me serra contre lui à m'en étouffer avant de m'embrasser avec fougue.

- Tu t'en es très bien sortie, dit Robert soulagé en me rendant ma baguette. Je suis fier de toi.

- Pas moi... murmurai-je en baissant les yeux vers ma fille.

Helena m'observait sans rien dire. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui assurer que je l'aimais de tout mon coeur, mais les membres du Magenmagot n'étaient pas tous partis et certains continuaient de nous fixer. Cette histoire de barrière magique les avait plus qu'intrigués.

- Sortons d'ici, décida Drago.

Après avoir payé mon amende, nous sortîmes tous du ministère et transplanâmes directement devant le manoir Rosens. J'étais définitivement libre et de retour chez moi.

* * *

><p><span>Réponse aux reviews<span> :

**Geuh** : oui, ça n'a été possible que parce qu'Hermione était l'accusée xD pour le numéro de l'article elle a cherché quand même avant de s'en souvenir mdr. Mais elle a bien sûr trouvé les arguments. Seulement... tout n'est pas fini. Helena a été démasquée par un partisant de Voldy. biz ;)

**Lila de Jarjayes** : heu... je te le dit d'emblée, Powel est coupable xD il n'est pas_ seulement_ idiot mdr. je vais réfléchir à ce que tu as dit sur Helena. On va voir si j'arrive à goupiller quelque chose ^^

**Rosalieemmamailie** : tu l'as dit ! mdr. biz

**lena-malefoy** : oui tu as mon feu vert lol. Je n'ai pas créé ce perso pour que vous l'aimiez mdr (au contraire ^^) Notre Hermy s'en sort toujours ! bisous

**nevermind the bollocks** : totale coïncidence lol. Je ne m'y connais pas du tout en politique. Alors celle d'un autre pays... xD Vous pouvez vous liguer contre Powel, je mènerai les opérations mdr. c'est un vicelard tu as vu ? tu as raison, il va falloir qu'Hermy explique à sa fille pourquoi elle a agit ainsi. mais de froid polaire non plus lol. à suivre ;) bisous

**Djat** : je m'améliore ? Peut-être que c'est mieux quand je prend mon temp ^^ un grand merci et bisous ! a+

**Aurelie Malfoy** : oui, elle était innocente ^^ en tout cas Powel est un méchant ;) bisous et merci

**lauue** : ne stress pas, c'est mauvais pour la santé xD c'est vrai que c'est inquiétant... mais faut garder espoir d'accord ? ^^ bisous

**anon** : oui, c'était chaud lol. Ils l'ont échappé belle. Vous comprendrez un peu mieux ce qu'il s'est passé dans le prochain chapitre ;) et on va tout expliquer à la petite Helena qui a quand même dû être très choquée. bisous

**Fraulein Takoor** : oui il est chiant pas vrai ? xD merci de me signaler les fautes qui me sont passées sous le nez ^^ gros bisous

**brilou** : elle s'en sortent bien ^^ hermy cloue le bec aux magistrats et helena est très courageuse. Entendre sa mère dire ce genre de chose et tout de suite faire comme si de rien était... ça a dû être dur pour la petite. Oui, Powel bosse pour la face de serpent lol. biz

**EleaG** : tout le monde le déteste lol. c'est vrai que pour le coup, Helena a été très courageuse. Une carrière d'actrice se profilerait ? xD la suite est là ;)

**lululoulou** : oui, pas de chance... bisous ^^

**E.C.J.L** : oui, c'est horrible pour une enfant. mais elle est douée pour jouer la comédie lol. Bisous et merci ! (! xD)

**Istehar** : difficile d'écrire le procès et de faire en sorte qu'Hermione s'en sorte. Mais le plus difficile c'était bien sûr ce moment terrible entre elle et Helena qui nient toutes les deux leur lien de parenté. biz

**Dowrine** : Percy ne va quand même pas cramer sa famille. je ne le vois pas si sournois que ça.

**nad** : oui, c'était dur. Surtout pour la petite Helena. Hermione s'en est quand même bien sortie.


	59. Don précoce

Chapitre 59 : Don précoce

- Maîtresse ! S'exclama Senny en pleurant de joie alors que nous entrions dans le hall.

L'elfe m'aurait sûrement serrée dans ses bras si sa condition ne le lui interdisait pas.

- Je vais bien Senny, dis-je en posant une main sur son épaule. Sèche tes larmes.

- Oui maîtresse, dit-elle en obéissant immédiatement et se séchant les yeux avec son tablier.

- Hermione !

Je tombai maintenant dans les bras de ma mère qui me serra contre elle à m'en étouffer.

- Dieu soit loué, tu vas bien ! Dit Mrs Granger rassurée. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire quand on m'a dit que ma petite Hermione avait été arrêtée.

- Je ne suis plus si petite que ça...

- Je savais que tu n'avais rien pu faire de mal, continua-t-elle sans m'écouter. Je n'ai pas élévé une criminelle.

- Arrête de dire des bétises et laisse-la un peu respirer, intervint Mr Granger. Évidemment que notre fille n'est pas une criminelle.

- On dirait que tu t'en es bien sortie, dit Thomas. Si j'avais pu je serais venu te défendre en tant qu'avocat mais... je ne pense pas que les Moldus soient acceptés.

- Non, mais merci d'y avoir pensé, ris-je. Mais, bien sortie... je l'ai quand même échappé belle. J'ai cru que mon heure avait sonné quand ils ont fait entrer Mrs Wayne. Mais par chance, elle ne s'est souvenu de rien.

- Ce n'était pas de la chance, me fit remarquer Drago.

- Pardon ?

Soudain, les portes se rouvrirent et j'eus la stupéfaction de voir entrer Maria Scrimgeour.

- ça y est ! S'exclama-t-elle en soupirant de fatigue. J'ai renvoyé Mrs Wayne chez elle après être passée chez les Oubliators. Et j'ai ensuite moi-même fait le ménage.

- Bien joué, la complimenta Remus.

- Attendez, intervins-je sans réussir à croire ce que je voyais et entendais. Depuis _**quand**_ sommes-nous amis avec la nièce du ministre ?

- Jamais, répondit Line. Mais par chance nous sommes amis avec une excellente métamorphomage.

Maria Scrimgeour se métamorphosa alors brusquement en notre très chère Tonks qui me fit un clin d'oeil. Le même que dans la salle d'audience. "Je n'avais pas rêvé !"

- Vous êtes... géniaux ! M'exclamai-je bouche-bée. Comment vous avez eu l'idée ?

- On savait bien que c'était le témoignage de cette Moldue qui serait le plus gênant, expliqua Drago.

- Alors on a envoyé Tonks en mission spéciale, ajouta Ron.

- Je te l'avais bien dit, me fit remarquer Drago en passant son bras autour de ma taille. Moi vivant, personne ne t'enverra à Azkaban.

- Merci, dis-je en l'embrassant.

- Mais l'idée de l'accident de voiture était géniale, dit Arthur.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es content d'avoir été appellé pour en parler, dit Ginny en secouant la tête.

- Aussi. Mais c'était une idée géniale.

Nous rîmes quelques instant avant de reprendre notre sérieux.

- Maintenant on a un plus gros problème, dit Harry. J'ai nommé : Henri Powel.

- Il travaille pour _**Lui**_, assurai-je. Ça ne fait aucun doute. Vous avez bien vu comment il a essayé de me piéger à la fin. Ce n'était pas que de la curiosité. Il sait. Et il voulait me le faire avouer. Mais peu importe parce que maintenant... _**il**_ va vouloir vérifier ce que Powel va lui rapporter.

Je n'avais pas prononcé le nom de Voldemort. Je ne voulais pas le faire devant ma fille. Depuis le procès, Helena tenait la main de Tiana. Mais c'est moi qu'elle observait. Je devais lui parler. Immédiatement. La rassurer, lui faire comprendre... comprendre que j'étais sa mère et qu'elle était ma petite fille adorée.

- Nous avons renforcé les protections depuis la dernière fois où le manoir a été assiégé, dit Robert. Et même à ce moment là, ils n'ont pas pu entrer. On ne peut désactiver les protections que de l'intérieur. Même s'il sait pour Helena, il ne poura pas l'atteindre.

- Oui... mais notre période de paix est terminée, dit sombrement Milana.

- C'est ma faute, murmurai-je. C'est moi qui ai voulu faire sortir Helena.

- Je te le répète, intervint Blaize. C'était un bon choix. Le meilleur pour l'épanouissement de ta fille.

- Oui, mais maintenant elle est condamnée à essayer de lui échapper.

- Hermione. C'est déjà ce qu'elle fait depuis 7 ans, me fit remarquer Harry. Vous l'avez cachée ici pour qu'elle lui échappe. Maintenant, c'est à nous de faire quelque chose pour mettre un terme à tout ça. On doit l'exterminer pour qu'il ne fasse plus jamais de mal. A personne.

"L'exterminer... c'est bien beau. Facile à dire mais presque impossible à faire. J'y ai réfléchi pendant 7 ans Harry. Et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la réponse. J'ai peur qu'il n'y en ait pas"

- Je... je vais coucher Helena, dis-je faiblement.

Je tendis la main vers ma fille. Elle l'observa quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux vers moi. Ne pas la voir prendre la main que je lui tendais me brisa le coeur.

- Helena ? Appelai-je en essayant de garder une voix neutre. Tu viens ?

Enfin, elle consentit à bouger et à me prendre la main. Je l'emmenai avec moi et nous montâmes les escaliers. Traversant les couloirs dans un silence insupportable.

Sa maman lui avait tendu la main. Elle lui avait demandé de venir avec elle. Mais Helena n'avait pas tout de suite réagi parce qu'elle n'avait pas tout compris. Le jeu était-il fini ? Elle ne s'appellait plus Helena Weasley ? Tiana n'était plus sa maman ? Sa vraie maman l'était redevenue ? Ce matin devant l'école, quand sa maman l'avait appellée Helena Weasley, la petite avait été très surprise. Elle savait bien qu'elle s'appellait Helena Malefoy. Pas Weasley. Grand-père Lucius le lui répétait chaque fois qu'il venait la voir. Il disait toujours : _Tu es une Malefoy, Helena, souviens-toi toujours de ça et sois en fière_. Alors vous voyez ? Elle le savait bien. "Je ne suis pas idiote. Je ne peux pas l'être" ça, c'était son papa qui le lui répétait tout le temps :_ Tu ne peux pas être idiote puisque tu es la fille de ta mère_. Et sa mère, c'était sa maman, Hermione. Pas Tiana. "Parce que Tiana elle dit des choses un peu bêtes des fois. Elle parle tout le temp de loup, mais je ne sais pas pouquoi. Mais maman, je comprends tout ce qu'elle dit. Alors ça ne peux être qu'elle ma maman". Alors, certaine de l'identité de sa mère, la petite n'avait pas bronché lorsque celle-ci l'avait appellée Weasley devant sa maîtresse. "Maman, elle dit jamais rien d'idiot, alors elle a sûrement une bonne raison. C'est peut-être un jeu". Voilà ce qu'elle avait pensé. Ce matin, elle était Helena Weasley, mais ce soir, elle serait sûrement à nouveau Helena Malefoy. C'était obligé. Ça ne devait être qu'un jeu. Mais quand on l'avait emmenée dans la pièce sombre, après qu'elle se soit réveillée toute seule avec Julia en présence d'une inconnue dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas... elle avait eu envie de pleurer. Mais pleurer c'est pour les bébés et elle n'en était plus une. Alors elle avait retenu ses larmes. Mais elle voulait voir sa maman Hermione. Et quand elle a enfin pu la voir, sa maman a dit une phrase qu'elle n'aurait jamais dit normalement. Jamais. Même pour jouer. Et Helena avait pris peur. Et si ce n'était pas un jeu ? Si elle était vraiment devenue Helena Weasley ? Et si elle ne pouvait jamais redevenir Helena Malefoy ? Alors là... les larmes lui sont montées aux yeux. Mais pleurer c'est pas bien. C'est pas digne d'une Malefoy comme le disait Grand-père Lucius. Alors si elle voulait rester Helena Malefoy, elle ne devait pas pleurer. Parce que si elle pleurait, elle deviendrait vraiment Helena Weasley. Et ça, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle voulait rester la fille de maman et papa. Alors elle n'a pas pleuré. Elle a été courageuse et elle a dit ce que maman attendait sûrement d'elle. Parce que ça ne pouvait être qu'un jeu.

Je déshabillai ma fille et lui enfilai son pyjama avant de la border. Helena serrait son ours contre elle et m'observait en silence. C'était le moment. Je devais tout lui expliquer.

- Helena... tu sais... au sujet de ce que maman a dit au ministère...

- Tu veux dire dans la salle sombre ?

- Oui. Je suis sincèrement désolée Helena, ce n'était pas du tout ce que je pensais. Maman t'aime de tout son coeur tu sais ? Tu es ma fille.

- Je sais. C'est toi ma maman.

Je restai stupéfaite face à la conviction qui se faisait entendre dans sa voix.

- Mais tu as dis... que je n'étais pas ta maman.

- Parce que j'ai compris le jeu.

- Le... le jeu ?

- Oui. C'était le jeu des contraires. J'y joue souvent avec papi. Il dit que c'est pour m'apprendre pleins de mots, mais je suis sûre que c'est juste parce qu'il aime jouer.

- Explique-moi, je ne comprends pas.

- Ce matin, tu as dit à la maîtresse que je m'appellais Helena Weasley. Et Weasley, c'est bien le contraire de Malefoy ? En tout cas, c'est ce que papa dit tout le temps. Alors là je me suis dit que tu voulais jouer à un jeu. Seulement dans la salle sombre... j'ai eu très peur parce que la phrase que tu as dite... je ne savais plus si c'était pour jouer ou pas. Tu continuais bien le jeu pas vrai ?

Que dire ? Depuis le début, ma fille s'était convaincue qu'on jouait à un jeu. C'était la seule expliquation qu'Helena avait pu trouver à mes paroles. Parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire que je puisse l'abandonner. Elle savait très bien qu'elle était ma fille et que j'étais sa mère. Aujourd'hui... ma fille avait été de loin la plus courageuse.

- Oui... murmurai-je faiblement. Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Un jeu d'acteurs.

- C'est quoi "acteur" ?

- Des gens qui font et disent des choses qui ne sont pas vraiment réelles.

- Alors j'avais raison. C'était bien un jeu. Même si j'aurais préféré que tu ne choisisses pas cette phrase. J'ai failli pleurer tu sais ?

Je sentis mes larmes me monter aux yeux. Bien sûr que je le savais. Une aussi petite fille ne pouvais pas rester de marbre lorsque sa mère disait une chose pareille. Même si elle pensait que c'était un jeu. "Quel jeu horrible".

- Je suis désolée ma chérie, dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais j'ai quand même continué le jeu. Et j'ai dit la phrase comme toi. Mais bien sûr, on pensait le contraire toutes les deux.

- Bien sûr.

- Et puis j'ai dit que j'avais les cheveux blonds comme maman, alors que normalement, c'est comme papa. Tu vois, je suis très forte au jeu des contraires.

- Oui. C'est toi la plus forte.

- Et puis ensuite vous aviez tous l'air heureux, alors je me suis dit qu'on avait gagné le jeu. Et on est rentrés à la maison. Mais Tiana me tenait toujours la main et je ne savais plus si le jeu était fini. Alors je ne savais pas si je devais prendre celle que tu me tendais.

- Je comprends.

- Mais quand j'ai vu ton visage triste... je me suis dit que le jeu était sûrement fini et que j'étais redevenue Helena Malefoy.

- Tu as toujours été et tu resteras toujours Helena Malefoy. La fille adorée d'Hermione et Drago Malefoy. Tu le sais, pas vrai mon coeur ?

- Oui maman, sourit-elle.

Une larme coula tout de même sur ma joue et ma fille le remarqua.

- Tu pleures maman ?

- Oui.

- Tu es triste ?

- Oui. Et je me sens coupable.

- C'est quoi "coupable" ?

- C'est quand on a fait quelque chose de mal. Et qu'on s'en veut beaucoup.

- Tu as fais quelque chose de mal ?

- Oui. J'ai fait du mal à ton petit coeur. Je te demande pardon Helena. On ne jouera plus jamais à ce jeu. À partir de maintenant, tout ce que je dirai, ce sera la vérité.

- D'accord... dit-elle. Je n'ai pas trop compris pour "coupable". Mais "triste", ça je connais. Et j'aime pas quand tu es triste.

Elle se redressa dans son lit et passa ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Ne pleure pas maman.

Seigneur... c'était elle qui me consolait. Je la serrai fort contre moi, passant ma main dans ses cheveux blonds si semblables à ceux de son père. Helena ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Drago. Fière d'être Malefoy. Ne pas vouloir pleurer. Mais j'espérais que sa force mentale, sa conviction et son courage... elle les tienne de moi. "Elle a aussi un côté Amfell". J'essuyai vite mes larmes et la relachai avant de la remettre sous les draps.

- Maman ne pleure plus, lui assurai-je en voyant qu'elle était toujours inquiète.

- C'est mieux.

-... maintenant, est-ce que tu voudrais me parler de ce que tu as vu devant l'école ? Tu sais que tu peux tout dire à maman.

Ma fille se renforgna. Elle n'avait visiblement pas envie d'en parler. Je me doutais bien que sa vision était très effrayante après l'avoir vue pleurer et m'appeller ainsi le matin même.

- S'il te plaît, insistai-je doucement.

- Je pleurais beaucoup, consentit-elle enfin à dire. Pourtant c'est mal. Mais j'arrêtais pas de pleurer. Parce que tu ne bougeais plus. Je t'appellais, mais tu restais allongée. Tu étais toute rouge. Et le rouge, moi j'aime pas ça. J'aime le bleu comme grand-mère.

"Toute rouge... ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose. Du sang"

- Dis... pourquoi tu bougeais pas et pourquoi tu étais toute rouge ? Demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. J'aime pas ça quand tu me réponds pas et que tu t'occupes pas de moi.

- ça va aller chérie, dis-je en lui caressant la joue. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, d'accord ?

- ça va pas arriver ?

-...

Que répondre à ça ? Mes visions s'étaient toujours réalisées. Sauf certaines qui étaient encore à venir, mais qui viendraient sans aucun doute. Alors pourquoi pas celles de ma fille ? Bien sûr que cette vision allait se réaliser.

- Dors chérie, maman est là. Elle bouge et elle s'occupe de toi.

- D'accord, dit-elle en fermant les yeux. Mais tu restes jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?

- Bien sûr. Je t'aime Helena, dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Je t'aime maman.

Lorsqu'elle fut endormie, je sortis de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et j'allai rejoindre ma famille dans le salon. Il n'y avait plus que Drago, mon père et les Rosens.

- Alors ? Demanda mon mari.

- Elle dors. Je lui ai parlé et il semble que... qu'elle a pris tout ça pour un jeu. J'ai vraiment honte.

- Tu étais obligée de répondre ainsi aux juges.

- Oui. Mais c'était terrible de l'entendre dire : _ce n'est pas ma maman_. Alors qu'est-ce qu'une petite fille a pu ressentir en entendant sa mère dire : _ce n'est pas ma fille_ ? Elle n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir, mais moi... j'ai plus de mal à me pardonner.

- Et pour sa vision ? Tu lui as posé des questions ? Demanda Milana.

- Oui. Elle ne voulait pas trop en parler mais... j'ai saisis l'essentiel.

- Alors ? S'impatienta Drago en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- Je vais sûrement être blessée. Et Helena sera là. Elle a dit qu'elle pleurait en m'appellant mais que je refusais de bouger. Et que j'étais devenue... toute rouge.

Je sentis la main de mon mari se crisper sur mon épaule. Il me serra tellement fort, que je crus qu'il laisserait une trace.

- Calme-toi. Je ne vais pas nécessairement mourrir. Elle a dit toute rouge... mais on ne sait pas dans quelle mesure. Et je ne veux pas la questionner davantage là-dessus.

- Et elle était à côté de toi ?

- Oui.

- Bon sang. Mais pourquoi son don s'est réveillé maintenant ? Demanda-t-il à Milana.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Peut-être que c'est dû à... notre plan d'il y a sept ans, proposa Alex sans pouvoir en dire plus devant mes grands-parents.

- Tu crois ?

- Elle en a bu beaucoup. Et c'est la seule chose qu'elle ait pu prendre contrairement à toi, Julia ou Milana et qui pourrait avoir influencé la puissance du don. Et donc... son apparition.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, dit Robert. Mais j'espère que vous n'avez rien fait boire de bizarre à Helena.

- Bizarre... ça dépend du point de vue, dit Drago.

- Peu importe, intervins-je. Ce qui compte c'est que son don s'est bel et bien réveillé. Et ça la rend d'autant plus précieuse aux yeux de Voldemort. Heureusement que Powel n'a pas eu connaissance de ce fait.

- Et concernant la barrière ? Demanda Milana à Alex. Est-ce que c'est normal qu'elle se soit déclanchée si tôt ?

- Ce n'est pas_ normal_. Mais ce n'est pas non plus inquiétant. Pour utiliser la barrière, on a pas besoin d'attendre ses 17 ans. Mais elle se déclanche rarement avant nos 11 ans. Sauf bien sûr... en cas de très forte émotion. Comme ça a été le cas aujourd'hui pour Helena. Où pour Tiana il y a presque 25 ans.

- Et comme pour elle... ses pouvoirs ne risquent pas de devenir instables ? Demanda Robert inquiet.

- Apparemment non. On l'aurait déjà su si c'était le cas. C'est la force de ce qu'elle a vu dans la vision qui a fait apparaître la barrière. Après ça, Helena est revenue à la réalité. Pour elle cette vision n'est qu'une sorte de cauchemar. Elle ne se doute pas que ça va vraiment se produire. Pour Tiana c'était réel. Elle savait qu'elle vivait vraiment la scène de la mort de ses parents. Pour Helena, ça devrait aller. Même si l'immense puissance magique qu'elle possède devrait la rendre plus instable que les autres.

- Immense puissance ? S'étonna Milana.

- Heu... oui. Vous savez que je n'ai pas été choisi pour rien.

- J'espère qu'un jour, nous saurons enfin pourquoi, dit Robert.

- Croyez-moi, j'aimerais vous le dire, dit tristement Alex.

- Ne tourmentez pas papa avec ça, les réprimandai-je. Je sais aussi à quel point c'est important pour vous... à quel point vous voulez savoir. Mais il ne peut pas le dire. Et moi non plus. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte... du poids que ça représente pour lui.

- C'est bon Hermione, dit mon père. Je les comprends aussi. Et je suis sûr qu'un jour, nous pourrons leur dire.

- Oui. Mais avant ça, il faudra détruire la menace qui pèse sur nous. Nous devons à tout prix tuer Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Lila de Jarjayes, tu as vu ? j'ai mi un petit POV d'Helena comme tu le voulais ^^ j'espère que c'était bien. Les pensées d'une petite fille sont un peu anarchiques lol.<p>

Réponse aux reviews :

**EleaG** : mais non pas la potion de sev. L'éléxir de longue vie ! ^^ Sev ne ratte jamais ses potions. Jamais. LOL. Une potion de sommeil n'a pas pu avoir d'effet sur le don d'Helena. C'est la puissance de l'élixir qui lui a apporter une encore plus grande dose de puissance magique et ça a "embrouillé" le don. Oui Helena ne sait pas que la vision se réalisera. Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas lui dire : _ben si ça va arriver. Maman va agoniser par terre. Allez, fais de beaux rêves maintenant_. MDR. merci de toujours aprécier mes idées délirantes. Pour une fois Tonks n'a pas été maladroite et tout s'est bien passé xD bisous

**Lila de Jarjayes** : il faudrait évaluer mon niveau de sadisme lol. Je ne peux te dire que : à suivre ! merci beaucoup et gros bisous ! ^^

**Rosalieemmamailie** : et oui, c'était elle ^^ attendez, c'est super utile son pouvoir de métamorphage ;) biz

**Aurelie Malfoy** : merci ^^ bisous !

**Fraulein Takoor** : merci (rholala, c'est fautes alors ! xD) oui, Helena tiens aussi d'Hermione quand même ;) biz

**brilou** : dans sa vision, elle a vu Hermione allongée par terre pleine de sang et la petite pleurait à côté d'elle. sa mère ne lui répondait pas et ne bougeait pas. Normalement le don s'active à 17 ans mais là il est survenu 10 ans trop tôt. Ils pensent que c'est à cause de l'élixir de longue vie qu'a bu Helena quand elle était bébé et que ça aurait altéré ou modifié le don. En tout cas, ça l'a fait survenir en avance. si il y a autre chose que tu n'as pas compris demande moi brilou ;) bisous.

**Geuh** : elle est géniale ^^ Ben oui, weasley et malefoy ce sont deux opposés xD bisous ;)

**anon** : et oui, je pouvais pas les faire disparaitre ces chères visions ;) bisous !

**Djat** : ben... si il va lui arriver quelque chose de grave quand même (elle va être toute rouge...) biz

**E.C.J.L** : pour la métamorphomage je suis allée vérifier avant. Ils disent qu'ils peuvent "prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui". donc normalement c'est bon ^^ (bravo pour l'effort xD) biz

**lena-malefoy** : tu as raison lol. J'ai été gentille, j'ai rendue leurs explications faciles ^^ biz

**Istehar** : papi c'est Robert lol. Helena va pas l'apeller tout le temps "arrière-grand-père" c'est trop long lol. Donc alex, lucius et Mr Granger sont "grand-père" et robert c'est "papi". mais c'est vrai que le jeu conviendrait plus à Alex mdr. je fais de mon mieux pour activer mon cerveau. Surtout en ce moment lol. Je sais que tout le monde attend le bonus. J'ai écris plus de 100 pages word déjà. Et c'est pas fini. biz

oui 100 pages lol. Je pense que je vais être obligée de segmenter. Il y a une limite à la longueur des chapitres sur ? xD de toute façon ce sera mieux pour votre lecture et pour vos commentaires ^^


	60. Découverte

Chapitre 60 : Découverte

Powel venait de franchir les grilles du manoir Malefoy. Il avançait à pas rapides. Le soleil était couché depuis peu et il devait à tout prix parler au seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce fut Severus qui l'acueillit à l'entrée du salon et il lui barra l'entrée.

- Laissez-moi passer, je dois absolument lui parler, dit-il avec urgence.

- Le maître ne souhaite voir personne. Et surtout pas vous. Il a eu vent de l'échec du procès. Si j'étais vous, je ferais immédiatement demi-tour.

- J'ai une information très importante.

- Fais-le entrer Severus, intervint la voix de Voldemort depuis l'intérieur.

Severus se décala pour le laisser entrer. "Tant pis pour cet idiot... je l'aurai prévenu". Powel s'avança rapidement et il se laissa tomber à genoux au sol devant le fauteuil du maître. Celui-ci tapotait de ses longs doigts fins et froids l'accoudoir. En réalité, c'était devenu une manie. Depuis que son fidèle serpent avait disparu, il manquait quelque chose à sa main. Elle ne tenait jamais en place. Et cette habitude était d'autant plus visible lorsqu'il était en colère. Comme ce soir.

- Maître.

- Tu as échoué. Elle a été libérée.

- C'est vrai mais...

- Je voulais la voir envoyée à Azkaban. Ou morte. Mais pas libre.

- Je sais mais...

- Cette fille s'est moqué de moi pendant un an. Elle a bousillé mes plans en exposant sa fille au danger il y a sept ans. Je n'ai pas pu récupérer son don de voyance. Et il a disparu. Comme ils ont dû rire de mon échec. Ma seule consolation, c'est que cette fille a aussi dû souffrir suite à la mort de sa chère enfant. Mais aujourd'hui... alors que, pour la première fois depuis sept ans... elle commet une erreur et qu'elle est prise sur le fait par l'un de mes serviteurs. Alors que je trouve enfin l'occasion de me venger et de me libérer de toute cette rancoeur. Ce serviteur... la laisse partir.

- Je vous en prie, supplia Powel en voyant Voldemort lever sa baguette vers lui. Écoutez-moi...

- J'en ai assez... de tous ces serviteurs décevants. D'abord Bellatrix. Maintenant toi. Quand j'en ai l'occasion, je ne laisse jamais une erreur impunie.

- Pitié maître.

- AVADA...

- L'enfant est vivante ! Hurla Powel en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Sur le pas de la porte, Severus s'était figé. Tout comme Voldemort dont la baguette était toujours pointée sur Powel, attendant qu'il finisse l'incantation. Il observait Powel trembler au sol, le visage plaqué par terre et les bras autour de sa tête dans une tentative inutile de protection.

- Qu'as-tu dit ? Demanda lentement Voldemort.

Effrayé, Powel continuait de trembler au sol en gémissant et n'osant pas relever la tête.

- RÉPÈTE ! Hurla Voldemort.

- Elle... dit-il en sursautant. Elle est vivante.

- Vivante ? L'enfant ?

- Oui maître. Helena Malefoy.

Les yeux de Voldemort s'écarquillèrent et il baissa lentement sa baguette. Il semblait essayer d'assimiler cette information. Soudain, il bondit et attrapa Powel par le col pour le faire se redresser et cria :

- Essayerais-tu de me mentir pour sauver ta vie ?

- N... non maître. Je dis la vérité. Je l'ai vue...

- Moi aussi ! J'ai _**vu**_ cette gamine mourir il y a sept ans ! Sous mes yeux ! Touchée par un sortilège de mort ! On ne réchappe pas à un tel sortilège. Me prendrais-tu pour un idiot ? Un idiot qui ne serait pas certain de ce qu'il a vu ?

- Bien sûr que non... ils ont dû vous abuser... user d'artifices...

- Où as-tu vu l'enfant ?

- Elle était devant l'école avec sa mère. Nous l'avons emmenée au ministère... Je n'étais pas certain de son identité alors j'ai décidé de m'en assurer avant de vous prévenir.

- Et alors ?

- Elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Drago Malefoy. Hermione l'a nié devant le tribunal et a fait croire qu'il s'agissait d'une enfant Weasley mais... je suis sûr qu'elle mentait. C'était bien sa fille. Elle a hésité à me répondre lors du procès. Et Robert Rosens est aussi intervenu pour que l'enfant soit laissée en dehors de l'interrogatoire.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Je ne peux pas me fier à tes soupçons !

- Attendez maître... nous... nous avons interrogé les Moldus présents devant l'école. Ils ont tous décrit un phénomène étrange. Une sorte de... de barrière.

-... barrière ?

- Oui. Une barrière magique. Hermione Malefoy a nié et elle a inventé une histoire d'accident mais... il n'y a aucun doute. C'est bien une barrière magique qui est à l'origine de l'incident.

- Et tu dis que cette enfant... était présente ?

- Oui maître.

Voldemort le relacha et Powel retomba au sol.

- La barrière magique... murmura Voldemort en faisant les cent pas. Celle de l'enfant... Elle est vivante.

Comment ? C'était impossible. Il l'avait vue mourir ! Elle devait être _**morte**_ ! Comment avait-il pu être abusé à ce point ? Quel stratagème avaient-ils bien pu trouver pour simuler sa mort ? Bellatrix l'avait tuée par erreur. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le prévoir. "Prévoir..." Hermione Malefoy avait-elle eu une vision ? Savait-elle qu'il viendrait ? Voilà pourquoi elle s'était exposée. Mais _**comment **_bon sang ! Comment l'enfant avait pu échapper à la mort du sortilège qui l'avait touchée ? Il l'avait vu la toucher. Un élément lui manquait. Il ne savait pas tout ? Que cachaient-ils ? Soudain, il se figea. "Le père..." La réponse était-elle cachée dans l'identité du père ? Amfell ? Un nom commun, sans importance. Une famille méconnue. Mais qui devait pourtant être de sang pur. Le vieux Rosens n'aurait pas marié sa précieuse Julia à un sang-mêlé. La famille Amfell détenait-elle un secret tout comme la famille Rosens ?

- Quel secret...? Que cachent-ils ?

- Maître ? Demanda Powel toujours à genoux.

- Toi. Retourne au ministère. Trouve un moyen de faire sortir la petite du manoir Rosens.

- Comment ?

- Débrouille-toi ! Arrange-toi pour qu'elle en sorte ! J'aviserai. Maintenant va !

- Oui maître, dit-il en se relevant précipitemment.

Il allait passer devant Severus quand Voldemort s'exclama :

- Powel !

- Oui ? Dit-il en repassant la tête dans le cadre de la porte.

- Tu occupes l'ancienne place de Travers. Alors sache que toi aussi... tu n'es pas irremplaçable. Déçois-moi encore une fois... et tu n'auras plus aucune excuse pour échapper à la mort. Suis-je bien clair ?

- Oui maître.

- Disparais.

Severus regarda Powel partir en courant. "Comment cet idiot a pu nous démasquer ? Notre plan était parfait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutu là-bas ? Sept ans que je suis ici à faire en sorte d'éloigner Voldemort de leur piste. Et ils se sont débrouillés pour être découverts ! Ils devaient juste garder l'enfant à l'abri. Qu'est-ce qu'Amfell a bien pu trafiquer ? Incapable de protéger sa famille seul celui-là... et c'est moi qui doit tout rattraper ? Et comment ? C'est trop tard, Voldemort est au courant. Si j'avais su je me serais occupé de Powel avant qu'il n'entre dans ce salon ! C'est vraiment la merde... et cette fois, il n'a qu'à se débrouiller seul. J'ai déjà assez à faire en m'occupant de Potter pour me soucier aussi des problèmes de sa fille". Dans le salon retentit un grand vacarme. Voldemort, fou de rage d'avoir été berné pendant plus de sept ans, avait reversé son fauteuil et hurlait de colère.

- Elle est vivante ! Vivante ! J'aurais leur peau à tous ! Potter ! Malefoy ! TOUS !

Severus soupira.

-... ils commencent tous à me saouler. Amfell le premier. Si je meurs à cause de lui, je le tue.

Il s'éloigna du salon, marchant dans les couloirs sombres et cherchant une solution au problème que venait de créer la famille de cet idiot d'Alexander Amfell.

oOo

Bellatrix était allongée dans son lit. Son bras gauche la démangeait. Pourquoi ? Quelle en était la cause. Et que signifiait ce tatouage ? Narcissa détournait toujours la conversation chaque fois elle essayait de lui en parler. Mais ce soir... c'était plus fort que d'habitude. Ça la _**brûlait**_. Elle leva son bras devant ses yeux pour mieux observer la marque. "Elle est _**noire**_ ce soir... très noire"

-... j'aime le noir. J'aime mon...

Quoi ? Elle avait le mot sur le bout de la langue. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce mot ? Ce n'était qu'un mot ! Un seul ! Et il était important. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Et il n'y avait que le maudit thé de sa soeur pour la soulager. Mais cette marque... cette marque avait un rapport avec ce mot. Plus elle la regardait, plus elle la brûlait... et plus elle avait l'impression de s'en rapprocher. De presque réussir à se souvenir. Mais au moment où elle pensait l'avoir retrouvé, le mot disparaissait.

- Mon... quoi ? Marmonna-t-elle frustrée. Qu'est-ce que c'est !

Soudain on frappa à la porte.

- Bellatrix ? Demanda Narcissa d'une voix inquiète. Tout va bien ?

- Oui... soupira-t-elle. Tu peux aller te coucher.

- Tu es sûre ? Je peux peut-être te préparer un peu de thé...

- Je ne veux pas de thé ! Cria Bellatrix furieuse. Laisse-moi !

- D'accord... bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit ? Marmonna Bellatrix. Comment tu veux dormir avec un brasier à la place du bras ?

Elle soupira en laissant retomber son bras sur les draps. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais... ce soir, elle était furieuse.

oOo

Drago et moi étions remontés dans notre chambre. La journée avait été horrible. J'avais besoin de me retrouver seule avec lui.

- Tu es fatiguée ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Que cache cette question ? Dis-je en lui lançant un regard soupçonneux.

- Rien.

- Ah oui ?

- J'avoue, j'aimerais savoir si tu es assez en forme pour un acte conjugal.

- Je le savais, ris-je alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras. Toi alors... tu es toujours le même.

- Toi aussi, dit-il plus sérieusement. Je savais que tu étais courageuse, mais aujourd'hui tu m'as impressionné.

- Vraiment ?

Il prit délicatement mon poignet et déposa un baiser sur la marque rouge où les menottes m'avaient retenue prisonnière.

- Oui, dit-il en me fixant de ses yeux gris. Et j'ai eu très peur pour toi. Te voir enfermée dans cette cellule... plus jamais d'accord ?

- Je ferai attention, soufflai-je alors qu'il s'emparait de mes lèvres.

Il me fit reculer jusqu'au lit et je tombai en arrière en butant contre le rebord. Puis je passai mes bras autour de son cou, me pressant contre lui alors qu'il passait ses mains sous ma robe. 7 ans de mariage n'avaient pas atténué la flamme et le désir qui brûlaient entre nous.

- Drago... murmurai-je en le débarrassant de sa chemise.

Il m'arracha un gémissement en mordant la peau sensible de mon cou, faisant glisser mes bretelles sur mes épaules et passant ses mains froide sur ma poitrine mise à nue. Partout où ses doigts me touchaient, ils déclanchaient des frissons incontrôlables. Sentir son souffle sur ma peau... ses doigts qui s'entrelaçaient avec les miens... nos deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre.

- Hermione...

Au moment où il souffla mon nom à mon oreille, je rouvris subitement les yeux. Puis je le repoussai doucement mais fermement.

- Non Drago... attends..., dis-je en me tortillant pour lui échapper.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il dans un râle.

Mais il continuait sans m'écouter et je devais absolument l'arrêter.

- Je t'en prie ! ARRÊTE ! Criai-je en le poussant plus brutalement.

Je l'avais poussé tellement fort qu'il en bascula du lit.

- Oh... seigneur, soufflai-je en me rendant compte de ce que j'avais fait. Drago ? Drago tu vas bien ?

Il grogna et je me trainai jusqu'au bord du lit pour voir si mon mari allait bien. Allongé au sol, il me regarda durement. Ses yeux gris devenus noirs de colère.

- Je... je suis désolée.

- La dernière fois que je suis tombé d'un lit... c'était quand nos mains ont été mystérieusement collées.

- Je crois que Ginny et Blaize avaient un rapport avec ça...

- J'en ai rien à faire ! S'énerva-t-il en se redressant. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'à cette époque on n'était pas ensemble. Mais aujourd'hui on est mariés Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?

- Je... dis-je en détournant le regard. Je ne sais pas...

Il dût voir que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur ma commode car il s'exclama :

- Ah, tu ne sais pas ? Eh bien moi je vais te le dire !

Il se leva d'un bond pour aller ouvrir le tiroir de ma commode et il en sortit une petite plaquette qu'il brandit sous mes yeux.

- C'est _**ça**_ que tu veux ?

-...

- Réponds-moi !

- Drago... dis-je effrayée.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas idiot Hermione. Ça fait un long moment que j'ai des soupçons. Je t'ai vue plusieures fois prendre cette chose, ces... pillules. Je me suis souvent demandé à quoi ça te servait. Et puis... comme le dit souvent mon père... j'ai aussi hâte de voir enfin mon fils. Seulement, après avoir vu ta réaction... je crois que je ne le verrai jamais. En tout cas, tant que tu prendras ces choses.

-...

- Tu pourrais dire quelque chose. Je ne sais pas... nier. Mais si tu ne t'en donnes pas la peine, ça signifie que j'ai raison et dans ce cas tu pourrais au moins m'expliquer _**pourquoi**_ tu prends ce... ce truc !

- C'est une contraception Moldue, avouai-je en baissant la tête. Il faut la prendre tous les jours pour être sûre de ne pas tomber enceinte. Je n'ai pas pu la prendre aujourd'hui. Avec ce qui s'est passé...

- Où t'as trouvé ça ?

Je croisai son regard et il poussa un soupire ironique en jetant la plaquette sur le lit.

- Evidemment... ton père. Alors il sait ? Il sait que tu fais tout pour ne pas porter mon enfant ? Que tu n'as pas envie d'agrandir notre famille ?

- Tu te trompes Drago, ce n'est pas ça...

- Alors quoi ? Cria-t-il hors de lui.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas _**envie **_de porter ton enfant. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive _**maintenant**_, c'est tout...

- ça fait 7 ans depuis la naissance d'Helena. À quoi ça correspond ton "maintenant" ? Je le trouve extrêmement long !

- Je refuse simplement de faire vivre à un autre enfant ce qu'endure Helena !

-...

- Nous peinons déjà à la protéger. Nous l'avons enfermée pendant 7 ans au manoir Rosens. Et maintenant... maintenant elle est en danger plus que jamais ! Tu imagines Drago ? Faire vivre ça à un autre enfant ?

- Un autre enfant n'aurait aucune valeur aux yeux de Voldemort ! C'est Helena qu'il veut.

- Et pour l'avoir il est prêt à tout ! Prêt à s'en prendre à nos proches. Et si il s'en prenait à cet enfant ?

- On ne peut pas savoir...

- Et même si il se fichait de cet enfant, le coupai-je. Comment est-ce que je pourrais expliquer à Helena que son frère ou sa soeur puisse vivre un vie normale alors qu'_**elle**_ est condamnée à rester cachée ?

-...

- J'ai perdu mon don. Je ne peux plus voir l'avenir. Si je ne peux pas m'assurer qu'un nouvel enfant puisse vivre heureux parmi nous... je refuse de lui imposer ça. Une telle vie. Helena souffre déjà beaucoup trop. Je ne veux pas que notre deuxième enfant naisse dans la peur et le doute. Essaye de comprendre.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas... et que je ne peux pas accepter. C'est que tu prennes ces pillules dans mon dos. Tu ne m'en as pas parlé.

- Tu aurais été contre...

- Oui ! Mais j'aurais peut-être pu changer d'avis. Seulement, tu n'as même pas essayé de me convaincre.

- Drago...

- Qui est-ce que je suis Hermione ? Un faible qui ne peut pas protéger sa famille ? Apparemment c'est ce que tu penses.

- Non...!

- Si. Tu ne me fais pas confiance.

- C'est faux Drago.

- Parce que si c'était le cas. Tu n'aurais même pas pensé à prendre ces pillules. Tu ne serais pas aussi inquiète. Si tu m'avais fait confiance... tu aurais déjà donné naissance à notre deuxième enfant. Et tu aurais compté sur moi pour vous protéger tous. Parce que je suis ton mari et parce que c'est mon rôle. Seulement ce rôle... tu ne me crois pas capable de l'assurer. Et c'est ça qui me fait le plus mal.

Il se retourna pour partir et je sautai du lit pour le rattraper. Je pus me saisir de son bras avant qu'il ne sorte.

- Attends ! Suppliai-je. Je te demande pardon. Je ne les prendrai plus... c'est promis.

Mais il se dégagea d'un coup sec et je reculai d'un pas en voyant son bras levé. Le regard de Drago était dur, froid. Lentement, il rabaissa son bras pour se saisir de la poignée.

- Je reprends mon ancienne chambre. Celle du _**fiancé**_. Parce que je n'ai pas l'impression d'être ton mari.

Il sortit en claquant la porte et je tombai à genoux au sol, les larmes aux yeux. C'était la première fois. Drago m'avait rejetée. J'avais tendu la main vers lui et il m'avait repoussée. Depuis que nous étions ensemble, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Et maintenant... j'avais l'impression que nous étions revenus 8 ans en arrière. Lorsque Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger étaient ennemis. Il m'avait lancé un regard froid. Un regard qui n'était pas réapparu depuis plus de 7 ans. Mais ce soir il était là. Et Drago ne l'était plus. Il ne voulait même plus rester dans la même pièce que moi. Et le pire... c'était que je savais que c'était de ma faute. Il avait raison. Je n'avais pas pu lui faire entièrement confiance. Et ma volonté de préserver un enfant d'une vie faite de malheurs et de tristesse... je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner non plus. Mais Drago... _**mon mari**_... il était hors de question que j'y renonce. Alors je me levai. Comme une automate. Je me saisis de la plaquette qu'il avait jeté sur le lit. Puis je regagnai la salle de bain et je vidai son contenu dans la cuvette des toilettes avant de tirer la chasse et de laisser tomber la plaquette au sol. Voilà. Disparues. De minuscules pilules. Avec lesquelles j'avais blessé mon mari. En retournant vers le lit, j'aperçus sa chemise tombée au sol. Je la ramassai lentement. Très lentement. Avant de m'asseoir sur le lit. "J'ai blessé Drago. Et je ne sais pas s'il va me pardonner. Je ne sais pas... je ne sais rien. A part que mon coeur saigne de douleur". Je m'effondrai en larmes. Ici. Seule. Je pressai sa chemise sur mon visage pour étouffer mes sanglots. Helena était dans la chambre d'à côté. Si nos cris l'avaient réveillée... je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'entende pleurer. Je lui avais dit que je ne pleurais plus. Mais mes larmes coulaient sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Et d'autant plus en sentant la chaleur et l'odeur de Drago encore imprégnées sur le bout de tissu. Je me laissai tomber sur le lit, allongée seule. Serrant contre moi cette chemise qui devenait de plus en plus froide au fil des secondes. D'ici, je pouvais toujours voir la plaquette maintenant vide. Vide ? _**J'étais**_ vide.

* * *

><p>Bon... Powel la larve xD, des problèmes pour Sev et les autres, et Bella qui se pose de grosses questions.<p>

Aïe... première grosse dispute de Drago et Hermione. Ça a l'air sérieux. Drago s'est énervé... et il a l'air d'avoir complètement oublié que sa femme allait potentiellement mourrir. Ils étaient pourtant bien partis pour passer une nuit toride, mais il a fallut qu'Hermione gâche tout. Sérieux Hermy, là t'as merdé. Refuser de porter l'enfant de Drago... non mais faut être complètement timbrée. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Réponse aux reviews :

**nevermind the bollocks** : j'ai déjà une idée pour une deuxième fic ;) mais il faut d'abord terminer celle-là. je suis contente que le POV d'helena t'ai plu (rassurée). Mansuétude ? Non. Il l'a épargné parce qu'il venait de lui apporter l'info du siècle lol et parce qu'il lui est utile au ministère mine de rien. D'ailleurs, tu veras pour le prochain chapitre ;) il va se montrer utile. Tu as raison, le dénouement approche ^^ Quand je dis qu'elle a merdé c'est pour l'avoir fait dans le dos de Dray. Et c'est ce qu'il lui reproche parce qu'il est d'accord avec ses raison. Mais il y a des manières de le faire. l'hypothèse et pas mal. On verra si tu as raison. Bisous

**Lila de Jarjayes** : oui, ça sent mauvais xD heureusement que vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe dans ma tête (sinon je pourais plus vous faire tourner en bourique, vous piéger ou vous induire en erreur. Ce serait pas drôle mdr) Oui, hurle sur Powel, il le mérite lol. Merci, bisous !

**amandine** : mais je nie pas lol. oui Narcissa a prit un gros risque. Mais pour elle la famille c'est sacré. Alors sa soeur... elle devait essayer. mais non ils ne vont pas rompre. Dray a justé blessé dans sa fierté c'est tout. Il va faire la gueule à Hermy un petit moment histoire qu'elle comprenne qu'elle a fait quelque chose de mal. bientôt la suite ;)

**Geuh** : oui, je vous ai pas libérés de la tension à la fin. Au contraire lol. (ça risque d'empirer...) bisous

**Djat** : oui, il aurait mieux fait de le tuer (pour Hermione j'entend) et oui c'est un couple comme les autres. Des amours et des disputes ^^ ils vont pas se séparer ;) biz

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'elle meurs ? Ou tu ne sais pas pourquoi il veut la tuer ? lol. la tuer pour se venger de l'avoir pris pour un idiot. biz

**E.C.J.L** : (mdr pour les lignes sautées xD) ouais c'est la phrase de ron. Mais sev et alex sont un peu comme ron (ou harry) et drago mdr. dray a repris ses vieilles habitudes. Il a ressortit le regard froid lol. biz

**EleaG** : et oui ce serait moins drôle xD ton mauvais pressentiment risque de se concrétiser... aïe aïe aïe. biz ;)

**Aurelie Malfoy** : sev va devoir se débrouiller lol. mais oui, réconciliation ;) bisous

**Mllepkpo** : ben je suis contente que la dispute t'ai plue lol. D'habitude quand le couple se dispute on aime pas trop ça, on se dit : _mais non ! après tout ce que vous avez enduré vous allez pas vous séparer !_ mdr. je suis d'accord, les deux ont raison ^^ bisous

**Fraulein Takoor** : ouais sev commence à en avoir marre lol. mais oui, pas d'inquiétude ;) bisous

**brilou** : oui, son sang n'a fait qu'un tour lol. ça va aller entre eux ;) biz

**Gwen1380** : la voilà ! ;) biz

**lena-malefoy** : oui, sev travaille non-stop xD baby sitter de voldy, c'est pas de tout repos mdr. pour hermione je suis d'accord mais, il y a une manière de le faire. elle aurait dû lui en parler. biz

**Istehar** : C'est vrai qu'on ne vois pas énormément Minerva. Mais c'est comme pour Luna ou Neville. Je peux pas faire intervenir tout le monde tout le temps. j'ai déjà trop de persos. biz

ouf je suis pardonnée ^^ merci beaucoup !

**Tryphon21** : oui... dégonflés lol. Ils considèrent que le manoir est imprenable. Helena se souviendra longtemps de son premier jour d'école (qui n'a finalement pas eu lieu...)


	61. Un visage de confiance

Chapitre 61 : Un visage de confiance

Harry, Drago et Robert étaient dans l'ascenceur du ministère, descendant travailler au même niveau. Ils ruminaient encore ce qu'il s'était passé au procès de la veille.

- On va devoir surveiller Powel de très près, dit Drago. Je ne le laisserai pas s'en prendre une deuxième fois à ma famille.

- C'est évident, dit Robert. Cet homme m'a toujours exaspéré. Peut-être même plus que Travers ! Mais un mangemort a été arrêté il y a sept ans et Voldemort l'a remplacé par un autre de ses serviteurs. J'aurais dû le voir venir.

- Le pire, c'est qu'il n'est sûrement pas le seul infiltré au ministère, dit Drago. Et depuis qu'il a perdu la presque totalité de ses mangemorts il y a sept ans, on peut compter sur Voldemort pour avoir regarnit ses troupes. Qui sait combien de gens travaillent pour lui en ce moment. Et ce qu'ils sont capables de faire. Powel le premier. Il a réussi à arrêter Hermione et à l'envoyer de peu à Azkaban.

- Vous n'avez jamais remarqué si Powel portait la marque ? Demanda Harry à Robert.

- Non. Je dois dire que je ne cherche pas sa compagnie, alors l'observer... Je m'étais fait une opinion sur lui du fait qu'il arrête de plus en plus de gens pour des motifs plus extravagants les uns que les autres. Nous nous ignorions le plus souvent. Mais quand je l'ai vu traîner ma petite-fille ici, menottes aux poignets... j'ai vu rouge. Et plus que l'ignorer à présent... je le maudis. Mêler Helena à l'affaire. Comment a-t-il osé ? C'est impardonnable.

- Je suis d'accord, aprouva Drago. La prochaine fois que je le croise, je le tue.

- Doucement, dit Harry. Que dirait Hermione si son mari et son grand-père étaient tous les deux envoyés à Azkaban ?

- Elle pourrait dire ce qu'elle veut... marmonna Drago en se renforgnant soudainement. Elle n'a pas son mot à dire.

- Drago ? S'étonna Harry.

Mais ils furent interrompu par les portes de l'ascenceur qui s'ouvrirent sur le département de la justice magique. Ils descendirent, puis Harry et Drago étaient sur le point de quitter Robert quand Blaize, Tonks et Kingsley arrivèrent du bureau des aurors et s'exclamèrent en les voyant :

- Vous voilà !

- Oui... dit Harry en levant un sourcil étonné devant leurs mines visiblement très réjouies. On vous a manqué ?

- Héhé, ricanna Blaize. Non, en fait vous venez de ratter l'arrestation de l'année.

- Qui vous avez eu ? Demanda Drago.

- Les Carrow, répondit Tonks toute fière. Et j'ai pas fait de bourde.

- Bravo Tonks, rit Harry. Mais vous auriez pu nous attendre.

- Quand on arrête deux mangemorts, difficile de leur dire d'attendre que les renforts arrivent pour qu'ils se laissent capturer, lui fit remarquer Kingsley.

- C'est très bien joué, dit Robert. Et si vous vous concentriez sur Powel à présent ?

- On n'attend que ça... dit Drago. Qu'il fasse une erreur.

- En parlant du loup, dit Tonks en désignant le couloir derrière l'arcade du département de la justice.

Powel s'avançait vers eux. Il ne semblait pas les avoir remarqués. D'autant qu'il ne cessait de jeter des petits coups d'oeil derrière lui comme s'il se sentait suivi.

- Il doit avoir la trouille qu'on l'attaque au détour d'un couloir, dit Harry amusé.

- Je vous laisse, soupira Robert en s'avançant vers Powel.

Lorsque Robert passa à côté de lui, Powel sembla enfin le remarquer. Puis il aperçut les aurors qui l'observaient. Étonnament... il pressa le pas. Il semblait vouloir atteindre l'ascenceur le plus vite possible mais sans toutefois se mettre à courir.

- On est pressé Powel ? Demanda Drago dangereusement.

- Pas... pas vraiment, répondit-il faiblement en passant à côté d'eux en coup de vent.

- Attention à ne pas mouiller vos sous-vêtement, le prévint Tonks en ricannant.

Il ne répliqua pas, continuant d'avancer vers l'ascenceur d'un pas de plus en plus rapide.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il...? marmonna Harry perplexe.

Soudain une grande explosion retentit, ébranlant le niveau et peut-être même le ministère tout entier. Ça venait du couloir du département de la justice. Un nuage de poussière leur cachait la vue mais... ils ne pouvaient que deviner avec horreur ce qui venait de se passer.

- Oh non... murmura Harry. ROBERT !

Il courut avec Tonks et Blaize voir s'il était arrivé malheur à Robert.

- Attrapez-le ! Cria Kingsley en se ruant vers Powel qui venait de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenceur.

Drago ne se fit pas prier et avant que les portes ne se referment il hurla :

- STUPEFIX !

oOo

Je m'étais levée de bonne heure ce matin. En fait... je n'avais presque pas dormi. Comment dormir ? Seule dans ce lit froid ? Et le pire, c'était qu'en me levant je m'étais aperçu que Drago était déjà parti travailler. "J'aurais voulu parler avec lui. Je ne veux pas laisser les choses comme elles sont. Je veux qu'il me pardonne" pensai-je en buvant mon café au lait en compagnie de ma grand-mère et d'Helena.

- Tout va bien Hermione ? S'inquiéta Milana. Tu as l'air épuisée.

- … ça va. Où est papa ? Demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

- Il a rejoint son cabinet.

- Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de moi aujourd'hui ?

J'espérais pouvoir aller rejoindre mon père pour discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Et pour qu'il me rassure et me dise quoi faire. Et surtout, je ne voulais pas rester enfermée à la maison. Je sentais que j'allais tourner en rond toute la journée en essayant d'imaginer l'expression qu'aurait le visage de Drago quand il me verrait en rentrant. Froid ? Indifférent ? Ou m'avait-il pardonnée ? "Sûrement pas..."

- Non, il n'a rien dit, répondit Milana.

- Je vois... dis-je déçue. J'irai quand même le voir.

- On va voir grand-père ? Demanda Helena toute joyeuse.

- Non, répondis-je catégoriquement. Tu resteras ici avec mamie.

- Mais... je croyais que j'avais le droit de sortir, dit-elle sans comprendre.

Je faillis renverser mon bol sur ma robe. Mes mains tremblaient. Oui... j'avais dit à Helena qu'elle pouvait sortir hier matin. Je l'avais encouragée à passer les grilles du manoir. Et maintenant... tout avait changé. Je ne pouvais plus laisser ma fille sortir. Je devais la priver d'une liberté un jour à peine après la lui avoir donnée.

- Je suis désolée ma chérie, dis-je en baissant la tête et reposant mon bol. Ce n'est plus possible.

- Mais pourquoi ? Dit-elle visiblement triste. C'est parce que j'ai été méchante devant l'école ? Parce que je voulais pas y aller ?

- Non ! Lui assurai-je. Ça n'a rien à voir. Tu es la plus gentille des petites filles.

- Ta mère veut seulement ton bien Helena, lui expliqua Milana. Et il vaut mieux que tu restes ici. D'accord ?

-... oui mamie, répondit la petite à voix basse.

Je remerciai Milana du regard et elle me sourit. Elle devait avoir l'habitude. Ma grand-mère avait dû vivre la même expérience avec sa propre fille... Julia. Quand Helena eut fini son petit déjeuner, elle partit s'amuser avec son ours dans le salon. Mais je restai avec Milana car j'avais besoin de parler avec elle. Et elle-même n'avait pas bougé car elle devait l'avoir sentit.

- Grand-mère ? Commençai-je sans réussir à décider du sujet que je voulais aborder.

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle avec douceur.

- Après avoir eu Julia... est-ce que ça a été difficile pour toi d'envisager d'avoir un deuxième enfant ?

- Difficile... c'était délicat. Au début je voulais me dédier à ma fille. Et j'avais peur de négliger le second si j'en avais un ou de le faire souffrir comme Julia.

"Comme moi..."

- J'ai attendu longtemps avant de décider d'avoir un deuxième enfant. Roseline est née 8 ans après Julia.

- Et Robert était d'accord avec le fait d'attendre ? Il ne voulait pas de deuxième enfant ?

- Oh si ! Seigneur... lui en voulait une douzaine. Il n'a pas cessé de me harceler pendant 8 ans pour que je cesse de boire des potions contraceptives.

- Alors il savait.

- Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à faire dans le dos de son mari. Il faut en discuter.

-...

- Tu es bien pâle. Tout va bien ?

- Difficile de répondre oui... marmonnai-je.

- Pardon ?

- C'est rien. J'ai une autre question.

- Vas-y.

- Est-ce que... ça a été difficile pour toi d'élever maman ?

-...

- Je veux dire... de la garder enfermée ici.

- Très difficile, dit-elle tristement. Jusqu'à ses 11 ans... ça a été un cauchemar. J'étais soulagée de la voir partir à Poudlard. Et en même temps... tellement terrifiée.

- Terrifiée ?

- J'avais gardé ma petite fille près de moi pendant 11 ans. Sans jamais la laisser sortir. Je m'en voulais terriblement. C'était moi qui lui avait transmis ce don. C'était de ma faute. Ma faute et celle de ma famille. Ma fille était non seulement enchaînée à ce manoir, mais aussi à un inconnu. Ton père. Je ne savais rien de lui. Mais je savais que Julia le retrouverait sûrement à Poudlard. Alors quand elle est montée dans le Poudlard Express... j'étais déchirée entre la joie de la voir enfin libre de sortir et de _**vivre**_... et la peur qu'un jeune homme vienne me la prendre pour l'emmener loin de moi. Mais, finalement, il ne s'est pas présenté. Et alors, j'étais à la fois désolée pour ma fille qui semlait triste de ne pas pouvoir apprendre à connaître son fiancé avant de l'épouser, mais aussi soulagée car elle restait ma petite Julia. Mais plus ses 17 ans se rapprochaient, plus ma fille s'éloignait. Et le déclanchement de son don signifiait qu'elle devait bientôt partir. Très bientôt.

-...

- Et finalement, elle a_** disparu**_. Je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle d'elle en 2 ans. Et lorsqu'enfin j'eus vent de ma chère fille... C'était pour apprendre le pire. Elle était... morte...

La voix de Milana s'était brisée sur le dernier mot et je voyais maintenant ses larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Je suis désolée Grand-mère. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander...

- Non... dit-elle en s'essuyant avec sa serviette de table. Non, il est bon que tu saches. Moi aussi je voulais en parler avec toi depuis longtemps. Mais je n'en ai jamais trouvé le courage.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour Helena ? Je sais que maintenant, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, car Voldemort doit être au courant de son existence à l'heure qu'il est. Mais l'enfermer ici... est-ce le meilleur choix à faire ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est le meilleur choix pour Helena. En tout cas, c'est le meilleur choix pour sa sécurité.

- Tu ne m'aides pas... est-ce que je dois choisir entre son bonheur et sa vie ?

- Il est difficile d'être mère. _**Et**_ grand-mère. Parce que j'ai eu le même problème avec toi lorsque tu es venue vivre ici.

- Tu voulais absolument me garder enfermée, me rappellai-je.

- Et tu en as été malheureuse. J'en suis désolée Hermione. J'ai répété la même erreur qu'avec Julia.

- Non, tu avais raison. C'est moi qui me suis montrée égoïste. Tu voulais seulement me protéger.

- Alors tu as peut-être ta réponse.

- Quoi ?

- Si toi tu peux me pardonner pour t'avoir gardée enfermée ici. Pourquoi Helena ne te pardonnerait pas d'en faire autant pour elle ? Pour la protéger. Pour son bien.

- Mais moi, ce n'était que quelques semaines. Ça fait déjà plus de sept ans pour Helena ! Est-ce que je vais devoir la garder prisonnière ici pour toujours ?

- Dans ce cas. La solution, c'est de supprimer la raison qui te pousse à l'enfermer.

- Tu me demandes de supprimer Voldemort ? Si tu savais comme j'en rêve. Mais_** comment**_ ?

- La réponse se cache peut-être dans le don précoce d'Helena.

- Je ne veux pas la forcer à déclancher une nouvelle vision. Les miennes étaient presque toutes horribles. Il n'y en a _**qu'une**_ qui n'a pas annoncé de malheur. Celle où j'ai vu Helena pour la première fois, tenant la main de son père et m'appellant "maman".

- Elle ne s'est pas encore réalisée ?

- Non. Pas encore... Tout comme le double serment inviolable et...

- Et ?

"Et ma toute première vision. Je l'avais presque oubliée".

- Hermione ?

Mais elle ne put pas me questionner davantage, car Senny entra en courant dans la pièce et cria :

- MAÎTRESSES !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Senny ? Demandai-je stupéfaite de la voir aussi agitée.

L'elfe avait les larmes aux yeux et tenait dans sa main un mot sans enveloppe.

- Un message ? Demanda Milana. De qui ? Tu l'as lu ?

- Pardonnez-moi maîtresse, s'excusa l'elfe aussitôt. Il n'y avait pas d'enveloppe et Senny a lu sans le vouloir.

- Ce n'est pas grave Senny, la rassura Milana. Mais qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état.

- C'est... c'est le maître...

- Robert ? Eh bien ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas encore fait une bêtise qui l'aura conduit directement en prison. Encore ce matin, il parlait de démembrer Powel.

- N... non... il n'est pas en prison...

- Alors dans une cave d'hydromel ?

- Il est... à Ste Mangouste.

En entendant le nom de l'hôpital, le visage de Milana pâlit brusquement.

- Le maître a été gravement blessé... continua Senny les yeux pleins de larmes.

Je lui pris le message des mains et j'y reconnus l'écriture d'Harry.

- Il y a eu une explosion au département de la justice, lis-je d'une voix blanche. Robert est gravement blessé, on vous attend à Ste Mangouste.

Je tournai les yeux vers Milana qui semblait s'être transformée en statue de sel.

- Grand-mère...?

- Robert... dit-elle dans un souffle. Robert ! Vite Senny, emmène-moi !

- Oui maîtresse.

- Moi aussi ! intervins-je.

- Et Helena ? Demanda Milana.

-...

Je jetai un oeil à ma fille que je pouvais apercevoir à travers la porte ouverte, en train de jouer avec son ours. Seule dans cette pièce vide de cet immense manoir.

- Je l'emmène, décidai-je. Helena ! Viens vite chérie.

Je la pris rapidement dans mes bras et alors que je rejoignais Milana et Senny, ma fille demanda :

- On sort dehors ?

- Oui.

- Mais tu as dit...

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Tu vas rester avec moi et papa.

- D'accord.

Je pris la main que Senny me tendait et nous disparûmes du manoir. Nous réaparûmes juste devant l'hôpital et nous entrâmes rapidement.

- ROBERT ROSENS ! Hurla Milana alors qu'elle était encore à bonne distance de l'accueil.

- Vous êtes dans un hôpital madame, lui fit remarquer le sorcier. Veuillez baisser d'un ton et faire la queue comme tout le monde.

Milana se jeta sur lui et l'attrapa par le col :

- Dites-moi _**immédiatement**_ dans quelle chambre se trouve mon mari, dit-elle dangereusement en tremblant à la fois de peur et de rage.

- C... calmez-vous...

- TOUT DE SUITE !

- Il... balbutia-t-il en jetant un oeil à son registre. Il est dans la chambre 29. Au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle lacha le sorcier en le jetant presque sur sa chaise et partit en courant vers la dite chambre. Cherchant le numéro d'un regard affolé sur toutes les portes du couloir, elle cria presque de soulagement en voyant Drago, seul, debout devant l'une d'elles.

- Il est là ? Demanda Milana en se jetant presque sur mon mari.

- Oui.

Elle entra en claquant la porte derrière elle et je pus entendre ses pleurs derrière la porte fermée en arrivant aux côtés de mon mari. Quant à moi, je déglutis en ne voyant pas une once de chaleur dans le regard de Drago. Il avait l'air encore plus froid que la veille.

- C'est très grave ? Demandai-je inquiète.

- Il devrait s'en sortir. Passe-moi la petite. Elle ne devrait pas voir...

- D'accord, dis-je en lui donnant Helena avant d'actionner la poignée.

A l'intérieur, je vis Milana pleurer sur le corps inanimé de son mari, Line étant assise en face et tenant la main de son père les larmes aux yeux. Robert était presque entièrement recouvert de bandages. En tout cas, pour ce que je pouvais voir, le haut de son corps et la moitié gauche de son visage. Les autres étaient là, discutant à voix basse. Et malgré les pleurs de ma grand-mère, je pus entendre Tonks dire à Remus :

- C'était un métamorphomage. Je l'ai tout de suite senti. Tu te rends compte ? C'est la première fois que j'en croise un autre. A part Teddy bien sûr.

- Je suis content pour toi, mais essaye un peu de lire l'ambiance, la réprimanda son mari. Robert est très mal en point.

- Je sais, j'étais là. C'est Powel qui a piégé la porte de son bureau. Heureusement, Drago a pu le stupéfixier.

- Il va enfin répondre de ses actes.

Je me figeai en entendant cette phrase. Ou plutôt cette voix. Je la connaissais par coeur. Mais c'était impossible...

- Où est Helena ? Me demanda Drago en sortant de l'ombre d'un des coins de la pièce.

-...

- Tu l'as laissée seule au manoir ?

"Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Il était devant la porte il n'y a même pas deux secondes". Et pourtant... c'était bien mon mari qui se tenait devant moi. Et j'en fus d'autant plus certaine lorsqu'il dit :

- Je sais qu'on s'est embrouillés, mais tu pourrais au moins me répondre.

A qui avais-je donné Helena ? C'était pourtant _**lui**_ ! Puis les paroles de Tonks me revinrent en mémoire.

- Métamorphomage... soufflai-je horrifiée. HELENA !

Je sortis en courant de la chambre, le coeur battant. Plus personne dans le couloir. "Non... non !" Alors, je m'élançai en direction de la sortie tout en hurlant le nom de ma fille. Rien. Personne. Je ne voyais pas ma fille. Je sortis dans la rue comme une âme en peine, bousculant les passants, cherchant les cheveux blond et les yeux gris de ma précieuse Helena. Mais je ne voyais _**rien**_ ! Tout était flou autour de moi. Le seul son que j'entendais, c'est le sang battant à mes oreilles au rythme endiablé des battements de mon coeur affolé. Et toujours rien. Toujours pas le moindre signe d'Helena. De ma fille.

- Ils n'ont pas pu l'emmener... ils n'ont pas pu... je l'avais confiée à Drago...

Puis mes yeux se posèrent sur une forme familière posée au sol. L'ours. Julia. Son ruban bleu toujours noué autour de son oreille. Le même que ma fille portait dans ses beaux cheveux. Je tombai à genoux devant la peluche, tendant une main tremblante vers elle. Au beau milieu de la rue. Entourée par des dizaines d'inconnus. Je hurlai un nom. Le plus précieux de tous.

- HELENA !

Je comprenais maintenant ce qu'avait pu ressentir Drago lorsqu'il m'avait laissée avec ce qu'il croyait être sa meilleure amie, et apprenant par la suite qu'il s'agissait de notre ennemi, Théodore Nott. Voilà pourquoi Drago m'avait paru encore plus froid que la veille. Parce que ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas mon mari. Un profond désespoir. Un froid indescriptible. Un vide. Pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps et serrant la peluche contre mon coeur, je continuais d'appeller ma fille, sans fin. _**J'**_avais fait le choix de la sortir du manoir. _**JE**_ l'avais mise dans bras de cet homme. Cet inconnu. Et qui pourtant m'avait paru si familier. Si digne de confiance. J'avais _**cru**_ en ce visage. Celui de mon mari. Un visage de confiance. À qui j'avais confié mon plus précieux trésor. Ma petite fille. Mon Helena.

* * *

><p><span>Réponse aux reviews<span> :

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : ok lol. ben là il veut la petite et comme sa mère ne lui sert plus à rien, il choisit de la tuer si possible lol. Voldy c'est comme ça : soit t'es utile, soit tu meurs xD biz

**lena-malefoy** : désolée. Il fallait bien. Une vision va se réaliser. Deux en fait. Vous me suivez ? ;) biz

**amandine** : pardon. Pour le dévissage de tête c'est pas tout de suite lol. à moins que vous vouliez que je finisse la fic avant l'heure ? biz

**EleaG** : rdv au chapitre suivant ;) biz

**Fraulein Takoor** : oui, elle l'aime son mari lol. merci et bisous

**Lady-Dramione** : c'est bien un mangemort qui l'a prise mais la suite, c'est pas ça ^^ biz

**Aurelie Malfoy** : on va aller la sauver ;) après la réconciliation, il faut d'abord s'occuper de la petite, c'est tout ce qui compte. Biz

**nevermind the bollocks** : non, j'ai dit que powel avait été stupéfixié. C'est un mangemort métamorphomage qui est aussi médicomage (il cumule lol) Par contre on va recourrir au ploynectar dans le prochain chapitre. Je sais que ça fait un peu trop de changement d'apparence en si peu de chapitre, mais c'est le seul moyen pour infiltrer le manoir Malefoy et sauver Helena qui a bien sûr été ammenée à Voldy. mauvais ordre pour les visions ^^ celle que tu as oublié c'est la toute première où hermione est dans le noir sans bouger avec quelqu'un qui pleure. biz

**Lila de Jarjayes** : t'es pas loin d'avoir deviné ^^ juste que ça va pas se faire en une soirée ;) bisous

**E.C.J.L** : ben robert s'est pris une explosion en pleine face (ça fait mal c'est sûr xD). voldy ne torturera pas Helena. Pourquoi faire ? Il ne sait pas que son don s'est réveillé. Normalement il devrait la garder près de lui jusqu'à sa majorité. Et il doit la garder en bonne santé. après, il prévoit sûrement un lavage de cerveau lol. il posera peut-être des questions sur la barrière, mais la petite n'est au courant de rien. hermy était bien trop inquiète pour robert. Elle a donné sa fille à la personne qui avait le visage de son mari. Qu'est-ce qu'elle y pouvait ? Surtout qu'ils s'étaient engueulés la veille, si elle lui fait passer un interrogatoire avant de lui confier sa propre fille, Drago va péter un cable mdr. _TU ME FAIS PAS CONFIANCE ?_ Voilà ce qu'il lui aurait craché à la figure xD. pas mal de gens ont deviné que les deux visions étaient les mêmes de différents points de vue ;) biz

**brilou** : oui je sais lol. c'était pas bien de ma part xD non, pas de torture pour la petite ;) biz

**lululoulou** : plutôt oui lol. Biz

**Rosalieemmamailie** : il y en a encore pleins à venir lol. Accroche-toi ;) biz

**Genevive** : merci ^^ je suis consciente que ma fic n'est pas parfaite (impossible à faire je crois lol) je suis d'accord. C'était peut-être un peu rapide. mais je suis contente de savoir que je me suis améliorée ^^ la culpabilité va ronger Hermione. évidemment que voldy ne peut pas gagner ;) à bientôt

**Djat** : merci ! ^^ ne pleure pas T.T ça devrait aller pour eux ;) biz

**Geuh** : tu l'as dit lol. C'est la grosse catastrophe. Mais attention, ça risque d'être pire ;) biz

**Istehar** : un beau titre pour un chapitre désespérant lol. Tu as raison, c'est la CATASTROPHE ! xD biz


	62. L'homme serpent

Chapitre 62 : L'homme-serpent

Combien de temps étais-je restée là ? Au beau milieu de la rue, à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps en serrant contre moi l'ours en peluche de ma fille adorée et perdue à présent. Même pas une minute. Mais des heures à mon sens.

- Hermione ?

Une voix rassurante. Apaisante. Je levai mes yeux pleins de larmes, et bien que ma vue fut troublée, je ne pus pas me tromper sur son identité.

- Papa... pleurai-je en lui sautant au cou, mon corps toujours secoué par mes sanglots.

Il me serra doucement contre lui et demanda inquiet :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Robert ne serait pas...

- Non... c'est Helena...

- Helena ?

- On me la prise papa... on m'a pris ma fille !

-... quoi ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Il ne semblait pas vouloir me croire. Son esprit en tout cas. Car au son des pleurs que je ne pouvais contrôler, il me serra davantage contre lui. Je disais vrai. Il le savait.

- Hermione !

Drago accourait vers nous en compagnie d'Harry et Tiana.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Harry perdu.

- Pourquoi tu es subitement partie Hermione ? Questionna ma cousine. Et... pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?

Elle s'agenouilla près de moi, avant d'écarter mes cheveux de mon visage. Mais j'étais toujours incapable de répondre correctement.

- Elle dit qu'on lui a pris sa fille, expliqua Alex. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Helena a été enlevée ?

- Quoi ? S'exclama Drago. Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas possible. N'est-ce pas Hermione ?

-...

- Tu l'as laissée au manoir ? N'est-ce pas ?

-...

- Elle est en sécurité... pas vrai ?

Mes sanglots redoublèrent et il dût remarquer l'ours que je tenais dans ma main car il murmura :

- C'est impossible...

Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'un mot de plus soit prononcé. Puis Drago explosa :

- Mais comment ça a pu arriver ? Elle était avec toi !

Il m'attrapa par l'épaule pour que je me tourne vers lui et je pus voir son regard furieux et paniqué.

- Tu ne devais pas la sortir du manoir !

- J'étais... inquiète pour Robert...

- Peu importe ! Tu n'avais pas à la sortir ! Et tu l'as laissée toute seule dans le couloir ?

- Non je...

- Comment ça _**non**_ ? On était tous à l'intérieur, il n'y avait personne dans ce foutu couloir ! Avec qui tu l'as laissée ? Quel inconnu ?

"C'était toi..."

- Réponds ! Cria-t-il en me secouant.

Était-ce sa fureur ? Sa brutalité ? Mon désespoir ? Peu importe, le fait est que je vis tout tourner autour de moi. Et lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, dans la chambre de Robert. Et mon père et mon mari étaient en train de se hurler mutuellement dessus.

- Vous n'aviez pas à la traiter ainsi ! Criait Alex.

- C'est ma femme !

- Et c'est ma fille ! Je vous interdit de recommencer ! Soyez encore une fois aussi brutal avec elle et je vous jure que...

- Que quoi ? Vous croyez que vous me faites peur ? J'agis comme bon me semble, vous n'avez pas à me dicter ma conduite ! Je m'expliquerai avec Hermione et vous ne vous en mêlerez pas ! Vous ne vous mêlerez plus jamais de notre couple ! C'est clair ?

- Je me mêlerai de votre couple si je juge qu'il met ma fille en danger ou si elle me le demande ! Ce qu'elle a déjà fait d'ailleurs !

- Oh je le sais ! Hurla Drago qui venait de voir rouge. Vous êtes tout les deux de mèche dans cette histoire de contraception ! Sans vous, je serais peut-être déjà à nouveau père !

- Sans vous ma fille ne serait pas allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital ! Hurla Alex à son tour.

- ARRÊTEZ ! Hurla Tiana plus fort qu'eux. Vous n'avez pas honte ? Hurler dans une chambre d'hôpital alors que Robert est encore en convalescence et que, je vous le signale, Hermione vient de se réveiller !

Tout le monde tourna le regard vers moi.

- ça va Hermione ? Demanda Harry à mes côtés.

-... non, dis-je en me prenant la tête dans les mains. Helena a été enlevée...!

- C'est ce qu'on a cru comprendre, dit Pansy. Mais c'est impossible... comment ? Par qui ?

- Un métamorphomage.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Tonks. Tu veux dire... le médicomage qui s'occupait de Robert ?

- Je ne sais pas... et peu importe ! M'exclamai-je en relevant la tête. C'était un métamorphomage ! Il a changé d'apparence et c'est pour ça que je lui ai confié Helena. Parce que j'avais confiance...

- Quel visage ? Demanda Harry. L'un des notres ?

Je levai les yeux vers mon mari avant de souffler :

- Celui de Drago.

Il écarquilla les yeux et j'ajoutai :

- Je pensais l'avoir laissée avec toi. Il m'a dit... que la petite ne devrait pas voir Robert dans cet état et... de la lui donner. Alors j'ai confié ma fille à mon mari. Mais ce n'étais pas toi. Ce n'étais pas toi...

Mes larmes m'étaient à nouveau montées aux yeux.

- J'étais certaine de l'avoir laissée avec toi, pleurai-je. Je suis désolée Drago... tellement désolée...

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais mon père le devança :

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Hermione.

- Mais Drago est mon _**mari**_ ! Comment j'ai pu les confondre ? Je suis impardonnable... et pas seulement pour ça...

De nouveau, Drago tenta de parler mais ce fut Harry qui le coupa :

- Herm...

- On va ramener Helena, m'assura Harry. J'ai réfléchi pendant ta perte de conscience et... je crois que j'ai un plan.

- Ah oui ? Demanda Alex. Tant mieux parce que de toute façon je comptais rendre une petite visite à Voldemort avant ce soir. Autant partir avec un plan en poche.

- Oui. On va essayer de les avoir à leur propre jeu.

- Tu veux dire... changer d'apparence ? Demanda Tiana.

- Je suis douée pour ça ! S'exclama Tonks en levant la main comme si elle se portait volontaire.

- Pas toi, refusa Harry. Je comptais sur toi au début, mais comme on a affaire à un autre métamorphomage... tu serais repérée immédiatement. Comme tu l'as toi-même repéré quand il s'est présenté.

- Hum... c'est vrai. Mais alors tu comptes utiliser du polynectar ? Ça ne durera qu'une heure tu sais ?

- La question serait plutôt : est-ce que t'en as sous la main ? La reprit Pansy. Ça ne se trouve pas à tous les coins de rue ce genre de potion. Et elle est très longue à préparer.

- On en a au ministère, dit Blaize. En tant qu'aurors, on doit disposer de tout les moyens utiles pour capturer les mangemorts.

- Mais vous comptez prendre l'apparence de qui ? Demanda Line.

- Par chance, nous avons arrêté trois mangemorts ce matin, dit Harry. Powel et les Carrow. Des arrestations qui n'ont pas encore été rendues publiques. Et avec un peu de chance, Voldemort ne sera pas au courant. Mais on doit se dépécher. Parce que si le ministère est infiltré... chaque seconde compte.

- On tente donc une infiltration à trois ? Dit Blaize.

-_** On **_la tente, le reprit Drago en nous désignant lui et moi. On va chercher notre fille.

- Et je serai le troisième, dit Alex.

- Et moi la quatrième, ajouta Tiana.

-...

Nous lui lançâmes tous un regard étonné.

- Heu... Tiana, dit Line. Harry et Blaize ont dit _**trois**_. Tu sais compter ?

- Oui, j'ai appris à la maternelle. Mais je serai quand même la quatrième. Moi aussi je veux sauver Helena. C'est ma petite cousine.

- Et ma petite nièce. Mais ni toi ni moi ne pouvons y aller puisqu'il n'y a que trois apparences à emprunter.

- Il leur faut une raison pour venir rendre visite à Voldemort tous en même temps. Je serai la prisonnière.

- Tu plaisantes ? Dit Alex. Hors de question.

- Pourquoi ? Je maîtrise très bien ma barrière, je pourrai être utile.

- Hermione et moi, on maîtrise très bien notre barrière. Tu as encore des progrès à faire.

- ça c'est parce que tu l'as entraînée pendant des années alors que moi je moisissais à Poudlard !

- De quoi tu parles ? Tu étais ravie d'être dans cette école. Et ne cherches pas d'excuses, je t'entrainais aussi pendant les vacances. Tu n'es qu'une flemmarde.

- On s'en fiche, éluda-t-elle en sachant parfaitement qu'il avait raison. Je maîtrise _**assez bien **_ma barrière et je sais _**très bien **_fermer mon esprit.

- ça je te l'accorde.

- Alors je peux venir ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? S'impatienta-t-elle en tapant du pied.

- Tu as pensé à Ron ? Si il était là, il t'en empècherait.

- Ben le prof de DCFM est absent et sûrement en train d'enseigner à de jolies petites étudiantes, dit-elle sur un ton qui alliait exaspération et frustration.

- Pendant que vous perdez votre temps à discuter, intervint Harry. Nos chances de ramener Helena s'amenuisent.

- De toute façon c'est réglé, je viens ! Dit Tiana d'un air décidé. Je suis majeure depuis belle lurette, mon oncle n'a pas son mot à dire.

-... bon, accepta Alex à contre coeur. Dans ce cas, je ferai le prisonnier.

- Tu es sûr ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Oui. Si c'est Drago ou toi, Voldemort ne cherchera pas à comprendre et il vous tuera.

- Mais toi aussi il veut te tuer !

- Mais j'ai ma barrière. Et il aura peut-être des choses à me dire.

- Comme ? Dis-je septique.

- Comme se vanter de la mort de ta mère et de la capture d'Helena. Il ne se privera pas de ce plaisir.

- Si c'est réglé, allons-y, dit Harry. Il faut aller au ministère récupérer le polynectar et... les cheveux.

oOo

Helena était dans les bras de son papa. Sa maman l'avait laissée avec lui pour pouvoir rendre visite à papi. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre en entendant mamie hurler sur un pauvre sorcier qui n'avait rien fait de mal à part rester assis sur sa chaise. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait sa mamie dans cet état. "D'habitude, elle hurle sur papi". Mais après que sa maman soit entrée dans la pièce, Helena avait vu son papa se transformer en un monsieur totalement différent. Et qui lui était inconnu. C'était visiblement de la magie. Mais peu importait, sa maman lui avait toujours appris qu'il fallait se méfier des inconnus. Même si la petite n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en croiser jusqu'ici. Les seuls qui venaient à la maison étaient sa famille ou ses amis. "Et la dame noire...". Mais personne d'autre, et certainement pas ce monsieur qui semblait vouloir l'emmener loin de ses parents. Helena s'était donc débattue. Elle avait voulu crier, mais sa voix s'était brutalement éteinte quand le monsieur avait agité son bâton en bois. N'ayant d'autre solution, elle l'avait frappé avec Julia. À plusieurs reprises. Jusqu'à ce que le monsieur lui arrache Julia des mains avant de jeter l'ours par terre et d'emmener Helena dans le tourbillon de couleurs qui donnait mal au coeur. Quand les couleurs se dissipèrent, Helena vit qu'elle se trouvait devant une grande maison. Noire et effrayante, même à la lumière du jour. "Est-ce que la dame noire habite ici ?" Elle fut conduite à l'intérieur, croisant de plus en plus d'inconnus. Mais celui qui l'avait le plus effrayée... c'était un homme-serpent. Elle ignorait que ce genre de personne existait. Et lorsqu'elle fut déposée devant lui, Helena ne trouva même plus le courage d'essayer de s'échapper. Il la fixait avec ses yeux rouges, et elle en avait peur. Elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard.

- Approche petite fille, dit Voldemort dans la pénombre de la pièce dont les volets restaient constament fermés.

Helena ne bougea pas et le monsieur qui l'avait conduite ici la poussa dans le dos.

- Doucement Mayers, siffla son maître. Il ne faudrait pas lui faire peur.

- Oui maître, répondit le métamorphomage en la poussant plus délicatement.

- Nous ne comptons pas faire de mal à cette enfant n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait beau dire cela, Helena sentait qu'il n'était pas sincère. Cet homme effrayant ne pouvait pas lui vouloir du bien. Et le fait qu'il l'ait séparée de ses parents était déjà un grand mal en soi.

- Tu t'appelles Helena n'est-ce pas ?

-...

- Parle n'aies pas peur.

-...

- Allons... insista-t-il avec impatience. Parle.

-...

- Réponds-moi ! Cria-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

La petite recula de quelques pas, terrorisée, et se cogna contre Mayers. Celui-ci sembla alors se souvenir d'un détail important :

- Attendez maître... je lui jeté un sort de mutisme. Elle n'arrêtait pas de crier, vous comprenez ?

- Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ? Demanda Voldemort furieux. Sors d'ici ! Hors de ma vue !

- Ou... oui maître, dit le mangemort en se carapatant.

Voldemort agita sa baguette dans un geste exaspéré et il redemanda d'une voix bien moins doucereuse que précédemment :

- Tu es bien Helena ?

- Oui... dit-elle faiblement.

- La fille d'Hermione et Drago Malefoy ?

- Oui... je veux les retrouver.

Le mage noir ignora sa demande et sourit enfin. Il la tenait. C'était bien l'enfant portant le don. Même si celui-ci ne se réveillerait pas avant 10 ans. Mais il la tenait et c'était le plus important.

- Je veux retourner avec mes parents, insista-t-elle.

- Non, tu vas rester avec moi. Nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble.

- Je veux pas rester avec vous... dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je veux revoir ma maman et mon papa.

- Tu resteras ici. Mais si tu es sage et que tu réponds à mes questions... je te ramènerai peut-être chez toi... un jour.

- Vraiment ? Vous me ramènerez si je fais ce que vous dites ?

- Bien sûr petite fille, dit-il en souriant et sachant qu'il venait de gagner.

-... vous mentez.

Son sourire disparut.

- Non petite.

- Si. Je vous crois pas. Maman dit qu'on doit pas faire confiance aux inconnus. Et vous, vous en êtes un. Et vous me faites peur.

- ça suffit. Peu importe ce que dit ta mère, tu vas répondre. Parle-moi de la barrière magique que tu as utilisé hier.

- Barrière ? C'est quoi ?

- Tu l'as utilisée hier devant cette école _**Moldue**_, dit-il en crachant presque le dernier mot.

- Non... j'ai rien fait.

- Ne mens pas ! Des gens t'ont vue !

- J'avais peur d'entrer à l'école, c'est tout. J'ai fais un cauchemar et...

- Je me fiche de tes états d'âme petite ! Hurla Voldemort en renonçant à essayer de l'amadouer. Parle-moi immédiatement de cette barrière !

- Je ne sais rien... dit-elle terrorisée. Je ne sais pas faire de magie. Maman dit que je suis trop petite.

- Cesse de me parler de ta mère ! À moins que tu ne veuilles qu'il lui arrive malheur ? Dans le cas contraire, tu vas me dire tout ce que je veux savoir. Compris ?

- Hum... acquiesça-t-elle vivement. Mais ne faites pas de mal à ma maman.

- Cela dépendra de toi. Dis-moi, où étais-tu cachée pendant tout ce temps ? Au manoir Rosens n'est-ce pas ?

- J'habite chez papi et mamie. Avec maman, papa et grand-père.

- Ton grand-père... dit-il en plissant les yeux interressé. Tu parles de Lucius Malefoy ?

- Non. J'habite avec grand-père Alex. Le papa de maman.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est un sorcier puissant ?

- Maman dit que... heu... balbutia-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle avait dit la mauvaise phrase qui énervait l'homme-serpent. Grand-père est un grand médecin.

- Médecin ? Tu veux dire médicomage ?

- Non... grand-père est médecin.

- Alors il soigne les Moldus ? Dit-il dégoûté.

- Oui.

- Jusqu'où tombera votre famille ? Confier une enfant à des Moldus, en inscrire une autre dans une école de Moldus... et soigner les Moldus ? Les sang-purs sont tombés bien bas. Mais ton grand-père, est-ce qu'il possède une qualité spéciale ? Est-ce qu'il fait des choses que personne d'autre ne sait faire ? Est-ce qu'il a un don ?

- Non... dit-elle sans réellement comprendre la question. "Je ne connais pas ce mot... un don"

- Tu es sûre ? Dit-il soupçonneux.

- Oui.

- Et tu ne veux toujours pas me parler de ta barrière magique ?

- Je jure que je ne sais pas ce que c'est...

- Menteuse ! Severus !

Un homme habillé tout en noir et aux longs cheveux de la même couleur entra dans la pièce. Il était aussi effrayant à sa manière. Mais moins que l'homme-serpent.

- Emmène-la là-haut, ordonna Voldemort. Enferme-la seule, qu'elle réfléchisse à ce qu'il pourrait lui en coûter si elle s'obstinait à me mentir.

- Je ne mens pas...

- Assez ! Pense bien que le sort de tes parents se joue sur ton comportement ici. Je n'hésiterai pas à les tuer si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis.

- Mais... pleura-t-elle.

- Emmène-la, répéta-t-il avant de leur tourner le dos.

- Oui maître.

Severus prit la main d'Helena et la tira pour la faire sortir alors que la petite était restée pétrifiée face à la menace de Voldemort. "Il veut tuer papa et maman... Il veut que je réponde, mais je ne comprends pas ses questions..."

- Je veux partir... murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit l'homme en noir lui serrer la main plus fort. Était-il en colère parce qu'il l'avait entendue ? Ou était-ce les monsieurs qui s'avançaient vers eux qui l'avaient énervé ?

- Alors la voilà, dit Rosier avec un sourire en coin. La petite Helena Malefoy.

- Elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Drago, dit Nott. Pas de doute, c'est bien elle. Dire qu'elle nous a échappé pendant 7 ans. Comment se porte ta maman ? Et ton papa ?

Helena ne répondit pas.

- Est-ce qu'elle est muette ? Demanda Rosier. Ce serait pas de chance.

- Allons, réponds petite, dit Nott en tendant la main vers elle.

Mais il fut stopé par Severus qui se saisit de son bras mutilé. Même après 7 ans, Nott ressentait encore la douleur. Surtout lorsque son bras semblait être pris dans un étau, comme c'était maintenant le cas.

- Ne la touchez pas. Elle appartient au maître.

- Lâche-moi, gronda Nott.

Severus consentit à le relâcher, mais il le poussa loin d'eux.

- Ne vous approchez pas d'elle. Vous n'en avez pas la permission.

- Parce que _**toi**_, tu l'as ? Cracha Rosier.

- En effet. Le maître me fait confiance. Maintenant, déguerpissez.

Il ignora leurs regards meurtriers et emprunta les escaliers. Peu de gens étaient autorisés à monter au premier étage. Il n'y avait que lui, Bellatrix et les Malefoy qui pouvaient y circuler. Mais cela, c'était il y a sept ans. À présent, il était le seul. Voldemort y ayant ses quartiers, c'était le signe qu'il lui faisait confiance. Une confiance dont dépendait la vie de Severus et qui pouvait s'écrouler à tout moment. Et d'autant plus après ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il devait faire sortir la petite d'ici. Il avait tout entendu de l'interrogatoire que Voldemort avait fait passer à Helena. Elle avait sûrement été honnête. Ses parents n'avaient jamais dû lui parler de la barrière. Et si elle niait l'avoir utilisée devant l'école, c'était certainement parce qu'elle l'avait fait de manière inconsciente. Mais Voldemort était trop aveuglé par sa colère et sa soif de pouvoir pour comprendre que la petite lui disait la vérité. "Il ne sait que repérer le mensonge. Mais il est incapable de reconnaître la vérité quand il la vois ou l'entend. La petite risque de subir un interrogatoire beaucoup plus intense la prochaine fois. Je dois la faire sortir d'ici". Il fit entrer Helena dans l'une des chambres de l'étage et il lui désigna le lit pour qu'elle aille s'y installer. Après s'y être assise, Helena le fixa en silence. Le regard de la petite fille l'exaspéra autant qu'il le désarma. Il avait l'impression d'être fixé par Amfell. Il y avait quelque chose de lui au fond des yeux d'Helena.

- Ne me fixe pas comme ça.

- Pardon, dit-elle aussitôt en baissant les yeux.

- Reste ici tranquile. Je viendrai te chercher plus tard.

- Où vous allez m'emmener ? Revoir l'homme-serpent ?

"L'homme-serpent ? Bonne description..."

- Non. Je vais te ramener chez toi.

- Pour de vrai ? Dit-elle en relevant immédiatement la tête.

- Oui. Mais tu dois rester sage. N'essaye pas de t'échapper.

- Vous promettez de me rendre à papa et maman.

-... oui, répondit-il bien qu'il ait horreur de faire des promesses. Mais, tu m'as compris. Silence et reste ici.

- D'accord, dit-elle en essuyant ses yeux larmoyants et souriant enfin, même si ce n'était que faiblement.

- Je reviendrai bientôt.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand il l'entendit l'appeller :

- Monsieur ?

- Oui ?

- Je m'appelle Helena Malefoy.

- Je suis Severus Rogue... répondit-il en suposant que c'était ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

- Merci pour tout à l'heure avec les deux méchants monsieurs.

- Oublie-les. Je ne peux pas te sortir d'ici tout de suite à cause d'eux. Ils doivent être en train de faire le pied de grue au bas des marches en attendant de me sauter dessus pour me régler mon compte...

- J'ai eu peur...

-... les Malefoy ne sont pas censés avoir peur. Ça c'est encore la faute d'Amfell.

- Vous connaissez grand-père Alex ?

- Malheureusement, oui.

- C'est votre ami ?

-...

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un osait lui poser cette question. Est-ce qu'il était _**ami**_ avec _**Alexander Amfell**_ ? D'habitude, la réponse était évidente pour ceux qui les avaient vu au moins une fois ensemble dans la même pièce. Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Helena. Il la rencontrait pour la première fois depuis sa naissance. Et par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu dire ou faire en 5 minutes qui aurait pu faire croire cela à la petite ?

- Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

- Parce que vous êtes comme lui.

Severus grinça des dents. "Je suis comme Amfell ? Dans tes rêves petite !"

- Au début, j'ai cru que vous étiez un méchant. Mais en fait vous êtes très gentil.

"Très gentil ? De mieux en mieux..." pensa-t-il dépité.

- Grand-père Alex, il est aussi comme ça des fois. Il peut s'énerver très fort, même si c'est jamais contre moi, et il est aussi des fois de très mauvaise humeur. Surtout quand la dame noire est là.

- La dame noire ?

- Oui. Elle me fait peur aussi. Comme l'homme-serpent. D'ailleurs, elle a un dessin de serpent sur le bras. Il est tout noir... et effrayant.

"Bellatrix. Alors Narcissa est allée jusqu'à la faire entrer dans le manoir Rosens ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis lié à une telle bande d'inconscients ? Et laisser la petite voir la marque..."

- J'en ai un moi aussi.

Il releva sa manche pour lui montrer sa marque.

- Tu as peur de moi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en espérant avoir dissipé le malentendu sur le "très gentil".

- Non. Vous êtes pas méchant.

Il soupira et ouvrit la porte. Mais alors qu'il allait la refermer, il entendit :

- A tout à l'heure monsieur Severus.

- Silence maintenant ! Cria-t-il à bout de nerfs en claquant la porte.

Vérouillant la porte, il partit à grands pas en directions des escaliers tout en marmonnant :

- Gentil ? L'ami d'Amfell ? Cette petite est aveugle ou idiote ?

* * *

><p><span>Réponse aux reviews<span> :

**Aurelie Malefoy** : merci ^^ Helena est directe avec Severus lol. Et lui ne veut pas admettre qu'il est gentil... il l'est presque d'accord ? xD biz

**Lila de Jarjayes** : Je te comprend pour drago, il a mal réagit quand même. Mais ensuite il a essayé de s'excuser mais on lui a coupé deux fois la parole lol. Les réconciliations, ce sera pour une prochaine fois ;) j'ai adoré écrire le passage helene/severus mdr. Vous êtes gentil. Mais non je te dis ! xD

**Lady-Dramione** : merci. Plutôt que de lui dire bonjour, je vais lui exploser sa face de serpent à celui-là. Attendez un peu de voir ça xD bisous

**Fraulein Takoor** : Helena s'entend bien avec Sev lol. Il vont devenir les meilleurs mais du monde, tu ne crois pas ? et l'homme-serpent xD ces surnoms, tout un art mdr. biz

**Geuh** : ouais, c'était une bonne idée de la part d'Hermione de ne lui avoir rien dit. Voldy est déçu... lol tant pis pour lui, il l'a cherché xD maman va retrouver sa fifille dans le prochain chapitre ;) biz

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : merci ^^ a+

**brilou** : ouais il l'a secouée un peu fort. C'est pas un prunier lol. Je me joint à toi pour donner un bon coup dans la tronche de voldy ;) rogue et helena, les deux opposés qui s'associent xD biz

**Djat** : Sev a une façon bien a lui de penser et de réagir xD j'adore écrire les passages où il est présent. Surtout de son point de vue. Bisous

**EleaG** : qui va gagner dans la course au sauvetage ? lol. on s'en fout du moment qu'elle est sauvée non ? tu t'excites pour rien alwyn, mdr. biz

**lululoulou** : j'aimerais bien avoir un oncle comme Sev. Un oncle éloigné... mais un oncle. Un membre de la famille... finalement, je ne suis pas très sûre... lol. par contre pour voldy, c'est catégorique, si il fait partit de ma famille, je le tue et je pars en cavale mdr. Je me demande si quelqu'un me courerait après pour me faire payer ce service rendu à la société ? Hum... ah si... Bellatrix. Of course ! lol. Bisous.

**E.C.J.L** : ils ont secoué l'hôpital ! lol. il faut un bon plan pour sortir helena de là. ça doit être bien ficelé, on peut pas se précipiter là-bas en touristes lol. pour la "ressemblance" de sev et alex, vous verrez peut-être mieu de quoi je parle dans l'ultime chapitre. Mais n'y est pas encore. a+

**Istehar** : faut dire que Voldy n'a pas souvent eu l'occasion de faire du baby sitting jusqu'ici lol. "ça craint du boudin" j'adore ! xD biz

**Cherlfoy** : héhé ! Helena n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. Bon courage Sev ! ;) biz

**Clemy** : merci beaucoup ^^ Severus et Alex ont une relation très particulière. Tu en sauras plus dans les bonus ;) biz

**Tryphon21** : je tenais a écrire ce petit passage entre helena et severus ^^ ils sont mignons tous les deux. Oui, ils sont quatre mais pas n'importe qui ^^ et c'est une mission d'infiltration alors on va éviter d'y aller à 50 lol.


	63. Infiltration

Salut. Je sens que je vais me faire décalquer la tronche à la fin de ce chapitre. Pourquoi ? je ne sais pas, une intuition lol. Soyez indulgents, je poste deux chapitres aujourd'hui ^^. Bon je ferais mieux de me taire. Bonne lecture...

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 63<span> : Infiltration

Nous étions devant les grilles du manoir Malefoy. Nous avions bu le polynectar avant de transplaner et j'étais maintenant dans la peau d'Henri Powel... j'avais perdu le tirage au sort. Tiana avait donc prit l'apparence d'Alecto Carrow et Drago celle d'Amycus Carrow.

- Pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi ? Marmonnai-je très mal à l'aise d'être non seulement dans le corps d'un homme mais surtout dans celui de cette ordure de Powel.

- Sois pas mauvaise joueuse, me dit Tiana. Tu as perdu.

- Taisez-vous, intervint Drago. Quelqu'un arrive.

- Fais attention papa, murmurai-je à Alex qui avait les mains attachées dans le dos.

- S'il le faut, laissez-moi et allez chercher Helena.

- Pas question !

- Chut ! M'intima Drago alors que la personne était maintenant toute proche.

C'était un homme. Je ne le connaissais pas. Mais les autres réagirent imperceptiblement et je les sentis se tendre à mes côtés.

- C'est le médicomage, me souffla Tiana.

Maintenant je voyais rouge. Alors c'était lui ? Celui à qui j'avais confié Helena ? "Ordure... oser te faire passer pour Drago" Il était brun, le visage émacié et des tout petits yeux noirs similaires à ceux des cafards. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il représentait pour moi. Un insecte à écraser pour m'avoir volé ma fille. Et pour avoir pris l'apparence de Drago avec lequel il ne partageait aucun point commun.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Me demanda-t-il. Le maître ne vous a pas fait appeler.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai un prisonnier qui pourrait l'intéresser.

Je poussai mon père dans le dos pour permettre au mangemort de mieux l'observer.

- C'est le grand-père de la petite, précisai-je en le voyant perplexe. Le père d'Hermione Malefoy.

- Vraiment ? Et vous ? Dit-il en se tournant vers ceux qu'il croyait être les Carrow. Ça fait des heures que le maître vous attend. Où vous étiez passés ?

- On a été pris en chasse par des aurors, répondit Drago. On a dû s'en débarrasser.

- Ils ont eu leur compte, ricanna Tiana.

- Peu importe, dépéchez-vous. Vous savez que le maître n'aime pas attendre.

Il ouvrit la grille et je soupirai intérieurement en voyant que nous avions réussi à le duper. C'était pourtant un métamorphomage. Mais Tonks nous avait assuré qu'elle ne pouvait repérer que les autres métamorphomage. Car c'est la magie employée qu'ils ressentaient. Pas les effets d'une potion. Alors que nous avancions en direction de l'entrée, je soufflai à Tiana :

- N'en fait pas trop.

- Quoi ? On est d'odieux mangemorts non ?

Elle reçut un coup de coude de la part de Drago pour la pousser à se taire. "Est-ce qu'on a bien fait de l'emmener ?" Ce devait être la question qui passait aussi dans l'esprit de mon père et Drago, car je les entendis soupirer discrètement. Sur le pas de la porte, nous retrouvâmes Rosier et Nott.

- Oh... dit Rosier en reconnaissant Alex. Mais c'est le papa de cette chère Hermione. Comment va votre fille ? Déchirée par l'enlèvement de sa petite fille chérie je suppose.

- Hermione vous emmerde, répliqua aussitôt Alex.

Je fus obligée de lui donner un coup de poing sur la tête, même si intérieurement, je jubilais. "Bien répondu papa".

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, le prévint Nott. Maintenant qu'on a la gamine, tu es un otage superflu. Un mot au dessus de l'autre et le maître te tuera.

- Dans ce cas je m'arrangerai avec lui. Mais j'ai pas d'effort à faire pour vous.

- ça suffit, dis-je en voyant les visages des deux mangemorts se tordre de colère. Avancez.

Nous entrâmes et le métamorphomage alla frapper à une porte au bout du couloir.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda la voix du mage noir depuis l'intérieur.

- C'est Mayers, maître. Powel et les Carrow sont là. Ils ont un prisonnier.

- Fais-les entrer.

Mayers, puisque c'était le nom du cafard, nous ouvrit la porte et je poussai Alex à l'intérieur. Je remarquai immédiatement que Voldemort semblait frustré. Il n'avait sûrement pas été satisfait de l'interrogaoire qu'il avait dû faire passer à Helena. Je n'avais jamais rien dit à ma fille. Ni sur son don, ni sur sa barrière magique. "Déçu face de serpent ?" Mais son visage se détendit lorsqu'il reconnu notre prisonnier.

- Alexander Amfell ?

- Oui maître, répondis-je. Le grand-père de la petite.

- Et le père... d'Hermione Malefoy, dit-il en se levant satisfait. Bon travail Powel. Cela tombe à merveille. J'ai quelques questions à lui poser.

"Des questions ? On avait pas prévu ça... qu'est-ce qu'il veut savoir sur papa ?"

- Mais d'abord, dit-il en levant les yeux vers Drago et Tiana. Pourquoi êtes-vous en retard ?

- Les aurors maître, expliqua Drago.

- Et la mission ?

- Accomplie. Le gardien du secret des Potter est mort.

Je retins mon souffle. De quoi parlait Drago ? Nous n'avions pas discuté de ça. Était-ce la mission des Carrow ? Assassiner Ron ? Mais ils avaient échoué n'est-ce pas ? "Bien sûr... ils ont été arrêtés avant. Et on me l'aurait dit si Ron avait été tué". Les aurors avaient dû extirper ces informations aux Carrow pendant que nous étions à l'hôpital. "Mais Drago aurait pu nous prévenir ! Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé depuis notre dispute mais ce détail du plan aurait dû nous être révélé".

- Très bien... parfait. Et vous savez donc où ils résident ?

- Oui. À Godric's Hollow.

Faux. Harry et Ginny vivaient à Londres. Mais Drago avait trouvé le mensonge parfait. Car Voldemort dit satisfait :

- Rien d'étonnant. Je m'en doutais. Mais vous pourrez me conduire chez eux. Je compte rendre une petite visite à sa femme et son fils.

- Oui maître.

-... un problème Alecto ? Dit Voldemort en fixant Tiana les sourcils froncés.

- N... non.

- Vraiment ? Tu as l'air bien pâle. Et... triste ?

"Oh non... Tiana". Evidemment. Elle non plus n'était pas au courant du plan. Et entendre dire que son mari avait été tué... "ça va mal tourner. Elle a presque les larmes aux yeux".

- Je vais bien, réussit-elle tout de même à dire.

- Ah oui ? J'ai pourtant l'impression que tu n'es pas très heureuse du sort de ce Weasley. Je me trompe ?

- Alecto l'a tué elle-même, maître, intervint Drago. Les aurors se sont acharnés sur elle avant qu'on puisse s'échapper...

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse Amycus, dit Voldemort furieux. Répond-moi Alecto !

- Maître... dit Tiana en serrant les poings. Je suis seulement déçue de ne pas avoir pu vous ramener sa tête. Il est mort avec une si belle expression de terreur. Si vous aviez pu voir ça...

Je fus étonnée de la froideur avec laquelle Tiana avait pu dire tout cela. Elle parlait de Ron, son mari. Mais elle s'était reprise et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

- J'aurais aimé le voir Alecto, dit Voldemort en se détournant d'elle. Mais j'ai plus important à faire à présent.

Il avait reporté son attention sur Alex.

- Dites-moi, Amfell. A quand remonte la lignée de votre famille ?

Sa question nous laissa pantois. Pourquoi voulait-il savoir ça ?

- Désolé... mais je ne tiens pas d'arbre généalogique.

- Vous êtes pourtant de sang pur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Peut-être.

- Comment ça ? Vous l'êtes forcément ! Sinon le vieux Rosens ne vous aurait pas lié sa petite-fille !

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré le grand-père de ma femme. Peut-être n'était-il pas autant à cheval que ça sur la pureté du sang ? Après tout... les Amfell ne sont sur aucune liste de sorciers de sang pur.

- Vous essayez de me faire croire... que votre fille et votre petite-fille sont de sang mêlé ?

- Je n'essaye pas de vous faire croire quoi que ce soit. En fait j'aimerais mieux vous tuer plutôt que de discuter avec vous.

- C'est moi qui vous tuerai quand j'en aurai fini. Peu importe ce que vous dites, je suis sûr que vous êtes un sang-pur. Et que vous avez un talent caché. Mais quel est-il ?

- Talent caché ?

- Oui... un talent qui vous aurait permis de faire croire à la mort de votre chère Helena. Et qui, par je ne sais quel miracle, l'aurait préservée du sortilège de mort lancé par Bellatrix.

- Je crois que vous me surestimez. Personne n'échappe à la mort.

- Non... c'est vrai. Excepté ceux qui ont le_** pouvoir**_ de la vaincre.

- Comme vous je suppose ?

- Exact. Maintenant que je tiens votre petite-fille, je pourrai éviter la mort.

- Mais pas la vaincre, dit Alex avec un sourire en coin. Elle est trop forte pour vous.

- Endoloris ! Cria Voldemort avec fureur.

Je vis mon père s'écrouler au sol, se tordant de douleur et hurlant à la mort. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé sa barrière ? "Idiot, ne te sacrifie pas pour nous ! On en a rien a faire s'il découvre qu'on la possède tous !" Soudain, je croisai son regard et je compris ce qu'il était en train de faire. Tout allait bien, il ne ressentait rien. Mon père avait atteint une telle maîtrise de sa barrière, qu'il pouvait la déformer au point de lui faire épouser les formes de son corps. Ainsi on avait l'impression que le sortilège le touchait mais la barrière invisible l'arrêtait à quelques millimètres de lui. "Père stupide ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Toi et Drago, vous allez m'entendre !" J'avais moi-même encore du mal à utiliser ma barrière de cette manière. Et c'était la première fois que je voyais mon père l'utiliser en situation réelle. Quant à Tiana, elle peinait encore à rendre sa barrière invisible.

- Parce que vous pensez pouvoir la vaincre ? Hurla Voldemort furieux en relachant le sort.

- Non... la preuve... j'ai perdu ma femme. Je sais mieux que quiconque à quel point la mort est inéluctable. Mais comme vous dites... on peut lui échapper. Même si ce n'est qu'un temps.

- Comment ? Comment avez-vous fait pour que votre petite-fille échappe à la mort ? Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance ?

- C'est sûrement ce que vous avez dû vous dire lorsqu'Harry vous a terrassé. C'est comme ça que vous vous consolez pour avoir perdu la face devant deux bébés ? Un coup de chance ?

- ENDOLORIS !

"Papa... arrête de le provoquer. Je sais que tu ne ressens pas la douleur, mais on perd du temps. On risque de bientôt retrouver nos apparences". Mais je soupçonnais mon père de prendre un malin plaisir à enrager le mage noir. Il l'avait attendue depuis si longtemps... cette confrontation. Mais je savais aussi qu'il ne perdait pas de vue le fait que nous étions venus ici pour Helena. Car il venait de faire semblant de s'évanouir.

- Emmenez-le aux cachots ! Cria Voldemort.

Drago et Tiana attrapèrent Alex chacun par un bras et le soutinrent sur leurs épaules. J'allais les suivre lorsque le mage noir dit :

- Restez ici Powel. J'ai deux mots à vous dire.

- Oui maître.

Je vis Drago me jeter un coup d'oeil inquiet. Mais je lui fis signe d'y aller sans moi. Je les rejoindrais plus tard. Ils devaient sortir Helena d'ici le plus vite possible. Mais rester seule avec_** lui**_... Je ne pouvais pas m'empécher de repenser à ce qui s'était passé dans ce manoir. Ce qu'il avait tenté de me faire... Bien sûr, aujourd'hui il ne savait pas qui j'étais. Mais moi... j'étais bien consciente de sa présence à mes côtés. Et me retrouver à nouveau seule avec lui... cela me rendait malade. Mes mains tremblaient de façon incontrôlable et je dus serrer très fortement les poings, enfonçant mes ongles dans mes paumes et me concentrant sur la douleur pour garder ma maîtrise et pour que Voldemort ne remarque rien.

- Je suis très satisfait Powel, dit Voldemort. Tu as réussi à effacer l'échec du procès.

- Merci maître.

- J'avoue que j'ai été surpris de te voir ici ce soir. Je pensais que tu avais été capturé par les aurors après l'attentat contre Robert Rosens.

- Je leur ai échappé maître. L'explosion a mis tout le ministère en panique.

- C'était une bonne idée. Et tu as su te montrer d'autant plus utile en me ramenant Amfell.

- Il tient aussi à Robert Rosens. Je savais qu'il viendrait tôt ou tard à Ste Mangouste.

- Et tu l'as capturé facilement ? Il n'a pas opposé de résistance particulière ?

- Je l'ai eu par surprise.

- Oui, je m'en doute.

"Quelle haute opinion il a des capacités de Powel !" pensai-je amusée. Il semblait évident pour le mage noir que Powel avait réussi à capturer Alex seulement parce qu'il l'avait eu en traître. "Mais je dois dire que je pense la même chose... il n'a pas attaqué Robert de front non plus..."

- Mais tu n'as vraiment rien remarqué de particulier ?

- De particulier ?

"Vas-y... crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?"

- Comme une barrière magique par exemple.

-...

- Powel ?

- Non maître.

- Vraiment...? dit-il comme plongé dans ses pensées. J'étais pourtant sûr...

"On est mal barrés ! Il commence à avoir des soupçons. Il a fait le lien entre papa et la barrière. C'est ça qu'il essaye de savoir depuis toute à l'heure. Si mon père la possède aussi. Il se dit qu'on l'a peut-être utilisée pour protéger Helena du sortilège de mort. Et Papa n'a pas dû jouer la comédie correctement. Après tout... Voldemort est habitué à voir les gens se tordre_** vraiment**_ de douleur. Mais il ne soupçonne pas que j'ai pris la place de Powel. Il devrait me croire sur parole".

- Je n'ai décelé chez lui aucun pouvoir spécial, assurai-je. Ni barrière, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Je vérifierai ça plus tard. Tu peux y aller.

Je sortis de la pièce et soupirai après avoir fermé la porte. Nous avions eu chaud. L'attitude de Tiana avait failli nous trahir et je savais maintenant que Voldemort se posait beaucoup plus de questions à notre sujet que nous le pensions. Mais même s'il était au courant pour la barrière, il n'apprendrait jamais l'existence des pierres. Et pourtant... nous étions quatre à être venus ici. Quatre à connaître leur existence. "Mais même si l'un de nous était capturé... on ne briserait jamais la promesse que nous avons faite à papa. Celle de garder le silence. Parce que si Voldemort l'apprend... s'il met la main sur les pierres et surtout sur la pierre létale... on aura plus a craindre qu'un enlèvement d'enfant. Ça concernerait les mondes sorcier _**et**_ Moldu. Ce serait peut-être la fin de tout". Je pris une grande inspiration pour chasser ces idées noires. "C'est papa qui protège les pierres. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter". Je me dirigeai donc en direction du premier étage. J'avais moi-même été emmenée là-haut lors de ma dernière "visite". J'étais sûre que ma fille s'y trouvait.

oOo

Drago avait libéré les poignets d'Alex. Et ils se dirigeaient tout de même en direction des cachots. Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'Helena y soit enfermée.

- Vous croyez qu'Hermione va s'en sortir ? Demanda Tiana. On l'a laissée seule avec lui quand même.

- Je sais... dit sombrement Drago.

- Mais... la dernière fois qu'elle est venue il...

- Je sais ! Cria Drago furieux. Je suis le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'il a essayé de lui faire la dernière fois !

- Ne me hurle pas dessus ! s'emporta-t-elle à son tour. Tu aurais pu me prévenir pour Ron ! Alors ces mangemorts avaient pour mission de le tuer ? Et ça va ? Il n'a rien ? Non, c'est juste pour savoir. Parce que je ne suis que sa femme après tout.

- Bien sûr qu'il n'a rien, il était en sécurité à poudlard. Les Carrow ont été attrapés à Pré-au-lard. Ton précieux Weasley va très bien et il est avec ses charmantes élèves !

- Ne t'engage pas sur ce terrain, ou ça risque de mal finir !

- Si tu ne veux pas de réponse ne pose pas de question !

- Hé ! Intervint Alex. C'est bon ? Vous avez fini ? Je vous signale qu'on est _**infiltrés **_ici. Je croyais évident que la discrétion était de rigueur. Les mangemorts vont tous nous tomber dessus si vous continuez.

Au moment où il avait dit cette phrase, des pas de firent entendre dans le sens opposé. Ils allaient croiser quelqu'un. Le couloir menant aux cachots était sombre et ils ne pouvaient pas distinguer qui s'approchait. Ils levèrent leur baguette, prêts à se défendre. Mais ce fut le nouvel arrivant qui s'exclama le premier :

- Lumos !

A la surprise générale, en face d'eux se tenait Severus Rogue, sourcils froncés et un air plus que mécontent au visage.

"C'est pas vrai... je rêve" pensa Rogue. "Je ne m'étais pas trompé, c'était bien la voix d'Amfell".

- Bon sang... marmonna-t-il en baissant sa baguette et s'appuyant d'une main contre le mur comme si toutes ses forces l'avaient abandonné. C'est un cauchemar... je vais me réveiller...

- Rogue... dit Alex en abaissant sa baguette à son tour. C'est vrai que tu es ici.

Severus tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Et le regard qu'il lança à Alex... comment le décrire ? Ce qu'on pouvait voir au fond de ce regard, c'était... une profonde et insatiable soif de _**meurtre**_. Oui, c'était ça. Si nous n'étions pas dans la réalité, Severus aurait pu tuer Alex rien qu'avec ce regard. Et l'envie de Rogue allait sûrement se concrétiser lorsqu'Alex demanda :

- ça ne va pas ?

Severus bondit. Il se jeta sur Alex comme une bête sauvage saisissant sa proie et ils tombèrent au sol.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? S'exclama Alex en se tenant prêt à le repousser avec sa barrière au moindre mouvement de la baguette de Rogue.

Mais Severus n'avait même pas besoin de ça. Il l'aurait tué à mains nues avec plaisir. Mais trouvant au plus profond de lui la force presque inexistante de rester raisonnable, il se contenta de l'agripper par le col et murmura les dents serrées :

- Tu me demandes... ce qui ne va pas ? Tu _**me**_ le demandes Amfell ? _**À moi**_ ? Et tu _**oses**_ faire comme si tu avais _**oublié **_que j'étais ici ? Moi ! Oui... je suis ici Amfell. Depuis _**7 ans**_. Je risque ma peau tous les jours à cause de toi et de ta famille. Et encore ce soir, je m'apprêtais à sauver ta chère petite-fille. Seul, sans bavure. J'étais prêt à mettre ma couverture en jeu pour cette gamine. D'ailleurs, j'étais justement en train d'aller la chercher pour la sortir d'ici. Et qu'est-ce que j'entends sur le chemin ? Des cris. Et _**ta**_ foutue voix ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici Amfell ? Tu as vraiment oublié que j'étais là ?

- Ben en fait...

- Ferme-la ! Je ne veux pas le savoir. Parce que si tu réponds oui, je te tuerai sans état d'âme ! Vous arrivez ici en gueulant et vous menacez de tout faire capoter !

- C'est toi qui crie...

- Je viens de te dire de la fermer ! Vous êtes combien ? Il n'y a que ta nièce et Drago avec toi ?

- Non Hermione est là elle aussi. Mais... attends un peu...

Alex leva les yeux vers Drago et Tiana et il vit avec horreur qu'ils avaient repris leur apparence normale.

- Je le crois pas... vous arrivez à _**quatre**_ ! S'exclama Rogue. On ne vous a jamais appris dans votre formation d'auror qu'une infiltration ça ne se faisait qu'à deux ou trois Mr Malefoy ?

- Si... répondit Drago en remarquant qu'il lui parlait comme s'il était toujours son élève, signe que Severus était au bord de l'ulcère. Mais Tiana a fait tout un foin et...

- Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi ! S'exclama-t-elle outrée.

- Taisez-vous !

- Heu... Rogue... tu deviens lourd, lui fit remarquer Alex gêné par le poids qu'imposait Severus sur son ventre.

- Alors_** toi**_, ne la ramène pas ! Tu te rends compte que si tu étais resté tranquillement chez toi à ne rien faire, comme tu l'as toujours fait, ta petite-fille serait déjà rentrée à l'heure qu'il est ? Je l'aurais déjà sortie d'ici ! Seulement il a fallu que tu m'oublies et que tu te pointes !

- Je reste jamais à _**rien faire**_ d'accord ? Et je savais très bien que tu étais là !

-...

- Je te le jure, j'ai juste dit ça pour t'emmerder. Je suis venu parce que je ne voulais pas t'obliger à détruire ta couverture et parce que je voulais sauver Helena moi-même !

- Parce que tu crois que je vais te croire ? Dit Rogue en le relachant brusquement avant de se relever.

Drago tendit la main à Alex pour qu'il en fasse autant et celui-ci marmonna :

- Bon... peut-être que j'avais un peu oublié...

Regard noir de Severus qui était prêt à bondir de nouveau.

- Mais ! Reprit-il aussitôt. C'est vrai que je voulais sauver Helena moi-même et que je ne voulais compter sur l'aide de personne.

Severus soupira d'exaspération. "Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas tué ?"

- Et sûrement pas la tienne... ajouta Alex tout bas.

"Réparons l'erreur. Je vais le tuer !" pensa Severus en levant sa baguette cette fois totalement sérieux.

- Rogue ?

Ils se figèrent tous. Mayers venait d'apparaître derrière Severus. "Merde !" pensa-t-il, sa baguette toujours pointée sur Alex.

- Qui est-ce que tu tiens en joue ? Mais ce sont... DES INTRUS ! Hurla-t-il en sortant sa propre baguette.

Sa voix avait dû résonner dans tout le manoir et le combat s'engagea. Drago, Tiana et Alex répliquèrent tout en reculant. Ils devaient trouver une issue à ce couloir qui les mettait en position de faiblesse. Severus était obligé de faire comme s'il les attaquait, d'autant que d'autres mangemorts accouraient pour les prendre à revers.

- Courez ! Cria Alex en s'engouffrant enfin dans l'ouverture d'un deuxième couloir.

Mayers, Rosier et Nott partirent à leur poursuite et Severus qui était resté en arrière réussit à neutraliser le métamorphomage sans que les deux autres mangemorts s'en aperçoivent. "C'est tout ce que je peux fair pour l'instant. Je vais aller récupérer la petite". Il partit donc à toutes jambes en direction du premier étage, espérant que le mage noir ne soit pas déjà monté pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien en sécurité.

oOo

J'étais arrivée en haut des escaliers. Et je marchais à présent dans le couloir sombre et lugubre. J'avais déjà emprunté ce chemin. Et j'avais une idée de l'endroit où était retenue Helena. "C'est celle-la..." pensai-je debout devant la porte la plus proche. J'avais l'esprit embrouillé la dernière fois mais... je m'en rappelais très bien. C'était cette chambre. J'actionnai la poignée et je me rendis compte que la porte était fermée. "Oui c'est là. Je suis sûre qu'Helena est derrière cette porte". Je levai ma baguette pour forcer l'entrée quand j'entendis :

- C'est vous monsieur Severus ?

Ça venait de l'intérieur. La voix de ma fille !

- ALOHOMORA ! Criai-je fébrilement.

La porte s'ouvrit en claquant et j'aperçus enfin Helena. Elle était debout, près du lit. Ce maudit lit. Mais je n'en avais plus rien à faire ! J'avais retrouvé ma fille !

- Maman ? Dit-elle la voix pleine d'espoir.

- Helena ! Criai-je en me précipitant vers elle.

- Maman !

Elle me sauta au cou et je la fis tournoyer dans les airs. "Ma fille... ma petite fille... merci !"

- J'ai eu tellement peur maman, dit Helena d'une toute petite voix. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus.

- Moi aussi mon coeur, dis-je en caressant ses cheveux. Moi aussi... mais Dieu soit loué, tu vas bien.

- Monsieur Severus a dit qu'il me ramènerait à la maison. Mais je suis encore plus contente de te voir. Papa est là aussi ?

- Oui. Il est là. Tiana et Alex aussi. On va tous rentrer à la maison, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Mais, et monsieur Severus ? Il a dit qu'il viendrait. On ne l'attend pas ?

- Le professeur Rogue t'as dit qu'il te ramènerait ?

- Oui. Il est très gentil.

- Sûrement... dis-je peu convaincue. Mais on doit vite se dépêcher de sortir. Si je peux lui éviter de perdre sa couverture, je te sortirai d'ici sans lui.

J'étais à peine sortie dans le couloir, qu'une voix hurla :

- DES INTRUS !

"Vite !" pensai-je en me précipitant vers les escaliers. Mais je n'avais descendu que quelques marches, lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas montant dans ma direction. Etait-ce Rogue ? "Oui... il devait venir chercher Helena".

- Professeur Rogue ?

-...

Les pas s'arrêtèrent. Et personne ne me répondit. Le silence était insupportable.

- Professeur ? Demandai-je à nouveau en montant une marche à reculon.

- Hermione, répondit une voix glaciale.

Et je le vis enfin. Voldemort, montant lentement les marches.

- Vous...

- Oui. Je suis étonné de vous voir ici. Enfin... je savais que vous tenteriez quelque chose. Mais que vous ayez réussi à monter jusqu'ici et à récupérer votre fille... je dois avouer que je suis impressionné. Mais l'effet du polynectar s'est dissipé, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'en rendais seulement compte maintenant. Je ne m'étais pas posé de questions lorsque ma fille m'avait reconnue, trop absorbée par la joie de la retrouver. Nous étions découverts. Et j'étais coincée. Le voyant lever sa baguette, j'activai ma barrière invisible. "Je suis peut-être coincée, mais il ne nous fera pas de mal. Je ferai sortir ma fille d'ici !" Je me retournai donc d'un mouvement vif avant de gravir les marches en courant. Voldemort tenta de m'immobiliser, mais ma barrière bloquait tous ses sorts.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Cria-t-il furieux. Pourquoi ça ne marche...

Alors que je courais dans les couloirs de l'étage, cherchant désespérément une issue, un autre escalier, une fenêtre à travers laquelle je pourrais sauter... j'entendis Voldemort se taire un instant. Je ne pouvais percevoir que le bruit de ses pas. Il nous poursuivait. Et il comprenait.

- La barrière...! s'exclama-t-il en rage. VOUS LA MAÎTRISEZ AUSSI !

Il recommença ses attaques, mais celles-ci restaient inéficaces. "Une issue... pitié, une issue ! Je ne tiendrai pas indéfiniment !" En effet, utiliser la barrière pouvait se révéler épuisant. D'autant plus si l'on subissait des attaques incessantes. Je commençais déjà à perdre le contrôle de ma barrière et ma concentration était en miette. Elle n'était plus invisible. "Je veux une issue ! Je vous en prie !" Et la malchance me fit entrer dans un cul de sac. Mais au bout du long couloir, il y avait une fenêtre.

- On va sauter par la fenêtre Helena, la prévins-je. Tiens-toi bien à maman et garde ta tête baissée.

- Oui, dit-elle en me serrant plus fort et plaquant son visage contre ma poitrine.

"Je peux le faire..." pensai-je pour me donner du courage. J'étais au milieu du couloir. J'y étais presque. Plus que quelques mètres...

- EXCLARARE ! Hurla Voldemort.

Un puissant flash de lumière. Tout devint blanc. Puis noir. J'étais aveuglée. Je ne voyais plus rien. Mais je savais que la fenêtre était juste en face de moi. À quelques mètres. Je continuais de courrir. Ne m'arrêtant ni ne ralentissant pas. Emportée par mon élan, je heurtai violement la vitre qui se brisa. Puis tombant dans le vide, je hurlai. Le vide... j'en avais toujours eu peur. Le voir m'effrayait. Mais tomber alors qu'on était dans le noir complet... c'était autrement plus effrayant. Mortifiant.

- Ar... aresto momentum, murmurai-je faiblement en pointant de ma baguette ce que j'espérais être le sol.

Notre chutte fut ralentie. Mais incapable de voir, j'attéris tout de même brutalement au sol et ma fille m'échappa alors que je roulais à terre. J'entendis les débris de verre tomber à notre suite. Et, le corps meurtri, je me redressai lentement en appelant :

- Helena ? Où es-tu ?

- Maman... me répondit-elle en pleurant. J'ai mal.

- Je suis désolée... mais tu dois te lever et partir d'ici tout de suite. Vite !

- Mais maman...

- HELENA VA T'EN ! Criai-je en sachant très bien qu'il ne tarderait pas à arriver et étant incapable de retrouver la sortie.

- Tu devrais écouter ta mère, intervint le mage noir.

Sa voix était toute proche. Il nous avait rejoint en bas.

- COURS HELENA ! Criai-je en me relevant et me précipitant vers la voix de Voldemort, baguette levée. STUP...

- Sectumsempra ! Répondit le mage noir.

Je me pris le sortilège de plein fouet. Et la force de l'attaque me projeta en arrière. Je retombai au sol dans un bruit mat. Je ne pouvais presque plus respirer. Ma poitrine me faisait atrocement mal. Je suffoquais.

- MAMAN ! Hurla ma fille.

J'entendis ses petits pas se rapprocher et elle dut tomber à genoux à mes côtés. Car je sentis ses mains me saisir le bras pour me secouer.

- Maman ? Pleura-t-elle. Répond-moi maman...

-...

Je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. Je ne voyais rien... je ne pouvais rien dire... je ne pouvais pas bouger... je ne pouvais qu'entendre ma fille pleurer. Impuissante.

- Non... maman... pourquoi tu ne bouges pas ?

-...

- Maman...

"Ne pleure pas mon coeur... va t'en immédiatement !"

- Maman...! pleura-t-elle plus fort.

"Drago... Drago où es-tu ? Je t'en prie... emmène Helena..."

- MAMAN ! Hurla ma fille en me secouant plus violement.

Mais je ne pouvais toujours rien faire. Et j'avais de plus en plus froid. Tellement froid. J'étais gelée dans l'obscurité. Ma fille pleurait près de moi et je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour la sauver. Ni même pour l'apaiser. "Si seulement je pouvais bouger... Ou dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Je ne veux pas l'entendre pleurer !" Je pus à peine bouger les doigts. Mes mains trempaient dans un liquide. Et soudainement... tout fut clair. J'y étais. Finalement. Ma toute première vision. Celle qui m'avait tant effrayée. Et que j'avais fini par oublier sans pour autant le faire complètement. "Enveloppée dans les ténèbres... sans pouvoir bouger ou parler. Une enfant qui pleure près de moi. Helena..." J'avais prévu cet instant. Et Helena aussi. Nous avions eu deux visions différentes d'un même instant. Celui de ma mort ? Peut-être. Sûrement. Et pourtant... c'était impossible. Deux autres visions restaient à être réalisées. Elles devaient_** toutes **_se réaliser. N'est-ce pas ? "Mais... si ce n'était pas le cas ? Et si je m'étais toujours trompée ? Je vais peut-être mourir ce soir. En tout cas... c'est bien partit pour..." Car je le sentais. Mes forces m'abandonnaient. Le froid qui m'envahissait ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Et le liquide dans lequel mes mains trempaient... Ce liquide que j'avais pris pour de l'eau dans ma vision... C'était mon sang. Une grande quantité de sang. Ma force vitale. Force qui diminuait au fil des secondes.

- Maman... continuait de pleurer Helena. Je veux pas que tu sois toute rouge... je veux pas maman !

- Tais-toi, lui ordonna Voldemort. Ta mère est déjà morte.

- Non ! Vous êtes un menteur ! Maman ne peut pas mourrir !

- Je t'avais dit que si tu ne restais pas tranquile, c'est elle qui le pairait. Tout est de ta faute.

"Monstre...!" pensai-je hors de moi en entendant ma fille pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. "Ne l'écoute pas Helena !"

- Maintenant arrête de pleurer. Ça m'agace.

Mais Helena ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Malefoy ou pas... sa maman ne bougeait plus. Et elle ne lui répondait plus.

- Je t'ai dit de te taire.

Ma fille pleurait toujours. Elle n'écoutait plus rien.

- TAIS-TOI ! Hurla Voldemort à bout de patience.

J'entendis soudainement Helena hoqueter. Puis le silence. Un silence terrifiant. "Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait ?" Je pouvais à peine entendre la respiration d'Helena. Elle était saccadée. Gênée. Ma fille avait du mal à respirer. "Il... il est en train de l'étrangler !" me rendis-je compte horrifiée. "Espèce d'enflure ! Lâche-la !" Je fis à nouveau un effort pour bouger. Mais je n'y arrivais plus du tout. Je ne sentais plus le bout de mes jambes. Ni le bout de mes doigts. Mes tentatives pour bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre me privaient du peu d'énergie qu'il me restait. Je me sentais sombrer. Un monstre était en train d'étouffer ma fille et je ne pouvais rien faire. Rien. À part rester là. À part écouter. Et je versais des larmes d'impuissance. Sentant ma conscience me quitter. J'étais tombée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. À présent je n'entendais plus rien. Mon souffle s'était arrêté. Et peut-être même... mon coeur.

* * *

><p><span>Réponse aux reviews<span> :

**Myth444** : c'est l'ascenceur émotionel. On est super content puis super déçu d'un seul coup et on s'écrase. PAN ! lol. merci beaucoup. Gros bisous ^^

**xDrayMioneex** : tu es de retour ! je dois dire que je commençais à m'inquiéter. je pensais que tu m'avais oubliée T.T lol. Mais non, c'est juste la faute de free... ceux-là alors. c'est que je me rends compte que je leur crée que des malheurs dernièrements. Beaucoup de monde blessés. (même la Moldue Mrs Wayne qui n'avait rien demandé à personne lol) t'as review sert à quelque chose : me remonter le moral après l'horreur que j'ai écrite xD merci et bisous !

**lena-malefoy** : alex et sev les meilleurs amis du monde xD (en fait c'est peut-être ça mais ils veulent pas l'avouer lol) encore désolée pour la fin :$ bisous ^^

**Bordeline** : oui c'est le mot xD merci poster ton premier review sur ma fic. ça me fait très plaisir ^^ d'autant que l'histoire te plait alors c'est que du bonheur ! hermione est une survivor, après tout ce qui lui arrive depuis le début, elle est encore là ;) bisous

**Aurelie Malfoy** : she will survive ! yeah yeah. *pan* arrête alwyn. Bref, ça va aller ;) biz

**Lila de Jarjayes** : on vera pour le happy end, j'ai jamais dit que j'aimais ça. ça vous inquiète hein ? lol. Sinon je suis d'accord avec tous tes autres encouragements ^^ bisous !

**nevermind the bollocks** : harry n'y sera pour rien dans la chutte de voldy. Je l'ai dit, on va contredire une prophétie xD j'ai pas trop le choix puisque que j'ai éliminé les horcruxes de l'histoire. Il va y avoir règlement de compte entre voldy et les amfell. pour Drago je suis d'accord, il s'est mal comporté. Mais dire que l'enlèvement de sa fille ne l'a pas afecté... si il a secoué hermy comme un prunier c'est qu'il avait pété un cable. Un gros cable parce que c'est quand même pas le genre de drago d'être aussi violent. Et pourquoi il a pété un cable ? Parce que sa fille a disparu et qu'il s'est frité avec sa femme la veille. Je crois qu'il a pas très bien pu dormir tout comme hermione. maintenant il doit de grosses excuses à hermione et un gros calin à Helena. parce que son grand discours sur "je peux protéger ma famille tout seul" il tombe un peu à l'eau. pour la ressemblance entre alex et sev, c'est devinable mais ce sera peut-être plus clair dans l'ultime chapitre ^^ oui, t'avais raison pour le sectumsempra ;) gros bisous !

**Djat** : plus que deux visions... ou plus ^^ je vous ai encore caché des choses. t'en fait pas les secours arrivent ;) biz

**Madz-Lelea** : tu veux la voir mourrir ? T'es la première à me demander ça lol. *choquée* mdr. Pour ton raisonnement, ça ne pouvait pas être sa tombe puisqu'elle s'est vue pleurer devant et que sa fille l'a appelée juste après. on ne peut pas être debout devant une tombe et en même temps enterrée dans la tombe lol. désolée pour Harry. mais je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen de le faire intervenir. Ce sera une mort made in Amfell. merci ^^ a+

**Fraulein Takoor** : oui, ils font la paire lol. Ils devraient monter un duo comique xD bisous

**Geuh** : j'ai coupé au pire moment lol. merci quand même et gros bisous !

**brilou** : j'ai adoré écrire cette réplique (avec la tête de Nott et Rosier à l'esprit lol) j'espérais qu'un lecteur la remarquerait dans son commentaire. Merci brilou ! ^^ face de serpent va se faire défoncer. Biz !

**E.C.J.L** : oui je sais lol. ils sont tous bien occupés à essayer d'échaper aux mangmorts. Quand à Sev, il monte des marches mdr. rdv dans le prochain chapitre ;) biz

**Istehar** : c'est un chapitre horrible. à la fin on se demande si je ne suis pas tombée dans le côté obscur de la force xD on a l'impression que rien ne pourra les sauver. on ne fait jamais assez confiance à Severus. Il aurait pu tout régler sans qu'il y ait de problèmes. Mais tu as raison, quand notre enfant est concerné on souhaite aller le sauver nous même pour être sûr que ce sera fait. biz

ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il y avait aussi ce chapitre du TUUT lol. comment j'ai pu l'oublier ? O.O ma petite padawan je vais te montrer comment on redresse une histoire qui sombre dans l'obscurité xD


	64. Revenir de l'obscurité

Chapitre 64 : Revenir de l'obscurité

Severus avait atteint le premier étage et il entra en trombe dans la chambre où il avait laissé la petite. Seulement... plus de petite. Helena avait disparu. "Il est venu la chercher ? Bon sang !" Il s'apprêtait à redescendre l'escalier quand il entendit une vitre se briser quelque part dans l'étage, suivit d'un long hurlement. Le hurlement d'une femme. Il fit aussitôt demi-tour et partit en direction du cri. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il se retrouva face à la fenêtre brisée. Il n'y avait plus personne. Mais un autre hurlement se fit entendre :

- MAMAN !

Se précipitant à la fenêtre, Severus jeta un coup d'oeil dans le jardin. Et il vit avec horreur le corps inanimé d'Hermione, couverte de sang, sa fille pleurant à ses côtés. "C'est pas vrai..." Même d'ici, il pouvait deviner qu'Hermione avait reçu un sectumsempra. C'était l'un de ses propres sortilèges. Il l'avait inventé. Et le mage noir s'en était servi pour la tuer.

- TAIS-TOI !

Severus releva la tête. Les pleurs de la petite s'étaient brusquement arrêtés. Voldemort s'était saisi de la gorge de l'enfant et il essayait _d'étouffer _ses pleurs. Sans attendre, Severus sauta. Il ralentit sa chutte et se réceptionna sans mal au sol. Puis il courut vers le mage noir et lui saisit le poignet.

- Arrêtez ! Vous allez la tuer !

- Comment oses-tu ? Hors de mon chemin ! S'écria Voldemort en le repoussant de son autre bras.

Mais Severus tint bon et il tenta de le ramener à la raison.

- Maître... vous avez besoin de ses pouvoirs. Relachez-la avant qu'elle ne meure en emportant le don que vous avez pourchassé pendant toutes ces années ! Vous ne pourrez pas connaître l'avenir sans elle !

-...

Voldemort resta silencieux, la main toujours serrée autour du cou d'Helena. Mais les paroles de Severus l'avaient atteint. Et il relacha enfin la petite en poussant un soupir de frustration. Helena toussa, à genoux au sol. Reprenant l'air qui lui avait manqué. Severus se pencha sur elle pour voir si elle n'avait rien de grave. Elle avait les genoux et les mains égratignées. Ses vêtements pleins de poussière et déchirés par endroits. Mais apparement rien de cassé.

- Mons... monsieur Severus... murmura Helena sans réussir à faire sortir sa voix comme elle le voudrait.

- Chut, lui intima-t-il en jetant un oeil à Voldemort qui heureusement ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue.

Puis il leva les yeux vers Hermione. Elle avait déjà perdu une grande quantité de sang. Et sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus. Plus de respiration. Il s'avança pour vérifier ce qu'il craignait quand un grand cri retentit :

- REPULSO !

Severus se prit le sort de plein fouet, et il fut propulsé loin du corps d'Hermione. Il tomba brutalement à terre et en se redressant tout en grimaçant, il put voir la personne qui venait de l'attaquer. "Cet idiot d'Amfell... je vais vraiment le tuer !"

oOo

Pourchassé par Nott, Drago courait dans les couloirs de son propre manoir. "Si c'est pas un comble..." Alex était avec lui, mais ils avaient perdu Tiana au détour d'un couloir et Rosier était parti après elle.

- Rogue nous a lâchés, marmonna Alex en envoyant un sort à Nott.

- Il est sûrement allé chercher Helena. Rappellez-vous... c'est pour ça qu'il vous a engueulé.

- Ah... oui c'est vrai. Mais on doit aussi retrouver Tiana.

- Elle sait où est la sortie, on se retrouvera dehors. Reducto !

Son sortilège toucha le plafond qui s'effondra au dessus de Nott. Le mangemort n'était pas mort mais cela leur permettrait de prendre de l'avance.

- On est presque arrivés. Voilà la sortie, dit-il en désigant le couloir de l'entrée.

Deux mangemorts leurs barraient la route, gardant la porte d'entrée. Alex et Drago s'arrêtèrent et se mirent en garde. Protégés derrière la barrière d'Alex, les deux hommes prirent rapidement le dessus sur les mangemorts. Mais ils se défendaient bien et esquivaient chacune de leur tentatives.

- C'est pas vrai... marmonna Drago en entendant les pas de Nott se rapprocher derrière eux. Et le pire c'est que je ne sais pas où est Hermione...

Comme en réponse, la voix de sa femme se fit entendre. Mais c'était un long hurlement. Et il était accompagné d'un bruit de verre brisé.

- Hermione ! Cria-t-il comme s'il espérait qu'elle lui répondrait.

- ça venait de l'extérieur, lui fit remarquer Alex. On doit la rejoindre et vite !

- MAMAN !

Et maintenant, c'était le cri d'Helena. Le coeur de Drago s'emballa. Sa fille et sa femme se trouvaient juste là, dehors. Mais pourquoi hurlaient-elles ?

- Ce bruit de verre brisé... mumura-t-il. Elles ne seraient pas passées à travers une vitre tout de même ? "Hermione a trop peur du vide pour faire ce genre de chose..."

- Si c'est le cas, c'était pour échapper à quelqu'un.

- Vous pensez que...

- On ne l'a pas encore croisé !

- TAIS-TOI !

Et ils la reconnurent. Cette voix glacée. Voldemort était avec elles !

- Alors là, pas question ! S'exclama Drago. FLAMBIOS !

Les mangemorts reculèrent en poussant des exclamations de surprise lorsque les flammes s'avancèrent vers eux. Alex et Drago en profitèrent pour passer et, bien que résonnaient derrière eux les cris de Nott qui leur ordonnait de s'arrêter, il partirent à toutes jambes chercher Hermione dans le jardin. Et ils la trouvèrent. À une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Elle était allongée au sol. Helena était à côté d'elle, toussant, les mains portées à sa gorge. Et Severus Rogue s'avançait vers le corps d'Hermione. Son corps... couvert de sang. Drago en resta pétrifié. Sa femme semblait baigner dans son sang. Elle ne bougeait plus. "La vision d'Helena..." Et il crut perdre pied. Il ne percevait plus rien. Ni le souffle du vent. Ni le son de son propre coeur qui semblait mort à présent. Ni même les cris de Nott qui venait à son tour de sortir du manoir. Mais ce fut le hurlement d'Alex qui lui fit reprendre conscience.

- REPULSO !

Drago vit son ancien professeur se faire propulser dans les airs avant d'attérir par terre dans un bruit mat. Alex se saisit de son bras et le força à avancer à sa suite. Toujours protégés à l'intérieur de sa barrière, Drago se laissa tomber aux côtés d'Hermione. "Son visage est si pâle..." pensa-t-il en tendant la main vers elle. Il toucha sa joue du bout des doigts et il la trouva glaciale.

- Hermione ! S'exclama Alex en poussant la main de Drago pour donner des petites tapes sur le visage de sa fille. C'est pas vrai...

"J'ai déjà vu ce genre de blessure..." Alex leva les yeux vers Severus qui l'observait avec fureur. Pendant un instant il serra sa baguette entre ses doigts. L'idée que ce soit Severus qui ait lancé ce sortilège sur Hermione lui traversa l'esprit. Après tout, il l'avait trouvé debout juste à côté d'elle. Mais malgré toute son animosité envers Rogue... il savait que ce n'était pas lui le responsable. Et voldemort le confirma en s'exclamant :

- Vous arrivez trop tard ! Je me suis déjà occupé d'elle.

- Fermez-la... répondit Alex les dents serrées.

Furieux, Voldemort leur lança un sortilège de mort, mais il fut arrêté par la barrière d'Alex qui l'ignora royalement tout en continuant à examiner sa fille

- Alors ? Demanda Drago à la fois perdu et fou d'inquiétude.

- Elle ne respire plus... constata-t-il le coeur brisé.

Brisé ? Celui de Drago était piétiné. Enterré.

- Mais son coeur bat encore, ajouta Alex après avoir saisi le poignet d'Hermione. Elle est encore vivante Drago. Seulement... plus pour longtemps.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Je...

- VOUS ! Intervint Voldemort en les attaquant de nouveau. Baissez cette barrière !

Il était furieux. Il comprenait maintenant que tous les Amfell disposaient de cette protection magique. Et de plus... La barrière d'Alex englobait aussi Helena. Et la petite fille venait de se lever pour se jeter au cou de son père.

- Papa...

- Helena, dit Drago en la serrant contre lui. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui mais... maman... il a dit que maman était morte ! Pleura-t-elle.

- Calme-toi, murmura-t-il en la consolant comme il pouvait bien que ses propres mains tremblaient et qu'il était sur le point de tomber dans le même état que sa fille.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt ! S'exclama Helena en pleurant plus fort que jamais.

- Elle est déjà morte ! S'exclama Voldemort fou de rage. Maintenant viens ici !

La barrière d'Alex tenait bon. Malgré ses assauts et ceux de ses mangemorts. Comme il le disait, Alex savait parfaitement maîtriser sa barrière. Et il pourrait tenir encore un moment ainsi. Mais pas indéfiniment. Et le temps était compté. Il ne restait que quelques secondes à Hermione avant de sombrer définitivement dans les ténèbres. Et le seul qui pouvait la sauver... c'était lui.

- Je ne veux pas que maman meurt... pleura Helena.

- Elle ne va pas mourir, lui assura Alex. Ne pleures plus Helena, je vais sauver Hermione.

- Comment ? Demanda Drago.

Sans répondre, Alex sortit sa chaine de son col.

- Vous allez...? comprit Drago. Mais...

Il tourna le regard vers Voldemort qui les observait d'un regard meurtrier.

- Je sais... répondit Alex. Mais je ne laisserai pas ma fille mourir pour le caducée. Je vous l'ai dit. Ne sacrifiez jamais votre vie pour ça.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Demanda le mage noir. On ne peut plus la sauver, elle est morte !

- Pas tant que je vivrai, répondit Alex. Vitam !

La pierre philosophale apparut dans sa main et Voldemort fronça les sourcils. "Une pierre... serait-ce elle qui aurait permis à la petite d'échapper à la mort ? Mais quel genre de..." Il écarquilla les yeux. Quel genre de pierre pouvait permettre de préserver quelqu'un de la mort ? Il n'y en avait qu'une.

- La pierre philosophale... elle n'a pas été détruite ! S'exclama-t-il en rage.

- Pro Caduceo, murmura Alex sans se soucier de Voldemort et tenant la pierre au-dessus de la bouche d'Hermione qu'il avait entrouverte.

D'une extrémité de la pierre... un liquide se forma avant de tomber entre les lèvres de sa fille. Et bien que l'élixir continuait de s'écouler, la pierre ne changeait pas de forme ni ne diminuait de volume. Tout en faisant boire l'élixir à sa fille, Alex lui lançait un contre maléfice :

- Vulnera sanentur.

- Vous connaissez le contre maléfice ? S'étonna Drago.

- Oui... dit-il en levant à nouveau les yeux vers Severus. J'ai déjà eu affaire à ce genre de blessure... Il y a longtemps.

Leur regards se croisèrent. Et ils s'observèrent ainsi quelques secondes, se rappellant sans doute un souvenir commun. Puis Alex se reconcentra sur sa fille.

- Allez Hermione... appella-t-il comme s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir réussir. Je t'en prie.

- Hermione... appela Drago à son tour en se saisissant de la main froide de sa femme et serrant toujours sa fille contre lui.

- Maman...! dit Helena dans un sanglot.

Quant à Voldemort, il était devenu silencieux. Il avait ordonné à ses mangemorts de cesser leurs attaques. Et il observait. Hermione Malefoy allait-elle revenir à la vie ? Etait-ce bien la pierre philosophale qu'il avait sous les yeux ? La pierre qu'il avait tenté d'obtenir et qu'il pensait détruite. La pierre de l'immortalité.

- Regarde-moi Hermione... murmura Drago. Regarde-moi.

Les yeux de sa femme étaient ouverts, mais elle était absente, inconsciente. Même si elle le fixait, elle ne le voyait pas. Pourtant ses blessures se refermaient petit à petit.

- Elle respire de nouveau ! S'exclama Alex en souriant faiblement. C'est bien Hermione. Respire.

En effet, Drago pouvait aussi le voir à présent. La poitrine de sa femme se soulevait faiblement, presque imperceptiblement. Mais elle respirait ! Et son coeur battait. Elle était bien vivante.

- Alors il s'agit bien de la pierre philosophale ! S'exclama Voldemort avec de la convoitise au fond des yeux.

- Seulement vous ne l'aurez pas, dit Alex. Finite Vitam.

La pierre disparut et Alex rangea son caducée sous sa chemise.

- Non ! Où est-elle ? Cria le mange noir en les attaquant de nouveau. Donnez-la moi ! Et donnez-moi l'enfant !

- On doit la ramener immédiatement, dit Alex en prenant Hermione dans ses bras. Elle est bien vivante mais elle a perdu beaucoup trop de sang.

- Et pour Tiana ? Demanda Drago en se relevant avec sa fille serrée dans ses bras.

-...

Alex jeta un oeil vers l'entrée du manoir. Puis vers la grille. Que devait-il faire ? Tiana était-elle déjà sortie ? Et comme en réponse à sa question, il vit sa nièce émerger du manoir Malefoy.

- Je suis là ! Cria-t-elle.

- On s'en va ! S'exclama Alex en courant vers elle en compagnie de Drago.

Ils forcèrent les mangemorts à reculer et à les laisser passer. Puis Alex permit à Tiana d'entrer sous la protection de la barrière et ils franchirent ensemble les grilles. Ils allaient transplaner lorsque Tiana se jeta sur Drago. Alors qu'ils disparaissaient, Drago sentit que la jeune fille essayait de l'empêcher d'atteindre sa destination. Mais ils réapparurent tout de même devant la grille du manoir Rosens. Tenant toujours sa fille dans ses bras, ils roulèrent tous les trois au sol.

- Tiana ! S'exclama Alex. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il la vit donner un coup de poing à Drago avant d'attraper Helena par le bras.

- Non ! S'exclama Drago en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Sous la violence du coup, Tiana se plia en deux. Et à leur grande surprise, elle se métamorphosa en Mayers.

- Espèce de salaud ! S'exclama Drago en lui envoyant crochet du droit qui mit l'homme à terre. Ça c'est pour m'avoir volé ma fille !

Il lui donna un coup de pied en pleine face et un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, signe que le nez du mangemort venait de se casser. Drago avait presque oublié qu'il était sorcier. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était lui faire mal. À cause de lui, sa fille lui avait été arrachée. Sa femme avait été mortellement blessée. Si cet homme n'avait pas existé, ni Helena, ni Hermione n'auraient eu à souffrir !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry après que Line ait ouvert les grilles. Drago, qui est-ce que tu es en train de tabasser ?

- Le cafard ! S'écria le blond en envoyant un nouveau coup de pied dans les côtes du mangemort. Ça c'était pour Hermione !

- Arrête, tu vas le tuer, intervint Harry en agripant Drago par le bras.

- Qu'il meurt ! S'écria Drago en pointant enfin sa baguette sur le mangemort. Avada...

- Arrête ça ! S'exclama Harry en le forçant à baisser son bras. Tu veux être envoyé à Azkaban avec lui ? Je te signale que ta fille te regarde !

Drago se calma instentanément. Helena était à genoux par terre et la peur pouvait se lire dans ses yeux gris.

- Je suis désolé Helena, dit-il en se libérant d'Harry et se penchant vers sa fille pour la reprendre dans ses bras.

- Papa...! gémit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Drago.

- ça va aller. C'est fini.

Harry s'était chargé de ligoter le mangemort qui de toute façon aurait été incapable de se lever et de transplaner. Puis il se tourna vers Alex.

- Comment va Hermione ? Est-ce que c'est... son sang ? Demanda-t-il en voyant les vêtements de son amie imbibés de rouge écarlate.

-...

- Alex ?

- Et où est Tiana ? Demanda Line.

-...Tiana, murmura-t-il faiblement, le regard vide.

- Oui. Où est-elle ?

- Elle... dit Drago en se rendant enfin compte de ce que la présence de Mayers ici signifiait. Elle est restée là-bas.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Line. Vous l'avez laissée ?

- Mayers s'est fait passer pour elle. On pensait... on pensait l'avoir ramenée avec nous.

Brusquement, Alex obligea Harry à prendre Hermione et il s'exclama :

- J'y retourne !

- Non ! S'exclama Line en lui agrippant le bras. C'est... c'est trop tard...

- Je ne la laisserai pas là-bas !

- Tu ne peux plus la sauver. Si tu y retournes, tu te feras tuer ! Et ils ne se laisseront plus jamais infiltrer aussi facilement !

- Il n'y a plus aucun plan possible pour la ramener, approuva Harry à contre coeur. Et seul, vous n'y arriverez jamais.

- C'est ma nièce ! J'en suis responsable ! Maintenant lâche-moi Line !

- Je ne peux pas... dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Comment je pourrais expliquer à Hermione lorsqu'elle se réveillera que j'ai laissé son père partir se faire tuer ? Tu es en colère et... c'est normal. Mais si tu t'y précipites, barrière magique ou pas, il te tuera !

- Je donnerais ma vie pour ma famille ! Et Tiana en fait partie !

- Je sais Alex. Tiana est ma meilleure amie ! Ma petite soeur... je l'aime tellement et pourtant... je sais qu'on ne peut plus rien faire. En tout cas pour l'instant. On la sauvera, mais pas ce soir. Je t'en prie... ne leur donne pas l'occasion de te tuer.

- Surtout qu'il est au courant maintenant, dit Drago.

- Au courant de quoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Et alors ? Dit Alex en n'arrivant pas à se résoudre à abandonner sa nièce.

- Alors ce n'est pas seulement votre vie que vous mettez en jeu si vous y retournez. C'est celle de milliers de gens. Et plus encore.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Intervint Harry frustré d'avoir été ignoré.

- Je ne peux pas la laisser...

- Vous avez choisi de sauver Hermione. Mais vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour votre nièce.

- OH ! S'exclama Harry fou de rage. Je vous parle !

- Boucle-la Potter ! S'exclama Drago. Si je pouvais te le dire je l'aurais déjà fait. Alors mets-la en veilleuse.

- Toi, si tu avais su t'occuper de ta famille on en serait pas là.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir et il en trembla de rage.

- Potter...

- Taisez-vous ! S'exclama Line. Harry, emmène Hermione à l'intérieur voir le médicomage. Et vous, rentrez immédiatement ! On va trouver une solution pour Tiana. Il y en a forcément une... Rogue est toujours là-bas pas vrai ?

Harry partit le premier, faisant léviter le corps du mangemort tout en tenant Hermione dans ses bras, et Drago lui emboita le pas, serrant toujours sa fille contre lui. Quant à Alex, il mit du temps avant de réussir à faire un pas. Line le tira par le bras pour l'obliger à avancer et il se força à la suivre, serrant les dents tellement fort qu'il aurait pu toutes les briser. Il avait échangé sa nièce contre sa petite-fille. Il avait sauvé Hermione, mais cela l'empéchait maintenant d'aller sauver Tiana. "Suis-je condamné à voir les membres de ma famille souffrir ? Mourir ? Maintenant, mon seul espoir c'est Rogue ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça arriverait un jour. Le moment où je devrais compter _**uniquement**_ sur Severus Rogue"

oOo

Tiana avait été séparée de Drago et Alex. Courant dans les couloirs sombres, elle s'était un peu perdue. Complètement perdue. Elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Heureusement, les bruits de pas du mangemort qui était après elle avaient disparu. "J'ai réussi à le semer. Mais où je suis bon sang ? Et j'y vois presque rien !" Elle leva donc sa baguette et s'exclama :

- Lumos !

Bon. Pas de bruit devant elle et rien ni personne à première vue. Elle se décida donc à continuer d'avancer. Mais elle n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'elle se sentit attraper par derrière. La personne plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et lui attrapa la main dans laquelle elle tenait sa baguette de l'autre.

- Bonsoir mademoiselle. Vous vous êtes perdue ?

Elle activa sa barrière et put ainsi le repousser. C'était Evan Rosier. Il l'avait retrouvée. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour le neutraliser car il la pétrifia le premier. Se relevant, il lui sourit cruellement.

- Je crois comprendre pourquoi Bellatrix pensait t'avoir déjà vue quelque part. J'étais là moi aussi. Tu es la gamine qui nous a neutralisés ce soir là. N'est-ce pas ? Mademoiselle Amfell.

Lorsque Tiana reprit conscience, elle était enchaînée par les poignets et par le cou à un mur, dans la même pièce que lors de sa dernière visite. La pièce où elle avait passé des heures avec Ron et où elle s'était transformée. "Ron..." Soudain, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit sur Voldemort.

- Bonsoir mademoiselle. Si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes la jeune lycanthrope qui s'est échappée d'ici il y a plusieurs années.

- Et je compte recommencer !

Tiana se concentra pour se transformer. Mais elle avait à peine rassemblé un peu de son pouvoir magique qu'une puissante décharge l'électrisa au niveau du cou et elle cria de douleur. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

- Oh, dit Voldemort comme s'il avait oublié un point important. L'entrave placée autour de votre cou empèche toute utilisation d'une quelconque forme de magie. Que ce soit votre pouvoir de lycanthrope ou... votre barrière magique, mademoiselle Amfell.

- C'est madame Weasley ! Hurla-t-elle furieuse.

- Mais vous êtes une Amfell aux dires de Rosier. Et vous devez connaître leurs secrets. Vous allez donc me dire ce que vous savez sur votre famille et... sur la pierre philosophale.

Tiana écarquilla les yeux. "Il est au courant !"

- Oui, je sais. J'ai vu Alexander Amfell l'utiliser pour sauver sa fille. Et c'est sûrement grâce à la pierre qu'il a sauvé sa petite-fille il y a sept ans. Maintenant, je veux tout savoir. Tout.

- Je ne vous dirai rien.

- Nous verrons cela.

oOo

Lorsque Ron avait reçu le message d'Harry... il était devenu comme fou. C'était impossible. Sa femme ne pouvait pas être aux mains de l'ennemi. Il entra en trombe dans le hall du manoir Rosens et cria :

- HARRY !

Son meilleur ami apparut en sortant du salon et Ron se précipita sur lui, agitant son message sous son nez.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce message Harry ? C'est une mauvaise blague n'est-ce pas ? Ma femme ne peut pas être avec _**lui**_ !

- Je suis désolé Ron. Helena a été enlevée et... Tiana a insisté pour participer au sauvetage. Mais elle a été retenue là-bas.

- Retenue... tu veux dire prisonnière ! Et torturée en ce moment même qui sait ! Avec qui elle est partie là-bas ?

- Alex, Drago et Hermione. Son oncle ne voulait pas l'emmener... mais tu sais comment elle est. Personne n'a son mot à dire avec Tiana.

- Et ils l'ont abandonnée ? Dit-il furieux.

- Non. Ils ont été obligés de revenir. Ron... Hermione a failli mourir.

- … mourir ? Où est-elle ?

- Dans sa chambre. Drago veille sur elle. Mais ça fait des heures et elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée. Le médicomage a peur que son cerveau n'ait été privé d'oxygène trop longtemps et... elle est peut-être tombée dans le coma.

- Mais elle est bien vivante ?

- Oui. Je ne sais pas comment mais... son père l'a sauvée apparemment.

- Mais, et pour Tiana ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On peut pas la laisser là-bas !

- On essaye de trouver une solution mais... malheureusement je n'en vois pas.

-... c'est pas vrai.

- Ron. On a discuté avec Blaize et Kingsley. On pense qu'il vaudrait mieux tous se regrouper ici. Nos familles ne sont plus à l'abri. Il va s'en prendre à eux après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Il va ruminer sa défaite. Ça vaut aussi pour toi Ron. Tu es mon gardien du secret et tu es l'un de ceux qui sont le plus en danger. Tu sais bien que c'est pour toi que les Carrow sont venus à Pré-au-lard.

- ...Tiana.

- Ron ! S'exclama Harry en le secouant par les épaules. Reprends-toi ! Tiana est forte, elle survira. Et Rogue est toujours là-bas, il l'aidera. D'accord ?

- C'est ma femme Harry... Murmura son ami en le regardant désespérément.

-... je sais. Ça va aller Ron.

Harry offrit une accolade à son ami. Qu'aurait-il ressenti si c'était Ginny qui était restée là-bas ? Avec _**lui**_.

oOo

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la lumière du soleil m'éblouit. J'avais sombré dans le noir complet et je me réveillais dans la pleine clarté. Le soulagement... que j'ai pu ressentir en ouvrant les yeux ce matin là... je peine à vous le décrire. Il était infini. D'autant que je n'avais plus froid. Je respirais. Ma poitrine ne me faisait plus souffrir. Et mes yeux ne versaient pas de larmes. Et ma main... ma main était enserrée dans la plus douce des étreintes. Celle de Drago. Il était là. Près de moi dans notre chambre. Manifestement endormi sur sa chaise mais... bien présent. Je restai longtemps sans bouger, simplement à l'observer. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de me souvenir d'un certain matin dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, où je m'étais réveillée en le voyant dormir la tête posée sur mon ventre. Ce jour là, je m'étais demandé s'il ne m'avait pas tenu la main toute la nuit, car j'avais bien senti qu'elle était encore chaude. J'avais oublié de le lui redemander. Mais maintenant c'était inutile. Je savais qu'il l'avait fait. C'était la même sensation. Drago avait passé la nuit près de moi à me tenir la main. Comme maintenant. "Est-ce qu'il m'a pardonnée ? J'ai peur de connaître la réponse". Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Line entra avec un plateau dans les mains.

- Drago je t'ai apporté... commença-t-elle.

Mais elle se tut en me voyant réveillée. Puis elle lâcha le plateau qui s'écrasa au sol dans un grand vacarme, réveillant Drago en sursaut au passage. Line accourut à mon chevet et me serra contre elle.

- Tu es réveillée Hermione ! Enfin, tu te réveilles... nous étions tellement inquiets.

- Line... tu m'écrases...

- Oh pardon ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'écartant immédiatement. Désolée, mais je suis si contente !

- Merci Line.

- Hermione... intervint enfin Drago.

Il me fixait intensément. Sans faire le moindre geste. Il m'observait tout simplement. Et je vis l'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux. Ainsi que... de la joie.

- Je vous laisse, dit Line en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je vais prévenir tout le monde.

- Tout le monde ? Dis-je une fois qu'elle fut sortie. Harry a finalement décidé qu'il était mieux qu'on se rassemble tous ici ? Il m'en avait parlé...

-...

- Et Helena ? Demandai-je inquiète en me souvenant de la situation dans laquelle j'avais laissé ma fille. Vous l'avez ramenée pas vrai ?

-...

- Drago ? Alors tu ne veux même plus me répondre... dis-je en baissant la tête.

Brusquement, il me saisit par le bras et me força à me tourner vers lui. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa fougeusement. C'était tellement intense que je dus m'accrocher à sa chemise pour ne pas tomber à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Ce baiser aurait pu me faire tourner la tête. _**J'avais**_ la tête qui tournait ! Drago était là et il m'embrassait. Tous mes soucis et toutes inquiétudes venaient de s'envoler. Tant qu'il me serrait dans ses bras... le monde pouvait bien s'arrêter de tourner, je n'en aurais rien eu à faire. En cet instant je ne voulais que lui. Je voulais lui dire à quel point j'étais désolée. À quel point je l'aimais. Mais il ne voulait pas me relâcher et les mots ne pouvaient pas sortir. Finalement... ce fut lui qui les prononça :

- Je t'aime.

Il avait murmuré ces trois mots à mon oreille, me serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui.

- Drago... dis-je les larmes aux yeux. Je suis tellement désolée. Pardonne-moi, je ne prendrai plus jamais ces pillules. Je les ai jetées... alors, je t'en supplie ! Ne quitte plus notre chambre.

- Idiote, tu penses encore à ça ? C'est fini, oublié, enterré, j'en ai plus rien à faire ! J'ai cru t'avoir perdue pour de bon... je t'ai laissée seule avec lui et il a failli te tuer. Je te demande pardon Hermione. Tu avais raison... si j'avais su prendre soin de ma famille, on en serait pas là. Il a fallut que ce soit Potter qui me le dise pour que je réalise à quel point je suis faible...

- Tu n'es pas faible. C'est juste que tu n'es pas sans failles. Personne ne l'est. Même pas _**lui**_. Ni même Dumbledore. Tu es juste un homme Drago. Pas un super héro.

- Je crois que j'ai passé beaucoup trop de temps avec toi... parce que j'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu viens de dire.

- L'étude des Moldus ça paye, ris-je doucement. Et... même si tu n'es pas un super héro... je t'aime Drago. Je suis amoureuse de l'homme que tu es. Pas de ta capacité à me protéger.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau puis ajouta :

- Je suis aussi désolé pour la façon dont j'ai réagi devant l'hôpital. Ton père avait raison. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi brutal. Pardonne-moi.

- Je suppose que c'était ta façon d'exprimer ta panique face à l'enlèvement de notre fille.

- J'ai vraiment perdu les pédales, avoua-t-il. Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit après notre dispute. Et cette nouvelle... c'était le coup de trop.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Drago. Mais dis-moi si notre fille va bien. Helena est bien ici et en bonne santé ?

- Oui. Elle va... bien.

- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu.

- ça fait des jours qu'elle reste silencieuse. Elle n'est plus aussi bavarde qu'avant.

- Des jours ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je dors ?

- Presque quatre.

- Quatre jours !

- Tu étais vraiment dans un état terrible.

- Oui... j'ai bien senti que... c'était la fin pour moi.

- Mais ton père t'a sauvée.

- Comment ? Demandai-je en relevant brusquement la tête. Il n'a tout de même pas...

- Si. Il t'a sauvée grâce à la pierre.

- Mais... Voldemort était là ! Il était près de moi... Comment vous avez fait pour... Vous m'avez transportée ici avant de me soigner n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Ton père l'a fait devant lui.

-...quoi ? Mais... alors il sait !

- Oui.

- C'est pas vrai... dis-je paniquée. Il sait aussi pour la barrière magique... mais, il n'est pas au courant pour la deuxième pierre au moins.

-...

- Drago ? Dis-je effrayée. Vous ne lui avez pas montré celle-là aussi ?

- Non mais... il risque peut-être d'apprendre son existence.

- Comment ?

- Il tient Tiana...

- Vous... dis-je d'une voix blanche. Vous l'avez laissée là-bas ?

- On pensait l'avoir ramenée avec nous mais... c'était encore Mayers. Je lui ai réglé son compte mais... on ne pouvait plus retourner là-bas.

- Tiana est aux mains de Voldemort ? Dis-je sans réussir à y croire. Et on ne peut rien faire ?

- ça fait des jours qu'on y réfléchi. Mais on ne voit pas comment la sauver. On va devoir compter sur Rogue.

- Ron est au courant ?

- Oui... il est ici lui aussi.

- Je veux le voir.

- Mais tu viens à peine de...

- Je veux voir mon ami _**maintenant**_ Drago !

- D'accord... soupira-t-il. Je vais t'aider.

Il alla ouvrir la penderie et en sortit une robe blanche. Toute simple. Puis il revint vers moi et m'aida à retirer ma chemise de nuit. Mes membres étaient lourds et mes gestes maladroits. Lorsqu'il eut retiré la chemise de nuit, je pus voir que ma poitrine était bandée. Mais heureusement, il n'y avait aucune trace de sang sur les bandes blanches.

- Est-ce que c'est terrible à voir ? Demandai-je en posant une main sur les bandages.

- Tu as toujours été merveilleuse à voir, répondit Drago en souriant amusé. Et surtout cette partie de ton corps.

- Je voulais dire...

- Je sais ce que tu voulais dire. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ton père a dit que l'élixir ferait disparaître les marques. Il faut juste que tu sois patiente. Une autre personne, dans d'autres conditions, aurait été marquée à vie. Non... elle serait tout simplement morte. Je suis heureux que tu sois la fille de ton père.

- J'en suis heureuse moi aussi, dis-je en souriant.

Il m'aida à enfiler la robe puis il me soutint lorsque j'essayai de me lever. Mes jambes étaient faibles. Je tenais à peine debout. Et lorsque je tentai de faire un pas, elles se dérobèrent et je tombai dans les bras de mon mari.

- Doucement, dit-il en riant. Tu n'as pas bougé depuis plusieurs jours. Et même si j'apprécie beaucoup le fait de te voir tomber dans mes bras, je préfèrerais que tu ne te forces pas trop.

- Mais alors comment je...

- Comme la dernière fois. Tu vas te déplacer dans mes bras, dit-il en me soulevant soudainement.

- Tu veux dire... quand Cathelyne m'a attaquée ? Dis-je amusée. Et que tu as passé toute la nuit à mon chevet ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, dit-il un peu gêné. J'ai passé la nuit à l'infirmerie.

- Et tu m'as tenu la main.

-... comment tu sais ça ?

- Elle était encore chaude. Comme aujourd'hui.

- Sauf que cette fois-ci j'ai passé _4 jours_ à te veiller. J'ai vraiment cru que tu n'ouvrirais plus jamais les yeux.

- Mes yeux sont ouvert. Et je te vois, dis-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou et posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il approfondit le baiser. Drago avait retrouvé sa femme. Voir la vie dans son regard... il aurait pu crier de joie en croisant le regard d'Hermione. La peur qu'il avait ressenti en l'apercevant inanimée au sol. Son regard vide... Un sentiment de profond désespoir et d'impuissance. Mais tout cela s'était maintenant envolé. Son corps était chaud. Elle respirait. Il pouvait sentir son coeur battre contre son torse.

- Drago... dis-je en sentant qu'il était emporté dans son élan et qu'il s'était raproché du lit. Je veux descendre voir Ron. Tu te souviens ?

-... ouais, marmonna-t-il en se retournant vers la porte. Weasley...

- Mais je veux aussi voir Helena, ajoutai-je en voyant qu'il n'était pas heureux de me voir insister pour aller voir un autre homme.

- Elle aussi veut voir sa mère, dit-il un peu plus enclin à me faire sortir de la chambre. Notre fille a perdu le sourire. Je ne supporte plus de la voir comme ça. Elle a besoin de voir que tu es bien vivante. Elle pense que... qu'elle est responsable de ce qui t'est arrivé.

- C'est ce monstre qui lui a dit ça, murmurai-je sombrement. Il ne cessera jamais de nous faire du mal.

- Mais on est plus forts que lui. On lui a encore échappé. Et on est toujours vivants.

- Mais ma cousine est avec lui...

- Je ne connais personne qui ait plus de caractère que ta cousine. Je crois que c'est Voldemort qui a du soucis à se faire. Ça ira pour Tiana.

- Je l'espère Drago... dis-je en me blotissant contre lui. Je l'espère.

* * *

><p>Je sais que vous devez m'en vouloir pour Tiana. Mais sa capture est importante pour la suite. bisous<p>

Réponse aux reviews :

**Aurelie Malfoy** : Tiana ne va pas mourrir si c'est la question lol. merci ^^ biz

**brilou** : mayers méritait son sort lol. drago pardonné, tant mieux ^^ il vont jouer la pièce de théatre de shakespeare près de chez toi ? xD bisous

**Esilia** : welcome ! lol vous allez finir par dire que je suis méchante xD merci d'être là et bisous !

**Lady-Dramione** : oui, ça risque de se passer comme ça si voldy pète un cable lol. drago à des circonstances atténuantes pour le super héro lol. biz

**Lila de Jarjayes** : ouf ! lol dray est revenu dans tes bonnes grâces. (j'ai écrit le chapitre rien que pour ça. Non je rigole, mais ça a aussi joué lol) a+ !

**Fraulein Takoor** : ah oui... lol je sais pas pourquoi je les ai échangés. Erreur d'ination qui survient quand on a pas beaucoup dormi lol. tu as raison, moi j'ai plus peur pour voldy que pour tiana mdr. bisous

**Djat** : le couple s'est retrouvé ^^ on plaint tous ron et tiana. Biz

**Mai96** : très importante. J'ai besoin que voldy sache tout sur les pierres. biz

**xDrayMioneex** : merci ^^ ça me rassure ;) bisous

**lululoulou** : le mot qui convient lol. Biz

**lena-malefoy** : je me joins à toi dans tes encouragements lol. on pouvait pas cacher indéfiniment la pierre. C'est jamais drole si tout se passe bien xD on va essayer d'appliquer ton plan ;) bisous

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : moi aussi ! ;)

**Latisla** : il saura tout c'est pour ça que tiana devait être capturée. merci et a+ ;)

**lauue** : la pierre ne rend "immortel" que si on boit de l'élixir en continu. Elle n'en a bu qu'une fois et ça l'a seulement guérrie. Hermy n'est pas immortelle ^^ bisous

**E.C.J.L** : ils ont transplané une fois qu'ils ont franchi les grilles. Tiana est restée à l'intérieur du manoir. évidemment que Drago n'est pas resté les 4 jours complets au chevet d'Hermione lol. Il a des besoins naturels comme tout le monde (oui même drago fait popo mdr) et il s'est aussi occupé de sa fille.

**Nolyssa** : beaucoup de plaisir d'entendre ça ^^ (de lire plutôt lol) il y a beaucoup de dramione géniaux, tu verras. j'ai presque fini le prochain chapitre, il arrive ;) bisous

**lucie34** : merci ^^ la réponse à ta question au prochain chapitre ;) biz

**Istehar** : j'ai laissé Tiana derrière comme une méchante sadique T.T normal que tu m'en veuilles ;) biz

**Pnlope Deaucla** : je répond toujours aux commentaires ^^ merci beaucoup ! je suis contente. Bisous !


	65. Valentin

Chapitre 65 : Valentin

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le salon, tout le monde se leva. Et les exclamations de joie fusèrent. On ne cessait de me demander comment j'allais, si j'avais mal. Et j'avais l'impression que la plupart cherchaient absolument à me toucher pour s'assurer que j'étais bien là. En vie.

- Laissez-la respirer ! Gronda Drago en me déposant dans l'un des fauteuils alors que Ginny m'avait sauté au cou.

- J'ai eu tellement peur quand Harry m'a parlé de ce qui t'était arrivé Hermione, dit-elle en ignorant Drago.

- Oui... je l'ai échappé belle, dis-je en tournant les yeux vers mon père.

Puis silencieusement, du bout des lèvres je formai les mots : merci papa. Il me sourit. Mais je vis tout de même de la tristesse au fond de son regard. "Il doit être mort d'inquiétude pour Tiana. Je suis étonnée qu'il ne soit pas reparti là-bas. Quelqu'un a dû le convaincre de rester. Il n'y a que Line qui aurait pu y parvenir. Elle a autant de caractère qu'une Amfell". Je jetai un regard aux autres. Ils étaient tous présents. Mon père, mes amis, les Lupins, les Malefoy, les Weasley, les Sterns et... les Rosens. Mes grands-parents. Tout deux présents. Robert me fixait en souriant, assis sur le canapé en face de moi. La moitié gauche de son visage était toujours bandée mais son oeil droit pétillait de bonheur.

- Grand-père... dis-je soulagée. Tu es réveillé.

- C'est à moi de dire ça ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant.

Il grimaça un peu et sa femme s'exclama :

- Combien de fois je dois te dire de rester tranquile ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû sortir aussi tôt de l'hôpital.

- Mais Mila chérie...

- Tais-toi ! Dit-elle en le forçant à se rasseoir.

- Vous êtes toujours les mêmes, dis-je rassurée.

- On fait un beau couple d'éclopés maintenant.

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça, dit Milana en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête. J'ai assez de force dans le bras pour t'assomer alors reste assis.

- ça je n'en doute pas, intervint une voix amusée.

C'était Dumbledore qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. En l'apercevant, Alex s'était précipité vers lui et demanda :

- Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Rogue ? Tiana est toujours en vie n'est-ce pas ?

- Calmez-vous Alex. J'ai en effet reçu un message de Severus. Mrs Weasley est bien vivante.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Ron en avançant à son tour. Et elle va bien ? Il la retient juste prisonnière n'est-ce pas ?

-... non. Il cherche à lui soutirer d'importantes informations.

Dumbledore croisa le regard d'Alex et nous comprîmes immédiatement. Voldemort voulait en savoir plus sur la pierre philosophale.

- Quelles informations ? Demanda Harry perplexe.

- Il sait qu'elle fait partie de la famille Amfell. Evan Rosier semble l'avoir reconnue. Il veut en savoir plus sur la barrière magique.

"Pas seulement là-dessus..." pensai-je dépitée. "Il va torturer Tiana jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui révèle tout sur les pierres"

- Mais Rogue va l'aider ? Demanda Ron. Il va la sortir de là ?

- Severus fait tout ce qu'il peut pour l'aider. Mais la sortir du manoir est impossible. Je suis désolé. Votre femme est sous bonne garde.

- C'est pas possible... ça fait déjà 4 jours ! Combien de temps elle va rester là-bas ? Et même si elle lui dit tout ce qu'il veut, il ne la relâchera pas n'est-ce pas ? Il va... la tuer tout simplement...

- Tant qu'elle ne parle pas, dit Dumbledore en posant une main sur son épaule, votre femme ne sera pas tuée. Nous devons aussi avoir confiance en elle. Mrs Weasley sait à quel point les informations qu'elle détient son importantes.

- Mais je ne supporte pas de savoir qu'elle souffre...

- Severus s'arrangera pour la soulager de ses souffrances.

- Il va la droguer ? Demandai-je dubitative. Lui donner une potion antidouleur ? À quoi bon ? Ça risque de lui embrouiller l'esprit.

- Severus sait ce qu'il fait. Par ailleurs, j'étais venu vous proposer de vous rassembler tous sous la protection de Poudlard. Mais je vois que vous avez décidé de rester ensemble au manoir Rosens.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Nous savons qu'il viendra nous chercher ici, mais il ne peut pas entrer de toute façon. Ce manoir est aussi bien protégé que Poudlard. Et on ne voudrait pas mettre les élèves en danger.

- C'est très sage Harry. Mais je me permets d'insister...

- Je veux rester ici, intervins-je. Ce manoir... c'est ma maison et je ne la quitterai plus.

Je vis les visages de Robert et Milana s'éclairer. À quel point leur avais-je fait plaisir en disant cela ? Je ne le savais pas mais... ce devait être énormément pour que ma grand-mère en ait les larmes aux yeux.

- Je refuse que Voldemort continue de me dicter ma conduite, ajoutai-je. Si je reste ici c'est parce que je le veux et non parce que j'ai peur de sortir l'affronter. Je ne me cache pas, je reste seulement près des gens que j'aime.

- Voilà qui est encore plus sage, approuva Dumbledore en hochant la tête avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Très bien, je vous laisse donc tous aux bons soins des Rosens. Robert, tu connais les risques que ta famille prend en restant ici.

- Comme l'a dit Hermione, je ne quitterai plus le manoir. Je l'ai déjà fait une fois. Mais pas deux.

- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse. Ce sont mes élèves que j'ai le devoir de protéger. Bonne chance à tous.

- Merci professeur, répondis-je en souriant.

Dumbledore allait sortir lorsqu'il se retourna subitement.

- Oh ! Et, Mr Weasley... vous êtes bien sûr en congé jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je vous ferai parvenir des nouvelles de votre femme.

- Merci.

Cette fois, il partit pour de bon et le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Et je fus celle qui le brisa :

- Où est Helena ?

- Dans la bibliothèque, répondit Robert. Avec les autres enfants et tes parents.

- Les Granger sont là ? Dis-je surprise.

- Bien sûr. Ils font aussi partie de la famille.

Je souris et jetant un oeil à la pièce je demandai :

- Et... où est-elle ?

Alex se crispa immédiatement. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de prononcer son nom, tout le monde avait comprit de _**qui**_ je parlais.

- Dans le jardin, répondit simplement Milana.

"Seule ?"

- Shakelbot est avec elle, répondit Lucius à ma question silencieuse.

- Je vois...

Le silence se réinstalla. L'idée que Bellatrix devrait aussi vivre parmi nous était... dérangeante. Et sûrement insupportable pour mon père. Ainsi que pour mes grands-parents.

- Elle ne se souvient de rien, intervint brusquement Narcissa. Je lui fais boire un peu de potion d'amnésie tous les jours.

- Nous le savons...

- Je sais que... que Bellatrix vous a fait un grand mal. Quelque chose de terrible. Mais c'est ma soeur et je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Alors si vous ne pouvez pas tolérer sa présence ici... je le comprendrai et je partirai ailleurs avec elle.

- Mère... murmura Drago.

- C'est hors de question ! M'exclamai-je en ayant aperçu du coin de l'oeil l'air triste et résigné de Drago. Je ne veux pas que vous partiez Narcissa. Vous êtes ma belle-mère, la grand-mère d'Helena et surtout... la mère de Drago. Vous êtes aussi ma famille je ne vous laisserai pas sortir d'ici.

- Hermione... dit Drago à la fois abassourdi et touché.

- Je suis Hermione Amfell Rosens _**Malefoy**_. Je ne l'ai jamais oublié et je ne l'oublierai jamais. Je suis mariée à votre fils. Et je supporterai tout pour que nous restions tous ensemble. Même... Bellatrix. J'espère que mon père et mes grands-parents en feront autant.

- J'avais déjà donné mon accord à Lucius, intervint Robert. Mais c'était un joli discours.

- Merci de m'avoir laissée parler pour rien...

- Ce n'était pas pour rien, dit Drago en me prenant la main. Merci.

Je pouvais voir les mots "je t'aime" inscrits au fond de son regard. Un peu plus loin, Narcissa demanda à son mari :

- Tu es allé voir Robert pour lui demander de laisser Bellatrix rester ici ?

- Je te connais. Tu es prête à mourir pour ta soeur. Et... ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

- Je suis désolée Lucius, dit-elle en souriant doucement. Et merci.

- Est-ce que je peux voir ma fille maintenant ? Demandai-je impatiente. Je sais que pour vous ça fait 4 jours... mais moi j'ai l'impression de l'avoir quittée hier. Et dans une situation... mortifiante.

- Je suppose que c'est moi qui doit t'y emmener ? Dit Drago en me reprenant dans ses bras.

- Merci chéri, répondis-je d'une voix innocente. Il faut bien que ton incroyable musculature te serve à quelque chose.

- Ne tente pas trop le sort, dit-il amusé alors que les autres riaient derrière nous.

Il m'emmena jusqu'à la bibliothèque et dès que je fus entrée dans la pièce... la première chose que je vis, c'était ma fille. Elle était sagement assise par terre devant une table basse, dessinant aux côtés des autres enfants. Son ours en peluche était assis sur la table. Drago avait dû le lui redonner. Je me doutais bien que ma fille avait dû avoir beaucoup de mal à dormir ces dernières nuits. Mais j'étais heureuse de voir qu'elle était bien entourée. Mon père et ma mère, assis sur le canapé juste derrière eux, les surveillaient. Ma mère aidait le petit James à tenir son crayon de couleur. Mais ce fut mon père qui nous remarqua le premier.

- Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant.

Les enfants relevèrent immédiatement la tête et sourirent alors que Drago m'amenait jusqu'à la banquette. Ma mère me sauta au cou et me hurla presque tout son soulagement. J'étais heureuse de les voir bien sûr. Mais il y avait quelqu'un que je voulais par dessus tout serrer dans mes bras. Et le plus vite possible. Helena m'observait en silence. Elle semblait hésiter à me toucher. Comme si elle avait peur que je ne sois pas réelle. Comme si elle faisait un rêve dont elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se réveiller.

- Helena, appelai-je la voix presque tremblante.

- Ma... man ? Dit-elle en tendant enfin la main vers moi.

- Oui mon coeur, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Maman est là.

- Maman...! pleura-t-elle en me serrant le cou. Tu es vivante maman... tu vas bien...

- Je vais très bien ma chérie.

- Je te demande pardon.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal Helena. _**Je**_ te demande pardon. C'est moi qui t'ai mise dans les bras de cet homme. Et je vais très bien. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. D'accord ? Demandai-je en la repoussant suffisamment pour voir son visage.

- D'accord... dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Je jetai un oeil au cou de ma fille. Aucune marque. "Le médicomage a dû les faire disparaître". Car je savais bien que ma fille avait été étranglée. Je l'avais entendue hoqueter pour trouver l'air qui lui manquait. Heureusement, je n'avais pas eu à voir ces marques. Car cela m'aurait brisé le coeur. Je déposai un baiser dans le creux de son cou avant de la serrer de nouveau contre moi. Même si les marques n'étaient plus là, le mal avait été fait. Et cela ne s'efface pas aussi facilement. La façon dont Helena me serrait désespérément... "Je ne permettrai plus jamais qu'on fasse du mal à ma fille". Puis mes yeux se posèrent sur l'ours. Et je dis d'une voix un peu plus joyeuse :

- Tu as retrouvé Julia ?

- Papa me la rendue. Il a dit que c'était toi qui l'avait retrouvée.

- Oui... murmurai-je en me rappellant l'horrible désespoir que j'avais ressenti en voyant l'ours de ma fille par terre au milieu de la rue. Mais... je vois que vous êtes tous en train de dessiner. Montre-moi ce que tu as dessiné mon coeur.

- Oui ! Dit-elle en séchant ses larmes. Regarde, j'ai dessiné tout le monde.

Alors qu'elle me décrivait son dessin, je pus voir avec soulagement que le sourire était revenu sur son beau visage.

- Là c'est grand-père et grand-mère Granger, désigna-t-elle. Grand-père et grand-mère Malefoy, puis papi et mamie. Il y a aussi grand-père Alex, papa, toi et moi ! Oh ! Et Tiana bien sûr.

- Evidemment... dis-je le coeur serré en l'entendant prononcer le nom de ma cousine.

Helena ne devait pas savoir que Tiana était restée là-bas.

- Et ça, qui est-ce ? Demandai-je en désignant un bonhomme à moitié dessiné.

- ça, c'est Valentin, dit-elle en reprenant un crayon afin de terminer son dernier personnage.

-... Valentin ?

Encore ce nom. Je l'avais presque oublié. L'ami imaginaire d'Helena.

- Tu préfères dessiner ton ami imaginaire plutôt que nous ? Demanda Teddy boudeur.

- Valentin n'est pas un ami imaginaire ! S'emporta Helena en tapant sur la table. Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Il existe !

- On l'a jamais vu, dit Victoire dubitative.

- Ben moi je l'ai vu ! Et je joue souvent avec lui ! Presque tous les soirs même !

- C'est vrai ça ? Me demanda Teddy.

- Heu... dis-je embarrassée.

- Tu vois ? Dit Victoire. Même ta maman ne le connaît pas.

- Si, elle le connaît, assura Helena. Elle et papa l'ont vu eux aussi.

Je tournai le regard vers Drago. Mais son expression perplexe me conforta dans l'idée que lui non plus n'avait jamais vu de Valentin.

- Chérie... parle-moi un peu de lui, dis-je pour essayer de comprendre et surtout pour m'assurer que ma fille n'avait pas besoin d'un suivi psychologique. Qui est ce Valentin ?

- Il est très gentil, répondit-elle en continuant son dessin. Et... je l'aime bien. Mais c'est un garçon bizarre.

- Bizarre comment ?

- Il n'arrête pas de m'appeller grande soeur. Mais moi je n'ai pas de frère.

-...

Je rencontrai à nouveau le regard de Drago. Nous étions tout les deux stupéfaits. Qu'est-ce que notre fille venait de dire ?

- Il t'appelle... grande soeur ? Demandai-je faiblement.

- Oui. Tout le temps. A force c'est un peu... agaçant ? Demanda-t-elle sans être sûre du mot.

- Oui... agaçant... dis-je toujours ébahie.

- Mais bon... il aime bien m'appeller comme ça. Et puis... ça me réchauffe le coeur. Mais je lui dis pas sinon il va continuer à me suivre partout.

- Attends un peu... dit Drago perdu. Te suivre partout ? J'avais cru comprendre que tu jouais avec lui tous les soirs dans ta chambre. C'est ça ? Une fois qu'on t'a mise au lit ?

- ça aussi c'est bizarre. Je suis dans mon lit et pourtant... je suis aussi dans le jardin ou ailleurs.

- Tu comprends ce qu'elle raconte ? Me demanda Drago tout bas.

- Je... pense que oui.

- éclaire-moi. Parce que là, je m'inquiète.

- Je vois très bien ce qu'elle essaye de dire. Je crois qu'Helena nous parle de visions qu'elle voit dans son sommeil.

- Visions ? Mais... elle nous a parlé de ce Valentin avant que ses visions se déclanchent devant l'école.

- Peut-être qu'elle s'étaient déjà déclanchées. Dans son sommeil. Il est plus facile d'avoir des visions quand on dort que lorsqu'on est réveillé.

- Mais depuis quand elle a des visions dans ce cas ?

- Helena, appellai-je pour capter l'attention de ma fille. Depuis quand est-ce que tu joues avec Valentin ?

- Oh... je ne sais plus. Depuis longtemps.

- Et, est-ce qu'il vous arrive de jouer plusieurs soirs aux mêmes jeux ? Où c'est toujours différent ?

- Des fois, on fait exactement les mêmes choses. Souvent en fait. Mais c'est toujours mieux qu'être seule.

Je restai sans voix. Les visions d'Helena avaient été déclanchées par son sentiment de solitude. Presque tous les soirs elle voyait ce Valentin. Ce petit garçon qui l'appellait...

- Grande soeur... murmurai-je avant de tourner à nouveau la tête vers Drago.

Nous avions cru comprendre tout à l'heure sans réussir à croire Helena. Mais maintenant... il était clair qu'Helena avait eu des vision de son petit frère. J'allais tomber enceinte. Et d'un garçon !

- Valentin... murmura Drago. Un garçon.

- Oui ! M'exclamai-je en lui sautant au cou. Tu vois ? Nous allons avoir un deuxième enfant. Un garçon...

- Un garçon, répéta-t-il hébété. Notre deuxième enfant sera un garçon.

- Un petit Valentin !

Nous nous embrassâmes sous les regards stupéfaits de mes parents et des enfants.

- Pourquoi vous êtes aussi contents ? Demanda Helena perplexe.

- Parce que tu nous apportes beaucoup de bonheur, répondis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- C'est vrai ? Sourit-elle.

- Oui. Et je crois que c'est grand-père Lucius qui sera le plus content. Même si ce n'est sûrement pas le prénom qu'il attendait...

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda ma mère.

- Il semble que... je vais encore tomber enceinte.

-_** Tu vas **_tomber enceinte ? Dit mon père perplexe. Comment vous pouvez savoir...

Il posa les yeux sur Helena et je vis qu'il avait compris. Puis il prit la main de sa femme et murmura :

- On va encore être grands-parents.

- Vraiment ? Oh ! Ma chérie ! S'exclama-t-elle en me serrant de nouveau dans ses bras.

- Mais on ne sait pas quand ça arrivera, la calmai-je.

- Parle-nous un peu plus de Valentin, demanda Drago à sa fille. Il ressemble à papa n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Pas du tout, dit-elle catégorique.

Le visage de Drago se crispa.

- Comment ça ?

- Il te ressemble pas et il me ressemble pas non plus. C'est pour ça que je trouve un peu bizarre qu'il m'appelle grande soeur.

Drago tourna les yeux vers moi, les sourcils levés, comme si il me demandait une explication.

- Attends... dis-je outrée. À quoi tu penses là ? Évidemment que tu seras le père de ce petit garçon. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, la preuve, Victoire est le portrait craché de Fleur et Helena ne me ressemble pas.

- Oui mais toi tu es sûre d'être sa mère.

- J'y crois pas... tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

- Tu ne vois pas que je plaisante ? Je sais que tu es folle de moi. Quelle femme irait voir un autre homme quand elle m'a moi pour mari ? Non mais franchement...

- ça va ? Ta tête arrive encore à tenir en équilibre ? Non, parce que vu la vitesse à laquelle elle grossit, j'ai peur de me retrouver mariée à une baudruche.

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne me trouves pas charmant.

- ça n'a rien à voir, éludai-je. Mais pour quelqu'un qui voit rouge dès que je m'approche d'un autre homme, je te trouve bien désinvolte. Méfie-toi.

- Me méfier de quoi ? Demanda-t-il soudainement suspicieux.

- Alors Helena, à quoi il ressemble ce petit Valentin ? Demandai-je à ma fille en ignorant royalement Drago.

- Hermione !

- Il a les cheveux bruns comme toi maman, répondit ma fille. Mais il a les mêmes yeux que grand-père.

- Grand-père Lucius ? Demanda Drago en sautant sur l'occasion. Donc il a les mêmes yeux que papa.

- Non. Les mêmes yeux que grand-père Alex, précisa la petite. Tout verts !

Je pouffai de rire en voyant l'expression de Drago se décomposer.

- Il va ressembler à Potter... dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Cela me fit exploser de rire. Un brun aux yeux verts. Oui, c'était une possibilité. Mais apparemment la dernière sur la liste de Drago. Puis je me rendis compte que mon mari m'observait à nouveau d'un oeil suspicieux et je m'exclamai :

- Dis donc ! T'as pas bientôt fini ? Harry est mon meilleur ami, point barre d'accord ?

-...

- Il est marié, il a des enfants, et c'est pareil pour moi.

-...

- J'ai jamais pensé à lui de cette manière. Et puis... tu m'énerves ! Tu vois bien que tu es incroyablement jaloux !

- Oui je le suis, admit-il en m'attrapant par la taille. Alors on va tout de suite mettre ce petit garçon en route pour être sûr.

- Il y a des enfants et _**mes parents**_ dans cette pièce ! Lui fis-je remarquer en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête alors qu'il m'embrassait dans le cou.

- Oui... allez y doucement avec ma fille, le prévint Mr Granger.

- Allons chéri, le calma Mrs Granger. J'ai tellement hâte d'être à nouveau grand-mère !

- Alors Valentin c'est vraiment mon frère ? Demanda Helena.

- Il semble que oui, répondis-je. Si il t'appelle grande soeur, il ne peut être que ton petit frère. Et il ressemble à maman et à grand-père.

- Un Amfell quoi... marmonna Drago.

- Oui. Un Amfell. Et un Rosens, _**et**_ un _**Malefoy**_ ! Ce que tu peux être agaçant.

- Valentin aussi il est agaçant, fit remarquer Helena.

- C'est vrai ! Tu vois que ton fils va te ressembler ?

- Mouais... marmonna-t-il alors que je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas la ressemblance qu'il attendait.

- Peu importe, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Allons prévenir les autres.

* * *

><p><span>Réponse aux reviews<span> :

**Lila de Jarjayes** : c'est vrai que le petit va ressembler à Harry lol. Mais ce sera le fils de Drago. Bizarre... xD c'est l'élixir qui a chamboulé l'organisme d'Helena. Mais c'est son sentiment de solitude qui a été le déclancheur. le _pauvre_ petit voldy ? Cette saleté va faire bobo à Tiana rrrrrh !

**amandine** : crise de jalousie pour drago. ça faisait un longtemps xD à bientôt ;) bises

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : mwahahaha ! xD

**xDrayMioneex** : et oui, la famille va s'agrandir ^^ oui, un mini harry xD sev s'occupera de tiana. Bisouilles ! ;)

**lena-malefoy** : tu es trop forte lena ^^ quand tu l'as dis, je me suis dit : ça y est... elle m'a cramé lol.

**Geuh** : mais oui, helena n'est pas folle ;) comme helena n'a rienà voir avec hermione, valentin n'aura rien à voir avec drago. Vengeance ! xD un partout balle au centre mdr. merci ;) bisous

**Rosalieemmamailie** : la forme du visage ressemblera peut-être à dray ;) il va être super beau quoi lol. merci, biz !

**EleaG** : oui les yeux verts lol. Comme alex et tiana. on reverra bientôt Tiana. bisous

**Nolyssa** : et oui. Helena se sentait seule et elle voulait avoir un nouvel ami. Alors ses visions se sont déclanchées pour combler ce manque et c'est son futur frère qui est venu lui tenir compagnie dans son sommeil ^^ merci, biz

**Aurelie Malfoy** : elle ne réalise pas à quel point Valentin sera important pour elle et sa famille ^^ pour helena c'est un bon ami, mais ce sera surtout un petit frère qui n'aura d'yeux que pour sa soeur. RDV au prochain chapitre pour en savoir plus les enfants malefoy ! ;) bisous

**Djat** : tu as raison. Mais bon c'est le fils quoi lol. Il aurait voulu que son fils lui ressemble (ces hommes alors ! xD) bisous

**Fraulein Takoor** : et non, valentin n'a rien de louche ^^ lulu va quand même bouder le nom du petit lol. Biz

**brilou** : ça c'était LA phrase du chapitre lol. à bientôt brilou ;) bisous !

**cece** : merci ^^ à bientôt

**ClaP74** : Bien sûr que tu peux me tutoyer ! quel plaisir de lire ton commentaire ! ^^ tu as bien fait d'attendre, comme ça j'ai une vue d'ensemble de ce que tu en penses ;) je suis très heureuse que mes personnges te plaisent. Surtout bébert ! xD un grand merci pour tous ces compliments et ne t'en fait pas la suite arrive ;) gros bisous et à bientôt j'espère !

**killashandra** : lucréto ? lol moi j'aurais pensé à Lucio ou Lucian xD bisous !

**Cassie-Malefoy** : tu as reviewé au chap 1, mais je te répond ici pour ne pas spoiler les lecteurs. tout d'abord merci ^^ Alors je n'ai pas de jour de post précis. Avant je postais tous les jours, mais j'ai un peu plus de mal maintenant et j'essaye de le faire tous les deux jours même si ça peut parfois en prendre 3 ou 4 quand les chapitres sont longs ou très importants. ma fic fera environ 72 chapitres. Nous en sommes donc à la fin et elle est presque finie. le serment inviolable c'est pour bientôt ;) et je pense qu'il est aussi évident que les pierres vont jouer un rôle dans la chutte de voldy ^^ encore merci et à bientôt. Bisous

**Diabolic Queen** : tu as passé la journée dessus ? lol. il y a quand même plus de 60 chapitres. Bravo ! et merci ! la suite est là ;) bisous

**E.C.J.L** : oui il est content et énervé à la fois lol. Dur d'associer les deux, et pourtant... je suis méchante avec lui et Lucius mdr. c'est sûr que ce serait mignon un bébé pour la st valentin ^^ surtout si le bébé en question s'appelle Valentin ! xD biz

**Istehar** : un éclaircissement dans la tempète. Mais personne n'oublie Tiana. Surtout pas moi ;) biz

ouh ! C'est vrai que concentré comme ça, il en arrive des choses à notre chère Tiana lol. En fait c'est elle la victime de la fic. Hermione tu devrais avoir honte de te lamenter tout le temps xD oui, je vais réfléchir pour les OS lol. à force de me le demander je vais vraiment finir par le faire xD Biz

**Cherfloy** : maintenant que tu le dis... c'est vrai que c'est trop débile lol. mais c'était bien pour lucius qui attendait ça depuis 7 ans lol. Au moins il est déjà sûr d'avoir un petit fils. Merci et bisous !

**clarinette** : heureuse que tu aies eu satisfaction ^^ oui ! Valentin c'est son frère et il sera adorable ;) biz


	66. Une grande soeur

Chapitre 66 : Une grande soeur

Lorsque j'annonçai la nouvelle, tout le monde parut d'abord choqué. Puis les félicitations fusèrent.

- Heu... je ne suis pas encore enceinte, dis-je amusée alors que Robert m'embrassait sur les deux joues.

- Mais tu vas l'être ! C'est merveilleux...

- Et il va s'appeler Valentin ? Demanda Lucius les bras croisés.

- Oui... dis-je mal à l'aise.

- Et il va ressembler à Harry ? Demanda Ginny assise dans la même position que Lucius.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? Dis-je désespérée.

- Mais pourquoi Valentin ? Demanda Pansy. Ça ne fait pas très... Malefoy.

- Ah ! S'exclama Drago. Tu vois ?

- Peut-être qu'il est né un 14 février tout simplement, répondis-je fatiguée de toutes leurs histoires. Et je trouve que Valentin Malefoy, ça ne sonne pas si mal que ça. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis papa ?

Il était resté silencieux jusqu'ici. Se contentant d'afficher un petit sourire heureux et... nostalgique ?

- Papa ? Répétai-je en voyant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

- Hum ? Dit-il enfin en relevant la tête.

- ça va ?

- Oui... très bien, dit-il manifestement très heureux.

"Il doit être content de savoir que le petit va lui ressembler" pensai-je amusée.

- Peu importe, si notre fils s'appelle Valentin c'est qu'il y a une raison. Alors ce sera ça, point final. Les visions se sont toujours toutes réalisées, celles d'Helena ne font pas exception.

- Mais comment être sûr qu'elle n'a pas tout simplement _**rêvé**_ qu'elle avait un frère ? Demanda Pansy.

- Valentin existe ! S'exclama la petite dans les bras de son père.

- Vous l'avez entendue ? Dis-je amusée. Quand on a une vision, les évènements nous paraissent vraiment réels. A tel point qu'on pourrait se demander si on ne vit pas réellement cet instant.

- Je confirme ce que dit Hermione, approuva Milana. Il est difficile de confondre vision et simple rêve.

- Alors cette petite à des visions de son futur petit frère depuis un bon moment, résuma Robert en caressant les cheveux d'Helena.

- Visions ? Répéta-t-elle perplexe. C'est quoi maman ?

- Ce sont les moments que tu passes avec Valentin. Tu as vu l'avenir chérie.

- Alors... Valentin sera dans ton ventre comme pour Ginny ?

- C'est ça.

- Et quand est-ce qu'il sera là ?

- Difficile à savoir...

- Si seulement on pouvait voir ces visions, dit Drago.

- La légimancie n'a pas fonctionné sur moi... Crois-moi, _**il**_ a essayé.

- Mais peut-être qu'une pensine serait plus efficace, proposa Robert.

- Tu en as une ? Dis-je surprise.

- Mais toute grande famille se doit d'avoir sa pensine, dit-il amusé. Nous sommes les Rosens !

Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller la chercher, mais sa femme le maintint assis en appuyant sur son épaule.

- Je m'en charge, dit Milana en sortant du salon. Reste assis.

- Elle m'adore, dit Robert en souriant.

- C'est certain, ris-je. "Si tu avais vu son affolement lorsqu'elle a su que tu étais blessé".

Une minute plus tard, Milana revint avec une bassine de pierre qu'elle posa sur la table.

- Tu es d'accord pour que nous observions tes visions Helena ? Demandai-je à ma fille.

- Vous voulez voir Valentin ?

- ça nous ferait très plaisir.

- Alors d'accord.

- Viens là, dit Robert en tapant sur ses genoux.

Drago lui passa la petite et Robert sortit sa baguette.

- Tu es prête ?

- ça va faire mal ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Pas du tout. Mais tu dois te concentrer très fort sur tes visions de Valentin.

- Oui papi.

Helena crispa son visage, faisant de son mieux pour se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait vu au sujet de Valentin. Et au fur et à mesure, Robert lui extrayait ses souvenirs qu'il déposait dans la pensine. Nous pûmes voir plusieurs images furtives à la surface de la pensine. Et chacun put apercevoir le fameux Valentin.

- ça marche ! S'exclama Line avec enthousiasme.

- C'est fini, dit Helena. Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre.

- C'est très bien, dit Drago en l'embrassant sur le front. Merci Helena.

- Je propose que Drago et Hermione voient les souvenirs en premier, dit Milana.

- Nous pourrons ensuite peut-être y jeter un oeil, dit Line. Avec leur permission.

- Bien sûr que vous pourrez voir, la rassurai-je.

- Allons-y, dit Drago en prenant ma main. Tu te sens assez bien pour ça ?

- Même à moitié morte, je me traînerais pour voir des images de mon fils.

- Dans ce cas, sourit-il. Un, deux, trois.

Nous plongeâmes la tête dans la pensine en même temps et les visions de notre fille nous furent révélées.

oOo

_Helena était assise entre Milana et Robert dans un grand couloir blanc. Elle ne semblait pas être plus âgée qu'aujourd'hui. Peut-être que cette scène se déroulerait dans quelques mois. Moins d'un an en tout cas. Mais ce qui était certain, c'était qu'Helena se trouvait dans l'un des couloirs de Ste Mangouste. Anxieuse, elle gigotait sur sa chaise tout en serrant son ours contre elle. Son regard était rivé sur la porte face à elle. _

_- Tout ira bien, lui assura Milana en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, elle est entre de bonnes mains. Et ton père est avec elle. _

_- Oui mais..._

_Un gémissement se fit soudainement entendre et Helena tourna à nouveau son regard vers la porte. _

_- Est-ce que ça fait vraiment très mal ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement. La naissance d'un bébé ? _

_- Ce n'est pas aussi terrible qu'on le pense, lui assura Milana. En fait c'est un grand moment de bonheur. _

_- Pourtant je n'entends pas maman rire..._

_- C'est un autre genre de bonheur. Et tu seras aussi heureuse de rencontrer Valentin. _

_- Il fait du mal à maman... je n'aime pas ça..._

_Milana échangea un regard avec Robert et celui-ci ajouta :_

_- Si Hermione souffre un peu... ce n'est pas la faute de Valentin. C'est la nature qui veut que les choses se passent ainsi. Tu verras, lui et toi, vous serez comme les doigts de la main. _

_- Hum... marmonna-t-elle en serrant un peu plus Julia dans ses bras alors qu'un autre cri d'Hermione se faisait entendre. _

_Puis le cri fut étouffé par de grands pleurs d'enfant. Valentin était né. Quelques secondes plus tard, le médicomage sortit et leur dit en souriant : _

_- C'est terminé. Vous pouvez entrer. _

_Robert se leva d'un bond alors que Milana poussait légèrement Helena dans le dos pour l'encourager à entrer dans la pièce. À l'intérieur, elle put voir ses parents sourire de bonheur. Apparemment, Milana avait dit vrai. Ils avaient l'air très heureux, s'embrassant tendrement. _

_- Helena ! Appela sa mère en l'apercevant. Viens vite le voir. _

_Drago souleva sa fille pour l'asseoir sur le lit aux côtés d'Hermione, laquelle arborait un sourire tendre malgré son évidente fatigue alors qu'elle observait son fils. Elle le tenait dans ses bras comme si c'était la chose la plus fragile et la plus précieuse du monde. _

_- Il est magnifique, souffla-t-elle. N'est-ce pas Helena ? _

_- Il est tout petit... répondit-elle dubitative. Et il n'ouvre même pas les yeux. _

_- C'est parce qu'ils sont restés fermés très longtemps, rit-elle. Mais vous pourrez bientôt vous regarder et plus tard... parler ensemble. _

_- Hum..._

_Elle lui avait donné la même réponse qu'à Robert. Ce n'était ni un oui, ni un non. En fait c'était plutôt un : "on verra ça..." _

oOo

_Helena marchait dans les couloirs du manoir Rosens. _

_- Maman ? Appela-t-elle. Maman ! _

_Aucune réponse. Elle soupira et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de ses parents. _

_- Maman ? Répéta-t-elle une fois entrée. _

_Personne. Elle aurait pourtant juré que sa mère était ici. _

_- Elle est **toujours** ici... marmonna-t-elle en lançant un regard au berceau installé au pied du lit. _

_La pièce était silencieuse. Le bébé était-il dans le berceau ? Sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'avança jusqu'au lit de ses parents et y monta. Puis elle s'approcha du bord du lit et jeta un coup d'oeil dans le berceau. Il était là. Valentin dormait à poings fermés. _

_- Il ne sait faire que ça... dormir. Et retenir toute l'attention de papa et maman. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si génial ? Je suis beaucoup plus mignonne que lui._

_Elle observait son frère en faisant la moue. Il n'avait que quelques mois et sa tête était recouverte d'un fin duvet brun. _

_- Voleur de parents... marmonna-t-elle en donnant une pichenette contre le bord du berceau. _

_Soudainement, et à sa grande surprise, Valentin ouvrit les yeux. Et le regard gris d'Helena rencontra le regard vert de son frère. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Seulement... ils ne s'étaient jamais observés ainsi... seuls. Helena ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle l'avait réveillé. _

_- Heu... dit-elle gênée. Rendors-toi. _

_Mais Valentin continuait de l'observer en silence. Il ne pleurait pas. Ne gazouillait pas. Et d'ailleurs il ne bougeait pas non plus. Non... il la fixait. Tout simplement._

_- Allez, insista-t-elle. Ferme-les yeux. _

_Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Et elle commença à paniquer. Qu'arriverait-il si ses parents s'apercevaient qu'elle avait dérangé le sommeil du bébé ? _

_- Je t'en prie... rendors-toi. _

_Elle ferma elle-même les yeux pour lui mimer ce qu'il devait faire. Mais cela n'eut que pour effet de le faire rire. _

_- Non... soupira-t-elle désespérée en jetant un coup d'oeil anxieux à la porte de la chambre qui était restée entrouverte. C'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé... Tu dois **dormir** ! _

_Elle le lui avait ordonné en agitant le doigt et Valentin s'en était brusquement saisi d'un mouvement vif. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle en tirant pour se dégager. _

_Mais il la tenait bien et ses efforts pour lui échapper ne faisaient que l'amuser. _

_- ça va ? Tu rigoles bien ? Dit-elle en tirant de nouveau son doigt et déclanchant encore le rire de Valentin. _

_Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel avant de recommencer._

_- Ce que tu peux être bête... marmonna-t-elle en le regardant rire._

_Mais elle dégagea vivement sa main en sursautant lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de sa mère l'appeler. Helena se dépêcha de descendre du lit avant de se ruer vers la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la chambre. Pas de bruit. Son départ précipité n'avait pas déclanché les pleurs de Valentin. _

_- Rendors-toi ! Ordonna-t-elle une dernière fois avant de refermer la porte. _

_Puis elle s'éloigna et rencontra sa mère au coin du couloir. _

_- Te voilà chérie. J'ai cru t'entendre m'appeler. _

_- O... oui. Je voulais que tu me lises la suite de l'histoire._

_- Le Songe d'une nuit d'été ? _

_- C'est ça. On y va ? Demanda-t-elle en saisissant la main de sa mère pour l'éloigner de la chambre où se trouvait Valentin. _

_- Tu as envie de savoir ce qu'il va arriver à Helena ? Demanda Hermione amusée. _

_- Oui, puisque je m'appelle comme elle. _

_Alors qu'elles s'éloignaient, Helena jeta un dernier coup d'oeil en arrière. Elle l'avait échappé belle. _

oOo

_Helena entra dans le salon, un cahier à la main. Sa mère était assise sur le canapé, tenant Valentin contre elle et lui tapotant le dos. _

_- Oh ! Regarde Valentin. C'est ta grande soeur. Allez, essaye de le dire. Grande soeur. _

_Mais le petit ne put sortir que des sons sans queue ni tête. _

_- Grande soeur, répéta Hermione. _

_Elle n'obtint toujours aucun résultat et Helena dit avec impatience :_

_- Maman, tu peux m'aider à faire mes devoirs ? _

_- Désolée mon coeur, mais il faut que Valentin fasse son rot. Tu peux demander à papa. _

_- Mais il comprend rien aux devoirs Moldus..._

_- Ton père comprend plus de choses qu'on ne le pense sur les Moldus. Demande-lui, et je viendrai t'aider tout à l'heure. _

_- D'accord... soupira-t-elle en rebroussant chemin. _

_Elle était arrivée au seuil de la porte quand elle se retourna vers son frère qui l'observait de loin. Elle lui tira la langue mais Valentin ne broncha pas. Frustrée, elle haussa les épaules avant de partir. _

oOo

_Helena venait de rentrer de l'école et elle comptait déposer son cartable dans sa chambre. Mais arrivée devant celle-ci, elle fut surprise de la voir grande ouverte. Qui était entré ? Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur mais ne vit rien de suspect. Il n'y avait personne. _

_- Maman a dû..._

_Elle se tut brusquement en s'apercevant que quelque chose manquait. Quelque chose de très important. Son ours, Julia. _

_- Je l'avais pourtant posée sur mon lit, dit-elle en vérifiant en dessous. _

_Rien non plus. Elle allait se relever quand elle remarqua une ombre du côté opposé. Fronçant les sourcils elle fit le tour du lit et soupira en découvrant Valentin, assis par terre. _

_- C'est ma chambre ici, lui fit-elle remarquer. La tienne est en face. Et puis... comment tu es arrivé là ? _

_Le petit se mit soudainement à quatre pattes et avança vers elle. _

_- Je vois..._

_Elle le vit tendre la main vers sa cheville et elle allait se baisser pour le ramener dans sa chambre quand elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas elle que Valentin essayait d'attraper. Non, il avait tendu la main derrière le pied du lit. Et il en sortit l'ours en peluche avant de se rasseoir et de l'agiter devant Helena. _

_- N'y touche pas ! S'exclama-t-elle en le lui arrachant des mains. _

_Se rendant compte de la brusquerie de son geste, elle se figea. Valentin allait-il se mettre à pleurer ? Elle n'osait même pas respirer, attendant la réaction de son frère. Pour l'instant, il la fixait avec un air choqué et un peu effrayé..._

_- Je... heu... dit-elle gênée._

_Elle jeta des regards nerveux autour d'elle, cherchant une solution. Puis elle se saisit d'une autre peluche en forme de lapin posée que une étagère et la donna à son frère. _

_- Tu... tu peux prendre celle-là. Mais je ne veux pas que tu touches à Julia. _

_Valentin sourit soudainement et tendit la main pour vraiment se saisir de sa cheville cette fois._

_-...ande...eur... _

_- Si tu ne sais pas parler, ne dit rien, soupira-t-elle en le soulevant pour l'asseoir sur le lit. _

_Elle s'assit à côté de lui et épousseta son ours. _

_- Regarde dans quel état tu l'as mise. Est-ce que moi j'entre dans ta chambre pour te voler tes jouets ? _

_-...ande...seur..._

_- Non, je ne le fais pas. Alors tu vas arrêter d'entrer dans ma..._

_- Grande soeur. _

_Cette fois-ci, Valentin avait parlé très distinctement. Et il n'y avait pas matière à confusion sur ce qu'il venait de dire. _

_- Tu... murmura-t-elle en tournant un regard stupéfait vers son frère. Tu viens de parler ? _

_- Grande soeur, répéta-t-il. _

_-..._

_- Grande soeur ! S'exclama-t-il en agitant le lapin. _

_- Ou... oui, dit-elle maintenant gênée. Je suppose que c'est moi..._

_Elle recommença à s'occuper de son ours tout en jetant des regards en coin à son frère qui l'imitait tout en continuant à scander "grande soeur". Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir amusé. Qui aurait cru qu'elle serait l'objet des premiers mots de Valentin ? _

oOo

_- Bravo Valentin ! S'exclama Hermione accroupie en embrassant son fils sur la joue. Recommence mon coeur. _

_Valentin était debout et elle le tourna vers Drago. _

_- Allez, marche vers papa, l'encouragea-t-elle. _

_- Viens Valentin, ajouta Drago en tendant les bras. _

_Helena se tenait près de son père et elle observait leur manège les bras croisés. Ils agissaient tous comme des gagas. Robert scandait même le nom de Valentin pour l'encourager. Et le petit fit un pas. Puis un deuxième. Et il avança ainsi, lentement, en direction de Drago. Mais alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui, Valentin changea brusquement de trajectoire et il finit son chemin contre les genoux d'Helena en s'exclamant : _

_- Grande soeur !_

_- Comme il est mignon ! S'exclama Robert. Il voulait rejoindre sa soeur. _

_- C'est bien... dit Helena gênée en lui attrapant les mains pour qu'il la lâche. Va voir papa maintenant._

_Valentin parcourut les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son père et celui-ci le souleva dans les airs en le félicitant. Helena s'éloigna un peu et partit s'asseoir aux côtés de Milana. _

_- Il a l'air de t'aimer énormément, lui fit remarquer son arrière-grand-mère. _

_- Oui... on dirait. _

_Helena fixait son frère qui riait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que Drago le soulevait plus haut dans les airs. _

_- Et toi aussi tu l'aimes beaucoup, ajouta Milana en souriant. _

_- Ben je... heu... oui._

_- Tu es sa grande soeur. Il faut que tu prennes bien soin de lui. _

_- Je ne lui ai jamais fait de mal..._

_- Evidemment que non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Helena. Il faut juste que tu lui montres le bon exemple. Et que tu joues un peu plus avec lui. Vous êtes les seuls enfants du manoir. _

_- Oui... dit-elle les yeux toujours rivés sur son frère. _

oOo

_Valentin devait maintenant avoir plus de 2 ans. Il gambadait joyeusement dans le jardin, courant derrière sa soeur. _

_- Tu ne m'attraperas pas ! S'exclama Helena en riant. _

_Ils coururent ainsi pendant encore quelques secondes avant que Valentin trébuche et s'étale à plat ventre par terre. Helena s'arrêta immédiatement et elle s'agenouilla près de lui pour le relever. _

_- ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? _

_- Non grande soeur, dit-il en souriant alors qu'il avait le visage couvert de terre. _

_- Fais attention la prochaine fois, dit Helena en l'essuyant avec sa manche. Tu es aussi maladroit que Tonks._

_Valentin rit et elle ajouta avec un sourire amusé :_

_- ça n'a rien de drôle !_

oOo

_Helena avait ramené de l'école un tube à bulles et elle en formait des dizaines alors que Valentin courait pour essayer de les attraper. _

_- Bulles ! S'exclama-t-il. Des bulles !_

_- Oui, des bulles, confirma Helena en riant. Mais regarde où tu marches sinon..._

_Son frère tomba dans l'herbe en riant et elle l'aida à se relever. _

_- Encore grande soeur ! Demanda-t-il. Encore des bulles !_

_- Oui, rit-elle. Les voilà. _

_Elle souffla de nouveau et Valentin se remit à poursuivre les bulles de savon. _

oOo

_Cette fois-ci, ils étaient assis dans la bibliothèque de Robert. Helena faisait ses devoirs alors que Valentin dessinait à côté d'elle. La petite fille alternait les coups d'oeil entre son cahier et la feuille de dessin de son frère. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? Demanda-t-elle finalement. _

_- Grande soeur ! _

_- C'est à croire que tu ne sais dire que ça... dit-elle tout de même touchée. Et qu'est-ce que tu dessines d'autre ? _

_- Papa. Maman, dit-il en les désignant successivement. Et moi. _

_- Oh... et depuis quand papa a les cheveux bleus ? Demanda-t-elle amusée. _

_- Des cheveux tout bleus, rit-il en appuyant un peu plus sur son crayon. _

_- Alors je veux des cheveux roses, dit Helena en coloriant son portrait en rose. Et voilà ! Helena est toute rose. _

_- Helena toute rose, répéta-t-il. Et moi ? _

_- Valentin tout vert, proposa-t-elle. Comme tes yeux. _

_- Mes yeux sont verts ? _

_- Oui... tu as les yeux verts. _

_Elle sourit faiblement avant de lui tendre le crayon vert. Puis elle prit le crayon orange et colora les cheveux de sa mère. _

oOo

_Helena et Valentin étaient allongés dans le lit de la jeune fille. Leur mère était assise à leur chevet et leur lisait un passage du Conte d'hiver. Helena tenait Julia contre elle, et Valentin, le lapin. Lorsqu'Hermione remarqua que les paupières de Valentin commençaient à se fermer, elle referma le livre et le posa sur la table de chevet. Puis elle les embrassa tous les deux sur le front et demanda à sa fille : _

_- Tu es sûre de vouloir dormir avec Valentin ? La journée de demain sera longue tu sais ? _

_- C'est lui qui m'a demandé... il ne me verra plus quand je serai à Poudlard. _

_- Tu es très gentille Helena. Je t'aime mon coeur. _

_- Je t'aime maman. _

_Hermione sortit et Helena reporta son attention sur son frère. Il dormait déjà à poings fermés. Elle l'observa quelques instants et elle crut l'entendre dire "grande soeur" alors qu'il lui agrippait la manche dans son sommeil. Puis elle soupira amusée et elle rajusta les couvertures sur Valentin. _

_- Bonne nuit... petit frère. _

oOo

_Debout sur le quai de la gare, Helena disait au revoir à sa famille. Drago portait Valentin dans ses bras et Hermione tenait Julia. Sa fille venait de la lui confier. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas l'emmener avec elle à Poudlard. _

_- Prends bien soin de toi, dit sa mère. Et écoute tes professeurs. Si tu as un problème, tu peux toujours t'adresser à Ron. _

_- ça me fera sûrement bizarre de l'avoir comme professeur. _

_- Envoie-nous pleins de lettre ! S'exclama Robert. _

_- Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, ajouta Lucius. _

_- Oui grand-père, dit-elle en souriant. C'est d'accord papi. Je vous écrirai dès que je pourrai. _

_- Fais-toi pleins d'amis, dit Hermione. Même si tu as déjà Ted. _

_- Moi j'irai à Griffondor, dit fièrement le jeune Teddy. _

_- Helena, dit Lucius. Tache d'être envoyée à Serpentard. _

_- Ah non ! S'exclama Robert. Griffondor !_

_- J'ai dit Serpentard, insista Lucius en lui lançant un regard noir. _

_- ça suffit, ne l'influencez pas, intervint Milana. Le choixpeau décidera. Peu importe la maison Helena. D'accord ? Même si toutes les femmes de notre famille sont toujours allées à Griffondor..._

_- Ne l'influencez pas ? Demanda Narcissa en levant un sourcil. _

_- Oui... je ne faisais qu'énoncer une vérité, se défendit Milana l'air de rien. _

_- Elle devrait aller à Serpentard ! S'exclama Lucius. _

_- Elle ira là où elle veut, dit Drago. _

_Puis il ajouta tout bas :_

_- Même si serpentard est le meilleur choix..._

_- Est-ce que vous allez arrêter ? Demanda Hermione en soupirant. Je vous signale qu'elle va partir pour plusieurs mois. _

_- Et ce n'est pas la peine de vous fatiguer, ajouta Helena. Parce que je sais déjà quelle maison je veux rejoindre. _

_- Et c'est ? Demanda Robert._

_- Ser..._

_Les regards de Lucius et de Drago s'éclairent et ils crièrent presque de victoire. Presque..._

_- Serdaigle, termina Helena. J'irai à Serdaigle. _

_Les hommes Malefoy soupirèrent de déception alors qu'Hermione serrait sa fille dans ses bras. _

_- C'est très bien Helena. Tu es la jeune fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse._

_Helena acquiesça et Hermione la relâcha en souriant. Elle embrassa tout le monde et monta dans le train à la suite de Ted. Elle se retourna une dernière fois et prit les mains que son père et sa mère lui tendaient. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Valentin et elle lui tapota le haut de la tête avec un geste hésitant. _

_- Au revoir Valentin. Sois sage. _

_- Au revoir grande soeur. _

_Elle sourit puis se retourna. Mais elle n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'Helena se stoppa. Elle fit volte face une deuxième fois et pris Julia des mains de sa mère avant de la placer dans les bras de Valentin. _

_- Garde-la pour moi. Je ne peux pas l'emmener. _

_- D'accord. _

_- Ne farfouille pas dans ma chambre. _

_- D'accord. _

_- Fait tout ce que papa et maman te disent de faire. Et regarde où tu marches. _

_- Oui grande soeur. _

_- Bien... alors j'y vais. _

_Elle avait beau avoir dit cela, Helena ne s'était pas retournée. Elle leva la main avant de l'agiter avec hésitation. Puis, subitement, elle serra son frère contre elle et Valentin passa ses bras autour de son cou. _

_- T'en vas pas grande soeur, demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. _

_- Je dois partir Valentin... dit-elle le coeur serré. Je t'aime petit frère. _

_- Je t'aime grande soeur. _

_Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de le relâcher. _

_- Je rentrerai vite, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Envoie-moi pleins de dessins colorés. _

_- Promis. _

_Elle sourit une dernière fois avant que les portes du train se referment. Puis elle alla rejoindre Ted dans le compartiment et se plaça à la fenêtre pour leur faire signe une dernière fois alors que le train démarrait. _

oOo

Pendant que tout le monde observait les visions d'Helena, Bellatrix était restée dans le jardin, assise à la table de la terrasse. Elle savait que Shakelbot était dans les parages. Elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle. "Il commence à doucement me gonfler celui-là". Soudain, elle entendit des pas approcher. "Il s'est décidé à se montrer ?" Apparemment non. Car c'était Senny, l'elfe de maison, qui venait lui apporter du thé.

- Du thé... soupira-t-elle.

- Bonjour madame, la salua Senny. Il est l'heure du thé. Voulez-vous que je vous serve ?

- C'est ma soeur qui t'envoie ? Demanda Bellatrix en croisant les bras.

- Non. Vous êtes notre invitée, alors il est normal que je vous serve le thé.

- Normal... qu'est-ce qui est normal ici ? J'ai toujours l'impression d'être en cage.

- Mais voulez-vous du thé ?

Bellatrix tourna la tête vers l'elfe en levant un sourcil. En effet, être en cage n'empêchait pas de boire le thé.

- Très bien, finit-elle par dire en haussant les épaules.

Senny lui servit une tasse et Bellatrix la porta machinalement à ses lèvres. C'était un geste quotidien pour elle. Mais cette fois, quelque chose sortit de l'ordinaire. Le thé était excellent. "Narcissa devrait demander conseil à cette elfe..."

- Cela vous plaît-il ?

- Il est bon. À quoi est-il ?

- C'est du thé à la camomille.

Bellatrix se figea. Et elle faillit même renverser la tasse.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- C'est du thé à la camomille, répéta l'elfe sans comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit ou fait de travers.

- Tu en sûre ?

- Oui...

Bellatrix goûta une nouvelle fois le thé et elle le trouva excellent. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment ce thé et celui de sa soeur pouvaient-ils avoir un goût à ce point différent alors qu'ils avaient le même parfum ? "À moins que..." A moins que l'un des deux thé contenait un ingrédient supplémentaire. "Non... c'est impossible". Et pourtant. C'était la seule explication. Mais lequel des deux était trafiqué ? Elle avait du mal à croire que sa soeur ait voulu l'empoisonner ou la droguer. Par contre les autres la détestaient. Mais... étrangement, le thé qui avait le plus mauvais goût était aussi le plus suspect. Qu'est-ce que Narcissa lui faisait boire ? En tout cas ce n'était pas du poison. Bellatrix avait dû boire des centaines de litres de ce maudit thé. Elle serait morte bien avant aujourd'hui. Dans ce cas, une drogue ? Mais laquelle ? Et pourquoi ? Sa soeur prétendait que sont thé servait à apaiser ses mots de tête. Et c'était vrai. "Les médicomages lui ont peut-être donné une potion à ajouter dans mon thé. Mais pourquoi le fait-elle à mon insu ? Ce n'est pas clair. Que cherches-tu à faire Narcissa ?" Pour le savoir, il n'y avait qu'une solution. Arrêter de boire le thé de sa soeur.

oOo

Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la pensine, Hermione et Drago étaient restés un long moment sans voix. Tous ces moments... ces futurs moments de joie. Et surtout... leur fils ! Valentin. Ils avaient pu réellement le voir. Ils pouvaient maintenant mettre un visage sur son nom. Et ils savaient que son arrivée était pour bientôt. Il serait là dans moins d'un an... c'était certain. Mais il y avait plus beau encore. Ils semblaient tous vivre dans la joie. Helena allait à l'école Moldue ! Signe qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger à l'extérieur. Alors... finalement... allaient-ils réussir à détruire Voldemort ? Il semblait que oui. Mais quand ? Et comment ? Voilà ce qu'il leur fallait découvrir. Mais pour l'instant... leur esprit était toujours rempli des rires du petit Valentin.

- C'est incroyable... dit Drago une fois qu'ils furent remontés dans leur chambre. Mon fils ne me ressemble pas du tout.

- Il est aussi mignon que toi, lui fit remarquer sa femme.

- On ne dit pas à un homme qu'il est mignon. Séduisant, beau, mais pas mignon.

- Il était à croquer, rectifia-t-elle en le mordant légèrement dans le cou. Et il ne pleure jamais. C'est bien un Malefoy.

- ça je te l'accorde. Je suis fier de mon fils.

- Futur fils, le reprit-elle. Valentin n'est pas encore là. Il n'est même pas dans mon ventre. Seulement dans nos pensées.

- Alors concrétisons ces pensées, dit-il en l'embrassant.

Il fit glisser la robe blanche sur ses épaules et dévoila les bandages. Délicatement, il entreprit de les défaire. Et lorsque ce fut fait, Hermione put enfin voir l'état de sa poitrine. Des marques rouges subsistaient. Mais plus aucune plaie. Elle soupira de soulagement.

- Je te l'avais dit, murmura Drago en déposant un baiser au creux de sa poitrine. Tout va disparaître. Tu es toujours aussi belle. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je t'aimerais toujours autant.

- C'est bon à savoir... au cas où la prochaine fois je me ferais défigurer.

- Pas de prochaine fois Hermione, dit-il catégorique en la renversant sur le lit. Plus jamais. Je ne veux plus te voir prendre de risques. Tu me le jures ?

- Je ne peux pas te jurer ce genre de...

- Jure, ordonna-t-il.

- Et toi tu me le jures ?

- C'est pas de moi qu'on parle.

- Bien sûr que non. Tu ne peux pas me le jurer. Tu ne le veux pas. Parce que tu donnerais ta vie pour moi ? Eh bien sache que j'en ferais autant pour toi.

- Non...

- Si, affirma-t-elle en l'embrassant. Tout pour toi et ma famille. Notre famille.

- Tout pour notre famille, répéta-t-il en répondant férocement à son baiser.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! j'espère que les visions d'Helena vous ont plu ^^ Je les ai décrites de mon point de vue. Parce que vous n'auriez peut-être pas tout su sur les sentiments d'Helena si je les avais décrites du point de vue d'Hermione et Drago. un gros bisous à tous ! et à bientôt ;)<p>

Réponse aux reviews :

**Aurelie Malfoy** : merci ^^ il va arriver qu'elle va se souvenir de tout bien sûr. Aïe aïe aïe ! ;) bisous

**Lady-Dramione** : elle s'est rapproché de son frère petit à petit. Dur pour une fille unique ^^ désolée pour serpentard, tu l'as bien vu, elle veut aller à serdaigle. valentin conçu maintenant ou demain lol de toute façon à partir de maintenant, ils le feront sans contraception donc ça va bientôt arriver. bisous

**nevermind the bollocks** : tu as fait la fête ? ^^ oui, c'est bientôt la fin... snif ! des nouvelles de tiana dans le prochain chapitre ;) ouais harry sert à rien mdr mais il contribue à la perpétuation de l'espèce ! xD des vision en peu de temps ? ça fait un moment qu'elle en a. Mais elle en a jamais parlé. Et tu n'as pas tors sur le renforcement de la puissance du don. D'autant plus que l'élixir de longue vie a accentué ses pouvoirs magiques ! ;)

**Fraulein Takoor** : mais oui elle l'aime ^^ le bonheur risque de ne pas durer... vu que Bella commence à retrouver ses souvenirs. biz

**EleaG** : quand on a été fille unique pendant 7 ans, c'est dur d'accepter tout de suite la concurence lol. valentin tout mimi c'est le petit frère dont on rêve ^^ oui, il reste deux visions à hermione : le serment et helena qui l'appelle. biz

**brilou** : il fallait que vous découvriez le petit valentin ! ^^ en tout cas bientôt conçu c'est sûr ;) en tout cas avec bella c'est la cata mdr. Bisous

**xDrayMioneex** : je ne vois pas ce que tu essaye de dire au sujet de Valentin... tu peux être plus précise ? (au début je pensais que tu insinuais que c'était le fils d'Harry puis ensuite tu me parles des weasley... complètement perdue xD) Finalement Helena les a tous calmés en disant qu'elle voulait être à Serdaigle mdr. bisouilles ! ;)

**Djat** : et oui, encore une fois le nom de Valentin n'a pas été choisi au hasard. Sinon je vous jure que le petit s'appellerait Lucian mdr. bisous

**Rosalieemmamailie** : je confirme, c'est un truc de dingue mdr. t'as pas d'autre explication ? Ben sa mère est brune et son grand père à les yeux verts. moi je trouve que c'est une explication raisonnable. Et je te rassure, c'est la seule explication lol. il n'y a pas de coup fourré sous l'apparence de Valentin ^^ alors ne t'inquiète pas ;) bisous

**Geuh** : moi aussi j'ai deux petits frères... mais ils sont pas aussi mignons que Valentin xD je retiens ton idée sur la poele en fonte. je vais décoller le cerveau de la tête de bella xD

**lena-malefoy** : oui, vous avez eu deux petits chapitres de détente mais maintenant... on est repartis pouyr les problèmes ! xD bisous

**Mllepkpo** : pas grave du moment que tu es là ^^ merci, ravie de voir que les visions t'ont émue. Bisous !

**Istehar** : génial que tu l'aies lue d'une traite ^^ elle t'a vraiment plu dans ce cas. merci de prendre le temps de commenter chaque chapitre. ça m'aide à voir les erreurs et à améliorer la fic ;) c'est bientôt pour le serment ^^ biz

**E.C.J.L** : elle a du mal à accepter de ne plus être la seule dans le coeur de ses parents. Et ces sentiments se bousculent avec son affection pour Valentin. Alors elle est gênée parce qu'elle l'aime mais qu'elle n'ose pas trop le montrer. Elle l'a boudé au début mais l'ui l'a tout de suite aimée. c'est comme si tu disais à quelqu'un "dégage !" et qu'il te réponde à chaque fois tendrement par un "je t'aime" lol. tu n'as pas envie de retourner ta veste et d'avouer que tu as eu tort alors t'es gêné ^^ parce que tu peux pas lui dire aussi "je t'aime" du jour au lendemain. après je débloque peut-être complètement xD bisous

**Lila de Jarjayes** : oui Helena jalouse ^^ et voldy capout ! xD à bientôt ;) biz

**Elodie-Malefoy** : c'est vrai que ça faisait un moment. Mais tu es toute excusée. Bac en priorité ^^ mais n'aies pas peur. Valentin est bien le fils de Drago ;) merci beaucoup et bisous !

**Chette** : merci à toi de l'avoir lue ^^ bisous

**audelie** : et non, ce n'était pas Severus ^^ je suis contente de ce que tu me dis au sujet de Tiana ;) Draco était obligé de remarquer la ressemblance lol. mais pas d'inquiétude, ce sera bien un Malefoy xD biz !


	67. Dire et prévenir

Chapitre 67 : Dire et prévenir

De nombreux jours passèrent. Peut-être des semaines... Tiana n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Jour ? Nuit ? Quelle importance ? Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle était loin de ceux qu'elle aimait. Loin de sa famille. "Loin de Ron..." Elle avait tellement envie de le voir. Son mari lui manquait affreusement. Elle avait toujours été avec lui. À Poudlard, ces deux derniers mois... depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Elle voyait Ron tous les jours. Mais à présent... séparée de lui, l'enfer qu'elle vivait n'en était que plus insupportable. Elle ne pouvait pas partir. Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. Le collier qu'on lui avait mis autour du cou l'empêchait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques. Elle ne pouvait pas se transformer ou utiliser sa barrière. Elle n'avait plus aucune arme contre _**lui**_. Excepté son esprit. Sa volonté. Allongée sur le sol dur et froid des cachots du manoir Malefoy, elle attendait son arrivée. Comme tous les jours il viendrait à elle pour tenter de lui arracher les précieuses informations concernant les Amfell. Concernant les pierres. Tiana avait parfaitement conscience de l'importance de ces informations. Elle ne les livrerait jamais. Elle était maintenant très douée pour fermer son esprit. Et malgré la torture... elle ne dirait rien. Elle ne le laisserait rien voir de ses pensées. De ses souvenirs. Elle était même tellement résolue à lui cacher ce qu'elle savait... que Tiana n'hésitait pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs jusqu'à ce que le collier la fasse s'évanouir de douleur. Elle sentait qu'il était en train de réduire son mental en miettes. Tôt ou tard, elle n'aurait plus la force de lui résister. Tant qu'elle était consciente, elle prenait le risque de le laisser gagner. Soudain, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit avec fracas. Voldemort était là.

- Bonjour Miss Amfell.

- Combien de fois... je dois vous le dire ? Je m'appelle... Tiana Weasley.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi fière d'appartenir à une famille de traîtres à leur sang ?

- Je suis fière d'être la femme de mon mari. Le sang n'a rien à voir avec ça...

- Peu importe... dit-il mécontent qu'elle ose lui répondre ainsi. Redressez-vous.

- Je suis très bien allongée. Tout mon corps me fait souffrir, mais ça... vous le savez. Un peu de considération voulez-vous ?

- ça suffit ! S'exclama-t-il avec fureur en la tirant par les cheveux pour la redresser en position assise. Maintenant écoutez-moi. J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Vous devez beaucoup souffrir et pourtant... comment se fait-il que je n'arrive toujours pas à percer votre esprit ? Allez-vous bientôt cesser de me résister ?

- Essayez de dire : s'il vous plaît, répondit-elle en lui offrant un sourire méprisant.

Mais il ne lui donna en réponse qu'une giffle monumentale qui la précipita à nouveau au sol. Tiana perçut le goût métalique du sang dans sa bouche. Et elle ricanna plus par nervosité que par amusement. "Je vais devenir folle..."

- Cela vous amuse ?

- Je préfère me tordre de rire que de souffrance... répliqua-t-elle en posant ses mains enchaînées sur ses yeux.

- Désolé mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

- Parce que ça vous arrive ? S'étonna-t-elle. D'être d'humeur à plaisanter ?

- Endoloris !

Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se tordre de douleur, et lorsqu'il leva le sort elle murmura :

- Apparemment non...

- Legilimens !

Mais il avait beau essayer. Voldemort ne voyait rien des pensées de Tiana. Ou du moins, rien qui puisse l'intéresser. Car au fils des jours, il avait réussi à voir des bribes de souvenirs. Sa prisonnière s'affaiblissait. Mais elle lui cachait toujours ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il avait vu la pierre philosophale disparaître sous ses yeux. Où Alexander Amfell l'avait-il cachée ? Comment la faire réapparaître et comment l'utiliser ?

- Répondez à mes questions !

- Je ne vous dirai rien...

- Où votre oncle a-t-il caché la pierre philosophale ? Comment l'utilise-t-on ? J'ai cru l'entendre prononcer une formule... qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- C'était...

- Oui ?

- C'était... poképhilo go !

Voldemort l'observa un instant les sourcils froncés, se demandant sûrement si elle disait vrai ou pas. Mais lorsqu'il vit le coin des lèvres de Tiana tressaillir, il lui lança un nouveau Doloris.

- Ha... soupira-t-elle lorsqu'il eut levé le sort. Vous ne connaissez pas pokémon ? Il faut vous y mettre mon vieux... vous n'êtes plus dans le coup.

- Je vais finir par perdre patience. Et vous savez ce qui vous arrivera dans ce cas ?

- Une mort lente et douloureuse ? Oui... je l'imagine bien. Mais je ne vous dirai rien.

- Oui. Lente et douloureuse. Mais il se peut que je n'aie même pas à prendre la peine de vous infliger cette mort. Vous êtes lycanthrope souvenez-vous en.

- Je sais... je mourrai bientôt même sans votre aide. Tant que je porterai ce maudit collier.

- En effet, vous ne pourrez pas empêcher votre transformation. Les pouvoirs déployés pour cela vous tueront à travers le collier. Alors vous feriez bien de tout me dire si vous voulez que je vous le retire.

- Je crois que je vais plutôt mourir sans rien vous dire. À quand la pleine lune ?

- Demain soir...

"ça veut dire que ça fait plus de deux semaines que je suis ici... J'aurais dit deux mois. Comme le temps passe lentement..."

- Alors je serai morte demain. Et vous aurez perdu...

- N'avez-vous pas peur de mourir ?

- Pas si c'est pour protéger ma famille.

- Vous voulez les protéger ? Protéger votre oncle ? Mais lui... a-t-il protégé vos parents ?

-...

- Oh... dit-il amusé après avoir vu l'expression du visage de Tiana se crisper. Je crois que je viens de toucher un point sensible. Parlons de vos parents, voulez-vous ?

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire et vous n'avez absolument rien à me dire non plus sur eux ! Ils sont morts à cause de vous... vos mangemorts les ont tués.

- Oui. Mais peut-être auraient-ils pu être sauvés ? Votre oncle...

- Ne vous fatiguez pas. Alex m'a tout dit sur ce qui s'était passé ce soir là. Il n'a rien pu faire pour les sauver. Ils ont été attaqués par surprise. Il n'a pu sauver ni mes parents... ni ma tante.

- Votre oncle est tout de même responsable. Maintenant que nous savons qu'il possédait cette fameuse barrière magique... pourquoi n'a-t-il pas protégé la maison dans laquelle vous étiez ? Il a baissé sa barrière et c'est pour cela que mes mangemorts ont pu vous attaquer.

- Nous étions sur le point de partir... à l'église. Il l'a baissée pour qu'on puisse transplaner. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'on se ferait attaquer au même moment. Alors n'essayez pas de me retourner contre lui, parce que c'est inutile. J'aime mon oncle et je lui fais confiance. Si il avait pu sauver mes parents, il l'aurait fait.

- Et laisser brûler leurs corps... c'était aussi quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter ?

- Il... il ne pouvait pas...

- Oh si, il pouvait. Il aurait suffi qu'il livre sa fille. Il a choisi de protéger son enfant plutôt que sa femme, les corps de vos parents... et vous. Il vous aurait laissée entre les mains de mes mangemorts si cela avait permis de le sauver, lui et sa fille.

- Alex n'est pas...

- Il est comme tous les hommes. Égoïste et faible.

- Vous êtes aussi un homme. Vous semblez trop souvent l'oublier.

- Et vous une faible femme. Mais trève de bavardages... continuons à nous amuser. Je crois avoir tout essayé. Excepté... ceci.

Il agita sa baguette et un jet de flammes en sortit. Terrorisée, Tiana se recroquevilla sur elle-même en tremblant.

- Oh... murmura Voldemort. Il semble que je viens de trouver la bonne méthode. Celle qui vous fera peut-être parler. Ou du moins... qui m'ouvrira les portes de votre esprit. Flambios !

Tiana s'éloigna le plus possible des flammes. Se prostrant dans un coin de la pièce. De toute façon ses chaînes ne lui permettaient pas d'aller plus loin.

- Ar... arrêtez ! Supplia-t-elle la tête plaquée contre le mur.

- On dirait que la mort de vos parents a laissé des traces. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? Vous semblez avoir une peur panique du feu.

- Non...! Non arrêtez...

- Si vous ne me dites rien, vous disparaitrez dans les flammes. Tout comme vos parents.

- Disparus... dans les flammes...

- Oui, dit-il satisfait. Maintenant... legilimens !

Les flammes disparurent mais Tiana sentit Voldemort forcer l'accès à ses souvenirs. Et cette fois-ci... elle ne put l'empêcher d'y accéder. Et il la vit. La conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Alex, Hermione et Drago. Il était en train de tout découvrir. Au sujet du caducée... de la pierre létale... des différentes formules pour les utiliser... du fait qu'elle pouvaient être différenciées par leur chaleur... et que la pierre chaude était...

- STOP ! Hurla-t-elle en activant brusquement sa barrière.

Voldemort ne devait pas en apprendre plus ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache que la pierre chaude était la pierre létale. Elle était censée protéger ces informations... "Il ne doit pas savoir..." Le collier s'activa et elle fut lourdement électrocutée. A tel point qu'elle en perdit à nouveau connaissance.

Voldemort avait été violemment repoussé de l'esprit de Tiana. Et il en resta un instant désorienté. Toutes ces informations qu'il avait pu récupérer... Il savait tout à présent. Presque tout. Il avait pu découvrir l'existence d'une seconde pierre. La pierre létale. Une pierre donnant la mort. Et les deux pierres étaient cachées dans le pendentif qu'Amfell avait sortit de sa chemise. Un pendentif en forme de caducée. Il savait maintenant comment utiliser ces pierres. Mais il restait incapable de les différencier. Elles étaient presque identiques. Différentes par leur température, mais c'était une chose que seuls les Amfell pouvaient déceler. Tiana avait pu lui cacher quelle était la pierre chaude. Mais qu'importe ? Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas sentir la différence de température. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était récupérer les deux pierres et faire des essais.

- Les Moldus feront de bons cobayes, ricanna-t-il. Et si besoin est... je pourrai toujours forcer cette jeune fille à me désigner la bonne pierre. Si elle survit jusque là...

Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lui retirer son collier. Elle s'était déjà échappée d'ici en se transformant. "Tant pis pour elle..." Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au corps inanimé de Tiana avant de sortir et dit :

- Maintenant que je sais tout ce que je voulais... je vais être bon et vous laisser attendre la mort tranquillement dans ces cachots. Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps après tout. Vous serez morte demain soir.

Lorsque Tiana rouvrit les yeux, elle crut voir une ombre bouger près d'elle. Quelqu'un était là. "Ne me dites pas qu'il est encore là... je ne veux plus voir de flammes de toute ma vie..."

- Allez-vous en... laissez-moi tranquille.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Répondit la voix de Severus. Ces brûlures ne guériront pas toutes seules.

Tiana plissa les yeux et elle réussit à reconnaître Rogue accroupi à ses côtés.

- C'est vous... soupira-t-elle.

- Vous avez l'air ravie de me voir.

- J'aurais préféré voir Ron.

- C'est ce que vous dites à chaque fois que je viens vous voir.

- Parce que j'ai vraiment envie de le voir. Faites-moi sortir d'ici... je vous en supplie.

-... je ne peux pas. C'est déjà un miracle que j'arrive à venir vous soigner après chaque... séance.

- Torture, rectifia-t-elle.

- Vous avez été brûlée cette fois-ci.

- Vraiment ? Je ne m'en suis même pas aperçue.

Elle avait tellement été paniquée en apercevant les flammes qu'elle n'avait même pas senti la brûlure. Rogue était en train de lui appliquer un baume sur les jambes.

- C'est grave ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non. Elles auront disparu dans deux jours.

Tiana se mit soudainement à ricanner. Et Severus demanda en levant un sourcil étonné :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

- Dans deux jours je serai déjà morte, souffla-t-elle. Ces brûlures sont le dernier de mes soucis.

-...

- Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? Est-ce que nous sommes déjà... le lendemain ?

- Vous êtes restée inconsciente plusieurs heures et...

- Répondez !

- Oui... Voldemort vous a laissée ici hier soir. Il est 18h.

"Alors il me reste à peine deux heures avant que la lune apparaisse".

- Enlevez-moi ce collier. Je ne veux pas mourir ici.

- Je n'ai pas la clé. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Il la garde sur lui.

- Je veux revoir Ron... je veux être auprès de mon mari. Aidez-moi...

- Je fais ce que je peux... je vous assure. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je vais essayer de récupérer cette clé.

- Alors dépéchez-vous. Parce qu'il est hors de question... que je passe mes dernières heures dans ce cachot. Loin de Ron... loin de ma famille. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Jamais vous m'entendez ? Jamais.

Soudain, des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre au dessus d'eux. On aurait dit que le manoir était en effervescence.

- Qu'est-ce que... murmura Severus perplexe en se relevant.

- On dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose. Vous avez eu des nouvelles des autres ?

- Non. Pas à ma connaissance.

- ROGUE ! Cria la voix de Nott qui s'approchait.

- Je dois y aller, dit précipitamment Severus en se ruant vers la porte.

- Ne m'oubliez pas ! S'exclama Tiana avant qu'il ne referme la cellule. J'attends que vous me rameniez cette fichue clé !

Severus avait juste eu le temps de refermer la cellule de Tiana avant que Nott fasse son apparition dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Dépêche-toi, le maître veut qu'on se rassemble tous.

- Pourquoi ?

- On vient de l'appeller grâce à la marque.

- Mais qui ?

- Bellatrix.

oOo

Cela faisait deux semaines que Bellatrix avait cessé de boire le thé de sa soeur. Bien sûr, elle faisait semblant de le boire. Elle ne voulait pas que Narcissa se rende compte de ce qui passait. Surtout que... Bellatrix commençait à se souvenir. En fait, elle se souvenait de presque tout. Certaines choses étaient encore floues mais... elle se rappelait l'essentiel. Narcissa lui avait fait boire une potion d'amnésie afin de la séparer du mage noir. Le seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait cru tuer la petite par erreur et il s'était mis en colère contre elle. Il avait voulu la tuer. "Mais c'était légitime... j'avais commis une erreur. Mais maintenant je sais que ce n'en était pas une. La petite est vivante ! Et il voudra la récupérer. Il me pardonnera si je la lui livre. J'en suis sûre". Quant à Narcissa... plus ses souvenirs lui revenaient, plus sa haine envers sa soeur augmentait. Comment avait-elle osé ? La priver de ses souvenirs ! Elle allait lui faire payer cher ce geste. Cette trahison. "Soeur ou pas... je ne lui pardonnerai pas !" Et maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, Bellatrix faisait de son mieux pour en apprendre plus sur les défenses de ce maudit manoir. Elle savait qu'il était protégé par de puissants sortilèges. En fait, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'entrer : passer par les grilles. Mais leur accès était protégé par un mot de passe. Un mot de passe qu'elle avait pu découvrir suite à ces jours passés aux côtés de cette bande de traîtres à leur sang. "Quand on y pense... c'était évident. Il n'y a qu'un mot, un nom qui a pu être choisi". Un nom inscrit sur l'une des tombes du caveau. Un nom porté par un ours en peluche, sans cesse répété du matin au soir.

- Julia, murmura-t-elle debout devant les grilles.

A sa plus grande satisfaction, les grilles s'ouvrirent. Et maintenant qu'elle était certaine d'avoir ouvert l'accès, Bellatrix appuya avec sa baguette sur la marque des Ténèbres qui était encore d'un noir d'encre ce soir. "Il sera bientôt là... il va venir à moi". Elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, des dizaines de formes apparurent à l'orée du bois. Et parmi elles, celle qu'elle souhaitait tant voir. La personne à qui correspondait le mot qu'elle avait tant cherché. Ce mot...

- Bonsoir, dit-elle en s'inclinant. _**Maître**_.

- Bonsoir Bellatrix. Cela fait bien longtemps. Je te croyais morte.

- Je suis vivante maître, dit-elle en relevant la tête. Narcissa a effacé mes souvenirs et elle m'a gardée prisonnière. Mais je me souviens de tout à présent. Et je vous ai immédiatement appelé. Je vous offre l'entrée au manoir Rosens maître.

- C'est très bien Bellatrix. Pour tout te dire, je me suis d'abord demandé si ce n'était pas un piège tendu par les Rosens. Mais il semble que tu sois toujours fidèle à toi-même.

- Je _**vous**_ suis fidèle maître.

- Sont-ils tous à l'intérieur ?

- Oui. Ils se sont tous rassemblés ici.

- Parce qu'ils me craignent, dit-il satisfait. Tu sais quel sort je réserve aux Malefoy ? Et à ta soeur ?

- Le même sort que je lui réserve. Narcissa n'est plus ma soeur. Elle mérite de mourir.

- Parfait. Ils seront sûrement aussi ravis de te revoir Severus.

- Je ne crois pas maître, répondit-il.

- Montre-nous le chemin Bellatrix, dit Voldemort avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il est temps pour moi de devenir immortel et tout puissant. Après ce soir, je pourrai contrôler la vie... et la mort.

* * *

><p>Bon... ben c'est la cata. Le manoir est infiltré et la vie de Tiana est en grand danger. tout sera bientôt fini, alors attendez la suite ;) et veuillez me pardonner pour le délire sur pokémon... je crois que je manque de sommeil xD bisous<p>

Réponse aux reviews :

**Aurelie Malfoy** : oui ça sent très mauvais. Voldy est entré dans le manoir. a+

**Elodie-Malefoy** : je te réponds ici puisque tu me parles du chap 67 ^^ bon courage pour ta dernière épreuve. J'aurais voulu te remonter le moral avec ce chapitre mais... perdu, j'ai déclanché une grosse catastrophe xD oui les visions se réalisent toujours ;) donc il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter pour ceux qu'on a aperçu dans les visions d'Helena. tu as raison, des rebondissements à venir. Les derniers car la fic est presque finie :( il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. enfin... à bientôt ! et bon courage pour ton épreuve ;) bisous

**Geuh** : oui là c'est la situation la plus grave qu'ils devront affronter. voldy dans le manoir, déjà ils ne s'y attendent pas et en plus il est bien accompagné... ça craint. et pour tiana aussi. La pleine lune est prévue pour dans quelques heures. Et puis... pokémon powa ! xD bisous

**lena-malefoy** : hello ! ^^ bellatrix le mérite. elle veut pas comprendre que cissy a fait ça pour son bien. Et maintenant elle à foutu la *erde ! rrrrh ! poképhilo... c'est un nouveau pokémon de mon invention xD biz

**Fraulein Takoor** : oui, tiana a pu lui cacher au moins ça. Ce sera d'ailleurs essentiel pour la suite. elle est tenace la louve ! mais contre le feu... la pauvre, elle y peut rien. je sens qu'il va y avoir règlement de compte entre soeurs ^^ biz

**EleaG** : comment as-tu pu oublier Tiana ? méchante xD oui voldy vouvoie ses ennemis. Il vouvoyait aussi Hermione. mais c'est pas par respect. C'est juste que si il la tutoie, c'est comme si ils étaient proches. et ça c'est pas le cas ^^ on court droit aux embêtements :( oui, voldy qui rentre dans le manoir c'est embêtant xD biz

**nevermind the bollocks** : ouais j'ai aussi remarqué les modif du site. C'est vrai que c'est mieux comme ça ^^ (mais ça n'empèchera pas les gens _d'ignorer_ la boite de dialogue...) je sais que c'était mal d'utiliser le feu contre elle. Mais sinon, voldy n'aurait jamais su pour les pierres. Il fallait qu'il sache c'est important. Et Tiana n'aurait jamais craché le morceau autrement. Pardon ma petite Tiana ! évidemment que le plan de cissy allait foirer. Maintenant voldy est dans la place. Tu verras bien le dénouement de tout ça ;) c'est vrai que la fin est toute proche... très proche. Non ! T.T je sais que je dois finir la fic mais en même temps j'ai pas envie. c'est mon petit bébé. allez... bisous !

**Guest** : merci de signaler ta présence lol. et merci d'aimer ma fic ^^ je comprends que tu déteste Bella xD tout le monde doit la détester, surtout maintenant qu'elle a fait entrer le loup dans la bergerie. désolée mais la fic est presque finie. Plus que quelques chapitres... bouh hou hou ! T.T faut que j'arrête de le dire si je ne veux pas inonder mon clavier. bisous ;) C'est vrai que ça sent mauvais pour Hermy... à suivre ;)

**Istehar** : hello ! Tiana est très forte ^^ et Ron est un bon mari t'inquiète pas ;) c'est vrai que Lockhart avait testé cette méthode lol. Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé ? xD merci et à bientôt ^^

**brilou** : en plein brevet ma brilou ^^ bon courage ! il fallait bien que Bella se souvienne de tout un jour ou l'autre. On aurait préféré l'autre mais bon... lol. oui tu as bien lu, c'était pokémon guest mdr. Ils se sont invités dans ma fic xD biz

**Killashandra** : ok je vais faire une insomnie rien que pour toi mdr. mais les pokémon ne reviendront plus, la team rocket me les a chipé xD et oui encore eux lol. Bisous

**Djat** : merci ^^ entre voldy et tiana le courant ne passe pas trop xD c'est presque Voldy qui se fait bouffer par la louve (comme nagini lol) biz


	68. Piégés

Annonce : j'ai modifié les 4 premiers chapitres suite à des anomalies qu'on m'a fait remarquer et un cruel manque d'innovation de ma part... le chapitre 1 je l'avais écris il y a très longtemps et il ne me plaît plus du tout. Alors je l'ai un peu beaucoup modifié ^^ voilà, bisous !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 68<span> : Piégés

Nous étions en train de dîner. Les repas au manoir n'étaient pas aussi gais que dans la passé. Car il nous manquait un membre important de notre famille. Ma chère cousine.

- Ce soir c'est la pleine lune... murmura Ron en touillant machinalement le contenu de son assiette.

Déjà que les réjouissances n'étaient pas au rendez-vous, sa remarque jeta un froid sur la pièce.

- Oui... dit Remus qui avait bu de la potion tue-loup juste avant le repas. Cela aidera peut-être Tiana à...

- Si elle avait pu s'échapper en se transformant, elle l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps, le coupa-t-il. Si elle est déjà... en mauvais état... cette transformation lui fera plus de mal que de bien.

- Courage Ron, dit Ginny en posant sa main sur celle de son frère. On va la sortir de là...

- ça fait plus de deux semaines Ginny. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien être... elle est peut-être...

- Dumbledore nous aurait prévenus si c'était le cas, l'interrompis-je. Ta soeur a raison, tu dois garder la tête froide. Rogue est avec elle, Tiana va s'en sortir.

- Il ne lèvera pas le petit doigt si ça doit le mettre en danger.

- C'est faux, dit Drago. Quand Helena a été enlevée, il était prêt à risquer sa couverture pour la sortir du manoir. Il était sur le point de le faire quand nous sommes intervenus.

- Alors pourquoi il ne la risque pas _**maintenant**_ pour Tiana ?

- Parce qu'elle doit être sous très bonne garde, tentai-je de l'apaiser. Elle... détient de précieuses informations...

- Et vous ne voulez toujours pas nous dire de quoi il s'agit ? Vous allez laisser Tiana mourir pour protéger votre secret ?

- Ron ! Le prévint sa soeur mécontente. Arrête.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. C'était vrai... Tiana devait être en train de se débattre pour cacher le secret des Amfell à Voldemort. Pour respecter la promesse que nous avions tous faite à Alex. Celle de ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit.

- Pardon Hermione, s'excusa-t-il en voyant dans quel état je me trouvais.

- C'est rien... tu as raison. Elle souffre pour protéger notre secret. Le secret des Amfell. Mais...

- ça n'en vaut pas la peine, murmura Alex.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça papa. Tu sais que tout le monde sera en danger si il apprend la vérité.

- Même si il apprend la vérité, je suis là pour protéger le caducée. C'est _**mon**_ foutu rôle. Pas celui de Tiana.

- Le mot caducée revient souvent dans vos mystérieuses conversations, fit remarquer Harry. Je vous signale qu'on est au courant de rien mais qu'on est aussi attentifs. Si vous tenez tant que ça à garder votre secret, arrêtez d'en parler. Vous plombez l'ambiance.

- Elle n'a jamais été aussi sinistre... marmonna Tonks. On est tous en train d'entrer en dépression. À force de rester coincés ici, nous allons tous finir fous.

Soudain, Kingsley entra dans la salle et demanda :

- Bellatrix est ici ?

- Non, répondit Narcissa. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas très faim.

- C'est elle qui va me rendre fou, dit l'auror qui avait sûrement entendu la remarque de Tonks. Elle passe son temps à essayer de m'esquiver.

- Elle n'aime pas se sentir espionnée, dit Narcissa sur un ton désolé. Après tout ce temps... elle sait bien que vous êtes là pour la suivre.

- J'ai perdu sa trace sur la terrasse, dit-il en s'asseyant alors que Senny lui servait son repas. Merci Senny.

- Je vous en prie.

- Elle me paraît un peu étrange ces derniers temps, fit remarquer Lucius.

- Tu veux dire... plus que d'habitude ? Demanda Drago amusé.

Mais son sourire disparut lorsqu'il croisa le regard de sa mère.

- Oui, répondit tout de même Lucius ce qui lui valut le regard noir de sa femme. J'ai l'impression qu'elle fouine un peu partout ces temps-ci.

- Elle _**fouine**_ ? S'indigna Narcissa. Tu insinues qu'elle nous espionne ?

- Eh bien... dit-il gêné.

- Elle ne se souvient de rien d'accord ? Si c'était le cas, on l'aurait déjà su.

- Justement...

Mais il fut coupé par de grands coups frappés à la porte d'entrée.

- Tiens ! Je suis sûre que c'est elle. Elle est juste partie se promener dans le jardin.

- Va lui ouvrir Senny, ordonna Robert.

- Oui maître.

L'elfe quitta la pièce et nous pûmes l'entendre dévérouiller la porte d'entrée.

- Bonsoir Mrs Lestr...

La phrase de Senny fut coupée par un grand bruit sourd. Une sorte d'explosion qui avait retentit dans le hall et qui avait ébranlé tout le manoir. Nous poussâmes des cris alors que des morceaux de plâtre tombaient du plafond en s'écrasant sur la table, le lustre se balançant dangereusement au-dessus de nos têtes.

- Qu'est-ce que... c'était ? Demanda Pansy en toussant à cause de la poussière.

- ça ne me dit rien de bon, répondis-je en prenant le chemin du hall derrière Drago et Robert. Viens Helena.

Tenant la main de ma fille, j'entrai dans le hall pour y voir une vision apocalyptique de l'entrée du manoir Rosens. Tout le plafond du hall s'était effondré. On pouvait à présent voir le ciel qui s'assombrissait avec le coucher du soleil. Mais le plus important... c'était le nombre effrayant de personnes qui venaient de s'inviter chez nous. Un grand nombre de personnes vêtues de noirs. Des mangemorts. Et à leur tête... lui... Lord Voldemort.

- Bonne idée d'avoir neutralisé l'elfe Bellatrix, disait-il à la femme se tenant près de lui. Ils n'ont plus aucun moyen de s'échapper.

D'abord effarée de voir Bellatrix Lestrange se tenir aux côtés du mage noir, mon coeur se serra lorsque j'aperçus le corps inerte de Senny à moitié enseveli sous les gravas.

- SENNY ! Hurlai-je en faisant un pas vers elle.

Mais Drago me retint pour me maintenir derrière lui. Et Voldemort sembla se rendre enfin compte de notre présence.

- Ah... dit-il satisfait. Vous voilà. Moi qui pensais que je serais obligé d'aller vous débusquer dans vos trous.

- Bella ! S'exclama Narcissa sans réussir à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Qu'as-tu fait...?

- C'est à moi de te poser cette question, répondit sa soeur sur un ton menaçant. Comme as-tu osé me droguer ? Me trahir ! Je me souviens de tout Narcissa !

- Je l'avais bien dit... marmonna Lucius.

- Je suis désolée, murmura sa femme. C'était pour ton bien !

- Je ne suis bien qu'auprès de mon maître. Et tu vas payer aujourd'hui pour m'avoir séparée de lui ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant sa baguette.

- ça par contre c'est hors de question, dit Lucius en se plaçant devant sa femme.

- Avada kedavra !

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de se défendre, car mon père et moi venions d'activer nos barrières magiques. Nous n'avions rien à craindre... pour l'instant. Le sortilège de mort de Bellatrix fut absordé par la barrière et elle poussa un cri de frustration.

- Il fallait s'y attendre, dit Voldemort avec un sourire en coin. Je vois que vous êtes parfaitement rétablie Mrs Malefoy.

- Oui... répondis-je. Merci de vous en soucier.

- Oh, je vous règlerai votre compte avant la fin de la soirée. Vous avez survécu la dernière fois mais... pas ce soir Hermione. Je vais vous tuer. Vous et tous ceux qui vous accompagnent. Je prendrai votre fille. Ainsi que... le pendentif que porte votre père.

Nous écarquillâmes les yeux en devinant ce que cachait sa dernière phrase. Il savait.

- Tiana _**Weasley**_, comme elle tient à se faire appeller, continua Voldemort, m'a été d'une grande utilité. Je sais tout à présent. Qui aurait pu penser... que la lignée des Flamel ne s'était pas éteinte avec Nicolas et Pernelle ?

- Ne prononcez pas le nom du vieux moisi, intervint Alex. J'aime pas ça.

Mon père devait estimer qu'il était inutile de feindre l'ignorance.

- Alors vous n'essayez même pas de le nier ?

- Il faudrait savoir. Vous savez tout, oui ou non ?

- Oui. Et vous allez gentillement me donner les pierres si vous souhaitez avoir un espoir de salut. Les _**deux**_ pierres !

- Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? Demanda Harry aussi perplexe que les autres. Hermione ? C'est quoi cette histoire de Flamel et de pierres ?

- C'est compliqué...

- Moi j'en ai rien à foutre ! S'exclama Ron hors de lui. Où est ma femme ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'elle ?

- Cette sale lycanthrope est restée dans son cachot. Enfermée en cage ! Comme toutes les bêtes de son espèce...

- Espèce d'enflure ! S'écria Ron retenu par ses frères alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se ruer sur Voldemort. Tiana n'est pas une bête ! C'est_** ma femme**_ !

- Eh bien, _**votre femme**_... sera morte dans moins de deux heures, alors je vous conseille de cesser de vous énerver pour un rien. C'est une perte de temps. Vous ne pouvez plus la sauver.

- Quoi...? murmura Ron soudainement plus calme. Vous mentez...

- Mais non, répondit le mage noir amusé. Elle porte un collier qui la tuera lorsque sa transformation se déclanchera.

- Un collier ? Demanda-t-il en cherchant le regard de Rogue qui malheureusement ne put que lui confirmer les dires de Voldemort par un mouvement discret de la tête.

- Oui, continua le mage noir. Un collier pour une bête. Quoi de plus normal ?

- Arrêtez immédiatement de dénigrer ma cousine, grondai-je folle de rage. Vous lui avez peut-être arraché notre secret mais je suis sûre qu'elle ne vous a pas rendu la tâche facile. D'ailleurs ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous ayez tout appris il y a seulement quelques heures.

-...

- J'ai raison ? Dis-je satisfaite.

- Non je...

- Ne vous fatiguez pas, le coupa Alex. Je connais ma nièce. Elle est plus têtue que moi. Et peu importe ce que vous lui avez fait, elle reviendra ici. Vivante.

- Les Amfell sont une belle famille de cabochards, approuvai-je. C'est nécessaire pour protéger un tel secret.

- L'entêtement ne vous protègera pas de mes sortilèges. Pas plus que votre barrière qui je le sais... n'est pas invulnérable. J'ai presque réussi à briser la votre Hermione.

- Pas la mienne, intervint Alex. Je vous donnerai beaucoup plus de fil à retordre.

- Peut-être... mais vous êtes coincés ici !

Il fit un mouvement de la main, signalant à ses mangemorts que le temps des bavardages était terminé et qu'il était temps de nous attaquer. Leur puissance combinée fit violemment bouger la barrière qui devenait visible par endroit. Mais elle tenait bon. Et nous pûmes répliquer sans problème. Cependant, au bout de dix minutes de combat acharné et après avoir neutralisé environ un quart des mangemorts, Alex ordonna :

- Retournez dans la salle à manger.

- Quoi ? Demanda Harry. Mais on a l'avantage.

- Non Harry, dis-je en observant le visage crispé de mon père sur lequel des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler. Tout le monde à l'intérieur !

Nous nous repliâmes donc tous dans la salle à manger et Alex referma la porte derrière lui. Essoufflé, il se laissa tomber contre le battant. Je m'assayai à côté de lui, prenant sa main dans la mienne. Il me sourit avant d'appuyer sa tête contre la porte, passant son autre main sur son visage. On pouvait toujours entendre le bruit des sortilèges frappant contre notre barrière magique, ainsi que les cris des mangemorts exaspérés.

- Pourquoi on s'est repliés ? Demanda Ron. Je voulais lui faire sa fête !

- Nous aussi Ron, lui assurai-je. Mais certains d'entre-nous seraient peut-être mort avant ça. Papa est peut-être très fort... mais il n'est pas invincible. Réussir à tenir aussi longtemps en bloquant autant de sortilèges...

- Si nous étions restés ma barrière aurait fini par se réduire ou s'affaiblir. Certains sortilèges auraient pu passer et l'un de nous aurait pu être à découvert. On a des enfants et une femme enceinte avec nous, je vous le rappelle.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Helena, Teddy, Victoire et James. Ainsi que vers Ginny qui passait une main tremblante sur son ventre.

- C'est vrai, dit Harry. Mais on est quand même coincés !

- On tiendra plus longtemps comme ça, dit Alex. Hermione et moi n'avons plus qu'à protéger l'accès.

- Plus longtemps ? dit Pansy. Et après ? Si on ne fait rien pour les repousser où pour se sortir de là... on va quand même mourir.

- On ne va pas mourir Pansy, la rassura Blaize.

- Mais on ne peut pas transplaner ! Les défenses de ce manoir viennent de se retourner contre nous. Et...

- Et nous n'avons plus Senny... murmurai-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Nous ne sommes pas sûr qu'elle ait succombé, tenta de me rassurer Milana. Les elfes sont des êtres puissants et robustes tu sais ?

- Pour supporter les punitions de leurs maîtres ? Murmurai-je en secouant la tête de dépit.

- Pour bien servir leurs maîtres, rectifia Robert. Si j'avais su qu'en lui ordonnant d'aller ouvrir la porte...

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, intervint Narcissa assise sur l'une des chaises et se tenant la tête dans les mains. Tout est de ma faute. Je suis terriblement désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû amener ma soeur ici. Severus avait raison... vous aviez tous raison. C'était idiot de penser que je pourrais lui cacher la vérité indéfiniment.

- Tu voulais sauver ta soeur, dit Lucius en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu as toujours voulu la sauver. Seulement... Bellatrix n'a jamais voulu l'être.

- C'est ma soeur ! S'exclama-t-elle en pleurant dans les bras de son mari. Et maintenant, nous allons peut-être devoir nous entretuer...!

- Aucun de nous ne sera tué, affirma Drago. On va trouver une solution. On va détruire ce mage noir une bonne fois pour toute et on va envoyer tous ses mangemorts à Azkaban.

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Demanda Harry.

-... bonne question. On va trouver.

- On ferait bien de se dépécher, dit Ron. Parce qu'apparemment... Tiana sera morte dans moins de deux heures. Je ne compte pas laisser ma femme mourir.

- Il a raison, dis-je. Et de toute façon... je ne pense pas qu'on tiendra plus de deux heures.

- Oh... dit mon père en soupirant. Je pourais bien tenir comme ça deux jours. Mais moi aussi je veux sauver Tiana. Alors si dans une heure on a toujours pas d'idée...

- Quoi ? Demanda Tonks en voyant qu'il s'était arrêté au milieu de sa phrase. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera ?

- Vous ? Rien du tout. Je sortirai seul et... j'essayerai de marchander.

- Avec lui ? Demanda Harry dubitatif.

- C'est vrai, approuva Remus. On ne marchande pas avec Voldemort.

- Ce qu'il veut c'est mon pendentif. Vous ne l'intéressez pas.

- Helena l'intéresse, lui fis-je remarquer.

- J'essayerai de le convaincre qu'il n'aura plus besoin d'elle si il possède les deux pierres.

- Tu ne vas le convaincre de rien du tout parce qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse sortir seul. On va trouver une autre solution.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez nous éclairer sur votre fameux secret maintenant que ce n'en est plus un ? Demanda Harry. Ça nous aiderait peut-être. Je vous le redemande : qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Flamel et de pierres ?

- _**Nous sommes**_ les Flamel, dis-je en soupirant. Le nom Amfell n'en est que l'anagramme.

- Tu... plaisantes ?

- Elle a raison, se rendit compte Ginny en remettant les lettres dans l'ordre dans sa tête. Amfell/Flamel... six lettres communes.

- Vous insinuez, dit Robert sans réussir à y croire. Que vous êtes... les descendants de Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel ?

- Papa n'aime pas trop qu'on parle de ses ancêtres, le prévins-je en ayant vu la machoire d'Alex se crisper. Mais c'est ça.

- Nous avons marié notre fille à un Flamel, dit Milana sidérée. Vous devez avoir un sang encore plus pur que nous...!

- Et un secret encore plus lourd, dit sombrement Alex. Je suis le gardien de deux pierres aux pouvoirs phénoménaux.

- La pierre philosophale ? Devina Harry. Mais Dumbledore m'avait pourtant dit...

- Elle n'a pas été détruite, lui assurai-je. C'est grâce à elle que mon père m'a sauvée au manoir Malefoy. Et elle nous a aussi servi à protéger Helena du sortilège de mort que lui a lancé Bellatrix.

- Incroyable... murmura Line. Les Flamel encore vivants, la pierre philosophale intacte et... vous avez parlé d'une deuxième pierre ?

- La pierre létale, confirmai-je. Comme son nom l'indique... elle apporte la mort. Contrairement à la pierre philosophale qui préserve la vie.

- Et tu as ces deux pierres sur toi ? Demanda-t-elle à Alex.

- Oui, dit-il en sortant son caducée. Ici.

-... où ça ? Demanda Thomas sans comprendre.

- Dans le pendentif. C'est magique... Thomas, dis-je à moitié amusée. On les fait apparaître avec une formule.

- Alors c'est ça le caducée, dit Harry intéressé en se penchant pour mieux l'examiner. Vous avez déjà utilisé la pierre létale ?

- Non, répondit Alex.

- C'est peut-être le moyen de mettre une raclée à Voldemort.

- Il faudrait réussir à lui faire boire l'élixir mortel, dis-je dubitative. Tu te sens de sortir et de lui proposer un rafraichissement ?

- Un _dépérissement_, me reprit Tonks amusée.

- Très drôle. Mais le problème reste le même.

- Je pense que c'est la bonne piste, dit tout de même Robert. Il a l'air de vouloir ces pierres plus que tout. On devrait pouvoir réussir à l'empoisonner d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- On ferait bien de se dépêcher. Le temps joue contre nous.

* * *

><p><span>Réponse aux reviews<span> :

**Aurelie Malfoy** : ils doivent trouver le bon plan ^^ bisous !

**EleaG** : je sais désolée. Mais la fic est presque finie. Dénouement au prochain chapitre. à demain ;)

**Istehar** : ah oui... j'ai fait une inversion lol. Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer ^^ la blague tonks t'a plu ? xD c'est une petite comique celle-la mdr. et oui, le serment pour le prochain chapitre. Mais je ne dirai rien sur ce qui va se passer *ferme sa bouche à clé* ... *rouvre sa bouche* bon je vais quand même te dire merci et à demain lol. Bisous !

**Fraulein Takoor** : merci ! (c'était court mais concis xD) bisous ;)

**Geuh** : oui. Remue ménage général ! la fin du règne pour le roi serpent xD bisous !

**Guest** : merci ^^ demain la suite ;) biz

**sperare-sempre** : c'est pas bien de bacler ses révisions lol. Mais merci ^^ ça me fait super plaisir. C'est vrai que l'intrigue est compliquée xD je fais jamais dans le simple tu l'as remarqué. merci pour le voyage en direction de tes favoris xD bisous !

**Rosalieemmamailie** : oui sniff ! ;) bisous

**brilou** : à suivre ;) Non, la potion tue-loup n'empèche pas la transformation mais elle permet de rester lucide. Il va se transformer mais ne deviendra pas dangereux ^^ ils vont trouver un plan tordu comme d'habitude xD bisous

**Lila de Jarjayes** : c'est maintenant que tu le dis que je me rends compte que je n'ai pas fait intervenir du tout Hermione ou drago dans le précédent chapitre mdr. c'est vrai, dans ce chapitre, Tiana et Bella étaient perso principaux xD pour ce chapitre les pierres sont bien la solution ^^ hermione va avoir une idée... encore dangereuse... à suivre ;) biz

**Guest** : c'est idiot que le site mette "gest" automatiquement quand c'est des anonymes qui commentent. S'il vous plait, signez quand même vos reviews pour je ne me perde pas lol. en tout cas, ravie de savoir que tu suis ma fic ! ^^ je ne connais pas les sovranos mais ne t'en fais pas voldy va prendre sa raclée. gore ? ça va j'ai eu une lectrice encore plus explicite que toi mdr. bisous !

**Killashandra** : oui j'ai prévu une autre fic ^^ une encore super longue xD j'aime faire dans la longueur mdr. mais il va me falloir du temps pour la mettre en place. biz

**lena-malefoy** : je viens de l'utiliser ^^ les chapitres sont là. massacrons voldy et bella ensemble ! ;) bisous

**nevermind the bollocks** : en effet tout le monde est au courant. Ils vont pouvoir mettre un plan au point. a+ dans le prochain chapitre ! ;) bisous

**xDrayMioneex** : alex déteste vraiment nicolas xD j'espère que tu es de meilleure humeur et je te dis a+ ;) bisous

**Gemini Potter** : c'est une bonne idée, on va voir ce qu'ils vont faire ;) (mais mon cerveau est un peu compliqué alors je ne vais pas choisir la solution facile. Et puis Voldy ne les croirait jamais, il sentirait le piège. Il n'est pas stupide même si on le voudrait xD) biz

**Yagaelle** : tu as raison pour Remus. En fait il comptait diner et s'enfermer dans une chambre. (la lune n'est pas encore apparue). Mais là ils ont été piégés. Tu verras dans le prochain chapitre qu'il va commencer à se transformer ^^ biz


	69. La loi du tout ou rien

Chapitre 69 : La loi du tout ou rien

Une heure passa et nous n'avions toujours pas trouvé la solution pour nous sortir de là. Nous tournions en rond. Les pierres étaient forcément la réponse ! Mais comment faire boire l'élixir mortel à Voldemort ? J'étais pourtant sûre que nous allions nous en sortir. Je l'avais _**vu **_dans les visions d'Helena. Nous étions tous heureux. "Mais je n'y ai pas vu Tiana... Est-ce que nous allons réussir à nous en sortir mais... trop tard pour la sauver ? Ce n'est pas possible !"

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux plus avoir de visions ? Murmurai-je dépitée.

Je me figeai soudainement.

- Mes visions... Le serment inviolable...

- Hermione ? Demanda mon père toujours assis à côté de moi. Ça va ?

- Non ça ne va pas du tout ! Répondit Ron à ma place alors qu'il faisait les cent pas devant nous. On a plus le temps ! Il ne nous reste même pas une demi heure avant la pleine lune !

- Calme-toi... tenta Mrs Weasley. Tu fais peur aux enfants.

- Mais si on ne trouve pas une solution... Tiana...

- J'ai trouvé ! M'exclamai-je brusquement. Je sais comment on doit s'y prendre. Mais ce sera risqué. _**Très **_risqué.

- Je prendrai le risque ! M'assura Ron. Alors dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

- Pas toi. Il n'acceptera jamais. C'est moi qui devrai agir.

- Agir comment ? Demanda mon père perplexe.

- Le double serment inviolable. Je suis sûre que c'est maintenant que je dois l'utiliser... avec lui.

- On avait oublié ça... acquiesça Line. Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire promettre à Voldemort ? Et pouquoi est-ce qu'il accepterait ?

- Si le serment est double... c'est parce que nous allons nous imposer l'un l'autre des conditions. Je vais jouer à un jeu dangereux avec Voldemort.

- Un jeu dangereux ? S'inquiéta Drago. De quoi tu parles ?

Agittant ma baguette, je fis apparaître deux coupes argentées parfaitement identiques à mes pieds. Puis j'en pris une et je la tendis à mon père.

- J'ai besoin de toi. Tu penses pouvoir transformer l'élixir mortel en poudre ?

- Peut-être... mais... je veux d'abord que tu m'expliques ton plan. Tu as dit _jeu dangereux _et je n'aime pas ça.

- Moi non plus, approuva Drago.

- Je sais ce que je fais. Et avec ce plan... on pourra tuer Voldemort à coup sûr. Et on s'en sortira tous vivant... si j'ai de la chance.

- _**Si **_tu as de la chance ? Demanda Drago.

- _**J'aurai**_ de la chance. Helena l'a prédit. Je ne vais pas mourir ce soir.

- ça c'est si on se base sur le fait que les visions se réalisent toutes, me fit remarquer Ginny.

- Elles se sont toutes réalisées jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai confiance.

- Tu es la seule, dit Drago.

- On a fait confiance à mes visions pour sauver Helena il y a sept ans. Aujourd'hui je vais faire confiance aux visions de ma fille. Je dois faire ce serment avec Voldemort. Ce soir, dans le hall. Je l'ai vu ! Je n'ai pas pu reconnaître le lieu à l'époque parce qu'il s'agissait du hall dévasté. J'ai vu les débris du plafond au sol et le ciel sombre. Sombre ! On doit se dépécher ou il sera trop tard pour Tiana.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement ? Demanda Harry.

- Nous allons tous les deux choisir une des pierres. Et en boire l'élixir.

- Mais l'un de vous deux va se retrouver avec l'élixir mortel ! S'exclama mon père. Et si c'était toi ?

- C'est pour ça que je veux que tu empoisonnes cette coupe. Comme ça, même si Voldemort choisi par chance la pierre philosophale, il mourra tout de même.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé ! Et si jamais... tu te retrouvais avec l'élixir mortel à boire ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Je ne sais pas encore... mais je n'ai pas à m'en inquitéter puisqu'il va choisir la mauvaise pierre. Je vais vivre papa.

- Alors pourquoi tu prends la peine de me demander d'empoisonner cette coupe ?

-... au cas où.

- Et c'est ce "au cas où" qui rend intolérable ce plan.

- Ne discute pas et fais-le, dis-je en lui tendant à nouveau la coupe.

- Non, répondit-il en la repoussant.

- Fais-le ! Insistai-je.

- Non !

- FAIS-LE TOUT DE SUITE !

- JE VIENS DE TE DIRE NON !

- ESPÈCE DE BOURRIQUE LUNATIQUE ! C'EST LE SEUL MOYEN ALORS FAIS-LE !

- BOURRIQUE TOI-MÊME ! JE LE FERAI PAS !

- Calmez-vous où Voldemort risque de nous griller avant même qu'on ait pu mettre le plan en place, nous prévint Line.

- Mais il ne veut pas m'écouter !

- C'est toi qui ne veux rien écouter ! Répliqua Alex. Je suis ton père et je te dis que c'est hors de question !

- Je suis d'accord avec ton père, intervint Drago.

- Ben moi je suis d'accord avec Hermione ! Ajouta Ron. On doit bouger et vite !

- Tu ne t'inquiètes que pour ta femme ! L'accusa Drago. La mienne peut bien creuver c'est ça ?

- De quoi tu me parles ? Hermione est ma meilleure amie ! Mais les visions d'Helena étaient claires. Hermione va vivre alors on doit essayer de sauver Tiana.

- Oui ! Approuvai-je. Je veux sauver ma cousine !

- Je veux protéger ma fille ! Intervint Alex.

- Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ? Demandai-je aux autres en espérant avoir un peu de soutient.

- On aimerait juste que vous la fermiez, répondit Harry.

Le silence revint aussitôt.

- Quoi ? S'indigna Ron.

- ça sert à rien de se disputer on perd du temps. Je pense que le plan d'Hermione est le seul qui pourrait nous sortir de là à temps pour sauver Tiana.

- Merci ! Dis-je satisfaite.

- Mais... ajouta-t-il. Ton père à raison, c'est vraiment trop riqué, visions ou pas.

- Je suis d'accord avec le jeune homme, approuva Mr Granger. Tout ça m'a l'air vraiment très dangereux Hermione.

- C'est pour ça que ça a des chances de réussir. Si Voldemort pense qu'il est en position de force, il acceptera le défi.

- Mais Hermione... intervint Drago.

- Je t'en prie Drago. Tu m'as fait confiance il y a sept ans. Je te demande de recommencer aujourd'hui.

-... d'accord, dit-il à contre-coeur.

- Mais... tenta à nouveau Alex.

- Papa, je t'en supplie, le coupai-je. Pour sauver Tiana.

- Non...

- S'il te plaît, insistai-je en lui tendant la coupe.

-...

- J'ai besoin de toi. Aide-moi à venger maman.

Je crois que ce fut la phrase qui fit tout basculer. Mon père m'observa encore un instant en silence, avant de soupirer et de s'emparer de la coupe.

- C'est moi qui déciderai des conditions, marmonna-t-il en saisissant son pendentif.

- Oui. Je l'ai vu... c'est toi mon Enchaîneur.

- J'interviendrai au moindre problème.

- Je sais. Je t'aime papa.

- Ouais... dit-il avec un demi sourire. Toi, tu as compris quels étaient les mots magiques.

- Je t'aime papa, répétai-je en souriant.

oOo

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Voldemort essayait de percer leur défense. Mais ils tenaient bon. Leur maudite barrière les préservait de tout mal. Aucun des sortilèges n'avait encore réussi à passer. "Ils ont fini par abandonner la lycanthrope" pensa-t-il amusé. "Je l'avais dit... tous faibles et égoïstes" Mais il fut détrompé lorsque la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit brusquement sur Hermione.

- Arrêtez ! Hurlai-je. On va se rendre !

- Stop ! Ordonna Voldemort à ses fidèles.

Les tirs de sortilèges cessèrent et nous pûmes nous avancer dans le hall. Mais Voldemort n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Harry s'exclama :

- Spero patronum !

Un grand cerf argenté apparut et partit au galop en direction de la porte enfoncée qu'il traversa sans que personne puisse l'arrêter.

- Que faites-vous ? Demanda Voldemort fou de rage.

- Nous venons de prévenir le ministère, répondit Harry comme si il était en train d'annoncer la météo du lendemain. Les aurors vous tomberont bientôt dessus.

- Peu importe, je vous aurai tués avant !

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, dit Alex. Je suis très fort vous savez. Vous ne briserez pas ma barrière à temps. Et j'ai bien économisé mon énergie pendant la dernière heure.

- Mais ils n'arriveront pas avant l'apparition de la lune, répliqua-t-il amusé. La lycanthrope va mourir.

- En effet, concédai-je. Sauf si vous acceptez mon défi.

- Défi ? Dit-il soupçonneux.

- Un jeu, confirmai-je en agitant la chaîne attachée autour de mon cou. Qui vous rapportera peut-être _**les deux pierres**_.

En fait je portais deux chaînes. Au bout de l'une pendait la rose de ma mère. Et au bout de celle que j'agitais... le caducée de mon père.

- Vous voulez jouer avec moi ? Ce sera forcément un jeu dangereux vous savez ?

- Evidemment que je le sais. Mais je veux sauver ma cousine. Et pour ça, je suis prête à prendre tous les risques.

- Dans ce cas... je vous écoute. À quoi voulez-vous jouer ?

- Connaissez-vous la loi du tout ou rien ?

-...

- Pourtant la réponse est dans la question, me moquai-je.

- Soyez claire tant que vous avez mon attention. Parce que rien ne m'oblige à jouer avec vous.

- C'est vrai. Dans ce cas je vais faire vite et clair.

J'agitai ma baguette et je fis apparaître les deux coupes sur le plus gros débris du plafond, trônant au milieu du hall.

- Le jeu est très simple. Chacun de nous va boire l'élixir d'une des deux pierres. Celui qui choisira la bonne pierre, c'est à dire la pierre philosophale, l'emportera.

- Evidemment puisque l'autre mourra à cause de la pierre létale. Mais qu'est-ce qui me dit... que vous n'avez pas ensorcelé ces coupes ?

- Vous n'avez qu'à me le faire jurer, dis-je avec un petit sourire entendu.

- Vous voulez contracter un serment inviolable... avec moi ? Vous êtes complètement folle.

- J'ajouterai aussi mes conditions bien sûr. Mais vous pourrez prononcer les votres en premier si cela vous rassure.

Le fait que je venais d'insinuer qu'il avait peur d'accepter mon défi lui fit voir rouge. En tout cas plus que d'habitude.

- Avada kedavra ! S'exclama-t-il en me pointant de sa baguette.

Son sortilège fut absorbé par la barrière et je lui offris un petit sourire amusé.

- Comme nous vous l'avons dit, vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de cette barrière avant l'arrivée des aurors. Si vous voulez les pierres ce soir, il vous faudra accepter mon défi.

Il mit du temps avant de répondre. Voldemort n'était pas stupide. Il savait que nous avions pensé à tous les cas de figure. Et je le voyant toujours silencieux, je commençais à croire qu'il allait refuser. Mais finalement :

- Très bien, dit-il les dents serrées. Je vais jouer avec vous Hermione. Je vais remporter ce défi, vous tuer, récupérer les pierres... et votre fille.

- _**Si**_ vous le remportez.

- Oh... dit-il en souriant à mon grand étonnement. Ça ne fait aucun doute.

Son assurance me laissa pantoise. Que préparait-il ?

- Severus ! S'exclama-t-il en me tournant le dos.

Rogue s'avança, choisi comme je l'avais prévu comme Enchaîneur du mage noir. Ils discutèrent à voix basse des conditions du serment et j'en fis de même avec mon père.

- Bon... dit-il. Je m'occupe de tout. Ne t'en fais pas, je choisirai les bonnes conditions.

- Je te fais confiance.

- J'espère que Rogue pourra aussi tourner cette situation à notre avantage. Qu'il serve au moins à quelque chose.

- Il a déjà beaucoup fait pour nous. Pour deux personnes qui ne peuvent pas se voir... je trouve qu'il te rend beaucoup de services.

- Ah bon ?

- Il a participé à notre plan il y a sept ans. Et parce que ce plan ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu, il a été obligé d'entrer pleinement au service de Voldemort. Il a aussi aidé les Malefoy à me sortir du manoir à cette époque et il y a peu de temps, c'était ma fille qu'il essayait de sauver. Il a sûrement pris soin de Tiana. Et là encore je suis certaine qu'il va nous aider. Vu la façon dont il prend soin de ta famille... je pense qu'il est plus ton ami que ton ennemi.

- Et je pense que je lui rends aussi un service en retour.

- Quoi ? Quel service ?

- Oh rien... marmonna-t-il. Ça a juste un rapport avec un binoclard aux yeux verts.

- De quoi tu parles ? De Harry ?

- Commençons ! Nous interrompit Voldemort en s'avançant avec Rogue.

- Bien, dis-je en prenant une grande respiration. C'est parti.

Nous nous plaçâmes chacun d'un côté du débris sur lequel étaient posées les coupes. Nous n'étions que quatre au centre de la pièce. Voldemort, Rogue, mon père... et moi. Alex avait suffisamment étendu sa barrière pour qu'elle puisse toujours englober le reste de notre groupe. Puis je tendis les bras et je les fis passer à travers la barrière.

- Prudente ? Demanda Voldemort avec un sourire amusé. Je pourrais tout de même vous couper les bras.

- Vous n'auriez rien à y gagner.

- Excepté la satisfaction de vous voir vous tordre de douleur.

"Oui... j'y avais pensé" Mais apparemment, Voldemort avait décidé de laisser mes membres tranquilles et il se saisit de mes deux avant-bras. Sa peau était glacée. Et il m'arracha un frisson de dégoût et d'anxiosité. "Calme-toi... ton plan va marcher Hermione" tentai-je de me convaincre. "Tu l'as bien vu... on va tous vivre heureux".

- Je commence donc le premier, dit Voldemort.

- Je vous en prie...

Il fit un signe de la tête à Rogue qui leva sa baguette.

- Jurez-vous... que les véritables pierres seront utilisées et que ces coupes ne sont pas ensorcelées ?

- Je le jure.

Un premier fil de lumière s'enroula autour de mon bras gauche. Et je soupirai intérieurement. Si je n'étais pas morte sur le coup c'était que le serment considérait que les mots _ensorcelées _et _empoisonnées _n'avaient pas la même signification. Et je fus d'autant plus rassurée en voyant le sourire satisfait de Voldemort. Il était en train de tomber dans notre piège.

- Jurez-vous, continua Rogue, de laisser le seigneur des Ténèbres choisir en premier la pierre qu'il souhaitera utiliser ?

C'était inattendu. Le laisser choisir ? "Je pensais qu'il voudrait qu'on tire au sort... Il ne peut pas différencier les deux pierres. Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ?"

- Je le jure, dis-je tout de même.

Maintenant que j'avais commencé, je devais aller jusqu'au bout.

- Et jurez-vous que le contenu de votre coupe sera bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte ?

- Je le jure.

Le troisième fil flamboyant s'enroula autour de nos bras joints avant de s'évanouir. C'était maintenant à mon tour de lui faire prononcer son serment. Je lançai un regard à mon père qui m'offrit un signe de tête. Tout irait bien.

- Jurez-vous, commença Alex, de ne pas utiliser de magie pour tenter de découvrir quelle est la bonne pierre ?

- Je le jure, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Ce sourire aussi m'intriga. Que cachait-il ?

- Jurez-vous qu'aucun de vos partisants n'interviendra ni ne fera de mal à l'un d'entre nous ?

- Je le jure, concéda-t-il avec un peu plus de réticence.

Il semblait aussi un peu compter sur cet oubli de la part d'Alex. Mais il ne connaissait pas mon père. Alexander Amfell avait pensé à tout pour notre sécurité.

- Et jurez-vous que vous buvrez le contenu de votre coupe jusqu'à la dernière goutte ?

- Je le jure.

Maintenant que le serment était prononcé et que je ne craignais plus rien, mon père baissa sa barrière magique. Mais il la maintint tout de même autour du reste de notre groupe. On était jamais sûr de rien.

- Maintenant faites-les apparaître, m'ordonna Voldemort avec impatience.

"Il a tellement envie de les voir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en tête, mais de toute façon, il est condamné. Reste à savoir si je le suis aussi..."

- Bien. Vitam et mortem.

Les deux pierres apparurent simultanément dans chacune de mes mains. La plus chaude se trouvait dans ma main droite. La pierre létale. "Faites qu'il choisisse celle-là".

- A vous l'honneur, dis-je en lui présentant les pierres. Choisissez bien.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, dit-il en souriant de nouveau.

"Encore ce sourire... C'est pas possible... est-ce que Tiana lui aurait aussi dit que..." Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions. Car je le vis avancer ses deux mains vers moi. Oui, pas une, mais deux. Craignant qu'il ne tente de s'emparer des deux pierres, j'eus un mouvement de recul. Mais à ma grande surprise, il me retint non pas en posant ses mains sur les pierres... mais _**sous mes mains**_.

- Qu'est-ce que vous...?

- Tiens, dit-il amusé. Voilà qui est intéressant. Comment se fait-il que votre main droite soit plus chaude que la gauche ?

J'écarquillai les yeux face à sa question. Il était aussi au courant pour la différence de température. Et il avait trouvé le moyen de la déceler à travers moi. Pas en touchant directement les pierres... mais en touchant mes mains ! "Si Tiana lui a aussi dit que la pierre létale était chaude... je suis fichue !" Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas rechigné à accepter de choisir sans magie. Il avait trouvé le moyen de différencier les pierres sans y recourir ! Rien qu'en me touchant. Mais allait-il choisir la bonne pierre pour autant ?

- Dépéchez-vous de choisir, le pressai-je dans l'espoir qu'il fasse erreur en se précipitant.

- Eh bien je choisis la pierre chaude. Car ne dit-on pas : chaud comme la vie et froid comme la mort ?

En le voyant prendre la pierre dans ma main droite je dus me retenir de pousser un hurlement de joie. Il avait pris la pierre chaude ! La pierre létale ! Tiana avait au moins pu lui cacher cela ! "C'est toi la meilleure Tiana..." pensai-je le coeur battant. Je savais que Voldemort guettait ma réaction et je devais à tout prix rester impassible. Sans rien laisser paraître, je me baissai en même temps que lui vers les coupes. Voldemort m'observait d'un oeil inquisiteur. Nous prîmes chacun la plus proche et tenant les pierres au-dessus des coupes nous prononçâmes en même temps la formule : pro caduceo. "Parfait !" pensai-je alors que lui et moi nous observions, prêts à boire le contenu de nos coupes. "J'ai gagné. Je vais vivre et un mage noir va mourir ce soir".

- A la vôtre, dit-il en levant sa coupe et me fixant toujours intensément. Et bonne chance.

"J'en aurai pas besoin" pensai-je alors que nous allions poser tout les deux nos lèvres sur le bord de nos coupes. Mais elles n'avaient pas encore touché le métal qu'un cri retentit :

- Attendez ! S'exclama Alex.

Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, et s'il en avait eu un, celui de Voldemort aurait aussi manqué un battement tellement cette interruption était inattendue.

- Papa ? Dis-je perplexe en tournant le regard vers lui.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Voldemort en plissant les yeux avec méfiance.

- Je vais boire la coupe à la place d'Hermione.

Le silence se fit et nous le fixâmes tous perplexes. Que lui arrivait-il ? J'avais pourtant le bon élixir.

- Si vous proposez cela... c'est qu'il semble que j'ai fait le bon choix, dit Voldemort dont le sourire était réapparu. Vous ne voulez pas que votre fille meurt n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet.

"Alors c'est à ça que ça se résume ? Il veut simplement mettre Voldemort en parfaite confiance ? C'était inutile, il était quand même sur le point de boire..."

- Mais malheureusement, votre fille a juré de boire le contenu de sa coupe jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

- Non, répondit Alex sûr de lui. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a juré.

- Pardon ?

- Hermione a juré que le contenu de sa coupe _**devait être bu**_ jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Mais vous n'avez pas mentionné_** par qui**_.

Voldemort lança un regard à Severus qui s'inclina aussitôt en s'excusant :

- Je suis désolé maître... mais il dit vrai. Je ne pensais pas que...

- Imbécile ! S'emporta Voldemort en lui donnant un coup de poing qui le fit s'étaller au sol. À cause de toi, je n'aurai pas ma revanche sur elle !

- Retourne auprès des autres Hermione, dit mon père en me prenant la coupe et la pierre des mains.

- Mais... dis-je toujours perplexe.

- Pour une fois, fais ce que je te dis.

Je ne pus rien ajouter car il me poussa dans le dos afin que j'aille rejoindre Drago et les autres.

- Je vous préviens ! S'exclama Voldemort toujours contrarié. Vous devrez boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte si vous voulez préserver votre fille du serment !

- Je le sais.

- Finalement... je voulais aussi votre peau alors... ce n'est pas plus mal. Quand vous serez mort, votre maudite barrière magique ne me gênera plus !

- Vous avez raison. À présent buvons.

- Ton père est un bon acteur, me fit remarquer Harry. Rassure-moi, il a le bon élixir ?

- Oui. J'avais la pierre froide. La pierre philosophale.

- Alors on a gagné.

- Oui... acquiesçai-je. On a gagné.

Mais dans ce cas... pourquoi mon coeur ne pouvait-il se calmer ? J'étais nerveuse. Anxieuse. Non... j'étais mortifiée. Pourquoi mon père était-il intervenu ? J'étais sur le point de gagner sans lui. J'avais utilisé la bonne pierre. Il n'avait aucune raison d'intervenir. Pour quelqu'un qui avait juré de ne jamais boire d'élixir de longue vie... le voilà qui allait pour la toute première fois contre ses principes. "A moins que... Non. C'est n'importe quoi. Il n'aurait pas fait ça. Si jamais j'avais eu à utiliser les pierres, ça aurait été trop dangereux".

-...

Mais quand avais-je jamais eu à utiliser les pierres ? C'était lui le protecteur. Lui qui les gardait et qui savait tout sur elles. Je fixais mon père alors que lui et Voldemort étaient en train de porter les coupes à leurs lèvres. "Il n'a pas fait ça..."

Les deux hommes venaient de boire leur première gorgée et je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir mon souffle. "Il n'a pas pu faire ça..."

Ils étaient en train de vider leur coupe à une vitesse folle. "C'est pas possible... je me monte la tête pour rien. Regardez, il va très bien".

- Tout va bien... murmurai-je en serrant nerveusement le caducée et la rose dans mon poing. Tout va très bien. Il n'a pas pu me mentir... Il n'a pas...

Mes murmures angoissés se bloquèrent dans ma gorge lorsque je vis la coupe de mon père lui échapper des doigts alors qu'il venait de finir de boire son contenu. Sous mes yeux écarquillés de terreur, la barrière qui nous protégeait disparut et je vis Alex tomber à genoux au sol, puis s'affaler par terre.

- NON ! hurlai-je en me précipitant vers lui.

Mais Drago me rattrapa avant que j'aie eu le temps de me jeter sur le corps immobile de mon père.

- Lâche-moi ! Criai-je en me débattant.

- Tu ne dois pas le toucher Hermione ! Regarde !

De minuscules petites flammes noires étaient apparues partout sur le corps d'Alex, l'enveloppant comme dans un cocon. Un cocon noir. Noir comme la mort.

- Non ! Criai-je à nouveau. Lâche-moi tout de suite Drago !

- C'est trop tard Hermione.

- Non... je t'ai dit de me lâcher !

Je fis brusquement apparaître ma barrière et Drago fut propulsé loin de moi. Puis j'allai m'agenouiller près de mon père.

- Papa... pleurai-je en tendant la main.

- HERMIONE ! Hurla Drago derrière-moi.

Continuant de pleurer, et perdue dans un état second, je réussis ce que je n'avais encore jamais pu faire. J'arrivai à modeler ma barrière pour qu'elle épouse les formes de mon corps. Je n'étais même pas consciente que j'avais réussi à le faire. Mais j'étais certaine que la barrière que m'avait transmise mon père me protègerait de la mort qui avait contaminé son corps.

- Papa... murmurai-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

Ses yeux étaient encore ouverts. Mais il ne me voyait déjà plus.

- Non...! pleurai-je en posant mon front contre le sien. Idiot ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as encore menti ?

Car oui... mon père m'avait encore une fois caché la vérité. Il nous avait dit que la pierre philosophale était froide et que la pierre létale était chaude... mais c'était tout l'inverse ! "_Chaud comme la vie et froid comme la mort_... finalement ce principe était juste ! Et maintenant tu es froid... si froid papa..."

- Hermione...

Ce fut un souffle si faible qui porta mon nom à mes oreilles, que je crus presque l'avoir imaginé.

- Papa ! M'exclamai-je en posant ma main sur sa joue. Papa réponds-moi !

- Je... t'aime... Hermione...

- Je t'aime aussi papa... murmurai-je dans un sanglot. Ne me laisse pas...!

- Sois... heureuse... ma fille...

Ses deux derniers mots... il les prononça en souriant. C'était un sourire faible... presque imperceptible. Mais il me souriait ! Mon père me souriait. Il était mort pour moi... pour me protéger... comme il l'avait toujours souhaité.

- Mais moi... je ne voulais pas... je ne voulais pas que tu meures pour moi ! Je ne voulais pas papa...

Je le serrai encore plus contre moi. Me balançant au rythme de mes sanglots. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu me sortir de ma tristesse. De mon désespoir. Je venais de perdre mon père à nouveau. Il ne verrait pas la naissance de son petit-fils. Il ne serrait plus à mes côtés. Si je n'avais pas vu Tiana dans les visions d'Helena... je n'y avais pas vu mon père non plus. "J'aurais dû le remarquer... j'aurais dû l'empêcher..." J'avais eu confiance en ces visions et _**je**__ lui avais demandé de me faire confiance ! _Il m'avait fait confiance. Et maintenant... il était... il n'était plus avec moi...

Voldemort ricanna au-dessus de moi. Et ses mangemorts en firent de même.

- Il semble que je viens de remporter ce jeu, dit-il en faisant sauter la pierre qu'il tenait dans sa main. Voilà donc la pierre philosophale. Et...

Il se baissa pour ramasser la deuxième pierre qu'Alex avait fait tomber.

- Voilà la pierre létale. À présent, il ne me reste qu'à récupérer la petite. Mais avant ça...

Il pointa sa baguette vers moi, mais je n'en avais plus rien à faire.

- Je ne pense pas qu'en plus de vous protéger du corps de votre père, votre barrière arrivera à vous protéger d'un sortilège de mort. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Continuant de pleurer sur le corps de mon père, je ne lui prêtai aucune attention.

- Bien... dit-il en haussant les épaules. Alors je n'ai plus qu'à essayer. Avada...

- Non ! Cria Drago en accourant.

Mais il n'eut pas à stopper Voldemort. Celui-ci s'était arrêté au milieu de sa formule magique. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et il porta soudainement ses mains à sa gorge avant de tomber à genoux au sol en produisant des gargouillements comme s'il s'étouffait.

- Accio clé ! S'exclama rapidement Severus avant que les flammes noires n'apparaissent sur le corps de Voldemort.

Une petite clé s'échappa de la poche du mage noir et vint attérrir dans sa paume. Voldemort était maintenant affalé sur le débris du plafond et il observait Severus les yeux écarquillés en tentant toujours de retrouver sa respiration. Mais c'était peine perdue. Sa coupe avait été empoisonnée avec de l'élixir mortel en poudre. De fines particules invisibles et qui avaient mis plus de temps à agir que l'élixir pur.

- Maître ! S'exclama Bellatrix en se précipitant vers lui.

- NON BELLA ! Tenta de la prévenir sa soeur.

Mais c'était inutile. Bellatrix avait saisi la main tendue de Voldemort qui tentait désespérément de se raccorcher à la vie. Et lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec lui, les flammes noires lui furent transmises.

- BELLA ! Hurla Narcissa alors que son mari essayait de la retenir. Non ! Non...

Voldemort avait cessé de bouger. Mais toujours vivante... Bellatrix le secouait légèrement.

- Maître ? Votre fidèle Bellatrix est là...

Doucement, et se sentant gagner par le froid mortel, elle posa la tête contre l'épaule de son maître avant de fermer les yeux.

- Je resterai toujours avec vous... maître... souffla-t-elle une dernière fois.

- Non... pleura Narcissa impuissante. Bella...

Quand au reste des mangemorts, ils semblaient décidés à venger leur maître. Et maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus protéges par aucune barrière... le reste du groupe sentit que la situation venait de tourner en leur défaveur.

- Génial... marmonna Harry. Le serpent est mort, mais les têtards se réveillent.

Cependant, ils n'eurent même pas à engager le combat. Car les aurors choisirent ce moment précis pour apparaître dans le dos des mangemorts, Dumbledore à leur tête.

- J'espère que nous n'arrivons pas trop tard, dit le directeur en faisant signe aux mangemorts d'abaisser leurs baguettes.

Encerclés et leur maître anéanti, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de se rendre. Lâchant leurs baguettes, ils furent tous ligottés et Dumbledore s'avança vers nous. Lorsqu'il me vit, ses pas ralentirent et il murmura :

- Il semble que j'arrive trop tard malheureusement...

- Ron ! S'exclama Ginny en tirant sur la manche de son frère. Regarde !

Elle pointait le ciel du doigt. Cachée derrière un nuage, la lune venait d'apparaître. Puis ils entendirent des gémissement et virent Remus trembler dans les bras de Tonks qui essayait de lui murmurer des mots appaisants. Il allait se transformer ! "Tiana !" pensa Ron terrifié.

- Weasley ! S'exclama brusquement Severus en lui jetant la clé qu'il avait récupéré. Vous connaissez le chemin !

Il n'eut même pas besoin d'une seconde pour comprendre. Et il partit en courant vers la sortie et remerciant Rogue.

Quant à moi... je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de mon père. Drago était à genoux près de moi. Mais il ne pouvait pas trop s'approcher sans risquer d'être contaminé.

- Hermione...

-...

- Tu dois le lâcher maintenant.

- Non...

- Je t'en prie Hermione. Ta barrière est en train de faiblir.

C'était vrai. Moi-même je le sentais. Je ne pourrais pas tenir plus longtemps. Mais...

- Je ne veux pas l'abandonner...!

- Tu ne l'abandonnes pas Hermione. Il faut que tu le laisses reposer en paix.

- Je ne peux pas le lâcher...

- Si tu ne le lâche pas... tu vas mourrir... dit-il la voix tremblante.

-...

- Hermione... ton père est mort pour te sauver. Si tu meures, son sacrifice aura été vain. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Pas vrai ?

- Non... ce n'est pas ce que je veux...

- Alors tu dois le laisser partir. Ne fais pas de lui... la cause de ta mort. C'est la dernière chose qu'il souhaiterait. Il t'aimait tellement...

- Je l'aimais aussi...

- Viens Hermione, dit-il en me tendant la main. Je suis là. Je t'aime aussi. Alors ne t'en va pas. Reste avec moi.

Lentement, je tournai la tête vers mon mari. Une larme coulait sur sa joue.

- Reste avec moi, me supplia-t-il. Prends ma main Hermione... je t'en prie !

Serrant une dernière fois le corps de mon père contre moi, je le déposai doucement au sol. Puis je pris la main de Drago qui me tira loin des flammes noires. Me serrant dans ses bras, il carressa mes cheveux avec soulagement. Et je pleurai contre lui.

- Maman ?

Entendant la voix de ma fille toute proche, je relevai rapidement la tête. La voyant proche d'Alex... trop proche des flammes noires... je criai en lui attrapant le bras :

- Viens ici !

Je la serrai contre moi en poussant un soupir de soulagement. "J'ai perdu mon père... je ne perdrai pas ma fille". Drago nous serra toutes les deux dans ses bras et je compris ce qu'il avait pu ressentir en me voyant si proche des flammes noires.

- C'est moi qui vous protègerai, m'assura-t-il. Je ne remplacerai pas ton père mais je te protègerai Hermione.

- Je sais, soufflai-je en m'agrippant à lui et à ma fille.

- Nous devons vite enterrer son corps, dit sombrement Dumbledore penché au-dessus d'Alex, et Rogue se tenant à ses côtés. Personne ne doit le toucher, même par accident. Ni lui... ni eux.

Il leva les yeux vers Bellatrix et Voldemort.

- Il a fallu que tu emportes avec toi deux personnes Tom, murmura-t-il. Même dans la mort, ta cupidité n'a pas de limites. Accio pierres.

Les deux pierres, que Voldemort serrait toujours dans ses mains comme s'il refusait qu'on lui arrache son précieux butin même dans la mort, s'envolèrent avant de retomber dans les mains tendues du directeur. Elles étaient intactes et non contaminées. Puis Dumbledore s'avança vers moi et me les tendit.

- Elles vous reviennent à présent. En tant qu'Amfell... en tant que fille de votre père, protégez-les.

- Fi... finite vitam.

La pierre philosophale disparut en premier et retourna dans le caducée. Mais j'hésitai à récupérer la pierre létale. C'était elle... elle qui m'avait arraché mon père.

- Hermione, m'encouragea Dumbledore.

- Finite mortem, finis-je par murmurer.

La deuxième pierre disparut à son tour. "Cette pierre... je ne la ferai plus jamais sortir du caducée. Plus jamais".

oOo

Ron venait de transplaner devant le manoir Malefoy. Il se rua à l'intérieur, jetant un oeil au ciel où on pouvait voir briller la lune. "Faites que j'arrive à temps !" Il courut dans les couloirs sans croiser personne. Voldemort avait emmené tous ses mangemorts avec lui. Refaisant le chemin inverse qu'il avait emprunté lors de sa dernière visite, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver les cachots. Seulement, lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir, des cris se firent entendre.

- Tiana ! S'exclama-t-il en glissant devant la porte. Alohomora !

Son sort avait été tellement puissant à cause de son empressement, que la porte sortit de ses gonds avant d'aller s'écraser contre le mur d'en face. Il n'eut besoin que d'un coup d'oeil pour trouver sa femme dans la pénombre. Tiana était recroquevillée dans un coin, le corps secoué par des sortes de convulsions et de petits éclairs de lumières jaillissant de son cou.

- Merde ! Cria-t-il en se précipitant vers elle.

- R... Ron...! le supplia-t-elle du regard.

- Je suis là Tiana... ah !

Il venait de se faire électrocuter. Mais il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Plongeant à nouveau ses mains dans le cou de sa femme, il supporta la douleur provoquée par les électrochocs et il put enfin la délivrer de son collier qu'il jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- ça va ? Demanda-t-il à la fois inquiet et soulagé en l'embrassant. J'ai eu tellement peur Tiana.

- Ron... murmura-t-elle sous l'assaut de ses baisers. É... carte-toi !

- Je suis tellement heureux de te voir en vie, dit-il sans l'écouter et la serrant contre lui.

- Moi aussi mais... RON !

Elle le poussa violemment en sentant qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir sa transformation. Poussant un long hurlement, Tiana se métamorphosa. Épuisée... elle retomba au sol sous sa forme de louve. Sa respiration était saccadée. Et Ron s'aperçut vite qu'elle s'était endormie.

- Tiana, souffla-t-il en souriant.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et se laissa tomber à côté de sa femme. Caressant doucement son museau, il put presque la sentir ronronner. "Est-ce que les loups ronronnent ?" se demanda-t-il amusé.

Au cours des longues heures qui passèrent jusqu'à la retransformation de Tiana, Ron eut tout le temps d'observer les blessures qu'on avait infligé à sa femme. Même sous sa forme de louve... elles étaient bien visibles. Il semblait tout de même qu'elle avait été soignée et que ses blessures étaient en voie de guérison mais... ça revenait au même. Tiana avait beaucoup souffert. Et lorsqu'elle reprit forme humaine, il l'enveloppa dans sa veste comme il l'avait déjà fait des centaines de fois. Tous les soirs de pleine lune, il les passait avec elle. Chaque fois il la prenait ensuite dans ses bras. Et c'est ce qu'il fit encore aujourd'hui. Avec encore plus d'empressemment. Elle lui avait tant manqué. La chaleur de son corps... son parfum... sa femme.

- Je t'aime tellement... murmura-t-il. J'ai cru mourir d'angoisse.

- Je t'aime aussi Ron.

Baissant les yeux sur elle il se rendit compte qu'elle était réveillée. Elle lui souriait. Et il ne put résister à l'embrasser. Tiana passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra très fort contre elle. "J'ai enfin retrouvé mon mari. J'ai retrouvé Ron".

- J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à temps pour te sauver.

- Voldemort est venu au manoir n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolée... Alex et Hermione doivent m'en vouloir pour l'avoir laissé entrer dans mon esprit.

-...

- Ron ?

- Non. Personne ne t'en veux Tiana. Voldemort a été tué. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre.

- Vraiment ? Dit-elle rassurée en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Alors je veux rentrer voir les autres.

- Je te sors d'ici, dit-il en la soulevant.

- Je veux rentrer à la maison. Je veux oublier tout ça...

- Je vais m'occuper de toi Tiana, murmura Ron en la serrant plus contre lui. Tout ira bien. Je te le promets.

* * *

><p>Réponse à la question que tout le monde se pose : oui, je me dégoûte moi-même.<p>

Je viens de tuer mon personnage préféré de la fic... Mais c'était prévu comme ça et même si au fil des chapitres j'avais de moins en moins envie de le faire, j'avais inventé une histoire. Et elle se fini bientôt. à suivre l'épilogue que je poste maintenant.

A toutes celles que j'ai déçu : Pardon et... je vous aime ^^

Réponse aux reviews :

**Fraulein Takoor** : merci et pardon. Hermione est affligée... mais elle n'est pas seule. tout ira bien pour elle. bisous

**nevermind the bollocks** : tu as vu ça ? Quel plan tordu. Je me demande qui a pu imaginer ça... xD c'est tout le charme du perso d'Alex. Au début on le déteste, puis on l'aime et on pleure quand il est parti T.T Pour Bella... romantique ? Je m'attendais pas à lire ça dans un commentaire lol. Mais oui, son maître est son seul amour le seul qu'elle veut suivre où qu'il aille et même dans la mort. Pour tes questions sur Severus et Harry tu auras la réponse dans le dernier chapitre bien sûr ;) on laisse encore un peu de suspens quand même ! xD merci de m'avoir trouvée originale malgré mes clichés ;) Et j'en étais sûre ! ja savais que tu allais parler de sibylle mdr. Je l'attendais trop. En fait je voulaius l'écrire en bas du chapitre mais j'ai préféré attendre que tu le sorte toute seule xD ça a payé ! C'est vrai que notre chère prof de divination a eut raison finalement. Même si c'est avec 7 ans de retard xD et que c'était la mi-septembre pas la mi-août. (en fait elle s'est trompée sur toute la ligne mdr. Mais c'est pas grave on va faire comme si xD) gros bisous !

**Istehar** : je t'ai fait vider la boite de mouchoirs ? désolée xD merci d'avoir aprécié ma fic et ma fin lol. mon petit chéri d'Alex nous a quitté. Mais nous allons le revoir dans le dernier chapitre. On saura tout de ses secrets. Ce personnage mystérieux restera gravé dans l'histoire de cette fic ! héhé... je l'adore cet Alex. Un grand merci ! et gros bisous

**EleaG** : et oui, ça devait finir. je sais que vous êtes triste de la mort d'Alex et je le suis aussi croyez moi. Mais ça devait finir comme ça. merci et bisous !

**Guest** : ne pleure pas T.T ils sont morts tous les deux parce que c'est comme ça. Voldy a choisi la bonne pierre sans le savoir. Et hermy s'est retrouvée avec la mauvaise sans le savoir aussi. Alors son père qui lui était au courant de tout à dû intervenir pour sauver sa fille. Biz

**lena-malefoy** : tu as raison pour Dumby lol il sert à rien ce vieux... (on va commencer à parler de lui comme drago xD) non je pouvais pas tuer la louve ;) on fait la fête pour la mort de l'homme-serpent ? *allume la chaîne stéréo* biz !

**Killashandra** : oui. Un + et un - . 0 la balle est au centre ^^ bisous

**xDrayMioneex** : désolée... :$

**Djat** : je le savais... lol. Et oui, c'est triste. Je te remercie et je te fais pleins de bisous pour te consoler ;) a+

**Guest** : au moins c'est clair xD

**Dowrine** : et oui, c'est l'ironie de l'histoire...


	70. Epilogue

Epilogue :

Lorsque ma cousine était rentrée au manoir... et qu'elle avait appris ce qui s'était passé... elle et moi avions longtemps pleuré dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Le membre le plus important de notre famille nous avait quittées. Alexander Amfell était mort. Et il laissait un vide derrière lui. L'enterrement avait eu lieu dès le lendemain. Mon père reposait maintenant aux côtés de sa femme. Ici, au manoir Rosens. Près de moi. Près de nous. Nous étions une grande famille. Et je m'étais juré ce jour là de la défendre à n'importe quel prix. Comme il l'avait si bien fait. Je voulais être digne de mon père. Et je voulais être forte. Comme lui... et comme ma mère.

Narcissa avait demandé à ce qu'elle puisse enterrer elle-même le corps de sa soeur. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Malgré la trahison... elle ne pouvait pas haïr Bellatrix. Mais elle était bien la seule. Car il m'était impossible de ressentir la moindre pitié pour elle à présent. Je m'y étais forcée pendant sept ans par égard pour ma belle-mère. Mais plus maintenant... plus jamais. Cette femme m'avait volé mes parents. Et je ne voulais plus jamais entendre prononcer son nom.

Quant au corps de Voldemort, il avait été incinéré. Il ne restait plus aucune trace de lui. Seulement de la poussière... Les temps noirs où la peur planait sur le monde étaient révolus. Le grand mage noir avait disparu. Et ses fidèles seraient enfermés à vie à Azkaban. Plus personne ne viendrait les délivrer. Plus personne ne penserait à eux. Excepté... les gens qu'ils avaient fait souffrir. Ces gens là ne les oublieraient jamais. Je n'oublierais jamais.

Aujourd'hui je me souvenais toujours du moindre détail. La moindre seconde. Le temps que j'avais pu passer avec mon père... il était bien trop court. Et le souvenir de ses derniers instants... bien trop douloureux à mon coeur. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, il avait souhaité mon bonheur. Et il m'avait souri. Mais moi... Comment pouvais-je me pardonner ? Il était mort pour moi.

- Maîtresse ?

Assise à la table de la salle à manger, j'étais en train de fixer la chaise sur laquelle s'asseyait habituellement mon père. Mais Senny m'avait ramenée à la réalité.

- Oui Senny ?

- Votre thé est froid. Je vous sert une autre tasse ?

Je baissai les yeux sur la tasse de thé. Je n'y avais pas touché. Puis je vis les toasts beurrés et la bile me monta à la gorge. Je ne pouvais rien avaler.

-...non. Ce serait du gâchis. Est-ce que tu sais où est Robert ?

- Dans la bibliothèque.

- Merci Senny. Je peux t'emprunter le plateau à thé ?

- Mais... je... dit-elle sans comprendre.

- S'il te plaît.

- Bien sûr maîtresse ! Répondit-elle honteuse de m'avoir obligée à lui dire "s'il te plaît".

Je lui souris avant de me lever et de me diriger vers la bibliothèque, le plateau dans les mains. Je pus apercevoir mon grand-père assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Et je m'avançai jusqu'à déposer le plateau sur la table basse et m'asseoir dans le fauteuil voisin. À la même place que lorsque nous avions discuté pour la première fois dans cette pièce. Autour d'une tasse de thé.

- Hermione ? Dit-il en me souriant.

Il était mantenant tout à fait rétabli. Bien que son visage garderait à jamais les marques de l'explosion à laquelle il avait survécu.

- Une tasse de thé ? Proposai-je après lui en avoir servie une.

- Avec toi... toujours, répondit-il tendrement.

Je remarquai qu'il avait pris sa tasse d'une seule main. Et lorsque je jetai un oeil à la deuxième j'eus la surprise et la frayeur de la voir ensanglantée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je en sortant un mouchoir de ma poche. C'est quoi cette entaille ?

- Je suis en train de mettre à jour notre arbre généalogique, dit-il alors que je pressai le mouchoir sur sa main.

Je pus apercevoir alors l'ancien parchemin déroulé sur ses genoux. Depuis la dernière fois que j'y avais jeté un oeil, plusieurs nom y avaient été ajoutés. Helena bien sûr. Ainsi que Drago. Mais aussi... mon père. Je n'étais plus la fille d'un inconnu. J'étais la fille de Julia Rosens et d'Alexander Amfell.

- Je n'avais pas pu inscrire les noms d'Helena et de ton père jusqu'ici. Leur existence devait rester secrète alors... Mais plus maintenant.

- Je te remercie... dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

- J'ai aussi essayé d'ajouter Thomas mais... il semble que ce soit impossible.

Pour me montrer, il trempa une plume dans ce qui ressemblait à de l'encre rouge, mais qui bien sûr n'en était pas. Et il inscrivit le nom de Thomas Sterns à côté de celui de Line. Mais le nom du Moldu disparut une fois la dernière lettre écrite.

- Tu vois ? Même les parchemins ont des préjugés... Mais on ne va pas se laisser faire par un bout papier.

Il posa la plume et en prit une deuxième avant de la tremper dans de la véritable encre rouge. Et le nom de Thomas qu'il inscrivit alors ne s'effaça pas.

- Et voilà. Les Rosens gagnent toujours.

- Si seulement... dis-je faiblement en passant mes doigts sur les noms de mes parents.

Robert reposa sa tasse et il passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

- ça va aller Hermione. Grand-père est avec toi. Et grand-mère aussi.

- ça je le sais, dis-je en souriant doucement. Mais c'est si difficile...

Je pris dans ma main les deux pendentifs que je portais en permanence à mon cou.

- Je sais, dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

- J'ai passé toute une nuit ici avec lui... On était assis à la même place que nous occupons maintenant. Si seulement j'avais pu savoir... qu'il était mon père.

- Lui savait que tu étais sa fille. Il a dû passer la nuit à t'observer tendrement. Comme je l'aurais fait si j'avais été à sa place. Tu ne t'es toujours pas occupée de ses affaires ?

- J'ai peur d'entrer dans cette chambre, avouai-je.

- ça fait un mois Hermione.

- Je sais. Mais je n'y suis jamais entrée. D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi. Même maintenant, il y a des choses sur lui qui sont secrètes pour moi.

- C'était un homme de secrets.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre... pourquoi ? Pourquoi il nous a menti pour les pierres ?

- Parce que c'était aussi un homme responsable. Il devait protéger les pierres. C'était son devoir. En vous disant tout il prenait le risque de laisser Voldemort apprendre à différencier les pierres si jamais il réussisait à s'introduire dans vos esprits. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait avec Tiana.

- J'étais certaine... qu'on avait réussi. J'étais sûre d'avoir la bonne pierre.

- Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et il est intervenu pour te sauver. C'était l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse.

- Oui il était très courageux... et très stupide.

- Peut-être, dit Robert avec amusement. Mais il t'aimait plus que tout Hermione.

- Je l'aimais aussi...

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je décidai d'entrer pour la première fois dans la chambre de mon père. J'étais devant la porte. D'une main tremblante, je poussai le battant. Et je faillis m'éclater de rire en voyant toutes les photos de moi placardées un peu partout dans la pièce. Qu'elle erreur de ne pas être entrée ici plus tôt !

- Idiot... murmurai-je en m'avançant dans la pièce le sourire aux lèvres.

J'observai avec attention chaque photo. Et je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas la seule présente sur les images. Il y avait aussi ma mère. Sur l'une d'elles, je pus nous voir rassemblés tous les trois. Je n'étais qu'un bébé bien sûr. Ma mère me tenais dans ses bras et elle fixait amoureusement mon père dont l'un des bras était passé autour de ses épaules. Ce devait être peu après ma naissance. Il y avait aussi des photo d'un autre couple. Et je devinai aisément qu'il s'agissait des parents de Tiana. Car une petite fille blonde aux yeux vert souriait à leur côtés. Mais une autre photo attira mon attention. Elle semblait être bien plus ancienne que les autres. Deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, ayant tous les deux les cheveux châtain clair et les yeux verts souriaient au photographe. "C'est sûrement papa et sa soeur. Alors dans ce cas..." Il y avait aussi un couple juste derrière eux. Mes grands-parents paternels. J'ignorais leurs noms. Mon père ne m'avait jamais parlé d'eux. Pourtant ils semblaient radieux. Les enfants tiraient sans aucun doute de leur père. Mais la forme de leur visage rappellait celui de leur mère. Surtout en ce qui concernait la petite Jessica. Pour ce qui était des autres photos de moi, c'était celles que nous avions prises ensemble. Avec toute notre famille et nos amis. La photo d'Helena trônait juste au-dessus de sa table de chevet.

- Tu nous aimais vraiment beaucoup... n'est-ce pas papa ?

Souriant, je me rendis compte qu'un livre était posé sur sa table de nuit. Vu son état, mon père avait dû le lire des milliers de fois. _Shakespeare : les mots éternels_. Je le pris avant de m'asseoir sur le lit. En l'ouvrant je pus voir le nom de ma mère inscrit à la main au bas de la première page."Maman l'aurait initié à Shakespeare ? Ou il a juste gardé l'un des livres de sa femme ?" Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, il était évident que ce livre était très précieux pour mon père. Et je remarquai soudainement qu'il avait marqué trois pages. À chaque page correspondait une citation de Shakespeare et juste en dessous il y avait l'extrait de l'oeuvre correspondante. Un sourire étira mes lèvres lorsque je lus la première citation. Et ce sourire s'élargit lorsque je lus la deuxième. Mais en voyant la troisième... je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Retenant un sanglot, je refermai le livre avant de poser mon front contre la couverture.

- Imbécile...

Je décidai de laisser sa chambre en l'état. Toutes ces photos... ces souvenirs. Elles avaient leur place ici. Et maintenant que je n'avais plus peur d'entrer dans cette chambre, je savais qu'il m'arriverait souvent à l'avenir de venir ici pour voir tout ces sourires. Sourire... c'était ce que je m'efforçais de faire. Debout devant la tombe de mes parents, le livre que je venais de trouver serré contre ma poitrine, j'observais leurs deux noms gravés dans la pierre.

- Bonjour papa... bonjour maman. Maintenant que vous êtes à nouveau ensemble... vous devez être très heureux. N'est-ce pas papa ? C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu. Être près d'elle. Mais j'aurais préféré que nous puissions vivre tous ensemble. Malheureusement... c'est impossible. Si vous saviez à quel point vous me manquez...

Du bout des doigts, je caressai leurs noms comme je l'avais fait sur le parchemin.

- Vous êtes partis trop tôt. Quant à toi papa... tu es vraiment un idiot. Tu le sais ça ? Oser me mentir. Ne jamais rien me dire. Mais tu étais comme ça... qu'est-ce que je pouvais y faire ? Toujours prendre le poids sur tes épaules. Vouloir me protéger de tout. Mais c'est aussi ça qui faisait de toi un bon père. Merci... je suis fière d'être votre fille.

Puis je tendis le livre devant moi comme pour le leur montrer.

- Tu le reconnais papa ? Je l'ai trouvé dans ta chambre. Il y a le nom de maman à l'intérieur. Mais ce qui m'a le plus surprise, c'est de voir quelles pages tu avais marqué.

J'ouvris donc le livre à la première page cochée et je lus :

- _La prospérité est le lien de l'amour._ C'est un extrait du _Conte d'hiver_. Tu te souviens ? Il est inscrit au dos de la rose en argent que tu m'as offerte. L'un des personnages s'appelle Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

Tournant les pages je trouvai la deuxième citation marquée :

- _L'amour ne voit pas avec les yeux mais avec l'âme._ Un extrait du _Songe d'une nuit d'été_. Helena...

La main tremblante, je tournai une dernière fois les pages pour atteindre la dernière citation marquée :

- Et enfin la dernière... dis-je les larmes aux yeux. _L'amour vrai, sa sincérité se distingue par les actes bien mieux que par les paroles._ C'est... un extrait des _Deux gentilhommes de Vérone_...

Je renifflai bruyamment alors que mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Puis je posai une main sur mon ventre en murmurant :

- Valentin...

Refermant le livre, je le serrai à nouveau contre ma poitrine.

- Tu vois ? On s'est beaucoup interrogé sur la raison qui m'aurait poussée à appeller mon fils Valentin... En fait c'est grâce à toi papa. C'est grâce à vous deux. Et cette citation... elle te va si bien papa. Tu as toujours été comme ça. Jamais rien dire. Mais toujours agir. Le nom de mon fils... c'est grâce à toi que je le choisi. C'est toi qui devais me l'inspirer. Le nom de ce petit garçon... qui est déjà présent dans mon ventre. Celui que tu as protégé en même temps que moi.

Essayant de retenir mes sanglots, je sortis ma baguette d'une main tremblante, et je murmurai :

- Roséus.

Deux roses se matérialisèrent dans les airs et je m'en saisis avant de les déposer sur la tombe de mes parents. Une pour chacun d'entre eux.

- Regardez-nous, dis-je en souriant à travers mes larmes. Nous sommes les Rosens et les Amfell. Helena a déjà hérité de ton don maman. Et lorsque Valentin sera assez grand, il héritera de ton caducée papa. Ces deux pendentifs... je les garde pour l'instant. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils leur reviennent. Et qu'ils les transmettent à leur tour. Regardez-nous... parce que nous allons vous rendre fiers. Parce que nous allons vivre heureux.

- Maman !

Souriant une dernière fois à mes parents, je me retournai vers ma fille et mon mari. Tenant la main de Drago, Helena me souriait. Et mon mari en faisait tout autant. Alors j'avançai vers ces sourires. Ceux qui ne devraient jamais s'effacer. Ceux que je comptais préserver. La dernière de mes visions venait de se réaliser aujourd'hui. À présent j'avançais sans filet. Qu'est-ce que demain allait me réserver ? C'était à moi seule de le découvrir. En vivant, tout simplement.

FIN

ou presque... ;)

* * *

><p>Vous l'avez compris ! La fic n'est pas finie. Parce que qu'avec moi, quand c'est fini il y en a encore ! lol. Je vous réserve encore un chapitre bonus en hommage à Alex. Vous saurez tout sur cet homme mystérieux. mais aussi sur les parents de Tiana, la scolarité de Julia et Alex aux côtés des Maraudeurs, la relation Alex-Severus et toutes les coulisses de la fic ! Tout ce que je ne vous ai pas encore dévoilé ce sera dans ce bonus !<br>Gros bisous !

Réponse aux reviews :

**laloudu77** : merci beaucoup ^^ je vais essayer de faire le plus rapide possible pour le prochain chapitre. J'aimerais pouvoir le poster demain mais c'est humainement impossible (même sans manger ni dormir lol il sera beaucoup trop long) bisous

**Fraulein Takoor** : merci T.T *grande émotion* je me dépèche promis ;) bisous

**Aurelie Malfoy** : et oui déjà ^^ ça fait quand même 4 mois que je suis sur cette fic. Et que vous me suivez bien sûr. Merci et pleins de bisous

**nevermind the bollocks** : oui ce sont aussi les fins que je préfère ^^ si ça fini trop bien on est content mais on se dit : bon... finalement c'était pas si difficile. et leur histoire est très difficile. pour la grossesse d'Hermione, disons que l'annonce joyeuse, ce n'était pas du tout l'ambiance. je suis bien consciente de mes clichés. Mais ils étaient tous nécessaire alors j'ai pas de regrets ;) on retiendra aussi : tu veux des carottes Hermione ? xD merci de trouver ma fic unique c'est la consécration d'entendre ça ^^ ça va aussi me manquer de ne plus lire tes longs reviews enrichissants. J'espère que tu m'en réserve encore un pour le dernier chapitre ;) Bisous et à bientôt.

**Lila de Jarjayes** : oui c'est mieux ^^ bien sûr que Valentin et Helena seront heureux. Il n'y a plus personne pour leur chercher des noises. Et puis vous l'avez vu dans les visions d'Helena (qui servaient à vous montrer un peu son petit frère dont je ne comptais pas raconter la vie) ils sont tous heureux ^^ gros bisous et merci.

**Paracelse** : je devais laisser du suspens. Vous saurez tout pour Rogue et Harry. tu es une petite maline, tu avais tout deviné, chapeau ! ;) merci beaucoup et à bientôt :) biz

**Istehar** : ma fin te plait et c'est génial. Je voulais vraiment écrire quelque chose pour cloturer la fic. Je te remercie infiniment et je te fais de gros bisous. à beintôt ! ;) (oui il y aura une nouvelle fic... mystère mystère ! xD)

**EleaG** : oui tiana a dû être très choquée. Alex était vraiment comme un père pour elle. narcissa aimera bella jusqu'au bout ! fidèle la soeur Malefoy lol. mais oui ! senny est vivante. Pas question de la tuer cette petite elfe si gentille. merci beaucoup de m'avoir trouvée crédible ^^ *saute de joie* sèche tes larmes et à bientôt dans le dernier chapitre et dans ma prochaine fic ! ;) biz

**barbyes Malefoy** : merci beaucoup ! le chapitre sera prêt avant ta fête promis ! ;) bisous

**brilou** : quel pavé ! xD oui quelque chose comme ça lol. Je vois que tu as recensé toutes les phrases cultes de la fic mdr. et enfin quelqu'un qui me parle des têtards ! xD je suis trop contente brilou tu es la meilleure. Ben oui j'aime bien Shakespeare ^^ (ça vous étonne ? c'est vrai que je n'y ai fait aucune allusion dans la fic *sifflotte l'air de rien* xD) oui têtu et courageux ça le défini bien ;) je suis très contente de tout ce que tu me dis. Mais ce dont je suis le plus fière c'est de t'avoir fait découvrir l'univers d'Harry Potter ! j'en ai contaminé une autre hihihi ! xD oui je ferai une autre fic ;) bisous

**Guest** : non Senny a survécu à l'explosion ^^ personne n'était allé vérifier si elle était bien morte.

**lena-malefoy** : merci ^^ pour moi c'était important qu'Hermione vienne se recueillir sur la tombe de ses _**deux parents**_. On oublie pas julia qui a été aussi courageuse qu'Alex ! c'était vraiment des parents géniaux. à bientôt ;) gros bisous !

**Lady-Dramione** : merci :) ma prochaine fic sera une Sirius/OC. (je ne pourrais jamais écrire de Harry/hermione... je les vois pas ensemble) bisous

**Geuh** : oui c'était pas simple ^^ je suis très fière de ma fic et de vous chers lecteurs qui semblez l'avoir apréciée. je te remercie et à bientôt ;) biz

**xDrayMioneex** : je te remercie beaucoup ^^ je suis contente de savoir que je ne serai pas débarrassée de toi ;) à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre et dans ma prochaine fic ! bisous

**Gwen** : merci à toi ^^ je puise mes idées dans mon cerveau de timbrée xD bisous

**Lili Evans Potter** : salut ^^ merci beaucoup. Je vais essayer de faire le plus vite possible pour le dernier chapitre. Comme je l'ai dit, avant le 8 juillet ;) bisous

**Rosalieemmamailie** : c'est vrai que j'ai l'impression d'avoir commencé cette fic hier lol. et pourtant elle devait finir et elle le sera bientôt. Merci et gros bisous ;)

**Djat** : oui, les "ou presque" est là pour vous sauver xD merci et à bientôt ;)

**Eilia** : merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si je ferai une suite. je me tâte mais je ne pense pas. En tout cas ce ne sera pas maintenant. biz

**ClaP74** : un grand merci ! ^^ je suis très contente et je suis aussi triste pour Alex, crois-le. ça a aussi été magique pour moi d'écrire cette fic et de lire chaques jours vos commentaires. Bisous ! et à bientôt ;)

**Guest** : merci ! ^^

**lulu-neechan** : merci beaucoup ^^ on veut toutes mourir avec Alex (moi la première lol) La fic n'est pas finie ! alors souhaite moi bon courage pour le dernier chapitre parce que c'est le plus difficile à écrire. bisous !

**E.C.J.L** : tu as le droit de t'en foutre lol. c'est que de la fiction c'est vrai (mais moi comme c'est mon perso ça me fait un peu mal au coeur... auteur sentimentale xD) merci et bisous !

**Claire Lucem** : merci beaucoup ^^ bisous et à bientôt ! ;)

**HeadGirlHotChick** : je te remercie beaucoup et je vais sérieusement réfléchir à ta proposition. Bien sûr que je serais heureuse de la voir traduite pour la partager avec encore plus de monde. mais je veux avant tout la terminer. alors je te recontacterai quand le dernier chapitre sera posté ^^ voilà. Bisous !

**Magoo** : merci ! ^^ Alex déteste nicolas à cause de la découverte des pierres qui a gâché les années qu'Alex à passé à Poudlard sans pouvoir dire à Julia qu'il était son fiancé et qu'il l'aimait. étant un Amfell Alex était obligé de se cacher et de rester discret. Il ne pouvait pas se présenter comme le fiancé de Julia car tout le monde aurait su qu'il était sang-pur et que sa famille (non déclarée) cachait quelque chose de louche. et puis Nicolas a échoué à trouver un moyen de détruire les pierres et la responsabilité des Flamel à continué de pourrir la vie d'Alex qui ne pouvait pas non plus dire à sa fille qui il était (je rappelle qu'il se fait passer pour un moldu aux yeux de tout le monde même de Tiana) Tout ça est très compliqué évidemment lol Mais tu auras peut-être un peu plus d'éclaircissement dans le dernier chapitre ^^ C'esy vrai que j'aurais pu penser à une fin roméo et juliette... non ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas changer l'histoire xD à bientôt j'espère ;) bisous !

**Tchoupi** : merci ^^ Oui tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions ;) toute la vérité sur Alex et sa relation avec Julia et Severus ! yeah ^^ encore merci et gros bisous !

**Gaga-Ella** : je la mettrai complète quand j'aurai posté le dernier chapitre ;) Helena est bien allée à Serdaigle. C'était en fait en mémoire d'Alex. je te remercie beaucoup ^^ Il n'y aura qu'n bonus sur Alex normalement. Mais si les idées me viennes, je pourrais peut-être imaginer d'autres scènes ;) Merci d'envisager de lire mes fic 07-ghost (MERCI ! xD pourquoi personne ne veut les lire ?) Par contre il faut aussi que je les relise parce qu'il risque d'y avoir plus de fautes que dans Noblesse oblige. Je m'en excuse d'avance. sinon, à bientôt ^^ (soit dans le bonus sur Alex soit dans ma prochaine fic) Bisous !

**Lady-Dramione** : j'en peux plus... je suis loin d'avoir fini ! Ce bonus est tellement long ! vous allez en avoir pour votre attente lol. tellement de choses à dire sur la vie d'Alex. sérieux, c'est plus un OS que je suis en train d'écrire, c'est une fiction entière ! xD c'est super que ta soeur ai aimé, j'en suis ravie ! ^^ gros bisous et à bientôt alors !

**Istehar** : le bonus arrive ;) il me faut vraiment plus de temps. je veux que ce soit parfait. Une fan de stargate ! génial ! *pure joie* peut-être que j'en écrirai une plus tard ^^ t'en fais pas pour 07 ghost je sais que peu de monde connais. bisous !

**Brilou** : non je suis loin d'avoir fini lol. Vous me mettez la pression, je me sens coupable de ne pas poster à la date prévue T.T merci de bien vouloir attendre ^^ bisous

**Killashandra** : je sais je suis tellement désolée T.T Du temps ! donnez-moi du temps ! *gratte pour récupérer au moins des secondes* xD ça va venir, j'ai écris les 2/3. biz

**Lady-Dramione** : je savais qu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour dire ça lol. J'y ai pensé. Mais je préfère pas. un peu de patience que diable ! xD s'il vous plait. Biz

**Cassandre** : pas de soucis ^^ En fait le chapitre bonus est plus long que prévu. Mais ça viens ne vous en faites pas. à bientôt !

**Naguina** : salut ! contente que la fic t'ai plus quand même ;) je me dépêche promis ^^ biz

**Iliana** : merci beaucoup ! Je réfléchi. J'aimerais bien écrire une suite. Mais je dois trouver le bon scénario. en tout cas ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Je dois finir mon autre fic, Le chat de Van ;) gros bisous !

**draymi0ne-f0r-ever** : merci de la relire ;) j'espère pouvoir écrire d'autre fics qui vous plairont ! merci de m'encourager ^^ Bisous !

**Zarranouille** : merci ! ^^ écrire un livre je sais pas. mais d'autres fic ;) bisous et encore merci à toi d'avoir lu.

**Idyla** : je suis heureuse de t'avoir finalement convaincue de finir la fic en entier. Tu aurais quand même dû faire une pause pour dormir lol. j'espère que tu as quand même mangé xD merci beaucoup ! mon imagination peut aller très loin, alors je reviendrai pour un autre dramione promis ^^ mais priorité aux fics en cours. biz ! ;)

**sucrette000** : je suis très touchée, merci ! ^^ gros bisous

**Moonlight-and-Sunshine** : oh ! j'ai les larmes aux yeux, merci ! le fait que tu l'aies lue si vite, ça me coupe le sifflet. ça montre que tu l'as vraiment appréciée et j'en sui heureuse ^^ Je n'ai pas lu "un air de famille", mais je viens de voir le résumé et ça m'a l'air très intéressant ! merci, encore merci ! gros bisous !

**Hachiko-Tan** : concernant les coupes, une seule était empoisonnée à l'avance, celle de Voldemort. comme ça, qu'il choisisse la bonne ou la mauvaise pierre, ils étaient sûrs de le tuer. ce n'était à la base qu'une garantie superflue puisqu'Hermione était certaine à 99% que Voldemort allait choisir la pierre létale (grâce aux visions d'Helena qui montraient hermione vivante avec Valentin dans le futur) mais cette garantie s'est finalement révélée très utile puisque voldemort a choisi la pierre philosophale. c'était l'intervention d'Alex qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, même avec les visions. Alors qu'elle aurait pu le prévoir puisqu'il n'apparaît jamais dans les visions où Valentin est là. j'avoue que c'est compliqué, j'ai failli m'y perdre moi aussi en lisant ton review lol. un instant je me suis dit que je m'était trompée et que tu avais raison, mais en fait non. merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait super plaisir ! ^^ gros bisous !

**Tryphon21** : oui, j'ai beaucoup transformé Drago. j'avoue ^^ si ça t'a permis de l'aimer un tout petit peu plus, tant mieux lol. La mort, c'était le destin d'Alex. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour l'empêcher. Helena et Valentin seront trsè proches dans le futur ^^

**TinouMalefoy** : merci à toi ! ça me fait plaisir ^^

**BellaMcCarthy** : je tiens à te remercier pour ces petits reviews que tu m'as laissé et qui m'ont procuré beaucoup d'amusement et de plaisir. C'est agréable de voir la progression de l'histoire à travers ton ressenti. Je suis aussi heureuse que tu te sois arrêtée ici ^^ gros bisous !


	71. Bonus : un caducée pour une rose, part 1

*roulements de tambours* TADAM ! Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre bonus sur Alex ! (c'est pas trop tôt... lol) J'avais dit une semaine, j'ai finalement eu besoin d'un mois. Comme je vous l'ai dit c'est un très long bonus donc je l'ai divisé en plusieurs parties. à la fois pour que vous ne soyez pas gavés d'infos d'un coup et pour que vous puissiez me mettre des commentaires instructifs (s'il vous plaît !) Encore désolée de vous avoir fait autant poireauter.  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p><span>Bonus<span> : Un caducée pour une rose  
>Partie 1 : Enfance<p>

**~31 octobre 1959~**

Alexander Amfell n'en est pas encore conscient mais il s'apprête à naître. Son père, Marc, avait conduit sa femme jusqu'à Ste Mangouste dans la soirée et il avait dû attendre des heures que Sarah mette leur fils au monde. Quant à la petite Jessica à peine âgée de deux ans, elle portait encore son costume de petite diablesse. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'aller faire le tour des maisons avec son père et cela l'avait rendue boudeuse. D'ailleurs, elle ne se privait pas de le lui faire comprendre en tapant régulièrement sur la chaise d'à côté avec sa fourche magique qui produisait à chaque fois un petit hurlement.

- Arrête-ça Jessica, lui demanda son père en lui prenant la fourche des mains avant de replacer sa fille correctement sur ses genoux.

- Je veux les bonbons ! Se plaignit-elle.

- Je t'en donnerai quand on rentrera.

- Je veux faire Halloween...

- Je sais que c'était la première fois que je devais t'emmener... mais le bébé dans le ventre de maman, c'est plus important que les bonbons. Tu vas avoir un petit frère.

- Mais moi je préfère les bonbons !

Il était en train de soupirer quand la porte de la salle d'accouchement s'ouvrit enfin. Marc se leva immédiatement et la fourche tomba au sol dans un autre hurlement avant qu'il ne demande au médicomage :

- Alors ? Tout va bien ?

- Nous avons dû lui faire une césarienne, mais elle et le bébé vont parfaitement bien. Votre femme dort mais vous pouvez voir l'enfant si vous le souhaitez.

- Merci, dit Marc en se précipitant dans la salle.

Il déposa sa fille sur le bord du lit de sa femme avant d'embrasser Sarah sur le front. Puis une sage-femme vint lui mettre le bébé dans les bras. Il sourit en voyant son fils s'agiter et Jessica tendit le cou pour essayer de l'apercevoir.

- Tu veux le voir ? Demanda son père en se penchant vers elle.

- Non ! Bouda-t-elle en détournant la tête.

- Tu es sûre ? Dit-il amusé. Regarde, il te sourit.

Sa fille consentit à jeter un regard en coin au bébé avant de vraiment se pencher sur lui. C'était vrai, son frère souriait. Il avait les yeux verts comme elle et son père. Et il agitait ses petites mains vers les deux visages penchés sur lui.

- Jessica, je te présente Alexander, dit Marc en souriant. Alex, voici ta soeur Jessica.

- Salut... dit-elle dubitative.

Mais son frère gazouilla en réponse et un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Jessica.

- Je savais qu'il te plairait, dit son père amusé. Un frère, c'est mieux que des bonbons non ?

- Non, dit-elle catégorique en se redressant. Je veux aussi mes bonbons.

- Je vois que tu ne perds pas le nord... soupira-t-il. Tu es bien ma fille. Quant à toi Alex, j'espère que tu n'as pas hérité de l'entêtement des Amfell. Sinon ça ne va pas être simple...

Son fils avait saisi la chaîne argentée qu'il portait autour du cou et il s'amusait maintenant avec le caducée qui y était accroché.

- Pas simple du tout, mumura Marc. J'espère que tu me donneras moins de mal que je n'en ai donné à mon père.

Alex s'amusait à agiter le caducée et Marc le lui retira des mains avant de le replacer dans son col.

- Pas encore Alex. C'est trop tôt pour toi.

**~29 janvier 1960~**

Alex n'avait que quelques mois. Il dormait tranquilement dans son berceau. Mais il fut réveillé par les pleurs d'un autre bébé.

- Nous sommes d'accord, disait son père. Mais il est important que tout cela reste secret.

- Les Rosens ont été prévenus, répondit une voix inconnue. Ils ne connaitront jamais votre identité. Seul Archibald est au courant, et il a juré de garder le secret. Je vous remercie Marc. Il compte sur votre fils pour protéger sa petite-fille.

- Encore une chose compliquée que je devrai expliquer à mon fils plus tard... soupira Marc. Vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche.

- Dites-vous que vous sauvez la vie de cette petite, répondit l'inconnu alors que les pleurs se faisaient toujours entendre. Vous voulez bien la prendre Sarah ? Il semble que je ne sois pas très doué avec les enfants.

- Bien sûr, répondit la mère d'Alex.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les pleurs cessèrent.

- Elle est minuscule, murmura Sarah.

- C'est parce qu'elle n'a vu le jour que depuis ce matin.

- Mais ce n'est pas dangereux de pratiquer un sortilège de fiançaille sur des enfants aussi jeunes ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ces enfants ne sentiront partiquement rien.

- Partiquement ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

- Un puissant lien va se créer entre eux. Ce n'est pas un processus banal. Nous devrions nous dépêcher. J'ai promis de ramener cette petite à leurs parents avant le coucher du soleil. Il ne me plaît pas d'avoir arraché cette enfant aux bras de sa mère.

- Bien sûr, dit Marc.

Alex put voir son père se pencher sur son berceau avant de le prendre dans ses bras. L'inconnu était un homme à la longue barbe argentée et au nez aquilin sur lequel reposaient des lunettes en demi-lune. Lorsque son père se rapprocha de sa mère, le petit put voir le bébé qu'elle portait dans ses bras.

- Regarde Alex, dit Sarah en lui présentant la petite fille. Elle s'appelle Julia. Tu vois comme elle est mignonne ?

- Ce soir ses parents te la confient, ajouta Marc. Alors tu devras prendre bien soin d'elle.

- Commençons, dit l'inconnu en sortant sa baguette.

Marc et Sarah se mirent face à face. Puis chacun saisit la main gauche du bébé qu'ils tenaient. Alex était calme et la petite fille face à lui l'était aussi. Les Amfell placèrent les poignets des enfants l'un sur l'autre et l'inconnu les pointa de sa baguette avant de s'exclamer :

- _**Ligare corda**_ ! (nda : lier les coeurs)

Lorsqu'Alex sentit son poignet le brûler il se mit à pleurer. Et Julia en fit de même. La douleur était survenue comme un éclair avant de disparaître tout aussi vite. Mais c'était une douleur dont il se souviendrait longtemps. Celle qui, sans qu'il le sache encore, l'avait lié à la femme de sa vie.

**~Décembre 1968~**

Alex était allongé dans son lit mezzanine. Il était tard et il s'apprêtait à s'endormir quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir doucement. Se redressant, il put apercevoir sa soeur se glisser en silence à l'intérieur de la pièce après avoir vérifié que personne ne l'avait vue entrer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda son frère en la voyant grimper à l'échelle de son lit.

- J'ai pas sommeil.

- Et tu viens m'empécher de dormir ?

- Fais pas ton rabat-joie, dit Jessica en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Alex haussa les épaules et se rallongea en lui tournant le dos.

- Tu vas pas dormir ? Bouda-t-elle. C'est pas marrant.

- C'était marrant de mettre des malice réglisses dans ma soupe ?

- C'était juste une blague pour le réveillon. Tu m'en veux encore ?

- Oui.

- Oh allez. C'était pas si grave.

- Il y en a un qui a failli m'arracher la langue, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Ben tu l'as toujours ta langue. De quoi tu te plains ?

-...

- S'il te plaît, boude pas.

-...

Jessica soupira avant de pousser légèrement l'épaule de son frère. Mais il ne réagissait toujours pas, alors elle murmura :

- Hé Alex, ça te dirait de marcher au plafond ?

Cette fois-ci son frère se retourna vers elle.

- Quoi ?

- Regarde un peu ce que j'ai là, dit-elle en agittant un tube sous son nez.

Alex le lui prit des mains avant de se redresser pour mieux lire ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus. _Magicolle : de quoi vous suspendre en l'air !_

- Où tu as eu ça ?

- C'était dans mes cadeaux de Noël.

- Tu ne l'as pas plutôt piqué à papa ?

- Non, dit-elle d'une voix innocente.

- À d'autres, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- On s'en fiche de savoir comment je l'ai eu. Tu veux essayer ?

- J'ai encore mal à la langue Jess.

- Mais ça risque rien. J'essaye d'abord si tu veux.

Elle lui reprit le tube des mains avant de l'ouvrir et d'en mettre un peu sur le plafond. Puis elle passa ses jambes par dessus la rembarde du lit avant de dire à Alex :

- Tiens-moi.

Le garçon soupira, puis il l'aida à tenir en équilibre alors qu'elle posait ses pieds sur la colle.

- Tu es complètement folle... marmonna-t-il.

- Tais-toi et observe, dit-elle en tirant sur ses jambes pour s'assurer que ses pieds étaient bien collés.

Puis avec l'aide de son frère, Jessica passa entièrement son corps de l'autre côté de la rembarde et se retrouva donc suspendue dans le vide la tête en bas.

- C'est trop cool ! Rit-elle. T'as vu ça Alex ?

- Oui. Maintenant reviens avant que la colle lâche.

- Non ça tient bien. Attends, je vais essayer d'avancer.

- Arrête Jess ! S'exclama Alex inquiet pour sa soeur.

- Regarde ça, dit-elle amusée lorsqu'elle réussit à faire glisser son pied dans la colle.

- Reviens maintenant.

- Espèce de trouillard.

- Je suis pas un...

- Wow ! Le coupa sa soeur en balançant brusquement ses bras pour saisir la rembarde. Je sens que ça lâche.

Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, ses pieds se détachèrent du plafond et elle se balança au lit avant de retomber au sol sur ses pieds comme une gymnaste.

- C'était géant ! À toi maintenant.

- Heu... dit-il peu enthousiaste.

Jessica retira ses chaussettes pleines de colle avant de remonter dans le lit.

- Attends, je remets un peu de colle, dit-elle en reprenant le tube.

- Je compte pas le faire Jess.

- Allez ! Tu as bien vu ? Ça colle super bien.

- Peut-être mais...

- Mais t'as la trouille, ricanna-t-elle.

- Non je...

- Si ! Tu es mort de peur. Toi c'est sûr, t'iras pas à Griffondor.

- Et dans laquelle des quatres maisons vont les inconscients comme toi ? Répliqua-t-il vexé.

- Chez Jessamfell. Elle existe pas encore mais je compte la proposer au directeur.

- Il risque de mourir de rire...

- Bon ! Arrête de parler et viens essayer, dit-elle en le tirant par le bras.

Elle força son frère à coller ses pieds au plafond et il lui lança un regard noir quand il se rendit compte qu'elle s'amusait comme une folle.

- Allez, fais pas la tronche.

Elle l'aida à passer de l'autre côté de la rembarde et Alex se retrouva la tête en bas en moins d'une minute.

- Alors ça colle bien ?

- Ouais...

C'était vrai, il se sentait bien accroché au plafond.

- ça fait bizarre de tout voir à l'envers, dit-il en observant sa soeur.

- Tu as vu ? Je t'avais bien dit que c'était génial.

- Par contre j'arrive pas à bouger mes pieds, dit-il en tirant sur ses jambes sans réussir à les bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre.

- Ah non ?

- Non.

- Tu peux pas bouger du tout ?

- Non.

- Tu es sûr ? Dit-elle en faisant une grimace gênée.

Alex lui lança à nouveau un regard noir et Jessica lui fit signe d'attendre avant de descendre du lit. Puis elle prit les mains tendues de son frère et tira. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, Alex restait irrémédiablement collé au plafond.

- Heu... dit Jessica en se grattant la tête. Je crois que j'ai remis un peu trop de colle.

- Jess.

- Oui ?

- Fais-moi descendre de là.

-...

- Maintenant ! S'exclama-t-il furieux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? dit-elle en essayant à nouveau de le tirer vers le bas.

- Je m'en fous, mais trouve une solution !

- Calme-toi, ça pourrait être pire.

- J'ai la tête qui tourne Jess... lui fit remarquer Alex dont le visage était devenu tout rouge.

- Pourtant je tire de toutes mes forces !

- Dépêche-toi, demanda son frère les larmes aux yeux.

- J'y arrive pas...

- Papa ! Maman !

- Arrête, ils vont nous tuer !

- C'est toi qu'ils vont tuer ! PAPA !

Alex était paniqué. Tout son sang lui était monté à la tête et il avait vraiment mal au coeur. Il voulait descendre. Il voulait à tout prix descendre. "Je veux pas mourir les pieds collés à un plafond... je viens à peine d'avoir 9 ans ! Qui m'a fichu une soeur pareille ?" Son coeur s'emballait et il pouvait entendre son sang battre à ses oreilles.

- Je veux descendre... pleura-t-il.

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur leur père qui resta un instant stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait. Et lorsqu'il se reprit, Marc n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette que son fils hurla :

- JE VEUX DESCENDRE !

Et brusquement, la barrière magique d'Alex apparut. Il y eut un grand BOUM et Marc vit son fils tomber.

- Alex ! Cria-t-il en se jetant pour le rattraper.

Il s'étala au sol avec son fils dans les bras et ils disparurent dans un nuage de poussière quand une partie du plafond leur tomba dessus. Jessica s'était reculée et elle s'était figée les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence tenant toujours le tube de colle dans une de ses paumes. Elle observa son père se dépatouiller du plâtre en secouant la tête et s'assurant que son fils allait bien. Heureusement c'était le cas. Mais Alex était complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Comment avait-il fait pour descendre ? Il avait senti une grande vague de magie sortir brusquement de son corps.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait papa ?

- C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas.

Puis Marc leva la tête vers le plafond et il put constater qu'il y avait maintenant un grand trou. Alors ses yeux se posèrent sur sa fille ainsi que sur le tube de colle et il lui offrit un regard chargé d'éclairs.

- Oh oh... marmonna Jess avant de se retourner pour s'enfuir. Problèmes en vue !

- Reviens ici Jessica Amfell ! Lui cria son père en se relevant pour lui courir derrière.

Alex put entendre sa soeur se faire intercepter dans le couloir par leur mère qui se mit à hurler en demandant ce qu'elle avait encore fait. Pour sa part, il était resté assis par terre, observant le trou dans le plafond. "C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?"

(nda : ce que viens de faire Jessica est extrêmement dangereux et stupide, ne le faites pas chez vous. À moins d'avoir de la magicolle xD)

**~Juillet 1969~**

Des mois étaient passés depuis l'incident du plafond et son père lui avait expliqué que ce qui était arrivé n'avait rien d'étrange. Lui et sa soeur avaient hérité de leur père une barrière magique qui permettait de les protéger de tout. Sachant cela, Jessica s'était d'ailleurs attelée à essayer d'activer la sienne. Et comme la soeur d'Alex ne reculait jamais lorsqu'elle avait une idée, elle y était bien sûr parvenue.

- C'est génial ce pouvoir ! S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle se protégeait de la pluie debout en plein milieu du jardin.

- Jessica arrête immédiatement ! S'exclama sa mère en jetant un regard anxieux en direction de la haie des voisins. Combien de fois il faut te dire que tu ne dois pas l'utiliser ?

- ça va, j'arrête, dit-elle en venant se mettre à l'abri et en annulant sa barrière. Mais c'est vraiment trop cool. Pas vrai Alex ?

- Oui, concéda-t-il. Mais je n'ai pas apprécié la façon dont s'est manifesté la mienne.

- Tu veux dire le contexte ?

- C'est ça.

- Je suis vraiment désolée petit frère, dit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule. Mais c'était un mal pour un bien finalement.

- Tu vas voir ! S'exclama Alex en commençant à lui courir derrière.

S'éclatant de rire, Jessica finit par se cogner contre son père qui soupira avant de lui donner une tape derrière la tête.

- J'avais dit : pas de barrière magique !

- Désolée...

- Et arrête un peu d'embêter ton frère.

Elle lui offrit un sourire d'excuse et Sarah s'exclama :

- Allez ça suffit, venez ici maintenant. On va prendre une photo.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Alex pas très emballé.

- Parce que j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard aujourd'hui et que ça se fête, répondit Jessica en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- C'est moi qui vais te faire ta fête, la menaça-t-il.

- J'ai dit ça suffit, répéta leur mère. Asseyez-vous sur le canapé. Marc, tu sors l'appareil photo ?

- Je m'en charge.

- C'est dommage qu'il pleuve... se plaignit Sarah. J'aurais préféré prendre la photo dehors. Pour un mois de juillet, on est pas gâtés par le temps.

- C'est parce que même le ciel sait qu'une catastrophe va entrer à Poudlard cette année... dit Alex avec un petit sourire.

- Hé ! S'exclama sa soeur en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Un nouvel esprit farceur ? Demanda Marc amusé. Peeves n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

- Ne t'y mets pas chéri, intervint Sarah en forçant ses enfants à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Ok, dit-il en posant l'appareil photo sur le meuble et en réglant la minuterie. Vous êtes prêts ?

- Oui, répondit sa femme. Je veux vous voir sourire les enfants.

- Pas de problème ! S'exclama Jess avec entrain.

- C'est parti ! Annonça leur père en appuyant sur l'appareil avant d'aller rejoindre sa femme derrière le canapé.

- Souris tête de pioche, murmura Jess à son frère en souriant.

- Tête brûlée, répliqua-t-il en souriant amusé.

Le flash se déclancha et immortalisa leurs sourire. C'était leur premier portrait de famille. Et le seul qu'Alex garderait avec lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

**~11 octobre 1970~**

Assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, Alex observait le soleil se coucher sur Dartmouth à travers les carreaux. Depuis que sa soeur était partie pour faire sa deuxième année à Poudlard, la maison était bien calme. Jetant un oeil au plafond parfaitement réparé, Alex ne put s'empécher de pousser un soupir amusé. Sa soeur était complètement folle. Mais il avait remarqué que depuis le jour du 11e anniversaire de sa soeur, qui avait eu lieu peu après leur photo de famille, Jessica s'était considérablement calmée. Elle avait d'ailleurs été envoyée à Serdaigle contre toute attente. Jessica suivait maintenant les règles de ses parents et elle n'avait plus jamais fait apparaître sa barrière magique. Mais ça ne l'empéchait pas d'être aussi farceuse et enjouée que d'habitude. Alex était heureux de la voir rentrer pour les vacances. Même si il avait remarqué que Jessica passait beaucoup de temps avec leur père dans son bureau. Alex se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien fabriquer. Et il avait posé plusieurs fois la question sans jamais avoir d'autre réponse que : _tu le sauras quand tu auras 11 ans_. C'était d'ailleurs la même réponse qu'on lui donnait lorsqu'il demandait ce que signifiait la marque en forme de coeur à son poignet.

- Je le saurai quand j'aurai 11 ans, marmonna-t-il en observant son poignet gauche. C'est ce qu'on me rabâche sans arrêt. Plus que 20 jours à attendre.

Il leva les yeux vers le calendrier accroché au mur. Les 11 premiers jours du mois d'octobre étaient barrés. Bientôt il saurait la vérité. Mais le fait qu'il semble être le seul de la famille à encore être dans l'ignorance l'énervait au plus haut point. "Même Jess est au courant ! Et pour une fois... elle refuse de cracher le morceau. D'habitude c'est la première à raconter le secret des autres. Qu'est-ce que celui-là a de si important ?"

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Dit-il en se frottant le poignet. Même Jess n'a pas cette marque. Pourquoi je suis le seul ? Ça m'énerve... ça me gonfle de rien savoir !

Sans le faire exprès, il avait activé sa barrière, ce qui fit exploser la vitre. Il avait mis ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger, et lorsqu'il les baissa, il put voir que sa chambre n'avait plus de fenêtre. "Oh non..."

- ALEXANDER AMFELL ! Hurla sa mère depuis le rez-de-chaussé.

Il soupira avant de se lever pour rejoindre ses parents ainsi que la punition qu'il venait de gagner. "Dans quelle famille je suis tombé ?"

**~31 octobre 1970~**

En fait à la seconde où je vous parle, nous somme encore le 30 octobre 1970. Il est minuit moins une. Alex est debout dans le couloir du premier étage, les yeux rivés sur la pendule fixée au mur. Adossé contre le montant de la porte de la chambre de ses parents... il attend. Alex attend que les deux aiguilles soient parfaitement alignées sur le 12. La porte est entrouverte et le son des lourdes respirations du couple Amfell résonne jusqu'à ses oreille dans le silence de la maison. Mais ce silence fut brisé par le coucou de l'horloge et le sommeil des Amfell perturbé par la lumière de leur chambre qu'Alex venait d'allumer.

- Debout là dedans, annonça-t-il. J'ai 11 ans.

Marc et Sarah se redressèrent et lançèrent un regard encore ensommeillé à leur fils. Il se tenait bien campé sur ses jambes les bras croisés. On aurait dit que rien au monde, pas même la plus violente des tornades, n'aurait pu le faire bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre.

- Alex ? Demanda son père en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

- Minuit passé, annonça son fils. On est le 31 octobre 1970. Et j'ai 11 ans. Maintenant je veux tout savoir.

- Tout savoir ?

- Sur ce que vous me cachez. Vous n'arrêtez pas de me dire : tu le sauras quand tu auras 11 ans. C'est fait, alors je vous écoute.

- Ta mère a accouché en soirée, répliqua son père en se rallongeant. Alors va te recoucher et laisse-nous dormir. Reviens plus tard.

- Non ! J'en ai marre d'attendre !

- Alex, va te recoucher avant que je me mette en colère, le prévint sa mère. On ne réveille pas les gens en pleine nuit !

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

- Marc fait quelque chose.

Son mari soupira avant de se lever en marmonnant :

- Je savais que ça n'allait pas être simple...

- Tu vas tout lui dire maintenant ? S'étonna Sarah.

- J'y peux rien... c'est mon fils. Il va camper ici toute la nuit.

- Vous les Amfell... marmonna sa femme en se recouchant.

- Allez viens, dit Marc à Alex après avoir enfilé une robe de chambre.

Il descendirent jusqu'à la cuisine et Marc se servit une tasse de café avant de s'asseoir face à son fils. "ça va être long..." Et ce fut long. Marc expliqua à Alex tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les Amfell. Le fait qu'ils étaient de sang pur, que la barrière magique était un don héréditaire, que leur lignée était en fait celle des Flamel, que leur ancêtre avait fait une grande découverte, qu'ils étaient chargés de protéger les pierres cachées dans le caducée qu'il portait autour de son cou, qu'un jour ce serait son fils qui en hériterait, qu'ils devaient tout faire pour ne pas se faire remarquer... toutes ces informations, Alex dut les graver dans sa tête pour ne rien oublier. C'était tellement... trop ! Trop de choses incroyables. Il s'était d'ailleurs demandé si son père ne se moquait pas de lui ou si il manquait à ce point de sommeil.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de me croire... remarqua Marc. Je n'ai peut-être pas été assez clair.

- Oh si, c'est parfaitement clair. En fait on est la famille la plus puissante du monde sorcier mais personne ne le sait.

- C'est à peu près ça. Et personne ne doit jamais le savoir.

- Et cette histoire de pierres de vie et de mort... c'est sérieux ?

Pour le lui prouver, son père fit apparaître les pierres et il les lui tendit. Avant qu'Alex ait pu poser la question, il précisa :

- La pierre chaude, c'est la pierre philosophale. Ne te trompe jamais. Et fais en sorte de ne jamais utiliser la pierre froide.

- La pierre létale ?

- C'est ça. Garde-la dans le caducée et ne la fait jamais sortir. Sauf lorsque tu devras, comme moi, expliquer à tes enfants quelle tâche leur incombera.

- Tu as tout expliqué à Jess ?

- Oui.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ton bureau ?

- Je l'entraîne à maîtriser sa barrière magique et à fermer son esprit. En plus de lui apprendre quelques autres sortilèges dont le savoir se transmet uniquement entre Amfell. Flamel a inventé une bonne quantité de sorts. Et il nous faut tout maîtriser. C'est très important pour la sécurité du secret. Je t'entraînerai aussi. Surtout toi. Car ce n'est pas à ta soeur mais à toi que reviendra le caducée.

- Parce qu'elle n'est pas fiable ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

- Parce que tu es le garçon, répondit Marc en souriant. Mais c'est vrai que je suis soulagé que notre Jess soit une fille.

- On aurait couru à la catastrophe...

- Alex, reprit son père plus sérieusement. Je veux m'assurer que tu as compris l'importance de ce secret. Si les pierres tombent entre de mauvaises mains... des milliers de gens pourraient en souffrir. Nicolas Flamel tente en ce moment même de trouver un moyen de détruire ces pierres. Mais tant qu'elles existent, elles doivent impérativement rester cachées.

- Ce vieux est encore vivant ? S'étonna Alex.

- Nous sommes chargés de lui faire parvenir de l'élixir de longue vie tous les mois.

- Et tu es sûr qu'il tente_** vraiment **_de trouver un moyen de détruire les pierres ? Demanda Alex dubitatif. Si ça fait des siècles, je pense qu'il se la coule douce.

- Nicolas se sent coupable d'avoir fait cette découverte qui nous condamne à protéger les pierres.

- Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

-... non. Nous savons seulement qu'il vit dans le Devon. Sûrement ici à Dartmouth mais... c'est une très grande ville.

- Alors comment tu lui fais parvenir l'élixir ?

- Par un intermédiaire. Mais tu n'auras à t'en soucier que lorsque tu devras toi-même faire parvenir l'élixir à Nicolas. Lorsque je te lèguerai le caducée. Pour l'instant ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu comprennes l'importance de notre secret.

- J'ai compris... et je devrai absolument passer inaperçu ?

- Oui. Quand tu seras à Poudlard, fait de ton mieux pour ne pas te faire remarquer. Et plus tard aussi quand tu auras un travail et une famille...

- Alors adieu mes ambitions de devenir le plus grand médicomage de tout les temps ?

-... ce sera difficile.

- Mais maman et toi, vous êtes bien aurors ! Alors médicomage ça devrait pouvoir être possible.

- Je suis désolé Alex. En fait... je ne sais même pas quel métier tu pourrais exercer.

- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Notre secret ne nous empêche pas de vivre. J'ai mes rêves et je ne veux pas les abandonner.

- ça ne concerne pas vraiment le secret. C'est autre chose...

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ça ? Demanda son fils en exhibant son poignet gauche. Tu ne m'en as pas encore parlé.

- Oui. C'est à cause de ça.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un charme.

- Quel genre de charme ?

- C'est un... charme de fiançailles.

- Fianquoi ? Demanda Alex en ayant peur d'avoir bien entendu.

- Fiançailles. Il te lie à ta future épouse.

- Future épouse, répéta Alex en hochant la tête. Oui bien sûr. Celle avec qui je vais me marier.

- C'est ça.

-...

-...

- TU TE FICHES DE MOI ? S'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond et renversant sa chaise au passage.

- Non. Je suis désolé. Tu avais 3 mois quand on a pratiqué le sortilège.

- Mais... comment vous avez pu faire ça ? On est plus au moyen-âge ! Qui se fiance à la naissance de nos jours ?

- Encore beaucoup de sang-pur.

- Mais on... ah... oui, c'est vrai, on est des sang-purs. Mais c'est pas une raison ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi seulement moi ? Pourquoi pas Jess ?

- Encore une fois... parce que tu es le garçon.

- Je ne comprends pas !

- Il y a une jeune fille qui a besoin de toi.

- Besoin de moi ?

- De tes pouvoirs pour la protéger. Elle sera bientôt en grand danger. Elle l'est déjà...

- C'est qui cette fille ?

- Julia Rosens.

Julia. Ainsi c'était le prénom de sa fiancée. "Fiancée mes fesses ! Je ne veux pas me marier avec une inconnue !"

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a de particulier ?

- Elle peut voir dans l'avenir. Enfin... elle le pourra bientôt.

- Voir le futur ? Elle est voyante ?

"En plus c'est une illuminée ?"

- C'est une jeune fille parfaitement normale, dit son père en devinant ses pensées. Saine d'esprit, et qui aura des visions du futur dès ses 17 ans.

- Parfaitement normale, répéta Alex sarcastique. Et pourquoi je dois l'épouser ? Où est le danger ?

- Il y a un sorcier noir qui semble être monté en puissance depuis quelques années. Voldemort. Il rassemble des partisants. Mon travail et celui de ta mère consiste à les arrêter. Ce sont eux qui visent Julia. Pour l'instant, ils ne sont pas très nombreux mais... il y a fort à parier qu'ils feront bientôt tout pour récupérer la fille Rosens. Et c'est pour ça que tu as été choisi pour la protéger.

- Vous êtes amis avec sa famille ?

- Non. Ils ne savent pas qui nous sommes. Et ils ne savent donc pas que tu es le fiancé de leur fille. Et d'ailleurs, personne ne devra le savoir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tout le monde sait qu'un mariage arrangé se fait entre sang-purs. Surtout celui-ci. Ils s'attendent à voir apparaître le fiancé de Julia. Seulement tu ne devras pas te présenter à elle. Pas avant votre mariage.

- A supposer que j'accepte de l'épouser. Et je connais déjà ma réponse.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule réponse possible. Je suis désolé, mais tu n'as pas le choix Alex. Tu ne pourras être avec personne d'autre à part elle.

- Mais c'est pas juste ! Je ne la connais pas cette fille ! Je ne veux pas d'elle comme femme ! Et je parie qu'elle non plus !

- Bien sûr que vous ne le voulez pas. Vous ne vous êtes rencontrés qu'une fois mais vous étiez trop petits pour vous en souvenir. Seulement... elle a besoin de toi.

- C'est pour ça que vous avez accepté ? On a réussi à vous amadouer avec de belles paroles ?

- Je sais à quel point il est difficile de protéger un don. Un secret. Celui de cette petite semble fantastique. Mais il la met en danger. Exactement comme le notre. Seulement nous avons les moyens de nous protéger. Pas elle. Julia a besoin d'aide pour échapper à ceux qui lui voudraient du mal.

- Et c'est sur moi que c'est tombé... pourquoi je suis né garçon ?

- Demande à la nature.

- Je ferais peut-être bien de demander à celui qui m'a _**proposé**_ ! Tu as dit que les Rosens ne nous connaissaient pas. Qui leur a parlé de moi ?

-...

- Alors ?

- Le directeur de Poudlard. C'est lui, l'intermédiaire entre nous et Nicolas. Dumbledore est autant l'ami des Flamel que des Rosens.

- Désolé, mais maintenant il sera sur ma liste noire. J'ai même plus envie d'aller étudier dans son école.

- Ne dis pas ça. Mais j'espère que tu m'as compris. Tu ne devras pas dire à Julia qui tu es. Sous aucun prétexte ! Personne ne doit savoir que tu es un sang-pur.

- Parce que je suis un Amfell, il faut que je reste discret. Parce que je suis le fiancé d'une Rosens, je devrai passer ma vie en marge de la société pour la protéger ! Je suppose que je devrai rester tout le temps avec elle et que c'est pour ça que je ne pourrai pas devenir médicomage ?

- Oui...

- Génial ! Franchement, je te remercie papa. Toi au moins tu sais faire le bonheur de ton fils. Si j'avais su, je serais vraiment resté couché !

- Alex ! Tenta de le retenir son père.

Mais il avait déjà tourné les talons furieux et il remonta les marches quatre par quatre. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour digérer tout ça. Beaucoup de temps.

**~1er septembre 1971~**

Des mois étaient passés depuis que son père lui avait tout raconté au sujet des Amfell et... de sa fiancée. Alex avait ruminé tout ce temps sans réussir à accepter que sa vie était déjà tracée. Qu'il n'aurait pas le choix. On avait choisi sa femme pour lui. On avait choisi son mode de vie à sa place. Et tout ce qu'il obtenait en récompense, c'était un ordre de silence. Le devoir d'agir comme un caméléon. En se fondant dans la masse. Dire que jusqu'à présent, il avait attendu avec enthousiasme sa rentrée à Poudlard... Mais aujourd'hui, il se tenait sur le quai de la voie 9¾ et le coeur n'y était pas. En fait, il essayait plutôt de deviner_** qui **_était cette fameuse Julia Rosens qui lui avait pourri la vie avant même qu'il sache parler. Cette fille qu'il devrait absolument protéger et, chose non négligeable, épouser. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi elle pouvait ressembler. N'apparaissant que rarement en public, la fille Rosens était un mystère pour tous, même pour les Amfell. Les yeux d'Alex se posèrent sur une rousse aux yeux verts qui disait au revoir à ses parents. Mais vu leur allure, ils semblaient être Moldus.

- Alex tu nous écoutes ? Demanda Sarah à bout de patience alors que ça faisait 6 fois qu'elle lui répétait la même chose.

- Quoi ?

- Comment ça,_** quoi **_? On est en train de te dire qu'elle est là.

- Qui ?

- Julia Rosens ! Murmura vivement sa mère.

- Où ça ? Demanda-t-il soudainement plus attentif en jetant des regards autour de lui.

- Là, dit son père en désignant un petit groupe de personne se trouvant à quelques mètres d'eux. Ce sont les Rosens. Robert et Milana. Et ce doit être leur fille, Julia.

Alex put voir un couple embrasser leur fille. La mère avait les yeux marrons et les cheveux bruns attachés en chignon. Le père, des cheveux noirs d'encre, des yeux bleus nuit, et il tenait dans ses bras une petite fille d'environ 2 ans qui lui ressemblait assez. Mais leur fille, Julia, ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère. De longs cheveux bruns. Des yeux couleur chocolat. Et elle souriait joyeusement à sa famille. Oui... joyeusement. Et de façon tellement insouciante qu'Alex se sentit presque insulté. "Regardez-la faire comme si tout allait comme dans le meilleur des mondes. Si elle compte sur moi pour la protéger 24h/24, elle se met le doigt dans l'oeil. Si ça ne la choque pas d'être fiancée à un inconnu, moi ça me révolte. Je refuse d'être le jouet d'une fille. Je ne suis pas un bouclier ambulant. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le droit de me présenter à elle et c'est tant mieux". Alors qu'il détournait le regard, Alex ne vit pas les yeux de Julia jeter des coups d'oeil tout autour d'elle à la recherche de celui qui portait la même marque qu'elle au poignet.

- Tu viens Alex ? Demanda Jessica. On va se trouver un compartiment.

- Ouais... dit-il en la suivant à l'intérieur du train.

Mais il fut retenu sur le quai par son père qui l'avait tiré par l'arrière du col.

- Pas si vite, dit Marc. Tu te souviens de tout ce dont on a parlé Alex ?

- Oui, soupira-t-il. Je ne dois pas me présenter, je ne dois pas me faire remarquer.

- Surtout pas. Personne ne doit apprendre que tu es le fiancé de Julia.

- J'aurais préféré ne jamais l'apprendre.

- Si jamais tu lui parles ne soit pas méchant avec elle. Julia n'a rien demandé.

- Je ne compte pas lui parler, ni agir comme son garde du corps.

- Mais si un élève l'attaque...

- Elle n'aura qu'à se débrouiller. Je ne la connais pas et je ne veux pas apprendre à la connaître.

Marc soupira. "Mon fils..."

- Essaye au moins de t'entendre avec tes camarades et avec tes professeurs, recommanda Sarah en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Maman ! Dit Alex gêné en se frottant la joue.

- Quoi ? Tu seras parti des semaines et je ne peux même pas te dire au revoir ?

- Le baiser c'était pas obligatoire.

- Oh les garçons je vous jure ! Arrête de dire des bêtises et monte dans ce train.

Elle le poussa à l'intérieur alors que le sifflement du Poudlard Express retentissait.

- Ne fais pas de vagues Alex, le prévint son père une dernière fois. Et souris un peu, prends exemple sur ta soeur.

- Si la marque à mon poignet disparaissait et si je portais un autre nom, alors _**là **_je pourrais sourire, marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant dans le couloir du train en compagnie de sa soeur.

- Sois pas bête Alex, dit Jessica. Moi je la trouve mignonne cette Julia.

- C'est pas le problème.

- Avec toi il y a toujours un problème.

- Et le plus souvent c'est toi qui le crée. Mais là tu viens de te faire détrôner.

- Tu veux dire que je ne suis plus ta source d'ennui numéro 1 ?

- Je veux dire que comparé à elle... tu n'es même plus une source d'ennui.

- Je te trouve très sévère. Comme papa l'a dit, elle n'a rien demandé.

- Moi non plus. "On a choisi pour moi. Et je ne le supporte pas."

Alex s'était enfermé dans un compartiment avec sa soeur, en compagnie de ses amis. Parmis lesquels un certain Paul Smith en troisième année chez Poufsouffle, et son frère, Eric, qui entrait en première année comme Alex. Jessica semblait très bien s'entendre avec Paul. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. "Elle au moins pourra choisir..." Puis le voyage prit fin et Alex fut à nouveau séparé de Jessica pour la traditionnelle traversée du lac. Il avait pris soin de se mettre dans la barque la plus éloignée de la jeune Rosens qui semblait s'être liée d'amitié avec la rousse aux yeux verts qui était accompagnée par un garçon au teint cireux et aux longs cheveux noirs. Ce fut en croisant les pupilles noires du garçon qu'Alex décida de détourner les yeux. "Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de voir avec qui elle..." Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par le brusque balancement de sa barque alors que deux garçons chahutaient à l'avant. L'un avait les cheveux en bataille et les yeux noisette, tandis que l'autre avait les yeux gris et des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les yeux.

- Faites attention, leur dit un garçon au teint pâle et à l'air fatigué.

- Quoi ? Répondit celui qui avait les yeux gris. Tu sais pas nager ?

- Ce n'est pas le problème... soupira-t-il.

- Hé James, dit-il à son ami. Ce gars là dit qu'il ne sait pas nager.

- Quand est-ce qu'il a dit ça ? Intervint Alex dépité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Sirius ? Répondit James. On doit lui apprendre ?

Mais le garçon ne put pas répondre car il fut coupé par un soupir méprisant venant de la barque la plus éloignée. C'était la rousse.

- Hé, sourit Sirius. Mais c'est la rouquine et Servilus. Alors vous êtes tous décidés à vous retrouver chez les serpents ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas contaminé la jolie demoiselle à vos côtés.

Il parlait de Julia bien sûr.

- Je croyais que toute ta famille étaient allée à Serpentard, répliqua le garçon au teint cireux.

- Couché Servilus.

- Et tu y iras sûrement, continua le dénomé Servilus dont le visage s'était tordu dans une expression de fureur. Bon sang ne saurait mentir.

- Ce n'est ni le sang ni la famille qui conditionne la répartition, intervint le garçon à l'air fatigué. Seulement nos choix.

- Oh ! S'exclama James en souriant. Je t'avais mal jugé mon gars. Je crois que tu échapperas à la baignade pour ce soir.

- Je confirme, ajouta Sirius.

- Très aimable à vous.

- Par contre je crois que Servilus aurait besoin d'un bon bain, ajouta James.

Ils sortirent leur baguettes. Mais alors que la rousse s'apprêtait à les sermonner, ce fut Hagrid qui intervint :

- Doucement là-bas ! Ne vous attirez pas des problèmes avant même d'avoir mis les pieds dans le château.

Il ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire. Et Alex non plus. Pour l'instant... car lorsqu'ils mouillèrent sur la berge du château, Servilus se prit étrangement les pieds dans sa robe en sortant de la barque et il tomba en arrière dans l'eau. Que ce soit par accident, ou qu'on l'y ait aidé, le garçon avait eut droit à son bain. Hagrid vint le repêcher sous les ricannements de James et Sirius. La rousse semblait furieuse et Julia demanda au garçon s'il allait bien. Il repoussa d'un geste brusque sa main tendue pour lui éviter de glisser sur le sol rocheux mais Julia ne s'en formalisa pas. "Ce gars là risque de passer une année pourrie s'il reste dans le colimateur de ces deux là. Et moi aussi... même si c'est pour d'autres raisons" pensa Alex en fixant toujours Julia du coin de l'oeil alors qu'ils montaient en directions de l'entrée du château. Plus il la regardait, plus ça l'énervait. Les longues manches de leur robe de sorciers cachaient leur poignet, mais Alex savait parfaitement ce qui se cachait sous la manche gauche de la jeune fille. Et il n'avait pas envie de l'apercevoir. Cette marque qu'il avait appris à détester ces derniers mois. Tout comme sa "fiancée". La sorcière qui les accueillit à l'entrée, et qui se présenta comme étant le professeur McGonagall, sécha d'un tour de baguette magique le jeune garçon encore trempé sans même avoir l'air surprise. Ça devait souvent arriver. "Quelle idée de nous faire venir en barques..." Puis elle les fit entrer dans la grande salle et ils purent s'émerveiller sous le plafond magique.

- J'en ai un presque comme ça dans ma chambre, put-il entendre Julia murmurer à la rousse.

"Et en plus elle est vantarde ?"

- Mais c'est rien comparé à ce château, ajouta-t-elle en le détrompant. Je ne pensais pas que le monde extérieur pouvait être aussi... magique !

Par contre, cette phrase interpela Alex. "Le monde extérieur ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ?" Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question car son nom venait d'être appelé :

- Amfell, Alexander !

Il n'avait pas écouté un mot des instructions du professeur McGonagall et il s'avança vers elle sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Un chapeau étrange était posé sur un tabouret. Il jeta un regard inquiet en direction de la table des Serdaigles et il aperçut sa soeur lui mimer le geste qu'il devait faire. "Je dois mettre ce chapeau-serpillière ?" Alex s'exécuta et s'assit sur le tabouret. Puis il sursauta en entendant une voix lui dire :

- Hum... Je vois beaucoup de frustration et de colère. Courageux certe, mais tellement buté. Tu nourris une grande ambition sans pouvoir la réaliser. Peut-être cela fait-il de toi un bon candidat pour Serpentard ?

Alex retint son souffle. Il ne pouvait pas être envoyé à Serpentard. Il souhaitait aller à Serdaigle comme sa soeur et leur père avant eux.

- Mais je vois surtout une grande puissance magique... un grand savoir... présent même s'il doit rester secret. Une sagesse cachée. Alors je pense t'envoyer à... Serdaigle !

Il retira le chapeau et partit à pas rapides rejoindre sa soeur. "Je l'ai échappé belle ! Beaucoup de frustration et de colère... tout ça c'est de sa faute !" pensa-t-il en lançant un dernier regard à Julia.

- Bienvenue chez Serdaigle Alex, lui souhaita Jessica en lui ébourifant les cheveux.

- Arrête ça, marmonna-t-il en repoussant sa main.

- Maintenant, attendons de voir si cette chère Julia est aussi envoyée ici.

"Tout mais pas ça..." La voir à l'école d'accord mais... pas en plus dans le dortoir ! Malheureusement, il dût attendre un moment avant d'avoir la réponse. Il vit d'abord Sirius Black être envoyé à Griffondor et jeter un regard méprisant à Servilus avant d'aller s'asseoir pour lui montrer qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Puis ce fut au tour de la rousse, Lily Evans, envoyée elle aussi à Griffondor. Tout comme le garçon à l'air fatigué nommé Remus Lupin. Ainsi que James Potter qui avait été réparti juste après un certain Peter Pettigrow lequel s'était presque trompé de table dans son apparente anxiété avant que le professeur McGonagall ne lui montre le bon chemin. Puis fut appelé le garçon au teint cireux. Et Alex se rendit compte qu'il ne s'appelait pas Servilus mais Severus. Severus Rogue. Par contre, _**lui**_, fut envoyé à Serpentard. Et Alex était loin de se douter à quel point le discours qu'avait tenu le choixpeau à Severus était similaire au sien. Colère et frustration. Une grande ambition. Courageux malgré tout. Et têtu à sa manière.

- Rosens, Julia ! Appela le professeur McGonagall.

A ce moment là, le silence se fit dans la salle. Et tout le monde, en tout cas la totalité des sang-pur, tendit le cou pour apercevoir celle qu'ils savaient être la détentrice du don des Rosens. Julia s'avança vers le choixpeau sans trembler. Elle n'avait pas l'air anxieuse ou inquiète. Et le lourd silence ne semblait pas la gêner. C'était une preuve de courage pour quelqu'un mis en danger par son seul nom. Cela au moins, Alex pouvait le lui accorder. Et ce fut donc sans surprise que Julia fut envoyée à Griffondor. Il ne partagerait pas son dortoir avec elle. Et c'était déjà un soulagement pour lui. Car la voir tous les jours dans la salle commune lui aurait sans cesse rappelé à quel point son chemin était déjà tracé.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'enfance d'Alex ? Sa soeur est complètement timbrée n'est-ce pas ? xD<p>

Réponse aux reviews :

**Aurelie Malefoy** : oui Jess a un grain xD i parties, de quoi vous occuper lol. merci beaucoup ! a+

**nevermind the bollocks** : il est là ce bonus promis ^^ je suis très contente que les Amfell te plaisent. Réussir à détrôner les Rosens c'est pas donné à toutes les familles xD ben oui, Serdaigle pour Jessica. Stupéfiant n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant on dirait la triplée cachée de Fred et Georges mdr. c'est vrai que le déroulement de l'histoire d'amour d'Alex et Julia ressemble à celle de lily et James. D'abord ils se détestent puis ils s'aiment à la folie mdr. j'attends tes impressions sur la suite avec impatience (comme toujours ^^) bisous !

**Fraulein Takoor** : je suis aussi contente de vous faire partager tout ça. ça m'a pris du temps mais les bonus sont enfin là ^^ bonne lecture et gros bisous. Je te laisse avec ces chers Amfell ;)

**brilou** : ne te suspend surtout pas au plafond avec de la glue tu vas mourir ! *super inquiète* rassure-moi, tu n'es pas aussi timbrée que Jess ? xD merci beaucoup ! Gros bisous cocotte ;)

**Lady-Dramione** : et oui tu comprends pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps lol. j'espère que tout ça va te plaire. merci et gros bisous ! ;)

**killashandra** : je sais que je t'ai fait attendre ^^ tu as oublié Albus et Rubéus xD Merci d'avoir laissé un aussi long commentaire ;) j'en attends un pareil pour les prochains chapitres attention ! lol. Bisous

**Istehar** : te revoilà ! ^^ toutes mes condoléances pour ton ordi xD me suspendre en l'air au plafond c'est une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai vu une certaine pub sur de la colle extra forte mdr. Je me suis dit : ce serait vraiment cool de pouvoir faire ça ! encore un pas de plus dans la folie... lol. merci beaucoup et gros bisous !

**Geuh** : ah oui ? Je les plains xD contente de t'avoir rappellé des souvenirs ;)


	72. Bonus : un caducée pour une rose, part 2

Bonus : un caducée pour une rose  
>Partie 2 : Poudlard<p>

**~1971-1972 : Première année à Poudlard~**

Au cours de cette première année, Alex s'était trouvé un talent pour les sortilèges et surtout... pour la réalisation des potions. Il avait toujours souhaité devenir médicomage après tout. Mais dans ce domaine... il s'était aussi trouvé un rival. Le fameux Severus Rogue. Il s'en était rendu compte lorsque leur professeur avait été incapable de les départager suite à la préparation d'une potion de sommeil.

- Elles sont parfaites ! S'était exclamé le professeur Slughorn. Vous avez un véritable talent mes garçons.

- Mais laquelle est la mieux réussie ? Avait insisté Rogue.

- Comme je l'ai dit, elles sont parfaites... Très difficile à dire. Je suis désolé mais vous allez devoir partager la récompense.

En effet, le professeur de potion leur avait promis un flacon d'amortensia. Et Rogue semblait extrêment y tenir. Il avait donc jeté un regard noir à Alex qui s'en fichait royalement. "Et sur qui je l'utiliserais ? Ma fiancée ? Manquerait plus que ça... qu'elle me suive partout comme un petit chien" Mais Severus ? Sur _**qui **_comptait-il l'utiliser ? Alex l'avait souvent vu traîner avec Julia. Y avait-il une possibilité pour que... Rogue ait des sentiments pour sa fiancée ? Si c'était le cas et si il faisait boire cette potion à Julia, les problèmes d'Alex augmenteraient. "J'ai pas besoin de ça en plus" avait-il pensé en décidant de se battre pour récupérer la potion.

- On ne veut pas partager, avait donc annoncé Alex. Départagez-nous.

En entendant cela, Severus avait serré les poings tellement fort qu'il en tremblait de rage. "Et oui, je ne te laisserai pas lui faire boire un philtre d'amour. De quoi j'aurais l'air ? Vu la réputation que tu as... Pas question que je sois lié à une fille qui sera sortie avec Servilus. Même si j'en ai rien à faire d'elle". Oui. À ce stade là, Alex n'agissait pas par jalousie mais par simple fierté. Enfin... c'était ce dont il essayait de se convaincre. Parce qu'il avait trouvé assez de motivation pour réussir à battre Rogue au jeu des potions. Même si ils avaient dû en préparer deux de plus avant que Slughorn puisse les départager. Et Alex avait donc remporté le flacon d'amortensia. Flacon qui avait fini tout au fond de sa valise. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'utiliserait ?

**~Été 1972~ **

Pendant les vacances d'été, son père l'entraînait à la maîtrise de sa barrière et à l'occlumentie. Jessica savait maintenant parfaitement contrôler ses pouvoirs et Alex se retrouvait seul avec son père dans son bureau.

- Concentre-toi Alex, le prévint Marc alors qu'il réussisait à voir ses pensées.

- ça m'énerve... plus je la vois, plus je suis en colère.

- Pour quelqu'un qui la déteste, je trouve que tu en parles beaucoup.

- Parce que je suis frustré !

- Mais de quoi Alex ?

- A cause d'elle... je ne pourrai pas devenir médicomage. Je ne pourrai pas épouser la femme que je veux !

- Et pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas en sorte que ce soit _**elle**_, la femme que tu veux.

- Je la déteste.

- Non, ce n'est pas elle que tu déteste. C'est le destin.

- C'est pareil ! Si j'ai ce destin c'est à cause de son existence !

- Et elle ? Quel est son destin ?

- Quoi ?

- Elle souffre beaucoup plus que toi Alex. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'en rends pas compte ?

- Elle souffre ? Ricanna-t-il. Pour moi, elle a l'air d'aller très bien. Elle a sa chère amie Lily et... Servilus. Je ne l'ai jamais vue déprimée ou triste ! Et ça me gonfle d'autant plus !

- Parce qu'elle est très forte et très courageuse. Alex... comme toi, elle n'a pas choisi de recevoir son don. Comme toi, elle n'a pas choisi d'être ta fiancée. Elle n'a pas non plus pu choisir son destin. Elle n'a pas demandé à naître Rosens comme tu n'as pas demandé à naître Amfell. Mais c'est comme ça. Et vous ne pouvez plus rien y faire. Ni toi, ni elle.

- Mais elle au moins, elle n'est pas obligée de se cacher...

- Tu te trompes.

- Comment ça ?

- Toi ça fait à peine un an que tu te caches. Julia se cache depuis sa naissance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Jusqu'à septembre dernier... elle n'est jamais sortie du manoir Rosens.

-... jamais ?

- Jamais. Ça aurait été trop dangereux. Combien de fois je dois te répéter qu'elle est en grand danger ?

"Alors c'était ce qu'elle voulait dire... le monde extérieur" réalisa Alex.

- Bravo... maintenant, en plus de me gonfler, elle me fait pitié.

- Elle mérite plus que ta pitié.

Alex s'apprêtait à lui assurer qu'il n'éprouverait jamais rien d'autre pour elle quand il fut interrompu par le cri de sa mère :

- Alex ! Marc ! Le déjeuner est prêt !

- On arrive chérie ! Répondit son mari. Alex, réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire.

- Pas besoin de réfléchir... marmonna-t-il.

**~1972-1973 : Deuxième année à Poudlard~**

La première année était passée assez rapidement. Tout comme la deuxième. Mais celle-ci avait différé de la première par un évènement qui aurait pu être dramatique. Le voyage du Poudlard Express avait été interrompu par une attaque. Comme l'année précédente, Alex avait voyagé avec sa soeur et leurs amis de Serdaigle. Ainsi que Paul Smith bien sûr. Mais alors qu'ils étaient en train de faire une partie de bavboule, leur wagon avait été violemment secoué alors que le train freinait pour s'arrêter.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Jessica qui s'était retenue à Paul.

- Aucune idée, répondit Alex en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le couloir et il put voir de nombreux élèves inquiets murmurer des paroles anxieuses.

- Alors ? Demanda Jessica.

- Je ne sais pas...

Une nouvelle secousse agita le train et plusieurs filles poussèrent des cris apeurés. Mais un cri s'éleva au dessus des autres. Et il fut suivit par :

- JULIA !

Ainsi, c'était elle qui avait crié. Et c'était sûrement son amie Lily qui avait hurlé son nom. Ça venait du wagon voisin.

- C'est elle ! S'exclama Jessica. Vite Alex !

Sa soeur le poussa dans le dos et cela sembla lui avoir donné l'excuse dont il avait besoin pour courir jusqu'au wagon voisin. Jess et Paul le suivaient, baguettes sorties. En entrant dans le wagon, ils purent voir une forme sombre sortir d'un des compartiments. Un homme vêtu de noir. Et sur son épaule... Julia.

- Lâchez-la ! S'exclama Jessica en lui envoyant un sort.

Mais le sorcier para et il tourna un regard furieux vers eux. Paul se plaça immédiatement devant Jessica. Le sorcier les attaqua mais Jess les protégea avec sa barrière invisible. Alex n'était pas encore capable d'en faire autant. Et il ne connaissait pas encore de sorts assez puissants pour neutraliser cet homme. Il se sentait... tellement inutile.

- Stupéfix ! S'exclama Paul après s'être remis de la surprise de se voir protégé mystérieusement des sortilèges.

- Expelliarmus ! Tenta Alex.

Mais le sorcier était bien plus fort qu'eux. Et il s'éloignait en reculant vers la sortie du wagon.

- Il va réussir à l'emmener ! S'exclama Jessica anxieuse.

Elle lança un sortilège d'entrave et le sorcier sembla être ralenti.

- Pétrificus totalus ! S'exclama Alex.

Le sorcier tomba au sol, raide. Et ils se précipitèrent pour voir comment allait Julia. Elle aussi ne bougeait pas. Et Alex se demanda l'espace d'une seconde si le pire n'était pas arrivé.

- Stupéfixiée, remarqua Paul.

Alex soupira. Puis il se figea. "Pourquoi je suis soulagé ?" Furieux contre lui-même de s'être laissé aller à ce sentiment, il se releva d'un bond. Alors qu'il repartait à grands pas vers leur compartiment, il entendit sa soeur dire au professeur McGonagall qui venait d'accourir sur la scène :

- Le garçon et la fille qui étaient avec elle ont aussi été stupéfixiés. Je les ai réveillés et ils ont l'air d'aller bien. Même s'ils sont secoués.

- Merci Miss Amfell, Mr Smith. Je m'occupe de Miss Rosens et de... cet homme. Je vous félicite.

- Oh mais c'est Alex qui l'a...

Alex venait de refermer la porte du compartiment et la voix de sa soeur mourrut avec le claquement. Tombant assis sur la banquette en soupirant, il jeta un oeil à travers la vitre. Il commençait à faire sombre. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à son humeur. Apparemment, son père avait raison. Cette fille était vraiment en danger. En grand danger. Une tentative d'enlèvement en plein voyage pour Poudlard... il ignorait si c'était déjà arrivé. Sûrement pas. C'est parce que c'était elle. Parce qu'elle avait de la valeur. Cette fille n'était jamais sortie de chez elle avant l'année dernière. Et si on ignorait qu'elle avait fait le premier voyage dans ce train, maintenant tout le monde savait qu'elle était à Poudlard et qu'elle serait à nouveau du voyage. Mais ce qui avait énervé Alex, c'était le fait qu'il soit venu à son secours alors qu'il s'était juré de l'ignorer. Il s'était senti soulagé alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Si cette fille disparaissait, ses problèmes s'envoleraient avec elle. Mais était-il aussi cruel ? Aurait-il pu laisser une fille se faire enlever seulement pour se sentir libéré ? Apparemment non. Mais il y avait pensé. Et c'était sûrement ce qui avait poussé le choixpeau à envisager de l'envoyer à Serpentard. Mais il était à Serdaigle. Et il l'avait sauvée. "Mais ça ne se reproduira plus. De toute façon... elle ne prendra sûrement plus jamais le train".

**~1973-1974 : Troisième année à Poudlard~**

Comme il l'avait prévu, Julia n'avait pas pris le Poudlard Express pour sa troisème année. L'année précédente, on avait senti qu'elle avait été très choquée par ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais au grand soulagement d'Alex, elle ne semblait pas savoir qu'il avait participé à son sauvetage. Paul en avait retiré tout le mérite. Et d'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Amfell assuraient ne rien avoir à faire dans l'histoire.

- Je devrais peut-être lui dire... marmonna Jessica assise à côté de son frère dans leur salle commune. Paul ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

Il était tard, et ils étaient seuls.

- Est-ce que vous sortez vraiment ensemble ? Soupira Alex qui n'aimait pas se mêler des histoires de coeur des autres et surtout pas ceux de sa soeur.

- Disons que... on est de très bon amis. On est tout le temps ensemble.

- Mais pas ensemble.

- C'est pareil non ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Mouais... tu as raison. Mais moi je l'aime beaucoup.

- T'as qu'à lui dire.

- C'est pas si simple. Tu n'y connais rien aux histoires d'amour.

- Et je m'en porte très bien.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant tu as Julia et...

- Ne me parle pas d'elle, la coupa-t-il. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle et je ne compte pas sortir avec !

- Tu es trop bête. Ce sera ta femme Alex. Dans moins de 5 ans vous serez...

- Je ne veux pas y penser ! Ne prononce pas ce mot.

- Vous serez _**mariés**_ ! S'exclama Jessica énervée. Il faut que tu l'acceptes !

- Je ne veux pas !

- Mais tu n'as pas le choix. Et il vaudrait mieux que vous appreniez à vous connaître.

- J'en ai pas envie. Et de toute façon j'ai pas le droit de me présenter à elle.

- Tu peux faire connaissance avec elle sans lui dire qui tu es, lui fit-elle remarquer en levant les yeux au ciel. Et arrête de dire que tu n'en as rien à faire d'elle. Sinon pourquoi tu l'aurais sauvée dans le train ? Et pourquoi tu n'arrête pas de lui jeter des regard ?

- Je ne...

- Ne mens pas Alex.

- Ce ne sont pas des regards amoureux que je lui lance ! Ce sont des regards pleins de haine !

- Moi je dirais que c'est de la curiosité. Et un peu d'inquiétude.

- Curiosité ? Inquiétude ?

- Oui ! Tu es curieux de savoir quel genre de fille tu vas épouser. Et tu es inquiet après ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle ! En plus elle est très bien entourée.

Jessica sourit avec amusement car Alex n'avait pas démenti qu'il était curieux au sujet de sa fiancée.

- Et ça c'est de la jalousie, ajouta-t-elle. Tu es jaloux de ses amis et du garçon en particulier. Severus, c'est ça ?

- Ce serpentard ?

- Oui. Un serpentard. Ça t'inquiète de le savoir aussi près d'elle. Et ça t'inquiète de les voir aussi souvent ensemble. Tu as peur qu'il te la vole.

- Personne ne me volera rien parce que j'en veux pas de cette fille !

- Cabochard jusqu'au bout hein ? S'énerva Jessica.

- Parle pour toi ! On parlait de Paul et maintenant tu insistes pour qu'on parle d'elle !

- Parce qu'il faut absolument que tu ouvres les yeux Alex ! Elle est en danger, tu dois l'aider.

- Comme je l'ai dit, elle est bien entourée. Elle n'a pas besoin de moi. Et c'est tant mieux !

- Est-ce que tu as remarqué la façon dont elle repousse tous les garçons qui s'intéressent à elle ? À ton avis, pourquoi elle fait ça ?

-...

- Parce qu'elle aussi, elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Elle sait qu'un jour elle devra épouser un inconnu. Toi tu sais qui elle est. Mais elle... elle n'a aucune idée de qui sera son mari. Ça doit être tellement dur... de se forcer à ne pas tomber amoureuse. Parce qu'elle en souffrirait forcément. Elle t'est fidèle et toi tu la traites comme une moins que rien !

- Je crois plutôt qu'elle les repousse parce qu'elle sait qu'ils ne sont intéressés que par son don. Ça n'a rien à voir avec de la fidélité.

- Oh Alex... tu ne comprends vraiment rien aux filles.

- Comme si j'avais envie de comprendre ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant pour sortir de la salle.

- Où tu vas ?

- Loin de tes histoires d'amour !

Alex marcha un long moment à travers les couloirs du château sans trop savoir où il allait. Il s'en fichait, il voulait juste marcher. Et oublier cette maudite conversation. Mais Merlin ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser tranquille. Car il croisa Julia Rosens au détour d'un couloir. Elle était seule, absorbée dans la lecture d'un parchemin. Elle devait sûrement retourner à la tour de Griffondor. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait seule ? Elle cherche les ennuis ? La leçon du train ne lui a pas suffi ?" Il la voyait s'avancer vers lui, ne levant toujours pas les yeux de son parchemin. Il fut exaspéré de la voir passer à côté de lui sans lui accorder un regard. Il se retourna pour la regarder s'éloigner d'un oeil noir. Elle venait de tourner dans un autre couloir. Puis il allait repartir lorsqu'il crut apercevoir une ombre qui s'était faufilée à la suite de la jeune fille. Quelqu'un semblait s'être caché derrière une armure en attendant le passage de la jeune fille. Alex resta deux secondes à regarder le coin du couloir où ils venaient de disparaître. Puis il haussa les épaules et reprit sa route. "C'est pas mon problème". C'était la faute de cette fille d'être encore à traîner dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardive et seule qui plus est. Ainsi elle retiendrait la leçon. "Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en mêlerais ? J'ai dit que je ne la sauverais plus. Elle se débrouille". Mais plus il s'éloignait, plus son allure ralentissait. Finalement, il s'arrêta.

-...ok. Oublions que c'est ma foutue fiancée. C'est une fille qui va se faire agresser que je vais aider. Ça ne veux rien dire d'autre.

Il tourna donc les talons après s'être convaincu que ni sa fierté, ni son honneur ne seraient touchés par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Sauver Julia Rosens. Il déboucha rapidement dans le couloir où avait disparu Julia et il l'aperçut plus loin, un garçon la suivant de très près. Il était presque sur elle. "Et cette idiote ne remarque rien !" pensa-t-il en s'avançant lui aussi à pas de loups. "Elle ne pourrait pas décoler son nez de ce foutu parchemin ?" Il ne devait pas se faire remarquer. Julia ne devait pas savoir que c'était lui qui essayait de la sauver. Où elle se poserait des questions. Le garçon qui la suivait venait de tendre ses mains pour attrapper la jeune fille quand il fut soudainement immobilisé par Alex qui venait de lui faire une clé de bras et qui avait posé une main sur sa bouche pour l'empécher de crier. Mais le garçon se débattit et il poussa un petit gémissement quand Alex rafermit sa prise sur son bras. Celui-ci retint son souffle en voyant que Julia venait de s'arrêter, levant la tête en quittant enfin des yeux son parchemin. Elle l'avait entendu ! Jetant des regards affolés autour de lui, Alex disparut rapidement avec le garçon derrière une tapisserie cachant un passage secret. Juste à temps avant que Julia ne se retourne. Les avait-elle vus disparaître ? Il l'entendit faire quelques pas dans leur direction avant qu'elle ne demande :

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

"Non ! Dégage de là !" pensa Alex alors qu'il pouvait voir l'ombre de la jeune fille sur la tapisserie. Il espérait qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir les leurs. Le garçon qu'il tenait se débattait toujours et Alex plaqua encore plus fort sa main sur sa bouche. Finalement, Julia repartit et Alex laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. "Pourquoi je suis toujours soulagé après l'avoir sauvée ?" Lorsque le bruit des pas de la jeune fille disparut, Alex retira la main de la bouche du garçon qu'il savait être un serpentard et il se saisit de sa baguette pour l'appuyer sur le cou du garçon alors qu'il lui criait de le relâcher.

- Ecoute-moi bien, lui murmura Alex en appuyant plus fort sur sa gorge. N'essaye plus de t'en prendre à elle ou a qui que ce soit d'autre. Tu as compris ?

- Mais t'es qui toi ? Demanda-t-il furieux.

- ça n'a pas d'importance. La prochaine fois que tu essayeras de t'approcher d'elle... je te tuerai. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

-...

- C'est clair ? Répéta Alex en enfonçant encore plus sa baguette dans son cou.

- Ouais... répondit le garçon maintenant effrayé. C'est très clair.

- Obscuro !

Les yeux du garçon furent magiquement bandés et Alex lui donna un coup de pieds pour le rejeter dans le couloir. Puis il fit demi tour et continua son chemin dans le passage secret. "Cette fille ne m'attire que des ennuis. Qu'elle soit reconnaissante pour ce que je viens de faire pour elle".

**~Été 1974~**

- Bravo Alex ! Le félicita son père. Tu m'as bloqué et tu as réussi à entrer dans mon esprit.

- J'ai vu un truc bizarre... une petite diablesse qui tapait avec une fourche hurlante sur une chaise.

- La diablesse est toujours là, rit Marc. Elle est assise en face de toi.

Alex leva les yeux vers sa soeur et Jessica haussa les épaules.

- Ben quoi ?

- Non... rien, dit-il amusé.

Il ne se souvenait pas que sa soeur avait pu être aussi petite. Ils avaient bien grandi.

- Voilà le gâteau ! Annonça Sarah en sortant de la cuisine. Attends qu'on chante avant de souffler Jess.

- Je sais maman. Je ne suis plus une gamine, j'ai 16 ans maintenant. Je peux attendre 30 secondes avant de souffler mes bougies.

- Vous avez tellement grandi tous les deux, dit-elle en posant le gâteau sur la table. Et vous nous en aurez fait voir de belles !

- J'en ai encore en stock si tu veux, proposa sa fille.

- Non ! Surtout pas !

Ils rirent tous avant de chanter _Joyeux Anniversaire_ à Jessica. Sarah embrassa sa fille sur le front quand elle eut soufflé les bougies avant de couper le gâteau. Et Marc passa son bras sur les épaules de son fils en lui murmurant :

- Tu es devenu très fort Alex. Je compte sur toi pour toujours prendre soin de ta soeur et de ta fiancée.

- Occupe t'en toi-même. Je suis pas leur père.

- C'est vrai, rit Marc. Mais il n'empêche que je suis quand même très fier de toi mon fils. Et que je te fais confiance.

-... merci papa.

**~1974-1975 : Quatrième année à Poudlard~**

Alex était assis sur les marches de l'escalier de marbre. Il venait de sortir de la grande salle à pas précipités. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Et dans sa main tremblante... il tenait une lettre du ministère qu'il froissa en serrant le poing. Il l'avait lue au moins 5 fois avant de comprendre et d'intégrer ce qu'il y avait marqué. Pourtant ce n'était que quelques mots. Des mots terribles.

_Mr Alexander Amfell,_

_Nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncer la mort des aurors Marc et Sarah Amfell. Tués dans l'exercice de leurs fonction. Croyez bien que nous compatissons à votre douleur. _

_Mr Rufus Scrimgeour,  
><em>_Directeur du bureau des aurors_

Ses parents étaient morts. Et tout ce à quoi il avait le droit, c'était une lettre froide, sûrement rédigée de la même façon pour tous les autres aurors ayant perdu la vie dans le combat contre ce nouveau mage noir... ce Voldemort.

- Alex... murmura la voix tremblante de sa soeur tout près de lui.

- ça ne les a pas sauvés... ça ne les a pas sauvés Jess.

Sa soeur se laissa tomber à côté de lui et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule en pleurant.

- A quoi bon... être des Amfell ? Demanda-t-il. À quoi bon posséder une barrière magique si elle ne nous sauve pas ? Comment est-ce que papa a pu se faire avoir ?

- La barrière n'est pas infaillible. Si ils ont été attaqués par surprise... ou dans le dos...

- Alors ce sont des lâches qui les ont tués ! Une bande de lâches...

Jessica le serra contre elle alors que les sanglots de son frère brisaient le silence du hall. Aucun de ceux se trouvant encore dans la grande salle ne savaient à quel point le désespoir s'était emparé de ces deux adolescents. Aucun. Excepté un.

- Mr et Miss Amfell ?

Relevant la tête, ils purent apercevoir le directeur qui se tenait debout au bas des marches. Essuyant ses larmes rapidement, Alex demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

Le jeune homme avait souvent dévisagé le directeur lors des repas au cours de ces trois dernières années. Son visage lui était familier sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Mais son père lui avait un jour dit que c'était lui qui avait proposé ses fiançailles à ses parents. Et Alex avait été heureux de ne jamais avoir affaire à Dumbledore. Pour quelle raison de toute façon ? Il se devait d'avoir une conduite exemplaire pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais il n'avait jamais oublié que c'était _**lui**_ qui avait proposé de le lier à la fille Rosens.

- J'aimerais vous parler dans mon bureau. Veuillez me suivre.

Il monta les marches et Jessica se leva. Mais son frère resta obstinément assis sur les marches.

- Alex... murmura sa soeur en le tirant par la manche. S'il te plaît.

Serrant les dents, Alex consentit à se lever. Ils étaient arrivé en haut des marches lorsque la voix de Paul retentit :

- Jessica ?

La jeune fille se retourna et montra son visage empreint de tristesse au garçon. Mais elle se força à sourire et dit :

- On se voit tout à l'heure Paul.

Ils laissèrent le Poufsouffle dans le hall et partirent rejoindre le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore s'assit dans son fauteuil après avoir fait apparaître deux tabouret face à lui.

- Je vous en prie, les invita-t-il à s'asseoir.

Lorsqu'il fut installé, Alex croisa immédiatement les bras. Qu'est-ce que ce vieil homme allait bien pouvoir leur dire ? "Si c'est pour nous annoncer... la nouvelle... on est déjà au courant !" C'était la première fois qu'Alex se retrouvait dans ce bureau. Et ce ne serait certe pas la dernière... oh que non !

- Je dois d'abord vous dire que je connaissais très bien vos parents. Je suis un ami de la famille Amfell depuis très longtemps. Et en particulier de Nicolas Flamel.

- Et alors ? Demanda sombrement Alex.

Vous remarquerez qu'à ce moment là, il était encore indifférent pour Alex d'entendre prononcer le nom de Nicolas. Sa haine envers lui ne se manifesterait que bien plus tard. Même si il allait vite apprendre à le détester... en même temps qu'il se rendrait compte de ses sentiments pour Julia.

- Alors votre père m'avait chargé de vous remettre ceci au cas où... il ne pourrait pas le faire lui-même.

Dumbledore ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et il en sortit la chaîne argentée que Marc Amfell portait toujours autour du cou. La chaîne du caducée.

- Je l'ai récupéré hier soir... lorsque j'ai appris la nouvelle.

- Est-ce que vous savez comment... demanda Jess. Comment nos parents sont...

Elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer ce mot. Mais Dumbledore avait parfaitement compris et il répondit :

- Ils ont été pris par surprise. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Les mangemorts qui les ont attaqués, ont été arrêtés et envoyés à Azkaban.

- Mangemorts ?

- Les partisants de Voldemort.

- C'est lui qui en a après Julia ?

- En effet. Je profite de ce moment pour vous remercier d'être intervenus lors de l'attaque du train. Sans vous la petite-fille d'un autre de mes grands amis aurait été enlevée.

- Vous connaissez bien les Rosens.

- Plutôt bien oui... marmonna Alex en répondant à la place de Dumbledore.

- Vous semblez me tenir rigueur pour vous avoir lié à la jeune Julia Rosens.

- Je vous en veux pour m'avoir imposé un destin ! Vous ne pouviez pas proposer quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Avec la montée en puissance de Voldemort, votre famille était la seule capable d'offrir la meilleure des protections à cette enfant.

- Et c'est tombé sur moi.

- J'en suis désolé. Mais Julia Rosens à besoin de vous.

- C'est bon, on me l'a assez répété. Mais personne ne se demande ce dont _**j'ai**_ besoin !

- De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

Alex fut pris au dépourvu. Mais il s'exclama aussitôt :

- De pouvoir choisir ! De pouvoir vivre ! D'être un garçon comme les autres... De mes parents...

Sa voix s'était brisée sur le dernier mot. Il sentait ses larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux et c'était la faute de ce vieux barbu !

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous rendre vos parents... Ni vous enlever votre identité. Vous êtes né Amfell. Vous l'avez toujours été.

- Je ne suis pas né fiancé à une Rosens.

- Pour ce qui est de choisir et de vivre, continua Dumbledore sans faire cas de sa remarque. Ce sont deux privilèges qui vous sont encore aquis. Vous pouvez choisir de haïr ou d'aimer Julia Rosens. Vous pouvez choisir de ne pas prendre ce pendentif. Vous pouvez choisir de vivre votre vie comme vous l'entendez. Mais pour cela... vous devrez renier vos origines. Et vos parents.

- Comment osez-vous...

- Je ne fais qu'énoncer la vérité. Vous pouvez avoir ce que vous avez toujours voulu. Mais vous ferrez souffrir beaucoup de monde. Par contre... en choisissant de suivre le chemin que vos parents souhaitaient pour vous, il se peut que vous trouviez aussi ce que vous cherchez tant. Aucun chemin n'est sans espoir. Lequel _**choisissez-vous**_ ?

Dumbledore lui tendait maintenant le caducée. Et il attendait. Il attendait qu'Alex le prenne de lui-même. Le jeune garçon se sentait pris au piège. En le prenant, il donnait raison au directeur. Et ça le frustrait énormément. Mais il ne pourrait jamais renier ses parents et l'héritage de son père. Jamais. Plutôt mourir que de faire une chose pareille. Aussi, Alex se leva, et il arracha le caducée des mains de Dumbledore avant de passer la chaîne autour de son cou.

- Vous avez choisi, sourit le directeur.

- Bouclez-la, marmonna Alex avant de se diriger vers la porte du bureau bien que Dumbledore ne l'ait pas encore congédié.

- Alex ! Le réprimanda sa soeur en se levant. Pardonnez-le monsieur le directeur.

- Tout va bien Miss. Marc m'avait prévenu. Je m'attendais même à recevoir un sortilège ou un coup de poing. Rappellez à votre frère qu'il devra me faire parvenir chaque mois un peu d'élixir pour Nicolas.

- Je lui dirai. Encore désolée, dit Jessica avec un petit sourire avant de courir derrière son frère.

Elle le rattrapa dans l'escalier.

- Alex attends !

Mais il avançait à pas rapides et il était presque arrivé au bas des marches.

- J'ai dit _**attends**_ ! S'exclama-t-elle en l'attrapant par derrière et passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Jessica le serra contre elle en le sentant trembler. Et d'autant plus lorsqu'elle sentit des gouttes humide lui tomber sur les bras.

- ça va aller Alex, murmura-t-elle doucement. Je suis avec toi.

- Ils... sont partis trop tôt... Je ne suis pas prêt pour porter le caducée...

- Tu es plus que prêt. Tu sais... j'ai entendu ce que papa t'a dit cet été pour mon anniversaire. C'était un peu... ses dernières volontés.

-...

- Il a dit qu'il était fier de toi et qu'il te faisait confiance. Et il t'a demandé... de veiller sur moi et sur Julia.

Alex soupira pour évacuer son sentiment d'impuissance.

- Je t'en prie Alex... donne-lui une chance. Dans moins de deux ans, je ne serai plus là. Je ne pourrai plus veiller sur toi petit frère.

- Je croyais que c'était moi qui devait veiller sur toi...

- Je suis la grande soeur d'accord ? Et tu dois faire ce que je dis. Alors essaye... Je te demande juste d'essayer d'apprendre à connaître Julia Rosens.

- Et si je la déteste quand même au bout du compte ?

- Je crois que ça fait longtemps que tu ne la détestes plus. Mais tu es trop buté pour le reconnaître. Espèce d'Amfell !

- Amfell toi-même, répondit Alex sur un ton qui était enfin plus joyeux. Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je serai toujours là pour toi petit frère. Toujours.

- Moi aussi Jess, dit-il en posant une main sur les bras de sa soeur serrés autour de son cou. Alors évite de faire trop de bêtises.

- Mais je me suis calmée non ? Dit-elle en le relâchant.

- Faudrait que je remercie Paul.

Ils descendirent les dernières marches et la gargouille leur libéra le passage. Quand on parle du loup... Paul les attendait dans le couloir. Jess sourit lorsqu'elle le vit et Alex la poussa dans le dos en levant les yeux au ciel pour que sa soeur aille tomber dans les bras du Poufsouffle.

- Alex ? dit Jessica mi-étonnée mi-gênée en rougissant tout comme Paul.

- Merci Paul ! Répondit simplement Alex en s'éloignant et lui faisant un signe de la main.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda le Poufsouffle en relâchant Jess.

- N'essaye jamais de comprendre mon petit frère, répondit Jessica en souriant et en enlaçant à nouveau le garçon avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Paul fut d'abord surpris. Mais il répondit bien vite au baiser de la jeune fille. De l'autre bout du couloir, Alex put entendre sa soeur murmurer :

- Reste avec moi Paul.

Jessica était sûrement à nouveau en train de pleurer dans les bras du Poufsouffle. Et Alex se faisait violence pour ne pas en faire de même. Leur tristesse ne s'appaiserait jamais. Mais avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés... ça pouvait panser les plaies du coeur. Était-il prêt à se tourner vers Julia Rosens ? Il n'en savait encore rien.

Alex passa le reste de l'année comme une âme en peine. Chaque mois il confiait un peu d'élixir à Dumbledore. Il passait ses nuit à observer le caducée, allongé dans son lit. Ses journées à faire le pantin devant les autres. Même sa rivalité avec Severus lors des cours de potion ne l'amusait plus. Les deux garçons étaient à peu près à égalité. Mais Alex lui avait maintenant donné une longueur d'avance par son manque de concentration.

- J'ai encore gagné Amfell, lui fit-il remarquer à la sortie du cours.

- Grand bien t'en fasse Rogue, soupira Alex.

- Elle me félicitera sûrement quand je lui dirai, ajouta Severus d'un air joyeux.

Alex remarqua que ses joues étaient rosées. Et leur combat pour le filtre d'amour lui revint en mémoire. Rogue parlait-il de Julia ? Avait-il des sentiments pour elle ? "Je m'en fiche... j'en ai rien à faire..." Mais au cours des jours suivants, Alex ne put s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'oeil en direction du trio Julia-Lily-Severus. Pour laquelle des deux Rogue avait-il des sentiments ? Et si c'était pour Julia... étaient-ils partagés ? "Bon sang ! Je m'en fous !" Mais le soir même...

- Où elle est ? Marmonna-t-il assis à sa table en essayant de l'apercevoir parmi les Griffondors.

Lily était là. Mais pas Julia. Et Rogue n'était pas non plus à sa table.

- Tout va bien Alex ? Demanda Jessica.

-...

- Tu cherches quelqu'un ? Dit-elle avec un air malicieux.

-... non, dit-il en reportant enfin son regard sur son assiette.

- Moi je crois que si. Ça t'inquiète de ne pas la voir avec son amie ?

- Je ne suis pas inquiet.

- Non ?

- Non.

- Oh ! La voilà ! S'exclama Jess en pointant la porte du doigt.

Ni une ni deux, Alex se retourna d'un mouvement vif. Mais il ne voyait pas Julia dans l'entrée.

- Je ne la vois pas. Où est-ce que...

Il se tut en entendant les ricannements de sa soeur.

- Jess ! S'exclama-t-il furieux.

- C'est sûr, tu ne cherches personne, rit-elle.

- Tu m'énerves ! S'exclama-t-il en lui lançant sa serviette à la figure avant de se lever pour sortir de la salle.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir prendre l'air dans le parc quand il se rendit compte que la jeune fille qu'il avait cherché du regard... "Non, je ne la cherchais pas..." Peu importe, Julia Rosens se tenait appuyée contre les portes d'entrée du château et elle n'était pas seule. Severus était avec elle. Quand il la vit tourner le regard dans sa direction, Alex se jeta à l'ombre des sabliers des quatre maisons. "Pourquoi je me cache ?" pensa-t-il dépité de son propre comportement. "Maintenant c'est trop tard... autant écouter..." Et c'est ainsi qu'il décida de tendre l'oreille pour déterminer si oui ou non, la Griffondor et le Serpentard entretenaient une relation. "Pas que ça m'intéresse... c'est juste pour savoir..."

- Je sais ce que tu ressens Severus, dit Julia. Ça fait un moment que j'ai remarqué tes sentiments. Il était temps que tu l'avoues.

"Et merde... j'avais vu juste pour Servilus. Mais bon, il va se faire rembarrer comme tous les autres"

- C'est si difficile à dire... répondit Rogue. Et j'osais pas t'en parler.

- Espèce d'idiot. Je trouve ça merveilleux.

"QUOI ? Dites-moi que je rêve ! C'est pas possible, il lui a fait boire quelque chose ! Un philtre d'amour c'est sûr ! Si j'attrape ce maudit Serpentard..."

- Je te remercie, dit Rogue. J'espérais que tu me répondrais ça.

- On se connait depuis longtemps Severus. C'est normal.

"Comment ça c'est normal ? Ne tombe pas amoureuse d'un type seulement parce que tu le connais depuis longtemps idiote ! Et surtout pas de _**ce**_ type ! C'est Severus Rogue ! Ouvre les yeux !"

- Alors tu es avec moi ?

- Bien sûr, dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

"Je veux vomir... Que quelqu'un me réveille... Et si ce n'est pas un rêve... Je veux mourir..."

- Ne t'en fais pas, ajouta Julia. Je vais t'aider Severus.

"...hein ? L'aider ?"

- Lily ne vois jamais rien et pourtant c'est évident que tu es amoureux d'elle.

- Evident à ce point ? Marmonna-t-il.

- Pour une personne qui passe tout son temps avec vous... oui, rit Julia.

"De quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai bien compris là ?"

- Ne te moque pas de moi.

- Il faut absolument que tu lui avoues ce que tu ressens Severus, lui conseilla Julia alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers la grande salle.

- C'est trop difficile...

- Si tu ne le fais pas tu risques de laisser passer ta chance, dit-elle en passant tout près de la cachette d'Alex. Venir te vanter d'avoir battu ce serdaigle au jeu des potions n'est pas suffisant tu sais.

"... ce serdaigle ?" pensa Alex furieux. "C'est tout ce que je suis ? Même pas un nom ? Je suis juste _**ce serdaigle**_ ?" Il soupira. "Calme-toi... Evidemment que je ne suis rien de plus. Elle ne me connaît même pas". Mais voulait-il être plus que ça ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi soulagé de savoir que Julia Rosens n'avait pas de sentiments pour Severus Rogue. "Parce que c'est Severus Rogue quand même..." Non. C'était beaucoup plus complexe que ça. Alex sortit de sa cachette et il les regarda entrer dans la grande salle. Il _**la **_regarda rentrer. Elle. Cette fille allait le rendre fou. Et après les violentes réactions qu'il avait eu face à cette conversation... pouvait-il encore se voiler la face ? Il ne s'en fichait plus du tout. Il cherchait Julia Rosens du regard. Il l'avait déjà sauvée plusieurs fois. Il avait été furieux d'imaginer qu'elle puisse avoir des sentiments pour un autre garçon. Soulagé en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'y avait qu'une conclusion possible. Il avait fini par s'intéresser à elle. "Bon sang... je ne pourrai jamais passer une année tranquille ! C'est d'accord... papa, maman... je vais essayer de suivre votre chemin".

**~1975-1976 : Cinquième année à Poudlard~**

Alex y avait pensé tout l'été. Même si Jess et lui avaient eu fort à faire. Entre les funérailles de leurs parents et les papiers pour la succession... les vacances n'avaient pas été très joyeuses. Ils étaient les derniers Amfell. Et Alex veillait sur le caducée comme son père l'avait fait avant lui. Et il était décidé à en apprendre plus sur Julia Rosens. Il ne pouvait plus se battre contre le destin. Il était prêt à essayer d'apprendre à aimer cette fille. Et à accepter la marque qu'il portait au poignet. Il allait monter les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons quand quelqu'un se jeta sur lui et il tomba allongé sur les marches dans un gémissement.

- Bonsoir monsieur le préfet ! S'exclama joyeusement Jessica allongée sur lui.

- Tu aurais pu me tuer Jess... tu le sais ça ?

- Quoi tu vas me punir ? Dit-elle sur un ton faussement effrayé.

- Je pourrais... mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai abandonné. On peut plus rien faire pour toi de toute façon.

- Ha... soupira-t-elle. Où est passé le temps où je te suspendais au plafond par les pieds ?

- Ne me parle pas de ce temps là ! S'exclama-t-il en la poussant pour qu'il puisse se relever.

- Hum... dit-elle toujours allongée sur les marches. Le petit Alex a grandi. C'est un homme maintenant. Mais question amour, il est toujours autant à la ramasse.

- C'est toi qui va t'en ramasser une si tu continues, dit-il frustré en montant les marches.

- Tu veux peut-être un conseil de la part de ta grande soeur ?

- Non.

- Très bien ! Alors je te le donne, dit-elle en se redressant. La bibliothèque Alex. Je crois que Julia y passe beaucoup de temps.

-... ah ouais ? Dit-il en s'arrêtant subitement intéressé.

- Oui, dit-elle amusée. Tu devrais y passer un peu plus de temps. Et puis tu es préfet, tu pourrais peut-être te rapprocher de son amie Lily. Et de Julia par la même occasion.

- Je verrai ça, dit-il en continuant son chemin.

- On dit : merci ma soeur chérie !

- Merci le danger ambulant.

Alex suivit tout de même le conseil de sa soeur et il se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Julia passait pas mal de temps à la bibliothèque. Et étrangement... le plus souvent elle s'asseyait dans un coin pour lire un de ses propres livres. Mais il n'arrivait jamais à voir le titre. Et son amie Lily ne semblait pas passer le plus clair de son temps ici. Comment l'approcher ?

- C'est pas vrai... soupira-t-il en s'asseyant à la table juste derrière celle de Julia.

- Un problème ?

Alex ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la table était déjà occupée par quelqu'un. C'était le jeune homme à l'air fatigué qui avait partagé sa barque en première année. Comment s'appellait-il déjà ?

- Heu... oui et non.

- Etrange réponse, dit-il amusé en jetant un coup d'oeil à son insigne. Tu es le préfet de Serdaigle ? Je suis celui de Griffondor. Remus Lupin, enchanté.

- Alexander Amfell, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

- Oh ! Alors tu es le serdaigle qui tient tête à Rogue en cours de potion. Beaucoup de Griffondors t'admirent tu sais ?

- Sans blague ? Répondit-il gêné et dépité. "Bravo pour la discrétion Alex..."

- Mais oui. Je crois même que James et Sirius envisagent de monter un fan club en ton honneur.

- Disuade-les je t'en supplie, dit aussitôt Alex en se souvenant des deux garçons chahuteurs.

- T'inquiète pas, il ne le feront pas, dit Remus amusé. Lily ne les laisserait pas faire. Elle est étrangement amie avec Severus.

- Julia aussi... marmonna Alex en jetant un oeil à la brunette assise juste sous ses yeux.

- Julia ? Dit Remus en suivant son regard. Julia Rosens ? Tu t'intéresses à elle ?

- Non ! S'exclama Alex en rougissant.

- Vraiment ? Répondit Remus en souriant. Pourtant ça fait des jours que tu viens ici rien que pour la voir.

- Je... je ne... viens pas pour ça... dit-il en ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Puis il vit le sourcil levé de Remus qui lui indiquait qu'il ne trompait personne.

- Bon... soupira Alex en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Peut-être que je viens un peu pour ça...

- Tu veux que je te la présente ?

- Tu ferais ça ? Dit-il aussitôt en relevant la tête.

- A condition que tu me jures que tu ne cours pas seulement après son don. En 4 ans, il y en a pas mal qui ont essayé de s'en prendre à elle. Julia sait bien se défendre mais je ne veux pas être responsable de l'approche d'un énième imbécile.

- Je te jure que je me fiche bien de son don.

- Bon... mais je te préviens, tu n'as quasiment aucune chance. Elle ne se laisse pas approcher.

- Je veux juste lui parler.

- Ok. Tiens ! L'occasion se présente, dit-il en apercevant Lily entrer dans la bibliothèque pour se diriger vers Julia.

- Quoi ? Dit Alex paniqué. _**Maintenant**_ ?

- Mais oui. Lily !

- Non attends, murmura vivement Alex.

Il n'était pas prêt. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça se passe si vite !

- Oui ? Répondit la rousse en se tournant vers eux.

- Venez que je vous présente un ami, dit Remus en désignant Alex du pouce.

- C'est un préfet ? Dit Lily en s'approchant les yeux fixés sur l'insigne d'Alex.

Mais le jeune homme se fichait bien de la rousse. Ses yeux était fixés sur la jolie brune qui se tenait juste derrière elle.

- Le préfet de Serdaigle, précisa Remus.

- Ravie de te rencontrer, dit Lily en lui tendant la main. Je suis Lily Evans. Préfète de Griffondor. Et voici mon amie, Julia Rosens.

Alex serra machinalement la main de Lily. Mais lorsque Julia lui tendit la sienne, le jeune homme se figea, complètement absorbé par la contemplation du visage de la jeune fille. C'était la première fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Avait-elle toujours eu d'aussi beaux yeux couleur chocolat ?

- Heu... dit-elle gênée en ne le voyant pas lui serrer la main. Je suis Julia Rosens.

Enfin, le cerveau d'Alex se remit en marche et il prit sa main tendue.

- Alexander Amfell.

- Oh j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, dit-elle en souriant amusée.

"Elle m'a souris..." pensa-t-il hébété. "Elle a entendu parler de moi..." L'esprit d'Alex s'était transformé en guimauve. Première fois que ça lui arrivait. Et_** là**_, il sut qu'il était vraiment tombé amoureux.

- Evidemment, dit Lily. Severus nous parle de lui à longueur de temps._ Amfell m'énerve ! Amfell me provoque ! Amfell ci, Amfell ça..._ On pourrait presque croire qu'il a le béguin pour toi.

- ça non !

Alex et Julia venait de prononcer cette phrase d'une même voix. Alex parce que cette idée le dégoûtait profondément. Julia parce qu'elle connaissait les sentiments de Severus pour Lily.

- ça c'est de la réponse coordonnée, dit Lily amusée. Peut-être parce que vous vous tenez encore la main.

Se rendant compte qu'elle disait vrai, Alex et Julia se lâchèrent brusquement en rougissant.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il gêné.

- C'est rien... assura-t-elle en gardant tout de même sa main derrière son dos.

- Tu viens Julia ? Dit Lily en la tirant par le bras. C'est l'heure de dîner.

- Oui.

- On vous suit, dit Remus en faisant un clin d'oeil à Alex.

Ils se rendirent donc tous ensemble dans la grande salle et Alex se sépara d'eux sur un signe de la main. Il resta quelques secondes débout, planté à l'entrée de la salle, à observer Julia Rosens discuter joyeusement avec Lily. Il lui avait parlé. Ils s'étaient _**rencontrés**_. Maintenant elle savait qui il était. Enfin... presque. Mais au moins elle connaissait son visage. Il n'était plus un serdaigle parmis tant d'autres. A ses yeux, il était vraiment devenu Alexander Amfell.

- Tu as l'air heureux, remarqua sa soeur une fois qu'il se fut assis. Il s'est passé quelque chose de bien ?

-...

- Alex ?

-...

- Allez ! S'exclama-t-elle à bout de patience. Crache le morceau ! Je t'ai vu entrer ici avec elle !

- Oui... on a parlé.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ? Demanda-t-elle en gigottant de curiosité sur son banc.

- On s'est présentés. Et on s'est serré la main, dit-il en levant devant lui la main qui avait touché celle de Julia.

- Et ? Dit Jessica en attendant la suite.

- Et quoi ? C'est tout.

- Ne me dit pas que c'est tout ! S'exclama-t-elle déçue en lui donnant une tape que la tête. Bon sang Alex, tu t'es contenté de lui dire bonjour ?

- Qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire d'autre ? Elle ne doit pas savoir qui je suis.

- Ha... soupira-t-elle. Eh ben, on est pas rendus.

- Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, se défendit-il.

Et la prochaine fois arriva rapidement. Le lendemain même, il prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers la table de la jeune fille. Remus était assis un peu plus loin et Alex savait qu'il l'observait de derrière son livre de sortilèges.

- Je... je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda le serdaigle à la griffondor.

Elle leva les yeux de son parchemin de runes et acquiesça en souriant doucement. Le coeur d'Alex battait très vite. Et il eut peur que Julia s'en rende compte assise aussi près de lui.

- Tu étudies les runes ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Celle-ci m'intéresse plus particulièrement, dit-elle en désignant une rune ressemblant à une rose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle signifie ?

- D'après le syllabaire Lunerousse, cette rune symbolise l'amour.

- Ah ? Dit-il gêné. L'a... l'amour ?

- Oui. Mais je crois que c'est plus compliqué que ça.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Je pense plutôt que c'est un amour impossible. Ou du moins... douloureux. C'est ce que je ressens après traduction des texte où cette rune apparaît.

"Amour impossible... douloureux... c'est ce que je ressens en ce moment. Je ne peux pas te dire qui je suis. Ni à quel point je t'aime..."

- Quand on y réfléchi, ajouta-t-elle. Une rose ne sent pas seulement bon. Elle a aussi des épines. C'est ironique...

- Ironique ?

- Mon nom. Rosens. Pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être une rose sans pétales. Je n'ai que des épines...

- Je ne pense pas.

Julia tourna un regard étonné vers lui et Alex rougit.

- Heu... ajouta-t-il. La preuve, je ne me suis pas encore fait piquer...

Julia poussa un soupir amusé et elle dit :

- Je vais essayer de ne pas te piquer. À condition que tu me jures de ne pas tomber amoureux de moi.

Cela refroidit Alex. Julia voulait être claire. Elle ne tomberait pas amoureuse de lui et elle ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse non plus. Jessica le lui avait dit. La jeune Rosens repoussait tous les garçons qui essayaient de s'approcher d'elle. Mais elle semblait bien vouloir accepter sa présence... à cette seule condition. Et lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était passer du temps avec elle. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qui il était. "Remus m'avait prévenu... je n'ai aucune chance avec elle".

- D'accord, dit-il enfin. Je te le promet.

"Je peux bien te le promettre. Parce que c'est trop tard Julia. Je suis déjà amoureux de toi. Une fois suffit. Je n'ai pas besoin de tomber amoureux de toi une seconde fois".

Alex passa beaucoup de temps en compagnie de Julia dans la bibliothèque tout au long de l'année. Sous l'oeil bienveillant de Remus. Le préfet de Griffondor le surveillait. Il ne pouvait pas être certain des intentions d'Alex. Et il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Puis l'année était sur le point de prendre fin et Alex venait de terminer de passer sa BUSE de défense contre les forces du mal. Tous les élèves étaient sortis dans le parc. Et il eut la joie de voir de loin Julia s'amuser sur le bord du lac avec Lily et leurs amies. Elle riait. Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle riait. Mais ce moment d'euphorie fut interrompu par une dispute qui avait éclaté entre plusieurs garçons. Notamment James Potter, Sirius Black et... Severus Rogue. Alex eut presque de la peine pour lui en voyant le sort que lui réservaient les Griffondor. Il était redevenu Servilus. Le pauvre venait de finir la tête en bas quand Lily intervint. Et il aurait pu s'en sortir sans plus d'humiliation s'il n'avait pas jeté le mot interdit à la figure de la préfète. "Ce type est vraiment idiot..." pensa Alex en détournant les yeux alors que James venait de faire disparaître le caleçon du serpentard. "Dire une horreur pareille à la fille dont on est amoureux... il doit vraiment lui manquer une case". Lui-même ne prenait pas note de toutes les idioties qu'il avait pu dire sur Julia jusqu'à ce jour.

**~1976-1977 : Sixième année à poudlard~**

Lorsque sa 6e année avait commencé, Alex avait dû dire au revoir à sa soeur sur le quai de la gare. C'était la première fois en 5 ans. Et ça lui paraissait étrange.

- Tiens-toi correctement à Poudlard, lui recommanda-t-elle. Et bouge-toi un peu pour séduire ta fiancée.

- Elle ne veut pas être séduite... je lui ai promis de ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle.

- Quelle idée de promettre un truc pareil ! Tu n'es pas d'accord Paul ?

- Tu devrais laisser ton frère se débrouiller, répondit le jeune homme qui la tenait par la taille. Il sait ce qu'il fait.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre...

- Merci Paul, dit Alex en lui serrant la main. Occupe-toi de Jess pendant mon absence. Je te souhaite bon courage.

- Merci, j'en aurai besoin.

- Hé ! S'exclama Jessica en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je vous laisse, dit Alex en montant dans le train. On se voit pour les vacances !

- Au revoir petit frère ! Dit Jess en souriant et en agittant la main.

Alex choisit de s'asseoir seul dans un compartiment. Puis il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit le flacon d'amortensia qu'il avait remporté en première année. Alex l'avait retrouvé au fin fond de sa valise cet été. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tout simplement jeté. Non... en fait il savait parfaitement pourquoi il l'avait gardé. Et ce n'était pas glorieux. Il avait eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte tout au long de l'année précédente. Il n'avait aucune chance avec Julia. En tout cas, pas avant qu'ils soient diplômés. Mais c'était _**maintenant**_ qu'il la voulait. Il la voulait tellement. Mais il ne pouvait être que son ami. Elle ne le laisserait pas devenir plus que ça. Alors... si il pouvait se créer une chance...

- Je suis complètement barjo, murmura-t-il en ouvrant la fenêtre du train, bien décidé à se débarrasser du flacon.

Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire le geste pour le lancer que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Julia Rosens et Lily Evans.

- Bonjour Alex, le salua Julia en s'asseyant en face de lui.

-... bonjour, dit-il le bras toujours levé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils. On est pas censés ouvrir les fenêtres quand le train est en marche. En tant que préfet tu devrais le savoir.

- Oh, dit-il en se rendant enfin compte de sa pose ridicule. Oui... désolé.

Il referma la fenêtre et rangea le flacon dans sa poche. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il s'en débarrasserait plus tard. Ou pas...

Alex et Julia étaient dans la bibliothèque. Et le jeune homme avait enfin eu l'occasion de savoir quel livre passionnait tant Julia. _Shakespeare : les mots éternel_.

- Je ne connais pas cet auteur, dit-il perplexe.

- C'est normal. Il est Moldu.

- Tu... t'intéresses aux oeuvres Moldues ? Dit-il étonné.

- Oui, répondit-elle sur la défensive.

- Ne te faches pas, je n'ai rien contre les Moldus, ajouta-t-il aussitôt. C'est juste que... vu que tu es une sang-pur...

- Alex. Tous les sang-purs ne sont pas hostiles aux Moldus.

- Je sais... "Je vis dans une ville presque entièrement peuplée de Moldus. Je pense que seuls les Flamel vivent à Dartmouth. Ce satané Nicolas Flamel et sa femme y sont toujours... sans compter Jess et Paul".

- Et est-ce que tu connais William Blake ?

- Un cousin de Sirius ?

- Pas Black, rit-elle. Blake ! Regarde.

Elle posa le livre de Shakespeare sur le manuel de métamorphose d'Alex avant de sortir de son sac un autre livre.

- Hum... voyons, dit-elle en cherchant une page. Voilà ! Ce sont mes vers préférés.

Alex se penchant sur l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait et il put lire :

_Voir un monde dans un grain de sable  
><em>_et un paradis dans une fleur sauvage  
><em>_Tenir l'infini dans la paume de sa main  
><em>_et l'éternité dans une heure._

- C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle en souriant.

Mais Alex ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait qu'observer la jeune fille sourire. Elle était son monde. Sa fleur sauvage. Une rose qui avait éclot pour lui. Seulement pour lui. Et la toucher serait synonyme de paradis. Tenir sa main dans la sienne serait comme saisir un infini bonheur. Et il aurait tout donné pour ne passer ne serait-ce qu'une heure avec elle. Tout. Et il s'apprêtait à commettre un crime pour que Julia Rosens soit sienne.

- Une tasse de thé ? Proposa-t-il.

- Quoi ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Alex reprit sa baguette posée sur la table et pointa le verre d'eau qu'il essayait depuis une heure de transformer en citronade. Mais il réussisait mieux avec le thé et il transforma ainsi l'eau avant de tendre le verre à Julia.

- Du thé ? Proposa-t-il de nouveau.

- On est dans la bibliothèque Alex, dit-elle en jetant un regard en direction du bureau de Mrs Pince. Si on se fait attraper...

- Alors bois vite.

Julia aurait dû se méfier de le voir aussi insistant. Mais cette fille lui faisait confiance. Totalement confiance. Et pourtant elle n'aurait pas dû... car elle n'avait pas vu ce qu'Alex cachait dans sa manche. Ce qu'il venait de verser dans le thé. Il avait encore le flacon dans la main. Et vous savez parfaitement de quel flacon je parle. Celui qu'Alex ne voulait pas. Celui qu'il avait finalement remporté au jeu des potions. Celui dont Alex devait se débarrasser. Celui qu'il avait malgré tout gardé. Le flacon qu'il venait d'utiliser... un flacon d'amortensia. Mais ne le jugez pas trop vite. Il était désespéré. Depuis qu'il avait fait cette promesse à Julia... depuis qu'elle ne l'autorisait qu'à être son ami... Pourquoi ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas être ensemble sans se déclarer fiancés ? Ne ressentait-elle donc rien pour lui ? Absolument rien ? En fait, il était parfaitement conscient que Julia _**s'interdisait**_ de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Elle refusait de tomber amoureuse car elle se savait fiancée... "Mais c'est _**moi**_ ton fiancé ! C'est moi Julia..." Voilà ce qui traversait l'esprit d'Alex alors que la jeune fille portait le verre à ses lèvres. Tout ce qu'il voulait... c'était qu'elle l'aime en retour...

- ça sent bon, mumura-t-elle en souriant. Merci Alex.

Un mot. Elle avait prononcé un mot qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de la gravité de son acte. _**Merci**_. Elle le remerciait ! Et lui... il était sur le point de la trahir !

- Arrête ! S'exclama-t-il en lui arrachant des mains le verre qui alla se briser au sol.

Julia avait sursauté et elle observait maintenant le jeune homme qui semblait affolé. Il avait du mal à respirer, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. "Qu'est-ce que j'étais sur le point de faire ? J'allais... la droguer... Droguer Julia !"

- Je suis désolé... murmura-t-il en fixant toujours le verre brisé.

- Alex, qu'est-ce que tu...

- DE L'EAU DANS LA BIBLIOTHÈQUE !

- Oh oh... marmonna Julia en voyant Mrs Pince accourir vers eux avec un air enragé. Vite Alex !

Elle le secoua par le bras tout en fermant précipitamment leurs livres. Ils s'en saisirent rapidement avant de filer vers la sortie, les hurlements de la bibliothéquaire résonnant toujours derrière eux. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de courir que lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée de la douce voix de Mrs Pince.

- On a eu chaud, dit Julia en reprenant son souffle.

- Tu l'as dit...

Puis Julia leva les yeux vers lui et demanda :

- Mais... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu as jeté le verre ?

- Heu... dit-il en cherchant une explication à toute vitesse. Je crois que j'ai loupé mon sort. Je ne voulais pas te faire boire de l'eau croupie.

- Vraiment ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça bizarre mais... j'ai cru un instant que tu avais ajouté quelque chose dans ce verre.

- Vraiment ? Répondit-il comme elle, même si c'était sur un ton beaucoup plus angoissé et gêné.

- Oui... dit-elle en le fixant. Tu as peut-être voulu me faire une mauvaise blague.

Une seconde de flottement passa durant laquelle le coeur d'Alex s'était serré jusqu'à être réduit en poudre. En tout cas c'était la description qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'il ressentait. Surtout qu'un sourire crispé se dessinait petit à petit sur les lèvres de Julia qui semblait être en train d'essayer de déterminer si sa suggestion était risible ou atterrante. Finalement, elle poussa un soupir amusé en se frappant le front de la main.

- Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est idiot. Tu ne ferais jamais un truc pareil.

-... "Ne dis pas ça. C'était exactement ce que j'allais faire..."

- Bon je te laisse, dit-elle en se tournant dans la direction de la tour de Griffondor. On se voit demain.

- Attends ! S'exclama-t-il brusquement en la saisissant par l'épaule.

- Oui ? Dit-elle étonnée.

- Je... Je suis...

"Je suis tellement désolé. Mais je t'aime tant ! Julia... c'est moi, je t'en prie... Je ne peux rien te dire mais tu peux le deviner ! Pitié Julia..."

- Alex ? Dit-elle perplexe. Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

- Je suis... ton...

- Mon quoi ?

C'était inutile d'attendre. Julia ne voulait pas voir. Elle ne voulait pas deviner. Mais lui... Il était sur le point de le faire. Sur le point de tout balancer en l'air. De tout mettre de côté rien que pour pouvoir être avec elle. Il allait tout lui dire...

- Écoute Julia, je suis ton...

- Julia !

Tournant la tête, Alex put voir la personne qui venait de l'interrompre dans sa folle déclaration si importante. Severus Rogue. "C'est décidé, je déteste ce type" pensa Alex en ravalant le flot d'insulte qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Severus accourait vers eux et Julia soupira. Alex en fut un peu étonné. "C'est à moi de soupirer..."

- Je peux te parler ? Demanda fébrilement le Serpentard.

- Bien sûr... même si je sais déjà ce que tu as à me dire...

- On peut aller ailleurs ? Dit-il en jetant un regard à Alex.

Celui-ci vit rouge. Non seulement il venait de l'interrompre dans un moment crucial, mais il agissait maintenant comme s'il était une nuisance !

- Heu... oui, une seconde, répondit Julia en se tournant vers Alex. Qu'est-ce que tu étais sur le point de me dire ?

-... rien, marmonna-t-il en lançant un regard noir à Rogue.

Comment pouvait-il dire quoi que ce soit devant lui ?

- Ah bon ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas la vérité. Je pensais que tu voulais... je veux dire... tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour quoi que ce soit. On est amis tous les deux. D'accord ?

- Oui... dit-il le coeur brisé. On est amis.

- Je suis désolée, mais je dois y aller. À demain.

Elle lui fit signe de la main tout en s'éloignant avec Rogue, et Alex ne trouva même pas la motivation pour lui répondre. Il était resté figé au milieu du couloir. La regardant s'éloigner de lui avec un autre garçon. Un garçon qu'il pouvait entendre murmurer rapidement sur un ton désespéré :

- Julia il faut absolument que...

- Severus, l'interrompit-elle en levant la main. Pas un mot, ça suffit.

- Mais... tu dois m'aider. Je... je ne sais plus quoi faire. Tu as dit que tu m'aiderais !

- Et je l'ai fait. Ça fait des semaines que tu ne cesses de me demander de lui parler pour toi et c'est ce que je fais Severus. Mais elle ne veut même plus entendre prononcer ton nom... Et d'ailleurs je la comprends. Tu lui a dit une chose horrible et... tes _amis_ ne me plaisent pas plus à moi qu'à elle.

- Je t'en prie... tu es la seule sur qui je peux compter.

- D'accord, mais c'est la dernière fois que je...

Ils venaient de tourner l'angle du couloir et leurs voix disparurent avec eux. Et Alex se retrouvait seul. Seul avec ses bouquins, son caducée... et la fiole d'amortensia à moitié vide. Il l'observa un instant. Utiliserait-il ce qui restait ? "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre...? J'ai essayé de lui parler mais... c'est mal" Les mots de Dumbledore lui revenaient sans cesse en tête. Si il parlait à Julia avant l'heure... _Vous devrez renier vos origines._ Renier ses parents et l'héritage de son père. "Maudit héritage ! Maudit... Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je naisse Amfell ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que Flamel fasse cette maudite découverte ? Tout ça... c'est de sa faute. Pas celle de mes parents... la sienne". Alex serra la fiole dans sa main et il s'apprêtait à repartir quand un bruit mat le fit s'arrêter. Il venait de faire tomber quelque chose. Un livre. Fronçant les sourcils, il se pencha pour ramasser l'ouvrage qui venait de s'échapper de son manuel de Métamorphose. _Shakespeare : les mots éternels_.

- Qu'est-ce que ça faisait dans mon...?

Alors il se souvint. Julia l'avait posé sur son manuel de Métamorphose afin de lui faire lire son deuxième ouvrage sur William... Black ? Peu importe, dans leur précipitation, Alex avait pris le livre de Julia par erreur. "Il faut que je lui rende... elle y tient beaucoup". Mais avait-il_ envie _de lui rendre ? Bien sûr que non. Il tenait dans ses mains un objet que Julia chérissait. Un livre qu'elle lisait en permanence. Quelque chose qui était _**à elle**_. La seule chose qu'il avait d'elle à part leur maudite amitié... c'était ce livre.

- Je... je vais le garder un petit moment... ensuite je lui rendrai. Oui... je vais faire ça, essaya-t-il de se convaincre tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il serait incapable de se séparer de ce livre.

Puis il jeta à nouveau un regard à la fiole. Et il prit une grande décision. Il allait conquérir Julia. La conquérir lui-même.

- J'ai pas besoin de cette potion, dit-il en balançant la fiole qui alla se briser au sol. Je peux me déclarer moi-même à Julia... même si... elle ne doit pas savoir que c'est moi. C'est possible de faire ça ?

Il en doutait beaucoup. Mais peut-être que la réponse se cachait dans le précieux livre qu'il garderait avec lui jusqu'à sa mort ?

Il lui avait fallu quelques semaines pour trouver la solution. Des semaines qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'au mois de Février. Le 14 Février plus précisément. Il avait eu le temps de lire une bonne centaine de fois le livre de Julia. Il le connaissait déjà par coeur. Chaque mot. Chaque citation. Et parmi elles, il en avait choisi une. Une citation qui correspondait parfaitement à sa situation. À leur situation. Et il comptait bien l'envoyer anonymement à Julia. Peut-être comprendrait-elle qu'il s'agissait de lui ? Elle l'avait questionné sur la disparition de son livre le lendemain même. Et elle avait été dépitée de l'entendre dire qu'il n'avait pas récupéré son livre. La Griffondor pensait que c'était un autre élève qui s'en était emparé après leur fuite face à Mrs Pince. Ou que c'était la bibliothéquaire qui le gardait pour leur donner une leçon. Bref, elle faisait entièrement confiance à Alex et elle l'avait cru. Et pour cela... il s'en voulait terriblement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il la faire sienne qu'en trahissant sa confiance ? Mais ce soir il comptait bien agir en toute honnêteté. Même s'il restait anonyme... "Qui se soucie des détails ?" éluda-t-il.

- Obscuro, murmura-t-il en pointant la grosse dame de sa baguette depuis le coin du couloir.

Un bandeau noir se peigna sur ses yeux et elle se mit à appeller au secours et même à crier à l'assassin... "Il faut toujours qu'elle éxagère". Mais il devait se dépêcher et il sortit de sa poche un simple bout de papier qu'il fit léviter devant le tableau. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lily et Remus sortirent de la salle commune, suivis du reste des Maraudeurs et de Julia.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Lily fermement.

- Qu'on vienne à mon secours ! S'écria la grosse dame. Que quelqu'un me retire ce bandeau !

- Qui vous a fait ça ? Demanda Remus en lui libérant la vue.

- Si je le savais !

- Je dirais que c'est la personne qui a placé ce message ici, dit James en désignant le bout de papier qui flottait toujours dans les airs.

- Très perspicace Potter, railla Lily.

- C'est vrai merci.

- Je ne crois pas que c'était un compliment mon vieux, lui fit remarquer Sirius.

- Tu crois ? Du moment que ça sort de la bouche de Lily, ça me va, dit James en haussant les épaules.

- A qui le mot est adressé ? Demanda Peter.

- Sûrement pas à toi, répliqua Sirius. Je pense que c'est un message pour la St Valentin. Autrement dit... un message pour moi.

Il tendit la main vers le papier mais ce fut Lily qui s'en saisit la première.

- Hé, rends-moi ça Evans, ordonna-t-il.

- Bas les pattes ! Ce papier est une preuve pour coincer celui ou celle qui s'en est pris à la grosse dame. Et qui a dit qu'il était pour toi ? Espèce d'égocentrique. Ce mot est adressé à...

Elle resta silencieuse un instant et James dit :

- Si ce mot t'est adressé, je dégomme celui qui te l'a envoyé.

- Tu ne dégommeras personne parce que ce mot est pour Julia ! Dit-elle furieuse.

Un silence s'installa et ils tournèrent tous les yeux vers la jeune Rosens.

- Pour... moi ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, dit Lily en le lui tendant.

- Hé ! S'ofusqua Sirius. Et toute ton histoire de preuve ? Elle a le droit d'y toucher et pas moi ?

- La ferme Black, répliqua Lily. De quoi ça parle Julia ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment... pour la St Valentin ?

Plus loin, Alex murmura :

- Roséus.

Une unique rose apparut devant Julia alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir le mot. L'air ébahi, elle s'en saisit délicatement.

- On dirait que oui, dit Remus en jetant des regards alentour. Il doit se cacher dans les parages.

- Il est écrit, dit Julia, _L'amour ne voit pas avec les yeux mais avec l'âme. _C'est une citation de Shakespeare ! Du _Songe d'une nuit d'été_. Une de celles inscrites dans mon livre...

- Alors ce serait le voleur de livre ? Dit Remus amusé.

- Je trouve ça très romantique, dit Lily en souriant à son amie. Un admirateur secret. Il est en train de te dire que même si tu ne le vois pas, il t'aime quand même. Et que tu pourras peut-être le reconnaître avec de l'intuition.

- Si j'avais su ! Marmonna James. J'aurais aussi dû te faire ce coup là.

- Et je t'aurais entartré, répliqua la rousse.

- De toute façon tu clames haut et fort ton amour pour elle chaque jour, fit remarquer Sirius à son ami. Pas la peine de jouer les admirateurs secrets.

- ça c'est sûr, approuva Peter. Mais est-ce que Rosens va pouvoir reconnaître le sien ?

- Je ne compte reconnaître personne, dit subitement Julia en repliant le mot.

- Pourquoi ? Dit James étonné.

- Parce que, secret ou pas, je ne veux pas d'admirateur. Et certainement pas un de plus !

- Mais Julia... tenta Lily.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que c'est Lily. Tous ces garçons qui me suivent partout où je vais. J'aurai 17 ans l'année prochaine... qu'est-ce que ça va être ? Ils vont tous essayer de m'attaquer comme... comme en deuxième année.

Elle prit une grande respiration au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans le train. Puis elle agita le mot et dit :

- Tous... tous ces garçons me font peur. Et ceux qui agissent dans l'ombre les premiers. Ce mot, ce n'est qu'un piège de plus pour m'avoir. Ou plutôt... pour avoir mon don.

Le coeur d'Alex s'était serré en l'entendant dire que ce mot lui faisait peur. Bon sang, mais que devait-il faire dans ce cas ?

- Moi je ne pense pas que celui-ci te veuille du mal, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Tu sais... il y en a quelques uns qui sont vraiment amoureux de toi.

- Ah oui ? Ironisa Lily. Et tu t'inclues dans ces "quelques uns" ?

- Quand il s'agit de jolies filles, je suis toujours partant, dit-il en souriant.

- Tu me dégoûtes...

- Ne vous en faites pas, dit James sur un ton chevalresque. Tant que les Maraudeurs seront là, il ne vous arrivera rien. Sur notre honneur, nous protègerons Lily !

- Jure sur ton honneur, lui fit remarquer Sirius. Pas le notre. Et puis c'est pas Evans qui est en danger.

- Oui... bien sûr, on protègera aussi sa meilleure amie.

- Bien sûr... soupira Lily dépitée. Va vite te coucher avant de sortir une bêtise encore plus grosse que ta tête. Espèce de poseur... Allez viens Julia.

Alors que Lily l'entrainait vers l'ouverture du tableau, Sirius demanda :

- Dis donc Rosens. Si ce mot te fait peur à ce point... Pourquoi tu le gardes quand même avec la rose ?

En effet. Julia avait glissé le mot dans sa poche et elle tenait toujours la rose dans sa main.

- Heu... dit-elle gênée. Ce... ce sont des preuves. N'est-ce pas Lily ?

- Exactement. Et mêlez-vous de vos affaires.

Alors qu'elles disparaissaient, Sirius marmonna :

- Elles ont beau dos vos preuves. On ne garde pas une lettre d'amour sans raison.

Alex pensait la même chose. Julia avait gardé le mot et la rose. Est-ce que le message lui avait plu finalement ?

- Et à votre avis, dit Peter. Qui c'est cet admirateur secret ?

- Aucune idée, répondit James. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Lunard ?

- Je pense qu'il est sincère, dit-il en souriant amusé. Il a juré qu'il se fichait de son don.

- Qui a juré ? Demanda Sirius perplexe. Tu sais de qui il s'agit ?

- Peut-être, dit-il en jetant un oeil dans la direction d'Alex.

Celui-ci se cacha immédiatement dans l'ombre du couloir. Remus semblait l'avoir démasqué. En parlerait-il à Julia ? "Si il le fait... je suis fichu". Mais Remus ne dit rien de plus et il rentra dans la salle commune, suivit par ses amis qui étaient en train d'essayer de le cuisiner pour qu'il avoue tout ce qu'il savait.

Heureusement, Remus semblait avoir tenu sa langue. Car au cours des semaines suivantes, Alex continua à voir Julia sans qu'elle ne lui pose de questions. Mais... il avait remarqué que quand Remus était aussi présent dans la bibliothèque, il lui jetait souvent des petits regards amusés. Et ça mettait le Serdaigle très mal à l'aise. "Il va finir par me faire démasquer". Alex avait aussi remarqué que depuis la st Valentin, Julia et Lily s'étaient considérablement rapprochées des Maraudeurs. Même si Lily continuait de se chamailler sans arrêt avec James. Mais bien sûr, cela s'arrangerait avec le temps.

**~1977-1978 : Septième année à Poudlard~**

La scolarité d'Alex à Poudlard était passée plus vite que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Mais il en était venu à regretter cet envol de temps. Un temps précieux qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas pu partager pleinement avec Julia. Il avait gâché non seulement 4 ans en vaines rancoeurs... mais il avait aussi vécu 3 ans de pur enfer. Et alors qu'il pensait que la 7e année serait la moins difficile puisqu'il avait à la fin l'assurance d'un avenir avec Julia... cette dernière année s'était révélée être la pire de toutes. Elle avait pourtant bien commencé avec le mariage de sa soeur et Paul Smith. Même s'il s'appelait maintenant Paul Amfell. Ne me demandez pas comment, mais Jessica avait réussi à le convaincre de prendre son nom. Mais c'était en mémoire de ses parents bien sûr. Elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre leur nom. Ils étaient les derniers Amfell. C'était aussi un devoir pour Alex et Jessica de perpétuer cette famille mystérieuse. Un autre fait encourageant, bien qu'inquiétant en soi, c'était la présentation d'Alex aux Maraudeurs. Bien sûr, ils le connaissaient déjà pour ses exploits en cours de potion. Ceux-ci traînaient maintenant en permanence avec Julia et Lily. Et donc... avec lui. Mais ça n'avait pas duré. Et nous arrivons maintenant à la période la plus noire et la plus désespérante pour Alex depuis son entrée à Pourdlard. Hormis la mort de ses parents bien sûr. Non, je vous parle de la première moitié de l'année 1978. Année qui était censée lui apporter sa délivrance. Seulement avant ça... le chemin avait été long et tortueux.

29 janvier 1978. Les voilà tous dans une salle de classe vide pour fêter les 17 ans de Julia. James et Sirius avaient rapporté des cuisines tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ils comptaient bien faire oublier à Julia qu'avec ses 17 ans venaient d'encore plus gros problèmes. Et surtout... le déclanchement de son don et du charme de fiançailles.

- Maintenant tu ne pourras plus te serrer contre moi, dit Sirius déçu.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà fait ça, dit Julia amusée.

- Vraiment ? Alors ce n'était qu'un rêve ?

Ils rirent tous, bien qu'il y ait beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme dans le rire d'Alex. Les petites allusions permanentes de Sirius avaient le don de le mettre hors de lui. "Quoi ? Moi jaloux ? Ok Sirius est très beau mais... Julia ne s'intéresse pas à lui. Elle ne s'intéresse à personne..." Et il ne faisait pas exception.

- Tu crois que tu peux déjà avoir des visions ? Demanda Peter d'une voix enjouée à Julia.

- Je... ne sais pas... dit-elle en se renforgnant.

- Tu veux pas essayer ? Insista-t-il.

- Laisse-la Peter, intervint Remus.

- Mais elle pourrait essayer de voir qui est son fiancé, proposa le jeune homme.

Les entrailles d'Alex firent un bond d'angoisse. "Quel idiot ! Il avait besoin de proposer ça ?" Mais Julia ne semblait pas du tout emballée.

- N'insiste pas Peter, dit James.

- Mais il n'a pas tout à fait tort, remarqua Sirius. Ça fait des années que tu dis que tu veux savoir qui il est. Tu peux très bien trouver la réponse toute seule Julia.

"Ne l'encourage pas ! Elle ne doit pas encore savoir et puis... elle m'en voudrait pour lui avoir menti"

- Je ne veux pas... murmura-t-elle.

Alex respira plus facilement mais le ton anxieux qu'avait employé Julia ne l'avait pas complètement rassuré.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Peter.

- Elle n'a pas à te répondre ! S'emporta Lily. Ça ne regarde personne. Ne lui posez plus de questions là-dessus.

- C'est bon Lily, intervint Julia. La réponse est simple, c'est parce que j'ai peur. Et si... si c'était quelqu'un d'horrible ? Je veux dire... quelqu'un de mauvais ? Et pire, si je le connaissais déjà ? Il y a peut-être quelqu'un à Poudlard qui se cache de moi.

- Evidemment, dit Remus.

- Quoi ? Dit-elle étonnée.

- Evidemment puisque c'est moi, dit Sirius.

Ils le fixèrent tous l'espace d'une seconde puis levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- Mais bien sûr, marmonna Lily. Pourtant je ne vois pas de marque à ton poignet gauche.

- Ben... elle s'est effacé avec le temps ? Tenta-t-il.

- Laisse tomber. Remus parlait du fameux admirateur secret de Julia.

- Oh... c'est vrai que c'est une bonne piste.

- C'est complètement idiot, dit James. Si j'étais le fiancé de Julia j'aimerais que tout le monde le sache. Je me cacherais pas derrière des petits mots et des roses. C'est quand même Julia Rosens et elle a un don incroyable. Non, son fiancé n'est pas à Poudlard. Faut pas chercher plus loin.

Et Alex fut heureux de ne pas les voir essayer de chercher plus loin. Le Serdaigle passa le reste de la soirée à s'assurer que sa manche était correctement mise et qu'elle cachait bien la marque à son poignet gauche. Puis vint le moment d'offrir leurs cadeaux et Alex tendit une bourse de gallions à Julia.

- Heu... dit Sirius. Tu as gagné à la loterie ? Il t'en reste un peu pour moi ? Parce que depuis que j'ai quitté mon cher domicile familial je suis un peu à sec.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit ton anniversaire, dit Lily. Mais je trouve ça quand même très généreux de ta part Alex.

- Ce ne sont pas de vrais gallions, précisa le Serdaigle. C'est un système d'alarme.

- Système d'alarme ? Répéta Julia perplexe en sortant l'un des gallions de la bourse.

- J'ai remplacé les numéros de série par des lettres modifiables. Si jamais tu es séparée de nous... et que tu te retrouves en position de danger... indique ta position et les autres gallions vibreront. Comme ça, on pourra tout de suite venir te rejoindre.

Ils restèrent tous un moment silencieux avant que James s'exclame :

- ça c'est l'idée du siècle !

- Vraiment ? Dit Alex gêné sans se douter que sa fille utiliserait cette même idée bien plus tard.

- Oui, approuva Lily en examinant un gallion. C'est brillant. Tu n'as pas été envoyé à Serdaigle pour rien.

- Je te remercie Alex, dit Julia en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue. Je me sentirai plus en sécurité comme ça.

Alex resta pétrifié suite à ce baiser si rapide. Trop rapide. Est-ce qu'on ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière ? Bien sûr, le charme de fiançaille interdisait à Julia les actes affectifs prolongés. Et puis elle ne l'avait embrassé que sur la joue. Mais lui... il en voulait bien plus. Seulement, si il l'embrassait sur la bouche... ou si il la serrait très fort contre lui... Julia se rendrait compte qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle et que... qu'il était son fiancé. Car elle ne ressentirait aucune gêne. Contrairement à une embrassade initié par James et Sirius qui venait de prendre Julia dans leurs bras avec la ferme intention de la faire sauter dans les airs.

- Lâchez-moi tout de suite les garçons... je vais vomir, les prévint-elle une main sur la bouche.

- ça c'est pas sympa, dit James en la relâchant.

- Elle n'y peut rien, lui fit remarquer Remus. Mais au moins, maintenant elle a la preuve que vous n'êtes pas ses princes charmants.

- De toute façon, dit James en passant un bras autour des épaules de Lily, moi j'ai déjà ma princesse charmante.

- Arrête, murmura-t-elle gênée en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes bien qu'elle ne fit rien pour se dégager.

- Et vous alors ? Dit Sirius en poussant Julia dans les bras de Remus.

Le lycanthrope remit Julia sur pieds et Alex s'exclama :

- Doucement ! Julia n'est pas une balle qu'on se lance.

Il rougit un peu en se rendant compte qu'il avait crié un peu trop fort sous le coup de la frustration de voir sa fiancée être étreinte par un trop grand nombre de garçons... dont il ne faisait pas partie.

- C'est vrai, approuva Remus avec un petit sourire amusé. Et puis nous sommes de sang-mêlé, alors il n'y a pas besoin de vérification.

Il s'était désigné avec Alex et Peter.

- Son fiancé est forcément un sang-pur.

- Mais pas forcément un prince charmant, marmonna Julia en soupirant.

- ça ira Julia, la rassura Lily qui avait finalement échappé à l'étreinte de James.

- Je serai fixée dans quelques mois...

- D'ici là on ne te lâchera pas, dit Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Surtout que maintenant on a les supers gallions d'Alex.

- Oui, assura Alex à la jeune fille. Tout ira bien Julia.

"Parce que je compte bien être ton prince charmant"

- Merci.

Mais malheureusement... les problèmes commencèrent dès le lendemain. De lourds problèmes. Julia ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans qu'une floppée de regards ou de gens la suivent. Et les gallions avaient servi plus d'une fois... car on s'en prenait le plus souvent à elle lorsqu'elle était isolée. Avec Lily s'entend. Car son amie ne la quittait jamais. Mais le plus inquiétant, c'était que Julia avait eu une vision. Elle avait réussi à la provoquer. Même si elle refusait d'avouer comment. Entre nous, je pense que ça a un rapport avec un certaine rose qu'elle a reçu d'un mystérieux jeune homme et qu'elle a pris soin de conserver entre les pages d'un livre de William Blake. En tout cas, dans sa vision elle se voyait dans le hall du château, un sortilège fillant droit vers elle. Et moins de deux semaines après l'anniversaire de Julia... un incident plus grave que les autres se produisit. L'un des élèves semblait avoir décidé qu'essayer de l'attaquer en catimini ne servait à rien. Alors il avait opté pour une attaque au grand jour. Ne me demandez pas ce qu'il comptait faire une fois qu'il aurait capturé Julia. S'enfuir en courant avec la jeune fille sur son épaule ? Les Serpentards ne réfléchissent pas plus loin que leur objectif. Ils doivent s'en prendre à quelqu'un, ils le font. C'est un ordre, il doit être exécuté. Mais vous voulez sûrement savoir qui comptait attaquer Julia d'une manière aussi inconsidérée. Deux mots. Evan Rosier. Encore lui. Où plutôt... déjà lui. Cela faisait presque 5 ans que son amie Bellatrix avait quitté Poudlard. Mais si elle avait été là... l'acte aurait été sûrement encore plus inconsidéré... Elle aurait sans doute attaqué Julia en pleine grande salle. Rosier avait opté pour le grand hall. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais personnellement je ne vois pas où est la différence. Après tout... il n'y a qu'une porte qui permet de différencier les deux endroits... Mais peu importe. Ne nous lançons pas dans une analyse de l'esprit tordu des partisants de Voldemort. Ce qui compte c'est que Rosier venait de lancer un sort à Julia. Et qu'Alex s'était jeté sur elle pour la protéger avec sa barrière. Invisible heureusement. Sirius et James s'étaient, eux, jetés sur Evan et le rouaient maintenant de coups. Ils en avaient plus que marre qu'on s'en prenne à leur amie. Et ils ne se privaient pas de le hurler à Rosier.

- ça va ? Demanda Alex à Julia.

- Oui... répondit-elle un peu perdue. Merci beaucoup Alex.

Voyant qu'il la tenait toujours dans ses bras, Julia le repoussa brusquement comme si son contact l'avait brûlé.

- Heu... je... dit-elle déboussolée. Pardon mais je...

- C'est pas grave, lui dit-il à contre coeur. Je comprends.

Elle ne voulait pas risquer de se sentir mal. Et Alex avait eu envie de la forcer à rester dans ses bras pour lui prouver qu'elle ne sentirait aucune gêne.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall en arrivant de la grande salle. POTTER ! BLACK ! Arrêtez immédiatement ! Pas de violence !

- Mais il a attaqué Julia ! Répliqua Lily qui pour une fois encourageait les garçons et qui serait bien allée mettre un coup de pied à Rosier.

- Miss Evans vous êtes préfète-en-chef ! C'est votre rôle d'intervenir ! À quoi vous sert cet insigne ?

- Hé ! Intervint James en se détournant une seconde de Rosier. Lily fait très bien son travail.

- Restez en dehors de ça Potter ! Et éloignez-vous immédiatement de ce garçon !

James et Sirius furent obligés de lui obéir. Même si Sirius avait donné un dernier coup de pied à Rosier avant de s'éloigner les mains dans les poches l'air de rien. Quant à Lily son regard s'était posé sur Severus qui se tenait debout un peu plus loin. Il fit un pas vers elle mais elle détourna tout de suite la tête en poussant un soupir méprisant. Elle devait penser qu'il était au courant et qu'il n'avait rien fait pour essayer d'empêcher Rosier d'agir. Ce qui était complètement faux. Car sachant que Lily était en premanence avec Julia, Severus n'aurait jamais pris le risque de laisser quelqu'un s'attaquer à elle en sachant que Lily aurait pu elle aussi être mise en danger. Mais la préfète-en-chef était maintenant sourde à toutes les tentatives de Severus pour s'expliquer avec elle. Et le pauvre devait se contenter de l'observer de loin alors qu'elle sortait maintenant avec James Potter...

14 Février 1978. Julia avait été très reconnaissante envers Alex pour l'avoir ainsi protégée. Tout le monde s'était étonné de voir qu'il avait réagit au quart de tour, même si Julia savait qu'elle serait un jour attaquée dans le hall grâce à sa vision. Mais bien sûr, ils ne se doutaient pas que le regard d'Alex était en permanence fixé sur la jeune fille ainsi que sur tout ce qui l'entourait et qui aurait pu présenter un danger pour elle. Rosier s'était fait expulser et cela avait donné à réfléchir aux futurs agresseurs. Mais ils étaient toujours en alerte et Julia faisait grise mine. Voilà pourquoi Alex avait décidé d'essayer de lui remonter le moral en faisant une nouvelle fois intervenir l'admirateur secret. Intervenir lui-même donc. Mais cette fois-ci, il voulait qu'elle soit la seule à découvrir le mot. Aussi avait-il prit la précaution de lancer un sort de mutisme à la grosse dame en plus du sortilège d'aveuglement. Il la voyait s'égosiller et gesticuler en silence alors qu'il préparait cette fois toute une floppée de roses qui tomberaient du plafond dès que sa fiancée passerait la porte. Il savait qu'elle sortirait de la salle commune à 18h car il avait entendu Lily lui demander de la rejoindre après la retenue qu'elle s'était prise avec deux des Maraudeurs suite aux évènements de la veille. Nul besoin de vous citer lesquels. Mais ce qu'Alex n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Julia avait décidé de sortir en avance pour faire un détour afin d'emprunter le chemin le plus fréquenté. Ni Remus ni Peter n'étaient avec elle dans la salle commune et elle tenait son gallion prêt en cas de problème. Mais elle le lâcha de surprise en apercevant Alex en sortant de l'ouverture du tableau. Le jeune homme était occupé à tout mettre en place et il ne la remarqua que lorsque le bruit du gallion résonna sur le sol.

- Alex ? Dit-elle ébahie.

Le garçon ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche en reculant sans trouver les mots et il trébucha avant de s'étaler par terre alors que les roses lui tombaient sur la tête. Puis ce fut le mot qui tomba aux pieds de Julia et elle le ramassa lentement avant de murmurer :

- C'était..._** toi **_?

- Heu... je... dit-il en se relevant précipitamment.

Mais comment pouvait-il espérer s'en sortir ? C'était perdu d'avance. Julia avait compris qu'il était son admirateur secret. Et elle le regardait la bouche grande ouverte dans une expression stupéfaite. Puis elle ouvrit le mot et elle put lire :

- _L'amour vrai, sa sincérité se distingue par les actes bien mieux que par les paroles_. C'est...

- _Les deux gentilhommes de Vérone_, avoua-t-il.

C'était en fait une allusion au fait qu'il l'avait sauvée la veille. Ainsi que de nombreuses autres fois, comme dans le train ou dans le couloir contre le serpentard. Puis il se baissa pour ramasser une rose et la lui tendit. Il n'avait plus besoin de le cacher.

- Je t'aime Julia, dit-il doucement.

Elle continuait de le fixer en silence et il soupira en lui prenant sa main dans laquelle il déposa la rose.

- Je ne savais pas comment te le dire, continua-t-il. Je t'avais juré... bêtement... de ne pas tomber amoureux de toi. Mais c'était déjà trop tard Julia. Je t'aime tellement... si tu savais...

- Alex... dit-elle en secouant la tête. Depuis tout ce temps ? Et... c'est toi qui a mon livre ?

- Oui. J'arrivais pas à te le rendre. Je voulais garder... quelque chose de toi. Je suis désolé.

- Mais Alex... tu sais que je... je suis déjà...

Elle agita nerveusement son poignet gauche et Alex comprit immédiatement. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait rien lui dire.

- Je sais. Mais on s'entend tellement bien Julia. On est bien ensemble. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Si mais... ce n'est pas le problème Alex.

- Le problème, c'est que je t'aime. Je voudrais tant être avec toi. Et savoir si tu... tu ressens...

- Alex...! murmura-t-elle en le suppliant du regard. Nous deux... c'est impossible d'accord ? Tu dois te sortir ça de la tête.

- Je ne peux pas, dit-il fermement en tendant la main vers sa joue. Et toi ?

Elle frissonna lorsqu'il lui carressa la joue. Et elle retint sa respiration quand le jeune homme se pencha délicatement vers elle. Julia posa une main sur celle d'Alex et celui-ci n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elle voulait l'arrêter où si elle l'encourageait à continuer. En fait... Julia n'en savait rien non plus. Elle était complètement déchirée dans ses sentiments.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à nouveau alors que ses lèvres étaient toutes proches de celles de la jeune fille. Je t'aime Julia.

Mais il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la jeune fille pleurait. Ses larmes tombaient au sol. Et il vit que de petites tâches rouges les avaient rejointes. Julia avait serré la rose dans sa main tellement fort que le sang coulait de son poing.

- Julia ! S'exclama-t-il effaré en lui prenant la main pour l'obliger à desserrer ses doigts.

Alors qu'il lui reprenait la rose ensanglantée, et tenant toujours la main tremblante de Julia, la jeune fille murmura :

- Alex je suis désolée... mais je ne peux pas...

Croisant son regard, Alex put y lire un grand désespoir. Et alors qu'elle dégageait sa main et se retournait pour partir... de multiples pensées traversèrent l'esprit d'Alex. Elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui... il en était sûr. Et elle le repoussait parce qu'elle se croyait piégée, liée à un autre. "Mais celui avec qui elle est liée... c'est moi ! Rien que moi ! C'est moi Julia..." Et tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour pouvoir être avec elle, c'était le lui dire. Non... même pas. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était la rattraper et l'embrasser. C'était la serrer dans ses bras. Et alors, elle comprendrait. Sans qu'il ait rien besoin de dire. Il devait juste faire un pas vers elle. Mais ce pas... il lui était interdit de le faire. Parce qu'il portait un caducée autour du cou. Parce qu'il s'appellait Alexander Amfell. Parce qu'un vieux débris avait un jour découvert deux pierres indestructibles et dangereuses. Oh bien sûr, Alex pouvait tout lui avouer et ils garderaient leur relation secrète. Secrète... Comment cacher une chose pareille aux Maraudeurs et à Lily ? Julia passait presque chaque seconde de l'année avec eux. Et avec lui. De plus, même si il faisait confiance à leurs amis... il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Un risque infime que l'un d'entre eux les trahissent. Et en cela, il s'était montré plutôt sage. N'est-ce pas ? Car l'un de ces amis... un jour, les trahirait. Mais non conscient de cela... Alex ne pouvait qu'observer le dos de Julia alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la rose ensanglantée. Et il serra le poing afin que... grâce à la douleur, il puisse oublier... tout oublier. Et surtout le coup de poignard qui venait de traverser son coeur.

Depuis ce soir là... Julia l'évitait. Elle ne venait plus à la bibliothèque. Elle changeait de chemin chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. La jeune fille l'avait prévenu. Il ne devait pas tomber amoureux d'elle si il voulait être son ami. Si il voulait rester près d'elle. Alex n'avait même pas pu lui rendre son livre. Tout ce qui semblait compter à présent pour Julia... c'était rester le plus loin possible de lui. Et leurs amis ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. À chaque fois qu'ils questionnaient Julia, ils obtenaient la même réponse : je ne veux pas en parler. Remus était venu voir Alex alors que celui-ci attendait vainement à la biliothèque que la Griffondor se présente. Et lorsqu'il lui avait avoué ce qu'il s'était passé, Remus dit en soupirant :

- Je t'avais prévenu. Tu n'avais quasiment aucune chance. Elle ne veut pas prendre le risque de s'attacher.

- Mais je suis sûr qu'elle s'est déjà attachée à moi ! Dit Alex frustré.

- Alex... tu n'es pas son fiancé. Elle ne _**peut pas**_ être avec toi.

"Je suis son fiancé ! Bordel !" se retint-il de hurler.

- Oui elle ne peut pas... Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne le veut pas.

- Malheureusement, dans ce domaine, ce qu'elle veut n'entre pas en compte. Il y a des choses auxquelles on ne peut pas échapper. Crois-moi.

Alex n'était pas idiot. Il savait pour la condition de Remus. Il ne pouvait pas échapper à sa lycanthropie. Julia ne pouvait pas échapper aux conséquences du charme et lui... il ne pouvait pas échapper à ses origines. "Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça ?" Rien. Absolument rien. Seulement naître et subir. Il était inutile de lutter ? Alex refusait d'y croire. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Alors même si Julia refusait de s'approcher de lui à moins de vingt mètres... il resterait là, distant d'elle de ces vingt mètres précis. Il refusait de s'éloigner d'elle. Et puisqu'elle passait beaucoup plus de temps avec les Maraudeurs qu'avec lui... Alex en était réduit à les suivre de loin. "J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un harceleur... Mais c'est ma fiancée alors... il ne devrait pas y avoir de mal. Non ?" C'était ainsi qu'il essayait de se convaincre de la justesse de son comportement. Mais son argument tomba à l'eau quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à suivre ce petit groupe. Vous l'aurez deviné... Severus Rogue suivait lui aussi une jeune fille partout où elle allait. Et voir Severus tapi dans l'ombre d'une armure en attendant de voir passer sa précieuse Lily rappella à Alex le comportement du garçon qui avait voulu s'en prendre à Julia en troisième année. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'il était lui-même caché derrière l'une des dites armures en attendant que Julia sorte de son cours d'histoire de la magie donna la nausée à Alex. "Je suis vraiment un harceleur... et je ne vaux pas mieux que Rogue. C'est bien ça le pire !" Enfin, il vit les Griffondor sortir de la salle de classe. Et il vit surtout le visage défait et fatigué de Julia. Passait-elle de mauvaises nuits ? Pensait-elle à lui ? A côté d'elle, James et Lily étaient bras dessus, bras dessous. Et le jeune homme se pencha même sur la rousse pour l'embrasser. Comme il aurait voulu pouvoir agir ainsi avec Julia ! Il était jaloux de ce couple. Et il n'était pas le seul. Severus l'était aussi... même si c'était pour d'autres raisons. Et Alex se rendit soudainement compte que le Serpentard avait sortit sa baguette. Il visait quelqu'un. Et c'était sans aucun doute James. Mais Alex n'était pas rassuré. Non seulement pour son ami... mais sûrtout pour sa fiancé que le jeune Potter venait de prendre sous son bras afin de lui remonter le moral. Les Griffondors s'éloignaient sans se rendre compte du danger qui les menaçait. Ils allaient tourner dans un autre couloir et Alex vit les lèvres de Severus commencer à remuer. Il ne les louperait pas. Mais peut-être atteindrait-il Julia par erreur. Il était hors de question qu'Alex laisse une chose pareille se produire.

- Sectumsempra, murmura Rogue.

Alex sortit de sa cachette en trombe et s'interposa en se prenant le sort en pleine poitrine. Ce sortilège était tellement violent qu'il le projeta au sol. Et la douleur... tellement intense. Le sang tâchait abondament son uniforme. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sortilège ? Sectumsempra ? Rogue l'avait-il inventé ? En tout cas, il était heureux qu'il ait pu l'éviter à Julia ou à James. Mais lui ? Survivrait-il aux déchirures qui marquaient son torse ? Pas sans un contre sort. Et donc... pas sans Rogue. Mais où était-il ? Alex n'arrivait pas à le voir dans sa position. "Il est parti bien sûr... comme si ce mec avait une conscience..." Mais il fut vite détrompé lorsqu'il vit Severus tomber à genoux près de lui une fois que les voix des Griffondors se furent éteintes. Alex croisa le regard du Serpentard. Et il put y lire une grande incompréhension.

- Je... je ne voulais pas... murmura-t-il affolé.

Incapable de prononcer un mot Alex lui fit comprendre d'un regard : "Alors fais quelque chose !" Et d'une main tremblante, Severus agita sa baguette en murmurant plusieurs fois :

- Vulnera sanentur.

Et il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que les saignements cessent. La douleur disparue, Alex se redressa lentement. Et alors que Severus allait se relever pour s'enfuir, le Serdaigle l'attrapa par le bras et dit les dents serrées :

- Si jamais... tu essayes encore de lancer un sort pareil... alors que Julia est dans les parages... Si jamais tu lui fais du mal. Je te tuerai Rogue. Tu m'entends ? _**Je te tuerai**_.

Le serpentard se dégagea vivement de son étreinte et partit précipitamment. Laissant Alex seul au milieu du couloir. Sa chemise déchirée et des marques rougeâtre sur son torse qui ne s'effaceraient jamais complètement.

Le soir du 30 juin 1978. Le banquet de cloturation venait de se terminer. Et il était temps pour Julia de rentrer chez elle. De retourner au manoir Rosens. Enfin... seulement pour quelques jours. Le temps de dire au revoir à sa famille. Le temps de leur faire ses adieux. Car dans une semaine... elle rejoindrait son fiancé pour l'épouser. Seulement... elle était loin de se douter que le dit fiancé était en train de l'observer de loin alors qu'elle faisait ses adieux à ses amis.

- Tu nous écriras au moins ? Demanda Lily les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne sais pas...

Elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Il était très peu probable qu'elle puisse envoyer des lettres qui pourraient trahir sa localisation.

- Mais... c'est toi qui doit être la marraine de mon premier enfant, lui fit remarquer Lily. Toi et personne d'autre.

- Je te remercie Lily, murmura-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

- On fera comme si tu étais sa marraine, dit James. Même si tu es loin. Même si on a plus jamais de nouvelles. Tu seras toujours la marraine de notre fils ou de notre fille.

- Tu vois ? Dit Julia à Lily. Finalement, tu as peut-être choisi le bon garçon.

- Oui, rit-elle doucement en la relâchant. Peut-être.

- Quant à vous, dit Julia en se tournant vers les Maraudeurs. Je vous aurais bien serrés dans mes bras mais... je ne voudrais pas rendre ce moment encore plus mémorable.

- Je ne voudrais pas non plus que tu me vomisses dessus, rit Sirius.

Les garçons lui dirent au revoir chaleureusement et James lui ébouriffa même les cheveux. Puis une elfe apparut et dit poliment :

- Je suis venue vous chercher maîtresse.

- Merci Senny. Bon... et bien... au revoir.

- Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelqu'un ? Lui fit remarquer Remus.

Il désigna Alex du menton et Julia tourna les yeux vers lui.

- Tu ne le reverras plus tu sais ?

- Oui mais...

- Tu devrais lui dire au revoir.

Remus. La voix de la sagesse. Bien sûr il avait raison. Enfin... c'était ce que tout le monde pensait. Et Julia se laissa finalement convaincre. Elle s'avança donc lentement et avec hésitation vers Alex. Celui-ci n'en revenait pas. Il vit Remus lui faire un clin d'oeil de loin.

- Heu... dit Julia gênée. Ça y est... je m'en vais.

- Tu seras heureuse.

- Je l'espère...

- Julia, dit-il fermement. Tu _**seras**_ heureuse.

- Comment tu peux en être certain ?

- ça ne fait aucun doute.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre... dit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Le coeur d'Alex fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Que voulait-elle dire ? Qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir être heureuse sans lui ?

- Alex... je...

Le jeune homme était suspendu à ses lèvres. Il attendait les mots qui allaient suivre.

- Je... je te remercie, dit-elle finalement en rougissant et en détournant le regard. Merci pour tout.

Déçu, il soupira avant de murmurer :

- De rien. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

La jeune fille releva les yeux vers lui avec un air d'incompréhension.

- Qu'est-ce que tu...?

- Maîtresse ? L'interrompit Senny. Les maîtres attendent.

- Oui, dit-elle en prenant la main de l'elfe. Alors... adieu Alex.

- Au revoir Julia, répondit-il avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Puis il tendit la main, mais elle n'était déjà plus là. Son poing se referma sur le vide et il murmura :

- À très bientôt mon amour.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour leur scolarité. C'était pas de tout repos lol. Ils rentrent maintenant dans le monde des adultes. Comment Julia va prendre le fait qu'Alex est son fiancé ? Allez vite voir !<p>

Réponse aux reviews :

**nevermind the bollocks** : je suis contente que ce soit ton préféré, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ^^ pour sirius je le vois quand même un peu dragueur sans aller à dire que c'est le pire des playboy. JK elle-même l'a décrit comme un assez beau garçon alors je pense qu'il n'avait pas trop de mal avec les filles. Genre le miel qui attire les abeilles xD il en plaisante mais je ne le vois pas se moquer des filles non plus. peut-être qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à Julia, qui sait ? ^^ Par contre je pensais que je n'avais pas fait Remus assez renfermé. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est loup-garou qu'il doit s'exiler dans un placard à balais. Mais quand même je l'ai fait un peu trop confiant face à Alex (il se mêle de ses affaires sans même le connaitre). et tu as raison ! les femmes ne devraient pas accepter systématiquement de porter le nom de leur mari. imposez-vous les filles ! bisous

**Fraulein Takoor** : merci de me l'avoir dit ^^ c'est sûr que c'est triste ce que doit vivre Alex. Entre la mort de ses parents et son secret qu'il porte comme une muselière... trop tristes pour lui. Biz

**brilou** : re ! ^^ je pense que Julia l'intriguait ;) par contre elle, c'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu comprendre ! tous les signes qu'il lui a donné. Pauvre Alex T.T Albus est habitué au caractère Amfell, il connait cette famille depuis longtemps xD biz

**Lady-Dramione** : ah oui tu as raison. En fait j'étais allée voir sur un autre wiki et il y avait marqué sanentum. Mais il vaut mieux faire confiance au wiki HP ^^ j'ai modifié. Merci ;) c'est vrai qu'il est long lol. la 5e partie aussi ^^ bisous !

**killashandra** : oui pauvre Severus. Il est martyrisé xD il aurait besoin d'un bon gros calin (même si il nous réduirait en cendre juste après lol) biz

**Guest** : je ne pouvais pas finir ma fiction sans poster ces bonus. Ils me tenaient vraiment à coeur. merci pour ton commentaire. Il me fait très plaisir. Bisous !

**Istehar** : et oui, Sev a détesté Alex dès le début. Alors qu'Alex s'en fichait un peu. c'est dommage, tu as raison, il aurait suffit d'un rien pour qu'ils deviennent amis. mais une fois que l'engrenage est enclanché, on en sort difficilement. j'étais émue moi-même en écrivant le passage sur la mort des Amfell. j'essayais de m'imaginer ce que ça pourait me faire de perdre mes deux parents en même temps... je pense être loin de la vérité en disant que ça m'aurait fait très mal. Une chose pareille, ça anéhantirait n'importe qui. merci ! biz

**Nadou-dou** : et bien je tiens à te remercier ^^ c'est vrai qu'on a l'impression que le destin s'est beaucoup mêlé à l'histoire. Lily/Julia, Ginny/Hermione, je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant grâce à toi. J'ai été cruelle avec Rogue et Alex, je le sais. bouhouhou ! T.T (ne m'oblige pas à me sentir coupable xD) merci et gros bisous !

**Geuh** : tu as raison, c'est l'histoire d'Alex. Et encore, c'est du condensé xD c'est nécessaire pour mieux comprendre la fic ;)


	73. Bonus : un caducée pour une rose, part 3

Bonus : un caducée pour une rose  
>Partie 3 : Les joies du mariage...<p>

**~7 juillet 1978~**

Julia était debout dans le hall du manoir Rosens. En fait, elle était dans les bras de ses parents. Sa mère pleurait. Et son père la serrait très fort contre lui. Quant à Line... elle était agrippée à la robe de sa soeur et demandait sans cesse :

- Où tu t'en vas ? Reste avec nous... je t'en prie.

- Je suis désolée petite soeur, murmura Julia en se penchant vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Je voudrais rester moi aussi.

- Alors reste. Ne pars pas rejoindre ce garçon. Tu ne le connais même pas !

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je serai en sécurité avec lui.

- Tu es en sécurité_** ici **_! Pas vrai ?

- Line... tenta de la calmer Robert. Ta soeur ne peut pas rester enfermée ici indéfiniment.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte... pleura la jeune fille.

- Nous non plus Line... nous non plus.

- Ecoute, dit Julia en plantant son regard dans celui de sa soeur. Tu es grande maintenant. Tu as presque 10 ans et tu rentreras bientôt à Poudlard. Tu sais... j'ai eu une vision. Tu seras une élève brillante. Je t'ai vue devenir préfète-en-chef. Alors tu dois bien te conduire à l'école. Ne pose pas de problèmes à papa et maman. Tu es tellement jolie que tu feras sûrement tourner les garçons en bourrique. Mais... même si tu portes cette marque au poignet... essaye... essaye d'être heureuse d'accord ? Tu me le promets ?

- Je... je te le promet... sanglota Line.

- C'est bien... dit Julia d'une voix brisée en la serrant de nouveau contre elle. C'est très bien Line. Je t'aime tellement petite soeur.

- Je t'aime aussi Julia...!

Soudain, des coups retentirent à la porte. Et Senny fit entrer Dumbledore.

- Il est temps, dit-il gravement.

- Non ! Pleura Milana. Robert je t'en prie... fais quelque chose...

- C'est pour son bien Mila, dit son mari en serrant sa femme contre lui pour calmer ses pleurs. C'est pour le bien de Julia.

- Vous êtes prête Miss Rosens ? Demanda Dumbledore à Julia.

- Non... mais je dois y aller. N'est-ce pas ?

- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous. Je vous assure que tout ira bien. Vous serez en sécurité là-bas.

- T... très bien.

Elle embrassa une dernière fois sa famille avant de sortir en compagnie de Dumbledore.

- Je vous aime ! Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers les grilles.

Et un cri fit suite au sien alors qu'elle venait de sortir du domaine. C'était Line.

- Grande soeur ! Criait-elle en courant vers elle.

- Roseline ! La rappellait sa mère sur le pas de la porte.

- T'en vas pas ! Je t'en prie ! Suppliait la petite fille en courant vers elle à toutes jambes.

- Je suis désolée Line... murmura Julia alors qu'elle prenait la main tendue de Dumbledore. Je ne pourrai plus te lire _Roméo et Juliette_...

Puis Julia disparut en emportant avec elle une dernière image de l'endroit auquel elle appartenait. Les visages en pleurs des personnes qui étaient les plus précieuses à son coeur. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle se retrouva dans une rue calme d'un quartier banal. Il n'y avait rien d'extravagant. En fait... c'était un quartier Moldu. Aucun doute là dessus.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-elle à Dumbledore.

- A Dartmouth, répondit-il simplement.

- Et des sorciers de sang-pur vivent ici ? Dans un quartier Moldu ? Je pensais que vous alliez m'emmener dans un manoir comme...

"Comme le manoir Rosens" pensa-t-elle tristement.

- La situation est particulière. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à devoir vous cacher.

- Quoi ?

- Vous saurez tout en temps voulu. Venez.

Mais elle ne lui emboita pas le pas alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la maison d'en face. S'en rendant compte il se retourna vers elle et Julia murmura :

- Est-ce que... est-ce que je les reverrai un jour ?

- Non.

Les larmes montèrent à nouveau aux yeux de Julia. Dumbledore ne voulait pas lui raconter d'histoires et il lui avait dit l'entière vérité. Mais elle était si difficile à accepter.

- Venez, l'encouragea-t-il de nouveau en lui tendant la main.

Julia avança lentement vers lui et la lui prit d'une main tremblante. Il était temps pour elle de rencontrer son fiancé.

Dans la maison, Alex faisait les cent pas. Il se sentait comme un lion en cage. "Elle sera bientôt là... Comment elle va réagir ? Elle va me détester... c'est sûr !" Mais il dut mettre fin à ses inquiétudes car la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement. Dumbledore entra le premier. Mais c'était la personne qui le suivait qui comptait pour Alex. Quand il vit Julia entrer dans la maison où il avait passé toute son enfance... Alex crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. C'était pourtant Julia qui aurait dû réagir ainsi. Mais lorsqu'elle le vit... la jeune fille resta pantoise. Complètement perdue. Elle le fixait les sourcils froncés et demanda :

- Alex ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Apparemment... elle n'avait pas compris. Ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Parce que comprendre revenait à accepter le fait qu'elle avait passé des années aux côtés de son fiancé sans même le savoir. Qu'elle avait vécu un amour douloureux pour rien. Qu'il lui avait tout simplement menti.

- Eh bien... dit Alex gêné en demandant de l'aide du regard à Dumbledore. Je...

- Je vous présente votre fiancé Julia, dit le directeur. Alexander Amfell.

Gros blanc. Un silence d'au moins une minute. Un silence d'angoisse pour Alex. Puis finalement :

- Vous... vous plaisantez ? Dit-elle en riant à moitié.

Dumbledore ne dit rien et le sourire de Julia se crispa.

- Vous ne plaisantez pas ?

- Julia je... tenta Alex.

- Alors... le coupa-t-elle à la fois stupéfaite et furieuse. C'était toi ? Ça a toujours été _**toi **_! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Je vais t'expliquer.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse Alexander Amfell ! Parce que dans le cas contraire je te tuerai !

- Je vous laisse, dit Dumbledore sur un ton amusé en rouvrant la porte. Bonne chance Mr Amfell.

- Attendez ! Dit désespérément Alex pour le retenir.

- N'oubliez pas que le mariage est prévu pour 20h, dit Dumbledore en fermant la porte.

- MARIAGE ? Hurla Julia. C'est hors de question !

- Calme-toi Julia... dit Alex en la voyant foncer vers lui.

Elle lui saisit brusquement le poignet gauche et releva sa manche. Julia prit un grande inspiration lorsqu'elle vit la marque.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies menti tout ce temps ! L'accusa-t-elle en appuyant avec son index sur son torse. Tu t'es moqué de moi !

- Mais non je...

Elle lui asséna une grande giffle et hurla :

- TAIS-TOI ! Je ne veux plus entendre un mot Alex ! Quand je pense... à toutes les nuits blanches que j'ai passé en m'inquiétant ! En pensant au mal que j'avais pu te faire quand je t'ai repoussé ! Tous ces moments qu'on a passé ensemble seuls tous les deux. Toutes ces occasions que tu as eu de me dire la vérité ! Tu savais très bien que j'angoissais de savoir qui était mon fiancé. Que j'étais terrorisée à l'idée d'être liée à un monstre ! Mais toi... TU N'AS RIEN DIT !

-...

- DIS QUELQUE CHOSE !

- Je suis désolé, répondit-il précipitamment en ne sachant plus si elle voulait qu'il se taise ou qu'il s'excuse.

- Oh oui ! Tu peux être désolé ! Même quand je t'ai dit adieu... même à ce moment là tu n'as rien dit !

- Je t'ai dit au revoir... pas adieu.

- ET J'ÉTAIS CENSÉE DEVINER QUE TU ÉTAIS MON FIANCÉ AVEC ÇA ?

- Non... il ne fallait pas que tu le saches. Personne ne devait savoir.

Julia reprit sa respiration en le fixant les sourcils froncés et demanda abruptement :

- _**Pourquoi **_?

- Je vais tout te dire. Heu... tu veux bien t'asseoir ? Dit-il en lui désignant le canapé.

Elle hésita une seconde avant de prendre place. Alex voulut s'asseoir à côté d'elle mais Julia lui lança un regard noir et, claquant des doigts, elle lui désigna le fauteuil en face d'elle. On aurait dit qu'Alex était un invité indésirable dans sa propre maison. Mais il ne broncha pas et fit le tour de la table basse pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Et enfin... il lui raconta tout. Il put lui dire l'entière vérité. Pendant toutes ces années... il avait eu si souvent envie de tout lui dire. Et à présent, c'était fait. Julia savait tout. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'accepter.

- Tu es... un Flamel ?

- Oui. C'est pour ça que je devais me cacher. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis un sang-pur.

- Alex... j'ai été séparée de ma famille. Je ne les reverrai plus jamais. J'ai l'impression... d'être en deuil alors qu'ils sont toujours vivants ! Et tu me dis... que c'est à cause de _**deux pierres**_ ?

- Moi aussi... je voudrais qu'elles n'existent pas. Je voudrais que ta famille puisse venir te rendre visite aussi souvent que possible. Je voudrais tout simplement... que tu sois heureuse. Mais les pierres existent et pour l'instant on ne peut pas les détruire.

- Pour l'instant ?

- Flamel est en train de chercher un moyen. Il réussira peut-être. Et à ce moment là, tes parents pourrons venir ici quand il leur plaira. Crois-moi... je sais à quel point ils te manquent. À quel point ils te manqueront. J'ai hérité de la maison de mes parents... ils étaient aurors.

- Je... je ne savais pas. Désolée.

- Merci, dit-il en souriant faiblement. Mais... est-ce que tu comprends ? Au moins un peu ? Je ne pouvais rien te dire Julia. C'est le secret de ma famille... de mon père que je devais garder. Il... il comptait sur moi.

- Je comprends Alex. Je sais ce que c'est que de porter un lourd fardeau. Un don ou un secret... c'est la même chose pas vrai ? Et je suppose que tu m'as aidé plus d'une fois sans jamais rien me dire. Avec ta... barrière magique. Ça aussi c'est un don que tu as.

- C'est pour ça qu'on m'a choisi.

- Alors je... je suis contente que tu possèdes cette barrière.

Alex leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers elle. Les joues de Julia étaient légèrement rouges.

- N... ne te fais pas d'illusions ! Dit-elle gênée. Je t'en veux encore. Seulement... je suis... soulagée. Oui c'est ça. Je suis soulagée d'être fiancée à un garçon comme toi.

- Un garçon comme moi ?

- Quelqu'un de gentil... murmura-t-elle en rougissant un peu plus. De bien. Quelqu'un qui ne soit pas mauvais.

- Quelqu'un dont tu pourrais tomber amoureuse ?

- A... Alex... balbutia-t-elle alors que son visage était maintenant rouge pivoine. Je...

Alex soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre.

Un silence pesant passa et il entendit faiblement :

- Oui... peut-être bien...

Il releva aussitôt la tête et il vit que Julia n'osait même plus le regarder en face.

- Julia...

Il fouilla brusquement dans sa poche et se leva pour la rejoindre sur le canapé. Julia ne broncha pas et il lui dit :

- Ferme les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- S'il te plaît.

Julia s'exécuta et ferma très fort les paupières. Elle était certaine qu'Alex comptait lui donner un baiser. Un baiser qu'elle n'avait pas pu recevoir le soir de la St Valentin. Mais elle fut déçue de ne pas sentir les lèvres d'Alex sur les siennes.

- Tu peux les rouvrir.

Fronçant les sourcils, Julia rouvrit les yeux et lança un regard perplexe à Alex. Celui-ci désigna son cou et elle baissa le regard pour voir qu'elle portait maintenant un pendentif. Une rose en argent.

- Je... dit-il gêné. Je n'ai pas pu te demander officiellement en mariage. Et comme tu auras une alliance... tout à l'heure... j'ai pensé que...

-...

- Tu peux le jeter si tu n'en veux pas, dit-il précipitamment devant son silence. En fait tu peux même retourner chez tes parents si tu n'as pas envie d'être avec moi. Je ne veux pas te forcer Julia. Je t'aime et je comprendrais que...

Elle posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres pour arrêter le flot de parole d'Alex qui parlait avec anxiosité.

- C'est très beau, assura-t-elle. Merci. Tu m'offres encore une rose. Pourtant ce n'est pas la St Valentin.

Ils rirent doucement. Bien que nerveusement. Et Alex murmura :

- J'étais très sincère ce soir là. Je t'aime comme un fou Julia.

- Je... merci.

"C'est tout ? Merci ? C'est peut-être un peu trop tôt pour un _je t'aime_..."

- Mais cette fois il n'y a pas de mot, remarqua-t-elle.

- Si. Il y en a un. Tourne la rose.

Elle fit ce qu'il disait et remarqua enfin l'inscription gravée dans l'argent.

_- La prospérité est le lien de l'amour_, lut-elle. _Le Conte d'hiver_... ça veut dire...

- ça veut dire que je vais te rendre heureuse.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit une semaine plus tôt._ Tu seras heureuse_._ Je serai toujours là pour toi_. Toutes ces phrases qu'il lui avait dites. Tous ces indices. Et elle n'avait rien vu. Rien compris.

- Tu vas me rendre heureuse... pour me montrer que tu m'aimes ?

- Non... Parce que je t'aime, je vais te rendre heureuse.

Elle rougit encore et Alex se pencha enfin vers elle.

- Alex... murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Je t'...

- Bonsoir tout le monde ! S'exclama Jessica en entrant sans frapper.

Puis elle se figea en se rendant compte que son frère lui lançait un regard chargé d'éclairs. "Elle allait me le dire ! J'allais enfin l'embrasser ! Pourquoi tu ne fais que m'attirer des ennuis Jess ?"

- Heu... dit-elle finalement. J'ai interrompu quelque chose ?

- Non, tu crois ? Dit son mari en refermant la porte tout en secouant la tête désespéré. Désolé Alex. J'ai pas pu la retenir plus longtemps.

- Je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux Paul, dit Alex en se levant. Julia Rosens, je te présente ma soeur, Jessica Amfell, le danger ambulant. Et son mari, Paul Smith, le courageux.

- Hé ! Se plaignit Jess. Je suis beaucoup plus responsable depuis que j'ai mis Tiana au monde. Pas vrai mon coeur ?

Elle s'était adressée à la petite fille d'un an qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Les cheveux aussi blonds que son père et les yeux aussi verts que sa mère.

- Je confirme, dit Paul. Même si c'est pas tout à fait ça...

- Méchant, dit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

- En tout cas, nous sommes ravis de te rencontrer Julia, dit Paul en tendant la main à la jeune fille.

- Moi de même...

- On sera bientôt belles-soeurs, dit Jess avec enthousiasme en lui faisant la bise. Je suis tellement excitée ! Tu n'imagines pas tout le mal que je me suis donné pour qu'Alex ouvre les yeux sur ses sentiments pour toi. Figures-toi qu'il a agit pendant 4 ans comme un gros bourrin. Il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il...

- Jess ! Se plaignit Alex. Ça suffit.

- Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de parler. Tiens, occupe-toi de Tiana pendant que je prends soin de préparer ta future femme.

Jessica lui mit la petite dans les bras avant de saisir Julia par le poignet pour l'emmener à l'étage. Sa fiancée lança un regard inquiet à Alex qui ne put qu'hausser les épaules en lui offrant un sourire d'excuse. Sa soeur était comme ça. Elle devrait faire avec.

- ça va bien se passer, lui assura-t-il tout de même alors qu'elles disparaissaient dans l'escalier.

- Bien sûr ! S'exclama Jess. C'est moi qui m'occupe d'elle.

- Par Merlin... dans quel état elle va me la ramener ? Marmonna Alex. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Tiana ?

La petite soupira en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Être trimbalée dans les bras de sa mère... ça fatigue.

- C'est aussi mon avis... dit-il en prenant ça pour un soupir dépité.

- C'est un joli collier qu'elle portait autour du cou, dit Paul en récupérant sa fille.

- ça lui a plu... je crois... dit Alex avec un petit sourire heureux. Et puis... juste avant que Jess entre sans frapper... Je crois qu'elle était sur le point de me dire _je t'aime_.

- Elle était surtout sur le point de te laisser l'embrasser.

- Tu es sûr ? Elle avait l'air contente ?

- Alex, c'est toi qui devrait savoir ça. Pas moi.

- Oui, mais c'est si compliqué. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle dise _**oui**_ au prêtre.

- Tout se passera bien.

- C'est ce que tu te dis à chaque fois que Jess est sur le point de faire une bêtise ?

- Oui.

- Et ça marche ?

- Rarement.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira-t-il.

Paul l'aida à se préparer, et comme convenu, ils se rendirent en premier à l'église. Dumbledore les y attendait en compagnie du mage qui devait les unir. La châpelle était vide. Aucun invité. Ce soir, il se mariait en petit comité. Il n'y aurait que sa soeur, son beau-frère, sa nièce et Dumbledore. L'homme grâce auquel il avait été lié à Julia. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé, Alex lui en était maintenant reconnaissant. Reconnaissant de l'avoir proposé au grand-père de Julia pour être le fiancé de la jeune fille. Alex était déjà devant l'autel. Et il attendait. Son attente n'en finissait pas ! Où était-elle ? Julia avait-elle décidé de rentrer chez elle ? "Elle était déjà en colère quand elle a su que c'était moi... maintenant qu'elle a fait connaissance avec Jess... c'est sûr elle est partie en courant !" Mais bien sûr, vous savez que ce n'était pas le cas. Et les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent sur sa fiancée. Sa future femme. Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche en mousseline. Un voile retenu par trois roses blanches. Un ruban bleu noué autour de son bouquet. Et surtout... elle portait toujours la rose argentée qu'il venait de lui offrir. Jessica tenait sa traîne. Alex était certain que Julia aurait préféré avancer jusqu'à l'autel au bras de son père. Mais il ne pouvait que lui offrir une petite cérémonie. Loin de toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait. Et ils étaient encore si jeunes. 17 ans à peine. Alex était en train de se demander s'il avait fait le bon choix. Si c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Julia.

- Peut-être que... je devrais attendre avant de l'épouser, murmura-t-il anxieusement.

- Ne sois pas bête, répondit Paul qui se tenait près de lui en tant que témoin. Tu as assez attendu.

Alors que Julia passait près du premier rang, Dumbledore aida Tiana à jeter les pétales de roses déposées dans le panier que Paul avait confié à sa fille.

- C'est très bien mon coeur, lui murmura sa mère en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Puis lorsque Julia fut enfin arrivée devant l'autel, Jess lâcha la traîne et se plaça un peu en retrait en qualité de témoin de la mariée. Quant à Alex, il ne pouvait que fixer Julia. Plus belle que jamais. Avait-il le droit de l'épouser ? Comptait-elle lui dire oui ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Lorsque le mage eut fini son sermont, il demanda aux témoins de présenter les alliances. Et Alex prononça ses voeux en premier.

- Julia... je... je t'aime tellement, et pourtant... je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire si tu veux faire marche arrière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Murmura Jess à son mari. Il débloque ou quoi ?

- Ton frère a une conscience lui... marmonna Paul.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, murmura Julia stupéfaite. Je pensais que... tu voulais de ce mariage.

- Bien sûr que je veux me marier avec toi ! Je te l'ai dit... je t'aime Julia. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas ton cas et je ne...

- Alex, le coupa-t-elle. Je suis venue jusqu'ici. J'ai enfilé cette robe. J'ai écouté chaque mot de ta soeur. Chacun de _**tes**_ mots. Tu crois que j'aurais pris la peine d'entrer dans cette église, de te rejoindre jusqu'à l'autel, tout ça pour dire non une fois devant le prêtre ?

- Mais tu...

- Les Serdaigles réfléchissent _**trop**_, soupira-t-elle. Tu vois... ce soir j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains rien que pour faire un pas vers toi. Je... je n'ai même pas eu le temps de penser à des voeux, je ne connais presque pas nos témoins, aucun membre de ma famille n'est présent mais... j'ai avancé. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'était toi qui m'attendais au bout du chemin. Je te connais Alex. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. On a passé des années ensemble l'un à côté de l'autre. Si seulement j'avais su... qui tu étais... si seulement je t'avais cédé il y a quelques mois ! Pourquoi je n'ai rien remarqué ? Pourquoi j'ai fichu en l'air toutes ces années à cause de ma peur de tomber amoureuse d'un autre ? Ma peur de tomber amoureuse de mon fiancé ! Je me sens tellement idiote. Et j'ai dû te faire tellement de mal... Te faire promettre... de ne pas tomber amoureux de moi... Je te demande pardon Alex. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter parce que je veux t'épouser. Je... je t'aime...

- ça... c'était de très beaux voeux, dit-il en souriant.

Julia sourit et lui passa l'alliance au doigt. Puis Alex reprit :

- Julia Rosens. Je t'aime et je te rendrai heureuse quoi qu'il arrive. Tu as raison, je t'ai attendue trop longtemps pour te laisser partir maintenant. Je ferai tout pour combler le vide laissé par ta famille. Je veux remplir ton coeur de bonheur et... de sentiments pour moi.

Il lui passa la bague au doigt et ajouta :

- Aujourd'hui je vis le plus beau jour de ma vie grâce à toi. Je te remercie Julia.

Puis ils tendirent le bras gauche et colèrent leur marque l'une sur l'autre.

- Alexander Amfell, dit le mage après avoir fait apparaître les deux ruban rouges, souhaitez-vous prendre Julia Rosens ici présente pour épouse ? Jurez-vous de la chérir et de lui rester fidèle dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Je le veux.

- Julia Rosens, souhaitez-vous prendre Alexander Amfell ici présent pour époux ? Jurez-vous de le chérir et de lui rester fidèle dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Je le veux, dit-elle en souriant.

Le coeur d'Alex se remplit d'une grande chaleur. Il était prêt à exploser de bonheur. Elle l'aimait et elle voulait l'épouser. Les deux rubans venaient de disparaître et cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose.

- A présent, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Alex ne se fit pas prier. Il souleva le voile et embrassa ardemment sa femme. "Ma femme... Julia..." Enfin il pouvait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser qu'il avait tant attendu. Ce baiser qu'il avait faillit plusieurs fois partager avec elle sans y parvenir. C'était fait. Il embrassait _Julia Amfell_. Jess, Paul et Dumbledore applaudirent et ils sortirent tous de l'église. Dumbledore remercia le mage qui transplana rapidement après avoir juré une nouvelle fois de garder le secret. Puis marchant dans la rue, Julia lança son bouquet à un couple de Moldus qui passaient par là. La jeune fille qui l'avait récupéré rougit et le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait fit un signe de remerciement à la troupe étrange qui avait disparu comme par magie au détour d'une rue.

Paul et Jessica prirent le temps de féliciter une dernière fois les jeunes mariés avant de rentrer chez eux. Tiana s'étant endormie dans les bras de Dumbledore.

- Il semble que je me sois amélioré avec les enfants, rit-il avant de disparaître à son tour.

Julia et Alex se retrouvaient donc seuls dans la maison familiale des Amfell. Et ils se sentirent bêtement gênés. Ça y est. Ils étaient mari et femme. La marque à leur poignet avait disparu.

- Bon, dit Alex en sortant sa baguette.

Il fit apparaître plusieurs lumières scintillantes qui flottèrent autour d'eux et il mit en marche la musique. Jess avait tout préparé.

- M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? Mrs Amfell ? Dit-il en s'incliant devant sa femme.

- Avec joie Mr Amfell, dit-elle en prenant sa main.

Julia rit alors qu'il la faisait tournoyer sur le rythme entraînant de la musique. L'éloignant avant de la ramener aussitôt contre lui. Dans ses bras. La rose argentée brillait à la lumière des étincelles qui les entouraient. Et le sourire de Julia avec elle.

- Tu es tellement belle, murmura-t-il doucement en l'embrassant. Dis-moi... est-ce que je rêve ?

- J'allais te poser la même question, dit-elle en répondant à son baiser.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il la soulevait dans ses bras. Puis il monta l'escalier tout en continuant à l'embrasser tendrement. Arrivé devant la porte de l'ancienne chambre de ses parents, Alex se figea. C'était leur chambre à présent. Il se rappellait encore de la fois où il avait réveillé ses parents en pleine nuit afin de connaître le secret de leur famille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Julia.

- Rien, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Lorsqu'il la déposa sur le lit, Alex se sentit très gêné. C'était la première fois pour eux deux.

- Heu... tu sais... si tu ne veux pas... je veux dire... on est pas obligés...

- T'en as pas envie ? Dit-elle inquiète. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez moi ?

- Non ! S'exclama-t-il aussitôt. Non... tu es parfaite. Vraiment parfaite. Heu... je voulais juste... te donner le choix.

- A force d'essayer de me donner constament le choix tu vas finir par te retrouver tout seul.

- Tu veux partir ? Dit-il désespéré. "T'as pas dit que tu m'aimais ?"

- Idiot, rit-elle en l'attrappant par sa veste pour le faire asseoir à côté d'elle. Je suis Mrs Amfell. D'accord ?

Elle fit briller son alliance avant de l'embrasser.

- D'accord.

Il lui retira son voile. Sa robe. Et, presque entièrement nue et rougissante, elle s'appliqua à lui retirer sa veste et sa chemise. Mais lorsque Julia dévoila le torse d'Alex, elle retint une exclamation de surprise en voyant les zébrures rougeâtres qui marquaient sa peau.

- Comment tu t'es fait ces cicatrices ? Demanda-t-elle en passant délicatement ses doigts dessus.

- C'est pas important.

- C'est en me protégeant ? Devina-t-elle.

- Non...

- Tu mens.

Alex prit ses mains tremblantes toujours posées sur son torse et il lui fit un baise-main.

- Je ferai tout pour te protéger. Toujours. Je t'aime Julia.

- Alex... dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Mais il la fit taire en l'embrassant. Et les carresses d'Alex mirent fin aux inquiétudes de Julia. Cette nuit. Ils devenaient vraiment mari et femme.

**~1978-1980~**

Alex était assis à table. Et il observait d'un oeil circonspect ce que Julia venait de lui servir. Quelque chose de... noir et qui semblait suinter. Ils étaient mariés depuis seulement quelques semaines et c'était toujours lui qui avait fait la cuisine. Il était doué pour ça. Julia en avait été impressionnée et il lui avait dit : potion, cuisine, c'est le même principe. Mais ce soir... il n'en était pas si sûr. Julia n'était pas mauvaise en potion. Mais en cuisine...

- Heu... Julia, dit-il prudemment.

- Oui ? Dit-elle en rangeant ses ustensiles.

- Surtout, ne te vexe pas. Mais... qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-... un gratin de pommes de terre, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ?

Sur ce mot, la voix de Julia avait baissé d'un octave. "Je l'ai vexée..."

- Oh rien, dit-il aussitôt en plantant sa fourchette dans le gratin carbonisé. "Alors c'est la crème fraiche qui suinte ?"

Il eut sa réponse en prenant une bouchée. Oui... c'était la crème. Il avala difficilement et il sentit ses larmes lui monter aux yeux. Cramé, trop salé... la totale.

- ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle en ayant remarqué sa mine déconfite et la difficulté avec laquelle il venait d'avaler sa bouchée.

- Tout va très bien, dit-il avec un sourire crispé. "Que quelqu'un me fasse un lavage d'estomac !"

- Tu n'aimes pas c'est ça ? Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que ton visage est passé successivement du blanc au vert ! Tu as une critique à me faire monsieur je suis doué pour les potions _**et**_ la cuisine ?

- Je...

- Je te signale, le coupa-t-elle, que je n'avais jamais imaginé finir dans une petite maison d'un quartier Moldu tranquille avec un gentil mari. Je n'ai jamais appris à cuisiner parce qu'on avait une elfe au manoir et que je pensais que ce serait la même chose chez les_** sang-pur **_chez qui je devais attérir. Comment je pouvais deviner que j'allais me marier au seul sang-pur du monde qui n'a pas d'elfe chez lui et qui vit sa vie presque comme un Moldu ?

- Mais j'ai rien dit, pleura-t-il presque.

- Non tu n'as rien dit. Tu m'as juste fait comprendre que mon plat était immonde ! Alors vas-y, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Ça m'aidera pour la prochaine fois.

"Parce qu'il va y avoir une prochaine fois ?" s'inquiéta-t-il.

- C'est...un peu salé. Et tu l'as peut-être fait cuire un peu trop longtemps.

- N'importe quoi, dit-elle en prenant elle-même une bouchée. J'ai suivi la recette et...

Elle se tut brusquement lorsque le goût lui vint en bouche. Puis elle se força à avaler tout comme l'avait fait Alex et elle murmura une main plaquée sur sa bouche :

- C'est pas possible... la crème a tourné ou quoi ?

- Peut-être... dit-il en plantant à nouveau sa fourchette dans sa part de gratin.

- Ne mange pas ça espèce d'idiot ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui arrachant l'assiette. Est-ce que tu veux mourir ? Je ne veux pas être veuve après même pas un mois de mariage.

Elle jeta le gratin à la poubelle et se servit un verre d'eau.

- La honte pour une femme de ne pas savoir cuisiner pour son mari, soupira-t-elle dépitée.

- Je vais t'apprendre d'accord ? Lui proposa Alex. Tu t'amélioreras très vite, j'en suis sûr.

Et en effet, Julia avait vite fait des progrès. Même si il lui arrivait encore de faire quelques erreurs ayant des conséquences directes sur son estomac.

Plus d'un an plus tard, Alex ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en trouvant sa femme debout en équilibre sur un escabeau.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit-il en se précipitant vers elle.

- La poussière chéri.

- Mais... tu es une sorcière non ? Descends de là tout de suite.

- Peut-être, mais même avec une baguette, la poussière il faut aller la chercher là où elle est. Récurvite !

- ça y est tu as fini ? Descends.

- C'est bon Alex, je ne suis pas en sucre.

- Non, tu es enceinte, dit-il en la saisissant par le bras.

- Arrête, dit-elle en se dégageant. C'est toi qui va me faire tomber.

- Pas si tu descends de là, insista-t-il.

- C'est pas possible, soupira-t-elle. Tu es vraiment... ah !

Elle s'était entie vaciller et heureusement qu'Alex était là pour la rattraper.

- Je suis quoi ? Dit-il en levant les sourcils pour lui montrer qu'il avait eu raison.

- Tu es un mari génial, sourit-elle en l'embrassant.

**~25 juillet 1980~**

Des cris résonnent dans la maison Amfell. Julia est allongée sur le lit. Les contractions ont commencé et elle s'apprête à donner naissance. Alex doit faire vite. Il est le seul qui puisse faire accoucher sa femme. Hors de question de l'emmener à St Mangouste. Et l'hôpital Moldu... ils n'avaient aucune identité dans ce monde !

- Alex, le supplia Julia en grimaçant. Aide-moi.

- Je suis là, dit-il en posant une main rassurante sur son front moite. Tout ira bien.

Alex devait mettre lui-même son enfant au monde. Il avait continué d'étudier la médicomagie, même si ce n'était que dans les livres. Mais il s'était préparé pour ce moment. Il ne laisserait pas tomber sa femme. Il devait assurer. Insonorisant la pièce pour ne pas inquiéter les voisins, Alex fit boire une potion à sa femme pour soulager la douleur. Il l'avait plusieurs fois examinée, et normalement, le bébé se présentait bien.

- Tu pousseras dès que tu sentiras une contraction d'accord ? Je vais t'aider Julia.

- D'accord...

Ce fut un accouchement long. Très long. Alex s'était plus d'une fois demandé s'il agissait correctement. Est-ce qu'il faisait bien tout comme il le fallait ? Était-il en train de faire du mal au bébé ? À sa femme ? "J'aurais dû l'emmener à l'hôpital... peu importe les risques j'aurais dû l'emmener !" Mais Julia obtint enfin sa délivrance, et son mari avec elle, lorsque les cris du bébé se firent enfin entendre.

- C'est... c'est une fille, dit-il fou de joie en tenant délicatement son bébé entre ses mains.

- Une fille ? Dit Julia en souriant et reprenant sa respiration. Nous avons une fille...

- Oui, dit-il en coupant le cordon. Tu as réussi Julia. J'ai eu tellement peur mais... tu as réussi.

- Donne-la moi, supplia-t-elle.

Alex s'exécuta immédiatement et il déposa le bébé dans les bras de sa femme.

- Elle est magnifique, murmura Julia alors qu'Alex l'embrassait sur le front. Comment tu veux l'appeller ?

- Je veux que tu choisisses. Je lui donne mon nom. Donne-lui son prénom.

- Alors... appellons-la Hermione.

- Hermione ?

- Oui. Tu te souviens ? _Le Conte d'hiver_.

Il prit la rose argentée qu'elle portait en permanence autour du cou et déposa un baiser dessus.

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens.

- Alors Hermione, je te présente ton papa, dit Julia en dégageant le visage de sa fille des langes qui l'enveloppaient. Souviens-toi toujours de notre visage mon coeur.

**~1er août 1980~**

Alex était dans le salon et il observait sa fille dormir dans son landeau. Hermione n'avait que quelques jours et pourtant il la trouvait déjà tellement belle. Soudain, la petite se réveilla et elle gazouilla en voyant le visage de son père. "C'est ma fille. Elle est trop mignone" pensa-t-il fièrement.

- Alex ! L'appela Julia depuis la cuisine. Puisqu'elle est réveillée, tu peux aller lui donner son bain ? Je prépare le dîner.

- Heu... dit-il dubitatif.

- Alexander Amfell ! S'énerva Julia. Si tu _**oses **_me dire que pour le bien de ton estomac il vaudrait mieux que nous échangions nos places, je te jure que tu dormiras sur le canapé pour le restant de ta vie !

- J'ai rien dit ! Dit-il aussitôt en prenant sa fille dans ses bras et filant vers l'escalier.

Arrivé à l'étage, il entra dans la salle de bain et dit à sa fille :

- On a eu chaud pas vrai ? Ne mets jamais maman en colère chérie.

Hermione sourit comme si elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle avait compris. Enfin... c'est ce qu'Alex aimait bien s'imaginer.

- Toi tu es intelligente comme ton père, dit-il fièrement en la déposant sur la table à langer. Tu finiras à Serdaigle pas vrai ?

Alors qu'Alex se berçait dans de douces illusions, une situation délicate se présenta à lui. Le bain. D'ordinaire c'était Julia qui s'en occupait. Elle lui avait bien montré plusieurs fois comment il fallait s'y prendre, mais le faire soi-même... c'était une autre paire de manche. D'abord il devait s'assurer que l'eau de la baigneoire n'était ni trop chaude ni trop froide. Puis il devait faire attention à ne pas mettre de savon dans les yeux de sa fille. Chose difficile quand celle-ci gigottait dans tous les sens, l'éclaboussant et _**lui**_ mettant du savon dans les yeux.

- Doucement Hermione. Je ne vois presque plus rien.

Après l'avoir rincée, il tatonna avec sa main pour trouver la serviette. Mais son genoux glissa sur le sol mouillé et il aurait complètement immergé sa fille s'il ne s'était pas retenu d'une main au fond de la baigneoire. Il se retrouvait donc trempé, à moitié dans le bain et tenant bien haut de son autre main Hermione qui gazouillait visiblement très amusée de la péripétie de son père.

- Toi ça te fait rire bien sûr, dit-il en se redressant et la redéposant sur la table à langer. Regarde dans quel état est papa.

Il retira sa chemise trempée et il était en train de l'essorer dans la baigneoire quand Julia entra en trombe dans la salle de bain, un papier à la main.

- Alex ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de se figer en voyant l'état des lieux. Mais... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Je t'avais demandé de baigner la petite. Pas de te baigner avec elle.

- Très drôle, dit-il en sortant sa baguette pour tout nettoyer. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Oui ! On a reçu une lettre ! Dit-elle en agitant le bout de papier qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

- Une lettre ? Dit-il en levant un sourcil.

D'ordinaire, ils ne recevaient jamais rien. Personne ne savait où ils habitaient à part Jess et Paul. Mais vivant dans le même quartier, ceux-ci n'avaient pas besoin de leur envoyer de lettres.

- Je crois que c'est Dumbledore qui nous l'a faite parvenir. C'est... c'est une lettre de Lily !

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non ! Je te jure, dit-elle toute excitée. Viens vite qu'on la lise ensemble.

- Je sèche Hermione et je te rejoins en bas.

- D'accord, dit-elle en repartant.

- Et surveille le feu, la prévint-il.

Il n'avait pas oublié que sa femme était en train de faire la cuisine avant qu'elle ne reçoive cette lettre qui avait dû occulter toute autre chose dans son esprit. Heureusement, lorsqu'il redescendit, aucun incendit ne semblait s'être déclaré.

- Vite ! Dit Julia en tapotant la place sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

Alex redéposa sa fille dans le landeau avant de s'asseoir près de Julia. Et il put lire sur la lettre :

_Ma chère Julia,_

_Je ne sais pas si cette lettre te parviendra. J'ai supplié le professeur Dumbledore pour qu'il trouve un moyen de te la faire passer. Si tu savais le nombre de lettres que je t'ai écrit sans pouvoir te les envoyer faute d'adresse. Mais je tenais absolument à partager ma joie avec toi. J'ai épousé James il y a plus d'un an. Si seulement tu avais été là. Je suis Lily Potter maintenant. Mais il y a plus important. Je suis aussi la mère d'un petit garçon. Harry. Il est né hier et il se porte bien tout comme moi. Sirius est le parrain bien sûr. Et toi... sa marraine. Ne l'oublie pas Julia. Tu resteras toujours ma meilleure amie. La marraine de mon fils d'accord ? Je prie pour ton bonheur Julia. Je ne sais pas qui tu as épousé. Mais j'espère que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Tu mérites d'être heureuse. _

_Avec toute mon affection,  
><em>_Lily Potter_

- Elle a un fils, dit Julia les larmes aux yeux. Hermione et lui iront sûrement à Poudlard ensemble. Ce serait génial qu'ils soient tous les deux dans la même maison. Qu'ils deviennent... amis...

Alex la prit dans ses bras en entendant ses sanglots. Et il passa doucement la main dans son dos pour la calmer.

- Elle me manque tellement Alex. Ils me manquent tous...

- Je sais. Je suis désolé.

**~31 octobre 1980~**

On venait de frapper une énième fois à leur porte et Alex saisit le bocal de bonbons posé sur le buffet.

- Qui a inventé cette fête ? Soupira-t-il. En plus, il faut que ça tombe le jour de mon anniversaire. J'ai horreur des sucreries.

- Ne te plains pas et ouvre cette porte, lui ordonna Julia qui était en train de bercer Hermione.

- D'accord... dit-il avant d'ouvrir.

Il faillit sortir sa baguette quand des étincelles lui explosèrent devant le nez.

- Des bonbons ou je te jette un sort ! S'exclama Jessica.

-...

Alex observa une seconde sa soeur déguisée en... en rien. Elle portait des vêtement typiquement sorciers et un châpeau pointu. De plus elle agitait sa baguette comme si elle le menaçait de vraiment lui lancer un sort. Derrière elle, il vit Paul avec une mine résignée déguisé en prisonnier évadé et tenant dans ses bras Tiana déguisée en une petite diablotine qui rappellait quelque chose à Alex. Tout le portrait de sa mère au même âge.

- Elle m'a obligé, dit aussitôt Paul pour justifier son accoutrement.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Jessica répéta :

- Des bonbons ou je te jette un sort !

Alex leva un sourcil avant de refermer brusquement la porte. Il reposa le bocal et Julia demanda :

- Qui c'était ?

- Le danger ambulant.

- Ta soeur ?

Sa supposition fut confirmée par la voix de Jessica qui criait en frappant contre la porte pour qu'Alex lui ouvre. Ce fut Julia qui s'en chargea et sa belle-soeur s'exclama :

- Où est-ce qu'il est celui-là ? Frère indigne ! Claquer la porte au nez de ta soeur !

- J'ai une soeur timbrée moi ? Dit Alex en réfléchissant. Ah oui... c'est vrai.

- Timbrée ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici habillée en sorcière et lançant des sortilèges à tout va ? S'énerva-t-il. Je te signale qu'en plus de devoir rester discret en tant qu'Amfell je dois protéger Julia ! Personne ne doit savoir qu'il y a des sorciers dans ce quartier !

- Oh ça va. Ce ne sont que des étincelles. Et on a croisé beaucoup de sorcières sur le chemin.

- Oui mais toi tu en es une vraie.

- Je n'ai pas arrêté de lui dire, soupira Paul.

- Bon je m'excuse ! Ça te va ? Maintenant baisse ta barrière qu'on puisse entrer.

En effet, Alex maintenait sa barrière active autour de la maison en permanence. Ou au moins, aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. C'était difficile lorsqu'il dormait. Aussi ne dormait-il que très peu la nuit. Il avait constament peur pour Julia. Et il ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque. Alors avoir une soeur comme Jessica... c'était un risque en soi.

- Alex baisse ta barrière, approuva Julia. Il fait froid dehors, Tiana va s'enrhumer.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit sa nièce éternuer qu'Alex consentit à désactiver sa barrière et le reste de sa famille put entrer.

- Merci Julia, dit Jessica. Cet énergumène n'a de considération que pour sa nièce. Moi je suis son unique soeur, mais est-ce que ça compte ? Non ! Quelle bonne attitude à avoir...

- Tu veux que je te fasse un cours sur la bonne attitude à avoir ? Répliqua Alex. Leçon numéro 1 : comment faire pour ne pas mettre inutilement ma famille en danger.

- Et je suppose que la leçon numéro 2 c'est : comment devenir le rabat-joie de service ? répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Calmez-vous tout les deux, intervint Paul. Jess, ton frère à raison. Tu ne voudrais pas causer du tort à Julia ou Hermione ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Bien. Quant à toi Alex tu es trop sur les nerfs. C'est ton anniversaire alors relaxe toi.

- Me relaxer ? Facile à dire. J'ai une famille à protéger.

- Mais moi aussi, dit-il en déposant sa fille par terre. Tout homme se doit de protéger sa famille. Ne crois pas que tu sois le seul.

- C'est vrai, soupira-t-il. Désolé.

- Paul je t'admire, dit brusquement Julia. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de savoir s'y prendre avec les Amfell.

- Des années de pratique. Tu y arriveras toi aussi.

- Je l'espère, rit-elle. Maintenant venez, le dîner est prêt.

- Héhé ! Ricanna Jess. J'ai hâte de voir ta tête quand je t'offrirai ton cadeau d'anniversaire Alex.

- Ne me dit pas que c'est de la magicolle...

-... comment tu le sais ?

- Tu es trop prévisible, dit-il dépité.

- Ah oui ? Eh ben, surprise ! J'ai acheté un nouvel appareil photo. Venez tous les trois que j'immortalise vos visages souriants.

- C'est une bonne idée, dit Julia avec enthousiasme.

- Ah oui ? Dit Alex dubitatif. Tu es sûre que le flash n'est pas piégé ? C'est une idée de Jessica quand même...

- Fais pas ta tête de mule et viens par là, dit sa femme en le tirant par le bras.

Ils se tinrent debout face à Jessica et Alex passa son bras autour des épaules de Julia qui tenait toujours Hermione contre elle.

- Fais un sourire cabochard ! S'exclama Jess prête à appuyer sur le déclancheur.

Julia l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui donner un peu de motivation et elle parvint à le faire sourire sans problème. Jessica prit la photo et elle demanda à Julia d'en prendre une de sa propre famille.

- Tu vois que tu y arrives, dit Paul amusé à Julia.

- Ce n'est pas si compliqué finalement, rit-elle. Il faut juste les faire tomber amoureux.

**~25 décembre 1980~**

Les déguisements d'Halloween avaient laissé place aux bonnets de noël, mais les rires étaient toujours présents. Minuit venait de sonner et il était temps pour eux de se rendre à l'église afin de prendre part aux traditionnels chants de noël. Alex venait de baisser la barrière protégeant la maison et ils étaient sur le point de transplaner quand Jessica s'exclama :

- Attendez ! On a oublié de mettre l'ange en haut du sapin !

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? Demanda Alex en reposant Hermione dans son couffin en attendant que sa soeur ait terminé.

- Bien sûr que c'est important ! Répliqua Jessica en rejoignant la fenêtre devant laquelle était placé le sapin. Comme les chants de noël. C'est quelque chose qu'on doit faire en famille. Alex, tout ça c'est sacré !

- Oui oui, soupira-t-il.

- Paul, tiens-moi s'il te plaît, dit Jessica en montant sur une chaise pour atteindre le sommet du sapin.

- A quoi te sert ta baguette ? Demanda son mari.

- Bande d'idiots. C'est plus drôle comme ça ! Pas vrai Julia ?

- Bien sûr, sourit sa belle-soeur. Mais tu aurais peut-être pu laisser ta fille le faire.

- Oh ! C'est vrai. Pardon chérie, tu veux mettre l'ange ?

- Oui maman, dit Tiana qui était dans les bras de Julia.

- Donne-la moi Julia, dit Jessica en tendant les bras.

Julia s'était à peine approchée quand Paul demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Quoi donc ? Demanda sa femme en se retournant.

- Dehors, dit-il en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir à travers la buée. C'est...

Il écarquilla soudainement les yeux et hurla :

- JESSICA !

Une grande explosion retentit et fit mourir son cri. La fenêtre venait d'être soufflée et il avait à peine eut le temps de prendre sa femme dans ses bras. Leurs deux corps gisaient maintenant aux pieds d'Alex qui fixait les dépouilles de sa soeur et de son beau-frère les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

- Alex ! S'écria Julia en se dégageant du sapin qui l'avait protégée en tombant sur elle et Tiana. Prends Hermione !

- Jess... murmura-t-il sans pouvoir détourner les yeux du corps inerte de sa soeur.

- ALEX ! Cria à nouveau Julia alors que des formes sombres venaient d'apparaître dans la pièce.

Le cri de sa femme lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et il se tourna vers le couffin. Il prit dans ses bras sa fille qui pleurait et il fit volte face pour emmener sa femme et sa nièce loin d'ici. Mais c'était trop tard. Les mangemorts les tenaient déjà fermement. Et il reçut un sort d'expulsion qui le propulsa contre le mur du fond. À moitié assomé, il serra sa fille dans ses bras tout en tentant de se redresser.

- Bonsoir, les salua la femme qui venait de le propulser dans les airs. Désolés de vous interrompre en pleine fête.

- Qui... êtes-vous ? Demanda Alex dont la vue était un peu troublée.

- C'est Bellatrix Lestrange, répondit Julia en se débattant pour tenter d'échapper à Rosier. La cousine de Sirius.

- Oh, dit Bellatrix en faisant l'étonnée. Vous me connaissez ?

- Je connais Sirius. Il m'a parlé de vous... une folle à lier devenue mangemort. La description était bonne.

- Endoloris !

Rosier lâcha Julia qui tomba au sol en hurlant.

- Arrêtez ! Cria Alex en ayant retrouvé tous ses esprits.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ? Demanda Bellatrix avec un sourire sadique. Très bien. Mais donne-moi l'enfant.

-...

Impossible. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Jamais il ne donnerait Hermione à ces gens. Ils avaient déjà tué Paul et Jess. "Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai baissé ma barrière ? J'aurais dû la remettre immédiatement ! Et maintenant... ma soeur est morte".

- Je ne vous la donnerai pas.

- Tu préfères voir ta femme mourir ?

- Non... murmura-t-il en fixant Julia dans les yeux.

- Alors donne-moi ce bébé ! Cria Bellatrix en lui lançant un autre sort.

Mais Alex l'absorba grâce à sa barrière. Il fit néanmoins semblant de le parer avec sa baguette. Bellatrix fronça les sourcils de colère et elle l'attaqua de nouveau avec l'aide de ses acolytes. Mais aucun de leurs sortilèges n'atteignaient Alex et elle poussa un cri de frustration.

- Il est trop fort pour vous, ricanna Julia.

- Tais-toi ! Cria Rosier en lui donnant un coup de pieds dans le ventre.

- Ne touchez pas à ma femme ! Hurla Alex hors de lui.

- J'admet que tu es très fort, dit Bellatrix en marchant lentement de long en large devant Julia et Tiana tout en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Et tu m'as l'air bien obstiné. Mais à quel point l'es-tu ?

Alex plissa les yeux avec méfiance en attendant la suite. Que comptait-elle faire ? Il vit Bellatrix s'arrêter devant Tiana et se pencher vers elle. La petite pleurait, fixant les corps de ses parents.

- Pauvre petite fille. Tu es sa nièce trésor ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton doucereux.

- Ne lui parlez pas ! S'exclama Alex. Tiana ! N'écoute rien de ce qu'elle te dira !

- Chut, dit-elle comme si son intervention l'agaçait. Alors ma petite. Est-ce que ce sont tes parents ?

Tiana ne répondit pas mais la réponse était évidente. Bellatrix se plaça derrière elle et colla sa joue contre celle de Tiana pour lui sussurer à l'oreille.

- Ton papa et ta maman ne seront plus jamais avec toi. Ils sont _**morts**_.

Les sanglots de Tiana redoublèrent et Alex bouillonna de rage. Comment osait-elle !

- Oui, morts, continua Bellatrix. Tu es toute seule maintenant.

- Tiana ne l'écoute pas, intervint Julia. Alex et moi on sera toujours avec toi.

- Evan, dit simplement Bellatrix.

Et Rosier fit taire Julia à l'aide d'un doloris. La faire taire... non, seulement l'empêcher de rassurer Tiana. Car les cris de sa femme vrillaient les timpans d'Alex.

- Je n'aime pas être interrompue, dit Bellatrix. Continuons. Petite fille... ton oncle n'a pas sauvé tes parents. Et c'est toi qu'il va laisser mourir à présent.

- Non, dit Alex en essayant de capter le regard de sa nièce. Tiana !

- Il ne te sauvera pas, continua Bellatrix. Il préfère sauver son bébé. Tu n'as aucune importance à ses yeux.

- Oncle Alex... pleura Tiana.

- Oui, dit Bellatrix satisfaite. Appelle-le. Demande-lui de te sauver.

- Oncle Alex !

- Tu l'entends ? Demanda-t-elle à Alex. Ta nièce t'appelle. Ne feras-tu rien pour elle ? Une si petite fille.

Bellatrix carressa doucement les cheveux de Tiana tout en fixant Alex.

- Echange ta fille contre ta nièce et ta femme. Je trouve ce marché plus qu'honnête. Deux pour le prix d'un.

- Je... ne peux pas... dit-il les dents serrées.

- Vraiment ? Dit-elle à bout de patience. Tu vois petite fille ? Je te l'avais bien dit. Il se fiche de ce qui peut t'arriver. Il va te laisser mourir. Comme il a laissé mourir tes parents. Il ne fera rien !

D'un mouvement du poignet, Bellatrix ponctua sa phrase par un grand jet de flammes qui vinrent lécher les corps de Jess et Paul.

- NON ! Cria Alex en faisant un pas vers eux.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Leurs corps avaient déjà disparu dans les flammes. Bellatrix saisit Tiana par les cheveux et l'obligea à garder les yeux fixés sur la scène en criant :

- Regarde ! Regarde-les disparaître dans les flammes. Et vois ton oncle rester là sans rien faire.

- Tiana ! Cria Julia. Ferme les yeux chérie !

Mais la petite en était incapable. Tétanisée, elle ne pouvait qu'observer ce qui se passait avec horreur. Une enfant de trois ans. Traumatisée pour le restant de ses jours.

- Disparus... pleura-t-elle.

- Oui, approuva Bellatrix. Disparus dans les flammes.

- Oncle Alex ! Pleura la petite désespérée. Oncle Alex !

- Sauve ta nièce avant que je ne lui fasse subir le même sort ! Ordonna Bellatrix à Alex. Donne-moi cet enfant !

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle claqua des doigts et les autres mangemorts s'acharnèrent sur Julia. Impuissant... Alex était impuissant. Il avait bien tenté de riposter mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Excepté regarder sa femme hurler à la mort et sa nièce pleurer de désespoir en appelant le nom de ses parents.

- Arrêtez ! Ordonna-t-il.

- A... Alex... réussit à dire Julia entre deux gémissement. Va t'en !

- Jamais.

- Em... Emmène Hermione... je t'en supplie...

- Non Julia. Je ne vous laisserai pas.

- Tu aimes les regarder souffrir ? Demanda Bellatrix. Il y a des limites à l'obstination. Et je crois que je vais trouver la tienne.

- Je suis trop obstiné pour vous.

- Voyons ça.

Elle fit un signe de tête à Rosier et celui-ci saisit Julia par les cheveux pour la mettre à genoux. D'un geste vif, Bellatrix sortit une dague qu'elle portait à la ceinture et la planta dans le dos de Julia. Cette folle venait de poignarder sa femme !

- JULIA ! Hurla Alex en voyant l'expression d'effroi sur le visage de sa femme.

Une goutte de sang coula du coin de ses lèvres. Et elle respira par saccade alors que Bellatrix retirait sa dague ensanglantée. Puis Rosier la lâcha et Julia tomba au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle était toujours vivante. Plantant ses ongles dans le sol pour échapper à la douleur.

- Julia ! Cria de nouveau Alex. Réponds-moi !

- A... lex. Va t'en, réussit à murmurer sa femme.

- Je ne peux pas... dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Julia força sur ses bras et elle se redressa lentement en tremblant. Elle respirait difficilement.

- Je vais bien... alors va t'en !

- On fait sa courageuse ? Ricanna Bellatrix avant d'appuyer dans le dos de Julia avec son pieds, la forçant à se courber comme si elle se prosternait.

Julia serra les dents. Mais aucun cri n'échappa de ses lèvres. Cependant... ce n'était pas le cas de Tiana. La petite pleurait de plus en plus fort. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur les corps carbonisés de ses parents. La tête dans les mains, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, ses pleurs entrecoupés par des phrases confuses :

- Disparus ! Ils sont partis... partis... dans le feu ! Le feu...

- Fais-la taire Evan, ordonna Bellatrix agacée.

Rosier venait de s'approcher de Tiana quand celle-ci hurla :

- LE FEU !

Brusquement, une grande vague d'énergie s'échappa du corps de Tiana. Sa barrière magique. Juila qui était déjà à terre et Alex protégé derrière sa propre barrière ne furent pas affectés. Mais les mangemorts... eux furent balayés aux quatre coins de la pièce, se heurtant violement contre les murs et s'affessant au sol. Sans hésitation, Alex se précipita vers Julia et il l'aida à se redresser avant de la serrer contre lui.

- ça va aller, dit-il d'une voix rassurante. Je vais te soigner.

- Je sais, soufla-t-elle se blotissant contre lui.

Il lui lança un rapide sort de soin mais il savait que cela ne serait pas suffisant. Lorsqu'Alex la relâcha, il fut horrifié de voir que sa main posée dans le dos de sa femme étaient maintenant couverte de rouge écarlate.

- Je dois te soigner tout de suite, dit-il en commençant à sortir son caducée.

- Non Alex, l'arrêta-t-elle en jetant un oeil aux mangemorts. On a pas le temps. Il faut partir d'ici.

- Mais Tiana...

Alex observait sa nièce qui était toujours perdue dans un état de panique et dont la barrière apparaissait par intermitence au rythme de ses balancements.

- Prends Hermione et va t'en, décida-t-il en mettant sa fille dans les bras de Julia. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard avec Tiana.

- Mais Alex...

- Ne discute pas, et pars, dit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

- D'accord, dit-elle avec réticence. Mais tu me rejoins tout de suite à l'...

Elle fut interrompue par un grognement venant de l'un des mangemorts. Ils commençaient à reprendre leurs esprits !

- Vite ! S'exclama Alex en se plaçant devant sa femme et sa fille pour les protéger.

Mais Julia l'obligea à se retourner.

- Alex ! S'exclama-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Sa femme l'embrassait avec fougue comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle aurait l'occasion de le faire. Mais lui refusait d'y croire. Il la reverrait. C'était certain. Il allait rapidement se débarrasser des mangemorts et la rejoindre. Il la soignerait et ils partiraient se cacher ailleurs. Ils réussiraient à vire heureux même après ça. Il en était sûr ! De toute façon, il n'accepterait pas que cela se passe autrement. Il ne voulait même pas l'envisager. Eux deux, c'était pour la vie. Pour toujours.

- Ramène-le moi, lui ordonna Julia une fois leurs lèvres séparées.

Elle lui mit dans la main la rose argentée qu'elle venait de détacher de son cou.

- C'est promis.

Il s'était de nouveau penché sur ses lèvres quand un sortilège ébranla sa barrière magique. Les mangemorts se relevaient et Bellatrix s'acharnait déjà sur lui.

- VA T'EN ! Cria Alex à sa femme en la poussant derrière lui.

Il put croiser une dernière fois son regard avant que Julia ne disparaisse avec Hermione. Puis il se précipita vers Tiana tout en renvoyant les sorts des mangemorts. Bellatrix avait bien vu que Julia venait de s'échapper avec le bébé. Et elle rugit de frustration :

- Non ! Retrouvez-la vite !

Plusieurs mangemorts transplanèrent et Alex fit de son mieux pour les retenir. Julia était presque sans défense. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser partir à sa recherche. Mais à présent, seuls Rosier et Bellatrix étaient restés pour le combattre. Et Alex comptait bien faire payer à la mangemort son coup de poignard et ses paroles sordides. Ainsi que la mort des membres de sa famille. Il avait perdu Jess et Paul. Il avait perdu ses parents. Tous tués par des mangemorts. Il venait de réussir à toucher Bellatrix grâce à un sortilège d'entrave lorsque Rosier décida de battre en retraite, emmenant sa partenaire avec lui.

- Revenez ! Cria Alex au vide qu'ils avaient laissé.

Mais leur courir derrière n'était pas sa priorité. Il devait s'occuper de sa nièce. Et retrouver sa femme et sa fille.

- Tiana, dit-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

La petit pleurait maintenant presque silencieusement. Son visage était plaqué contre ses genoux et sa barrière continuait d'apparaître et de disparaître par intermitence.

- Je suis là Tiana. Regarde-moi.

Mais sa nièce ne semblait pas l'entendre. Ou elle ne le voulait pas. Elle était bien trop choquée pour faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Alors Alex tendit la main et il força avec sa propre barrière pour passer à travers celle de Tiana. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il lui toucha son épaule que la petite fille consentit à lever les yeux vers lui. Et son regard glaça le sang d'Alex. Il était vide... D'une main tremblante, Alex lui lança un sort de sommeil pour que sa barrière cesse enfin d'apparaître et il la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis là. Je suis avec toi, murmura-t-il doucement en carressant ses cheveux.

Puis il la souleva et jeta un oeil à la pièce dévastée. Le salon était méconnaissable. Mais ses yeux se posèrent sur leur album photo qui s'était ouvert en tombant au sol et qui reposait près du livre de Julia sur les citations de Shakespeare. Il les ramassa et put voir les photos qu'ils avaient pris à Halloween. Les dernières. Sa soeur souriait aux côtés de Paul et Tiana. Et Alex en faisait de même aux côtés de sa femme. "Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça" se dit-il en refermant l'album qu'il réduisit avec le livre pour les mettre dans sa poche. "Je dois retrouver Julia". Mais la retrouver où ? Ils n'avaient pas eut le temps de se donner un point de rendez-vous. Le premier endroit qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la maison de Jessica. Il y transplana donc directement et appela sa femme dans toute la maison, fouillant chaque recoins. Mais elle n'était pas là. Julia n'avait pourtant pas pu transplaner bien loin. "Avec sa blessure..." Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre et décida de fouiller les quatres coins du quartier et de la ville s'il le fallait. Cette tâche lui prit la nuit entière. Et lorsque le soleil se leva, il dût s'arrêter à cause de Tiana. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à trimbaler dans le froid une petite fille de trois ans. Même endormie, Tiana tremblait dans ses bras. Et les sortilèges réchauffants n'étaient pas une solution acceptable. Par ailleurs... plus le temps passait, plus ses chances de retrouver Julia en vie s'amenuisaient. Sa femme était partie avec une blessure sévère... peut-être mortelle. Alex ne voulait même pas y penser. "Si seulement j'avais eu le temps de la soigner ! Où es-tu Julia ?" Alex se donna encore une journée. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fouillé tous les recoins de la ville. Et ce fut au bord de l'épuisement... au seuil du désespoir... qu'Alex retrouva enfin sa femme. Même si, pour son plus grand malheur, il était bien trop tard.

- L'église... murmura-t-il une fois devant les portes de la chapelle. Je suis sûr qu'elle est ici.

Evidemment. Julia avait dû se rendre à l'endroit exact qu'ils comptaient rejoindre avant l'attaque. En famille... Il allait entrer quand de puissants sanglots se firent entendre non loin de là.

- Ma fille ! Pleurait une femme. Julia...

Entendre ces paroles... ces cris de désespoir... cela glaça le coeur d'Alex. Et il refusa de comprendre le sens de ces mots. De ces pleurs. Ces appels à l'aide. Tout ce qu'il put faire, c'était avancer. Avancer vers ces pleurs. Lentement, le corps tremblant. Il arriva bientôt devant une petite maison à deux rue de l'église. Sur le perron, deux couples étaient présents. Les uns étaient enlacés dans une étreinte désespérée. Les autres tenaient dans leurs bras un bébé qui pleurait aussi.

- Julia...! continuait de pleurer la femme. Ma petite fille...

- Calme-toi... Mila, dit difficilement son mari en lui caressant le dos pour l'appaiser.

- Nous sommes désolés, dit la femme qui tenait le bébé. Mr et Mrs Rosens... nous n'avons rien pu faire pour elle.

Lorsqu'il entendit ces nom... Alex ne put ignorer plus longtemps la vérité. Les parents de Julia pleuraient. Et il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule explication. _Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour elle_. Alors la panique, l'angoisse, la peur, l'horreur, le chaos... tout cela s'empara de lui en une fraction de seconde et il se laissa tomber contre le muret délimitant le jardin.

- Où est notre fille ? Demanda Robert.

- Nous l'avons faite transporter à l'église, répondit Mr Granger.

Alex tourna les yeux vers le lieu sacré devant lequel il s'était trouvé quelques secondes plus tôt. Deux ans plus tôt... son mariage avec Julia.

- Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de... de son corps, réussit à dire Robert malgré sa gorge serrée.

Quant à Milana, ses pleurs avaient redoublé.

- ça ira Mila, dit son mari en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras. Et en ce qui concerne Hermione...

En entendant le nom de sa fille, l'esprit d'Alex s'éclaira. C'était vrai, il lui restait toujours Hermione. Sa petite fille qui pleurait au même rythme que sa grand-mère. Les Rosens comptaient la reprendre. Il était séparé de sa femme. Il serait aussi séparé de sa fille. Et cette pensée lui déchira le coeur.

- Vous la garderez avec vous, continua Robert. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour elle... de revenir vers nous.

Alex fronça les sourcils. Et il pencha la tête pour voir ce qui se passait devant l'entrée de la maison des Granger. Pourquoi les Rosens laisseraient leur petite-fille aux soins de Moldus ? Il était pourtant sûr qu'ils la prendaient avec eux. Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans le coeur d'Alex. Mais elle fut vite dissipée :

- Je regrette tellement que ma fille ait eu recours à un tel sortilège, dit Robert. Rendre sa fille intouchable... que faisait son mari pendant que les mangemorts la poursuivaient ?

Cette phrase transperça Alex comme un coup de poignard. En plus du fait qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'Hermione avait subi un sort d'intouchabilité. Il vit même Robert tendre la main vers le bébé avant de la retirer suite à un puissant choc électric.

- Julia l'a protégée de tout sorcier. Même nous... nous ne pouvons pas la toucher, murmura Robert en serrant le poing qui venait de recevoir la décharge.

"Et je ne le peux pas non plus..." pensa Alex avec désespoir. "Je ne peux pas prendre ma fille dans mes bras. Je ne peux plus vivre auprès d'elle...! Je la perds comme j'ai perdu Julia".

- Oncle Alex ? Dit brusquement Tiana qui venait de sortir de son long sommeil.

Le coeur d'Alex fit un bond. Et il en fut surpris. Après tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre... il pensait que celui-ci était réduit en miette. Mais sa nièce venait de le réveiller. Il y avait encore au moins une personne qui avait besoin de lui. Et les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent lorsqu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher. On avait dû entendre Tiana ! Alors sans réfléchir, Alex transplana. Juste à temps, avant que Robert ne jette un oeil dans la rue maintenant déserte. Alex réapparut directement dans l'église. Il ne pouvait plus toucher sa fille... mais il voulait au moins revoir le visage de sa femme... une toute dernière fois. Elle était là, allongée sur l'autel. Julia était recouverte d'un voile opaque qu'il retira délicatement. Et il tomba à genoux devant elle en apercevant son visage. Blanc. Si pâle. Du bout des doigts, il carressa sa joue. Puis ses lèvres. Froide. Glacées. Ce n'était plus sa Julia, pleine de vie, souriante. Il n'avait devant lui qu'une pâle copie. Un corps vide, sans âme. Et Alex se pencha tout de même sur elle. Le visage ravagé par les larmes, il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Julia. Quelques larmes s'accrochèrent à ses joues livides. Et lorsqu'il se redressa, Alex eut l'impression que sa femme pleurait avec lui.

- Oncle Alex, dit Tiana en tirant sur sa chemise et le ramenant à la réalité. Où sont papa et maman ?

-...

- Où ils sont ? Pourquoi tante Julia ne bouge plus ? Elle dort ? Papa et maman aussi ?

Plus Tiana parlait, plus sa voix tremblait. Et les larmes ne tardèrent à pas à couler.

- Ils... ils ont disparu... dans le feu... pas vrai ? Pleura-t-elle en tremblant.

- Calme-toi, dit-il en la prenant contre lui.

Mais c'était peine perdue. La barrière de Tiana réapparut. Et Alex n'eut d'autre choix que de relancer un sort de sommeil à sa nièce. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça". Il prit une dernière fois la main gauche de sa femme pour déposer un baiser sur son alliance.

- Je t'aime tellement. Et je n'ai pas pu tenir mes promesses. Je n'ai pas pu te protéger. Je n'ai pas pu te rendre ton pendentif. Je ne suis pas mort avant toi... pardonne-moi Julia. Pardonne-moi.

Puis il retira sa propre alliance et la passa dans la chaine de son caducée.

- Je n'ai plus le droit de la porter. J'ai échoué. Avec toi. Avec Hermione. Je ne peux plus vivre auprès d'aucune de vous deux. Ce sera mon chatiment. Une erreur m'aura coûté la vie du reste de ma famille. Il ne me reste plus que ma nièce et ma fille. Et je compte les protéger toutes les deux. Je vous jure... à toi, Jess et Paul. Je fais le serment de les protéger.

Enfin, il replaça le voile et se releva avec sa nièce dans ses bras. Et il fit volte-face. Il ne devait pas se retourner. Aujourd'hui... il décidait d'enfermer son coeur à double tour afin de se consacrer à un seul but. Se racheter... et se venger.

Alex transplana vers la seule personne encore vivante qui connaissait son secret. _**Le**_ seul. Dumbledore. Celui-ci l'attendait devant les grilles de Poudlard. Il était au courant. Cet homme avait toujours tout su et il savait tout même maintenant.

- Bonjour Alex, dit-il gravement.

Alex ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Plus aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Et il remarqua à peine que le directeur l'avait appellé par son prénom pour la première fois. Comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date. "Je l'ai rencontré il y a très longtemps... qu'il m'appelle comme ça lui chante, plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant". Alex écouta vaguement le directeur lui dire qu'il était le bienvenu à Poudlard. Et que la grille d'entrée s'ouvrirait toujours pour lui. On aurait dit qu'il l'invitait à venir vivre ici.

- C'est la dernière chose que je souhaite, dit Alex une fois dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Je ne veux pas vivre ici.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas retourner dans la maison de vos parents. Les mangemorts ne vont pas vous oublier. Ils sont chez vous à l'instant où nous parlons. Alastor surveille tout ça de près depuis des semaines.

- Des semaines ? Depuis combien de temps vous nous espionnez ?

- Depuis deux ans, avoua le directeur. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser seuls. Vos parents et les Rosens comptaient sur votre sécurité. Les membres de l'Ordre se relayaient pour surveiller votre maison.

- L'Ordre ?

- L'Ordre du phénix. Je l'ai créé afin de combattre Voldemort. Tous vos anciens amis en font partie.

- Vous voulez parler des Potter ?

- Ainsi que Sirius, Remus et Peter. Oui. Mais les Potter sont en ce moment dans une situation délicate. Voldemort s'intéresse aussi à leur fils.

- En plus d'Hermione. Il s'appelle Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'a-t-il de spécial ?

- Rien. Du moins... pour l'instant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Une prophétie semble le désigner pour détruire Voldemort. Mais pour l'instant... rien n'est certain. Nous prenons aussi grand soin des Potter.

- Parce que vous avez pris grand soin de nous ? Dit ironiquement Alex. Dites-moi... comment ont-ils su où se cachait Julia ?

-...

- J'attends.

- Ils ont retrouvé le mage qui vous avait unis. Je suis désolé...

- Vous pouvez l'être ! Je pensais bien que c'était quelque chose dans ce genre là qui nous trahirait. Je n'aurais jamais dû épouser Julia... on aurait pu vivre heureux sans se marier.

- Le mage est mort des suites de la torture qui lui a été infligée. Je vous assure qu'il a essayé de garder le secret mais...

- Je me fiche de savoir s'il a _**essayé **_de résister ! Ma femme est morte ! Où étaient les membres de votre Ordre quand nous avons été attaqués ?

- Alastor était seul et il est venu me prévenir immédiatemment...

- Alors c'est vous qui avez prévenu les Rosens, devina-t-il.

- Oui. Je me devais de leur restituer... le corps de leur fille.

-...

- L'enterrement est prévu pour ce dimanche.

- Et je ne peux pas y aller. N'est-ce pas ? Dit Alex les dents serrées.

- Même après... ce qui s'est passé, dit Dumbledore en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Personne ne doit savoir que vous étiez le mari de Julia.

- Et personne ne doit savoir qu'Hermione est ma fille, dit Alex en serrant les poings. Tout ça parce que... parce que je suis un Amfell. Parce que mon foutu ancêtre a découvert deux pierres magiques ! Ce vieux profite de l'élixir que je vous envoie tous les mois alors que... alors que je suis obligé de me cacher. Et qu'à présent... je ne peux même pas aller réclamer ma fille. Je ne peux plus la prendre dans mes bras !

- Nicolas n'y est pour rien. C'est Julia qui a choisi de lancer ce sort.

- C'est la même chose... même sans ce sort, je n'aurais pas pu reprendre ma fille aux Rosens. Tout ça parce que je ne peux pas me présenter à eux. À cause de Flamel ! Toutes ces années gâchées... ces années que j'ai passé près de Julia à Poudlard sans pouvoir être _**réellement**_ avec elle ! Tout ce temps... c'est lui qui me l'a volé.

- Vous êtes dur avec Nicolas...

- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre prononcer son nom ! Et je ne veux plus... je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

- Mais il a besoin d'élixir.

- Qu'il reprenne ses maudites pierres ! Je n'en ai jamais voulu !

- Nico...

Alex poussa un cri de frustration et Dumbledore se reprit :

- Il est maintenant trop vieux pour les protéger lui-même.

- Vous n'avez qu'à les garder ici ! Poudlard est impénétrable.

- Je ne prendrai pas le risque de placer les deux pierres ici. Je garderai seulement la pierre philosophale si c'est ce que vous désirez. Mais la pierre létale doit absolument rester cachée dans le caducée.

- Très bien, je vous la donne, dit Alex en sortant la pierre philosophale du caducée. De toute façon je n'ai jamais utilisé l'élixir et ça n'arrivera pas, même sur mon lit de mort. Il est hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit pour _**lui **_ressembler. À ce voleur de temps... et de bonheur.

Dumbledore prit la pierre philosophale et demanda :

- Vous jurez de continuer à protéger la pierre létale ?

Alex lui lança un regard furieux et s'exclama :

- Oui ! Parce que c'était ce que voulait mon père ! Et c'est la seule et unique raison. Je ne le fais pas pour _**lui**_.

- Très bien, soupira Dumbledore. Mais où comptez-vous aller à présent ?

- Auprès de ma fille.

- Mais vous...

- Je le sais ! S'emporta Alex. Ça aussi je le dois au vieux débris. Je ne peux pas la réclamer. Et même si je ne peux pas la toucher... même si je ne peux plus agir comme son père... Hermione reste _**ma fille**_. Et je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

- Je le sais Alex.

- Je vais me retirer. Me retirer définitivement du monde sorcier. Je m'installerai près des Moldus qui l'ont recueillie.

- Les Granger, précisa Dumbledore. Et pour votre nièce ?

- Je la garderai avec moi, dit Alex en carressant les cheveux de Tiana. Mais je dois d'abord trouver une solution pour ses pouvoirs devenus instables.

- Instables ?

- J'ai été obligé de l'endormir. Sa barrière s'est réveillée et elle est trop jeune pour la contenir ou la maîtriser. Je dois faire quelque chose pour que ça se calme.

- Je ne vois qu'une solution.

- Et je n'aime pas ça, répliqua Alex en serrant plus fort sa nièce dans ses bras.

- Mais vous n'avez pas le choix. Elle ne pourra pas avoir de vie normale si ses pouvoirs sont instables.

- Une vie normale ? Après ce qui s'est passé. Après ce qu'elle a vu et ce qu'elle a entendu. Tiana n'aura jamais une vie normale.

- L'un des sortièges que... votre ancêtre a inventé, pourrait convenir. Tiana oublierait ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ce soir là.

- On oublie pas complètement une chose pareille. Les corps de ses parents ont été brûlés sous ses yeux.

- Vous devez le faire. C'est pour son bien, Alex.

- Vraiment ? Dit-il réticent. Plus tard, elle m'en voudra.

- Nous trouvons tous une personne sur qui reporter notre haine quand tout va mal.

Alex n'ignorait pas que Dumbledore faisait allusion à sa haine envers Flamel. Haine qu'il trouvait inconsidérée. "C'est à moi de juger sur qui dispenser ma haine. Et elle va à Flamel, Bellatrix Lestrange... et Voldemort". Car il ne l'oubliait pas. C'était lui qui les avait pourchassés. Et qui pourchassait toujours sa fille.

- Je vais protéger Tiana. D'elle-même et de notre nom. Elle vivra comme bon lui semble. Dans le monde Moldu. Là-bas... elle sera libre.

Alors Alex décida de sceller les pouvoirs de sa nièce. Et il utilisa une formule que son père lui avait transmis. Quand ce fut fait, il repris sa nièce dans ses bras. Chancelant légèrement après la fatigue que lui avait occasionné le sort, il s'avança vers la porte du bureau.

- Je viendrai vous... commença Dumbledore.

- Non, le coupa Alex sur un ton catégorique. Vous avez la pierre. Nous n'avons plus besoin de rester en contact. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec le monde sorcier. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis un Moldu comme les autres. Je ne ferai plus de magie. Je n'utiliserai plus mes pouvoirs. Ils ne m'ont pas aidé à protéger ma femme. Ils ne l'ont pas sauvée ! Je compte vivre le reste de ma vie comme _**je**_ l'entends ! Près de ma nièce et de ma fille. Je vais réaliser mon rêve. Je soignerai des gens. Si je ne peux pas devenir médicomage, je deviendrai médecin. Si je ne peux pas prendre ma fille dans mes bras, je la regarderai grandir de loin. Si je ne peux pas ramener Julia à la vie... je la vengerai !

- Alex...

- Adieu.

Alex claqua la porte et il quitta Poudlard sans se retourner. Il pensait ne plus jamais revenir ici. Il se trompait.

* * *

><p>Voici comment à basculé la vie d'Alex. Une brutale descente aux enfers faisant suite à une vie de couple au goût de paradis. Mais Alex est assez fort pour se relever. A tout de suite ;)<p>

Réponse aux reviews :

**Nolyssa** : Hermione est liée à Drago peu de temps après que Robert l'ai trouvée chez les Granger. Alex n'y a pas assisté alors je n'ai pas décrit cette scène. sinon, merci ! et à bientôt ;)

**nevermind the bollocks** : je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est sûr leur histoire est tragique. Mais je voulais montrer qu'ils n'avaient pas toujours vécu dans un monde coupé de la lumière. Ils ont quand même eut leur temps de bonheur et c'est d'autant plus dramatique que ce temps se termine aussi brutalement un soir de noel en plus. tu as raison, la pauvre Julia est morte très jeune. T.T abattons Bellatrix Lestrange ! elle est déjà morte ? Mince alors xD Vous avez ma version de l'Histoire d'HP lol. En tout cas en ce qui concerne la façon dont la pierre est arrivée à Poudlard. Bisous !

**brilou** : bien trop jeune T.T presque 20 ans à peine. je sais que la fin de chapitre était horrible. J'ai tué beaucoup de monde (méchante !) c'est sûr qu'Alex ne devait plus avoir le coeur à porter des bonnets de noel. Mias il a quand même continuer à aller écouter les chants de noel tous les ans ^^ biz

**Fraulein Takoor** : et oui j'y échappe pas lol. Merci ;) il fallait absolument que je vous décrive ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé cette nuit là. Vous saviez déjà que c'était affreu mais là ça deviens encore plus réel. On plaint tous Alex. biz

**Lady-Dramione** : tragique en effet T.T c'est vrai que Flamel aurait au moins pu pointer le bout de son nez dehors pour s'excuser et pour montrer qu'il est vraiment concerné... bisous !

**killashandra** : la longueur me convient. mais peut faire mieux xD non, merci killa'. Ah oui c'est vrai que je parle beaucoup de la magicolle. C'est parce que ça me fait marrer xD pour la barrière c'est compliqué tu sais. Et puis Julia devait mourir de toute façon T.T Biz

**Guest** : et oui, un bonheur brisé par ces saletés de mangemorts... c'est vrai que Jess est folle xD merci et ne t'en fait pas je planche déjà sur ma prochaine fic. Un résumé sur mon profil ;) biz !

**Istehar** : le plus beau ? ^^ le plus tragique aussi. ça m'en a coûté d'écrire la fin. T.T Vous voyez qu'Alex ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il pouvait toucher Hermione. c'est un homme formidable qui a rarement eu le choix. il n'a pu vraiment choisir que sa façon de mourir. merci. Biz !

**Geuh** : c'est le mot : terrible. pauvre Alex, il a tout perdu en une soirée... mais tu as raison, il n'a pas été toujours malheureux ^^


	74. Bonus : un caducée pour une rose, part 4

Bonus : un caducée pour une rose  
>Partie 4 : Loin du bouton de rose<p>

**~1er Novembre 1981~**

Alex était allé vider son coffre fort à Gringotts. Les Amfell disposaient de grands moyens. Et il s'était servi d'une grande partie de son or pour acheter la maison jouxtant l'église dans laquelle il avait épousé et dit adieu à Julia. Il s'était établi comme médecin de quartier. Et les gens appréciaient ses services. Cela réchauffa son coeur blessé. Sa fille vivait à quelques mètres de lui. En un an, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la voir. Et pourtant... ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de l'apercevoir. Il avait le nez collé à la fenêtre en permanence. Enfin... presque. Car il consacrait aussi une partie de son temps à pourchasser les responsables de son éxil. Il consacrait ses nuits à traquer les mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même. Il voulait à tout prix l'affronter. Lui et Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais presque un an après la mort de sa femme... le lendemain de son anniversaire... Alex appris une nouvelle qui le laissa stupéfait, triste et surtout furieux. Voldemort venait de disparaître. Et il avait emmené les Potter avec lui ! C'était là. Sous ses yeux. Il avait récupéré une gazette du sorcier dans une poubelle en entendant la rumeur. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il s'inquiétait de ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier. Et il apprenait que la personne qu'il voulait abattre avait disparu. Voldemort n'était plus. Et cela le frustrait. "J'aurais voulu le tuer moi-même ! Au lieu de ça... la meilleure amie de Julia a été tuée. Harry Potter se retrouve sans parents et sans parrain. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit Sirius qui..." Alex soupira en jetant la gazette dans la cheminée. Le monde était-il en train de s'écrouler pour que tant de personnes soient trahies par des gens qui avaient juré de garder un secret ? Mais Alex ne comptait plus que sur lui-même. Et il avait décidé que s'il ne pouvait plus tuer Voldemort, c'était à Bellatrix Lestrange de payer.

**~Début 1982~**

Une nouvelle fois. Alex venait de perdre sa cible. Bellatrix Lestrange avait été arrêtée. Il n'avait plus personne à pourchasser. Depuis la disparition de Voldemort, les mangemorts avaient disparu et se cachaient pour échapper à la justice sorcière. Alex ne pouvait plus que se consacrer à la médecine. À plein temps. Et à sa nièce qui avait besoin de son affection. Tiana ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé le soir de Noël. En scellant ses pouvoirs, il avait aussi scellé ce qui les rendait instables. Mais il arrivait à la petite de faire des cauchemars. Et la vérité referait un jour surface.

**~Janvier 1985~**

Alex venait de déposer sa nièce à l'école primaire. De retour chez lui, il avait à peine refermé la porte qu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper lourdement contre le battant.

- Dr Amfell ? Appella une voix d'homme. Vous êtes là ? Ouvrez, je vous en prie !

Alex se dépêcha d'ouvrir et il se figea en se rendant compte que son visiteur n'était autre que Mr Granger. Le Moldu qui avait adopté Hermione. L'homme qui était maintenant le père de sa fille.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Réussit-il enfin à dire après s'être repris.

- Je suis Mr Granger. Notre fille est tombée très malade. Nous sommes très inquiets...

_Notre fille_. Ces mots étaient si douloureux. Mais le fait d'apprendre qu'Hermione semblait être dans un état critique était encore plus poignant. Alors Alex se saisit de sa trousse médicale et il emboita le pas de Mr Granger.

- Nous avons fait appel à plusieurs médecins et ils pensent que c'est un cas grave de pneumonie, dit Mr Granger en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Mais aucun de leur traitement n'a été efficace. Et le père Mathieu nous a conseillé de venir vous voir. Il dit que tous ceux qui entrent chez vous en ressortent guéris. Mais nous ne pouvions pas la déplacer dans le froid.

"Elle est si mal en point ?" s'inquiéta Alex dont le coeur cognait fort dans sa poitrine. Il jetait des coup d'oeil tout autour de lui. Alors c'était ici que vivait sa fille ? La maison des Granger semblait chaleureuse. Hermione devait être heureuse ici. Avec des parents qui semblaient l'aimer énormément. Mr Granger le fit monter à l'étage et Alex déglutit avant d'entrer dans la chambre de sa fille. Le nom "Hermione" était inscrit en lettres de bois sur la porte. Au moins, sa fille portait toujours le prénom que Julia et lui avaient choisi pour elle. Hermione était leur conte d'hiver. Un conte qui s'était transformé en drame. Et pour la première fois depuis 4 ans... il se trouvait face à sa fille. Tout près d'elle. Il pourrait la toucher rien qu'en tendant la main. Même s'il serait repoussé à coup sûr par le sortilège d'intouchabilité. Hermione était allongée dans son lit, Mrs Granger à son chevet carressant doucement son front moite. Sa fille respirait difficilement. Elle était... si petite, si fragile. Et pourtant, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait tenue dans ses bras Hermione n'était qu'un bébé. Mais là... après tout ce temps. Et après avoir vu Tiana grandir. Alex avait l'impression qu'Hermione était une petite poupée de porcelaine. Une poupée qui ressemblait déjà terriblement à Julia.

- C'est le médecin ? Demanda Mrs Granger à son mari.

- Oui. Je te présente le Dr Amfell.

- Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour notre fille ? Demanda la femme complètement affolée. Peu importe ce qu'on lui donne, son état ne s'améliore pas. J'ai peur que...

- Je vais l'aider, lui assura Alex. "Je ne laisserai pas ma fille souffrir plus longtemps"

Le problème... c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas la toucher sans se trahir aux yeux des Granger. Ils comprendraient immédiatement qu'il était sorcier. Mais l'envie... l'envie d'Alex de serrer sa fille dans ses bras. De l'emmener avec lui loin d'ici. De lui dire qui il était, et ce qu'elle représentait pour lui... cette envie, Alex dut faire un effort incroyable pour la réprimer. De toute façon, ausculter Hermione était inutile. Les autres médecins avaient déjà rendu leur diagnostique. C'était une pneumonie agravée. Les médicaments Moldus n'étaient tout simplement pas assez puissants. Alors Alex sortit de sa malette un fiole de potion et la tendit à Mr Granger.

- Faites-lui boire quelques gouttes de ce médicament tous les jours jusqu'à ce que son état s'améliore.

- Vous ne l'auscultez pas ? S'étonna Mrs Granger.

-... non. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Faites-moi confiance. Votre... fille... guérira très vite.

- Vraiment ? Dit Mr Granger dubitatif en observant la fiole. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une sorte de remède miracle.

"C'est une potion magique qui la guérira sans faute. Mais ça... c'est difficile de vous le dire".

- S'il vous plaît, insista Alex. Donnez-le lui. "Moi aussi je veux absolument que ma fille guérisse".

- Très bien, dit finalement Mr Granger en débouchant la fiole.

Sa femme entrouvrit les lèvres d'Hermione et Mr Granger déposa quelques gouttes de la potion dans la bouche de la petite. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione respirait déjà mieux.

- ça a l'air de marcher, dit Mrs Granger rassurée.

- Merci, dit son mari en serrant la main d'Alex.

- Je vous en prie.

Il était temps pour Alex de quitter définitivement la maison des Granger. Mais il espérait qu'Hermione ouvrirait les yeux avant qu'il ne sorte de cette pièce. Il voulait croiser son regard au moins une fois. Mais... Hermione était encore trop faible. Elle n'ouvrirait pas les yeux pour lui. Alex allait se retrouner pour partir quand un détail acrocha ses yeux. Sa fille portait une marque en forme de coeur au poignet gauche.

"QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ?"

En fait Alex savait parfaitement ce que signifiait ce coeur. Il avait porté le même pendant 17 ans. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait pas à accepter l'idée que _**sa fille **_ait été fiancée dans son dos. Qu'un jour elle se marierait. Et qu'elle s'éloignerait encore plus de lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Mr Granger en voyant son expression crispée.

-... tout va bien, réussit-il à dire. Je vous laisse.

Alex partit à grands pas. Et il sortit de la maison en claquant presque la porte. "Si Dumbledore à quelque chose à voir là dedans... je le tue !" Mais il avait dit qu'il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds à Poudlard. Qu'il n'aurait plus de contacts avec des sorciers. De toute façon... il n'avait plus son mot à dire sur l'avenir d'Hermione. C'étaient les Rosens et les Granger qui s'occupaient de sa fille à présent.

**~Juin 1991~**

L'année avait été difficile pour Alex. Hermione était entrée à Poudlard et cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas aperçue. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu chez les Granger, Alex la voyait de plus en plus. Que ce soit dans la rue ou dans le jardin des Granger. Mais il faisait bien sûr attention à ne jamais la croiser directement. Et à ce que Tiana ne la croise pas non plus. Si les deux jeunes filles devenaient amies... il ne supporterait pas de voir sa fille venir jouer chez lui sans pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras ou tout lui avouer.

Alex s'était rendu au domicile d'un patient et il rentrait à peine. Il était tard, Tiana dormait déjà. Il alluma la lumière du salon et faillit faire un bond de deux mètres en arrière lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Sortant sa baguette il la pointa sur la personne assise dans le fauteuil et qui lui tournait le dos.

- Qui êtes-vous ? S'exclama Alex sur ses gardes. Comment êtes-vous entré ?

- Poudre de cheminette Alex.

Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la voix.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Je vous avais dit "adieu". Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

- Oui, je connais ce mot, dit Dumbledore en se levant pour lui faire face. Mais c'est un cas d'urgence.

- Urgence ? Et... depuis quand ma cheminée est reliée au réseau des cheminées magiques ?

- Depuis toujours. Mais rassurez-vous. Elle mène seulement à mon bureau.

- ça c'est la meilleure. Je me suis appliqué à lancer tous les sortilèges possibles pour m'assurer qu'aucun sorcier n'entre dans cette maison et vous me dites que le passage était grand ouvert par la cheminée ?

- Seulement pour moi, dit Dumbledore en souriant.

- Vous non plus je ne voulais pas vous voir, lui fit remarquer Alex. Je ne voulais voir_** personne**_ !

- Je le sais. Mais apparemment, vous n'avez pas laissé tomber complètement la magie, dit Dumbledore en désignant du menton la baguette qu'Alex brandissait toujours.

- C'est... juste au cas où, dit Alex en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche arrière.

- Et ça ? Dit Dumbledore en lui lançant l'une de ses fioles médicales qu'il avait dû récupérer on ne sait où.

- Je suis médecin d'accord ? S'énerva Alex. Je n'ai pas de diplôme Moldu alors je soigne les gens avec des potions.

- Donc vous n'avez pas abandonné la magie.

- Vous commencez à me gonfler. Sortez de chez moi.

- Pas avant de vous avoir parlé de ce qui m'ammène, dit Dumbledore en retournant le fauteuil avant de se rasseoir dedans. Je prendrais bien une tasse de thé si vous en avez.

-...

Le regard que lui lança Alex fit comprendre à Dumbledore qu'il n'y avait aucune théière dans cette maison. Où du moins qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à la sortir.

- Bon, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je vais en venir au fait dans ce cas.

- Vous faites bien.

- Voldemort est réapparu, dit le directeur de but en blanc.

-...

Alex fronça les sourcils. Avait-il bien entendu ?

- Il est de retour ?

- Non. Il est très affaibli et il n'a pas de corps physique. Mais ce qui importe, c'est qu'il n'a pas été détruit.

- Oui ça importe pas mal, ironisa Alex. J'aurai peut-être ma vengeance un jour finalement.

- Alex, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses.

- C'est à moi d'en décider ! S'il est sur le point de revenir, je veux être celui qui le détruira pour de bon !

- Nous allons faire en sorte qu'il ne revienne pas. Et j'ai besoin de vous pour ça.

- Pardon ?

- Voldemort a essayé de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale.

- A Poudlard ? Il est entré dans le château ?

- Malheureusement oui.

- Et la pierre ? S'inquiéta Alex.

- Elle est ici, dit Dumbledore en la sortant de sa poche. Votre fille et ses amis l'ont protégée.

- Hermione a eu affaire à Voldemort ? S'exclama Alex angoissé qui se fichait à présent de la pierre.

- Oh, rassurez-vous, elle va très bien. Hermione n'a pas affronté Voldemort directement.

- Vous auriez pu commencer par là, dit Alex exaspéré que le vieil homme ait ainsi fait monter sa tension pour rien.

- C'est Harry Potter qui s'est retrouvé face au mage noir.

- Le fils de... Lily et James ?

- Oui. Votre fille est très amie avec lui. Ainsi qu'avec le jeune Ronald Weasley, lequel n'a pas démérité. Il faudrait qu'un jour je joue une partie d'échec contre ce jeune homme, il est tout à fait...

- Hermione va vraiment bien ? Le coupa Alex. Elle n'a pas été blessée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ?

- Je viens de vous le dire, répondit Dumbledore amusé. Votre fille va très bien. Harry et Ronald aussi en passant.

- Alors elle est amie avec Harry Potter ? Dit Alex qui n'était pas tout à fait rassuré. Je n'aime pas ça.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Dit le directeur en levant un sourcil.

- Parce que Voldemort en a après lui ! Il ne sait pas qui est Hermione... mais si elle est près d'Harry Potter, elle sera tout de même exposée au danger.

- Il est trop tard à présent. Le destin à voulu que les enfants d'anciens bon amis le deviennent à leur tour.

- Encore le destin ? Marmonna Alex en soupirant de frustration. Quand est-ce qu'il laissera ma famille tranquille ?

- Le destin s'intéresse à chacun d'entre nous. Nous avons tous une destinée.

- J'ai horreur de la mienne. Et je ne veux pas que ma fille en ait une similaire !

- C'est justement parce qu'elle est votre fille qu'elle vous ressemble. C'est une jeune fille très brillante qui aurait parfaitement eu sa place à Serdaigle. Mais elle a aussi hérité du courage et du grand coeur de votre femme.

-... elle lui ressemble tellement. Trop. Jusqu'à la marque à son poignet, dit Alex les dents serrées.

- Je vois que vous l'avez remarqué.

- ça va faire 6 ans que je suis au courant !

- Et vous n'êtes pas venu me poser des questions parce que vous m'aviez dit "adieu" ? Votre fierté risque de vous perdre Alex.

- À qui avez-vous fiancé ma fille ? Éluda-t-il.

- Cette fois-ci, je n'y suis pour rien.

-...

- Je vous assure, insista-t-il en voyant le regard méfiant d'Alex. Ce sont ses grands-parents qui ont décidé de la fiancer. C'est mieux pour sa sécurité future.

- Et à qui l'ont-ils fiancée ?

- Le jeune Drago Malefoy.

- Pardon ? _**Malefoy**_ ? Le fils de Lucius Malefoy ?

- C'est aussi un garçon brillant...

- C'est surtout un fils de mangemort ! S'exclama Alex.

- Alex, Lucius n'est pas...

- N'essayez pas de m'embrouiller ! Je sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les mangemorts ! Lucius Malefoy est l'un des leurs. J'ai déjà eu affaire à lui quand je pourchassais Bellatrix.

- Il a vu votre visage ?

- Pour qui vous me prenez ? Je me cache toujours derrière un écran de fumée quand je m'attaque à eux.

- La fumée ne dissimule pas tout. La voix. La silhouette. Vous vous exposez un peu trop.

- Je m'exposais, dit Alex en insistant sur la tournure passée. J'ai arrêté de courir derrière les mangemorts depuis l'arrestation de Bellatrix.

- C'est une bonne chose. Il serait regrettable que votre nièce perde le seul membre de sa famille capable de prendre soin d'elle.

- Si ses pouvoirs étaient stables, je l'aurais laissée avec Eric. Je ne suis pas son seul oncle.

- Vous ne l'auriez jamais laissée, dit Dumbledore en souriant.

- Quand vous aurez fini de décider pour moi ce que je ferais ou pas, vous m'expliquerez pourquoi il a fallu que ma fille soit fiancée à un Malefoy.

- Parce qu'ils représentent une puissante famille. Une famille très liée à Voldemort. Parfois il vaut mieux être proche de son ennemi pour pouvoir lui échapper.

- C'est ridicule. D'où vous sortez ça ?

- Si un jour vous croisez Severus, vous lui poserez la question.

- Lui aussi c'est un mangemort, marmonna Alex. Ça ne m'a pas étonné. Est-ce qu'il est impliqué dans ce qui est arrivé aux Potter ? Il a aidé à les livrer ?

- Non. Vous comme moi savons qu'il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille.

- Il aurait tout donné pour supprimer James.

- Mais pas Lily.

- Peu importe, je me fiche bien de Rogue. Ce qui compte pour moi, c'est la sécurité d'Hermione. Vous êtes sûr de votre coup ? Les Malefoy ne la livreront pas à Voldemort ?

- Non.

- Non quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas sûr de votre coup ou il ne la livreront pas ?

- Les Rosens et moi sommes sûrs de notre coup, précisa Dumbledore.

- Je l'espère. Je ne laisserai personne faire de mal à Hermione.

- Toutes les précautions ont été prises. Lucius a même fait le serment inviolable avec Robert. Hermione est sous bonne garde.

- Très bien. Maintenant, j'aprécierais que vous sortiez de chez moi.

- Mais je n'ai pas fini ce que j'avais à vous dire.

- Faites cours. Si Tiana se réveille, je ne veux pas qu'elle vous voie ici.

- Vous devez reprendre avec vous la pierre philosophale. Je ferai en sorte que tout le monde pense qu'elle a été détruite.

-... pourquoi ?

- Il me semble vous avoir dit que Voldemort avait essayé de la récupérer. Elle ne peut plus rester à Poudlard.

- Cachez-la ailleurs, dit Alex en haussant les épaules. Je refuse de vous envoyer de l'élixir tous les mois pour le vieux moisi. Aucun hibou ne sort d'ici. Aucune... _**cheminée**_, ne sera plus reliée à la mienne ! Je vis dans le monde Moldu d'accord ? Je ne veux plus vous revoir ici. Ni aucun autre sorcier, même s'il fait partie de votre foutu Ordre du phénix.

- Nicolas...

- Le vieux débris peut bien aller se faire voir ! _**Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui !**_

- Alex, gronda Dumbledore en se levant. Écoutez-moi maintenant, et cessez de vous en prendre à Nicolas. Que vous le vouliez ou non, il est votre ailleul. Et mon ami. C'est un grand sorcier. Un homme qui a décidé d'abandonner sa vie pour que vous puissiez continuer à vivre tranquillement votre vie de Moldu tout en protégeant la pierre. Il sait très bien à quel point ses descendants ont souffert de sa découverte. Il sait à quel point _**vous**_ souffrez. Et il souhaite faire amende honnorable.

- Abandonner sa vie ? Sa vie de six siècles ! Ne le faites pas passer pour un héro, il a suffisamment vécu ! Et je ne lui demande pas de se sacrifier pour moi ! Si voulez tout savoir, ça me gonflerait encore plus. Je ne veux pas lui être redevable. Tout ce que je veux... c'est qu'il me fiche la paix une bonne fois pour toute ! Qu'il reprenne ses maudites pierres, je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui !

- Mais Nicolas...

- ARRÊTEZ DE PRONONCER SON NOM !

Alex avait hurlé. Et il se rendit compte de son erreur quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'étage. Il avait réveillé Tiana !

- Allez-vous en, ordonna-t-il à Dumbledore.

- Alex...

- Sortez d'ici ! Murmura-t-il vivement en jetant un coup d'oeil angoissé à l'escalier.

Dumbledore soupira. Puis il posa la pierre sur la table et s'avança vers la cheminée tout en sortant une petite bourse de poudre de cheminette de la poche de sa cape.

- Protégez les pierres Alex, dit-il simplement. C'est votre devoir. Du moins... si vous vous considérez toujours comme le fils de votre père. Comme un Amfell.

- Fichez le camp ! S'emporta Alex furieux que le directeur ose à nouveau utiliser son père contre lui.

- N'oubliez pas que le caducée doit être protégé, ajouta Dumbledore avant de disparaître dans les flammes verte.

"Difficile à oublier quand on le porte en permanence autour du cou !"

- Oncle Alex ? Appella Tiana maintenant arrivée au bas de l'escalier.

- O... oui ? Dit-il en se retournant vivement vers elle et cachant la pierre derrière son dos.

- Sur qui tu hurlais ?

- Hurler ? Je n'ai pas hurlé.

Tiana leva un sourcil pour lui signifier qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

- En fait... j'étais au téléphone, dit-il rapidement en désignant le combiné posé sur la table.

- Et quel nom tu ne voulais pas entendre ?

- Ben... le tien.

- Le mien ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, dit-il en cherchant une histoire qui lui permettrait de s'en sortir. Un garçon de ton collège a appellé et il voulait absolument te parler. Je lui ai dit que tu dormais mais il n'arrêtait pas avec : Tiana ci, Tiana ça. J'ai pas apprécié, alors j'ai crié.

-...

- Et... jeune fille, dit-il en prenant un air outré, je me rends compte que je ne me suis pas assez soucié de tes fréquentations. Je ne veux pas te voir traîner avec des garçons tu es trop jeune.

- J'ai bientôt 15 ans, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Ben c'est encore trop jeune. Dorénavant, couvre-feu à 18h, tu as compris ?

- QUOI ? Je peux déjà pas aller dormir chez mes amies et tu m'imposes un couvre-feu maintenant ? À _**18h**_ ?

- Oui, 18h. Et gare à toi si tu le dépasses. Je viendrai te chercher par la peau des fesses.

- C'est pas juste ! J'ai rien fait de mal.

- Ne discute pas et retourne dans ta chambre !

- Oncle Alex, je t'adore, mais là je trouve que tu abuses ! Tu m'accompagnes déjà tous les jours à l'école, ça ne te suffit pas ?

- Dans ta chambre ! Dit-il en pointant le doigt vers l'escalier.

Tiana poussa un soupir outré avant de remontrer les marches en tapant des pieds. Lorsqu'il fut seul et qu'il entendit la porte de la chambre de Tiana claquer, Alex poussa un soupir pour relacher la pression qui l'avait envahi. Il s'était embrouillé avec sa nièce, mais au moins elle n'avait rien découvert. Et puis il avait réussi à faire passer le couvre-feu qu'il avait déjà prévu depuis des mois sans pouvoir trouver d'excuse. Il n'aimait pas savoir Tiana dans les rues. Avec ses amis ou pas. Surtout maintenant qu'il savait que Voldemort était toujours vivant. Un jour... il reviendrait à Dartmouth pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

- Maintenant... je dois m'occuper de la cheminée, marmonna-t-il après avoir fait disparaître la pierre dans le caducée. Je continuerai de garder les pierres mais pas question de recevoir une nouvelle visite.

Il descendit chercher des planches et ses outils dans la cave, puis il entreprit de boucher le conduit.

- Saleté... de vieux... directeur... barbu, marmonna-t-il entre chaque coup qu'il portait sur les clous. "Je parie qu'il a envoyé un elfe pour trafiquer ma cheminée !"

**~25 décembre 1995~**

L'hiver... Alex avait cette saison en horreur. Surtout les soirs de Noël. Mais il y avait une chose à laquelle il ne dérogeait pas. C'était aller écouter les chants de Noël à l'église avec Tiana.

- Tiens-toi tranquille, ordonna-t-il à sa nièce qui gigottait sur son banc en poussant des soupirs impatients.

- C'est trop long ! Se plaignit-elle. Ils chantent depuis 2 heures. Et j'ai mal aux fesses.

- Très spirituel.

- Je dis les choses comme elles sont. Minuit a sonné depuis des lustres et ils continuent à louer le petit Jésus.

- Ce qui compte c'est qu'on soit venus ici en famille. C'est important. Les chants de Noël c'est...

- Sacré, je sais, soupira-t-elle.

"Je ne fais que répéter les mots de ta mère. Jess aurait sûrement voulu t'emmener écouter les chants de Noël tous les ans".

Lorsque la messe prit fin, ils allèrent ensemble allumer trois cierges. Pour Jessica, pour Paul... et pour Julia. Tiana joignit les main et murmura en fermant les yeux :

- Regardez-moi bien papa et maman. Ça y est j'ai 18 ans. Je suis enfin libérée de mon opresseur.

Alex lui donna une tape derrière la tête et murmura :

- Dans tes rêves. Tant que je vivrai tu seras sous ma responsabilité. Le couvre-feu est maintenu.

- Ah non ! Cria-t-elle en faisant sursauter la moitié des gens qui priaient tranquillement. Tu ne vas pas t'entêter à...

Il la fit taire en plaquant une main sur sa bouche et il offrit un sourire désolé aux personnes qui semblaient outrés face à leur attitude irrespectueuse. Mais Tiana parvint à se libérer et elle articua distinctement :

- Je ne suis plus une gamine.

- Mais tu es toujours ma nièce.

**~Juin 1995~**

Alex n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était là, sous son nez. À la une de la gazette du sorcier : _Le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, rumeur ou véridique ?_ Il y avait aussi une photo du jeune Harry Potter qui affirmait que le mage noir était de retour. Harry avait souvent affirmé beaucoup de choses démenties ou ignorées par le ministère et le monde sorcier. Notamment... l'innocence de Sirius Black. Était-ce bien la vérité ? Sirius était-il innocent ? Voldemort était-il vraiment revenu ? Alex savait que la réponse était "oui". Harry Potter n'était pas fou. Et... Dumbledore non plus. Même si il aurait volontier affirmé le contraire. Non, Voldemort était bien de retour. Et il allait de nouveau s'interresser à sa famille et au jeune Potter.

- Oups, dit un homme après lui être rentré dans l'épaule et lui faisant lâcher la gazette. Désolé.

- Il n'y a pas de... mal, dit lentement Alex en croisant le regard de l'homme.

Celui-ci avait jeté un oeil à la gazette et il fixait maintenant Alex.

- Comme on se retrouve... Amfell.

- Rosier...

Alex sortit sa baguette d'un mouvement leste et il fit faire à Evan un vol planné qui le fit attérir dans les poubelles. Se dégageant comme il le pouvait, Rosier hurla :

- J'aurai ta peau Amfell !

Mais Alex venait de transplaner directement devant chez lui. Et il entra en trombe dans la maison.

- TIANA ! Appella-t-il.

- Quoi ? Répondit-elle depuis la cuisine.

Par Merlin... elle allait bien. Les mangemorts n'avaient pas encore découvert leur cachette. Mais après sa rencontre avec Rosier dans le quartier voisin... cela ne saurait plus tarder.

- On déménage, annonça-t-il brusquement à sa nièce.

- Pardon ? Dit-elle en levant les sourcils. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?

- Oui, on déménage, répéta-t-il en filant à l'étage chercher les valises.

- T'es pas sérieux ? On déménage... comme ça ? Et où ?

"J'en sais rien ! J'y ai même pas réfléchi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on doit quitter la ville. Et vite. Je dois m'éloigner pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur Hermione et les Granger. Et je dois protéger Tiana".

- On va... à Dover, décida-t-il en remplissant grossièrement les valises.

"Au moins je serai près d'Hermione quand elle ira habiter chez les Rosens".

- Dover ? Mais c'est très loin d'ici ! Et mes amis ? Et tes patients ?

- J'aurais d'autres patients là-bas et tu feras plein de nouveaux amis. Tu as le don pour ça, je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi.

- Mais je ne veux pas quitter_** mes**_ amis ! Ceux que j'ai _**maintenant**_ ! Et je te signale que je sors avec Léo. Je ne peux pas le quitter du jour au lendemain.

- Je suis désolé Tiana. Mais on déménage à Dover aujourd'hui.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça... je suis majeure ok ? Je n'ai pas à suivre tes ordres !

- Tiana ! Ça suffit. Fais ta valise. Ou je la fais pour toi.

- Je te déteste ! S'emporta-t-elle en allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- C'est normal, marmonna-t-il. Mais tant que tu es en sécurité, le reste importe peu.

Alex força sa nièce à se préparer pour partir et il vérouilla la maison. Laissant tout de même un mot sur la porte pour ses patients qui viendrait sonner à sa porte. Mais bien sûr, il avait pris soin de ne pas divulguer sa nouvelle localisation. Et avant de quitter les lieux... il avait jeté un dernier regard à la maison des Granger. Il ne pouvait plus vivre près de sa fille. Il ne pourrait plus l'apercevoir. Même de loin.

- Je te déteste, marmonna Tiana en entrant dans leur nouvelle maison à la lisière du bois.

- Tu me l'as assez répété. Je crois que j'ai compris.

- Apparemment pas ! Puisque tu ne fais rien pour essayer de te racheter. Pourquoi il fallait absolument qu'on quitte Dartmouth rapidement ?

- Nous sommes partis parce que c'était nécessaire.

- On est partis comme des voleurs ! Dis-moi... tu n'aurais pas tué quelqu'un ?

- Tiana, soupira-t-il.

- Quoi ? Je demande. On ne change pas d'adresse aussi précipitemment sans raison. Et puis comment tu as fait pour trouver une autre maison aussi vite ? Je me suis endormie à la gare et quand je me suis réveillée, pouf ! Tu avais les clés.

Alex n'en était pas fier. Mais il avait trafiqué les souvenirs des Moldus qui vivaient ici pour qu'il aillent déménager dans leur maison de Dartmouth près de l'église. "On a juste fait un échange... c'est tout. Ça va, c'est pas si grave". Mais ce qui le gênait le plus c'était qu'il avait dû avoir recours à sa baguette. Non seulement pour modifier la mémoire des Moldus mais aussi pour endormir Tiana.

- Je suis juste très débrouillard.

- Et cabochard ! Je n'oublierai pas ce coup là. Je t'ai suivi parce que tu m'as élevée comme ta fille. Mais n'espère pas que je te pardonne facilement.

- Mais tu me pardonneras, dit-il amusé.

- Je vais y réfléchir. Pour l'instant... je te déteste ! Cria-t-elle en allant s'enfermer dans sa nouvelle chambre.

- ça va pas être de la tarte... soupira-t-il en imaginant ce que serait sa nouvelle vie ici avec sa nièce.

**~Février 1996~**

Et Alex avait raison. À peine quelques mois après leur déménagement, un drame arriva. Il était debout sur le balcon et observait la rue en plissant les yeux, essayant d'apercevoir Tiana. Le soleil s'était couché depuis pas mal de temps. Sa nièce était censée revenir de ses cours du soir depuis déjà un quart d'heure. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ?" se demanda-t-il inquiet. "C'est pas parce qu'elle a un peu plus de liberté qu'elle doit en profiter comme ça..." En effet, pour faire amende honnorable auprès de Tiana, Alex avait dû suprimer le couvre-feu et accepter qu'elle sorte le soir. "Mais elle n'a toujours pas le droit de découcher ! Où est-elle ?" Tapotant du doigt sur la rembarde avec exaspération, il put enfin apercevoir la silhouette qu'il souhaitait voir. Tiana était sur le chemin du retour. "C'est pas trop tôt ! Elle va m'entendre". Puis il remarqua que Tiana n'était pas seule dans la rue. Une jeune femme marchait sur le trottoir d'en face, longeant les buissons de l'allée. Et Alex fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit ceux-ci remuer. La jeune femme marchait à pas rapides, elle semblait pressée de rentrer chez elle. D'ailleurs... elle n'avait pas remarqué la forme sombre qui venait de s'échapper des buissons et qui avançait maintenant à pas de loup vers elle. Mais Alex l'avait vu. Et Tiana aussi. Donc, lorsque la forme noire avait sauté pour se jeter sur la jeune femme, sa nièce avait déjà traversé la rue et elle s'interposa entre la bête rugissante et sa victime. Alex vit sa nièce tomber au sol en hurlant de douleur et la jeune femme se retourna d'un bond en brandissant quelque chose. D'ici, il ne pouvait pas voir ce que c'était, mais peu importait. Alex transplana directement au coin de la rue et il se précipita sur Tiana. La bête noire avait disparue. Sûrement chassée par la jeune femme.

- Tiana ! S'exclama-t-il en prenant sa nièce contre lui. Tiana réponds-moi. Tiana !

- Elle a été mordue... murmura faiblement la jeune femme. Mordue à ma place.

- Mais qui êtes... commença Alex en levant enfin les yeux vers elle.

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il croisa le regard bleu nuit de la jeune femme. Il les avait déjà vus quelque part. Mais plus important... son visage. Il lui était tellement familier ! Ses traits... ils étaient identiques à ceux de Julia. Puis il posa les yeux sur ce que la jeune femme avait brandit et il reconnu sans mal une baguette magique. Oui... Alex en était sûr. Il se trouvait en présence de la petite soeur de Julia. Roseline Rosens.

- Je suis terriblement désolée, dit Line en s'acroupissant près d'eux. Je n'avais pas remarqué le loup-garou...

- Loup... garou ? Demanda faiblement Alex.

Puis il baissa les yeux sur la blessure au bras de Tiana. Une morsure. Levant vivement la tête, il vit avec horreur la lune briller pleinement au-dessus d'eux. Tiana venait d'être transformée en loup-garou !

- Je suis désolée... répéta Line les larmes aux yeux.

- Ne vous approchez plus de nous, dit-il en soulevant Tiana avant de partir à grands pas en direction de chez lui.

- Attendez ! Tenta de le retenir Line.

Mais Alex n'écoutait plus rien. Tout ce qu'il savait... c'était que sa nièce n'aurait plus jamais une vie normale. Et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. Alex donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir et il déposa Tiana sur le canapé. Puis il fit les cents pas devant sa nièce pour trouver un moyen... n'importe lequel... un moyen qui lui aurait permis de revenir en arrière. Ou de retirer du corps de Tiana le poison qui coulait maintenant dans ses veines. Tiana gémit, et il se précipita sur sa trousse médicale pour lui donner une potion calmante. Mais cela n'eut pas trop d'effet. Tiana semblait délirer. Elle s'agitait beaucoup bien que ses paupières restaient closes.

- Papa... maman... appela-t-elle. Oncle Alex !

- Je suis là, dit-il d'une voix rassurante en s'asseyant près d'elle. Je suis avec toi Tiana.

- ça... brûle. Mon corps me brûle ! Mon sang... est en feu !

- Non, ce n'est qu'une impression.

- Le feu... pleura-t-elle. Je ne veux pas...

- ça va aller Tiana.

Mais il fut obligé de s'écarter d'elle lorsque la barrière de la jeune fille apparut brusquement.

- Non ! Murmura-t-il affolé. C'est pas possible... qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la cheminée. Cela faisait des mois qu'il habitait ici. Et rien ne lui aurait permis de penser que Dumbledore avait à nouveau fait trafiquer sa cheminée. "Sauf si un elfe est passé pendant la nuit..." Un gémissement de Tiana mit fin à ses interrogations et il poussa un juron avant de sortir une petite bourse de sa poche. Il en avait toujours sur lui. Encore au cas où. Puis il s'avança vers la cheminée et dit :

- Bureau de Dumbledore.

Il passa seulement sa tête dans les flammes vertes et il tomba presque nez à nez avec le directeur.

- Je me demandais si vous essayeriez un jour, dit malicieusement Albus.

- Vous êtes... dit Alex en essayant de se contenir. "Un vieux barbu plein de malice !"

- Attention, vos paroles risquent de dépasser vos pensées.

- Sans blague ? Ironisa Alex. Trafiquer les cheminées des autres, c'est un passe-temps ?

- Je ne trafique que les votres, répondit Albus en souriant.

- Ôtez ce sourire de vos lèvres, ça ne me fait pas plaisir d'entendre ça.

- Mais je suis surpris que vous passiez me rendre une petite visite. Je vous manquais peut-être ?

- Non, dit catégoriquement Alex. Tiana a été mordue par un loup-garou. Et ses pouvoirs redeviennent instables.

- Juste ciel ! S'exclama Dumbledore. Poussez-vous, j'arrive.

Alex retira sa tête du feu et quelques secondes plus tard, Dumbledore apparut dans son salon.

- Charmante décoration, dit-il en jetant un oeil autour de lui.

- Occupez-vous de ma nièce, dit Alex les dents serrées.

- Bien sûr, dit-il en s'approchant de Tiana.

Il put l'ausculter quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne fasse apparaître sa barrière magique.

- C'est bien une morsure de loup-garou. Elle se transforme.

- On ne peut rien faire pour l'empêcher ?

- Non, je suis désolé.

- C'est cet enfoiré de Greyback ! S'emporta Alex. Il en avait après Roseline Rosens.

- Vous voulez dire que Tiana a été mordue à la place de Line ?

- Oui. Elle s'est interposée.

- C'était très courageux.

- Très stupide ! Le reprit Alex. Elle a été transformée ! Elle aurait pu se faire tuer !

- Elle est vivante. Et être loup-garou n'est pas une tare.

- Je sais, Remus est...

Alex se tut et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

- Vous saviez pour Remus, dit Albus en souriant.

- Oui. Je ne suis pas idiot.

-...

- Et ça ne me gênait pas, continua-t-il en ignorant le silence de Dumbledore qui était lourd de sens. "Un jour... je l'étriperai". Mais pour ce qui est de Tiana...

- Cela vous touche plus parce que c'est votre nièce. Mais je suis certain que vous réussissez à merveille la potion tue-loup et il n'y aura pas de problème.

- Mais elle va devoir découvrir le monde sorcier ! Et si... si elle apprenait qu'elle en faisait partie ?

- ça ira Alex. Pour l'instant, concentrez-vous sur l'instabilité de ses pouvoirs. Vous devez relancer le sort de scellement pour les contenir.

- Placer un sceau par dessus l'autre ? Ça peut être dangereux. Et si jamais il y avait des effets secondaires ?

- Le meilleur cas serait le blocage de ses pouvoirs lycans.

- Vous croyez que c'est possible ?

- Il suffit d'essayer.

- Bien...

Alex prit une grande inspiration et il posa une main sur le front de Tiana. Pour la seconde fois, il scella ses pouvoirs. Et comme la première fois, la barrière cessa d'apparaître. Mais Tiana était brûlante de fièvre. Et son corps tremblait toujours.

- Vous croyez que ça a marché ?

- Nous le saurons le mois prochain.

Le lendemain, Dumbleodre parti. Et Tiana enfin calmée, Alex prépara à manger pour sa nièce. "Je suis sûr qu'elle se réveillera avec une faim... de loup". Il tapa du poing sur la table. "Comment j'ai pu laisser ça arriver ?"

- Oncle Alex ?

Il se précipita immédiatement dans le salon au chevet de Tiana.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il d'emblée en lui prenant la main.

- Mal. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

-...

- Oncle Alex ? Dit-elle perplexe et apeurée.

Mais il n'eut pas à trouver quoi lui dire car on frappa à la porte. C'était Line.

- Bonjour, dit-elle timidement. Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger. Vous êtes bien... les personnes d'hier ?

- Allez-vous en, dit Alex en s'apprêtant à refermer la porte.

Mais Line la coinça avec son pied et dit :

- Je ne vous demande que quelques minutes. C'est très important.

- C'est vous... dit Tiana depuis l'intérieur après s'être redressée.

- Oui, dit Line. Vous m'avez sauvée. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

- Laisse-la entrer, demanda Tiana à son oncle.

Réticent, celui se décala pour permettre à Line d'entrer. Il ne voulait pas avoir affaire aux Rosens. Si jamais ils apprenaient... qu'il était le mari de Julia... ça pourrait tourner mal. Ils lui en voudraient à coup sûr de ne pas avoir pu la protéger.

- Je suis Roseline Sterns, se présenta la jeune femme.

"Sterns ? Elle est sûrement mariée. Je suis sûr que c'est une Rosens. Et la soeur de Julia..." pensa Alex.

- Tiana Amfell. Et voici mon oncle, Alexander.

- Enchantée. Est-ce que... vous avez mal ?

- Oui... dit Tiana en posant une main sur la morsure. J'ai passé une nuit affreuse.

- Je suis terriblement désolée. Tout est de ma faute. C'est moi qui aurait dû me faire mordre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Cette bête.

- Un... loup-garou.

- Un quoi ? Demanda Tiana en levant les sourcils.

- C'était un loup-garou. Et maintenant qu'il vous a mordue... vous en êtes une vous aussi.

- Très drôle, rit doucement Tiana sans réussir à la croire. Vous avez un sacré sens de l'humour.

- Je ne plaisantais pas. En fait... je suis une sorcière et ce loup-garou me traquait...

- Ecoutez. Moi aussi je suis toujours partante pour de bonnes blagues. Mais quand elles sont trop tirées par les cheveux elles ont moins de chances de faire rire.

- Vous devez me croire. À la prochaine pleine lune, vous vous transformerez. Il faut absolument que vous buviez une potion tue-loup sinon...

- Potion ? Sorcière ? Vous allez aussi me dire que vous avez une baguette magique ?

- La voilà, dit Line en sortant sa baguette. Regardez.

Elle fit apparaître des étincelles rouges et Tiana sursauta.

- Oncle Alex... dit-elle effrayée.

- Je suis là, dit-il en plaçant devant sa nièce. Écoutez, vous allez sortir d'ici maintenant.

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Dans un mois, quand elle se transformera en loup-garou, elle sera dangereuse ! Il faut lui faire boire une potion...

- Sortez !

- Bien... mais je vous laisse la potion. Faites lui boire avant la pleine lune. Impérativement.

Line posa une fiole sur la table avant de sortir.

- Je reviendrai dans un mois, annonça-t-elle avant qu'il ne lui claque la porte au nez.

- Oncle Alex... tu crois... tu crois qu'elle a dit la vérité ? Ces histoires de sorciers et de loup-garou... est-ce que c'est vrai ? Je vais me transformer ?

- Ne pense plus à ça, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Ça va aller Tiana. Je suis avec toi.

- J'ai peur...

- Je veille sur toi.

Mais le mois suivant... lorsque la lune se leva... Tiana sentit tout au fond d'elle le besoin de hurler. Elle se transforma sans pouvoir l'empêcher. Alex lui avait fait boire la potion tue-loup discrètement en l'incorporant à son dîner. Il avait espéré que la transformation serait bloquée par le scellement des pouvoirs de Tiana. Mais ça n'avait pas marché. Et Tiana était donc lucide. Elle resta prostrée dans un coin de sa chambre toute la nuit. Grognant et refusant qu'Alex entre. Il avait donc passé la nuit assis devant sa porte. Écoutant ses gémissement de tristesse qui lui transperçaient le coeur. "Pourquoi elle ?" Lorsque le soleil se leva, la porte contre laquelle il était appuyé s'ouvrit et il tomba en arrière aux pieds de sa nièce. Celle-ci avait le visage ravagé par les larmes. Elle tomba à genoux devant lui et elle sauta au cou de son oncle.

- Je... je suis devenu un monstre... pleura-t-elle désespérée.

- Non Tiana. Tu n'as rien d'un monstre. Tu es ma nièce adorée. D'accord ?

- Comment tu peux rester de marbre face à ça ? Tu m'as bien vue non ? Je me suis transformée... en bête.

- Tu n'y peux rien. Et moi non plus... pardon, c'était mon devoir de veiller sur toi. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

- Alors... cette femme avait raison ? Je suis vraiment devenue une loup-garou... Et elle... c'est vraiment une sorcière ?

- Je...

Il fut interrompu par des coups portés à la porte d'entrée. Il savait qui c'était il ne voulait pas lui ouvrir. Mais Line décida de s'inviter toute seule et força la serrure avant de crier :

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Répondez !

Ils entendirent ses pas précipités monter les marches et elle déboucha dans le couloir de l'étage face à eux. En les voyant, Line soupira de soulagement.

- Vous allez bien ?

-...

- J'ai cru... que vous n'aviez pas pris la potion. J'ai eu peur qu'un drame se soit produit.

- Je me suis transformée, dit Tiana les larmes aux yeux. Vous aviez raison...

- Oui... j'en suis désolée.

- Et ça va m'arriver... tous les mois ?

- Oui.

Tiana tomba à nouveau en pleurs dans les bras d'Alex. Il fit de son mieux pour l'appaiser. Mais comment appaiser une jeune fille qui venait de comprendre que jusqu'à la fin de ses jours... elle se transformerait en bête à chaque pleine lune ?

**~Juin 1996~**

Au cours des quelques mois passés, Tiana s'était liée d'amitié avec Line. Au plus grand désespoir d'Alex. Sa nièce passait maintenant beaucoup de temps chez les Sterns. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de rencontrer le mari de Line, Thomas. Et Alex avait été surpris de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un Moldu. Une fille Rosens au sang pur épousant un homme sans pouvoirs magiques ? Ce scandale n'était pas parvenu jusqu'à ses oreilles. Mais il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de lire la gazette. Il ne se risquait à en chercher une que lorsqu'il sentait les temps se troubler. Chaque incident dans le monde magique avait souvent des répercutions dans le monde Moldu. Et il y en avait un récent qui avait échauffé la colère d'Alex. L'évasion de plusieurs mangemorts d'Azkaban. Dont Bellatrix Lestrange. En apprenant la nouvelle, Alex avait cru devenir fou. Non seulement Voldemort était revenu, mais en plus... la femme qui avait poignardé Julia était de nouveau en liberté. Ce soir là, aveuglé par sa colère et sa frustration, il s'était emporté contre Tiana. Il lui avait interdit de revoir Line et ils avaient eu une violente dispute. À la suite de quoi, Tiana s'était transformée d'elle-même sans le faire exprès. Et surtout... sans pleine lune. Lorsqu'elle avait repris forme humaine la minute d'après, ils étaient restés tous les deux choqués. Tiana ne comprenait pas. Et Alex avait peur de comprendre. Le sang puissant de la famille Flamel mêlé à celui d'un loup-garou... Tiana pouvait contrôler ses transformations parce qu'elle était une sorcière. Une sang-pur puissante. Et cela, il avait peur que Line le comprenne. Mais celle-ci leur faisait confiance et elle était certaine que les Amfell étaient Moldus. Mais la particularité de Tiana... avait éveillé la curiosité des parents de Line qui étaient venus en personne pour remercier Tiana d'avoir sauvé leur fille et pour s'assurer que les Amfell acceptaient toute cette histoire. Robert avait même proposé un dédomagement à Alex, mais celui-ci avait refusé catégoriquement. Pour lui... le simple fait d'être en leur présence... de parler avec eux... c'était à la fois une joie et une angoisse. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rencontrer les parents de sa femme comme tout le monde. Leur demander la main de leur fille. Les inviter au mariage. Mais il n'avait jamais rien pu faire de tout cela. Il n'avait même pas pu protéger Julia. Aujourd'hui... Tiana et lui étaient comme intégrés dans la famille Rosens. Les choses se passent parfois de façon étrange. Line aimait bien passer leur dire bonjour avant de rentrer chez elle et elle se plaisait même à discuter avec lui. C'était une personne pleine de gaité et de gentillesse. Comme sa soeur... même si Line semblait beaucoup plus extravertie que Julia. Elle lui faisait un peu penser à Jessica. Line et Tiana se ressemblait de caractère. Pas étonnant qu'elles s'entendent aussi bien.

Mais pour Alex... l'évasion de Bellatrix Lestrange signifiait la réouverture de la chasse. Cela faisait à peine quelques mois qu'ils étaient installés et il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'ouvrir un cabinet médical. Il devait à nouveau mettre sa passion de côté. Sa vengeance l'appelait. Surtout aujourd'hui. Sirius Black était mort. Tué de la main de sa cousine. Cet ancien ami, enfermé à tort pendant 12 ans et aujourd'hui assassiné. Lui qui avait si souvent pris la défense de Julia. Alex ne pouvait plus le tolérer. Bellatrix devait payer.

**~25 juillet 1997~**

Il est temps. Temps pour Hermione de quitter les Granger et de rejoindre sa famille de sang. Les Rosens. Aujourd'hui, le sort d'intouchabilité prenait fin. Alex pouvait toucher sa fille s'il le souhaitait. Il pouvait l'emmener avec lui. Il pouvait la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire qui il était. Mais... c'était trop tard. Line était déjà chez les Granger. S'il entrait maintenant pour récupérer Hermione, son secret serait exposé. Et la soeur de Julia le traquerait jusqu'au bout du monde afin de lui faire payer la mort de sa grande soeur. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de l'entendre parler de cela avec Tiana. Line cherchait. Elle cherchait désespérément qui était le mari de sa soeur. Qui l'avait laissée mourir. Elle voudrait des explications. Mais il ne pouvait pas les lui donner. Alors Alex se contenta de rester debout dans le froid hivernal. Planté devant l'église et observant le jardin des Granger de loin. Sa fille avait 17 ans ce soir. Le don que lui avait transmis sa mère se réveillait. Elle était plus que jamais en danger. Et lorsqu'il la vit sortir de la maison avec Line... serrer les Granger dans ses bras avant de prendre la main de sa tante... Alex murmura alors que sa fille disparaissait :

- Joyeux anniversaire Hermione.

* * *

><p>C'est à partir d'ici que commence ma fiction ^^ Vous savez maintenant tout ce qui s'est passé avant. Mais il y a une 5e partie ! Ne la rattez pas. Je vais quand même prendre la peine de vous décrire le cours des évènement du point de vu d'Alex. Ne soyez pas choqué si certains passages vous sont familiers je suis obligée de reprendre certains dialogues. a+ dans la dernière partie ;)<p>

Réponse aux reviews :

**Rosalieemmamailie** : merci ! gros bisous !

**Paracelse** : mince je t'ai interrompue dans ton film lol. je te remercie beaucoup (mais il reste encore une 5e partie, je viens de la poster ^^) c'est moi qui tenais à ce que vous découvriez la vie d'Alex. C'était vraiment très important. Maintenant c'est fait :) bisous !

**brilou** : alex et dumby, des amis pour la vie xD ce vieux directeur aime bien se moquer du monde lol. alex se sent responsable de tiana. Il l'élève tout seul un peu comme sa propre fille. c'est sûr que Tiana et Line étaient faites pour s'entendre mdr. Biz

**nevermind the bollocks** : moi tué Dumby, direct ! lol. C'est quand même insuportable. On devrait décerner la médaille de la patience à Alex ! c'est vrai que Line a une dette envers Tiana. et oui bientôt la fin T.T biz

**Fraulein Takoor** : et oui l'image concorde lol. Elle est jolie hein ? ^^ caducée et rose réunis ;) pour désigner nicolas, Alex déborde d'imagination. Et ça vaut aussi pour Dumby xD biz

**Lady-Dramione** : merci ! ^^ bisous

**Istehar** : quelle frustration pour Alex d'être à 1m de sa fille et de ne pas pouvoir tendre le bras vers elle. si il savait qu'il pouvait la prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener avec lui ! je n'arrête pas de pleurer en y repensant T.T J'ai vraiment été cruelle avec lui. Pardonne-moi Alex ! Les Amfell et les Rosens se rencontrent dans une autre situation tragique. La morsure de Tiana. la pauvre va devoir s'y habituer. Elle est loup-garou maintenant. Mais Line s'occupera de lui remonter le moral ! Notre chère Line ^^ faut dire qu'elle se sent responsable. Alex et Dumby ont une relation très... spéciale xD Dumby s'amuse comme un fou manifestement. Et Alex ne peut que subir. merci et bisous !

**killashandra** : contente de te revoir. oui je me sens coupable. mais il y avait aussi des points positifs dans ta liste. Je ne suis pas définitivement curelle. Il y a de l'espoir xD bisous !

**Geuh** : oh oui, beaucoup de mal. je me suis plus cassé la tête sur le bonus que sur tout le reste xD merci de crier lol. biz

**Dowrine** : c'est ce moment là que tu préfères ? Pauvre Alex xD


	75. Bonus : un caducée pour une rose, part 5

Bonus : un caducée pour une rose  
>Partie 5 : Retour vers la rose<p>

**~Novembre 1997~**

Hermione était à Poudlard et elle avait déjà sûrement rencontré son fiancé. Drago Malefoy... ce choix gênait toujours autant Alex. Surtout lorsqu'il avait appris que sa fille avait été attaquée au sein même de Poudlard sans que le jeune homme soit à ses côtés. Et ça s'était à nouveau produit à Pré-au-lard. Cette fois... c'étaient deux véritables mangemorts qui avaient failli enlever Hermione. Dont Rosier !

- Qu'est-ce que ce gamin fabrique ? Marmonna Alex en faisant les cent pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Est-ce qu'il essaye vraiment de protéger Hermione ?

- Ne doutez pas de lui. Drago est amoureux de votre fille. J'en suis certain. Et je suis heureux que vous ayez consenti à me rendre une vraie visite. Je veux dire, le corps entier.

- Je suis venu pour vous remettre les pendules à l'heure !

- Oh... vous vous êtes même habitué au language Moldu, dit-il amusé. Impressionnant Alex.

- Faites attention, ça pourrait dégénérer, le prévint Alex. Ma fille se fait attaquer de tous les côtés. Et elle s'en sort à chaque fois de justesse ! Poudlard est-il toujours l'endroit le plus sûr au monde ? Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Je pensais que la surveillance avait été accrue.

- C'est le cas. Mais les mangemorts et leurs enfants peuvent parfois se montrer très inventifs.

- Alors maintenant plus personne n'attaque en plein jour au beau milieu du hall d'entrée ? Ironisa Alex. Ils ont compris que ce n'était pas la meilleure méthode pour éviter de se faire prendre ? Rosier a revu ses plans d'attaque ?

- Oui. Et sa fille, Cathelyne, se débrouille aussi très bien.

- J'aurais dû tuer Rosier quand je l'ai croisé à Dartmouth ! Il s'en est pris à ma femme _**et**_ à ma fille ! Hermione devrait peut-être retourner définitivement au manoir Rosens. Personne ne la trouvera là-bas.

- Elle y sera dans quelques jours pour les vacances. Mais il ne serait pas bon de l'enfermer là-bas. Votre femme en a souffert vous savez ?

- Oui, je sais, dit rageusement Alex. Je l'aimais comme un fou, je sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur elle.

- Alors vous savez qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu que sa fille soit enfermée comme elle l'a été.

Alex poussa un soupir de frustration avant de dire :

- Alors la sécurité doit être renforcée. Que ce soit ici ou là-bas.

- Le manoir Rosens a été entièrement sécurisé. Votre nièce... a même accepté d'y participer.

- Tiana ? S'étonna Alex. Elle participe à la sécurité du manoir ? Comment ?

- Je vois qu'elle ne vous a rien dit. J'avoue la comprendre.

- Parlez ! S'exclama Alex en plaquant violemment ses mains sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Nous avons réintroduit des loups dans le bois bordant le manoir. Tiana est chargée de les commander et de faire en sorte qu'aucun intrus ne traverse ce bois.

- Vous voulez dire... qu'elle va passer ses nuits dans ce bois ?

- Sous sa forme de loup-garou.

- Je vais la tuer, dit-il en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la cheminée.

En rentrant chez lui, Alex s'était de nouveau disputé avec sa nièce. Évidemment, il n'était pas d'accord mais Tiana maintenait qu'elle s'était engagée auprès de Robert et qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle voulait protéger la nièce de Line. Sans savoir qu'il s'agissait de sa propre cousine. Finalement, il dut capituler. Depuis qu'elle avait été mordue, Tiana était incontrôlable. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir aucune autorité sur elle. Où était passé la petite fille qui allait écouter sagement les chants de Noël avec lui ? "Disparue depuis longtemps..."

**~25 décembre 1997~**

Alex avait été furieux d'apprendre les multiples attaques perpétrés envers sa fille. Mais là... ce soir c'était le manoir Rosens qui avait été attaqué. Et Hermione avait à nouveau failli se faire enlever. C'était passé à un cheveux.

- Nous avons eu de la chance que Tiana se soit trouvée dans les bois, dit Dumbledore debout dans le salon des Amfell.

- Nous avons eu de la chance qu'aucune des deux n'ait été tuée ! S'exclama Alex rageur. Combien de fois je dois le répéter à Tiana ? C'est trop dangereux. Et maintenant les mangemorts qui s'introduisent _**dans**_ le manoir ! Ma fille est-elle vraiment en sécurité ?

- Nous ne pensions pas qu'il utiliseraient l'elfe. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous pour renforcer les barrières mentales de Senny.

- Vous me demandez encore d'excécuter un sort inventé par le vieux débris ? Je ne veux pas utiliser sa magie !

- Mais vous allez le faire quand même. Pour protéger votre fille. Plus personne ne doit pouvoir utiliser l'elfe pour s'introduire dans le manoir.

Alex donna un coup de pied dans la commode, sachant parfaitement qu'il devait à nouveau se résigner. Il avait l'impression de le faire tout le temps. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais avoir le choix ?

- Je vais le faire, marmonna-t-il en s'avançant vers Senny qui était allongée sur le canapé, endormie. Pour Hermione et seulement pour elle.

- Vous protègerez aussi la famille de votre femme, dit Dumbledore en souriant. Et votre nièce qui se trouve là-bas en ce moment même.

- J'irai la chercher à la première heure. Je ne veux pas que Tiana passe trop de temps avec les Rosens. Si jamais elle se rend compte qu'il s'agit de la famille de sa tante... que ma femme et la soeur de Line ne sont qu'une seule et même personne... ce serait une catastrophe. La coïncidence d'un nom, ça peut passer. Mais si elle voit une photo de Julia chez les Rosens...

- Les souvenirs de la petite enfance de Tiana sont très flous. Elle ne se souvient pas de ce qui est arrivé à ses parents. Je ne pense pas qu'elle reconnaîtrait Julia sur une photo. Je vois que... il n'y en a aucune d'elle dans ce salon.

- Je garde précieusement les photos de ma femme. Mes photos de famille. Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque que Tiana se souvienne de quoi que ce soit.

- Vous avez peur qu'elle vous en veuille.

Alex lui lança un regard noir. "Qui m'a suggéré de brider ses pouvoirs ? Vieux sénile..."

Lorsqu'il eut fini de protéger l'esprit de Senny, Dumbledore ramena l'elfe à ses maîtres. Et Alex dut bizarrement attendre que l'elfe en question revienne le chercher. "C'est du grand n'importe quoi..." Mais lorsqu'il apparut dans le hall des Rosens pour la première fois de sa vie... son exaspération fit rapidement place à une grande angoisse. Il était chez Julia. Dans sa maison familiale. Et Robert lui serrait la main en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. "Il me chasserait peut-être à coups de pieds aux fesses s'il savait qui j'étais..." Puis Robert le remercia d'avoir accepté que Tiana joue les gardes forrestières. "J'étais pas d'accord. Je ne le suis toujours pas".

- Quand Tiana décide quelque chose, même moi j'ai du mal à l'arrêter, dit Alex avec un sourire crispé.

- Je vous présente les époux Malefoy, dit Robert en lui désignant Narcissa et Lucius.

- Vous êtes Moldu ? Demanda Lucius en lui serrant la main.

- Oh... oui, répondit Alex un peu gêné de son regard inquisiteur.

- Et tu lui fais entièrement confiance ? Demanda-t-il à Robert.

Cette question glaça le sang d'Alex. Lucius se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Comme Dumbledore l'avait suggéré... avait-il pu l'identifier malgré l'écran de fumée qu'il utilisait pour se dissimuler ? Heureusement, le beau-père d'Alex désamorça la situation devenue gênante pour tout le monde.

- Bien sûr, répondit Robert. Sa nièce a sauvé ma fille des griffes d'un loup-garou et elle en est malheureusement devenue une elle-même. Alex ne nous a pas blamés et il a même accepté que Tiana participe à la sécurité du manoir.

- Il a accepté tout ça sans se plaindre ? Vous êtes un Moldu très ouvert d'esprit.

- Je vous remercie, répondit Alex en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un compliment.

"Je suis foutu... il se doute vraiment de quelque chose. Je vais me faire démasquer après avoir seulement passé quelques secondes dans ce manoir. Je savais bien qu'on ne devait pas venir ici".

- Allons Lucius ! Dit Robert. Voldemort ne recrute pas chez les Moldus. Je pense que tu aurais été le premier à le savoir si ça avait été le cas.

- En effet...

- Allons y Lucius, dit Narcissa en l'entrainant vers Senny. Rentrons au manoir avant qu'_**il **_ne se doute de quelque chose.

La dernière phrase de Narcissa interpella Alex. Alors comme ça... Voldemort s'était établi au manoir Malefoy ? "Finalement je ne suis pas venu pour rien. Attendez un peu que je vous montre ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à ma famille !"

- Veuillez pardonner mon père, intervint un jeune homme près de lui. Il n'a jamais été très sociable. Spécialement avec les Moldus.

Tournant les yeux vers lui, Alex put enfin croiser le regard de Drago Malefoy. Le fiancé de sa fille. Il ressemblait tellement à Lucius. "J'espère qu'il n'est pas totalement comme lui".

- Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit-il tout de même. "Mais toi aussi fait attention. Je t'ai à l'oeil".

- Je te présente Drago Malefoy, dit Robert. Et la magnifique demoiselle à ses côtés... c'est ma petite-fille, Hermione.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer, dit-elle en lui tendant la main avec le sourire.

Le coeur d'Alex manqua un battement lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans le regard de sa fille. Pour la toute première fois... depuis exactement 17 ans... il avait l'occasion de toucher sa fille. De lui serrer la main. Leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés. Elle lui parlait ! _Ravie de vous rencontrer_. Elle était ravie. Mais il aurait tout donné pour lui dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas de leur première rencontre. Soudain, il remarqua une chose qui le laissa stupéfait. Hermione... sa fille... elle portait un caducée à l'oreille gauche ! _**Un caducée ! **_Comment était-ce possible ? Que savait-elle ? Quelqu'un l'avait-il mise au courant ? Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore avait-il parlé ? Son angoisse était remontée d'un cran. Mais il dut se reprendre lorsqu'Hermione rapprocha sa main en attendant qu'il la lui serre. Elle avait la main tendue vers lui. Il devait la prendre. Et il le fit. Lentement. Il se saisit de cette main chaleureuse. Et il fit de son mieux pour cacher son trouble. Cacher le tremblement de son corps... et le rythme endiablé de son coeur. Il _**touchait **_sa fille ! Alex aurait pu en pleurer. Mais il y eu quelqu'un pour briser ce moment magique. Dumbledore...

- Albus Dumbledore, se présenta-t-il.

"Je sais qui tu es... saleté de directeur ! J'étais en train de serrer la main de ma fille ! Tu sais à quel point c'était important pour moi ? Tu l'as fait exprès espèce de vieux sournois !"

- Alexander Amfell, répondit-il tout de même en lui serrant la main.

- Heureux de faire votre connaissance, dit Dumbledore avec son habituel air malicieux.

Alex détourna le regard alors que le directeur s'amusait à lui secouer vivement le bras.

"Et en plus il s'éclate de la situation ! Dans d'autres circonstances... je lui aurais fait fumer sa barbe ! Profite que je ne puisse rien dire. La prochaine fois que je te rendrai visite j'utiliserai ma baguette à coup sûr"

Mais ses pensées assassines envers Dumbledore furent interrompues par une question d'Hermione qui lui fit à nouveau manquer un battement de coeur. Elle demandait à Robert où se trouvaient ses parents. Et il est impossible de vous décrire à quel point Alex avait envie de lui hurler :_** Je suis là ! **_Mais ce n'était pas lui qu'Hermione cherchait. Non... elle parlait évidemment des Granger. Et lorsque Robert lui répondit qu'ils se trouvaient dans le salon... Alex s'affola. "Je dois partir d'ici tout de suite ! Si les Granger me voient..." Paniqué, il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un s'exclamer :

- Oncle Alex !

Tiana se jeta dans ses bras et il fut un peu rassuré de voir qu'elle allait bien. Mais son angoisse au sujet des Granger était toujours présente. Cependant, il dut attendre que les parents des autres jeunes soient rassurés sur la sécurité du manoir avant de pouvoir demander à Senny de les rammener chez eux. En passant... ce foutu directeur n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire allusion au _**vieil ami **_qui avait inventé le sort protégeant l'esprit de l'elfe. Et il avait ajouté : _rares sont ceux qui peuvent le pratiquer_. Évidemment, puisqu'Alex était le seul à connaître la formule que son père lui avait apprise. "Dites-leur que je suis le descendant du vieux débris et parlez leur des pierres tant que vous y êtes ! Il le fait vraiment exprès..."

**~31 décembre 1997~**

Alex avait passé les jours suivants comme un lion en cage dans sa maison. Il devait agir. Il savait où se trouvait Voldemort. Et Bellatrix était sûrement là-bas elle aussi. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'ils puissent être pratiquement arrivés à capturer Hermione. Ça l'enrageait. Alors le soir de la nouvelle année... Alex s'était rendu au manoir Malefoy. Il s'était caché comme à son habitude derrière son écran de fumée. Et il attaquait à présent la grille à coups de sortilèges. Bien sûr, le manoir était protégé. Et en attaquant ainsi sans plan précis il n'avait aucune chance d'entrer. Cependant... tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était de se défouler. De faire sortir toute sa frustration. Il tenta même de se jeter contre la grille avec sa barrière activée pour essayer de la faire voler en éclats. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas et il fut repoussé de plusieurs mètres en arrière, retombant sur le dos au sol. Sonné, il ne put pas se protéger du sort de coupure qu'il reçut au flanc. Criant de douleur, il fit de son mieux pour se relever et il transplana, la main pressée sur sa plaie. À bout de souffle, il réapparut devant sa porte. Alex saignait beaucoup. Il devait se soigner. Mais pas question d'utiliser la pierre philosophale.

- J'ai besoin... dit-il en tatonnant pour trouver la poignée. De dictame...

Mais, la vue brouillée, il s'éfondra sur le pas de la porte avant même d'avoir pu l'ouvrir. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Alex était allongé sur le canapé des Rosens. Beaucoup de monde s'affairait autour de lui. Et plus particulièrement Hermione... qui venait de plonger sa main dans son col. Sentant les doigts de sa fille toucher le métal froid de la chaîne du caducée, il se saisit vivement de sa main et lui ordonna de ne pas y toucher. Elle ne devait pas voir... Elle ne devait pas se rendre compte que lui aussi portait un caducée. Ou elle chercherait à comprendre. D'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle savait à ce sujet. Il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte qu'il serrait fortement la main d'Hermione. Mais lorsqu'elle s'excusa en bredouillant, il la relâcha et détourna le regard. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir été aussi sec avec elle. "Elle me prend sûrement déjà pour un sale type... Soit. Je serai le sale type. Comme ça elle ne sera pas tentée de vouloir en savoir plus à mon sujet". Et il remplit parfaitement son rôle lorsqu'il refusa devant tout le monde de donner des explications à Tiana, s'engueulant encore une fois avec elle et quittant la pièce à grands pas. Et il dut continuer lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de la bibliothèque de Robert où il s'était réfugié. Il décida d'abord de ne pas répondre. Qui que ce soit, il ne voulait parler à personne de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Mais la voix de sa fille se fit entendre et il se leva d'un bond. Elle lui apportait à manger. Affolé, il chercha un moyen de sortir de la pièce avant qu'elle n'entre. Il ne pouvait pas transplaner. Et il n'y avait pas d'autre porte. Sortir par la fenêtre ? Il venait de décider de passer à travers la vitre quand la poignée de la porte s'activa. Et d'un mouvement vif, il reprit sa place sur le fauteuil. Se tassant légèrement en espérant qu'Hermione ne le voie pas et qu'elle reparte. Mais elle l'avait bien vu et elle s'approcha de lui. Elle avait à peine dit un mot qu'il la coupa :

- Je n'ai pas faim.

Elle insista mais il lui répéta la même chose. Il voulait qu'elle parte. Alex était beaucoup trop nerveux pour pouvoir rester calmement en compagnie de sa fille. De quoi pourraient-ils parler ? Parviendrait-il à se retenir de tout lui avouer ? Elle ne le connaissait pas. Et en un sens... lui non plus. Ils étaient deux étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Et ça faisait trop mal à Alex de rester près d'elle en sachant que... si le soir de l'attaque il avait pu retrouver plus rapidement sa femme... Julia serait peut-être encore en vie et ils vivraient tous les trois heureux. Il voulait vraiment qu'Hermione sorte pour libérer son coeur du l'étau qui l'enserrait. Mais sa fille posa le plateau sur la table et s'assit dans le fauteuil voisin. "Non..." pensa-t-il désespérément.

- J'ai dit que tu pouvais partir, dit-il les yeux fixés sur les flammes.

- Je sais... mais Line m'a demandé de rester jusqu'à ce que vous ayez tout avalé.

"Je n'ai vraiment pas faim Hermione ! Qui pourrait manger tranquillement dans une situation pareille ?" pensa-t-il en soupirant. Elle tenta à nouveau de le convaincre de manger mais il lui répondit catégoriquement qu'il ne voulait rien avaler. Puis passèrent plusieurs minutes de silence. Un silence intenable. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver la moindre chose à lui dire. Lui dire ? Il n'avait qu'une phrase à lui dire et c'était : je suis ton père. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui avouer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être découvert. Ils lui poseraient tous des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas le droit de répondre. Et puis c'était mieux comme ça. Hermione avait très bien vécu sans lui jusqu'ici. "Peut-être qu'elle n'a même pas envie de savoir qui est..."

- Est-ce que vous avez eu affaire à un gang ? Demanda brusquement Hermione.

Cette phrase qui avait coupé le cours de ses pensées le laissa interloqué et il tourna enfin la tête vers elle, les sourcils levés.

- Heu... dit-elle gênée. J'ai été élevée par des Moldus vous savez.

Alex serra les dents. Comment pouvait-il l'ignorer ?

- Je sais, dit-il en croisant les bras et se renforgnant.

- Et... même si vous n'êtes sûrement pas un agent secret... peut-être êtes-vous un policier sous couverture ?

-... "Elle a trop regardé les séries télé ?"

- Ou... quelque chose comme ça...

Alex fixa sa fille un moment. Elle semblait très gênée d'avoir entamé la conversation en partant sur ce sujet. Surtout qu'elle semblait vraiment le prendre pour un gardien de la paix... ou un criminel. Il poussa un soupir amusé et dit :

- Un flic aurait une arme sur lui.

- C'est vrai... alors votre travail est peut-être illégal...

- Tu penses que je suis un dealer ?

- Non ! Je n'ai pas dis ça...

"Mais tu l'as pensé. Je ne t'en veux pas Hermione. N'importe qui me trouverait suspect. Ça fait 17 ans que je t'observe de loin... Je te cache toujours la vérité. Je suis un mauvais père. Je me dégoûte moi-même..."

- Je te rassure, je ne suis ni un criminel, ni un trafiquant, précisa-t-il tout de même.

- Bien sûr ! Je le sais... dit-elle visiblement embarrassée.

- Personne n'a besoin de savoir ce que je fais. Ni toi, ni Tiana.

"Surtout pas toi. J'ai trop peur de ta réaction..."

- Désolée de m'être mêlée de ce qui ne me regarde pas...

Alex installa de nouveau le silence. Mais ce fut lui qui le brisa quelques instants plus tard. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Que savait Hermione sur le caducée ? Pourquoi en portait-elle un ?

- C'est un caducée.

- Pardon ?

- Ta boucle d'oreille.

- Oh... oui.

- Où l'as-tu eu ?

- Je l'ai achetée dans une boutique de cadeaux...

"Elle l'a acheté ? Pourquoi avoir choisi ce motif ?"

- Tu sais ce que ça représente ?

- Heu... un équilibre entre deux forces opposées.

- Hum... dit-il en tournant à nouveau son regard vers le feu.

"Alors c'était tout ce qu'elle savait ? Le caducée ne représentait rien de particulier pour elle. C'était juste une coïncidence".

- Tu la portes tout le temps ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

-...oui.

- Je vois... dit-il sur un ton ironique.

Il secoua la tête sidéré. Alors Hermione portait en permanence sur elle l'emblème de la famille Flamel ? Quelle ironie... c'était comme si elle clamait à tout le monde qu'elle était sa fille. Seulement... ce n'était pas du tout l'intention d'Hermione. Ce n'était qu'une _**coïncidence **_! Le hasard peut être parfois cruel. Voir Hermione porter ce caducée... ça le rendait à la fois heureux et triste. Heureux parce que sa fille portait sur elle quelque chose qui la liait à lui. Triste parce qu'il était le seul à le savoir. Et parce que cela renforçait son envie de tout lui avouer. Mais il ne pouvait pas...

- Vous pouvez peut-être m'en dire plus ?

- Non, dit-il catégoriquement.

- Ok...

Il s'en voulut à nouveau de lui avoir répondu sèchement. "Père en bois !" Le temps passa et aucun d'eux ne prononça plus un mot. Alex s'était trouvé une passion factice pour les flammes. Et pourtant... quand il repensait à ce que le feu avait pu faire à sa soeur et son beau-frère... il aurait bien sortit sa baguette pour l'asperger d'eau ! Mais il était condamné à agir comme un Moldu et surtout... à ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Hermione. "Encore la faute du vieux débris si je dois garder mon secret même aux yeux de ma fille !"

- Est-ce que je vous fais peur ? Demanda brusquement Hermione.

Cette question soudaine et parfaitement ridicule le força à tourner des yeux exorbités vers elle.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Je vous met mal à l'aise alors ? C'est à cause de mon don ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que je vous touche ou que je reste à côté de vous que je vais avoir une vision de votre futur.

Alex ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle lui disait. Lui ? Avoir peur d'elle ? C'était le monde à l'envers !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- C'est bien ça qui vous gêne ? Vous avez peur que je prédise une catastrophe qui vous concerne.

- Pas du tout, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"D'où est-ce qu'elle sort ça ?"

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Le fait que Tiana rôde dans le bois à cause de moi ?

- Attends... qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire ? Que j'ai une dent contre toi ?

- C'est pas le cas ?

"J'y crois pas... elle pense que je la déteste ! Si tu savais Hermione... à quel point je t'aime".

- Je ne t'en veux pas à toi particulièrement...

- C'est pas ce qui m'a semblé. Je suis la seule que vous ne vouliez pas saluer.

- Je t'ai saluée il me semble.

- Avec un gros temps de retard. Et vous trembliez.

"Elle l'a remarqué..." Mais il décida de nier.

- Je ne tremblais pas.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non !

- Je vous dis que si ! Cria-t-elle.

Alex fixa sa fille les sourcils levé et pensa : "Têtue... une Amfell. Génial, elle me ressemble".

- Pardon, dit-elle en rougissant. Je n'aurais pas dû crier.

- C'est pas grave, dit-il en soupirant et sachant que c'était lui qui s'était montré le plus puéril. Oublie ça tu veux ? Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu veux qu'on se dispute ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Je veux dire... pourquoi pas avec _**moi **_?

- C'est seulement la deuxième fois qu'on se voit. Pourquoi je voudrais me disputer avec toi ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Je ne prends pas plaisir à me disputer avec les gens tu sais ?

- C'est évident mais... je voulais seulement comprendre.

Entendant cela, Alex s'emporta. Elle voulait comprendre ? Lui voulait absolument l'éviter ! Si seulement il pouvait garder ses secrets jusqu'à la tombe. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour le bien de sa fille et sa nièce. Et c'était de toute façon ce qu'il était _**obligé**_ de faire. Se taire.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. _**N'essaies pas **_de me comprendre. Maintenant reprends ton plateau et laisse-moi.

- Je ne peux pas. Line a été très claire. Si vous voulez que je parte, il va falloir manger. _**Tout **_manger.

- Alors bonne nuit, parce que je ne mangerai pas.

Il se renforgna de nouveau en se maudissant pour son comportement qui blessait sûrement Hermione. Pourtant, il lui avait donné une chance de partir. Mais elle avait préféré rester. Et maintenant, il était obligé de passer la nuit près d'elle. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se résigne. Mais c'était sa fille. Hermione ne baisserait pas les bras. Elle était peut-être plus têtue que lui. Si c'était possible... Disons que oui. Parce qu'elle ne quitta pas son fauteuil. Même si elle s'endormit au bout d'une heure ou deux. Quant à Alex, il resta réveillé, les yeux grands ouverts et maintenant fixés sur sa chère fille. Hermione dormait profondément. Mais il n'osait pas bouger. Il ne faisait aucun bruit. Alex ne voulait pas risquer de la réveiller. Elle semblait si paisible. Comme lorsqu'il l'observait dormir dans son berceau. Sa fille... Hermione. Alex se rendait compte qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit restée. Cette nuit qu'il passait près d'elle... jamais il ne l'oublierait. Il était tellement absorbé dans sa contemplation qu'il avança sa main vers le visage de sa fille sans s'en rendre compte. Et il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille gauche, révélant le caducée. Hermione bougea et il retira vivement sa main, le coeur battant. Mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Et Alex soupira avant de ricanner de sa stupidité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Alex ? Se demanda-t-il faiblement. Si tu comptes lui mentir, tu n'as absolument pas le droit de la toucher. Ne fais pas les choses à moitié... espèce d'idiot.

Il reporta son regard sur Hermione et sur sa boucle d'oreille. "Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle choisisse un caducée ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu... que je sois séparé d'elle ? On était heureux. On était tous heureux..." Et Alex aurait voulu que ça continue éternellement. Mais le destin en avait voulu autrement, et il devait maintenant veiller lui-même à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Hermione. Il avait trop compté sur Poudlard et le manoir Rosens. Mais elle avait été attaquée au sein des deux. Hermione n'était en sécurité nulle part. La seule protection qui aurait pu protéger sa fille de tout mal... c'était sa barrière magique. Mais elle ignorait son exsitence et ça n'aiderait pas la barrière à se manisfester. Il devait veiller à ce qu'elle s'active en cas de grand danger. "Je vais encore devoir me servir de ma baguette..." Doucement, il la sortit de sa poche et pointa la boucle d'oreille d'Hermione. Il lança un sort d'amplification. Cela débloquera la barrière lorsqu'Hermione en aura le plus besoin.

- Même si je ne peux rien te dire... je prendrai soin de toi Hermione.

Puis il se saisit du plateau repas et mangea tout jusqu'à la dernière miette. Bien sûr qu'il devait reprendre des forces. Mais ne voulait surtout pas qu'Hermione pense avoir passé sa nuit avec lui pour rien. Il ne voulait pas décevoir sa fille. En tout cas... pas plus que nécessaire. Parce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il la decevait en restant silencieux.

**~3 janvier 1998~**

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? S'exclama Alex en se levant d'un bond de son fauteuil.

- Je suis désolé, dit sincèrement Dumbledore.

- Hermione _**enlevée**_ ? Dit-il en commençant à faire les cents pas dans son salon complètement paniqué. Aux mains de Voldemort ? Mais comment ça a pu arriver ? Drago devait la protéger !

- Nous avons été abusés. Le jeune Nott a usé de Polynectar.

- Je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas dû retourner à Poudlard... il n'y a aucun endroit sûr pour elle.

- Et elle aurait donc aussi été en danger ailleurs.

- Ailleurs j'aurais peut-être pu garder un oeil sur elle ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner... je dois faire quelque chose.

- Alex il n'y a rien à faire pour l'instant...

- Je ne l'accepterai pas ! Le coupa-t-il. C'est ma fille ! Et je vais la ramener.

Alex se dirigea vers la porte et Dumbledore tenta de le retenir. Mais il était trop tard. Rien ne pouvait plus arrêter Alex. Celui-ci transplana devant le manoir Malefoy et utilisa à nouveau son écran de fumée. Puis il attaqua les grilles avec férocité. Les mangemorts ne tardèrent pas à répliquer et comme la dernière fois, il se vit dans l'incapacité de détruire la barrière protégeant le manoir. Il essaya encore et encore. Refusant d'abandonner en sachant que sa fille se trouvait juste de l'autre côté. Si il arrivait à passer ces grilles... il pourrait sauver Hermione. Il en était certain. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas tolérer que ça se passe autrement. Mais tous ses efforts ne menaient à rien. Il hurla de fureur et de frustration. Puis en désespoir de cause, il se saisit à pleines mains des barreaux de la grilles. Qu'espérait-il ? Déformer les barreaux ? Arracher la grille ? À mains nues ? C'était complètement stupide. Mais à ce stade, il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : passer pour sortir Hermione de là. Les barreaux de la grilles étaient comme chauffés à blanc par la barrière incandescente. Mais il ne renonça pas et hurla de souffrance tout en forçant de toutes ses forces. Mais il fut coupé lorsque la barrière le repoussa brutalement. Au lieu de retomber lourdement au sol, il sentit une main le retenir dans le dos. Et sombrant dans l'inconscience, il perçut vaguement la sensation d'un transplanage. Lorsqu'Alex rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur son canapé. Tiana était à ses côtés et elle appliquait de la pommade sur ses paumes à vif.

- Tu te réveilles enfin, soupira-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-...

- Je te parle.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Dit-il en se redressant.

- Je t'ai trouvé ici en me levant. Tu étais sorti.

Elle ne lui posait pas la question. Elle savait que c'était le cas. Et elle attendait qu'il lui dise où il était allé. Mais il se contenta de se lever pour se diriger à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée.

- Alex ! Cria-t-elle furieuse d'être ainsi ignorée.

Tiana s'était lancée à sa poursuite mais il vérouilla la porte avant qu'elle ne l'ait atteinte. Sa nièce tambourinait contre le battant en vociférant tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à transplaner. Mais Dumbledore apparut soudainement devant lui et Alex se figea.

- Inutile d'y retourner Alex, le prévint-il. Hermione n'est plus là-bas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Demanda Alex en attrapant Dumbledore par le devant de sa cape. Voldemort l'a emmenée ailleurs ? Pourquoi vous m'avez ramené ici ? Je pouvais encore essayer...

- Vous seriez mort si vous aviez à nouveau tenté de forcer cette barrière. Et je voulais dire que votre fille est de retour à Poudlard.

-... quoi ?

- Elle est saine et sauve. Les Malefoy l'ont ramenée. Ils ont été aidés par Severus.

- Rogue ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aiderait Hermione ?

- Parce qu'il fait partie de l'ordre du phénix et parce que je le lui ai demandé.

- Et il fait ce que vous lui demandez de faire ? Ce mangemort ?

- La preuve, votre fille a été délivrée. Severus est mon espion auprès de Voldemort.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous assure qu'il ne...

- Harry, dit tout simplement Dumbledore. Le fils de...

- Lily, compléta Alex en comprenant ce que le directeur essayait de dire. Il ne l'a pas oubliée ?

- Non. Et il compte protéger son fils. Voilà pourquoi j'ai une totale confiance en lui. Étant l'un des rares à le savoir, vous devriez lui accorder la votre.

- Faire confiance à Rogue ? Ricanna Alex. Il a aidé Hermione parce que vous le lui avez demandé. Ce n'était sûrement pas de la gentillesse spontanée. Et ça le serait encore moins si il savait que je suis son père.

- Il l'a aidée. C'est tout ce qui compte. Maintenant je vous conseille d'ouvrir la porte à votre nièce avant qu'elle ne décide de se transformer pour la défoncer.

C'était en effet ce que menaça de faire Tiana la seconde qui suivit. Elle criait toujours furieusement en tapant du poing contre la porte. Et Alex lui ouvrit en soupirant après que Dumbledore eut disparu en lui laissant un dernier conseil :

- Ne vous y rendez plus jamais seul Alex.

"Si Hermione est à nouveau capturée... je m'y rendrai autant de fois qu'il le faudra".

**~Fin janvier 1998~**

Tiana et Alex faisaient une partie de cartes. L'oncle réfléchit avant de poser son as et voyant que Tiana tardait à jouer il dit :

- C'est ton tour.

Mais la jeune fille ne regardait plus les cartes. Elle avait les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre, les sourcils fronçés. Puis elle posa ses cartes et se leva pour aller écarter les rideaux.

- Quoi ? Dit Alex. C'est parce que tu perds que tu veux arrêter de jouer ?

- ça ne va pas.

- Je confirme, j'ai tous les as en main.

- Dehors idiot ! Dit-elle en se précipitant vers la porte. Les loups sont agités et il y a foule dans la rue.

Alex se leva à son tour en jetant ses cartes sur la table et il suivit Tiana à l'extérieur. En effet... c'était la cohue. La panique dans la rue. Les gens couraient en tout sens. Criant, pleurant même. Tiana s'était élancée vers le bois mais Alex la retint par le bras.

- Regarde.

Il lui désigna plusieurs maisons au bout de la rue. Elles étaient en flammes. Et le feu semblait passer de maisons en maisons à un rythme affolant. Ça en avait presque l'air magique... et Alex redoutait que cela n'en ait pas seulement l'air. Soudain, il sentit sa nièce tressaillir et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la rassurer.

- Viens, dit-il en la détournant du feu. Allons rejoindre Thomas.

Ils coururent jusqu'à la maison des Sterns et frappèrent lourdement à la porte. Thomas leur ouvrit la minute qui suivit et il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Il y a plusieurs maisons en feu un peu plus bas. Ça a l'air de vite se propager. On ferait mieux de partir d'ici.

Ils descendirent ensemble dans la rue et ils furent mêlés à la foule. Ils avaient du mal à avancer et Thomas cria :

- Par ici !

Ils empruntèrent une ruelle étroite et ils étaient sur le point de déboucher dans la rue adjacente lorsqu'une silhouette leur barra le passage.

- Tiens... dit l'homme en se frottant les mains. Une odeur familière.

Tiana tressaillit de nouveau et elle murmura :

- C'est lui.

- Qui ? Demanda son oncle en se plaçant devant elle.

- Celui qui m'a mordue. Greyback.

- Oui. Et je goûterais bien à nouveau à ta chair. Une peau si fine. Si délicate.

- Toi... dit rageusement Alex. Ferme-la avant que ça tourne mal.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? _**Moldu**_ ?

- Te tuer tout simplement pour avoir osé mordre ma nièce !

Alex allait se jeter sur lui mais Thomas et Tiana le retinrent.

- Oncle Alex, le tempéra sa nièce. Arrête, tu n'es pas assez fort. Tu n'as pas de pouvoirs, lui c'est un loup-garou et il a une baguette.

- Je ne peux pas le laisser s'en sortir après ce qu'il t'a fait !

- Moi non plus. Je vais me transformer.

- Hors de question !

- C'est le seul moyen de...

- Attention ! Les prévint Thomas.

Greyback leva sa baguette mais au moment où il voulut prononcer la formule, une grande explosion éclata au coin de la rue. Ils se baissèrent au sol, Alex tenant Tiana contre lui et lorsqu'il relevèrent la tête un mur de flammes les séparait de l'endroit où s'était tenu le loup-garou. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui.

- Il est mort ? Demanda Thomas.

- Peut-être... dit Alex.

Même si il avait parfaitement conscience que pour un sorcier il était aisé de se protéger des flammes. Lui-même venait d'utiliser sa barrière pour éviter qu'ils ne soient brûlés vifs.

- Partons d'ici, dit-il en soutenant Tiana dont le visage était plaqué contre son torse. Venez.

Alex les guida à travers les flammes et il prit soin de garder sa nièce serrée dans ses bras. Elle tremblait déjà beaucoup du fait de savoir que le feu les entourait. Mais il pouvait au moins lui éviter la vue des flammes. Grâce à la barrière d'Alex, ils en sortirent tous indemnes. Mais ils durent se cacher des mangemorts qui n'avaient aucune pitié pour les Moldus qu'ils croisaient. Alex se serait bien jeté dans la bataille et il aurait souhaité pouvoir atténuer les incendies avec sa baguette. Mais c'était impossible de le faire devant Tiana. Et il dut regarder avec Thomas leurs deux maisons tomber en cendres. C'était la troisième fois qu'Alex était forcé de quitter son domicile. Par chance... il gardait toujours dans sa poche l'album photo relatant la vie des personnes qu'il chérissait et le livre de Julia. Ces souvenirs, il ne les laisserait derrière lui pour rien au monde. Et ce fut seulement quelques heures plus tard qu'ils rencontrèrent Tonks. Alex fut d'ailleurs plus qu'étonné de voir que cette jeune femme s'était mise en danger pour venir les chercher alors qu'elle était enceinte. "Dumbledore fait vraiment n'importe quoi... Sommes-nous à ce point désespérés pour envoyer les femmes enceintes sur le champ de bataille ?" La réponse était sûrement : oui.

**~Début février 1998~**

Dès leur arrivée à Poudlard, Alex s'était presque enfermé dans ses nouveaux appartements. Il refusait de descendre manger dans la grande salle. Pourquoi ? C'était bien trop risqué voyons ! Et si l'un des professeurs l'avait reconnu ? Et Rogue ? "Lui c'est sûr... à la seconde où il me verra, il me balancera. Pas question que tout soit ruiné à cause de cet adorateur des potions. Et puis je ne veux pas voir sa tronche. Je porte encore les marques de la dernière fois où je l'ai croisé". En effet, il portait toujours sur le torse les cicatrices causées par le sectumsempra de Severus. Mais seulement une semaine après son arrivée à Poudlard... Alex dut faire face à son ancien rival de potion. Il venait d'ouvrir la porte du bureau de Dumbledore après avoir reçu un message de sa part. Et il s'était figé en reconnaissant les longs cheveux noirs et le teint blafard de Severus Rogue. Le regard vert d'Alex avait immédiatemment croisé les pupilles noires de Severus. Et celui-ci leva un sourcil en l'apercevant. Restant silencieux quelques secondes, Alex fit subitement demi-tour et Dumbledore dit d'un air amusé :

- Quelles retrouvailles. Ça fait plaisir à voir.

- Vieux barbu timbré, marmonna-t-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à redescendre les marches. Pourquoi tu crois que je ne me suis pas montré depuis une semaine ?

- Attendez Alex. J'ai tout raconté à Severus.

Alex n'avait descendu qu'une seule marche et pourtant il se figea. "Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?"

- Vous m'avez compris, dit Albus en devinant ses pensées.

Très lentement, Alex se retourna vers le directeur. Il s'avança vers lui calmement puis s'appuya sur le bureau tout en fixant son regard dans celui de Dumbledore. Celui-ci n'ajouta rien. Il attendait que l'ouragan éclate. Et ça ne tarda pas :

- VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT CON OU VOUS LE FAITES EXPRÈS ? Explosa Alex.

- Eh bien...

- Ne répondez pas ! Je sais qu'il s'agit des deux !

- Alors c'est lui ? Demanda subitement Severus. Le Flamel ?

Alex se tourna vers lui et lança à Rogue un regard noir.

- En effet, dit Dumbledore. Il se nomme en réalité Alexander Flamel.

- Je m'appelle Amfell ! Le reprit Alex. Je ne me considère pas comme un Flamel. Ce sale vieux ne représente rien pour moi. Par sa faute, ma vie est un enfer.

- Alex ! Le prévint Dumbledore. Ne blamez pas les morts. Peu importe que vous l'acceptiez ou pas, Nicolas était votre ancêtre et il est mort pour votre bien. Il se souciait de vous.

- Ne prononcez pas son nom. Je suis juste le fils de mes parents.

- Et le père d'Hermione, ajouta Dumbledore.

-... il cumule, marmonna Severus.

- Et toi ? Répliqua Alex. Professeur _**et **_mangemort, t'as pas l'impression de cumuler ?

- Je vous ai dit que Severus était mon espion auprès de Voldemort, intervint Dumbledore avant que Rogue ait pu répliquer avec une phrase cinglante.

- Vous le lui avez dit ? S'ulcéra Severus en reportant sa colère sur le directeur.

- Ainsi chacun de vous connait le secret de l'autre. Ce n'est que justice Severus.

- Je n'ai pas demandé à savoir son secret !

- Je n'ai pas demandé à connaître le tien non plus, lui fit remarquer Alex. Je ne m'intéresse pas à ta sombre vie.

- Tu peux parler ! Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu depuis la mort de ta femme ? Tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas venu à son enterrement. Tu ne comptais plus _**tuer**_ ceux qui s'en prendraient à elle ? Alors finalement tu te fichais bien de ce qui pouvait lui arriver ?

- Severus ! Le prévint Albus.

Mais Alex s'était déjà jeté sur Rogue et il pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge tout en le tenant par le col de l'autre main.

- Je t'interdis de parler de Julia, murmura dangereusement Alex. Ce sont tes petits copains qui l'ont tuée. Je leur aurais fait la peau avec plaisir. Et ça vaut aussi pour toi. Insinue encore une fois que je me fichais du sort de Julia... et je t'éliminerai sans état d'âme. Faux mangemort ou pas.

- Arrêtez Alex, lui demanda Dumbledore. Baissez votre baguette.

- Vous n'auriez jamais dû lui parler de mon secret. Vous savez le sens de ce mot ?_** Secret **_?

- Oui je le sais. Mais j'ai besoin de Severus pour tester ma solution.

-... solution à quoi ?

- Lâchez-le d'abord.

Avec réticence, Alex fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé et il répéta :

- Une solution à quoi ?

- Aux problèmes de votre fille. Et à vos inquiétudes la concernant.

- C'est à dire ?

- Je pense qu'il y a un moyen de faire renoncer Voldemort à vouloir la capturer. Il doit la croire morte.

- La croire morte ? Dit Alex en ricannant légèrement. C'est votre plan ? Soyez sérieux, il n'y croira jamais à moins de la voir _**mourir **_sous ses yeux !

- Et c'est la solution. La tuer sous ses yeux. Même si ce n'est qu'en apparence.

- Comment vous comptez faire ça ?

- Grâce à la pierre philosophale et à votre barrière magique. Il faudrait qu'Hermione boive de l'élixir avant de recevoir un sortilège de mort atténué par votre barrière.

- Et c'est tout ? Ironisa Alex. Rien de très compliqué.

- En effet, sourit Albus.

- VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE ? Hurla Alex à bout de nerfs. ÇA NE MARCHERA _**JAMAIS**_ !

- Ne jamais dire jamais.

- Proverbe bidon ! Moi je vous le dis, il est hors de question que je fasse prendre ce risque à ma fille ! Le sort pourrait la tuer malgré l'élixir qui, je vous le rappelle, prolonge la vie mais ne protège pas de la mort !

- C'est pour cela que j'ai tout raconté à Severus. Il fera des tests sur l'élixir pour confirmer si ma solution est applicable.

- Elle n'est pas applicable ! Et je suis meilleur que lui en potion ! Ces tests j'aurais pu les faire moi-même !

- Vous n'auriez pas été objectif.

- Qui est le meilleur en potion ? Intervint Rogue sur un ton menaçant.

- Moi, répondit Alex. On en était restés à 573 pour moi contre 572 pour toi.

- La potion de coloration ça ne comptait pas ! Cette saleté de Potter avait trafiqué mon chaudron !

- Tu devrais te reteindre les cheveux en rose. Ça éviterait que les gens t'appellent le chimiste sinistre.

- Personne ne m'appelle comme ça !

- A part moi.

- Calmez-vous, intervint Dumbledore alors que Rogue avait fait un geste vers sa baguette. Vous n'êtes plus des élèves, vous êtes adultes. Vous allez devoir vous entendre.

- Pas question, dit Severus furieux.

- Pareil pour moi.

- Comment pouvez-vous vous détester malgré vos ressemblances ? Soupira le directeur dépité.

- Ressemblances ? Dit Alex en fronçant les sourcils. C'est pas possible, vous avez des hallus ?

- Je confirme, dit Rogue. Nous n'avons rien à voir l'un avec l'autre.

- Excepté votre don pour les potions, dit Dumbledore en comptant sur ses doigts, votre volonté de protéger à tout prix l'enfant de la femme pour laquelle vous avez eu une passion secrète, votre sentiment de culpabilité quant à la mort de cette dernière, vos efforts pour toujours agir dans l'ombre, votre obstination à vouloir porter seul le fardeau, votre double vie, sans oublier... votre caractère si particulier et votre associabilité déconcertante.

-...

-...

- Et il y a aussi le fait que vous vous détestiez sans raison apparente, ajouta Albus en levant un doigt supplémentaire.

- On a une raison ! S'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

- J'aimerais bien l'entendre.

Le silence pesa pendant quelques secondes. En fait Alex et Severus réfléchissaient. Quelle était cette raison déjà ?

- On... on a pas à se justifier, dit Alex en croisant les bras.

- Parfaitement, approuva Severus qui comme Alex ne semblait pas avoir de réponse à donner. On peut pas se voir un point c'est tout.

- C'est constern... soupira le directeur.

Mais il se tut avant d'avoir terminé sa phrase et il se leva d'un bond.

- Quoi ? Dit Alex. Vous allez pas nous obliger à nous faire une accolade ou un truc du genre ?

- Un feudeymon... murmura Dumbledore en fronçant les soucils.

- Alors là j'aprouve ! S'exclama Alex en levant la main. Je peux mettre le feu au chimiste sinistre ?

- Va te faire f... commença Severus.

- Quelqu'un a lancé un feudeymon dans le château ! Les coupa Albus en se précipitant vers les escaliers.

Alex et Severus échangèrent un regard méprisant avant de se lancer à sa suite. Ils le suivirent jusque dans l'aile ouest et se retrouvèrent littéralement face à un mur de feu. À travers les flammes dançantes, Alex put distinguer les silhouettes de trois personnes accroupies au sol. Dumbledore agita sa baguette et le feu disparut. Alors Alex put voir avec angoisse que les personnes prisonnières du feu étaient Drago, Tiana et Hermione. Il se précipita vers eux alors que Severus se penchait sur le corps d'un autre élève dont Alex n'avait rien à cirer.

- Personne n'est blessé ? Demanda-t-il mort d'inquiétude pour sa fille et sa nièce. Hermione ? Tiana ?

Il observait les deux jeunes filles en tentant de déceler la moindre brûlure. La moindre trace d'un mal qui aurait pu les atteindre.

- Non... répondit Hermione. Mais je crois que Tiana est sous le choc.

Alex vit que sa nièce tremblait dans les bras d'Hermione. "Evidemment... le feu. Elle doit être morte de peur". Il devait faire quelque chose pour la calmer. Où les pouvoirs de Tiana risquaient de se réveiller de nouveau. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait... il n'y avait que leur barrière qui aurait pu protéger les jeunes des flammes.

- Donne-la moi.

Il prit Tiana dans ses bras et elle passa aussitôt ses bras autour de son cou.

- Aide-moi oncle Alex... murmura-t-elle faiblement à son oreille. Je vais disparaître dans le feu. Le feu... emmène-moi loin du feu... j'ai trop peur...!

- Je sais... murmura-t-il d'une voix rassurante en carressant doucement ses cheveux. Tout va bien maintenant. C'est fini.

Il sentit les larmes de Tiana couler dans son cou. Alors il se tourna vers Dumbledore et dit :

- Je la ramène dans nos appartements.

- Bien sûr. Je viendrai vous voir tout à l'heure.

Alex s'éloigna à grands pas et une fois dans ses appartements, il déposa Tiana sur son lit. La jeune fille s'était évanouie. La peur et la détresse l'avaient exténuée. Il resta près d'elle, tenant sa main et essuyant d'un revers de manches les larmes marquant toujours le visage de sa nièce.

- ça va aller. Tu n'as pas besoin de te souvenir Tiana. Tout ira bien, je suis avec toi.

Peu de temps après, Dumbledore frappa à la porte. Alex ne voulait pas quitter le chevet de Tiana et il se contenta de l'inviter à entrer.

- Elle est tombée de fatigue, constata Dumbledore.

- De peur... rectifia Alex. Tiana a la phobie du feu.

- Je comprends. J'espère qu'elle se remettra vite.

- Elle est très forte, dit Alex en serrant un peu plus la main de Tiana dans la sienne.

- Votre fille l'est aussi. Alex... j'ai bien compris que vous n'approuviez pas ma solution. Mais je vous demande d'au moins me laisser tester l'élixir.

- Même si vos tests sont concluants... jamais je n'accepterais de prendre le risque. Jamais.

- S'il vous plaît Alex. Un flacon suffit.

Alex soupira d'exaspération. Pourquoi ce vieil homme s'obstinait-il ? "Je ne risquerait la vie de ma fille pour rien au monde. Et j'aimerais qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je ne supporte pas d'entendre parler de cet élixir de malheur". Mais pour que Dumbledore le laisse tranquille, Alex devait capituler et lui donner un échantillon. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il remplit une fiole d'élixir, mais il donna une recommandation :

- Faites attention à ce que Rogue ne l'utilise pas pour lui.

- Aucun risque. Severus ne boirait jamais quelque chose qui vient de vous. En cela, votre haine mutuelle est utile.

Alex lui tira presque la langue et Dumbledore se retira sur un petit pouffement de rire. Quant à Tiana, elle ne se réveilla qu'à l'heure du dîner. Elle semblait perdue. Il fit de son mieux pour la rassurer et il accepta de descendre manger dans la grande salle pour lui remonter le moral. Il n'avait plus de raison de se cacher de Rogue. Elle en fut ravie bien sûr. Et il déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. Mais bien avant cela... il jeta de nouveau un oeil à l'état de sa fille. Et il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle allait parfaitement bien. Alex détourna rapidement le regard lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione avait remarqué qu'il l'observait. Les deux jeunes filles dont il avait la charge n'avaient pas été blessées. C'était le principal. Et il aurait l'occasion de croiser plus d'une fois le regard de sa fille. Il vivait maintenant sous le même toit qu'elle.

**~14 février 1998~**

Le bal de la St Valentin était bien entamé et Alex avait réussi à se soustraire à sa cavalière loufoque. L'entendre lui prédire sa mort depuis maintenant plus d'une heure l'avait exaspéré au plus haut point. "On doit tous mourir un jour... mais personne à part moi ne décidera du moment de ma mort. Ce sera pour sauver ma fille ou ma nièce. Les deux dans l'idéal. Mais d'ici là... qu'on arrête de me parler du destin". Mais quelques minutes plus tard, le couperet tomba. Hermione était enceinte. Il en fut tout d'abord fou de joie. Mais lorsqu'il comprit qu'il y avait une chance pour que l'enfant soit de Voldemort... il crut qu'il allait s'effondrer. Ce n'était pas possible. Il tourna le regard vers Dumbledore qui lui offrit un regard d'excuse. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? C'était sa fille bordel ! Mais sa colère passa lorsqu'Hermione eut recours à sa barrière magique. Là... Alex en eut le souffle coupé. Elle s'était activée. Hermione pouvait utiliser les pouvoirs des Amfell. Et c'était une très bonne nouvelle. Parce que maintenant il savait que Voldemort n'était pas arrivé à ses fins. Il n'avait pas violé Hermione. Le charme de la boucle d'oreille avait activé la barrière. Il avait pu protéger sa fille. Le problème... c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas la rassurer. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait jeté un sort sur cette boucle d'oreille. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer l'origine de la barrière. Il était condamné à voir sa fille pleurer sous ses yeux sans pouvoir faire ou dire quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu le démasquer. Et lorsqu'il fut seul... enfin, en compagnie de Severus... celui-ci ne se priva pas de le lui faire remarquer :

- J'ai fini les tests sur l'élixir. Je pense que le plan de Dumbledore a de grandes chances de fonctionner.

- Quel plan ? Tu es sourd ? Je ne l'accepterai pas. Et puis Hermione est enceinte alors ça règle le problème.

- Quel problème ? On peut encore appliquer le plan. Et il sera toujours temps de le faire quand le bébé sera né.

- De quoi tu me parles ? S'énerva Alex. Vous voulez appliquer ce plan foireux sur l'enfant de ma fille ?

- Je veux ? Non moi je m'en fiche royalement. J'ai juste analysé l'élixir, ne me mêle pas à tes histoires.

- Est-ce que je t'ai jamais demandé quelque chose ? Tu n'avais qu'à refuser !

- C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire en effet ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste et un irresponsable !

- Ah oui ? S'ulcéra Alex.

- Parfaitement ! Tu aurais pu rassurer ta fille en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas pu être violée. T'aurais pu tout lui avouer. Mais tu as trop _**peur**_. Pourquoi te tient-il tant à coeur de laisser ta fille s'inquiéter pour rien en gardant tout ça secret ?

- Ne me fais pas la morale sur les secrets qu'on garde pressés contre son coeur Severus.

Rogue l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Son regard lançait des éclairs.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi... ne fait pas allusion à_** elle**_.

- ça vaut aussi pour toi, dit Alex en le forçant à le lâcher. À partir de maintenant mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. J'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi.

- C'est réciproque.

**~Fin Mars 1998~**

Alex venait d'entendre parler de l'incident qui avait eu lieu à Pré-au-lard. Une nouvelle attaque sur Hermione. Et il avait cru comprendre que Tiana avait aussi été impliquée.

- Hermione et Tiana ont été attaquées ? Demanda-t-il avant toute chose en entrant en trombe dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elles vont bien ?

- Je viens de recevoir un message de Minerva. Tiana a reçu un sort de sommeil, on la transporte à l'infirmerie. Et Hermione va parfaitement bien. Elle a pu utiliser son pouvoir de protection à temps.

- Haa... soupira Alex soulagé en refermant la porte. J'aurais dû aller à Pré-au-lard avec elles.

- Seriez-vous intervenu ?

Alex se tendit. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de questions. Bien sûr qu'il serait intervenu, mais ça aurait ruiné tout ses efforts. Tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer jusqu'à maintenant. Et sa fille et sa nièce auraient appris l'affreuse vérité. Il leur avait menti depuis toujours. Menti à Tiana sur ses pouvoirs. Et menti à Hermione sur son identité. Il avait laissé sa fille grandir loin de lui. "Mais avais-je le choix ? Même son grand père n'a pas pu la toucher. Et elle porte déjà un poids suffisant sur ses épaules pour que je lui rajoute le mien".

- Eh bien ? Demanda Dumbledore en ne le voyant pas répondre.

- Vous me fatiguez, répondit-il simplement.

- C'est votre entêtement qui me fatigue. Je ne suis plus tout jeune vous savez ? Vous devriez ménager les vieilles personnes.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde !

- Les problèmes du descendant d'un de mes meilleurs amis me regardent. Nicolas...

- Ne me parlez pas de lui ! Le prévint Alex.

- Alors parlons de votre fille. Il serait temps de lui dire la vérité.

- Non.

- Alex. Le seul moyen de la préserver de Voldemort, elle et son enfant, serait d'utiliser la pierre.

- C'est trop dangereux. Si ça ne fonctionne pas...

- Mais c'est le seul moyen. Personne n'a encore osé l'envisager car cela semble être une décision bien trop cruelle. Mais son enfant doit mourir aux yeux de Voldemort. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'ils pourront vivre en paix.

- Et si l'enfant mourrait vraiment ? Il s'agit de ma petite-fille ! On est pas sûr que l'élixir de longue vie suffise à protéger quelqu'un du sortilège de mort ! Et même si on arrivait à le filtrer avec la barrière... ce ne sera qu'un bébé ! Les enfants sont les plus sensibles à ce genre de sortilège ! Il y a de trop gros risques ! Et comment voulez-vous expliquer ça à Hermione ?

- En lui disant la vérité sur vous et votre famille. En lui parlant des pierres. Je suis sûr que ça peut marcher Alex. Severus en est lui aussi convaincu.

- Severus ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous le mettiez au courant ?_** Lui **_! Nous nous détestons autant l'un que l'autre. Vous le savez ! En plus il menace de foutre en l'air tous mes efforts ! Avait-il besoin de parler de l'ensorcellement de la boucle d'oreille ? Maintenant Hermione se pose encore plus de questions !

- Vous êtes son père Alex.

- Son père... soupira Alex avec ironie. C'est un bien grand mot.

- C'est votre fille. Et vous lui devez la vérité.

- Non. Personne ne doit le savoir. Personne.

- Mais il faut que vous disiez la vérité à Tiana...

- Tiana, le coupa Alex, n'a pas besoin de savoir. C'est trop tard pour lui dire et ce serait trop dangereux. Elle ne doit jamais apprendre qui elle est. Qui nous sommes.

- Mais ça commence à devenir instable, essaya de le raisonner Dumbledore. Depuis qu'elle a été mordue...

- Elle n'aurait même pas dû se faire mordre ! J'aurais dû mieux la protéger ! C'est mon rôle et mon devoir !

- Vous la mettez aussi en danger en ne lui disant rien. Elle n'a pas pu se protéger tout à l'heure. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'un sortilège de sommeil mais...

- Tiana doit cesser de rester aux côtés d'Hermione ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Et elle va finir par se douter de quelque chose...

- Elle se doute déjà de quelque chose Alex. Elle cherche des réponses. Après ce qui s'est passé, je trouve ça évident.

Oui. Maintenant qu'Hermione avait découvert qu'elle maîtrisait une barrière magique et qu'elle savait grâce à ce maudit Rogue que quelqu'un avait ensorcelé sa boucle d'oreille pour la protéger, elle était d'autant plus déterminée à trouver qui était son père. "Son père... quel père ? Je n'ai jamais été capable de la protéger !"

- Je n'ai rien pu faire... se blama Alex. Regardez-ça ! C'est la preuve de mon échec !

Il leva les mains pour lui montrer ses brûlures.

- Vous devriez arranger ça. Ce serait facile de le faire avec...

- Il est hors de question que je l'utilise pour moi ! Je ne suis pas comme_** lui**_ !

Jamais il n'utiliserait la pierre philosophale. Jamais.

- Je sais. Vous ne cessez de me le répéter...

- Parce que vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre ! Tout ça... c'est entièrement de sa faute.

- Combien de fois dois-je vous le dire ? Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix ferme. Cessez de blamer les morts.

- Mort en effet, dit Alex avec un petit rire jaune. La belle affaire ! Tout ce gâchis pour ça... Il a gâché ma vie ! Et ce n'est pas le caducée qui va me la rendre !

"Rien ne peut plus me rendre Julia... ou le temps que j'aurais dû passer avec ma fille... Ces maudites pierres ne peuvent me rendre rien de tout ça".

- C'est justement pour ça que vous devriez dire la vérité à votre fille. Ne voyez-vous pas que vous êtes en train de gâcher seul votre vie et la sienne ? N'a-t-elle pas le droit de savoir que son père est toujours en vie ? Qu'il est là, juste à côté d'elle ?

- Parce que vous pensez... que je n'ai pas _**envie**_ de lui dire ? Que je n'ai pas envie de la serrer dans mes bras en lui avouant qui je suis pour elle ? Qui elle est pour moi ? Elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde ! Et c'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle ne sache rien !

La respiration d'Alex était rapide. Si ils continuaient de parler de ça... il allait devenir fou. Il avait tellement envie de faire ce que lui conseillait Dumbledore mais... il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière maintenant.

- ça suffit... soupira finalement Alex. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation et je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je vais voir comment va Tiana.

Il sortit de la pièce à grands pas sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte derrière lui. Mais il avait à peine descendu quelques marches qu'il se figea brusquement. Il avait cru entendre un bruit. Se retournant, il jeta un oeil à l'entrée du bureau. Il ne pouvait voir que le directeur lui faire signe de la main comme si il disait au revoir à son meilleur ami. Alex poussa un soupir méprisant avant de reprendre sa route. Apparemment rien n'avait pu causer de bruit. Voilà qu'il se mettait à imaginer des choses. Il était en train de devenir fou.

**~Début avril 1998~**

C'était enfin les vacances et ils avaient fini par sortir du château. Alex y étouffait un peu. Il y avait tant de souvenirs dans ces couloirs. Certains heureux... d'autres douloureux. Mais aujourd'hui il entrait chez les Black. La maison semblait haustère mais c'était mieux que rien. Cependant... l'ambiance du squar Grimmaurd n'était pas ce qui avait le plus refroidi Alex. C'était plutôt ses retrouvailles avec les Granger. "Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ?" Après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour passer inaperçu et cacher son lien avec Hermione... voilà que tout le monde découvrait qu'il avait habité le même quartier qu'elle. Et Tiana se mettait à poser des questions. Ce qui était mauvais signe et présage de dispute. Mais pour une fois, il avait eu de la chance. Mrs Weasley avait chassé les jeunes de la pièce pour préparer la fête en l'honneur de la grossesse d'Hermione. Mais Alex avait dû faire de son mieux pour discuter avec les Granger qui semblaient avoir beaucoup de questions à lui poser. La principale étant la raison de son déménagement précipité. Il leur avait sortit une excuse en bois et les Granger ne mirent pas sa parole en doute. Que ce soit par confiance ou par pure politesse. Mieux valait ne pas insister. Cependant ils continuèrent de parler encore longtemps, même pendant le dîner. Mais Alex avait aussi une oreille tendue dans la direction du bout de table où Hermione discutait avec Remus. Celui-ci avait fait mine de ne pas le connaître lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face. Dumbledore avait prévenu Alex qu'il avait été contraint de demander à Remus de faire comme si il ignorait qu'Alex était sorcier et qu'ils se connaissaient. Mais là... Remus discutait avec Hermione. Et lorsque le mot "Julia" vint aux oreilles d'Alex, il sut que sa fille posait des questions sur ses parents. Et donc... sur son père. "Autrement dit sur moi. J'espère que Remus ne lui dira pas que j'étais aussi l'ami de Julia. Et amoureux d'elle..." A un moment, Alex perçut le regard de son ancien ami sur lui. C'était bref et Remus avait vite détourné le regard en donnant une réponse évasive à Hermione. Mais pour Alex, c'était clair... sa fille cherchait des réponses et elle se rapprochait dangereusement de la vérité.

**~Lundi de Pâques 1998~**

Ils étaient tous à l'hôpital. Tonks était en train d'accoucher. Et ça faisait déjà un moment qu'ils attendaient dans le couloir. Alex... il n'en pouvait plus. Entendre les gémissements de Tonks lui rappellait trop ceux de sa femme. Il avait dû lui-même procéder à l'accouchement qui ne s'était pas révélé simple. Il avait bien cru qu'il allait perdre sa femme et sa fille au même moment. Ça avait été le jour le plus horrible et le plus heureux de toute sa vie. Paradoxal n'est-ce pas ? Mais aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Trop de souvenirs heureux ou douloureux s'associaient à cette naissance. "Je dois sortir..." pensa-t-il alors que la nausée lui était montée à la gorge. Il avait besoin d'air. De sortir de cet étroit couloir blanc où les cris de Tonks résonnaient. Mais ce fut une grande erreur. Car sa nièce fut enlevée sous ses yeux quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait pourtant couru sur place après avoir remarqué la panique chez les Moldus. Mais il était arrivé trop tard et Tiana avait disparu, enlevée par Bellatrix Lestrange. "Encore elle... je la tuerai un jour ! Quand j'aurai mis la main dessus personne ne pourra m'en empêcher". De plus, elle semblait aussi avoir fait du mal à sa fille. Lorsqu'il la vit pleurer dans les bras de Drago, Alex avait fait un pas vers Hermione. Il était sur le point de la prendre dans ses bras pour calmer ses larmes et les tremblements de son corps. Il était furieux contre les mangemorts qui s'en étaient à nouveau pris aux deux seules personnes qu'il chérissait. Mais il s'était arrêté subitement en voyant qu'Hermione avait eu un mouvement de recul. "A-t-elle peur de moi ?" pensa-t-il désespéré. "C'est la dernière chose que je veux ! Qu'elle me déteste, c'est normal, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle ait_** peur**_ ! Comment je pourrais te faire du mal Hermione ? Jamais ma fille". Et comment allait-il récupérer Tiana ? Heureusement il n'avait pas eu à trouver de réponse à cette question car Ron se chargea de lui ramener sa nièce dès le lendemain.

**~Début mai 1998~**

La plus grande angoisse d'Alex ? Perdre sa fille ou sa nièce. Mais celle qui venait en seconde position était sans aucun doute la peur qu'Hermione découvre la vérité à son sujet. Et après avoir vu sa fille traverser la grande salle en coup de vent avant de plaquer un énorme registre juste devant lui... Alex se douta que le vent avait tourné. Il n'allait plus pouvoir se cacher plus longtemps. Mais il en fut certain quand Hermione s'exclama :

- Fini de mentir ! Je sais qui vous êtes !

Là le sang d'Alex sembla lui quitter le corps. Il devint pâle comme la mort. "ça y est... elle sait tout" pensa-t-il horrifié. Alex ne sentait même plus son coeur battre. Était-il mort ? C'était très probable. Mort de peur. Il déglutit difficilement et demanda dans un souffle :

- Tu sais qui je suis ?

Il voulait absolument confirmer. S'il y avait... ne serait-ce qu'un infime espoir pour que tout cela soit un malentendu. Si seulement Hermione n'avait pas découvert qu'il était son père... Mais il savait bien que seul un miracle aurait pu le sauver maintenant.

- Oui ! Répondit-elle. Vous n'êtes pas celui que vous prétendez être ! Vous êtes un sorcier !

Le coeur d'Alex fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Un miracle ! Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Hermione ne l'accusait pas d'être son père. Seulement un sorcier. Il aurait pu en pleurer de soulagement. Bien sûr cela le gênait. Il allait devoir se justifier car Hermione venait d'apporter la preuve de ses dires grâce au registre de l'école. Mais peu importe il trouverait bien une excuse. Par contre son soulagement fut de courte durée. Car sa fille venait de l'accuser d'avoir prévenu Voldemort de leur présence à l'hôpital. Comment pouvait-elle penser une chose pareille ? _**Lui**_ ? Les trahir ? Si elle avait su qui il était, Hermione n'aurait même pas osé faire cette supposition. Mais bien sûr... elle ignorait qui était Alex. Et c'était parce qu'il le voulait bien. Il s'était obstiné à rester distant avec elle. Voilà le résultat. Il avait bien réussi à passer pour un homme mauvais. "Félicitation Alex..." pensa-t-il dépité. "Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Maintenant elle te hait". Mais sa surprise éclata quand Hermione donna la raison qui lui faisait penser qu'il était un traître. Elle l'accusait d'aimer Julia. "Je plaide coupable sans problème". Et surtout de vouloir se venger de son père. De lui-même donc. "Par contre ça c'est absurde". Mais le plus choquant fut lorsqu'elle dit que son père avait laissé mourir sa mère. Là Alex devint encore plus pâle que précédemment. Plus aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Sa respiration était coupée. Entendre sa fille prononcer ces mots... alors qu'au fond de lui il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait raison... cela le détruisit. Il ne put même rien dire lorsqu'elle lui demanda pourquoi Tiana n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques. Ça aussi c'était l'un de ses crimes. Il les avait scellés. Même si c'était pour le bien de sa nièce... le mensonge était inexcusable.

- Répondez ! Lui ordonna Hermione. C'est votre fille alors qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Une enclume tomba sur la tête d'Alex. Tiana ? Sa fille ? Où était-elle allée pêcher ça ?

-... ma fille ? Murmura-t-il sans en revenir.

- Parfaitement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous ne lui avez rien dit mais... il serait peut-être temps de le faire.

- Je ne suis pas le père de Tiana, lui assura-t-il. "Je n'ai qu'une fille... et c'est toi"

- Si, vous l'êtes ! Je vous ai entendu en parler avec Dumbledore.

Alex la fixa les yeux exorbités. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait entendu ? Qu'avait-elle appris ? Sa filiation avec... le vieux débris ? Mais peu importait pour l'instant. Ce qui comptait c'était que Tiana semblait effarée. Il ne voulait absolument pas qu'elle se méprenne. À aucun prix. Tiana ne devait pas douter de son lien avec Paul !

- Je ne suis _**pas **_le père de Tiana !

- Pourquoi vous vous obstinez à le nier ? Vous êtes son père...

- _**Je ne suis pas Paul ! **_S'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Il était furieux. Hermione était peut-être sa fille mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser insinuer le doute dans l'esprit de Tiana. Pas sur ce point là. Et il ne se serait jamais permis de s'identifier à Paul. "C'était un homme bien meilleur que moi..."

- Je ne suis pas Paul... répéta-t-il. Je ne pourrai jamais être le père de Tiana. Et je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être. Je ne suis que son oncle. Le frère de sa mère. _**Le frère de Jessica**_.

- Mais je vous ai entendu ! Vous avez une fille ! Ça ne peut-être que Tiana...

"Non c'est toi. Ça ne peut être que toi. Je suis ton père Hermione. Je voudrais tant te le dire..." Et il crut qu'il l'avait fait malgré lui quand il vit sa fille écarquiller les yeux.

- Hermione... murmura-t-il faiblement.

- Non... murmura-t-elle sans vouloir accepter ce qu'elle commençait à comprendre.

- Hermione, au fond de vous, vous connaissez la vérité, dit Dumbledore.

Voilà que le vieux s'en mêlait ! "Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache ! Ne dites rien de plus !"

- Non ! Ça ne peut pas être lui... continua-t-elle à nier.

Elle vérifia le poignet gauche d'Alex pour prouver ses dires. Malheureusement cela faisait longtemps que la marque de fiançailles avait disparu. Presque 20 ans... depuis le soir de son mariage. Et Alex fut soulagé qu'il n'y ait plus aucune preuve pour le désigner comme étant le mari de Julia. Après tout... les Rosens étaient aussi présents. Comment leur faire face s'il était découvert ? Dumbledore le força à trouver une réponse à cette question en assurant :

- C'est Alex. Il est de sang-pur.

- Dumbledore ! S'écria-t-il prêt à étrangler le vieux directeur avec sa barbe.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites de vos propres consignes ? _Restez discret ! Ne dites à personne que vous êtes de sang-pur ! _À quoi ça a servi que je mente tout ce temps si c'est pour tout débaler maintenant ?"

- Je pense qu'il est temps Alex. Hermione et Tiana doivent savoir.

"C'est à moi de décider s'il est temps de le faire ! Certainement pas à vous ! Quand cesserez-vous de vous mêler des affaires des autres ?"

- Les Amfell ne sont pas de sang pur ! Intervint Hermione. Je l'ai vérifié dans _Les Très Nobles __Lignées _!

- C'est une histoire longue et compliquée Hermione. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'Alex est votre père. Vous aviez raison. C'est moi qui ai donné conseil à votre arrière-grand-père. Je lui ai dit que choisir Alex serait la meilleure solution pour protéger votre mère.

- Ma mère est _**morte **_! Hurla-t-elle. Il ne l'a pas protégée ! Il l'a trahie ! Et c'est moi qu'il va trahir à présent !

Ces mots glacèrent le coeur d'Alex. Et les larmes lui montèrent au yeux. Il se sentait tellement coupable qu'il aurait pu en mourir.

- Il n'a trahi personne... tenta de le défendre Dumbledore.

- C'est à _**lui **_de me répondre ! S'il ne l'a pas trahie, qu'il le dise ! Est-ce que vous avez laissé mourir ma mère ?

Il ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il dire ? Oui, il était responsable de la mort de Julia et des parents de Tiana. C'était son devoir de protéger sa femme et il avait échoué. Il n'avait pu rester ni auprès d'elle... ni auprès de sa fille.

- Pourquoi vous ne répondez pas ? Demanda celle-ci. Répondez !

- Je suis responsable de la mort des parents de Tiana. Je suis responsable... de la mort de Julia.

- Alex, ne leur parlez pas à demi-mots ! S'exclama Dumbledore. Ecoutez Hermione, la vérité...

- C'est la vérité, le coupa Alex. Ils sont morts à cause de ma négligeance. J'avais la possibilité de les protéger. C'était pour ça que j'avais été choisi. Pour protéger Julia. Et j'ai échoué. Et j'ai menti. Menti à ma fille. Menti à ma nièce. Je n'ai rien dit à Hermione et j'ai scellé les pouvoirs de Tiana.

- Pour de bonnes raisons, dit Albus.

- Et pour des raisons égoïstes.

"J'ai été lâche... j'avais peur de la réaction de Tiana et Hermione. Je ne leur ai pas menti pour les protéger... c'était _**moi **_que je cherchais à protéger. J'ai fuit toute ma vie. Je paye aujourd'hui".

- Tu as scellé mes pouvoirs ? Demanda sa nièce. J'ai toujours été une sorcière et tu m'as forcée à vivre en Moldue ?

- Oui.

- C'était pour votre sécurité Tiana, précisa Albus. Vos pouvoirs étaient devenus instables et dangereux.

- Mais il aurait pu me le dire ! M'expliquer ! Il m'a menti toute ma vie ! Je ne lui pardonnerai pas.

Alex vit sa nièce lui tourner le dos avant de partir à grands pas. "Elle ne me le pardonnera pas..." Son coeur saignait. Et Hermione l'acheva :

- Je ne vous pardonnerai pas non plus... Ça fait des mois que vous êtes juste à côté de moi et vous ne m'avez rien dit. Vous avez vécu pendant 15 ans à deux rues de chez moi et vous n'êtes pas venu me voir ! Même après mes 11 ans. Quand j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière... pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu ? Quand j'ai appris que je n'étais pas la fille des Granger... _**pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit **_!

- Calme-toi Hermione, dit Drago avec inquiétude.

- J'en suis venue à penser que mon père avait trahi ma mère ! Hurla-t-elle tout de même. Est-ce que vous savez à quel point cette seule pensée a pu être horrible ? Horrible de croire que mon père était un monstre ! Et pour me rassurer, il ne vous suffisait que de prononcer trois mots ! _**Je suis là **_!

Combien de fois avait-il voulu prononcer ces trois mots ? Une infinité de fois. Et il était prêt à supplier Hermione de le pardonner quand elle s'effondra dans les bras de Drago.

- Elle est enceinte, rappela Line. Tout ce stress, c'est très mauvais pour elle. Tu devrais l'emmener se reposer au calme. Quant à toi Alex, j'espère que tu es satisfait. Si Hermione fait une fausse couche, ce sera de ta faute.

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le lui dise. Si jamais cela arrivait... il accompagnerait sa petite-fille et rejoindrait sa femme. Si Hermione faisait une fausse couche par sa faute, Alex se donnerait la mort. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Sur cette pensée, il retomba lourdement sur sa chaise et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Alex... soupira Dumbledore.

- Fermez-la, le coupa-t-il peu disposé à écouter les sermons du directeur. Comme vous le dites si bien... c'est ma fille. Cessez de vous mêler de ça. Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez. Elle sait qui je suis maintenant. Et elle me déteste encore plus. Mais elle peut me haïr autant qu'elle le voudra... elle ne saura pas le reste. Et je vous défends, vous et Rogue, de lui en parler. À elle ou à Tiana.

- Vous serez obligé de le faire un jour. Le caducée doit être protégé...

- Il me semble vous avoir dit de la fermer, le coupa-t-il à nouveau en lui lançant un regard noir.

McGonagall se rebiffa de son manque de respect pour le directeur et celui-ci assura à Alex que ni lui ni Severus ne dirait le reste de la vérité à Hermione. Alors, ne supportant plus de rester dans cette salle où tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui comme sur un criminel, il se leva et sortit dans le hall. Là, les Rosens le rattrapèrent. Alex avait longtemps redouté ce moment. Celui où il devrait expliquer aux époux Rosens pourquoi leur fille était morte. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas protégée. À sa grande surprise, ils ne le blamèrent pas. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient de lui, c'était qu'il leur parle de leur fille. Et il le fit. Il leur raconta tout. Ils méritaient de savoir. Et lui découvrait qu'il avait _**besoin **_d'en parler.

La nuit tombée, il avait regagné ses appartements tout en sachant que Tiana lui réserverait un accueil mortel. Il ne fut pas déçu. Alex évita de justesse le vase qu'elle lui lança à la figure à peine eut-il mis un pied dans le salon. Elle lui hurla toute sa haine avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Entre temps, on avait frappé à la porte et Alex ouvrit à Ron. Sa nièce lui ayant ordonné de partir, il sortit en le laissant entrer. Peut-être que le jeune homme parviendrait à calmer la furie Amfell. Il en fut presque persuadé quand Ron eut un mot gentil pour lui. Presque. C'était de Tiana dont nous parlions. S'il était resté, Alex serait mort assassiné dans son lit. L'arme du crime ? Des crocs de loup-garou. Mieux valait ne pas prendre le risque, et il se retrouva donc en toute logique seul dans les couloirs. Où devait-il aller maintenant ? C'était bien beau de vouloir dormir ailleurs, restait à trouver où. Pas question d'aller demander à Dumbledore. Ni aux Rosens ou aux Sterns. Il n'avait aucun droit de leur demander quoi que ce soit. Alors où devait-il aller ? Une salle vide ferait l'affaire ? Non, il allait se faire chopper par Rusard. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une option. La pire. Mais ce soir, il n'était plus à une tuile près. Autant vous dire que Severus fut surpris de voir Alex débarquer chez lui sans frapper et sans un regard pour lui. Il le vit passer devant lui en silence et faisant comme si la pièce était vide. Ce qui exaspéra Severus au plus haut point. Finalement :

- Sans commentaire, dit Alex en s'allongeant sur le canapé du salon.

- Question : qu'est-ce que tu fous_** ici **_? S'emporta Rogue.

- Je suis venu dormir, dit Alex comme si c'était une évidence.

- Dormir ?

- Ouais. Tu sais ? Ce qu'on fait habituellement la nuit. Mais vu que tu es une sorte de chauve-souris mutante peut-être que ce concept t'es étranger.

- Ferme-la et sors d'ici immédiatement !

- Non.

- Non ?

- J'ai pas envie.

- Dis plutôt que ta nièce t'a jeté dehors.

- C'est aussi l'une des raisons de ma présence ici. Je ne peux aller nulle part ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Ne t'en fait pas, tu es toujours le dernier choix sur ma liste.

- Ravi de le savoir. Mais rappelle-moi... Qui a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mon aide ?

- Oh la ferme ! De toute façon tu m'en dois une.

- Je te demande pardon ? Dit-il en levant les sourcils. Depuis quand je te suis redevable ?

- Depuis ça, dit Alex en retirant son pull pour lui montrer les marques laissées par le sectumsempra.

Severus serra les poings sans rien trouver à redire. Puis il poussa un soupir de frustration avant de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre.

- Ne commence pas à te déshabiller espèce de con, lui fit-il tout de même remarquer. Hors de question que la situation devienne louche.

- Moi aussi tu me dégoûtes, le rassura Alex en remettant son pull alors que Rogue claquait la porte.

Puis il se rallongea confortablement sur le canapé et il sortit sa chaîne de son col. Il fit jouer son alliance entre ses doigts et murmura :

- On dirait qu'il est temps que j'explique tout à Hermione. Mais maintenant elle me déteste. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Julia ?

- La fermer ! Lui ordonna Severus depuis l'autre pièce.

- C'est mal poli d'écouter aux portes !

- Dit celui qui s'est invité tout seul ici, répliqua Severus.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à te suspendre à l'envers au plafond ? Tu sais la chauve-souris, je m'y connais un peu.

Alex venait de déclancher une vague d'insultes de la part de Severus et il y mit un terme grâce à un bon vieil assurdiato. Simple mais efficace. Cependant le silence lui pesa plus que les insultes de Severus. Ce soir là, Alex ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit. Et ce fut ainsi pendant au moins deux semaines. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'explique avec Hermione. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il pouvait. Tout ce qui ne représentait pas de danger pour elle. Mais il devait continuer à préserver le secret sur les pierres. Alex avait en lui une grande détermination. Mais celle-ci flancha lorsqu'il vit le souvenir d'Hermione sur ce qui était arrivé à Julia après qu'ils aient été séparés. Voir la mort de sa femme, comme si il y était... la _**vivre**_ ! Il en était anéanti. Et il pleura en serrant sa fille dans ses bras. Cela faisait plus de 12 ans qu'il pouvait toucher sa fille sans le savoir. Depuis toujours il aurait pu le faire. Si seulement il était venu la chercher chez les Granger. Si seulement il l'avait touchée lorsqu'il était entré chez eux. Il aurait su que le sort lancé par Julia ne le concernait pas. Il aurait dû deviner que sa femme n'aurait jamais lancé un sort qui l'aurait séparé de sa fille ! "Comme j'ai été stupide ! Tout ce temps il ne me suffisait que de tendre la main vers elle. Hermione..." Il lui dit qu'il était désolé. Tellement désolé. Et à sa grande surprise, ainsi que pour sa plus grande joie, Alex entendit Hermione le supplier de rester avec elle. De ne plus la laisser toute seule. _**Elle lui pardonnait**_. Il n'en espérait pas tant. Alex pouvait même remettre son alliance à présent. Ce souvenir de Julia. Ce lien qu'il avait avec elle. Il voulait le montrer au monde entier. Il voulait se rapprocher de sa femme. Hermione avait su appaiser sa culpabilité. Mais malgré leur réconciliation, il devait à nouveau être ferme avec sa fille. Malgré ses insistances il ne lui révèlerait rien sur le caducée. Mais bien sûr... Hermione était une Amfell. Et sûrement bien plus têtue que lui.

**~Juin 1998~**

Sa fille ne tarda pas à découvrir d'elle-même la vérité. Elle et Tiana s'étaient liguées pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais il avait tenu bon. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il était maintenant en train d'expliquer à sa nièce, sa fille et Drago tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le caducée et les pierres. Et surtout sur leur véritable nom de famille. Mais quand Hermione lui demanda laquelle des pierres était chaude... il hésita. Elles savaient déjà tout. Devait-il leur faire part de ce détail si important ? Le fait que la pierre philosophale était chaude ? Ou était-il plus prudent de garder cet ultime secret ? Mieux valait ne pas laisser à Voldemort la totalité des informations concernant les pierres si Tiana ou Hermione venaient encore à être capturées. Elles ne savaient pas protéger leur esprit. "Et puis si je meurs avant de leur dire que j'avais menti... Dumbledore s'en chargera à ma place".

- C'est la pierre létale, répondit-il donc.

Mensonge éhonté. Un mensonge qui le mènerait à sa tombe. Même si ce ne serait que bien des années plus tard. Mais Alex avait menti toute sa vie. Il pouvait bien porter le poids d'un mensonge supplémentaire. C'était ce qu'il pensait. Il se trompait. C'était le mensonge de trop. Puis il dut rendre ses pouvoirs à Tiana. Ce fut difficile. Il avait deux sceaux à retirer. Mais il fut soulagé une fois que ce fut fait. Voilà... Tiana était libre. Elle pouvait devenir une sorcière aussi forte que ses parents.

**~1er Juillet 1998~**

Aujourd'hui il voyait sa fille se marier. Elle avait accepté de porter la rose argentée de Julia. Hermione l'avait ainsi comblé de bonheur. En peu de temps, sa fille lui avait redonné sa joie de vivre. Elle avait parlé de lui aux Granger d'elle-même. Il en avait été si surpris ! Et maintenant elle insistait pour le mage cite son nom en entier. Hermione Rosens_** Amfell**_. C'était comme si elle avait hurlé à toute l'assemblée qu'elle était sa fille. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle l'avait pleinement accepté. Pourtant la plus grande preuve, c'était le fait qu'elle l'appellait à présent... papa.

Durant la fête qui avait suivit la cérémonie, Alex avait eut l'occasion de parler avec Remus. Celui-ci était maintenant au courant du fait qu'Alex était le mystérieux fiancé de Julia. Il n'en revenait toujours pas.

- Alors c'était toi, dit-il sidéré. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Tu étais pourtant amoureux de Julia.

- Désolé mais... je ne peux rien dire. À part que tu avais raison. J'étais fou amoureux d'elle. Et je te remercie encore de m'avoir aidé à l'approcher.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit Remus en lui serrant la main, je suis heureux de savoir que toi et Julia avez pu trouver le bonheur malgré tout. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as voulu cacher le fait que tu étais son fiancé. Ou que tu es un sorcier. J'ai été très surpris quand Dumbledore m'a demandé de garder le silence sur le fait que tu avais été élève ici.

- Merci de m'avoir couvert. Et j'ai pu voir que tu avais construit ta petite famille, dit-il en souriant.

- Oui, approuva Remus en jetant un oeil à Tonks qui faisait admirer Ted à tous ceux qui passaient près d'elle. J'aurais jamais cru ça possible.

- Être loup-garou n'empêche pas de vivre. Regarde Tiana.

Sa nièce était en train de se vanter d'avoir attrapé le bouquet devant les quelques élèves restés pour le mariage.

- Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda Remus. T'as toujours su pour moi.

- Ouais. Les serdaigles sont très perspicaces tu sais ?

- Oui, rit-il. C'est pour ça que j'ai hésité un moment avant de t'adresser la parole. Ça faisait déjà des jours que je t'observais fixer Julia de loin.

- Moi qui pensais avoir été discret...

- Raté. Mais tu l'aurais été bien plus que James ou Sirius dans cette situation.

- Sans doute. Mais pour ce qui est de James, il se serait fait griller par Lily en moins de 10 secondes.

- Il était déjà dans son colimateur depuis des années, sourit Remus.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Se souvenant du bon vieux temps où ils déambulaient ensemble dans les couloirs du château. Où ils fêtaient l'anniversaire de Julia dans une salle vide.

- Ils me manquent, dit Remus dont le sourire était devenu triste. Ils n'auraient pas dû mourir si tôt.

- Aucun d'eux ne méritait de mourir. Julia s'est toujours languie de vous. Surtout de Lily. Sa meilleure amie lui manquait affreusement.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à être le dernier. J'ai toujours pensé que ce serait Sirius qui nous enterrerait tous. Je me suis trompé.

- J'ai appris pour lui. Et... pour Peter.

Remus grimaça et Alex s'excusa aussitôt.

- Désolé. Mais ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable.

- Je suis bien d'accord. Harry plus que moi.

- Le fils des Potter semble se porter bien malgré tout.

- Il est entre de bonnes mains.

Bonnes ? Harry était surtout entre les mains de Severus Rogue.

**~24 juillet 1998~**

Alex venait de finir l'entraînement d'Hermione. Sa fille pouvait parfaitement fermer son esprit et elle avait pu voir quelques uns de ses souvenis. Ses jeux avec Jessica. La fenêtre de sa chambre qu'il avait ensuite brisé par sa fustration. La rose tâchée du sang de Julia... celle qu'elle avait serré si fort entre ses doigts en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de céder à ses avances même si elle en mourait d'envie. Celle qu'il avait ensuite serré dans son poing, sachant que sa fiancée ne l'accepterait jamais à cause de ses perpétuels mensonges. Il pensait encore à ce qui s'était passé devant le tableau de la grosse dame quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais la phrase qu'il perçut fit bouillir son sang. Pire, c'était la voix de Rogue :

- Il faudra bien qu'il comprenne que c'est la seule solution.

Pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre de quoi les deux hommes parlaient. De leur plan foireux ! Dans son dos ! Et Hermione était présente !

- Garde ta foutue solution pour toi, dit Alex sur un ton menaçant.

Il affronta dangereusement Severus du regard et Dumbledore se sentit obligé de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Bonjour à vous. Mr et Miss Amfell. Mrs Malefoy.

Mais Alex était concentré sur Rogue. Il bouillonait littéralement de rage et il refusait de détourner les yeux en premier. Et c'était pareil pour Severus.

- Je vous remercie Severus, intervint tout de même Albus. Nous continuerons cette discution plus tard.

- Non, je ne crois pas, dit Alex en tournant son regard furieux vers le directeur. Il me semblait vous avoir dit que je ne voulais plus que vous mentionniez cette "solution". A quoi bon en parler derrière mon dos ? Je ne l'accepterai pas.

Alex en avait assez. "Mêlez-vous de vos affaires et laissez ma famille en paix ! C'est à moi de faire quelque chose pour protéger ma fille. Et je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle entende parler de votre solution à la noix... Qu'est-ce qu'elle penserait ? Je ne veux pas me brouiller avec elle. Pas maintenant que je l'ai enfin retrouvée". Il était tellement furieux contre Dumbledore et Rogue qu'Alex ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait serré la main de sa fille un peu trop fort.

- Papa ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton inquiet.

Baissant les yeux vers elle, Alex se rendit compte que tout cela avait bien alerté Hermione. Et surtout son comportement.

- Tout va bien, la rassura-t-il.

- On ne dirait pas... dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que...?

- Je me retire, l'interrompit Rogue en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Mais Alex s'exclama :

- Attends-moi, j'ai deux mots à te dire.

- Pas moi, répondit froidement Rogue en continuant son chemin.

- Sale...! pesta Alex. Je reviendrai te chercher Hermione.

Il aida sa fille à s'asseoir avant de courir derrière Rogue. Il le rattrapa un peu plus loin.

- Une minute ! S'exclama-t-il en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

Severus se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque.

- Ne me touche pas. Je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Moi si ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Vous pensez encore à appliquer ce plan stupide ?

- Ouvre les yeux ! C'est le seul moyen d'écarter Voldemort.

- Depuis quand tu veux sauver ma fille ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te mêler de mes affaires.

- Je ne m'intéresse ni à toi ni à ta fille ! Je te déteste Amfell. Ça n'a pas changé.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé pour que tu prennes le risque de mettre Harry en danger ?

-...

- Réfléchi deux secondes. Si Voldemort se détourne d'Hermione il va à nouveau reporter toute son attention sur Harry.

- J'y ai réfléchi figure-toi ! Et ne parle pas de ça dans les couloirs !

- Tu t'es bien permis de parler de la boucle d'oreille à Hermione !

- Va te faire voir, dit Severus en se retournant.

Mais Alex le dépassa pour lui barrer le passage.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu mettrais Harry en danger ?

- Parce que si Voldemort récupère ta fille ou ta petite-fille il deviendra 100 fois plus puissant ! Il récupèrerait le don et il pourrait découvrir l'existence des pierres ! Et _**là**_, Potter sera plus que jamais en danger. Les deux choix sont mauvais mais je choisis celui qui m'apportera le moins de problèmes.

- Désolé, mais là je vais choisir pour toi. Hors de question d'appliquer ce plan.

- Tu finiras par changer d'avis quand ta fille se fera à nouveau attaquer. Tu sais qu'elle a eu une vision. Voldemort va venir ici. Pour elle. Je te conseil de faire le bon choix Amfell.

- Tu n'as aucun conseil à me donner. Toi et Dumbledore, vous feriez bien de vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde. Je vous interdis de parler de ce plan à Hermione.

- Je ne suis pas tes ordres. Tu peux te les mettre où je pense.

Severus le bouscula et s'éloigna rapidement.

- Rogue ! Cria Alex avec rage. Pas un mot de tout ça à Hermione ou je fais exploser ta face de chauve-souris !

Sans se retourner, Severus lui offrit un geste obsène avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Toujours fou de rage, Alex repartit chercher Hermione. Mais il n'eut pas à aller bien loin car elle apparut devant lui en compagnie de Tiana. Celle-ci était toute excitée. Dumbledore avait accepté de la faire entrer à Poudlard. Et elle partit rapidement annoncer la nouvelle aux autres. Quant à Alex, il dut subir un interrogatoire poussé. Il avait déjà remarqué elle semblait en colère contre lui. Là il en était certain... sa fille comptait à nouveau lui faire cracher la vérité. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Hermione alla même jusqu'à le supplier de tout lui dire. Alex serra les dents et baissa les yeux sur le ventre arrondi de sa fille. Elle était enceinte bon sang ! Comment pouvait-il lui dire que la solution à son bonheur résidait dans l'assassinat de son bébé ? Comment pouvait-il prendre le risque de perdre sa fille ou sa petite-fille ? Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione pense qu'il ait participé à l'élaboration de ce plan. Elle le détesterait à nouveau. Impuissant, il la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Et il lui dit des mots rassurants.

- Mon seul plan, c'est te protéger à tout prix.

C'était là sa vérité absolue. Sa ligne de conduite. Toute sa vie reposait sur ce seul principe à présent.

- Je sais... et c'est ça qui me fait peur. Tu n'envisages pas de te sacrifier ou un truc du genre ?

-... "Si c'est pour toi, je le ferai avec joie Hermione"

- Dis-moi que non ! Je t'en supplie...

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'agrippait si fort à lui que c'en était douloureux. Douloureux de lui cacher à nouveau la vérité.

- Je veux vivre près de ma fille. Je veux te voir sourire. Je te l'ai dit, je ferai tout pour ça. Alors fais-moi confiance et ne t'inquiète de rien. Ne t'inquiète de rien.

Il sécha ses larmes et l'embrassa sur le front avant de la racompagner à ses appartements. Là il lui promit de passer la journée du lendemain avec elle. C'était son anniversaire. Le 25 juillet. Une date qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

**~11 août 1998~**

Hermione venait de donner naissance à sa fille. La petite-fille d'Alex. Helena. Hermione l'avait à nouveau comblé de bonheur en choisissant ce nom d'après l'une des oeuvres de Shakespeare et pour faire honneur à Julia. Celle-ci aurait adoré. Surtout qu'Hermione avait choisi _Le Songe d'une nuit d'été_. C'était par pur hasard bien sûr. La fille d'Alex ne pouvait pas se douter que le premier cadeau de st Valentin qu'il avait offert à Julia était une rose accompagé d'une citation de cette oeuvre : _L'amour ne voit pas avec les yeux mais avec l'âme._ Il avait aimé Julia secrètement si longtemps. Aimé aussi sa fille en secret. Maintenant elle savait qui il était et elle venait de le faire grand-père. Mais cette grande joie avait été ternie par l'ultime vision d'Hermione. Un double serment inviolable avec Voldemort. Serment auquel il allait participer ! Alex n'arrivait pas à le croire. Comment pourrait-il un jour accepter de lier sa fille à Voldemort par un serment ? Double qui plus est ! Et il le ferait avec Rogue. "Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas être débarrassé une bonne fois pour toute de ce type ?"

**~1er septembre 1998~**

Severus leur avait annoncé l'arrivée de Voldemort et malgré les réticences d'Alex, Dumbledore avait exposé son plan à Hermione. Plan foireux qu'elle avait accepté contre toute attente. C'était maintenant décidé sans qu'il ait pu faire quoi que soit pour l'en empêcher. Drago était aussi d'accord. Comment pouvaient-ils l'accepter ? Vision ou pas, le risque était trop grand ! Mais si c'était comme ça, Alex ferait de son mieux pour protéger Hermione et Helena. Il bloquerait complètement le sort si il sentait qu'il n'arrivait pas suffisamment à l'atténuer. Et il pouvait toujours se prendre lui-même le sort en dernier recours. Il n'aurait qu'une fraction de seconde pour se décider mais il se savait assez vif pour y parvenir. Un autre point important du plan... c'était Rogue qui était chargé de lancer le sort. "Comme il serait satisfait que je me prenne le sort... Je vais essayer d'éviter de lui faire ce plaisir". Comment Dumbledore pouvait penser qu'il ressemblait à Rogue ? Bien sûr... il avait déjà énoncé quelques points communs. "Bon d'accord, une bonne dizaine de points communs" admit-il. "Mais c'est malgré moi". Et il se trouvait quand même une longue liste de différences. "Je me suis marié avec la femme que j'aime. J'ai une fille et une petite-fille. Et même si il refuse de l'admettre, je suis bien meilleur en potion que lui". En parlant de potion, Alex avait dû accepter qu'Helena boive de l'élixir de longue vie jusqu'à l'attaque de Voldemort. Elixir qu'il considérait comme étant une véritable saloperie. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'en boirait lui-même. Pourtant Hermione avait insisté. Mais pour Alex c'était hors de question. Pas une goutte. _**Jamais**_. Promesse qu'il tiendrait jusqu'à sa mort.

A présent il était temps. Le soir du 1er septembre 1998, Voldemort se présenta aux grilles de Poudlard et Rogue alla lui ouvrir. Le combat ne tarda pas à s'engager. Comme prévu, Rogue avait fait semblant de trahir Dumbledore. Et Voldemort n'y avait vu que du feu. Trop persuadé de son emprise sur ses mangemorts. Cependant... quand fut venu le moment de mettre le plan à exécution, un évènement imprévu se produisit. Bellatrix avait lancé son sortilège de mort avant Severus. Et Alex n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Il s'était écarté en atténuant au maximum l'avada kedavra. En fait il avait essayé de le contrer. Mais la surprise de l'attaque ne lui avait pas permis de se concentrer assez pour bloquer complètement le sort. Celui-ci était tout de même passé à travers sa barrière et avait touché Helena. L'effort d'Alex pour bloquer le sort dans une telle situation d'urgence l'avait épuisé. Il en avait même tourné de l'oeil. Et lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Hermione pleurait sur lui, le visage enfouit dans son cou. Il se doutait bien qu'elle avait eu peur en le voyant s'effondrer. Mais lui avait peur d'une toute autre chose. Comment allait Helena ? Avait-il réussi ? Serrant Hermione contre lui pour la calmer, il lui demanda des nouvelles de sa petite-fille. Elle lui assura qu'Helena allait bien et il en fut grandement soulagé. Puis elle l'aida à se relever et il aperçut une chose qui déclancha une grande rage en lui. Plutôt une personne. Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle était là, sa baguette à la main, et personne ne faisait quoi que ce soit pour la ligoter. Elle avait tué Julia ! Et elle venait de tenter de le tuer lui ! Il se chargea donc lui-même de la mettre en joue. Mais Narcissa s'interposa.

- Non ! Cria-t-elle.

- Ecartez-vous ! Lui ordonna Alex.

- Hors de question. Rangez votre baguette.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? C'est une mangemort ! Et elle est libre de ses mouvements !

- Je sais. C'est ma soeur après tout. Et je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire de mal.

- Quoi ? Dit dangereusement Alex. Écoutez, nos enfants sont peut-être mariés, mais ça ne m'empèchera pas d'employer la violence s'il le faut. Alors écartez-vous d'elle !

- Je préfère mourir !

- Papa... dit Hermione pour le calmer. Attends. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Pourquoi elle n'attaque pas ?

En effet, c'était étrange. Mais elle était mangemort. Et la ruse était l'un des principaux traits des serpentards.

- Où suis-je ?

Alex leva un sourcil. Espérait-elle s'en sortir en jouant les amnésiques ? C'était mal le connaître. Il ne la laisserait pas échapper à son jugement. Sa vengeance. Narcissa rassura Bellatrix et elle lui lança un sort de sommeil avant de la garder serrée dans ses bras. Harry avait demandé des expliquations et Narcissa avoua avoir fait boire une potion d'amnésie à sa soeur. Apparemment... Rogue avait trempé dans l'histoire. "Il ne me fichera jamais la paix celui-là ? Toujours à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Voilà que cette satanée mangemort ne se souvient même plus avoir poignardé ma femme ! Mais ce n'est pas grave... elle va payer !"

- Peu importe qui elle est, dit-il à Narcissa. Votre soeur a tué ma femme. Et j'ai le devoir de la venger.

Il leva de nouveau sa baguette, mais Narcissa s'obstina à garder Bellatrix serrée contre elle.

- Si vous voulez la tuer, vous devrez vous débarrasser de moi d'abord !

- Ne m'y obligez pas !

- Papa, tu ne vas pas tuer Narcissa, dit Hermione. C'est la mère de Drago !

- Et elle protège l'assassin de ta mère !

- Je sais ce que tu ressens... je ressens la même chose papa...

Baissant les yeux vers sa fille, son coeur se serra lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle était prête à fondre en larmes.

- Moi aussi je voudrais qu'elle paye, continua-t-elle. Mais je ne veux pas que mon père devienne un meurtrier.

Ces mots le touchèrent. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle voulait préserver son âme. L'empêcher de commettre un crime. Mais il avait tant attendu ce moment !

- Hermione... dit-il impuissant.

- Si tu la tues... tu seras envoyé à Azkaban comme ces mangemorts, dit-elle en désignant les captifs. Et je serai encore séparée de mon père. Et ça... je ne le veux pas ! À aucun prix !

- Hermione, dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

- A aucun prix, répéta-t-elle. Je t'ai cru mort à l'instant. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Je ne veux plus être séparée de mon père. Pitié papa...

Il la serra davantage dans ses bras pour tenter d'entendre raison. Hermione n'avait pas tort bien sûr. Mais comment renoncer à une vengeance ruminée pendant 17 ans ? Bellatrix n'avait pas seulement tué Julia. Elle avait mutilé les corps de Jessica et Paul. Elle avait traumatisé Tiana. Comment fermer les yeux sur tant de choses ? Tant de mal qu'elle avait infligé à sa famille ? Mais il devait le faire. Hermione le suppliait de le faire. Sans ça, il aurait tué Bellatrix de bonne grâce. Personne à part Hermione ne pouvait l'empêcher de se venger. Malheureusement sa fille avait trop bon coeur. Elle épargnait aussi Bellatrix par égard pour la mère de Drago. Supplier son père de grâcier l'assassin de sa mère... Hermione devait vraiment être folle amoureuse de Drago. Tout comme Alex l'avait été de Julia.

- J'ai compris Hermione, dit-il enfin tout en embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

- Rentrons à l'intérieur, dit Dumbledore en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Alex.

Alex jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Bellatrix. Elle dormait paisiblement dans les bras de sa soeur. Elle avait l'air innocente et cela enrageait Alex. Si Hermione ne l'avait pas tenu fermement par la main, il serait revenu sur sa décision. Il aurait tué Bellatrix sans remords.

Ils débattirent un moment du plan qu'ils avaient appliqué. Harry le trouva foireux et Alex le remercia intérieurement de lui avoir donné raison. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance que ça ait fonctionné. Enfin... presque. L'erreur de parcours, c'était que Rogue avait dû fuir avec Voldemort et qu'il ne pouvait plus revenir à Poudlard à présent. Dumbledore ne se priva d'en parler à Alex juste avant qu'il ne parte avec les autres pour le manoir Rosens.

- Vous savez que Severus a pris un gros risque en participant à ce plan ? Et que pour lui, le pire des scénarios s'est produit.

- Quoi ? Il a des vacances maintenant. Il n'a plus à jouer au prof.

- Alex, dit Dumbledore sérieusement. Il a été obligé de s'éloigner d'Harry. Il doit maintenant rester en permanence auprès de Voldemort. Je pourrai difficilement communiquer avec lui. Et...

- Et la face de serpent va reporter toute son attention sur Harry maintenant qu'il pense que le don d'Helena a disparu avec elle.

- Précisément. Il est bon que vous vous rendiez compte du sacrifice que Severus vient de faire pour sauver votre famille.

- Il n'avait qu'à rester ici au lieu de repartir avec Voldemort.

- Il aurait été inutile ici. Harry sort de Poudlard. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ne plus pouvoir veiller du tout sur lui. Et il se retrouve dans le nid du serpent.

- Il veillera sur le jeune en donnant de fausses pistes à Voldemort.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse démasquer.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Demanda-t-il exaspéré. Je n'ai pas de machine à remonter le temps. Croyez-moi, je l'aurais utilisée depuis longtemps si j'en avais une.

- Je sais. Mais n'oubliez pas que vous avez une dette envers Severus Rogue.

- Alors qu'il n'a rien fait finalement ? Marmonna Alex.

- Il était sur le point de le faire. Et il a pris le risque de participer à ce plan.

- Ok ! Soupira Alex. C'est bon j'ai compris. Je vais veiller sur Harry à sa place. Mais ne le dites à personne. Même pas à Rogue. Je refuse d'imaginer son petit air satisfait.

- Décidément... vous êtes bien les mêmes. Lui aussi m'avait demandé de garder secret son souhait de protéger Harry.

- Fermez-la avant que je ne change d'avis.

- Bien, dit Dumbledore en levant les mains en signe d'acceptation.

Alex allait sortir de son bureau lorsqu'il demanda brusquement au directeur :

- Au fait. Cette histoire de prophétie. Ça va vraiment se réaliser ?

- Nul ne le sait. De nombreuses prophéties prennent la poussière au département des mystères. La moitié d'entre elle ne se sont pas encore réalisées. Peut-être qu'elle ne se réaliseront jamais. Le futur n'est pas une science exacte. Mais pour moi, il n'y a que deux personnes capables de détruire Voldemort. Et ils sont tous les deux nés un 31.

- Je suis né en octobre. Pas en juillet. Ne commencez pas à m'inventer une nouvelle destinée.

- Peut-être que Sibylle s'est trompée d'un mois ou deux. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

- C'est ça, dit Alex en levant les yeux au ciel. De toute façon, prophétie ou pas, je comptais régler son compte à Voldemort. Je vais éviter cette corvée à Harry. Et ça me plairait bien de contredire le destin.

- Si quelqu'un en est capable... c'est bien vous, dit Dumbledore en souriant alors qu'Alex sortait rejoindre sa fille dans le hall. Bonne chance, Alexander Flamel.

**~1998-2005~**

Durant les années qui suivirent, Alex vécut de nouveau des jours paisibles. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu au temps où il vivait heureux avec Julia et sa fille. Aujourd'hui Julia n'était plus là. Pas plus que Jess ou Paul. Mais Hermione était à ses côtés. Et Tiana revenait pour chaque vacances vivre avec eux au manoir Rosens. Il avait maintenant sa propre chambre là-bas. Il était devenu un membre de la famille à part entière. Et il espérait pouvoir finir ses jours auprès d'Hermione et Helena. Sa petite-fille grandissait si vite ! Et elle était si mignonne. Il gardait précieusement une photo d'elle qu'il avait accroché au-dessus de sa table de nuit. Cette photo avait rejoint la multitude d'autres photos issues de l'album de sa famille. Celui qui ne le quittait jamais, tout comme le livre de Julia. Il avait décidé de placarder toutes ses photos aux murs de sa chambre. Elles étaient mieux là que rangées entre les pages d'un album. Ainsi il avait le loisir de contempler chaque jour les visages des personnes qu'il aimait. Et surtout de se souvenir. C'était très important pour lui. Ne rien oublier. Et il n'avait pas non plus oublié ce qu'il avait dit à Dumbledore au sujet d'Harry. Alex devait veiller sur lui. Il avait donc ouvert son nouveau cabinet médical dans la même rue de Londres où vivaient le nouveau couple Potter avec leur fils. Alex gardait un oeil sur Harry, Ginny et James depuis sa fenêtre. Il avait soigné Harry plus d'une fois des _**petits accidents**_ qui survenaient de temps en temps. Le plus souvent, il s'agissait de blessures mineures et Harry faisait promettre à Alex de ne pas en parler à Ginny. Mais Alex ne pouvait rien cacher à la rousse quand il s'agissait de blessures plus graves nécessitant qu'Harry aille à l'hôpital. Il le protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais Alex ne pouvait pas être à chaque seconde près d'Harry. C'était lui qui leur avait proposé le fidelitas. Et il aurait souhaité être leur gardien du secret pour plus de sécurité. Mais ils choisirent tout naturellement Ron, et Alex n'avait pas pu les faire changer d'avis. Il avait donc aussi gardé un oeil sur le mari de Tiana. Heureusement, Ron était en sécurité à Poudlard pour la plus grande partie de l'année. Mais Alex devait aussi prendre soin de sa propre famille. Et notamment se méfier de Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette horrible femme leur rendait parfois visite avec les Malefoy. C'était légitime qu'ils souhaitent voir leur petite-fille. Mais de là à l'emmener avec eux... La faire entrer dans le manoir ! Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Et il ne se privait pas de le faire comprendre. Autant dire qu'Alex était bien occupé. Pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Mais il y eut un évènement qui le chiffona. Ce fut le jour où Hermione vint le voir à son cabinet pour lui parler de ses craintes sur la possibilité qu'elle puisse à nouveau tomber enceinte. Il avait bien sûr tenté de la rassurer en lui promettant qu'il ne permettrait pas qu'il arrive à nouveau malheur à sa famille. Mais Hermione resta angoissée. Et il lui prescrit des pilules contraceptives. Il savait que c'était mal de le faire dans le dos de Drago. Et il le fit remarquer à Hermione. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se décider à en parler à son mari. Elle disait qu'il ne comprendrait pas. Alex dut le lui accorder. Les Malefoy n'avaient aucune logique. L'amour aveugle de Narcissa pour sa soeur démoniaque en était la preuve.

**~1er septembre 2005~**

Ce jour là, lorsqu'Alex vit débarquer Ginny à son cabinet en s'exclamant qu'Hermione avait été arrêtée par le ministère... il n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Sa fille ? Arrêtée ? C'était ridicule. Pour quel motif d'abord ? Hermione ne ferait jamais rien d'illégal et elle était incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence une fois sur place. Sa chère fille avait été traînée menottes aux poignets dans une salle d'audience. Et il ne pouvait être que spectateur. Oh, bien sûr, Hermione s'était parfaitement défendue. Mais ça n'empêchait pas un père de s'inquiéter pour sa fille. Et il s'inquiéta davantage lorsqu'on fit entrer Helena. Cet endroit n'était pas la place d'une petite fille ! Et surtout de _**sa**_ petite-fille ! Heureusement tout se termina bien. Même si il avait eu un pincement au coeur en entendant Hermione et Helena nier le lien qui les unissait. Ça avait été horrible. Une torture pour lui d'entendre ça. Alors qu'est-ce que ça avait été pour elles de le dire ? Mais l'évènement principal avait été le déclanchement des pouvoirs d'Helena. Que ce soit ses pouvoirs Rosens ou Amfell. La roue du destin se mettait déjà en marche pour Helena. Et Alex jugeait que c'était trop tôt. Bien trop tôt. Ils n'avaient eu que 7 ans de paix et voilà qu'ils passaient à nouveau sous l'ombre de Voldemort. Les problèmes étaient de retour. De sérieux problèmes.

Le lendemain, cela se confirma quand Robert subit une explosion à l'entrée de son bureau. Lorsqu'il reçut le message d'Harry, Alex se précipita à Ste Mangouste. Mais il n'était même pas entré dans l'établissement qu'il aperçut sa fille en pleurs au beau milieu de la rue. Il se précipita vers elle et Hermione se jeta à son cou. Elle semblait désespérée. Et il y avait de quoi. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'Helena avait été enlevée et Alex crut que son coeur était tombé en pièces. Ce n'était pas possible. Par encore une fois ! Voldemort ne pouvait pas lui arracher indéfiniment les êtres qu'il chérissait ! Pas question qu'il laisse passer ça. Helena devait être retrouvée._** Tout de suite **_! Alex prit quand même le temps de sermonner Drago sur son attitude envers Hermione avant de partir pour le manoir Malefoy. Il n'acceptait pas que qui que ce soit agisse violemment avec sa fille. Mari ou pas. Lui était son père, il ne laissait rien passer. Il apprit en passant que Drago savait pour les pilules. Il devait l'avoir découvert très recemment et c'était ça qui lui avait fait perdre les pédales. En plus de l'enlèvement de sa fille. Mais Alex devait s'occuper d'un nouveau problème. Oui, encore un. Tiana tenait absolument à les accompagner pour récupérer Helena. Il était contre évidemment. C'était de la folie, Tiana sortait à peine de Poudlard. Et il ne voulait pas risquer de laisser sa petite-fille, sa fille et sa nièce sous le même toit que Voldemort. Les personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux ! Mais vous connaissez Tiana, ses désirs sont des ordres. Impossible de discuter avec elle. Alex fut donc obligé de se constituer prisonnier pour infiltrer le manoir Malefoy. Bien sûr, il savait que Severus était sûrement déjà sur place. Mais il ne savait pas si Rogue comptait faire quelque chose pour Helena. Et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'attendre que Voldemort fasse subir des séances d'interrogatoire à sa petite-fille. Elle ne savait rien mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de la torturer que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. Si Helena restait trop longtemps là-bas, elle serait traumatisée à vie. Comme Tiana.

Une fois arrivés, ils furent immédiatement conduits devant Voldemort. Alex dût faire semblant de subir les Doloris de ce fou de mage noir. Sa barrière le protégeait. Ça ne le chatouillait même pas. En fait il dut faire un effort colossal pour ne pas mettre lui-même une raclée à Voldemort ici et maintenant. Mais la priorité c'était Helena. Et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être démasqués à cause de sa soif de vengeance. Lorsque son interrogatoire prit fin, Voldemort insista pour parler seul à seul avec Powel. Autrement dit... avec Hermione. Sa fille se retrouvait à nouveau seule face à Voldemort. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Si il intervenait, c'était Helena qu'il condamnait. Que faire quand il devait choisir entre sa fille et sa petite-fille ? C'était le même problème qui s'était posé le soir de Noël. Choisir entre sa fille et sa femme. Un choix impossible à faire. Mais alors, il savait que Julia aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de le voir donner leur fille aux mangemorts. Aujourd'hui c'était la même chose. Hermione aurait préféré mourir plustôt que de laisser sa fille ici. Et pour l'instant, Hermione était bien dissimulée par le polynectar. Alex essayait de se convaincre que tout irait bien alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle en compagnie de Drago et Tiana. Mais les ennuis arrivèrent vite car ils tombèrent sur Rogue. Alex savait très bien qu'il serait ici. Mais il se plut à faire croire le contraire à Severus. Voyez-vous, taquiner Severus Rogue était l'une de ses grandes passions. Peut-être avait-il trop traîné avec les Maraudeurs.

- ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il donc en sachant parfaitement que la réponse était non.

Bien sûr, Sevrerus se jeta sur lui. Alex ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi violente mais... "Si, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Ça fait quand même 7 ans qu'il est là à cause de ma famille".

- Tu me demandes... ce qui ne va pas ? Répondit Severus. Tu _**me**_ le demandes Amfell ? _**À moi**_ ? Et tu _**oses**_ faire comme si tu avais _**oublié **_que j'étais ici ? Moi ! Oui... je suis ici Amfell. Depuis _**7 ans**_. Je risque ma peau tous les jours à cause de toi et de ta famille. Et encore ce soir, je m'apprêtais à sauver ta chère petite-fille. Seul, sans bavure. J'étais prêt à mettre ma couverture en jeu pour cette gamine. D'ailleurs, j'étais justement en train d'aller la chercher pour la sortir d'ici. Et qu'est-ce que j'entends sur le chemin ? Des cris. Et _**ta **_foutue voix ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici Amfell ? Tu as vraiment oublié que j'étais là ?

- Ben en fait... dit Alex trop amusé de la situation. "Tout ça je le sais bien Rogue".

Severus lui ordonna de la fermer et il continua de s'égosiller sur eux et plus particulièrement sur lui. Mais le temps passait et Alex ne perdait pas du vue qu'il devait absolument retrouver Helena.

- Heu... Rogue... tu deviens lourd, lui fit-il remarquer.

Cette remarque portait autant sur le fait que Severus l'écrasait que sur la longueur du temps qu'il gaspillait en vaines remontrances.

- Alors_** toi**_, ne la ramène pas ! Tu te rends compte que si tu étais resté tranquillement chez toi à ne rien faire, comme tu l'as toujours fait, ta petite-fille serait déjà rentrée à l'heure qu'il est ? Je l'aurais déjà sortie d'ici ! Seulement il a fallu que tu m'oublies et que tu te pointes !

"Rien faire ? J'ai protégé Harry à ta place espèce d'enflure !" Mais bien sûr, Alex était trop en colère pour se souvenir qu'il avait demandé à Dumbledore de n'en parler à personne et surtout pas à Severus. Mais l'accuser de rester sans cesse à rien faire... c'était suffisant pour lui faire voir rouge. Durant toute sa vie, il n'avait presque jamais eu de répit. Tout avait basculé le jour de ses 11 ans.

- Je reste jamais à _**rien faire **_d'accord ? Et je savais très bien que tu étais là !

Severus resta silencieux. Apparemment il ne le croyait pas.

- Je te le jure, j'ai juste dit ça pour t'emmerder. Je suis venu parce que je ne voulais pas t'obliger à détruire ta couverture et parce que je voulais sauver Helena moi-même !

- Parce que tu crois que je vais te croire ? Dit Rogue en le relachant brusquement avant de se relever.

Cela énerva aussi Alex. Il avait voulu jouer à celui qui s'en contre fichait et maintenant il était exaspéré par le fait que Severus ne le croie pas. Alors pour se venger, il enfonça encore un peu plus le clou :

- Bon... peut-être que j'avais un peu oublié...

Severus lui lança un regard meurtrier et Alex le savait prêt à l'attaquer.

- Mais ! Reprit-il aussitôt. C'est vrai que je voulais sauver Helena moi-même et que je ne voulais compter sur l'aide de personne.

-...

- Et sûrement pas la tienne... ajouta-t-il tout bas.

Là il était sûr que Severus était enragé. Il pouvait presque voir la bave au coin de ses lèvres. Il était sur le point de le tuer pour sûr ! Mais la jubilation d'Alex à le voir si remonté s'évanouit quand un mangemort s'invita à leurs retrouvailles. Ils durent à nouveau se séparer pour sauver leur vie. Alex n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa petite-fille et cela l'inquiétait. Hermione n'était pas réapparue non plus. Il se consola en se disant qu'au moins il avait un oeil sur Tiana. Mais il fut dépité de s'apercevoir qu'il avait aussi été séparé d'elle dans leur fuite. "Là... c'est la pire situation". Il continua de courir à travers les couloirs avec Drago en espérant que Rogue soit parti faire ce qu'il avait prévu dès le début. Récupérer Helena pour s'échapper d'ici. Mais il n'était plus temps de compter sur Severus. Alex venait d'entendre le hurlemant de sa fille suivi de celui de sa petite-fille.

- MAMAN !

Qu'était-il arrivé à Hermione ? Ça venait de l'extérieur. Pourquoi un bruit de verre brisé ? Le mage noir était-il avec elles ? Il fit de son mieux pour se frayer un passage vers le jardin quand il entendit la voix froide de Voldemort ordonner à Helena de se taire. Et lorsqu'il put enfin apercevoir sa fille, Alex la trouva allongée par terre. Inerte. Et même de loin, il pouvait voir son sang se répandre au sol. Puis il remarqua Severus qui s'approchait d'elle. Et en un éclair il comprit quel était le sortilège que venait de subir sa fille. Alex ne réfléchit même pas au fait qu'il était peu probable que Severus ait lancé lui-même le sort. Non, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que le sectumsempra était associé à lui. Et il brandit sa baguette :

- REPULSO !

Il fit faire à Rogue un vol plané et se précipita vers sa fille. Il eut la confirmation qu'il s'agissait du sectumsempra rien qu'en jetant un oeil aux blessures d'Hermione. Et cette fois-ci il envisagea sérieusement la possibilité que Severus soit responsable. Il l'était rien qu'en ayant inventé ce sort. Mais Voldemort affirma qu'il avait lancé le sort et Alex s'attela à soigner sa fille. Pour la première fois de sa vie il allait lui-même faire boire de l'élixir de longue vie à quelqu'un. À sa propre fille. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il comptait sur cet élixir. Et il remerciait le ciel de l'avoir fait naître Amfell. Il remerciait le ciel d'être le descendant de Nicolas Flamel. Car sans cela... Hermione serait morte ce soir là. Il utilisa aussi le contre sort qu'il avait appris de la bouche même de Severus plus de 20 ans en arrière. Il remerciait même le ciel d'avoir reçut lui-même ce sortilège ! Alex était complètement perdu. Tout ce qu'il avait détesté jusqu'à présent se révélait utile. _**Nicolas et Severus **_lui étaient maintenant utiles ! "Je nage en plein cauchemar... je dois me réveiller, c'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas remercier Flamel ou Rogue !" Et pourtant il devait le reconnaître. Ces deux hommes avaient contribué à sauver Hermione ce soir. Alex avait échangé un regard avec Severus. Lui aussi se souvenait parfaitement du sortilège qu'il avait lancé par erreur sur le serdaigle. La façon dont il l'avait soigné, totalement paniqué par son geste. C'était ce jour là que leur inamitié avait réellement commencé. L'un se sentait coupable sans pouvoir s'abaisser à s'excuser. L'autre était furieux que la fille qu'il aimait ait pu être mise en danger pour une raison idiote, par pure jalousie.

Lorsqu'Alex eut fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour Hermione il la prit dans ses bras et s'apprêta à partir avec Drago et Helena. Le problème... c'était qu'il lui manquait toujours Tiana. Et il se refusait à l'abandonner. Mais il fut soulagé de la voir apparaître. Et ils purent tous s'échapper. Enfin... c'était ce qu'il avait cru. Car c'était Mayers qu'ils avaient ramené avec eux. Et Tiana était bel et bien restée derrière. Drago régla son compte au mangemort mais Alex était resté choqué par la simple idée qu'il venait d'abandonner derrière lui sa nièce. Tiana était restée aux mains de Voldemort. Et comme le lui fit comprendre Line... il ne pouvait plus retourner la sauver sans y perdre la vie. Sa fille n'était pas encore tirée d'affaire. Sa petite-fille était choquée par ce qui s'était passé. Et Tiana... allait se faire torturer pour les informations qu'elle avait sur les pierres. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa nièce. Il se serait aussi sacrifié pour elle sans remords ! Mais... si il y retournait maintenant, il mourrait sans même pouvoir espérer la sauver. Voldemort et ses mangemorts le tueraient bien avant qu'il l'atteigne. Et il serait mort en vain. Il ne pourrait plus protéger sa famille. Cruel choix qui s'imposait à lui. Celui d'attendre. Attendre et compter encore une fois sur Severus Rogue.

**~6 septembre 2005~**

Alex était allongé dans son lit. Il était très tard. Mais la bougie sur sa table de chevet brûlait toujours. Car Alex était en train de lire _Shakespeare : les mots éternels_. Combien de fois avait-il lu ce livre ? Un milliard de fois. Non, plus que ça. L'état des pages en attestait. Il les avait tournées un nombre incalculable de fois. Et ce soir il était même allé jusqu'à en cocher certaines. Trois pages. Et il cochait maintenant la dernière. La citation des _Deux gentilhommes de Vérone_.

- _L'amour vrai, sa sincérité se distingue par les actes bien mieux que par les paroles_, murmura-t-il en souriant. Alors ce sera Valentin ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Julia ? Tu crois que c'est encore le destin qui s'en mêle ?

En effet. Voilà qu'il apprenait que le nom de son futur petit-fils était celui d'un des personnages de l'oeuvre de Shakespeare dont il avait tiré son second cadeau de st Valentin. La Saint _**Valentin**_...

Et ce n'était pas tout. Non seulement Alex apprenait qu'il allait devenir à nouveau grand-père. Mais aussi qu'Helena avait l'ambition d'aller à Serdaigle comme lui. Tout cela le remplissait de bonheur. Mais il n'oubliait pas qu'une tâche subsistait dans ce tableau de joie. Tiana lui manquait cruellement. Et il ne passait pas un jour, une nuit, sans qu'il pense à courir la récupérer lui-même au manoir Malefoy.

**~15 septembre 2005~**

Le voilà. Ce fameux jour. Cette horrible soirée. Il l'avait toujours su... Bellatrix Lestrange causerait sa perte si il ne la tuait pas. Il l'avait épargnée, Alex payait maintenant son erreur. Sa clémence. Son humanité. Cette femme avait amené Voldemort à l'intérieur de leur forteresse. Dans le manoir Rosens. Et cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils étaient piégés dans la salle à mager. Il avait été obligé de tout révéler aux autres dans l'espoir de trouver une solution. Et Hermione l'avait trouvée. La pire des solutions. Jouer à un jeu avec Voldemort. Un quitte ou double. Et il ne pouvait l'accepter. Pourtant la vision d'Hermione sur le serment inviolable prouvait qu'il allait céder. Mais là... il s'y refusait. Comment laisser sa fille seule face à Voldemort avec uniquement la chance pour la protéger ? Si Voldemort choisissait la bonne pierre... non il refusait de l'imaginer ! Voir Hermione boire l'élixir mortel était une idée insupportable. Peu importe qu'elle se soit vue vivante dans les visions d'Helena. Alex ne faisait pas confiance au futur. Il ne croyait qu'en l'instant présent. Et présentemment, il voulait protéger sa fille. Mais le temps était compté pour Tiana. Et Hermione parvint à le convaincre d'empoisonner l'une des coupes. Il allait la laisser appliquer son plan. Mais il n'était pas fou. Alex resterait près d'elle et il interviendrait au moindre danger. De plus, il savait que Rogue participerait aussi au serment. Alex comptait aussi sur lui pour donner à Hermione une porte de sortie. Et c'est ce qui se passa.

- Et jurez-vous que le contenu de votre coupe sera bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte ? Demanda Severus.

Alex n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Severus donnait une chance à Alex d'intervenir en restant imprécis dans cette dernière promesse. Et malheureusement, Alex dut utiliser cette chance. Car Voldemort savait que les pierres pouvaient être différenciées par leur température. Et il avait choisi la pierre chaude. La pierre philosophale. Seulement... Hermione était persuadée d'avoir la bonne pierre. Et elle allait boire l'élixir sans se douter que la mort l'attendait au fond de la coupe. "Elle mourra à la moindre gorgée !" pensa Alex horrifié.

- Attendez ! S'exclama-t-il.

Tout le monde fut surpris mais il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui prit la coupe des mains. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser boire. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire devant Voldemort qu'il lui avait encore menti. "Finalement... je lui ai toujours menti. Toujours. Mais si ça me permet de la sauver maintenant, alors je ne regrette rien". Car son intervention même confortait Voldemort dans l'idée qu'il avait choisi la bonne pierre. Et il avait raison. Seulement... Voldemort ne se doutait pas que même si il avait choisi la pierre philosophale, l'élixir de longue vie avait été empoisonné par la coupe. Hermione protesta encore mais Alex lui demanda de faire ce qu'il disait. Sa fille ne lui avait jamais obéit. Comme Tiana elle n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Mais pas ce soir. À cet instant, Alex se comportait vraiment comme un père. Sa fille devait lui obéir et il allait la protéger. Et protéger Tiana par la même occasion. Alex allait tuer Voldemort. "Finalement... je vais vraiment contredire une prophétie. Je me charge de faire le sale boulot Harry. Toi et Drago, restez auprès de ma fille et protégez-la à ma place. Je laisse Tiana à Ron". Voilà ce qu'il pensa lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur le métal froid de la coupe. Ce soir il buvait de l'élixir mortel. Jusqu'à la fin il avait tenu son principe. Ne pas boire d'élixir de longue vie. L'élixir de la pierre létale était froid. Glacé. Comme la mort. Et ce souffle mortel, il le sentit l'envahir un peu plus à chaque gorgée. Il devait boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte pour protéger Hermione du serment inviolable. Et lorsque ce fut fait, le souffle lui manqua. Ses jambes flanchèrent et il s'effondra au sol. Il entendit vaguement le hurlement d'Hermione. Alex ne voyait plus rien. Il ne sentait plus rien. Il était aux portes de la mort. Mais il ne voulait pas disparaître sans dire adieu à sa fille. Il aurait voulu voir une dernière fois son visage. Malheureusement c'était impossible. Mais il put tout de même entendre sa voix. La voix de sa fille qui pleurait. Il aurait tant voulu la consoler.

- Hermione... souffla-t-il douloureusement.

- Papa ! Papa réponds-moi !

- Je... t'aime... Hermione...

- Je t'aime aussi papa... murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot. Ne me laisse pas...!

- Sois... heureuse... ma fille...

C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait pour elle. Qu'Hermione soit heureuse. Il avait enfin pu la protéger. Comme il le voulait, il était mort pour sauver sa famille. Mort en sauvant Hermione. Tout comme l'avait fait Julia. Julia... il retournait enfin auprès de sa femme. L'amour de sa vie. Il resterait maintenant à jamais près d'elle. Et près de sa soeur et de ses parents. Et un jour... Hermione, Helena et Valentin les rejoindraient. Un jour très lointain. Le plus tard possible. Alex et Julia avaient réussi à protéger leur famille. Et cette famille s'agrandirait au fil des ans.

Si Alex avait voulu qu'une citation soit gravée sur sa tombe et celle de Julia... c'était bien celle-là :

_Ce que l'amour peut faire, l'amour ose le tenter_.  
><em><span>Roméo et Juliette<span>  
><em>

**FIN !**

(même s'il reste un petit bonus sur Tiana ^^, allez voir le chap 76)

* * *

><p><span>Réponse aux reviews<span> :

**DrayMione463** : merci beaucoup ^^ moi aussi je suis déçue lol. Bisous et à bientôt j'espère ;)

**Mai96** : ok alors je te dis à la prochaine ! et passe de bonnes vacances ;)

**HeadGirlHotChick** : merci beaucoup ^^ je vais bien réfléchir. Mais même si j'accepte ce sera pas pour tout de suite. Je suis très occupée en ce moment. Je te tiens au courant ;) biz

**launou** : merci ! je suis très contente ^^ je vous avais dit qu'Alex était génial. Bisous ! et à bientôt ;)

**Madz-Lelea** : ah... désolée. Est-ce que je l'ai marqué plusieurs fois "anxiosité" ? ce serait grave quand même. je sais que j'ai mélangé présent et passé dans le bonus. Je voulais faire comme si j'étais le narateur et intervenir parfois pour vous faire remarquer certaines choses. ne prends pas de pincettes, je ne me vexe pas et je ne mords pas lol. merci de ne pas l'oublier ^^ gros bisous

**brilou** :et oui c'est fini. Il fallait bien que ça arrive ^^ j'adore la relation entre Alex et Severus, ils sont tordants lol. Franchement, ils pouraient être de très bons amis mais ils sont trop têtus ces deux là. on dirait que le chap 72 plait beaucoup ^^ je suis contente. c'est vrai tu continues 07-ghost ? Il faut vraiment je relise les chapitres pour éliminer les fautes. c'est moi qui suis heureuse de t'avoir initiée à Harry Potter. C'est obligatoire. Non mais ! xD pleins de bisous brilou. On se revoit sur équideow ;)

**Rosalieemmamailie** : merci ! ^^ c'est toi qui est excellente. Bisous !

**Beliowen** : merci ! ^^ tu adores Severus ? J'espère que je l'ai décris de façon fidèle au perso de JK. Alex et lui, c'est ennemis pour la vie xD bisous et encore merci.

**Fraulein Takoor** : je te remercie beaucoup de t'être improvisée correctrice de cette fic ) comment je peux sauter des erreurs aussi stupides ? lol. en tout cas merci ^^ je suis heureuse que la fic t'ai plu. Au revoir et gros bisous ma chère revieweuse ;) il va m'en falloir du courage pour écrire la prochaine fic qui s'annonce aussi compliquée voir plus que Noblesse oblige lol. possible de faire plus compliqué ? Oui je vais vous le prouver mdr. Salut !

**nico380380** : un garçon ! youhou ! (je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis aussi contente lol peut-être parce que ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ma fic n'intéresse pas seulement les filles ^^) en tout cas je te remercie beaucoup. c'est vrai ? C'est la plus longue ? la fille même pas au courant lol. tu as raison je crois que j'ai tout dit ^^ gros bisous !

**Lady-LilyRogue** : je te répond ici pour ne pas spoiler les autres ^^ Ben merci ! je me suis arrachée pour écrire tout ça. En plus tu arrives seulement maintenant mais je postais un chapitre par jour au début. c'était du boulot lol. mais c'était aussi parce que je le voulais bien ^^ c'est vrai que JK ne parle pas assez de Flamel et de la pierre. Alors que moi c'est le genre d'histoire qui me passionne ;) je sais que je suis zarb. En fait je suis folle ^^ (dit-elle avec un grand sourire xD) merci encore et bisous !

**mione-du-49** : salut ! tout lire en une journée ? C'est humainement possible ? Tu es une extraterrestre ? XD Je suis d'autant plus contente parce que ça prouve que la fic t'a vraiment plu ^^ merci et gros bisous ! ;)

**Mamanlily** : alors mione-du-49 est une vampire xD merci chère humaine, ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça ^^ je te fais de gros bisous ;)

**Kisara Hamagasaki** : merci à toi chère fan de Severus ^^ la relation entre lui et Alex est très particulière n'est-ce pas ? J'adore mettre ces deux persos dans la même pièce xD ça explose à tout les coups ! je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à t'envouter ;) je planche déjà sur ma prochaine fiction. Je la posterai dès que j'aurais un plan détaillé de l'histoire qui s'annonce longue et compliquée. à suivre ;) merci et bisous !

**Ano** : mais je suis heureuse de répondre aux anonymes ^^ d'ailleurs je te remercie, ça me fait plaisir que la fic t'ai plu même si c'est vrai qu'on est triste pour Alex... T.T (je pleure toujours alors que c'est moi qui l'ai tué... xD mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?) gros bisous !

**aude9483** : merci ^^ je me suis beaucoup plu à écrire la dernière partie. Je suis contente que la fic t'ai plus. Bisous !

**everlyne** : je suis contente que tu ne te sois pas contentée d'un point xD merci ! si c'est rare je suis d'autant plus heureuse ^^ j'aime beaucoup shakespeare. ça s'est vu ? xD en tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue. Bisous !

**Barbyes Malefoy** : un grand merci ^^ tu sais tout sur le mystérieux Alex maintenant ;) gros bisous !

**E.C.J.L** : bonjour ! ^^ c'est normal que tu sois encore plus triste pour Alex. Avec le bonus je voulais le réhabiliter définitivement dans le couer de mes lecteurs ;) il méritait un peu de compassion de la part de tout le monde. pour Drago je me rends un peu compte que tu as raison. Mais je ne peux p^lus rien changer à l'histoire et je l'ai trop souvent vu décrit comme une ordure alos je voulais changer ça ^^ en tout cas merci beaucoup ! tu es trop généreuse xD gros bisous et à bientôt ;)

**Elionne** : je suis consciente de tout ça. Je devais faire avancer la fic et c'était difficile de tout maîtriser lol. oui, vite tombé amoureux, mais si j'avais fait durer les choses la fic aurait eu une centaine de chapitres lol. et certains lecteurs impatients m'auraient lancé des pierres xD merci pour tout ^^ je te fais de gros bisous !

**Marie** : merci ^^ j'ai pensé à la couper en deux. Mais la deuxième partie aurait été trop courte par rapport à la première. Gros bisous !

**pam** : pas de problème je te l'enverrai. Donne moi juste ton adresse mail. Merci beaucoup et gros bisous !

**Gemini Potter** : c'est moi qui te remercie. ça me fait très plaisir ^^ je te fais de gros bisous et à bientôt j'espère ;) a+ !

**celewyn** : salut ! merci, je suis contente ^^ (ben oui je vais pas faire la tronche lol) c'est une grande joie que ma fic fasse partie de tes préférées (hou ! j'en ai des frissons xD) malheureusement c'est pour l'instant ma seule fic HP. Mais il y en aura bientôt une autre ;) alors a+ ! bisous

**Aurelie Malefoy** : merci beaucoup ^^ j'ai aussi adoré lire tes reviews. Gros bisous !

**Istehar** : dernier chapitre. La fic est terminée. ça me fait mal au coeur. je te remercie encore pour tout tes compliments. Ils me font très plaisir ^^ Alex est aussi mon préféré. Tes commentaires me manqueront aussi ! J'ai déjà commencé à poster la prochaine fic. à bientôt peut être ;) BISOUS !

super que tu sois fan ^^ j'ai bien compris que Ron et Tiana étaient tes persos/couple préférés de la fic mdr. Je crois que je vais vraiment envisager d'écrire des OS sur eux rien que pour te faire plaisir... lol ah ! la GALERE, on l'oubliera pas c'est sûr ^^ merci à toi. Bisous

**Samantha Malefoy** : merci beaucoup ^^ pour l'instant je ne prévois pas de dramione. Je suis sur une SB/OC. Mais après... qui sait ? ;) bisous !

**killashandra** : OC signifie Original Character. Il s'agit en fait d'un personage inventé et qui ne fait pas partie de l'histoire de JK Rowling. je suis une méchante ! hihihi (je sais que je ne devrais pas rire... xD) merci à toi ! gros bisous

**Istehar** : je vais voir si je peux arranger ça avant noël xD biz

**Kodachou** : merci beaucoup ^^ bisous et à bientôt !

**EleaG** : ah ok ^^ C'est vrai la fin est là T.T Mais je suis contente que la fic t'ait plu. je te retrouve sur Le chat de Van ;) gros bisous !

**francinette **: merci ! j'espère t'avoir fait pleurer seulement dans les moments émouvants ou désopilants xD repose bien tes yeux ^^ à la prochaine ! ;) bisous

**beubeu14** : je suis ravie de t'avoir rendue accro ^^ repose toi bien, je m'en veux de t'avoir fait veiller si tard xD merci et bisous !

**Istehar** : tu es toujours là ! ^^ c'est vrai ? Médaille de bronze ? Je suis ravie de la recevoir de tes mains ^^ merci beaucoup. Biz biz !

**Niight** : je suis désolée, je ne m'interresse pas trop aux fic sims. mais je suis ravie et très reconnaissante de savoir que ma fic t'ait plu ^^ un grand merci et de gros bisous ! ;)

**nhymphe** : premièrement, merci beaucoup ^^ tu la relis tant que ça ? c'est génial :) j'ai essayé de faire dans l'original et dans le mystérieux xD ta phrase préférée est une réplique de notre cher Alex. il a toujours le mot pour vaner Severus lol. merci du conseil, je vais aller voir ça. Bisous !

**mado0390** : coucou ! ^^ je suis ravie d'entendre ça. Encore une qui a aimé, c'est génial ! merci à toi. Bisous !

**ORIANNEJETAIME** : alors voilà la jumelle ! xD Orianne et Maeva. Je suis ravie que mon histoire vous plaise à toutes les deux. Ne vous battez pas, je n'enlèverai pas la fic du site mdr. SB/OC, c'est Sirius Black et un personnage inventé ^^ j'ai déjà commencé à poster ma nouvelle fic : Le chat de Van. je te remercie beaucoup et je te fais de gros bisous en espérant avoir de vos nouvelles ! ^^ à bientôt !

**Tchoupi95** : moi aussi je suis triste de l'avoir terminée T.T j'ai trop aimé l'écrire. et lire vos commentaires. Merci à toi. tes compliments me font plaisir ^^ bisous !

**angelbr** : coucou, je te remercie ^^ je sais que thème de départ n'est pas très original. Alors je suis contente que tu te sois quand même laissée tenter ;) merci d'aprécier mes OC et je t'avoue que moi aussi j'étais un peu frustrée par ce que j'écrivais sur Hermione et Drago au début lol Gros bisous et à bientôt !

**delphes** : merci beaucoup ^^ je suis contente que tu aies apprécié à la fois l'histoire et mes personnages. pour moi, il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre fin. Bisous !

**Lalou77** : c'est gentil ^^ merci à toi de m'avoir lue. je guette tes prochains commentaires si il y en a sur mes autres fics ) bisous !

**Geuh** : ah oui, le chimiste sinistre lol. mouhahahaha ! j'attends ça petite diablotine ) gros bisous et à bientôt !

**Maureen Maoa** : merci ! je regrête quand même de t'avoir fait pleurer lol. je te fais de gros bisous ;)

**BananaSplit32** : merci beaucoup. Je passerai promis ;) biz

**louise9** : merci à toi ^^ bisous !

**KasumeKurotenshi** : merci, je suis fière de ce surnom xD ça lui va si bien. gros bisous ! ;)

**4dramione-always** : merci beaucoup. J'ai un projet de dramione, l'espère pouvoir bientôt le mettre sur pied ^^ bisous ! ;)

**SparksStyles** : merci de l'avoir lue ! ^^ bisous

**geant** : merci beaucoup, ça me fait trop plaisir ! ^^ gros bisous !

**Necro** : ça me touche, merci ^^ je n'oserais jamais demander ça à notre déesse lol. Gros bisous !

**Dowrine** : merci beaucoup ! j'espère que le dernier bonus te plaira aussi ^^ (et mes autres fictions peut-être ;) ) Je suis ravie de voir que beaucoup de choses t'ont plu. je te remercie encore de m'avoir lue ! bisous

**Daphnis23 **: je suis contente que ça t'ait autant plu ! ^^ je te remercie. Gros bisous !

**Clema** : merci ! je sais que le nombre de chapitres peut faire peur lol. Mais ils sont pas très longs et je suis contente que tu les aies trouvés intéressants ^^ encore merci, bisous !

**Hogwart's Power** : merci beaucoup ! biz

**Juliianna** : c'est vrai que j'ai un peu mis de côté Blaize et Pansy pour la deuxième partie. mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment un grand rôle à jouer. Merci beaucoup, gros bisous ;)


	76. Bonus : Je suis Tiana Weasley

JOYEUX NOËL ISTEHAR ! xD

Tu ne pensais pas que j'écrirais vraiment cet OS pour Noël hein ? ^^ Ben surprise ! Le voilà ! Un bonus spécial sur Ron et Tiana ;)

Bonjour à tous, et joyeux Noël. Voilà un nouveau bonus sur un couple très spécial. Ron Weasley et Tiana Amfell. Ou plutôt Tiana Weasley lol. mais pas que ! on va retrouver nos personages adorés ;)

J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira ^^

gros bisous et enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis Tiana Weasley<strong>

25 décembre 1998. Une nuit neigeuse. Les flocons entraient par la fenêtre entrouverte. Assise juste à côté, une jeune fille frissonna. Il faisait froid. Mais elle avait besoin d'air. Voilà pourquoi elle avait ouvert la fenêtre. Son nom ? Tiana Amfell. Enfin... pour l'instant. Ses yeux verts fixaient la lune. "Elle sera pleine dans quelques jours" pensa-t-elle. La jeune fille crispa ses doigts sur le bouquet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. "Est-ce que je fais le bon choix ?" se demanda-t-elle. "Pour moi j'en suis certaine mais... pour lui ? Et si jamais il finissait par le regretter ? Et si jamais je... lui faisais du mal ?" Elle soupira avant de coller son front contre la vitre glacée. Fermant les yeux, elle tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle était toujours aussi nulle à ce jeu là. À chaque fois qu'elle essayait de ne plus penser à rien, Tiana avait son image en tête. Celle de Ron Weasley.

Elle ne pensait qu'à lui chaque jour. Quel que soit le moment, quelle que soit l'heure... Et cela, depuis une certaine nuit. Cette fameuse nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble au clair de lune, seuls en pleine forêt. Il l'avait vue telle qu'elle était vraiment ce soir là. Ce n'était peut-être pas la première fois mais... cette fois... il était resté près d'elle. Et il avait attendu. Ils avaient attendu ensemble que la pleine lune disparaisse. Puis Ron l'avait prise dans ses bras et il l'avait embrassée. Elle... la loup-garou. Cela faisait presque 3 ans que Tiana avait été mordue par Greyback. Et la marque de cette morsure qu'elle portait toujours au bras gauche lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle n'était plus une fille comme les autres. À présent, Tiana se transformait tous les mois... en bête. Mais elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. Elle au moins pouvait contrôler ses transformations. Elle n'avait pas besoin de potion tue-loup pour garder l'esprit clair. Et elle était aussi capable de se transformer à volonté en dehors des pleines lunes. Mais lorsque celle-ci apparaissait dans le ciel, Tiana n'avait pas le choix. Elle était obligée de se transformer. Et son côté sauvage ressortait bien plus dans ces moments là. "J'ai déjà bousculé Ron une fois... et si je le griffais la prochaine fois ? Ou pire... le mordais ? Est-ce que je peux vraiment le laisser prendre ce risque ?"

Après quelques secondes supplémentaires à observer son bouquet, Tiana se mit à ricaner. Elle se souvenait du jour où elle avait attrapé celui d'Hermione lors de son mariage avec Drago. Tiana avait alors harcelé Ron pour l'obliger à l'épouser avant la fin de l'année comme le voulait la tradition. Et le fait qu'elle était à présent assise dans cette église, vêtue d'une robe blanche et tenant un bouquet dans ses mains, prouvait bien qu'elle était parvenue à son but. Et ce n'était pourtant pas gagné. Ron était gêné par le fait qu'elle soit élève et lui professeur. Mais Tiana avait su le convaincre. "C'est moi qui ai insisté pour me marier... et voilà que je me demande s'il ne vaut mieux pas tout annuler. Il faut savoir ce que tu veux, Tiana". Un flocon de neige se posa sur ses genoux. Aussi blanc que sa robe. "Je crois que ce soir là aussi il neigeait... j'ai presque tout oublié". Soudain on frappa à la porte. Et son oncle, Alexander Amfell, passa la tête dans l'entrebaillement.

- Tu es prête ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et entra avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Alex était très élégant dans son costume. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux d'un châtain clair en arrière, mais il avait dû y passer plus d'une fois sa main nerveusement car certaines mèches lui tombaient maintenant devant les yeux. Des yeux aussi verts que les siens.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il inquiet en s'approchant. Tu te sens mal ? Je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de te marier en pleine nuit. Il est minuit passé, tu dois être fatiguée. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais devant cette fenêtre ? Ferme-la ou tu risques d'attraper froid. Mais tu as peut-être faim. Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose à manger ? Ou tu es trop nerveuse pour avaler quoi que ce soit ? Ou alors tu es vraiment malade ? Haaa... qu'est-ce que Jess aurait fait ? Je devrais peut-être appeler Hermione...

- Alex, le coupa Tiana amusée. Je te remercie de t'inquiéter, mais je ne suis pas malade. Et tu as raison, je suis trop nerveuse pour manger quoi que ce soit.

- Ah, dit-il soulagé.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Tu n'étais pas aussi nerveux pour le mariage d'Hermione. Je t'entends faire les cents pas devant ma porte depuis une demi heure. Tu ne devrais pas stresser autant. Je suis ta nièce, pas ta fille.

- Mais pour moi... tu es bien plus qu'une simple nièce Tiana. Je t'ai élevée comme ma propre fille.

Le sourire disparut des lèvres de Tiana le temps d'une seconde de surprise, avant de réapparaître, plus prononcé et plus chaleureux. Oui... Alex était aussi comme un père pour elle. Et cela, ils le savaient tous les deux. Alex s'approcha un peu plus pour remettre en place l'une des mèches blondes de Tiana que le vent de l'hiver avait délogé de sa coiffure sous son voile. Et il redemanda en caressant sa joue :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tiana prit la main de son oncle et la serra pour se donner du courage.

- Je... je ne sais plus... ce que je dois faire...

- Comment ça ? Tu ne veux plus épouser Ron ? Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

- Evidemment que je l'aime ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ça fait des mois que je ne pense plus qu'à une seule chose : l'épouser.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te chagrine ?

Tiana ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans réussir à lui expliquer ses angoisses. Finalement elle lâcha la main de son oncle et serra instinctivement son propre bras gauche. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'Alex comprenne. Il l'avait vue faire des centaines de fois depuis ce maudit soir où il était arrivé trop tard pour la sauver des crocs de Greyback.

- Je vois, dit-il en s'accroupissant près d'elle.

Puis il posa une main sur celle de Tiana et dit :

- Tout ira bien Tiana. Ron l'a déjà accepté.

- Oui... pour l'instant. Mais si... si jamais ça changeait ? Si il se rendait compte que c'est trop dur de vivre avec... quelqu'un comme moi ?

- Tu contrôles tes transformations Tiana. En cela tu es la plus chanceuse des loups-garous. Et la moins dangereuse.

- Une fille normale serait encore moins dangereuse, dit-elle sombrement.

- Tu n'as rien d'anormal.

Elle leva un sourcil lourd de sens, signifiant : _tu te payes ma tête ? _

- Tu es une jeune fille tout à fait normale qui se transforme une fois par mois.

- Donc je suis anormale.

- Donc tu es exceptionnelle. Nuance.

- La nuance est mince...

- Tiana. Ça ne te ressemble pas d'agir comme ça.

- Et qu'est-ce qui me ressemble ? Quelqu'un de très optimiste et blagueuse ? Une fille qui sourit tout le temps ? En toute circonstance ? Et qui plaisante sur son côté "louve" pour faire croire qu'elle le vit bien ? Oui. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait moi.

Une larme s'égara sur sa joue. Lorsqu'il la vit, le coeur d'Alex se serra.

- Je sais qui tu es, dit-il doucement. Nous avons passé une grande partie de notre vie ensemble. Seuls. Et crois-moi Tiana, tu es optimiste et blagueuse. Tu sourit tout le temps sauf quand tu me fais la tête. Mais ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Et tu as oublié sauvageonne.

- Oui mais...

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Ron connait les risques et il est prêt à les encourir. Il ne t'aurait pas demandée en mariage sans cela. Et je ne lui aurais pas permis de t'épouser si je ne le pensais pas capable d'assumer cette responsabilité.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle de s'occuper de toi. Je lui souhaite bien du courage.

- Hé ! Dit-elle en lui donnant un tape sur l'épaule.

- Je sais qu'il saura prendre bien soin de toi, rectifia-t-il. Et tu sais que je ne serai jamais bien loin. Tu peux faire appel à moi au moindre problème.

- Je sais, sourit-elle.

Alex fut heureux et soulagé de la voir enfin sourire. Et il fit disparaître la larme indésirable.

- Voilà. C'est un jour pour sourire non pour pleurer. Tu te maries. Sois en heureuse au lieu de t'inquiéter.

- Je suis heureuse. Mais aussi anxieuse.

- C'est tout à fait normal, je pense. Tu sais, il n'y a pas que les femmes qui sont nerveuse lors d'un mariage. Quand j'ai laissé Ron tout à l'heure, il était comme un lion en cage.

- Vraiment ? Dit-elle amusée.

- Il sait que c'est un moment crucial pour vous deux. En plus tu n'as pas choisi n'importe quel jour. Il est sûrement en train de se demander si tu as la tête à te marier. Et il semble que ses angoisses soient confirmées.

- Je suis très heureuse de l'épouser. Et il fallait que ce soit aujourd'hui. Cette nuit. Je ne veux plus repenser au 25 décembre en ayant le coeur lourd. Ni en ayant envie de pleurer. Sauf si c'est de joie.

- Tes parents ne le voudraient pas non plus. Jessica et Paul seraient très tristes d'être la cause de tes larmes.

- Je me souviens à peine d'eux... dit-elle tristement. Et mon souvenir le plus clair est... horrible !

- N'y pense pas, dit-il en l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Pas ce soir Tiana. Je ne veux pas te conduire jusqu'à l'autel en sachant que tu rumines ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux te voir heureuse, aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quel autre jour. D'accord ?

C'était facile à dire. Ne pas y penser ? Ses parents étaient morts un soir de Noël. À peine quelques minutes suite aux douze coups de minuit. Elle n'avait que 3 ans à cette époque. Et Tiana avait été forcée de regarder les corps de Jessica et Paul Amfell disparaître dans les flammes. Bellatrix Lestrange les avait brûlés sous ses yeux. Pas étonnant que la jeune fille craignait à présent le feu par dessus tout. Alex était aussi présent ce soir là. Et il n'avait rien pu faire pour sa soeur et son beau-frère. Voilà quel était le souvenir de ses parents que Tiana gardait clairement en mémoire. Elle l'avait longtemps refoulé mais elle s'en rappelait parfaitement à présent.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Alex fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit deux petites bougies qu'il agita sous le nez de la jeune fille.

- Et si on les allumait ? Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas déposé de cierge dans cette belle église de Dartmouth.

Le visage de Tiana s'éclaira et elle acquiesça. Alex sourit et ferma la fenêtre avant de poser les bougies sur le rebord. Puis il les alluma magiquement et comme ils avaient coutume de le faire à chaque Noël, ils prièrent pour les êtres chers qu'ils avaient perdu. "Maman, papa. Je me marie à Dartmouth ce soir. La ville où nous vivions heureux tous ensemble. J'espère que vous me regardez. Et j'espère faire le bon choix autant pour moi que pour Ron. Si ce mariage tourne mal je... je ne m'en remettrais pas. Veillez sur nous". Rouvrant les yeux, elle tourna la tête vers Alex qui souriait tout en pensant aux défunts.

- Aidez-moi à veiller sur elle, murmura-t-il finalement.

Alex jeta un coup d'oeil à Tiana qui semblait surprise.

- C'est ce que je leur demande chaque année, dit-il. Mais ils ne doivent pas m'entendre. Je galère toujours.

- Continue à faire de ton mieux, dit-elle amusée. Mais où est la troisième bougie ? Celle de tante Julia.

- Tu penses bien que j'ai déjà allumé la bougie de ta tante. C'est la première chose que j'ai fait en entrant dans l'église. Le cierge est dans la chapelle.

- Oui, question idiote, concéda-t-elle.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Et son témoin entra. Hermione Malefoy.

- Je me doutais que tu étais là, dit-elle à Alex. La messe de noël vient de se terminer. On va pouvoir procéder au mariage.

Tiana se tendit et Alex posa sa main sur son épaule pour la rassurer.

- ça ne va pas ? Demanda Hermione en ayant aussi remarqué la réaction de la jeune fille.

- Si, répondit-elle aussitôt. Tout va bien. Où est Helena ?

- Je l'ai laissée à Narcissa. Tu sais qu'on a accompli un exploit en faisant assister des Malefoy au mariage d'un Weasley ? Arthur et Lucius n'arrêtent pas de se lancer des regards noirs. On dirait deux gamins. Et maintenant que j'ai répondu à ta tentative pour changer de sujet, revenons en là où nous en étions. Ça ne va pas ?

Tiana soupira amusée.

- Je suis nerveuse, c'est tout.

- Tu m'as plutôt l'air indécise. J'espère que tu n'as pas changé d'avis parce que Ron ne tient plus en place. Si vous n'êtes pas mariés dans 5 minutes je crois qu'il va faire une crise.

- Tu exagères.

- Même pas. Il est vraiment très impatient.

"J'aimerais en avoir le coeur net... Qui a inventé cette règle stupide qui interdit aux futurs époux de se voir avant la cérémonie ? Je veux voir Ron !"

Soudain les cloches de l'église se mirent à sonner.

- C'est l'heure, dit Hermione en prenant les mains de Tiana dans les siennes. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur Tiana. Tu sais que je t'adore.

- Je t'adore aussi, dit-elle en prenant Hermione dans ses bras.

- J'ai l'honneur d'être ton témoin, dit Hermione en l'embrassant sur la joue. On se souviendra longtemps de cette nuit de Noël. Celle où tu es finalement parvenue à tes fins. Tu épouses enfin Ron.

- Oui... murmura-t-elle en serrant un peu plus Hermione contre elle.

Celle-ci lui rendit son étreinte et elles se séparèrent en souriant.

- On y va ? Demanda Alex en présentant son bras à Tiana.

Elle acquiesça et prit son bras alors qu'Hermione rabattait le voile de Tiana sur son visage.

- Tu es parfaite, dit-elle avec émotion.

- Tu l'étais aussi à ton mariage. Est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé de douter ?

- Je n'avais aucune raison de le faire. Toi non plus.

"J'ai une raison de douter. Je la partage avec tous les loups-garou".

- Allons-y, dit Alex en entraînant sa nièce vers la sortie.

Le chemin conduisant à la chapelle... un long couloir. Le plus long qu'elle ait jamais traversé. Même à Poudlard. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes de la chapelle, elle crut mourir d'impatience en sentant Alex s'arrêter. Hermione lui offrit un clin d'oeil avant de se glisser à l'intérieur. Une intense lumière l'éblouit et Tiana eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la grande croix fleurie suspendue au-dessus de l'autel. Mais la porte se referma trop vite pour lui permettre de poser les yeux sur ce qu'elle désirait tant voir. "Ron..." pensa-t-elle nerveusement en agitant les doigts tenant son bouquet. Puis l'orgue se mit brusquement à jouer et la jeune fille se figea, serrant sa prise sur le bras de son oncle. Celui-ci sourit légèrement et il tapota doucement sa main.

- Respire, lui conseilla-t-il. Je te tiens.

Tiana souffla et acquiesça. Puis Alex poussa les portes et il la fit entrer dans la lumière. Elle cligna des yeux et retint une exclamation admirative en apercevant les dizaines de bougies éclairant la salle de toutes part. Les gens avaient dû les allumer lors de la messe de Noël. Elle y avait déjà assisté des dizaines de fois pourtant... ça n'avait jamais été aussi beau que ce soir là. Et Tiana savait que, parmi toutes ces flammes chaleureuses, l'une d'entre elles brûlait pour la femme d'Alex. Sa chère tante partie le même soir que ses parents. Mais alors que ses yeux se rapprochaient de l'autel, Tiana oublia peu à peu les bougies... pour se perdre dans la contemplation de deux orbes bleues. Le doux regard de Ronald Weasley... posé sur Tiana comme s'il était prêt à s'élancer vers elle. À la prendre dans ses bras... et l'emmener loin de tout. Mais si Ron ne bougeait pas... c'était parce qu'il souhaitait être lié à elle par un lien plus fort que les mots. Ils s'étaient dit "je t'aime" un nombre incalculable de fois. Ce soir ils se le prouveraient.

Tiana avança le coeur gonflé d'émotion. Elle était si pressée de rejoindre Ron qu'Alex avait l'impression que c'était lui qui était conduit jusqu'à l'autel.

- Doucement, lui chuchota-t-il amusé.

Tiana se rendit compte qu'elle le tirait en avant et se calma en rougissant. Mais elle ne quitta pas Ron des yeux alors qu'elle avançait vers lui. Remarquant à peine Harry et Hermione debout de chaque côté de l'autel. Les Weasley au grand complet assis sur sa droite. Fred et Georges lui faisant de multiples clin d'oeil. Molly pleurant déjà la tête appuyée sur l'épaule d'Arthur. Ginny lui envoyant un baiser avec sa main. Fleur la fixant en souriant aux côtés de Bill, une main posée sur son ventre arrondis. Charlie et Percy qu'elle avait rarement eu l'occasion de voir, l'observaient passer devant eux comme si elle était sortie tout droit d'un rêve. Leur plus jeune frère se mariait. Et pas à n'importe qui. Sur la gauche étaient assis les Malefoy, la petite Helena gazouillant dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Blaize et Pansy étaient eux aussi présents. Tout comme Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks et Teddy, Line, Thomas et les Rosens. Tiana avait aussi retrouvé dernièrement son oncle Eric, le jeune frère de son père. Alex s'était longuement excusé auprès de lui pour ne pas l'avoir informé de la mort de Paul. Depuis que celui-ci avait emménagé à Dartmouth avec Jess, Paul avait laissé sa famille sans nouvelle. Il savait quel lourd secret cachait la famille de sa femme. Et pour elle, Paul s'était coupé de la sienne. Un peu comme Julia. Et aucun Smith n'avait su ce qui avait pu arriver à Paul depuis. Eric avait été très attristé d'apprendre la mort de son frère. Mais aussi heureux de rencontrer sa nièce. "Aussi blonde qu'une Smith" avait-il dit en la voyant.

Passant près du premier rang, Line et Ginny lancèrent des pétales de fleurs en bonnes demoiselles d'honneur. Et enfin... Tiana toucha au but. Il était là, à un mètre d'elle. Elle tendit la main vers lui avec impatience. Et Ron la prit en souriant. Puis il échangea un signe de tête avec Alex, et celui-ci embrassa une dernière fois sa nièce sur le front à travers le voile en murmurant :

- Sois heureuse.

Tiana lui sourit et Alex partit prendre place aux côtés d'Eric. Main dans la main, Ron et Tiana se tournèrent vers le mage qui devait les lier à jamais. La cérémonie se passa comme dans un rêve. Les dizaines de bougies donnant à la chapelle une ambiance chaleureuse et, comme l'avait soupiré rêveusement Line :

- Comme c'est romantique ! Dis Thomas. On ne pourrait pas...

- On est déjà mariés chérie, dit-il en prenant la main gauche de sa femme dans la sienne.

- Oui mais...

- Je n'échangerais notre cérémonie de mariage contre aucune autre. Qui voudrait modifier le plus beau jour de sa vie ? Dit-il en souriant et entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens.

- Oh Thomas... dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Tu es trop mignon !

Elle lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser, mais fut remise à sa place par Molly :

- Chuuuuut ! Ils vont échanger leurs voeux ! Murmura-t-elle vivement.

- Désolés, dit Thomas en repoussant gentilement sa femme pour qu'elle s'asseye correctement.

Mais Line resta agrippée à son bras avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Quant à Ron, il venait de se tourner vers Harry. Et celui-ci le regarda sans bouger.

- Harry, dit Ron.

- Hum ? Dit-il en levant les sourcils.

- Heu... les alliances.

- Les ?

Ron leva les sourcils à son tour et répéta :

- Les_** alliances**_.

- Oui, et alors ?

Ron faillit s'étrangler. Comment ça, "_**et alors ?**_" ! Il tourna les yeux désespérément vers Hermione qui leva les épaules avec impuissance.

- Tu... dit-il paniqué en se retournant vers son meilleur ami. Harry... tu devais t'occuper des alliances.

- Ah oui ? Pas souvenir.

- Tu _**plaisantes**_ ? Dit-il les dents serrées.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Tiana perplexe.

- Non non, dit Ron agité. Ça va s'arranger. Je... je vais trouver une solution.

Les gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur le front de Ron. Il jetait des regards en tous sens dans l'espoir de trouver par miracle deux bagues identiques trainant quelque part.

- Deux bagues... marmonna-t-il. Il me faut juste deux bagues...

- Deux bagues ? Dit Harry. J'en ai deux jolie ici si tu veux.

Et il sortit de sa poche les fameuses alliances, offrant à son meilleur ami un grand sourire.

- Je peux même te faire un prix d'ami, ajouta Harry comme s'il lui rendait un grand service.

- Harry ! S'exclama Ron frustré.

Hermione pouffa de rire, comme la majeure partie de la salle. Fred et Georges étaient littéralement explosés de rire et levèrent le pouce en direction d'Harry.

- ça va, dit-il en tendant les bagues à Ron. Tu vas l'épouser ta Tiana. Sois pas si pressé.

Ron rougit et marmonna en lui arrachant l'écrin des mains :

- Faux frère. Ne vient pas me demander la main de ma soeur après ça.

- C'est à ton père que je dois la demander, lui fit-il remarquer.

Ginny devint rouge cramoisi et les jumeaux assis derrière elle murmurèrent à son oreille :

- Yeah ! Torride.

- Bouclez-la, dit Molly avec néanmoins une petite lueur joyeuse dans le regard.

- Il va falloir que j'aie une petite discussion avec Harry, dit Arthur d'un air sérieux.

- Arrête, dit Bill. Comme si c'était pas déjà évident.

- Tous nos voeux Ginny, renchérit Fleur.

- Chuuut ! S'énerva Molly.

Enfin, Ron avait sortit l'une des bagues de l'écrin avant de se tourner vers l'élue de son coeur. Elle aussi souriait, à la fois d'amusement et de bonheur.

- Tiana Amfell, dit-il en prenant sa main gauche. Notre première rencontre a été... impressionnante.

Ceux qui avaient aussi été présent dans le bois sourirent. Ils se rappelaient encore de la grande louve effrayante qui s'était transformée en une Tiana barbouillée de sang et portant le pull de Ron pour seul vêtement.

- Je suis heureux d'être entré dans ce bois. J'ai vu ton autre visage avant de voir celui que j'ai sous les yeux. Et je voulais que tu saches que... je n'ai pas peur. Je sais tout de toi. Et j'aime tout de toi. Tu m'as toujours beaucoup plu. Et j'ai eu du mal à croire que c'était réciproque. Tu es tellement... sûre de toi, dit-il en souriant. Et tu m'impressionnes encore parfois. Ce qui n'est pas du tout normal pour un prof.

Il y eut quelques rires amusés dans l'assistance et Ron continua :

- Tiana tu es comme un rayon de soleil. Et je veux te garder près de moi. Même si je sais que ta condition t'angoisse pour notre avenir. Je te le répète, moi je n'ai pas peur. Je t'aime. Et je n'ai aucun doute là dessus.

Il lui passa la bague au doigt alors que Tiana l'observait bouche-bée. Ron savait ce qu'elle redoutait. Ses angoisses. Mais lui n'en avait aucune. Il voulait s'engager avec elle sans le moindre doute. Elle aurait pu en pleurer de joie.

- Ronald Weasley, dit-elle la voix tremblante en saisissant sa main gauche. Je t'aime !

Ron sourit en la voyant dans tous ses états et dit doucement :

- Oui, je sais.

- Je... dit-elle en reniflant. J'ai peur tu as raison. La dernière chose que je veux au monde c'est te faire du mal. Tout le monde me rassure en me disant que je sais me contrôler mais... le risque est tout de même là. Et personne n'a su me rassurer autant que toi tu viens de le faire. J'ai été idiote de broyer du noir. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, ce sont tes mots, ta chaleur. Ta présence. Ça suffit à me rendre heureuse. Tu m'as acceptée complètement. Et je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissante. Je ne me lasserai jamais de le dire Ron, _**je t'aime**_.

Ron serra plus fort sa main dans la sienne.

- Et tu as raison, ajouta-t-elle en souriant et lui passant l'anneau au doigt. Je suis très sûre de moi. Sûre de ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux par dessus tout... c'est toi, Ron.

Le jeune homme fit un geste vers elle. Peut-être pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ou pour soulever le voile afin de l'embrasser avant l'heure. Mais peu importe la raison, il fut coupé par le mage qui s'exclama :

- Et maintenant ! Que chacun de vous tende le bras gauche. Il est temps de vous unir par le plus sacré des liens.

Rougissant et sachant que tout le monde avait deviné ses intentions, Ron saisit le bras tendu de Tiana. Le mage fit apparaître deux rubans rouges qui entourèrent leurs bras et demanda :

- Ronald Weasley, souhaitez-vous prendre Tiana Amfell ici présente pour épouse ? Jurez-vous de la chérir et de lui rester fidèle dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui, je le veux.

- Tiana Amfell, souhaitez-vous prendre Ronald Weasley ici présent pour époux ? Jurez-vous de le chérir et de lui rester fidèle dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Les deux rubans avaient disparu, et le mage dit avec joie :

- Dans ce cas, je vous déclare mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Et avant que Ron ait pu faire le moindre geste, Tiana souleva elle-même son voile et se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Tout le monde applaudit. Et Robert agita sa baguette pour produire des étincelles qui les survolèrent tous quelques instants.

- Wow ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en fixant le couple qui s'embrassait toujours. _**Torride**_.

- C'est tout ce que vous savez dire ? Leur demanda Percy en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Non, moi je regrette de ne pas m'être un peu plus battu pour Tiana, dit Fred.

- Carrément ! Dit Georges en lui tapant dans la main.

- Qui aurait cru que nous marierions Ronnie en deuxième ? Dit Molly heureuse alors qu'Hermione serrait de nouveau Tiana dans ses bras.

- Je crois qu'il y avait un message subliminal pour nous les gars, murmura Charlie à ses frères encore célibataires.

- Elle peut toujours attendre, répondirent les jumeaux. Les affaires d'abord. Percy n'a qu'à se dévouer.

- Hein ? Dit celui-ci interloqué.

Ils rirent alors que Ron recevait les félicitations d'Harry.

- Alors tu vois ? C'est bon, vous êtes mariés. Je sens qu'une vie pleine de rebondissements t'attend avec Tiana.

- Oui, dit-il les joues toujours rouges alors que sa femme et sa meilleure amie manquaient de tomber sur l'autel lorsque Line accourut pour se jeter sur elles en poussant une exclamation de joie.

- ça y est, dit-elle. Mes deux poupées sont casées ! Maintenant faites-nous pleins de bambins ! Il faut remplir le manoir Rosens !

- Doucement, dit Hermione. Helena n'a que quelques mois. Et Tiana a 7 ans à faire à Poudlard.

- C'est vrai... dit gravement Tiana l'air effaré. Je vais devoir attendre 7 ans avant de faire un bébé à Ron ? J'en veux un tout de suite moi !

Derrière elle, Ron faillit s'évanouir. Heureusement Harry était là pour le soutenir.

- Tiens le coup mon vieux. Tu l'as épousée maintenant t'assumes.

- Oui ! Approuva Line. Moi aussi je le veux tout de suite ! Ron fait quelque chose !

- Hein ? Dit-il en sortant de sa torpeur.

- Line, intervint Thomas en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Laisse-le tranquille.

- Oui mon chéri, dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

- Il n'y a que Thomas pour la contenir, dit Hermione amusée.

- On baigne dans la niaiserie et l'imbécilité, marmonna Lucius sur son banc.

- Lucius, dit Narcissa en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

- Que faisons-nous là au juste ?

- Hermione est le témoin de la mariée, répondit son fils. Il s'agit de sa cousine. Et Hermione est ma femme et votre belle-fille. Vous allez devoir accepter le fait que notre famille est maintenant indirectement liée à celle des Weasley.

Lucius poussa un grognement et ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Arthur. Chacun lança des éclairs à l'autre.

- Je sais, c'est un peu dur pour moi aussi, approuva Drago avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras pour rejoindre Hermione.

Ils devaient tous suivre les mariés jusqu'à l'extérieur. Main dans la main, Tiana et Ron avancèrent dans l'allée de la chapelle. Lorsqu'elle passa près de Ginny, elle lui tendit le bouquet et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- À ton tour ma belle, dit-elle en continuant son chemin.

Ginny rougit lorsque Harry, marchant derrière les mariés, lui tendit son bras. Et elle le prit en souriant. Hermione rit amusée au bras de Drago. Et elle embrassa sa chère Helena sur la joue. Oui, cette nuit ils partageaient tous une grande joie. Tiana avait su effacer les mauvais souvenirs. Mais personne n'oublierait que dans cette église de Dartmouth, trois bougies brûlaient pour Paul, Jessica et Julia.

oOo

7 ans de mariage passés à Poudlard. 7 ans où leur relation avait été quelque peu limitée. Ne serait-ce que par leur statut de professeur et d'élève. Heureusement, Dumbledore leur avait attribué des appartements privés. Tiana n'avait dormi que quelques mois dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. Après leur mariage, elle avait été heureuse de passer ses nuits avec Ron. Mais Tiana se souviendrait toujours du soir où Ron lui avait annoncé qu'il devait devenir le gardien du secret d'Harry et Ginny.

- C'est dangereux Ron, lui avait-elle dit angoissée. Voldemort s'attend à ce que ce soit toi.

- Je sais. Mais c'est ma soeur et mon meilleur ami. Je veux les protéger.

- Oui mais...

- Voldemort a reporté son attention sur Harry. Ce n'est plus Hermione mais lui qui est de nouveau traqué. Lui et sa famille. Harry et Ginny leur ont échappé jusqu'à présent en changeant plusieurs fois d'adresses. Mais... Ginny est enceinte maintenant. Ils ne peuvent plus continuer comme ça.

- Je veux aussi qu'ils soient protégés... lui assura-t-elle.

- C'est ton oncle qui a eu l'idée du Fidelitas. Et il s'est aussi proposé pour être le gardien du secret. Il a beaucoup insisté et ça nous a étonnés. Mais _**je veux**_ être le gardien du secret. Je veux les protéger et ils ont confiance en moi.

- Mais j'ai peur pour toi, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

Ron l'embrassa tendrement et la serra contre lui.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien Tiana. Je te le promets.

Tiana l'enlaça et le serra de toutes ses forces. Elle ne se sentait pas rassurée. Cette histoire l'angoissait. Si il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Ron... elle ne s'en remettrait pas !

oOo

Moins de deux ans plus tard... alors qu'elle était enfin libérée de Poudlard... alors qu'elle était sur le point d'emménager à l'extérieur avec Ron... Tiana se retrouva dans le salon des Malefoy, dans la peau d'Alecto Carrow et face à Voldemort.

- Et la mission ? Demanda-t-il à Drago qui incarnait Amycus Carrow.

- Accomplie. Le gardien du secret des Potter est mort.

À cet instant, Tiana oublia leur mission d'infiltration pour sauver Helena. La dernière phrase de Drago résonnait dans sa tête. _**Le gardien du secret des Potter est mort**_. Mort... "Ron... non..." pensa-t-elle désespérée. C'était impossible. Elle l'aurait senti. Un mauvais pressentiment ou... quelque chose ! C'était son mari ! Depuis presque 7 ans ! "Je l'aurais forcément senti... c'est impossible... pas Ron... pas mon amour..." Elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes. De s'effondrer. Mais la voix froide de Voldemort la ramena à la réalité et lui rappela le danger de leur situation.

- Un problème Alecto ?

- N... non, répondit-elle tant bien que mal.

- Vraiment ? Tu as l'air bien pâle. Et... triste ?

Triste ? Quel euphémisme. Elle venait d'apprendre brutalement et froidement la mort de son mari. L'homme de sa vie. La personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Qui serait seulement_** triste **_? Tiana se sentait prête à mourir.

- Je vais bien, mentit-elle au prix d'un énorme effort.

- Ah oui ? J'ai pourtant l'impression que tu n'es pas très heureuse du sort de ce Weasley. Je me trompe ?

Tiana serra les dents. Elle avait envie de lui cracher sa haine à la figure. De se transformer et l'attaquer pour lui faire infiniment mal. Autant qu'elle souffrait en ce moment. Elle était prête à _**le tuer**_. Au péril de sa vie s'il le fallait. Drago dut le sentir car il intervint :

- Alecto l'a tué elle-même, maître. Les aurors se sont acharnés sur elle avant qu'on puisse s'échapper...

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse Amycus, dit Voldemort furieux. Répond-moi Alecto !

L'intervention de Drago avait rappelé à Tiana la raison de leur présence ici. Ils étaient venus sauver une enfant. La fille de sa cousine. Helena passait avant sa haine et sa soif de vengeance.

- Maître... dit-elle froidement en serrant douloureusement les poings. Je suis seulement déçue de ne pas avoir pu vous ramener sa tête. Il est mort avec une si belle expression de terreur. Si vous aviez pu voir ça...

Comment avait-elle réussi à prononcer ces mots ? Avec quelle force cachée... insoupçonnée. Comment ? Tiana n'en savait rien. Mais sa bouche la brûlait. Elle avait envie de vomir.

- J'aurais aimé le voir Alecto, dit Voldemort en se détournant d'elle. Mais j'ai plus important à faire à présent.

Plus important à faire ? Oui... torturer son oncle sous ses yeux. N'en avait-il pas eu assez ? N'avait-elle pas suffisamment souffert ? Même s'il ignorait son identité, Tiana ne pouvait pas lui pardonner ! "Jamais... jamais je ne pardonnerai !" pensa-t-elle en regardant impuissante Alex se tordre de douleur. Enfin, vint leur délivrance et Voldemort les congédia. Mais ils durent laisser Hermione derrière eux. Tiana était inquiète pour sa cousine. Mais elle voulait avait tout faire exploser sa frustration.

CLAP !

C'était le bruit qui avait résonné dans le couloir vide menant aux cachots, alors que Drago s'était approché pour libérer Alex de ses liens. Tiana soutenait son oncle et elle n'avait pas pu se retenir d'asséner au mari d'Hermione un gifle monumentale.

- Quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire ? Demanda-t-elle avec hargne. C'est mon mari !

- Calme-toi, répondit-il. On va se faire repérer.

- Que je me calme ? S'écria-t-elle. Ron est...

- Il est vivant, la coupa-t-il.

- Q... quoi ? Dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Les Carrow ont été envoyés pour le tuer, mais on les a arrêtés à pré-au-lard avant qu'ils n'y parviennent. Ton mari est vivant.

Tiana tendit une main tremblante vers lui et agrippa la chemise de Drago avant de le tirer vers elle.

- Tu me le jures...? demanda-t-elle. Ron est_** vivant**_ ?

- Oui.

Le coeur plus léger, Tiana soupira de soulagement. "Seigneur... merci". Puis elle releva la tête, ses yeux lançant des éclairs et elle donna une seconde gifle à Drago.

- ça c'est pour m'avoir laissée croire au pire. Tu aurais dû nous prévenir !

Drago et Tiana s'affrontèrent du regard. Elle, avait eu la peur de sa vie pour rien. Et lui, se retenait de lui rendre les coups qu'elle venait de lui donner. On ne frappe pas un Malefoy au visage ! Et deux fois ! Par une femme en plus ! Dans leur regards, Alex pouvait parfaitement lire : Je vais la/le tuer !

- Quelqu'un voudrait bien me détacher ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant pour leur présenter ses poignets attachés dans son dos.

Après quelques secondes, Drago s'en chargea. Et il dit en continuant leur chemin :

- Maintenant que tout est clair, on va récupérer ma fille. Et ma femme.

Tiana et lui se disputèrent encore sur le chemin menant aux cachots. Mais ils furent interrompus par Severus Rogue. Et par les fidèles de Voldemort. Puis Tiana s'était retrouvée séparée d'Alex et Drago. Et Evan Rosier avait réussi à la capturer. Elle s'était retrouvée enfermée dans un cachot pendant des jours, attachée à un mur et incapable de se transformer. Face à un idiot de mage noir qui n'arrivait pas à intégrer le fait qu'elle s'appelait Tiana _**Weasley**_.

Après la peur qu'elle avait eu en le croyant mort, Tiana n'avait même pas pu le revoir. Elle n'avait pas pu serrer Ron dans ses bras. Et les jours s'enchaînaient. Le même froid glacial planant des les cachots sombres qui l'assaillait chaque nuit. Chaque jour. La même douleur poignante chaque fois que Voldemort venait l'interroger. Chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se rebeller en voulant se transformer. Mais en vain. Le jour elle murmurait le nom de Ron. La nuit elle en rêvait. Seule. Car même les visites ponctuelles de Severus ne l'aidaient pas à se sentir mieux. Même s'il guérissait ses blessures... le coeur de Tiana saignait.

- Je veux revoir Ron... souffla-t-elle en versant une larme, les yeux fixés sur le ciel étoilé qui transparaissait à travers les barreaux de sa minuscule fenêtre.

Puis ce fut l'heure de la pleine lune. Et Tiana sut qu'elle allait mourir. Personne n'était venu la délivrer. Personne ne pouvait le faire. Elle-même le savait, c'était trop dangereux. Elle savait aussi que Ron devait mourir d'envie de se précipiter ici. Seul s'il le fallait. Mais elle préférait mourir enchaînée à ce mur plutôt que le perdre par sa faute. Et elle mourait. Les yeux fixés sur la lune, pleine dans le ciel... elle ne pouvait plus retenir sa transformation. C'était l'heure. Le moment. Elle allait mourir loin de Ron.

- Tiana !

Elle rouvrit les yeux. La voix qu'elle voulait entendre le plus au monde. "Ron !" Il fit exploser la porte. Recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, Tiana le vit courir vers elle. _**Lui**_. Il était là. Venu seul pour elle. Comment était-ce possible ? Peu importe, Tiana n'avait plus du tout envie de se laisser mourir. Elle voulait vivre ! Ne pas abandonner. Elle voulait Ron.

- R... Ron...!

- Je suis là Tiana... ah !

Malgré la décharge qu'il avait reçu, Ron s'acharna pour lui retirer le collier. Et quand ce fut fait, il l'embrassa avant toute chose.

- ça va ? Demanda-t-il. J'ai eu tellement peur Tiana.

Oui. Elle aussi. Tiana avait eu tellement peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. Peur de mourir loin de lui. Mais...

- Ron... É... écarte-toi !

- Je suis tellement heureux de te voir en vie, dit-il sans l'écouter.

Il la serrait si fort contre lui. Tiana aimait cette étreinte. Elle voulait la lui rendre. Mais elle devait se transformer. _**Maintenant ! **_

- Moi aussi mais... réussit-elle à dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le loup remuer en elle pour surgir. RON !

Tiana le poussa avec la force que lui conférait déjà son sang de louve. Et elle hurla à pleins poumons. Transformée, sa vue se troubla. Elle distinguait à peine le visage de Ron. Et elle s'écroula au sol. Tiana dormit longtemps. Mais elle se rappellait avoir sentit dans son sommeil, la douce et chaleureuse main de Ron lui carresser le museau.

Quand elle se réveilla à cause de sa retransformation, Tiana entendit les mots doux de Ron. Et elle répondit :

- Je t'aime aussi Ron.

Ils s'embrassèrent, heureux d'être enfin de nouveau ensemble et Ron la souleva pour l'emmener loin de ce lieu de cauchemars. Et sans savoir quelle terrible nouvelle cela cachait... elle l'entendit jurer :

- Je vais m'occuper de toi Tiana. Tout ira bien. Je te le promets.

Mais tout ne devait pas aller bien. Alex était mort. Son cher oncle... était _**mort **_! Celui qui l'avait élevée, aimée comme sa fille. Celui qu'elle considérait comme un père avait disparu.

- Non...! pleura-t-elle à genoux devant sa tombe, le front posé contre son nom gravé dans la pierre. Non ! Alex...

- Tiana, dit douloureusement Ron une main posée sur son épaule.

- Oncle Alex, pleura-t-elle. Oncle Alex...

Ce fut Hermione qui s'agenouilla près d'elle. Et les jeunes femmes tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre afin de pleurer ensemble cet homme si cher à leur coeur.

oOo

Un an plus tard, jour pour jour, Tiana était de nouveau appuyée contre la tombe de son oncle. Mais cette fois, c'était un sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

- Tu sais que tu es le premier à qui je le dis ? Demanda-t-elle le dos appuyé contre un côté de la stèle et les jambes étendues dans l'herbe. J'aurais dû en parler à Ron en premier. Mais je l'ai appris ce matin et mon mari rénove notre future maison avec ses frères et ses amis. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse une syncope sur le chantier. Drago pourrait peut-être le laisser creuver. Ou du moins l'idée pourrait lui traverser l'esprit. Ils n'ont jamais été super potes, comme leurs pères. À se demander si c'est pas héréditaire. Hé ! Dit-elle en frappant deux fois contre la pierre tombale fleurie par toutes les personnes venues rendre hommage à Alex aujourd'hui. Tu m'écoutes ?

Personne ne lui répondit bien sûr mais elle fit comme si c'était le cas et reprit :

- Sois plus attentif, je te parle de mon petit louveteau qui va naître dans 7 mois. Ce sera quand même ton petit neuveu ou ta petite nièce. Tante Julia, n'hésite pas à le secouer si tu vois qu'il m'ignore. Moi j'ai du mal à me rendre compte.

Tiana cueillit un pissenlit qui poussait près de là et dit en l'observant :

- Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, je suis enceinte. Je compte l'annoncer à Ron ce soir. J'espère que ça lui fera plaisir, moi je suis toute excitée. Mais le médicomage Shanks m'a dit que vu ma condition... il pourrait y avoir des répercutions. Je vais pas te faire un cours sur la grossesse Alex, mais il y a un échange de sang entre la mère et l'enfant. On m'a prescrit pleins de potions pour éviter que mon bébé naisse déjà loup-garou. Ça ne doit surtout pas arriver. Je m'en voudrais trop.

Elle garda le silence quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

- Mais il y a quand même de fortes chances pour que mon enfant hérite de quelques _caractéristiques_ du loup. Ce sera un peu comme le cas de Bill. Mais je prie pour qu'il ne sorte pas avec des crocs de 10 centimètres ou une queue touffue.

Tiana pouffa de rire, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'amusant. D'ailleurs elle redevint vite silencieuse.

- Je dois t'avouer que j'ai un peu peur Alex. Mais cette fois, je ne veux pas me faire de mauvais sang. Je veux vivre joyeusement ma grossesse avec Ron. Dans _**notre**_ maison. Tiens, faudra que je pense à lui dire de changer la chambre d'ami en nurserie.

Elle leva le pissenlit et l'observa à la lumière du soleil.

- Tu m'écoutes toujours ? Dit-elle à son oncle. Parce que j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose de très important. J'ai déjà choisi les prénoms. Si c'est une fille, ce sera Jessica Molly Weasley. Mais si c'est un garçon... ce sera Paul _**Alex**_ Weasley.

Tiana souffla sur le pissenlit et les aigrettes s'envolèrent au gré du vent. Puis elle sourit et dit :

- Tu es soudainement très attentif. T'aimerais bien que ce soit un garçon hein ?

oOo

- C'est un garçon ! Annonça le médicomage qui délivra Tiana de son accouchement.

Le souffle court, Tiana murmura en souriant :

- J'en connais un qui doit être heureux là-haut.

- C'est merveilleux Tiana ! S'exclama Ron en l'embrassant. On a un fils !

- Un petit Paul, dit-elle en tendant les bras vers le médicomage qui lui remit le bébé.

Tiana observa leur petite merveille. Un petit garçon, tout roux, tout rose. À première vue pas de crocs, pas de griffes, pas de poils partout.

- Et... dit-elle en soulevant la couverture. Pas de queue touffue ! Un petit garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

- Evidemment qu'il est normal, dit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n'as rien d'anormal.

- Tu es gentil chéri, dit-elle en l'embrassant et se souvenant qu'Alex lui avait dit les même mots ce qui lui mettait du baume au coeur. Et tu es toujours d'accord pour qu'on l'appelle Paul Alex Weasley ?

- Bien sûr, sourit-il.

- Je vous aime ! S'exclama-t-elle en serrant son fils et son mari contre elle. Les deux hommes de ma vie !

oOo

Lorsque toute la famille Weasley vint les voir à l'hôpital, Molly fut la première à se jeter sur le couffin.

- Où est-il ? Disait-elle morte d'impatience. Où est-il ? Je veux le voir !

- Le même cirque que pour la naissance de Victoire, dit Bill amusé.

Penchée sur le couffin, Molly poussa une exclamation de joie.

- Il est parfait !

- Je l'espère bien, rit Arthur en s'approchant. Mais vas-y doucement Molly. Il n'est né qu'hier.

- Rappelle-moi qui a mis tes _**7 enfants**_ au monde ? Répliqua sa femme en prenant délicatement le bébé.

- Ah ah ah... rit-il nerveusement.

- Comme si je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, dit Molly en souriant au bébé. N'est-ce pas Paul ?

Elle carressa sa joue rosée et le petit ouvrit les yeux.

- Oh ! S'exclama sa grand-mère de surprise. Ça alors...

- Oui... dit Tiana depuis son lit. Il y a quand même eu quelques... répercutions.

- Montre, dirent les jumeaux curieux en se penchant par dessus l'épaule de leur mère.

Pour une fois, Fred et Georges restèrent muets lorsqu'ils croisèrent le regard du petit garçon. Ses yeux étaient... jaunes pailletés. Presque dorés. Et le noir de ses pupilles... légèrement allongé en hauteur. Ce n'était pas deux fentes comme celles d'un chat mais... disons l'intermédiaire par rapport à celles des humains. En tout cas, ces yeux n'avaient rien d'ordinaire. On aurait dit... ceux d'une bête sauvage. Mais le regard du bébé était doux et rieur. Et ses oncles sourirent largement.

- Il a la classe ce gosse ! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps. Je veux être son parrain !

Fred et Georges s'affrontèrent du regard.

- Ce sera moi, dit Fred.

- Non, moi, répondit Georges.

- Calmez-vous, dit leur mère. La logique voudrait que ce soit Percy, puisque Charlie est déjà le parrain de Victoire.

- Tu vas pas choisir Perce ! S'insurgèrent-ils en direction de Ron.

- Heu... à vrai dire je comptais choisir Harry.

- Et Hermione, ajouta Tiana.

- Quoi ? Personne de la famille ? Alors là je refuse, bouda Fred.

- Ouais c'est nul ! Approuva Georges.

- Harry fait partie de la famille, leur fit remarquer leur mère. Il est marié à Ginny. Et si jamais il arrive quelque chose à Ron et Tiana, Merlin nous en préserve, je serais plus rassurée si Ginny et Harry s'occupaient de Paul plutôt que vous deux.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Se vexèrent-ils. On peut très bien prendre soin d'un bébé nous !

- Taisez-vous, vous allez faire pleurer le petit. Tenez Tiana, dit-elle en confiant Paul à sa mère.

- Merci Molly.

- Pff ! Dit Fred en s'approchant du lit par l'autre côté. T'en fait pas Paul, on sera tes parrains quand même.

- Ouais, aprouva Georges. On va t'apprendre toutes les ficelles pour réussir dans la vie.

- Je vous interdis d'inculquer quoi que ce soit à cet enfant ! S'exclama Molly.

Les Weasley restèrent toute la matinée, et ils eurent leur lot de rires. Quant à Tiana, elle ne se lassait pas d'observer les yeux si particuliers de son fils. Les mêmes que les siens lorsqu'elle se transformait. Mais lui était infiniment beau.

oOo

Plus Paul grandissait, plus ils remarquaient d'autres petites répercutions. Bébé, il n'acceptait que le lait de sa mère, et ses dents ayant poussé relativement vite, Tiana subissait de véritables séances de torture.

- Doucement Paul, n'arrêtait-elle pas de dire à son fils qui buvait gouluement sans se douter qu'il lui faisait mal.

Élevée à la Moldue, Tiana avait essayé l'astuce des embouts en plastique. Mais cela rappelait trop à Paul les biberons pour qu'il l'accepte. Sa mère avait donc appris à souffrir en silence. Et elle fut soulagée lorsque le médicomage lui annonça que l'estomac de son fils était prêt à recevoir des aliments plus solides et compacts. Fini le lait. Mais impossible de lui faire avaler des purées de légumes. Paul ne jurait que par les protéines. Et cela inquiétait beaucoup ses parents. D'autant que, comme son oncle Bill, il aimait sa viande saignante.

- Oh misère, avait dit Tiana effarée en retrouvant dans la cuisine son mari aspergé de purée de carotte.

Son fils lui avait tout recraché au visage. Et cela le faisait rire.

- Ce n'est pas bien mon chéri, le gronda-t-elle en lui essuyant la bouche après avoir tendu une serviette à Ron.

Paul était encore tout petit et il ne savait dire que quelques mots. Dont maman. Mais pas encore papa...

- Ce petit a une dent contre moi, soupira Ron en s'essuyant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

- Arrête, moi non plus je n'arrive pas à lui faire avaler ces fichues carottes.

- Mais toi il ne te les a pas recrachées à la figure. Je sais pas... il doit sentir que je n'ai rien d'un loup.

- Mais tu as tout de son père et il le sait. Pas vrai Paul ? Tu aimes beaucoup papa.

- Maman, répondit le petit en souriant.

- Tu vois ? Dit Ron désespéré.

- Chut ! Paul chéri, regarde, dit-elle en désignant son mari. C'est papa. Dis-le. Papa.

-...

- Allez Paul. Je sais que tu peux le dire. Papa !

- Ne le force pas, dit Ron en se levant. Ce genre de chose ça doit venir...

- Pa... pa.

-... tout seul, finit Ron en se retournant l'air ébahi vers son fils.

- Papa, répéta-t-il.

- Oui ! S'exclama Tiana fière de lui en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu es super intelligent Paul ! Un vrai Amfell ! Et mignon comme ton Weasley de père !

- Il a dit papa, sourit Ron sans arriver à y croire.

- Mais oui bougre d'imbécile, répondit sa femme. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il t'aime moins que moi.

- ah ah ! Rit Ron en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

- Bon, maintenant que le malentendu est réparé, tu pourrais continuer avec la purée de carottes ?

-... c'est obligé ? S'enquit-il.

- Ce petit doit manger des légumes ! S'exclama Tiana en lui mettant le petit pot dans les mains.

Elle partit faire la vaisselle, comme elle en avait eu d'abord l'intention, et Ron dit à son fils en le reposant dans sa chaise haute.

- Bon. Cette fois tu ne recraches rien sur papa. D'accord ?

-...

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens mal..." Et Ron eut raison de se méfier.

Ron et Tiana avaient aussi remarqué un autre problème inhérent à l'infime partie de sang lycan que possédait Paul. Les soirs de pleine lune, il se sentait très mal. Le petit avait de la fièvre, un sommeil agité, et Tiana souffrait de ne rien pouvoir faire. De ne pas pouvoir s'occuper de lui. C'était Ron qui prenait soin de leur fils ces soirs là. Et elle restait enfermée dans leur chambre. Tiana ne voulait pas que son fils la voie ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas voir la peur dans ses yeux. Mais un soir... alors que Ron s'était endormi au chevet du petit, Tiana entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Persuadée qu'il s'agissait de son mari, elle se retourna. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas les yeux bleus de Ron qu'elle croisa. Mais les prunelles dorées de Paul. Son petit garçon de 5 ans, la main toujours accrochée à la poignée qu'il avait atteinte en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Ses cheveux était collés à son front par la sueur qu'avait provoqué la fièvre, ses joues rougies. Mais quand il vit la bête qui habitait la chambre de ses parents... le petit se statufia.

- Ma... man... dit-il faiblement.

Tiana vit les yeux de Paul arpenter la pièce. Il la cherchait. Mais il ne la voyait pas. Et la peur marqua les traits de son fils. Une immense peur. La bête avait-elle mangé sa mère ? Allait-elle aussi le manger lui ? Tiana ne supportait pas le regard de son fils. "Ron !" pensa-t-elle en produisant malgré elle un grognement. Le petit retint son souffle. Elle ne pouvait pas alerter son mari sans faire peur à Paul. Mais elle devait faire quelque chose !

- Maman, commença à pleurer le petit.

Tiana hurla. Un long hurlement de loup. Et Ron arriva la seconde qui suivit.

- Paul ! S'exclama-t-il en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

- Maman ! Cria le petit alors que le loup se ruait vers eux.

Tiana fit claquer la porte qui faillit sortir de ses gonds. Elle avait voulu fermer cette porte à tout prix. Soustraire au regard de son fils l'horrible image qu'elle représentait. Elle s'appuya dos contre la porte pour la bloquer, les épaules temblante. Ce qu'elle avait tant redouté s'était produit. Paul l'avait vue ainsi. Elle avait fait peur à son fils. "Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Quand il va comprendre que c'était moi... que je suis un monstre..."

Lorsque le soleil se leva, Tiana était toujours dans la même position. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'oeil même après s'être retransformée. Mais elle sursauta quand Ron frappa doucement à la porte.

- Chérie ?

Tiana n'osait pas répondre. Qu'allait-il lui annoncer ? Que Paul avait pleuré toute la nuit ? Qu'il refusait de s'approcher d'elle ?

- Tiana, j'ai tout expliqué à Paul.

Elle retint son souffle.

- Il veut te voir.

- V... vraiment ? Dit-elle étonnée.

- Oui. Tu veux bien nous ouvrir ?

-... tu es sûr que...?

- Maman. Ouvre la porte s'il te plait, dit la petite voix de son fils.

Tiana leva la tête vers la poignée. Maintenant elle voulait ouvrir cette porte. Après s'être mise lentement debout, elle passa sa robe de chambre et actionna la poignée d'une main tremblante. Le regard baissé, elle vit en toute première chose les yeux de son fils. Mais contrairement à la veille, elle n'y décela aucune peur.

- Maman, sourit-il.

Tiana sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Et elle ouvrit la porte en grand avant de tomber à genoux pour serrer son fils dans ses bras.

- Pardon Paul, dit-elle la gorge serrée. Pardon... je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur.

- J'ai cru que le loup t'avait mangé maman.

- Oui... je suis désolée... pleura-t-elle.

- Mais papa a dit que le loup... c'est maman.

Tiana retint sa respiration et se recula lentement pour regarder son fils en face.

- Oui. Je suis le loup. Et je ne te ferais de mal pour rien au monde...

- Alors le loup est gentil. Puisque c'est maman.

Tiana sourit faiblement, les lèvres tremblantes.

- Jamais je ne te blesserai Paul, dit-elle d'une voix brisée. Je te le jure. Je t'aime, tu comprends ?

Le petit acquiesça et elle l'embrassa sur le front.

- Mais tu sais maman ? Hier j'ai senti que c'était toi. Dans le loup.

- Quoi ? Dit-elle étonnée. Comment ?

- Je sais pas. C'est quand tu as fait ton cri de loup. J'ai senti.

Tiana échangea un regard avec Ron. Était-ce à cause du peu de sang lycan que Paul possédait ? Était-ce pour ça qu'il avait autant de facilité à l'accepter ?

- Mais il n'y a pas que ça, ajouta Paul.

- Quoi d'autre ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Les yeux du loup hier... c'était les mêmes que les miens.

Tiana ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Que Paul ait pu remarquer ça dans un moment aussi... effrayant. Qu'il ait pu sentir_** qui**_ la bête cachait. Elle serra de nouveau son fils dans ses bras. De toutes ses forces. Et Ron s'agenouilla à son tour pour les prendre tous les deux dans les siens.

oOo

Le 1er Septembre 2018, Tiana se tenait sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross aux côtés de Ron. Et elle tentait désespérément de mettre en ordre les cheveux roux de son fils.

- Maman ! Dit-il impatiemment. C'est bon je suis coiffé.

- Je n'appelle pas ça être coiffé. On dirait un petit sauvageon.

- ça te va bien de dire ça, dit-il amusé.

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et sourit.

- Laisse-le tranquille, dit Ron en prenant la main de sa femme. Tu vas lui mettre la honte le premier jour.

- La honte ? C'est mon fils, je le recoiffe si je veux. Si quelqu'un a un problème avec ça, qu'il vienne me voir.

- T'es trop sauvage maman, pouffa son fils.

- ça te va bien de dire ça monsieur-je-tète-jusqu'au-sang.

Paul rougit.

- Je comprends pas pourquoi je dois toujours m'excuser pour ça. J'étais bébé, je m'en souviens pas.

- Mes seins et moi on s'en souvient !

- C'est peut-être pas l'endroit pour en parler, dit Ron gêné alors que le couple d'à côté s'était retourné vers eux.

- Vous avez de drôles de conversations dites donc, intervint la voix d'Hermione derrière eux.

- Salut ! Dit joyeusement Tiana en lui faisant la bise. Et bonjour Valentin.

- Bonjour... dit-il en fixant son père.

Drago et Ron s'observaient comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire.

-... Drago, le salua lentement Ron.

- Weas... Ronald, se reprit-il sous un coup de coude de sa femme.

- C'est pas possible, dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Toujours le même scketch. Après 20 ans !

- Il m'a mis une droite il y a 20 ans, lui fit remarquer Drago. J'ai pas oublié.

- Moi non plus, dit Ron. Et j'en garde un très bon souvenir.

- Stop, dit Tiana avant qu'ils ne se sautent à la gorge.

- Toi ne te mêle pas de ça, lui dit Drago. "Tu m'as mis deux baffes. Je m'en souviens aussi".

- Tu veux te battre ? Répliqua-t-elle en remontant ses manches.

- Ok ! Intervint Hermione en se plaçant au milieu de tout ce petit monde. Ça suffit ! On est venus accompagner les enfants. Vous vous souvenez ?

- Ouais, dit Tiana en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Mais où est Helena ?

- Elle a commencé son stage à Ste Mangouste, dit fièrement son père. Elle deviendra une grande médicomage.

- Ravi de l'entendre, dit Ron. Elle suit les traces de son grand-père.

- Oui, sourit Hermione. Et toi Paul ? La rentrée ne t'angoisse pas trop ?

- Non, j'ai hâte de savoir dans quelle maison je serai.

- Gryffondor Paul, dit Valentin en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Oui j'aimerais mieux, approuva Tiana. Comme ça tu pourras un peu le surveiller Valentin. Assures-toi qu'il mange des légumes.

- Maman, se plaignit Paul.

- J'y veillerai, dit Valentin amusé.

- Bien. Toi au moins je suis sûre que tu as la tête sur les épaules. Tu prendras bien soin de lui.

- Il n'a qu'un an de plus que moi, râla Paul.

- Et il est 100 fois plus mature ! Comment tu expliques ça ?

Son fils resta silencieux, se contentant d'observer sa mère. Tout le monde put lire dans son regard : la réponse est sous mes yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce regard ? dit Tiana en l'attrapant sous son bras pour lui frotter le crâne avec son poing. Tu insinues que je suis moins mature qu'Hermione ?

- Maman arrête !

- Tu le décoiffes chérie, lui fit remarquer Ron alors que les autres riaient.

Soudain le train siffla.

- C'est l'heure, dit Valentin. Viens Paul. James et Sirius doivent déjà être dans le train.

- Ouais, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de saisir son chariot.

- Pas si vite, dit Tiana en le retenant par le bras.

- Quoi encore ?

Avant qu'il puisse s'échapper, Tiana déposa un baiser sur son front et dit en souriant :

- Tu vas me manquer.

- Je reviens pour les vacances, dit-il en secouant la tête avant de s'éloigner. À tout à l'heure papa !

- À tout de suite, sourit Ron.

- Passe une bonne année le louveteau ! S'exclama Tiana en lui faisant signe.

Paul rougit quand plusieurs personnes se retournèrent vers eux. "Maman..."

oOo

Au bout du voyage, Paul retrouva son père dans la grande salle. Assis à la table des professeurs, Ron lui fit un clin d'oeil rassurant. Mais Paul ne put s'empêcher de déglutir quand le professeur McGonagall appela :

- Weasley, Paul !

Ils y eut quelques murmures lorsque les élèves reconnurent le nom de famille. Mais Paul s'avança courageusement jusqu'au tabouret et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Il ne fallut pas une seconde pour qu'il s'écrie :

- Gryffondor !

Paul sourit et il partit rejoindre Valentin à table.

- Bienvenue, lui souhaita-t-il.

- On savait tous que tu serais des nôtres, dit James à côté de Sirius.

- Tous les Weasley vont à Gryffondor, approuva son frère. Les Malefoy c'est plus rare mais...

Valentin haussa les épaules et Sirius ajouta en lui faisant un clin d'oeil :

- Mais on les accepte quand même de bonne grâce.

- Et notre petite soeur aussi, dit James en ébouriffant les cheveux de Lily.

- Arrête, se plaignit-elle en le repoussant.

- Tous les deux, vous allez enfin découvrir les joies de Poudlard, sourit-il à l'intention de Paul et Lily.

- J'espère bien, dit Paul enthousiaste.

- Tu as vu ? Entendit-il murmurer.

Tournant les yeux, Paul se rendit compte que beaucoup de Gryffondors le fixaient. Certains murmurant entre eux. Il put notamment entendre deux filles parler tout bas :

- Tu crois que c'est le fils du professeur Weasley ?

- Sûrement, je l'ai vu avec lui sur le quai. Mais sa mère avait l'air un peu spéciale.

- Et tu as vu ses yeux ?

- Ouais. Ils sont bizarres...

- Ne fait pas attention, dit Valentin en posant une main sur l'épaule de Paul.

- Hum, dit-il en reportant son attention sur son assiette.

oOo

Le premier soir de pleine lune, Paul eut le sommeil agité comme toujours à cette période. Sa température monta et il délira dans son sommeil. Cela lui fit bizarre que personne ne vint pour le réconforter. Son père était dans le château mais il ne pouvait pas venir s'occuper de lui. Depuis quelques années, Paul avait insisté pour que Ron cesse de le veiller, prétextant qu'il n'était plus un bébé. Il pensait surtout à sa mère qui était obligée de rester seule pendant ces nuits difficiles à cause de lui. Mais son père passait toujours au moins une fois dans la nuit pour vérifier son état, et le contact rassurant de sa main sur son front soulageait Paul. À présent, il devrait être fort et se débrouiller seul.

oOo

Paul ne réussit pas à se faire beaucoup d'amis parmi les premières années. Ses délires les soirs de pleine lune inquiétaient les garçons de son dortoir. Et il avait remarqué que ses yeux ne plaisaient pas à tout le monde. Sa mère disait toujours qu'elle les adorait... elle était bien la seule. Il avait remarqué que les deux filles parlant de lui lors du banquet ne semblaient jamais se lasser de continuer. Elles murmuraient toujours entre elles sur son passage. Paul préférait donc rester avec Lily, ainsi qu'avec les frères Potter et Valentin dès qu'il le pouvait.

Ron se rendait compte de tout ça. Mais il savait aussi que son fils ne voulait pas qu'il intervienne pour lui. Paul était très fier. Il voulait toujours se débrouiller seul. Ron décida d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il juge que la fierté de son fils empiètait sur son bien-être. Et il n'en souffla pas un mot à Tiana. Ou elle risquait de débarquer en furie au château...

oOo

À la fin de l'année, alors qu'ils rentraient tous en train chez eux, Paul sortit du compartiment qu'il occupait avec ses cousins pour aller attraper la vendeuse de bonbons. Il avait perdu un pari avec Sirius. Le jeune Potter avait réussi à énoncer toutes les caractéristiques du loup-garou et Paul devait payer sa tournée de bonbons. _Je te signale que je m'appelle Sirius __**Remus**__ Potter,_ avait-il dit victorieux._ Mon parrain passe souvent à la maison_.

- C'est pas pour ça que tu es censé tout connaître sur les loups, marmonna Paul en avançant dans le couloir.

- Bien sûr que je te parle de Paul Weasley !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta. On parlait de lui dans le compartiment devant lequel il se trouvait. Ça n'avait rien d'inhabituel, surtout lorsqu'il reconnu la voix de l'une des filles qui parlaient toujours derrière son dos. Et il avait décidé de continuer son chemin quand il entendit :

- Tu te souviens quand je te disais que sa mère avait l'air spéciale ? Eh ben j'ai entendu dire que c'était une_** loup-garou**_.

Paul se figea.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ! S'exclama son amie.

- Non je t'assure. Mon père est Auror et il l'a vue se transformer pendant la bataille contre Tu-Sais-Qui à Poudlard. Il l'a reconnue, c'est elle.

- Comment le professeur Weasley a pu l'épouser ? Il mérite mieux qu'un monstre comme femme.

Paul serra les dents. Qu'elles l'insultent lui, il s'en fichait. Mais qu'elles s'en prennent à sa mère...

- Attends, il y a pire. Imagine que Paul en soit un aussi. Les garçons de son dortoir disent qu'il a un comportement bizarre les soirs de pleine lune. Il y a pleins de bruits qui sortent de son lit. Sans parler de ses yeux ! Je te le dis ce garçon n'a rien de normal.

- C'est pas bientôt fini ? S'exclama soudain la voix d'une troisième fille qui fit sursauter Paul. Vous me saoulez à toujours casser du sucre sur le dos de Paul. Vous en avez pas marre de raconter des conneries ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends Clara ? On discute c'est tout.

- Et c'est pas des conneries, mon père...

- Ton père est peut-être Auror, la coupa Clara. Mais le mien est médicomage. C'est lui qui s'est toujours occupé de la famille de Paul. Et ce garçon n'est pas un loup-garou alors fichez-lui la paix.

- Mais sa mère est...

- Et alors ? Si ça te pose un problème, va en parler à Paul en face. Quoi ? T'a peur qu'il te mange ? Ce n'est pas un monstre, ni lui ni sa mère !

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement et une jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus en sortit. Elle s'arrêta en le voyant. Et après s'être fixés quelques secondes, elle lui sourit doucement avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir. Paul observa la Gryffondor jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le wagon voisin.

- Clara Shanks, dit soudainement la voix de Valentin derrière lui. 2e année. À mon avis tu as toutes tes chances. Mais dépêche-toi, tu n'es pas seul sur le coup.

- Sur le coup ? C'est une fille, par une marchandise en vente.

- Mais même l'amour ça se gagne, sourit Valentin en lui passant devant.

- Hum... Clara, dit-il pensif.

- Alors tu viens ? Je te signale que Sirius attend ses bonbons de pied ferme.

Paul acquiesça et suivit Valentin. Le jeune Weasley aurait plusieurs fois l'occasion de croiser Clara au cours de sa scolarité. Après tout, le hasard avait voulu qu'ils se rencontrent devant ce compartiment où elle avait prononcé les mots qu'il rêvait d'entendre depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

Arrivé à King's Cross, Paul tomba dans les bras de sa mère. Elle était heureuse de le retrouver pour deux mois.

- Mon petit louveteau ! Dit-elle en le serrant de toutes ses forces contre elle.

- Maman... tu m'écrases, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Pardon mais je suis trop contente que l'année soit terminée, dit-elle en le relâchant. Et maintenant... Valentin ! Au rapport !

Paul souffla et Valentin s'avança amusé.

- Oui Tiana ?

- Raconte-moi tout. Quel est le bilan général de l'année de Paul. Les légumes ont été au rendez-vous ?

- Un peu. Avec de bons résultats, une belle rencontre et des bruits de couloirs, résuma le jeune Malefoy.

- Une belle rencontre hein ? Dit-elle amusée en donnant de petits coups de coudes à son fils.

- Arrête, se plaignit-il. C'est bon Valentin, merci.

- Non c'est pas bon, dit Tiana en retenant le fils d'Hermione. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire : des bruits de couloir ?

- Heu... dit Valentin en fixant Ron et Paul qui lui faisaient signe de se taire derrière Tiana. Des rumeurs.

- C'est à dire ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ben... disons que les yeux de Paul ont intrigué pas mal de gens. Ils... se font de fausses idées...

Tiana resta silencieuse. Ron et Paul se plaquèrent les mains sur le visage désespérés. La louve jeta des regards circulaires autour d'elle. Et Tiana se rendit compte que beaucoup de gens les observaient. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention jusqu'à présent. Mais quand elle vit deux jeunes filles pointer son fils du doigt en parlant à leurs parents, Tiana vit rouge et s'avança à grands pas vers eux.

- Tiana, tenta de la retenir Ron.

Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'écouter. Elle se campa fière et droite devant les ragoteurs avant de lancer :

- Je suis Tiana Weasley. Quelqu'un a un problème avec mon fils ?

**Fin du bonus**

* * *

><p>*met son bonnet de mère noël* et voilà ! petit cadeau pour vous ;) j'espère qu'il vous a plu.<p>

je trépigne déjà d'impatience de pouvoir vous répondre de nouveau ^^ dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce bonus ! Qui sait, un jour je pourrais en pondre un autre ;) tout le monde sur le qui-vive ! mdr.

Je vous embrasse tous, je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes et pleins de cadeaux bien sûr !

oOo

C'est fini ! T.T J'arrive pas à y croire. Voilà, la fic est complète. J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous a plu, en tout cas j'ai passé de supers moments avec vous. ça me rends tellement triste d'y mettre un point final. J'en ai vraiment pas envie. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. C'est ainsi. (*cri du coeur* NOON ! bouhouhou T.T)  
>Bref, je vous remercie infiniment de m'avoir accompagnée dans cette folle aventure. Je vous en aurais fait voir de belles ! lol. J'espère que vous vous souviendrez longtemps de <span>Noblesse oblige<span> (et de moi ^^) parce que je ne risque pas de vous oublier. Un grand MERCI à tous et à toutes (y avait-il des "tous" ? manifestez-vous je suis curieuse de savoir si des garçons lisent les dramiones xD)  
>ça me ferait très plaisir que toutes les personnes ayant lu ma fic laisse un review même si vous ne mettez qu'une lettre ou un "." xD juste pour savoir qui est passé par là. Je réponds à tous les reviews même ceux d'une seule lettre, souvenez-vous en ! mdr. sinon vous pouvez me citer le passage, le personnage ou la réplique de la fic que vous avez préféré (ou détesté, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques même maintenant !)<br>Voilà, je crois qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir. Je reviendrai pour une autre fic Harry Potter ;) SB/OC. Elle est déjà postée : Le chat de Van.  
>Mais pour l'instant n'oubliez pas la phrase culte de <span>Noblesse oblige<span> prononcée par notre Drago adoré : Tu veux des carottes Hermione ?  
>Allez ! Gros bisous tout le monde ! Je vous aime !<p>

**alwyn13**

Réponse aux reviews :

**Edwina Malefoy** : génial ^^ Paul n'a pas eu une scolarité facile comme Remus. Ils se ressemblent un peu je trouve. Pas physiquement bien sûr, mais moralement. Gros bisous à toi ! ;)

**Rosalieemmamailie** : oui ! ^^ bisous ;)

**Nico380** : merci beaucoup ! ^^ gros bisous

**nevermind the bollocks** : wow tu as apprécié Percy ? J'ai fait fort ! lol. merci beaucoup, j'ai particulièrement adoré écrire la scène du cimetière. elle parle à Alex comme si il allait lui répondre ^^ Le couple de ron et tiana est très intéressant et je voulais décrire leur enfant. Jusqu'au bout les enfants Amfell n'ont rien de très normal lol. merci et gros bisous !

**lena-malefoy** : hello :D et merci ! ^^ t'en fais pas, Tiana les a dérouillés comme il se doit lol. personne n'embête son louveteau sans se faire mordre ! grrrr ! mdr. bisous ! ;)

**Immi** : oh oh oh. (non ça c'est le père noel alwyn -.-' ) merci d'être là Immi ! gros bisous !

**laloudu77** : merci ! si j'ai une autre idée, je reviendrai peut-être ^^ bisous !

**Git** : c'est grâce à Istehar, elle n'arrêtait pas de me faire des sous entendus sur un OS ron/tiana ^^ finalement c'est un cadeau général ;) je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. je savais que ça faisait un moment que la fic était finie et je voulais vous rapeler certaines choses au cas où lol. Mais je me suis inquiétée pour rien ^^ et oui, je ne pouvais pas l'appeller Albus Severus Potter. j'ai tourné en rond un moment avant de chosir simplement Sirius Remus Potter lol. à très bientôt pour suivre les aventures d'Aurore ! ;) bisous !

**brilou** : coucou ! et oui, Valentin à Gryffondor. Lulu est offciellement en dépression xD (je ne pouvais pas le mettre à serpentard, son caractère ne collait vraiment pas) merci brilou ;) gros bisous !

**Tchoupi95** : je suis heureuse de vous avoir fait plaisir ^^ Les jumeaux sont géniaux évidemment lol. et Tiana est encore un peu immature mdr. merci d'avoir lu ;) biz

**Aurelie Malefoy** : merci ^^ c'est sûr, Tiana la louve, elle a ça dans la peau lol. bisous

**E.C.J.L** : bien sûr que je me souviens de toi ! ^^ merci beaucoup d'être revenue pour ce chapitre bonus. gros bisous !

**Fraulein Takoor** : oui, elle fait pas dans la dentelle ^^ merci, bisous !

**viviwi** : salut ! ^^ bonne année et merci à toi. Bisous

**Ptitepuce11** : oh merci ! ^^ j'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu me dis. gros bisous !

**Sarah S** : Merci ! ça me touche, gros bisous ! (si par autre fic tu entends Dramione, ça se pourrait bien ^^ mais j'ai déjà d'autres histoires en cours à finaliser avant)

**Dowrine** : un grand merci ^^ je te fais de gros bisous !

**audelie** : mais non, moi j'adoooore les reviews ^^ c'est vrai que la fic est longue. c'est pas grave si les lecteurs prennent leur temps. C'est d'ailleurs mieux comme ça. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils passent à côté de détails important dans la précipitation ^^ merci beaucoup, gros bisous (Paul est exactement comme tu te l'imagines lol)

**Juliianna** : merci beaucoup à toi ! ^^ je suis ravie. Gros bisous !

**nhymphe** : mais non lol. je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ^^ ah ! alors tu suis aussi le chat de van ? ça me fait plaisir ! gros bisous ;)

**Miaouw** : merci ^^ et désolée si mes dialogues n'ont pas été à la hauteur. je suis contente que l'histoire t'ai plu ;) bisous !

**Amand'ArtS'Creations** : tant pis pour les bonus, je suis contente que la fic t'ait plu ^^ bisous

**Elionne** : merci à toi ! bisous ;)

**Naguina** : merci ! c'est le caractère de Tiana, ce sera toujours une grande enfant lol. Comme sa mère. Bisous !

**dragotuesamo** : ça me fait très plaisir ! merci ^^ Je ne sais pas si je reviendrai pour écrire l'histoire d'Helena. ça me tente, mais en tout cas ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. J'ai d'autres projets ^^ gros bisous !

**charlinett2698** : c'est sympa, merci ! j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que rien ne soit évident à deviner, ménager le suspense ^^ ça a marché, je suis contente. Gros bisous ! encore merci ;)

**casimirette53** : merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir ^^

**Julie** : ça me fait plaisir ^^ surtout si tu as apprécié les bonus. le pauvre Alex a beaucoup souffert. Les Amfell n'ont jamais eu la vie facile. heureusement, pour Tiana, de beaux jours s'annoncent avec Ron et leur fils. gros bisous !

**EihpoT** : je suis contente que tu la relise autant de fois. Merci ! (et vive Tiana, cette fille si spéciale ^^ )

**Hachiko-Tan** : tu as raison pour Jess et Tiana, ce sont les mêmes ^^ merci beaucoup ! gros bisous ;)

**Tryphon21** : merci d'avoir lu la fic jusqu'au bout ^^ Je suis d'accord avec toi pour les professeurs. Mais JK n'a jamais laissé entendre que les familles des prof vivaient avec eux à Poudlard (ils ne pouvaient pas tous être célibataires lol). mais c'est vrai que j'aurais pu installer la famille de Ron à pré-au-lard. J'y ai pas pensé xD encore merci ! bisous

**I love you** : oh... merci, c'est trop gentil ! kiss

née le 25 juillet toi aussi ? tu vois, des fois, le hasard ^^

**Sarah** : merci beaucoup ! ^^ je souhaiterais aussi pouvoir faire revenir Alex et Julia à la vie, mais on n'obtient pas toujours ce qu'on veut. La mort est immuable. j'aimerais bien écrire une histoire sur Helena, mais il me faudrait une bonne idée. Et j'avoue que je n'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment... désolée. biz

**lunalilypotter** : salut ! merci, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise (surtout Alex ^^) à bientôt ! ;)

**Astralia** : je suis très touchée, merci ^^ gros bisous !

**Xorta** : salut ! La vache... oui, ça fait déjà deux ans. Le temps passe trop vite. Merci de m'avoir laissé un commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir. Je comprends que le fait d'avoir délaissé Harry ait pu te décevoir. Désolée ^^ mais c'était l'histoire d'Hermione. encore merci à toi ! bisous !

**eternal77** : c'est trop gentil, merci ! Je suis ravie ^^ Je te souhaite bon courage pour l'écriture de ton histoire. Bisous !

**Lola** : il ne s'agit que d'une fiction. Une histoire dont Hermione et Drago sont les personnages principaux. Je suis désolée qu'ils aient éclipsé Harry. Il a eu son tour avec JK ^^ place aux autres. mais je ne néglige pas pour autant son importance, j'adore Harry. Il sera peut-être au coeur d'une de mes prochaines histoires, qui sait ? ;)  
>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter ma fic.<p>

**lunalilypotter** : ça me fait extrêmement plaisir que tu repasses sur la fic pour me laisser un autre commentaire ^^ merci ! Je suis fière de mes OC ;) moi aussi je les adore. Si je dois faire un nouveau bonus, ce serait sur Line et Julia. Mais quand ? Toute la question est là, lol. gros bisous !

**H0una** : Salut ! J'aurais aussi voulu me pencher un peu plus sur Severus, mais j'avais déjà tant à faire. Je suis désolée :$ Je ne nie pas le caractère OOC de certains personnages, mais je suis contente que la fic t'ait plu malgré tout. Merci !

**EstherMalefoy** : Comme ça fait plaisir ! ^^ Vraiment, merci (et désolée pour les larmes lol). Je me souviens que je manquais aussi de sommeil au moment de l'écriture. Je m'occupais de la fic le soir et je postais souvent très tard, mais j'avais toujours le plaisir de voir des commentaires positifs tels que le tient très rapidement. Je crois que j'ai vécu et causé beaucoup d'insomnies xD. Je te fais d'énormes bisous ! (en fait, je déteste les carottes mdr, mais maintenant elles me font rire chaque fois que je pense à ce passage de la fic)

La relire ? ^^ La fic est très longue, tu as du courage.

**lukkari** : Merci ^^ J'avoue que Drago est OOC Mais l'assagir un peu, ça ne fait pas de mal lol. Tu as raison, Alex se prend beaucoup la tête, mais il a tellement de responsabilités sur les épaules... biz !


End file.
